<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SOULMATES ( A HAIKYUU MULTIPLE X FEM READER ) by 131u3_C10ud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947336">SOULMATES ( A HAIKYUU MULTIPLE X FEM READER )</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/131u3_C10ud/pseuds/131u3_C10ud'>131u3_C10ud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Disney References, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Japanese Men’s National Volleyball Team (Haikyuu!!), Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Movie Reference, Multi, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Volleyball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:27:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>352,799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/131u3_C10ud/pseuds/131u3_C10ud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi, my is (F/N) IWAIZUMI, and my life is a little crazy. It all started when my mom met my dad, then they had Hedge AKA HAJIME AKA my older brother. His best friend just so happened to have "caused my birth" so here I  am.</p><p>Join (F/N) on her journey  to find her soulmate. </p><p>A BOKUTO/KUROO/OIKAWA/KAGEYAMA/USHIJIMA story nobody asked for, but quarantine produced.<br/>*I do not own any these characters, just the story line. First Ever Story!*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou &amp; Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. PROLOGUE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV Age Five:</p><p>"Mommy, mommy, tell me a story pleaseeeee."</p><p>"Okay, but only a quick one. Long ago, according to Greek mythology, humans were originally created with four arms, four legs, and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into TWO separate parts, FORCING them to spend their lives in search of their other halves. Apollo, God of music, truth, and prophecy, healing, and light, could not bear to see them like this, so to ease their pain, he sewed them up, leaving only their itty bitty belly button as a reminder of their original form. The halves spent every night and every day searching for each other, searching for their soulmate. Legend says, when these two halves find each other, there will be a silent understanding of one another; they will feel joined and exist with each other in unison. Together they will know no greater joy."</p><p>"wowwwww! MOMMY MOMMY I WANT A SOULMATE! I HAVE ONE TOO RIGHT?! I WANT TO MEET HIM NOW!"</p><p>"Woah, Woah, Woah. Slow down there, kiddo. What's going on here? I thought (y/n) was going to bed."</p><p>"DADDYYYYYY!"</p><p>D: "PRINCESSSSS!" *insert chuckle and forehead kiss* "Don't you think it's time for bed."</p><p>"NO, IT'S TIME FOR ME TO FIND MY SOULMATE!"</p><p>D: Is that so?</p><p>"YES, NOW WE HAVE TO GOOOOOO!"</p><p>D: Princess, do you know what a soulmate is?</p><p>"YES! MOMMY SAID IT'S THE OTHER PERSON ATTACHED TO MY BELLY BUTTON. MY BELLY BUTTON BUDDY"</p><p>*Mom deadpans*</p><p>D: *Dad chuckles* Sweetie. A soulmate is..it's a....well it's like a best friend but more. It's the one person in the world who knows you better than anyone else. It's someone who makes you a better person. Actually they don't make you a better person. You do that yourself, because they inspire you. A soulmate is someone who you carry with you forever. It's the one person who knew you, accepted you, and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would. No matter what happens you will always love them and nothing can ever change that.</p><p>"Ohhhhh like you and mommy?"</p><p>D: Exactly! Don't worry though, someday, when you're thirty, forty let's settle on fifty..</p><p>M: HONEY</p><p>D: FINE, FINE, FINE. Someday, at one point in time, WHENEVER THAT IS *cough* when you're sixty *cough* you'll meet and you'll be complete.</p><p>M: But princess, that was just a story. You are a strong, independent, warrior. You're already complete. Don't let anyone make you think differently. Now, it's time for bed. Goodnight Princess, and sweet dreams </p><p>My name is Iwaizumi, First Name (F/N), but everyone just calls me Preferred name/ nickname (P/N) and this is my Story.</p><p> </p><p>A/N: Hi! So I  got bored during quarantine and fell in love with some 2D boys, so here I am. Please let me know what you think! So far! This is my first ever story so I would love love love feedback! I understand Japan has a very different social culture than Americans do so just a heads up I'm going to try my best with the honorifics , and culture. Still, it's more than likely going to reflect American culture and social behavior.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. MY BIG ENTRANCE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>H = Iwa-chan and the rest it think you can figure out kk much love! Go forth my child.*<br/>(P/N)= Preferred Name like if you had a nickname you liked to go by</p><p>1. Sakura:  I couldn't actually confirm whether Oikawa had a sister or a brother so I just gave him a sister. I also don't really know anything besides that his sibling is older than him because he has a nephew.</p><p>2.  Don't worry y'all flashbacks to follow #welovetramaticevents</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>YOUR POV AGE 16</p><p>FLASHBACK</p><p>"Sakuraaaaaa tell Tooru and Hedge to stop hitting the ball so hard. I wanna play too."</p><p>H: "Oi! A serve is supposed to be powerful, why in the world would we hit it softly. Also *lightly punches you on the head* I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT."</p><p>"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU LOOK LIKE A HEDGEHOG! * ;p*</p><p>S: You're both two years older than her, either be nice or I'm taking the ball away.</p><p>O: Iwa-chan, (P/N) is your sister, maybe let her serve so we can practice our receives?</p><p>H: Fine, I guess we do have to be well rounded if we're going to make it on the Kitagawa team.</p><p>END FLASHBACK</p><p>It was always like that. I would whine. Hajime would complain. Tooru would defend me and Sakura would threaten to take the ball away. She was in high school. So, what we called play time, she called an extra $10.00 an hour. We were happy together or at least I thought we were. But maybe I was just a third wheel during "best bud fun time".</p><p>Our moms grew up together. They were best friends. So every Saturday since my conception, I was enveloped in the bubble that is the Oikawa family. We were close. So close that my mom and Tooru's had sworn that we were bound to get married. I guess it helped that Hedge and Tooru were best friends as well. Like every shooting star, my birth was jaw dropping. Not for the reason that you think. It was more like I was the night sky, the thing necessary to make a star like Golden Boy Tooru shine. Rumor has it, I liked the environment my mom gave me so much I set up shop for nine months and a week. What can I say? I was in a committed relationship with my bed ( still true by the way) and you know what they say. Favorite hello, hardest goodbye, fashionably late, don't have to try. Anywho, Tooru got tired of waiting for me so he tapped on my moms belly, said "Hey, Out Now." And at the ripe age at two years old, next thing everyone knew my mom's water broke and out came yours truly. Some say destiny, I say alarm clock on the nightmare I call life. But you know how it goes, girl gets born. Girl spends every single moment with her brother and his best friend. Girl follows boy to middle school who just so happens to become captain of his volleyball team (yay). Boy saves girl from bully after humiliating event. Girl realizes she has a crush on boy (ie BROTHERS FRIEND). Said boy calls "bro code" saying that I would only ever be a little sister to him AND PROCEEDS TO DATING MY BEST FRIEND. Their relationship is never the same. Girl gets new best friend and refuses to go to the same high school as her brother in an effort to keep avoiding boy. AND NOW you are officially all caught up.</p><p>BUT THAT IS ALL IN THE PAST. Today is my first day of high school. Where am I going you ask? The fabulous, the prestigious, the most average school of all KARASUNO HIGH. *insert fake roar from the crowd* Crickets am I right? Now you may ask "(P/N), you aced the entrance exam at Shiratorizawa, what in the world would possess you to pick Karasuno over Shiratorizawa and Aoba Johsai?" And to that my friends I reply not a what, but a who. The who being my best friend, Tobio Kageyama, or better referred to as Tobi (pronounced like Toby {TOE-BEE}).</p><p>Me and Tobi had met during our first year of middle school. We weren't in the same class so that was a bummer, but meeting him after that practice was one of the best gifts I could've ever received.</p><p>*FLASHBACK*</p><p>It was my first day of middle school and life was so much fun. Being at Kitagawa Daiichi was a dream come true. Hedge, Tooru and me walked to school together, but as soon as we walked through those gates it was almost like they flipped a switch. They were third years, moving on to high school soon, they had friends, and a life without me in it. As depressing as that was, I had to come to terms with it. So I embarked on my journey to start my own life. Classes went by fine, I made some friends, but two really good ones I got to be able to eat lunch with! Haruka Nakamura and Aiko Saito! I even got the opportunity to join the Track club. Running was an activity I loved. It calmed me down. When the world got hard or I needed to clear my head I ran and with my sweat, all my worries melted away. The track team got to be my safe haven. Every day I'd practice with the team. We'd grown to be quite the little family. After practice, I walked home with Tooru and Hedge. This one day was different though. While we usually met at the front of the gym I saw that they were both running late. I waited for about five minutes and headed inside to the court the team normally practiced on. I walked in and saw a boy I've never seen before. Tall, built nice for his age, raven black hair and sweet smile. With a volleyball in hand he asked:</p><p>K: Oikawa, could you maybe teach me to serve?</p><p>O: *starting out as a whisper by the end he was yelling* Get away from me.. Go away.. Just GO AWAY... DON'T COME ANY CLOSER</p><p>And I gasped. Tooru had swung his arm at the boy, but before he could land the blow Hajime grabbed Tooru's wrist. And said</p><p>H: GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF YOU DUMBASS</p><p>O: Sorry</p><p>H: Kageyama, we're all done for today.</p><p>And with that the boy was gone. They still hadn't noticed me so I left to go check on "Kageyama". In the front of the gate, with bags in hand I saw him.</p><p>"HEY, KAGEYAMA"</p><p>K: *turns around* Um, I'm sorry do I know you?</p><p>"Nope!" *smiles*</p><p>K: Then how do you know my name? What are you a stalker or something?</p><p>*laughs* "Can't you see I'm wearing the same uniform, we go to the same school silly. I'm (P/N) a first year in class five."</p><p>K: I'm Tobio Kageyama, a first year in class three.</p><p>"Well it's nice to officially meet you."</p><p>K: You never answered my question; how did you know my name?</p><p>"I have some friends on the volleyball team that I was waiting on, and I kinda saw what went down back in the gym. I  heard  Haj- I  mean Iwaizumi- senpai say your name and I  just wanted to make sure you were okay."</p><p>K: Oh yeah, I'm fine, but don't worry everything's okay. Oikawa-sama ... , he's been in a funk lately, but he's one of the best players I know. When he plays it's like the whole team is following his lead. It's like he's bringing out the best in each one of them. They trust him with their entire being. He is the team captain after all and as the setter it's his job to control the direction of the game. I hope that someday I can be as great as he is.</p><p>"What are you? A fanboy?"</p><p>K: NO *blushes* I JUST .. I JUST REALLY ADMIRE HIS STYLE OF PLAYING.</p><p>"So a fanboy."</p><p>K: HEY</p><p>*laughs* "It's okay Tobi-kun, I get it, no need to be embarrassed. *sarcasm* I mean who could possibly resist the draw of Tooru Oikawa?"</p><p>K: IT'S NOT LIKE THAT. AND I DIDNT SAY YOU COULD CALL ME TOBIO LET ALONE A DUMB NAME LIKE TOBI.</p><p>" Listen I've got to go, but I'll see you at lunch tomorrow K Tobi- Kun? Bye, Get home safe! "*runs off and waves*</p><p>*END OF FLASHBACK*</p><p>And I did. After that day, we had lunch together just about every day. He got to meet Aiko and Haruka, and even came over for dinner once. That's when he finally realized Hajime was my brother. Turns out our fathers actually played volleyball together in high school, but grew apart after they both entered college. That one dinner turned into another and then another and another, but you get the picture. His parents started coming over for dinners on Saturday. And thus the alternation between the Oikawa/Kagayama and Iwaizumi dinners were born. Me and Tobi got close. We stop using honorifics around each other. After my incident and the drama with Oikawa, Tobi became my main support system. Oikawa had stopped coming to dinners all together after that, which gave Hajime the excuse to go "study" with him. We had grown apart or rather they had grown apart from me. Hajime was still my super over protective big brother, but he was just a little less involved. Sakura had gotten married and bore a son, so she made it only when she could. With just me and Tobi present at dinner our parents left us to our own conversations. Alot them would follow:</p><p>"CHOOSE FREE MILK FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE OR HAVING ME AS A BEST FRIEND FOREVER."</p><p>K: That's kinda hard, butttttt ...... the milk.</p><p>"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS. I lost to milk!"*crying face*</p><p>I went to all of his games to cheer him on. When his team turned their backs on him and called him "King of the Court" I tried twisting it to make him understand; the nickname wasn't that bad. It was more of a complement than anything. He didn't believe me. I'll admit he had a rough way around him while he was playing, but that was dedication. He gave his everything and wanted his team to do the same. His passion just overtook him sometimes and he couldn't properly express himself. Middle school had flown by and it was time to decide on high schools. While the Aoba Johsai coach had tried recruiting Tobi, he had his heart set on playing for Shiratorizawa. After he got rejected, he decided on playing for Karasuno because he heard their old coach, Ukai, was planning on coming back. Naturally I took all three entrance exams and got accepted. My parents were over the moon that I got a full scholarship to all Shiratorizawa. They would never say it, but I knew they were both disappointed that I had chosen to go to Karasuno. After Tobi found out I had gotten into Shiratorizawa, he had also tried to make me go. BUT YOU DON'T SEPARATE BATMAN AND ROBIN, YOU DON'T SEPARATE KAGEYAMA AND MILK , SO THERE IS NO SEPARATING ME AND BEST FRIEND. WATCH OUT KARASUNO CAUSE HERE I COME.</p><p>*(P/N) ENTERS SCHOOL*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. FIRST DAY JITTERS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Because Tobi lived on the other side of town, we couldn't really walk to school together. We agreed to meet at the entrance ceremony to officially start our high school experience off with a bang. I walked in searching for my favorite raven haired friend in the crowd. </p><p>K: Hey (P/N), over here.</p><p>*sing song* " Toooooobiii! Good Morning! Whooooo's. Excited. For. Their. First. Day. of. High Schoooooool."</p><p>K: Clearly you. </p><p>"Oh come on, just because we aren't in the same class doesn't mean anything. We'll still have lunch together. Plus somebody gets a new team todayyyyyy."</p><p>K: *scoffs*</p><p>"Hey Tobio. Look at me." After his first name he knew I was serious. "It won't be the same. This is a fresh start for both of us. Try and go in with an open mind. No more drama okay? AND if you behave yourself, you might even keep your place as my best friend. ;)</p><p>K: *smirk* Does that mean you're finally setting me free?</p><p>*smirk* "Not on your life Milk Boy."</p><p>K: Then don't make promises just to get me excited.</p><p>Y: Oh shut up, the entrance ceremony is starting.</p><p>The entrance ceremony ended up just being a little welcome speech. When that concluded we were released to our homeroom class. I was in class five, a college prep class, where I expected to be surrounded by snobby, genius types, and an arrogant teacher. It was quite the opposite. I sat next to a girl who was named Hitoka Yachi. She was sweet, a little nervous, very anxiety filled, but sweet nonetheless. After introductions I felt comfortable knowing I was surrounded with such a great batch of students. In an effort to make us more "well rounded" and "marketable" a requirement was made that we join a club. Those with part time jobs or with difficult commutes were excused, but were still encouraged to try and join a club whose attendance wasn't mandatory at every meeting. Yachi had told me that she was too shy to go look at organizations on her own, so I gladly went along with her. Together we had agreed to join the student council. Because we were first years we'd only have to attend a monthly meeting and help set up for events. We were both made co-class representatives for class five. By the time we had finished and I had said goodbye to Yachi I had realized I was late in meeting Tobi. I skipped to the gym and walked in on a huge commotion. Tobi was arguing with this orange haired kid while one a boy in a volleyball club jacket tried to calm them down and another set of boys with the same jacket watched.. </p><p>K: If you're not careful, you'll end up wasting another three years.</p><p>Orange: Excuse Me?</p><p>??: Was that really necessary, Kageyama?</p><p>Oh heck no that's not cool. "HEY YOGURT FOR BRAINS! I LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR A COUPLE HOURS AND YOU'VE ALREADY STARTED PICKING FIGHTS. *punches Kageyama on the head* DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO BEHAVE? " I bowed to the three boys in the volleyball jackets. " I am so sorry for him. He doesn't mean to get this riled up. He's just really passionate about the game."</p><p>A boy with grey hair and hazel eyes responded. "Oh are you Kageyama's friend?" </p><p>A boy with a buzz cut responded or more like yell. " OR MAYBE A GIRLFRIEND. GOOD JOB KAGEYAMA BUDDY, SHE'S A HOTTIE!"</p><p>You blushed and said " Nnnnnno No. It's nothing like that. We've been friends since our first year in middle school. Plus that antisocial loser could probably never get a girlfriend." You smiled. </p><p>At this the three boys laughed. The one with the buzz cut responded. " I like you, you're FEISTY. "</p><p>You laughed again. " I'm (P/N). A first year in class five", you bowed again, "it's very nice to meet you". </p><p>The grey haired one had been the first to respond. "I'm Koshi Sugawara, but everyone calls me Suga. I'm the vice captain of the volleyball club and a third year in class four." </p><p>T: Yo. My name is Ryunosuke Tanaka, second year class one.</p><p>D: And my name is Daichi Sawamura. If you'll excuse me.</p><p>S: He's a third year in class four with me. He also happens to be the captain of the volleyball team. Which is why he has the honor of talking to that man. </p><p>While we were making our introductions Tobi and Orange had kept going at it. The noise attracted our Vice Principal who I had recognized this morning from the Welcome Speech.</p><p>For such a large man, he slipped in quite quietly. </p><p>VP: Are you boys fighting in here? </p><p>D: Nope, we're just working hard as always, right guys?</p><p>"We got to watch ourselves around the VP, he's always waiting for us to slip up" Tanaka whispered to me. Orange and Tobi paid everyone else no mind. They were still in their own world that for some reason had each side at war. </p><p>Orange: Serve it to me! I can handle whatever you send! I only received one serve from you last year. Since that day I've practiced with everyone I could. I'm not the same person I was.</p><p>And suddenly it clicked. The orange hair, a green uniform and an insane receive into the bleachers at one of Tobi's last tournaments that got his feathers all ruffled. </p><p>D: Alright, alright, that's enough smack talk, you guys.</p><p>But it was too late. Tobi had already sent his serve over and before anyone could react it collided with the floor. Everyone, including me was stunned. I was in awe. How long? How hard had he been practicing to perfect a serve that powerful? </p><p>D: Okay, cut it out. That's enough. </p><p>Orange: ONE MORE TRY </p><p>"Don't feel bad kid, Not even I could've stopped that one" Tanaka yelled over to the orange headed boy. </p><p>VP: I see the new recruits have no respect for their captain.</p><p>We all looked over at Tobi once again when we heard the ball smack against his palm. In the blink of an eye, Orange had done it. He received Tobi's serve, buuuuuuuuuut with his face. The ball had bounced off his face and hit the VP in the cheek, knocking his toupee clean off onto Daichi's head. Me and Tanka tried really hard not to laugh. We were almost turning blue from holding it in. Daichi looked like he was about to faint when the VP called him outside for a private chat. At that point Tanka and I had burst out laughing, gasping for air. It was at this time that Orange had finally noticed my presence. </p><p>Orange: Hey, who are you? </p><p>"I'm (P/N), a first year in class five, it's nice to officially meet the person who ruffled my best friend's feathers."</p><p>H: I'm Shoyo Hinata, a first year in class one! Are you gonna be on the team too? Do you like volleyball? </p><p>K: Leave her alone you Dumbass.</p><p>I chuckled. "Sorry, volleyball isn't really my thing. I just came to see how Tobi's first day went." </p><p>H: Hey, I've been meaning to ask. Are you really sure you want to claim this guy as your best friend, he's kind of a huge jerk.</p><p>Hinata tried to whisper that, but at his volume everyone could hear him.</p><p>K: YOU DUMBASS *throws the volleyball in his hand and hits Hinata in the back of the head*</p><p>I laughed again. "Tobi is kind of a huge jerk right? Hmmmm, but I've kept him around for about three years, I think a fourth wouldn't be so bad.' I smiled.</p><p>Daichi came back inside and told everyone the team wasn't in trouble and that there would be no punishment as long as no one muttered a word about what happened today. In the middle of Daichi's explanation, Hinata and Kageyama had started arguing again. Boom goes the dynamite. "CAN IT" Daichi yell then glare. He was fed up. He recalled the team's history and its current reputation as " The Wingless Crows". While we weren't the worst team in the prefecture, we were in no way the best. However, Daichi was determined to make it to nationals, just like the team had five years ago with the Tiny Giant. He explained that to for Nationals to happen, the team needed to work hard together as one unit. At that point Daichi had shoved both Tobi and Hinata's club applications back in their possession and escorted them out of the gym until they could learn to work together. I think it took us all a second to process, because by the time it registered, Tobi and Hinata had both been locked out of the gym. I stood there dumbfounded and laughed. </p><p>D: (P/N) I'm sorry for the scene, but you're more than welcome to stay and watch if you want. You can meet the rest of the team. Our manager right now is a third year, so we are on the market for a new one. </p><p>I took Daichi up on his offer to stay and watch practice, but made no promises about the manger positon. I met with Kiyoko, the current manger, who explained the duties of the manger. I explained that growing up I had watched my brother and his friend play volleyball so I knew a thing or two. I also explained that watching them play, I had sparked an interest in Sports Medicine and had learn the basics. Kiyoko had said that the boys team had never had a medic, but could definitely see the purpose in having one. She had suggest you join in as the teams medic and get some practice in. After getting approval from both the captain and the advisor Ittetsu Takeda, I had agreed to official join as the team medic. As practice had began to wrap up Tobi and Hinata had burst in challenging Daichi to match. The purpose: to prove that they could work together. It would be a 3 on 3 match to be played on Saturday. Tanka would play with Tobi and Hinata while Daichi would play with the two other first years. I guess we were in for a wild ride. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. THREE ON THREE: WHO WILL PREVAIL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyday before, during and after school Tobi and Hinata got together to practice. On the very rare chance I got to talk to him during one of those practices he had given small updates. Apparently Tanaka and Sugawara had taken to helping the two, but it was a secret and Daichi wasn’t allowed to know. During actual practice Tobi and Hinata were left standing outside the gym watching through the windows until they got tired and started their own practice. Normally the first years would wait a week before they began practicing with the team, but because the practice match was on Saturday we were introduced to our two new recruits earlier. The first one was Kei Tsukishima. Tall, blonde, with glasses. There wasn’t much to him. He didn’t seem very interested in anything. He was a first year in class four, another college prep class, which means this was probably just his way of filling the club requirement. The second one was Tadashi Yamaguchi. He was tall, not as tall as Yamaguchi, but a good height. He had black hair and seemed to be a lot sweeter than his friend. I had told Tobi that I had joined as the team medic and that we’d be able to spend more time together. At that he got more fired up. You see, if Tobi’s team had lost the 3 on 3, Tobi wasn’t allowed to set for the rest of Daichi’s career at Karasuno. It wasn’t as bad as not being able to join the team, but for Tobi it was about equal. While the boy could play any position he was a setter by nature, and not playing that position was going to kill him. </p><p>“You guys ready” I asked Tobi and Hinata. Practice had gotten out earlier than normal so after helping the team cool down and stretch I rushed out to see Tobi. They were in the middle of one of their practices. I hadn’t spent this much time apart from Tobi in forever. Frankly I missed him.  </p><p>H: Absolutely!</p><p>That was a little hard to believe, but I hoped it was true. While I didn't go to every one of their practices from what I had seen, their teamwork was progressing just a little slowly. Hinata and Tobi were practicing receiving when suddenly one of them was caught in the air. Tsukishima had been the one to intercept it. </p><p>“Hey Yamaguchi, Tsukishima! Heading home?”</p><p>Y: Yup, what are you still doing around?</p><p>“Just helping these two practice.”</p><p>T: Oh you must be those first years who  made all that trouble on the first day.</p><p>Hinata was jumping around trying to get the ball back from Tsukishima and this boy had the audacity to call Hinata an elementary schooler.</p><p>H: YEA AND WHO ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE?</p><p>K: You must be the other two first years (P/N) told us about. Question: How tall are you? </p><p>Y: Glad you asked. Tsukki’s 6’2 almost 6’3.</p><p>*Deadpans* What are you his cheerleader?</p><p>T: You’re Kagayama from Kitagawa First? Aren't you? A star player like you, in a school like this?</p><p>K: So </p><p>H: LOOK PAL WE ARE NOT GONNA LOSE TO YOU, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME. </p><p>T: Isn’t that cute? This little game actually means something to you. We couldn’t care less about it. But if it’s that important to you two, maybe we’ll just throw the game.</p><p>K: Fine, I don’t care if you throw it or work yourself to the bone, because I’m still gonna win tomorrow. </p><p>* To Kageyama* H: You mean we right? </p><p>Tsukishama laughed. From what I’ve seen this kid doesn’t laugh at anything.  Until just seconds ago  I didn’t even think he had the capability to laugh. I don’t like where this is going</p><p>T: So confident, well that’s the King for you. </p><p>Tobi looked down. Oh Tobi. “HEY DON’T CALL HIM THAT.” I said. But he kept going.</p><p>T: I knew it. Rumor has it, Kageyama loses his cool every time someone brings up his old nickname, but his little girlfriend has to come to clean up his mess. I mean, who wouldn’t want to be the King of the Court. It really suits you, Your Highness. </p><p>So much venom in just two words. What is this guy, jealous? “Tsukishima I told you to stop.” I warned. Tobi was shaking with rage.</p><p>K: WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?</p><p>T: I saw you, you know, at the finals. I still can't believe your team put up with all those selfish sets you used to toss up. I know I wouldn’t. Oh so that’s why you’re here. I bet they finally got sick of you. </p><p>At that Tobi snapped and grabbed him. THAT’S IT. I walked up to the both of them “Tobi, stop, you’ll get in more trouble”. He let go and walked away. I, however, was sick of this jerk. I looked up at him and there he was, staring at me with that smug smirk on his face. I reached my back and swung my hand forth. The sound of the smack was loud, leaving everyone stunned and Tsukki with a red handprint on his cheek. I stared at him dead in the eye.” Don't you EVER talk about Tobi like that again.” And with that we split ways. Hinata and Tobi went back to practicing. </p><p>H: Quit it Kageyama, it’s too dark to see out here. Don’t hit it so hard. </p><p>K: Sorry</p><p>I knew that look. ‘Hey Hinata, can you hold on for a second. *Grabs Kageyama’s shoulders* Okay. Tobi, look at me. *Kaeyama looks up* Stop it.”</p><p>K: Stop what</p><p>“Overthinking. That guy. Tsukishima. What does he know? If you let him get to you, he wins. So stop okay. You aren’t alone. Hinata’s here, I’m here, so let us help.” At the mention of his name Hinata perked up. </p><p>H: Hey try another one of those. </p><p>Before we knew it. It was Saturday, the day of the practice match. Those boys had practiced their butts off. And it was time for the showdown. As everyone was coming in I helped Kiyoko set up.</p><p>The second Tsukishima walked in he started talking smack. He was egging Tobi on with names like “your grace” and “sire”. When Hinata had tried to make him stop Tsukishima began explaining how Kitagawa First gave Tobi that nickname. He recounted the game that haunted Tobi, the game where his teammates turned their back on him and he was benched. I couldn’t believe this monster. I was about to get up to go smack that stupid grin off his face when Kiyoko put her hand up to stop me. “They’re a team, they’ll have to learn to get along on their own.” I nodded, understanding that she had a point. </p><p>K: The thought of nobody being there to back me up. It terrifies me alright. </p><p>H: Yea, but that was back in middle school. Your sets are going to reach me. No question about it. After that the only problem we’ll have is figuring out how to get past this jerk hole. </p><p>At that everyone laughed. Hinata was doing it. He was making Tobi feel better.</p><p>H: You need to kick Tsukishima’s ass, join the volleyball club, and become the setter just like we planned. Then you have to send the ball to me; It’s not that complicated.</p><p>After their heart to heart, a little coaching from Suga, and a little teamwork the two had officially turned the tide at eleven to sixteen. </p><p>D: Guys, he just did that with his eyes closed. </p><p>WHAT??!  It was so fast that I even missed it. Hinata had taken Tobi’s advice to “not look at the ball” a little too literally. He trusted Tobi and just swung. At twenty two points the ball had hit Hinata in the face a little too hard. They’d been trying to work out the timing for their quick attack. It just wasn’t working out very well. They hadn’t scored a point since the initial move. We saw a little blood so we went to check on him. Kiyoko had asked Hinata if he was okay. He blushed and said “yes, thank you ma’am”, but when I grabbed his face to make sure, the entire thing turned red. </p><p>“Hmmm, are you sure you’re okay.” I smiled. </p><p>H: YES YES, No need to worry.</p><p>“You look good to go. Just make sure to ice your nose after practice. Your adrenaline is probably covering up the pain. Do your best out there okay?” You winked and went back on the sidelines. Daichi served the ball and Tanka was able to receive the set. The dynamic duo was finally able to score with their quick attack. They kept going and going until they took match point and won the set and after that the whole game.Tobi and Hinata resubmitted their club applications which Daichi had gladly accepted. I ran over giving Tobi and Hinata a big hug congratulating them on officially joining the team. Hinata was trying to make nice with Tsukki when Daichi had called us over for a big surprise. They were our club jackets. After a little peer pressure we even got Tsukki to try his on. </p><p>D: On behalf of the Karuso volleyball club *the entire team joins in* WELCOME TO THE TEAM. We celebrated a little and I watched as Kageyama and Hinata decided to practice their new quick attack . That is until we heard Mr Takeda crashed in. </p><p>Mr. Takeda: We Got It! We got something! We got a practice match with one of the area’s top four, Aoba Johsai High School. My stomach dropped and my face went blank as the gym filled with excitement. “Hey (P/N). Are you okay? You don’t look too good.” I wasn’t sure who said it. I was too caught up in my own world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. THROW DOWN THE GAUNTLET</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The school day had passed and we were loading up the bus or rather the boys were loading up the bus and I was watching. I had been out of sorts, nervous maybe. I hadn’t noticed, but Tobi had walked up to me. *Boink*. “Owwwwww, what was that for?” </p><p>K: You seemed out of it. </p><p>“So you Karate chop me on the head” I asked as I rubbed my head. </p><p>K: You’re a medic, fix it. Plus I didn’t even hit you that hard.</p><p>As I followed Tobi into the bus and took a seat next to him I began mumbling curses under my breath. </p><p>K: (P/N)</p><p>“Yea?” </p><p>K: It’s going to be okay, you know that right. I’ll be there. You can lean on me. </p><p>With that I smiled. Socially awkward, cold barren Tobi is making an effort to comfort me. I’m so proud. He had said everything was going to be okay and I believed him. I had put my head onto Tobi’s shoulder and he stiffened up and blushed. </p><p>K: Hey… I didn’t mean for you to actually lean on me.</p><p>“Just shhhhhh.” I closed my eyes and enjoyed the silence until about halfway through drive when I started to hear groans coming from the back. I turned back to see Hinata trying and failing to get to the window then vomiting all over Tanka’s lap. </p><p>T: STOP THE BUS! STOP THE BUS RIGHT NOW!</p><p>D: Did he? </p><p>S: Uh- Huh </p><p>K: We’re in trouble. </p><p>I began to laugh. As grossed out as I was I knew the boy needed me. “Sorry Tobi, but duty calls.” I walked to the back of the bus with my small duffle bag in hand. “Hey Hinata, let’s move up here okay.” He nodded and struggled moving up to an empty row. I had brought Hintata over to an empty seat and sat next to him next to the window. The fresh air would help not only with the smell, but also with the nasua. I brought out a baby wipe and cleaned the little bits of leftover vomit by his mouth. “I see somebody had porridge for breakfast.”  I chuckled. Hinata blushed and groaned again. I gave him the anti nausea medicine I had packed and a water bottle. “Here take this. Make sure to rinse the taste out of your mouth okay,” He did as instructed and then looked at me. I chuckled again. They made this boy so nervous he puked his guts out. I handed him a small packet of saltines. “The crackers will help settle your stomach.” As he finished the crackers off I took the garbage and stored it to throw it away.“Feeling any better?”</p><p>H: Yes, much, Thank You. </p><p>“Okay, just close your eyes and lean on me okay.” A huge blush spread across his face. </p><p>H: UMMMMMM WHAT… YOU SEE.. IT'S NOT THAT I DON'T WANT TO… IT’S JUST THAT….. I DON'T KNOW </p><p>“Shhhhhh”. I lightly pushed his head onto my shoulder. “It’s okay. Just close your eyes.” </p><p>T: HE THROWS UP ON ME AND SOMEHOW HE STILL GETS A PRIZE</p><p>“Tanka, the poor baby is sick, ALL BECAUSE SOMEBODY HAD TO GO AND MAKE HIM NERVOUS.” Tanka had started whistling, looking off to the side. Oh now he wants to mind his own business. I looked down at the resting figure and smiled. He probably didn’t get any sleep last night. After about fifteen minutes we arrived at Aoba Johsai. The second we got off the bus and began unloading TANKA THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO PUT EVEN MORE PRESSURE ON THE BOY. Hinata had run off to the bathroom and we had to hold Tobi back from “teaching Hinata a lesson.” Kiyoko and I had gone to fill up the water bottles while Tanka and the other boys made their way to the gym. When we reunited Tobi had told me they had run into two of the boys on Seijoh’s team and that one of them was on his middle school’s volleyball team. I put the bottles down and looked around until I spotted a familiar brown hedgehog shaped hairstyle that I was looking for. “ HEYYYYYYY HAJIME!!!” By the time he had turned around I had attacked him in a hug. </p><p>H: Hey Shrimp, how was the drive over? </p><p>He smiled and ruffled my hair. ‘Hey, can you not do that.” “Hmph” I puffed my checks out. “It takes a lot of work to look this good. Also it wasn’t too bad. But one our guys actually threw up! Can you believe that!” I laughed. “Ummmmmm Hedge…”. I turned him around to see the big crowd of boys surrounding us. </p><p>H: Oh guys. This is my little sister (P/N). She’s the medic for Karasuno. Say hi. </p><p>“Hi everyone, it’s super nice to meet you.” I smiled and giggled. They all had blushed. “She’s cute.” “And so nice” “Where has Iwaizumi- senpai been hiding her.” “DO YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND. Wait did I just say that out loud” I laughed then said “Nope, I’m as single as can be” and finished off with a wink. Hajime glared at them all and they froze. </p><p>H: AND WE’RE KEEPING IT THAT WAY. </p><p>“Oh you’re no fun. ;P. Anyway, I just came over to wish you good luck. ” </p><p>H: We’re not gonna need it. </p><p>“Be careful, Hedge those sound like some fighting words” I said and narrowed my eyes. Hajime smirked.</p><p>H: Listen, that little friend of yours may be good, but a team of six is stronger than one player.</p><p>“Then you put your money where your mouth is. If my team wins you have to say TOBIO KAGEYAMA IS THE GREATEST SETTER ALIVE AND HE’S TAKING KARASUNO TO NATIONALS. </p><p>H: And WHEN my team wins, you have to quit this little volleyball club and transfer to Aoba Johsai.</p><p>“Wait, what?” Hajime sighed.</p><p>H: It’s been long enough. You know a school like Aoba Johsai can get you into a better university. I’ve talked to mom and dad and they agree, it’s time to stop with the games okay. </p><p>“ARE YOU INSANE, NO” Hajime smirked again.</p><p>H: I thought you trusted your team?</p><p>“Wipe that smug look off your face because my team is going to CRUSH yours.” </p><p>H: Listen we can talk about this more later. It’s your life, but I’m your big brother and I just want what’s best for you.</p><p>“And you think that’s being here at Seijoh? I’m happy at Karasuno. What’s best for me is being with Tobi.”  I began to walk away, until Haijme spoke the words that froze me to my core. </p><p>H: I don’t know what happened with you and Shittykawa, but I know that he's the only reason you’re pushing back on Seijoh so much. Did you think I wouldn’t notice? You went from always being around to becoming a ghost. Until last year, the very mention of his name caused you to disappear. You turned down Shiratorizawa and I went along with it cause I thought you’d come to your senses and pick Seijoh, but you didn’t. So when we win, you’re going to do the right thing. Understood.</p><p>I looked back and accepted his challenge before walking back to my team. Fine, if that’s how he wants to play this, then Game On!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A HEDGEHOG AND A MEMORY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: 1.  So for those of you who don’t run, it’s a relay were ever member of a team runs a mile. So a mile is 1600 meters. On a outdoor track that’s 400 meters it’s four laps, but on an indoor track it’s 200 meters so eight laps.</p><p>2. Miko:  I  just made up a name for Oikawa's mom’s name</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Flashback to Your First Year of Middle School.*</p><p>“ I … I LOVE YOU TOORU OIKAWA AND I WANT YOU TO BE MY BOYFRIEND.” With my face red I looked him right in the eye. </p><p>T: Oh (P/N) .. I’m flattered really, but you’re more like a little sister to me.... Iwa-chan’s my best friend and I.. I could never…. I’m sorry. </p><p>“No no, let’s forget about it okay! I’m just gonna walk this way, okay”. </p><p>That day I texted Hajime that I had to study, so I’d be home late. I just couldn’t face Tooru after that. </p><p>*BACK TO REALITY* </p><p>“I’m sorry what?” </p><p>H: Mr. Takeda was just explaining that we have a practice match with Seijoh tomorrow, but that Kageyama has to set the whole game.</p><p>“Oh okay..” </p><p>S: Hey (P/N), are you okay? </p><p>“Yeah.., I’m just thinking of all the supplies I need to bring with me. You know one of these knuckleheads is going to get hurt” you chuckled. </p><p>S: If you’re okay, why are you crying?</p><p>“I’m not crying.” But as soon as you touched your face you realized that unbeknownst to you tears had started to fall from your eyes. “I just know you guys are working really hard and I can’t believe you’re getting a match with a Top Four school. You guys are gonna do great and you’re going to improve so much.” You smiled. Sugawara laughed and patted your head.</p><p>S: Did you hear that guys? Our medic thinks so highly of us. Let’s do our best for her. </p><p>A collective “YEA” was heard. I looked over at Tobi, whose eyes had never left my face. He knew. He knew it all. He knew that this was the first time I’d be seeing Oikawa in three years. On my walk home all I could do was think. </p><p>*Flash Back to Your First Year of Middle School.*</p><p>Joining the track team was amazing. The team became like a family. With every step we took on the track together, I’d felt like I’d grown closer to them. But 1600 meters, four laps around the track, a tiny little mile and a gigantic mistake destroyed that. The track team at Kitagawa First wasn’t that great so when we made it to the finals of the prequalifers for the 4x Mile the school was so excited. The team who won this race would move on to represent the Miyagi Prefecture at Nationals. I was the anchor, the last leg of the relay. My team had put us in a good place. We were riding second battling it out for first place with another school, but when it came time for the exchange I did the worst thing possible. I tripped on my own two feet and dropped the baton. It was all my fault. The exchange was flawless, the view was clear, but I still dropped it. By the time I had stood up,  picked up the baton and ran out of the exchange zone we had lost our lead. We had ended the race at dead last, and lost our chance at nationals all because of me. My team couldn’t look at me. Some of them tried to be nice, but it was never the same. All that “promise” I had as a first year got thrown in the garbage. I twisted my ankle that day and was on crutches. At school, people made fun of me. Girls would be fake nice to me when Hajime and Tooru were around, and boys would be too scared to do anything.  But when they weren’t around, everywhere I hobbled was constant name calling. “Butter Fingers” “Hey did you have a nice trip” “It’s okay having two feet really is hard”  My personal favorite “the two foot drop” or maybe it was “crip, crap, baton drop”,  both had a nice play on words with just the right amount of sting. Tobi, Haruka and Aiko all tried their best to shield me from it, but I just smiled through it. What more could I do? I blew it. I quit running after that, both for the school and personally. Everytime I ran, it was just another reminder of the mess I made. So instead I focused on school. Eventually the student body had forgotten or they moved on to the next big event. </p><p>*End of Flashback* </p><p>Before I knew it I was home. “I’m baaaaaack.” I yelled.</p><p>Mom: Hi princess. Right on time for dinner. Have a seat. </p><p>My mom kissed my cheek as I sat down. I greeted my dad and Hajime who were already seated at the table. We started talking about our days like any normal family when I asked“ Hey Hedge, don’t you have a practice match with Karasuno tomorrow?” </p><p>H: “Oh yea, but how’d you know about that?”</p><p>“DON’T YOU LISTEN WHEN I TALK. I ALREADY TOLD YOU I JOINED THE TEAM AS A MEDIC YOU IDIOT.”</p><p>H: I mean not really, when there’s food in my face it’s only us in the world. But I mean that’s great kiddo. I’m really proud of you. *ruffles hair* I’m sure Shittykawa will be happy to see you tomorrow. It’s been forever. He still asks about you sometimes. </p><p>“That’s nice” you blushed. “ I’m sure it’ll be great to see him again.” </p><p>H: Why are you blushing? Don’t go telling me you fell for that idiot.</p><p>“SHUT UP. HOW COULD I FALL FOR SOMEONE I HAVEN’T SEEN IN THREE YEARS.”</p><p>M: Dooooooo it. You haven’t seen him yet because you're always gone when he’s around, but Tooru grew up like a tree. Very tall and very handsome. *sighs* If only I was twenty years younger. </p><p>You and Hajime: EWWWWW MOM WHAT.</p><p>*Dad deadpans*: Honey, the kids have a point. That’s kind of creepy. </p><p>M: Well, it doesn’t matter, because isn’t he dating someone right now anyway? What was her name? Haruka? </p><p>H: No that was the last one. They broke up during our first year. He started dating this girl on the soccer team, but she dumped him, because all he could focus on was volleyball. </p><p>M: PERFECT! Lucky for him we have a beautiful daughter who’s on the market. If he acts now I’ll even throw you in. Just think if (P/N) and Tooru get married you two can officially be brothers and Miko and I can officially be related. She’ll be thrilled when I tell her. </p><p>“MOM STOP.” </p><p>H: Yea mom, this is getting WAY out of hand.</p><p>M: Oh you kids are no fun. </p><p>When dinner ended I washed up and did some homework. When I fell asleep I dreamed about the past. Haruka and Oikawa had started dating. That meant instant popularity for her. I slowly started seeing less and less of her until she was just another face in the crowd. She stopped being one of my friends and transformed into one of the kids who made fun of me. But this wasn’t a dream. It actually happened, so why am I reliving it. She changed and we weren’t friends. When we graduated she ended up moving to Tokyo and going to a school called Fukurodani Academy. Aiko moved to Tokyo too, but she ended up at a school called Nekoma. I still heard from her here and there but I was all alone. What happened to Tobi? I jolted awake in a cold sweat. What was going on. I looked at the clock, five am. I tried to get back to sleep, but it was no use. I got up and started a bath. Sitting there my head started to travel. </p><p>*Flashback* </p><p>I was walking out of school when a boy stopped me. He was with his friends, but I hadn’t recognized a single one of them. </p><p>The Boy: Hey butter fingers, where are you going? </p><p>“Probably, home, but the night is young so who knows” I answered. At this his friends chuckled. I tried to keep walking but the boy had stopped in front of me. Like all bullies this one loved asserting his dominance, blocking my way and trapping me. </p><p>B: You know, now that you're all healed up, I can see you’re kinda cute. *He grabbed my chin* What do you say, let me take you out some time? </p><p>I slapped his hand away. “Thanks, but I think I’ll pass.” The boy's friends were laughing at how badly he had been shut down. I pushed through and started to walk away while he was distracted and he grabbed my wrist. “Hey Let Go” I said as I tried to pull away. “You’re hurting me. Let go.” </p><p>B: I’ll let you go after you give me your number.</p><p>??: “Oh and what do we have here.” </p><p>I looked over and there was Tooru. Eyes blazing, full of rage, and though he was coming slowly everyone could tell he was coming with the intent to kill. </p><p>T: “I think it’s best you let her go.” He said with a sickeningly sweet smile.</p><p>B: And just who the heck are you?</p><p>T: A friend. *Glares at the boy* Now, Let. Her. Go. I won’t tell you again.</p><p>B: Yeah, whatever. I didn’t even want her number to begin with.</p><p>As the boy and his friends walked away I stood there stunned. I had only seen this side of him when he was playing volleyball. To see it up close and in person, it was magical. I blushed. “Thank You Senpai”. </p><p>T: Senpai?? When did you start being respectful?</p><p>Tooru laughed and ruffled my hair. </p><p>T: (P/N)- chan, you’re a pretty girl and there are some idiots out there who think they can mess with you. You have to learn to defend yourself. I can’t promise that I'll always be there, but I promise as long as I’m here, I’ll protect you. </p><p>Tooru smiled and my heart melted. It was at that moment I knew. I was in love with Tooru Oikawa. </p><p>*End of Flashback* </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A CHANCE ENCOUNTER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After I had reached Karasuno, it looked like they were all ready to go. That is except for Hinata. Daichi had convinced Kiyoko to give Hinata a pep talk, but that just pushed things over the top. This kid was a mess, an absolute “clean up on aisle middle blocker” mess. It was absolutely mortifying. This boy had bumped into the net, our other players and worse of all the ref. He knocked the poor guy off the podium. At Aoba Johsai’s set point it was Hinata’s turn to serve and he hit it. The only problem was, he hit right into the back of Tobi’s HEAD. OOOOOOOOOOO that’s got to hurt. You could see the rage coming off of Tobi. Sorry Hinata, but even I can’t save you from this one. The set ended and I groaned. I better start getting my paperwork in order. I looked over at Hajime who was looking ever so smug with his little victory. YEA WELL, IT’S NOT OVER YET BUDDY. The next set started off a little rough, but they finally started picking up some momentum after they landed that quick attack of theirs. All of Seijoh’s team was shocked including Hajime. He looked over at me and I laughed. “OH YES VICTORY WILL BE MINE MUAHAHAHA”. “What do you mean by that (P/N)- chan” Kiyoko asked. Oh crap. Did I say that out loud? “Ours, I meant Ours. We’re playing so well that I’m sure we can win this.” “Oooooh Kay….” Kiyoko had said half believing me. “Oh look the water bottles need refilling, let me just go do that.” “Do you want me to come with you?” Kiyoko asked. “No, no, I’ll be fine, please stay. The boys need at least one of us here for moral support.” I slipped out the gym door and skipped down the hall. “Water fountain, water fountain, H20, get in my player’s tummies, so that they can go...” </p><p>??: That’s quite an interesting song. Did you make it up yourself? </p><p>I froze. That voice. It was the same voice that echoed through my head all these years. “I’m flattered really, but you’re more like a little sister to me....” </p><p>O: Did you need some help with that? You know the bottle is full. </p><p>I blushed. Meet the love of my life, check. Make a complete and utter fool of myself, check again. I really am doing great. Oikawa took the bottle from my hand and put the lid on top of it. Say something you idiot. “Um….thanks.” Nice one I meantly slapped myself.</p><p>O: So she speaks. I was beginning to wonder if you forgot how after all these years. </p><p>I laughed. No not one of those haha funny laughs, or one of those cute girly laughs, No it was one those real nervous types. “Yeaaaaaa, it's been a while, hasn’t it. Sorry, I’ve been busy.”</p><p>O: Busy getting into Shiratorizawa? Good call rejecting them. High Five *raises hand* </p><p>Akwarddddddd. I stood there quietly for a second before I asked “Can I have my bottle back?” </p><p>O: Nooooooo I think I’ll hold on to it for a little while longer. You never know, I give this back to you and you disappear for another three years. </p><p>“Oh, so you were keeping track then.” I smirked.  “What, nothing better to do with your time?” </p><p>O: There she is! As feisty as I remember with that Iwaizumi spirit. </p><p>HMPH. “If you wouldn’t mind, my bottle.” I stuck my hand out for the bottle “My team has a practice game to win.”  He handed over the bottle, laughed and then ruffled my hair. I jumped and punched him in the head. “WHAT ARE YOU, SIX FEET OF MORON? YOU DON’T SEE A GIRL FOR THREE YEARS AND THE FIRST THING YOU DO IS MESS UP HER HAIR? I MEAN WHAT IS WITH GUYS THESE DAYS. IT TAKES A LOT OF WORK TO MAKE MY HAIR LOOK THIS GOOD.” Oikawa started to laugh. “Oh sorry, I must’ve hit you a little too hard.” </p><p>O: I’m fine.</p><p>He said as he continued to laugh. “Yea, then why are you laughing so hard” I blushed and looked off to the side. </p><p>O: You just remind me so much of Iwa- chan. I was scared that you’d change after all these years, but you're still the same (P/N)- chan I know and love. Jusssssssst a little taller and even more beautiful. </p><p>“WHAT…. I ….. I’VE CHANGED”. My face was as red as a tomato. This can’t be happening. “I’ve… I’VE GOT TO GO. MY TEAMS WAITING ON ME.” As I turned to walk away. I stopped. </p><p>O: HA, YOU DON’T KNOW THE WAY, DO YOU? </p><p>“OF COURSE I KNOW THE WAY”. Is it this way? No this way? No, I’m a hundred percent sure it’s this way. I look back and forth between the two paths having an internal battle with myself. It can’t be this hard.</p><p>O: I’ll help you, all you have to do is call me Tooru - senpai.</p><p>“NOT ON YOUR LIFE!” Oikawa laughed. </p><p>O: Fine, then how about Oikawa-sama? </p><p>“I’d rather take my chances with the hallway.”</p><p>O: FINE. Were you always this irritating?</p><p>“IF I’M SO IRRITATING, LEAVE ME ALONE. Shitty, Good for nothing-kawa, can’t even give a girl directions in his own school. Stupid, useless” I mutterd and began to walk down the hall. Oikawa ran and stopped right in front of me. “Yea, what is it?”</p><p>O: I’ll make you a deal, you answer ONE question and I’ll show you the way. I’m actually heading to the gym myself. </p><p>“One question? That’s it? No catch?” </p><p>O: Not a one. </p><p>“Fineeeeeee, ask your question, and lead the way.” As we began to walk again towards the gym he asked the question I knew was coming. </p><p>O: Why’d you vanish? </p><p>I stopped. He looked down at me waiting for a response. I began walking again. “ I could ask you the same thing.”</p><p>O: That day you told me… </p><p>“I KNOW WHAT I SAID YOU DON’T HAVE TO REPEAT IT”. He laughed again.</p><p> “It was…. It was stupid, and embarrasing and I was just a kid. You saved me and.. and I got caught up in the moment…. I saw you in a different light was all. After I said what I said that day I didn’t want to make things awkward for you. I didn’t want to ruin what you and Hajime had. I….”</p><p>O: You realize that could’ve never happened. </p><p>“You stopped coming to dinner and I thought that you hated me for making things uncomfortable. Then you started dating Haruka and things got even more awkward so I never reached out.” Oikawa stopped and put a hand on my shoulder. </p><p>O: Look at me.</p><p>Staring into those gorgeous chocolate eyes. He said the words I’ve been waiting so long to hear. </p><p>O: I could never hate you. I care too much about you.</p><p>At those words tears started falling from my eyes. He wiped them away.</p><p>O: I stopped coming around because I wanted to give you some space? Granted, if I had known that space would’ve lasted for THREE YEARS I would’ve changed things a little different.  *chuckle* I wanted you to be okay, but I knew having me around wasn’t going to help. So I bowed out. But after that every time you saw me, you’d turn the corner. And every time I called your name, you ran away. I started dating Haruka so I could keep tabs on you, but that clearly didn’t go well. </p><p>“YOU JERK, YOU WERE USING MY FRIEND TO SPY ON ME.” </p><p>O: You know, some people would call that romantic. </p><p>“SOME PEOPLE WOULD ALSO CALL THAT PROSITUTION YOU PERV.” *Slaps Oikawa’s arm* We had stopped and looked at each and then busted out laughing. I missed this. “You have the worst taste in women” I said as we walked into the gym. All of sudden I heard a crowd of girls screaming his name. Some things never change.</p><p>O: Yea well at least I can get a girlfriend. What about you Iwa- chan Jr. no luck in the romance department. </p><p>“HEY DON’T CALL ME THAT. It’s bad enough we have the same last name, but don’t lump me in together with that Hedgehog. I’ve got to go. It looks like my team just won the set.”</p><p>O: That’s only because I’m not in the game yet. </p><p>“Oh well excuuuuuuuse me. As confident as ever I see.”</p><p>O: When you have this much talent, charm and charisma, how could you not be. </p><p>“Hey genius, those last two words mean the same thing. *sigh, shakes head* But I guess that’s why you didn’t say brains.” </p><p>O: Watch it now. </p><p>“I’ve got to go, but I’ll see you later.” I began to walk away. </p><p>O: (P/N). *Point* You owe me three years, got it? So later, better not mean for too long. </p><p>“We’ll see.” I wave and with that I walked away. “Congratulations on winning the set boys! Here, have a nice cold drink of water!” I walked over to Tobi and handed him a bottle. </p><p>K: You just walked in with Oikawa - senpai. Are you alright?</p><p>“Yeah” I smiled. “I’m okay. We were just”. I looked over at Oikawa talking with his coach and looked back at Tobi before finishing my sentence. “Catching up.” The third set began and flew by with Oikawa warming up for most of the match. Apparently he had been out for a couple of weeks because of an injury and was just getting back to the swing of the things. He was subbed in and served. His serve had really come a long way, but ultimately Karsuno had taken the win. I never doubted them for a second. After they had thanked each other for the game and were cooling down I realized something. “ OHHHHHHHH HAJIME.” </p><p>H: NO.</p><p>“FAIR IS FAIR.” I brought him over to the middle of the gym. “EXCUSE ME EVERYONE, HAJIME HAS AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE.” The gym fell quiet as both sides had stopped cleaning/packing up and awaited the “announcement”. I elbowed Hajime’s side basically saying “DO IT”.  Hajime’s face turned bright red as he took a big breath and yelled. </p><p>H: TOBIO KAGEYAMA IS THE GREATEST SETTER ALIVE AND HE’S TAKING KARASUNO TO NATIONALS. </p><p>When I say I was dying I meant it. I was rolling on the floor laughing as Hajime walked away and tried to hide his shame. A couple of the guys on both teams had the same reaction. Everybody else was just confused. The team had walked out, but I stayed back to say my goodbyes to my brother. “I’ll see you at home okay Hedge.” </p><p>H: (P/N), I may have lost this time, but I was serious about what I said. Think about it. </p><p>He said as he hugged me goodbye. I smiled. “Hajime, there’s nothing to think about. I found my home, just like you found yours. It might not be the prettiest or the most well oiled, but it’s mine and I found it all on my own. They’re my family and I wouldn’t trade them for all the fancy scholarships in the world. I can’t keep being Iwaizumi Jr. Thank you for worrying about me, but it’s time I make a name for myself.”  And with that I walked away. As I walked out of the school and towards the gate where the bus was I crossed paths with Oikawa. </p><p>O: (P/N), you’ve found yourself quite the team.</p><p>“I have, haven’t I” I said smiling at the bus in front of me. </p><p>O: Tobio- chan is really growing up. Keep an eye on my special protege for me. Make sure he’s in peak condition so when I crush him, it’ll be fair and square. </p><p>“You know jealousy is an ugly color on you. But then again, what isn’t.”</p><p>O: You’re really starting to hurt my feelings. </p><p>I laughed and started to walk away. “My team is waiting, I’ll see you later Pretty Boy.” </p><p>O: What, no hug for an old friend. Just when I thought you missed me after all these years. ALAS our reunion wasn’t as magical as I believed. Did you hear that? It's my heart SHATTERING INTO A MILLION PIECES. HOW will I ever go on with my…</p><p>I ran up to him, buried my face in his chest and wrapped my arms around him. “Just shut up already, always so dramatic.” Oikawa laughed and wrapped his arms around me. After a couple seconds I pulled away. With a beet red face I told him I had to go and ran. When I got in the bus and sat next to Tobi, Hinata had asked the question everyone was dying to know.</p><p>H: Hey (P/N), how do you know the Grand King?</p><p>“The Grand King??, Oh you mean Oikawa? He’s an old childhood friend. WAIT PLEASE DON’T TELL YOU CALLED HIM THE GRAND KING TO HIS FACE. MY BROTHER’S GOING TO HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE EGO OF HIS. I’M NOT SURE HE CAN HANDLE IF IT IF IT GROWS ANYMORE.”</p><p>H: Your brother? YOU HAVE A BROTHER?</p><p>K: I TOLD YOU THIS ALREADY, YOU DUMBASS?</p><p>H: Ohhhh yea</p><p>“He was the one that I ran in and hugged. Or maybe you recognized him as the one from center court yelling ``TOBIO KAGEYAMA IS THE GREATEST SETTER ALIVE AND HE’S TAKING KARASUNO TO NATIONALS”. I started laughing again at the memory. Tobi started blushing and told me to stop.  </p><p>D: What was that all about? </p><p>Daichi asked laughing. “Oh nothing, just a friendly wager is all.” And with that we departed home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. JUMP ON IN! THE MURDER OF CROWS EXPANDS!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been about a week since our practice match with Seijoh. Things had calmed down. Tobi and Hinata had continued practicing nonstop for the upcoming InterHigh prelims. As I walked into the gym I saw Tobi, water bottles lined up and Hinata on the floor. I deadpanned. I guess this is nothing out of the ordinary. Tobi said he was working on his jumped serve, that is, until Hinata came along messing things up. “Hinata, stand on the side with me. I want to see how Tobi’s serve is coming along.” As he was walking over Tobi sent his serve. Strong, good height, nice control, I was proud. The ball was about to hit its target before a gust of wind came by. That wind was a boy; a boy who received Tobi’s serve perfectly. This must be the libero Daichi was talking about. He was fast, not too tall with spiked brown hair and blonde tuft in the middle. “TOBI, FIX YOUR FACE”’ I yelled. I then heard a yell from the boy saying “I’M 5’2, THAT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YA.” Hinata started crying tears of joy over having someone to “look down on”. I laughed. Suga, Tanka and Daichi had come in. </p><p>T: LONG TIME NO SEE NISHINOYA! Hey (P/N)!</p><p>“Hi boys” I waved. </p><p>N: OH HEY, WHO ARE YOU?</p><p>D: Oh that’s right, you haven’t met yet. This is (P/N), she’s a first year and the new medic for the team. This Yu Nishinoya, he’s a second a year. </p><p>Tobi, Hinata and myself all greeted Nishinoya before his focus shifted to Tobi. I was about to walk away to change when suddenly my wrist was being pulled. </p><p>N: I MEAN LOOK AT THESE THINGS!</p><p>I blushed “EXCUSE ME!” </p><p>N: The female uniforms are the absolute hottest, and the females aren’t too bad themselves. </p><p>He winked and I blushed. “Um Senpai, Can you please let me go? I’d like to go change before practice starts.” </p><p>N: SENPAI, ME! I MEAN HOW CUTE IS SHE? DAICHI WHERE’D YOU GET THIS GIRL? ARE YOU SURE WE CAN KEEP HER! I’M SORRY, GO ON AHEAD AND CHANGE. TAKE ALL THE TIME YOU NEED. </p><p>When I came back I helped Kiyoko set up. Noya had started helping Hinata practice his receives. The day after, Mr. Takeda had said that at the end of the upcoming Golden Week training camp, we would be playing Nekoma. Nekoma, that was Aiko’s school. I wonder how her first year is going. Has she made any friends? Does she like Tokyo?  I should call her. Why am I so nervous? It’s not like we had ended on a bad note, we just lost track of time. Practice ended and with that I went home and continued to think. What if she doesn’t remember who I am? No that’s not possible. She was always so sweet. When I woke up, I still hadn’t decided. So many questions in my head. I walked into morning practice and met Karasuno’s Ace or previous Ace. He was tall, but so timid. A sweet smile and a gentle soul. How could this guy really be an Ace? I heard his story about the Iron Wall, and the crushing defeat, but that was no reason to quit. He should get back out there. Wait, aren’t I doing the same thing though? Hiding behind the fear of what if. What if she isn’t happy to hear from me? What if there’s a reason we grew apart? I couldn’t call her. As I walked into afternoon practice I was introduced to our new coach. “Hey Tobi, is this the Ukai you were talking about? He looks a lot younger than I pictured.” </p><p>U: The Ukai you’re talking about is my grandpa, but this is only temporary. It’s just until the Nekoma game. Now, let’s not waste anymore time. I set you up a game for 6:30. So come on, let’s see what you’ve got. </p><p>As the boys set up I formally introduced myself to the coach.</p><p>U: Medic, huh. If you want a future in sport medicine, you’ve got to train with these boys too. How do you expect to know what they’re feeling if you don’t know yourself. HEY DAICHI, FROM NOW ON SHE’S IN CHARGE ON WARM UPS AND COOL DOWNS. </p><p>I nodded my head. Warm ups and cool downs, great. CAN’T WAIT *sarcasm*. I began to think. The last time I did this was with my team. But this will be different won’t it. These boys, they’re different, and if I hurt them I can fix them for the most part. I can do this. I came back to reality when I heard</p><p>U: WHATEVER! I DON’T CARE! WE NEED SOME MORE PLAYERS. GET YOUR BUTT IN THERE AND WARM UP! CHOP CHOP, MAN BUN! (P/N) HELP THE GUY OUT!</p><p>Geez, this guy is breaking down walls like he’s in construction. Who does he think he is? It took my anxiety riddled brain a lot of time to think of everything that could go wrong and this guy JUST WANTS ME TO JUMP ON IN? Is he insane? Ashai had come over and we did some quick stretches. “Relax, all the stretching in the world isn’t going to help if you're that tense.” </p><p>A: Right </p><p>“Listen, I get that the “what if” is scary, trust me, I get it better than anyone. But the only way for you to stop wondering is to go out there and try. Sometimes, you just need a little break before jumping back in, but the thing is, eventually you have to jump, or else all you’ll remember is the feeling of the fall. One more receive, one more spike, just one more. You’ll be okay I promise, and if you’re not then fake an injury and I’ll get you out there. Just… just one more.”  I smiled. Ashai nodded. </p><p>A: Just one more. </p><p>“Did you need something Tobi?”</p><p>K: I just came over to tell Ashai we’re ready for him if he’s done. </p><p>I looked at Ashai and put my fist out. “Just one more.” </p><p>A: Right </p><p>He said as he bumped his fist into mine and ran off. </p><p>K: You know you're pretty good at that?</p><p>“What?”</p><p>K: Making people feel better. But for someone who gives such great advice, you have a pretty hard time taking it yourself. </p><p>“What are you talking about?” </p><p>K: When’s the last time you went on a run? You loved it, but ever since that accident you’ve never attempted to get back out there. It’s just like you said, ‘the only way for you to stop wondering is to go out there and try.”</p><p>“I was talking about something completely different.”</p><p>K: Whatever you say, but just remember, running isn’t that difficult. Just put one foot in front of the other and go. </p><p>Tobi walked away and with that the practice match began. Ashai did amazing and was back on the team. Noya, who I thought was on the team already, also officially joined. On my way home I thought back to the words I told Ashai just hours ago. “The only way for you to stop wondering is to go out there and try.” I pulled out my phone called Aiko. When she answered I froze, but then she said my name and all the fear melted away. She was fine and sorry for not reaching out. Tokyo was amazing, but school was challenging. She had loved Nekoma and I would have to go visit her soon. By the time I got home I had finished telling her all about Karasuno and the Volleyball team. I had told her about seeing Oikawa again and that I was happy. We said our goodbyes and I looked over at the clock. Eight Thirty PM, I guess there was only one thing left to do. I put on a T-shirt and some leggings and walked to the door. “Where are you going at this time” Hajime question. My mother and father both looked over upon giving my response. “On a run,” I said as I laced up my sneakers. I put my headphones in and walked out the door. With his words echoing in my head I began to stretch. “Running isn’t that difficult. Just put one foot in front of the other and go.” I can do this. My brace was fastened, my shoes were tied, all that was left to do was put on foot in front of the other and go. So I did. Slowly but surely my feet were moving. As my feet hit the pavement, I felt a part of me come back, a part of me I didn’t know was missing. With each step, I let out a tear, I’m actually doing it. I’m running. As I hit my last turn, and stopped at my front door, I smiled. Just like old times. </p><p>Mom: Back already, princess?</p><p>“Yea, just a mile, but tomorrow will be better” I smiled. “Tomorrow”, Hajime questioned. “Yeah, I think it’s time. After all, all I have to do is put one foot in front of the other.” With that I left to go take a bath. On my way to the bathroom I heard Hajime’s voice say</p><p>H:“She’s back”</p><p>I popped my head out. “I never really left Hedge.” I looked down and smiled remembering my own words. “Sometimes, you just need a little break before jumping back in, but the thing is, eventually you have to jump, or else all you’ll remember is the feeling of the fall. It just took a little time to jump back in.” I walked into the bathroom and got ready for bed. Before I went to sleep I texted Tobi. “Thank You”. I heard a ding. </p><p> </p><p>From: Tobi 0_0 :3</p><p>To: (P/N)</p><p>For what?</p><p> </p><p>From: (P/N)</p><p>To: Tobi 0_0 :3</p><p>I put one foot in front of the other and went. </p><p> </p><p>From: Tobi 0_0 :3</p><p>To: (P/N)</p><p>Went where? Did you go on a walk in the middle of the night? That’s kind of dangerous.</p><p> </p><p>Figures… This idiot makes a big inspirational speech and forgets about it. </p><p> </p><p>From: (P/N)</p><p>To: Tobi 0_0 :3</p><p>What are the odds that you go on a jog with me tomorrow?</p><p> </p><p>From: Tobi 0_0 :3</p><p>To: (P/N)</p><p>WAIT, ARE YOU SERIOUS?</p><p> </p><p>From: (P/N)</p><p>To: Tobi 0_0 :3</p><p>As a heart attack! But go easy on me. It’s been awhile. </p><p> </p><p>And with that text I locked my phone and closed my eyes. One more step, one more stride, that’s all it takes. One more. </p><p> </p><p>A/N: HI!! SO REAL LIFE STORY, I SPRAINED MY ANKLE DURING PRACTICE AND BOOM CRUTCHES FOR LIKE A MONTH OR MAYBE TWO. EVEN THOUGH I WENT TO PHYSICAL THERAPY I STILL HAVE TO WEAR BRACE WHEN I RUN TODAY This is why they say a sprain is worse than a break, especially a clean one.   </p><p>SO I also wanted to take the time to explain my quote a little more in case you guys kinda got lost in the sauce. </p><p>“Sometimes, you just need a little break before jumping back in, but the thing is, eventually you have to jump, or else all you’ll remember is the feeling of the fall.”</p><p>So what I meant is that when you jump off a cliff or into a pool or quite literally into any forgein situation you get kinda scared because of the feeling of the drop. I find that most of the time, I’m so afraid of the drop that I forget how great it feels when I land into the pool. But yea that was it! </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. GOLDEN WEEK</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Golden Week came and the training week had officially begun. The boys would be staying at an inn, while I would be staying with Kiyoko. What would I do when she was gone next year? We were at her house lying down in our futons when I asked “Kiyoko, what am I going to do next year without you!”</p><p>K: Let’s not think about next year, we still have to get through this one.</p><p>“I know, but I can’t handle those monsters alone. You’ll be gone and so will Daichi and Suga. Without you three to keep those idiots in check they're going to eat me alive.” Kiyoko laughed.</p><p>K: You're a strong girl. I’m sure you can handle it. </p><p>“I guess.. I just wish I had another you around.”</p><p>K: Hey (P/N). I’ve been meaning to ask you something. </p><p>“ You can ask me anything.”</p><p>K: You ran track back in middle school right?</p><p>I smiled sadly remembering those days. “Yeah, those were some of the best days of my life.”</p><p>K: I thought I recognized you from back then. I used to hurdle.I saw you run a couple times. You ran the 4 by mile right.” </p><p>“Yup, maybe you recognized me from my signature race. I was the baby first year who tripped and dropped the baton during the finals of the pre qualifiers”. </p><p>K: You know that’s nothing to be ashamed of right? It happens more often than you think. </p><p>“I know, but having it happened to me was the worst experience of my life. I actually called it quits for a while after that. It wasn’t until recently that I got back into it. Watching Asahi come back, I realized I needed to try again too. That and well I didn't want to give Tobi the satisfaction of being right.” Kiyoko laughed.</p><p>K: When are you and Kageyama going to start dating?</p><p>“WHATTTTTT” I shot up from my futon so fast, face red and frantically waving my hands everywhere I said “NO,NO, NO, IT'S NOT LIKE THAT. YOU SEE ME AND TOBI WE’RE JUST REALLY GOOD FRIENDS AND HE WAS THERE FOR ME THROUGH ALOT AND”</p><p>K: Shhhhhhh, it’s okay. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. *laughs* Please just keep it down. My parents are asleep. </p><p>“I’m so sorry. You could never make me uncomfortable. The question just kind of caught me off guard is all. Tobi is special to me, but so are the rest of boys.” </p><p>K: Yeah, I know what you mean. I want to do something special for them. I want them to see how proud we are of how hard they're working. I found this old banner in the storage closet, I was thinking of fixing it up and giving it to them before the start of the inter high prelims. I brought it with me if you’d like to help.</p><p>“I think that’s a great idea. I would love to.” </p><p>K: Ofcourse, but let’s get some sleep. You’ve got a long day ahead of you. Goodnight (P/N).</p><p>“Good night Kiyoko.” </p><p>The next couple days flew by. Kiyoko and I had grown closer than ever. During the week I had whipped these boys into shape. Since my return to running, I’ve been working with Daichi to include more cardio in the warm up and cool down portion of the practice. After all, an elevated heart rate makes for a stronger practice and an elevated stamina makes for an even stronger team. We also did more squats and holds. These would strengthen the resistance in their quads so when the time came and their legs were about to give out they would be mentally prepared to keep going. In the middle of their actual practice I tried to help Kiyoko out as much as I could. We switch back and with the manger duties so one of us would be working on the banner at all times. It was currently Friday afternoon and we were in the middle of our warm up mile. “LET’S GO BOYS! IT’S A HILL SO REMEMBER TO PUSH IT.”</p><p>Tanaka: I think I liked it better when Daichi was running warm ups.</p><p>“You hear that Daichi, Tanka is saying you're a pushover.”</p><p>D: OH REALLY</p><p>“YOU BETTA RUNNNNNNN BOY!” Tanaka started to speed off before Daichi could get the chance to hit him. “Wait a minute, where’s Hinata? Tobi weren’t you running with him?”</p><p>K: That dumbass ran off on his own. It’s not my fault. </p><p>“Daichi, can you take everyone back? I’ll go look for Hinata.” As I ran up the hill I saw a familiar looking orange set of hair. “ HEY HINATA! DIDN’T I TELL YOU NOT TO RUN OFF ALONE. Oh” When I stopped I saw that Hinata was accompanied by a blonde head boy with dark roots wearing a red uniform? “Hey Hinata, who’s this?”</p><p>H: This is Kenma Kozume! He’s a second year at his school and a setter! I was just telling him about our scary setter Kageyama. </p><p>I couldn’t help but laugh when I heard Hinata describing Tobi. “I’m sorry. Hinata can be a little much sometimes. It’s nice to meet you Kozume- senpai. I’m (P/N).”</p><p>K: You can just call me Kenma. I don't really follow all that sport hierarchy stuff. </p><p>“Well, are you lost? Maybe I can help you get back to where you were going?” </p><p>??: Hey Kenma! You shouldn’t wander off, you don’t know your way around here. Huh? Who are your friends Kenma?”</p><p>The guy smiled. He was tall, well built, but a wild case of bed head.</p><p>“You know it’s common courtesy to introduce yourself before asking questions about someone else.”</p><p>K: My name is Tetsurou Kuroo. What’s a cute girl like you doing in a place like this. </p><p>*Hmph* “I’m here to get my boyfriend. We were on a run together before he ran off. He’s just so fast. Isn’t that right honey?” I grabbed Hinata's hand, intertwined our fingers and gave him a kiss on the cheek. </p><p>H: WHATTTTTT… I MEAN YES.. WAS THAT THE RIGHT ANSWERED..I DON'T KNOW.. WAIT.... THIS IS ALL JUST SO SUDDEN </p><p>Kuroo: I think that boyfriend of yours just blew a gasket.</p><p>“I think you better just mind your own business. You’re wearing the same outfit as Kenma so I guess I’ll trust you with him for now, but” I stopped, grabbed Kenma’s phone and put my number in it before he could say anything. “Kenma senpai, if this guy gives you any trouble or you get lost again please give me a call and I’ll help you out okay. Hinata darling, the others are waiting for us. BYE KENMA SENPAI” I narrowed my eyes.  “Kuroo” I said as dismissively as possible.</p><p>Kenma: Later Shōyō, (P/N).</p><p>We waved goodbye and began our run back home. “CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT GUY. THE AUDACITY. HE JUST MEETS A GIRL, IN THE WOODS, AND HE THINKS THE BEST THING TO DO IS HIT ON HER. Guys like him really piss me off. Freakin creepy, prev, idiot, moron.”  </p><p>H: Um (P/N) *blushes* Thanks for coming to find me.</p><p>“Oh yeah, no problem!” I smiled “Oh and thanks for playing along back there.” </p><p>H: Anytime *blushes* </p><p>Once we made it back to the inn, the boys finished wrapping up practice while Kiyoko and I finished making lunch. After lunch they continued with their afternoon practice while Kiyoko and I made dinner. As I was helping stretch the team out I reminded the boys to talk a cold shower tonight. “It’ll help reduce the soreness and relax your muscles.” The team responded with a collective “yes ma’am” and went off to dinner before going to shower. After dinner Kiyoko and I went home to prepare for the last day of the camp. The banner was just about ready to present. Kiyoko and I were discussing the big reveal plan as we walked into the gym. Nekoma had arrived and the boys were socializing, I think. Tanaka might’ve been picking a fight, but then again, that’s kind of how the boy makes friends. After Kiyoko and I had set up the water bottles I told the boys to circle up. We started with the basic stretches. When we were about to get started on our plyometrics Coach Ukai called me over. “Did you need something Coach Ukai?”</p><p>U: (P/N), this is Coach Nekomata, he’s an old friend of my grandfather. He’s also Nekoma’s coach. Coach Nekomata, this is (P/N), she’s our team's medic. If you need anything she’ll be happy to help. </p><p>“Yes sir. It’d be my pleasure.” The old man was, definitely sweeter than our evil coach, and not to mention super welcoming. </p><p>N: Alright boys gather around. This is (P/N), Karsuno’s medic, she’s volunteered to help out if any of you get hurt, but please, try not to get hurt. </p><p>“Hello, it’s very nice to meet you all.” I bowed. When I raised my head I noticed a familiar looking blonde hair boy with dark roots. “KENMA- SENPAI! WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE COMING TODAY.” I jumped and hugged him.</p><p>Kenma: “Um, Hi (P/N). I saw that Hinata’s shirt had said Karasuno High on it, so I just assumed you’d be here too. Um, would you mind letting go?”</p><p>“OOPS, Sorry! I guessed I got a little carried away. *giggles* What ever happened to that creep who showed up to get you? Is he here too?” </p><p>Kuroo: That would be me. Hello again. *smirk* </p><p>His team started laughing at my choice of words.</p><p>Y:  I promise, he’s not as bad as looks. *continues laughing* I’m Morisuke Yaku, a third year and the libero of this team. </p><p>“ I can tell. Inverted color uniform and all.”</p><p>Y: Oh, so you’re well versed in volleyball huh. I like an educated girl. So (P/N) how do you know our Kenma and his creepy captain. </p><p>“CAPTAIN, YOU????” I said, pointing at Kuroo. </p><p>Kuroo: The one and only. *Smirk* *Turns to Yaku* Yaku, you’ve got to back off my man, the lady is spoken for. </p><p>Y: Oh I’m very sorry. I didn’t mean to impose. *Blush*</p><p>“No, no, you didn't,” I laughed. “I actually just said that so this creep * points to Kuroo* would stop hitting on me. I mean what kind of guy stares someone down and tries to flirt with her after just trying to intimidate her. *Yaku starts dying of laughter* Any way I actually met Kenma and the Creep.. I mean Kuroo yesterday. ” </p><p>N: That’s enough flirting boys. It’s time to start. </p><p>“Good Luck Boys.” I began to walk away when Kuroo stopped me. </p><p>K:(P/N), before you go, I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I guess I came on a little strong. *straches the back of his head*  </p><p>*Sarcasm* “Gee, you think so?” </p><p>K: I’m not a bad guy, promise. I’ve known Kenma since we were kids so I guess I’m  just a little protective when it comes to him. He’s short and scrawny so it’s easy for people to pick on him. </p><p>“I know what you mean. People target Hinata all the time, but to be fair, I’m pretty sure he enjoys all the attention.*looks at Hinata and smiles* I guess the only difference is, Hinata sees it as a challenge. He’d rather be bullied than ignored, because this way somones paying attention to him.”</p><p>K:  Sometimes I wish Kenma was like that. Kenma is the spine, brain, and heart of our team, but he gets embarrassed and tries to hide away when anyone figures it out. </p><p>“ I get it, really *smiles*  and I forgive you.”</p><p>K: Any chance, we can start over? </p><p>“Hmmm, win a set and I’ll think about it.” This time it was my turn to smirk. </p><p>K: Is that a challenge?</p><p>“ It’s a we’ll see” I called as I jogged back to my side of the court. The whistle rang, the boys on each team huddled up and the game began.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. CATS VS CROWS: THE GREAT TRASHCAN SHOWDOWN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The game started with Kenma serving, but he was shut down after Tobi and Hinata’s quick attack. At the first time out Karsuno was leading the scoreboard at 14 to Nekoma’s 11. They were watching us, analyzing our every move.  Before the timeout ended, Kuroo came over. </p><p>K: Impressed yet? </p><p>“Yeah, Kenma’s amazing. You’ve got a really amazing team.” </p><p>K: Well you know what they say, a team is only as strong as its leader.” </p><p>“I’m pretty sure the quote refers to its weakest link.”</p><p>K: You really don’t like to cut a guy any slack do you? *chuckle*  </p><p>“It’s no fun if I’m not winning.” </p><p>*chuckle* K: You really are one of a kind. </p><p>Smirking, he walked away. “That jerk. He can’t say things like that and leave” I whispered while trying to hide the blush threatening to creep on my cheeks.  Once the time out ended it was like my eyes were drawn to him. His receives were flawless and his spikes had some power. I was hooked. *Shakes head, lightly slaps cheeks* Snap out of (P/N), you don’t even know this guy. After blocking Tobi and Hinata’s quick attack Nekoma took the first set. Each team huddled, but when Nekoma had finished Kuroo walked over again with his signature smirk.</p><p>K: Nekoma won the set. Does that mean we get to start over? </p><p>“Don’t you have better things to do than harass a girl you barely know, oh like, maybe, I don’t know, LEAD A TEAM.” </p><p>K: Awwww, looks like someone’s a sore loser. *Grabs cheeks* </p><p>*Slaps away hand while blushing* “HEY, I AM NOT. My exact words were AND I QUOTE “win a set and I’LL THINK ABOUT IT.” GUESS WHAT I’M STILL THINKING ABOUT IT.”</p><p>K: Do you always get this flustered when you're thinking about something?</p><p>*HMPH, looks away* “Who says I’m flustered.” </p><p>K: Maybe it’s the blush on your face, but you’re right I’m probably just seeing things.</p><p>“I believe the word the word you're looking for is MUST BE.”</p><p>K: Whether I was or not, doesn’t matter, because I know it was cute. I’ll see you later (P/N). </p><p>The second set started and I could see Hinata evolving before my very eyes. Throughout the game Hinata was trying quick attacks at different tempos, but mostly important Hinata had finally started doing them with his eyes open. This boy is amazing. When Nekoma had reached 15 points the ball had nicked Kuroo’s finger a little too hard and caused the nail on his index finger to bleed. He was subbed out and sent my way. “Part of me thinks you did this on purpose” I said as I pulled out my tape, a bandage, an alcohol wipe and some antibacterial ointment. </p><p>K: And why would I do that? </p><p>“You’re walking away from a set because of a bloody nail. About 99% of the players I know would never walk away.” </p><p>K: What can I say, I’m one in a million. What kind of medic are you anyway? This is a serious injury, my finger really hurts and you want to turn me away? Isn’t that against the honor code? Forshame (P/N) *tsk, tsk, tsk* I’m really disappointed in you. I thought you were better than that.</p><p>“Maybe it’s cause you’re walking over here with a smirk on your face. Or maybe it’s the fact that you aren't holding your finger in agony. But please if you can find someone better go full speed ahead. Wait, you know everything, you can do it yourself!</p><p>K: I’m braving the pain like the soldier that I am.</p><p>I’m pretty sure his stupid face is stuck like that. “Oh well, excusssssse me. Let me see the digit.” I started inspecting the digit moving up each phalange. “Does it hurt when I squeeze it?”  </p><p>K: No </p><p>I blushed and looked into those hazel eyes to see them staring back at mine. “I think I see what the problem is.” I smiled.</p><p>K: What’s your diagnosis Doctor? Is it fatal? </p><p>“Yea, I think it is. Because if you don’t unwrap your hand from mine I might have to kill you.” He chuckled.</p><p>K: You might need some more training. I don’t see how holding hands is a problem. </p><p>Coach Nekomata:“KUROO, ARE YOU GETTING YOUR FINGER TAPED OR FINDING PLANS FOR SATURDAY NIGHT, HURRY UP AND GET BACK IN THE GAME.” </p><p>I reluctantly pulled my hand away and got the alcohol wipe. “You need to take better care of your cuticles.” I cleaned up the dry blood and started blowing so it wouldn’t sting as bad. I then applied a tiny bit of antibacterial ointment to kill any bacteria that may have entered the opening and protect from infection. I wrapped the cuticle in a bandage and finished up with a very light layer of tape to keep everything in place. “All set. You’re ready to conquer the world.” *smiles* </p><p>K: (P/N)</p><p>“Yea?” </p><p>K: What’s it going to take to get your number? * Closed Eyed Smile*</p><p>That smile, it’s the first I’ve ever seen it, so why does it make me feel like this? *Blush* “Co… Co… Couldn’t you just get it from Kenma?’ </p><p>K: Yeah, but I wouldn’t be earning it. I want you to be the one to give it to me.</p><p>*Smile*  There it is again. “There’s 25 points in a set, and I told you to win one. Score 25 points and it’s yours.” </p><p>Kuroo subbed back in and helped Nekoma win the game. The boys however decided to keep going, until they reached a total of  six sets. Coach Nekomata had to force the team to pack up. The last train to Tokyo was leaving soon and they had to be on it. “Coming over to say goodbye?” </p><p>K: You saved my finger from amputation. How could I leave without properly thanking my saviour? </p><p>“All in a day's work. You know me, I’m just SUCH a giver.”  </p><p>K: I know this is asking for a lot, but any chance you’d give me a break and say you miscounted the score total? </p><p>“Sorry, but I think I’m at my capacity today. I can’t have people thinking I'm a saint. Twenty four points, looks like you’re at set point.” </p><p>*chuckle* K: Fair is Fair. I guess we’ll pick this up next time? </p><p>“Hold on. Would it really be fair if I didn’t give you a point curve for your injury? I mean if that life or death matter hadn’t kept you out of the game for five whole minutes I firmly believe you would’ve hit your mark.” </p><p>*smiles* K: Oya?</p><p>“Oya? Oya?”</p><p>K: Oya, Oya, Oya</p><p>We both burst out laughing. When we stopped, Kuroo handed me his phone and I saved my number into it. We said goodbye before I ran to say goodbye to Kenma. “ KENMA SENPAI! WERE YOU GOING TO LEAVE WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE?” </p><p>Kenma: I mean maybe.</p><p>I deadpanned. SETTERS, THEY. REALLY. ARE. A. DIFFERENT. BREED. I started thinking about each setter in my life. Yup, all odd. I shook the thought out of my head.  “Make sure to take care of yourself okay.” *Smile* </p><p>Kenma: Right. And (P/N), take care of Shōyō for me. </p><p>After some intense hand shaking and some weird exchanges the Nekoma boys departed for the train station. The boys helped Kiyoko and me clean up and with that we also headed home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. MONKEY BUSINESS AND A BIG REVEAL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a long bath and some well deserved dinner I was in bed ready to shut my eyes and go to bed. There was only one problem, I COULDN’T SLEEP! *Crying face* I guess that the nap I took on the bus was more resurrecting than I knew. *DING* </p>
<p>??: Hey Doc, Did you get home safe? </p>
<p>I smiled, took him long enough. I saved Kuroo’s number in my phone. </p>
<p>TO: #1 PATIENT</p>
<p>From: (P/N) </p>
<p>I’m sorry, I really don’t like to discuss my personal life with patients. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TO: (P/N) </p>
<p>From: #1 PATIENT</p>
<p>Is that so? How about your boyfriend?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*Blushes*                                                                                      TO: #1 PATIENT</p>
<p>From: (P/N) </p>
<p>    You are NOT my boyfriend. And didn’t any tell you, you can’t go around saying things like that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TO: (P/N) </p>
<p>From: #1 PATIENT</p>
<p>I’m a boy and your friend. There’s a space in the middle for now, but we can change that can’t we?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TO: #1 PATIENT</p>
<p>From: (P/N) </p>
<p>    Sorry, but the position has been filled by my best friend and love of my life, Tobio Kageyama. However you can forward your application to our committee for review. Should you meet our qualifications an interview will be requested. </p>
<p>*Five minutes later* Hm, my phone’s not on silent, maybe the signal is week in my room. Let’s move to the living room. *Ten minutes later* Is he asleep? Who goes to sleep in the middle of conversation* *Fifteen minutes later* Maybe he thinks I’m actually dating Tobi. Should I reach out and tell him it was just a joke? *Twenty minutes later* Did he lose interest already? Damn city boys. I should’ve known better. SCREW HIM, HE WASN’T EVEN THAT CUTE TO BEGIN WITH. *Twenty Five minutes later* *glaring* TEXT ME BACK, TEXT ME BACK, TEXT ME BACK.</p>
<p>H: Um, (P/N)? Why are you glaring at your phone like that? </p>
<p>“BECAUSE HAJIME,  THIS IS JAPAN AND I AM A YOUNG, SMART, CAPABLE WOMEN WHO HAS THE RIGHT TO DO WHAT SHE PLEASES. AND AS A YOUNG, SMART, CAPABLE WOMEN I THINK THAT RULES SHOULD BE FOLLOWED AND IF YOU GET A TEXT; YOU SHOULD TEXT THAT PERSON BACK.  I mean it’s COMMON COURTESY. WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO JAPAN IF WE GOT RID OF COURTESY? WE’D BE NO BETTER THAN ANIMALS. ANIMALS, I TELL YOU.”</p>
<p>H: Okayyyyy then. I don’t really know what’s going on, but how about you show that pillow you're strangling some common courtesy and release it. </p>
<p>“Oops” I nervously laughed. “I guess it’s kind of just an instinct at this point.” </p>
<p>H: Whatever you say kid. *HM?* Are you going to answer your phone? *picks up phone* Who’s #1 Patient?</p>
<p>*Tears of joy* HE CALLED. HE REALLY CALLED. WAIT *Jumps*  “HAJIME GIVE ME THE PHONE.”</p>
<p>H: NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHO IT IS. *PICKS UP PHONE* HELLO? WHO IS THIS?</p>
<p>“HAJIME GIVE IT.” I started climbing on his back to try and get my phone.</p>
<p>H: WHAT ARE YOU, A MONKEY? *STILL ON HIS BACK TRYING TO REACH FOR THE PHONE NOW STRETCHED IN FRONT OF HIM* (P/N), GET OFF. YOU'RE NOT AS LIGHT AS YOU WERE WHEN YOU WERE A KID.</p>
<p>“OH THAT’S IT YOU DAMN HEDGEHOG”</p>
<p>*SHAKES YOU OFF AND PUNCHES YOU IN THE HEAD* H: I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT! </p>
<p>“OWWWW THAT HURT”</p>
<p>M: WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!</p>
<p>*You both start at the same time* </p>
<p>“ I WAS GETTING A VERY IMPORTANT CALL AND HAJIME STOLE MY PHONE AND WHEN I ASKED NICELY HE WOULDN’T GIVE IT BACK AND...”</p>
<p>H: HER PHONE WAS RINGING AND I WAS NICE ENOUGH TO PICK UP AFTER SHE’D BEEN GLARING AT THE THING FOR HALF AN HOUR, EVEN THOUGH SHE SAID GOOD NIGHT AN HOUR AGO AND...</p>
<p>M: .... THAT’S ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU! HAJIME, GIVE HER THE PHONE BACK AND GO TO YOUR ROOMS!</p>
<p>*In Unison* : BUT MOMMMMMMM</p>
<p>M: NOW *Death stare* Don’t make me say it again. </p>
<p>We both gulped and shakily said “Yes Ma’am”. </p>
<p>“Way to go Hedge.” </p>
<p>H: It was your monkey moves that got us in trouble. </p>
<p>M: DID I SAY YOU COULD KEEP FIGHTING?</p>
<p>After that, we both ran to our rooms. “The ONE TIME a cute boy calls me and HAJIME PICKS UP. HOW IS THIS FAIR?” </p>
<p>*From the phone* K: I thought you said I looked like a creep. You sure do change your tune pretty quick. </p>
<p>“Huh?” I picked up my phone. Line Connected for five minutes, thirty seconds, and counting. MY LIFE. IS OVER. RIP ME. </p>
<p>K: “Hello?’</p>
<p>“I am sooooo sorry. My stupid brother got to the phone before I could and I guess you know the rest. Any chance you couldn’t hear what was going on?” Kuroo chuckled. </p>
<p>K: That house of yours has some great reception, I heard every word, loud and clear. </p>
<p>“I can hear that smirk through the phone. Why did you even call so late? ” That question came out more as a mumble.</p>
<p>K: Well I just got home a few minutes ago, so after I had texted you I jumped in the shower. By time I got out, half an hour had passed and I didn’t want you to think I was blowing you off.</p>
<p>“Pshhhhhhh, me, I would never. I was actually just watching a little TV.”</p>
<p>K: Now was this before or after you started glaring at your phone?</p>
<p>“Well, you see, the show I was watching, it was on my phone and I placed it down now because one of the characters made me mad and Hajime thought I was glaring at the phone, which I technically was, but I actually wasn’t.”</p>
<p>K: You guys are close huh? </p>
<p>“Yeah” I smiled. “We grew apart for a little after my first year of middle school, but since High School we started working on it? Even though he’s the biggest pain, he’s also one of my best friends. This one time… ”. Kuroo and I talked all night. As the seconds turned to minutes and the minutes to hours I found out that Kuroo wasn’t what I expected. He was a dork. A brilliant, volleyball playing, science loving dork. He told me all about his family life and how he wished he had siblings, but that the boys on the volleyball team had filled the hole his nonexistent siblings created. As for immediate family he had his dad, which was great, but sometimes it got a little lonely. He had his grandparents too, but they lived near me in the Myagi prefecture where he was originally from. He was originally from the town near the  park we met, but he had to move to Tokyo after his dad got a promotion. While his family was small, he was grateful everyday for them. It was 3 AM when I noticed we had been on the phone for about four hours. </p>
<p>K: Time really flies when you're having fun.</p>
<p>Kuroo and I both chuckled. “We’re going to be exhausted tomorrow. We should go to bed.” </p>
<p>K: I think you're right. </p>
<p>“Goodnight Kuroo” I smiled. As I was about to hang up I heard a  “Hold On. (P/N)? Are you still there?” “Yeah, I’m still here.” </p>
<p>K: Would you maybe want to go out Saturday? I could come up there or you come down to Tokyo or we could maybe meet in the middle.”</p>
<p>DAMN IT WHY SATURDAY!?!?! “Oh I’m sorry I can’t, I..”</p>
<p>K: Hey, it’s okay, really. I just thought </p>
<p>“Kuroo, stop. I want to, it’s just, Saturday is the first day of the Inter High Tournament and I need to be there for the guys. I’m not really sure how things are going to go, but I want to keep the whole day open just in case. I know we’re having a short practice Friday though, so I’m free Friday night!” </p>
<p>K: Your InterHigh completely slipped my mind. Ours are actually next week so I completely understand. Friday night sounds good though. How’s 8PM sound? </p>
<p>I smiled. “It sounds amazing, but won’t that be too late. You’ll miss your train back home.”</p>
<p>K: “It’s alright, I’ll let my grandparents know I’m coming and I’ll stay with them for the night. This way I can get a sneak peek of all the progress Karasuno's made. I’ll meet by the tree we first cross paths at. Eight o’ clock alright.” </p>
<p>“Eight O’clock.” *Blushes* </p>
<p>K: “We should both get to bed. Good night (P/N)”</p>
<p>“Goodnight Kuroo” *blushes* </p>
<p>Once I hung up I saw another thirty minutes had passed by. I screamed into the pillow next to me. What is this boy doing to me? The next morning I overslept. Having no time for breakfast I ran to school and barely made it to homeroom on time. With five minutes to spare I took out my phone and saw I had a message. </p>
<p>TO: (P/N) </p>
<p>From: #1 PATIENT</p>
<p>Good Morning Beautiful. I hope you slept well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TO: #1 PATIENT</p>
<p>From: (P/N) </p>
<p>I overslept and it’s all your fault. I was almost late to school! *Crying face* </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TO: (P/N) </p>
<p>From: #1 PATIENT</p>
<p>I’m sorry. Next time I won’t keep you up so late, but you also can’t stay up all night dreaming of me ;) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TO: #1 PATIENT</p>
<p>From: (P/N) </p>
<p>I would never :P </p>
<p>The school had passed by and I was drained. The only thing keeping me awake were the texts from Kuroo. I yawned as I walked into practice and thought I was hallucinating. “Weren’t you only supposed to stay on until the Nekoma game?”</p>
<p> U: I’ve decided to stay permanently. DON’T ACT SO SURPRISED. WHAT, DON’T LIKE HAVING ME AROUND? </p>
<p>“Of Course I do! The boys also really benefit by having you as their coach, but could there’s actually another reason you stayed. Could it be that maybe, JUST MAYBE THE BOYS GREW ON YOU.” I smirked </p>
<p>*blushes* U: NO, IT’S NOTHING LIKE THAT. We lost six straight sets to Nekoma, and I’m not going to take that lying down. I’LL GET MY REVENGE IN A BIG VENUE WITH A HUGE CROWD WATCHING. I’LL TAKE THAT GEEZER DOWN. OH YES, VICTORY WILL BE MINE. </p>
<p>“Uhhh you do mean ours, right?”</p>
<p>U: Yeah, sure, whatever. When are you and Kiyoko doing this thing? I need those guys pumped up for the game. </p>
<p>“We were thinking Friday after practice. The Inter High Tournament is on Saturday, so maybe this will help them sleep easy, and we won’t have a repeat of our first practice match. </p>
<p>The rest of the week flew by and it was Friday already. I had been texting Kuroo every chance I got and when I got home we talked for two hours. I loved hearing all about his day and his teams’ whacky practices. The boys had greatly improved, especially for just a week. Practice was short today. This would help keep the boys rested for tomorrow. </p>
<p>U: ALRIGHT, BOYS I KNOW YOU'RE EAGER TO GET HOME AND REST BUT BEFORE YOU GO, (P/N) AND KIYOKO PREPARED A LITTLE SOMETHING FOR YOU. </p>
<p>Coach Ukai pointed up at us. </p>
<p>I blushed. There were so many eyes and they were all on us. “A lot of you don’t know this, but I was on the track team in middle school. After a big loss, the team who I thought had become my family tossed me aside. I blamed myself and I quit running for a long time. I put walls up and as a result it was hard for me to get close to people again. I was always scared that they would leave at the slightest mistake I made. You guys showed me what being on a team meant. You guys accepted me into your family with open arms. You’re constantly growing together and always inspiring me to be better. So thank you. I know tomorrow you’re all going to be nervous, but just remember no matter what happens I’m proud of each and every one of you. Just.. Just do your best!” By the time I ended my speech my entire face had gone red. The team had stayed quiet making my face grow even hotter. Maybe it was a little too much for them?</p>
<p>U: Kiyoko</p>
<p>Kiyoko: I’m not very good with words, but</p>
<p>She gave me the signal and together we dropped the banner. The boys were in awe.</p>
<p>Kiyoko: I found this banner while I was cleaning up so I thought I’d wash it. It was a little torn and the paint had chipped so (P/N) helped me fix it up. </p>
<p>T: YEAAAAAAAAAA! I’M FIRED UP.</p>
<p>N: YOU’RE AWESOME KIYOKO AND (P/N). THANKS FOR EVERYTHING</p>
<p>T AND N: WE’RE READY NOW! LET’S WIN THIS THING.</p>
<p>D: Wait, Listen guys, I think there’s more.</p>
<p>*blushes* Kiyoko: You can do it.  </p>
<p>Silence again. “Geez, what is with these guys? I thought we both did well up there” I whispered to Kiyoko as we departed down the stairs. When we got down the stairs we saw the damage that was actually done. Ashai, Suga, Daichi, Noya, and Tanka were all bawling. </p>
<p>D: Kiyokoooooo, she’s never done anything like this before. </p>
<p>T AND N: DON’T FORGET POOR, SWEET, LITTLE (P/N). HOW COULD HER TEAM DO THAT TO HER?</p>
<p>The second and third years began whaling even harder. </p>
<p>D: WE CAN WIN. THE FIRST ROUND IS ALL OURS.</p>
<p>YEA! The entire team cheered as me and Kiyoko just smiled each and trying to calm down our blushes. “ We did good Kiyoko.” </p>
<p>Kiyoko: Yea, *smiles* We really did. </p>
<p>I looked at the time and wished the boys luck. Tanaka and Noya both attacked me in a hug saying that no one would ever hurt me again. They said that my senpais would protect me. Daichi, Suga, and Ashai also told me that I would never have to worry about being alone again and that I’d always have a home with them. I said bye the first years who seemed to be the only ones left with any sanity in them. When I got home I put on my favorite blue sundress. It was still warm out so this would be perfect. I paired it with some brown open toed heels and some gold jewelry. (PEEP THE LINK FOR A PIC: wheretoget.it/look/1463150 ). I styled my hair in my favorite way and put on some light natural looking makeup. I topped the look off with some lip gloss, my favorite scent and I was on my way. The subway ride was about half an hour long and when I got to the tree Kuroo was already there waiting for me. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A STARRY NIGHT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There he was standing under the rising moon dressed in a green jacket paired with a plain white tee and dark blue jeans. He makes such a simple look come alive. “Hi there”</p><p>K:*blushes* Hey there, yourself. You look *looks away* beautiful.</p><p>*blushes, looks down and smiles* “Thank you”</p><p>K: I hope you’re hungry because I know the perfect Ramen spot. </p><p>As we walked over to the Ramen spot Kuroo told me about his day. He had said that Nekoma recruited a kid with the confidence of a pro but the athletic abilities of a toddler. He was half Russian which gave him a lot of height and as a first year he would just keep growing. I told Kuroo about the banner Kiyoko and I had given the boys and about their reactions. </p><p>K: Daichi, crying, really?</p><p>As I slurped my noodles up I said “Oh yeah. That big bad rival of yours has a soft spot for Kiyoko, but then again who doesn’t. I’ve never been more worried about their oxygen levels than today.”*laughs*. We then started talking about Miyagi and how he missed it.</p><p>K: I think Miyagi represents home. It’s calmer and I’ll always appreciate the memories it holds, but Tokyo, it’s become so much more. When I think about graduation, college, my future… I can’t picture it happening anywhere other than Tokyo. </p><p>“I get what you mean. I’ve never been, but the pictures look amazing. The skyline and trees and the people it’s all so different. The mindsets are wider, the goals are bigger, and it’s all just waiting to be seized by anyone who’s willing to work for it.” </p><p>K: I’ll take you someday if you’ll let me. </p><p>*smile* “I’d really like that.” Kuroo paid for our food and we walked out. We walked into town to grab some tea before walking to a nearby park. It was a little chill and before I could protest he placed his jacket over me. At the park we found a nice little bench to sit on near a lake. As I sat there sipping on my drink I looked up at the sky. It was a full moon tonight, the stars were shining so bright and it all reflected off the lake's face. “It’s beautiful isn’t it.”</p><p>K: Yeah. You really are. </p><p>I looked back at him to see those hazel orbs gazing into my soul. He rose his hand and softly placed it on my cheek. </p><p>K: Can I…</p><p>I raised my hand and mirrored his motion. Slowly he closed the gap and our lips met. The kiss was gentle and his lips were soft. It was everything I could’ve wanted in my first kiss. We pulled away and I blushed. Looking down I brought the tips of my fingers to my lips and said “that was my first one, ever”. </p><p>K: Are you ready for your second?</p><p>I blushed again and nodded my head. This one was a little different. It was gentle, but it moved a little quicker. When we pulled apart he placed his forehead on mine.</p><p>K: I should get you home. You have to be up early. </p><p>When we got up to start walking to the subway our hands brushed. “Oh sorry” I blushed. Kuroo smiled at me and interlocked our fingers.</p><p>K: Don’t be</p><p>We walked in silence just enjoying the night and each other’s company. After about ten minutes we had arrived at the subway. </p><p>K: Hold on, before you go, I kind of have something for you. </p><p>*Hands you an a piece of paper* The top of the page read </p><p>(P/N)’s Boyfriend Application.</p><p> Name: Tetsuro Kuroo, </p><p>Height: 6’ 1.9’’,</p><p> Eye Color: Hazel , </p><p>Occupation: Third Year Student at Nekoma High, Class 5. </p><p>Hobbies: Studying, Brain Teasers, Volleyball,  </p><p>Special skills: Can make you smile whenever you're sad, Understands complex formulas both mathematical and scientific, Good with parents and all other authority figures. </p><p> I looked up at Kuroo to see him scratching the back of his head and nervously laughing.</p><p>K: I know that the position’s been filled and that we haven’t known each other long, but I just wanted to drop off my application in person. Would you mind giving it to the committee for me?</p><p>I was shocked. “Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?”</p><p>*smiles* K: I am. I just feel like,what we have is really special, you know? And I know this is just our first date, but I had a great time. Things with you, they’re easy. I don’t have to scheme or over analyze. I know this is moving kinda fast, well really fast, but I just don’t want anyone else to get the chance. You’re smart, witty and beautiful. There’s no one like you. It’s been about ten days since I’ve met you and you’ve occupied my mind ever since. What is she doing? Who is she with? Is she smiling? Is she having a good day? I know this alot and you don’t have to respond right now. I’ll understand if..</p><p>Everything stopped. My body had reacted on instinct. Without thinking I got on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek. He smiled at my answer. He picked me down and spun me around then hugged me. Everyone trying to enter the subway looked annoyed. They probably thought we were crazy and a few of them even told us to go home, but it didn’t matter because with him it felt like I was home. When we pulled away he looked down and put on his signature smirk. </p><p>K: I think you missed.</p><p>As our lips met in a sweet gentle kiss for the third time tonight I knew. This must be what mom was talking about all those years ago. There was this moment in time when our lips met where even time stood still. There was this moment of completeness, this moment of knowing I’ve found my soulmate. As we said our goodbyes and I rode the subway home I started thinking back to today. My first boyfriend and kiss all in one night. I walked home in a state of bliss. When I was about a block away from my house,  still on cloud nine, I had run into someone. “Oh I’m Sorry Sir” I smiled, but that smile fell when I saw who it was.</p><p>O: (P/N)- chan what are you doing out this late. *squints eyes* AND DRESSED LIKE THAT! DOES IWA-CHAN KNOW WHAT YOUR WEARING? I’M TAKING YOU HOME. Wait a minute whose jacket is that? </p><p>“Let’s start at the beginning. 1. What are YOU doing out this late SHITTYKAWA INTERHIGHS ARE TOMORROW *punches shoulder* 2.  I CAN DRESS HOWEVER I WANT *punches shoulder* 3. IT’S NONE OF HEDGE’S BUSINESS WHAT I’M WEARING BECAUSE HE CAN’T TELL ME HOW TO DRESS *punches shoulder* 4. I DON'T NEED A CHAPERONE *raise hand to punch shoulder again*</p><p>O: WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, LIKE YOU SAID INTERHIGHS ARE TOMORROW MAYBE YOU SHOULD STOP PUNCHING MY SHOULDER I NEED THAT ARM TO SERVE!</p><p>“You just saved yourself.” With that we started walking towards my house? </p><p>O: *mumbles* You really are Iwa-Chan Jr.</p><p>“WHAT WAS THAT?</p><p>O: OH, that you look wonderful and you should tell me where you went and how you got that jacket AND BEFORE YOU HIT ME IT’S NOT BECAUSE YOU HAVE TO TELL ME OR ANYTHING I’M JUST CURIOUS IS ALL. *Nervous laugh, brace for impact* </p><p>*sighs* “If you must know, I went out on *whispers* a date”</p><p>O: *laughs* Come on (P/N), you gotta speak up, it almost sounds like you said the word date.</p><p>*blushes* “ I did”.</p><p>*Stops walking* O: No, Nope, Absolutely Not. You’re WAYYYYYYY TOO YOUNG TO START DATING. WHO IS THIS CREEP? I’ll give him a good talking to and we’ll clear this right up.</p><p>“Come here, come closer” I said as I motioned for him to bend down and bring me his ear.  “It’s Wakatoshi Ushijima” I whispered and began to walk away. This has been the longest block of my life. Oikawa ran up in front of me and blocked me from entering my doorway. </p><p>O: Ushiwaka.. Really… THAT’S WHO THE #1 PATIENT WAS. YOU KNOW IWA-CHAN TOLD ME ABOUT HOW A GUY AND I TOLD HIM IT WAS BAD NEWS. USHIWAKA IS THE BASTARD? ARE YOU SERIOUS? I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU. YOU WENT ON A DATE WITH MY SWORN ENEMY. ABSOLUTELY THE FREAK I THINK NOT. THIS ENDS RIGHT NOW. </p><p>I pushed Oikawa out of the way and opened the door to my house. “You’re right. It does for three reasons. 1. You can’t end something that never started. 2. I’ve never met the guy before in my life, but I thought it’d be funny to see your reaction and it was.  And finally number 3. It’s over because I’m home now so thank you for walking me home. I’ll see you on the court tomorrow, bye now.” I slammed the door in his face and then walked into my room. It was about 11:30 when I pulled out my phone to text Kuroo.</p><p>TO: #1 PATIENT</p><p>From: (P/N) </p><p>I’m home, all safe and sound. Thank you for tonight. Btw I forgot to give you back your jacket. </p><p> </p><p>TO: (P/N) </p><p>From: #1 PATIENT</p><p>Glad to hear, just walked through the door myself. </p><p>Did you “forget” or did you just want another reason to see me ;) </p><p> </p><p>TO: #1 PATIENT</p><p>From: (P/N) </p><p>Maybe, but then again do I really need an excuse to see my boyfriend? </p><p> </p><p>After I sent that text Kuroo called. He said he needed to hear the words come out of my mouth. We talked on the phone for about an hour and then said goodnight. Tomorrow was a big day and Kuroo said he would come for the first match. I couldn't wait show him and the world Karasuno was ready to fly again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. THE INTERHIGH TOURNAMENT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>OH CRAP. I’M LATE. I’M LATE. “HOW DOES SOMEONE SLEEP PAST THREE ALARMS.” </p><p>H: Why are you yelling this early.</p><p>“CLEARLY I’M NOT YELLING LOUD ENOUGH IF YOU CAN’T HEAR ME SAY I’M LATE.” I grabbed a travel size carton of milk for Tobi and some extra saltines for Hinata, hugged Hajime and headed out the door. “GOOD LUCK TODAY HEDGE” I called as I ran out. I stored the crackers and milk in my bag.The purpose you ask, the crackers, they were just in case Hinata’s tummy was upset again, and the milk, wellllll that was tradition. Every game day since we first met in middle school I had gifted Tobi some milk as a token of good luck. The one time I forgot, Tobi had played the “worst game of his life”.  By “worst game of his life” he meant that instead of having a 100% set rate it dropped down to 96, which to him is unacceptable. As I made it to school I had seen everyone there waiting for me. “SORRY I’M LATE!” I breathed out as I finally stopped running. Once I caught my breath I walked up to Tobi and handed him his milk. He took it happily as we began loading the bus. “Wait Hinata, How about we sit together today?” </p><p>*blushes* H: YES SURE. I’D REALLY LIKE THAT.</p><p>K: Why are you sitting with him? </p><p>“I’m sorry, did you want a repeat of the practice match?” </p><p>K: You’re right, but on the way home we’re sitting together. </p><p>“AWWWWWW. *grabs Kageyama’s cheek*  IS SOMEBODY JEALOUS THAT HE’S BEING REPLACED BY AN ORANGED HEADED CUTIE? *Starts poking his cheek* MAYBE I’LL CHANGE MY SEAT PERMANENTLY, ABSENCE DOES MAKE THE HEART GROW FONDER.</p><p>*blushes, slaps my hand away* K: AS IF I’D EVER BE JEALOUS OF A DUMBASS LIKE THAT.<br/>The entire ride Hinata was telling me about how excited he was. We were laughing and having such a good time that it hurt me a little to look over and see Tobi so angry. After we got off the bus, I ran up and hugged Tobi from behind. </p><p>*Blushes* T: HUH, HEY, LET GO.  </p><p>I let go and he turned around to face me. I stared straight into those midnight blue eyes and said “Tobio Kageyama, you are my best friend and nothing is ever going to change that.” I kept the intense look on my face and held up my pinkie. </p><p>*Flashback* </p><p>“Promise me.” </p><p>K: No </p><p>“DO IT” </p><p>K: I don’t want to, it's embarrassing. </p><p>“DO IT NOW OR THE MILK GOES DOWN THE DRAIN.”</p><p>*blushes* K: FINE, I PROMISE THAT I’LL ALWAYS BE YOUR FRIEND.</p><p>“AND” I said as I began pouring the milk down the drain. </p><p>K: AND I’LL STOP PICKING MILK OR ANY DAIRY PRODUCT OVER YOU.</p><p>I smiled.“Pinky promise” </p><p>K: Is all of this really necessary? </p><p>I help up my pinky awaiting his reply. He sighed and wrapped his finger around. “WAIT DON’T FORGET TO LOCK IT IN. IT WON’T COUNT IF YOU DON’T.” With our pinkies interlocked, our thumbs met sealing our promise and binding our life long friendship. </p><p>*End of Flashback* </p><p>Tobi smiled as he remembered when we first made that promise. He wrapped his pinky around mine and we joined our thumbs to seal it in. After I had fixed Tobi, I ran up to Kiyoko to see if she needed help. Suddenly Tanka and Noya started circling around us and facing the other teams. Kiyoko looked at me. I nodded. She picked up two clipboards and slammed them both on their heads. </p><p>Kiyoko: Cut that out. </p><p>I checked their heads really quick. “NO BUMP, WE’RE CLEAR.” And with that, we kept walking as Tanka and Noya obsessed over the fact that Kiyoko had hit them. After a nasty run in with Date- Tech, Daichi had the opportunity to reunite with an old friend. Asahi began giving Hinata some tips on how to manage anxiety, which kinda worked. Kiyoko and I were setting up the banner at the school’s cheering center when two hands were placed over my eyes. </p><p>??: “Guess who?” </p><p>He whispered in my ear. But I knew that voice and I could smell that cologne from a mile away. “Kuroo-senpai”. I turned around, wrapped my arms around his torso and buried my face in his chest. I felt the vibrations of his laugh as I reluctantly pulled away. “Kiyoko, you remember Kuroo- senpai right?” Kiyoko raised an eyebrow and smirked. </p><p>Kiyoko: I do. It’s nice to see you again. </p><p>Kuroo: And you as well. </p><p>Oh my gosh. He’s so respectful. How did I get this lucky? *sighs while staring at him*</p><p>Kuroo: You okay there babe? </p><p>I was about to respond when I looked down and saw that the boys were already warming up. “Oh my gosh we have to go.” I was about to run off when Kuroo pulled on the back of my jacket to stop me. “I almost choked and DIED. This better be good.” Kuroo leaned and kissed my cheek. </p><p>Kuroo: *smirks* Good luck out there Princess, I’m sure you’ll do amazing. Kiyoko, I’m sure you need to be off as well so good luck. </p><p>Kuroo took his seat in the front row as Kiyoko and I ran to the court. </p><p>Kiyoko: Babe???? Princess???</p><p>I skidded to a stop and scratched the back of my head “Oh, yea we’re kinda dating.” </p><p>Kiyoko: That’s so great, Congratulations. He seems nice enough. </p><p>I smiled and looked down, suddenly unable to hold eye contact. “He is.” </p><p>Kiyoko: Are you going to tell the boys? </p><p>“I wanted to wait. This is their day, it’s not fair of me to steal the spotlight.”</p><p>Kiyoko: I'm sure as long as he makes you, the boys will be happy. </p><p>“I want to tell them, but part of me also wants to wait until Nekoma and us are together again. This way it’ll be one big announcement, you know?”’ </p><p>Kiyoko: That sounds like a great idea. Now let’s go before they hurt themselves. </p><p>The first set started off without a hitch. The other team served the ball. Asahi received the ball, sent it to Tobi, Tobi to Tanaka, and Tanaka STRAIGHT THROUGH BABY! POINT ONE FOR US! Everyone was screaming so loud that the ref had given us an official warning. Those are my boys *wipes tear*. The second point came right after the first when Ashai did what an ace does and bust down their wall. At this point, our little cinnamon roll was getting all ansty, but that didn't last very long, because the third point belonged to him and that quick attack. The game ended with us winning two straight sets. The final score, 25-12 and 25-14! After the game ended the boys went to the cafeteria to eat lunch and rest up before their next match. I texted Kuroo and when he was by the door I sprinted up to him and hugged him. I walked him over to the table and said “Surprise, guess who came to visit.”</p><p>Kuroo: Hey, great job out there guys. </p><p>D: Thanks for coming out today. We really appreciate it and not to seem ungrateful, but aren’t you a long way from home. </p><p>N: YEA AND WHAT IS YOUR HAND DOING OVER OUR MEDICS SHOULDERS?</p><p>Kuroo: Well it’s cause we’re </p><p>“FRIENDS. WE’RE GOOD FRIENDS”</p><p>Kuroo: Yeaaaaaa, friends. Anyway I was in Miyagi visiting a “friend” and some family so I figured I’d come over to check out the competition. I do have to go catch my train though so good luck. </p><p>“I’m just going to walk him out. I’ll see you guys in there.” Kuroo and I began walking towards the entrance of the Sendai City Gym. When we were finally out of sight I reached for his hand and interlaced our fingers together. He laughed.</p><p>K: Is this what you do with all your friends? </p><p>“Just my ultra, super special ones like you.” I reached up and booped his nose. “Don’t be so glum.” </p><p>K: My girlfriend friendzoned me after only 12 hours of our relationship, and the worst part is she was asleep for six of them. That’s got to be a record. </p><p>“Stop it. I wanted to tell them, it’s just, Nekoma’s your family and Karsuno’s mine and I want to tell them both together.” </p><p>K: You make it sound like we’re getting married and we’re about to tell our kids they have some new step siblings. </p><p>“I guess you're right, but this my first real relationship and they’re all really important to me so I want to do this right.” </p><p>K: Hey, stop, look at me. *grabs chin* If you want to wait, we can wait because if something is important to you it’s important to me too. I’m just so happy that you're mine. I want to scream it to the world. But I guess the world can wait, and this can be our little secret. *Turns chin to the side and kisses cheek* </p><p>“Thank you.” I smiled and we continued to walk to the door. When we arrived I’d finally realized that he’d be leaving to go two hours away. Kuroo laughed. </p><p>K: What’s with the face. </p><p>“It’s just, you’re leaving, and after this, you’ll be two hours away.” I blushed. “What if I miss you?” Kuroo took my phone and told me to smile. He took his phone out and we made a funny face. He set a picture of us as my background and changed his as well. </p><p>K: There. Now if we miss each other we can just look at our phone screen and remember we’re only a phone call away.</p><p>I pushed him a little. “You’re such a dork.” </p><p>K: Only for you.</p><p>He kissed my cheek but before he walked away I  grabbed his arm to stop him. He turned back around and quickly pecked him on the lips. He was shocked. “You missed” I whispered, and then ran away. WE ARE READY, GAME NUMBER TWO. PREPARE TO CRUMBLE IRON WALL. We were on the receiving end again so the boys lined up for their warm ups. Seeing them so tense made me worried so I tried to lighten the mood. “KARASUNO GO, KARASUNO FIGHT, WE’RE GONNA BE, DYNOMITE.” When I finished my cheer half the boys looked horrified, while they other half were laughing their heads off. “AND THAT MY FRIENDS IS WHY I NEVER WENT OUT FOR CHEER SQUAD. Listen as your medic I focus on all aspects of your health, and in this case it looked like your emotional and mental health needed my assistance.” I started my cheer again. ‘WHO’S THE BEST LIBERO” Noya jumped in ‘THAT’S ME”. “WHO’S THE BEST ACE” Asahi sweatdropped “ I think that’s me”. “WHOS THE BEST TEAM IN MIYAGI? KARASUNO’S WHO, KARASUNO'S WHO.” At this point the only two people who weren’t laughing were Tobi and Tsukishima, which I’ll take as a win. My cheer had caught some unwanted attention from Date Tech, but the boys had finally stopped being so tense; THEREFORE MISSION ACCOMPLISHED. “Remember boys, tense bodies lead to tense muscles which lead to more work for me, so trust in each other and trust in your practice. You’ll be okay.” *smiles* “ Oh and Asahi, remember what I said. “Eventually you have to jump, or else all you’ll remember is the feeling of the fall.” Right now it’s time to jump, but if you get scared just say one more. One more receive, one more spike, just one more. Every wall has a weakness, even an iron one, you’ve just got to find it.” I put my fist out and bump with them. “Good Luck everyone.” I ran off and they continued their warm ups. Shortly after, the game began. For most of the game we were neck and neck, but after Date Tech’s time out we started to pull ahead. At set point Ashai broke through. I ran over to him and attacked him with a hug. “ASHAI, YOU DID IT. YOU DESTROYED THAT WALL!’</p><p>*Blushes* A: It’s just like you said, one more receive, one more spike, just one more. I’m not sure if that wall has a weakness yet, but what I am sure of, is that I’m no longer scared. So they can bring it on.</p><p>“YEAH” the team cheered. The second game soon began and while this one was closer, we had ultimately won the set with Ashai scoring the game winning point. After the boys cooled down we left the gym, but not before seeing our next opponent, Aoba Johsai. They hadn’t won yet, but I had no doubt in my mind that it would happen. As Oikawa got his fourth service ace in row the troublesome twins were the only ones getting excited. </p><p>H: THE GREAT KING IS AWESOME. I WANT TO PLAY HIM.</p><p>*In the background* “Hinata, I told you to stop calling him that.” </p><p>N: ME TOO. I HOPE HE AIMS ONE OF THOSE SERVES AT ME. </p><p>They kept at that level of excitement until one of the officials called them middle schoolers but then corrected himself to ELEMENTARY SCHOOLERS. We all couldn’t help but laugh as the troublesome twins finally calmed down and apologized for all the noise they were making. They were on set point when Oikawa set the ball and Hajime slammed it down. “WOAHHHHHHH. THAT’S IT HAJIME. THAT’S MY ACE.YOU GO BIG BROTHER!”</p><p>K: You know we have an ace of our own right. </p><p>“Of Course. But we all share Ashai, Hajime’s mine whether he likes it or not.” </p><p>K: I think Oikawa-sama might beg to differ.</p><p>As they were walking out Hajime saw me and gave a wave and Oikawa a quick smile. I took a seat on the bus and waited for Tobi to come sit, but when he walked on, he sat next to Hinata. “ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW”</p><p>K: You did it, why can’t I?</p><p>“Petty doesn’t look good on you ;p. *mumbles* Whatever, I didn’t want to sit next to you anyway.” I popped my headphones in and looked out the window. I texted Kuroo that we had won and that we’d be going up against Hajime’s team tomorrow. He congratulated us and told me that he had gotten home safe. Currently he was at practice so he wouldn’t be able to respond. I turned around and saw that the boys were all asleep. What cuties. They must have been so worn out. When we got back one of the teachers had pulled us in and said that we were on the news. Most of it was Shiratorizwa this and Tooru Oikawa that, but then it happened, THEY SAID OUR NAMES and then it switched right back to Oikawa. When asked about his thoughts on tomorrow’s game this moran said “Karasuno’s a decent team, I really hope they do their best.” AND THEN HE GAVE THAT STUPID LITTLE SMILE HE GIVES AND SAID “SO THAT WE’LL BE ABLE TO ANNHILATE THEM.” I WAS SEETHING WITH RAGE. “SHITTYKAWAAAAAAAAA. DON’T WORRY GUYS I’LL DESTROY HIM TODAY AND YOU GUYS CAN ANNIHILATE HIM ON THE COURT TOMORROW.”  </p><p>We said thank you to teacher, and the boys walked away. “Hey, don’t worry about it, because tomorrow, when we beat them, it’s going to be OUR faces on the TV.” Everyone seemed to be picked up by my little speech so I continued. “ Besides everyone loves an underdog story, or should I say an undercrow story :D” They began to walk away. “Guys.. Guys you get it… GUYS”. After a quick little team meeting we headed home. Tomorrow would be the big day, THE DAY WE TAKE DOWN SEIJOH.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. WINNERS AND LOSERS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up bright and early to make sure I got to school on time today. “GOOOOOOOOD MORNING HEDGE! WHO’S READY TO WIN.” </p><p>H: Why do you have to scream every morning? </p><p>“OOOOOOO, Someones in a mood this morning. Is it because you’re scared?”</p><p>H: You realize only one of us can walk out winners today?</p><p>“Yes, but it’s okay because I know it’s going to be Karasuno. I’ll make you some of my famous milk bread after okay, promise. I’m sure that’ll cheer you up.” </p><p>H: And I promise I’ll bring some tissues so you can wipe your tears after we crush you. </p><p>“We’ll see who’s crying when Karasuno takes you down.” </p><p>I grabbed some milk and headed out. “Good Luck Hedge.” I walked to school and saw a couple of the guys. “GOOOOOOOOD MORNING BOYS! WHO’S READY TO WIN.” I handed Tobi his milk. </p><p>K: As long you don’t do that stupid cheer again I think we’ll be fine. </p><p>*HMP, looks to the side* “Well, next time you can get your own milk because apparently mine is stupid.” </p><p>N: NO COME ON KAGEYAMA. I THOUGHT IT WAS REALLY COOL</p><p>*eyes sparkle* “Noya- senpai, you really are an angel.” *Glares at Tobi* EVILLLLLLLLL *hisss* </p><p>Soon the rest of the team arrived, and we headed out. The boys warmed up and we got in one last huddle. Daichi and Oikawa shook hands and the game officially started. This wasn’t just another game to Tobi this was a game against his master and the person he wanted to beat. I was worried that he’d be shaken after Seijoh had gotten the first two points, but after he did his setter dump I knew he’d be okay or at least I thought he’d be before he completely messed up his serve. “TOBI, GET OUT OF YOUR HEAD AND FOCUS.” He looked annoyed, but that didn’t really matter because at the next serve Noya received the ball setting Tobi and Hinata up for their famous quick attack. Seijoh called a time out so I got to use this time to talk to Tobi. “You need to stop.You’re over analyzing and you’re letting him get to you. He’s a jerk, so don’t back down. Just breathe.” The time out ended and things still weren’t getting much better. Oikawa had begun targeting people in our team so we called our own time out. Tanaka recovered nicely, but Tobi was still a mess. His sets were getting sloppy and it threw everyone else off. When Sejioh hit twenty points Suga subbed in. I got up and handed Tobi a water bottle. He took it and looked down. I knelt down in front of him and smiled. “Hey. Look at me. There is nothing to be ashamed of.”</p><p>K: I let him get to me. </p><p>“Yea, but he gets to everyone. He’s annoying like that. It’s his super power. Suga’s holding down the fort so don’t worry. Everythings going to be okay.” With that I left Tobi to watch the game. Suga really was doing amazing, but once Golden Boy got up to serve he closed the gap and brought his team to set point. The one time we had received his serve, Hinata blocked one of their quick attacks, but ended up hitting it out. With the set over Coach Ukai put a new plan into action. The plan was fairing pretty well until Seijoh had caught onto our movements. The score was 14 to 15 with Seijoh leading when Tobi was put back in. “Sugawara- Senpai”</p><p>S: Did you need something? </p><p>I took his hands in mine, looked into his eyes, and smiled. “Thank you for that. You really do have a gift.”</p><p>*Blushes* S: OH YEA, IT’S NO PROBLEM AT ALL, BUT YOU KNOW WE SHOULD REALLY WAIT TO HOLD HANDS UNTIL WE’RE MARRIED. </p><p>I smiled and gave him a little chuckle. “Ask me again when we win nationals.” </p><p>S: RIGHT. </p><p>So adorable, and so what if I fed into it. There’s no point in crushing his spirits. He just said that because he was nervous. With Tobi back in the game it seemed like everything was moving more quickly. We were able to get to 20 points first and win the set. The next set flew by until Seijoh was at match point. That one point was in slow motion the entire time. The ball was set perfectfully to Hinata, but when he hit it with all his might, it got blocked and we couldn’t retrieve it. It hit the floor and all the work we did was erased by two numbers. Thirty Three to Thirty One, Aoba Johsai had won the match. While the boys were cooling down I walked over to congratulate Hajime. </p><p>O: (P/N) DID YOU SEE THAT! WE ANNIHILATED THEM.</p><p>*Punches Oikawa* H: Learn to read the room Loserkawa. Could you be a little more sensitive, it is her team after all. </p><p>*looking down* “No, No it’s okay. You both did amazing.” I looked back up and forced a smile on my face. “Hajime, this is your big moment, it’d be selfish of me to take that away. Congratulations and good luck on your next match. Oikawa, keep up the good work.”  I hugged Hajime and walked back to see my boys. After the game, Coach Ukai had taken us all to dinner. No one said much of anything, but as we ate all the bottle up emotions came out. Before he left I ran up to Tobi and hugged him from behind. “Don’t you dare think this is your fault, because it’s not. You did your best and it was amazing. We lose as a team and we win as a team so stop, please stop being so hard on yourself.” </p><p>K: Let go, NOW</p><p>“Tobi..”</p><p>K: I’m the setter, the control tower of this team, it was my job to help them win and my decision cost us the match, there’s no way around it. </p><p>“Tobi, Th..”</p><p>K: JUST STOP TALKING. YOU’D NEVER UNDERSTAND. ALL YOU DO IS CRY AND RUN AWAY WHEN THINGS GET HARD. YOU QUIT ON YOUR TEAM. THERE’S NO WAY I’M QUITTING ON MINE. I’M GOING TO REMEMBER THIS LOSS AND USE THIS GUILT TO GET BETTER. THEN I’M GOING TO CRUSH OIKAWA.  </p><p>D: KAGEYAMA THAT’S ENOUGH.</p><p>S: YEA, THERE’S NO REASON TO TALK TO HER LIKE THAT. </p><p>I smiled and turned to Daichi and Sugwara. I bowed. “I’m very sorry for his outburst. He’s just very passionate about the game. He’s hurt right now, so please forgive him.” </p><p>K: (P/N)... I’m…</p><p>“If you’ll excuse me, I have to get going.” </p><p>I ran home, slammed my door and started crying. “I guess he was right,” I said laughing at the irony. He’s never been that mad. He’s never said anything like that. I knew he was hurt. I knew he was going to lash out, but it was never at me. I heard a knock on the door. “Come in” I said as I began to wipe my tears. </p><p>H: Hey, I just wanted to make sure you were alright.</p><p>“Never better” I smiled.</p><p>H: So you wouldn’t mind if I hung out for a little? </p><p>“Not at all”. With that Hajime sat on his bed and wrapped his arms around me. It didn’t take long before I began to cry again. “You said you’d bring tissues.”  Hajime laughed. “And now you're laughing at me. What kind of a big brother are you?” I said through my tears. He didn’t say anything, he just sat there and let me cry. After he left, I called Kuroo and filled him in.</p><p>K: Do you want me to come beat him up?</p><p>“No, I just need some space from him is all. I know he was angry and he didn’t mean it, but he still shouldn’t have crossed that line especially knowing how hard it was for me.” </p><p>K: Babe, you didn’t quit on your team, they quit on you. What he said hurt you so take all the time you need, but just remember he is your best friend and he’s alway been there for you. He’s probably hurting even more now that he yelled at you. </p><p>“I know, but you still. I feel bad. He’s been texting me all night saying he was sorry and asking if we could talk. He’s even tried calling a couple of times, but I just can’t right now. I am excited for Hajime and Oikawa though, they made it to the finals! Now they get to go up against their rivals.” </p><p>K: Who’s Oikawa?</p><p>“That’s kind of a loaded question, but he’s also kind of a loaded person so I guess it fits.” I laughed. “We were childhood friends and even though Hajime hates to admit it, Oikawa is his best friend. I had a crush on him back in the day, but he only sees me as his little sister so that got awkward and we grew apart. He is around a lot more now, but we cleaned things up and now we’re all good.”</p><p>K: Is he someone I should be worried about? </p><p>“No, not at all. Like I said we’re all good now. WAIT, IS SOMEONE JEALOUS?”</p><p>K: Ofcourse I am, but I’d rather just call it territorial. </p><p>“Well stop it. On Saturday, I’ll be there to cheer you on so forget all about him. Goodnight Kuroo-senpai.” </p><p>K: Wait (P/N). We’re a couple now, you can call me Tetsuro. </p><p>*Blushes* “Okay, good night Tetsuro”. </p><p>*smiles* “Goodnight Princess”</p><p>Today was Monday, but I had skipped school. The finals were happening and I had to go watch my big brother. So I made my way to the subway and towards Sendai City Gym. When I got there I ran into a tall boy, with broad shoulders, wearing a maroon and white jacket. “ I’m sorry” I smiled. </p><p>??: It’s okay, but you should really watch where you’re going. </p><p>“Hey, you go to Shiratorizawa right? I noticed the school colors from when I took my entrance exam.”</p><p>??: Shiratorizawa is an excellent school, should you get admitted. </p><p>“Oh, I already did, with a full scholarship too, but I choose to go to school with my *whispers, remembering the fight with Tobi* best friend. </p><p>??: That was the incorrect choice. No friendship lasts forever.You could’ve made better friends. You should’ve gone to Shiratorizawa. </p><p>*Smile* “Maybe you’re right, but I can’t waste time wondering what could have been. Besides I’m happy with the choice I’ve made. The path I’ve chosen, I know in my heart it was the right one. I’ve got to go, but I see that you're wearing a volleyball jacket so good luck out there and watch out for my big brother on the other side.” I winked and I ran towards the seat. “HAJIMEEEEEEE” I called out and waved. “GOOD LUCK! YOU’VE GOT THIS!”  </p><p>O: (P/N)- CHAN, I’M HERE TOO, WHERE’S MY LUCK?</p><p>“RIGHT NEXT TO YOUR BRAIN, SO FOCUS AND WIN.” </p><p>O*to Iwa-chan*: She really is your sister. *Gets hit* OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?</p><p>H: FOCUS ON THE GAME, NOT MY SISTER LAZYKAWA. </p><p>The game had ended with Shiratorizwa winning in straight sets. I caught up with Hajime and gave him a hug. “I’m so proud of you. You did so amazing out there. I’ll make you some milk bread when I get home, okay.” Hajime smiled.</p><p>O: HEY, I EXIST TOO. I’M ON THE TEAM. THE CAPTAIN, KIND OF A BIG DEAL.</p><p>“And how exactly does that affect me?” *Oikawa pouts* “Fine, you can have some milk bread too” </p><p>O: And what about that hug?</p><p>Hajime was about to hit Oikawa when I stopped him. “Oh, you want a hug?” </p><p>O: HECK YES *opens up arms* </p><p>“Ladies, TOORU OIKAWA WANTS A HUG.” I grabbed Hajime’s arm and moved to safety as a crowd of girls surrounded Oikawa. We both started laughing. </p><p>*still laughing* H: You realized I’m going to have to go get him now right.</p><p>“Yeah, but maybe let him sweat a little first. He did want a hug after all.”</p><p>When I got home and finished making my super special, extra fluffy milk bread Hajime and Oikawa had come home. “Right on time.” Oikawa took a piece and bit right in. </p><p>*Pure bliss, mouth full* O: “It’s like biting into a cloud”</p><p>Hajime took a quick piece and went to go shower and change. </p><p>O: You know it took Iwa-chan some time to pull those girls off of me. </p><p>“I’m sorry for all the trouble.*laughs* It was just supposed to be a joke.”</p><p>O: I know one way you can make it up to me. </p><p>He got up and before I could say anything he wrapped me in his arms. I froze. *Blushes* “Hhhey, you can’t just”</p><p>*whispers* O: Shhhh, just stay, let’s just stay like this okay. </p><p>Oikawa slowly let go, looked down at me, and smiled.</p><p>O: I really needed that. Thank you. </p><p>I stood in place frozen for a couple seconds before I snapped back to reality when Hajime returned. We watched a movie until my parents came home, and the boys started filling them in on the game. “OH YEA! I totally forgot to tell you guys. I met one of those players from Shiratorizawa.”</p><p>H: Which one was it?</p><p>O: Define met. </p><p>“I don’t know, I kinda just ran into him when I was trying to find the entrance to the bleachers. I never did get his name, but he was their #1.”</p><p>*shocked* H&amp;O: USHIWAKA</p><p>I shrugged my shoulders. “I guess.”</p><p>O: WHAT DID THAT NO GOOD, COCKY BASTARD SAY?</p><p>“Hmmmmm, something about that I should be more careful of where I walk and how I should’ve gone to Shiratorizwa.” Hajime bursted out laughing and Oikawa looked like he was about to have an aneurysm with how mad he was getting. My parents chatted with Oikawa for a little before saying he should come for dinner with his family next week. They said their goodbyes and Oikawa left. As I laid in bed, I remembered that hug. Tooru Oikawa, why do you still have this effect on me? You’re like my big brother and I’m just like your little sister? So why, why do I still want your arms wrapped around me? Kuroo, maybe I just miss him. That has to be it. I picked up my phone and dialed his number. He had just gotten out of practice and was on his way home. We spoke about his upcoming tournament. I was excited to see him on Saturday, plus being in Tokyo meant avoiding family dinner time with the Kageyamas. I went to bed with the thought “only four more days.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. NEW FACES AND OLD FRIENDS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The week passed by kind of slow. Life felt a little weird when me and Tobi weren’t attached by the hip. At practice he would keep his distance and during lunch he’d just practice some more. Everyone was aware of the situation, but no one knew how to fix it. Noya tried,  but sitting us down didn’t help at all. We both just stared at each other. I smiled and then we both got up and walked away. Today was Saturday and I had told Daichi I couldn’t come to practice. I had finally gotten off the train and made my way towards the gym. I texted Aiko saying I was in town and that we should have lunch together after the InterHigh tournament ends. When I made it to the gym I saw the face I’d waited six days to see. Last Sunday seemed like forever ago. I ran up to him and gave him a hug as I felt the vibration of his laugh carry throughout his body.</p><p>K: Hi Princess. Did you miss me?</p><p>“I guess you could say that.” My voice was muffled as I kept my face buried in his chest taking in his signature smell. I only pulled away when he had leaned down to give me a sweet kiss.</p><p>K: Well, I missed you. </p><p>I blushed and interlaced our fingers as he began to lead me to where the rest of the team was sitting. When we arrived I had let go of his hand much to Tetsuro’s discontent. I greeted the team with a wave and a little chuckle. “Hi boys! It’s nice to see you again. Wait a minute KENMA-SENPAI!” I ran up to him and gave him a big hug. “I missed you *pouts* and you haven’t even bothered to check in on me.” </p><p>Kenma: I have, but with Hinata. He said you guys lost during the pre qualifiers. </p><p>“Yeah, but it’s okay because the match got my big brother to the semifinals and ultimately the finals.”</p><p>Kenma: And then he lost right.</p><p>I laughed it off. He never pulls back any punches does he. At this point I still had my arms wrapped around Kenma when I heard Yaku.</p><p>Y: Hey Kuroo, are you sure she’s not dating Kenma instead. They’re pretty inseparable.</p><p>“What?” I let go of Kenma and turn to Yaku. </p><p>Y: Come on, tell it to us straight, are the rumors true? Is Kuroo really a taken man? </p><p>I looked at Kuroo who was just smiling and scratching the back of his head. He walked over and gave me a kiss on the cheek and interlocked our fingers.</p><p>K: I’m sorry babe, I didn’t mean to let it slip.</p><p>Y: You know, when he told the team, we thought he made it up seeing as you called him a creep. The guy doesn’t like to lose. We just assumed he was pretending so he could look cool. </p><p>I tightened the grip on my hand around Kuroo’s and smiled wider. “Oh really, you don’t say.”</p><p>Y: You’re a lucky man Kuroo, Take care of her. Not many girls would come two hours just to watch a volleyball game.</p><p>As Yaku walked away I turned to look at my oh so big mouthed boyfriend.</p><p>K: Babe, can you loosen your grip maybe just a little. </p><p>“ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW TETSURO.”</p><p>K: I’m sorry baby, but Yaku wanted me to go on a double date and he wouldn’t stop letting up so I had to. And then when I told him the truth HE WOULDN’T BELIEVE ME. HE STARTED MAKING FUN OF ME AT PRACTICE. Can you believe that? It wasn’t until I showed them the picture of us that they finally saw I was telling the truth. </p><p>“Oh you couldn’t I don’t know, maybe, TAKE THE TEASING LIKE A MAN. YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE THEIR CAPTAIN.” *pouts* “You knew how important this was to me.” </p><p>K: I know and I’m sorry. </p><p>Coach Nekomata: Oh (P/N), what a lovely surprise. Word on the street is that one of our cats adopted a crow. Don’t keep him for too long, he's got a game to win. See you in there Kuroo.</p><p>I let go of his hand. </p><p>K: Now babe, honey, princess, I see you have your mad face on, but</p><p>“REALLY, YOUR COACH TOO? WHAT, DID HE ALSO ASK YOU TO GO ON A DOUBLE DATE? DOES ALL OF TOKYO KNOW?” Tetsuro laughed nervously.</p><p>K: I may have gotten a little carried away, but I promise from now on if you say we’re waiting then we’re waiting. Now matter how hard I get teased, I won’t break. Scouts honor. </p><p>Tetsuro wrapped his arms around me. I sighed and wrapped my arms around him. “Fine. I guess it wasn’t that big of a deal anyway. I forgive you.” Tetsuro smiled, gave me a quick peck on the lips, and then headed to the court. Nekoma ended up winning the first game in straight sets but unfortunately lost the second game. It was a really close game but Fukorodani had won. I met up with Tetsuro after and told the team what a great job they had done. Apparently Nekoma and Fukordani were friends. Fukordani had that one grey haired spiker, who was one of the best Aces in all of Japan. Tetsuro had to go back on the bus with the team, but I gave him the directions to the cafe I would be meeting Aiko at. When I walked in she was already there. We had talked for about half an hour before Tetsuro walked in with the grey haired spiker and setter from Fukorodani. I got up and waved Tetsuro over. The boys had pulled a couple of chairs and sat down.</p><p>??: HEY, HEY, HEY. IT'S NICE TO OFFICIALLY MEET YOU.</p><p>??: Bokuto-san please calm down. We haven’t introduced ourselves yet. </p><p>Tetsuro wrapped his arm over my shoulder. He leaned down and placed a light kiss on my lips.</p><p>*smirks* K: Hi, long time no see.</p><p> I blushed and looked over at my friend who was clearly shocked.“Aiko, this is Tetsuro Kuroo, he’s a third year at Nekoma High and he’s also my boyfriend.” I smiled and then blushed again when I said boyfriend. “Tetsuro, this is Aiko, we were best friends back in middle school.” Aiko laughed</p><p>A: WERE, PLEASE, WE STILL ARE. *She smiled* I was the Tobio before Tobio except without all the social awkwardness and milk.</p><p>“Hey, he grew out of that, kinda.” </p><p>*laughs* K: Well, it’s nice to meet you. Any friend of (P/N) is a friend of mine. And speaking of friends. Babe, Aiko, this is Kotaro Bokuto, a third year at Fukurodani and this is Keiji Akaashi, a second year at Fukurodani. Boys, as you’ve probably already guessed,  this amazing, beautiful woman is my girlfriend (P/N). She’s a first year at Karasuno High in Miyagi.</p><p>B:HEY,HEY,HEY. </p><p>A: It’s nice to meet you. We’ve heard a lot about you. </p><p>*blushes* “Hopefully only good things.”</p><p>B:HECK YEAH, IT’S LITERALLY ALL HE TALKS ABOUT. I FEEL LIKE WE KNOW KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU. </p><p>After lunch we said our goodbyes and Tetsuro and I went over to his apartment. We were watching a movie at his house when I felt him tighten his grasp around me. I looked up to see him already staring at me with those beautiful orbs. He leaned down and kissed me. At first it started off gentle until eventually it got hungry. This was different, but good different.  The other kisses were nice don’t get me wrong, but this one, it was filled with a passion and intensity that I’d never seen before. He started to kiss my neck and I moaned. “Tetsuro”. He smirked and then laid me down on the coach and continued. With my arms wrapped around his neck and my fingers in his hair the lights abruptly turned on. We both jolted up and apart from each other. </p><p>K: Dad, you’re home early. Welcome back. </p><p>Tetsuro dad smirked. I guess it ran in the family. </p><p>Kuroo’s Dad: Son, aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend. </p><p>K: Yes Sir. Dad, this is my girlfriend (P/N). Baby, this is dad. </p><p>I straighten myself out, face red as can be and bowed. “It’s very nice to meet you sir. I’m sorry for the inconvenience.” </p><p>Kuroo’s Dad: No inconvenience at all. Tell me (P/N) do you plan on staying for dinner? </p><p>“I’m sorry sir, I should be getting home.” </p><p>Kuroo’s Dad: Alright, then next time. I’ll have Tetsuro set something up.</p><p>“I’d like that very much.” I smiled, still completely embarrassed that I’d been caught on his couch. </p><p>K: I’ll be taking her to the train station now. I’ll be back soon. </p><p>Kuroo’s Dad: Have fun you kids. *pauses* Just not TOO much fun *smirks* </p><p>Tetsuro’s dad walked away and I buried my head in his chest. I started lightly punching him. “ I can NOT believe this. I’M SO EMBARRASSED.” Tetsuro started to laugh. “Are you kidding me right now. I CAN NEVER SHOW MY FACE IN TOKYO EVER AGAIN AND YOU’RE LAUGHING.” </p><p>K: Babe, it’s fine. You don’t have to worry. My dad’s not upset. He actually looked pretty amused. I think he’s been waiting for me to bring someone home.</p><p>He leaned down to kiss me again but I stopped him. “IF YOU THINK YOUR LIPS ARE GOING ANYWHERE NEAR MINE AGAIN YOUR WRONG.”  He settled for kissing the top of my head and walked me to the station. When we got there and were saying our goodbyes, Tetsuro smiled down at me and kissed me at the corner of my mouth. Before he pulled away he whispered</p><p>K: My lips can’t go near yours, right?</p><p>He chuckled after he saw me pouting and gave me a quick hug. </p><p>K: You have a train to catch. I’ll see you next week okay, promise. </p><p>He gave me a light peck and I got on the train. By the time I got home it was about 9:30.</p><p>M: Sweetie, is that you?</p><p>I walked into the kitchen to see my mom, dad, Hajime and the Kageyamas. “Hello everyone” I greeted, while kissing my mom and dad on the cheek.</p><p>M: How was Tokyo dear?</p><p>“It was nice. I actually made a couple of other friends.” </p><p>H: Why were you in Tokyo?</p><p>“Just visiting Aiko. Do you remember her?’ Hajime blushed. “STILL HAVE A LITTLE CRUSH ON HER I SEE.” </p><p>H: I DO NOT. </p><p>“YOU CAN TELL ALL THE LIES YOU WANT, BUT THAT BLUSH OF YOURS  SOLD YOU OUT THE SECOND I SAID HER NAME.”</p><p>M: KIDS *DEATH GLARE* Take. It. OUTSIDE. </p><p>That stare coupled with that smile, it shook me and Hajime to our core. We bowed and apologized to the Kagyamas for the disruption. I got up to leave when my mom’s words stopped me. </p><p>M: OH (P/N) AREN’T YOU FORGETTING SOMEONE. Tobio dear, it’s okay, you're excused too. </p><p>Tobio got up from the table and followed me out the door. I was about to walk away when he grabbed my wrist. </p><p>K: (P/N).. Don’t walk away from me *whispers* Please. </p><p> I turned around and forced a smile. “Tobio, it’s okay, really.” </p><p>K: Tobi, you call me Tobi. It’s… it’s always been Tobi. </p><p>“You said it was stupid, and as your friend, I think I should start respecting your boundaries. You told to me leave you alone, and I didn’t. You blew up. It’s my fault for pushing you too far. I’m was just giving you the space I thought you needed. So really, I appreciate the apology, but it’s completely unnecessary. This was all my fault.” *looks down and smiles sadly* </p><p>K: STOP IT. STOP GIVING ME THAT FAKE LITTLE SMILE OF YOURS. STOP PRETENDING LIKE THIS IS OKAY, LIKE WE’RE OKAY.  BECAUSE IT’S NOT AND WE’RE NOT. I DON’T NEED SPACE. WHAT I NEED… WHAT I NEED IS YOU. SO YELL AT ME. CALL ME A JERK. TELL ME HOW I CROSSED THE LINE. TELL ME HOW MUCH I HURT YOU. BECAUSE I DESERVE IT, BUT JUST FORGIVE ME ALREADY. WE HAD A FIGHT AND I’M SORRY, BUT PLEASE…PLEASE DON’T SHUT ME OUT LIKE THIS. DON’T SHUT ME OUT BECAUSE I’M NOT JUST YOUR FRIEND, I’M YOUR BEST FRIEND. </p><p>I flinched a little, but when I turned around my heart broke. Tobi was crying. He was looking down, the bangs were falling off his head and covering his eyes, but they weren’t hiding the tears that were continuously streaming from his eyes. </p><p>*whispers* “Tobio”</p><p>K: IT’S TOBI DAMN IT.</p><p>Tears had begun falling from my face as I hugged him. At first he stiffened, but as soon as he realized what was happening he relaxed and wrapped his arms around me. “Tobi it is then.” </p><p>When we pulled apart I held up my pinky. “Best Friends?” </p><p>K: Forever.</p><p>He wrapped his finger around mine and we sealed it with our thumbs. We walked back to my house in a comfortable silence. Things were finally back to normal. </p><p>K: Hey, by the way, what were you really doing in Tokyo?</p><p>“Huh”</p><p>K: Your eyes moved to the side and you started playing with your fingers.</p><p>*Smiled and sighed* “It’s kind of annoying how well you know me. Well, I guess now is as good as time as any. You remember Kuroo, the captain from Nekoma, well he’s kind of my boyfriend.” Tobi’s face had dropped.</p><p>K: Kind of your boyfriend?</p><p>“Yeah, we’ve been together for *counts on fingers* eight days now. *smiles* I wanted to tell everyone together, but that plan blew up. So, I’m telling my favorite person first. He’s really special to me, you know, and I really like him, so I wanted to let you know. I’m sure you’ll both get along.” Tobi smiled or did what his version of a smile was. </p><p>K: If he makes you happy, then I’m happy. </p><p>“Oh, but that reminds me.” I took out my phone and snapped a picture of me and Tobi. “I really did see Aiko. She told she wants to see if you're still as socially awkward as back in the day.” </p><p>K: I WAS NEVER SOCIALLY AWKWARD. </p><p>“That’s a matter of opinion. But *reaches up and taps his head* I think I’ve straightened you out enough for society to consider you a functioning human being.” We made it back home and the Kageyamas said goodnight. Before I went to bed I called Tetsuro to tell him that me and Tobi were back to normal. The next morning at practice I had given everyone the big news. Everyone was relatively happy for me. Noya and Tanka were the only ones who became all weirdly protective saying that they’d “destroy” Tetsuro if he ever made me cry. I appreciated the gesture. “OH YEAH!”  I jumped on Tobi and hugged him. “I ALMOST FORGOT. YOUR FRIENDLY NEIGHBORHOOD DYNAMIC DUO IS BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER.” </p><p>H: Good, because he was a mess without you. </p><p>Suga started patting his head. </p><p>S: It seems like our little prodigy missed his best friend. </p><p>T: YEAH, HE WAS PLAYING WORSE THAN HINATA AND THAT’S SAYING SOMETHING. </p><p>H: Yeah, WAIT HEYYYYY</p><p>I started laughing. “I think it’s time we start practice” I said as I started prepping my hair to be practice ready. </p><p>H: Hey (P/N), what’s that on your neck? Did you get hurt or something? </p><p>My face went tomato red as the whole gym burst out laughing. </p><p>H: What, did I miss something?</p><p>N: (P/N) YOU SLY DOG. I DIDN’T KNOW YOU HAD IT IN YOU. </p><p>I threw a volleyball at Noya. “SHUT UP. SHOULDN’T YOU ALL BE GETTING READY FOR PRACTICE. GO WARM UP.”  I'm going to kill that horny idiot.  </p><p>TO: #1 PATIENT</p><p>From: (P/N) </p><p>REALLY, A HICKEY. YOU’RE DEAD.</p><p> </p><p>TO: (P/N) </p><p>From: #1 PATIENT</p><p>Sorry Babe. Had to mark my territory before those crows got any ideas  ;) &lt;3 </p><p> </p><p>*Blushes* “Moran” *says underbreath*. I put the phone down and got ready for practice. Today is going to be a LONGGGGG DAY. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. FRIENDS, FOES AND FLAMES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Monday afternoon while the team was on their cool down run. About a mile out Hinata and Tobi both started racing, which left me to go get the two. *sarcasm* What can I say, I’m just so blessed to have those two in my life. Those morans had really run all the way to the third district of Wakano. When they were finally in sight those two started running again. Just where are they going? Shiratorizwa ? What are they doing here? </p><p>U: Too many strangers have followed me back today, however I didn’t expect you to be one of them. </p><p>“Oh, Ushiwaka, it’s nice to see you again.” *smiles*</p><p>U: What are you doing at Shiratorizawa? Have you decided to take my advice and transfer? </p><p>*shakes head* No. Remember that best friend I told you about, well I followed him here. He’s kind of tall, black hair, frown permanently attached to his face, OH and he should be traveling with an orange haired ball of energy. </p><p>U: You can follow me. I believe I know where they went. </p><p>I thanked him as we started making our way to what I could assume was the gym. </p><p>U: Your older brother, which one was he. </p><p>“Hajime Iwaizumi, #4 ”</p><p>U: Aoba Johsai’s Ace. </p><p>“Preciously.” </p><p>U: And what is the sister of Aoba Johsai’s Ace doing with the Karasuno quick attack? </p><p>“I’m here to take them back to practice. I’m their medic. I never got the chance to introduce myself. I'm (P/N).”</p><p>U: Does this mean you know Aoba Johsai’s Setter too?</p><p>I deadpanned. This guy has a track mind. “Yes, we actually grew up together.”</p><p>U: He’s talented, but like you, he made the mistake of not going to Shiratorizawa. Has he spoken of me? </p><p>“They both have. Nothing good.”</p><p>U: Took you two long enough. (P/N), I believe they belong to you. </p><p>I bowed. “Thank you for your help and I’m sorry for the inconvenience. Boys let’s go home.” Tobi just ignored my instructions and introduced himself. I greeted Hinata who was asking how I knew Ushiwaka.</p><p>U: What good is a setter who won’t devote himself to his team’s Ace. </p><p>I walked up to Ushijama and looked him in the eye. “I appreciate your kindness, but don’t interpret my manners for weakness. Insult my friend again and we’re going to have a problem.” </p><p>He turned to Hinata and Tobi joining in on their conversation about Oikawa.  “Aoba Johsai IS NOT WEAK OR BARREN.  YOU BETTER TAKE THAT BACK FARM BOY.”  Tobi was trying to calm me down when he heard Hinata jump and steal the ball from Ushiwaka. </p><p>H: I’m Shoyo Hinata from the Karasuno parking lot and I’m going to Nationals after I kick your ass. Thank you for showing us around the school. See ya. </p><p>K: Look if Oikawa is supposedly the best setter in prefecture, then I will be even better.  </p><p>“Shoyo Hinata and Tobio Kageyama, remember their names, because one day, they’ll be your downfall. An eagle never underestimates its prey; it'd be wise of you to do the same.” When I finally caught up with those two I stopped and praised them. “YOU GUYS WERE SO COOL BACK THERE. I’M SO PROUD OF YOU. YOU KNOW WHAT. I’M CUTTING YOUR PUNISHMENT DOWN TO ONLY 50 SQUATS FOR RUNNING OFF. </p><p>K and H: OH COME ON</p><p>When we got back and the boys did their squats, Mr. Takeda sat us down in a team huddle. He had said we were invited to the Fukurodani Academy Group week long training camp in Tokyo. It would be during the school week, but the school had already given us permission. The training camp would take place in one month, right after our exams.  The only catch was if anyone had failed even one of those exams they couldn’t go to Tokyo because of the weekend lessons. Tanka, Noya, Hinata and Tobi had all gone dark. Tanaka and Noya both thought the best course of action was to run away, but Ennoshita had caught them before they could make it to the exit. Hinata started freaking out asking just how bad he could do, but Tobi, poor, sweet Tobi, he was already broken, completely and utterly shattered. He stopped breathing while Noya and Tanaka just began praying for a miracle. Hinata started asking Coach Ukai for help, but that didn’t go anywhere and then he turned to me.</p><p>H: (P/N) please, you’ve got to help us. </p><p>“Sorry Hinata, I can’t. If I help you, that means Tobi will be going at this alone and we vowed never to mix academics again.” </p><p>H: KAGEYAMA, YOU JERK! WHATEVER YOU DID, APOLOGIZE NOW! </p><p>I laughed. “It’s really not a big deal, it's just that he’s an idiot, watch. Tobi if 2x=6 what’s x.” </p><p>K: I DON’T KNOW, FOUR. </p><p>“I GAVE YOU AN EASY ONE PURPOSE AND YOU STILL GOT IT WRONG? ARGHHHH HOW DO YOU EVEN GET FOUR?” </p><p>K: 4 + 2 IS 6 </p><p>“IF I WANTED YOU TO ADD I WOULD’VE PUT IN A PLUS SIGN. I TOLD YOU TO FIND X.”</p><p>K: WHAT KIND OF PERSON PUTS LETTERS IN MATH. </p><p>I breathed in again. “Now watch this. TOBI, if a bottle is located at point 6 and you throw the ball at with a force of 2, how much force is needed in a serve to land the ball at point 6? </p><p>K: Well that’s easy, 3. You would just take the target and divide it by the amount of force already put in. This way you can get the designated force. </p><p>“YOU JUST SOLVED FOR X DUMBASS.” </p><p>K: YOU'RE THE DUMBASS, YOU SHOULD’VE EXPLAINED IT LIKE THAT TO BEGIN WITH. </p><p>The team were all shocked. Whether it was the fact that Tobi had just gotten the question right or the fact that they’d seen us screaming at each they were all pretty surprised. “And that my friends is why for the sake of our friendship I’ll have to decline.”</p><p>The week had passed and it was already Friday night. The boys had been studying with Tsukishima until we got introduced to OUR BRAND NEW MANAGER. Kiyoko had said  that she would be leaving soon and had remembered our conversation during golden week. With Yachi by my side, I would never have to be alone. I congratulated Yachi on joining the team and tried to give her some helpful hints on dealing with the boys. When I had gone home I sat my mom, dad and Hajime down. “Okay family. I have some really important news to tell you. I have a boyfriend and he’ll be coming to meet you all tomorrow night.”</p><p>M: IS IT TOORU?</p><p>D: IS IT TOBIO?</p><p>H: Do I have to be there?</p><p>“No, no, and Yes! So mother, if you please, can you cancel with the Oikawa’s. I promise we can do dinner with them next week. I’ll tell Tobi and we’ll just move the Kageyama’s over to another day of the week.”</p><p>M: Nope, not possible, sorry BUTTTTTTT how about I make you a deal. *wink* We’ll have tea with the boy and then your father and I can go over to Oikawa’s for dinner while Hajime determines if he’s fit for my princess. </p><p>D: I second this idea.</p><p>They high fived. Hajime and I looked over at each other and nodded. “WE OPPOSE.” </p><p>*puts hand on chin and nods*D: Hmmm, yes, I see. Since the family is divided, we move to the tie breaker. </p><p>“Which is?”</p><p>*smiles* M: “Your father and I are the parents so you have to do what we say? </p><p>H: HOW IS THAT FAIR?</p><p>*laughs* M: IT’S NOT, HAHA, BUT NEITHER IS LIFE. THE MATTER IS SETTLED. Should the boy pass Hajime, then we’ll sit down and have lunch with him on Sunday. You said he’ll be in town right (P/N)? </p><p>My cheeks blushed and I mumbed “ Yeah, but that was supposed to be our date day.” </p><p>D: WONDERFUL, THEN IT’LL BE A FAMILY DATE. </p><p>“Fine. Hedge, I know Tooru was planning on coming tomorrow so please, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, MAKE SOMETHING UP AND KEEP HIM AS FAR AWAY AS POSSIBLE.” With all the begging I did you’d think Hajime would be a kind, caring, compassionate big brother and help his adorable baby sister out, but NO. When I showed up with Tetsuro, there SHITTYKAWA WAS, sitting right next to that Hedgehog haired freak show that claimed “it would be more entertaining this way.”</p><p>O: You know (P/N)-chan, it really hurt my feelings to know that you wouldn’t want me here during this big moment. *Wrapped his arms around me* My little (P/N) - Chan is all grown up. I just wished you would’ve chosen a better looking first boyfriend. This one looks too much like a rooster.*extends hand to Kuroo with a fake smile* Tooru Oikawa.</p><p>*Punches Oikawa* “GET OFF OF ME YOU IDIOT.” *Fake tears, wraps arms around Kuroo* You see what kind of torment I have to deal with. </p><p>M: (P/N) be nice, Tooru is still a guest after all. </p><p>“MOM, BUT HE CALLED TETSURO UGLY”</p><p>O: I MEAN, YES, BUT I’M SHE COULD BETTER THAT’S A COMPLEMENT REALLY..</p><p>M: Tooru, (P/N), apologize, NOW. *death stare* </p><p>*both swallow in fear* *in unison* “Yes ma’am” </p><p>I forced a smile on my face and apologized to Tooru. He did the same to Tetsuro, but Tetsuro had laughed everything off. </p><p>M: Tetsuro was it? I’m very sorry about these kids. * laughs* Please sit, have some tea, tell us about yourself. </p><p>K: Yes ma’am. My name is Tetsuro Kuroo. I'm a third year student in class five at Nekoma High in Tokyo. I met your daughter during the Golden Week Training and my life changed for the better than day.  </p><p>Tetsuro grabbed my hand and continued his introduction. Mom and dad seemed pretty pleased with him which made me smile. Hajime and Oikawa even perked up a little when they heard he was the captain of his volleyball team. </p><p>M: Tetsuro dear, it really was lovely to meet you. Now that I have, I can honestly say I’m excited to get to know you better. If my careless daughter hadn’t told me so last minute we could’ve continued this. I looked forward to tomorrow.</p><p>K: Likewise Ma’am.</p><p>He had gotten up and walked my mom and dad to the door. When we closed it I squealed and jumped on him. “ AHHHH THEY LIKE YOU. THEY REALLY LIKE YOU. YOU DID SO AMAZING. FLYING COLORS BABE, FLYING COLORS.” He put me down and smiled.</p><p>K: Did you just call me babe? </p><p>I blushed. “I guess I did.” I wrapped my arms around his neck and was about to go in for a kiss when TRASHYFUCKINGKAWA LITERALLY PULLED ME AWAY. </p><p> O: NO, NO, AND NO. THERE WILL BE NONE OF THAT IN HERE. IWA- CHAN AREN’T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE INTERROGATING HIM.</p><p>H: He seems pretty cool to me. (P/N) he’s okay in my book. </p><p>O: IWA-CHANNNN. Fine, whatever. (P/N) can you please feed me. I came all the way over here for some of your delicious curry. </p><p>“Didn’t you say you hated curry.” </p><p>O: I could never hate anything you make. </p><p>I placed some rice and curry down for each boy. </p><p>“How is it?” </p><p>K: Amazing. You’re a really good cook. </p><p>“Here, try some of mine. I like it a little spicier than the rest of my family.” I picked up some rice and curry with my spoon and was about to feed it to Tetsuro, BUT RUINTHEMOMENTKAWA TOOK MY WRIST AND REDIRECTED THE SPOON TOWARDS HIS MOUTH. </p><p>O: You’re right (P/N)- chan. That WAS delicious. I think I’ll take mine a little spicier too. *Smiles* </p><p>Breath (P/N), just breathe. He’s just trying to get a rise out of you. I got up after breathing in and out a couple of times before bringing back some red chilli flakes. I slammed it down on the table and smiled. I was about to feed Tetsuro again, when GUESS WHO CHIMED IN. </p><p>O: (P/N) - Chan, can you please do it. I don’t want to mess up the delicious balance of flavors you have here. </p><p>“Do. IT. Yourself.”</p><p>I looked over at Hajime. I was dying out here, but him, he was having the time of his life watching me suffer. I breathed again and started counting to five. I splashed some red chilli flakes on Oikawa's plate. While he was distracted I finally got to feed my boyfriend. He had liked the spice, but like EVERYTHING OIKAWA MADE THIS A COMPETITION. Every time Tetsuro would splash some spice on his food, so would Oikawa. This continued  until the brat finally couldn’t take it and asked for milk. </p><p>“IF YOU KNEW YOU COULDN’T HANDLE SPICE, THEN WHY DID YOU PUT THAT MUCH ON.” He drank his milk to calm the fire while Hajime and Tetsuro just laughed. </p><p>K: You’re all close aren’t you?</p><p>H: No</p><p>“I don’t even know the guy”.</p><p>O: STOP IT. BOTH OF YOU. *Fake tears for us* *Points to Kuroo* Close is an understatement Rooster Boy. *Smirk* We’re so close that we’ve all showered together.</p><p>Hajime and me both blushed, punching Oikawa in the head. “WE WERE KIDS YOU PERV. STOP TRYING TO MAKE IT SEEM LIKE IT WAS YESTERDAY.” </p><p>K: Are you sure this guy is your Captain, Iwaizumi- san. </p><p>H: Unfortunately. He might be a moran, but on the court, the guy is a real genius. </p><p>*WIPES AWAY TEARS* O: THAT’S THE NICEST THING YOU’VE EVER SAID TO ME *tries to hug Iwa*</p><p>*punches Oikawa again* H: THIS IS WHY I DON’T SAY ANYTHING NICE TO YOU. </p><p>*puts his arm over my shoulder* O: As you can see, I’m already pretty well integrated into the family. *Slaps arm off of shoulder and scout closer to Kuroo* It’s a common known fact that if it wasn’t for two year old me tapping on their mom’s stomach, little (P/N) would’ve stayed in hiding.  </p><p>Kuroo looked and me and I blushed. I nodded confirming what Oikawa was saying as true.</p><p>*pinches my cheek and use a baby voice* O: My little (P/N) was a week late *Stops voice and glares at Kuroo*  but all I had to do was say “Hey, Out Now” and next thing we all knew, out she came. </p><p>Oikawa was purposely trying to piss Tetsuro off, but they didn’t call him the scheming captain for no reason. Tetsuro had moved me over to sit on his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist. He then set his chin on my shoulder. </p><p>K: That’s my Princess. Always oversleeping. *Chuckles* I guess she never grew out of it. </p><p>*Blush* “Hey, I’m on time, for the important things.” Tetsuro chuckled again.</p><p>K: I guess we’ll see next month at training camp. </p><p>H: What training camp?</p><p>“Oh yeah, I guess I didn’t tell you. Karsuno got invited to play at the Fukurodani Academy Group week long training camp in Tokyo. We’ll be playing some of the best schools in the nation.”  I turned my head slightly to look at Tetsurou. “Bokuto and Akaashi will be there right?” Tetsuroo nodded his head. </p><p>H: KOTARO BOKUTO??</p><p>“Um yeah, do you know him Hedge?”</p><p>H: I’ve seen him on Volleyball Monthly. He’s one of the Top Five Ace’s in the country. How do you know him? </p><p>K: He’s a friend of mine. *smirks* I could introduce you some time if you’re ever in the area. </p><p>O: Aoba Johsai is one of the top schools in Miyagi. It's only natural we go to this training camp too. </p><p>*smirks* K: Sorry, invite only. </p><p>What they’re both fighting over I’ll never know. Oikawa is a jerk, but he’s not normally this bad, especially to someone he first meets. These boys will be the death of me. I got up to put the dishes in the sink. It’ll be fun, Hajime said. Noone talks during movies, Hajime said. THERE IS NO WAY THIS CAN GO WRONG, HE SAID. WELL GUESS WHAT. HE WAS WRONG. SO HERE I AM, SQUISHED ON A COUCH, between my beautiful boyfriend and AN OVERBEARING IDIOT WHO CAN’T READ THE ROOM. “Oikawa, don’t you think you’d be more comfortable over there, on that PERFECTLY EMPTY SEAT”</p><p>O: No, it’s okay. *smiles* I know how scared you get with these kinds of movies. So don’t worry I’m here to protect you. </p><p>Oikawa wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. </p><p>H: HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND TRASHYKAWA *rips him off me* </p><p>K: ALRIGHT, THAT’S IT. I’VE TAKEN YOU’RE SLACK AND BACK HANDED COMMENTS ALL NIGHT. I EVEN LET YOU HIT ON MY GIRLFRIEND A COUPLE OF TIMES, BUT PUTTING YOUR LIPS ON HER, HOLDING HER THAT CLOSE, YOUR CROSSING THE LINE. </p><p>*Smirks* O: Well, well, well. Looks like rooster boy has a back bone after all.  </p><p>K: I’M SORRY (P/N) I TRIED TO BE NICE, BUT THIS TOO MUCH. I’M GOING TO KICK HIS ASS.</p><p>“KUROO, STOP.” That seemed to calm him down a little, but I couldn’t help notice the hurt in his eyes when I said it.</p><p>O: I’D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY.</p><p>“OIKAWA, THAT’S ENOUGH.” </p><p>K: SERIOUSLY, WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?</p><p>O: You want to know what “my problem” is? MY PROBLEM IS YOU. You come in here, charming her parents, putting on this act,  inserting yourself into HER life, but she BARELY KNOWS YOU. You look like you’re no better than a playboy, so why don’t you just go back to Tokyo and find some other girl’s feelings to play with. </p><p>*narrows his eyes and scoffs* K: Oh you’re one to talk. Don’t think I haven’t asked around about you. After I heard about your little “history” with (P/N). I found out toying with girls' hearts is your thing. That ex-girl friend of yours, Haruka Nakamura, she goes to Fukordani and is a manager on the team. After (P/N) told me you two dated I had to ask. Apparently picking girls up, playing with their feelings, that’s your thing. And when you finally get bored of them, you throw them away. It’s a wonder a guy like you has friends, let alone a girlfriend, but wait LET ME GUESS, THAT’S WHY YOU'RE STILL SINGLE. NOTHING BETTER TO DO THAN SIT HERE AND TRY TO SABOTAGE MY RELATIONSHIP.</p><p>Both of them were inching towards each other. I had to put my hands in between both their chests to keep them separated. “Guys, seriously this isn’t funny anymore.” </p><p>O: I’d stomp on you, but I’m scared the gel in your hair would break through the sole of my shoe?</p><p>K: Oh yeah?</p><p>Hajime got up and held Oikawa back while I pushed my weight on Tetsuro to hold him off. </p><p>H: Seriously dude, that’s enough. </p><p>O:.You know it all finally makes sense. *Scoff* You’re intimated. You just want to check out the competition. </p><p>K: I DIDN’T EVEN KNOW YOU’D BE HERE. *smirk* Oh and news flash, it’s not a competition when you’re not even in the game. It was a middle school crush, get over yourself. </p><p>O: No, that’s not what I think. I think you’ve realized it’s more than that and you're scared. I think you're scared she’s in love with me, just like she was all those years ago. </p><p>*SMACK* Everyone stopped. The only sounds that could be heard was the soft noise of the TV playing in the background. I was so done. My hand hurt and it took everything I had to not break down, but I did it. “You have no right to humiliate me like this. What have I EVER done to you? Do you hate me that much? We may have been friends since we were kids, but you have NO RIGHT TO TALK TO ME OR MY BOYFRIEND LIKE THAT. I was wrong back then, because whatever I felt and whoever I felt it for, it’s definitely not the person standing in front of me. I don’t love you Tooru, so Tetsuro has nothing to be afraid of and for you to EVEN SUGGEST that he does, that’s a new low. I know what love is now, and it’s what I have with Tetsuro. It might be new, but it’s real. So deal with it or stay out of my life permanently.”  I walked back to Tetsuro with my head down. I grabbed his hand and said “Hajime, I’m going to walk Tetsuro to the station. I’ll be back soon.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. FROM THE ASHES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We walked further and further away from my house in silence. Suddenly Tetsuro had stopped walking. I turned to face him, but I couldn’t read what he was feeling. “I’m so sorry.  He wasn’t supposed to be here tonight and I thought it’d be okay if I just ignored him, but I should’ve known better. And he’s annoying, don't get me wrong, but I’ve never seen him this bad. He just kept pushing and pushing and” *kiss* “You kissed me…. why did you kiss me? I mean it’s not like I didn’t like or want the kiss it’s just that it was a little unexpected” *kiss*</p><p>*chuckles* K: You talk a lot when you're nervous. </p><p>*Smiles, wraps around Kuroo * “I like this new way of telling me to shut up.” Tetsuro bent down again and placed a sweet kiss on my lips. All the tension from the events that perspired tonight seemed to all drift away. We broke our kiss only because we lacked the air to breathe. Tetsuro placed his forehead on mine and looked me in the eyes.</p><p>K:  I’ve been waiting to kiss you like that all night.</p><p>*blushes and smiles* “Well, it was worth the wait.” Tetsuro and I continued walking until we stopped at a bench in a nearby playground. “I guess park benches are kind of our thing.” </p><p>K: We could sit on the floor if you want?</p><p>“No, it’s okay. *smiles* I like sitting here. It brings back memories. When I was little, my mom and Mrs Oikawa used to sit here and watch us play. Sakura, Oikawa’s sister, would always be challenging the boys. Who could swing higher? Who could come down the slide faster? Who could stay on the monkey bars the longest? Of course it was never either us, but it was always fun to try.*Laughs* This one time Tooru and Hajime…. I’m sorry.”</p><p>*looks up at the sky* K: It’s okay, really. I like seeing that smile on your face even if I’m not the one giving it to you. </p><p>“Tetsuro….”</p><p>K: Oikawa, he’s important to you isn’t he? </p><p>“I…. He… We... have a lot of history.” </p><p>K: Do you still love him? </p><p>“You said it yourself, it was a middle school crush. I barely knew how to tie my shoes let alone what love was..” </p><p>K:*sigh* That’s not what I asked. </p><p>“I DON’T… I think....He’s…complicated. I know I have a lot of feelings towards him, I just can’t describe them.”</p><p>K: Which is why you protected him back there and called me Kuroo?</p><p>“Tetsuro, the feelings I have for Oikawa, they”</p><p>K: I get that this is your first relationship. And it can feel like a lot, but if we’re moving too fast you need to tell me. </p><p>“No I”</p><p>K: I’m not some second choice. </p><p>“I know, but if” </p><p>K: When I looked you in the eye that night at the lake, I knew you had me hooked. I was in so deep and so fast. I got this, this, feeling, like I needed to protect you, like I needed to keep you away from every other guy, and constantly keep you by side. And then I kissed you and then I knew, the fact was, this feeling I had, it was going to destroy me. I love you, but if … </p><p>*smiles* “What did you just say?* </p><p>*blushes and looks away * K: I didn’t say anything. </p><p>“No, no, you definitely said something. You said you” </p><p>*kiss* K:“You’re talking too much.” *kiss, pulls away laughing* </p><p>“ If you're done rambling, can you please listen to me? *nods* Tetsuro Kuroo, the feelings I have for Oikawa, they're confusing and complicated and I refuse to think about them. But it isn’t because he’s important to me, it’s because there’s only one person on my mind at all times. </p><p>*smirks* K: Tobio Kageyama?  </p><p>“Well yes, buuuut sometimes, when he annoys me, a free space opens up and I think about one other person, and that’s you. Tetsuro Kuroo, I love you, and you are NOT some second choice.”  </p><p>*smiles* K: (P/N) Iwaizumi, I love you too, I really do. </p><p>It soon began to rain and I started to run. *giggling* “Tetsuro, let’s go.”</p><p>K: No Way.*smirking* My girlfriend just told me that she loved me. There’s no way I’m letting a little rain spoil this moment.</p><p>Tetsuro ran at me and picked me up. He started spinning me in the air like we were in one of those cheesy romance movies. </p><p>K: I LOVE (P/N) IWAIZUMI. </p><p>*laughing* “ I LOVE TETSURO KUROO.</p><p>We began dancing in the rain until two adults told us to go home before we caught a cold. Let me tell you, a kiss in the rain, not as magical as the movies make it out to be. Dancing in the rain however, 10/10, highly recommend. We were soaked, but it didn’t matter. I walked Tetsuro to the subway. When we got there, I put my arms around his neck. “Call me when you get home okay?”</p><p>K: Okay. Text me when you get home. Be careful, it’s dark out. </p><p>“I will. I’ll pick you up for lunch tomorrow at noon.”</p><p>K: Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight (P/N), I love you. </p><p>“I love you too Tetsuro.” </p><p>He gave me a quick kiss and walked away. I made it home in about ten minutes and sent Tetsuro his text. It was about 10 o'clock, so mom and dad would be home soon. The lights were off which meant Oikawa had gone home. I took a bath for about half an hour and got ready for bed.  My parents came home, and I said goodnight. When I looked at my phone Tetsuro had texted me he was back home safe. I texted him saying I was going to go to bed and that I’d see him tomorrow, but he called me. </p><p>K: Sorry princess. I know you were going to bed, but I just wanted to be the last voice you heard tonight. Goodnight princess. I love you. </p><p>ISN’T HE THE CUTEST? LIKE WHAT? *Smiles* “Goodnight Tetsuro, I love you too.” </p><p>I woke up early and got dressed. I went for a casual, yet cute look. After I had finished, I went straight to the kitchen to get started with the banquet I was planning for lunch. By the time my mom had gotten up two hours later, I was done. She started tasting the food.</p><p>M: Woooooooow, we should bring Tetsuro to lunch more often. This is delicious. *looked inside the fridge* But, did you have to empty the fridge in the process? </p><p>I smiled and kissed her cheek. “Only the best for my favorite people in the world. Now go get dressed, PLEASE AND THANK YOU.”  As my mom went to get dressed, I washed up and walked over to the subway. I pulled out my phone to text Tetsuro I was here when a message had popped up.</p><p> </p><p>FROM: BLOCKTHISKAWA :P</p><p>TO: (P/N)</p><p>(P/N), if this you, please tell me you have the same number. </p><p> </p><p>FROM: (P/N)</p><p>TO: BLOCKTHISKAWA :P</p><p>Error 5873459: The Number You Are Trying To Reach Has Been Disconnected Try Again Later. </p><p> </p><p>*Hmph* That’ll show him. I texted Tetsuro I was here and about five minutes later I saw his smiling face. He gave me a quick peck before interlacing our fingers and began walking to my house for lunch.</p><p>K: And how did my baby girl sleep?</p><p>“A- Maz-Ing. But you’ll never guess what happened. I woke up EARLY.”</p><p>K: *fake gasp* Has the sky begun to fall as well?</p><p>*playfully smacks his shoulder* “No, I just had to get up and cook a small lunch for my parents and this strange guy we have coming over.</p><p>K: *smirks* Strange, really?</p><p>“Yeah, he’s really weird. I think he has this smirk glued onto his face, and his hair, it always looks like he just got out of bed, and here comes the really strange part.</p><p>K: Woah, woah, woah, babe. We don’t diss the do. </p><p>*giggle* “ I know, which is why this is so strange. The guy I’m talking about, he doesn’t like his hair. I personally think it makes him look hot, but he wanted to change it to make a good impression on my parents.” Tetsuro stopped walking. </p><p>K: “Who did it.” </p><p>*smirks* Who did what? </p><p>K: It was Yaku wasn’t it. Or was it Lev, that kid can’t help but open his mouth. I knew I shouldn’t have put it in the groupchat.</p><p>I started to laugh. “You know my parents love you already, right? Changing your hair wouldn’t really make a difference.”</p><p>K: Tell. Me.</p><p>“I’ll tell you if you let me see the group chat.” Tetsuro handed over his phone, knitted our fingers together again and continued the walk towards my house. Seeing the Groupchat name made me raise an eyebrow.  “THE BLOOD AND THE BRAIN, really?”</p><p>K: We must flow without stopping. </p><p>“And keep the oxygen flowing so that the brain can work towards it’s full potential?”</p><p>*chuckles* K: That’s my girl.</p><p>“Karasuno, Fight, is soooooo much better.” </p><p>K: Yeah, but it doesn’t set the mood.</p><p>“Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, no shut up so I can read.”</p><p>THE BLOOD AND THE BRAIN</p><p>K: Do you guys think I should try and change my hair up for my lunch with (P/N)’s parents tomorrow.</p><p>Taketora Yamamoto: Shave it off my dude. Only way it’s going to work.</p><p>Yaku: Shut up Yamamoto. As if he should take advice from the guy with the mohawk.</p><p>Lev: I agree. Shave it off. </p><p>Nobuyuki Kai: Leave him alone guys. Kuroo, isn’t it a little too early to meet her parents? </p><p>Lev: OOOOOO, I’M TELLING (P/N) YOU DON’T LIKE HER. </p><p>Nobuyuki Kai:I NEVER SAID THAT.</p><p>Taketora Yamamoto: DUDE, SHE’S GONNA KILL YOU. I’VE SEEN HER YELL AT HER TEAM,  SHE’S SCARY WHEN SHE’S MAD.</p><p>Y: Will both of you shut up. </p><p>K: If guys don’t want to help then go away. </p><p>L: Listen, just put a bag on your head. I’m sure it’ll be fine. :) </p><p>Y: Lev, when I see you, double everything at practice. </p><p>L: You can’t make me do doubles of anything if I don’t show up :P</p><p>Y: Triple, you want to make it quadruple?</p><p> </p><p>By the time we arrived at my door, I was dying of laughter. “You really are a bunch of jokers.” Tetsuro blocked my way. </p><p>K: I want names, and I want them now.</p><p>*giggle, kiss his cheek* “It was Kenma.” I pulled out my phone to show him. </p><p> </p><p>To: (P/N)</p><p>From: KENMA^u^</p><p>Can you please talk to Kuroo? He’s worried about meeting your parents tomorrow. He’s not normally a nervous guy. </p><p> </p><p>To: KENMA^u^</p><p>From: (P/N)</p><p>KENMAAAAAA! Yes, ofcourse. That’s really sweet of you to worry about your best friend. </p><p> </p><p>To: (P/N) </p><p>From: KENMA^u^</p><p>He asked about his hair in the groupchat and now the constant messages are messing up a game I’m playing. I can’t leave the chat or else Kuroo puts me back in and then the team starts asking why I left. It’s more annoying than staying in.</p><p> </p><p>K: I can’t believe him. He didn’t even respond in the chat. Oh, I’m definitely talking to him when I get back. </p><p>“Calm down there Papa Cat. We have a lunch to get through first, but before we go in” *Kiss* “We’re not going to be able to do that for a couple hours so that’s to hold you over. Now, let's go.” </p><p>Lunch was going flawlessly. Tetsuro was telling jokes and my parents WERE LAUGHING. They talked about school AND MY PARENTS WERE IMPRESSED. Tetsuro LOVED my cooking. And Hajime and him EXCHANGED NUMBERS TO HANG OUT. CAN THIS BE ANYMORE PERFECT? My bubble had burst when I heard a knock on the door. Seeing everyone so happy together, I volunteered to get it. “No, no, no, absolutely not.”</p><p>M: (P/N), Who’s at the door? </p><p>I pushed Oikawa out. “IT’S NOONE MOM, JUST A STRANGER WHO’S CLEARLY LOST. I GOT IT. DON’T WORRY.” *Whispers before shutting the door* “Just what the hell are you doing here?”</p><p>O: (P/N), I just wanted to say I was sorry for how I reacted last night. </p><p>“Yeah, okay, like I believe that.”</p><p>O: I tried to text you to give you a heads up, but you changed your number. </p><p>“I didn’t okay, I just didn’t want to talk to you, so can you please leave. Things are going really well and I don’t need you messing them up.” </p><p>K: Babe, did you need any *Narrows his eyes at Oikawa then looks back at you* A stranger who’s lost?</p><p>“Tetsuro, it’s not what it looks like I promise. I was just telling him to leave. </p><p>K: Yeah, then why is he still here? </p><p>“I don’t know. Hey, Shittykawa do you not speak Japanese anymore? *In English* Please leave sir.</p><p>O: (P/N), can you give me and Kuroo a minute. We need to talk. </p><p>“NO WAY. Last time you two “talked” one of you almost got punched in the face.</p><p>K: It’s okay princess.</p><p>“Fine, but only sixty seconds. Then I’m coming out.”</p><p>Kuroo kissed my cheek and I went inside. I started crawling to the open window nearby. There was no way I was going to miss this. If there was trouble, I’d be a hop away from the door. It’s not that Tetsuro couldn’t hold it’s own, it’s that I was worried he would beat Oikawa so bad he’d be out for the season. If Karasuno took down Seijoh, it was going to be fair and square with their starting setter on the line.</p><p>K: You have five seconds to tell me why I shouldn’t beat your face in.</p><p>*scoffs* O: Take a breath there Tokyo. Before we start. *walks to window* Hey (P/N), I hope you know the clock doesn’t start til you walk away.</p><p>I got up and laughed nervously. “Hey guys, funny seeing you here. I was just picking up my contact from the floor. You know, those darn things.”</p><p>*smirks*O: You don’t wear contacts.</p><p>“It’s been three years. I could’ve gotten them while our friendship was on Hiatus smartass.”</p><p>O: Could’ve. which means you didn’t, so go. </p><p>“FINE *mutters* stupid, goodfornothing, annoying kawa, doesn’t let me listen to anything.” I began to walk away, but you know what, no. This will be risky, but I’M USING THE DOOR. HA.</p><p>K: How did you</p><p>O: Wait for it. *Knocks on the door* (P/N), the door counts too. </p><p>*Opens the door* “I’M LEAVING. I’M LEAVING.” *Tries to close the door*</p><p>O: Leave it open. </p><p>“YOU KNOW WHAT, FINE. I’LL LEAVE THE DOOR WIDE OPEN.CAUSE APPARENTLY ALL THESE YEARS OF FRIENDSHIP MEANS NOTHING AND NOT A SINGLE STRAND OF TRUST WAS BUILT.” </p><p>K: Didn’t he just catch you by the window and door. </p><p>“WHO’S SIDE ARE YOU ON ANYWAY.”*Walks away* </p><p>O: She’s a dramatic one. </p><p>K: Tell me about it. Now,</p><p>O:  There’s one more wave.</p><p>“NO, You know what, this, is MY house and I don’t have to listen to either one of you.”</p><p>O: If you could go that would be nice. I certainly wouldn’t mind standing here all day, but Kuroo has a train to catch eventually. </p><p>K: Babe, please. </p><p>*mutters and walks away* “Stupid, lousy boyfriend that sides with lazykawa”. I walked away for real this time and sat down at the table while still muttering curses under my breath. </p><p>M: That stranger took quite some time, did you help get him where he needs to go? </p><p>“Oh yeah. I think I did.”</p><p>D: Where’s Kuroo, we still have lots to talk about before he can go.</p><p>“Tooru showed up and wanted to talk to him in private. So I gave them some privacy.” </p><p>*Smirks* H: You hid behind the door didn’t you.</p><p>*blushes* “YoU hId BeHiNd ThE dOoR dIdN’t YoU. OF COURSE I DIDN’T. WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO EARN A LEARN A LITTLE TRUST AROUND HERE. </p><p>*Smirks* O: It was the door and the window. Hello Mr. and Mrs. Iwaizumi.  It’s good to see again. *Fist bumps Iwa-Chan and takes a seat next to him*</p><p>M: TOORU, HELLO. </p><p>*Iwa and me and my dad deadpanning * “She’s never this excited to see us.” </p><p>M: *glares* Stop it, all of you. (P/N), get Tooru a plate. Tooru, we were just having some lunch, please, help yourself.  </p><p>Oikawa said thank you and had some food. The rest of the lunch went rather smoothly. Oikawa was actually on his best behavior. He was the cocky, self absorbed, annoying friend that I know and love. “Well, this has been lovely, but I’ve got to get my number one fan over to the train station.” </p><p>O: Don’t disrespect the poor guy with that title. </p><p>“SHUT IT SHITTYKAWA.” </p><p>M: Tooru, I’m sorry, but you did earn that one. </p><p>O*ruffles my hair *: It’s okay. The abuse is the Iwaizumi way of showing love. Iwa-chan does it too. </p><p>*punches Oikawa in the head* H: SHUT IT SHITTYKAWA </p><p>*chuckles* O: Told you </p><p>D: Kuroo, it’s been absolutely pleasure having you over. If there’s one boy I’m glad that has my (P/N)’s heart it’s</p><p>H: Tobio Kageyama.</p><p>D: Well yes, but </p><p>M: Oh, I know, it’s Tooru. </p><p>D: No, that’s you honey. </p><p>O: It’s you Kuroo. Treat her well. </p><p>Tetsuro laughed and bowed when he got up.</p><p>K: I will. Thank you for your blessing Mr. and Mrs. Iwaizumi and for the wonderful meal. </p><p>We said our goodbyes and got on the subway. We got to his grandparents house, where I met the most adorable pair of people ever. </p><p>K: Grandma, I’m sorry, but we really have to go. I can’t miss my train. </p><p>Kuroo’s Grandma: Tetsuro, always such a rule follower. I wish he’d live a little. Miss a train, skip a day of school, maybe not fail a test, but maybe not get an A. He’s young, but he acts so grown up already. He’s just like that father of his.  </p><p>Kuroo’s Grandpa: That’s not such a bad thing. Our boy raised his son right. Polite as a noble, that’s how he got such a pretty girlfriend. </p><p>Kuroo’s Grandma: No, that’s because he’s handsome. (P/N) darling, please keep dating our stick in the mud grandson. He’s a little boring, but since he started dating you, he comes over so often. It’s really quite nice. Before this, he barely even called. Besides his hair, he’s got a good heart, so please take care of him and make sure he eats right. </p><p>*blushes* K: Grandma, please. </p><p>*laughes* “Don’t worry ma’am, I plan to keep your grandson around for as long as possible. I love him very much. </p><p>*gasps* Kuroo’s Grandma: Tetsuro, she said she loves you. You’ve got her trapped now. Don’t mess this up.</p><p>K: I know Grandma, I love her too. </p><p>Kuroo’s Grandpa: What are you doing? When a girl like that tells you she loves you, you kiss her you idiot. </p><p>Tetsuro kissed me on the cheek. </p><p>Kuroo’s Grandpa: Not like that. You have to do it on the lips and claim her so everyone knows she's yours. *Kisses Grandma Kuroo on the lips (little old people kiss [you guys know the ones I’m talking about])*</p><p>Tetsuro pecked me on the lips. </p><p>K: Happy. I claimed her, she’s mine. It’s time for me to go. I love you both. I’ll be back soon. </p><p>Tetsuro interlaced our hands together with the one hand that wasn’t holding his duffle bag. “Bye, it was nice to meet you.” I waved as we walked out the door. </p><p>Kuroo’s Grandma: Bye (P/N), come back soon. </p><p>It was about a half an hour ride to the train station. Tetsuro had just checked in and was about to go through security. “This is a really long ride, I’m so sorry I make you go through this every other week.” </p><p>K: I’d go through it every day if it meant I got to spend time with you *kiss* </p><p>“I still feel bad.”</p><p>K: You go through the same ride when you come to Tokyo so stop it. I’ve got to go, but let me know when you get home okay. </p><p>“Same goes for you. I love you.”</p><p>*smiles* K: I love you too. </p><p>Tetsuro gave me a hug and peck on the lips before I went on my. I started walking to the subway when I got a text. </p><p>To: (P/N) </p><p>From: #1 BoyToy &lt;3</p><p> I never get tired of hearing you say I love you. </p><p> </p><p>*Blushes* I just remembered something.</p><p> </p><p>To: #1 BoyToy &lt;3</p><p>From: (P/N) </p><p>    I’ll say it five times in a row and record it if you tell me what you and Oikawa were talking about.</p><p> </p><p>To: (P/N) </p><p>From: #1 BoyToy &lt;3</p><p>Solid offer. It’s a really good one too, but I’m going to have to pass. Don’t worry babe, we’re good now. ;)</p><p> </p><p>To: #1 BoyToy &lt;3</p><p>From: (P/N) </p><p>    I move to withhold my I love yous.</p><p> </p><p>TO: (P/N) </p><p>From: #1 BoyToy &lt;3</p><p>Motion denied. </p><p> </p><p>TO: #1 BoyToy &lt;3</p><p>From: (P/N) </p><p>Funny. I don’t remember asking your permission.</p><p> </p><p>TO: (P/N) </p><p>From: #1 BoyToy &lt;3</p><p>:(</p><p>I changed lines on the subway to the one that runs by my house. In another half an hour I was home again. I texted Tetsuro I had gotten home safe. He told me he was still on the train</p><p>TO: #1 BoyToy &lt;3</p><p>From: (P/N) </p><p>Make sure to eat the dinner I packed you :*</p><p> </p><p>TO: (P/N) </p><p>From: #1 BoyToy &lt;3</p><p>Have I ever told you that I love you :’)</p><p> </p><p>TO: #1 BoyToy &lt;3</p><p>From: (P/N) </p><p>There’s also lunch for tomorrow. So take a nap and get some homework done while you still have some time. </p><p> </p><p>TO: (P/N) </p><p>From: #1 BoyToy &lt;3</p><p>Ma’am yes ma’am. I like this new side of you ;)</p><p> </p><p>TO: #1 BoyToy &lt;3</p><p>From: (P/N)</p><p>Promised Grandma I’d keep that stick in the mud, grandson of hers fed ;)</p><p> </p><p>TO: (P/N) </p><p>From: #1 BoyToy &lt;3</p><p>I’M NOT A STICK IN THE MUD</p><p> </p><p>TO: #1 BoyToy &lt;3</p><p>From: (P/N) </p><p>Would you prefer RoosterHead?</p><p> </p><p>TO: (P/N) </p><p>From: #1 BoyToy &lt;3</p><p>I changed my mind. I want sweet, shy (P/N) back.</p><p> </p><p>TO: #1 BoyToy &lt;3</p><p>From: (P/N) </p><p> TOO LATE. NOW SLEEP. </p><p> </p><p>Tetsuro stopped texting me so I could only assume he followed my advice and took his nap. After I did some homework and studied a little, I took a quick bath. Tetsuro had just gotten home. It was about 8pm when my phone rang. “STICK IN THE MUD, I MISSED YOU.”</p><p>K: I missed you too baby. </p><p>“Did you just get home?”</p><p>K: Yes ma’am. I ate your wonderful dinner and got a small nap in. I just need to finish up some homework after I shower, but I just wanted to say goodnight. </p><p>“Alright, don’t stay up too late. Goodnight.”</p><p>K: And</p><p>“And?”</p><p>K: Where’s my I love you?</p><p>“Where’s my hot gossip about the showdown I was kicked out of?” </p><p>*FlashBack*</p><p>O: Alright, the coast is clear. </p><p>K: You know her pretty well, huh?</p><p>O: Like I said yesterday, we all grew up together. I might have been a jerk about it, </p><p>*raises an eyebrow* K: might </p><p>O: FINE, I WAS a jerk about it. Now, I’m talking so don’t interrupt me again. Since the second she was born, no even before that, I’ve had this, this, feeling, no, this knee jerk reaction that I need to keep her safe. You seem to make her happy and I’m not saying I like it, or that I support this relationship but I’ll stop fighting it.</p><p>*sarcasm* K: Oh, how will I ever repay your kind favor?</p><p>O:  I'm a serious Roster Head. I’ll back off. But the second you hurt her, I’ll squash you like a bug. The way she looks at you, I remember when her eyes looked at me like that. I mess it up because I chose her brother over her. I don’t regret it, Iwa-chan’s my best friend, but when she smiles, one of those goofy smiles, the ones that reach her eyes, and she looks at you so with so much pride that you know that she thinks the world of you, and when she laughs so freely and you know that she’s happy, really, truly happy, I start to doubt myself. Stepping out of her way, uncomplicating things… if this is the only thing I can do to keep seeing that smile, I’ll do it. I’ll let her go even if that smile isn’t aimed at me ever again. I’ll do it because</p><p>K: Finish it. </p><p>O: I love her. </p><p>K: *scoffs* I figured as much. Listen up, I don’t plan on letting her go and I don’t really care what you think, so as long as you stay out of my way you can feel whatever you want. She’s beautiful, but the heart of hers is too kind and too open for her own good. </p><p>O: You better not mess this up.</p><p>K: In your dreams. Now, let’s go inside, I’m sure (P/N) is getty antsy and her folks would like to see you. </p><p>O: Who wouldn’t. </p><p>*End of Flashback*</p><p>K: Baby, it really was nothing big. </p><p>“So just tell me about this small, insignificant event.”</p><p>*Chuckle* K: You really want to know. </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>K: Really, really.</p><p>“YES, IT’S KILLING ME INSIDE.”</p><p>K: Hmmmmm, say I love you and I’ll think about it.</p><p>“I love you, there, now tell me.”</p><p>K: No, like you mean it.</p><p>“Tetsuro Kuroo, I love you.”</p><p>K: I love you too, (P/N) Iwaizumi. </p><p>*whining* “Now, tellllllll meeeeeee.”</p><p>K: In the wise words of  (P/N) Iwaizumi, “I said,  I’ll think about it, and guess what I’m still thinking about it.” </p><p>“TETSURO KUROO, THAT’S NOT FUNNY.”</p><p>K: Then why am I laughing?</p><p>“CAUSE YOU’RE A JERK”</p><p>*smirking* K: You know what, I’ve thought about it and I’m not going to tell you. But thank you for the I love you, it was music to my ears. Goodnight (P/N), I love you. </p><p>“Yeah, whatever.” I hung up the phone. No good, lousy, scheming, jerky boyfriend. No more free I love yous ever again. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. WELCOME TO TOKYO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The month flew by in the blink of an eye. Practices were as chaotic as ever, but the team was rapidly progressing. Outside the court, the boys had dedicated a lot of time to studying. Exams came and went and most of us passed with flying colors. Only two people had failed and you can already guess who they were. Yachi had taken Hinata’s failure a little hard. Turns out, he had actually gotten all the answers right, but messed up filling in the answer sheet correctly. Tobi messed up on his reading comp and so with heavy hearts the two would be left behind. Tanka did promise the two that if they passed their supplementary test on the first day he’d find a way to get them to Tokyo. We were currently on the bus about an hour away.  Tetsuro and I would have a whole week together and my level of excitement was through the roof. Throughout the month I’ve had dinner with Tetsuro’s father, we’ve gone to the amusement park, the beach, some picnics and more. When I go visit Tetsuro, Aiko lets me stay at her place so I don’t have to keep going back and forth. Aiko and I were back to our old selves. She understood that I spent my days with Tetsuro,because I spent my nights with her. Our nights are filled with  all our favorite things. Singing, dancing, games, movies, and SNACKS. It was like being in middle school all over again. When Tobi and Hinata joined us, the week would officially be perfect. My only worry was Haruka Nakamura. After her rise to popularity in middle school we had stopped speaking. She found out the real reason why Oikawa was dating her and hated me for it. While I can’t blame her, it also wasn’t my fault. Tetsuro had said she was one of the managers for Bokuto’s team. It’s been three years and while I’m not sure if I’m ready to face her, I know I’m bound to. Tetsuro had said she was a relatively sweet girl. Shy, but with the right people around, a lit firecracker. He had told her that we knew each other to which she just said she hoped high school was going well for me. Maybe when the popularity faded the terrible personality she picked up went with it. Aiko had advised the following tactical plan. </p><p>A: Just walk up to her with your other group of manager friends, this way she’ll be forced to introduce herself to you. From there, just match her energy. </p><p>Solid as a rock I guess. The bus had stopped in front of Nekoma High and there was no stopping me. I had seen my favorite raven haired rooster everyone else just had to catch up. Everyone was collecting their stuff to get off the bus when I jumped off the bus and into Tetsuro’s arms. Tetsuro had leaned down and kissed me when I heard</p><p>N: CONTROL YOURSELF KIDS.</p><p>T: YEAH, WE DON’T NEED ANY BABIES AROUND . </p><p>I turned around and gave them the sweetest smile I could muster while my eyes showed pure rage “Tanka, Noya, come off the bus.”</p><p>*gulp* T: NAHHHH, I think we’re good right here. </p><p>“Are you sure Senpai? You both had such FUNNY things to say. I think *cracking knuckles* WE ALL WANT TO HEAR SOME MORE..”</p><p>I was about to go teach them a lesson they’d never forget, but Tetsuro wrapped his arms around me and put his head on top of mine.</p><p>K: Stop being such a bully. They were just teasing. </p><p>D: Yeah (P/N), you know we’re short a couple of guys. We need all the help we can get. *Daichi chuckles* </p><p>*puff cheeks and mumbles* “Whatever.” Once everyone was off the bus, Tetsuro grabbed my bag for me, put his arm over my shoulder and started walking us toward the direction of the gym. We got there right in time to see Yamamoto freak out over Yachi and Kiyoko. *mutters under breath* “He’s never had that reaction over me.” I looked up to see Tetsuro laughing. *blushes* “What’s so funny?”</p><p>K: Baby girl, are you really jealous *raise an eyebrow* because Yamamoto doesn’t freak out over you? *To Daichi and everyone else* You guys can head inside the gym whenever you’re ready. The rest of our team is already in there. *smirks* I’m borrowing your medic for a couple minutes. We have some.. unfinished business. </p><p>D: This is a school sanctioned event. Don’t start getting any ideas. The team is going to change, but (P/N) I expect you changed and inside the gym for warm ups in ten. </p><p>“Yes sir.” Daichi walked away and I started to follow when Tetsuro wrapped his arms around my waist. </p><p>K: Oh, no, we’re not done yet missy. Where do you think you’re going?</p><p>*Smiles* “To change and get ready for warm ups like my captain told me. *Pats his back and kisses his cheek* Be a doll and put my bags away. Thanks a lot. Love You.” My escape, ruined by the likes of one evil captain and the pulling of the back of my shirt.</p><p>K: You can leave once you tell me why Yamamoto’s opinion of you is so important.</p><p>*blushes* “It’s not.”</p><p>K: I tell you you’re beautiful everyday. Isn’t that enough. </p><p>“It is”</p><p>K: Then tell me. *Silence* *Smirks* Time sure is running out. Daichi isn’t going to be happy when you're late. </p><p>I froze. He was right. If there was one person on this team that scared me, it was Daichi. Hell hath no fury like a captain who’s been raising Hinata, Tobi, Tanka AND Noya. *gulp* “I just want your team to think you have a pretty girlfriend.” </p><p>*laughs*K: Babe, what? That doesn’t make any sense? </p><p>There was no way I could say this to his face.“Kiyoko and Yachi are both really pretty. And I know it’s stupid, but hearing Yamamoto freak out over them and not me just makes me think that maybe you chose the wrong girl. I mean you’re the captain, and you’re so amazing, and I just feel like you should have a pretty girl on your arm.” Tetsuro just held me. After a few moments of an uncomfortable silence I knew my big mouth got me in trouble. I looked up at him and gave him a nervous laugh. “Hey, it’s no big deal, really. You don’t have to yell at anyone and” *kiss* When we broke apart I blushed. Oh god, here comes the speech. Tetsuro looked me in the eye, but I just couldn’t hold his gaze. When I looked down again he grabbed a hold of my chin and refused to let go. </p><p>K:  (P/N) Iwaizumi, I love you and I don’t care what anybody thinks of you. I know who you are. Kiyoko and Yachi are both really pretty, but you surpass them. You’re beautiful. That beauty isn’t just skin deep. No. On the outside, you’re hot, smoking actually, but  on the inside you’re equally as beautiful. You’re kind and caring. You’re smart, dedicated, and funny. You have so much to offer Princess. Somehow, I got lucky enough for you to agree to be mine. Yamamoto and the rest of the team love you. The only reason he doesn’t freak out over you is because the first time he did it at practice I spiked a ball at his face. From the second I found out you were single, I knew you had to be mine. So don’t ever think you aren’t good enough for me, because the truth is I’m not good enough for you. Why do you think I get so upset when other guys like Oikawa flirt with you. </p><p>“Tetsuro, I” </p><p>D: That was touching, it really was, but we need our medic back. </p><p>Daichi started pulling me away from the back of my shirt. “Daichi,this isn’t fair, and you’re stretching out my shirtttttttt.”</p><p>D: I gave you ten minutes. Like I said before, this is a school sanctioned trip and as your captain, I’m responsible for you. Now go change, I’ll take care of warm ups. </p><p>I walked off to go change and got back to the gym. There were so many teams I didn’t recognize, but there were two faces I did know. “Kiyoko and Yachi, did you miss you?”</p><p>*smirk* Kiyoko: Welcome back (P/N), how was Kuroo?</p><p>*Blushes* “He’s fine.” </p><p>Y: Hey (P/N), how did you end up getting a boyfriend all the way in Tokyo. </p><p>“WELLLL. I’M GLAD YOU ASKED. *Winks* It was my impeccable charm, my winning personality and </p><p>*laughs*Kiyoko: They met during the golden week practice match. That’s more the route you were taking with your question, right Yachi? </p><p>*Sulks* Kiyokoooooo. </p><p>*giggles* Y: She was right, but I’d love to hear the full story sometime. </p><p>*Perks up* “Yay! The games are going to start soon. I better make my rounds on the boys and say hi to Nekoma. I’ll be back soon.” The boys were okay. I helped Daichi stretch out his hip and promised I’d be more inconspicuous about my relationship with Tetsuro until after the practice officially ended. My only punishment was that I’d have to do the penalty laps with the team if they lost. I walked over to Nekoma and gave them a quick hello, before telling Tetsuro there would be no more PDA until after the official practice games ended for the day. Lev being lev picked me up, earning himself a kick from Yaku. I was about to go for a quick kiss before I left when I felt Daichi’s eyes boring into my back. “HAHAHAHA. WELL GREAT TALK GUYS. GOT TO GO.” I ran back to Kiyoko and Yachi who were already laughing at me when I got in. The first match we had was against Fukurodani. </p><p>B: HEY, HEY, HEY (P/N)</p><p>“BOKUTO! *Hug and laughs* It’s been forever! How are you? Is Akaashi here too?”</p><p>A: Hello (P/N), it’s nice to see you again. </p><p>I gave Akaashi a hug as we chatted for a little. I introduced the two to Daichi and Sugawara. It only seemed right. Even though we did our best, we lost and those flying laps the team had to do were a lot harder than expected. AND GUESS WHAT, WE HAD TO DO THEM A LOT. Eight straight losses and Tetsuro was having the time of his life watching me flounder. “CAN YOU GUYS PLEASE WIN A GAME AND WIPE THE SMIRK OFF HIS STUPID FACE.” :p</p><p>Tsukishima: You don’t even have to play, why are you so out of breath.</p><p>Ashai: (P/N), should you be a little nicer to him. He is your boyfriend after all. </p><p>“AS LONG AS HE STANDS AT THE OTHER SIDE OF THAT COURT, I WILL CRUSH HIM.” </p><p>S:You mean we. </p><p>“Yeah, sure whatever, NOW GET THOSE BUTTS INTO GEAR. It’s his fault I was late. He should have to do them with me.” </p><p>The door opened and in walked Tobi and Hinata. On our ninth and final set, we had finally won. The teams thanked each other for the games played and went off in their own direction. </p><p>K: (P/N), why are you gross and sweaty?</p><p>*Punches Tobi in the head* “Because SOMEONE had to go and fail his READING COMP EXAM.</p><p>K: HOW THE HELL IS THIS MY FAULT. HINATA FAILED TOO, WHY AREN’T YOU HITTING HIM. </p><p>“BECAUSE HE NEVER CALLS ME GROSS.”</p><p>K: Fine, I’m sorry. </p><p>Tsukishima: Trouble in paradise with the dynamic duo?</p><p>“I don’t know Tsukishima, but if you don’t get out of my face, you're about to find out just how much trouble this dynamic duo can cause.” </p><p>Tsukishima: If you spent less time making out with your boyfriend and just came to gym on time maybe you wouldn’t have to follow through with your punishment  </p><p>Tobi wrapped his arms around my waist the second Tsukishima had opened his mouth. </p><p>K: Run. Far. Really Fast. </p><p>It’s a good thing he did, because four eyes would’ve been over. I started whipping around in Tobi’s arms. </p><p>“LET ME AT HIM TOBI. I’LL KILL THAT FOUR EYED MENACE TO SOCIETY. I’LL DESTROY” Tetsuro put a hand on my head to calm me down. </p><p>Kuroo: Is my little princess on a rampage?</p><p>“Shut it Roosterhead.” Tetsuro laughed and tried to hug me, but I stopped him. “You’re gross and sweaty don’t touch me.” Tetsuro just laughed and hugged me anyway while Tobi deadpanned.</p><p>K: How come you can call him gross and sweaty, but when I did to you I got punched. </p><p>I wrapped my arms around Tetsuro, because even though he was sweaty and he smelled, my man looked gooooooood. *Hmph* “Because I’m a girl and that’s rude. It’s also his fault that I was late in the first place.”</p><p>Kuroo: You know if you hadn’t tried to run away and sat there in silence for eight of those minutes you wouldn’t have been late.  </p><p>“THAT’S NOT… I MEAN.. WELL..”</p><p>K: Kuroo, good luck with this one. *walks aways, looks back* (P/N), use. your. words. </p><p>“YEAH YOU BETTER RUN KAGEYAMA. Idiot.” </p><p>Kuroo: Now that he’s gone. *smirks and leans down for a kiss* </p><p>“No.”</p><p>K: It’s okay babe, practice games are done for the day. We are off the clock.</p><p>“Pro tip, if you want to kiss your girlfriend at the end of the day, don’t make fun of her while she’s dying. Like come on, DO YOU NOT REMEMBER JUST HOURS AGO WHEN YOU SAT THERE LAUGHING AT ME DOING THOSE LAPS.”</p><p>K: You were just so cute flopping around how could I not. </p><p>*puffs cheeks out* “I didn’t laugh when you had to do yours.” </p><p>K: Yes, but you also said that you would destroy me so there's that. </p><p>“You deserved it*stomach growl* </p><p>K: Let’s go shower and then we’ll get some dinner. Sound good? </p><p>*pecks Kuroo on the cheek* “Sounds, perfect.” Tetsuro walked me to what he said was the manager's room. </p><p>K: You know, everyone probably took their shower already, we could just go together *wink*</p><p>*Blushes DEEP RED, Punches him* “IN YOUR DREAMS PERV.”</p><p>K: Don’t you want to save water?</p><p>“DON’T YOU STILL WANT TO HAVE A GIRLFRIEND BY THE END OF THIS CAMP.”</p><p>K: Alright, alright, I give. Go take your shower and text me when you’re done. I love you *kiss*</p><p>He walked away and I entered the room with that blush still covering my face. Can you believe that guy? We’ve only been together for two months. I had just got in the door when I realized everyone was staring at me. I bowed. “Hello everyone, it’s very nice to meet you. I’m (P/N) Iwaizumi, a first year and the medic for the Karasuno Boys Volleyball team.” Everyone was still staring at me when I looked towards Kiyoko for help. </p><p>*whispers* K: They all heard your conversation outside.</p><p>OH. MY. GOSH. My soul was about to leave my body when a girl with reddish brown hair broke the tension by laughing. </p><p>Y: Hi (P/N), My name is Yukie Shirofuku. I’m a third year and I’m on the team managers for Fukurodani Academy.</p><p>“It’s very nice to meet you ma’am.”</p><p>*laughs* Y: Geez kid, lighten up. You really know how to make an entrance. Kaori, Haruka come introduce yourselves. </p><p>I froze. I guess I had been so focused on our games and the losses that I had completely forgotten about Haruka. </p><p>K: Hello, my name is Kaori Suzumeda. I’m also a third year and a manager for Fukurodani Academy. HEY, WAIT, I KNOW YOU. You’re that girl Bokuto and Akaashi went over to talk to.</p><p>Y: OH YEAH. You’ve got to tell us your secret. Akaashi isn’t a hugger, but he hugged you back pretty effortlessly. </p><p>K: Yeah and he laughed, which is even more rare. </p><p>Y: How do you know our boys?</p><p>Haruka: It’s because of Tetsuro. </p><p>Y: Oh, you know Kuroo too? That makes sense. Kiyoko did say that Karasuno and Nekoma played a practice match together.</p><p>K: You forgot that they're also rivals.</p><p>Y: Just because they’re rivals won’t stop ol’ Kuroo from flirting with a pretty girl like (P/N). You guys must be good friends considering. Can you put in a good word for our baby manger here. She’s a little shy, but Haruka has been into Kuroo since she first laid on him. </p><p>“Um”</p><p>K: Who can blame her though, he is hot. But don’t worry (P/N), Lev is just as cute, good job with him by the way.</p><p>“Well, guys.”</p><p>Y: But that hair *giggles* </p><p>“HE’S MY BOYFRIEND.”  *blushes* “I’m sorry. Tetsuro, he’s my boyfriend. That was him outside, not Lev. The rest of the Nekoma and I just see a lot of each other. I guess that made them comfortable around me and that’s why Lev picked me up. We’re kind of close.”</p><p>Y AND K: NO WAY. YOU’VE GOT TO TELL US HOW THAT HAPPENED.</p><p>“Well. We met during the practice match Karasuno had with Nekoma during golden week and the rest was history. I really didn’t like him at first. *smiles at memory* We had crossed paths in the woods after I went to get one of our boys that had gotten lost. The first thing Tetsuro did was hit on me, so I called him a creep and tried to get Kenma away from him. But Kenma explained that they were friends and we left. Then I saw him the day after, and we still had a rocky start, but he kind of just took my breath away throughout the course of the day. Now we’ve been together for about two months, but I guess it’ll be three on Friday.” Everyone except for Haruka and Kiyoko were squealing after I had finished. While Kiyoko had a smile on her face, Haruka just seemed upset. </p><p>??: That was so cute.</p><p>??: Yeah, I wish I had great love story like that *sigh*</p><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t get your names.” </p><p>E: I’m Eri Miyanoshita. I previously met Yachi and Kiyoko while filling up water bottles. It’s lovely to meet you too. I’m currently a first year and the manager for Ubugawa High. </p><p>M: Hi, I’m Mako Ōtaki! I’m also a third year, but I’m the manager for Shinzen High. </p><p>I bowed again. “It’s very nice to meet you all. I hope we can all be friends.” </p><p>Y: WAIT OUR BABY MANGER HAS TO INTRODUCE HERSELF.</p><p>K: Yeah, come on Haruka, don’t be shy.  </p><p>H: We actually already know each other. We went to the same middle school. Did you guys forget I’m originally from Miyagi?</p><p>Y and K: Oh that's right.</p><p>Y: Were you guys friends back in the day?</p><p>H: We..</p><p>“We were. Really good ones! But life happened and we kind of went different ways. I’m excited that life brought us back together though, this way we can rekindle our friendship..”</p><p>Everyone: AWWWWWWW.</p><p>“I’m sorry everyone, if you’ll excuse me. I really need to shower. Those flying laps take a lot out of a girl.” I grabbed some clothes to change into and a towel. I knew it was probably a bad idea, but I also grabbed my phone. I secured it with a ziplock bag. No water damage for me, I hope. I loved listening to music in the shower and while it was normally fine at home, I wasn’t going to leave my phone out in unknown territory. So this zip lock bag was a risk I had to take. Haruka had volunteered to walk me to bathrooms. It was silent at first, not to mention awkward.</p><p>H: Just because you said you’re excited to be friends again doesn’t mean I’ll be accepting your offer. I still haven’t forgiven you and I don’t plan to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. HERO OR VILLAIN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Haruka, hasn’t it been long enough. This is ridiculous. We were really good friends”</p><p>H:*Stops waking and narrows eyes* “ Do you even listen to yourself? Were, we WERE good friends when we WERE 12, but we’re not anymore, so build a bridge and get over it.</p><p>“Wow. So the confidence left, and the popularity left, but the crap personality, that’s still around. Interesting, very interesting.”</p><p>H:“CRAP PERSONALITY. *Scoffs* That’s funny coming from you.”</p><p>“You do realize I have NEVER done anything wrong to you. YOU CHOSE, to stop talking to, Tobi, me and Aiko in middle school. YOU CHOSE, to start hanging out with the popular girls and turn your backs on us. YOU CHOSE to go to high school in Tokyo and ignore pretend I didn’t exist. YOU CHOSE, to date Oikawa AND you chose to do it WITHOUT ASKING ME. You knew how I felt about him and you STILL charged ahead. Did you ever think that maybe if you let go of all that hate you’d be better off?”</p><p>H: I was perfectly fine before you came around. I have friends here who like me for me, so stop sticking your nose in my business. Let’s just tolerate each other and move on after the week is over.</p><p>“Yeah, whatever.”</p><p>We continued to walk in silence until we got to the showers. I was about to thank her and let her continue on hating me until we could go our separate ways again, but she just couldn’t leave it alone.</p><p>H: Did you know?</p><p>“Know what?”</p><p>H: The real reason Oikawa-sama was dating me.</p><p>“Trashykawa does whatever he wants. After what happened with us, I stopped talking to him. You know that. We just started talking again this year when we met at a practice match. I just found out.”</p><p>H: After all this time, he still chooses you.*scoffs* Typical. You know, I figured if he didn’t want to date me, fine, at the very least we were all miserable together. But you guys found your way back to each. Why don’t you just cut Tetsuro a break and dump him already?</p><p>“Have you gone insane?”</p><p>H: I know what it’s like to be in between you and Oikawa- sama and it’s not fair. You guys treat people like pawns that can be thrown away whenever you feel like. You two sit there and manipulate just because you don’t want to face facts. You and Oikawa are going to end up together. You always find your way back to each other so stop making Tetsuro think he has a chance. </p><p>“SPOILER ALERT, HE DOES HAVE A CHANCE. You know why, BECAUSE WE ARE TOGETHER. We've been dating for two months. Do you really think I’ll let some girl WHO HATES ME for NO REASON AT ALL and is “in love” with MY BOYFRIEND tell me how I should live MY life and run MY relationship?</p><p>H: You came into MY town, stole MY crush, infiltrated MY team and NOW YOU want to invalidate MY feelings. *scoff* This is just like middle school. (P/N), the precious little angel that can do no wrong. Here’s a spoiler alert for you. I didn’t stop being friends with you because I got popular. I stop being friends with you because I got tired of living in your shadow. </p><p>“That’s ridiculous. I don’t have a shadow for you to live in.”</p><p>H: (P/N), Hajime Iwaizumi’s sister. (P/N), the crazy talent runner. (P/N), the academic genius. (P/N), THE SPOILED BRAT WHO SHINES SO BRIGHT, THAT EVEN WHEN SHE’S GETTING BULLIED, SHE’S STILL A STAR. I moved 300 miles away from you and you STILL HAVE TO COME ALONG AND BECOME THE CENTER OF ATTENTION. I’m not going back to being (P/N)’s friend. MY NAME IS HARUKA NAKAMURA DAMN IT. I’m a person and you don’t get to say that that I hate you for no reason. You don’t get to outshine me here and push me back into your shadow. You don’t get to say that I don’t love Tetsuro because from what I can see, I’m the only one standing here that does.</p><p>“YOU’RE SUCH A LITTLE BRAT. All I’ve done is live my life. It's not my fault you felt more comfortable hiding behind me than standing on your own two feet. You should’ve told me or at least made a move to step outside of “my shadow” if that’s how you felt.”</p><p>H: WHEN I MADE A MOVE, YOU STOP TALKING TO ME.</p><p>“THAT WASN’T A MOVE. THAT WAS YOU ABANDONING SHIP. No, you know what, this is a waste of my time. I have a date with MY boyfriend. I’m going to do the right thing. Let’s go with your original plan. Let's just get through this week and then go back to ignoring each other’s existences. SOUND GOOD.</p><p>H: FINE </p><p>“OH AND LET THE RECORD SHOW, YOU STOP TALKING TO ME FIRST.” *slam* I walked inside the bathroom and put my clothes in the locker. As if I would let her get the last word. :P In your face WITCHRUKA. I put my phone in the zip lock, taped the cameras and turned the water on. I stripped down and wrapped the towel around me then stepped into the shower. The shower was everything I needed and my tunes helped change my foul mood. I was about to get out of the shower when I noticed my towel wasn’t on its hanger. You’ve got to be kidding me. “Hello?” I peeked my head out and didn’t see anyone. “Hello??” No response again. I peeked my head around the corner again to make sure there was no one around and sprinted to the locker I was storing my stuff. Empty. “YOU’VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME.” That evil, conniving, LITTLE UGHHHHHHHHH. I knew she was behind this. I checked the time on my phone, 10 pm. I texted Yachi and Kiyoko after not getting a response for half an hour, I had to call my last resort.</p><p>K: Babe finally, I was beginning to worry you stood me up. </p><p>“Tetsuro, I need you to do me a favor. This is going to sound strange, but can you come to the girls showers” WHEN I SEE THAT INSECT SHE’S DEAD. *RED FACED* *mumbles* “Oh, and can you bring me some spare clothes.” I heard Tetsuro spit out his water. </p><p>K: Y..Yeah. I’m on my way.</p><p>Wait… He’s on his way.. and... I’M NAKED. OH HELL NO. THINK, THINK QUICK. ALL THESE STUPID LOCKERS JUST HAD TO NOT HAVE ANY CLOTHES IN THEM. I heard a knock on the door. </p><p>K: (P/N)??? Is it okay if I come in? </p><p>“NO. JUST GIVE ME A MINUTE.” What can I cover my body with? WAIT, YES, THIS IS WILL WORK. “O.. O.. Okay you can come in now.” Tetsuro came in and froze.</p><p>K: Um.. Babe, Is that a curtain?</p><p>“Y.. Y.. Yes.”</p><p>K: Do I want to know what happened?</p><p>“Did you bring the clothes?” I stepped forward and reached for clothes. Just as I was about to grab them, the curtain fell and Tetsuro’s face reflected all that I feared. His face was red, his eyes were wide and his nose was bleeding. “AHHHHHHHHHH” I picked up the curtain as fast as I could then threw my shoe at him. “TURN AROUND YOU PERV.” KILL ME. TAKE A KNIFE AND STAB ME. AT THIS POINT, IT WOULD BE LESS PAINFUL. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DON’T COME BACK.”</p><p>K: The clothes. <br/>“JUST LEAVE THEM ON THE SINK AND GO STAND GUARD.” When Tetsuro walked away I grabbed the clothes. Why didn’t I do this in the first place? Stupid, Stupid, STUPID. I put on the plain black shirt and the shorts. He uses these for practice. They smelled exactly him. I hope he doesn’t want these back. They were a little baggy, but baggy clothes were better than no clothes. “Tetsuro, thank you.” Even with a blush still evident on both of our faces the perv still held a smirk on his face. </p><p>K: You look good in my clothes. We should make this a recurring event. </p><p>“Shut it you perv. This never happened, got it. Let's go eat.” We started walking to the Nekoma was staying in. </p><p>“How did you shower so quickly?”</p><p>K: I’m a guy, it’s a five minute thing, ten max. You were gone for so long I started practicing with Bokuto to pass the time. </p><p>“I would’ve come watch if it wasn’t for my.. situation.”</p><p>K: Are you going to tell me what happened? </p><p>“That evil gremlin Haruka took my clothes. Jokes on her stupid face and Hajime’s. He always said taking my phone to the bathroom with me wouldn’t work out one day. WELL LOOK AT ME NOW BIG BOY.”</p><p>K: Haruka is such a quiet girl. Are you sure it was her? </p><p>“ SHE MAY LOOK SWEET, BUT LET ME TELL YOU, SHE’S HIDING THOSE FANGS. That’s why I called her gremlin, keep up. *sighs* I don’t have any proof yet, but I know it was her. We had an argument on the way to the showers. Apparently she’s in love with you and I stole you from her? Oh and not to mention I’m “stealing” her team by being friends with Bokuto and Akaashi. OH AND THIS IS THIS BEST PART. She says I “over shadow her”. Can you believe that? </p><p>K: Do you want the truth or do you want me to say what you want to hear?</p><p>I stopped walking. </p><p>K: Babe?</p><p>“Tell me the truth.”</p><p>K: I should’ve just told you what you wanted to hear. </p><p>“What I want to hear is the truth.”</p><p>K: *sighs* (P/N), you know I love you. You’re loud, energetic, bubbly and overall a wildcard. What you see on the surface is what you get. It’s easy for people to love you even if they’ve just met you.  Haruka is the complete opposite. It takes time to get to know her. You have to peel back all the layers to see how amazing she is. </p><p>*raise an eyebrow* “Amazing.”</p><p>K: *chuckles* Stop it, you know what I mean. All I’m saying is that there’s some truth to what she’s saying. Just by comparing both of your personalities, it’s easy to see how someone like her can be overshadowed by you if you were friends. You might not mean to do it, just like your brother doesn’t mean to, but when one person shines that bright it’s hard not to get lost in their shadow. Why are you mad? </p><p>“I’m not.”</p><p>K: *chuckles* You have your mad face on. </p><p>“I’m not”</p><p>K: Babe, we can play this game all night, but I’m hungry and I know that face.</p><p>“Okay I’m mad. But now, the only person I’m mad at, is myself. She was trying to tell me how she felt, and I just blew it off. WOW, I’M THE JERK. Talk about a plot twist.” </p><p>K: *chuckles* Babe, you’re not a jerk. A real jerk wouldn’t feel bad after realizing what they did was wrong. Actually a real jerk wouldn’t even admit that they were wrong. </p><p>“I guess you're right. But I still want to talk to her.”</p><p>K: Is that what she wants?</p><p>“She told me to leave her alone. BUT THEN SHE STOLE MY CLOTHES.” </p><p>K: Babe</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>K: Even though it might hurt you, you’ve got to let her go and finally make peace with the fact that in her story you’re the villain. </p><p>“ Oh wise Tetsuro, when you use that brain of yours I almost remember why I keep you around.” </p><p>K: I owe Haruka a debt of gratitude. Don’t look so confused,  it’s her I have to thank for the show I got. </p><p>“H..HEY. *Blushes* You can’t say things like that.”</p><p>*chuckles* K: Let’s go eat, alright? </p><p>We walked over to Nekoma’s room  and Tetsuro’s words echoed through my head, in her story you’re the villain.  Was Haruka right when she told me to let Tetsuro go? I shook the thoughts out of my head when we stopped. We got to the room and everyone was asleep.</p><p>K: Do you want to watch a movie while we eat? </p><p>I nodded my head. Tetsuro grabbed his futon and a bag with snacks in it and tiptoed out the door. We set up in an empty room and got cozy together. I know what it’s like to be in between you and Oikawa-sama and it’s not fair. Stop making Tetsuro think he has a chance. Haruka. Are you right? I looked over at Tetsuro who was singing along to One Jump with Aladdin. He didn’t look upset. I put my head on his chest. His heartbeat seemed normal. When you’re with someone you love isn’t it supposed to beat faster? He looked happy. But is he? Is that smile fake? Tetsuro, am I causing you pain? Are you just too nice to break up with me? </p><p>K: Everything all right? </p><p>“Yeah, it’s nothing. I’m just thinking.”</p><p>K: Don’t think too hard, you’re making yourself upset. </p><p>“Tetsuro.. Do I… make you happy?”</p><p>K:  Of course you do. Why do you ask?</p><p>“And if I stopped, you would tell me right, or would you break up with me?”</p><p>K: (P/N), what is all this about?</p><p>“Tetsuro, you know I love you right? And that you’re just as special to me as Oikawa? </p><p>K: (P/N), tell me what’s going on.</p><p>“You know that right Tetsuro? You have to know that.” Tetsuro wiped the tears off my checks as they fell while holding me.</p><p>K: Shhhhh, it’s okay baby. I know. Let’s just watch the movie, okay? </p><p>Once I calmed down I shut all my thoughts off. The movie had ended, but I still wasn’t ready to leave. “Can we just stay here for a little longer?”</p><p>K:Of course. </p><p>Tetsuro shut his laptop and got under the cover again. He wrapped his arms around me and I put my head on his chest again. We were just lying in the dark. Who knew how much time had passed and who cared. I liked this. I wished we could stay like this forever. It was warm and I felt safe.</p><p>K:  (P/N), are you going to tell me what happened?</p><p>“It was nothing. I was just thinking about something Haruka said.”</p><p>K: It wasn’t nothing, clearly it was something if it made you cry, so what was it? </p><p>“Do you think I’m manipulating you or that I’m stringing you along until I can go out with Oikawa?”</p><p>K: No, should I? </p><p>“No, it’s just, Haruka said that’s what I’m doing. And if she was right about the overshadowing thing maybe she’s right about this. Maybe I am just a terrible person and maybe I’m just...”</p><p>K: Buying time until Oikawa realizes he’s in love with you?</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>K: You couldn’t even finish the sentence. Do you really believe you’re capable of something like that?</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>K: What would you do if I told you Oikawa was in love with you right now? </p><p>“Nothing, I’m with you.” </p><p>K: You see, so stop thinking about what Haruka said. What does she know? She’s holding on to some grudge from three years ago. Don’t put another second of thought into it. </p><p>“Tetsuro I love you.” I leaned up to give him a kiss and when our lips connected those butterflies he gave me started flapping their wings. Things were getting hot and a little too heavy. He took off his shirt and while I was too busy drooling over him, I didn’t realize he put me on top of him and reconnected our lips. He put his hands under my shirt and I froze for a couple seconds.</p><p>K: Is this okay?</p><p>I nodded and we continued making out until he went to pull my shirt off. I immediately got off of him and stood up. “Tetsuro, um, I’m not.. I’m not ready.”</p><p>K: Hey, hey, come here it’s okay. </p><p>I walked towards Tetsuro slowly full of embarrassment. He pulled me down and hugged me. </p><p>K: It’s okay if you’re not ready. I’m not going to force you to do anything you don’t want to do. We’ll wait. There’s no rush. Someday you’ll be ready, it may not be today, but when the time comes you’ll know. And until that time comes I’ll wait, as long as I have to.</p><p>I kissed his cheek. The perfect answer from the perfect boyfriend. “Thank you” Tetsuro let go of me to get his shirt, but I stopped him. </p><p>K: Oh, does someone like what they see?</p><p>“It’s dark, I can’t see anything.”</p><p>K: Then what they feel?</p><p>“It’s dark but I hear that stupid smirk on your face.” Tetsuro started to chuckle before he wrapped his arms around me and we laid back down together. “Tetsuro, I’m going to come with a nickname for you. Something only I can call you.”</p><p>K: How about Prince?</p><p>*smack his chest* “NO.”</p><p>K: Then Adonis</p><p>“In your dreams.” </p><p>K: Daddy?</p><p>“HOW ABOUT PERV”</p><p>*chuckles* K: Only for you </p><p>“ROOSTERBOY”</p><p>K: Maybe something else. </p><p>“Tetsu.”</p><p>K: I think we have a winner. How’d you come up with it. </p><p>“I got too lazy to finish saying your name.”</p><p>K: My girlfriend is so romantic. How can anyone compare?</p><p>*Sarcasm* “I know, how’d you get so lucky? You’ve got the complete package.” </p><p>*chuckles*K: Well I love it. *kiss* </p><p>“My boys, Tetsu and Tobi and Hedge and”</p><p>K: It’s okay, you can say it</p><p>“Trashykawa”</p><p>K: We should head back.</p><p>“ Can we stay for a few more minutes? I like our bubble.”</p><p>K: Sure babe, I like it too. </p><p>“Here I’ll set an alarm for five minutes. Let’s just take a quick nap then go back, sound good?”</p><p>K: Perfect </p><p>I gave Tetsuro one last kiss before shutting my eyes. “Goodnight Tetsuro, I love you.”</p><p>K: Goodnight Princess, I love you too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. MISUNDERSTANDINGS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y: WOAH KUROO, put your shirt back on.</p><p>I got up groggily. What is going on? </p><p>Y: Is (P/N) wearing your shirt?</p><p>“Yaku, what time is it?”</p><p>Y: 6 AM, Kuroo we’ve to get going on our morning run.</p><p>“Oh, okay. Have fun on your run.” I put my head back down for a second and shut my eyes again.</p><p>Y: Um </p><p>K: Just wait for it. In 3… 2…1</p><p>“WAIT A MINUTE. 6 AM. MY RUN. DAICHI. OH MY GOSH DAICHI. FRICK MY LIFE. IM LATE. IM LATE. WHERE’S MY STUPID PHONE. TETSURO WE SLEPT THROUGH OUR ALARM. HOW DID FIVE MINUTES TURN INTO FIVE HOURS.</p><p>K: Kind of saw this coming.</p><p>“AND YOU DIDN’T THINK THAT MAYBE YOU SHOULD PUT ON A BACK UP ALARM?”</p><p>K: I got Yaku here didn’t I?</p><p>“I HAD AN ALARM SET. 12:55 -1:00 AM. THEN IT WAS SUPPOSED TO GO RING RING RING RING. Why didn’t you go ring, ring, ring?</p><p>K: Why didn’t it go ring, ring, ring babe?</p><p>“It’s set for 1PM and there's no other one because Daichi was supposed to wake me up for our run. DAICHI, CRAP, CRAP, CRAPPPPPPPP, WHY ME?” </p><p>K: Babe? </p><p>“Hmmmm?” Oooooo that morning voice sounded yummy, NO SNAP OUT OF IT. </p><p>Y: Is she wearing your shorts too?</p><p>I gave Tetsuro a quick kiss then grabbed my phone. “SORRY TETSU GOT TO RUN. THANKS YAKU.” </p><p>I crashed into the room the managers and I were sharing and saw that they all were ready to leave. </p><p>Kiyoko: (P/N), I was getting worried about you. Where were you all night?</p><p>Kaori: And are those Kuroo’s clothes?</p><p>“It’s not important! Did Daichi come by? I’m so sorry, I’m late.”</p><p>Kiyoko: He did, but I told him you were still asleep because you would be helping us with breakfast and that I would wake you. </p><p>Yachi: So now you’re not completely late because we haven’t left yet! And don’t worry we won’t tell Daichi. The boys should be going for their morning run, right about now.</p><p>“You guys are life savers.” I got dressed super quick and threw my hair  in a messy bun. It’s a hot one today. </p><p>Eri: (P/N), what’s that on your neck?</p><p>Oh no, NOT AGAIN. I slapped my hand to my neck. </p><p>Mako and Yachi: IT CAN’T BE.</p><p>Kaori and Yukie: IT IS. IT’S A HICKEY. *squeals*</p><p>YOU’VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME. “GUYS, Please don't, Daichi’s going to kill me. Promise me you won’t tell a soul.” They just kept squealing. “PROMISE” It came out sounding so desperate that I had earned a collective “We promise” in response. I put some makeup on the mark to cover it up and we all head to the cafeteria to make breakfast. After all the boys got their food, we served ourselves. The other girls wanted to sit together to hear all about last night, but they were delusional if they thought that was going to happen. I made up some lie about a team meeting and thankfully Yachi and Kiyoko followed along. We sat down and almost immediately a set of arms wrapped around me and a kiss was placed on my cheek.</p><p>K: Good Morning Beautiful. Daichi, I hope you don’t mind the interruption. </p><p>D: As long as she’s okay with it. </p><p>“Don’t you have your own team to bug? I’m on official business and I’m mad at you.”</p><p>K: What did I do now? </p><p>Tetsu placed his tray down, but before he could sit I pulled him out the door.</p><p>K: Oh, you want some alone time? </p><p>*whisper shouts* “No you idiot. You know why I’m mad. You know what you did.”</p><p>K: Keep you away from your food? Nope that seems to be your speciality. </p><p>“How can you even think about eating right now?’</p><p>K: I just ran a mile.</p><p>“My boys ran THREE. Suck it up and fix your mess. Look at this *points to hickey* LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO ME.</p><p>K: Babe, you can barely see that. </p><p>“DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH COLOR CORRECTOR AND CONCEALER I HAD TO USE? This thing was the size of Japan. YOU PUT JAPAN ON MY NECK.”</p><p>*smirks* K: I didn’t see you complaining yesterday.”</p><p>*smacks Kuroo’s arm* “No more. You are banned from my neck, you hear me BANNED.”</p><p>*stomach growls*K: (P/N), baby, I love you, I really do, but FOOOOOOOD. </p><p>“You can eat after our last matter of business. Did you talk to Yaku and clear up any…. misunderstandings.” </p><p>K: I will, I promise, now please.</p><p>*sighs ”Fine, go. Wait”</p><p>K: Now whaaaat. BABE, FOOOOOOD. </p><p>“I was going to kiss you because we aren’t going to be able to in there, but you’re right, you’re hungry, let’s go eat some breakfast.” </p><p>*smirks*K: Breakfast can wait, it’s not going anywhere. </p><p>“Breakfast might not be, but I am. You had your chance. Bye.”</p><p>I flipped my hair, moved my hips juuuuuust the right amount and santered away. Tetsu just stood there stunned. I walked in that cafeteria with a smirk of my own. That’s what he gets. I guess it took Tetsu a couple seconds to process what had happened, because he burst through the doors then apologized when everyone turned to look at him. He sat down and whispered in my ear. </p><p>K: Oh so that’s how you want to play this? Game on. </p><p>He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, picked up his tray and walked away. </p><p>Yachi: What was that about? </p><p>“Oh nothing.” </p><p>*smirks* Kiyoko: If it’s nothing what’s the blush for? </p><p>“Kiyokoooooo stop.” Kiyoko giggled, which brought Noya and Tanka over to fanboy. Breakfast was unruly, but it was fun. After breakfast ended, I stretched the boys out. Our first game today was against Nekoma. We had lost to them twice before, but not this time. We had Tobi and Hinata, this time, we’d win for sure. Just before the game started Tetsu came over. </p><p>K: “How about a kiss for good luck?” </p><p>I slapped my hands to his mouth. “Keep it down, Daichi will hear you. We’re supposed to be keeping us on the down low during practice and WHY WOULD I DO ANYTHING THAT WILL BRING YOU LUCK. MY CROWS ARE GOING TO CRUSH YOU.”</p><p>Tanka: Are you guys sure you’re dating? </p><p>“NO SURRENDER, NO DEFEAT, NOW GET THAT ASS OVER TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE COURT SO WE COULD END YOU.” </p><p>K: We’ll see about that. Good Luck Guys.</p><p>The game started and things were going well. We were neck and neck, which isn’t surprising. But things got a little awkward after Hinata went for a ball meant for Ashai. That one moment defined our game. Tobi and Hinata got into a fight not long after. We played against Fukordani next and things weren’t any better with Hinata being subbed out. The day ended after the boys had finished their cool downs. Today had been strange not just on the court, but off. Everywhere I walked boys from the other team would whisper and when Tetsu came around it either stop completely or turn into laughs. THAT’S IT. “HEY YOU MONKEY MOUTH.”</p><p>??: Me? </p><p>“YES, FUKORDANI’S NUMBER THREE. COME HERE.” I grabbed his jersey. “START. TALKING.”</p><p>K: (P/N), let go of Saru. What’s going on? </p><p>“Him and every other person on this team have either been whispering or snickering every time I walk by them. Then you come along and things get quiet. I asked my team and everyone just shut up including Noya and Tanka. When have you known those two to shut up? NEVER. SO SARU, ANSWERS, NOW.”</p><p>S: Kuroo, your girlfriends insane.</p><p>“From where I’m standing, I’d advise you to do a lot less talking to him and alot more to me. ANSWERS.”</p><p>S: Fine just let go.</p><p>I let him go and the first thing this punk had the audacity to do was smirk. “WIPE THE SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE AND GIVE ME WHAT I WANT.” </p><p>S: Dang Kuroo, is that what she said last night?</p><p>I grabbed him again. “EXCUSE ME.” That smirk switched to a look of fear real quick. </p><p>S: Word on the street is that you and Kuroo got it on in a spare room last night. Haha. I mean, it’s no big deal, you’re a couple. A couple of us heard Yaku talking about it during breakfast. We all didn’t believe it at first, but our manager Haruka told us you didn’t stay in your bed last night, so word kind of got out after that. And you’re hot, so good for Kuroo. *I let go of his shirt* You’re a little crazy, but I mean if things don’t work out with Kuroo, let me know. Hot is still hot</p><p>“Run. Fast. And so very Far.” Saru took my advice and then there was me and Tetsu, standing in the middle of the gym. I was so shocked I didn’t even know what to say. </p><p>K: Baby, let’s go somewhere and talk. </p><p>“Oh, more alone time, in an empty room, yeah that’s going to make things better.”</p><p>K: (P/N)</p><p>“NO, just back off.” I ran out of the gym to Nekoma’s outdoor track. It felt like I was suffocating.</p><p>K: (P/N), can you please just listen to me. </p><p>“Listen to you? LISTEN, TO YOU? ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW? NO, HOW ABOUT YOU LISTEN TO ME. I told you to fix this. I told you to talk to Yaku before he got the wrong idea AND HE DID. So how, how and why, am I supposed to listen to anything you have to say. BE NICE TO HARUKA YOU SAID. LEAVE HER ALONE YOU SAID. LOOK WHAT SHE DID. NO, WHAT YOU BOTH DID.</p><p>K: You’re just upset. </p><p>“NO DUH I’M UPSET. EVERYONE HERE THINKS I’M A SLUT WHO SLEEPS WITH A GUY IN A RANDOM SPARE ROOM. Daichi, OH MY GOSH DAICHI, HE’S GOING TO KILL ME. If it got around to coaches SCHOOL WILL BE INVOLVED AND THEN MY PARENTS. MY LIFE IS OVER.”</p><p>K: (P/N) STOP AND LISTEN TO ME. </p><p>*scoffs* “You’re right, how rude me. Please, tell me what happened.”</p><p>K: When I got back to the table Yaku was already telling everyone. They were all freaking out and cheering me on. I told them to stop and that this conversation was over. They stopped after that. So I thought I put it to bed, but I guess it just spread out of control. </p><p>“Did you tell them it wasn’t true?”</p><p>K: What?</p><p>“Did you tell them we didn’t have sex? That Haruka stole my clothes, so you brought me yours and we just fell asleep.”</p><p>K: No, but</p><p>“But what Tetsuro?”</p><p>K: There was still no proof that Haruka stole your clothes and I didn’t want to slander her name like that. </p><p> “And you didn’t want your team to think less of you for not being able to get some even though we stayed together. So now her name is nice and shiny, yours is on the rise, and mine is in the mud. You didn’t tell them Tetsuro. Silence and denial are not the same things. You didn’t tell them and now you’re the big man on campus and I’m the camp slut.”</p><p>K: (P/N),</p><p>“No Kuroo, just, just leave me alone. I’ve got to go do some damage control.” </p><p>I walked away with my first target in mind. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. ALL'S WELL THAT ENDS WELL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Daichi, can I please talk to you?” Daichi and I walked over to the bleachers so we could have some privacy. “There’s this rumor going around that Tetsuro and I, you know, but we didn’t and it’s not true and I just wanted to let you know how sorry I was.” As I sat there explaining the events of last night, Daichi's face started to soften. Haruka stealing my clothes, Tetsu saving me, me being upset, the movie, and an alarm mixup. He didn’t need to know every detail, and I wasn’t going to get Kiyoko in trouble for lying for me. “I’m so sorry this got around, it was just a misunderstanding. I understand if you want me to go home or if you have to tell Mr. Takeda and Coach Ukai.”</p><p>D: (P/N), you’re a responsible girl and you follow the rules. You keep these guys in line and watch over us. I think you’re our biggest fan, and sending you home won’t be necessary. Sending you home would be like throwing away your charger even though your phone is still on 80%. While this might have not been completely your fault, you still have to take some responsibility. You could've prevented the events from occurring if you had followed curfew. This rumor running around is punishment enough. You probably have your hands full. None of the coaches know anything and we’ll keep it like that. We’re a team and we protect our own and that includes you. (P/N), sometimes you don’t think before you act. You go on instinct which can be great at times, but you ignore all the consequences and throw caution to the wind. Just think about what comes next okay.</p><p>I hugged Daichi and started to cry. “Thank you Captain. I’ll be more cautious from now on, I promise.” Daichi called a team meeting where I explained to the boys what happened. They were a breath of fresh air. Even Tsukishima felt a little bad for me. He didn’t agree to come with me to explain to the other captains, but he felt bad, which for him was an improvement. With the team behind me we spoke to the captains of Shizen and Ubugawa. They had both agreed to put a stop to the team gossiping so the coaches wouldn’t find out. Fukordani and Nekoma were next. Daichi had told Tetsu to shut down any talk of what happened. He explained that the coaches didn’t know anything and that we’d like to keep it that way. I didn’t say anything to him. This was his team, it was his job to clean it up. Embarrassed that I had dragged them all into this I bowed. “I’m so sorry about bringing shame to the Karasuno Volleyball Team. I can finish talking to Fukurodani alone. Thank you so much for all the help, I really do appreciate it. After the week ends, I’ll reign as your medic. I’m so sorry again for the” *karate chop to the head* I looked up confused. Tobi just stood there with a smirk.</p><p>K: We’re not your old team moron. You don’t get to run away after one misunderstanding just because you’re embarrassed and what’s more, we’re not going to let you. </p><p>H: You’re our medic (P/N), we don’t want anybody else.</p><p>S: We told you the day of the banner drop. You’ll always have a home with us so please don’t go.</p><p>T: We’ll beat up any one of these city boys if you need us to, but from what I’ve seen you’ve got that covered.</p><p>The whole team started to laugh, but I just started crying.</p><p>T: AH, GUYS WHY IS SHE CRYING, TEARS OUT THE EYES, BUT THERE’S A SMILE. HOW DO WE FIX HER?</p><p>“Tanka, everyone, thank you.” I jumped on Tanka first and gave him a hug that later turned into a group hug. These boys have filled me with so much joy that I could stand up to anything. Camp slut or not, I was ending this tonight with their borrowed strength. I talked to Bokuto and Akaashi who were both on my side. Akaashi didn’t know if they should talk to Haruka without any proof but Bokuto didn’t care he just went in for it after she conveniently walked by. </p><p>B: Haruka, why would you steal (P/N)’s clothes? I get you had some beef in middle school, but it’s now, so should you just let it go. Then add more fuel to fire, not nice at all. </p><p>A: Bokuto-San, we should let them talk this out themselves. (P/N)-chan, don’t worry we’ll take care of this with the team. </p><p>“Thank you!” They both began to walk away as Akaashi started lecturing Bokuto on placing judgement without any evidence. “Are you seriously going to sit here and deny what we both know you did.”</p><p>H: No. *smiles* I did it. I stole your clothes and I’m happy that I did it. Things came out so much better than expected. You’re on slim ice with your team, everyone laughs at you, and best of all I don't see Tetsuro anywhere around so I can only assume you guys broke up or are close to it. I guess there’s only one question left to ask. What will the big bad baby do next? Cry, Run? Seeing as you told Bokuto I’m guessing you already did those two. So that leaves option three. The Iwaizumi special, hitting people. </p><p>“You better watch the next couple of words that come out of your mouth.” *clenches fist*</p><p>H: Go ahead. HIT ME. You’re already the team embarrassment. Knowing your nature, it wouldn’t surprise anyone. </p><p>Just as I was about to pounce I remembered my promise to Daichi. I breathed out and released my clenched fist. “You know what, you’re not worth it. I made a promise to my captain and unlike you I intend to make him proud. I just feel sorry Bokuto got stuck with a manager. I want to grow and be better, but you, you’re the same as you were back in middle school. Insecure and always hiding. So fine, do whatever you want. Rub my name in the dirt for all I care. But just know, every time you do,  it won’t bother me. I’m already light years in front of you and you’ll be in the same place you always are stuck in my shadow.”  I started to walk away. The look on her face felt almost as good as punching her would’ve. This whole “thinking things through” thing isn’t half bad. Haruka pounced and pushed me on the floor. “GET OFF ME YOU PSYCHO.”</p><p>H: YOU THINK YOUR SO MUCH BETTER THAN ME. WELL YOUR WRONG. </p><p>A: Haruka that’s enough. Get off of her.</p><p>We both turn our heads to see Daichi, Bokuto and Akaashi. Bokuto walked over and picked Haruka off of me. Akaashi bowed and apologized for Haruka promising to deal with it. Daichi gave me a hand up. </p><p>B: Let’s go Haruka, we’ve got some things to talk about.</p><p>“What are you guys doing here?”</p><p>D: Well I trusted you to handle business , but I wanted to be there as back up in case you needed me. Then Bokuto and Akaashi saw me so they stuck around too. You handled things in there like a champ and for what it’s worth, I’m really proud of you (P/N). Way to think things through. *chuckles and ruffles my hair* </p><p>I smiled knowing that this mess was finally over. Camp continued on through the week, and each captain kept their promise. Things were still tense with me and Tetsu. Tetsu had apologized multiple times, but me and my team had repaired this easily avoidable problem. A problem he could’ve stopped this. We were back on speaking terms if you could even call it that. We only talked to each other when we were surrounded in a group. We hadn’t been alone together all week. He tries to put his arms around me during meal breaks, but I move away. I’m scared of what people would think. It started to feel like we were friends or rather acquaintances instead of two people in a relationship. I missed being with him, having him tease me, holding his hand, I missed him. I just want to avoid another scandal. On the brightside, Haruka had gotten her just desserts. I still wanted to beat her face in, but I guess I would just settle for her taking over my clean up duty. Bokuto and Akaashi had promised she wouldn’t be talking to or about me anymore. They swore she wasn’t a bad person and that this had never happened before. We brought out the worst in each other. The last words she said to me were I’m sorry. Bokuto said he felt bad for having his manager cause so much trouble and was determined to make it up to me. I told him he didn’t need to. None of this was his fault, but he kept insisting and pulling me along. This man was glued to my side when he wasn’t playing volleyball. Thus our friendship was born and our antics began. Whether it was singing along to rap songs, or making up silly dances or helping him practice, wherever we went laughter and joy followed. Bokuto and I had gotten fairly close so we exchanged numbers, but our messages consisted only of gifs and memes. A beautiful friendship indeed. I could tell Tetsu was uncomfortable, or maybe getting annoyed, with my constant contact with Bokuto so I had pulled Akaashi into my friendship as well. If Bokuto 101 was a class, Akaashi was the professor. The most important thing he taught me, how to calm Bokuto down after one of his episodes. Most of my time with Akaashi was spent trying to get him to smile or laugh. The only time I could was when the jokes were about Bokuto. Today was our last night in Tokyo. It was about 7:30PM and Bokuto was in one of his moods again because I had asked Akaashi to talk to Tobi. Tobi and Hinata were still having problems and if anyone knew how to deal with a troublesome spiker it was Akaashi. “Bokuto, I know you want Akaashi to set for you but I promise I’ll help you practice.” </p><p>B: It won’t be the same. </p><p>“No, but shouldn’t one of the best spikers in Japan should practice with multiple setters.”</p><p>B: But I want Akaashi.</p><p>Bokuto sat down on bleachers sulking next to Tetsu.</p><p>K: Bokuto, if you don’t want to practice (P/N) and I have other stuff we can do. It’s our last night together and I’d like to spend it with my girlfriend.</p><p>B: I want to practice, but Akaashi</p><p>I grabbed Bokuto's face in my hands and locked gazes with him. “Bokuto, you’re hurting my feelings, is that what you want?”</p><p>B: No</p><p>“You’re one of the best ace’s in Japan and I really want to be able to say I helped you practice, but you’re making me feel bad. I know I’m not as good as Akaashi, but he’ll be back soon. He’s almost done so, would you please do me the honor, no, the privilege of letting me set for you? Plus, this way we can show Akashi just how talented you are. You’re Kotaro Bokuto, you can hit anything.” A light pink hue dusted Bokuto’s cheeks and then a bright smile appeared.</p><p>B: HEY, HEY, HEY. I AM KOTARO BOKUTO. And I CAN HIT ANYTHING. </p><p>Bokuto hugged me and started pulling me by my arm to the court, but I was stopped by a pull in the other direction. </p><p>K: Bokuto, let go of my girlfriend. </p><p>B: Relax my guy, she’s just going to set for me until Akaashi gets back. How about you block?</p><p>I hadn’t realized it before today, but Bokuto was actually super sweet. He brought the essence of udder chaos, but also complete tranquility. His eyes reminded me of the sun, so gold and full of warmth just like him. He’s goofy and kind hearted and so free spirited and besides his eyebrows he was FINEEEEEEEE. He’s just so</p><p>B: (P/N), stop thinking and set the ball.</p><p>I blushed and shook away my thoughts. What the heck is going on in my head. “Right, here goes.”  I set the ball for about ten minutes until Akaashi came back. I told him all about how I got Bokuto through one of his moods and got a pat on the back.</p><p>K: Now that Akaashi’s back we’ll be taking our leave. Lev, take over.</p><p>Tetsu took hold of my arm before yelling a quick bye to everyone and pulled me away before I got the chance to figure out what was happening.</p><p>K: We need to talk and we need to do it now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. SAYONARA TOKYO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> K: What was that blush about?</p><p>“I got embarrassed that I was zoning out okay?” </p><p>K: (P/N), don’t lie to me. I know you and I know that look.</p><p>“What look? Have you officially gone insane?”</p><p>*Tetsu remembering Oikawa’s words* K: You have this look, when you smile one of those goofy smiles, the ones that reach your eyes, and you look at a person with so much pride, that person knows that you think the world of them. That’s what happened when you grabbed his face in there. I know that look. I miss that look. I miss you. I miss us. </p><p>I blushed. Did he actually know that much about me? Tetsu has always been analytical, but has he paid this attention to me? Has he read me like a book? “Tetsu, I’m miss you too, but”</p><p>K: Why does there have to be a but? You miss me and I miss you. What more is there to talk about. </p><p>“You chose Haruka over me. On the first day I got here, you said you had this feeling to protect me, but you didn’t. How am I supposed to let that go? You picked someone else over me, and not just someone else, you picked some other girl that’s in love with you. You picked someone who hates me, and wanted to cause harm to me, and what’s worse is that you did it knowing all that information.”</p><p>K: Baby, I’m sorry. I’ve said it a hundred times and I’ll say it a hundred more.</p><p>“IT DOESN’T MATTER HOW MANY TIMES YOU SAY IT IF YOU DON’T MEAN IT.” </p><p>K: I DO MEAN IT. </p><p>“NO, YOU DON’T. YOU JUST SIT THERE AND PRETEND LIKE IT DIDN’T HAPPEN. LIKE MY FEELINGS DON’T MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU. YOU WANT ME TO BELIEVE YOUR SORRY THEN SHOW ME” Tetsu came and wrapped me in a hug. “NO,YOU DON’T GET TO HUG ME, AND PRETEND LIKE THINGS ARE OKAY.” Tetsu hugged me again and I pushed him back. He strengthened his grip around me. I started punching his chest. “LET GO OF ME.” I kept punching his chest until I stopped and started furiously wiping away my tears. “NO, YOU AND OGRE-RUKA DON’T GET ANY MORE TEARS FROM ME.  You don't get to make me feel bad and have everyone else clean up your mess.” </p><p>K: How can I show you I mean it if all you do is run away from me? Tell me what you want me to do? I’ll do anything. Whatever it takes. I’ll do it. </p><p>“I want you to tell your team that we didn’t sleep together. I want you to apologize to all the captains for causing them trouble and having to keep their team in line. I want you to apologize to Bokuto for snapping at him just now. I want you to apologize to my team for having to protect me and making me smile, WHEN YOU SHOULD OF BEEN THE ONE TO DO IT.  I WANTED IT TO BE YOU AND YOU ACTED LIKE I DIDN’T MATTER. AND THE LAST THING I WANT. I WANT YOU TO TELL THAT TROLL THAT YOU ONLY LOVE ME. SHE CAN TRY TO BREAK US UP AS MUCH AS SHE WANTS, BUT IT’S NOT HAPPENING. YOU’LL NEVER LOVE HER, ONLY ME. SO GO, GO SHOW ME HOW SORRY YOU ARE.” These stupid tears just kept coming down only to be match by ugly sobs at the end. Tetsu just kept rubbing my back trying to calm me down. He took my chin in his hand and forced me to stare into the hazel eyes I fell in love with. </p><p>K: (P/N), I’m so sorry I hurt you like this. I didn’t know, but I do know and I will never forgive myself for making you cry. I’m a jerk and I’m sorry. I’m sorry for not being there when you needed me. I’m sorry for making everyone else pick up the pieces, and I’m sorry for making you think any other girl’s feelings were more important to me than yours because they’re not. I love you and I’m sorry I let you down. </p><p>Tetsu started to lean in for a kiss. I was so lost in his eyes that he almost had me. I turned my cheek at the last second and pushed him away. “You don’t get to kiss me until every task on your list is done.” I took this time in his weakened embrace to break away. </p><p>K: Baby, I promise I’ll make it up to you, but this is our last night together. Can we please spend some of it together? </p><p>“I think we’ve spent enough time together for one night.” </p><p>K: (P/N), I love you. </p><p>“I love you too Tetsu, but I need that list, and I need it completed in front of my own eyes.” I walked out of the hallway and started going back to my room until I heard a bouncing ball and  spotted a lit gym. I walked in and there was my favorite setter practicing his serves. I ran in and received his ball much to his discontent. “Now, is that how you greet your best friend?”</p><p>K: (P/N), you’re in the way. </p><p>“Tobi, I think you mean, (P/N), thank you for coming to save me from my lonesome.”</p><p>K: Don’t you have someone else t bother?</p><p>“Yes, but I think you’ve been lacking some Vitamin Me.”</p><p>K: No. I went to the doctor and he said everything was fine. My vitamin levels are all balanced. </p><p>“Tobi, this Saturday you and I are going on a best friend date, okay? Just like we used to back in middle school. We can even pretend like we’re a couple.” *wink*</p><p>*blushes* K: WHY WOULD I WANT TO PRETEND TO DATE YOU?</p><p>*gasps, pretends to be hurt* “ Because it’s an honor and a privilege.”</p><p>K: IN YOUR DREAMS DUMBASS. </p><p>*chuckles* “Tobi, seriously, I’ve been so wrapped up with Tetsu that I haven’t been a good friend lately. I’ve skipped dinners and even though I’m the medic on the team you’re so busy practicing that we don’t really get to talk. I guess what I’m saying is that I miss my Tobi. So Saturday, me and you, what do you say, will you go on a date with me? </p><p>*Blushes and looks away* K: Only if you stop calling it date. </p><p>I jumped on Tobi and gave him a huge hug. “I KNEW YOU MISS ME TOO.” </p><p>K: GET OFF ME YOU IDIOT. </p><p>“I KNOW ALL THE RAGE IS COMING FROM A PLACE OF INSECURITY AND YOU SECRETLY LOVE THIS. EMBRACE MY LOVE TOBI, EMBRACE IT.” Tobi was trying to shake me off, but his erratic movements caused us to crash on the floor. He had landed on top of me, but all I could focus on were his eyes. So blue. They were as deep and mysterious as the night sky. I felt heat rise to my cheeks and as he got off me I could see the tint of pink in his too. “Awwww, is little Tobi embarrassed?”</p><p> </p><p>K: Just shut up already. </p><p>“You knoooow, if I told my dad, he’d be soooooooooo excited.”  I chuckled again seeing how bothered he was by it. Poking fun at him is my favorite thing to do.</p><p> </p><p>K: My dad would plan our wedding. </p><p> </p><p>*chuckles*“Tobi, we should get going. You need to get some rest.”</p><p> </p><p>K: Fifteen more minutes.  </p><p> </p><p>I stuck around to help Tobi practice his setting, but mostly to make sure that he kept his word and didn’t over work himself. Tobi said he wanted to shower so he would be dropping me off at my room, since it was on the way. We stopped by the boys room to grab some clothes.“Tobi, before we go inside, I just wanted to make sure you knew. I love you, and I really do appreciate everything you do for me.” I held up my pinky and he wrapped his around mine then joined our two thumbs together. </p><p> </p><p>K: Best Friends</p><p> </p><p>“Forever.”  I smiled and walked into the room with Tobi behind me. I saw a couple of the guys were sleeping so I didn’t make much noise. I said goodnight to those that were awake and headed out. “Tobi? Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>K: Why wouldn’t I be?</p><p> </p><p>“You have your thinking face on. Whatever it is you can tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>K: It’s nothing, just game stuff. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t think too hard, you’ll just end up stressing yourself out okay. Thanks for walking me back. Goodnight Tobi.” I gave him one last hug before walking into my room and getting ready for bed. When I woke up for my final run with the boys I was so ready for this camp to be over. We walked in three miles later ready for breakfast. </p><p> </p><p>Tanka: I just don’t understand why we have to do three miles, while every other team only has to do one. </p><p> </p><p>N: It’s cause we’re awesome. </p><p> </p><p>“Wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima: It’s because our medic thinks she’s our trainer. </p><p> </p><p>“Wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>H: It’s cause (P/N) wants us to get faster. </p><p> </p><p>“Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner.” I ruffled Hinata’s hair. “These other schools may be stronger, more talented and more experienced, but what they aren’t is faster. You guys fight harder and move faster than every other team here. That isn’t because of me, that’s because of your hard work. And Tsukishima, maybe if you spent a little less time criticizing how I do my job, and a little more time working on your form, you wouldn’t have such a hard time keeping up. :P”</p><p> </p><p>N: SHE’S GOT YOU THERE TSUKKI.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi: Hey (P/N), leave Tsukki alone, he tries his best. </p><p> </p><p>We were all having a good laugh when everyone just stopped.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo: I’m sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to formally apologize to you all. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone turned their heads to look at me, but I just shrunk in my seat. Did he really have to do this at breakfast? He bowed. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo: I sincerely apologize for what happened and would like to thank you all for cleaning up my mess. I would also like to thank you for protecting (P/N) for me and making her smile when I couldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>D: Thank you for the apology, but it was completely unnecessary, right guys? </p><p> </p><p>K: No it wasn’t. You’re her boyfriend. What good are you if you’re not going to have her back.</p><p> </p><p>D: Kageyama</p><p> </p><p>N: No Daichi he’s right. Our precious (P/N) is a gift and if you hurt her again we WILL have a problem. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo: I understand. I love her and it won’t happen again. </p><p> </p><p>Tanka: Better watch yourself punk, because if it does, you guys won’t just be our rivals on the court. We’re going in for the kill. </p><p> </p><p>H: Yeah, no strike three. </p><p> </p><p>Tetsu walked off and as breakfast continued he stopped at each table and bowed. He was really apologizing. The boys were carrying on with conversation, but I was too focused on Tetsu. He has landed on Fukordani’s table. He has just finished talking to Bokuto. Haruka got up and walked out of the room with Tetsu. I felt a hand on my shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>K: Are you okay? You just broke your chopsticks.</p><p> </p><p>I looked down to see the two wooden sticks in four. I gave Tobi a small smile.“Oh yeah, I was just a little distracted. I have a lot on my mind.”    </p><p> </p><p>K: Just breath. It’ll all be okay. </p><p> </p><p>That didn’t do me much good. My gaze was locked on those doors. About five minutes later Tetsu walked in through the double doors and sat down with his team. After another five minutes Haruka walked. I guess he really did it. The day ended at about 3pm. Each team had come by to say goodbye to us. I gave Akaashi a warm smile and Bokuto a big hug. “Promise me we’ll hang out soon.” </p><p> </p><p>B: I wouldn’t miss it for the world. </p><p> </p><p>K: Bokuto, would you mind giving us a minute. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” </p><p> </p><p>K: Hey</p><p> </p><p>We both just looked at each other. Well this was awkward. </p><p> </p><p>U: (P/N), LET’S GET A MOVE ON. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got to go.”</p><p>K: (P/N), that night was one of the best nights of my life. It didn’t matter than we didn’t have  sex, because for the first time, I said goodnight, but it wasn’t followed by a goodbye. You were the first and last face I saw. You asked me earlier this week if I still wanted to have a girlfriend at the end of this camp. I know it was a joke, but now I’m asking you. (P/N), I love you and I’m so sorry. Camp may be over, but do you still want a boyfriend?</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I do. I hear Bokuto’s single. Do you think he’s interested?” Tetsu just smirked. </p><p> </p><p>K: He’s gay so I’m afraid you’re out of luck. </p><p> </p><p>“Well I guess I can settle for you.” Tetsu picked me up and spun me around. He placed me down and connected our lips with a gentle kiss. When we pulled apart he kept me in his arms with a strong hug. </p><p> </p><p>K: I promise, I’ll never hurt you again. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, yeah, now let go. Coach is going to get upset if I keep him waiting any longer.”</p><p> </p><p>K: I’ll see you next week?</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe. I’ve already got a hot date.”</p><p> </p><p>*smirks* K: Oh yeah, with who?</p><p> </p><p>“Tobio Kageyama, I’ll text you though. Bye Tetsu, I love you.” </p><p> </p><p>K: I love you too. </p><p> </p><p>Tetsu released me and after another quick kiss I ran towards my bus. Camp was finally over and all was finally right in the world. All that was left was to shut my eyes and wake up at home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. VOLLEYBALL Ts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time we got back, night had fallen. We had unloaded the bus and said our goodbyes. I walked into the gym with Yachi hearing some noise. Hinata had asked Yachi and I to help them practice the new quick attack. Things were not going well and the two began to argue. Yachi was starting to get flustered when Tobi grabbed Hinata. </p><p>Y: Please take it easy. </p><p>“Yachi, calm down, just let them be. Kiyoko once told me they’re a team, they’ll have to learn to get along on their own. This is them learning to do it.” But maybe I spoke too soon. Tobi threw Hinata down on the ground and spoke the same words he had back when they were practicing for their 3 on 3. </p><p>K: I’ll set to whoever I have to win. I just don’t think that’s going to be you and that still hasn’t changed. </p><p>Hinata screamed Tobi’s name and speared him. “Yachi, go, find help.” She ran around as I switched between trying to hold Tobi back and pulling Hinata off of Tobi. “Guys, let go of each other.”  Tanka came in yelling and punched them both square in the jaw. I bandaged them both up as best I could.The boys got their stuff and we split up. I walked with Tobi while Yachi took Hinata. At first it was silent. </p><p>K: Don’t say it. Don’t say what I know you’re going to say. I know you’re disappointed in me, but you saw him. He was never going to stop. </p><p>“Tobi, you tried to talk it out, but communication isn’t exactly your strong suit. I’m disappointed you turned to your fists. I know you heard Hinata, but did you actually try listening to him? I've got to go, but I’ll see you after school tomorrow.” I ran home exhausted from a long week. I took a quick bath and went right to bed. The school day went quickly and we had the afternoon off. Tobi was currently walking me home when he scared off some kids. “Stop thinking so hard. You hurt Hinata’s feelings, all you have to do is apologize and you’ll get your friend back.”</p><p>K: WHO SAID I WANT HIM BACK?</p><p>“IF YOU DON’T WANT HIM BACK THEN FIX YOUR FACE BECAUSE YOU'RE SCARING THE CHILDREN.” I karate chopped Tobi’s head while trying to calm the crying kid.  “I’m sorry. I promise he’s not scary, he’s just sad he got in a fight with his friend. That’s it. It’s all right.”  After he had stopped crying I turned to find that Tobi had run off without me that ungrateful little “Oikawa?”</p><p>O: (P/N), what a pleasant surprise. </p><p>“TAKERUUUUUUU” I picked up the boy. “How is my sweet bundle of everything good doing? Is your mean old uncle being nice to you?” </p><p>T: No, he’s being lame. He made me take a picture of your friend asking for a favor and he won’t teach me how to spike properly and he’s lying. </p><p>“Oh really, about what ?”</p><p>T: He said he’s busy, but the truth is he was just bored because his girlfriend dumped him. </p><p>When did he get a girlfriend and why does it matter to me? It doesn’t right?</p><p>O: TAKERU, I SAID WE WERE PLAYING THE QUIET GAME. </p><p>“No, No, *smirks* I want to hear more about this.”</p><p>T: He was so close to crying about it my mom made me hang out with him. </p><p>Am I upset? Angry? No, not possible. </p><p>O: TAKERU, I SAID QUIET GAME OR I’LL LEAVE YOU TO FEND FOR YOURSELF.</p><p>T: (P/N), Uncle Tooru’s being mean to me. </p><p>Takeru wrapped himself around my leg. I picked him up and hugged him. “It’s okay, if he leaves you alone, I’ll take you and then I can keep you all to myself. This way your mommy will punish your Uncle Tooru.”</p><p>T: YAYYYYYYYY.</p><p>“Tobi, did he help you yet?” </p><p>K: No</p><p>“Well, what are you waiting for? Out with it. Help my Tobi.”</p><p>O: What’s in it for me? </p><p>“I won’t tell Sakura you threatened to abandon her child on the streets.” </p><p>O: That’s not going to cut it. </p><p>“Then what do you want?”</p><p>O: You just got back from Tokyo and I miss you, we’re going on a date.</p><p>“SORRY, IN YOUR DREAMS, I ACTUALLY HAVE A BOYFRIEND.  Unlike you I can keep a meaningful relationship.” </p><p>O: Not a date date, it’ll just be a catch up of sorts. I mean unless you want it to be a date. That can be arranged. *wink* </p><p>“I’ve got to tell Hedge to stop hitting you, you must’ve really lost your mind.”</p><p>O: You keep missing the Oikawa/Iwaizumi dinners. How am I supposed to keep up with your life? You don’t text me back and you don’t stop by. </p><p>“… Tobi, how badly do you need this advice?”</p><p>K: (P/N), please. I’ll never ask you for anything ever again. </p><p>“Fine.” </p><p>O: Saturday.</p><p>*smirks* “Sorry, me and Tobi have a date.”</p><p>K: Can you stop calling it that.</p><p>O: Sunday. </p><p>“One hour.” </p><p>O: FIVE</p><p>“TWO OR I’M OUT COMPLETELY.” </p><p>O: I would’ve settled for one.</p><p>“THEN START TALKING BEFORE IT BECOMES ZERO.”  Oikawa gave Tobi his advice: give Hinata the sets he wants and listen to him. That was it. I literally told him the same thing. Ridiculous. I gave Takeru a huge hug before he left. “Bye baby boy. Tell your mom I miss her and that we have to catch up soon. I love you so much. Be a good boy for me okay?”</p><p>T: Okay!</p><p>O: Does Uncle Tooru get one of those too? </p><p>“Maybe, but he should ask his girlfriend. I hear he gets lots of those and pretty quickly too.” I walked away with Tobi.</p><p>K: That was a little harsh wasn’t it? </p><p>“No he deserved it. After the crap he pulled when I brought Tetsu to dinner, he has the audacity to get a girlfriend and not tell me about it, whatever.” We walked in silence and spilt up at our intersection once we said our goodbyes. I went home and got some homework done. I cleaned up the house, made some dinner and talked to Tetsu before I went to bed. </p><p>K: Am I really not going to see you this week? </p><p>“I promised Tobi. Plus, I just spent a whole week with you.” </p><p>K: That doesn’t count. You were mad at me for five and a half of them. </p><p>“And who’s fault was that?”</p><p>K: Mine. </p><p>“Exactly.” </p><p>K: But what about Sunday? </p><p>“Tetsu it’d be a waste of money for both of us. The trip would last longer than our time together. And *mumbles* I already have plans with someone on Sunday.”</p><p>K: Well aren’t we popular? Who’s the lucky guy?</p><p>“Tooru...” The line was quiet, but still connected. “Testu?” </p><p>K: I’m still here. You’ve really got a type don’t you?</p><p>“What can I say? Volleyball boys with T names just do it for me.  It’s a good thing Bokuto is gay, he wouldn’t have met the criteria.”</p><p>K: Yeah, I guess so. </p><p>“You can be the President of my club. I’ll call it the Volleyball Ts. A collection of the finest volleyball boys whose names just so happen to begin with the letter T.”</p><p>K: Whatever you say babe. </p><p>“Tetsu….it’s just a favor. He gave Tobi some advice and he wanted to catch up. I owe Tobi this so don’t think too much into it. I know he’s your Haruka, so I’ll stay away as much as possible.”</p><p>K: It’s okay. I’m not happy with it, but I trust you. </p><p>“Absence makes the heart grow fonder?” </p><p>K: You’ve been absent for so long.</p><p>“It’s only been 23 hours. That’s not even a day.” </p><p>K: That’s 23 hours too long. </p><p>“Tetsu, in two weeks, I’ll see you for seven straight days in a row. You’ll be so sick of my face this time apart will be good for us. Go out with your friends, live a little. There’s more to life than just you and me.”</p><p>K: If that’s what you want, no Tetsu for you this week. </p><p>“Stop pouting.”</p><p>K: I’m not.</p><p>“Tetsu, how about we have a virtual date? Dinner and a movie over facetime Sunday, how does that sound? Does 7 work?”</p><p>K: That sounds amazing, 7 is perfect. </p><p>“Good you big baby. I’ve got to go get ready for bed. Think you can last a couple more hours without me?”</p><p>K: It’ll be hard, but I think I can survive. </p><p>“Goodnight Tetsu, I love you.” </p><p>K: Goodnight Princess. I love you too. </p><p>I went to bed with thoughts of Tooru on my mind. Why was this still bothering me? Who cares if he had a stupid girlfriend? She dumped him anyway. My mind kept going in circles until I finally went to bed. The rest of the week breezed by. Practices were a little awkward with Hianta and Tobi choosing to work separately, but it was good to get them working with other members of the team. Today was Saturday and it was time for my big date with Tobi. Tobi knocked on my door at around noon. “You’re early.”</p><p>K: No, you just woke up. </p><p>I looked down at my oversized Aoba Johsai sweatshirt and compression shorts then looked at Tobi dressed in red hoodie and shorts. “ We’re basically wearing the same thing. The only difference is I go to sleep in mine.” Tobi blushed and looked down.</p><p>K: I can go home and change.</p><p>“Tobi stop I was just kidding you look amazing. Give me five and I’ll get changed okay.” I put on a pair of blue ripped jeans and tucked in my plain black tank top. I left my hair down and did some super basic makeup. I slid on my adidas superstars, grabbed my small black purse and was ready to go. </p><p>K: That was more than five.. </p><p>“What? Do I not look okay?”</p><p>*blushes* K: You look the same as you’ve always looked.</p><p>I walked up to Tobi and placed my hand on his forehead which only caused his face to grow hotter and more red. “ Are you sure you’re up for this? You do feel a little warm.” Tobi slapped my hand off of his face. </p><p>K: YEAH, LET’S JUST GO. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. A NEW LIGHT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day was going amazing. We got some pizza, played at the arcade, watched a movie and now we were walking to get some ice cream. We walked up to the sweet old lady. “Two cones please. One (favorite flavor) and One Vanilla!” I pulled out my wallet to pay, but Tobi handed her money first. She gave us our cones. </p><p>Ice Cream Lady: You two make a lovely couple, but don’t be afraid to hold her hand young man. </p><p>Tobi blushed and stared intently at my hand. I giggled, but decided to humor the old woman and intertwine my fingers with his. He still hadn’t said anything, but his face was about to match his sweatshirt if he didn’t calm down. We thanked the old woman again and started walking down the street hand in hand. This felt… nice? It was different than holding hands with Tetsu, but it wasn’t like when Hajime held my hand either. This felt right. Even though his hand was bigger than mine, the two fit like puzzle pieces. I looked up at Tobi licking his cone. His face had almost returned to its normal color. The small dust of pink that he wore, he wore with beauty. Whether it was the light of the moon or that of streetlights both reflected off of Tobi making him look perfect. His eyes were sparkling and he was smiling. Give the boy some dairy and he’ll be happy. I started giggling at the thought of my silly best friend. Tobi looked over and blushed again. I noticed he had some ice cream on his nose and stopped walking. </p><p>K: Everything okay? </p><p>“You have a little something right here” I said as I wiped the dessert off his nose with my pinky, while trying to keep my cone from spilling. It didn’t work, but I didn’t care because all I could focus on were his eyes. Our hands were still laced with one other, but we both stood there. Those eyes that I’ve seen so many times displaying so many different emotions. They’ve never held this one. What was it?</p><p>??: Well, well, well if it isn’t the King of Court? Did you finally get a girlfriend? </p><p>I turned around to see Kindaichi and Kunimi.  Just great. I know they gave him trouble back in middle school, but they were Hedge’s teammates. I smiled at the two. “Hey guys, are you out enjoying the weather too?” </p><p>Kindaichi: (P/N) *blushes* It’s nice to see you again. What are you doing out here and with the King?</p><p>Kunimi: She just said enjoying the weather. </p><p>“Tobi and I are on a little date.” I kept my smile on and showed the two our conjoined hands. It’s easier to catch flies with honey, I reminded myself. Tobi just ignored them. </p><p>K: I should get you home. Let’s go. </p><p>Kindaichi: (P/N), does Iwaizumi-san know you’re dating this Dictator? Oh gosh what about Oikawa- sama? </p><p>Kunimi: They’re going to freak out. </p><p>Kindaichi: Kageyama, maybe you should let us walk her home just in case.</p><p>This playing nice is getting annoying and this constant insulting of Tobi, even more annoying. I giggled causing Kindaichi to blush. “Don’t be silly you two. Tobi is perfectly capable of walking me home safely. After all” I leaned up and kissed Tobi on the cheek. “ he’s the most perfect person in the whole universe. At first, he may come off a little scary, but underneath that reserved nature is a sweet, considerate, protective, passionate person who’s very important to me. He’s not the same as he was in middle school and that name you call him isn’t nice, so can you please stop, for me.” They both nodded, shock still radiating out of them. I turn to look at Tobi, who was still frozen in place equally as shocked. I smiled up at him. “ I think it’s time to go.” We started to walk away. “ Bye boys.” I waved off with my free hand. “Oh and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t mention this to either Hajime or Oikawa. *wink*” Once we were a safe distance away I let go of my rage. “CAN YOU BELIEVE THOSE ASSHOLES?”</p><p>K: (P/N)</p><p>“WHO DO THEY THINK THEY ARE? IT’S NONE OF THEIR OR ANYONE ELSES BUSINESS WHO I’M OUT WITH.”</p><p>K: (P/N)</p><p>“AND THEY OWE ME AN ICE CREAM CONE. IT’S PROBABLY THEIR FAULT MINE FELL.” </p><p>*Kageyama looking at his ice cream cone wondering if it was worth the sacrifice* </p><p>“AND WHO ARE THEY TO ASK IF YOU FINALLY GOT A GIRLFRIEND. HAVE THEY SEEN THEMSELVES? TALK ABOUT AN ONION HEAD. </p><p>*Kageyama deciding it was worth it* </p><p>“AND THAT OTHER ONE LOOKS LIKE A DEPRESSED FROSCH. YOU KNOW THE ONE TOBI. THE ONE FROM FAIRY TAIL. EXCEPT KUNIMI ISN’T CUTE AT ALL. TOBI YOU’RE WAY MORE HANDSOME. DON’T LET THOSE UGOS” I stopped ranting when an ice cream cone was shoved in my mouth. I looked at Tobi. </p><p>K: You’re crushing my hand. </p><p>I quickly let go,  took the cone out of my mouth, and nervously laughed. “I’m sorry. Those idiots just made me so mad. How’s your hand? ”</p><p>K: It seems okay, but if it’s broken you’re explaining to Daichi why my season is over. </p><p>“So you’d sacrifice me and leave me to fend the likes of Daichi off on my own?”  Tobi nodded. *sarcasm* “The loyalty, the friendship, it almost warms my already blackened heart.” We both laughed. A breeze passed by. I should’ve brought a jacket, but I was almost home, so no biggie. Tobi stopped, took off his sweatshirt, and handed it to me.  “No, you’ll be cold, and if you get sick Daichi will really kill me and then you’ll kill me because you won’t be able to play.” </p><p>K: Just take it. </p><p>“No.” </p><p>K: Take it. </p><p>“NO.” Tobi had enough arguing. He threw the sweatshirt at me and kept walking. I held it in my hand and watched him walk away.</p><p>K: Stop being stubborn and put it on. If you don’t wear it, we’ll both get sick and Daichi will be extra mad. It’ll go to waste otherwise. </p><p>Tobi. Always so underlyingly thoughtful. I put on the sweatshirt and was immediately engulfed in it’s warmth. It smelled like Tobi, this sweatshirt felt like I was getting one of those rare hugs from him. “Wait up” I said as I ran towards him. The rest of our walk was filled with talks of the upcoming training camp. It’d be exciting to go back to Tokyo again. Hopefully this time with less drama. We’d be there in two weeks, but until then Tobi would still be practicing without Hinata. I could tell it upset him, but I promised not to meddle. When we got to my door it was about 9:30 PM. Our fun day was over. “Well Tobi, you officially survived nine and half hours of being my hostage. As your reward I’m going to set you free, but don’t wander off too far because I had a lot of fun.” </p><p>K: Me too</p><p>“Oh, *eyebrow raise* Is Tobi, finally admitting I had a good idea.” </p><p>K: For once you did. You were right. I missed you. </p><p>Tobi. I smiled. “ I missed you too. I promise I’ll be better and take you out on another date soon.” I took off Tobi’s sweatshirt and handed it back to him. I held up my pinky. “Best Friends?”  Tobi wrapped his pinky around mine and sealed our promise with our thumbs.</p><p>K: Forever.</p><p>“Get home safe.” </p><p>K: (P/N)?</p><p>“Hm?” Tobi was looking down.</p><p>K: Y-yo-you looked really pretty today. Beautiful actually.</p><p>With that Tobi ran away leaving me at my door with a face full of embarrassment. I laid in bed thinking about today. Tobi thinks I’m beautiful. I smiled. He really thinks I’m beautiful. My best friend finally said something nice to me. This is probably why he doesn’t. Oh Tobi. My thoughts were cut off after I heard a ping.</p><p> </p><p>From: Tobi 0_0 :3</p><p>To: (P/N)</p><p>I forgot to tell you. I got home safe. Your parents say Hi.</p><p> </p><p>They must still be over at his house for dinner. Tetsu called before I could get the chance to text back. I was filling him in on my amazing day when I heard the front door shut.  “Oh yeah, Tetsu holds that thought.” </p><p>K: Who am I holding for? </p><p>“Tobi” I say as I hear Tetsu chuckle. I finished writing out my text. </p><p> </p><p>From: (P/N)</p><p>To: Tobi 0_0 :3</p><p>I’m glad you didn’t get kidnapped. They’d probably return you anyway :p.  Those freeloaders I call parents just got home way past their curfew. I guess I’ll have to have a talk with them tomorrow. Rest up and sweet dreams. Good night Tobi &lt;3 :)  </p><p>“What is my handsome boyfriend chuckling at?” </p><p>K: Handsome? If talking to Kageyama puts you in this good of a mood I think we’ll have to keep him around. </p><p>“I already told you I’m keeping him around forever.”</p><p>K: Baby, you spent the last nine and half hours with the guy. Then I called you and we spent the last hour talking about him and the break we took was for you to text him. </p><p>“I guess you could call me his number one fan.” </p><p>*chuckles* K: That’s an understatement. </p><p>“He’s my best friend.”</p><p>K: Have you guys ever thought of being more? He’s a guy, a pretty decent looking one and you already know you're beautiful. </p><p>I spit out the water I was drinking. “NO. Don’t ever say that again. The walls, they have ears.” I poked my head out the door and made sure the coast was clear. “Did you forget my dad and Tobi’s are best friends? The second Tobi and I show the least bit of interest in each other it's off to the church for our wedding. Besides, Tobi’s not a guy, he's my best friend.”</p><p>K: Ouch.</p><p>“It’s not like that. It’s just, I’ve never seen him like that, and maybe if I looked at him under a new light something could’ve happened, but I wouldn’t want to lose him over something like a breakup.”</p><p>K: And?</p><p>“And I’m already in a relationship with the president of my fan club so why look any farther.”</p><p>K: Don’t you forget it. </p><p>“Like you’d ever let me.”</p><p>K: I’ve got to get you a tattoo or something those little marks of mine keep disappearing.</p><p>“Tetsu”</p><p>*smirk* K: (P/N). </p><p>“It’ll only be two hours.” </p><p>K: All I’m saying is that he better keep his hands to himself tomorrow. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, yeah.”</p><p>K: I’m serious. If he tries anything let me? I’ll leave a mark on you the size of Russia. Or maybe I’ll just mark you a different way.</p><p>*Blushes* “On that note I’m going to bed, goodnight perv.” </p><p>K: Goodnight baby. I love you.</p><p>“Love you too bye.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. WE’RE GETTING THE BAND BACK TOGETHER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O: Hey, hey (P/N)</p><p>“Ughhhsjdjdk” </p><p>O: (P/N)...</p><p>“Five more minutes please mommy.” I was still stirrings in my bed, until my blankets were ripped from me. “No, mommmmmmy.” I opened my eyes to Oikawa’s smiling face. </p><p>O: Good morning sunshine.</p><p>“No”</p><p>O: Get up, it’s Sunday and we have plans. </p><p>“No” </p><p>O: (P/N), now.</p><p>“NO”</p><p>Oikawa pulled on my legs to try and get me out of bed, but I grabbed onto my mattress, held on for dear life and started kicking. “GET LOST SHITTYKAWA OR I’LL CALL HAJIME..” Oikawa started pulling harder. “NOOOOO HAJIME. HAJIME HELP ME. HAJIME.” Having no luck with my legs Oikawa decided to switch to my hands, but those weren’t budging either. </p><p>O: Are your fingers nailed down to this bed? LET GO.</p><p>“HAJIMEEEEEEEEEEE” Hajime burst through my door with a baseball bat in hand and his pajamas on.</p><p>H: Loserkawa? What are you doing here? </p><p>Oikawa started laughing. O: I think the real question is what are you doing wearing Godzilla pajamas in High School?</p><p>H: STUPIDKAWA FORGET ABOUT MY PANTS AND TELL ME WHAT YOU’RE DOING IN MY SISTER’S ROOM AT 10 IN THE MORNING. </p><p>O: I don’t like these names.</p><p>H: FINE FLATTYKAWA THEN</p><p>O: THAT'S JUST VULGAR.</p><p>Mom: What is all this noise so early… Tooru what a pleasant surprise! Good morning! </p><p>O: Good Morning Mrs. Iwaizumi! It’s nice to know at least ONE Iwaizumi is happy to see me *hugs my mom*. Clearly your children are NOT morning people. </p><p>“GO AWAY”/ H: NOBODY LIKES YOU</p><p>Mom: Tooru, you know better than anyone that the demon siblings I call my children don’t get up before noon on a weekend.</p><p>H: Yes, we do. </p><p>“All the time.”</p><p>O: Even if there's no practice? </p><p>“You want another broken nose Trashykawa?”</p><p>H: Or maybe we should just go for the ribs? He doesn’t need those to play. </p><p>*Oikawa hides behind my mom* O: Or, or,  or how about a nice hug.</p><p>Hajime and I both looked at each and cracked our knuckles. “ Oh yeah. A nice friendly hug around your neck. I like the sound of that.”</p><p>H: Me too, let’s give him a hug he’ll never forget.</p><p>Mom: Leave Tooru alone and get dressed for breakfast. </p><p>Oikawa and mom walked out leaving Hajime and me groaning. I begrudgingly got up still in my sweatshirt and shorts. I put on slippers, washed my face, brushed my teeth and headed downstairs. At the table were three smiling faces and my brother, the only normal one in the bunch. I sat down and got some blueberry pancakes. </p><p>H: Trashykawa, why are you here so early? We don’t have practice today. </p><p>O: Iwa-chan I’ll have you know ten o clock is a perfectly normal time to stop by for a visit. </p><p>“He’s forcing me to spend time with him.”</p><p>O: I’m not forcing anything. You agreed on your own, I’m just collecting a debt.</p><p>Mom: That’s so wonderful! The three of you haven’t spent the day together in years.</p><p>“Who said anything about the day? Two hours and that ends at noon.”</p><p>O: NO FAIR</p><p>“Your clock started the second you stepped foot in this house.”</p><p>O: If you can wear my clothes, you can stand to spend more time with me. </p><p>“Jokes on you, this is Hajime’s”</p><p>H: No it’s not. I’m wearing mine.</p><p>“That’s your backup.”</p><p>H: Coach doesn’t give us backups</p><p>Oikawa sat there smirking. “I’ve been sleeping with this thing for months and you decide to tell me now?” </p><p>H: It’s not my fault he’s irresponsible, and to be fair I didn’t know you’ve had it.</p><p>O: Since I’m such a kind, caring, giving senpai I’ll let you keep it. All you have to do is call me Tooru.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Dad: That seems like a great exchange.</p><p>“Dad. You’re supposed to be on my side.  OH IDEA. You take Hedge’s and I’ll keep this one.” </p><p>H: No</p><p>“You take this one and I’ll take Hedge’s?”</p><p>H: No</p><p>“You take nothing, but the food we gave and leave?”</p><p>H: I accept.</p><p>O: No, but I’ll make you a deal. You have until the end of our date to decide.</p><p>“IT’S NOT A DATE. HAJIME’S COMING. Wait, is Sakura home? Wouldn’t it be amazing if she could come too!” </p><p>O: She should be. </p><p>I pulled out my phone and texted Sakura. Her and Takeru were supposed to go to the park today with her husband, but instead agreed to hang out with us. Her husband was a nice guy. He was the same age as her, smart and my favorite thing, he didn’t take himself too seriously. Hajime, Oikawa and I had met the family at the park. While the purpose of this day was for me and Oikawa to catch, I spent the day catching up with the wrong one. Sakura’s life was so wonderful. College in Tokyo, met her soulmate, fell in love, got married, got her dream job, traveled and now has a bundle of joy. We had all spent the day at the park. Running around, playing volleyball, reminiscing about the good ol days. We went to Sakura’s house for dinner. </p><p>S: Tooru, do you remember when you woke (P/N) up and she ended up breaking your nose. One kick to the face and you were out. HAHAHAH</p><p>“IT WAS AN ACCIDENT. WHO SCARES SOMEONE AWAKE.” </p><p>O: I almost relived it today. Never again.</p><p>H: This idiot thought it was a good  idea to wake Princess up before noon. Then she woke me up in the process.</p><p>S: No way Tooru. How are you still alive?</p><p>O: Through my expert negotiating skills. </p><p>S: Mrs. Iwaizumi saved you didn’t she?</p><p>*Hajime and Me in unison* “ Then she called us demon children *We both looked at each other* I swear she likes Tooru better than us sometimes.” </p><p>T: Mommy, how come you and Uncle Tooru can’t do that? It’s cool.</p><p>S: Well honey, it’s because Uncle Tooru is lame. Both siblings have to be cool for it to work.</p><p>O: :p</p><p>Everyone at the table started to laugh.</p><p>S: (P/N), do you remember how we would walk around telling everyone we were sisters. </p><p>“Yeah, I loved you so much I would've killed to be related to you. But then you grew up and got all cool so you stop hanging out with me :p”</p><p>S: We can still be sisters. All you have to do is marry THAT</p><p>O:HEY. I HAVE A NAME. AND I SO HAPPEN TO BE A PRECIOUS GIFT SENT FROM HEAVEN ABOVE.</p><p>“As appealing as that sounds, I’ll have to pass. *blushes and mumbles* I kind of have a boyfriend.”</p><p>S:SHUT UP, REALLY?</p><p>I told Sakura the story of how me and Tetsu met. About our first date and then how he said I love at the playground. He was amazing and he treated me like a princess. </p><p>S: That’s so great. I’m so happy for you, but  I am a little  bummed. I always thought at some point you would end up with my knucklehead of a brother.</p><p>H: I’d never let that happen.</p><p>“I thought you were always going to go out with a Hedge but you went ahead and got married. You just had to go ruining the plan. Sorry Ichiro! </p><p>S: Tell me about this boyfriend of yours. </p><p>“He’s so smart, a third year in class five. He wants to be a lawyer and work for a patent firm so he can combine his two loves of science and analytics together. He’s 6’1 almost 6’2, hazel eyes, yummy arms, abs that I could grate cheese on I mean these things are TO DIE FOR”</p><p>H: YOU CAN STOP NOW</p><p>O: Yeah no one else wants to hear about Roosterhead. I think we’ve all learned enough.</p><p>T: How do you know his arms are yummy? Did you taste them? Were they made of candy? </p><p>“Um Sakura, Ichiro, you want to take this one.”</p><p>O: No, I think we all want to hear you dig yourself out.</p><p> The whole room burst into laughter except for Takeru who just called us weird and went to go play. The band was back together and I loved every second of it. The only thing that was missing was Tetsu. OH MY GOD TETSU. “WHAT TIME IS IT? WHERE IS MY PHONE” I bust out of my seat and ran to the kitchen. I started digging through my purse and found the vibrating gizmo. It was 7:30.</p><p>3 missed FaceTime Calls from My Fan Club’s President </p><p>5 Imessages from My Fan Club’s President </p><p>4 missed calls from My Fan Club’s President </p><p>Oh shit. The phone started vibrating again as Tetsu’s name popped on the screen. “Heyyyy Baby. How are things?”</p><p>K: I don’t know (P/N), you tell me.</p><p>“Well, since you asked. There’s someone special I want you to meet.Takeru come here.”</p><p>K: Who’s Takeru. WAIT THATS A GUY’S NAME. Are you over at another guy's house?</p><p>I switched the camera to FaceTime and Takeru came running over. Tetsu, this is Takeru, my godson. Takeru, baby boy, this is my special friend Tetsu.”</p><p>T: Hello. Are you the one with the yummy arms? Do they taste like candy?</p><p>“Takeru, go away.”</p><p>T: Can you really grate cheese on your abs? I want to do it too.</p><p>I slapped my over Takerus mouth. The more Takeru talked the wider Tetsu’s smirk got. “I think it’s time we play the quiet game.” I walked over to the dinning room where everyone was listening to my conversation.  The red spread from my cheeks to my entire face. “Tetsu say hi. You already know Hedge and Oikawa, but this is Oikawa’s sister Sakura and her husband Ichiro.”</p><p>K: Everyone, this is my boyfriend Tetsuro Kuroo.</p><p>T: THE YUMMY ONE?</p><p>“QUIET GAME TAKERU.”</p><p>S: He’s a total babe, good job (P/N).</p><p>Sakura and Tetsu had a little chat, then the phone was passed to Hajime. They had a short conversation about the upcoming camp while Oikawa made faces in the background of the call. I walked back into the kitchen to say my goodbyes. “I am so sorry. I completely forgot.” </p><p>K: What happened to two hours?</p><p>“It was more like zero. I spent most of the day with Sakura. Oikawa and Hajime paired up with Ichiro and Takeru.”</p><p>K: You put Oikawa first.</p><p>“It’s not like that. I mean technically yes, but it wasn’t the one you don’t like. And it wasn’t just him, Hajime was here too. It was more like a family dinner than anything.”</p><p>K: I’ll accept your apology this time, but you're making it up to me this week.</p><p>“Tetsu you know I can't see you this week. Camps next week. The boys have to practice. You’ll be busy too. But I’ll see you next week I promise. We’re leaving Sunday night so we’ll get there bright and early Monday morning. Seven days together just you, me, some volleyballs and a bunch of other people.”</p><p>K: You’re mine the entire seven days. Understand?</p><p>“Fine. I’ve got to go, but I love you.”</p><p>K: I love you too baby.</p><p>I walked to the door of the kitchen and bust it open. On their butts laid two Oikawas. “HAVE YOU NEVER HEARD OF PRIVACY?”</p><p>S: It’s my house? </p><p>O: I was stopping her from eavesdropping?</p><p>I rolled my eyes. Shittykwhatawas can’t live with them certainly can’t live without them. After dinner the boys were watching a volleyball game trying to explain why it’s so great to Ichiro while Sakura cleaned up the kitchen and I was washing the dishes.</p><p>S: Tetsuro sure seems nice.</p><p>“Yeah*smiles* he really is.”</p><p>S: Guess you could say I LOVEEEEEE THAT ABOUT HIM. </p><p>“STOP.”</p><p>S: Baby sis is all grown up and in loveeeeee.</p><p>“I guess I am.”</p><p>S: Love is a strong word. Are you sure? </p><p>“Pretty sure…”</p><p>S: I’m sensing a but </p><p>“How did you know you were in love with Ichiro?”</p><p>S: That’s easy. I can tell you the exact moment. We were sitting in class listening to a lecture. I had been studying all night for a test in a different class so naturally I fell asleep during lecture. When I woke up I started freaking out because class was over. When I looked over Ichiro was smiling. He had handed me my notebook filled with notes from today’s lecture. Five seconds later one of our classmates came in with my coffee order. Ichiro chose to help me over himself even if it meant he would fail. Then he went out of his way to make sure I’d be okay in my next class by getting me coffee all while not leaving my side at the same time. He was just so amazing and selfless. How could I not have fallen in love with him?</p><p>“I … I… you kind of make me feel like my love is fake.”</p><p>S: No stop. Everyone falls in love differently, but you also have to ask: is what you have true love or a familiar love like  you have for Hajime. When Tetsuro said he loved you, did you actually love him or did you just say it because he told you he loved you first. </p><p>“I.. I’m pretty sure”</p><p>S: It’s okay not to know. You’ve only been together for like four months. Why the sudden interest? </p><p>“Tetsu, he worries because, he thinks that Oikawa has a thing for me. But it’s never going to happen. I love him and I just want him to understand that.” </p><p>S: Well do you have feelings for my idiot brother? </p><p>“I don’t know. I know I love him, but I don’t think I’m in love with him. Oikawa, he makes me angry and confused and excited, but also a little bit nervous. And remember all those years ago when I told you I liked someone and you told me to go for it. It was him and I never told you because I guess I was embarrassed, but I also didn’t want to ruin his friendship with Hajime. But he told me he only liked me as a sister so we stopped talking for three years and we’re back to normal. He’s a flirty guy, I was young and stupid. I met Tetsu and he’s been so amazing and he treats me like a princess and”</p><p>S: Hey, hey, hey. Come here. *hugs me* You don’t need to feel bad about anything. I know you’re confused and it’s okay. You’re only 15.</p><p>“I’m almost 16.”</p><p>S: Same thing.</p><p>“I don't have anything to be confused about. Oikawa said he only sees me as a little sister and I have an amazing boyfriend who loves me for me. It’s easy.” </p><p>S: But?</p><p>“But Tetsu’s asking questions and I don’t want him to think I’m lying to him or to myself by not being 100% truthful. Because the truth is I know I love Tetsu, but Oikawa he’s complicated.”</p><p>S: They say true love isn’t real unless someone returns it, but I don’t think that’s true this time. I think the greatest show of love is a love that is willing to let go and I think you both did that. You let go and you put up a wall. </p><p>“There’s nothing wrong with being cautious.”</p><p>S:That’s true, but that wall</p><p>“You’re wrong there is no wall. I’m all good over here..”</p><p>S: Then why can’t you say his name? There’s a wall and you built it nice and tall to keep Tooru out. </p><p>“That’s not true.” </p><p>*sigh* S: This is the last thing I’m going to say because you clearly don’t want to listen. This wall that you may or may not want to acknowledge,consider letting it down just a little so Tooru can creep his way back in. It’s okay to be scared and it’s okay to be confused, but you’re never going to figure out what those feelings mean unless you deal with them and the best way to do that is to spend some alone time with him instead of running away. I want you to be happy. I want you both to be happy, whether that’s together as a couple or apart as friends. I loved catching up with you, but I’m not a distraction you can use, okay? Face your feelings. Spend those two hours with him.</p><p>“I love Tetsu. I know I do.”</p><p>S: You don’t have to convince me, but maybe stop trying to convince yourself. Live free kid, love with all your heart, and don’t apologize to anyone for it. And whoever that girl is, who’s making you doubt your relationship, crush her. Show her that you’ll be okay with or without Tetsuro. A guy doesn’t define you. So don’t let this girl either. </p><p>“How did you”</p><p>S: You’re (P/N) Iwaizumi, you’re reckless and passionate, but all that confidence is just a facade. It’s your wall. Why do you think you run at the first sign of trouble? Someone cracked it and made you question yourself. Don’t let them win by building it any higher and definitely don’t let them win by giving up Tetsuro, especially if you’re sure you love him.</p><p>We walked out of the kitchen and I ran into Oikawa. “Were you listening to my conversation again?” </p><p>O: No</p><p>H: Only the last bit. He just couldn’t help himself. </p><p>O: I WANTED WATER, BUT DIDN’T WANT TO BE RUDE. </p><p>“Hajime, let’s go home. Sakura, Ichiro, thank you for having us. Bye Takeru, I love you.” We said our goodbyes. Oikawa was staying for a little while longer. “Hedge go on ahead, I just need to talk to Oikawa real quick.” </p><p>O: (P/N), before you hit me, you should know I have a practice match coming up and</p><p>“Tooru”</p><p>O: You just</p><p>“I owe you two hours. I’m leaving for camp on Sunday night and I have practice with the boys, but let’s catch up before I go, okay? Just the two of us.”</p><p>*blushes* O: Right. </p><p>I nodded and walked away. “Hajime… I’m going to spend some time with Tooru. Just me and him, but only as friends.”</p><p>H: What else would it be as? You have a boyfriend.</p><p>“I just didn’t want you to think I’m hiding it from you.””</p><p>H: I don’t know why you would want to spend time with him, but do what makes you happy.</p><p>“I owe him.”<br/>Hajime and I walked the rest of the way home in silence. As I laid in bed I sat there thinking. Four little letters, three little words, said between two people, one gigantic headache. I know I love Tetsu. I know I do. Haruka. You guys found your way back to each. Why don’t you just cut Tetsuro a break and dump him already? UGHHHHHH SCREW HER. SAKURA’S RIGHT. NO MORE DOUBT. I LOVE TETSU AND SHE’S NOT GOING TO CHANGE THAT. TOORU AND I JUST FRIENDS. I’M JUST GETTING MY FRIEND BACK.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. CAN I ASK YOU A QUESTION?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Just a quick reminder that (F/N) means first name and (P/N) is preferred name. Like for example if your name is Ashley, but you liked being called Ash or like Emma and Em. If it’s the same for both, then just do you boo. </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All week the boys were training hard during practice. Because it was summer, double sessions were on, and practices lasted twice as long. It was Saturday and the first time the boys got a break. “ONLY ONE PRATICE TODAY WHICH MEANS REST UP. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?” I glared at each and every one of them. Each of the boys had been killing themselves trying to master some new move. Noya was setting, the other boys had a synchronized attack, and Hinata was learning tempos. Yamaguchi was practicing his jump float serves really hard as well. Which left only one person. “Tsukishima, can I talk to you before you go?” </p><p>T: How can I assist you Princess?</p><p>Tsukishima had taken to call me that stupid name for two reasons. The first Tetsu. Tsukishima heard Tetsu calling me Princess and thinks it embarrasses me. He said that Tetsu forgot my name so princess is his way of covering that up. The second reason, Tobi. Tobi’s the King of the Court and I’m the princess who sits back and watches him rule. I really didn’t like this guy, but he was part of the team. “Do you like volleyball?” </p><p>T: Is the Princess finally taking an interest in me? *smirks* Don’t tell me Nekoma’s captain dumped you already? </p><p>“Studies show that people who use deflection as a tactic often do so to hide a feeling of inadequacy they gained from childhood trauma, so if you want to talk about that we can. *silence* I didn’t think so. So I’ll ask again. Do you like volleyball?”</p><p>T: How is it any of your business what I like? </p><p>“Look out onto the court, what do you see?” </p><p>T: A bunch of people playing volleyball.</p><p>“Do you know why they’re practicing so hard? It’s because they love the game. They genuinely want to get better.”</p><p>T: Are you my coach now too?</p><p>“No, Tsukki, I want you to be happy and I want you to feel connected with the team. You do the bare minimum, and you don’t care if you’re falling behind, but you’re on a team. When you slack, they have to work harder. I don’t know what your damage is, but it’s okay to care about something, and it’s okay to try a little harder when you do. Have a safe trip home, I’ll see you tomorrow.” If Tsukishima was leaving, so was everybody else. “TSUKKI’S LEAVING EVERYONE AND AS THE ONLY ONE WITH A CONCEPT OF PAIN, EVERYONE ELSE IS FOLLOWING HIS EXAMPLE. WRAP IT UP NOW BEFORE YOU PULL SOMETHING. COLD SHOWERS BOYS REMEMBER. I’ll see you all tomorrow.”</p><p>U: Are you sure you don’t want my job?</p><p>“No why?”</p><p>U: THEN STOP DOING IT.</p><p>“YES SIR” I ran away. After a quick team meeting with Coach Ukai everyone packed up and left. Today was our last practice. We’d see each other tomorrow night when we left for camp. My phone pinged.</p><p>From: Tooru -[]_[]-</p><p>To: (P/N)</p><p>Are we still on for tomorrow afternoon? </p><p> </p><p>From: (P/N)</p><p>To: Tooru -[]_[]-</p><p>Yeah, I’m wrapping up practice now, then I’m going to pack so I’ll be free tomorrow. Let me know when you’re on your way. NO EARLIER THAN 1 PM.</p><p> </p><p>I got home and showered. After, I called the love of my life. Ever since my talk with Sakura I feel like I’ve really straightened everything out. I loved Tetsu and Haruka could try all she wanted to mess with my head, but nothing was changing that. Tooru was a friend, a childhood friend, who I missed. The feelings I had were a longing for the good times, a longing for my second big brother, and a feeling of missing how we used to be. I loved him, like I loved Hajime. There was nothing to it. And yes I occasionally blushed when I looked at him or when he would be his normal flirty self, but that was only because he’s a handsome boy around my age. It’s the same reason I blushed around Tobi during our best friend date. “Baby! I missed you.”</p><p>*chuckles*K: Hey Kitten, I missed you too. </p><p>“Only a couple more hours apart and then I’ll be in your arms.” </p><p>K: Princess, </p><p>“Tetsu?” </p><p>K: You’ve called me every night and you’ve become outwardly affectionate and confident. Don’t get me wrong, I love it, but what’s going on? </p><p>“So I figured some things out and I wanted to wait to tell you in person, but since you asked….”</p><p>K: You’re making me nervous. </p><p>“Tetsuro Kuroo, I love you. I love you more than I love sleeping. I love you more than I love to run. I love you more than anything I can imagine. I love you and I’m sorry I ever made you think otherwise. The night you told me you loved me, you asked me about Tooru”</p><p>K: Tooru</p><p>“Shut up and let me finish. You asked me if I had feelings for him, and I said I didn’t know. But I do now. Tooru, Hedge, me and Sakura, we all grew up together. Losing him was like losing a family member you know. For as long as I can remember he was always there. And when our thing happened I realized I would just let go because I made things awkward and I wanted Hedge to have his best friend like I had Sakura. Then Sakura, being Sakura grew up and I don’t blame her for that, I wouldn’t hang out with a kid that young now either. Anyway my point is, I love Tooru, I love him the way I love Hajime, but you Tetsuro Kuroo, I am so deeply and completely in love with you it drives me insane. You fell into my life and it hasn’t been the same. If you’re not texting me, I’m constantly wondering what you're doing. If you don’t call to say goodnight I can’t sleep. And if you don’t say good morning, I really can’t find anything that good about it. Tetsuro, I love you and nothing and no one will change that.” With every word I spoke, Tetsu’s smile grew.  </p><p>K: Do you love me more than Kageyama?</p><p>“Don’t push your luck buddy. Tobi over everyone, know your place.”</p><p>*chuckles* K: (F/N) Iwaizumi, I love you with every bone in my body, with every fiber in my being and with every active and inactive cell culture that created me. And if I was there right now I would kiss you so hard and mark you up so bad </p><p>“TESTU.” </p><p>*chuckles* K: Baby, I love you.</p><p>“I love you too, handsome.” </p><p>K: You know if I could rearrange the alphabet, I’d put U and I together. </p><p>“Are you a three point pass? Because you’re perfect.” </p><p>K: They say Nekoma specializes in receives, but they’ve never seen you keep our romance alive.</p><p>“Are the captain, because you’re always number one in my eyes.”</p><p>K: The D.O.S.E chemicals are the four chemicals that drive positive emotions in your brain: dopamine, oxytocin, serotonin, and endorphins. I only have one, and that’s you. </p><p>“LAMEEEEEE, NERD.” Testu chuckled. “So what your saying is that I’m a drug.”</p><p>K: You certainly are addictive. </p><p>“We need to stop this.” </p><p>K: You’re right. Let’s save some fun for camp. *wink*  Oh and I almost forgot to tell you. I got us special permission to room together. </p><p>“NO WAY! HOW?” </p><p>K: Well if anyone asks you have Nyctophobia. I told Coach Nekomata, he told Takeda and Ukai, so you can stay with the captains. We’re all supposed to be sharing a room to bounce ideas off each other. </p><p>*Raise eyebrow* “And how does my oh so cunning boyfriend fit into my “Nyctophobia”.</p><p>K: I help calm your nerves. </p><p>“More like you get on my nerves.” </p><p>K: I love you too. </p><p>“Tetsu, tomorrow I’m going to be spending some time with Tooru.” </p><p>K: Why? </p><p>“I owe him those two hours, and I missed him.” </p><p>K: You know I’m not his biggest fan.</p><p>“Tetsuro Kuroo, I love you and only you.” </p><p>K: I know, but </p><p>“I love you and only you.” </p><p>K: But </p><p>“Where is there a but in my sentence. Nowhere. You and Only You. No more jealousy.” </p><p>K: (F/N) Iwaizumi, you really do drive me insane. </p><p>“I’ve got to finish packing, but I love you. Goodnight.” </p><p>K: Goodnight babe. I love you too.</p><p>I finished packing at like 3 AM. I am the queen of over packing, so this one bag thing, not possible. My anxiety goes through the roof when I know I’m not coming home. What if I forget something I need or worse what if I packed it and then unpacked because I didn’t think I’d need it,but NOW I DID. I don’t know how I did it, but I did. When I woke up it was about 12:30. Tooru texted me saying he’d be on his way over. I took a quick shower and put on a pair of adidas joggers, a fitted white shirt and my super stars. I left my hair down and brushed my teeth. No makeup because this is also what I’d be wearing on the bus. Tooru texted me he had arrived and I scurried out the door.  </p><p>pinterest.com/pin/506936501788707964/ (This is what our main man is wearing) </p><p>O: (P/N), fancy seeing you here. </p><p>“At my house? Where you knew I was going to be? And I told you to meet me at?”</p><p>O: I was trying to be cool, but now you’ve ruined it *pout*</p><p>I giggled. “Is the Great Tooru Oikawa really so embarrassed he’s blushing?” </p><p>O: No *looks to the side* </p><p>I giggled again. I motion for Tooru to come close and bend down, then like he’s done so many times to me and I ruffled his hair.  “Let’s get a move on, okay?” We walked to a small cafe to pick up a (favorite drink) and a coffee. Tooru paid for my drink and like always, the girl behind the counter shameless flirted with him. Really? He couldn’t hold off for a few hours. I started tapping my foot growing impatient with the two. </p><p>*giggles* Girl Behind the Counter: I think your girlfriend is getting a little upset. </p><p>O: She’s cute when she’s mad isn’t she? * Grabs my cheek* </p><p>I slapped Tooru’s hand off my face. </p><p>*giggles* Girl Behind the Counter: I don’t think she likes that very much, but if you ever get bored, call me.*wink* Enjoy your drink. </p><p>Tooru handed me my drink, but I instantly threw it out. </p><p>O: I paid good money for that. </p><p>“It’s been tainted by *high pitched voice* If you ever get bored, call me. I swear, doesn’t she have any shame?” </p><p>O: Is my little Iwa Jr jealous? </p><p>“No, I’m disgustished. What kind of guy flirts with a girl when they’re spending time with another girl? And what kind of girl flirts with a guy she believes has a girlfriend. I might not be your actual girlfriend, but if this is how you treat them, I’m not surprised as to why you can’t keep one. I’m leaving.” </p><p>O: (P/N), wait. I’m sorry okay. Can we please just start over? Please? </p><p>Looking into those pleading orbs I just couldn’t say no. So I extended my hand and smiled. “Hi, my name’s (P/N) Iwaizumi. It’s nice to meet you.” Tooru gratefully took my hand in his and smiled.</p><p>O: A beautiful name, for a beautiful girl.</p><p>*blushes* “Watch it Loserkawa.” </p><p>O: I didn't tell you my name, you must be a fan.</p><p>I laughed which only made his smirk grow larger. We walked to a park where we once played together when we were kids. The whole time we were making jokes, goofing off on the playground, being stupid, and overall just having a good time. It was just how I remembered it. We found a basketball and after being beaten so bad we switched to a volleyball we had found. We were working on his receives, by passing the ball back and forth while sifting through our past memories. We were so wrapped in the memories that I hadn’t noticed my timer go off.</p><p>O: Two hours already? </p><p>“Don’t look so sad about it. I know this was just plain AGONY for you.” </p><p>*chuckles and ruffles my hair*O: As dramatic as ever I see.</p><p>“Who do you think taught me, because it wasn’t Hedge.” Tooru and I got up to begin our walk home. I still had some time before I had to go to school so we took the long way. </p><p>O: Can I ask you a question? </p><p>“Why do you seem so nervous if I’m the one giving you an answer.”</p><p> O: What changed? Between us? *(Y/N) tilts head* You know cause you call me Tooru now. </p><p>“OHHHHHH well you can thank Sakura for that. She just helped me realize that keeping you at an arm's length isn’t helping anyone. It was my fault we grew so estranged. We were really good friends and I want that relationship back.”</p><p>O: MY LITTLE IWA JR MISSED ME COME HERE.</p><p>I dodged his hug and punched his head. “BACK OFF SHITYKAWA. YOU JUST GOT DUMPED AND YOU WANT TO PUT YOUR HANDS ON ANOTHER GIRL ALREADY. *Tsk/tongue click* You really are a crappy guy.” Tooru smirked and raised his eyebrow.</p><p>O: Is someone… do I dare say</p><p>“NO”</p><p>O: It’s okay (P/N), I knew this time would come. You’re in love with me again. *opens arms* Come and get some sugar before we make it back. This is a one time deal. HEY, DON’T JUST WALK AWAY. *catches up*</p><p>“Tooru, *looks down* can I ask YOU a question?”</p><p>O: The answer is yes, I will marry you, but we have to get Iwa to sign off first.</p><p>“CAN YOU BE SERIOUS FOR A SECOND.” I punched his arm earning an OWIE. The drama queen was rubbing his arm and mumbling under his breath.</p><p>O: You don’t have to punch me.</p><p>“WHAT WAS THAT? ”</p><p>O: ASK YOUR QUESTION.</p><p>“NO, YOU’RE BEING MEAN.”</p><p>O: YOU HIT ME.</p><p>“YOU WERE BEING ANNOYING.”</p><p>O: You know if you’re asking someone for a FAVOR YOU DON’T HIT THEM. SO JUST TELL ME.</p><p>“FINE. Wh- wh- why didn’t you tell me about your girlfriend? I didn’t even know you had one.” </p><p>O: Oh </p><p>“I thought, I thought since we were friends again you’d tell me, but I guess” </p><p>O: (P/N)</p><p>“You know what, never mind*nervous laugh*, you totally don’t have to answer that. It’s not</p><p>O: I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to think less of me or think that I was a playboy. It seems like every time we meet I’m getting dumped over the same thing. You are important to me and your opinion matters just as much as Iwa’s does.”</p><p>My alarm rang again when we arrived at my house. “Tooru, some day you’re going to find a girl who understands your passion and drive. Just keep looking. I want you to be happy. Thank you for today, but I really have to go.”</p><p>O: Let me walk you.</p><p>I nodded and quickly grabbed my bags. </p><p>O: Let’s play a game to ease the tension. I bet I’ll stump you. Don't think,  just pick one.</p><p>“Go.” </p><p>O: Milk or water</p><p>“Water” </p><p>O: Eggs or Bacon</p><p>“Bacon”</p><p>O: Me or Tobio </p><p>“Tobi”</p><p>O: Kuroo or Tobio</p><p>“Tobi”</p><p>O: Tobio or Iwa-chan</p><p>“Both”</p><p>O: ONE</p><p>“THEY’RE BOTH THE SAME PERSON.” </p><p>O: NO THEY ARE NOT.</p><p>“SECRETLY ATTENTIVE, ATTRACTIVE, APATHETIC UNTIL YOU ADD VOLLEYBALL.” </p><p>O: Psh you think Iwa-Chan is attractive. </p><p>“Ofcourse, he’s an Iwaizumi, isn't he?”</p><p>O: AND TOBIO </p><p>“A TOTAL BABE.”</p><p>O: What is your obsession with that kid? He’s not that great.</p><p>“He’s my best friend. My dad did say every Iwaizumi needs their setter, on and off the court. Hedge has you and Tobi, he’s mine.” </p><p>O: I could be both of yours. Iwa will have to learn to share.</p><p>“Sorry the position has been filled permanently.”</p><p>O: Last one, ready?</p><p>“Always.”</p><p>O: Me or Kuroo *silence* Told you I’d stump you *smirks* </p><p>“It’s …. complicated. I know it should be easy, but I care about both of you in different ways. It’s kind of like choosing between Hedge and Tobi. I can’t.”</p><p>O: (P/N)? That day all those years ago. What do you think would’ve happened if I said yes and we started dating?</p><p>“I think… I think that everything happens for a reason. I think that we would have been happy, but not for long. Because like you said you only see me as a little sister and I think that you love me, but you love me the way Hedge does. I think that you’d only date me to make me happy because that’s who you are. I know I didn’t react right the first time and I’m sorry, but you ultimately made the right choice. Hedge and you are best friends and at the end of the day, he deserves you in his life more.” Tooru stopped walking and turned to face me. He put his hand on my cheek. “What are you OWWWW” Tooru flicked my forehead with the same hand. </p><p>O: Three years. We lost a lot of time together. </p><p>“I said I was sorry”</p><p>O: Sorry doesn’t rewind time. </p><p>“I know, but” Tooru smiled and ruffled my hair again. </p><p>O: No more buts. I haven’t forgiven you yet. So keep working hard and looking this adorable and maybe you’ll earn me back.</p><p>“You’re annoying.”   </p><p>O: So Tokyo. For a week. I can only assume Rooster Head is going to be there.</p><p>“Yes and no. The boys are saying it’s Tokyo so I started calling it Tokyo, but it’s really Saitama. Tetsu and  a bunch of other really talented teams will be there though so that’s super exciting.” </p><p>O: How are things with you guys?</p><p>“They’re good *smiles* really good. The last time I went to camp, I ran into Haruka, and things got a little….. I guess you could say rough. Tetsu and me didn’t talk for a couple days, but we’re better than ever now.”</p><p>O: Does he make you happy? </p><p>“Yeah, I only wish you guys got along better. You’re special to me Tooru.” </p><p>O: (P/N), we’re okay now, right? </p><p>“Tooru, look at me.” I took his face in my hands. His eyes that first reflected worry then changed to shock and replaced with wonder. “We’re friends. We may have taken a little break, but we’re okay. Hanging out with everyone was just like all those years ago. Those three years didn’t mean anything.” I removed my hand, and instead of smiling I could’ve sworn a flash of sadness went through his eyes, but it was quickly replaced with his normal confident gaze and smirk. </p><p>O: I don’t know. Things still feel different.</p><p>“Well, I guess we it’s because we grew up and”</p><p>O: I got super hot?</p><p>“I mean yes, but”</p><p>O: DID YOU JUST CALL ME HOT?  I’VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY TO COME. AN IWAIZUMI ADMITS I’M HOT.</p><p>“YOU CALLED ME PRETTY FIRST.”</p><p>O: No I didn't. I called you beautiful.</p><p>Tooru tapped my nose and put his arm over my shoulder. Idiot. *blushes* “You can’t just say stuff like that.” We kept walking, but Tooru gave me a side eye and smirk.</p><p>O: It’s true though. Even if you wear sweats and don’t put any makeup on, you’ll always be beautiful in my eyes.</p><p>“Tooru, thank you.” I leaned into his side and hugged him. At first he stiffened, but then he recovered and wrapped his arms around me. “I was going to smack you arm off my shoulder, but I'm glad I didn’t.”</p><p>O: I missed this.</p><p>“Yeah, me too.” </p><p>I pulled away and gave him a quick wave goodbye. I helped the team load the bus and we were off. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. POTENTIAL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We arrived in Saitama at the ungodly hour of 7AM. Nekoma came to greet us. Tanka, Noya and Hinata all ran off the bus. Idiots. I walked out followed by Daichi and the rest of the team. </p><p>Kuroo: Hi baby </p><p>Tetsu kissed the side of my head. I gave him a side hug and grumpily said hi. He chuckled, intertwined our fingers and grabbed my bag with his free hand. </p><p>D: Kuroo, as helpful as ever I see. Do you want to grab my bag too?</p><p>Kuroo: One of my many duties as a boyfriend. You’ll understand someday.</p><p>H: WHERE’S THE SKY TREE? IS THAT IT? IS THAT THE TOKYO TOWER? </p><p>Kenma: Uh that’s just a normal transmission tower.</p><p>Kuroo: What’s the deal? You guys don’t have steel towers in Miyagi? Is this a real thing I don’t know about?</p><p>D: Oh excuse us if us simple country folk don’t know what the Tokyo Tower looks like.</p><p>S: This is Saitama. We’re not even in Tokyo.</p><p>I let go of Tetsu's hand. </p><p>Kuroo: Something wrong, babe? </p><p>I gave him a tired look and with a blank face I said “You’re annoying. I’m going to walk with Tobi.” </p><p>D: You let your girlfriend talk to you like that?</p><p>Kuroo: At least I have a girlfriend.</p><p>I walked to the back of the group. “Hinata looks like he’s having fun.” </p><p>K: Don’t care </p><p>“Are you just tired, hungry or upset that this isn't the Tokyo Tower?”</p><p>K: Don’t know </p><p>“Did you apologize to Hinata yet?”</p><p>K: Don’t count on it.</p><p>It was quiet. We were about to reach the gym when SWISH a breeze passed by. But it wasn’t a breeze because I was being picked up by this breeze.</p><p>B:HEY. HEY HEY (P/N)! DID YOU MISS ME? I MISSED YOU.</p><p>“No, put me down.”</p><p>B:AW COME ON, I KNOW YOU DID.</p><p>“Unless you’re going to carry me the rest of the way, put me down before I block your number.” </p><p>B: CARRY YOU? YOU GOT IT!</p><p>“AHHHHHHH, BOKUTO SLOW DOWN.  I WASN'T BEING SERIOUS. SOMEBODY CALL AN ADULT.” At the top of the stairs Bokuto had set me down and was breathing heavy. He smiled so triumphantly it made it hard for me to be mad at him. All I could do was laugh and as if on cue we both simultaneously did. The boys were waking up the stairs with some of Nekoma when they saw me hug Bokuto. When he picked me up this time it was only to spin me around once.</p><p>B: I really did miss you. </p><p>“It’s only been two weeks and we texted and sent pictures everyday.”</p><p>Kuroo: What kind of pictures are you sending my girl?</p><p>“Wouldn’t you like to know.” *wink* Tetsu wrapped his arm over my shoulder and pulled me close.</p><p>Kuroo: Looks like someone’s in a better mood.</p><p>Kenma: Can you blame her? She just rode on Hurricane Bokuto.</p><p>“KENMA!!! DID YOU MISS ME? CAUSE I MISSED YOU.” I engulfed Kenma in a hug.</p><p>Kenma: I saw you two weeks ago. </p><p>Kenma loosely wrapped his arms around me. </p><p>Kenma: I think you should let go know. Kuroo looks like he’s about to cry.</p><p>Kuroo: I’m just so happy. *wipes away fake tear* My two favorite people together. </p><p>“I think I’ll hold on. This is the first time you didn’t ask me to let go AND YOU HUGGED ME BACK. THAT’S WHAT WE CALL PROGRESS.” </p><p>L: (P/N), you’re embarrassing Kenma. </p><p>U: (P/N), let go of Kenma, we have our first match.</p><p>Our first match at the training camp was against Fukordani.  “GOOD LUCK BOKUTO. GOOD LUCK AKAASHI.”</p><p>B: WATCH ME KILL THIS (P/N)! I’ll do great for you.</p><p>Yiachi: Shouldn't you be cheering for our team?</p><p>“Oh yeah you’re right. ALRIGHT BOYS. CRUSH THOSE OWLS. RIP THEIR WINGS OFF!!!”</p><p>*Deadpans*Yachi: That’s not exactly what I meant but okay.</p><p>The day came and went a lot like the camp last time. The boys lost every game and had to dash up the hill. Hinata and Tobi were completely off sync. Don’t even get me started on the rest of the boys, but at least they’re brushing up on there techniques. I was currently sitting watch Tetsu help Lev with his receives while Akaashi helped Bokuto practice his spikes. </p><p>B: (P/N), BLOCK FOR ME. </p><p>“No way”</p><p>B:COME ON. </p><p>“YOU’D RIP MY ARMS OFF.”</p><p>B: We need someone to help with blocking. Hey (P/N) call that kid with the glasses on your team. He’s got some height to him. You think he’d be interested in helping us out?</p><p>“ Who, Tsukki? Absolutely.. NOT. You’ll be lucky if he even talks to you.” </p><p>B: Oh come on, it couldn’t hurt to ask.</p><p>A: No, she’s right. Bokuto- san you might be a little much for him. </p><p>“I know that face Tetsu and I’m not doing it”</p><p>K: Bokuto might scare him off, but we know someone who won’t.</p><p>“Akaashi?”</p><p>B: (P/N) PLEASSSSSSSE</p><p>“No”</p><p>At this Bokuto went into one of his moods. </p><p>*emo* B: No one ever wants to practice blocking for me. How am I supposed to get any better?</p><p>Tetsu and Akaashi looked at me basically saying you broke him, now fix him. “Fineeeeee. He likes to leave right after practice. Let me see what I can do and then you guys can go in for the kill. BUT IF HE SAYS NO AND HURTS YOUR FEELINGS, DON’T COME CRYING TO ME.” </p><p>B: OH YEAAAAAAH, HE’S NOT GONNA GET THE CHANCE</p><p>Speak the devil’s name and he shall come forth. Tetsu saw Tsukishima coming and pushed me out the door. Tetsuro, Bokuto, and Akaashi were all peeking in from behind the gym door. The three made shoo movements with their hands motioning for me to go talk to him. *sigh*</p><p>“Hey Tsukki. Funny running into you here *nervous laugh* Good Practice today.” </p><p>T: Thank you, but it’s not like you to give me compliments, so what is it that you want?</p><p>* Blushes * GOSH THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING. I’M KILL THOSE GUYS. “Nevermind”. As I began to walk away I looked at the gym door again. Bokuto was giving me the biggest puppy dog eyes I had ever seen. I turned back around, put on my most charming smile and tried again. Here goes nothing.</p><p>“HEY TSUKKI. WHATCHAAAAA DOIN?”</p><p>T: I’m busy. I’m going to go shower and go bed.</p><p>“How busy would you say you are on a scale of 8-9”</p><p>T: 14 </p><p>“Now Tsukki, I’m no mathmatoligst, but that seems like a lot.”</p><p>T: It is.</p><p>Tsukki walked past me but I wasn’t going to let him get away that easy. I ran in front of him to stop him from leaving. “ Okay so quick survey. Are you “busy busy” or just “busy”?</p><p>T: *stops and sighs* What’s busy busy? Wait no, no, don’t tell me, Don’t even tell me what you're doing still talking to me. If I know what the point of this conversation is then I’ll have to be involved. Go ask someone else, like that boyfriend of yours. </p><p>“ Funny you mentioned him, because a couple of his/my pals were wondering if you would practice with them.”</p><p>T: No</p><p>“It’d really mean alot to them and let’s be honest, you could use the practice.” </p><p>At this point the three musketeers had finished hiding and appeared at the door. Tsukishima saw the three at the entrance and sighed.</p><p>T: I practiced enough today.</p><p>K: Babe Really? Insulting the guy? No wonder he didn’t say yes.</p><p>B: Come on Skinny. There’s no point of practicing our spikes if we don’t have any blockers.</p><p>T: Why does it have to be me? Why can’t it be any of your own guys?</p><p>A: No, Bokuto’s the worst. His spiking practice goes on forever. It’s like he never stops.</p><p>K: And I’ve been too busy training this bumbling idiot over here.</p><p>*tired on the floor* L: I ALREADY TOLD YOU. I’LL JUMP ALL THOSE BLOCKS, I SWEAR,OKAY.</p><p>K: OH BE QUIET. If you want to be part of Nekoma’s regular line up, you’re going to need to improve your receiving. *points to Bokuto* He may not look it, but this goofy fella is one of the five best spikers in the nation. He’ll be some awesome practice for you.</p><p>A: Yeah, I think he’s still upset he’s not in the top three anymore.</p><p>*pats Bokuto’s back* B: There, there </p><p>B: WHY WOULD YOU SAY ALL THAT NICE STUFF JUST TO TEAR ME DOWN.</p><p>K: Anyway skinny jeans, you are a middle blocker. Don’t you think you ought to practice your blocking once in a while pal?</p><p>That seemed to have done the trick because Tsukishima strutted right into the gym. I followed behind him and pouted. “How is what I said any different from what you said.” Tetsu tapped my nose.</p><p>K: I said it nicer. </p><p>*:p* Together we walked inside and started. Practice was going okay. I threw the ball, Akaashi set it, Bokuto slammed it. This pattern continued for about a half hour when Lev was back on the floor.</p><p>A: Good job, you beat all of one blocker.</p><p>B: SHUT UP</p><p>K: Hey, how about we do a double?</p><p>“I guess I’ll watch Lev.” </p><p>Together the two were able to stop Bokuto. “YEAHHHHHH THAT’S MY BOYFRIEND. GREAT JOB BABE.” </p><p>B: Damn it. Not all that bad buddy boy. But you know, got to be honest with you, your blocks are a little weak. Makes me think I might break your arms or something. You got to run in and stop it.</p><p>T: I’m only in high school after all. I’ve still got a few more years to grow and gain some muscle.</p><p>K: You’ve got to stop dragging your feet there Skinny, or else carrot top is going to keep all the glory for himself. He’s a middle blocker too you know.</p><p>T: Yeah, I don't think there’s much I can do about that. I mean let’s be honest. There’s a big difference in potential between Hinata and me.</p><p>“No there’s not.” They all turned to look at me. I put Lev’s head on my lap to have some support. “There’s no difference in potential at all. The difference is in the level of dedication. Hinata constantly works to get better, while I have to get Tetsu to play mind games with you to sneak in a little extra practice.” A couple of the guys walked in from Nekoma. </p><p>Y: Geez Lev, stop rolling around on (P/N)’s lap and practice your receives.</p><p>L: I’M TIRED AND (P/N) DOESN'T MIND.</p><p>Y: DID YOU JUST SAY YOU'RE TIRED. GET OFF OF HER NOW AND GET ON YOUR FEET. </p><p>T: Well anyway looks like my job here is done.</p><p>K: What, hey wait </p><p>A: I think our favorite power couple might of just struck a nerve. Smooth</p><p>B: You pissed him off. Come on Kuroo, I thought you had better people skills than that. What happened to the master of provocation? </p><p>“It’s not my fault he’s lazy.” </p><p>K: Shorty over in Karasuno is something else. And face it he’s still a serious threat. That being said, he’s still very inexperienced and like I said he’s short. Skinny is tall and brainy and yet he looks at shorty not just as equal, but someone that he’s no match against. </p><p>“Tsukishima has the height and potential to be as good as someone like Tetsu, but he wastes his time. It’s something more, but i don’t know what it is.” </p><p>B: Let’s forget about it and practice. </p><p>Everyone practiced for about another thirty minutes. I was laughing and catching up on my texts with Tooru. Apparently they had a new guy on the team who went out of his way to ignore Tooru’s existence. Ready for the kicker? He only paid attention to Hedge. </p><p>From: (P/N)</p><p>To: Tooru -[]_[]-</p><p>Awwww, is someone sad, Hedge is getting a new best friend.</p><p> </p><p>From: Tooru -[]_[]-</p><p>To: (P/N)</p><p>Best friend? MORE LIKE PUPPY. NO ONE CAN REPLACE ME.</p><p>K: I’m right here so the question is so who’s making you smile like that.</p><p>Tetsu picked me up and sat me down on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and wrinkled my nose. “You’re smelly.” </p><p>K: But you love me.</p><p>“I do.” Tetsu leaned in and gave me a sweet kiss. It was soft and so filled with love. It’s been two weeks since our lips touched and I only just realized how much I missed it. I snuggled into his chest and yawned. “Are you almost done?”</p><p>K: Almost, but if you’re tired you can head up. I’ll meet you up there after I shower. Daichi should already be there.</p><p>“But I like watching you practice. You look hot.” </p><p>K: Oh yeah, let me show you just how hot I can get.</p><p>B: OH NO ROMEO. YOUR BREAK IS OVER. TIME TO PRACTICE. </p><p>“I’m going to shower and set up our beds. Bokuto, do you want me to set yours up too?”</p><p>B: Kuroo, I’m going to marry this girl one day. YES PLEASE. *jumps and gives me a hug.” </p><p>L: NO FAIR, I WANT TO SLEEP IN THE SAME ROOM AS (P/N).</p><p>K: THEN WORK ON YOUR RECEIVES AND BECOME THE CAPTAIN. </p><p>I shook my head and chuckled. These idiots. I gave Tetsu a quick kiss on the cheek and walked to our room. Daichi, Daiki (Shizen’s Captain), and Masaki (Ubugawa’s Captain) were already there.</p><p>D: You’re really setting up their beds? </p><p>“Those two are still practicing. They have no concept of rest.” </p><p>Daiki: You and Kuroo are still dating? I thought you were splitsville after last time.</p><p>M: She wouldn’t be here if they weren’t broccoli head.</p><p>Daiki: MAYBE THEY’RE FRIENDS.</p><p>“Aren’t guys supposed to be strategizing? Not fighting.”</p><p>K: What’s all the commotion about?</p><p>“BABY!!! Your hair, It’s down. You look hot, (P/N) likey.” Tetsu walked in, sat behind me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned to look at him. “You okay?” </p><p>K: Yeah, I’m just tired. By the way, here’s your phone. You left it in the gym. </p><p>The “strategy meeting” wasn’t much of a strategy meeting. It was four boys telling each other how to “improve their teams”, which only turned into a pissing match, about whose team was better. Testu kept me wrapped in his arms, but he avoid all eye contact with me.</p><p>B: KUROO YOU CAN'T HOG HER ALL TO YOURSELF.</p><p>K: I CAN AND I WILL SHE’S MY GIRLFRIEND. </p><p>D: I told you both if she causes any problems then she’s going back to stay with the other girls. </p><p>“I think that may be a good idea Captain.” I got up from Tetsu’s arms and grabbed my phone.</p><p>B: I want her to stayyyyyyyyy</p><p>*sweat drops* “Bokuto maybe don’t whine at Daichi.” </p><p>B: But Daichiiiiiiiii</p><p>K: She’s my guest, you can’t kick her out.</p><p>D: She’s on my team. REMEMBER, KARASUNO. THE TEAM THAT CAN’T WIN.</p><p>I karate chopped Tetsu and Bokuto in the head. “That's enough. Tetsu apologize to Daichi.”</p><p>K: But I didn’t </p><p>“Now.”</p><p>K: I’m sorry.</p><p>“Daichi’s my captain on and off the court. Respect that. Now sit on your futon and wait for me.” I sat down on Bokuto’s futon. “Bokuto come and lay down.” Bokuto walked over to me and placed his head on my lap. He stared up at me with those caramel eyes and looked confused. I ran my through his wet hair and he slowly started to close his eyes. “You shouldn’t go to bed with wet hair. You’re going to get sick.” </p><p>B: I promise I’ll dry it from now on.</p><p>“Shhhhh. Hush little Ace, don’t say a word. Akaashi’s gonna buy you an owl bird. If that owl’s hoots not strong, Akaashi’s gonna set for you all night long. And if those sets get hit too quick, Kuroo’s gonna block with that Tsukki kid.” I was still combing through his hair when my song ended and little snores were heard throughout the room. I smiled down at the loud, rambunctious Ace, who couldn’t help but draw the spot light even when he was just sleeping. “You know he’s cute when he sleeps. Kind of reminds me of Noya, right Daichi?” </p><p>D: They could definitely be related. </p><p>M: Did you make up a song just for Bokuto.</p><p>“It worked, didn't it? He’s asleep.” </p><p>D: I’m impressed.</p><p>Daiki: I’m more impressed with how well you train those two. </p><p>“I’m very sorry I caused such a raucous”. I gently lifted Bokuto’s head off my lap and placed it on the pillow. Daichi, Daiki, and Masaki all seemed okay with it. We turned the lights off to go to bed. I tried my best to whisper and keep quiet. “Tetsu, are you mad at me?”</p><p>K: No</p><p>“Then tell me what’s wrong.”</p><p>D: CAN YOU TWO SHUT IT.</p><p>M: Yeah, some of us are trying to sleep.</p><p>“Sorry.” </p><p>K: Come here. </p><p>Something was off. I just couldn’t tell what. But that night I fell asleep in his arms. I just hoped everything would all be okay. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. YOU TRUST ME DON’T YOU?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An alarm rang meaning it was time for me and Daichi to get up. The team was supposed to get ready with an early morning jog and some weight lifting, but I was so warm. “Five more minutes” I mumbled and snuggled in deeper into who I thought was Tetsu. Being in his arms felt different right now. They seemed a little stronger, his chest felt more defined and he smelled more sporty and earthy than his usual clean, musky self. I dug my face into his chest and inhaled. “Baby, I don’t know what you’ve been doing but good job. And keep this cologne. You smell yummy.”</p><p>K: BOKUTO, MAN WHAT THE HELL.</p><p>B:HUHH</p><p>I opened my eyes and looked at who I thought was Tetsu. I blinked a couple times. </p><p>B/Me in unison: “AHHHHHHHHH.” </p><p>All the other captains shot up, now awake and alert. *RED FACED* “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” I got up and ran to Tetsu.  </p><p>*blushing/flustered* B: WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I WAS ASLEEP. YOU WERE THE ONE GETTING CLOSER.</p><p>“YOU WERE THE ONE HOLDING ME SO TIGHT. I THOUGHT YOU WERE TETSU.” </p><p>K: BOKUTOOOO</p><p>B: MY BAD DUDE. IT’S NOT MY FAULT I LIKE HOLDING THINGS WHILE I SLEEP. </p><p>K: THEN HOLD YOUR PILLOW, NOT MY GIRLFRIEND.</p><p>I bowed at all the captains. “Sorry about this *nervous laugh* it’s still early, go back to bed. Daichi, get changed so we can go.” I grabbed some clothes and ran out. Our team run turned into a really light jog. I had them go easy, because if today was anything like yesterday, they’d get all their cardio in. After we finished lifting the boys started their day with Nekoma. Tetsu still hadn’t talked to me. I WAS ASLEEP. THIS ISN’T MY FAULT. Coupled with his bad mood from last night this was just the cherry on top. Bokuto passed by and we couldn't even make eye contact. Every time we did, a blush creeped it’s way onto our faces. Shizen’s parents brought in some watermelon. I was helping the girls pass it out when I got to Bokuto. *BLUSHING* “He- Hey Bokuto *smile*. Did you want some Watermelon?” </p><p>*BLUSH AND SMILES* B: Yeah, I’d love some.</p><p>“So about last night.” </p><p>B: OH, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT. NO WORRIES. *nervous laugh* Sorry if I caused any tension between you and Kuroo. </p><p>“It’s okay. He’s been a little off since last night. Did something happen?”</p><p>B: He didn’t tell you?</p><p>“No, wha</p><p>K: Bokuto. Can you give us a minute? </p><p>“Hey… Is everything okay?”</p><p>K: Yeah, I was just explaining to Daichi what happened last night. Glasses might still be in mood.</p><p>“He’s always in a mood. But what about you?” </p><p>K: I was just tired last night *Kiss on the cheek, smirk* I’m okay, promise. </p><p>“But Bokuto said”</p><p>K: That owl haired bastard says a lot of crazy things. Now, aren’t you going to offer me some watermelon?</p><p>*smirks* “Only if you tell me why you were upset. I know you Tetsu, and I know something is bothering you.” </p><p>K: It’s just. Bokuto’s a good friend and you guys are getting really close. You text everyday, you’re always laughing with him, and this morning.</p><p>“NEVER HAPPENED.”</p><p>K: But it did, and</p><p>“Tetsu, and what? You told me he’s gay right?”</p><p>K: Yeah.. </p><p>“Okay, so then what is there to be jealous about?”</p><p>K: Every time you both see each other you blush. I’m the only one who’s allowed to make you blush. </p><p>“That’s because it was embarrassing. Tetsu, I really thought that was you. I would’ve never said those things if it wasn’t. Bokuto’s a great guy, and he’s one of your best friends so of course I want him to like me. Remember what I said. I love you and only you. You trust me don’t you?”  </p><p>K: With my entire heart. </p><p>“Okay then. Eat some watermelon and be happy. I love you Tetsu.” </p><p>K: I love you too.</p><p>After watermelon, we went back to practice. Everyone had noticed Tsukishima's lack of enthusiasm.  The team was starting to gel together again, but unfortunately we still lost every game, AGAIN. “NOYA- SENPAI, DAICHI, TSUKISHIMA COME YOU’RE NOT LEAVING YET.”</p><p>I massaged Noya’s shoulder to make such the slam into Daichi didn’t cause any harm.</p><p>D: How come Noya’s the only one you call senpai? </p><p>N: Because I’m special. I’m (P/N)”s favorite, I’m the star.</p><p>“He’s right. I also do it because it makes him happy, so it makes me happy.” I then massaged Daichi’s shoulder. </p><p>T: Isn’t the King your favorite? Or did you have a falling out? </p><p>“Tsukishma, I think we call Tobi’s my favorite. And as soon as you realize that he’s in a different league, you can start to make moves for my affection too.”</p><p>T: No thank you. I’ll pass. </p><p>“Daichi, I can start calling you senpai if you want?” </p><p>D: No it’s okay. I think boosting Noya’s ego is good for the team. He does better when he’s fired up. Thank you (P/N), I feel great. Tsukishima, be nice.</p><p>T: Why am I here? I’m not hurt. </p><p>“I saw you struggle on that last sprint, so I wanted to make sure everything was alright.”</p><p>T: I’m fine. It’s normal to get tired. </p><p>“Okay, but”</p><p>B: Hey (P/N), Skinny, want to help us out with our spikes again today? </p><p>T: I’m sorry, but I’ll pass. </p><p>“Fine, but only for a little.” </p><p>B: Hey Kuroo</p><p>K: NO</p><p>B: I HAVEN’T SAID ANYTHING YET.</p><p>We were about to start practicing when we got a very special surprise. </p><p>A: Oya?</p><p>B: Oya? Oya? </p><p>K: Oya Oya Oya.</p><p>T: There’s something I would like to ask you. Do you mind? </p><p>B and K *in unison*: Oh no.</p><p>“Can you two stop that? It’s getting creepy.” </p><p>T: You’re on teams that are known for being pretty good. Even if you could make it to nationals, it’s difficult to win at all, right?</p><p>B: IT’S NOT IMPOSSIBLE JACKASS.</p><p>A: Now, now. Don’t get all bent out of shape. Let’s just hear him out okay.</p><p>T: I’m asking a sincere question here. What drives you guys to work so hard? Volleyball’s just an extracurricular activity. Is there any benefit to it, other than being able to put it on your college application or something like that?</p><p>B: Just an extracurricular activity? I have half a mind to punch you in the face. </p><p>K: Dude, maybe he’s more interested in his grades. Not that you would know anything about that. </p><p>B: WHAT DID YOU SAY? I’M GETTING BETTER. I GOT A 47 ON MY TRIG TEST. </p><p>T: Should I say something or? </p><p>A: Nah, this will take a minute. </p><p>*sigh* “I got it.” I walked up to the two buffoons and karate chopped their sides. “NEGATIVITY BE GONE.” </p><p>B and K *in unison*: HEY </p><p>“Hey Tweedledum, Tweedledee, my middle blocker could use some guidance here.”</p><p>B: HEY, TALL DUDE WITH THE GLASSES. </p><p>T: It’s Tsukishima</p><p>B: Fine then, Tsukibadada. Is this game fun to you?</p><p>T: No, not really. </p><p>“Oh sure, answer him. Not like I asked you the same question three days ago or anything.” </p><p>K: Babe, play nice. </p><p>B: You think maybe that’s cause you suck at it? </p><p>*raises eyebrow at Tetsu* “What was that about playing nice?” </p><p>B: I’m a third year and I’ve gone to nationals, so I’m wayyyyy better than you. I’m like two of you. </p><p>T: I already know that. </p><p>B: BUT, It wasn’t until only recently I felt like volleyball was fun. </p><p>Bokuto was giving his speech about how he switched to line shots, and I couldn’t help notice the passion in his eyes. “Wow.”</p><p>B: Then at the next tournament, against the same blockers, I shot right through them, didn’t even let them touch the ball. I made complete fools of them. That one shot alone felt like YEAHHHHHH MY TIME HAS COME, know what I’m saying? It’s all about having a special badass personal moment like that. Who cares about the future? As long as you have a chance at winning the next game, nothing else really matters. You get hooked on beating the guy right there in front of you. Playing with 120% of your skill, there’s nothing better. Well anyway that’s my story and I’m sticking to it. Even though I know it might not apply to everybody. So when you say volleyball is just an extracurricular activity, I literally do not understand what you mean. That said, I don’t necessarily think you’re wrong either pal. However, if that moment ever does come, that’s the moment you’ll fall in love with volleyball.</p><p>“So HOT.” </p><p>They all turned around. Bokuto blushed. </p><p>K: WHAT WAS THAT?</p><p>“BOKUTO, THE CONFIDENCE. YOU SOUNDED SO COOL. LIKE WOW.” Bokuto rubbed the back of his head.</p><p>B: I mean, well, it was nothing really. OKAY, WELL. I answered your question, so you owe me a few blocks.</p><p>K: Fair is fair after all. </p><p>T: Wait, (P/N), Do something?</p><p>“You heard the guys. I’m being tagged out. I have to go into town for a little.” </p><p>K: For what? </p><p>“You’ll see.” I gave Tetsu a quick peck on the lips before heading out. “TAKE GOOD CARE OF MY MIDDLE BLOCKER.” I ran into town really quick, but forgot to bring my phone again. I have got to stop leaving that thing behind. I picked up the item I had ordered online this afternoon and  ran back to the gym. Kuroo, Bokuto and Akkashi were still playing with Lev, Tsukishima and Hinata?? “Hinata, when did you get here?”</p><p>H: I WANTED TO PLAY.</p><p>“Okay well take a break. Bokuto, I got you a present. Here.” Bokuto pulled the plush out of the bag.</p><p>K: An owl? </p><p>“Yeah, *looks at Bokuto* you said you like to hold on to something when you sleep and you didn’t bring anything. It’s so you don’t get lonely at night.” </p><p>B: IT’S SO CUTE. AKAASHI, LOOK HOW CUTE IT IS. WHAT AM I GOING TO NAME YOU?</p><p>Bokuto picked me up and spun me around with the owl in hand. After putting me down, Bokuto gave me a huge hug while continuously shouting thank you. He started running around the gym giving his new friend the tour and introducing it to everyone. Tetsu came behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head on my shoulder.</p><p>K: What, no present for your boyfriend?</p><p>I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck. “I thought I’d get you something a little bigger to hold on to at night.”</p><p>K: Oh yeah? What’s that? </p><p>*Blushes* “Me.”</p><p>K: I like the sound of that.</p><p>“I’m not as cute or as soft as Bokuto’s owl.” </p><p>K: That’s a shame, I was really looking forward to something cute and soft, but I’ll guess, you’ll have to do.</p><p>Tetsu leaned down and connected our lips. We must’ve been going at it pretty long because Akaashi coughed to try and get our attention. Seeing as that didn’t work Bokuto picked up a volleyball and threw it at Tetsu. Tetsu was able to receive it badly, shocking me when he broke our kiss and moved me to the side. </p><p>K: I get that the lot of you don’t have girlfriends, but at least let US have some fun. </p><p>L: Just because you're always horny doesn’t mean the rest of us are. </p><p>B: ENOUGH KISSING. LETS PRACTICE. I'M ALL FIRED UP BECAUSE OF (P/N)’s GIFT. </p><p>I chuckled. “Go back and finish.” I pecked Tetsu one last time and went to look for my phone. While the game was going on I texted Tooru. He’s been silent all day, which was weird. He normally couldn’t go an hour without telling me about his day.</p><p>From: (P/N)</p><p>To: Tooru -[]_[]-</p><p>Hey Crappykawa. Did you forget I existed?</p><p> </p><p>From: Tooru -[]_[]-</p><p>To: (P/N)</p><p>Really? You’re kidding right.</p><p> </p><p>I called Tooru and he picked up on the second ring. </p><p>O: What?</p><p>“Is that how you talk to someone you miss?”</p><p>O: What do you want?</p><p>“Excuse me?” </p><p>O: I’ve got better things to do then to sit here and talk to you? So if you don’t want anything then hang up. </p><p>“You better fix your tone, because I don’t know who you THINK you’re talking to with that attitude.” The six doofuses turned to look at me. I walked out not wanting to disrupt their game.</p><p>O: (F/N), can we do this later?</p><p>“(F/N)?? Oh no, we’re going to do this right now? Tell me WHAT in the world is your problem? We were in a really good place Sunday. Yesterday was just like old times, and radio silence today? What was with the switch?” </p><p>O: I don’t know (P/N). Maybe next time I leave you a personal voicemail, don’t sit there and mock me with your boyfriend. Next time, have the decency to call me and say it to my face. OH AND IF I CALL YOU, I DON’T NEED ROOSTER BASTARD PICK UP YOUR PHONE. </p><p>“What voicemail, what phone call, Tooru you’re sounding insane.”</p><p>O: I left you a voicemail last night, and because I didn’t hear from you I called you an hour ago. </p><p>“I didn’t even have my… Tetsu.”</p><p>O: What?</p><p>“Tetsu answered my phone, because I left it in the gym. I went to town today. I left my phone in the gym last night too. He brought it, but he was kind of upset. What did the voicemail say?” </p><p>*sigh* O: I’ve got to go (P/N), just forget about it okay? It wasn’t important anyway. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. </p><p>Tooru hung up. Voicemail? I looked through to see and I didn’t have one. Did Tetsu really delete it?  ARE. YOU. KIDDING. ME. I stormed into the gym. </p><p>K: Hey babe, we just finished up. I was just about to </p><p>“YOU WENT THROUGH MY PHONE?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. FRIENDS?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>K: Baby</p><p>“NO, DON’T BABY ME. It’s a simple question. Yes or No? Did you go through my phone?”</p><p>K: Can we do this somewhere else?</p><p>“Why? Because God forbid you did something wrong?”</p><p>K: NO, BECAUSE GOD FORBID, YOU LISTEN TO ME AND TAKE MY SIDE THIS ONCE. </p><p>Everyone was frozen in place. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife.</p><p>B: We’re just gonna head out now. Let you kids have your fun. OW</p><p>A: Bokuto-san you could’ve just quietly walked out.</p><p>B: You didn’t have to throw the volleyball at me.</p><p>Tsukishima, Lev and Hinata all followed in Bokuto and Akaashi’s lead and shuffled out of the gym. “Great, now we have to apologize.” </p><p>K: Whatever you want.</p><p>“Really? Well then I want the truth. Did you really stoop so low as to delete a voicemail?”</p><p>K: Yeah, I did and guess what. I read your texts too. Happy. </p><p>*sarcasm* “Yeah, I’m thrilled.”</p><p>K: You wanted the truth.</p><p>“Why? Did I give you a reason not to trust me? Did I do something that made you think I was hiding something?”</p><p>K: No, it’s not that.</p><p>“SO WHAT? WHAT COULD’VE POSSIBLY POSSESSED YOU TO GO THROUGH MY PHONE.”</p><p>K: OIKAWA. YOU GOT TOO CLOSE. I GOT WORRIED. YOU WERE SITTING THERE, RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME AND YET, HE WAS THE ONE MAKING YOU SMILE AND HE WAS THE ONE MAKING YOU LAUGH FROM 300 MILES AWAY. </p><p>“So, because I was laughing at my phone and texting a boy, that makes snooping okay?”</p><p>K: No, it’s not like that. You left your phone and when I was bringing it back, he called. I didn’t pick up because whatever it was, it wasn’t my business. And then I saw the voicemail and I had to know what he said. Bokuto and Akaashi told me not to do it, I really tried but it’s Oikawa. I had to know what was sooooo funny and sooo urgent that he left a voicemail. That sneaky bastard always has an angle when it comes to you. </p><p>“So you chose to listen to my voicemail, delete it, read my texts, not tell me about it, LIE TO ME, and then PICK UP A CALL FROM THAT EXACT SAME PERSON.</p><p>K: I was trying to figure out how to tell you. </p><p>“REALITY CHECK. I’m surrounded by boys all day and news flash most of my friends are guys. I’m basically only friends with guys.”</p><p>K: I know. This would be so much easier if you were normal.</p><p>“excuse me” </p><p>K: Why can’t you just be normal and have friends who are girls?</p><p>“ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?”</p><p>K: I don’t like that you’re friends with so many guys. </p><p>“SO WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO? QUIT? LEAVE THE GUYS BEHIND BECAUSE YOU DON’T LIKE IT?”</p><p>K: Can you please just stop putting words in my mouth?</p><p>“CAN YOU PLEASE GIVE ME A REAL ANSWER? I asked you multiple times what was wrong. I asked you to talk to me about whatever was bothering you. You had multiple opportunities to come clean, so why didn’t you?”</p><p>K: BECAUSE, IT’S ALWAYS MY FAULT. You’re never wrong. We were happy and I didn’t want to mess this up like I did last time. </p><p>“Do you, do you want to break up?”</p><p>K: No. That’s the last thing I want. And as far as Karsuno, I don't want you to quit, I just, I JUST WANT TO BE THE ONLY GUY IN YOUR LIFE. You’re always choosing someone over me. Kageyama, Oikawa, Bokuto, Daichi, even Kenma. It’s like I can’t compete.</p><p>“Tetsu, of course you can’t compete. Baby, you’re playing chess and they are all playing checkers. Am I harder on you then the rest of them? Yes, but that’s only because I hold you to a different standard. I’m friends with them, which means I get to put up a wall whenever I want, but with you, I’m surrendering. I’m taking off the armor and trusting you with my heart. I don’t have to hide a thing, because we’re sort of becoming one. Tetsu, do you trust me?” </p><p>K: Yes, but</p><p>“Yes or No? Do you trust me?”</p><p>K: Yes</p><p>“So trust me when I say, there is no one else for me. I love you and only you, Tetsuro Kuroo, but this constant insecurity is insane. I don’t know what else to do to convince you that I only want you. I think.. I think. I think we just need a break.”</p><p>K: No, No, No, I’ll be better I promise.</p><p>“It’s not a break up, just a break. I think you need to see that even when I have the freedom to choose, I’ll still always choose you. We moved kind of fast, so we missed the friend stage of a relationship where you get to know each other. I think you need to figure out when I say something I mean it. Tetsu, I love you so much, but I don’t think you believe me.”</p><p>K: So what does this mean?</p><p>“We’re still a couple, we’re just friends who date. No more kissing, no more jealousy.” </p><p>We walked back in silence. Everyone was asleep. I took a quick shower, then laid on my futon with my back facing Testu. Fighting with him, it felt wrong.</p><p>K: (P/N)</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>K: I’m sorry. </p><p>“I know, but we need this.”</p><p>K: I don’t think the answer is more time apart. I think we need more together. </p><p>“Yeah, more together as friends.” </p><p>K: You promised seven straight days, just you, me, some volleyballs and a bunch of other people.</p><p>I rolled over to face him and saw he was already staring at me. “I intended to keep that promise.” He put his palm on my cheek and used his other arm to pull me closer. “Tetsu”</p><p>K: Just for tonight. Stay in my arms, and no one else’s. Stay with me. </p><p>“Okay” I whispered as I shut my eyes and went to bed. When my alarm went off I tried to gently get out of Tetsu’s embrace. His eyes were still closed, but he had wrapped his arms tighter around me. </p><p>K: Don’t go </p><p>His voice came out muffled by my shoulder. “I’ve got to get up for weight training. I’m really sorry.” Tetsu released his arms a little when he opened his eyes and yawned, which allowed me to break free. </p><p>K: Can I at least get a good morning/bye kiss?</p><p>“Tetsu.”</p><p>D: Sorry, she can't, she's on the clock. Let’s go (P/N).</p><p>I mouthed the words sorry and got some clothes to change into. We were walking to the weight room when we heard mumbling from the inside. The boys all stopped. “I’m guessing Hinata told you all, because Tsukishima doesn’t care about my life. Tetsu and I had a fight, we’re fine. This is what happens when you’re in a relationship.”</p><p>Tanaka: Are you sure? You guys seem to fight anytime you’re together for more than a couple hours. OW SUGAWARA WHAT WAS THAT FOR?</p><p>S: Sometimes, you’ve got to learn to stop talking. </p><p>“It’s okay, promise.” After weightlifting the boys went to warmups. From there we began our first game against Fukorodani. The score was 11 to 6 when Tsukishima caused Bokuto to do a feint. “YEAHHHHHH WAY TO GO TSUKKI!” </p><p>A: You’re not supposed to run away from it you know.</p><p>B: I DIDN’T RUN AWAY. I DODGED IT. GRACEFULLY. BIG DIFFERENCE.</p><p>??: You’re a liar.</p><p>B: WASHIO </p><p>I looked over to see Tetsu doing his little smirk laugh. He froze when he saw me looking at him. I mouthed the words Thank You, knowing he taught Tsukishima that move. He smiled back. The day ended with us losing every game again, but the point gaps were finally decreasing. Tobi was through practicing with Hinata, until he could master his sets. “Doesn’t it make you jealous that your hitter is practicing with another setter right now. Just look at Kenma toss for Hinata. Those two pair up nice.”</p><p>K: I know what you're trying to do and it’s not going to work. I’m going to keep getting better. I just need to do it away from him first.</p><p>“Whatever you say. I believe in you Tobi.”</p><p>K: Where did he?</p><p>“I’ll go look. Just do your best. Yachi, take care of my Tobi.” Hinata was sprinting. When I finally caught up with him, he and Lev both said Please let me join you. </p><p>H: What Lev?</p><p>L: Oh Hinata</p><p>“Yeah, me too. Still a person. Move out of my way.” I pushed through the two excitable first years and took a seat on the bleachers. </p><p>H: (P/N)???</p><p>“The one and only. A very special friend of mine has tasked me with keeping an eye on you *wink* ”</p><p>K: Hey Lev, weren’t you practing your receives earlier with Yaku?</p><p>L: Yeah, I was doing really well on my drills today, so he decided to let me go early. </p><p>K: Really? You didn’t run away from him did you?</p><p>L: Not at all</p><p>“Lair.” Lev turned around and held a finger to his lip begging me to keep quiet.</p><p>K: Well alright, since we have the right number of people let’s play a 3 on 3.</p><p>A: Okay, I’m not so sure this is a very balanced match up. </p><p>“HEY, WHAT HINATA LACKS IN HEIGHT, HE MAKES UP FOR IN ENERGY AND DEDICATION.” Bokuto and Hinata ran off together leaving Akkashi to take care of the two. The match was going well and I could tell Hinata and Tsukishima were learning a lot. Fukordani’s managers came by to tell the boys the cafeteria was closing. Haruka had personally gone up to tell Tetsu to tell him that she had saved him some extra salted mackerel because she knew it was his favorite.  I stormed up there. “Thanks for letting us know. We really appreciate it. Let’s go eat honey.” I wrapped my hand around Tetsu’s and led him away. Tetsu lifted an eyebrow.</p><p>K: Honey? What happened to no more jealousy?</p><p>Once she was out of sight I let go. “ THAT DOESN’T COUNT. HARUKA’S A NO GOOD, FLIRTY, EVIL, LET MY EYELASHES BECAUSE I LOVE WEARING MASCARA,  I saved some extra because it’s your favorite SHE DEMON.” </p><p>K: Oh really? So you’re saying you don’t like the girl?</p><p>‘SHE IRKS ME.”</p><p>K: And if you found out she was making me laugh and smile while you were in the room you’d be okay with it?</p><p>“I”</p><p>K: And if she called and left a voicemail, you wouldn’t want to listen to it?</p><p>“I WOULDN’T DELETE IT.”</p><p>K: Admit it. You’re just as over protective, territorial and jealous as I am.</p><p>“No I’m not.” I pouted.</p><p>*chuckles* K: You know, if you keep making that face it’s going to get stuck like that. </p><p>Testu poked my face bringing me back. I waved his hand away and laughed. I then bumped his hip with mine. “Thanks by the way”</p><p>K: For what?<br/>“For taking care of my guys. You really taught them a lot, especially that Tsukishima.</p><p>K: I’m just naturally this nice. It’s my duty to help my volleyball brethren. </p><p>“Oh yeah?”</p><p>K: Well yeah, I really want to make this trash can showdown thing happen for Coach, but you know I’d also do anything for you. </p><p>“Wow, you’re a really good FRIEND.” I ran forward to catch up with Hinata.  We all sat together at one table just laughing and joking around. When I went to bed tonight, I was happy. Maybe being friends with Tetsu was the solution?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. A BILLION SORRYS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another day of losses came and went, but this time was our closest loss yet with a score of 25 to 23! I started off personal practice time with Tobi. Coach Ukai and Yachi were helping him train, but I just wanted to make sure he was okay. </p><p>K: DAMN IT.</p><p>“You’re trying too hard.”</p><p>K: WHAT’S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN.</p><p>“Tobi, think. Right now, you’re aiming at a bottle and over compensating. You need to hone the skill before you try to do it under duress. The bottles aren’t going anywhere, there are no blockers or teams or points so just relax and take your time to polish the skill. ” </p><p>U: She’s right. You need to calm down. Try looking at the bottle as if it were a spiker. </p><p>After I saw Tobi hit a bottle I knew it was time to check on my other children. “Looks like my work here is done.” I walked into gymnasium 3 to see Hinata hit a ball on top on Lev fingers. Hinata landed on the floor. WOAHHHHH. </p><p>K: Did you aim for that one? That was an amazing block out. </p><p>H: I guess I did aim for the tip of Lev’s hand. </p><p>I ran up to Hinata and wrapped him in a hug. “I’M SO PROUD OF YOU. THAT’S MY TINY GIANT. USING HIS HEAD. I’M SO HAPPY I COULD CRY.” </p><p>H: THANKS (P/N). IT WAS JUST A COINCIDENCE THAT I HIT HIM. I CAN’T REALLY SHOOT THAT ACCURATELY. </p><p>Bokuto grabbed Hinata’s face in his hands complementing his triple block on the two meter tall wall.  </p><p>A: You’re both overdoing it.  </p><p>“NO WAY.” I jumped on Bokuto, wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him after he promised to teach Hinata a special attack. “A SPECIAL ATTACK AND TEACHING HIM HOW TO BEAT A THREE MAN BLOCK? YOU REALLY ARE THE BEST. MAKE MY BOY AN” I stopped jumping up and down when I saw how close our faces were. “Ace.” Those eyes again. Bright like sun golden rays and soft like the sand on a beach. How could one pair of eyes hold so much warmth? A hue of pink dusted both our faces. I separated myself from Bokuto, and put a lot of distance between us. I nervously rubbed the back of my neck and smiled. “I’m sorry. I guess I got a little carried away.” Bokuto seemed to be blushing just as hard, which made me feel better but he paired it with that wide smile that lit up the room. It almost seemed as if that blush paired with that gorgeous smile completed his all around perfect face. Wait what? I shook my head. Testu said Bokuto’s gay. I have to stop. I have a boyfriend, an equally hot, smart, perfect boyfriend. Bokuto rubbed the back of his neck, which only let me see how strong his triceps were. Woah, that’s a nationally ranked Ace for you. DIDN’T I JUST SAY TO STOP.  MIND COOL IT. </p><p> B: It’s okay, this special attack is really exciting. I understand.</p><p>“I should finish making my rounds, but thanks again.”</p><p>B: (P/N), wait</p><p>Bokuto tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. My face went beet red while he just smiled.</p><p>B: I didn’t want you to trip. Make sure you keep your vision clear.</p><p>HOW FREAKIN SWEET IS HE? “Uh um uh Thanks. I’ve got to.. Yeah, TAKE GOOD CARE OF MY SUN. Tetsu, take good care of my moon.”</p><p>B: I didn't know (P/N) was your mom?</p><p>T: She might as well be. Does she still tuck you in at night Hinata?</p><p>H: THAT WAS ONE TIME.</p><p>B and K: WHAAAAAAT</p><p>I walked to gymnasium 2 to see the boys practicing their synchronized attack. It was getting better. They were at about a 70% percent success rate so far. This day had drained me out. I took a shower and went to bed. In the middle of the night I slowly got up when I heard some loud whispers.</p><p>K: Dude, what was that back in the gym?</p><p>B: I told you I thought she was going to trip. You should be happy I care about her safety.</p><p>The door opened, I rubbed my eyes and yawned. “Tetsu, Bokuto is that you?” I looked around the dark room, everyone was in bed, but those two. Tetsu kissed my cheek. </p><p>K: Sorry baby, we finished practicing late.</p><p>B: We did shower though so we’re all nice, clean and ready for bed. </p><p>“Shhhh you’ll wake the others. *yawn* What time is it?”</p><p>B: About 1AM?</p><p>“Okay, good morning then.” I laid my head back down on my pillow and smacked my lips together.</p><p>B: Is she always this out of it when she sleeps?</p><p>K: Don’t poke the dragon man. You won’t live to regret it. </p><p>Tetsu laid down and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my forehead when I laid my head on his chest. “I like being your friend.” Even though we were on a “break” I couldn’t really sleep without Tetsu’s scent in my nose, his hold surrounding me and the sound of his heartbeat in my ears. This “friendship” was working out great. Without the added title we haven’t fought and we’ve actually been getting along better but Tetsu wanted his “boyfriend” title back. </p><p>*chuckles* K: Do friends usually sleep this close?</p><p>*Yawn* “Okay” I turned to Bokuto. “Bokuto, would you mind if”</p><p>K: NO</p><p>Testu pulled me back into him. With my eyes still closed I gave him a lazy smile. “Tonight’s the last night we get to do this.” </p><p>K: I know. I’m going to miss this. </p><p>“You’ll be graduating soon.”</p><p>K: (F/N), what do you think about moving to Tokyo and living together? You could go to Nekoma or Fukurodani while I’m at school? And we’d be together all the time. You said you wanted to move to Tokyo for university, what’s the harm in moving a little early?</p><p>“Yeah, that sounds nice.” </p><p>K: (P/N)?</p><p>“Hmmmmm?”</p><p>K: Where are we?</p><p>“On a cloud, so shhhhhh.”</p><p>I woke up the next morning, fired up and raring to go. I slipped out of Tetsu’s grasp and got changed. “LAST DAY BOYS! LOOK ALIVE.” </p><p>Ennoshita: Someone’s in a good mood?</p><p> Tanka: Must’ve made up with Kuroo last night.</p><p>“You know Tanka, I’ve spared you’re cardio rotations, because you all can’t seem to win a frickin set to save your lives. But since you have SOOOOOO much energy we can start those three mile jogs back up again.”</p><p>Tanka: Nooooo thank you.</p><p>“Then, STOP TALKING ABOUT MY LOVE LIFE AND GET BACK TO WORK.” We got to breakfast and Tanka was complaining about “how hard I pushed them”, but in my defense, they did it to themselves. I just added some weight. We were eating when Bokuto came in telling everyone to quiet down. Apparently Nekoma’s captain had a little announcement for a special someone while the coaches were at their meeting. Tetsu walked up to me with his phone playing music and started singing. </p><p>youtube.com/watch?v=Ma0_BvGEwCE</p><p>K: Not so great at saying sorry. Hope you know I’m really sorry. </p><p>Tetsu had finished his little song and dance. There were tears coming out of my eyes from how hard I was laughing. The whole cafeteria was a mix between impressed, annoyed and like myself dying of laughter. “Wow, that was wow.” Tetsu smirked, kneeling down in front of me.</p><p>K:  Did you like it?</p><p>“I can honestly say, I’ve never witnessed anything like that.”</p><p>K: So you liked it?</p><p>“I loved it.” I leaned forward and kissed Tetsu. He smiled into the kiss and held my face. </p><p>K: You love me again? </p><p>“I never stopped stupid.” Tetsu leaned in for another kiss but I stopped him. “Nothing else to rhyme with sorry. Really? You know the word docosahexaenoic acid, but you couldn’t rhyme SORRY AND STARRY.”</p><p>K: It was late and Bokuto thought it was good. </p><p>“Guys, make some room so I can feed my popstar boyfriend over here.”</p><p>K: Boyfriend?</p><p>I nodded my head. “Boyfriend.”</p><p>Our last day flew by with a near victory over Ubugawa. We had one last game against Fukordani, and I thought the boys were about to run out of steam, but I was clearly wrong.</p><p>T: MEAT, MEAT DINNER, MEATY MEATY DINNER</p><p>H: MEAT, MEAT, MEAT WITH A SIDE OF MEAT</p><p>N: AND MEAT FOR DESSERT </p><p>T&amp;H&amp;N: M-E-A-T, NOW WE GOT SOME ENERGY. YOU AND ME CAN EAT THE MEAT, EAT THE MEAT THAT CAN’T BE BEAT. </p><p>“Uhhhhhhh”</p><p>A: Should you do something? </p><p>“No, no, hold on this’ll take a minute. Good luck out their Akaashi.” </p><p>The match started and the boys were keeping it neck and neck. Fukordani was really amazing. They turned wild receives into powerful quick attacks. They turned blocks into points and then there was Bokuto. A wild card himself, but a talent all on his own. Coupled with a setter like Akaashi, that team was unstoppable.</p><p>B: ALL RIGHT!!! DID YOU SEE THAT AKAASHI? DID YOU FREAKIN SEE THE SUPER CUT SHOT I JUST DID?  HUH? HUH? </p><p>A: Yeah, I saw it. It was pretty incredible. </p><p>B: EH, IT WAS A FLUKE.</p><p>As if that wasn’t enough. The next hit was a feint, but the person who did it wasn’t Fukordani’s super ace. No, it was our little carrot top.</p><p>B: HE JUST FAKED US OUT.</p><p>A: Bokuto, you were the one who taught him that move.</p><p>B: Oh yeah. </p><p>Bokuto’s team was glaring at him, while Tobi was trying to wrap his head around the fact that Hinata had used his brain. “HEY BOKUTO. THANKS.” My boys were on a roll. A setter dump from Tobi here, a killer new and improved quick attack there, coupled with a libero set and a perfected synchronized attack. This BBQ was really amping them up. It’s only been a week, but they’ve all changed so much. We managed to get the lead after Bokuto’s missed spike and serve. We were leading at 20 to 19. </p><p>B: Akaashi. DON’T SEND IT TO ME ANYMORE.</p><p>D: What’s this?</p><p>“HE’S IN SAD MODE GUYS. JUST IGNORE IT.”</p><p>D: This our chance guys. Let’s take this set. </p><p>Bokuto’s emo mode didn’t seem to phase the rest of Fukurodani. They had waited until the last possible second and paved the way to Bokuto’s recovery. He landed a powerful blow and won his team the game. </p><p>B: I AM THE BEST VOLLEYBALL PLAYER EVER. YEAHHHHHH. HEY, HEY, HEY.</p><p>His team echoed him. While our team was wrapping up their last penalty lap. I was helping the managers set up for the barbeque. Yukie and Kaori from Fukordani were helping Eri form Ubugawa cut vegetables. Haruka and Mako from Shizen were on fruit. The coaches were setting up grills and Yachi, Kiyko and I were setting up chairs and the sides. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. MEAT, MEAT DINNER, MEATY MEATY DINNER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiyoko: Yachi, can you bring these plates over to Eri.</p><p>“I got it. Yachi can probably help you spread the ongri better than I can. Plus I’m getting tired of looking at Haruka’s ugly mug cutting fruit.” I walked the plates over to Eri and took over the chopping of the onions since she was crying so much. </p><p>Kaori: Soooo (P/N), we haven’t seen you around very much.</p><p>Yukie: Yeah, what’s life like in the captain's quarters.</p><p>“It’s...*chuckles* entertaining to say the least.”</p><p>Eri: Why did you switch to their room? OH I’M SORRY I SHOULDN’T HAVE ASKED. </p><p>I smiled remembering my cunning boyfriend's words. “I have Nyctophobia and being around Tetsu really helps calms my nerves.” All the girls awe’d in unison drawing Mako (Shizen’s manager), Haruka, Yachi and Kiyoko over.</p><p>H: What’s all the fuss about?</p><p>Eri: We were just saying how adorable (P/N) and Kuroo were together. </p><p>H: I’ve seen better. </p><p>“Clearly not if you were looking in the mirror.” By now everyone knew we hated each other. Some chose to ignore it, others looked forward to it, but most thrived on it. They found it amusing how different we both became when with each other. It was flipping a switch, and the people loved it. </p><p>Yukie: Oh my gosh, that song today was totally adorable too. </p><p>Mako: Yeah, what was that about? </p><p>“Tetsu, did something really stupid. But he’s sorry and I choose to forgive him so we’re all good.”</p><p>*smirks* H: Seems like he’s always doing something stupid.</p><p>“Yeah, must be that Fukordani energy rubbing off on him. I would say he picked it up from you, but Bokuto actually helped him come up with the song. It’s super cute when you think about it.”</p><p>H: You’ve been spending quite a lot of time with Bokuto lately. Are you sure you aren’t in a relationship with him?</p><p>“Oh, sweet, young, naive Haruka. You might not know this because you can’t hold onto a boy that isn’t mine, but when you have a boyfriend, you have to be friends with their friends. It makes them happy.” </p><p>*Through clenched teeth* H: Oikawa wasn’t yours. </p><p>Yachi: Come on you two let’s calm down. </p><p>Kiyoko: It may be a good idea for us to go our separate ways. </p><p>“Nonsense. We’re all having fun. Isn’t that right Haruka?”</p><p>H: YEAH, WE’RE HAVING A BLAST. </p><p>Mako: Then, would it be alright if you two stopped glaring at each other?</p><p>We both *hmph* and looked away. </p><p>Eri: We’ve got to get going anyway. Everyone grab something and help me pass it out. </p><p>We were helping pass food out and it was finally our turn to eat. I was sitting, eating with some of the girls looking over at the boys. </p><p>Yukie: Your team is weird. </p><p>“Please, as if yours is any better.” Tetsu, Bokuto, and Daichi were all trying to force Tsukishima to eat some type of food. Tetsu gave up on Tsukki and started wrestling Kenma’s game away from him so he could eat. I chuckled. “You know the third years really are something. It’s cute how they look out for the younger players, even the ones not on their team.”</p><p>Mako: We’ve all become a little family.</p><p>“Speaking of family, let me go get our girl.” I pulled Yachi away from a crowd of boys that were surrounding her and got her some meat. “You really need to get a backbone. It’s just you and me next year, we can’t let the guys eat us alive.”</p><p>Kaori: Though I think it’s better than having such a simple minded ace. </p><p>“I don’t know. Bokuto might be a lot, but he’s a total hottie.” </p><p>Yachi: (P/N), AREN’T YOU WITH KUROO. </p><p>Yukie: Oh please, they’re dating, not married, who says she can’t window shop. </p><p>We all started to giggle. “You guys would never date him?”</p><p>Kaori: Sorry</p><p>Haruka: Maybe when he starts to mature </p><p>Yukie: No way, but Daichi on the other hand.</p><p>Mako: He is handsome, and basically perfect.</p><p>“Woah, woah, I’ve been trying to get him and Kiyoko together forever.”</p><p>Yukie: What’s stopping you?</p><p>“Them” *narrows eyes at Nishinoya and Tanaka* “Kiyoko is going to end up marrying one of them, just watch.”</p><p>Kiyoko: I thought we were friends, don’t wish such nonsense on me.</p><p>Eri: Yeah, if you really wanted perfect you’d look at Sugawara. He is so sweet.</p><p>“I’m thinking Hinata for Yachi?” </p><p>Haruka: That’d be so cute.</p><p>Eri: I fully support it.</p><p>Yachi: GUYS PLEASE, WE’RE JUST FRIENDS.</p><p>*Smirking* H: So (P/N), if you had to pick a boy from camp to date who isn’t Tetsuro who would it be? </p><p>“That’s easy Bokuto. He is hot, like drop dead magazine hot, drool over his muscles hot. He’s also really sweet, and funny, and not to mention kind of wise. I know everyone says he’s simple minded, but being simple isn’t a bad thing. In fact, what's so great about complicated. The man knows what he wants and he works so hard to get it. There’s nothing more to it. I think that’s kind of sexy. Plus the switch he flips when he’s on the court, WOW, that might just be hotter than anything else. But as great as Bokuto is Tetsu’s just as great. Tetsu is smart on and off the court. The mind games he plays that are backed up with pure skill makes him the best player on Nekoma’s team. Not to mention that smirk he does. It’s my favorite and he does this cute little thing with his face when he’s really focused and..”</p><p>Mako: We get it, you love the guy.</p><p>*smiles* “ Yeah, I really do. If I had met Bokuto first and things were different with his situation I would definitely date him. Bokuto may not be very book smart but he’s got a lot of people skills and an amazing personality to top it off. He works hard and he’s confident. But like I said before, if things were different with his situation maybe. I’m happy with Tetsu and I can’t imagine loving anyone other than him. Bokuto or Tetsu either way I win. STUFF THAT IN FACE HARUKA.” </p><p>B: What’s my situation? </p><p>“HUH, WEREN’T YOU? DAMN IT HARUKA.”</p><p>K: Hi babe  *kiss me on the temple*, ladies</p><p>Tetsu wrapped his arm over my shoulder. *pouts* “How much did you hear?”</p><p>K: Every single word.</p><p>Yukie: Kuroo, you’re ruining our fun. </p><p>“No, no, this just got more entertaining. Babe, if we weren’t dating me who would you pick?” </p><p>K: That’s easy, Kiyoko. We’ve got pretty similar personalities, and I like quiet shy girls.</p><p>I raised an eyebrow. “Oh do you?” </p><p>K: Plus she’s got that sexy look to her because of the beauty mark.</p><p>“So I’m not sexy?” </p><p>K: I can show you how sexy I think you are right now. </p><p>“Oh yeah, right here. Let’s do it.” A collective EWW GROSS, and one OH GOD MY EYES, was heard making me and Testu laugh. “You guys need to relax. Me and Tetsu are super secure in our relationship. No more jealousy right babe?”</p><p>K: Right.</p><p>H: Then what was the song about? </p><p>“Clearly Tetsu wanting to branch out into different realms. I would skip the musical realm though babe, not your strong suit.”</p><p> Yukie: Try modeling.</p><p>Mako: You are built for it. </p><p>Yachi: And I’m sure you’d look great in pictures. </p><p>We were all having a great time. Even that witch Haruka was laughing along with us. We all helped clean up together. Currently the sun was setting and I was walking to the bus hand in hand with Tetsu. </p><p>K: So I talked to coach and Karsuno’s going to be our newest practice partners. We should be playing each other at least one weekend a month, especially during game months. </p><p>“WHAT, That’s AMAZING. But why us?” </p><p>K: It’s shorty over there. He seems to fuel a fire under the team, especially Kenma. When he watches Shorty play, he makes a face like he just bought a new game and he’s about to start playing it. I want him to genuinely enjoy volleyball the way I do. </p><p>“That means you get to stay the night right? I really like falling asleep with you.”</p><p>K: You know someday we can get a place together and this way we’ll never have to say goodbye.</p><p>“That’d be nice.” We had arrived at the bus and held each other. “Don’t you want to say bye to your friends?”</p><p>K: I already did.</p><p>“Speaking of friends, there’s something I wanted to ask you. What did Tooru say in his voicemail that got you so mad? If you let me know I can yell at him properly? </p><p>*Kuroo thinking back to Oikawa’s voicemail* </p><p>O: Hey (P/N), I know it’s late and you’re probably asleep, but I need to know. That day when I asked you what changed… I didn’t mean what changed with the way you address me; the question I really meant to ask was, what changed between….. us? There was a moment, at your door, it felt like we were back in that hallway all those years ago. It felt like it was just you and me and no one else in the world. In that moment I couldn’t ask you. You made me nervous maybe? I don’t know. I said the first thing I could think of. But the truth is, I could care less what you call me, you could call me Shittykawa for the rest of our lives and it would still be okay. It would still be okay because at the end of the day it’d be you calling me.  *chuckles* Look at me, you’ve got me babbling like a fanboy into your voicemail. I’ve never had to do this. (P/N) I know, I know you love Kuroo, but I guess I just want to know, did you feel it too? That moment? Tell me I’m not crazy. Tell me that you felt it too. Can you please just give me a call back. I’ll see you later.</p><p> </p><p>*End of think back* </p><p> </p><p>“Tell me now.” Tetsu replaced the angry look on his face with a smile.</p><p>K: It’s no big deal babe.</p><p>“You didn’t see the face you made just now, and how you were acting that night.”</p><p>K: Babe, really. It’s fine.</p><p>“Okay, if you’re not going to tell me about the voicemail, how about the call. What did he say he wanted the day after?” </p><p> </p><p>*Kuroo thinking back to his call with Oikawa*</p><p>K: Well, well, well. Nothing better to do on a Friday night than call my girlfriend? </p><p>O: That’s funny I don’t remember dialing </p><p>K: What do you want Oikawa?</p><p>O: Oh you know, just checking on my favorite girl. Making sure the idiot she calls a boyfriend hasn’t messed again.</p><p>K:  You sure you’re not calling her to see if she loves you back? To see if she felt that magical moment like you did? *silence* What no snarky response?</p><p>O: She told you.</p><p>K: What a joke. I don’t know what you felt on her doorstep, but trust me she doesn’t feel the same.</p><p>O: Sounds like someone feels threatened.</p><p>K: You said you’d back off.</p><p>O: Maybe I changed my mind.</p><p>K: It doesn’t matter, because I already won. She’s already my girlfriend, she already loves me and at the end of night she’ll be in my bed wrapped in my arms. You think because you’ve been texting constantly for 24 hours and you spent one day together she’ll just fall in love with you? Get a clue. Fight this all you want, but we’re not breaking up so get lost and stop calling her. </p><p>*Kuroo hangs up the phone. End flashback*</p><p> </p><p>K: He just called to say he missed you.</p><p>“I don’t know. I don't think that would bug either of” Tetsu shut me up by putting his lips on mine. We pulled away. “If you won’t tell me, I’ll just get it out of Tooru. He’ll break. He’s weak.”</p><p>K: I promise, we’re all good. </p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>K: Yes</p><p>“Positive?”</p><p>K: 100%</p><p>“Are you lying to me?”</p><p>K: Wouldn’t dream of it.</p><p>“Last chance.”</p><p>K:(F/N)</p><p>“Fine, fine, fine I’m sorry. I’ll see you later okay? I love you.”</p><p>K: I love you too.</p><p>With that we said goodbye and tomorrow we’re on our way to THE SPRING HIGH PRELIMS.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. TOORU...WHAT THE HELL.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the day! The preliminaries would decide whether we would be going to the Spring High Tournament. Our oppointes, KAKUGAWA, THE SCHOOL WITH THE 6’7 GIANT. This man was insane. We did a triple block and he spiked the ball over it, we did a feint and he slammed it back down, we tried to push it over and the ball just ended up in our faces. We were finally able to get a point on the board when a serve went outside the lines. But after four points, Daichi and Noya cracked that giant's code. He could only do cross shots in the way his body was facing. After reading that, the game had been decided. FEE FI FO FUM DOWN GOES THE GIANT, THAT’S IT WE’VE WON! It wasn’t necessarily a walk in the park, but we had won the set 25-22 and the second 25-19. Hinata had fallen on his back when he scored the last point, but after a quick massage and a little ice, he was good as new. On our way out Kiyoko wanted to go check if we left anything behind. “I’ll come with you.” We swept the gym and found a cute little lunch box. On our way out two guys approached us. One had a blonde undercut and tongue ring the other had shaggy brown hair. They said they were both second years from a school called Johzenji. “Oh yeah, I remember your school. You lost to Aoba Johsai during the Inter High Semis. We’ll make a deal, you can ask me for my number again if you find a way to beat Aoba Johsai. And as for my friend over here, she’s your upperclassmen so show her some respect.” </p><p>T: You’ve got some attitude to you, that makes you totally my type. The name’s Yuji Terushima.</p><p>“Well Terushima, we’re not interested so take a hint, our boyfriends are on the way. Here comes one right now.” Hinata rushed in front of both of us and pushed us forward. </p><p>H: OH HEY KIYOKO, (P/N), I SEE YOU'VE FOUND MY LUNCHBOX, WELL THANKS LET’S GET GOING NOW, WE’RE ALREADY LATE. </p><p>Terushima, picked Hinata up by the back of the shirt and basically threw him away. </p><p>T: Hold it, hang on, we weren’t finished talking yet. Now, where were we? Oh yeah, your numbers. </p><p>K: Hey Hinata</p><p>“Please don’t man handle my boyfriend like that again.”</p><p>T: You expect me to believe a babe like you is dating a shorty like this? And where’s her boyfriend?</p><p>H: EXCUSE ME. KIYKO’S REAL BUSY SHE’S OUR MANAGER AND (P/N)’S OUR MEDIC, WE REALLY NEED BOTH OF THEM FOR SOME IMPORTANT TEAM BUSINESS RIGHT NOW.</p><p>After his jump Terushima was shocked. He backed off recognizing Hinata as the person who “beat the 6’7 kid”. He dismissed Hinata after bragging about being on one of the top four teams and walked away, but not before winking at me and Kiyoko.</p><p>H: Who was that guy? I guess, he doesn’t need either of your phone number’s anymore so that’s good.</p><p>K: For some reason, all of his attention completely shifted over to you. Anyway thank you, that was nice of you. </p><p>“Yeah, thanks so much Hinata.” </p><p>K: Oh yeah, here’s your lunch.  </p><p>Hinata quickly grabbed it and hid the box behind his back. I snickered while Kiyoko smirked.</p><p>K: That wrapping for your lunch box is… different.</p><p>“I think the word you're looking for is absolutely adorable. I love kitties too, Hinata.”</p><p>H: Oh no, that’s not. It’s my little sister’s, not mine, no, definitely not mine.</p><p>“Whatever you say sunshine. Let’s get going.” Together, we walked to the entrance to see the team waiting for us. </p><p>H: SORRY ABOUT THAT GUYS.</p><p>Kageyama: TRY AND GET YOUR CRAP TOGETHER, DUMBASS</p><p>T&amp;N: KIYOKO, WE’RE SO GLAD YOU’RE SAFE. </p><p>“What am I, chopped liver?” </p><p>S: In their eyes? You might as well be.</p><p>D: Did you find everything you need?</p><p>K: His lunch. Look how adorable.</p><p>The day after we qualified we had a light practice. The rest of the day was being used as free time. It’s been about eight days since I’ve seen Hedge so I asked Daichi if I could duck out of practice early. With his permission I changed back into my school uniform and headed to Aboa Johsai. When I got there I saw a stiffen looking raven haired male. The awkwardness was almost seeping out of him, so much so that you could almost see it. I can’t be. When I walked closer I heard mumbles. I go to this school, I go to this school, just be normal, BE NORMAL. “Uhhh Tobi???” He slowly turned around, eyes wide and slapped a hand over my mouth. He looked left, he looked right then he pulled me behind a nearby tree. He took his hand off of my mouth and brought his a finger to his lips signaling for me to keep quiet. </p><p>K: I’m on a mission.</p><p>“Is it an assassination because that’s what it seems like.”</p><p>K: No, I just wanted to see their practice. You see how far we’ve come, I can only imagine how much better they’ve gotten.</p><p>“Well then let’s go.”</p><p>K: What? You’re not going to talk me out of this.</p><p>“Tobi, you know me better than that. Whatever your plan is, it’s our plan now. Just tell me, it’s fine, I’m on board. You have a good reason.”</p><p>K: I was trying to blend in and just watch from the window.</p><p>“Blend in? Really? You’re a little, how should I put this, stiff? You need to relax and look like you actually go to school here. You’re drawing more attention to yourself walking like you are. HA But at least you didn’t something stupid like show up in a hoodie, a hat and some sunglasses.”</p><p>*nervous laugh* K: Yeah, that would be really stupid.</p><p>“Suga?”</p><p>K: Yachi </p><p>“Right.*deadpans* Okay well I guess we’ll stick with your plan. I’ll distract them and keep them away from the window.” When we got to the gym I walked in and all eyes were on me. I saw a set of older looking boys wearing different colors than Seijoh. I shrugged, they must be in the middle of a practice match. The boys were all drinking water when I walked over. “Hi boys.” I smiled and did my flirty wave. (P/N)!!! The firsts and second years all said with hearts in eyes, and red faces. Hajime gave them all death glares. I giggled because they all looked in the other direction and whistled. “Why do you always have to kill my fun?” </p><p>H: What are you doing here?</p><p>“Can’t a little sister come visit her big brother.”</p><p>H: I mean I guess, but that’s really unlike you. </p><p>“Hedge, I haven’t seen you in eight days, I’m leaving for Tokyo again Friday night and I know you’re probably going to be home late today, so I asked Daichi for the rest of practice off. They’re doing free practice so it’s not luke I’ll be missed. But here I am. I am on speed dial though so if one of my idiots gets hurt.”</p><p>H: Okay? You should probably wait for me at home though. Practice is going to run long, and you’ll just get bored.</p><p>“NONSENSE. Boys and balls what more can I ask for? I missed you, now give me a squeeze.” Hajime gave me a tight hug and said he missed me too. “You can let go now. You're a little stinky.”</p><p>H: We’re in the middle of a practice match. We’re just taking a little break, last chance, are you sure you don’t want to wait at home for me?</p><p>“It’s okay. I’ll wait here! It’ll be  just like the good ol’ days when we walked home together. We haven’t done that in forever.”</p><p>H: Yeah, you’re right.</p><p>“You’re leaving for college soon, I figure I might as well get all the quality time I can in.”</p><p>O: IS THAT MY DARLING LITTLE (P/N)?</p><p>“The one and only.” Tooru gave me a big hug, but Hajime just ripped him off of me.</p><p>H: GET OFF OF HER.</p><p>O: NO FAIR, I’M SURE YOU GOT A HUG. </p><p>H: I did, but she’s my sister.</p><p>O: She’s basically mine too. </p><p>Ouch, okay, why did that hurt? </p><p>O: Besides she’s been gone for so long. I missed her. </p><p>“Thank you. At least SOMEONE appreciates me..”</p><p>O: I did miss you (P/N) but, why are you here?</p><p>“Truth, I came to check out the only person brave enough to tell Hedge and his little friends off. So where is he? Where’s Mad Dog? OWWWW.” I rubbed the back of my head where Hedge punched me. “WHAT WAS THAT FOR?” </p><p>H: YOU SAID YOU CAME HERE CAUSE YOU MISSED ME. NOT TO CHECK OUT THE COMPETITION.</p><p>“CAN’T I DO BOTH AT THE SAME TIME? THAT REALLY HURT.”</p><p>H: YOU DESERVED IT YOU LITTLE BRAT.</p><p>I looked up at Hanamaki, gave him my best puppy dog eyes, grabbed his arm, and used my cutest voice. “Hanamaki- senpai, tell him to apologize. That really hurt.” Once the blush hit his face I knew I had him, hook line and sinker. </p><p>Hanamaki: Dude you really shouldn’t be hitting your sister. It’s not nice.</p><p>I pulled the same move on Matsukawa. “It’d be alright if I stayed and watched, right Matsukawa- senpai?” I got the same recreation that Hanamaki gave me. Bingo.</p><p>Matsukawa: Ye-ye-YEAH, OF COURSE. I’m your upperclassman after all. Whatever I can do to help.</p><p>H: SHE DOESN’T EVEN GO HERE.</p><p>O: *jealous rage mode staring daggers at the two* WHY ARE YOU CALLING THEM SENPAI? *Fake tears* You don’t call me that and I’ve known you since your birth.</p><p>H: WHAT YOUR DOING ISN’T CUTE. </p><p>Hanamaki: Actually it kind of is.</p><p>Matsukawa: Yeah, and seeing someone other than Oikawa piss you off is kind of entertaining. </p><p>H: You’re both not helping the situation.</p><p>O: Did anyone else know Iwa had the word cute in vocabulary? </p><p>H: I CAN SAY NICE THINGS.</p><p>“Yay! Then it’s settled. I'm staying.Thank you Hanamaki, thank you Matsukawa.” I bowed at both of them and walked over to the bleacher to watch. The match started, but Tooru wasn’t playing with his team. He was playing with the strangers I later found out were a college team. Wow, Tooru really was a genius. When the set ended and the college players were saying goodbye. I pretended like I got a call. “HEY DAICHI, give me two seconds.” I motioned over to Hedge that I had to take the call and left the gym to see how Tobi was doing. He seemed stiffer than when I found him the first time. “Are you o-”</p><p>K: He’s incredible. I’m not never going to be better than him. </p><p>“Tobi, don’t say that.”</p><p>K: Did you see that in there? It only took him a few plays to connect to those guys he just met. I could never.</p><p>“Tobi, I know things get a little touchy with you when Tooru’s involved but you’re just as good of a setter as he is. In fact he’s actually really jealous of how good you are. Why do you think he’s so mean to you? Yes, you may not have the best people skills, but you’re still amazing, so don’t doubt yourself okay?” A light blush tinted Tobi’s cheeks. I loved seeing him so embarrassed. It’s so cute.</p><p>K: Thanks (P/N). I’m heading back to tell the guys. </p><p>“Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow. Tobi, wait” he was so stiff, so rigged, I had to do something. I walked up to him, wrapped my arms around his neck and placed his head in my shoulder. A blushed creeped onto my face, and although I couldn’t see his face, his red ears told me there was a familiar pink hue on his cheeks too. “Do-do-don’t think too much about it okay. Just because they played a college team doesn’t mean you won’t beat them. I-I believe in you. Like Bokuto likes to say, it’s not impossible, it’s just hard. And Coach Ukai.You really wanted to train with him right? You told me he said there’s no match that you can’t win and there is no match you’ll win for sure.You’ll be okay, I know you will, because you’re not alone on that court anymore. You have a team.” Tobi slowly pulled away and locked his eyes with me. Those dark blue eyes that in the sun almost looked like little blue berries ready to be picked. There was still a blush on both of our checks. My heart was pounding, but he wasn’t saying anything. After our best friend date things had been a little different. Tobi hadn’t changed, but it’s almost like I just realized he was a guy and an attractive one at that. He was still my best friend but I couldn't just run up to him and grab him anymore. It was awkward? No, maybe unfamiliar? Standoffish? Whatever.</p><p>*in unison* “Tobi”/(P/N). YOU GO FIRST. NO, YOU. Tobi”/(P/N). UGH </p><p>Tobi karate chopped me in the head</p><p>K: Thank you.</p><p>I smiled. “What are best friends for? Now, get going before someone finds you. It's getting late.”</p><p>I walked back to the gym in my thoughts. Best friends. That’s all we are. Best friends.</p><p>H: Is everything okay? You were gone kind of long.</p><p>“Yeah, I was just trying to explain to Tanka that you can’t pull a butt muscle and if it really hurts then he could put some ice on it because I refuse to massage that.” Sejoh’s practice continued with some personal practice. I was sitting in the gym doing some homework when Tooru sneezed. </p><p>*sneezes* O: Oh, Iwa. I’ve got the chills. </p><p>H: If you catch a cold, I’m totally kicking your ass.</p><p>O: How could you be so mean to me. (P/N), tell him to stop. </p><p>*sighs* “Hedge, be nice.”</p><p>H: Since when do you take orders from him? </p><p>“Leave Tooru alone. You know he has the emotional maturity of a four year old.” Tooru made that ;P face, but then quickly realized what I said. </p><p>O: HEY, I’M VERY EMOTIONAL MATURE.</p><p>“Maybe I should’ve gone with emotional stability. You are super moody.” </p><p>O: AM NOT</p><p>H: Remember when you used to hate him?</p><p>“Yeah *sighs and smiles* good times.”</p><p>O: HEY</p><p>H: Can we go back to back to that? </p><p>O: ABSOLUTELY NOT.</p><p>“Maybe. We’ll see how the rest of practice goes.”</p><p>Hanamaki: Dang Oikawa. Is there any Iwazumi that likes you? </p><p>O: I’LL HAVE YOU KNOW ALL THE IWAZUMI’S LOVE ME.</p><p>*Hedge and me in unison* STOP LYING LOSERKAWA. </p><p>*laughs* Matsukawa: I’m taking that as a no.</p><p>Practice continued for TWO MORE HOURS. It was already 8PM and I finished my homework. Currently I was facetiming Tetsu to free myself of my boredom. “I didn’t even stick around for my own free practice. I didn’t know it would last this long. Is it really THAT entertaining to hit the same ball. They’ve been at this for TWO HOURS. THAT’S NOT EVEN COUNTING THE PRACTICE FROM BEFORE I GOT HERE.” </p><p>K: Babe, just tell Hajime that you’re tired. He knows you, he'll understand. </p><p>“And give him the satisfaction of knowing he was right? No, nope, nuh uh, not in a million years. He gave me the out in the beginning and I didn’t take it.” </p><p>O: You know Iwa’s not the type to rub something in your face.</p><p>“That’s because you're always the one apologizing. You might want to get your arm off my shoulder unless you want to be thrown around again.”</p><p>K: Or he could go away entirely. That’s also a good idea. I think I like that one. Let’s go with that one.</p><p>*smriks* O: Oh hi there Rooster Head, didn’t see you.</p><p>Tooru scooted closer to me and pulled me tighter. “Don’t you have any other names than Rooster head. It’s not even that bad. I think his hair is cute.” Tetsu smirked.</p><p>O: Well (P/N), I was trying to be nice for your sake, but now that I don’t have to be</p><p>“I never said that.” Tooru pouted. “His name is Kuroo and your name is Oikawa, both of you need to start being nice. The only person who can bully both of you, is me.” Tooru grabbed my cheek and pulled.</p><p>O: Anything my little Iwa Jr wants</p><p>K: Let go</p><p>“I WANT you to STOP CALLING ME THAT STUPIDKAWA.”</p><p>H: What’s going on? </p><p>“Your friend is being annoying and bothering my boyfriend.”</p><p>Kindaichi: Boyfriend? Aren’t you dating Kageyama? </p><p>O: WHAT?</p><p>“Let’s all take a nice deep breath and calm down. Kindaichi, as for you my friend, run, far and very fast. Babe, I’m gonna handle this, but I’ll see you Saturday morning okay?” </p><p>O: SATURDAY? YOU JUST GOT BACK!</p><p>*smirks* K: Karasuno are our official practice partners. (P/N) and I will be seeing a lot of each other.</p><p>“AND??”</p><p>K: And even if they weren’t, I’d still see a lot of her because she’s my beautiful, smart, talented girlfriend. Whom I love very much. </p><p>“And I love you too handsome, but I’ve got to go. I’ll talk to you soon! See you Saturday.” I made kissy faces to the camera and Tetsu pretended to catch them. Tooru was about to blow a gasket, but he just muttered I’ve got to finish practicing my serves and stomped away. After another long hour,  practice was finally over. Hedge, Tooru and I walked home together, but me and Tooru were both pouting. </p><p>H: (P/N), why are you upset?</p><p>“I got woken up in the middle of a good dream and I didn’t even get to see your secret weapon. Talk about a waste of a trip.” </p><p>H: THEN YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE COME.</p><p>“Stop it Hedge. You know I was kidding. Spending time with you and Grumpykawa was equally as important to me. I liked watching you guys play. You’re so synced it’s like you’re two halves of the same idiot.” Hajime ruffles my hair, but Tooru stayed quiet. “Why are you in such a mood?” </p><p>H: Probably still thinking about practice.Your sets are fine just make sure to take a break. </p><p>“Is your knee bothering you? I could take a look at it.” </p><p>O: I’m fine</p><p>“Okay??” I looked at Hedge, but he just shrugged. We reached Tooru’s house and said our goodbyes, but just as I was about to leave Tooru’s hand pulled me back. “Hedge, you can keep going. I’ll catch up. This will just take a minute.” Hajime continued walking, doing his best not to put too much distance between us. The walk to our house was only about three blocks down, if I didn't hurry he’d be home without me. “Are you going to tell me what’s -“ I froze when I felt a pair of warm lips on my cheek. I stood there trying to process what was happening.</p><p>O: You kissed Tobio on the cheek and now we’re almost even. That little punk already stole you from me, but he hasn’t kissed you yet so I win *Puts on fake smile* I’ll see you later (P/N), always a pleasure to see you. Let’s do this again okay, before you leave for Tokyo? Get him safe. Goodnight (P/N).</p><p>Still frozen I watched as Tooru walked in and closed the door. I raised my hand to touch the place Tooru’s lips once were. I walked home with my hand on my check. I got inside my house, removed it, said goodbye to everyone and got ready for bed. What just happened? I was laying in bed. My hand was drawn to my cheek like a magnet again. Tooru..WHAT THE HELL.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. DETENTION</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rage of what Tooru said and did filled my dreams and then my reality as I woke up. I put on my uniform and walked right out my door. I was so angry I skipped breakfast. “THAT NO GOOD, SLEAZY LITTLE WEASEL.” I banged on his door not caring who I woke up. When the door opened Tooru tiredly greeted me with a yawn. OH HELL NO. I reached out my arm and punched him in the chest.</p><p>O: OWWW (P/N), WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?! </p><p>“YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID.”</p><p>O: IT’S 7AM! HOW COULD I HAVE DONE ANYTHING?</p><p>“LAST NIGHT…..*blushes* you- you- YOU KISSED ME.” </p><p>O: Barely </p><p>“You kissed my cheek and you did it knowing I’m not okay with it.”</p><p>*raise an eyebrow and smirks* O: Why wouldn’t you be okay with it? You don’t still have feelings for me do you? </p><p>“Yeah, I do. Want to know what they are? RAGE, HATRED AND DISAPPOINTMENT. You kissed me knowing full well I have a boyfriend.”</p><p>O: You kissed Tobio on the cheek knowing full well you have a boyfriend.</p><p>*blush* “How did you”</p><p>O: I got it out of Kindaichi during your nap yesterday. Seeing as kisses on the cheek seemed okay in your book, I gave you one.</p><p>“That was - that was- THAT WAS DIFFERENT. I DID IT TO HELP A FRIEND WHO WAS BEING BULLIED BY TWO OF YOUR LACKEYS. You did this as some sick twisted revenge plan on my best friend who did nothing, but play the game you both love. It’s not his fault he’s so good. ACTUALLY SCRATCH THAT.  IT IS HIS FAULT. TOBI WORKS JUST AS HARD AS YOU AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO HATE HIM FOR BEING GOOD. IT’S NOT JUST TALENT. IT’S A SKILL. TO HIM VOLLEYBALL IS A LIFESTYLE. IT’S HIS FIRST LOVE. THERE IS NOTHING ELSE HE WANTS TO DO, AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO WANT TO HURT HIM FOR THAT.</p><p>Miko Oikawa: TOORU, WHO’S AT THE DOOR SO EARLY IN THE - Oh (P/N), what a wonderful surprise. Would you like to come in for breakfast?</p><p>I forced a smile on my face. “No thank you Mrs. Oikawa, I’m just on my way to school and wanted to say hi to Tooru.”</p><p>Miko Oikawa: I’ve told you a hundred times to just call me Miko. What a polite girl. Have fun at school (P/N). Learn a lot. Don’t keep her too long Tooru. I wouldn’t want her to be late. </p><p>Miko walked away and I turned around to do the same, but just like yesterday Tooru stopped me. </p><p>O: (P/N), I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have</p><p>I removed his hand off my shoulder. “No, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I made the mistake of letting you back in. I’m not some toy you can pick up and put down whenever it’s convenient. You don’t get to blatantly disrespect my relationship with Tetsu and my friendship with Tobi. You don’t get to kiss me just to settle a score. I’m not an object, I’m a person, and I’m done. Don’t talk to me again, because I won’t be talking to you.” I stomped all the way to school and didn’t finish until I crashed down into my seat next to Yachi. I slammed my head into my two forearms and screamed. “UGGGGHHHHH!!!”</p><p>Y: Um, (P/N)?</p><p>“WHAT.” </p><p>Y: OOOOOH NOTHING- SORRY- I MEAN</p><p>*sigh* “I’m sorry Yachi. I didn’t mean to snap at you. I’m just a little upset.”</p><p>Y: What happened? Are you okay?</p><p>“SOME INSECURE, MANIPULATIVE, ALL AROUND TERRIBLE DUMBASSKAWA KISSED ME! AND GET THIS! IT’S BECAUSE HE HEARD I GAVE TOBI ONE itty bitty little PECK ON THE CHEEK. I MEAN COME - </p><p>Y: Uh (P/N)?</p><p>“ON. LIKE WHAT THE HELL IS HIS PROBLEM?”</p><p>*whispers Y:(P/N), maybe you should stop. </p><p>“I HAVE A WHOLE BOYFRIEND,WHO HE’S MET. AND SO WHAT I GAVE TOBI A KISS ON THE CHEEK. I KISS MY GRANDMA ON THE CHEEK ALL THE TIME AND YOU KNOW WHAT IN MEXICO PEOPLE DO IT AS A GREETING.” Yachi started sweating, lifting her hand and started pointing to it. “AND YOU KNOW WHAT? MEXICO IS GREAT. WHO DOESN’T LOVE BURRITOS AND CHIHUAHUAS?” </p><p>Y: (P/NNNNNNNNNNN)</p><p>“Yachi, PLEASE, I’m trying to vent. We can play charades later. Anyway like I was saying- ”</p><p>Y: (P/N), look behind you.</p><p>*evil smile* Teacher: No, no Ms. Yachi, Let’s let Ms. Iwaizumi continue. I do so love hearing about her love life.</p><p>*nervous laugh* “Oh, I was done… Thank you for your kindness though.” </p><p>Teacher: You’re right, you can tell me how this story ends during detention instead.</p><p>*gulps* “Detention?”</p><p>Teacher: Detention. The rest of the week.You share the class rep position with Ms. Yachi, you should be an example to your class and not a bad one.</p><p>“SHITTYKAWAAAAAAA” Yachi slapped her hand over my mouth. My eyes widen realizing what just happened. I slapped both of my hands on top of Yachi’s hand blocking my mouth from ever opening again. </p><p>Teacher: MS IWAIZUMI. PRINCIPAL’S OFFICE NOW.</p><p>I walked over to the principal's office and got a lecture about not letting my personal matters interfere with school. Thankfully he didn’t call my parents, but he did called Mr. Takeda who tried to smooth things over for me. Because I was a “model student” and this was “first and last time occurrence” I would keep the detention and be suspended from all club activities for a week. “BUT TOKYO”</p><p>Principal: ALL WEEK. YOU RESUME NEXT WEDNESDAY. SEVEN DAYS MS. IWAIZUMI.</p><p>“But what if one of the boys gets hurt?”</p><p>Mr. Takeda: (P/N), let’s just take what we can get. Tokyo unfortunately can’t happen, but you’ll be back before you know it. </p><p>The bell rang and I slunk my way over to my next class. The class was filled with whispers. On my way to lunch, Daichi caught me and gave me an earful. What happened to thinking before we act? He sounded more like a disappointed parent than anything. My head was spinning after all these lectures. When I finally sat down with the rest of the first years for lunch everyone got quiet, everyone except Tsukishima who wore the smuggest look on his face.</p><p>T: So Princess, rough day? </p><p>“Yamaguchi please reign in your boyfriend. I don’t know how much more I can handle today.” </p><p>H: We heard you got in a lot of trouble. </p><p>I put my head on the table and buried it in my forearms. “Detention for the rest of the week. No volleyball for seven days.”</p><p>K: But what about Tokyo?</p><p>“No Tokyo.” </p><p>Yachi: It’s okay (P/N), you needed a break.</p><p>Yamaguchi: Did Daichi get to you?</p><p>*muffled* “Everyone did. Whyyyyy me.How was I supposed to hear her clear her throat? If she wanted my attention she should’ve used that big mouth of hers.” I raised my head. “SCREW IT. I’M GOING TO TOKYO ON MY OWN. But can I ask you guys a question?”</p><p>H: Biking won’t work. It’ll take too long.</p><p>K: We also do not suggest Tanaka’s sister. We almost died. </p><p>“No you idiots, I’m going by bullet train like a normal person.”</p><p>H : Why didn’t we think of that?</p><p>“Because your idiots. We’ve covered this.”</p><p>K: WELL WHY DIDN’T YOU SUGGEST IT BEFORE.</p><p>“BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU TWO WOULD PASS YOUR MIDTERMS. NOT THE POINT. What I wanted to ask was, do you see those kids over there? Why are they all looking at me and snickering?” Tsukishima laughed. Oh no, this can’t be good. </p><p>T: Let me tell her, please. Let me be the one to tell her. </p><p>H: I think Yachi should do it. It’s less likely that she’ll hit a girl.</p><p>Yamaguchi: I don’t know, Kageyama's her best friend. It involves him too. </p><p>I looked over at Tobi, whose face was getting redder by the second. “Can someone please just tell me?” Tobi scratched his face trying to find the words. </p><p>K: Well, you see, the thing is.</p><p>“Just rip off the band-aid already.”</p><p>T: Word on the street is you and the King, finally made it officially. Looks like it’s time for the princess to become a Queen. So Queenie, when’s the coronation?</p><p>“HUH??”</p><p>T: I mean three boyfriends is a full time job Princess. That’s some real talent.</p><p>“I don’t speak jackass. Someone please translate.” </p><p>H: Well I think he means Kageyama, Kuroo and Oikawa. Yachi told us he kissed you, and that’s why you had your meltdown in class. </p><p>Yamaguchi: We’re only assuming you’re still with Kuroo.</p><p>Yachi: And when you said you had a boyfriend in class and that you kissed Kageyama on the cheek, rumors started going around that the two of you were dating.</p><p>T: One, two, three boyfriends.</p><p>I started blankly at each of them trying to process. Tsukishima still looked smug, Tobi looked embarrassed, and the other three returned my blank expression. “WHATTTTTTTT?” I stood up on my seat in the cafeteria. “ALL RIGHT EVERYONE LISTEN UP.” Yachi pulled me back down. </p><p>Yachi: I’m sorry, but do you really want to get into more trouble? </p><p>“What am I supposed to do?” I cover my face with my hands. “My life is over.”</p><p>T: Awww. Lighten up Queenie. Dating the King isn’t that bad. </p><p>“Shut up Tsukishima. Are you really going to sit here and tell me if a girl kissed you on the cheek it’d mean your dating her.”</p><p>T: No</p><p>“Exactly, if that was the case, I’d have four boyfriends, because I kissed Hinata on the cheek before I kissed Tobi.” </p><p>K/Yamaguchi/Yachi: WHAAAAAAAT </p><p>*blushing and waving his hands around* H: IT WAS ONLY THE ONE TIME AND IT WAS ONLY AS A COVER BECAUSE KUROO WAS FLIRTING WITH HER, BUT NOW THEY’RE BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND, I AM MEAN IF THEY ARE STILL BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND.</p><p>“What do you mean? Of course me and Tetsu are still together.” </p><p>K: Then Oikawa kissed you knowing that?</p><p>“He didn’t kiss me, kiss me. He kissed me on the cheek.”</p><p>*smirk* T: I thought you said it wasn’t that big of a deal. </p><p>“It’s not. Like I told Yachi in class, I kiss my grandma on the cheek all the time. A bunch of cultures use it as a greeting as well. If you were cultured you’d know that TSUKKI.’’</p><p>*looks to side* T: Whatever</p><p>“Wait a minute have you never been kissed on the cheek?”</p><p>*Blushes* T: Of course I have.</p><p>H: REALLY? WHEN?</p><p>“YEAH. WHEN?”</p><p>Yamaguchi: WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME? I thought we told each other everything.</p><p>“WAIT A MINUTE. HAVE YOU NEVER BEEN KISSED AT ALL?’</p><p>*Face growing redder* T: Why is that any of your business?</p><p>“OH MY GOSH, YOU HAVEN’T. NO WONDER YOUR SO BITTER. AWWW MY LITTLE TSUKKI POO.” </p><p>T: Who are you? Fukurodani’s Ace?</p><p>“It’s okay Tsukki Poo. You’ll get kissed someday.”</p><p>Yamaguchi: (P/N), can you please stop poking fun at Tsukki. He’s going to get mad. </p><p>“Who cares. Anyway back to my story. The problem wasn’t the fact that he kissed my cheek. The problem was the why. He kissed me to settle a score with Tobi, and I am not an object he can use to make himself feel better.” </p><p>H: Settle a score?</p><p>“He found out that I kissed Tobi on the cheek so he kissed me because Tobi’s never done that so apparently he wins???”</p><p>K: That bastard</p><p>“RIGHT! I don’t know what the heck he’s winning because it’s not me.” I looked over at Tobi who’s eyes were focused in on my cheeks. I felt the heat start to rise and spread through my face. “H-he-hey, why are you looking at me like that? Unfocus that gaze Tobio.” </p><p>*blushing* K: Just hold still. Like you said it’s not that big of a deal. I can’t let him win. </p><p>Tobi started to lean in, but I started moving around. Tobi held my shoulders to stop me. My heart started beating faster. The noise of the background was all being drowned out. It was like he was coming in slow motion. Those lips were coming closer and closer. His hold on my shoulders was too strong so all I could do was move my head. Big mistake. Or was it? We both froze. Our eyes widened and we quickly separated. IT’S TRUE, THEY REALLY ARE DATING, I heard a girl yell in the background, but all I could see was Tobi and his bright red face. I’m sure mine looked the same. I looked around the table at all the shocked faces. I cleared my throat. “Close your mouths, you’ll all catch bugs that way.” </p><p>T: Wow King, I never expected you to be so bold. </p><p>H: Y-you-you-you YOU JUST, AND NOW, IN FRONT OF</p><p>“IT WAS JUST A KISS ON THE CHEEK. I TOLD YOU ALL, IT WASN’T THAT BIG OF A DEAL.”</p><p>Yamaguchi: That was the corner of your mouth. It was basically your lips. </p><p>Yachi: That could’ve been your lips if he had moved one more millimeter. </p><p>I looked over at Tobi. He was silently sipping his milk while still trying to relax his face. “Aren’t you going to apologize?”</p><p>K: It’s not my fault you were moving around so much. I told you to hold still.</p><p>I punched in the head. “NOT FOR THAT YOU IDIOT. YOU KISSED ME FOR THE SAME REASON THAT IDIOT SETTER DID.” </p><p>K: I’M SORRY OKAY.</p><p>“WHAT IS WITH YOU TWO. Keep your competitions to yourself and leave me out of it. I’m going to class.” I stomped out of the cafeteria pissed off. But why was I so pissed off? I don’t think it was at Tobi. No. Was I pissed off that he didn’t hit my lips? NO, but they were soft and smooth and almost like butter. I see the way he takes care of his nails, his lips must be WAIT NO. BEST FRIENDS. SAY IT WITH ME “BEST FRIENDS.”</p><p>K: Who are you best friends with?</p><p>“HUH, OH TOBI, DIDN'T SEE YOU THERE, BUT CLASS, GO, ME, YOU KNOW?”</p><p>K: You forgot your backpack. Are you okay?</p><p>“THANKS, YES, ME FINE” *nervous laugh* “Sorry, I mean. Yes, thank you for the backpack. I’m fine, no need to worry.”</p><p>K: Hey, I just wanted to say that I really am sorry. I know that it really bothered you what Oikawa did and I’m sorry I followed his example. You’re my best friend and I shouldn't have done it.</p><p>*sigh* “Tobi, It’s okay. I promised to help you beat him.” I held out my fist. “Whatever it takes, remember?” Tobi bumped my fist with his.</p><p>*smirks* K: Whatever it takes.</p><p>“I really have to go. I’m already on the Principal’s shit list. I can't afford to be on any other teachers. I’ll see you later.”</p><p>K: Yeah, see you later.</p><p>Later, unfortunately later didn't come for a while. Suspended from club activities meant I was banned from the gym. Daichi said it was my “punishment” for not thinking things through. I wasn't allowed to go to Tokyo, which meant I couldn’t go to the camp. Telling Tetsu I couldn’t go was a complete disaster. Calming him down was even worse. I had to promise him I’d block Oikawa before he hopped on a train just to beat Oikawa down. Telling him I’d see him Sunday also did help. It was Friday night and the boys were leaving for Tokyo, but it didn’t matter because AIKO WAS FINALLY HOME. She’d be sleeping in her own bed tonight, but TOMORROW,  she belonged to me from dusk till dawn. “AIKOOOOOOO.” I had just gotten to the train station when I saw her looking around. I gave her a big hug and grabbed her bag. “Are you sure you’re only staying for two nights? It looks like you packed for the winter.” </p><p>A: This coming from the Queen of over-packing?</p><p>We both busted out laughing. Rest of the ride was the same way, laughing, gossiping, and overall just catching up. Only positive vibes. When we got to her house, I said hello to her parents and politely declined dinner. “You need to spend all the time you can with her now, because tomorrow, she belongs to me.” </p><p>Mr. Saito: Promise, you’ll get her back to Tokyo safety?</p><p>“Yes sir! I Promise!” With that I walked off and factimed Tetsu before bed. “Stop making that face, I’ll be there on Sunday morning either way.” </p><p>K: Yeah, but you could’ve been here tomorrow morning. </p><p>“Should’ve, could’ve, would’ve. It’s in the past, there’s no changing it so all we can do is move forward and make the best out of a bad situation. Aiko came home.”</p><p>K: That’s great. It’s been forever. </p><p>‘“I know and I get to spend the whole weekend with her. I missed having her around and being one of the girls.” </p><p>K: I’ve got to turn in, but have fun baby. I’ll call you tomorrow when I can. Good night Princess, I love you. </p><p>“I love you too. Goodnight.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. MOVIE NIGHT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up the next morning to my phone ringing. I checked the time then my caller id and picked up the FaceTime call. </p><p> </p><p>B: HEY, HEY, HEY (P/N).</p><p> </p><p>“HUEFAHSKVRANSK” </p><p> </p><p>B: YOU’RE TEAMS HERE BUT WHERE ARE YOU?</p><p> </p><p>“IN BED.”</p><p> </p><p>B: WELL GET UP</p><p> </p><p>“IN BED IN MIYAGI”</p><p>B: WELL GET UP AND HOP ON A TRAIN</p><p>Click. Moron. Who calls a girl a 8AM just to yell. I laid down again and shut my eyes. RING RING RING. “ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME.” I picked up the phone again. “WHAT?!” </p><p> </p><p>A: Still not a morning person I see</p><p> </p><p>“Aiko, come on, please. Let me sleep. I’m begging just a little longer.</p><p> </p><p>A: What happened from dusk til dawn?</p><p> </p><p>“It's dawn, I'll see you at dusk happy?” </p><p> </p><p>A: Open your door. </p><p> </p><p>“Huh??” </p><p> </p><p>A: Less talking, more doing. </p><p> </p><p>“MMMMMMM” I begrudgingly kicked the sheets off me, gave my mom and dad a death glare and opened the door to see Aiko’s smiling face. She said hello to my parents and dragged me back to my room and into. Confused, I looked at her. </p><p> </p><p>A: We’re taking a nap together. </p><p> </p><p>“I always knew you were my best friend. Noone’s ever spoken such beautiful words to me before in my life.” </p><p> </p><p>A: Just shut up and go to bed. </p><p> </p><p>I closed my eyes and complied with her request. It wasn’t until 10AM when my phone started buzzing again. I picked up the facetime call from Tetsu, handed it to Aiko and placed the pillow on top of my face to hide from the light. </p><p> </p><p>K: Wow babe, you look so beautiful it’s almost like you’re a completely different person. </p><p> </p><p>A: Tetsuro, you’re a smart kid, no wonder she likes you. Keep going, flattery will get you everywhere in life. </p><p>K: Aiko, a pleasure as always. But speaking of my beautiful girlfriend. Where might she be? Still asleep? </p><p>A: I think she’s trying to suffocate herself? Hmmmm, the results aren’t in yet. </p><p> </p><p>*muffled by the pillow* “Leave me alone.” </p><p> </p><p>A: What was that?</p><p> </p><p>“Leave me alone.” </p><p> </p><p>K: Didn’t quite catch that.</p><p> </p><p>I removed the pillow from my face letting the light shine in my eyes. “I said leave me alone. Three phone calls before noon? What do I look like, an adult?” </p><p> </p><p>K: I just wanted to show you how your teams’ holding up. They actually managed to beat Shizen. </p><p> </p><p>“Lovely, amazing, I’m so proud. Tell it to someone who cares.” </p><p> </p><p>K: You know Bokuto got pretty hurt when you hung up on him.</p><p> </p><p>B: IS THAT (P/N)? TELL HER I’M MAD.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell him I don’t care.”</p><p> </p><p>*sad mode* B: (P/N), that’s really mean. I just missed you. </p><p> </p><p>“Can you go away? I can’t deal with emotions this early in the morning.” Bokuto’s jaw dropped and he walked away sadly. Tetsu and Aiko started laughing. </p><p> </p><p>K: That was a little harsh babe.</p><p> </p><p>“You should be happy, I just won you your next match against Fukurodani.” I heard a Kuroo let’s go being yelled in the background and pouted.</p><p> </p><p>K: I’ve got to</p><p> </p><p>“I know. Play hard and have fun. I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>K: I love you too.</p><p> </p><p>Tetsu hung up and I put the pillow over my face again, but instead of closing my eyes this time I just screamed into it. </p><p> </p><p>A: (P/N).</p><p> </p><p>“THIS ISN’T FAIR. I SHOULD BE SITTING IN THAT STINKY GYM, STARING AT MY HOT, SWEATY, GREEK GOD LOOKING BOYFRIEND.” Hedge burst through the door in full rage mode. In the morning, he was just as bad as me if not worse.</p><p> </p><p>H: (P/N), CAN YOU SHUT</p><p> </p><p>*flirty wave, and smile* A: Hi Hajime</p><p> </p><p>H: Aiko?? When did you.. </p><p> </p><p>Hedge’s face was red as he was trying to cover his Godzilla bottoms. I smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Weren’t you saying something? Didn’t you want to finish?”</p><p> </p><p>H: No, have fun you two. Bye.</p><p> </p><p>Hedge walked out and I started cackling. “Look what you did Aiko. You made my brother a boy.”</p><p> </p><p>A: Stop being mean to him. He’s just as hot as I remember and those arms, yum.</p><p> </p><p>“EW.. I will say though, you made him blush. I wasn’t even sure his face could do that.”</p><p>A: Leave your brother alone and let’s get ready for our day together.</p><p>“You can go down for breakfast, I’m just going to shower really quick.” When I got out, Aiko was eating some cereal with Hedge. The two looked nice together. Hedge was smiling which was a super nice change of pace. I came down and slapped his back. “How’s my favorite couple in the making doing.” They both blushed.</p><p>H: WILL YOU STOP.</p><p>A: YEAH, WE’RE JUST CATCHING UP.</p><p>“I think you mean falling in lovvvvvvvvvve.” I was making kissy faces at two when I got a punch in the shoulder and hit in the face with a spoon. “OWWWW. THIS WHY YOUR BOTH PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER.” </p><p>H/A: SHUT IT TWERP/LOSERMI </p><p>I grabbed an apple then started munching on it. “Well children, until decide you want to listen to loveeeeee doctor, Aiko let’s go shopping. Hedge you’re more than welcome to come.” </p><p>H: Can’t, I have practice.</p><p>A: And who in the world is the love doctor? </p><p>“ME”</p><p>H: You’ve had one boyfriend? </p><p>“WHICH IS ONE MORE THAN EITHER OF YOU. SO I WIN?”</p><p>H: You’ve had no girlfriends so we’re actually tied. </p><p>“DISRESPECTFUL. FINE! STAY SINGLE.”</p><p>A: Hajime, are you sure you don’t want to come. You’ll be leaving me alone with this thing all day. </p><p>“HEY! Is it going to be another four hour practice?”</p><p>*shrugs*H: probably </p><p>A: How can anyone do the same thing for four hours?</p><p>H: You’ll be shopping for four hours. </p><p>“Yeah, but that’s different. We’re going to different spots.”</p><p>H: I’m doing different plays.</p><p>“Whatever you say Hedge. If you’re home in time maybe we can all watch a movie together.”</p><p>A: You can even bring Tooru and the crew. It’s been forever since I’ve seen them.</p><p>“Or maybe just the crew?”</p><p>H: Back to hating him again? </p><p>“Yuppp.” </p><p>H: Don’t tell me. I don’t want to be involved. </p><p>I ruffled Hedge’s hair and laughed. Aiko and I said goodbye and we were off. Our shopping spree consisted of going to all our favorite places. In between we stopped at a little cafe for a snack where Tetsu gave me updates on the team. I got a little bummed out, but it wasn’t anything that a good sale couldn’t fix. We bought some snacks and a pizza for our movie night and headed home. We had just started paranormal activity when Hajime came in and tried to scare us. He succeeded with Aiko, but I just looked at him like he was stupid. </p><p>H: Why didn’t you jump? You’re the biggest baby when it comes to scary movies. </p><p>“Oooooo a chair moving. Big deal. This is so boring. GIVE ME DEMONS, GIVE ME POSSESSION, GIVE ME AHHHHHHHHHHH, WHAT IS THAT THING?” </p><p>O: (P/N)- Chan that’s not nice. Matsukawa’s face isn’t that scary. </p><p>Oikawa, Hanamaki and Matsukawa, had walked in behind Hajime. “HANAMAKI- SENPAI” I jumped in his arms, which he gladly received. “MATSUKAWA SENPAI!!!” I was about to jump in his arms but garbage jumped in front of him. </p><p>O: (P/N) CHAN </p><p>I stopped and with a disgusted look I turned my head to the side. “Ew”. Hanamaki and Matsuaksbn burst out laughing. I hopped back onto my seat and grabbed my phone.</p><p>M: Little Iwa Jr. You’ll always be my favorite.</p><p>Hanamaki: Talk about Iwa 2.0.</p><p>*sighs* They’re guests. Leave them be.</p><p>A: Her name is (F/N). You can call her that or (P/N), but if you try that whack ass Iwa Jr shit again, then you can leave.</p><p>I hugged Aiko and cried fake tears. That’s my best friend. You go girl, defend my honor! Matsukawa ruffled Aiko’s hair and chuckled.</p><p>M: Look who’s all big and bad now that she lives in Tokyo.</p><p>Hanamaki: All grown up, and with that same fire too.</p><p>H: I like it. So leave her alone the two of you. And here I thought Loserkawa would’ve been the one to cause problems.</p><p>*eyebrow raise from us all* “Oh do you Hedge? You like it? Is that the only thing you like?” </p><p>H: I like that pizza too. </p><p>I deadpanned. “Just eat it.” RIP, goodbye my cheesy paradise. The boys all dung into the pizza and snacks. We put on Insidious, and I immediately switch seats with Hedge. “I need my big strong senpais to protect me. Go sit next to Aiko. She needs you.” We changed seats and with every minute of the movie I was happy watching the rise of a new power couple. The parts that I actually watched of the movie scared me so much that I hid in Matsukawa’s chest or Hanamaki’s shoulder. I jumped again when my phone rang. Seeing as it was my perfect boyfriend, I slipped away and answered the call in my room. It was about 9:30, so I could only assume my baby boy was showered and in bed. When I saw that handsome smirk, adorended by wet hair and the noise of a wild Lev in the background, I knew I was correct. “BABY! How was practice?” </p><p>K: It was really good. I don’t know what got into Tsukishima, but he’s really starting to take volleyball seriously. </p><p>“That’s amazing. How was Bokuto?”</p><p>K: Impossible to deal with as always. You put him in a pretty deep funk. Akaashi and I had to work really hard to fix him. </p><p>“ I texted him apologizing and he seemed fine.” </p><p>K: That was all me and Akkashi. You’re welcome by the way.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I have bigger news. Guess what I’m doing?’</p><p>K: Talking to your cute boyfriend. </p><p>“Yes, but more importantly I’m birthing a power couple.”</p><p>K: Oh no. Where’s Aiko?</p><p>“In my living room with Hedge, C-U-D-D-I-N-G”</p><p>K: Cudding?</p><p>“Noooo, cuddling. *pouts* The L didn’t go with the tune.”</p><p>K: An admirable attempt Princess. </p><p>“Whatever. You’re calling me tomorrow right?”</p><p>K: Bright and early. Your train leaves at 8 right?</p><p>“Yes sir! So I’ll be there to bug you at 10ish and I’m staying the night.”</p><p>K: Are your parents really okay with it? </p><p>“Yeah, I told them I was thinking of transferring to Nekoma. I’m taking the day to “explore it”.” Tetsu let out a cute, little yawn. “Go get some sleep pumpkin. You worked hard, you deserve it. I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, I love you. ” </p><p>K: Goodnight Angel, I love you too. </p><p>When I walked back to the living I saw the most precious sight. Aiko was asleep on Hedge’s chest. Hedge had his arms around her and a blanket surrounding them both. I had to cover my mouth and swallow the awwww I wanted to let out. I took a quick picture for later and resumed over to the two friends who were also asleep on my couch. Did I really take that long? I grabbed a blanket and covered them both. The last blanket I grabbed was for Tooru. He was sprawled out on our chaise lounge chair hugging a pillow. His hair laid messy on his perfect face. Light snores escaped his lips.  He looked so peaceful, so innocent, childlike even. I moved the bangs out his eyes and covered him with a blanket. *sigh* “What am I supposed to do with you Tooru? You make things so difficult, but I know underneath all that bravado and insecurity one of my favorite people is dying to come out. Have you been playing the part and faking the smilesbfor so long  that you forgot who you really were? Someday Tooru, if you want to kiss me again, do it because you want to, and when the time is right, not to settle some dumb score. *sigh* What am I even saying? I guess it's a good thing everyone’s asleep huh. I have a big day tomorrow. Goodnight Tooru, thanks for listening to me.” Sleeping Tooru, that was the only version Tooru  I could recognize.  I slowly pulled my hand away already missing the soft feel of his hair and went to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. A PROMISE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every single day. “I AM GOING TO END YOUR LIFE.” I put the pillow over my head to block out the noise. UGGGHHHHHHHH. “RING, RING, RING. IS THAT ALL YOU KNOW HOW TO DO? SHUT UP ALREADY.”</p><p>A: Uh (P/N), why are you yelling at your phone?</p><p>“Because it doesn’t SHUT UP.” </p><p>A: It’s a phone. With an alarm clock. That you set.</p><p>“I was a different person back then.” Aiko walked into my room and turned off the alarm.</p><p>A: I thought you’d be more excited to go see the love of your life.</p><p>“The only place I should be seeing him right now is in my dreams.”</p><p>A: Well tell him that.</p><p>As if on que my phone lit up displaying The Love of My Life and my favorite picture of Tetsu. “UGGGGHHHHHH”. Aiko picked the just in time for him to hear me groan. I heard a chuckle come out of the speaker.</p><p>K: Good Morning to you too Sleeping Beauty.</p><p>A: More like the sleeping beast. </p><p>“HEY, I’M BEAUTIFUL.”</p><p>A: Whatever you say.</p><p>K: I see you’re as chipper as ever. I just called to make sure you were up and on your way home to me.</p><p>A: I’ll get her there. Don’t worry your spikey little head.</p><p>“GO ON YOUR RUN, WE HAVE A TRAIN TO CATCH.”</p><p>*chuckles* K: Okay, okay I’m going. Love you </p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p>K: Say it back</p><p>“Or what?”</p><p>K: I’ll </p><p>I hung up the phone before he could keep talking. “Let’s head out.” I tiptoed into the living room and saw the boys were still sleeping. I walked over to Hedge and lightly shook him awake. “Hedge, Hedgeeeeee” I whispered. </p><p>O: You’re going to bed to shake him harder than that. He’s a pretty deep sleeper.</p><p>“AHHHHHHHH” I fell backwards on to Hanamaki and Matsukawa. Hedge jolted awake and Aiko was dying.</p><p>H: WHERE’S THE FIRE?</p><p>My dad came out of the room with a baseball bat in hand. </p><p>D: WHAT IS IT? WHAT’S WRONG?</p><p>“I’m so sorry! It’s nothing! Really! Tooru scared me.” I heard groans coming from below me.</p><p>Hanamaki: Would you mind getting off of us? </p><p>M: You and your stuff are kinda heavy. </p><p>I quickly got up off of them and bowed. “ I’m very sorry for waking you all up. Dad, I’m leaving. I’ll be home Monday night okay?” I gave him a hug. He kissed my cheek and went back to bed. “I’m sorry Hedge, Hanamaki-senpai, Matsukawa-senpai. You can all go back to bed. Hedge, I’m leaving now, but I just wanted to say bye, but SOMEONE, SCARED ME and SOMEONE ELSE *glares at Aiko* was supposed to be my lookout. Aiko and Tooru looked away and started whistling as if they had both done nothing wrong.</p><p>H: It’s okay. Don’t worry about it. </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>H: It’s fine, if you wait I can take you guys to the station. </p><p>“Why are you being so nice? WAIT A MINUTE. I KNOW WHY?”</p><p>A: I uh, I HAVE TO GO CALL MY PARENTS.</p><p>“Convenient isn’t it. Hedge??”</p><p>H: I HAVE TO GO SHOWER.</p><p>Hanamaki let out a yawn. “Did you two want some breakfast? I could make you something.” </p><p>Hanamaki: No, thanks. I’ll be heading home.</p><p>M: Yeah me too. Your couch is soft, but my bed is softer. Thank you for having us.</p><p>I walked the two to the door, gave them a hug and said my goodbyes. With Aiko outside talking to her parents and Hedge taking a shower, only one person was left.</p><p>O: So… Breakfast?</p><p>I walked past him and sat on the couch. Ignoring him was going well. All I had to do was keep doing it.</p><p>O: (P/N), come on. You ignored me all night, you blocked my calls. How long is this going to last?</p><p>Was I extra affectionate to Hanamaki and Matsukawa? Yes. Did I do it to hurt Tooru? Yes. Did it work? AMAZINGLY SO. Coupled with ignoring his existence, giving his friends my attention made my revenge plan perfect. </p><p>O: (P/N), talk to me, please. *silence* I’m sorry. I’m really really sorry. You were right. The fake smiles, the overconfidence, sometimes it’s hard to turn off. </p><p>*blushes* “ How did you”</p><p>O: I was awake. I’m glad I was. (P/N), it wasn’t a mistake letting me back in. Give me another chance and I’ll show you. I’ll show that I’m still one of your favorite people. </p><p>“WHAT. DID. YOU. HEAR.” </p><p>*smirks* O: EVERY. SINGLE. WORD </p><p>“THEN YOU SHOULD OF TOLD ME YOU WERE AWAKE YOU CREEP.”</p><p>O: Oh I’m the creep? I’m not the one going around running my hands through sleeping girls’ hair.</p><p>“IF I KNEW YOU WERE AWAKE I NEVER WOULD’VE DONE IT.” </p><p>O: THAT’S EVEN WORSE. CREEPYWAZUMI.</p><p>With my face deepening to an even darker shade of red, I slapped Tooru. “SHUT IT CREEPYKAWA.” </p><p>O: She’s so nervous she can’t even use that infamous creativity. I’VE DONE IT. SHE’S CRACK TO MY SUPERIOR GOOD LOOKS.</p><p>“YOU’RE DELUSIONAL.”</p><p>O: Listen (P/N), if you wanted me to kiss you that bad all you had to do was get Iwa-Chan’s permission. I would’ve gladly helped you.</p><p>“THAT’S NOT WHAT I SAID. WHERE YOU EVEN ASLEEP YOU LITTLE FAKER.”</p><p>O: I was at some point, but when I felt your hands in my hair I woke up. I’m not a neanderthal like you and your brother. I sleep quite lightly. </p><p>“Shut up. You were probably enjoying it. OH MY GOSH, YOU WERE ENJOYING IT. THAT’S WHY YOU DIDN’T TELL ME YOU WERE AWAKE. ADMIT IT TOORU, YOU LIKED IT.” This time it was his turn to get flustered. “Admit it, you see me as more than a little sister. You have feelings for me. That’s why you were so jealous of Testu and that’s why you started acting out. OH MY GOSH AND THAT’S WHY YOU HATE TOBI.”  I started walking closer and closer with each word until I cornered him into the same chair he slept on. He fell back on it.</p><p>O: That’s ridiculous. I would never do that to Iwa. I’m just looking out for you. I promised as long as I was around I’d protect you and that’s exactly what I’m doing. </p><p>“If that’s all your doing, then why can’t you look me in the eyes.” </p><p>O: Because your face is really close and if I turned my head…. </p><p>Tooru suddenly turned his head and I jolted back. The smirk he wore on his face, the confidence portrayed in his eyes, it’s like a switch had flipped. </p><p>The roles were reversed. Tooru stood up and with every word was inching closer. My back hit a wall that I didn’t even know was there. Tooru put his one arm above my head and the other on my side, blocking my exit. “I- I - I HAVE A BOYFRIEND.” Tooru leaned down to my ear and whispered:</p><p>O: Someday, you’ll admit you want me to kiss you and when that day comes and time's right I will. </p><p>A: Uhhh, Am I interrupting something? </p><p>O: Oh nothing Aiko. (P/N), just agreed to unblock me. We’re going to be friends again. </p><p>A: O...kay???</p><p>H: What did I miss? </p><p>A: Apparently Tooru and (P/N), are friends again?</p><p>H: I wouldn’t get involved. I doubt it’ll last long. They’ll be at each other's throats by sun down.</p><p>“Let- let’s just go. HEY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?” </p><p>O: OH, I’M TAGGING ALONG. </p><p>Aiko and Hedge walked ahead of Tooru and me. The walk was silent. I couldn't take it anymore. I stopped walking. “Tooru, what you said back there.”</p><p>O: It was a joke (P/N). Don’t get so fired up about it.</p><p>“I know, but you and Hedge. I just don’t want to cause any problems.”</p><p>O: (P/N), he knows. That day, all those years ago, he knows. He acts like he doesn’t for your sake, but he does. Iwa, he’s ever asked you for anything right? </p><p>“No.” </p><p>O: But he gives so much. </p><p>“As messed up and as violent as he is, he’s always there.” </p><p>O: Well that day, he finally asked me for something. The guy who’s never needed any help, finally asked me for a favor. *chuckles* It may sound a little stupid, but after hearing him same those words I got excited. My best friend finally wanted something and I was happy to give it to him, even if it meant losing someone special to me.</p><p>“Me? What did he want that could possibly make you lose me?”</p><p>O: A promise. It was that day I made a promise to my best friend. I made a promise to the person who’s always been there for me, to the person who’s always supported me, challenged me, and encouraged me the best way he knew how. I gave my best friend the one thing he wanted and promised I’d never date his sister. So when I said what I said in there, it was a joke. Because we can never happen. I owe Iwa that much. </p><p>“But you didn’t have any feelings for me back then for me.” </p><p>O: You’re right, but it didn’t matter because I ended up losing you anyway. Whatever feelings you think I have, you’re wrong. And even if I did have those feelings, it’s like I said before, it wouldn’t matter. I owe Iwa. </p><p>I nodded my head feeling a little better. </p><p>O: AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I HATE THAT ROOSTER HEAD BASTARD BECAUSE HE’S ANNOYING. ALSO THAT DEPRESSING LITTLE FIRST YEAR TOBIO, WHO’S SO GOOD WITHOUT EVEN TRYING. I’VE BEEN PRACTICING WAY LONGER WE SHOULDN’T BE ON THE SAME LEVEL. </p><p>“Oh I get it. You’re mean to my boyfriend and best friend not cause you’re in love with me, you’re mean to them cause you’re genuinely an asshole.”</p><p>O: Exactly. HEY!</p><p>We both burst out laughing. Tooru and I used the ride to the train station to catch up and joke around after making sure I actually unblocked him. Tooru deciding to tag along was a surprisingly good move. Hedge and Aiko had spent the whole ride talking, and giggling, and FLIRTING. I was so happy for Hedge. “I’m thinking HAIKO or maybe AJIME?” </p><p>O: No, those both sound like a cure for fungus. </p><p>H: What are you guys talking about? </p><p>“Your couple name. Once you kids decide to seal the deal, you’ll need one.”</p><p>A: Oh Yeah ? What’s yours and Tetsuro’s?</p><p>I started to think. “Hmmmmm, I guess we don’t have one. But we’re a power couple so we don’t need one. Everyone knows who we are. You guys are losers. OWWWWW.” I guess I had that one coming. Without even realizing we had gotten to the door of the station. I rubbed both my arms still complaining about the assault that had just taken place. We said our goodbyes, gave each boy a hug and walked into our station. Security was a breeze. We were sitting at our gate ready to board. “Hey Aiko, it’s okay you know, if you like Hedge. I’m okay with it.” </p><p>A: Really? </p><p>“Yeah, you’re a really amazing girl and Hedge is a big boy, he can take care of himself.” </p><p>A: I don’t know. He’s all the way over in Miyagi and I’m in Tokyo. How can we make it work?</p><p>“Hedge is only in Miyagi for a couple more months. He’s going to college in Tokyo stupid. And as far as distance goes, don’t worry too much about it. Me and Tetsu are making it work. When you love someone, the distance makes it seem farther than it actually is, but that’s only because all you do is want to be next to them. Knowing that they could be holding you that very minute, but they aren’t, it’s kind of like torture. BUT it makes you realize that the time you do spend together is all the more special.” </p><p>A: Wow, that was kind of wise. LOOK AT YOU USING YOUR HEAD. </p><p> Aiko ruffled my head. I swatted her hand away. “All you have to do is give it a chance. Explore the option and if you’re not into it, I’ve got a couple of volleyball hotties waiting for you. One’s even HALF RUSSIAN.” </p><p>A: OOOOOO</p><p>Aiko hugged me and said thank you. We boarded the train and took our seats. I texted Tetsu, saying I was on the train and taking a nap until we arrived. Aiko did the same. We both plugged in our headphones shut our eyes and went to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. NEKOMA, NEKOMA, NEKO NEKO NEKOMA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The train pulled up in Tokyo at about 10:15. Aiko shook me awake as we got off the train and took the subway to her apartment. We had quickly dropped off her stuff, picked up a spare uniform I was borrowing and headed to Nekoma High. “I don't know. I don’t think this a good idea. Maybe we should go back to your place until they finish.” Aiko grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the gym. </p><p>A: What are you so scared of? It’s not like you to be this shy?</p><p>“I’m scared of losing my life after Daichi finds out.” As we got to the gym door I turned and tried to run. Aiko grabbed by the waist and pulled me back. “NO YOU CAN'T MAKE ME.”</p><p>A: JUST. GET. IN. SIDEEEEE</p><p>We crashed into the door and on the floor. The once squeaky gym had now gone silent. Since there were five teams and two nets, four of the teams were playing off *sarcasm* AND LUCKY FOR ME, KARASUNO WAS ON THEIR BREAK. The only noise that could be heard was the sound of two volleyballs hitting the floor. </p><p>D: (P/N)?????</p><p>“Heyyyyyy guys. Long time no see. You all look well. Anyway this has been fun, but gotta run! Have fun!” Nishinoya, Tanka and Hinata all ran up to me screaming my name.</p><p>H: (P/N), we missed you!</p><p>N: Who’s your hot friend? Is she single? </p><p>T: Is she into volleyball players?</p><p>We both laughed. </p><p>N: WOW SHE EVEN LAUGHS CUTE. </p><p>“Boys, this Aiko. Aiko, Noya, Tanaka and my little ball of sunshine Hinata.” I pointed to each of the boys and ruffled Hinata's hair when I got to him. I looked past them to try and find Tobi. BIG MISTAKE. All I found was my captain and advisor glaring at me. OH SHIT. The look on Daichi’s face was not a happy one and neither was the look on Mr. Takeda’s. I walked over to them leaving Aiko with the three stooges. “Hi there. You’re Karasuno's captain right? My name’s (F/N) Iwaizumi, but everyone calls me (P/N). I’m Tetsuro Kuroo’s girlfriend, it’s nice to meet you.” I extended my hand, but that did not make either of them laugh. </p><p>D: WHY ARE YOU RE-INTRODUCING YOURSELF? DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT BANNED MEANS? HOW ABOUT SUSPENSION? </p><p>Mr. Takeda: (P/N), this isn’t a laughing matter, nor something to joke about. It’s just plain irresponsible and disrespectful. I’ll have to report this to the school. </p><p>“Wait a minute, hear me out before you both start yelling at me some more. Technically yes, I was suspended from club activities, BUT TECHNICALLY, I’m not performing any club activities either. AND YES, I was “banned” from the gym BUT not this one. I’m not here with the school, I’m just a girl visiting her boyfriend. I’m his guest, not Karasuno’s. Karasuno has no responsibility nor legal obligation over me. So you see, TECHNICALLY I’M NOT BREAKING ANY RULES.”</p><p>U: She does have a point Specs. Look behind you, the team seemed to really miss her. </p><p>Mr. Takeda: I guess you’re right, but is this really okay?</p><p>D: I think so, as long as she doesn’t perform any of her duties. </p><p>“Pish-posh, Like I said, I’m just a girl, who happens to attend Karasuno, here to see her boyfriend and if any of you just so happen to need my medical advice, I will gladly lend it to you. Nothing ethically wrong about that.”</p><p>D: No warm ups.</p><p>Mr. Takeda: Or cooldowns. </p><p>U: Only medical advice if the guys need it. </p><p>“Technicalities, you gotta love them.” I walked away from the three and let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding in. The boys all crowded me, each of them trying to give me a hug (barring Tsukki and Tobi). </p><p>U: LISTEN UP GUYS. THIS IS (P/N), NEKOMA’S CAPTAINS GIRLFRIEND. She just so happens to be familiar with sports medicine, so if you need anything let her know. </p><p>Y: Why are you talking about (P/N) like that?</p><p>H: Yeah, she’s not a stranger. She’s our medic. </p><p>D: It’s because (P/N), our medic is barred from club activities for a week. She doesn’t have permission to be here. </p><p>Mr. Takeda: (P/N), KUROO’S GIRLFRIEND DOES. </p><p>Yamaguchi: That’s actually really smart. </p><p>N: WAY TO GO (P/N)!</p><p>T: GOOD GOING USING THAT BRAIN OF YOURS. </p><p>S: She’s picked up Kuroo’s silver tongue. </p><p>Tsukishima: Is this even allowed?</p><p>K: Who cares? Doesn’t bother me? </p><p>*smirks* Tsukishima: Why’s that King? Miss your little girlfriend? </p><p>Kuroo: He must have. I know I missed mine. </p><p>Tetsu had wrapped his hands around my waist and put his head on top of mine. “BABY!” I turned around, hugged him , and was immediately engulfed in a sweet, passionate kiss. Things like: should they really be doing that, they really couldn’t wait, and get a room, were all thrown out in the background, but it didn’t matter, because I was with Tetsu. We broke apart to get some air and he leaned his forehead against mine. We both chuckled at the immaturity of the boys around us. I smiled, “Hi.”</p><p>Kuroo: Hi there beautiful.</p><p>“I missed you.” </p><p>Kuroo: I missed you more.</p><p>U: YEAH, HI TO YOU BOTH. WE ALL MISSED EACH OTHER. NOW STOP GOOFING OFF, LET’S PLAY SOME VOLLEYBALL. </p><p>*Smirks* “You’re not my coach, I don’t have to listen to you.”</p><p>U: I don’t like (P/N), Kuroo’s girlfriend. </p><p>“Well it’s a good thing you don’t have to.” I caught Testu up on what happened and he was so proud.</p><p>K: And what’s this about you being Kageyama’s girlfriend? </p><p>*smirks* Tsukishima: You haven’t heard yet? They’re Karasuno's hottest new power couple. </p><p>“Tsukishima, I’d get that smug look off your face, because (P/N), Kuroo’s girlfriend, is allowed to kick your boney ass.”</p><p>B: (P/N)!!!!!!!! </p><p>“BOKUTOOOOOOO!!” Bokuto picked me up and spun me around like he always did. I came to enjoy having him pick me up. He put me down and pouted. </p><p>B: (P/N), you can’t be mean to your back up boyfriend. I”ll forgive you this time, but next time you have to make it up to me.</p><p>I started to apologize, but stopped. “My what????”</p><p>B: Back up boyfriend.</p><p>I turned to Tetsu who had once again wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head on top of mine. “Did you know about this?” Tetsu nodded. “And you’re okay with it??” He nodded again.</p><p>B: It was his idea.</p><p>I turned to look back at Tetsu. “Excuse me?” While still holding my waist he turned his head down to look at me. </p><p>K: Who’s fault do you think this is? It’s not a big deal, it’s only if we break up. Which isn’t happening. </p><p>“How did this happen?”</p><p>K: Well…</p><p> </p><p>*Flashback* </p><p>*pouting* B: I can’t believe she hung up on me. Kuroo, was she always this mean?</p><p>K: Dude I told you not to poke the dragon.</p><p>A: Bokuto-San, please get out from under the bleachers.</p><p>B: No. (P/N) hates me now.</p><p>A: No she doesn’t.</p><p>K: I told you not to call her. She’s not herself in the morning.</p><p>B: She was so cold.</p><p>A: Let’s call her a little later.</p><p>*After the 10AM call*</p><p>A: Bokuto-San, you can’t keep hiding underneath the bleachers.</p><p>*pouting* B: She hates me. </p><p>A: She’s cranky.</p><p>B: She said she doesn’t care about me.</p><p>K: No, she said she doesn’t care about your feelings. That’s different.</p><p>B: YOU’RE NOT HELPING.</p><p>A: To be fair she said she didn’t care if her team won either.</p><p>B: But she told me to go away.</p><p>K: She told me to leave her alone. </p><p>B: But you’re annoying.</p><p>A: Bokuto-San we have to go. </p><p>B: I can't believe she hates me. We were such good pals.</p><p>Akaashi and Kuroo looked at each other. </p><p>A: You’re still friends. Such good friends that she said she would date you.</p><p>K: Remember, during the Barbecue. </p><p>A: You told me she said all those nice things about you. You talked about it for days.</p><p>K: He did? </p><p>Akaashi gave Kuroo the please don’t start look. </p><p>*sighs* K: Yeah, not just anyone could be her backup boyfriend.</p><p>B: Her what?</p><p>K: Her backup boyfriend. If AND EMPHASIS ON IF, her and I ever break up, you’re next in line to fill the spot.</p><p>B: OH YEAHHHHHHH. I’M SO GREAT. SHE WANTS ME.</p><p>K: AFTER ME.  </p><p>B: Don’t worry Kuroo, I’m sure she’ll keep you around.</p><p>A: Can we please go? You’re holding everyone up. </p><p>B: LET'S DO THIS THING!</p><p>*End of Flashback*</p><p>K: And that’s the whole story.</p><p>B:You don’t want me as your back up boyfriend? *sad face* </p><p>“No, no, no. I’d be honored” At that the owl hair boy picked me up again. </p><p>B. HEY, HEY, HEY. I’M THE COOLEST GUY ALIVE. I HAVE A BACKUP GIRLFRIEND.</p><p>A: Shouldn’t the coolest guy alive have an actual girlfriend?</p><p>K: Or at least an inkling of how to talk to females. </p><p>“Leave him alone, both of you. Go finish practice.” </p><p>I walked back to Aiko who was catching up with Tobi. I put my arms over both their shoulders. “Look at us, the old crew is back together.”</p><p>A: Well, not completely back. Is that Haru?</p><p>We all look at Haruka staring daggers at us. “The one and only. Who needs her though? You’ve been in Tokyo all year and has she ever reached out to you?”</p><p>A: No</p><p>“And Tobi, all this time you’ve been around her, has she once tried to talk to you?”</p><p>K: She just stares </p><p>A: Might be that face</p><p>Aiko poked Tobi’s face then started pulling on it. </p><p>A: COME ON TOBIO, GIVE US A SMILE.</p><p>Aiko jumped on his back as he tried to keep pushing her off . “Guys come on.”</p><p>A: JUST A LITTLE ONE</p><p>K: GET OFF OF ME </p><p>“Guys.” </p><p>A: I’LL GET OFF WHEN YOU SMILE.</p><p>K: WHY SHOULD I?</p><p>“I SAID KNOCK IT OFF THE BOTH OF YOU.” </p><p>They both froze and sulked down once I gave them my famous death glare.</p><p>“NOW APOLOGIZE.”</p><p>K: BUT I DIDN’T DO-</p><p>“Tobi,” I warned. They both looked at each and apologized.</p><p>Yachi: Who would’ve thought (P/N), was the parent of their group.</p><p>Kiyoko: Talk about chaotic energy.</p><p>“We’re going to sit over there because SOMEONE can’t seem to control herself. Good luck Tobi, we’ll be here cheering you on.” I gave Tobi a hug and walked away with a pouting Aiko. Today was the last day of camp so practice would end at 3pm instead of the normal 6pm. Together Aiko and I goofed off, cheered on some of the boys and overall just had a blast. During the lunch I introduced her to Nekoma and some of the boys from Fukordani, but because Tobi was leaving soon she was more interested in spending time with him. Apparently we looked like we were having too good of a time, and Haruka being Haruka could not let that happen. </p><p>H: Kageyama, Aiko it’s been a while. *smirks* (P/ N), heard you got banned from your own gym. I can only assume it was your violent tendencies. </p><p>K: I saw you last week.</p><p>A: It’s been some time.</p><p>“IT WASN'T MY FAULT. That garbage can of a person you like to call an ex boyfriend pissed me off.”</p><p>H: I hear it’s really easy to get a wild boar made. Guess the rumors are true. </p><p>“I hear Godzilla settled in Tokyo and had a uglier mini version running around. Guess the rumors are true. *Gasp* Look guys, it even growls like her mom.” </p><p>H: HAS BEEN</p><p>“NEVER WAS”</p><p>H: QUEEN KONG </p><p>“GODZILLA”</p><p>H: DUNG BEETLE</p><p>“WANNABE”</p><p>H: WHO WOULD WANT TO BE YOU?</p><p>“I DON’T KNOW ASK THE POSER COPYING MY LIFE.”</p><p>A: ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU. YOU’RE STARTING TO DRAW A CROWD. </p><p>I hadn’t realized it, but Haruka and I had been in each other's faces. Tobi had been holding me back by my armpits and Aiko had done the same to Haruka. </p><p>H: Aiko, I was thinking if you were free later maybe we could hang out? You too Tobio.</p><p>K: I have to get on the bus right after camp ends. Maybe next time.</p><p>A: Sure Haru, let’s do it.</p><p>H: I would ask you to tag along, but I don’t like you. </p><p>“I would care, but you’re still going after my sloppy seconds.”</p><p>A: HEY I’M NOT SLOPPY SECONDS</p><p>“Shhhhh baby girl, the grown up is taking to a troll.”</p><p>H: Just because you’ve somehow built this little group back doesn’t mean you’re winning or better than me.</p><p>“I think the fact that you’re still hung up on me “winning” is proof enough that I am. Aiko, Tobi, sweeties, take notes. A lion doesn’t concern itself with the opinion of a lousy sheep, even a black. No matter how rare, a sheep is a still sheep.” </p><p>H: You better watch yourself. For all you know I’m actually a wolf.</p><p>“And even then you’ll be in MY jungle where I’ll be queen.” </p><p>A: Enough cheesy metaphors you two.</p><p>K: Yeah, what do lions and wolves have to do with anything.</p><p>We both hmphed and walked away. “Coach Nekomataaaaa! Have I got a deal for you. For one day and one day only you can adopt your favorite crow as both a medic AND manager!”</p><p>*chuckles* Coach Nekomata: Oh is that right?</p><p>“Yes sir! And if you act RIGHT NOW, I’ll throw in ONE FREE CAT. Now sir that’s a cat and a crow for the price of one, and that price is FREE FREE FREE!”</p><p>*chuckles* Coach Nekomata: How could I refuse such an offer? But I won’t be going easy on you ladies. </p><p>Aiko and I both bowed and in unison said “SIR YES SIR.” When the man said he wouldn’t be going easy, he really meant it. From jersey switches, to filling water bottles, to towels to recording game stats and helping stretch Kuroo and his team by the time 3PM rolled around Aiko and I were absolutely drained. It was only two hours, but it was the worst two hours of our lives. Since Nekoma was hosting this weekend’s training camp, I had to stay behind to clean up after saying my goodbyes to Tobi and my boys. Aiko headed out with Satan Incarnate. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. IS NEKOMA HIGH HOME?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After finishing cleaning and packing up Tetsu took my hand and we started walking back to his place. Kenma was walking with us. It wasn’t until we reached his house that I realized the two were neighbors. We said goodbye and walked into Tetsu’s house. I walked into his room, laid down face first on his bed and let out a groan. “No wonder you guys don’t have a manger, you’re all slave drivers.” </p><p>K: Maybe Karsuno’s not working you hard enough.</p><p>“Don’t give them any ideas. Oh and Kenma’s your neighbor? You didn’t think to tell me?”</p><p>K: I didn’t think it mattered. </p><p>“It doesn’t, but now it makes sense.”</p><p>K: What’s that? </p><p>“How you two could be such good friends. I mean -“ </p><p>*smirks* K: What? See something you like? </p><p>Tetsu was still rummaging through his closet when my face was on the bed. I had raised it mid sentence to look at him; there he stood shirtless. I gulped, blinked my eyes a couple times and blushed. “Of course I like it. Why would I own something I don’t like?” Tetsu started walking towards me. The closer he got the hotter my face got. Every muscle was glistening with the sweat that covered his body. </p><p>*smirks* K: Did you just say you own me? </p><p>I gulped again and tried to look away, but couldn’t. It’s like he was a magnet and my eyes were locked on him and him alone. I couldn’t even speak. Tetsu leaned into my ear and whispered</p><p>K: Don’t you know it’s rude to stare?</p><p>I wrapped my arms around him and turned my head to kiss him, but he stood up. </p><p>K: Uh Uh Uh, remember when I told you to say I love you back and you hung up on my face. </p><p>“I did not. I said or what AND THEN hung up on your face.” Tetsu leaned into my ear again and whispered </p><p>K: This is the or what.</p><p>He pulled back and went to shower then changed into some comfortable clothes. Okay Tetsu, two can play at this game. I changed into some leggings that gave my booty a little bop and a Karasuno Volleyball T-shirt. I still had to be somewhat appropriate just in case Tetsu’s dad walked in. I let my hair flow freely and went downstairs. I made some Soba noodles and Ongri for dinner. I was separating some food for his dad when I left arms wrap around me and a wet head on my back. “Babe, dry your hair. You’re going to get sick.”</p><p>K: But you like it this way.</p><p>I turned around to see my Adonis looking boyfriend with his hair down. I almost drooled, but remembered our little war, and snapped back into it. “What’s more important, torturing me or your health?” </p><p>*smirks* K: So you admit this is torture.</p><p>“Get over yourself and sit down, dinner’s ready.”</p><p>K: All you have to do is say it back.</p><p>Tetsu sat down happily digging into his food. “And encourage this behavior? Absolutely not. You say it first and then I’ll say it back.” </p><p>K: I already said it. And you have no right to complain about this behavior because you’re doing the same thing. You weren’t wearing those leggings when we got home. </p><p>Kuroo’s dad: Tetsuro, oh we have a guest.</p><p>I stood up and quickly bowed. “Welcome home sir. It’s lovely to see you again.” </p><p>Kuroo’s dad: (P/N), always a pleasure. </p><p>“Did you eat yet? Please sit. I’ve separated some dinner for you. I’d love it if you could join us.” </p><p>Kuroo’s dad: Sounds wonderful! I love Soba and from my boy’s clean plate I can tell it’s delicious. </p><p>Dinner with Tetsu’s dad was eventful to say the least. Tetsu had moved over and sat next to me and after eating seconds, the boy kept squeezing my thigh and rubbing his hand up and down them. I had to get up and grab the dirty dishes just to keep my sanity. </p><p>Kuroo’s dad: (P/N), thank you so much for dinner and cleaning up. I really appreciate it. I’ll be in my room if you need anything. Tetsuro, make sure you help clean up and wipe that sauce off your face. </p><p>Tetsu looked confused. “I got it, no worries.” I motioned for him to bend down and lifted the towel up. At the last second, instead of the towel I used my tongue and licked the sauce of the corner of his mouth. He stood there shocked while I went back to washing up with a smirk on my face. “Your dad’s right, the dipping sauce was especially delicious today.” I sauntered away into Tetsu’s room, grabbed some clothes then headed to take a shower. I changed into a pair of compression shorts I like to sleep in and the practice shirt he gave me. Sleeping in it made me feel closer to him. It was big enough where it felt like he was hugging me coupled with the fact that it smelt like him made it perfect. I walked back into Testsu’s room and repacked my clothes.  He was sitting at his desk doing some homework so instead of interrupting I went back into the kitchen and made Tetsu and his dad a bento for lunch and a little snack like the exceptional human being  that I am. “You need to stop wrapping yourself around me like that.You’re gonna make drop your snack.” </p><p>K: A snack after a delicious dinner? What did I deserve such a wonderful girlfriend?</p><p>“You were studying hard. You needed more fuel.”</p><p>K: So you’re trying to make me fat? </p><p>“Stop it. Eat your snack and finish your homework. It's Sunday and we have school tomorrow.”</p><p>Kuroo’s dad: Listen to your girlfriend Tetsuro. She knows what she’s talking about. </p><p>I pushed Tetsu off of me and blushed. Mr. Kuroo smirked. It looked just like Tetsu’s. “I’m sorry about him Sir. I promise I’ll keep him on track.”</p><p>Kuroo’s dad:  Is that my son’s shirt?</p><p>My face got even redder if that was humanly possible. “Yes sir, but it’s not what you think. He gave it me before and”</p><p>Kuroo’s dad: It’s okay (P/N). You don’t have to explain. You kids are grown. Just make sure you're safe Tetsuro. *chuckles*</p><p>“YOU BETTER START TALKING TESTU.”</p><p>K: It’s really not like that dad. Princess over here needed my shirt because it reminded her of me.</p><p>“TETSURO.”</p><p>K: Okay okay she just needed a shirt. </p><p>*laughs* Kuroo’s dad:  Keep her around, I like this one. She reminds me of your mother. Good night kids.</p><p>“Sir, before you go to bed, I know you leave before Tetsu goes to school, but please make sure to grab the lunch I made you on your way out. I won’t be able to say goodbye. It’s my way of saying thank you for having me.” Tetsu’s dad thanked me before saying goodnight and going to bed. The second that door closed, Tetsu picked me up and ran to his room. I slapped my hand over my mouth to quiet down my laughs. He laid me down in bed and stared at me. “Don’t you know it’s rude to stare?” </p><p>K: I can’t help it. You’re so beautiful and somehow you’re all mine. </p><p>Tetsu leaned in and thus began our heated make session. Things were moving fast. Parts were being grabbed, clothing had flown off. “Tet- Tetsu you have to finish your homework.”</p><p>K: All done, it’s just me and you. Don’t worry about it.</p><p>“Tetsu wait, I’m not, I’m not ready.”</p><p>K: Oh</p><p>“I’m really sorry, I know we’ve been together for a while and I love you. I really do, but I’m not ready.”</p><p>K: Hey, hey, hey you have nothing to be sorry about. I love you and like I’ve told you before I’ll wait as long as it takes. </p><p>“We should probably get our clothes back on.” </p><p>K: Babe, as much as I love seeing you in my clothes, I much prefer this. </p><p>*Red face* “You’re such a- SUCH A PERV.” </p><p>K: Just pretend you're at the beach. It’s the same concept. Let’s just go to bed. We’ve got a big day tomorrow. </p><p>We were laying in bed in just our undergarments, but for some reason this was the most comfortable I’ve ever felt. I was laying on his chest tracing the lines on his abs as he stroked my hair. “Tetsuro, where’s your mom?”</p><p>K: She’s at Yanaka Cemetery, but I like to think she’s out there somewhere looking out for me.</p><p>“Tetsu I’m-“</p><p>K: It’s okay. It’s no big deal. She died when I was 7. Congenital Heart Disease. It’s not normal in adults, but one little hole, a hole smaller than a grain of rice, stopped the whole organ. We came to Tokyo for a vacation. We were just walking around the mall. One second she was there then next second she was on the ground. After the funeral we moved to Tokyo to be closer to her. It was rough at first, but Mom wouldn’t have wanted Dad and me to be sad. She was so vibrant, full of life, every day was a new adventure for her. She was always making jokes, but she kept my dad in line with that face she made. I miss her, but I know she’s always around. You can’t turn back the clock so why be upset, instead  appreciate every moment because one day it’ll be gone.”</p><p>“Let’s go tomorrow. After school, before going to the station, I want to meet her.”</p><p>K: I love you (F/N). </p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>The morning began like any morning with the loud shrieks from a whack ass alarm. </p><p>K: I know you don’t want to get up, but Baby if you don’t we won’t be able to meet up with Aiko. </p><p>“I’m so warm. And you’re so soft. Don’t make me go.” I tiredly said and snuggled deeper into Tetsu’s chest. The vibrations from his laugh made me smile and the kisses that he placed on my eyes, forehead and finally lips got me up. It took some time, but Tetsu was able to get me awake, dressed and in front of Aiko in time.”Stop complaining, you have a protein bar, that’s enough.” </p><p>K: This is not breakfast. Eggs are breakfast, pancakes are breakfast, a protein bar is not breakfast.</p><p>A: You what she’s like in the morning, you should’ve gotten her up earlier.</p><p>K: I did. I got her up an hour and half early.</p><p>A: And?</p><p>K: We got a little distracted. </p><p>“Not WE, YOU.”</p><p>A: EW</p><p>K: Don’t act like you weren’t having any fun *smirks* My girlfriend? In a school uniform? How could I resist?</p><p>“I will admit, this does it for me too.” I said pulling him by his tie </p><p>A:LALALLALALLA GROSS PERVERTS.</p><p>We had arrived at Nekoma just in time. I spoke with the principal who let me shadow Aiko. Tetsu gave me a quick kiss goodbye before walking to his own class. The second he left the whispers began. Who is she? Are Kuroo and her dating? Is she new? Kuroo sure is lucky. She’s the lucky one, he’s a complete hottie.</p><p>A: Just ignore them. </p><p>I introduced myself to the teacher and class. I will admit even though I was in the college prep class at my own school, the classes here were harder. Things were more advanced, but I loved the challenge. I had lunch with Tetsu and the team, and when the day ended I was almost sad to go. Tetsu and I were currently walking to the cemetery to see his mom. </p><p>K: What do you think? Should I submit the transfer paper work? Are you ready to go from crow to cat?</p><p>“I don’t know, Nekoma was definitely amazing. The teachers were great, the classes were challenging, the students were nice”</p><p>K: But </p><p>“They kept calling me Kuroo’s girlfriend. I kept telling them I had a name, but to them it seemed like that name was Kuroo’s girlfriend.”</p><p>K: What can I say? I’m kind of like a celebrity in these parts. </p><p>“Alright Mr. Celebrity.”</p><p>K: Other than that was there anything else?</p><p>“No, I had a lot of fun. It’s almost like I belonged, but” </p><p>K: Why does there have to be a but</p><p> “Because there’s no Tobi, and there’s no Hedge. There’s no </p><p>K: There’s no Karasuno’s Boy Volleyball Team</p><p>“Yeah. I miss those guys when we’re apart for too long. Oh hey babe, are we here?”</p><p>K: Yeah we are. Hey There Mom. How are things up there? There’s someone I want you to meet. </p><p>“Hi Mrs. Kurro *bow* I’m so happy to meet you. I’m sorry it’s taken so long, but I promise I’ll do better. I visit your parents and husband as I can so don’t worry I’ve got them under control. As far as your son, he’s quite the handful, but I can’t picture my life without him. Mrs. Kuroo, I love you son very much. I just wanted to say thank you for bringing him into this world. I promise I’ll take good care of him and the rest of your family. Just leave it to me. I’ll see you soon.” I turned to Tetsu and he hugged me. </p><p>K: She would’ve loved you. </p><p>“I would’ve loved her right back.” Tetsu released me and took me to the station. “Do I really have to go?”</p><p>K: No, you could stay. Stay here with me, and Aiko. Stay home. </p><p>“This isn’t home.”</p><p>K: But it could be. Just think about it okay?</p><p>With that, Tetsu kissed me goodbye, I got on my train and went home? Home? Is it home? Is Karasuno home, is Miyagi?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. HE’S NOT JUST SOME GUY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Like the summer, September came and went. It was October and National Qualifiers were in a short couple of weeks. My suspension got lifted and I was allowed to join the team again. Practice was going into overdrive. The boys were putting 120% of themselves into every game and practice.We had taken a couple of trips to the Kanto region to train with the other teams in Tokyo. I had been thinking more and more about the prospect of transferring to Nekoma. My parents were on board seeing as Nekoma had overall better testing averages as well as students transitioning into university life. Hedge was happy for me and said it made sense knowing I wanted to go to university in Tokyo regardless. Aiko was overjoyed thinking that we’d be able to be roommates. But there were still two people that had to know before I started the paperwork. “Babe, I have  to talk to Tob about it before I say yes. I’ll go now.”</p><p>K: And get his blessing? </p><p>“Stop. It’s not like that.” </p><p>K: You don’t need anyone's permission to transfer to Nekoma.</p><p>L: (P/N)’S TRANSFERRING TO NEKOMA?</p><p>B: NO WAY, (P/N), AS YOUR BACKUP BOYFRIEND I WANT YOU TO TRANSFER TO FUKURODANI INSTEAD. SOMEONE HAS TO KEEP AKAASHI COMPANY.</p><p>K: WELL IT’S A GOOD THING I’M HER ACTUAL BOYFRIEND, BECAUSE SHE HAS TO WATCH OVER MY IDIOTS AND KENMA.</p><p>“GUYS, STOP. Look at what you just did.” They turned around to see my boys staring wide eyed. </p><p>A: You didn’t tell them. </p><p>“I didn’t get the chance.”  I walked over to the team who was still quiet and analyzing every move I made. I smiled “He-</p><p>N: HEY, HEY, THAT’S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY.</p><p>E: Noya relax</p><p>S: Just give her a chance to explain.</p><p>N: WHAT’S THERE TO EXPLAIN. YOU WANT TO LEAVE, YOU WANT TO TRANSFER THAN GO. </p><p>T: NOYA RELAX MAN. </p><p>H: (P/N), do you really want to go?</p><p>Y: Kageyama, are you okay?</p><p>K: I’m fine. You guys have no right to be mad at her. If she wants to transfer, let her. It’s her choice. I’ve got to go.</p><p>Tobi threw down the volleyball he had an iron grip on and walked away. “TOBI WAIT.” </p><p>D: Let him go (P/N), one battle at a time. </p><p>“Listen up, all of you. I’m not going anywhere, at least not yet. I was going to talk to you all about this. I was going to tell you before someone blew up my spot, but nothing is set in stone. It was just a thought. I haven’t even started my paperwork. That day I went to visit, I just kind of fell in love with the school and the teachers, but I knew something was missing and that was my crazy, unbalanced, crackhead kids. We’re a team and I could’ve never left without you guys supporting it.” </p><p>N: Well I’m not supporting it so you can’t go </p><p>E: Noya, apologize.</p><p>N: SHE’S NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE. WE’RE ON THE EDGE OF SOMETHING GREAT.</p><p>A: NOYA STOP IT. </p><p>“Ashai, it’s okay.” </p><p>A: NO IT’S NOT. Noya, in the time that you’ve known (P/N) has she ever done anything for  herself. She sat besides us and supported our dreams. She brought me back and helped me face my fears, don’t you think she deserves the same respect. We’re a team, and if transferring is going to make her happy, we should support her. </p><p>D: (P/N), we’re on your side no matter what you decide. </p><p>“Thank you, all of you, but there’s one person I need to talk to.”</p><p>S: (P/N), not right now.</p><p>Kiyoko: Give him some time to process. </p><p>Yachi: You know him better than anyone else. He needs time to clear his head. </p><p>So I did. I gave him time. But the hours turned into days and the days turned into weeks. The qualifiers were next week and Tobi still hadn’t talked to me. At practice he was “in the zone” and couldn’t be bothered. When I went to his house, he was practicing. When I saw him in the hall, he turned the corner. When I waited outside his class, he was “studying.” That’s where I drew the line. I used Daichi’s phone and told Tobi to meet at the gym to talk, but to use the back door. He saw me and for the first time he couldn’t avoid me. I was blocking his path to the door. </p><p>K: I’m sorry, but could you let me through.</p><p>“Oh so he speaks.” </p><p>K: Daichi’s waiting for me.</p><p>“No, he’s not. It was me. STOP. Don’t turn around. Don’t walk away. You can’t keep avoiding me. We have to talk about this.” </p><p>K: What’s there to talk about? You’re leaving and I’m not standing in your way. </p><p>“Tobi stop-”</p><p>K: I TOLD YOU IT’S OKAY. I’M NOT AVOIDING YOU. I’M JUST SETTING YOU FREE. I’M GETTING USED TO LIFE WITHOUT YOU, BECAUSE YOU’LL BE GONE AND I’LL BE HERE. </p><p>“STOP IT. ARE YOU LISTENING TO YOURSELF?”</p><p>K: NO (F/N) ARE YOU? You’re my best friend and if this is what you want, I’m going to support it. You’ve given up so much for me. Your friends, your clubs, Shiratorizwa, how can I ask you to give up on your happiness too. It’d be selfish and I can’t be selfish with you, not any more. (F/N)-</p><p>Tobi stopped talking after I engulfed him in a hug. He didn’t know it, but he was crying and that broke my heart. “Tobio Kageyama, you really are an idiot. If you had stopped to listen to me you’d known that I was just thinking about it. I haven’t made any moves to start the process.”</p><p>K: But you visit-</p><p>“Yeah, I did, but that was mostly because I wanted to cut class. Lev’s big mouth got the best of him. He wasn’t listening and neither were you. So do me a favor, and listen now. Tobio Kageyama, I love you. You’re my best friend in the entire world and no amount of distance between us could change that. The “friends” I lost associating with you, who cares? They didn’t matter, because they weren’t you. Tobio, you’re worth more to me than any random face in the crowd. Shitatorizwa and Sejoh included. I chose Karasuno for you, and I’d do it again in a heartbeat, no matter how many times I was asked. Tobio, you’re important to me. More important than ranking and numbers and I don’t care who knows it. I don’t care because my happiness doesn’t stem from stupid things like that. The biggest part of my happiness stems from being your best friend. Tobio, you’ve given me so much joy, and by helping me find the volleyball club you’ve amplified it by a billion. You are the least selfish person I know so please stop crying Tobi, because my best friend doesn’t do that, not when I’m around.”</p><p>K: So you’re not going to Nekoma.</p><p>I shook my head. “No. Besides, I promised to help you beat that turd for brains Oikawa and get to Nationals. Whatever it takes, remember?”</p><p>K: Whatever it takes.</p><p>N: KISS HER ALREADY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?</p><p>Tobi and I turned around and both said “HUH??????”  We both looked at each other and quickly broke apart with red faces to see Daichi punch Noya in the head. </p><p>K: WE’RE JUST FRIENDS.</p><p>“I HAVE A BOYFRIEND.”</p><p>Tsukishima: Looks like the King and his Queen finally made up. </p><p>“You arrogant little, WHAT ARE YOU GUYS EVEN DOING HERE?”</p><p>S: We still have practice. </p><p>“Oh, right. Let’s do that.” As everyone was walking in Tobi pulled me aside. </p><p>K: Oikawa, have you told him? </p><p>“No, but there’s no need to now. I’m not going, I just have to find a way to tell Tetsu.” </p><p>K: You’re sure? </p><p>“Home is where your heart is, and for a couple different reasons, that’s here in Miyagi with you and the guys at Karasuno.”</p><p>K: (P/N)? </p><p>“Hmmmm?”</p><p>*blushes*K: I- I love you too. </p><p>Tobio said those three little words that got my heart racing. As he ran into the gym, I had to remind myself that it was only as a friend. I walked home exhausted after another hectic practice. “Babe I’m telling you, we’re going to nationals for sure.”</p><p>O: That’s hard to believe seeing as Iwa and I will be the ones going. </p><p>“Hey Tetsu, I just got home, I’ve got to-</p><p>*GRABS PHONE AND HOLDS IT ABOVE HEAD* O: Kuroo, always a pleasure. What (P/N), didn’t tell you that we were friends again? That hurts my feelings. Better behave, wouldn’t want (P/N) to have to dump you because of those rage issues. What? Oh, I see. *Forced smile* Well congrats to the both of you. I was here dropping off my Ace, but I think I’ll hang out for a bit before I go. It’s only fair, seeing as you keep sweeping her off to Tokyo and all.</p><p>“GIVE ME THE PHONE TOORU.” I was jumping up and climbing on him trying to get to my phone. “TETSU, IF YOU HEAR ME I LOVE YOU. HANG UP.” Tooru handed me back my phone after I heard a click. I sighed in relief and climbed down. </p><p>O: You’re no fun, monkey girl. You really are Iwa 2.0.</p><p>“I’ve been told different.” </p><p>O: Kuroo didn’t seem too happy to hear from me. </p><p>“Yeah, thanks for that by the way. I told him I’d block you after you kissed me, but here you are making my life crazy. I’m going to have to clean up your mess again. I don't know why the two of you can't get along.”</p><p>O: Good thing it’ll be one of the last times.</p><p>“HUH? ARE YOU FINALLY GOING TO START TAKING RESPONSIBILITY FOR YOUR ANTICS?”</p><p>*Forced smile* O: I believe congratulations are in order. I hear you're transferring to Nekoma.</p><p>“Who told you that?”</p><p>O: Iwa told you mean you were thinking about it, but I guess you made your decision after taking to Kuroo. I just can’t believe you’re the type of girl to move your entire life around someone guy. </p><p>“He’s not just some guy. He’s my boyfriend and I love him.”</p><p>O: For how long? That heart of yours, it’s as fickle as a light switch.</p><p>“Excuse me.” </p><p>O: You loved me for about two minutes, so how long is going to be for this poor fellow, before you turn it off. </p><p>SLAP. “Don’t say another word. Don’t even breath. I’m going inside. Come back to me when you’re ready to listen. Actually, don’t. Just stay out of my life like I told you to the last time.”</p><p>O: (P/N), I </p><p>*Scoffs* “Let me guess, you’re sorry. You’re always sorry. Have you tried NOT BEING SORRY. HAVE YOU EVER TRIED THINKING AND NOT SAYING THINGS JUST TO HURT ME? I GET IT, YOU HATE MY BOYFRIEND, YOU HATE MY BEST FRIEND, I GET IT, BUT TOORU, YOU’VE GOT TO LET ME LIVE MY LIFE. I LOVED YOU, PAST TENSE, AND THERE WILL NEVER BE A FUTURE TENSE, YOU SAID IT YOURSELF, SO LET ME GO. LET ME BE HAPPY. Set me free, whether it be here or at Nekoma.”</p><p>O: You’re really going?</p><p>“No, I’m not. But if you had bothered to ask you’d know that. I decided today. I was waiting to tell Tetsu face to face. “</p><p>O: (P/N), I </p><p>“Save it Tooru. I already know. I’ve got to go, I’m really tired. I’ll see you later.” The next morning I woke up to a knock on my door. “Come in” I mumbled and snuggled closer to the pillow. I shot up when I felt something land on me. Clothes.“Hedge? Tooru?”</p><p>H: Get up, we’re going on a run.</p><p>“Practice?” </p><p>H: Yours isn’t til 1 and ours isn’t until 3 so get up.</p><p>O: What do you say (P/N), you got three miles in you?</p><p>“Hell yeah.” Our run was magical. We were joking about who would win and what life would be like. We’re having fun. I set the pace for our first mile and Hedge for the second. I was dying by the time Hedge’s mile ended and was begging Tooru to slow down. </p><p>O: We could walk this last mile. All you have to do is say the magic words.</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>O: Please who?</p><p>“Tooru.”</p><p>O: Tooru- senpai</p><p>“No.”</p><p>O: Oikawa- senpai</p><p>“Absolutely not.” </p><p>O:Tooru or Oikawa the Great.</p><p>“I’d rather die.”</p><p>O: Have it your way. </p><p>We sped up even more leaving me absolutely drenched in sweat when the mile ended. We made it to my house by 12:00. “I hope you choke on that water.” </p><p>K: That’s not nice baby.</p><p>“Tetsu? TESTU.” I ran into his arms and gave him a kiss. He chuckled. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>K: With Qualifiers next week I knew I wouldn’t be able to see you so I wanted to surprise you. Hajime, good to see you. </p><p>O: Ah, Rooster Head I see our little conversation spooked you. Don’t worry, I’m taking good care of my little Iwa Jr.</p><p>Tooru wrapped his arms around my head which left him wide open for a punch to the ribs. “I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT, AND GET OFF OF ME.” </p><p>“Babe, I love that you're here, but I’m just on my way out. I have practice at 1.”</p><p>K: I know. *smirks* I’m here to do some reckon. I’m coming with you. I left Kai in charge of my idiots for the day.</p><p>“Okay! LET’S GO BEFORE WE’RE LATE.”</p><p>O: WHAT?! YOU’RE NOT EVEN GOING TO QUESTION THAT.</p><p>“NOPE. BYE.”</p><p>H: Have Fun.</p><p>“Thanks Hedge! Work hard today guys, I don’t want an easy victory.” We ran to school and had a wonderful practice. We wrapped up at about 4pm and went home to shower and get changed. I met Tetsu at his grandparents’ house and picked him up for a late lunch/ early dinner. We had some barbeque and went for a walk around town to relax our stomachs. We spent the day laughing and enjoying each other's company. The sun had hit him just right and I was admiring him when I suddenly heard a meow.”</p><p>K: Well meow to you too Kitten.</p><p>I slapped Tetsu’s arm. “That wasn’t me you dork.” </p><p>K: If it wasn’t you, then who was it?</p><p>We both looked around and saw the most adorable looking kitten in the world. “AWWWWW. IT’S SO CUTE. CAN WE KEEP IT? PLEASE?”</p><p>K: Baby no. Look, it has a collar, which means there’s someone missing this little guy.</p><p>We called the owner and patiently waited at the park for him. While we were waiting,I fell in love with little Meowth. The way he stretched out on my leg and the way his little hands played with my finger I just couldn’t bear to see him go, but when the time came we said our goodbyes. </p><p>K: I’m sorry Cutie, but I promise after you move to Tokyo, I’ll get a kitten for my kitten.</p><p>“Nah, it’s okay I’m  more of a dog person. Meowth was just one of a kind.” Tetsu chuckled.</p><p>K: How about some Boba? My treat? </p><p>We walked into a little cafe to grab my drink and Tetsu’s dessert. I grabbed us a table and waited for him to retrieve our goodies. “Watch my stuff I’m running to the bathroom.” I got back as quickly as I could. I didn’t want to keep Tetsu waiting especially since we had to go to the station after this. I was going to be cute and cover his eyes, but then I noticed something. “What are you doing with my phone?” </p><p>K: What is Oikawa doing calling you?</p><p>“How about we pick up the phone and find out.”</p><p>K: I thought you blocked him. </p><p>“I did.”</p><p>K: For 24 hours?</p><p>“More like 48. Tetsu, stop, come on it was just a joke. Where are you going?” Tetsu had gotten up and walked out of the cafe. “ I already told you he’s complicated.” </p><p>K: How come everytime you have to pick between what I want and what he wants you always pick him? Why are his feelings more important than your boyfriend’s? Do you even love me! </p><p>“Of course I do! How can you even say that? How many times are we going to keep having this fight?”</p><p>K: AS MANY TIMES AS IT TAKES FOR YOU TO BE ON MY SIDE! How many times do I need you to ask to choose me?</p><p>“I DO. EVERYTIME. TETSURO I LOVE YOU.”</p><p>K: I LOVE YOU!</p><p>??: HEY MORANS WE GET THAT YOU LOVE EACH OTHER BUT GO HOME.</p><p>We both turned around to see a stranger motion us to go. I sighed. “I can’t keep doing this. I can’t keep having this fight.” </p><p>K: So what, do you want to break up?</p><p>“No that’s not it. I just want you to trust me.” I hugged him and he rubbed my back. I started to softly cry.</p><p>K: Shhhhh, it’s okay baby. I know. I trust you okay, it’s just him that I don’t trust. It’ll all be okay, let’s go get my stuff I have a train to catch. </p><p>At the stop, we both said goodbye. We departed with a hug. “I love you Tetsu.” </p><p>K: I know.</p><p>“You didn’t say it back.”</p><p>K: I’ve really got to go, we'll talk later okay. Get home safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. FIGHT TO SEMIS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four days, seven hours, thirty minutes, and counting. That’s how long Tetsu’s been mad at me. We were talking, kind of… , okay, it was more like I was talking and he was just there. Today was Wednesday, Qualifiers officially started tomorrow. </p><p> </p><p>To:  LOML &lt;3 :*</p><p>From: (P/N)</p><p>Qualifiers start tomorrow! The boys are so excited.</p><p> </p><p>Five minutes, ten minutes, an hour and still no response. </p><p> </p><p>To:  LOML &lt;3 :*</p><p>From: (P/N)</p><p>Do your Qualifiers start tomorrow too? Good Luck if they do! You’ll do amazing! I love you &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>To: (P/N)</p><p>From: LOML &lt;3 :*</p><p>We’re starting Saturday.</p><p> </p><p>To:  LOML &lt;3 :*</p><p>From: (P/N)</p><p>Really? If we make it, that day will be our semi finals! I should be done earlier than normal. I’ll come see you!</p><p>To: (P/N)</p><p>From: LOML &lt;3 :*</p><p>You’d do that?</p><p> </p><p>To:  LOML &lt;3 :*</p><p>From: (P/N)</p><p>Tetsuro, I know we aren’t in the best spot, but this is important to you. It’s a big deal. I wouldn’t miss it for the world. My team won’t need me Sunday win or lose, but my boyfriend will. I’ll make sure to grab a train after Semis. Worst case scenario, we lose, I grab the last train Saturday instead of the earliest one, either way I’ll be there! </p><p> </p><p>To: (P/N)</p><p>From: LOML &lt;3 :*</p><p>Are you sure?</p><p> </p><p>To:  LOML &lt;3 :*</p><p>From: (P/N)</p><p>Yes! I’ll see you then! </p><p> </p><p>THIS, THIS IS GOOD. HE’S RESPONDING. Connect, keep him talking (P/N). Throughout the course of the school day it was slow, but he went back to being the Tetsu I knew and loved. From that first text to after practice to on the way home and all the way up until I was about to go to bed, we talked and talked and talked some more.</p><p>K: (P/N)</p><p>“Hmmmmm.”</p><p>K: You’re tried, it’s okay to hang up. Go to bed Princess. You have a big day tomorrow.</p><p>“Princess. You haven’t called me that in four days.”</p><p>K: I didn’t realize you missed it.</p><p>“I did. I missed talking to you and that stupid crooked smirk you make after you finish making me blush or saying something inappropriate and embarrassing. I missed your little pet names and how you always sounded so happy to hear from me even if it was just through text. But most of all I missed you. I thought this might’ve been it for us.”</p><p>K: (P/N), I’m sorry. I guess I overreacted. I knew going into this that you’re loyal and you’re 120% dedicated to your  friends and family. I can’t blame you for not putting me on the same level as someone you’ve known all your life. I might not like it, but Oikawa is part of your deal. I’m sorry.</p><p>“No, I’m sorry I made you think anyone was more important than you, especially Oikawa. I don’t care how long I’ve known you. Time doesn’t matter, because I know that I love you. I love you Testu, and I promise I’d choose you if I ever needed to.” </p><p>K: I love you too. It means a lot that you'll be in the stands on Sunday. You’re my lucky charm after all.</p><p>“I won’t be there Saturday so make sure you use some of that skill first. But don’t worry, Sunday, I will be there come hell or high water!”</p><p>K: Go to sleep babe, it's okay. I’m not going anywhere.</p><p>“I don’t want to. I want you to stay.”</p><p>K: Then I will. I’ll be right here until you close your eyes.</p><p>And he was. When I closed my eyes the last thing I saw was the love of my life staring at me on my screen. I woke up the next day with a smile on my face because the noisy alarm that normally pissed off, woke me up to my sleeping boyfriend.  “Baby, I’ve got to go, but good morning and I love you.” I whispered. He looked so cute. I took a quick screenshot of my little devil and then got up to get dressed. Perks of Qualifiers, skipping class. We made it to the Sendai City gym where Hinata gave everyone a pep talk about getting our revenge and then ran off. Tobi quickly ran after him saying that Hinata was cheating by taking off first. </p><p>Tsukishima: Talk about simpletons.</p><p>*sigh* “I guess I’ll go get them. Tobi, Hinata” the rest of the team followed behind me. “Huh?”</p><p>Terushima: Well well, Hey c--utie pies. It looks like you're multiplying. One in every color.</p><p>“Ignore him.”</p><p>Terushima: You guys forgot to give me your number the other day.</p><p>“I still have a boyfriend and she still doesn’t like you.” </p><p>Terushima: Uh I love it when you blush Glasses, and you know that attitude really gets me going Feisty.</p><p>“Ew, save it undercut.” Noya and Tanka started their attack but froze in mid air after seeing Johzenji’s female manager. *Tongue Click* “Idiots.”</p><p>Terushima: Well, see you around Karasuno.</p><p>We went to court and started warming up. “Hey, where’s Hinata? We’re about to start.”</p><p>K: He said he was going to the bathroom.</p><p>H: I’M SORRY. I'M SORRY. </p><p>K: YOU’RE LATE DUMBASS. WE ALREADY STARTED WARMING UP.</p><p>D: Actually he’s right on time.</p><p>“How was the promiseland Hinata? Freeing?”</p><p>H: The bathroom will forever remain the scariest place alive.</p><p>“Oh… kay??? Why don’t you go warm up, we can’t have the greatest decoy pulling a muscle *wink*.”</p><p>Hinata blushed and ran to stretch. The game soon started and just like everyone said Johzenji lived up to their unpredictable, athletic behavior. It’s like they all had springs in their shoes and were hopped up on a drug called stupidity. But unpredictable athleticism sprinkled with stupidity was something we could handle. I mean, have you seen our team? We were the first team to make it to twenty with Tobi using his face to receive the ball. “Out of my way people.” Mr. Takeda called a time out. Hinata was freaking out. “Hinata, he’s not gonna die. It’s just a bloody nose.”</p><p>D: Until you stop bleeding you have to sit.</p><p>K: WHATEVER MAN I'M JUST FINE.</p><p>D: No, you’re not. What is wrong with you? </p><p>“How are your eyes?” </p><p>K: They’re just fine.</p><p>U: You’re not going in until you stop bleeding so might as well let (P/N) check you out. </p><p>“Let’s go Tobi, step into my office.” I pushed Tobi over to the bench where my medical supply bag was. I stuck some tissue in Tobi’s nose and applied pressure to the bridge of his nose by pinching it. I tilted his back in hopes that the elevation would help stop the bleeding. “You’re not getting benched for good you know that right? This is temporary. You’re injured.” </p><p>*Nasally* K: Right.</p><p>*chuckles* “Maybe it’s your love of the game or your fear of being replaced, but you need to learn to take a break. The team just scored a point, so just breath.”</p><p>*Nasally* K: We won’t lose.</p><p>*chuckles* “ And maybe stop talking while I’m holding your nose.”</p><p>*Nasally* K: I can’t nod, so I have to talk. </p><p>“Alright Superstar, let me see.” Tobi lowered his head and I removed the napkins. After a quick examination of his reflects the boy was ready to be back in action. “Coach Ukai, he’s good to go.” </p><p>U: Get over there then. What are you waiting for, an invitation? </p><p>K: Right. </p><p>“Hey Tobi, you see. You made it back before set point and the court has collapsed. Make sure to rest, but also keep your body warm. Go get em killer.*wink*” Tobi blushed and said thank you before walking away. While he didn’t get put in for the rest of the set, we did end up winning it because Johzenji decided to try a synchronized attack during set point. It was the same synchronized attack that won us the entire game. Karasuno was officially in the top eight. We had just won our first match, 25-21 and 25-20. </p><p>To:  LOML &lt;3 :*</p><p>From: (P/N)</p><p>We did it! We won! We’re in the TOP 8!</p><p> </p><p>To: (P/N)</p><p>From: LOML &lt;3 :</p><p>Congratulations Baby! Good Luck Tomorrow! Love You </p><p> </p><p>To:  LOML &lt;3 :*</p><p>From: (P/N)</p><p>Love you too &lt;3 Keep practicing hard so I can kick your butt at Nationals ;) But remember not too hard, don’t get injured.</p><p> </p><p>To: (P/N)</p><p>From: LOML &lt;3 :</p><p>Maybe in your dreams Dollface :p and will do!</p><p> </p><p>After our little meeting in the gym we all went home and got ready for day two. Today was the Wakutani South game. They were good that’s for sure. Cool, calm and collected, not to mention analytical. WakuNan was definitely in the game keeping things neck and neck with us. This certainly was a Collision of Captains. Collision being the optimal word. In trying to get the twentieth point Tanka and Daichi rammed into each other. We got the point, but at what cost? Coach Ukai, Mr Takeda, and I ran up to Daichi as he was shakingly getting up. “Mr. Takeda, Coach Ukai, please step back. Daichi, I need you to tell me what hurts.”</p><p>D: My face.  </p><p>“Okay, just hold still. This may sting a little.” I cracked the instant cold pack, held his face gently and applied it to his cheek. He groaned a little, but settled in. “That’s it. Let it work it’s magic. I’m going to ask you a couple questions alright. Follow my finger with your eyes, can you do that for me?” He nodded. “What’s your name?”</p><p>D: Daichi Sawamura</p><p>“How old are you?”</p><p>D: 17. I’m turning 18 in two months. </p><p>“Good. Can you tell me where you go to school and what class you're in?”</p><p>D: I go to Karasuno High and I’m a third year in class four.</p><p>“Squeeze my finger as hard as you can. Where are we right now?”</p><p>D: Sendai City Gymnasium</p><p>“And what team are we playing against?”</p><p>D: Waku South right? I’M FINE. I SWEAR.</p><p>“He doesn’t have a concussion, which is the biggest thing I was worried about, but I don’t think he should go in right away. He’s a little weak.”</p><p>Mr. Takeda: Look, you hit your head pretty hard, so for now, I need you to go to the medical office.</p><p>U: They’re both right.</p><p>Mr. Takeda: Please, we need to confirm that everything’s alright. It’s the quickest way to get you back into the game. </p><p>Kiyoko: You’re bleeding.</p><p>D: I feel fi-</p><p>Kiyoko quickly put the towel to Daichi’s mouth which he took thankfully. He spit out a tooth. “Daichi, I know you want to play, but right now you can’t. You’re more of a burden to the team than anything. You’re freaking half of them out and you’re making the other half worry. This isn’t like you. I’m sure I don’t have to tell you how lucky you are that you’re walking away without a concussion so stop acting like a selfish, spoiled little first year and open your mouth so I can take a look.”</p><p>H: Woah, she just lectured Daichi.</p><p>N: (P/N)’s SO COOL.</p><p>Daichi complied and opened his mouth.”The blood’s coming from inside, pack this into your mouth, the medic should be able to do something about the tooth and give you something for the pain. Let’s go” </p><p>D: I just have to take care of a few things.</p><p>“Put that in your mouth first. We’ll be waiting by the door.” Coach Ukai and I waited for Daichi to give his pep talks. </p><p>U: Don’t you think you were a little harsh on him?</p><p>“Players like him are dangerous. They don’t know their limits and end up hurting themselves and the team if they aren’t careful. If something happened when  he stayed and played and he’d blame himself for the loss. He’d think it was because he got hurt and dragged them down and he would be right. We both know it.”</p><p>U: But if they lose while he’s not here, he’ll blame himself regardless.</p><p>“Heavy is the head that wears the crown. That’s the price he pays for being captain. He’s coming over. Just watch him walk, before you dive in to help, we have to check his balance.” Daichi walked over to us. “Ready?” </p><p>D: As I’ll ever be.  </p><p>The bleeding in Daichi’s mouth was more severe than we thought. </p><p>D: You guys can head back. I’ll be fine.</p><p>U: Are you sure?</p><p>D: Yes. Those guys need you.</p><p>U: Alright then, I’ll get going. (P/N), you coming? </p><p>“No, I’ll stay and keep my captain company. He’ll get lonely on his own. Plus *starts poking Daichi’s good cheek* I don’t want him getting all depressed and self deprecating on me. *stops* I’ll be right here if the guys need me.”</p><p>U: If you say so. Take care of our guy. </p><p>“Right.” Coach Ukai walked away leaving Daichi and me alone. “That tooth won’t grow back, but at least it’s not noticeable.” Still stuck in your thoughts huh Daichi. I sighed. “OWOWOWOWOWOWOWWWWW”</p><p>*muffled by gauze* D: (P/N), ARE YOU OKAY?</p><p>“Shhhh you’re not supposed to be talking. I’m fine, I just needed to get your attention so you can turn off the concern Dadchi.”</p><p>*muffled*D: Dadchi? </p><p>“Yeah get it, cause you act like Karasuno’s Dad. You’ve still got that handsome face of yours so don’t be glum.”</p><p>*embarrassed and muffled* “Handsome?!?!”</p><p>“I might call those guys my children, but everyone knows who this team really belongs to Cap and that’s you. That being said, I’m really sorry for yelling at you. You’re an excellent captain, the best actually, better than any of those powerhouse schools but you're too hard on yourself. This wasn’t your fault. It was an accident so stop beating yourself up about it. Accidents, they happen, but you raised a good team and you built a solid foundation. The boys have Ennoshita, so trust in him, trust in them, and trust in the FACT that YOUR TEAM, WILL,  take you to the next round, and most importantly relax.”</p><p>*muffled*D: How do you know just what to say?</p><p>“Years of practice with a self destructing Tobi, a wildebeast of a Tooru and a moody Hedgehog that I call my brother. But that’s not important now, I’m following the game with Yachi, and I promise to give you an update if you promise me you’ll lay down and close your eyes for a couple seconds. *singsong*I know you're dying to knowwwwww.”</p><p>*muffled*D: Deal.</p><p>Daichi did as instructed. “The boys won the first set, and Ennoshita is killing the game as captain in the second set. Worse comes to worse we’ll get a third set, so lay down and rest up just in case you’re called to action.” </p><p>*muffled* D: Ma’am yes ma’am.</p><p>Daichi slept through all of the second set and most of the third, which was probably a good thing. I wasn’t going to tell him how things were crashing and burning out there. When he finally got up, and after I took the gauze out of his I saw the bleeding had stopped. He said the pain was manageable so I filled him in and we sat in the bleachers with Yachi.</p><p>D: Are you sure you shouldn’t be down there? </p><p>“No, I’m right where I need to be.” I smiled at Daichi and put my hand on top of his. He blushed a little. That was weird. I was going to check his temperature when I saw Hinata crash into Tobi. I stood up ready to run down the stairs to get to them. “Maybe I spoke too soon.” The two quickly got on their feet and started fighting. “I… have no words.” I shook my head. The third set was coming down to aid wire. Daichi, Yachi and I were all holding on to the ledge so hard our fingers were turning white. One last point. ONE LAST PLAY. “AHHHHHHHH ENNOISHITA, AHHHH HINATA! THEY DID IT! WE WON!!!!!” </p><p>Y: Let’s go and congratulate the guys.</p><p>“ENNOSHITA, HINATA, NICE KILL!!!”I high fived my upperclassmen and ruffled my favorite ginger’s hair. “You both did amazing, no you all did amazing. I’ve never been prouder.” We collected our stuff and headed next door to see which sorry team would be our next opponent. </p><p>Even though we were sitting on the Date Tech side of the gym, I made sure to cheer nice and loud for my big brother. Seijoh had taken the first set and was now moving on to take the second. “THAT’S IT HEDGE, KEEP PUSHING WOOOOOOOOO.” </p><p>Y: Should you really be doing that?</p><p>Yachi: Tadashi is right. Maybe you should bring it down a little.</p><p>“Yams, Yachi, he’s my big brother, do you expect me to sit here and clap?”</p><p>K: To be perfectly honest, this is her bringing it down. She’s usually more hostile than this. </p><p>I nodded my head along confirming what Tobi was saying. “SHAKE IT OFF MAKI MAKI.. YOU’LL GET THE NEXT THE ONE.”  I looked over at Tobi. “Their setter is… what’s the word…?” </p><p>K: An idiot? Garbage? Terrible.</p><p>??: HE’S UNDERDEVELOPED OKAY. HE’LL BE A BIG NAME BEFORE YOU KNOW IT. </p><p>Date Tech’s third year overheard us talking and was trying to convince us of his setter’s potential. “I’ll go with inexperienced …and maybe a little obvious.  His setter dump is gonna get shut down in 3, 2, NICE RECEIVE MAKI MAKI.’</p><p>K: That wing spiker’s going to set the ball. Woah</p><p>And there it was their setters' purpose. “He’s not your setter, he’s the newest addition to your iron wall.”</p><p>??: That’s right. Revel in the greatness of our first year phenom KOGANEGAWA. ARE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION TO ME?!</p><p>“HEY TOORU, GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS AND START USING YOUR BRAIN. THAT IS IF YOU STILL HAVE ONE. IT’S JUST HEIGHT. YOU’RE THE SAME SIZE AS HIM.”  The match was at 20-24 and Date Tech was finally picking up speed. “WHAT KIND OF BLOCK WAS THAT IWA? YOU’RE AT MATCH POINT GET THAT POINT AND FINISH THIS.” Hedge was up against the iron wall. I was so nervous I had subconsciously grabbed Tobi’s hand and started squeezing.  </p><p>H: (P/N), your crushing Kageyama’s hand.</p><p>K: She can’t hear you, she’s in the zone. </p><p>Tsukishima: Oh, could it be that the King likes it when the Queen holds his hand? </p><p>K: NO- I JUST-SHUT UP</p><p>T: If you don’t like it why are you holding hers back. </p><p>“Come on, come one Hedge you got this.”</p><p>N: Look he’s so angry turning blue.</p><p>Tsukishima: He normally just turns red. It must be from the lack of oxygen and embarrassment. Good for you King, you’re evolving.</p><p>BANG! Hedge spiked right through that first year's arms. I jumped out of my seat and started jumping up and down all while still holding on to Tobi’s hand. “AHHHHHHHH, YESSSSSS, THAT’S MY BIG BROTHER. BREAK DOWN THAT IRON WALL. WAY TO GO HEDGE.”</p><p>S: (P/N), I know your friends, but Kageyama needs his hand for tomorrow.</p><p>“Huh? OH SORRY TOBI. I’ve got to go, but I’ll meet you guys down there.” I ran down the bleachers as fast as I could and attacked Hedge with a hug the first chance I got. “WAY TO GO HEDGE. YOU LOOKED LIKE A COMPLETE BADASS ON THAT LAST SHOT. You were JUMP, SWING, SLAM, BOOM GAME POINT!” Hedge laughed as I recreated his game winning point and ruffled my hair. </p><p>O: (P/N), wasn't I cool too?!</p><p>“Yeah, sure whatever. BUT HAJIME WOW!” I hugged him again. “I am so proud of you. You really were the star of the show. Maki Maki, Matsu, you guys did great too.” I gave them both a hug.</p><p>M: We must’ve if you’re calling us by those cute nicknames.</p><p>O: YOU CALLED THEM STUPID WHEN I SAY THEM.</p><p>Hanamaki: That’s because they are, but they’re cute when she says them. *ruffles my hair* And she only says them when she’s really excited. </p><p>“Did you guys hear me up in the stands?”</p><p>H: Who couldn't? It was hilarious! </p><p>*in a girl voice* M: HEY TOORU, GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS AND START USING YOUR BRAIN.</p><p>H: You forgot, THAT’S IF HE STILL HAD ONE.</p><p>*in a girl voice* Hanamaki:  IT’S JUST  HEIGHT. YOU’RE THE SAME SIZE AS HIM.</p><p>O: I WOULDN’T BE LAUGHING SO HARD IWA. SHE MADE FUN OF YOUR BLOCK.</p><p>*smirk* H: No she told me to finish it, and I did.</p><p>“That’s because my big brother is an Ace. Number 4 on the court but number 1 in my heart. *hugs*</p><p>O: Normally girls say supportive things to their boyfriends when they're cheering.</p><p>H: SHE NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND TRASHYKAWA.</p><p>M: Boys, boys there’s no need to compete for (P/N)’s affection.</p><p>Hanamaki: It’s obvious she’s more into us anyway.”</p><p>“I’m more into my boyfriend.”</p><p>O: YAY</p><p>“NOT YOU. My real one. I’m supposed to go catch his qualifiers Sunday, so I’m leaving Saturday night.. Sorry I won’t be there to wipe your tears after tomorrow’s game. It’ll be the last game of your high careers, try not to cry too much.”</p><p>H: We’re going to nationals, what are you talking about?</p><p>“Not after my boys tear you apart.”</p><p>M: That smile went from cute to creepy in a second. </p><p>Hanamaki: She really is Iwa Jr.</p><p>O: It’s still cute guys. It’s cute how delusional she is. (P/N), did you forget how this played out last time? </p><p>“Did you forget that we’re not the same team we were last time?”</p><p>O: Be that as it may, the results will be the same. Seijoh will be the strongest team on the court, we’ll still crush you. </p><p>“Whatever you say. I’ve got to go, but I’ll see you guys tomorrow. I’ll bring tissues! Bye Hedge, love you, see you at home. Great job again guys.” I gave Hedge a quick hug before departing again. Tomorrow was the day. SEMI FINALS, THE REMATCH MIAGYI’S BEEN WAITING FOR: SEIJOH VS KARASUNO.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: HI!! SO I KNOW THAT THE KARASUNO/SEIJOH IS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN ON THE SAME DAY, BUT FOR THE PURPOSE OF THIS STORY, IT’S HAPPENING A DAY AFTER, AND THE SHIRATORIZAWA GAME IS HAPPENING THE WEEK AFTER. ALSO BTW :* IS A KISS AND LOML MEANS LOVE OF MY LIFE.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. THE FINAL SHOWDOWN: SEIJOH VS KARASUNO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the day. The boys were stretching, the air felt tense and the match was about to begin.</p><p>Y: Seems like they're on edge. So what’s wrong with them?</p><p>Kiyoko: Last time they gave everything they had when they played Aoba Johsai, but they still lost.</p><p>“We’ve got to cheer them up. It’s not good to go into a game this tense.”</p><p>Y: They’re just focused.</p><p>“I don’t like it when they’re this serious. I’ve got to go.” I took leave and jogged over to Tobi. Who was filing his nails. “Hey. Would you be able to pencil me in for a quick manicure too?” Tobi picked up my hand and started filing my nails. “Wowwwwww, you must really be nervous. You normally bite back.”</p><p>K: I’m just trying to get in the zone.</p><p>H: Oh, looks like someone’s in super panic mode. </p><p>I smiled at my little tangerine. “Aww and how’s my little ball of sunshine feeling? Did you use the bathroom yet?” Tobi snickered while Hinta whined my name. “Um hold that thought. Yams, DID YOU BREAK YACHI?” I walked over to calm Yachi down before walking back to Tobi and Hinata.</p><p>H: You think so huh? Well even if he can then we’ll just have to be the exception.</p><p>“He’s right Tobi, Oikawa might be good, hell he might even be great, but there’s no guarantee this game belongs to him. Did you forget you’re a genius and there’s no way you beat a genius twice.”</p><p>Everyone walked over, but Tobi still seemed nervous. “Hey Tobi. It’s okay to be scared, but just remember that it’s your stage. You’re the control tower, the conductor, the ringmaster so don’t let anyone, especially Tooru, make you think differently. No matter what happens out there you’ll always be my genius setter.”</p><p>K: Right</p><p>“Wait and” With one hand I held on to Tobi’s arm, with the other I stabilized myself on his shoulder, then I leaned in and kissed his cheek. The red spread across both of our faces when I pulled away. “You don’t need it, but good luck out there. Go get em Tobi.” I ran away before he got the chance to react. I was setting up all my supplies when I heard the commotion coming from two setters over in the right arguing over a volleyball. “I’m going to regret this, I just know I am.”</p><p>O: You should do the honorable thing and stand aside for the real contest HAHAHA. I’m sure you can get tickets to watch HAHAHA.</p><p>“Tooru, I’m going to ask the impossible, but stop being a freak and leave my poor Tobi alone.”</p><p>O: (P/N), come over to wish me luck?</p><p>“Why do I bother? Let’s go Tobi, it’s time for you to get warmed up.” The game started off with Tooru’s serve, but Daichi shut that down with a wild receive. We almost lost the point. Tobi was able to save it, send it over to NOYA FOR A SET AND TO ASHI FOR THE KILL. BOOM, AND LIKE THAT SECURING US THE FIRST POINT. It was Tobi’s serve, but it was out. “SHAKE IT OFF TOBI. YOU CAN DO THIS.” The level of anxiety in me basically matched Yaichi’s. Every move, and every point made me flinch. For every point we scored, Seijoh picked another one up. “I think I’m gonna throw up.” It was a match point and Tobi was serving. Seijoh’s libero received it, sending it to Tooru, leaving Hedge with the kill. 24-23. A whistle blew and a tennis ball headed substitution walked in. He was strong, real strong, but reckless. I let out a breath I was holding in. The ball was out. We won the set. “You guys are going to give me a heart attack. Why can’t we ever have a nice easy game?”</p><p>Kiyoko: We just need to calm down. They’re going to be okay. </p><p>“Right.”</p><p>Kiyoko: You’ve been really quiet this game are you okay?</p><p>“Yeah, that number 16, he’s making them sloppy. It’ll be good for us.”</p><p>Kiyoko: That’s not what I meant. It must be a difficult game to watch with your brother on the other side.</p><p>“I don’t know. I think it’s pretty simple. I have my team, he has his, and when he’s on that side of the court, we’re not related. I will say, I rather be cheering him on than hoping he fails.” 23-19. Yams was getting subbed in. “You can do this Tadashi! We believe in you!” Everyone was giving Yams the support he needed and with that new found confidence he was able to score not one, not two, but FIVE POINTS, BRINGING US ALL THE WAY TO MATCH POINT. “ONE MORE POINT,ONE MORE POINT.” Unfortunately Hedge scored a point. For a little while we went back and forth, but Seijoh was able to win the set with one last spike from Hedge at 28 points. “TADASHI!!! M-V-P, M-V-P, M-V-P.” </p><p>Y: It really wasn’t a big of a deal (P/N). I’m a pinch server, it’s my job.</p><p>“You’re right it wasn’t a big deal, IT WAS A GIGANTIC ONE. I know we didn’t have the best start, but we’re friends and teammates. I am so proud of how far you’ve come. Now let me see that shoulder, I know my big brother’s spikes pack a punch.” Yam’s shoulder was fine. He’d be a little sore, but the ice I placed should help. The third set was well under way and you could feel the tension on both sides of the court. Time seemed to skip forward with every point. The back and forth was killing me. At 19-20 we subbed Yams in again, but this time Hedge was able to cut him off with just one serve. “I’m sorry Yams. Hedge seems to really be on his game. Don’t let that take away from the fact, THAT was a really nice serve.” This is it. Suga was subbed in for Tsukki. Hinata bumped Tobi and blocked Mad Dog’s ball. Two more points. We could do this. Suga saved the ball, four spikers and a SETTER DUMP? Yeah, well a setter dump. “WAY TO GO TOBI.” ONE MORE POINT. “FINISH ITTTTTTTTT!” Tanaka received the ball with his face, Suga set, ASHAI WENT FOR THE KILL, but Hanamkai got to it. The ball was flying outside of the court, that point, that trust, Tooru was trusting Hedge to finish this. CRASH. Tooru set the ball perfectly from outside the court and crashed into the chairs. He quickly got up. Hedge spiked the ball, and Daichi received it. What’s important is, it was up in the air. “GET TO IT.” Ashai slammed that ball to the other side of the court, but Mad Dog sent it right back. Tobi spiked it, but Kindachi blocked it, sending the ball to be received by Suga’s face. THIS WAS IT. THE SWITCH, THE SET AND THE PERFECT SPIKE FROM HINATA ALL CAME TOGETHER TO SCORE US THE GAME WINNING MATCH POINT. “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THEY DID IT!” Kiyoko and I held each other. 26-24. THE LAST SET WAS OURS. The boys came over for one last huddle. “WHO JUST GOT THIS VICTORY?!?”</p><p>T/N/H/S/Y: KARASUNO KARASUNO</p><p>“WHO JUST CAME BACK FROM DEFEAT?!”</p><p>T/N/H/S/Y: KARASUNO KARASUNO</p><p>“WHO’S SO COOL THEY RULED FOOLS?!”</p><p>T/N/H/S/Y: KARASUNO KARASUNO</p><p>“WE DID IT, UH-HUH, OH YEAH, UH-HUH.” I was doing my little victory dance soaking up all the joy until my little dance spun me to see my big brother. I walked over as his teammates were slapping his back. “That better be sweat your wiping off and not tears, because you have no reason to cry. You played your butt off out there.” </p><p>H: (P/N)?</p><p>“Go. Thank your fans, we’ll talk later.” I walked back to our side of the court. “How did those morans end up on the floor? Wait, nope, don’t tell me I don’t want to know.” We all walked out together celebrating. “Congratulations boys, BUT REMEMBER BEFORE YOU LEAVE, YOU GO THROUGH ME FOR A CHECK UP WHEN WE GET BACK.” I called Tetsu on the way back while everyone was sleeping. “Hey. I wanted to call you personally and tell you the good news. WE WON! WE’RE GOING TO THE FINALS” I whisper shouted. </p><p>K: That’s amazing babe, I’m so happy for you. We made it past round one today too thanks for asking.</p><p>“I never had a doubt in my mind that you wouldn’t. We’re on our way back now, but I have to check the guys out, they all got tossed around pretty bad. For some reason most of the team decided it was a good idea to receive the ball with their face?”</p><p>K: Is everyone okay?</p><p>“Mostly. They’re probably all on an adrenaline high, but the nap they’re taking now should clear that up. They’ll feel it when we get off the bus. *sigh* A medic’s work is never done.”</p><p>K: Are you still going to catch your train?</p><p>“Yup, 8PM. I’m all packed and ready to go. It’s only 4:30, I have plenty of time. I’ll be there by 10 PM.  See you then?”</p><p>K: You can count on it. I love you and see you soon.</p><p>“I love you too. Bye baby.” We arrived at school to see everyone waiting for us. After a quick team meeting, and check up from most of the team I was almost ready to go. “Tobi, you’re my last patient. *smiles*” I massaged his shoulder. “You did good today Tobi, I’m really proud of you.” </p><p>K: (P/N),</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>K: Thank you, *blush* for always believing in me.</p><p>“Of course *punches shoulder* your my setter after all. Besides what are best friends for?”</p><p>K: And for *face gets redder* the extra luck. It turns out I needed it. It worked, a lot better than the milk.</p><p>*blushes* “O-o-oh yeah. No problem. Like I said, what are best friends for?”</p><p>K: You’re going to see Kuroo now?</p><p>“Yeah… speaking of which I’ve got to go catch a train. Get home safe Tobi. I’ll see you Monday.” I ran off and did my best to shake this feeling away. It was just a kiss on the cheek. It's not a big deal. IT. IS. NOT. A. BIG. DEAL. I made it home and grabbed my bag. The light on Hedge’s room was on. I knocked on the door. I heard a soft come in and slowly opened it. “I’m on my way out, but I said we would talk later, and it’s later.”</p><p>H: What’s there to talk about? The strongest team of six won. </p><p>I placed my bag on the ground, sat down on his bed and hugged Hedge. The tears started to fall.</p><p>H: I couldn’t do it, I couldn’t land the last shot. How could I call myself the Ace?</p><p>“Hedge, you are an Ace through and through. There is no way around it. Bokuto explained to me, the way of the ace, the code you people live your lives by, the three rules that prove that you’re an Ace. Ready? Rule number one, check. Your back is an inspiration to your teammates. Tooru might be Seijoh’s captain, but all those boys looked to you today and every other day both on and off the court. Rule number two, check. You smashed through every single wall that was in your way today, and might I add annoyingly so. Do you know how hard it was to keep rebuilding? It wasn’t enough that you broke the best Iron Wall in the prefecture, no, you had to come after ours too.” Hedge gave me a little chuckle.</p><p>H: It wasn’t my fault you guys made it so easy.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Rule number three, the last and final rule, check. You spiked EVERY SINGLE BALL. Not one feint, not one fluke, a powerful, arm ripping spike every single time. Hedge, you are an Ace, and I can’t see why you wouldn’t think so. Tooru sent that ball to you because he trusted you, and because he knew that you were the team's greatest opportunity for success. He trusted you, because you were his Ace.  You didn’t miss the ball, or hit wrong, we just tried really hard to receive it. You did everything right, so stop being so hard yourself. You did your best and I was so proud to be your baby sister today. I was proud to be Iwa 2.0, because that meant I would get to be related to a rockstar like you. Hedge, win or lose, I’ll always be your biggest fan and in my eyes, you’ll always be the best Ace in the world.”</p><p>*Flashback* </p><p>I was five years old and a girl said she didn’t want to be my friend anymore, because I hung out with Tooru too much. I had “cooties” and she didn’t want to get them. I was sitting in my room crying when Hedge barged in. “No Hedge, don’t hit her. I’ll just be sad.”</p><p>*sighes* H: Remember that movie that we watched with the fish. </p><p>“FINDING NEMO! IT’S MY FAVORITE!’ </p><p>H: Well, remember what Dory said?</p><p>“P SHERMAN 42 WALLABY WAY SYDNEY.”</p><p>H: Not that. She said when life gets down you know what gotta do?</p><p> “No, tell me what you have to do.”   </p><p>Hajime: Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming.</p><p>I busted out into a fit of giggles as Hedge put his two hands up near his face pretended they were fins and began snaking around like he was swimming.</p><p>H: Who cares if that girl doesn’t want to be friends? You have me and Oikawa. I know you’ll make a bunch of better friends. Do lose your way trying to make someone else happy.</p><p>“And if I lose my way?”</p><p>H: I’ll find you, and bring you back home.</p><p>After that whenever life got me down, that was the one thing that could always pick me back up.</p><p>*End of Flashback*</p><p> </p><p>I smiled. “Hey Hedge, when life gets down you know what you gotta do?”</p><p>Hajime smiled a real genuine smile realizing where this was going. “Tell me what you have to do.” There he was. There was my big brother. There was my ace.  </p><p>*Hajime and me in unison* : Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming.</p><p>H: And if I lose my way?</p><p>“I’ll find you, and bring you back home.” </p><p>H: Thanks (P/N), thanks for bringing me home. </p><p>Hedge hugged me and ruffled my hair upon release. “Well, what kind of 2.0 would I be if I couldn’t fix my 1.0.”</p><p>H: Hey Iwa Jr, can you do your big brother one last favor?</p><p>“I’m not a genie, but you’re running out of wishes here. I’m a one and done sorta girl. I’ve got a train to catch remember.”</p><p>H: Please, can you go check on him? You know what he’s like. This is going to hit him harder than anyone else. Five minutes, that’s all I’m asking for. Then you can go catch your train. </p><p>I begrudgingly gave in. “Fineeeeee, but if I miss my train YOU’RE getting me a new one.”  I gave Hedge one last hug, grabbed my bag and headed towards Tooru’s house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6:50. Okay, perfect, In and out. I’ll stay for five minutes, run to the subway, which will take 10 minutes, ride it to the station, which will take 30 minutes, and check-in, which’ll take me 15 minutes give or take. That should leave with about 15 minutes of cushion to board. I can do this. TIME MANAGEMENT, CHRONIC ANXIETY,  DON’T FAIL ME NOW. I knocked on the door and saw Miko open the door. I gave her a smile. “Hi Mrs. Oikawa, is Tooru home?”</p><p>M: (P/N), what lovely surprise. Why yes, he’s in his room.</p><p>“How’s he doing?” </p><p>M: Oh, you know him, dear. He’s putting on a brave face, but he’s been locked in there since he came back.</p><p>As I walked to Tooru’s room, I stopped at the door and listened. Is he even in there? Here goes nothing. One, two, three knocks. I heard footsteps, and the door swung open. With a close eyed smile and tear-stained cheeks, Tooru said</p><p>O: Mom, I already told you, I’m okay. There’s really no need to worry. </p><p>“That’s a little hard to believe considering how puffy your eyes are.” I pushed past him and entered his room. “Come here,” I patted the spot next to me on his bed as I motioned for him to take a seat. “Talk to me.” </p><p>O: Like I told everyone, I’m fine. </p><p>“Oh yeah? Well, since you’re fine, I’ve got a train to catch. It was nice seeing-” As I got up to walk away, Tooru grabbed my wrist. </p><p>O: Stay… please… Just stay... </p><p>Damn ittttttttt. I turned around and sat back down. “Talk. NOW.” As tears started to fall down, so did his head. The one thing that stayed was that sad smile. That look of defeat, the guilt that was eating him up inside. </p><p>O: I was their captain; it was my fault. I was too slow. I messed up the receive and ended our season. Ushiwaka, Kageyama, both of them would’ve been able to get that ball. If only… If only I was a little bit faster, a little bit better, if only I wasn’t so ordinary.</p><p>“Tooru Oikawa, has hell finally frozen over or have you just lost your mind?”</p><p>O: What are you-</p><p>“You still don’t get it, do you? Tooru, you are so amazing; not a single day has gone by where anyone has referred to YOU of all people as ordinary. You’re smart, talented, and have the most amazing work ethic. Your technique is flawless, and your power is jaw dropping. Your team trusts you completely, and you have the ability to bring out the best in just about anyone. That’s better than being some genius. Genius, that’s just a word, one only you care about. You’re one of the best players in all of Japan; why is it that you’re the only one who can’t see that?” I put my hand on his cheek and like a kitten he leaned into it.</p><p>O: I .. I don't know. All that talent that you’re talking about, it’s not enough. I’m not enough. </p><p>“TOORU, you’re starting to piss me off. GET UP. NOW. What happened to that pride of yours? Stop diminishing it. You shine so bright, how could you possibly think you’re ordinary. People like Tobi and Ushiwakwa, they’re amazing, yes. Watching them play is exciting because you always know that it’s going to be a good game. And have you SEEN THOSE BOYS, I MEAN SIGN ME UP COACH CAUSE THEY ARE BEAUTIFUL.</p><p>O: HOW IS THIS SUPPOSED TO HELP</p><p>“Oh sorry” I laughed “A little off topic. My point is, while they’re a show, YOU SIR are a circus. You’re a star, always changing. You never know what you’re going to get, but what you do know is, that it’s guaranteed to be amazing. Tooru, you’re extraordinary. Don’t you ever doubt that.”</p><p>O: But I’m not a genius.</p><p>“TOORU, ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME. Ushiwaka and Tobi, they work hard and they are gifted. But guys like you and Hinata, who have had to bust their butts extra hard to get to the same level as people like Ushiwaka and Tobi, they’re the real geniuses. You might be an idiot, but Tooru on that court you’re a genius. The relationship you have with volleyball, that’s love.” I smiled “My mom once told me insanity and dedication while close can often be mislabeled for love. If you’re looking for a word that means caring about someone, or something like in this case, beyond all rationality, no matter how much it destroys you, it’s love. Because when you love someone or something, you don’t stop, ever. Even when people roll their eyes at you or call you crazy. You don’t give up because if you could that wouldn’t be love. That would be some disposable thing that is not worth fighting for. You and volleyball, your relationship might not come easy, but it’s worth fighting for right? Don’t you love it?”</p><p>O: Even more than I love myself.</p><p>“You may not be going to the finals physically, but at the game next week, your spirit will be there. Your mark, your essence, it'll be there, in Tobi, in Hinata and in me. Every single lesson you’ve taught, every single word of cracked up taunts and wisdom, it’ll be there to push us forward. You’ll be on that court. And after we beat Shiratorizwa you’ll be there at nationals too. Your volleyball career is so far from over. So have some fire, be unstoppable and be the force of nature that I know you are. Because you might not be the sun or the moon, but guess what you’re the stars. The one everyone stares at. There’s a whole world out there waiting for you so don’t you dare say you haven’t made it and don’t you dare say that you aren’t special.” Oikawa smiled, a real smile. “There it is. That genuine smile, it’s my favorite.” <br/>O: Thank you (P/N). I really appreciate it.</p><p>Tooru hugged me. “Yeah, no problem” I whispered. There’s this feeling in my stomach, I’m nervous, I think? Do I .. do I belong here? Is this feeling telling me to run? TESTU, Testu needs me. “I’ve got to go,” I said looking at the time on my phone. </p><p>O: Before you go, how’s Iwa doing?</p><p>“He’s alright. It’ll take some time, but he’ll move on soon enough.” I looked at my phone again, 7:25. CRAPPPPPPPPPPP.</p><p>O: Oh, Okay. Thank you for coming. I meant alot. </p><p>When he smiled, I turned around, but I couldn’t bring myself to leave. I look at the time one last time. “I missed my train, if I go now, I’ll just end up going home. I have my bag and my parents aren’t expecting me home.” Tetsuro will be pissed but as long as I get there before the game starts I should be fine. Alright, I’ll take the next train first thing tomorrow. I’ll be okay. </p><p>O: Go, seriously I’ll be okay.</p><p>“I think.. I think I’ll stay.” Tooru smiled. “DON’T GET ANY IDEAS SHITTYKAWA! I’m just staying because I missed my train.”</p><p>O: There’s another train that leaves in an hour isn’t there?</p><p>He smirked. “OH SO YOU DON’T WANT ME HERE. Okay… I guess I’ll walk home… All on my own…. IN THE DARK.. I hope nothing happens to….” Oikawa had grabbed me and wrapped me in a beat hug from behind.</p><p>O: Dramatic as always</p><p> I blushed. “ I learned from the best” I smiled and turned around. I moved the bangs out of his eyes. I looked into those brown pools of chocolate. Being here in his arms, it was wrong. It was wrong on so many levels, but it felt right. It felt warm and safe. It felt like home. “Um… I think maybe we should let go.”</p><p>O: Why? It's just a hug.. between two friends.. Right?</p><p>I nodded. It'd be the right thing to do. I had to let go, but I couldn’t. Neither of us made a move. “How about we watch a movie? Go put something on. I have to take care of something.” Tooru nodded and let me go. When he did I texted Tetsu that I missed my train and that I wouldn’t be able to make it tonight. Two seconds later my phone rang.<br/>“Hello?”</p><p>K: Is everything okay? Why’d you miss your train? Was there an emergency? Are the guys okay? I can’t pick you up tomorrow, but I’ll meet you at the stadium door. *Hears Oikawa asking what movie (P/N) wants to watch in the background* </p><p>“Just put anything on, I'll be there in a little.” </p><p>K: Was that Oikawa? </p><p>“ Yeah, Karasuno beat Aoba Johsai today *nervous laugh*. He took the loss really hard…” </p><p>K: So you just had to stick around and help him. </p><p>“It was more of a favor to Hedge than anything.” </p><p>K: I’m sure it was.</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean? Tetsuro, are you upset? I’m sorry, but I didn’t do anything wrong. I’ll still be there tomorrow. I’ll catch my train, I’ll be at your game promise.”</p><p>K: Am I upset? Am I upset? What do you think? I showed up two hours early with flowers and THIS STUPID SUIT because tonight, TONIGHT was going to be the night, I FINALLY DID IT. TONIGHT I WAS GOING TO ASK YOU TO MOVE IN WITH ME. WHEN I GO OFF TO COLLEGE I WANTED US TO GET AN APARTMENT TOGETHER. TONIGHT I WAS FINALLY GOING TO ASK YOU TO PICK ME. I WAS GOING TO ASK YOU TO FINALLY CHOOSE ME. TO LOVE ME BUT IT'S ALWAYS HIM. I’m not some second choice I deserve better than this… </p><p>“Tetsuro, I never said you were one”</p><p> </p><p>K: No, not in so many words, but your actions, they screamed them at me. From the night I told you I loved you to every day after I’ve always been a back up plan to you. </p><p>“No, Tetsuro, Stop. What are you talking about?” </p><p>K: The night I told you I loved you, I asked if you loved him </p><p>“And I told you, I didn’t know what I felt for him, but I cleared it up later. What was I supposed to do, LIE?”</p><p>K: No, you were supposed to say, No. You were supposed to say you didn’t love him, because you knew you loved me. </p><p>“Tetsuro”</p><p>K: (F/N), I can’t do this anymore. I need a break from you. Don’t bother coming tomorrow.” *hangs up*</p><p>Tears started falling from my eyes, but I forced a smile. </p><p>O: Is everything okay?</p><p>“Yeah, don’t worry about it.” Tooru began to wipe the tears from my eyes. </p><p>O: You make it really hard not to do that when you're crying. </p><p>*smiles* “I think my relationship just ended.” </p><p>O: What?</p><p>I wiped the tears from my eyes. “No, you know what? We’re just on a break. I’ll go to his game, and then I’ll fix this. I’ll fix everything.*smiles* Let’s just watch a movie.”  We spent the rest of the night making jokes and watching Disney movies. Tooru had given me one of his shirts to wear and I changed into my sleeping shorts so I could be more comfortable. Instead of trying to feel better, Tooru spent the night trying to make me feel better. When it was time for bed I had reluctantly gotten into bed with him. </p><p>O: It’s really not that big of a deal. All we’re doing is sleeping. Unless</p><p>*Punches him on the head* “NOT A CHANCE IN HELL PERVYKAWA” Thank goodness the lights were off so it could hide my blush. “Just stay on your side of the bed.”</p><p>O: You know you look good in my shirt, not as good as me, but still pretty close. </p><p>“Hey Tooru, thank you.” </p><p>*laughs*O: It’s just a compliment. </p><p>“No, not for that. For tonight. I was supposed to make you feel better, but you spent all night making me feel better.”</p><p>O: Don’t mention it. Making you smile helped me more than you could ever imagine. Now, go to bed, you have an early train to catch. Good night (P/N). </p><p>“Goodnight Tooru.”<br/> When I woke up I was wrapped in his arms. I couldn’t help but blush. This must have happened while I was sleeping. I turned around to face his sleeping figure. His grip around me had tightened, but his eyes remained closed. He must still be asleep. This close, I couldn’t help but take notice of his features. That beautiful face, that sharp jawline, those long eyelashes that held deep pools of chocolate underneath them. I smiled as I moved a piece of hair that had fallen out of place. *whispers* “Mom was right, you did really grow like a tree, tall and handsome.”</p><p>*Eyes still closed* O: You’ve got to thank her for me. </p><p>His eyes suddenly fluttered open. I blushed like crazy and looked away. “Just how long have you been awake?” </p><p>O: From the second you turned around and started ogling me. *smirk* Tell me (P/N)- chan, just how long have you thought I was handsome? </p><p>“If you’ve been awake this whole time, why didn’t you let go of me?” </p><p>O: Now, now, don’t go changing the subject. I need to know the answer to my question. I gave you a place to stay, clothes to wear and now I come to find out you could’ve easily taken advantage of me. </p><p>“YOU’RE SIX FEET TALL”</p><p>O: Height doesn’t matter when you’re asleep. </p><p>“YOU WERE AWAKE.” </p><p>O: I was just enjoying having you in my arms. </p><p>As he stared down at me the blush I wore had begun to deepen. </p><p>O: You know, you’re really cute when you blush. Plus now that I see you in the light, my shirt somehow looks better on you. </p><p>“ARE YOU GOING TO LET ME GO” I said struggling to get out of his grip. </p><p>O: I would stop wiggling around so much, you’re going to </p><p>CRASH. </p><p>O: Fall</p><p>“THANKS FOR NOTHING, WHAT GOOD WERE YOUR ARMS IF THEY COULDN’T KEEP ME ON THE BED.” </p><p>O: I told you to stop wiggling</p><p>“Whatever. OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP.” </p><p>O: What’s wrong. </p><p>“MY ALARM DIDN’T GO OFF!  IT’S 11 AM AND I MISSED THE MORNING TRAINS. NEXT ONE ISN’T TIL NOON. CRAPPPPPPPPP..”  I started frantically brushing out my hair. I found a pair of jeans. “TURN AROUND.”  I quickly tore off the shorts I was wearing and replaced them with the jeans. I threw on a pair of sneakers and started to run out the door.  “I’M BORROWING YOUR SHIRT. BYE TOORU, THANK YOU AGAIN.” </p><p>O: GOOD LUCK</p><p>I ran to the train station and had made it just in time. When I sat down I tied back the shirt with an extra hair tie and tried to make myself look somewhat presentable. I ran over the things I was going to say to Tetsuro in my head and look up directions to the stadium. By the time I got there however I was too late, I had caught Nekoma walking out. </p><p>L: (P/N) CHAN, You’re really late. But it’s okay BECAUSE WE’RE GOING TO NATIONALS SO YOU’LL HAVE A CHANCE TO WATCH US THERE. </p><p>I was trying to catch my breath. <br/>L: KUROO, (P/N)- CHAN’S HERE. </p><p>“Lev, can you please give us a second.” </p><p>L: HEY GUYS, THE LOVERS WANT SOME ALONE TIME. Don’t make too many babies ;).</p><p>“Tetsuro, I” </p><p>K: Why are you here? Didn’t I tell you not to bother coming? </p><p>“Yes, but I came to fix things.  Tetsuro I love you and I promised you I’d be here. Better late than never *nervous laugh* am I right?” He’s so cold. “Tetsuro I -“</p><p>K: That shirt, Aoba Johsai Volleyball Club. Do I even want to see the back? </p><p>“Tetsuro, this looks bad, but I can explain.” </p><p>*laughs* K: That’s his shirt, isn’t it.</p><p>“Tetsuro, I just slept over and”</p><p>K: YOU SLEPT OVER</p><p>“We didn’t do anything, we just slept.” </p><p>K: Are you even listening to yourself? We’ve been on a break for 12 HOURS, TWELVE and the first chance you got you ran to him. Now, you want to sit here and have me believe you really don’t love him. </p><p>“Tetsuro I was already there and I was upset. He was just trying to help.”<br/>K: That’s it, keep defending him. Maybe you’ll finally see how in your eyes he can do no wrong.</p><p>“That’s not-</p><p>K: Save it (P/N). I told you not to come. *Walks away, stops, with his back turned* I’m trying really hard to believe you. I just- I just can’t. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. MY MASTER PLAN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He left, I can't believe he left. Aiko, he hates me.” After Tetsuro walked away I called Aiko crying. She brought me back to her apartment.</p><p>A: He doesn’t hate you, if he did, you guys would’ve broken up. You’re on a break it’s different </p><p>“He hates me.” I was slamming my head against the wall. “Stupid, stupid, stupid. I knew he hated Tooru with his shirt on.Daichi told us to think before we act. WHY CAN’T I THINK BEFORE I ACT.”</p><p>A: I want to be on your side, but you slept over another guy's house and you're wearing his shirt.</p><p>“That guy was Tooru. Everyone knows he doesn’t count as a guy. I already told Tetsu nothing happened. Plus I was running laaaaaate.”</p><p>A: Is there a reason he wouldn’t trust you?</p><p>“He says it’s not me he doesn’t trust, but Tooru.”</p><p>A: I don’t know maybe call Kenma.</p><p>“That’s actually some helpful advice!  I think I will.” I grabbed my phone and dialed up my favorite pudding head’s number. “Kenma, hey.”</p><p>K: (P/N), I thought I’d hear from you sooner or later. </p><p>“Did Tetsu-”</p><p>K: Yeah, he did. </p><p>“That’s good, at least he’s talking about it.”</p><p>K: He was more annoyed than anything. I was going to let him be, but after he punched a wall there was no ignoring it anymore.</p><p>“He did what? Is his hand okay?”</p><p>K: It’s fine, he just needed to blow off some steam. He knows you didn’t do anything wrong, but I guess he’s more mad at the fact that you're in two different places.</p><p>“I missed his game, I promised I’d be there. Kenma, is he around I’m coming over. I have to talk to him, I have to fix this.” </p><p>K: I don’t like getting involved, so I won’t, but if you want my advice I’d give him the day. Let him process, then talk to him tomorrow. </p><p>*sigh* “Alright, thank you Kenma, I really appreciate it.”</p><p>K: (P/N), it’ll be okay. He’ll get over it. He might seem like he’s got it all together, but he’s never been this possessive or happy with anyone else. You keep him guessing, and I’m not sure he’s used to that. He loves you, just give him some time.</p><p>We said our goodbyes and with that piece of advice in mind I decided to give Testu the night. Time, he needed time. “TIK TOK HOW MUCH TIME DOES ONE PERSON FREAKIN NEED.”</p><p>A: (P/N), it’s been an hour.</p><p>“Okay, but an hour without me is miserable.”</p><p>A: It’s nice to see your confidence is still intact. </p><p>“MHMMMMMMMMMM AIKOOOOOOOO. Why is this such a big deal? If you and Tetsu had a sleepover I wouldn’t care.”</p><p>A: I’m sure if you and Tobio had a sleepover he wouldn’t care either.</p><p>A sleepover with Tobi?A light dust of pink dusted my cheeks. If it was anything like the sleepover with Tooru… my face grew even darker.</p><p>A: OOOOOO OR MAYBE HE SHOULD CARE. DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON TOBIO? IS THIS FINALLY HAPPENING?</p><p>“STOP IT, THAT’S RIDICULOUS, I HAVE A BOYFRIEND.”</p><p>A: But what if you didn’t? </p><p>“BUT I DO.”</p><p>A: But what if </p><p>“Just because you raise your eyebrows and smile like that doesn’t make the question any less invasive.”</p><p>A: Since when do you care about being invasive?</p><p>“You want to play this game fine. HOW’S LIFE WITH HEDGE? YOU SURE HAVE BEEN HOME A LOT LATELY.” Aiko clear her throat, and with a pink face said</p><p>A: Well of course I’d be home. How else would I visit my boyfriend?</p><p>I attacked Aiko in a tight hug. “EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP. I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU. TELL ME EVERYTHING.”</p><p>A: CANT. BREATHE. LET. GO.</p><p>I slapped Aiko’s shoulder. “Stop with the dramatics and spill.”</p><p>A: Well, after that one week we texted constantly so I went home again the week after. I went to your house to surprise you on the weekend, but you were in Tokyo practicing with your team, so Hajime kept me company. It was only supposed to be an hour, but we had hung out the entire day. I even went to watch him practice. He couldn’t come up to visit me, because of qualifiers, but I kept going down to see him. After one of our hangouts he kissed me and we made it official. OWWWW, WHAT THE HELL?!</p><p>“THAT’S FOR NOT TELLING ME WHEN IT HAPPENED.” </p><p>*red faced* A: We’ve only been together for about three weeks.</p><p>“So why weren’t you there yesterday?”</p><p>A: Mostly because I thought he was going to win </p><p>“RUDE.”</p><p>A: But I also have a huge exam Monday.</p><p>“I’m the worst. I’m so sorry Aiko. I’ve been selfish and self centered. I’m so happy you and Hedge finally took the plunge together. Hey, let’s go get some dinner my treat, then I’ll help you study.” </p><p>*laughs* A: It’s a date.</p><p>“Oooooo a date with another person? *sing song* Can someone say two timerrrrrrr.” </p><p>A: You're Iwaizumi too and you have the same biological make up so technically I’m not cheating.</p><p>“Ah yes, now I see the draw to him. It’s me you wanted all along.”</p><p>A: That’s it, you’ve cracked my master plan.</p><p>BAHAHAHAH. We both burst out laughing, and headed to dinner.  After I had helped Aiko study just like I promised Aiko called Hedge, which left me time to come up with my master plan. We were lying in bed about to go to sleep. “Aiko, what if he doesn’t forgive me?” </p><p>A: Then it’s a good thing you have Tooru and Tobio as a backup plan. </p><p>“Stop it, I’m being  serious.”</p><p>A: So am I, those boys are in love with you. Completely, and totally head over heels in love with a Ms. Y-O-U. </p><p>“There’s no way. I’m just friends with both of them. Talk like that makes things weird between us.”</p><p>A: If you can’t see then tell me you can feel it. </p><p>“I just get nervous around Tooru, but that’s because I know being around him was going to make Tetsu mad.”</p><p>A: And you did it anyway?</p><p>“Hedge asked me too and Tooru needed me. How could I not?”</p><p>A: And Tobio?</p><p>“He’s Tobi. He’s reliable, and I love him. He”s my best friend.”</p><p>A: And?</p><p>“And can we please stop talking about this. I love Tetsu, I want Tetsu.”</p><p>A: I guess you can’t see when you’re walking around with your eyes closed. </p><p>“What’s that supposed to me?’</p><p>A: (P/N), I love you, but if you want to live in this bubble and keep your eyes closed I can’t stop you.</p><p>“Tooru’s just naturally flirty and Tobi only has room in his heart for volleyball. There is no way they think of me like that.”</p><p>A: Whatever you need to tell yourself to get to sleep at night. Goodnight (P/N). </p><p>“GOODNIGHT.” I hmphed and went to bed. I had a big day ahead of me, and no amount of hypothetical love was going to change that. I woke up bright and early to start my master plan. I ran to the grocery store and got my supplies. I knocked on the door and said hello to Tetsu’s dad. Apparently he had gotten in late and was still asleep, perfect. I whipped up some chocolate chip waffles and dressed them up nicely with a bunch of fruit. I got Tetsu some juice and walked up to his door. I breathed out. Here goes nothing. I knocked on his door and walked in. “Tetsu, Tetsuuuuuuuu, Testuuuuuuuu wake up.” I whispered in his ear. After a couple pokes to the face he shot up in bed and looked around confused.</p><p>K:  Huh, (P/N), what are you doing here.</p><p>He was shirtless and the morning voice. Wow. I shook my head and snapped myself out of his trance. “Hey, I know you're mad, but I wanted to apologize so I made you some breakfast.” I placed the table with the food down on the table. I also wanted to show you something. ( youtube.com/watch?v=Ma0_BvGEwCE )</p><p>“ Before you go and make that face you make when you're mad at me</p><p>So mad at me</p><p>Let me say it's not my place barging through your room</p><p>Leaving you in mystery</p><p>And if this were a TV show you know I'd have to go and plead insanity</p><p>'Cause the stalkin' and spyin' and pryin' isn't really my personality</p><p>I'm an idiot for missing your game</p><p> </p><p>This is my fault, my bad</p><p>If I said a million sorrys</p><p>How about a billion sorrys?</p><p>Ooh</p><p> </p><p>You shine just like the stars</p><p>And I'm not even a night light</p><p>'Cause what I did wasn't so bright</p><p>I'm really sorry</p><p> </p><p>Tetsu</p><p> </p><p>Tetsuro</p><p> </p><p>You know I’m scared that this would end</p><p>That's why I broke into your house</p><p>This has been so hard for me, messing up what I had with boyfriend </p><p> </p><p>But given the chance, I wouldn't have stayed with Tooru instead</p><p>No, wait that's not right</p><p>I mean that I would’ve chosen you and my train instead</p><p>Noooooo</p><p> </p><p>This is my fault, my bad</p><p>If I said a million sorrys</p><p>How about a billion sorrys?</p><p>Ooh</p><p> </p><p>Can't we just start again?</p><p>Once upon a time I'm sorry</p><p>Nothing else to rhyme with sorry</p><p>Hope you know I'm really sorry</p><p>Ooh</p><p>Not so great at sayin' sorry</p><p>Hope you know I'm really sorry” I finished my little song and dance hoping it would pay off.  </p><p>K: So you broke into my house, ripped off my song and made me breakfast?</p><p>That smirk. He wanted to smile, I know it.  “Well yes and no. Technically your dad let me in, but it went with the song.”</p><p>*chuckles* K: No part of those words, went with that song. </p><p>“I know, but I wanted you to see how completely sorry I was. I messed up. I know you don’t trust Tooru and I know you don’t like him,  I shouldn’t have put myself in a position like that.  I’m sorry it’ll never happen again. But you have to know, even though we were on a break I would never cheat on you in a million years.” Tetsuro face changed. “Are you okay? You look like you just remembered something? I can leave if you have something to do?”</p><p>K: NO, NO. I just remembered all the times I’ve screwed up and you’ve forgiven me. Plus that public humiliation thing, super abroadble. Come here.</p><p>I walked towards Tetsu’s open arms and laid down on his chest. He kissed the top of my head. “You love me again?” Tetsu tilted my head towards his face and planted a sweet kiss on my lips and then my forehead. </p><p>K: I never stopped and I never will.</p><p>“No more fighting anymore okay? We’ll put a new 100% communication rule in place. We’ll focus on only making happy memories.”</p><p>K: I love that plan, just like I love you.</p><p>“I love you too.” Tetsu ate his breakfast, at times asking me to feed him and then feeding me in the process. After he got done, he quickly showered and got ready for our date. I’d be taking the last train out today, so we could make the most of our time together. We walked around seeing all the “tourist attractions” I had never seen, including the infamous Tokyo Tower. I took a picture of it and sent it to the boys who were all freaking out. Akaashi, Bokuto and Kenma were going to meet us for lunch. We were eating at the Kirby cafe right underneath the sky tree. “Tanaka and Noya asked me to bring them a piece of the sky tree.” </p><p>K: Your team is really weird.</p><p>“Should you really be talking?”</p><p>B: I like them, they’ve got some fire.</p><p>“Thank you!!!” I laughed. “So Lev said you guys made it to nationals already?”</p><p>Kenma: He’s overexcited. We just got through our semifinals. Next week will decide which teams will make it.</p><p>“Teams?”</p><p>A: Because Tokyo is bigger, our prefecture gets to send four representatives to nationals instead of one.</p><p>“That’s insane.”</p><p>B: Yeah, but WHEN we make it, the party we’ll throw will be EVEN BIGGER. HEY, HEY, HEY.</p><p>“Party?”</p><p>B: Yeah like the one we threw yesterday. </p><p>“ Some backup boyfriend you are, thanks for the invite. Tetsu gets a pass, but what’s the rest of your excuses.”</p><p>A: I didn’t know you were in town.</p><p>Kenma: I didn’t want to go. Kuroo stole my PSP and I had to go so he would give it back to me.</p><p>B: I was working on getting an actual girlfriend. </p><p>I looked over at Tetsu and mouthed the girlfriend with a question mark. Tetsu shrugged. I guess he just wasn’t ready for me to know yet. “Lame. At least tell me you took some pictures that I could live vicariously through.” </p><p>B: Step right up and enjoy the show.</p><p>I chuckled at my owl headed friend. “Bokuto, how drunk were you?” BAHAHAHA</p><p>B: Kuroo kept saying he could drink more than me so I wasn’t going to let him be right.</p><p>“Shout to whoever took these because at least their live.” I continued looking through the pictures. “Did you at least get any of these girls’ numbers Bokuto, because this guy in the back looks like he’s getting some. Hey Tetsu, this guy in the back kinda looks like you.”</p><p>K: Why don’t put these pictures no away and focus on the beaut in front of me.</p><p>“Awwww, nice try, but absolutely not. Bokuto my dude, you look the same in every picture it’s just the guy in the back making out with this girl.” Bokuto sulked.</p><p>B: Don’t say that. Akaashi told me they were all at a different angle. </p><p>“But look at this guy. Wait. Play that again.”</p><p>K: Babe, maybe you should give Bokuto his phone back.</p><p>“Go back.” </p><p>K: (P/N)</p><p>“Zoom in.” </p><p>K: Baby </p><p>B: You didn’t</p><p>I scrolled back to the first picture that the two were in and played the live version. There it was Tetsu initiating the kiss, and with each picture Tetsu going deeper into it. </p><p>A: I think he did. </p><p>I froze and so did everyone else. They looked from me to Tetsu then from Tetsu to me. “You didn’t, tell me you didn’t.” Tetsu stood up from his seat and wrapped me in his arms. </p><p>K: I’m sorry. I am so so sorry. It didn’t mean anything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. WE WERE ON A BREAK</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My heart shattered. Words kept flying out of Testu’s mouth, but I couldn’t understand them. I was broken, this was it for me. I couldn’t hear anything until Bokuto slammed the table, ripped Tetsu off of me by the shirt and through gritted teeth said</p><p>B: You better start talking you Bastard, and you better to do it quick</p><p>“Bokuto, stop it. Let him go.” I forced a smile on my face. “There’s no need to apologize, it’s okay. We were on a break, right Tetsu? And I know you forgave me, but we never officially said that our break was over. Technically we aren't even together.”</p><p>B: (P/N)</p><p>“I think it’s almost time to catch my train, I better get going.” With the smile still on my face I stood up from my chair and left some money on the table.</p><p>B: Are you alright? Does this guy have something on you? WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING THIS ASSHOLE?</p><p>I kept my smile. There was no way I was going to let this happen. I’m not going to cry.  “Bokuto, really, I’m fine.”</p><p>B: IF YOU’RE SO FINE, WHY ARE YOU CRYING?</p><p>I lifted my hands to my face and saw that what he said was true. DAMN IT. DAMN IT ALL. DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT.  With my smile still intact I said “Oh, I don’t really know. But I’ve got to go.” With that I sprinted out of that cafe as fast as I could. I knocked on Aiko’s door, told her I was running late for my train, and grabbed my stuff.</p><p>A: I know you’re usually late, but did something happen? You’re crying. </p><p>“I’m fine. Those tears are cause the sweat got in my eyes.” I had to go. I had to run. I couldn’t stop moving. Stopping meant facing this and I refused to believe the person who I know was my soulmate could do this. Not my Tetsu.</p><p>A: You told me everything with Tetsuro went great. Did something happen at home?</p><p>I forced another smile on my face.  “Oh um change of plans. We’ve actually decided it was best to permanently break up. You know the distance thing, not the best for a relationship, far too expensive.  We’re going to stay friends though. I really have to go thank you for everything.” </p><p>A: (P/N), WAIT - </p><p>But it was too late. I already busted out of there. This is the first place they’d look for me. My phone was ringing nonstop. I had to turn it off. I ran to the station, and finally caught my breath. I was almost to security when someone grabbed my shoulder and put his hand over my mouth. </p><p>K: Baby, don’t scream it’s just me.</p><p>“Kuroo, I’m really sorry, but my train, you know, it’s leaving and I have to be on there.” Kuroo pulled me off to the side. I looked at the floor. Whatever you do, keep looking at the floor and don’t you dare look up. If you look up you’ll cry or worse forgive him. </p><p>K: Kuroo. Baby, remember it’s Tetsu. Please don’t do this. Don’t shut me out.</p><p>“I’m not doing anything. I just have to go.” I kept my eyes on the floor and tried to walk past him only to get stopped again.</p><p>K: Look at me, baby, please just look at me.</p><p>I can’t. I can’t do it.  I know if I do I’ll fall apart, but when his hand touched my chin, my eyes found his bloodshot ones that paired with his beautiful tear stained face. I reached up to wipe a falling tear, but stopped myself. </p><p>K: I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell the second I remembered. But then you said you wanted to make more happy memories together. We had just made up. I didn’t want to hurt you.</p><p>“So instead you told me you loved me and hid it from me? If I didn’t find out would you even have told me?”</p><p>K: Of course I would’ve, but we were on a break. And I was upset.</p><p>“Funny how when I used that excuse yesterday it didn’t work for me.”</p><p>K: DAMN IT (F/N). I SAID I WAS SORRY. WE CAN FIX THIS IF YOU JUST TALK TO ME INSTEAD OF RUNNING AWAY.</p><p>“FINE YOU WANT TO TALK, LET’S TALK. WHY, WHY DID YOU DO IT?” </p><p>K: Baby, I don’t know </p><p>“WAS SHE PRETTIER THAN ME? NICER? FUNNIER? WHY?”</p><p>K: NO</p><p>“Who was she? Do I know her?” </p><p>K: Baby</p><p>“DO I KNOW HER KUROO?”</p><p>K: NO</p><p>“Was it just that kiss? That one epic makeout session? *silence*  TELL ME DAMN IT. YOU WANTED TO TALK SO TALK. YOU WANT TO FIX THIS TELL ME  THE TRUTH NO MATTER HOW MUCH IT’LL HURT ME..”</p><p>K: WE HAD SEX OKAY. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? We had sex.</p><p>“I.. I. I can’t do this.” Tears began streaming down my face. There was no more holding it in. </p><p>K: Baby, baby, baby. Don’t go. We.. we can work through this like we work through everything. We can stay together. We can work this out.  It won’t be easy but-</p><p>“You want to work this out and stay together? Mhm, okay. We can stay together if you do one thing.”</p><p>K: What is it Baby? Tell me, I’ll do anything. </p><p>“Tell me it isn’t true. Tell me you didn’t cheat on me.”</p><p>K: You know I can’t. It’s.. It’s true. I don’t know why? I hate myself for it. I was drunk and upset, it was a mistake, it meant nothing.</p><p>“Oh God. That almost makes it worse. You slept with her and it meant nothing. You have NO IDEA what it actually means to love someone, because when you do you, would rather die than hurt them. BUT YOU BETRAYED FOR NOTHING?”</p><p>K: I know baby and I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I love you. I love you so much. I love you and you love me. </p><p>“Yeah, I do. You have no idea how much I love you, but I guess that’s why this hurts so much. I love you so much that for a second I actually considered staying. But I guess it’s something I’m going to have to get over.”</p><p>K: DON’T SAY THAT (P/N). DON’T GIVE UP ON US. DON’T WALK AWAY. </p><p>“Tetsu, you didn’t just kiss a girl or make out with her. You had sex with her. You had sex with her because I wouldn’t have sex you. You cheated on me because I wasn’t enough for you. You said it was okay, you said we could wait until I was ready, but those were just words, just like when you said I love you, they were just words. You didn’t mean it, but I did, so I’m going to help you out one last time. If you haven’t figured it out yet, this isn’t a break anymore, this a break up. We are BREAKING UP, but it’s not because you cheated on me. It’s because of the distance. It’s getting too expensive and I’m not moving to Tokyo. You don’t want to move to Miyagi either. This was going nowhere. When we see each, we are going to act civil because we are still friends. That is the story we’re going to tell everyone. You’ve embarrassed both of us enough, you don’t need to do any more damage. Do you understand me?”</p><p>K: (F/N), </p><p>“DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?”</p><p>K: Yes.</p><p>“Good. Lose my number, because I’ll definitely be losing yours. Don’t call me, don’t text me, don’t ask about me. We’re done here.”</p><p>K: (F/N)</p><p>“I SAID WE’RE DONE HERE.” I picked up my bag and walked away. The farther I walked the faster tears came down my face. When I finally got to my seat on the train, I curled up into a ball and cried into my hand as not to disrupt everyone else. I cried and cried until I couldn’t cry anymore. I pulled myself together and walked off the train and began my journey home. Thankfully all the lights were off when I got home. I sighed, turned on my phone and curled into bed. </p><p> </p><p>BACKUP BOYFRIEND ^O^ : 50 NEW MESSAGES </p><p>                                               15 MISSED CALLS</p><p>                                               10 MISSED FACETIME CALLS</p><p> </p><p>Nope, not doing it.</p><p> </p><p>AKKASHI -0-0- : 5 NEW MESSAGES </p><p>                            3 MISSED CALLS</p><p>                            2 MISSED FACETIME CALLS</p><p> </p><p>I guess I can handle this.</p><p> </p><p>To:  (P/N)</p><p>From: AKKASHI -0-0-</p><p>I know you need your space, but please make sure you’re safe. Let me know if you need anything.</p><p> </p><p>To:  (P/N)</p><p>From: AKKASHI -0-0-</p><p>Make sure to text us when we get home so we know you’re safe.</p><p> </p><p>To:  (P/N)</p><p>From: AKKASHI -0-0-</p><p>PLEASE TEXT ME BACK. I’M WORRIED ABOUT YOU </p><p> </p><p>To:  (P/N)</p><p>From: AKKASHI -0-0-</p><p>That last text and those previous calls were from Bokuto. He thought you would pick up if you saw it was me. He thinks you’re upset with him because you thought he knew or that he was trying to hide it. Tell him that’s not true</p><p> </p><p>“What?’ I looked at Akkashi’s last text.</p><p>To:  (P/N)</p><p>From: AKKASHI -0-0-</p><p>Please text Bokuto back. He’s very worried about you. </p><p> </p><p>I sighed. Great. Amazing. I flipped through Bokuto's messages, most of which consisted of: Please call me, are you okay, where are you, are you safe, do you hate me? This must be the part Akkashi was talking about.  I promise I didn’t know anything about this. Kuroo’s my friend, but I would never let him hurt you like this. I wouldn’t hide it for him. I would’ve forced him to tell you if I knew. I’m not going to bed until I know you’re safe. Bokuto*sigh* “Why is it that you care more about my feelings than my own boyfriend...well ex boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>KENMA!!! &gt;v&lt; : 2 NEW MESSAGES </p><p>                            1 MISSED CALL</p><p> </p><p>Okay, this I can do.</p><p>To:  (P/N)</p><p>From: KENMA!!! &gt;v&lt;</p><p>Everyone’s looking for you. Pick a good hiding spot. Bokuto’s heading towards your friends house and Kuroo heading towards the train so not either of those.</p><p> </p><p>PROBABLY WOULD’VE BEEN HELPFUL IF I LOOKED AT YOU IN TIME.</p><p> </p><p>To:  (P/N)</p><p>From: KENMA!!! &gt;v&lt;</p><p>Bokuto’s spiraling. He tried to grab my phone, can you text him to let him know you're safe. </p><p> </p><p>Oh Kenma, a breath of fresh air as usual. </p><p> </p><p>LOML &lt;3 :* : 95 NEW MESSAGES </p><p>                      39 MISSED CALLS</p><p>                      17 MISSED FACETIME CALLS</p><p> </p><p>I couldn’t open them, not yet. Seeing my other texts I decided it was time to reach out to the big three.</p><p>To: KENMA!!! &gt;v&lt;</p><p>From: (P/N)</p><p>Hey! I’m home now. We’re all good, I’ll handle Bokuto for you. Let me know if he tries to harass you again I’ll have him buy you a new game and console ;) </p><p> </p><p>One down </p><p>To: AKKASHI -0-0- </p><p>From: (P/N)</p><p>Hey! I just got home all safe and sound and in one piece! Thank you for worrying about me, but I’m okay, promise! I’m gonna talk to Bokuto now, no need to worry!</p><p> </p><p>To: BACKUP BOYFRIEND ^O^ </p><p>From: (P/N)</p><p>Bokuto, I am so sorry for not picking up and making you worry. I’m home in Miyagi now and I’m alright so get some rest. I don’t blame you for any of this. Kuroo made his own choices, I didn’t think you knew, so please don’t be mad or stress yourself out. Thank you so much for worrying about me. You’re the best backup boyfriend a girl could ask for. I’m going to bed, but we can talk tomorrow. I love you &lt;3. </p><p> </p><p>Thank god that was over. I texted Aiko to tell her I was fine and I was in bed then wished her luck on her test. I told her there was nothing to worry about so she could put all her energy into her exam instead. With that final text sent and a quick goodnight from Aiko saying that she’d be here if I needed her I closed my eyes, and went to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. THE GREAT EAGLE VS A MURDER OF CROWS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As much as fun crying myself to sleep was, I had to get up and start my day. For the first time in years I got up without complaining. I picked up my stuff, took a shower and got ready for school. Makeup would be my best friend. Because of all the crying I did last night, I needed to wear concealer and color corrector at all times. I topped the makeup off with some mascara and filled my brows in. There, ready to go. “YOU will NOT cry today. You’ve got this. YOU ARE A ROCK. Okay I’m ready.” After slapping a smile on my face I walked out and grabbed some toast.</p><p>D: Somebody’s chipper this morning.</p><p>M: Must have been because she had a good time in Tokyo with Tetsuro. How is he?</p><p>H: I don't know. Aiko called me and told me to watch out for any wired behavior. This constitutes as weird.</p><p>“ Oh did she?”</p><p>M: Did you see Aiko too (P/N)?</p><p>“Oh you mean Hedge’s girllllfriendddddddd.” Hedge spit out the tea he was drinking and glared at me as a giant blush crossed his face.</p><p>H: She told you?!</p><p>M: AHHH HAJIME THAT’S AMAZING.</p><p>D: Yeah, Aiko’s a beaut.</p><p>M: And here I was worried you’d never get a girlfriend with Tooru around.</p><p>H: MOM</p><p>I busted out laughing. This has officially become the best morning ever. “She’s my best friend dimwit, ofcourse she told me. You’re welcome by the way, she’s only dating you because I gave her my blessing.”</p><p>H: You’re only dating Tetsuro because I gave you mine. </p><p>“HA! JOKES ON YOU! BECAUSE I’M NOT DATING TETSURO ANYMORE, WE BROKE UP!.” All the laughter in the house had died down. Show time.</p><p>H: My bad.</p><p>M: I’m so sorry sweetie.</p><p>Mom came over to hug me. “Guys, no, stop, I’m fine. We’re still friends, we were just in two different places in life. He wanted me to move to Tokyo and I wanted him here in Miyagi. The distance was becoming way too much and it was getting expensive, so we ended things now, before we got anymore attached. I’ve gotta go to school, I’ll see you guys later.” As I carefully grabbed my bag the three Iwaizumis watched me for any sudden movements. “Bye!” I yelled out and shut the door. Well that’s one group down. School was fine. I guess since the break up I’ve been using it as a distraction of sorts. Fake it til you make it as they say. Don’t get me wrong every night I would cry myself to sleep wondering why I wasn’t enough Kuroo, but I’d have to wait until I knew everyone was asleep for sure before I could start. Little things that reminded me of him in school were hard, but I mostly kept it together. I’d skipped lunch most of the week for two reasons. The first because Tobi was going to read me like a book, but the second was because I was embarrassed. The one time I went I saw some salty mackerel and cried for the entire lunch period.</p><p> </p><p>*Flashback first day post breakup*</p><p>I was killing the game. Class managed, family fooled, all that was left was to conquer lunch with the first years and then the rest of the boys. Lunch was going pretty smooth until Hinta showed up with his Bento and tried to feed me some of his stupid, salty fish.</p><p>H: Do you want some? I know it’s your favorite. *holds out lunch box*</p><p>“No thanks! I’m cutting back.” </p><p>H: Come on try some. My mom made it.</p><p>“I said No.” I pushed the box and looked away.</p><p>K: She probably doesn’t want it cause you touched it Loser. </p><p>T: She’s trying to reduce the chance of catching your stupidity. </p><p>Having enough, Hinata grabbed his chopsticks with the box in hand and held out a piece of the fish. </p><p>H: OPEN UP (P/N) AND SHOW THOSE TWO THEY’RE WRONG.</p><p>The blush he wore, his face, this position, it somehow took me back to when Tetsu was feeding me lunch at Nekoma. It was one of our happier memories. I met his mom and he loved me. We talked about the future, we had a future. Now all we had…… was nothing. Something in me broke and the tears started to gather in my eyes.</p><p>H: AHHHHH, UHHHH (P/N)?!?! ARE YOU OKAY?!?! YOU DON'T NEED TO EAT IT! I'M SORRY! YACHI WHAT DO I DO?!?!</p><p>Y: (P/N), are you alright?</p><p>K: Look what you did you dumbass! You made her cry!</p><p>“I’M FINE DAMN IT. I JUST DON’T WANT YOUR STUPID FISH.” I slammed my hands on the table and ran away. Tobi followed after me and found me hiding on the roof. He put his arm over my shoulders and brought me into his chest. </p><p>K: I know you didn’t want the fish, but you could’ve just said no. </p><p>“I already feel bad, did you just come to make me feel worse?” </p><p>K: This isn’t about the moran’s fish, so what’s really going on?</p><p>“Me and Tetsu broke up. And when he tried to feed the mackerel it reminded me of when Tetsu used to… and it’s his favorite food and…..” </p><p>K: Shhhh, it’s okay. It’s all going to be okay. </p><p>Tobi sat on that roof quietly and rubbed my back until I decided I had enough. After I had finished crying, I told him the fake version of what happened. “We’re still friends,but it sucks you know.” I wiped my eyes and snuggled deeper into Tobi’s chest. </p><p>K: My grandpa used to always say if you love something, set it free, and if it comes back it belongs to you forever and if it doesn’t it was never meant to be.</p><p>I looked up at Tobi from his chest. The sun was hitting his profile just right to where his raven hair had turned a nice dusty charcoal and his midnight blue eyes reflected a deep navy blue color instead. </p><p>K: I never really understood it, but I think I do now. </p><p>“Tobi..”</p><p>He looked down at me and whispered.</p><p>K: I guess what I’m trying to say is, if it’s meant to be it'll happen, there’s no point in crying about it.</p><p>His face was so close. His eyes were so shiny. The light pink on his cheeks offering the perfect contrast to his dark features. Just a little more and </p><p>BANG </p><p>H: (P/N), I’M SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU CRY I DIDN'T-uhhh what are you guys doing?</p><p>Yamaguchi was trying to hold Hinata back, and Yachi was having a mini panic attack.Tobi and I both quickly separated. </p><p>Yachi: I told you to let Kageyama handle it! We’re so sorry for interrupting!!! </p><p>H: BUT YOU DIDN’T SEE</p><p>*blushing*K: IT’S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS DUMBASS</p><p>“TOBI, HE WAS TRYING TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER THAT’S ALL! NOTHING MORE.”</p><p>Yamaguchi: I’m sorry! I tried really hard to hold him back.</p><p>“No, it’s okay. I’m glad that you’re all here. It’ll be easier than explaining it a million times.” I put on my best smile and apologized to Hinata. I explained how it wasn’t him that made me cry; it was the memory and that it hurt because me Tetsu broke up. I told them the same version I told everyone. “I promise I’m okay though! So no need to worry!” </p><p>Yamaguchi: I’m sorry (P/N)</p><p>Hinata: No more mackerel EVER AGAIN.</p><p>“Guys really. Thank you for caring. Let’s just get back to class.”</p><p> </p><p>*End of Flashback*</p><p> </p><p>It’s Friday now. I still haven’t told the rest of the boys, but it didn’t matter because TODAY WAS THE DAY. IT WAS FINALLY TIME FOR US TO WIN THE FINALS AND GET TO NATIONALS!! Sendai was packed . We had arrived early enough to check in and explore. I was sticking with Yachi and Kiyoko. They normally kept to themselves and the less interaction I have with people the better. But that wasn’t going to happen. The boys were all having a melt down. Ashai, Hinata and Yams all looked like they needed to use the bathroom and vomit at the same time. Tanaka and Noya were freaking out over all the girls watching and Tobi, poor sweet, innocent Tobi, was super excited about being on center court. After warm ups and a team meeting the boys were fired up and ready to go.  This was the first time our team would be playing a full five set match, I was nervous but I believe in them. If the first team to make it to three won then THAT WOULD US. Oh yeah I’m fired up now! With each team’s starting lineup introduced it was time to begin! The game started with Shiratorizawa receiving. The ball was up but after the serve there wasn’t much left. Ushiwaka got the ball and slammed it down. Even after intentionally leading the ball to Noya, he wasn’t able to control the spin. All that power coming from Ushiwaka’s left arm bounced the ball right off Noya’s receive and into the wall. The boys were doing really rough out there. Their nerves were causing them to make beginner mistakes.</p><p>S: DON’T PANIC GUYS! ARE YOU GUYS GETTING DISTRACTED BY ALL THE CAMERAS?! JUST IGNORE THEM!</p><p>Hinata was trying to calm Suga down. I was dying. Suga mama losing his cool was the funniest thing  I never knew I needed to witness. </p><p>S: LISTEN UP, GET YOUR HEADS OUT OF YOUR BIG DUMB ASSES </p><p>It may have been harsh, and he may have gotten a glare from the ref, but it worked. The boys calmed down enough to finally get us a point on the board. One down, Twenty four to go. After our first technical time out Shiratorizawa was still leading by five. After things didn’t get much better. 16-08. Another technical time out.</p><p>Y: TSUKKI. DID YOU GET A STINGER ON YOUR FINGER?</p><p>I snickered as I walked over with tape for Tsukki and received a glare. “Stop glaring or I won’t help you wrap your finger..” </p><p>T: With holding care as a medic is illegal and punishable by a court of law. </p><p>“That’s only for licensed medics, oh yeah I know how to read too Tsukki.” He seemed quite down after but his head looked like it was deep in thought. “Hey Tsukki, you’re doing a great job out there. Keep working hard. I’m proud of you.”</p><p>T: I don’t need you to be proud of me Queenie.</p><p>“WHAT WAS THAT?”</p><p>T: I just need to figure out to maximize the team’s efficiency.</p><p>“If this is your way of asking for advice I’ll tell you. Do what you do best and think smarter not harder. Your time out is over so go out there and get us some points.” The boys went back out there only to find Ushiwaka serving. THAT BOY, had some power. After a surprising first spike, Noya got the second one up in the air letting Tanaka get the kill. “WAY GO GUYS! NICE PLAY TOBI!” That nice play gave birth to a couple of other nice plays, unfortunately not enough ones. We ended up losing the set, but it was okay because we came in hot with a synchronized attack in the next one.We were keeping up with them. For every point they took, we took one back. Tsukki was really doing well. He wasn’t that same lazy first year from the first day of practice. With each point he reminded me more and more of Tetsu. “Keep oxygen flowing so that the brain can work to its fullest potential.” </p><p>Kiyoko: Isn’t that what Nekoma’s chant is? </p><p>“Yeah… I just finally understood it. Keep the ball moving so that Tsukki can find our opening. He’s our brain.” The score was 22-22 and things were coming down to the wire. They might have beaten us getting to set point, but deuce after deuce we secured our victory at 31 points with AN AMAZING BLOCK BY TSUKKI OF ALL PEOPLE. Tsukki had blocked Ushiwaka’s spike and won us the set. “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” The entire team was shocked. “WAY TO GO TSUKKI!!!”</p><p>T: It was just one point.</p><p>I shook my head. “No, I saw your face, this was THE point.” I smiled and gave him a little chuckle. </p><p>T: Please stop making such a big fuss, the real battle begins now. </p><p>*pokes his face* “Well, look at you being all cool and humble. *hand gets swatted away* Still I must give credit where credit is due. Bokuto, Akkashi and Kuroo are going to be thrilled when I tell them.” I gave him another smile. </p><p>T: Kuroo, huh.</p><p>“Oh yeah, we broke up, didn’t I tell you?” All the boys froze and turned around. I let out a nervous laugh. “Oops! Must’ve slipped my mind. It’s okay though, no worries we’re still buds so forget about it and focus on the game.” The boys nodded, but it didn’t seem like the conversation was over. We ended up losing the third set 25-20, but the fourth set was coming up much like the second. We were keeping things neck and neck. With Tsukki’s time differential attack, and Yams serves, we were able to break through. “You did good Kuroo, you raised an amazing middle blocker.” </p><p>K: You miss him, don’t you?</p><p>“Sure I do, but like I said we’re still friends. At the moment, I’m just grateful to him for lighting that fire under Tsukki. I’m also worried about Tobi, but I’m sure he’ll keep it together.” Most of that was true. I missed him,but I’m not allowed to. How could I miss someone who didn’t even care if I existed, who didn’t care out relationship existed. Tobi looked tired, but he kept pushing. One more point, one more point. “YAAAAAAS HINATA!!! WAY TO GET THAT BALL.” The set was too short, but Hinata saved it WITH HIS LEFT HAND. “ONE MORE SET BOYS! YOU CAN DO THIS.” </p><p>U: I think we’ll start off with Sugawara this time. We’re counting on you.</p><p>Hmm? “Suga, are you okay? Suga? Earth to Sugawara? Kiyoko, help me out.” Kiyoko nodded and put her hands over Sugawara’s. He looked up and I planted a kiss on his cheek. He froze and so did everyone around him.  I gave him a smile. “You’re going to do great out there Sugawara Senpai I just know it. Good Luck!” I gave him a wink and his entire face changed colors. Poor Kiyoko was still holding his hands. </p><p>S: WE SHOULD SAVE HOLDING HANDS, AND KISSING FOR MARRIAGE.</p><p>“You can’t marry both of us.”</p><p>K: It’s okay, I wasn’t planning on ever marrying him anyway.</p><p>S: DON’T MAKE YOUR MIND UP ALREADY.</p><p>D: WHATEVER YOU DO TO THEM, I’LL DO TO YOU.</p><p>A: LET ME, HOLD YOUR HAND</p><p>D: AND I’LL WIPE THAT CHEEK FOR YOU.</p><p>S: STOP IT. YOU’LL TAKE AWAY KIYOKO’S SCENT AND (P/N)’S LUCK. I WOULD NEVER DO THIS TO YOU GUYS. </p><p>N: DON’T HOG IT ALL TO YOURSELF. </p><p>“Okay??? Do you know what just happened?”</p><p>K: Not a clue. Come on let’s go sit.</p><p>The last set was under way. “Are you getting your rest in Tobi?”</p><p>K: Yeah.</p><p>“NICE JOB SUGA. DID YOU SEE THAT TOBI? SUGA JUST SPIKED THAT INTO OBLIVION.” </p><p>K: Yeah</p><p>“Stop pouting. You’ll get back out there soon.”</p><p>K: That’s not it.</p><p>“Then what is it?”</p><p>K: Do you… like Sugawara?</p><p>“Of course I do. He’s so sweet and all around great.”</p><p>K: No, not like that…</p><p>“OHHHH, no, not like that. He was nervous, I just gave him the little push he needed.”</p><p>K: Alright</p><p>“Oh? Is someone jealous?” </p><p>K: STOP MOVING YOUR EYEBROWS LIKE THAT! I TOLD YOU IT FREAKS ME OUT. Uh. I think something’s wrong with Tsukishima’s hand.</p><p>I walked up and checked it out. </p><p>U: What’s the analysis Doc?</p><p>“His pinkie is messed up. I’m gonna snap it back into place for you. It’s gonna hurt, but you’ll live.”</p><p>T:  Yeah thanks Doctor. </p><p>“Oh I’m gonna enjoy this. *smirk* Are you sure you don’t want the towel in your mouth?”</p><p>T: Just do it already.</p><p>The second I pulled his pinky up he started to wince. </p><p>U: Can you do it (P/N)?</p><p>H: IT’S STILL BLEEDING, WILL HE BE OKAY?</p><p>“EVERYBODY SHUT UP. Hey Tsukki '' I put a hand on his cheek, looked him dead in the eye and locked lips with him. GOSHHH THIS WAS SO EMBARRASSING. He froze which gave me the perfect opening to snap his finger up and back into place. He bit onto my lip, which caused me to bleed a little, but when I pulled away to look at his finger it was back in its place. </p><p>The Team: …</p><p>“DON’T SAY A WORD. NOT A SINGLE SYLLABLE.” I grabbed an alcohol swab and wiped it down to help stop the bleeding. “Let’s go. We're going to see if it’s safe to use your other finger as support.” He was still in shock and so was the rest of the team. “HEY, PICK YOU JAWS UP FROM THE FLOOR AND GO WIN THIS. I’LL BRING HIM BACK TO YOU AS FAST AS I CAN.” The boys seemed to snap out of it and hit me with a RIGHT! “You hurt your finger, not your leg, so start walking if you want to be back by match point.”  I walked with Tsukki’s brother and Yachi to the doctor’s office. They were waiting outside while the doctor was looking at the scan. This was as good as time as any. “Hey… *blushes* I’m… I’m sorry for … you know.”</p><p>*smirk* T: Geez Queen, if you wanted to kiss me, you should’ve asked. That was sexual harassment. </p><p>“ I DIDN’T DO IT BECAUSE I WANTED TO, IF YOU HAD TAKEN THE TOWEL LIKE I TOLD YOU TOO-”</p><p>T: It’s okay, I know why you did what you did.</p><p>*blushes* “ I know, but I’m still sorry… it was… your first one…”</p><p>T: That kiss was just a kiss. It didn’t mean anything. It was more of a tool to stop me from screaming so I guess I should thank you. I’m also sorry about your lip.</p><p>*Blushes* “Yeah… all in a day's work… Uh, you’re doing a really good job out there. ” </p><p>T: You don’t have to distract me okay? I’ll be fine. </p><p>“You really are annoying.” </p><p>T: Thank you. I like it better when you’re aggravated than when you’re blushing and acting like a girl.</p><p>“HEY, I ALWAYS ACT LIKE A GIRL.”</p><p>T: I’m surprised you managed to get a boyfriend.</p><p>I looked down. “You remind me of him you know. Snarky, loves to piss people off, too smart for his own good. He’s really going to be proud of you.”</p><p>T: What’s the deal with him? Did your contract expire or did he just realize you’re too much handle?</p><p>I forced a smile on my face as I told the same lie again. “We.. we just wanted different things.” </p><p>T: You can drop the act. I’m the only one here. I can see that it’s fake. Your smile, the real one, it usually reaches your eyes. This one doesn’t and its energy is different. You hate me, remember so what’s the difference if I know the truth. It’ll be better to get it out in the open.</p><p>“I don’t hate you and stop psychoanalyzing me, I’m fine.” </p><p>T: I never said you weren’t. You’re clearly hiding something, but I don’t really care. It’s more of general curiosity. </p><p>“Gee thanks.”</p><p>T: It may not be me because of the fact you hate me, but one of simpletons is going to get through that wall and when it comes crumbling down, it’s not going to be pretty.</p><p>“WHAT WALL? THERE IS NO WALL?! AND STOP SAYING I HATE YOU CAUSE I DON’T, BUT I’M ABOUT TO.”</p><p>T: You slapped me on our second encounter. </p><p>“You were insulting Tobi, you deserved it. After that one instance I just reciprocated your same attitude. You’re my teammate Tsukki. You might piss me off sometimes, but I still love you.”</p><p>Dr: Oh? What’s this? Did I break up a confession?</p><p>“Ew no he’s more like an evil brother.” The realization hit me that I was talking to an adult. I cleared my throat, readjusted my tone, and put on my best smile. “Respectfully sir.” The doctor chuckled.</p><p>Dr: You don’t kiss an evil brother like that on television for the world to see, but that’s neither here nor there. </p><p>After going through the options the doctor gave us, Tsukki decided he’d have the finger wrapped against the other for support. Together we ran back just in time to see the game at Match point. 15-14. With Tsukki back in, the tide would turn. I was sure of it.We were hanging on, but the boys were hurting, they were hurting real bad. Just one more point guys just ONE MORE POINT TO TAKE SET AND COME BACK CHAMPIONS. 19-19 Hinata missed the jump. “His legs just can’t seem to move.  They must be at their limit.” Move. MOVEEEE. Noya caught the recieve just in time and even when it was spiked back he set us up to take back our point. Coach Ukai, Mr. Takeda, Kiyoko and I breathed out a sigh of relief. “This game is taking years off my life.”</p><p>*hitting his chest* U: Tell me about it. I think I need a Doctor. </p><p>19-20. It was Hinata serve, we were on our weakest defense line yet, but it had to work. The ball went up, they were going for a quick. Shiratorizawa set the ball but Tsukki got to it with his read block. IT WAS A ONE TOUCH! </p><p>U: GET THAT CHANCE BALL!!!</p><p>I couldn't watch this. When I looked up again Hinata was receiving the ball with his face. Tanka helped and Tobi pushed it over. Even though they struggled Ushiwaka broke his form and nailed a cross shot! Tobi got it, DAICHI WITH THE RECIEVE. Ashai pushed the ball over. It hit Shiratorizawa’s hand ricocheting the ball back to us. Tanaka got us our chance ball,Tobi set the ball and together, the team attacked with one last synchronized attack. But that last hit, it was all Hinata. The whistle blew, Shiratorizawa missed the receive. 19-21. Karasuno was Miyagi’s new prefectural representative. </p><p> </p><p>A/N: I  turned a whole season into one chapter highkey proud of myself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. AFTERMATH</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” WE DID IT! WE REALLY DID IT! I was holding a crying Kiyoko as the boys lined up.</p><p>*CRYING* Mr. Takeda: EVERYONE.. EVERYONE.. REALLY GREAT JOB! I’M SO…  I’M SO…. I’M SO PROUD OF YOU GUYS </p><p>U: DIACHI AMAZING JOB, THAT 3 MAN BLOCK WAS SWEET!</p><p>D: Just keeping my promise.</p><p>U: TSUKISHIMA, NO MATTER WHAT ANY ONE ELSE SAYS, YOU SON, ARE THE MVP TODAY </p><p>“TOBIIIIIIII!” He wasn’t expecting me but I don't care. I jumped on him. He caught me, but because he wasn’t ready we both fell on the ground. I kept my arms wrapped around his neck and cried into his shoulders. “I’M SO PROUD OF YOU. I’M SO SO SOOOOOOO PROUD OF YOU. YOU’RE GOING TO NATIONALS WITH YOUR TEAM AND YOU BEAT THEM. YOU BEAT TOORU AND USHIWAKA AND EVERYONE IN THE PREFECTURE. AHHHHHHHHHH.”</p><p>K: Why are you more excited about this than I am?</p><p>“Cause you’re stupid” I said through my tears</p><p>T: I see the love birds are back to their usual habits</p><p>“TSUKKI” I jumped on him too and he tried to shake me off. </p><p>T: HEY, LET GO. </p><p>“YOU SALTY, OVERGROWN, GENIUS, CHEESE STICK. YOU DID SO AMAZING. I’m so proud of you I’m not even going to reply to that snarky comment.”</p><p>T: I already told you I don’t like it when you’re being nice. </p><p>H: Why is she calling him a cheese stick? *Tilts head* HA, HE REALLY DOES LOOK LIKE ONE. </p><p>“HINATAAAAAAA.”</p><p>H: (P/NNNNNNNN). </p><p>We both ran and hugged each other. “How are your legs, Sunshine? Are they okay?” </p><p>H: A LITTLE SORE, BUT IT DOESN’T MATTER BECAUSE WE’RE CHAMPIONS</p><p>“HINATA SHOYO, FUTURE ACE OF KARASUNOOOOOOO.”  Hinata had tears in his eyes. I ruffled his hair “My tiny giant, what you pulled off today showed all of Miyagi not to count the little guy out. I am so proud of you and I have no doubt in my mind that when Ashai leaves, you’ll be this team's Ace.” Hinata started wiping his tears off with his sleeve. He gave me a thanks and went to go bug Tobi. “Tadashi, Yams, Honey, did you think I forgot you?” </p><p>Y: It’s okay (P/N), I know I wasn’t that big of a player in todays- </p><p>I put my finger on his lips to stop him from talking. “If I was Suga I’d karate chop that negativity away. You’ve come such a long way in such a short time. You’re not that scared little first year who ran away anymore, you’re a pinch server, you’re OUR pinch server.” Yams gave me a hug. I walked over to Tsukki and poked him on the cheek. “You see Tsukki poo, that’s how you take a compliment.”</p><p>H: (P/N), are you Tsukishima dating now? </p><p>T: As if I’d ever date a monkey like her.</p><p>“I’m more of a pepper type of girl, THERE’S JUST TOO MUCH SALT IN THIS ONE.”</p><p>T: Will you stop calling me salty?</p><p>“Will you be more sweet?”</p><p>T: No</p><p>“Then no.”</p><p>Y: The fight like a married a couple </p><p>H: DO YOU KNOW TSUKISHIMA TASTY SALTY BECAUSE OF THAT KISS?</p><p>Tsukki and I both snapped our heads to look at Hinata and screamed NO.</p><p>H: BUT THAT KISS</p><p>I slapped a hand over Hinata’s mouth. Tsukki blushed and looked away. “It never happened. Do you understand me?” Hinata nodded furiously.</p><p>T: It was a medical tool just like tape. Forget about it.</p><p>I walked away still excited about our big victory. I was skipping and hopping all the way out of the gym and pulled out my phone. I have to tell Testu! He’ll be so exci-, oh wait, we broke up. Tetsu, what are you doing? Do you miss me like I miss you? Do you ever - huh? I spotted a familiar Hedgehog shaped hair. Hedge said he wasn’t coming today?</p><p>I: You really are a piece of crap.</p><p>“I’d go with shit, but tomatoe tomato.” The two froze. “What? Were you both going to leave without even saying hi?” They both tried to keep walking. I sighed and grabbed them by the back collar of their shirts. “Freeze. Tooru, Hedge, I know it’s you.” They both slowly turned around. </p><p>O: (P/N)! What a lovely surprise!  Funny running into you here!</p><p>“At the stadium? Where my team’s playing? The team where I’m the medic?”</p><p>I : What’s up Kid? Just checking in to see if you’re okay. And now that we know you are, we’ll be leaving.</p><p>“You’re both ridiculous. It’s okay to wonder what happened next. You don’t have to be ashamed.”</p><p>O: Glad you see it that way.</p><p>“Not you. You probably came to watch one someone lose. Misery loves company.”</p><p>O: How did you- </p><p>“Cause you’re a piece of shit.”</p><p>O: IWA TELL HER WE AGREED ON PIECE OF CRAP</p><p>Hedge and I both chuckled. </p><p>O: You don’t look like someone who got dumped.</p><p>“HEDGE! REALLY?!” </p><p>*shrugs* I: It just came out</p><p>“AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION I DIDN'T GET DUMPED!  I DUMPED HIM!</p><p>O: And now you’re out here kissing Glasses? I really didn’t think he was your type, but don’t worry, you looked great on the big screen.  </p><p>“SHUT IT.”</p><p>O: Now that your single does this mean your coming to dinner? It’s a celebration diner for Iwa and me. Decided to go to the same school in Tokyo, and my mom misses seeing your face.</p><p>“I’ll probably eat with the guys.”</p><p>O: Come on (P/N), pleaseeeeeeeee.</p><p>Tooru put his hand over my shoulders and kept whining until I gave in. He cheered just like a child. “I’ve got to go, the award ceremony is about to start. I’ll see you two later.” I put my phone back in my pocket. I wouldn’t be needing it. After the award ceremony we took a nice quiet ride home. The boys were asleep. Tobi was resting on my shoulder. He looked so cute with the little bit of drool coming from his mouth. How do I tell him? Tsukishima’s words echoed in my mind, one of the simpletons is going to get through that wall and when it comes crumbling down, it’s not going to be pretty. It’ll be better to get it out in the open. Ignoring the problem wouldn’t make it go, so do I do it? How do I tell Tobi, when I can’t even tell myself? A text, email?  I sighed and pulled out my phone. I dialed the one person I talked to everyday who never failed to make me smile. </p><p>B: (P/N)!!!!! HEY, HEY, HEY! HOW’D IT GO?</p><p>“It’s official, no one can stop you, the streak lives.”</p><p>B: Are you saying what I think you're saying?</p><p>“Tsukki and Hinata both kicked Ushiwaka’s butt for you today. Your little student pulled off a block on his spike, and the other one showed off your special move.”</p><p>B: HEY, HEY, HEYYYYYYYYY. AKAASHI, DID YOU HEAR THAT? KARASUNO’S GOING TO NATIONALS.</p><p>I chuckled. “You guys can watch it online. Are you guys at practice?”</p><p>A: Yeah, you’re the only thing that gets him to stop.</p><p>B: AKASHI, YOU’RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT IN FRONT OF HER.</p><p>A: I didn’t, she’s on the phone. </p><p>B: Akaashiii</p><p>“Bokuto, honey, give Akaashi the phone, for two seconds.”</p><p>A: I don’t know how you do that, but you’ll need to teach me. </p><p>“I’ve got crackheads of my own, no worries.”</p><p>A: How are you?</p><p>“I’m okay. Is Bokuto nearby?”</p><p>A: He’s practicing his serves, why?</p><p>“How is he?”</p><p>A: Which one?</p><p>“Let’s start with one who broke me.”</p><p>A: Honestly, I don’t know. I checked in with him once, and he was a mess, but Bokuto got upset when I did so I haven’t been able to do so again. Bokuto completely cut ties.</p><p>“And my knight in shining armor? How’s he doing?” </p><p>A: Angry… a little vengeful, but for the most part better. A lot more in control. Sometimes I catch him all lost in thought, but 9/10 times it’s because he’s worried about you.</p><p>“I talk to him every day. I feel terrible. I think he misses his friend.”</p><p>A: Bokuto, can’t get over the fact that Kuroo-</p><p>“Don’t. I haven’t … been able to say it out loud or at all in… yet. I promise I will though. I’m just waiting until… it hurts a little less.” </p><p>A: Doesn’t your team know? </p><p>“I told them it was because of the distance. They don’t need to ruin an alliance with Nekoma over this. The practice games with Nekoma and your team just helped us get a ticket to Nationals, I’m not ruining it.”</p><p>A: (P/N)...</p><p>“Akaashi please, .. just get Bokuto to forgive his friend.”</p><p>A: I think we both know you’re the only one who could do that. Hold on, he’s coming over. </p><p>“It’s okay, you can give him back the phone. Thank you Akaashi.”</p><p>A: Of course.</p><p>“Bokuto, hey, I’m gonna go.”</p><p>B: No fair, you spent all your time talking to Akaashi.</p><p>“Stop pouting. Ace’s don’t pout. I’ve gotta get the team up, but I promise I’ll come visit soon.”</p><p>B: NEXT WEEKEND!! YOU CAN COME WATCH ME PLAY IN SEMIS! </p><p>“Sure Bokuto, I’ll be there in the front row screaming your name. I promise.” After I said my goodbyes we arrived at the restaurant. I slowly woke Tobi up. His eyes fluttered open as he groggily got up and looked around. “Sleep tight there kid?”</p><p>K: I had a dream that you were a sandwich, but you didn’t have any cheese so I put you down and then Hinata ate you. </p><p>“O… kay? I’m gonna take that as a hint that you're hungry soooooooo let’s go!” Everyone sat down as I helped Kiyoko with the food. Mr Takeda was still crying about how happy and how proud he was.</p><p>U: DINNER IS ON ME  YOU GUYS. EAT AS MUCH AS YOU WANT.</p><p>Coach Ukai didn’t have to tell those boys twice. Before Kiyoko and I were even done bringing out all the dishes Tanaka, Noya, and Hinata had passed out from goring themselves. Tobi looked soon to follow. </p><p>U: I’ve seen five year olds with better table manners.</p><p>“What did you expect?” After we finished, and I cleared away some of the empty dishes I wished the guys a final farewell. “I’m really sorry I can’t stay guys, but congratulations again!”</p><p>N: DON’T WORRY (P/N). WE’LL CELEBRATE AS A TEAM LATER.</p><p>Tanaka: YEAH, DON’T WORRY. YOU’RE COOL UPPERCLASSMEN GOT THIS.</p><p>“Please don’t “get” anything. Just eat your food and try not to trouble Kiyoko too much.” I said one last goodbye and walked the three blocks home. When I walked in, the Oikawa’s were already at the table eating with my parents and Hedge. I said hello then went to go change into something more casual.</p><p>D: You boys might even be lucky enough to meet your soulmates in college just like I did</p><p>“Ew dad, and Hedge has a girlfriend, remember?.”</p><p>M: Oh stop it (P/N), you used to be obsessed with soulmates. I remember one night you wouldn’t go to bed until I promised to help you to find yours. </p><p>“Mooooom”</p><p>M: And I did</p><p>“Don’t say it.”</p><p>M: Isn’t that right TOORU? </p><p>“Moooooom”</p><p>D: She’s right honey, we should support her and that Tetsuro fellow-</p><p>My mom hit his shoulder to get him to stop talking and whispered they broke up, remember? into his ear.</p><p>“I CAN STILL HEAR YOU.”</p><p>D: Did I say Tetsuro? I meant Tobio. Ahhh now that’s your soulmate, you’ve been best friends for years now. Is it time to book the chapel yet?</p><p>“Can we please stop talking about my love life. Tooru‘s been single the longest.”</p><p>M: Why don’t you help him with that?</p><p>“MOM”</p><p>M: WHAT? I'M SURE TOORU WOULDN'T MIND!</p><p>O: Not at all Ms. Iwaizumi- OW</p><p>H: IN YOUR DREAMS</p><p>O: I WAS JUST KIDDING </p><p>“OH THERE’S THE DOOR. I‘LL GET IT.” Tobi. Thank Jesus. I pushed Tobi in and sat him down after all his hellos. “You don’t have to eat, you just did.”</p><p>K: But this is dessert, it’s different.</p><p>D: Oh you kids are so lucky. College was where I had the best years of my life. It’s where I met the love of my life. Oh to be young and in love. You kids are lucky you have so much to look forward to. Your academics, they are important, but make sure you find someone that you love too. Medicine, law, business, engineering. These are all noble pursuits necessary to sustain life but poetry, beauty, romance, love these are what we stay alive for. I say, fall head over heels. Find someone you can love like crazy and who’ll love you the same way back.</p><p>O: Mr. Iwaizumi, that's very wise of you, but I have a question. How are we supposed to find someone like that?</p><p>D: Well Tooru, *he looks at my mom and grabs her hand* you forget your head and listen to your heart. You see the human race is filled with passion. You just have to find the right person to bring it out of you. So boys I want you to promise me something. Promise me if you love someone, you’ll tell them, even if you're scared. Promise me you’ll tell them even if you think that it’ll burn your life to the ground, even if it’s not the right thing, even if it’ll cause problems. You say it and you say it loud and you go from there. </p><p>H: Dad, that’s kind of embarrassing. </p><p>The Oikawas just seemed to laugh it off, but Tooru, he looked like he was focusing hard on something. Tobi’s phone started ringing. Hinata wanted to practice for a little and this was the perfect excuse to get out of my house. “Sorry guys, duty calls, Tobi and I have to help Hinata practice.” Tobi looked over with a mouthful of cake and tilted his head.</p><p>M: One hour.. </p><p>“But Mom, they just made it to Nationals and - </p><p>M: ONE. HOUR. </p><p>I gulped. “Yes ma’am.” I squeaked out. </p><p>K: But I don’t want to - </p><p>“Shut it.” I glared. “Either way you have food to work out. If you want to keep those abs, then let’s go.”  Tobi and I practiced with Hinata for the one hour I was allotted. I texted Mom I was on my way back and that Tobi was walking me home. </p><p>K: Apparently Tanka’s going to have a party to celebrate and rub it in everyone’s faces. Everyone we’ve ever met is invited. </p><p>“You guys are incapable of being social, how's that going to work?”</p><p>K: According to Noya, Alcohol and alot of it.</p><p>“Where and when is this epic party supposed to take place?”</p><p>K: Tomorrow night at the gym we had our first training camp.”</p><p>“Well, I always love a good shit show.”</p><p>K: How bad could it - are they arguing about something?</p><p>“Who?” I squinted my eyes to try and see, but that didn’t work so I put my ears to the test. It was Hedge and Tooru. The closer we got the quieter we had to be. I grabbed Tobi and we hid by the side of the house. Thankfully the two hadn’t noticed us.</p><p>H: ABSOLUTELY NOT. YOU’RE INSANE IF YOU THINK I’M GOING TO LET YOU DATE MY SISTER. </p><p>O: THEN HOW, YOU TELL ME HOW I CAN GET OVER THIS. I LOVE HER. I’VE LOVED HER FROM THE SECOND SHE CAME INTO THIS WORLD. I’VE HID IT. I’VE HID IT BECAUSE OF OUR FRIENDSHIP, BUT AFTER HEARING WHAT YOUR DAD SAID TONIGHT, I CAN’T DO IT ANYMORE. It just hurts too much. I chose you, and I’d continue to choose you again because you’re my best friend. But I love her Iwa, and I just can’t stop.</p><p>H: She’s barely holding it together because of that Nekoma guy. Kuroo hurt her too deep. She can’t handle this. </p><p>What. The. Heck. This couldn’t be happening. No, no way. My foot had slipped on the rubble and it had made a noise. Hajime and Tooru looked over at me and Tobi. </p><p>H: I guess she’ll have to now. </p><p>O: (P/N) I- </p><p>RUN. That’s all that’s left to do, run. It looked like my body reacted quicker than my mind because by the time I told myself to run, I was already a mile out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. WELCOME TO THE CROW’S NEST</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keep going and don’t you stop. Not even for air. They’ll catch you, they’ll catch you and everything will change. No more drama, no more. My phone kept ringing in my pocket. No way, no how, keep ahhhhhhhh. I looked up from the floor to see Shiratorizwa’s Ace looking down at me. </p><p>U: What are you doing running so late at night? It’s dangerous.</p><p>“I could ask you the same thing.” Ushiwaka helped me up.</p><p>U: Are you going to answer your phone? </p><p>“Not even if it was my Mom.” </p><p>U: That’s rude.</p><p>“Well I’m sorry you don’t approve of my life choices, but I’ve got to go.”</p><p>U: Where are you going? Do you know where you are? </p><p>I stopped and looked around. I guess I didn’t. </p><p>U: Let’s go, I’ll take you home. </p><p>“NO, not there. Um okay I know where.” We walked in silence for a few minutes to my safe haven before he broke the silence.</p><p>U: You weren’t on a run, you were running away. Are you in trouble?</p><p>I smiled sadly “I’m always in trouble. It just seems to follow wherever I go.” </p><p>U: And where are we going now if you don’t mind me asking?</p><p>“My ex-boyfriend's grandparents' house.” Ushiwaka stopped walking. “Oh come on I was just kidding. We’re going to a park I grew up in. My group chat is blowing up, I can’t go to any of the boys’ houses or Yachi or Kiyoko’s. I just need some time to be alone.”</p><p>U: I’m sorry to hear that. He was a good middle blocker, solid skill. With the right amount of training, he might even be great. I can leave you be if you wish to be alone.</p><p>“Huh, how did you know he was a middle blocker? And oh no, you don’t count, we can be alone together.”</p><p>U: The blonde first year you kissed? He played well today. I think you’re mistaken, how can we be alone, together? That defeats the whole purpose.</p><p>“You know for someone who’s supposed to be all walled up and scary you sure do ask alot of questions.”</p><p>U: I apologize. </p><p>Ushiwaka had walked me to the little park I played in all those years ago. The same park where Kuroo told me he loved me and we danced in the rain. I sat on the swings and motioned for him to follow. “I’ll forgive you if you push me.” Ushiwaka complied and sat next to me when I got some height. “I’m sorry I interrupted your run. Thank you for bringing me here. You can go if you want. I know my way home.”</p><p>U: I told you it’s dangerous. </p><p>“The only dangerous thing about this park is the memories that come with it.” I looked down and smiled sadly remembering the events of the past. “I grew up here and even though things got… complicated… I still love this place. It feels like home.”</p><p>U: Your ex, it’s not Oikawa. He’s a setter.</p><p>“No. His name is Tetsuro Kuroo, he’s the captain of the Nekoma Volleyball Team in Tokyo,but Tooru…., he’s a different animal.”</p><p>U: And the blonde?</p><p>“Tsukishima. That was more of a medical strategy to snap his finger back into place without him moving around so much and screaming.”</p><p>U: So which one of the three were you running from?</p><p>“That would be option number 2, I don’t talk to option number 1 these days.”</p><p>U: Why is that?</p><p>“He um,... he…. he cheated on me.” I looked up with tears in my eyes, but I smiled regardless. “So I decided it was probably better that we didn’t talk anymore.”</p><p>U: Why are you smiling?</p><p>“Oh um…., I don’t really know. Maybe it’s because this the first time I’ve told anyone the truth? It’s the first time I’ve said it out loud. I’ve been telling people it’s because of the distance.” I looked back down with the smile still on my face. “It’s a little embarrassing huh? I can’t even hold on to a boyfriend. I’m pathetic.” I looked up when I felt a hand on my chin. When I did I locked eyes with a pair of stoic olive eyes. Ushiwaka held onto my chin with one hand, and wiped my tears with the thumb of his other. His touch was gentle even though he was crotch down in front of me, and it was hard to stay balanced.</p><p>U: The only thing pathetic about that situation is him. He made a commitment to you, and he was weak. He gave into temptation. You are brave and you are strong and most of all you are loyal. He hurt you and you’re still protecting him. </p><p>“Ushiw-'</p><p>U: It’s okay to be sad. It’s okay to mourn the death of your relationship, but it’s not okay to pretend it never happened. Pretending and lying to yourself is only going to hurt you more. It won’t allow you to heal. Because when you douse an injured flower in water, it’ll just drown. You must give it time, and regulate its exposure to sunlight, then eventually it will be in full bloom once again. Give yourself time. This was only the first step, you’ll be able to tell another person soon, just give it time.</p><p>I wrapped my arms around his neck. He was a little stiff, but he patted my back. “Thank you, Wakatoshi.”</p><p>O: (P/N), IS THAT YOU? </p><p>I pulled away from my hug with Ushiwaka when I heard his voice, oooh no. We both turned our heads to see Tooru running towards us.</p><p>O: (P/N), OH THANK GOD I FOUND - USHIWAKA</p><p>U: Tooru Oikawa, what are you doing here?</p><p>O: I COULD ASK YOU THE SAME DAMN THING? (P/N), WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THIS BASTARD?</p><p>I hide behind Ushiwaka.</p><p>U: She doesn’t want to talk right now.</p><p>O: (P/N), can we please just talk? If only for a little while? Two minutes? One?</p><p>I couldn’t. I just couldn’t. So I did what I always do. I ran, but this time I ran all the way home. I ran as fast as I could, and locked myself in my room. I’m such a coward. Brave? HA. I can’t even face my childhood friend. I’ve caused some trouble today, the least I could do was relax my boys. I opened up our group chat and rolled my eyes at the name.</p><p> </p><p>CAW CAW MOTHER F*CKERS</p><p>“Hey guys! My bad! Tobi was just kidding. I’m not missing! I’m in my bed see :p *sends pic*”</p><p>H: BAKAYAMA, WHY WOULD YOU TELL SUCH A HORRIBLE JOKE?</p><p>“Yeah Bakayama ;P”</p><p>K: YOU RAN AWAY. THERE’S NO WAY THAT WAS A JOKE?</p><p>S: It doesn’t matter so long as she’s safe.</p><p>D: (P/N), are you okay?</p><p>“Of course, I’m in bed aka my favorite place in the world. How could I not be okay? :) What I’m not okay with is not knowing enough details about this party. &gt;.&lt;”</p><p>N: OH YEAH, IT’S OUR TIME TO SHINE :D</p><p>T: THE SECOND YEARS ARE THROWING THE BASH OF THE CENTURY ^.^</p><p>E: Not the second years, just you two idiots -_-</p><p>S: Ennoshita leave them alone </p><p>“Yeah, you gotta claim you’re problem children like we claim ours.”</p><p>H: I'M NOT A PROBLEM CHILD </p><p>K: I think we all knew she was talking about you. </p><p>Tsukishima: Pretty sure she was talking about you too there King </p><p>N: (P/N), I invited Yaku from Nekoma.</p><p>T: I invited Tiger head.</p><p>H: I invited Kenma!</p><p>D: (P/N) is it alright if they come? Would you be uncomfortable?</p><p>A: You can say no. Don’t let these guys pressure you.</p><p>H: BOKUTO AND AKAASHI’s TEAM WANT TO COME TOO. </p><p>I froze. Okay, let’s think this through. I’m supposed to be friends with Kuroo. Things ended alright. That’s what they think.</p><p>“It’s totally fine guys! Like I said, me and Kuroo are still friends! And obviously Fukordani should come too!”</p><p>N: COME ONE COME ALL </p><p>Yaichi: THE KARASUNO CROWS HAVE RISEN FROM THEIR FALL</p><p>“YACHI?!”</p><p>Yaichi: What? Who doesn’t like a good party?</p><p> </p><p>Right… who doesn’t love a good party. It’ll be fine. Besides what are the odds he actually shows up? It was the night of and the party was in full swing. You want to know what the odds are? I’LL TELL YOU WHAT THE ODDS ARE. HIGH! VERY HIGH! WHAT THE UGHHHHH. Here I was filling a chip bowl  and MINDING MY OWN DAMN BUSINESS WHEN SOMEONE DECIDED TO SHOVED THEIR HAND RIGHT IN. I looked up to see his stupid smirking face. Once we locked eyes I turned around and walked away, but I didn’t get very far. </p><p>K: (P/N), can we please talk?</p><p>I walked around him. “Sure! Call or text me! I’ll get back to you as soon as possible!” But he kept following me.</p><p>K: I would, but you blocked me.</p><p>“That’s why I said as soon as possible.”</p><p>K: You can’t keep avoiding me. We have to talk about it. </p><p>I kept walking trying to ignore him, but Kuroo grabbed my arm. His fingers, his touch, I remember that warmth. He led me to a quiet hallway. “I think we said all that we needed to last time we spoke.” I brushed my arm off and went into the bathroom. Great just great. Exactly what I needed. At least Tooru isn’t here. Tooru… We still hadn’t talked. I was still under the firm belief that if I ignored the problem long enough it would go away, but I know Tooru, and I know that he doesn’t get ignored. SHAKE IT OFF. THIS IS A PARTY. LET’S GO. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Kuroo waiting for me. I quickly switched my footing and walked in the opposite direction. OKAY, LET’S GO, BUT THE OTHER WAY. No drama tonight, no mushy emotions, just fun. The music was blasting and I had somehow made it near the entranced. In walked Shiratorizwa’s team. “Well, well, well, look what the crows dragged in.”</p><p>Tendou: Where’s shorty? He invited us. </p><p>“Hinata’s around somewhere, go have fun and as one of the hosts would say if they were around, WELCOME TO THE CROW’S NEST.”  Everyone was dancing and having a good time except one stoned face power ace. I walked over to the chair he was sitting on. “You know at parties, you typically dance. Not just sit around drinking…beer?”</p><p>U: I’m sorry. I’m not much of a dancer. </p><p>“It’s okay. No worries. I needed a break anyway.”</p><p>U: You look tired. Here. It’ll help you relax.</p><p>I grabbed the beer from Ushiwaka’s hand and started sipping on it. I guess I did need a drink after tonight. I looked around trying to take in the environment. It was so loud, and so full, yet I felt so alone. Maybe I should just go home. </p><p>U:Whatever you're thinking about, you should stop. It’s making you upset. </p><p>“How did you- ”</p><p>U: People in life aren't much different than those on the court. There are those who fall and get up. They fight with every power in their being. Sometimes they prevail, but in other events they do not. There are also those when faced with a difficult challenge, stay lying down. They fear that if they were to get up it would be futile. I have a feeling you’re the first, so whatever it is that is troubling you, I suggest you stop thinking so much about it. You will prevail. </p><p>“Wowwwww. So you’re a poet too.”</p><p>U: Just a realist.</p><p>“I think you're right. I may not prevail right away, but I’ll be okay eventually. So thank you and thank you again for last night Mr. Therapist man.”</p><p>U: You tend to get into a lot of trouble. </p><p>“Like I told you last night, trouble just seems to follow me around.” I saw Tooru walking this way. I let out a heavy sigh. “And here comes trouble. Sorry to leave you like this again, but I’ve got to go hide. If you survive this, save me a dance. Good luck!”  </p><p>O: (P/N), (P/N)</p><p>I gave Wakatoshi a quick wink, and ran into the crowd. I left him to fend for himself, but he’s a big boy, he’ll be alright. I wasn’t watching where I was going. I bumped into a girl and spilled my drink on her. “I’m so sorry I, HARUKA” She gave me the devilish grin.</p><p>H: (P/N), I would say nice to see you, but it’s not. </p><p>“Then leave, this is my school.”</p><p>H: YOU DON’T OWN IT. </p><p>I started to breathe and tried to calm down. No drama, remember? Be the bigger person, be the bigger person, BE THE BIGGER PERSON. NO DRAMA, JUST FUN. “You know what, you’re right, enjoy the party.” </p><p>H: Awww running away? </p><p>“Don’t you have better things to do then taunt me? Like fixing your hair. Wait, are you blonde now?”</p><p>H: You don’t like it? Tetsuro really does. </p><p>“Excuse me?” </p><p>H: Didn’t he tell you? Well doesn’t matter, after all, he is in love with me now.</p><p>“Okay so, I’m gonna go... seeing as you’ve become more delusional, it’ll be safer if I’m farther away. Definitely do get that checked out though. I think the dye might've seeped into what was left of your brain. ”</p><p>H: We had sex just last week. It was amazingggggg.Is he around? Maybe we can have some fun tonight too.</p><p>“You’re lying. He told you at the first camp we met at that he would never love you.”</p><p>H: Yeah, about that, that’s not what happened.</p><p> </p><p>*FLASH BACK TO CHAPTER 21* </p><p>Tetsuro and Haruka walked out of the cafeteria together. </p><p>K: I’m really sorry to bother you during breakfast Haruka, but this is really important. </p><p>H: It’s never a bother with you Testuro. I’ll help you any way I can. </p><p>K: Did you steal (P/N)’s clothes yesterday? *silence* I’ll be taking that as a yes. But why? (P/N) said it’s because you have feelings for me? </p><p>*Blushes* H: Tetsuro</p><p>K: Haruka, I have a girlfriend. </p><p>H: IT DOESN’T MATTER. I LOVED YOU FIRST AND I’LL LOVE YOU LONGER. </p><p>K: Haruka, I’m really sorry. You’re a beautiful girl, and if me and (P/N) weren’t together we might’ve even had a chance, but right now I have a girlfriend. </p><p>H: So there’s still a chance. </p><p>*ruffles hair Haruka’s hair and chuckles* K: Sure. If one day we break up, I’ll give you a chance. I’m going to head in, but would mind waiting a few before going back in there.</p><p>*END OF FLASHBACK*</p><p> </p><p>“Wipe that smug look off your face, before I do it for you.” </p><p>H: Tetsuro and I had sex (P/N) and I blew his mind, if you know what I mean. Oh wait….you don’t.</p><p>Haruka started to laugh with the girls around her. “SHUT. IT. NOW.”</p><p>H: Looks like I struck a nerve. </p><p>“THAT’S IT.” I jumped on that little witch and started pounding on her. She pulled my hair and scratched at me. A crowd formed cheering us on. “YOU FIGHT LIKE A GIRL.”</p><p>H: THAT’S CAUSE I AM A GIRL UNLIKE YOU. </p><p>We were rolling around on the floor when Kuroo pulled me off Haruka. Akaashi helped her up. They both had to hold us back because this evil, piss haired, monster was coming back for a round two. </p><p>H: AW THE POOR BABY NEEDS HELP AGAIN.</p><p>“TELL IT TO YOUR BLACK EYES. THIS ASSHOLE JUST SAVED YOUR PANDA LOOKING ASS LIFE.”</p><p>H: IT’S NOT MY FAULT LITTLE VIRGIN (F/N) GETS VIOLENT OVER ANY LITTLE COMMENT.</p><p>“KEEP TALKING. I’LL BREAK THAT NOSE OF YOURS NEXT.” I kept struggling around trying to get out of Kuroo’s grip, but the more I moved the tighter he held on.</p><p>H: YOU DIDN’T WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH TESTURO. DON’T GET MAD AT ME FOR TAKING ADVANTAGE. </p><p>“YOU KNOW, I DON’T LIKE TEARING DOWN GIRLS, BUT YOU REALLY ARE AN UGLY EVIL HUMONGOUS BITCH.”</p><p>K: THAT’S ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU. AKAASHI TAKE HER OVER THERE. BACKOFF EVERYONE, THE FIGHT IS OVER. </p><p>“YEAH, TAKE HER OVER THERE BECAUSE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU, YOU’RE DEAD.”</p><p>H: JUST TRY IT. I DARE YOU.</p><p>“ENJOY MY SLOPPY SECONDS YOU CHEAP SKANK.”</p><p>K: Alright let’s go.</p><p>Kuroo picked me up seeing that pulling me wasn’t getting him anywhere “PUT ME DOWN, KUROO.  I SAID PUT ME DOWN NOW.” </p><p>K: I’m sorry, I-</p><p>“Haruka. Out of all people in the world it had to be Haruka. You promised me you’d tell her and you lied. You promise me it was okay to wait until I was ready and you lied. You said I didn’t know the girl you slept with AND YOU LIED. Is there anything you told the truth about!.” </p><p>K: (F/N)</p><p>“SAVE IT. You know how much she HATES ME. YOU KNEW THIS WOULD HURT ME AND YOU STILL DID IT.”</p><p>K: I know that’s why I didn’t tell you it was her. I didn’t want you to hate me. I didn’t mean to-</p><p>“YOU NEVER “MEAN TO”, BUT YOU ALWAYS DO. Whatever Kuroo. Consider our “civil friendship” terminated. Don’t talk to me EVER again.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. NO MORE DRAMA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walked over to the table with the liquor and started drinking my feelings away. No way were those two going to ruin my night. They deserved each other. I took a shot of the first thing I saw. </p><p>B: Woah. Didn’t know you were a whiskey kind of girl. </p><p>There he was, in all his glory. Even though it was dark, his smile still lit up the room. I smiled back at the face I didn’t know I most wanted to see. “Bokuto!” I jumped on him and gave him a hug. Being around his warmth, feeling safe and like someone was genuinely happy to be with me; it made me want to cry. I started to tear up, but I stopped myself. I’m not shedding another tear about this. He doesn’t deserve it. I’m not going to give those two the satisfaction of knowing that they hurt me, of knowing that I still care because it did and I do, but in Bokuto’s arms, it would all be okay. A lone tear fell out of my eye as I looked up at Bokuto. “I missed your hugs.” He smiled down at me and wiped the tear that was sliding down my cheek.</p><p>B: Then come to Tokyo and get them more often.</p><p>I laughed then put on my best pout. “Why can’t you come to Miyagi instead?”</p><p>A: He’s here right now, and she was in Tokyo last week</p><p>I waved a hello to Akaashi, not wanting to leave Bokuto’s embrace. </p><p>A: You also facetime every day.  </p><p>I snuggled deeper into Bokuto’s embrace as he wrapped his arms tighter around me.  “It’s not the same.”</p><p>B: I know what you mean. It’s like my arms feel… empty?</p><p>A: This is getting gross.</p><p>“Awwwwww. Is someone jealous that I’m stealing their best friend?”</p><p>A: He’s all yours. Send me your address, I’ll be mailing his belongings. </p><p>Bokuto pouted and whined Akaashi’s name. I might not have seen him previously, but right now, he was my drinking partner. We were going shot for shot and dominating at pong. Inbetween that and mastering flip cup, we danced to whatever stupid song was playing on Tanaka’s playlist. We were having so much fun until I noticed Kuroo had started staring at us. Idiot. Bokuto followed my line of vision. His smile had turned into a frown, and his eye hardened.</p><p>B: Did he bother you at all today?</p><p>“He didn’t have to, his little girlfriend did.”</p><p>B: Haruka?</p><p>“Yeah, she’s the one.” I picked up another shot and drank it. “To the happy couple, may their love last.”</p><p>B: But may the black eyes last longer.</p><p>I slapped Bokuto’s chest and laughed. “You knew.”</p><p>B: I may have seen you throw in a couple of good hits, but I missed most of the good stuff. I tried looking for you after, but that bastard really knows his way around. I couldn’t find you.</p><p>I forced a smile on my face and lightly punched his shoulder. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m a big girl. I can handle myself. I’ll get my revenge by being happy and having fun.”</p><p>B: Screw that. Let’s go. I know a way to get some real revenge.</p><p>Bokuto grabbed me and pulled me back onto the dance floor when the song changed to Tusa by Karol G and Nicki Minaj. I followed the rhythm of the music with Bokuto. I turned around and started moving my hips against him as he held on and pulled me closer. Half way through the song I turned back around and wrapped my arms around his neck. We continued dancing to rhyme blocking everything out. Then our eyes met. In that moment it was just the two of us; laughing, dancing, having a good time. For the first time all week, I didn’t have to pretend to be happy, because in that one moment, I was. Those golden orbs stared back at me almost as if they were asking for permission to come closer. Can I, they screamed. We both leaned in. Just as our lips were about to touch Kuroo pulled me by my arm and dragged me away. “WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?” </p><p>K: No, absolutely not, not Bokuto. He’s off limits.</p><p>“You know who else was off limits? That knockoff blonde with two black eyes, but whatever right?”</p><p>K: I know you’re mad, but</p><p>“Mad? Me? No. I’m not mad. Mad would imply I gave a shit about what it is you do. It would imply that I still care about you Kuroo, and I don’t. What I feel for you is NOTHING. Last time I checked WE are NOT friends, real or fake, and YOU are NOT my keeper. You lost the right to tell me who I can kiss when you slept with that banana haired freak.”</p><p>K: Don’t say that. You can’t say that.</p><p>“I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT. I CAN SAY WHATEVER I WANT. AND MOST OF ALL I CAN KISS WHO EVER I WANT.”</p><p>K: OH YEAH, LIKE TSUKISHIMA.</p><p>“I.. You…saw that?” Kuroo frustratly rubbed his hands through his hair.</p><p>K: It was being live streamed, of course I saw it, the whole world saw it. </p><p>“We broke up. I did nothing wrong.”  Kuroo put his hand on my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned into the warmth. Old habits, or at least that’s what I told myself. I miss this. I miss him.</p><p>K: I know you didn’t, but it still hurt. (F/N), I love you, I still love you, I’m not giving up on us. So tell me you’re angry, tell me you hate me, tell me you want to scream, but don’t say you feel nothing. I can’t fix it, if you feel nothing.</p><p>“I can’t do this.” I took his hand off my cheek and held it with both of mine. One last time I told myself. I’ll hold onto his hand one last time. I looked up at him to see he had tears in his eyes. “Wipe your face, it’s a party, you aren’t supposed to be crying.” </p><p>K: DO YOU THINK I GIVE A SHIT ABOUT THIS STUPID PARTY. I ONLY CAME HERE TO SEE YOU. TO TALK TO YOU. </p><p>Kuroo punched the wall above my head. I squeezed my eyes shut and the Kuroo’s hand that both of mine were still holding onto.</p><p>K: Hey, hey, hey. It’s okay. You don’t need to be scared. I lost my cool. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to I </p><p>“You never do…. Kuroo, you need to let me go.”</p><p>K: Tell me that kiss with Tsukishima wasn’t about me, and I will. I’ll walk out of your life forever. Tell me you didn’t think of me when you were watching him play. You could’ve easily put the towel in his mouth, you know it and so do I.</p><p>“That’s all I have to do? Tell you it wasn’t about you?”</p><p>K: Yeah, but look me in the eye, and mean it.</p><p>I couldn’t. The second I locked eyes with him, a part of me cracked. I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t lie. “It was a medical tool.” My voice cracked as I said it. He leaned in closer. I put my hands on his chest and turned my face to put some distance between us. I can’t let him again. He whispered</p><p>K: That’s not what I asked.</p><p>He kept leaning down. No, no, NO. I DUCKED UNDERNEATH HIS ARM AND WAS ABOUT TO BLOT, but he caught my arm again.</p><p>K: (P/N), you need to stop running away and talk to me. I’ve been a mess without you. It’s been seven days since the last time I watched you smile. Seven days since the last time I’ve talked to you, kissed you, held you in my arms… It’s been seven days too long. It’s been seven days since the last time you told me you loved me and call me Tetsu. Remember baby girl? Tetsu? It was a special name only you could call me. I miss you Princess, and I am so sorry. I love you, and I want you back. I made a mistake. I forgave you for picking Oikawa time and time again. I forgive you for kissing Tsukishima. I forgive you for wrapping me around your finger and making me need you. I forgive you, so please, I’m begging you, forgive me too.</p><p>I scoffed. “You forgive me? YOU? FORGIVE ME? Oh, WHY THANK YOU. Thank you sooooo much, you kind, compassionate human being; for putting up with ALL OF MY MISTAKES. THANK YOU FOR PUTTING THEM BEHIND US SO WE CAN MOVE ON. I really do appreciate it.” Yaku was walking by with shots in his hand. “Yaku!!”</p><p>Y: Hey! Are you two love birds back together? I was glad to hear I finally had a cha-</p><p>“Who are those drinks for?”</p><p>Y: This really cute girl from the Karasuno Volleyball - I guess they’re for you???</p><p>I took the shot of tequila and vodka out of his hands and chugged them down. “Bad Yaku, don’t you know it’s bad to mix liquors.” I giggle. Uh oh, it was starting. Stage one, the giggles. </p><p>K: Yaku, can you give us a minute? </p><p>As he walked away I became more confident. I don’t know if it was the mess of emotions inside of me or just the alcohol, but I started to laugh. I laughed and I laughed, and I just kept laughing. I pushed Kuroo off of me. Alcohol, it was definitely the alcohol. “You’re good Kuroo. You arrrrre good. I almost believed your little speech earlier. Close sir, but no cigar.”</p><p>K: (P/N) I-</p><p>“You know what they say. Fool once shame on you, but I don’t think they have a fool me four times. People usually learn by them, but NOT ME. HA. Oh well, who knows how many times it really was, am I right?! *giggles* I will say, you did convince me that you loved?, love?,whatever, that you had strong feelings for me, so we can add that one to the list of lies.”</p><p>K: That wasn’t a lie. If you believe one thing, please believe that I love you with all my heart. </p><p>“Good thing it’s not your penis because apparently that thing loves Haruka.” I laughed out loud. Kuroo looked hurt. “Aww, you look said. You should cheer up, I hear you and Haruka are in love.” I walked Kuroo over to the drink table and took another shot. “I can drink to that. Speaking of love, did you know Kuroo? Did you know that Tooru was in love with me this whole time? Is that why you wanted to keep me away?” He looked down.</p><p>K: How did you find out? </p><p>“Ahhhh, No answer, but I guess no answer, is better than another lie! HA. And the plot thickens. How about Bokuto, is he really gay or did you just make that up too so you keep me away from him?”</p><p>K: I… he…He’s not gay.</p><p>“OOOO TWO FOR TWO,  I’M ON A ROLL. I like this game. Let’s see! You lied to me AT LEAST *counts on fingers* onetwothreefourfivesix, SEVEN different times and those are just the ones I know about. One could only imagine how many more. Good job Kuroo. You fooled me so much and I never had a clue. But thank you. THANK. YOU. for forgiving ME for kissing someone WHEN WEREN’T EVEN TOGETHER. And thank you really, for forgiving me, for comforting a CHILDHOOD FRIEND WHO NEEDED ME. You’re just so kind, I’m not worthy.”</p><p>B: WHAT’S GOING ON OVER HERE?</p><p>Bokuto came glaring at Kuroo followed by Akaashi and Kenma. He instinctively put me behind him. </p><p>B: You’ve got five seconds to walk away while you still can.</p><p>A: Bokuto, you’re drunk leave Kuroo alone.</p><p>K: Back off man, this isn’t your business. </p><p>B: Anything involving (P/N) is MY business. You saw what she did to your little girlfriend. I’ll gladly have your face match hers.</p><p>K: This isn’t your fight man,*through gritted teeth* BACK. OFF.</p><p>“This isn’t a fight in general.” I walked out from behind Bokuto’s back chuckling. “Boys, boys, it reeks of testosterone back here. Put it back in your bodies and listen to me. You’re both upset over nothing. Bokuto, I’m actually glad you're here. I think it’s time you become friends with Kuroo again.”</p><p>B: HE HURT YOU. I COULD NEVER.</p><p>“Bokuto, look at me and listen. Are you looking at me? Are those ears of yours wide open?” I leaned up and looked into Bokuto’s cute little ears that seemed bigger than normal, but fit so perfectly on his face. “Hello in there?”</p><p>B: I’m listening. They’re open.</p><p>Kenma: (P/N), how much have you had to drink?</p><p>“Shhhhhhhh Kenma, NOBODY ASKED YOU.”</p><p>A: Just let her be. She seems…. Functionable.</p><p>“Good. Bokuto, it’s time you stop seeing me as the princess who needs to be saved from the likes of this dragon Kuroo. You’ve been my knight in shining armor, and I appreciate that, but me and Kuroo, we’re aren’t your parents, and this isn’t a divorce. We don’t have custody over you, and you’re not supposed to pick a side. So you guys should be friends. I just can’t be. He’s a funny dude. Listen, Kenma, Akaashi, you’re gonna get a kick out of this joke. You know how I kissed Tsukishima?”</p><p>B:YEAH, I WAS GONNA YELL AT YOU FOR THAT. THAT’S NOT FAIR. I WANT ONE.</p><p>“He broke a finger and wouldn’t use the towel, so stop pouting. Anyway, this guy over here goes, he's willing to “forgive my mistake” and that “he still loves me”.” I started laughing again,but Akaashi and Kenma just looked confused. “I might be stupid, but I’m not an idiot. If I did the Math correctly, you spent a good, what, 65% of our relationship lying to me? When you told me you loved me, it was just to get in my pants. Get the girl “everyone at camp wanted. That’s what you said right? Everyone wanted me? Everyone wanted me, but you had me, so you looked like the big man. That’s also why you didn’t correct anyone when they thought we had sex. </p><p>K: THAT IS NOT TRUE. </p><p>“Well, listen up “big man”, I’m done fighting you and letting you ruin my night.You want me to hate you? FINE, I DO. You want me to talk to you and pretend we’re friends?  FINE I WILL. But just know none of this will be real.  SO LET’S BE FRIENDS. We can even start with a compliment. You look hot dressed like that, and if you were still my boyfriend I’d climb you like a tree.” All their mouths fell open and I smirked. “But you’re not. So have fun with Haruka, because I no longer give A FLYING F*CK. Bokuto, you miss your friend, please don’t throw away something as good as what you had for me. I’m okay, promise. I just realized there is absolutely NOTHING wrong with ME. Because any MORAN, who chooses a bleach blond garbage can when he has a prize like me, really has a problem. Now that that’s settled boys, let’s go have some fun. I’m going to get back to the party. Catch you the flip side.” I sauntered away leaving them all speechless. This alcohol thing was great. I had courage, I was happy, I was basically invincible. When I finally got back on the dance floor Tooru caught me. He started to talk, but I put my finger up to his lips. “SHHHHHHHHHHH, NO. NO MORE DRAMAAAAAA TODAY. Save the DRAMA, for YO MAMA. Actually I like Miko so maybe for your team’s Sugamama. Is that Hedge? Is he a single parent?” Tooru sniffed me. “Hey weirdo, what are you doing?” He grabbed my arm and started pulling me. </p><p>O: You smell like a bar, we’re going home. </p><p>I roughly pulled my arm away. “WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? MY FATHER? MY BROTHER? OH WAIT, NO, YOU THINK YOU’RE MY BOYFRIEND. WELL NEWS FLASH, YOU’RE NOT. I am SO SICK of being pulled left and right by boys who think they can control my life.</p><p>O: (P/N), that’s not- </p><p>“And I’m EVEN MORE SICK of boys, who won’t stop interrupting me when I already know what you’re going to say. Let me guess, you love me and you’re sorry and some other BULLSHIT about how you want me to stop running away so we can talk about it. But I don’t need YOU, to MANSPLAIN and create a plan that I don’t want to be a part of. It’s a party, and I’m going to have fun, later.” I stomped away from a jaw dropping Oikawa, and ran into my favorite therapist. “Well, well, Mr. Therapist, looks like you found your way onto the dance floor.”</p><p>U: Looks like you still don’t know how to watch where you're walking. </p><p>“Gasp, did Mr. Stoic make a joke?”</p><p>U: Did Ms.Trouble have too many drinks?</p><p>“Careful there Wakatoshi-san, you might just crack your face if you smile too hard. If I didn’t know better I’d think you were flirting with me.”</p><p>U: And what if I am? </p><p>“Oh? I guess it’s true what they say, alcohol does make you more fun.”</p><p>U: And who said that?</p><p>“Tendou.”</p><p>U: Forget him, I believe you owe me a dance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. BURN IT ALL TO THE GROUND</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ushiwaka and I were grinding along to Ayy Macarena by Tyga. I was throwing it back and to my surprise Ushiwaka was catching like a pro. We were a dream team.</p><p>U: It looks like we have an audience.</p><p>Ushiwaka motioned to Kuroo posted up on one wall and Oikawa on another. Both were equally glaring us down. I smirked. “Guess we better give them a good show.” Mala by 6ix9ine played and we kept our rythme. Watching them seeth, and catching Haruka pissed off at watching Kuroo watch me was the cherry on top of it all. </p><p>U: Is he the one?</p><p>I nodded. He grabbed me tighter and pulled me closer towards him. He moved his pelvis with mine. Together, both in sync, he controlled our tempo and steered me using his hands. Ushiwaka seemed like he was enjoying himself a little too much. “You really like pissing people off.”</p><p>U: I just like it when people get what they deserve. </p><p>“I have to go, but thank you for all your help. And… promise me you won’t take this personal.” I kissed his cheek and walked away. Yachi, Kiyoko and I had all planned a little surprise for the boys. I grabbed the mic. “HEY, HEY, HEY.”</p><p>B: HEY, HEY, HEY. </p><p>I chuckled. “If everyone could make way, and gather up by their respective schools, the Karasuno Managers and I have a little gift for the boys.” I got down from the stage, and walked toward the center with Yachi and Kiyoko. How I got them to agree to this I’ll never remember, but all the alcohol helped get them into the right mindset. The boys stood in the middle of the gym a little confused. I turned on the music and played our version of According to You by Orianthi. </p><p>youtube.com/watch?v=Pu1aQvm5MrU</p><p>I started off singing.</p><p>“According to you ( I point at Ushiwaka and Shiratorizawa)</p><p>They’re stupid (I pointed to our team who had lined up.)</p><p>They’re useless</p><p>They can't do anything right.”</p><p> </p><p>Y: According to you (She confidently pointed at Kuroo and Nekoma. Drunk Yachi was definitely not anxious Yachi. This girl was aggressive and sharp. It’s like she did a full 180.)</p><p>They’re difficult</p><p>Hard to please</p><p>Forever changing their minds.</p><p> </p><p>K: They’re a mess on the court</p><p>Can't show up on time</p><p>Even if it would save the set</p><p>According to you, according to you (used both faced down palms to point to all the teams)</p><p> </p><p>Together: But according to US</p><p>They’re evolving</p><p>And Incredible</p><p>We can't get me out of our heads.</p><p> </p><p>According to US</p><p>They’re funny</p><p>Irresistible</p><p>Just the team we really wanted</p><p> </p><p>Everything is opposite</p><p>We not gonna stop them yet</p><p>So baby tell us when we’ll ever lose. (“NE VER,” I shouted into the mic)</p><p>We love them for everything they’re not</p><p>According to you</p><p> </p><p>“According to you (I pointed to Tooru and Seijoh)</p><p>Suga’s boring</p><p>Tobi’s moody</p><p>And you can't take Noya any place” (D: Or Tanaka T: HEY)</p><p>Y: According to you (Fukordani)</p><p>Hinata sucks at receives cause he always gives it away ( B: IT’S CAUSE HE DOES IT WITH HIS FACE, USE YOUR HANDS MY DUDE.)</p><p> </p><p>K: Their team with the worst attention span</p><p>We’re the support who puts up with that</p><p>According to you, according to you (points to everyone) </p><p> </p><p>Together: But according to US</p><p>They’re talented</p><p>Invincible</p><p>We can't get them to stop flying</p><p> </p><p>According to US</p><p>They’re goofy</p><p>But relatable</p><p>Just the team we really wanted</p><p> </p><p>Everything is opposite</p><p>We don’t feel like stopping yet</p><p>So baby tell us what we got to lose. (“NUH THING,” I shouted into the mic)</p><p>We love them for everything they’re not</p><p>According to you</p><p> </p><p>Y: They need to be appreciated</p><p>They're not flightless, oh no.</p><p> </p><p>K: Why can't you see them through our eyes?</p><p>It's too bad we’re taking these wins like.</p><p> </p><p>“ But according to me</p><p>Seijoh’s stupid</p><p>Your Wall’s useless (Points to Date Tech)</p><p>You’re team can't do anything right (I put my finger under Ushiwaka’s chin. He smirked. Oof let me say. Wow.)</p><p> </p><p>Together: But according to US</p><p>YOU’RE BRILLIANT,</p><p>UNSTOPPABLE,</p><p>WE CAN’T STOP OUR CHEERING FOR YOU</p><p> </p><p>According to US</p><p>Your adaptable,</p><p>Dependable,</p><p>Everything we ever wanted.</p><p> </p><p>Everything is opposite,</p><p>We’re not really stopping yet</p><p>Babe we’ll tell you what we not gon lose (NATIONALS I screamed)</p><p> </p><p>We love you for everything you’re not</p><p>According to US</p><p> </p><p>“According to US</p><p>You’re all stupid</p><p>You’re all useless</p><p>You’re teams can't do anything right”’</p><p>Everyone in the crowd cheered, most, laughed and few were a little pissed. “THANK YOU, THANK YOU. AND FOR OUR BOYS, WE HAVE ONE FINAL GIFT. AS I CALL YOUR NAME PLEASE LINE UP.” As I called each boy's name, they stepped up and received a kiss. Yachi took one cheek, Kiyoko took the other and I took the forehead. Tanaka and Noya passed out after theirs, not being able to process what happened. Tobi locked eyes with me, but ultimately didn’t say anything. It was the first time I saw him all night. When we finished the line up, they’re faces were all red, even those like Ennoshita who claimed to be “experienced” and said that it was “no big deal”. “CONGRATULATIONS AGAIN BOYS! AND GOOD LUCK AT NATIONALS!” WOOOO. Everyone cheered and the music started blasting again. I walked over to Ushiwaka, and chuckled seeing that smirk again.</p><p>U: I like this game of cat and mouse we have going on.</p><p>“I like this looser version of you.”</p><p>He wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear.</p><p>U: The black haired one is coming this way.</p><p>I wrapped my arms around his neck and laughed. He really was the best partner in crime a girl could ask for.</p><p>K: Wow (P/N), first Oikawa, then Tsukishima, and now Shiratorizwa’s Ace. You sure do get around quick.</p><p>I scoffed. “Yeah, like you have any room to judge. Sorry you can’t make it on the list, VIPS only. It’s called an upgrade… not that you know. You can run back to your banana like a good little fruit fly now.”</p><p>O: I don’t know what’s going on here, but (P/N), it’s time to go home. </p><p>K: Like hell I’m gonna let her go home with you in this state. She’s coming with me?</p><p>O: In your dreams Rooster Head.</p><p>“I don’t really get why you both fight so much. You two actually have a lot in common. I think you could be great friends.”</p><p>K/O: NOT ON HIS LIFE.</p><p>They both hmphed and looked away. “You see? This for starters. You both have the same reactions. You’re both captains of your volleyball team. You both like to walk around and pretend like you know what’s best for me OH and apparently you both claim to be in love with me.” They both snapped their heads back.</p><p>K: You don’t know how to quit do you?</p><p>O: You broke up. I warned you. She said she didn’t want you back. The way I see it, the only one who doesn’t know how to quit here is you.</p><p>“Well, looks like you guys have a lot to talk about. I’ll be on my way then.” I let go of Ushiwaka and snuck away. Noticing I was gone he left the two to squabble as well. He found me at the drinks table where I took four more shots.</p><p>U: I don't think you can handle that much in such a short amount of time.</p><p>“SHHHHHHHHH. They want a show, LET’S GIVE THEM A SHOW.” I walked back up on stage. “HEY, HEY, HEY PARTY PEOPLE.”</p><p>B: HEY, HEY, HEY </p><p>“SINCE YOU LIKED MY LAST SONG SO MUCH, I THOUGHT I’D GIVE YOU AN ENCORE. THIS IS DEDICATED TO THREE VERY SPECIAL PEOPLE.” The music started and so did the performance of a lifetime. I sang Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift.</p><p>youtube.com/watch?v=CtkuSfCota4</p><p> I got off stage and made Haruka the blunt of the whole joke. I circled around her, pointed at her and bumped my hip on hers. I walked closer and closer making sure to lock eyes with her for my last bridge. “ Do you still feel like you know what you're doing, 'Cause I don't think you do, no. Do you still feel like you know what you're doing, I don't think you do, I don't think you do.” I shook my head, her back was up against the wall, those still sober piecing it together. “Let's hear the applause, Come show me how much better you are, See you deserve some applause, 'Cause you're so much better.” I walked away “She took him faster than you could say sabotage”. The crowd erupted again. So much for no drama. I scoffed seeing how embarrassed she looked. The girls around Haruka started whispering things like ew, how do you sleep with another girl’s boyfriend, and  no boy is worth crushing girl code, that’s just rude. What an embarrassment, what a slut.  “TO THE HAPPY COUPLE CONGRU-FREAKIN-LATIONS” Haruka ran out crying, but I still wasn’t happy yet. I was still angry. Something inside of me was screaming. BURN IT. BURN IT ALL DOWN TO GROUND. “AND TO THE OTHER PERSON, I HAVE A GIFT FOR YOU TOO.” I got off stage and walked up to Ushiwaka with the mic. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. I didn’t plan it or give him a heads up, but he played along just fine. He kissed me back and picked me up. The kiss was hot, I’ll admit the boy was talented. I only opened my eyes because I felt like I was being pulled away, and I was. Tooru was carrying me on his shoulder, I couldn’t see his face, but I’m sure it was as mad, if not more, as Hedge’s.</p><p>H: Time to go home.</p><p>“HAJIME. WELCOME.” Hedge tried ripping the mic from my hand and we started wrestling for it. “WAIT, AT LEAST LET ME SAY BYE TO MY FANS.” </p><p>H: THEY CAN HEAR YOU THE MIC IS ON.</p><p>I pulled the mic back either way, and laughed. “SORRY GUYS, BIG BROTHER SAYS I HAVE TO GO HOME. GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY.” Hedge angrily ripped the mic back out of my hand as Tooru carried me out of the gym. He walked with me on his shoulder out the door. “Are you gonna put me down?” *silence* “Put me down.” *silence* “ Fine, give me the silent treatment, but stop moving me around so much or I might-“</p><p>O: OH COME ON</p><p>“Barf.” I started chucking, but tried to hide it. </p><p>O: ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?!</p><p>Tooru dropped me on the floor and went to a nearby bathroom. Hedge walked past him, looked at me then back at Tooru and just sighed. </p><p>H: Fix her, Please. </p><p>“AIKOOOOOO, WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?” Aiko bopped my nose and smiled. </p><p>A: I’ve been here all night drunky. You were just preoccupied every time I saw you. That was quite the performance you gave. </p><p>I perked up. “REALLY, WHICH ONE?’</p><p>A: I think I liked the one with your team the most. It seemed the least mean and violent. I know you hate Haruka, but was that necessary? You gave her two black eyes and you made her cry. </p><p>I looked left and I looked right then I whispered. “Aiko, can you keep a secret?” She nodded. I giggled and motioned for her to come closer three times before I grabbed her head and turned her face. “Kuroo cheated on me with her. He didn’t want to tell me, but she wanted to rub it in my face” Aikos mouth dropped and I giggled. </p><p>A: THAT LITTLE</p><p>“SHHHHHHHHH.YOU AND WAKATOOOOOOOSHI ARE THE ONLY ONES WHO KNOW.” I giggled again.</p><p>A: When did you- </p><p>“Last week. That’s why I was cryyyyying.”</p><p>A: Well then kid, you did good.</p><p>She ruffled my hair and I pouted. </p><p>A: What’s wrong?</p><p>“I still don’t feel any better. I”m still…. angry? Maybe a little sad? I don’t know.”</p><p>A: Well he cheat-</p><p>I put a finger up to her lip to stop her. “Shhhhhh, here comes the warden. Catch natural.” I stuck out two peace signs and a duck face. Hedge frustratedly rubbed his hand through his hair.</p><p>H: What is she doing now? </p><p>A: I think she’s posing?</p><p>I whispered. “I’m acting natural, remember?” </p><p>H: Why’s that?</p><p>“Causssssse, it’s a secret. TOOOOOOORUUUUU. OH TOOOOOOORU? Did you get my puke out of your shirt? TOORU?  CAN YOU HEAR ME?”  I started tapping on his ears. “Hello?? Do these still work? Huh? Is it me? IS MY VOICE GONE? AIKO.”</p><p>A: Hm?</p><p>I breathed a sigh of relief. Aiko chuckled, seeming to be the only one enjoying the situation.</p><p>A: (P/N), I think Tooru’s still ignoring you. But keep trying I’m sure he’ll crack.</p><p>“You guys want to hear a poem I wrote?”</p><p>H: NO</p><p>“ROSES ARE RED, SUGA IS A MAMA, IF SHITTYKAWA WANTED TO WIN, HE SHOULD’VE GONE TO SHIRAAAATORIZWA”</p><p>Aiko laughed and Hedge chuckled, at least he’s not that mad, but Tooru still hadn’t reacted. “I guess it didn’t matter where you went to school because KARASUNO WON.” Aiko winked and walked ahead of me with Hedge leaving me alone with Tooru, or rather Tooru with me. “Still nothing huh?” *silence* “TOORU, YOU HAVE TO TALK TO ME.” </p><p>*mutters under his breath* O: Oh sure, now you want to talk.</p><p>“WHAT WAS THAT? DO MY EARS DECEIVE ME? WHERE THOSE WORDS? CAN HE SPEAK?” Tooru pushed me forward to motion me to walk. We stopped by a 7/11 on the way home where Hedge tried to force me to drink a gallon of water and eat some bread. “But I’m not thirsty.”</p><p>H: DO IT</p><p>“I don’t want to.”</p><p>H: NOW</p><p>A: (P/N), this water and bread is magical. They’ll make you feel all normal again.</p><p>“I’m not stupid,  or a kid, I’m just a liiiiiiiiiiittle drunk. I know it’ll sober me up, but I’m having too much fun, so I respectfully decline.” I gave them my best smile.</p><p>H: Do you want Mom and Dad to find out? </p><p>I shook my head </p><p>H: THEN DO IT. EAT THE DAMN BREAD AND DRINK THE WATER MORAN.</p><p>“I’ll do it on one condition.”</p><p>H: YOU’RE IN NO PLACE TO NEGOTIATE</p><p>“Actually I am. Because if Mom and Dad find out we were at the same party and you let me get this bad they’ll kill you right after they finish killing me.” Hedge’s mouth dropped, Aiko snickered and Tooru cracked a smile, but changed right back to having a stone face after he saw that I noticed.</p><p>H: I don’t like you with alcohol.</p><p>“I don’t care. Now, ready to hear me out? The only thing I want is for you two to go wait over there so I can talk to Tooru. I’ll drink part of the gallon now and part when I get home. Deal?” Aiko and Hedge both looked at Tooru and walked away.</p><p>O: DON’T I GET A SAY IN THIS?</p><p>H: JUST GET HER TO DRINK THE WATER. </p><p>A: AND EAT THE BREAD.</p><p>H:WE’LL BE RIGHT OVER HERE IF YOU NEED HELP.</p><p>A: DON’T NEED HELP</p><p>So here I was sitting on the corner of a 7/11 parking spot, drinking water and eating bread with Tooru, hate my guts, Oikawa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. EVERYBODY LEAVES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You can sit, you know. I won’t bite.” He stood there watching me take sips of the water and nibbles of the bread. He still hadn’t said anything, but I guess he didn’t have to. “Are we gonna talk or are you just going to stand there? *silence* I guess the deal did say that I was the only one who needed to talk...Nice weather we’re having.”</p><p>O: The weather? You want to talk about THE WEATHER? AFTER EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED? THE WEATHER? *scoffs* </p><p>“There he issssss.” I poked at his cheek.</p><p>O: DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?</p><p>*smiles* “Only a little.”</p><p>O: You’re self destructing.… If I knew this is how you would react I never would’ve….</p><p>“That’s a pretty big jump from  *mimics voice* I LOVE HER. I’VE LOVED HER FROM THE SECOND SHE CAME INTO THIS WORLD. Oh well, to be fair you didn’t even get the chance to confess, I just kind of stumbled upon it.”</p><p>O: You were eavesdropping </p><p>“I like to think of it more as listening without permission.</p><p>O: THAT IS THE DEFINITION OF EAVESDROPPING. Forget it. We can’t talk about it while you’re like this.</p><p>“I think this is the only time we can talk about this. Listen I can feel myself sobering up so you’re running out time with the blunt honest me. Soon it’ll be giggly mean me and then tired sad me so shoot your shot and get it over with.”</p><p>O: Ushiwaka? USHIWAKA OF ALL PEOPLE. DO YOU KNOW HOW HE MAKES ME FEEL?</p><p>“Did you ever think that it wasn’t about you?”</p><p>O: YOU LITERALLY SAID IT WAS. </p><p>“You pissed me off.”</p><p> O: SO YOU KISS THE ONE GUY I HATE MOST IN THE WORLD? I said I loved you and you ran away. I found you, and it was in our park WITH HIM. Then I tried to talk to you and YOU WERE WITH HIM. I try  to talk you home AND YOU WERE WITH HIM.  </p><p>I giggled. Uh oh. Times up. “Well Tooru, maybe you should stop being such a self centered egoist. The only reason I was with Wakatoshi was because of you. I ran into him and we started talking. When you found us I was a little busy crying over the fact that my boyfriend cheated on me. *giggles and smiles* You just added more feelings to my already messed up life and I couldn’t take it. I’m sorry that I ran away. I guess part of me was mad at you for complicating things even more. I was just trying to have a good time and forget, but you just wanted to talk and talk and talk and blahblahBLAH. I’m sorry that I hurt you.*smile*” Tooru clenched his fist. If looks could kill, the wrapper Tooru was staring at would be burned to crisp from the fire in his eyes. AWKWARD. I giggled again. “Hey, It’s okay, I’m fine now. You don’t have to look so angry.” </p><p>*through gritted teeth* O: I’ll kill that Bastard. </p><p>I giggled again. “I’m fine. You see I’m all patched up.”</p><p>O: Drinking, humiliating Haruka, kissing everyone with a pulse, that’s what you interpret as all patch up?</p><p>I shrugged. “You gotta move on somehow.” *giggle* “Wait a minute, are you just mad it wasn’t you I moved on with?”</p><p>*blushes* O: NO, THAT’S NOT -</p><p>I jumped up and got in his face. I grabbed his chin, turned his face and whispered in his ear, “ You know Toooooru, if you wanted to kiss me, all you had to do was ask.” I giggled, turned my head, and moved back onto the ground. “That’s what you said right?” Tooru chuckled and took a seat next to me on the curb.</p><p>O: You really know how to hit a guy when he’s down. </p><p>I wrapped my arm around Tooru’s bicep and laid my head on his shoulder. My eyes were starting to shut. “Tooru” I whispered. “You know we can’t go there.”</p><p>O: Why not? I love you and I know we could be good together.</p><p>“Djsnja” I mumbled and then fell asleep. About five minutes later I woke up and Tooru’s back. “YAYYY PIGGY BACK RIDE.”</p><p>H:Shhhh (P/N), you’ve got to be quiet. We’re almost home.</p><p>I nodded my head and put my finger up to my lips. “Can you put me down? I want to walk.” Tooru complied and tapped my nose.</p><p>O: If you get tired of using those legs give me a call. *wink*</p><p>I stumbled a little, but then I started skipping. “BATHROOM, BATHROOM, I’VE GOT TO PEE, I’M GONNA SPRINKLE WHEN I TINKLE-</p><p>A: SHHHHHHH We’ve go to be quiet</p><p>“Wait a minute, Hedgeeeeee is Aiko staying with you tonight?” They both blushed and looked away. “OH MY -” Aiko slapped a hand over my mouth and put a finger over her lips. Quiet. Riggggggght. I started tiptoeing into the door following Aiko and Hedge. We walked into the door, but I bumped into a chair. It made a moderately loud noise. I looked at it. “SHHHHHHH. You’ve got to be quiet.” Tooru chuckled and pushed me along. He whispered in my ear</p><p>O: It’ll be quiet. Let’s just leave the chair alone and keep moving</p><p>Everyone flooded into my room. The three tucked me into bed and said goodnight. Tooru was about to leave, but I grabbed his arm. “Stay.” Tooru looked at Hedge who nodded his head and walked out with Aiko. I sat up in bed as he took a seat on it. We both sat in silence for a little while. “OWWWW-” Tooru slapped a hand over my mouth with that stupid smirk on his face. “WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?” I whisper-shouted as I rubbed the spot that Tooru had flicked.</p><p>O: Stop thinking so hard and go to bed.</p><p>I laid back down and looked at him. </p><p>O: Why do you keep looking at me? </p><p>I grabbed his hand and made him lay down next to me. I climbed into his arms and snuggled into his chest. It was quiet and dark, but the way he pet my head, it scared me. I liked it. I couldn’t like it. I couldn’t get this close again. I pushed him away and flipped on my side. “Tooru… Do… do you still hate me?”</p><p>O: Look at me (F/N).</p><p>I couldn’t, I closed my eyes. I heard my mattress move. He’s leaving. Just like I knew he would. Just like all those years ago in the hallway. Why do they always leave? It’s me. It has to - Is that… It was. Tooru was petting my head again.</p><p>O: Will you open those beautiful eyes for me? Please?</p><p>One peak. That’s all I’ll give him. I’ll look into those eyes one more time. Just one more time, before he runs off and finds someone better. Just one more time before he leaves me just like he did before and just like Tetsu did. I opened one eye first and then the other to see Tooru crouched in front of my face.</p><p>O: There she is. There’s my girl. </p><p>“Tooru…”</p><p>O: (P/N), I wanted you to look me in the eye when you heard this. I could never hate you, but if you kiss Ushiwaka again I might have to kill you. </p><p>I smiled. “Stop it, I told you he was just trying to help.”</p><p>O: You should’ve asked me. </p><p>“I knew you’d be upset. I just didn’t want you to do something stupid. Hedge still doesn’t know and neither do any of the boys, but when you said you loved me I… I couldn’t tell you.”</p><p>O: I meant what I told Iwa. (P/N), I love you. I have loved you from the second you were born, and I will never, ever stop loving you. </p><p>“As a sister.”</p><p>O: No.*shakes head* I don’t think I ever saw you that way to begin with. You were it for me.  You ARE it for me. You’re my soulmate.</p><p>I turned around. “I can’t be.”</p><p>O:  I know…. Right now, you’re just protecting yourself with that wall you put up.</p><p>“There’s nothing wrong with protecting myself. I’m being cautious”</p><p>O: That’s true. But that wall of yours, it may keep out pain, but it also may keep out love.” </p><p>“I don’t need love. I don’t want it. And for what’s worth it doesn’t want me either. For my entire life, I’ve been alone, but it was okay because I had you and Hajime and Tobi.  But then I loved you. I loved you and you left. Little by little Hajime left too, but at least I had Tobi. He was there, until he almost wasn’t. And one day he won’t be. Because when his team left him, it left a whole in his heart that I could never fill. He almost left me and to this day I wait and I hope and I pray that Karasuno won’t leave him because I know that’ll be the day he’ll leave me for good. Then I found Kuroo. I found the one person I thought would never leave me. The one person who I thought loved me, but that’s clearly not true because he chose to sleep with Haruka. He left, just like everyone else. The way I see it I don’t even know what the stupid word means. Tooru, I can’t take a chance that I’m wrong about you. Because if I let my wall down, if I let you in again and I let you love me, someday we’ll just break up and I'll lose you all over again. So no, I’ll keep it up and if love can’t seep through then that’s fine. It's a price I’m willing to pay.” Tooru turned me back around to look at him.</p><p>O: I can feel the fear that you carry around. I wish there was something I could do to help you let go of it because I don’t think you’d feel so alone anymore.</p><p>“I’m not alone. As long as I have my friends I’ll continue to be fine. It’s been a week since I found out. Like I told you earlier, I’m all patched up. I’m fine.”</p><p>O: No, I think you’re just afraid. You’re afraid and alone behind that wall. You put on that smile and you’ve learned to hide it so well. You built that wall so high you fool us all into thinking you were really okay and I’m sorry for that. I’m sorry for not noticing how hurt you’ve been. I’m sorry for pushing the flood gates open. I’m sorry you had to get this drunk to let out all the pain and frustration. I’m sorry, but, you can’t do this anymore. You’re so afraid to lose people that you push them away. You keep them at an arm's length so that if they leave it’ll be okay, all because you left first. You’ve got to stop because I’m not letting it happen. So don’t pull away from me anymore, and stop pushing me so far because I’m not going anywhere. Trust in me. Believe in me. Because a life without love, is no life at all.</p><p>“Tooru…” The look in his eyes. It was so sincere, so loving, so strong. We both leaned in and lips connected for the first time in our lives. All the years I’ve wondered what it would be like to kiss those lips finally came to end. The kiss was magical. His lips were soft, yet firm. It was slow, but sweet. It was short, but maybe that’s because when he kissed me, time had managed to stop itself and transport me into a state of pure bliss. It was like sitting in a field of flowers as all the butterflies flapped their wings around us. The moment was perfect, but most importantly the moment was with him. Tooru. Tooru Oikawa I love you too. We pulled away. He leaned his forehead against mine and gave me a quick kiss on the nose. </p><p>O: Better than Ushiwaka?</p><p>I chuckled and hit his arm. </p><p>O: How about Kuroo?</p><p>I slapped his arm again. He gave me one last kiss on the cheek before he stood up.</p><p>O: I better get going, but sleep tight Princess.</p><p>“Where are you going?”</p><p>O: Would you believe me if I said to bed?</p><p>“Wakatoshi or Kuroo’s ?” </p><p>O: I don't know. I’ll figure it out on the way there. I’m not sure if I’m in the mood to rip out a spine or just bust a couple teeth in. </p><p>“Do you even know where they live?”</p><p>O: I’ll ask for directions. Have you met me? I’m charming. Who could say no to this face?</p><p>“How about you do try to get arrest and stay, here, *blushes* with me.”</p><p>O: Oooooh does my little (P/N) want some quality time with her senpai.</p><p>“You can leave. See you after you post bail.”</p><p>O: Now, now don’t get all shy on me. You just want to be around your favorite person alive.</p><p>Tooru climbed into bed with me and wrapped me in his arms. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes “Oh is Tobi here?” </p><p>O: (P/NNNNNNN)</p><p>“Who are you texting?”</p><p>O: Iwa. I let him know you’re alright now and that I’m staying to watch you.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, yeah.”</p><p>O: Go to sleep. Goodnight (P/N). I love you. </p><p>Tooru kissed the top of my head as I whispered one last “Good night” and drifted off to sleep. I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. The pillow I was on was hard and warm? I looked at the pillow to see it wasn’t a pillow, but a chest. I looked up from the chest to the face to see a sleeping Tooru with his arms around me. Oh okay. I put my head back down on his chest. WAIT A MINUTE. A SLEEPING TOORU? “AHHHHHHHHHH”</p><p>O: AHHHHHHHHHH</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. I WILL END YOU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tooru fell off the bed and crashed on the floor. He quickly got up and put a hand over my mouth.</p><p>“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN ROOM?! ” I whisper-shouted. </p><p>O: Good morning to you too (P/N)-Chan</p><p>“AND IN MY BED?!”</p><p>*smirks* O: Are we really going to pretend like this the first time we’ve shared a bed?</p><p>“AND WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR SHIRT?” </p><p>*smirks* O: Don’t tell me you forgot about our wild night together. </p><p>“WHAT WILD NIGHT? THERE WAS NO WILD NIGHT.”</p><p>*dramatically covers himself up with his hands and pretends to cry* Did you only use me for my body? You’re so cruel. OWWW</p><p>“TOORU OIKAWA YOU BETTER START TALKING AND YOU BETTER START TALKING NOW.”</p><p>*smirks* O: Well (P/N)-chan, last night,*walks closer and closer* you took advantage of me.</p><p>“AHHHHHHHHHHHHH”. I slapped one hand realizing what I had just done. I heard a knock on my door. Both Tooru’s eyes and my own widened as we scrambled. HIDING PLACE, HIDING PLACE. I NEED A HIDING PLACE.</p><p>M: (P/N) *knocks again* Is everything alright in there? </p><p>“YEAH MOM. I’M FINE.”</p><p>M: I’m going to come in now okay?</p><p> This couldn’t be happening. I shoved Tooru out my window and up to the roof to see Hedge doing the same with Aiko next door.  “Um JUST A MINUTE!” I gave Hedge a confused look basically saying what are you doing with my friend? She’s your girlfriend, it'll be fine.He sent me one saying You know how Mom is. Get your own hiding spot. My look said I was here first, you leave. He sent me a look back saying well I was BORN first, you leave. I looked at him again.</p><p>A: Hey Telepathy Twins, this is getting ridiculous. Unless you’re going to start using some actual words, stop with the faces and help us onto the roof.</p><p>I shoved Tooru’s last foot out the window and when you my mom popped her head in the room.</p><p>M: Honey? Is everything alright? I heard you scream and I thought I heard a crash.</p><p>“Oh yeah, no need to worry, haha, I just….. fell off my bed.” </p><p>M: Twice?</p><p>“You know me, clumsy as always in the morning, haha.” My eyes locked on Tooru's shirt on the floor. It was close enough to the window. I’ll casually grab it like I’m cleaning up and-. CRAP CRAP CRAP.</p><p>M: Was there someone else in here? I thought I heard a - </p><p>O: AHHHHHHHHH</p><p>M: DID YOU HEAR THAT? IT’S COMING FROM OUTSIDE?</p><p>ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME TOORU? WHAT AM I GONNA DO? WHAT AM I GONNA DO? THINK, THINK. THINK. Mom was walking towards me and the window. THAT’S IT. I jumped on my mom and attacked her in a hug. </p><p>M: (P/N), are you okay?</p><p>“Mommy. Why isn’t love enough?” FORGET THE WINDOW WOMEN. LOOK AT YOUR DAUGHTER. TAKE THE BAIT. My mom looked down at me and gave me a soft smile. GOTCHA. I managed to turn her around to face the door, and walk us both a little closer to the window to be able to throw the shirt out of it.  </p><p>M: I’m sorry sweetie, but someday it will be enough. You’ll find a boy, no, I’m sorry, A MAN, who’s willing to give up everything and risk it all just to be with you. </p><p>Risk it all…. Tooru…Hedge…We still haven’t…</p><p>M: Love is complicated, but you can’t quit after one bad experience, sweetie. Time will heal the hurt in your heart. You’ll be okay. I promise</p><p>“I know. I’m all better now. Thanks Mom.” I gave her a smile, let go of her and plopped down into bed.</p><p>M: Are you sure? I had a whole speech prepared?</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll pass-</p><p>*From downstairs* D: HONEY?</p><p>M: WHAT IS IT? WE’RE HAVING A MOMENT. </p><p>D: TOORU OIKAWA IS ON OUR FRONT LAWN.</p><p>My eyes widened. “That crazy kid. Let me go see what he wants. I totally forgot I invited him over.” We both ran downstairs to see what he meant. Hajime was already down there laughing his ass off. On the step of our front door with his hand raised, leaves in his hair, and scratches on his face, Tooru stood with his fist raised about to knock. </p><p>O: Hello There, Iwazumis. Nice day, isn’t it.</p><p>M: Tooru…did you just fall from the sky?</p><p>O: I like to think so but your children seem to feel differently.</p><p>D: Tooru what happened?</p><p>O: Well you see I was in the tree and I fell</p><p>M: What were you doing in the tree?</p><p>O: Oh you know… just.. hanging out. </p><p>I let out a laugh only to get glared at by my mom. Aiko walked up and said hello to everyone. Where the? How the? </p><p>A: Tooru, are you okay?</p><p>“I’ve got it. Let’s go.” I took hold of Tooru’s hand and pulled him forward. Hajime and Aiko followed.</p><p>M: Don’t be too long! I’m making breakfast! </p><p>“Alright!!” Everyone shuffled into my room. I sat down on my bed and slapped his shoulder.</p><p>O: OWWWWWWW. YOU’RE NOT SUPPOSED TO HIT YOUR PATIENT (P/N)! WHAT KIND OF MEDIC ARE YOU? </p><p>“WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN? YOU I LEFT YOU SAFE AND SOUND ON THAT ROOF.”</p><p>O: SOMEBODY PUSHED ME OFF THE ROOF</p><p>A: I DID NOT PUSH YOU. YOU WERE TRYING TO HOP ONTO THE TREE. THAT’S YOUR OWN FAULT. I TOLD YOU NOT TO.</p><p>I slapped Tooru again. Hajime was still laughing while holding Aiko.</p><p>O: OWWWWW. WILL YOU STOP HITTING ME? </p><p>“WHY DIDN’T YOU LISTEN TO AIKO?’</p><p>O: I TOLD HER TO HOLD ON TO ME. WHY DIDN’T SHE LISTEN TO ME?</p><p>A: I TOLD YOU I WASN’T GOING TO. I TOLD YOU TO CLIMB DOWN THE SIDE. </p><p>“CAN SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME WHAT ACTUALLY  HAPPENED?”</p><p>A: Genius over here got the idea to jump from the roof to the tree and climb down to the floor. And to his credit, it kind of worked, but he fell out of the tree when he tried to catch the shirt you threw out the window. </p><p>“And the scream?”</p><p>O: SHE PUSHED ME OFF THE ROOF</p><p>A: YOU WERE SITTING THERE SAYING *mimics voice* “I’m gonna do it, I’m gonna do it.” FOR FIVE MINUTES. </p><p>O: So then she says, *mimics voice* “Are you gonna do it before or after I turn 30. Now or never ScardeyKawa.”AND THEN SHE PUSHED ME</p><p>A: IT WAS A NUDGE, STOP BEING SUCH A BABY</p><p>“ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU.” Hajime was laughing so hard his laughs had stopped making noise. “Aiko, please check on your boyfriend, I think he’s dying.” </p><p>O: I liked you better when Iwa hadn’t poisoned you against me. </p><p>A: I liked you better when you didn’t open your mouth.</p><p>O: (P/NNNNNN), tell her to stop being mean to me. </p><p>I looked at Aiko and shrugged, which caused Tooru to pout. Hajime looked at her lovingly.</p><p>H: I knew I loved you for a reason.</p><p>“WHATTTTTTT” He then planned a kiss on her cheek.</p><p>A: I love you too. </p><p>“AWWWWWWWW”/*disgusted*O: EWWWWWW</p><p>I looked at Tooru and he sighed, turning his shoulder giving me easier access. I smiled triumphantly and slapped it for the third time in five minutes. I left the three in my room to grab the first aid kit, but stopped when I heard whispering.</p><p>O: She doesn’t remember anything from last night, so whatever she happened, erase it from your memory. </p><p>A: But your talk?</p><p>O: Never happened.</p><p>H: And the vomit?</p><p>O: She doesn’t need to feel any worse about herself.</p><p>A/H: Right </p><p>I walked into my room and dismissed Aiko and Hajime. I told them they could go have breakfast and that we’d catch up. It was quiet with them gone. I stood between Tooru’s legs to get better access to his face. I used an alcohol soaked cotton swab and lightly dabbed it on his cuts, then I applied some ointment. “Tooru….Thank you.”</p><p>O: I should be thanking you. You’re the one fixing me up. </p><p>I took the leaves out of Tooru’s hair and brushed it with my hands to fix it up. I chuckled. “There you go. Good as new.”</p><p>O: I hope these cuts don’t leave a mark on my beautiful face. That would be a national tragedy. I can see it now. Tooru Oikawa’s fans burn every tree to the ground. No tree will ever hurt him again. </p><p>I absentmindedly ran my finger over the bandaid on his cheek and smiled. “As dramatic as always I see.” We locked eyes. I stopped moving my finger, but I let my hand rest on his cheek. He wrapped his arms around my waist. Tooru….you said you loved me… and I ran away. We still haven’t...</p><p>O: (F/N)</p><p>My hand dropped from his cheek and I removed myself from in between his legs causing his hands to fall off my waist. “Tooru I-”</p><p>O: I know we haven’t talked about it and it’s okay. You and that Rooster haired freak just broke up. The wounds are fresh, and I know you’re not ready to let me in yet, but, someday you will be. And when that day comes, I’ll be here, ready to capture your heart. Until then I’ll be waiting. I’ve been waiting all my life to tell you I love you, what’s a couple more weeks. We should go, breakfast’s getting cold. </p><p>Tooru got off of my bed and walked out the door. I followed closely behind, silently taking in the understanding, selfless man, Tooru Oikawa had become, or maybe, the one he had always been? Breakfast flew by. Aiko, Hedge and I had spent the day inside hanging out, playing games and watching movies. “UH UH, THERE’S NO WAY.”</p><p>A: YOU AND USHIWAKA HAD A WHOLE MAKE OUT SESH FOR EVERYONE TO SEE.</p><p>“STOP”</p><p>H: It’s true. This idiot punched a wall and almost broke his hand. </p><p>“DON’T TELL ME YOU FOUGHT WAKATOSHI.”</p><p>O: I should’ve</p><p>A: He just picked you up and put you over his shoulder.</p><p>“Poo, what a cockblock.”</p><p>O: I think you mean, thank you Tooru-san from saving me from that ugly ferocious ogre Ushiwaka.</p><p>A: Was it any good? </p><p>“Damn, wish I could remember. You think he’s up for a round 2?” Aiko and me giggled.</p><p>O: HEY I’M TALKING TO YOU TWO.</p><p>H: So everything after Haruka’s beatdown is really a blur?</p><p>I nodded my head. “Last thing I remember I was taking shots with Bokuto, we started playing some games, and then it’s all dot dot dot. The boys sent some pictures and videos to the group chat so it kinda helps piece things together. But it looks like we had a good time and apparently our song was a hit. AND I made the wicked witch of the west cry so WIN WIN WIN..”</p><p>O: I WOULD LIKE TO TALK TO WHOEVER WROTE THOSE LYRICS.</p><p>“That would be me.”</p><p>H: Seijioh’s stupid? </p><p>“Hey, a team is only as strong as its leader and if its leader is stupid....”</p><p>H: Understood </p><p>O: THAT'S HURTFUL</p><p>I giggled. Hajime and Aiko went to bed, but Tooru still wasn’t tired. We were watching Mulan, but I was getting tired. I looked up to see Tooru who was already asleep. Tooru…. I absently smiled as I got up and put a blanket on top of him. I shut off my laptop and closed my eyes. I’m sure how long it had been, but my eyes fluttered open after a light from the crack of my door hit me. I looked to the side to see Tooru had gotten up. He must be going home. Oh, he forgot his phone. I got up to go follow him but I stopped when I got to the door and heard voices. Tooru and KUROO?? I placed my ear on the door to listen.</p><p>O: She’s asleep, you need to leave.</p><p>K: And what the hell were you doing in there?</p><p>O: What the hell do you think, cleaning up your mess.</p><p>K: I need to talk to her. </p><p>O: The only thing you NEED to do is leave. Like I said she’s asleep.</p><p>K: And when I do leave, I bet you’re going to go right back in there.</p><p>O: You’re right, I am. I’m going to go right back in there and crawl into bed with the girl that I love because I wasn’t stupid enough to cheat on her. Nice job on my picking up my leftovers by the way. Give Haruka my regards. </p><p>K: She.. she told you </p><p>O: Yeah, she did. It looks like we have similar taste in women, but that’s all we have in common. Not that it’s any of your business, but she doesn’t remember that she told me. She doesn’t remember anything after her fight, and I don’t want scum like you reminding her. You’ve hurt enough. She deserves a break. From you, your baggage and all the drama you bring along with you. Do her a favor, leave. </p><p>K: You’re right, I’m.. sorry. I never should’ve come. Can you at least give her a message for me? Tell her I still love her. </p><p>O: I’m not going to do that. Because as far I’m concerned, you were never here. *Turns his back to grab the door handle.* I’m not telling you this because you deserve to feel better. I’m telling this because I know how painful it is to watch her disappear and slip away from you. She still loves you, that’s the only reason she hasn’t told everyone. She doesn’t want anyone to hate you. No matter what she told you the reason was, that’s it, that’s the reason. </p><p>K: She still loves me. Did he tell you that?</p><p>O: *scoffs* She doesn’t have to. She has this annoying habit of putting everyone else’s happiness before her own and then she wears a mask like she’s a freakin’ superhero. She’s an idiot, an idiot who needs a break. She loves you no matter how much it hurts her and she can’t let it go. That's why she’s protecting you. And that’s the only reason I haven’t broken every bone in your body. You need to let her go. You’re hurting her. You’re hurting her and there’s nothing I can do to help her because you keep showing your face reminding her of what happened. I love her and she can’t love me back yet all because you hurt her. So get out of my sight, and don’t come back again. *turns around* Because the next time you do,  I won’t hold back. I WILL end you. </p><p>I heard Tooru touch the door handle and ran back into bed, and under the blanket. I shut my eyes and tried to pretend I was asleep. I felt the weight of the bed next to me sink. </p><p>O: Can I have my phone back please?</p><p>SHIT. </p><p>O: It’s okay, I know you’re awake. </p><p>I turned around to see Tooru laying back in bed facing me. </p><p>O: How much did you hear?</p><p>“All of it.” I whispered. “I thought...I thought you were going home and that you forgot your phone. I got up to give it to you, but I heard you guys talking and….I’m sorry.” Tooru took the phone from my hands and put on some white noises. He placed the phone on the night table next to him and wrapped me in his arms. “Tooru I-”</p><p>O: Shhhh, let’s just go to bed. We’ve had enough excitement for one day. You like the noises, they’ll help you sleep. </p><p>“Don’t you have school tomorrow?”</p><p>O: Nope, it’s senior ditch day. Why do you think Aiko is missing school? Iwa has the day off.</p><p>As I laid on his chest in the darkness all I could think to say were the two words I’d be thinking all day. “Tooru…. Thank You.”</p><p>O:  I promised you back in that hallway all those years ago that as long as I was around I’d protect you. That’s exactly what I’m doing. I'm sorry I couldn’t do it early. I’m sorry I let him hurt you. I’m sorry that I can’t take the pain of what he did away, but what I can do is love you, and promise that eventually it’ll get better. You’ve got school tomorrow, you better get some rest. Good night (P/N).</p><p>“Good night Tooru.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. YOU’LL NEVER BE ALONE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bokuto, I promised I’d be there and I will. I’m leaving right after practice today and I’m bringing Hajime with me.” Bokuto had called me every single day this week to make sure I was still coming to see him play at semis. “NOYA, KNOCK IT OFF. LEAVE TSUKKI ALONE. Bokuto, I’ve got to go.” </p><p>B: ALRIGHT! I’LL SEE YOU TONIGHT. 8PM.</p><p>“You’re picking us up from the station right?”</p><p>B: YES! But Akaashi told me he couldn’t come, so it’ll just be me. I hope that’s okay.</p><p>“That’s more than okay, that’s perfect.” </p><p>B: OH YEAHHHHHHH</p><p>“SUGA, SOME HELP PLEASE. Bokuto, Noya just found the fire extinguisher, I’ve really got to go. I’ll text you when I get on the train.” I hung up with Bokuto after saying a quick goodbye and ripped the fire extinguisher out from Noya’s hand before he could turn Tsukishima into a “frail, pissed off looking Santa Klaus.” Sigh. They win one championship and all of sudden they don’t know how to act. </p><p>U: THAT’S ALL FOR TODAY BOYS. GO HOME AND GET SOME REST. </p><p>The boys were cleaning up, and I decided to help out a little before I headed to my train station. I bumped my hip on Tobi to get his attention. He just shrugged and gave me a nod. “Are you okay? You’ve been kind of distant lately.”</p><p>K: I haven’t been distant, you just haven’t been around. </p><p>“Okay? I’m sorry. Yachi and I have been a little busy with the school festival. Now that volleyball season is slowing down, I can’t just stand here all day everyday.” </p><p>K: It’s not slowing down. It’s speeding up, we’re going to nationals and we need our medic now more than ever. You’ve got to stop running off to help other teams in Tokyo. </p><p>“Tobi, are you…. JEALOUS.”</p><p>*blushes* K: No</p><p>*pokes cheek* “If you’re not jealous then you’re WORRIED.”</p><p>K: Why do you have to label it?</p><p>“AWWWWW. MY TOBI CARES ABOUT ME.” I jumped on Tobi and gave him a big hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He flicked my forehead and looked away. </p><p>K: You’re my best friend dumbass, of course I care about you.</p><p>Tobi turned his face towards me wearing a slight blush. There were those eyes again. They were my favorite type of blue, Tobio Kageyama blue. I let go of Tobi, and looked away. “I’ll be okay. You don’t have to worry about me.” </p><p>K: What if you see him?</p><p>“I’ll ignore him. Have you ever known me not to be okay?” </p><p>K: You’re always okay, but that’s what worries me the most. </p><p>“If I need you I’ll call, promise.” I gave Tobi one last hug before waving goodbye, grabbing my bag and walking to the train station. Tobi, you’re always so worried about nothing. I’ll be okay. My face reddened remembering how close we had both been not just now, but that day on the roof too. “Why do you have to look at me like that, and with those eyes.”</p><p>H: Who?</p><p>“Oh, Hey Hedge. Ready to go?”</p><p>He nodded. We passed through security and found our train pretty easily. The ride was nice, quiet. “ I texted Bokuto, he’s with Aiko right now.” </p><p>H: Are you guys a thing?</p><p>I shook my head and smiled. “No, he’s hot and an amazing friend, but that’s all we are. Friends.”</p><p>H: Good. I don’t know if you’re ready.</p><p>“I’m fine.” </p><p>H: You’re not. You didn’t see you Saturday (F/N). </p><p>“I’m trying.” </p><p>H: I know you are, but I just want you to know that it’s okay to lean on me. And…..if Oikawa makes you happy, I’m not going to stand in your way.</p><p>“Hajime, I don’t want to ruin your friendship.”</p><p>H: I know and I appreciate that, but he loves you. He’s my best friend and if I had to trust one guy with your heart, it’d be him. If he hurts you I’ll squash him like the bug that he is; you’re still my baby sister. You might think you’re all grown up, but in my eyes, you’ll always be the little brat who climbed into my lap because she was scared of the thunder. </p><p>I hugged Hajime as moms’ words rang through my head. You'll find a boy, no, I’m sorry, A MAN, who’s willing to give up everything and risk it all just to be with you. This friendship, it means everything to Tooru and Hajime both. They’ve been attached by the hip since I’ve known the two, so why, why would you risk it all for me Tooru? The train came to a stop as we gathered our stuff and made our way to the platform. Before stepping out the door, Hedge and I had the wind knocked out of us. Bokuto engulfed me in a giant hug, and Aiko did the same with Hedge. </p><p>B: You’re here. You’re really here. </p><p>I rubbed the Ace’s back as I hugged him. “Yeah, I’m here Bokuto.” </p><p>B: THESE ARE FOR YOU.</p><p>Bokuto handed me a little bouquet of mix flowers. The combination of peonies, roses, and sunflower were a little erratic, but beautiful nonetheless. I smiled, and chuckled just a little. “Thank you Bokuto, but you didn’t have to do this.” </p><p>B:  But I wanted to. You came all the way over here just for me. It’s the least I could do. Besides they reminded me of you. They smelled good, they were colorful, but most of all, they were beautiful.</p><p>Bokuto smiled my favorite smile. The one big that took up his entire face, so much so that it caused his eyes to close. The light pink dusted his face as he outstretched one hand behind his back. It was perfect. He was perfect. I gave him another hug to thank him and was then attacked from my side. “AIKOOOOOOO.”</p><p>A: HEY, HEY, HEY</p><p>B: HEY, HEY, HEYYYYYYY</p><p>“Don’t tell me he got to you too.”</p><p>*chuckles*A: He’s got this infectious personality. It’s like he makes you want to be as happy and as energized as he is.</p><p>*giggles* “I know what you mean.” Aiko and I locked arms and began our walk towards her apartment. “BOKUTO, YOUR HAIR.” </p><p>*pouts* B: You don’t like it. </p><p>I shook my head and smiled. “No that’s not it. I’m just not used to seeing it down.” </p><p>B: I took a shower after practice so I wouldn’t smell, but then I ran out of gel. I couldn’t be late to pick you up so I ran to the store, got my gel and your flowers then came here. </p><p>A: He was so excited it was so cute. We were supposed to meet here at 7:50, but he was standing here waiting since 7. </p><p>I hugged Bokuto again realizing just how sweet the boy I called my friend was. When we arrived, I saw the package Akaashi had prepared for me sitting in Aiko's mailbox. I grabbed it happily and shoved it in my bag before anyone could see. We all sat in Aiko’s living room catching up and eating some pizza. Apparently Bokuto hadn’t remembered seeing me at the party. He had no clue he even made it there. He and the Fukordani guys had pregamed, then continued drinking on the train so by the time he got to the physical party he was already blacked out. Well that makes me feel better. It was crazy to think this was Hedge and Bokuto’s first meeting. You wouldn’t know it by looking at them. Those two were getting along excellently. Hajime and Bokuto understood each other, and even laughed at the same jokes. The volleyball talk never ended especially after finding out they were both Aces. This must’ve been what Hedge was like when he wasn’t constantly worrying about keeping someone in line. Speaking of keeping someone in line. “Hey Bokuto, where’s Akaashi? Wasn’t he supposed to come meet up with us at 9? It’s not like him to be late.” Bokuto pouted like a child as his two lips pursed together and he shut his eyes. </p><p>B: He’s going on a date with his girlfriend and he said was sorry he couldn’t come.</p><p>*Chuckles* “And why are you upset?” </p><p>B: I was supposed to go, but he said I couldn’t bring another strange girl on a double date.</p><p>He was so adorable I couldn’t help but chuckle. I reached out and tapped his nose. He opened his eyes to reveal those beautiful golden orbs that today looked to a little darker than normal. They almost looked cooper, but that didn’t stop them from radiating the same warmth they always held, especially when matched with his bright smile.  “Well that’s okay. His loss is my gain. I get to have my backup boyfriend for a couple extra hours.”</p><p>H: What’s a backup boyfriend?</p><p>A: Don’t ask</p><p>“Long story.” </p><p>B: HEY, HEY, HEY (P/N). SINCE YOU’RE MY BACKUP GIRLFRIEND AND I DON’T HAVE A REAL GIRLFRIEND CAN I USE YOU.</p><p>“Huh??” </p><p>B: COME ON A DOUBLE DATE WITH ME TOMORROW. </p><p>“A-a-a D-d-ate?”</p><p>B: YEAH! YOU CAN EVEN MEET AKAASHI’S GIRLFRIEND. </p><p>“OHHHHHH So not like a real date.” The pink tinted in Bokuto’s cheeks return.</p><p>B: I guess it could be, but I don’t want to rush you. Akaashi told me you said it’s okay for me and Kuroo to be friends again, so we kind are, but me and you are friends too. I don’t want to hurt anyone. </p><p>I hugged Bokuto. “I know cutie, and that’s why I love you.” I ruffled his hair as the pink spread through his face slowly deepening into a red color. There was that beautiful closed eyed smile again. The smile that forced me to smile back. I guess I hadn’t noticed what I said. It just sort of slipped out. </p><p>B: I love you too (P/N)</p><p>“Are you excited for tomorrow’s game?”</p><p>B: HELL YEAH. WE’RE GOING TO BEAT WHATEVER TEAM GETS IN OUR WAY AND MAKE IT TO NATIONALS. </p><p>“OH YEAH. BECAUSE NO ONE CAN BEAT MY ACE. HE’S THE GREATEST VOLLEYBALL PLAYER IN THE WORLD.”</p><p>B: HEY, HEY, HEYYYYYYYY</p><p>H: I thought I was your Ace?</p><p>A: I thought it was Ashai?</p><p>“I’M IN TOKYO AND YOU’RE RETIRED SO KOTARO BOKUTO THAT MAKES YOU MY ACE.” Bokuto started running around from how excited he was. It was getting late, and Bokuto had an early morning. We said goodnight, and I walked him to the door. </p><p>B: Goodnight (P/N), I’ll make sure to win tomorrow. </p><p>“You better because Iwazumi’s don’t date losers. No backup boyfriend of mine is gonna fail to go to nationals.”</p><p>B: RIGHT</p><p>“Do you live far?”</p><p>B: No? Just a ten minute walk away.</p><p>I grabbed his hand then walked forward. “Let’s go.” I led the way for about 0.2 seconds, because as soon as I walked out the door Bokuto’s strong pull steered us in the direction we were going. “Tokyo’s really pretty at night. I love all lights, it makes the dark seem less scary.” </p><p>B: Yeah, but when you’re alone it’s so big it gets a little lonely.</p><p>“You’re not alone. You have your parents, your friends, and Akaashi. There are so many people around that love you.”</p><p>B: My parents travel alot for work so I basically live alone, which is nice, but not all the time. My friends have their own life to live, and I don’t want to be a burden, so most nights after practice I like to take a walk, and see the city.</p><p>I squeezed his hand that for some reason I was still holding on to. Our fingers were interlaced. His hand was large and a little rough, but even with all the power it held, its hold was gentle. His hand held onto mine as if it was some fragile thing that could easily be broken if he wasn’t careful. I placed my other hand on his cheek and forced him to lock his eyes with mine. Those deep pools of copper held sorrow even if his face held a smile. “You’ll never have to feel alone again Bokuto. You have me, remember? Even if I’m not around and you can’t hold onto that owl I gave you, you still have your phone, and I’m only one call away.”</p><p>B: What about in the morning?</p><p>“Then you’ll have Akaashi.” Bokuto laughed his hearty laugh, and gave me a smile. </p><p>B: You’re the greatest backup girlfriend ever. </p><p>“Well my backup boyfriend is the best in the world, I have to step up my game to keep up.”  We both chuckled a little at my joke and stopped in front of a small cafe. “Hold on, I just have to use the bathroom really quick. I’ll be right back.” </p><p>B: I’ll be right here. </p><p>I let go of Bokuto’s hand and walked in. As I washed my hands I analyzed them. Without Bokuto’s hand in mine, they looked sad. Empty. Just plain normal fingers. I looked at myself in the mirror after splashing some water on my face. You’re fine. Bokuto’s your friend. You’re just lonely. Stop it. I walked back out and thought I saw a familiar bed head being sat. I got closer to take a peak only to confirm my suspicion. “Kuroo?” </p><p>K: (F/N)? </p><p>His hazel eyes had locked with mine. He quickly stood up. </p><p>K: What are you doing in Tokyo?</p><p>I turned to his table to see just who he was with. You’ve got to be freaking kidding me. Sat in front of him with a smug looking face was Haruka. “It's a free country, I can go wherever I want and right now I don’t want to be here.” Kuroo walked towards trying to catch up and stop me from leaving. </p><p>K: (P/N), IT’S NOT WHAT I LOOKS LIKE.</p><p>“DON’T KUROO. JUST DON’T.” I walked out of the cafe to see that Bokuto had left his spot. Great. Exactly what I needed. </p><p>B: (P/N)</p><p>“AHHHHH.” Boktuo chuckled as I jokingly hit his chest. “That wasn’t funny.” His laugh was infectious. I couldn’t help but smile along with him leaving the foul mood Kuroo left me in behind. How ironic, Kuroo meant black, and here I was enveloped in it. His darkness, his blackness, all the hurt he had caused. I needed to forget it, I needed to move on. It’s clear he already has. Why should I be the only one in pain? Why should I be alone in the dark? What I needed…..was light.</p><p>B: Do you like my new hat? </p><p>I nodded. “It looks really nice Boktuo. But what about your hair?” Bokuto pouted. </p><p>B: I don’t like it down, I thought the hat helped.</p><p>“I like it any way you wear it. You look perfect regardless. Now stop pouting. What I like the most is when you wear that big smile.” </p><p>*blushes*B: OKAY. </p><p>Bokuto switched back into his brilliant smile and we continued our walk. We made it to Bokuto’s doorstep and he invited me in. “No, it’s okay. You’ve got a big day ahead of you, you need to rest.” </p><p>B: Okay. I’ll do my best for you tomorrow. </p><p>I punched his shoulder. “You better. I didn’t come all this way to see you lose. Goodnight Bokto, I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p>B: Good night! Text me when you get home, so I know that you're safe.</p><p>Bokuto gave me one last hug and sent me on my way. I texted him when I reached Aiko’s place and laid on the coach staring up at the ceiling. If Kuroo is darkness, and Bokuto is light, am I allowed to be near him? No. I’d just dim the bright flame he already was. He was the sun, he doesn’t need the dark clouds blocking his shine. I’d ruin him, just like Kuroo ruined me. But maybe, just maybe if I was in the night sky, he’d be the moon to shine on my darkest hour. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. BECAUSE, HE’S MY ACE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’m late, I’m late and let me say again, I’M LATE. Well technically WE were late. “I’m basically a native she says. DON’T WORRY, I KNOW EXACTLY WHERE WE’RE GOING SHE SAID. WELL GUESS WHAT?! SHE LIED!”</p><p>A: IT’S NOT MY FAULT YOU GOT OUT OF BED LATE </p><p>“YOU SAID I HAD EXTRA TIME BECAUSE YOU KNEW WHERE WE WERE GOING.”</p><p>“HEDGE”/A:HAJIME</p><p>H: Uh guys </p><p>“WHAT”/A:WHAT </p><p>H: We’re here.</p><p>We all ran in the building “SAVE ME A SEAT I’LL BE RIGHT THERE.” I ran to the court where the officials let me in because the Fukordani coach had put me down as “essential personal”. I made it to the bench just in time. Bokuto was in one of his moods again. Akaashi had called a timeout once he spotted me. </p><p>B: (P/NNNNNNNNNN) </p><p>“Hey Sunshine, what’s the problem?”</p><p>B: I kind of forgot how to hit a cross shot. My straights have been so good, it just slipped my mind. Even if I want to do one, my body just hits straight.</p><p>A: Bokuto, I’ll open the path for you. </p><p>B: WOAH, AKAASHI YOU SOUND REALLY COOL.</p><p>A: (P/N), if you please.</p><p>I nodded. “Okay honey, here’s what I need you to do. Ready?” I grabbed onto Bokuto’s broad shoulders and locked eyes with him. “Remember.” All the team deadpanned.</p><p>Saru: It can’t be that easy.</p><p>B: OKAY GOT IT.</p><p>“Your team is counting on you. You’re their Ace and their captain, you’ve got to take care of them.”</p><p>B: RIGHT </p><p>“And if you ever feel like you need a reminder, just look at the first row, that’s where I’ll be cheering you.” Bokuto picked me up and engulfed me in a hug. After he set me down he finally noticed what I was wearing. His face had become completely red.</p><p>B: THAT’S MY JERSEY. IT’S ON YOU. YOU’RE WEARING IT. THAT’S MY NUMBER. IT’S  ON YOUR FACE.</p><p>“Yup. Number 4 on the court, but number 1 on my heart.”</p><p>B: AKAASHI, HEY AKAASH.I ARE YOU SEEING THIS? </p><p>A: We all are Bokuto.</p><p>“Who do you think helped me get your away jersey.”</p><p>Konoha: That still doesn’t explain why you're wearing it. </p><p>“Oh well that’s simple.” I put my hand on Bokuto’s cheek and gave him a smile. “Because, he’s my Ace.”</p><p>B: OH YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH. I’VE GOT THIS NOW. I WON’T LOSE. </p><p>“Good luck out there, I believe in you.”</p><p>B: I won’t need luck, because I’ve got you. </p><p>Bokuto’s gaze switched to one not usually adorned by his gentle face. As the team departed back onto the court Bokuto wore a look of unwavering focus. It was a sight like no other, a complete 180.</p><p>Yukie: You’re really good at that.</p><p>Fukordani’s Coach: We humbly thank you. </p><p>“It was my pleasure really. I like seeing him play. It’s like he transforms.Sorry it took me so long to get here. Akaashi must’ve had his hand full in the first set. Which sorry team are you guys…..playing….” I turned around to see. And of all the teams it had to be, it was Nekoma. Kuroo’s eyes were locked on me. He had seen it all, what I was wearing, my exchange with Bokuto, and the pep talk. All of it. He had seen it all and he was pissed. I walked up to the bleechers to watch the game with Hedge and Aiko. The game was pretty even. After my pep talk Bokuto had some INSANE cross shots. Aiko and I couldn’t pull Hajime away. Kuroo, the usually composed, analytical, snarky middle blocker had deminissed. For lack of a better word, he sucked. He wasn’t using his head. He was playing angry. Every single spiker but Bokuto was left open. He locked in and it wasn’t good. Bokuto however wasn’t fazed. After every block he tried again, and after every point he looked up to the stands at me without fail.</p><p>H: He’s amazing. </p><p>“Yeah.. He really is.” I smiled as I watched Bokuto deliver another exceptional spike. He was in a state of pure bliss. The crowd cheering his name, the smell of sweat, the slight sting of the ball left in his hand, this was his happy space. </p><p>H: Everything they said about him was right. He’s on another level.</p><p>“And he’s your friend now.” Hajime turned to look at me.</p><p>H: I’m going to say this one time, but I’ll deny it if you ever tell anyone.</p><p>“Huh?” Hedge engulfed me in a hug and squeezed the life out of me.</p><p>H: YOU’RE THE BEST LITTLE SISTER EVER. THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME TAG ALONG.</p><p>I couldn't react. Aiko stood shocked as well. After his three second fan girl moment was up, he returned back to the same stone face Hedge I knew and loved. “What”</p><p>A: Was</p><p>“That?”</p><p>H: I don’t know what you’re talking about. </p><p>A: I don’t think my eyes say that correctly.</p><p>“It’s like the memory is burned into my mind.” </p><p>H: It never happened.</p><p>The buzzer rang signaling the end of the game. Fukordani had won 30-28. The teams lined up to thank each for the game. I guess I better head down and congratulate them. I walked down from the bleachers and towards the court. I ran up to Bokuto who was already running in my direction. He picked me up and spun me around in a hug. I laughed as I held onto his neck and he put me on his back. “BOKUTO, HAHAHAHAH, STOP, HAHAHAHAH, SERIOUSLY.” He shifted me from his back and spun me around so I’d be sitting on his torso facing him instead. Akaashi came over and I said hello. “You did great out there Akaashi. Make sure you kill the next one too.”</p><p>A: Bokuto-san, put (P/N) down you’ll tire yourself out. </p><p>B: Awwww, but I don’t want to. Plus,  she likes it up here. </p><p>“Bokuto, Akaashi’s right, but here *kisses cheek* that’s for a job well down. </p><p>B: HEY, HEY, HEYYYYYY. I HAVE MORE ENERGY NOW.</p><p>Bokuto started running around with me still on him at full speed. I grabbed on tight, laughing at the maniac I called my friend. “Boktuooooooo” Bokuto halted, put me down and smiled. </p><p>B: I’m going to win. I’m taking my team to nationals.</p><p>“And I’ll be watching right from the front line. Look for me if you ever feel frustrated okay?” Akaashi caught up to us, and headed inside with Bokuto. I could hear the lecture coming all the way from down the tunnel. “Kotaro Bokuto, what am I gonna do with you?” I shook my head and smiled. </p><p>K: I’d put him on a leash. </p><p>That voice. Kuroo. Just ignore him. I turned around to walk away and was almost past him, but like every single time he grabbed my arm stopping me. I pulled my arm away and faced him. “What is with you and grabbing my arm? Do you purposely wait until I’m far enough away just so you can touch me? It’s called personal space.”</p><p>K: (F/N), I… I just wanted to explain.</p><p>“You don’t have to. We… We’re not dating anymore.”</p><p>K: When you saw us… I was just making sure she was okay. I was explaining that I couldn’t talk to her anymore, how we couldn’t be friends or even acquaintances. I didn’t want to keep hurting you.</p><p>“Like I said before, I don’t need an explanation and with your track record, it’d probably be a lie either way. Go out with or sleep with whoever you want. It didn’t matter to you while we were together, it shouldn’t matter to you now.”</p><p>K: (P/N) I-</p><p>“Excuse me, I’ve got a game to watch.” I walked away and into the bleachers before he could spout anymore nonsense. I took my seat and waited for the game to begin. He moved on. It’s time I do too. </p><p>*KUROOS POV*</p><p>It had finally made sense. Oikawa, you were right.</p><p>*FLASH BACK TO CHAPTER 16* </p><p>O:  I'm a serious Roster Head. I’ll back off. But the second you hurt her, I’ll squash you like a bug. The way she looks at you, I remember when her eyes looked at me like that. I mess it up because I chose her brother over her. I don’t regret it, Iwa-chan’s my best friend, but when she smiles, one of those goofy smiles, the ones that reach her eyes, and she looks at you so with so much pride that you know that she thinks the world of you, and when she laughs so freely and you know that she’s happy, really, truly happy, I start to doubt myself. Stepping out of her way, uncomplicating things… if this is the only thing I can do to keep seeing that smile, I’ll do it. I’ll let her go even if that smile isn’t aimed at me ever again. I’ll do it because</p><p>K: Finish it. </p><p>O: I love her. </p><p>K: *scoffs* I figured as much. Listen up, I don’t plan on letting her go and I don’t really care what you think, so as long as you stay out of my way you can feel whatever you want. She’s beautiful, but the heart of hers is too kind and too open for her own good. </p><p>O: You better not mess this up.</p><p>K: In your dreams. Now, let’s go inside, I’m sure (P/N) is getting antsy and her folks would like to see you. </p><p>O: Who wouldn’t. </p><p>*END OF FLASHBACK*</p><p>There it was, that was the look. That goofy, happy smile that I longed to see, and it was aimed at Bokuto. Uncomplicating things. Stepping out of the way. Could I do that? Could I let her go? Seeing her today, dressed like that, looking at Bokuto the way she used to look at me, it hurt. It hurts so bad it’s like I’m being stabbed. No, I meant what I said. I don’t plan on letting her go. She still loves me. He might be an asshole, but he knows her better than anyone and he knows she still loves me. She loves me and I love her too. I’m not letting her go. I can fix this. I’m going to fix this. </p><p>Kenma: The next time you see her will be never if we play like you just did. </p><p>“I lost my cool.”</p><p>Kenma: Don’t make a habit of it. If we don’t make it to nationals. Your season will be over.</p><p>“I’m going to win this game and take us to nationals. We’ll practice with Karasuno again, and I’ll fix everything. I’ll get (P/N) back, and I’ll make the great dumpster show down happen ”</p><p>*END OF KUROO’S POV*</p><p>Bokuto’s last game ended! He had done it. Fukordani was going to Nationals. “CONGRATULATIONS!! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!” Bokuto picked me up and hugged me again. I loved these hugs, I loved HIS hugs. </p><p>B: IT’S ALL THANKS TO YOU (P/N). THANKS FOR FIRING ME UP.</p><p>Kaori: You two are like so freakin cute.</p><p>Yukie: (P/N), are you dating our goofball of an Ace, now? </p><p>B: WE’RE JUST FRIENDS. </p><p>Kaori: Then why are you still holding onto her.</p><p>“Yeah. Why aren’t I on your back instead?” Bokuto’s smile widened. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he held my tights to keep stable while I hopped onto his back. “It’s a Bokuto Back Ride, 12/10 would recommend.”</p><p>Yukie: AWWWWWW.</p><p>“Wait a minute, Why do I only count two of you? Where’s the troll? Collecting tolls from under a bridge or is she out there making babies cry?”</p><p>Kaori: Ohhhhhh Yeah, baby manager actually chose to skip today’s game because she knew we’d be playing Nekoma.</p><p>I slapped Bokuto’s arm. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Bokuto shrugged.</p><p>B: I forgot.</p><p>Yukie: Anyway, apparently Kuroo dumped her. That womanizing jerk. No offense (P/N).</p><p>I shrugged. I guess he was telling the truth. “We broke up, no skin off my back.”</p><p>Kaori: But were they even together? They hook up at the last party yes, but they never went out on a date after that or made things official. And when did you guys break up?  I thought things with you and Kuroo were going great. What happened? </p><p>“Oh you know, the struggles of long distance relationships. We broke up two? Yeah, I’m pretty sure two Fridays ago, maybe three? Who knows, who cares?”</p><p>Kaori: That’s right, cause now you got our little Bokuto. *pinches his cheeks* I don’t know if that’s an upgrade, but to each their own. </p><p>B: STOP TALKING TO ME LIKE I’M A BABY.</p><p>Yuki: But you’re our baby.</p><p>B: I’M OLDER THAN YOU.</p><p>Kaori: Not mentally…</p><p>Yuki: Or emotionally…</p><p>B: I’M PLENTY MENTALLY AND EMOTIONALLY MATURE.</p><p>“He’s not wrong.”</p><p>B: THANK YOU</p><p>A: Bokuto-san, we have to get going. The award ceremony is about to begin. </p><p>B: Right, let’s show everyone how great we really are.</p><p>“Um Bokuto.”</p><p>B: Mhm?</p><p>“As much as I would love to be there with you guys, can you put me down?” Bokuto was still walking towards the court with me on his back. </p><p>B: Oh yeah….. Akaashi, she’s already wearing our uniform. Can she come with us?</p><p>A: Bokuto-san, please.We’re going to be late.</p><p>“I’ll be watching you shine from the stands. Go.” Bokuto gave me a hug and whispered in my ear.</p><p>B: I’ll look for you in the front row. </p><p>*blush* “I’ll be there. Go get em tiger.” As I watched his figure retreat I couldn’t help but smile. “That’s my Ace.” Fukurodani along with Nekoma were top 4 in their prefecture and had officially gotten their ticket to nationals. Semi’s had ended and we had said our goodbyes to Bokuto and Akaashi. Hedge, Aiko, and me were all eating dinner at a small dinner. </p><p>To: (P/N)</p><p>From: BACKUP BOYFRIEND ^O^ </p><p>I’m sorry I couldn’t eat with you :c  I promise I’ll make it up on our double date tomorrow! :D</p><p> </p><p>To: BACKUP BOYFRIEND ^O^ </p><p>From: (P/N)</p><p>Don’t worry about it! I get it! We have team dinners with our boys after our games too! Celebrate your victory! I’m proud of you!&lt;3</p><p> </p><p>To: (P/N)</p><p>From: BACKUP BOYFRIEND ^O^ </p><p>Do you want to come to our party tonight? Everyone’s going to be there.[0w0]</p><p>H: Who are you texting?</p><p>A: Yeahhhh. Who’s making you smile like that?</p><p>“Am I smiling? Ha, I guess I am.” </p><p>H: Clingykawa?</p><p>A: I’m going with Bokuto.</p><p>“Aiko wins.” I said typing away on my phone. “Fukordani is having a party, did you guys want to go?”</p><p>A: Not really. Those rich kids go hard. </p><p>H: I go where the lady goes.</p><p>“I’m kind of tired. Can we just have a movie night?” </p><p>A: YES, LET’S GO GET SOME SNACKS. </p><p>H: You guys just ate.</p><p>A: Are you really going to pretend like you don’t have any more room?</p><p>“Hedge, you’ve got like 3 stomachs, you have no room to judge.”</p><p>To: BACKUP BOYFRIEND ^O^ </p><p>From: (P/N)</p><p>It’s alright, thank you for the invite though! I’ve had enough partying for one lifetime ;). Have fun! I’ll be having a movie night with Aiko and Hedge. </p><p> </p><p>To: (P/N)</p><p>From: BACKUP BOYFRIEND ^O^ </p><p>Okay &gt;.&lt; I’ll miss you</p><p> </p><p>To: BACKUP BOYFRIEND ^O^ </p><p>From: (P/N)</p><p>I’ll miss you too, but I’ll see you tomorrow! </p><p>It was about 10:30 at night when I heard a knock on the door. Aiko and Hedge looked at me as if to say you go get it. “If it’s a serial killer and I die, it’ll be all your fault.” </p><p>A: Stop being dramatic and get the door.</p><p>I begrudgingly stood up and followed her directions.</p><p>A: WHO’S AT THE DOOR?</p><p>“Bokuto?” There he was, before my eyes. Standing in front of me was my favorite spiky haired Ace wearing a simple fitted black t shirt and some jeans. </p><p>B: HI (P/N), AREN’T YOU HAPPY TO SEE ME?. </p><p>I moved aside to let him in and gave him a hug. “Of course, but I thought you had your party.”</p><p>B: I did. It’s weird. I stopped by for a little while, but I didn’t have any fun. It was loud and I liked the music, but I wasn’t happy? It was just like any other party so I don’t know what was off. I started thinking about you and then I started thinking about what movie you guys could be watching, and I guess I just realized that there’s somewhere else I wanted to be. By the time I really knew what I was doing my body moved on it’s own, and I was at the door. </p><p>“Bokuto….</p><p>B: OH NO. DID I SAY TOO MUCH. I’M SORRY. I can leave.</p><p>I brought Bokuto in for a hug. “No, absolutely not.”</p><p>A: (P/N), DID THE SERIAL KILLER GET YOU? </p><p>I walked towards the couch pushing Bokuto forward. “No, it was just a friend.” </p><p>H: Welcome Back Bokuto</p><p>A: Didn’t get your fill of us yet?</p><p>“He’s a glutton for punishment.” Hajime and Bokuto did their little bro handshake.  Bokuto took a seat next to me and wrapped his arms around me. We sat on the couch under a blanket, snuggled up and watched White Chicks together. And like every other thing I did with Bokuto, it was perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. LOOK WHAT I GOT YOU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up to the sound of snickering and a light snoring. “Aiko.. go away.” </p><p>A: How do you know it's me?</p><p>“I don’t remember that last time Hedge giggled, but besides that he’s also probably still asleep. Whatever prank you pulled or picture you took, delete it.” I snuggled deeper into Bokuto’s chest and wrapped the blanket tighter around us. </p><p>A: You’re already up, don’t go back to bed. Keep me company. </p><p>One eye, that’s all she gets. I popped that one eye open to see her still on the other coach laying in Hajime’s arms. I shut my eye again.“You’re still in bed. Why are you complaining?” </p><p>A: Your brother is holding me captive and I can’t go back to sleep. </p><p>“So because you can’t sleep you’re not gonna let me?” </p><p>A: What else are friends for?</p><p>“Ughhhhhhh”</p><p>A: You live here rent free for two nights. It’s time to pay the piper. </p><p>Bokuto’s arms were still wrapped around me, preventing me from leaving or sitting up. His breathing was slow and with every exhale a little snore escaped his lips blowing a breath onto my face. I giggled. I looked up at his peaceful face, still sleeping and dreaming of whatever nonsense his subconscious had concocted. My head was still on Bokuto’s chest. I had an ear placed on his heart. “You know, for such a hyperactive boy, I would’ve thought his heart would’ve beat quicker than the rest of ours.”</p><p>A: (P/N), I say this because I love you. You’re a freak. </p><p>“Says the girl who woke me up so we can sit and talk in bed.” </p><p>A: Well you’re leaving today. When else am I supposed to do it?</p><p>“Hey Aiko, that night….did I tell you what really happened with Kuroo?” </p><p>A: Um </p><p>“It’s okay, you don’t have to lie to me. I’m trying to piece it together. Tooru knows. I overheard him tell Kuroo when he came to apologize. Apparently I told Tooru the night before and by your reaction I must’ve told you too. So now I guess the bigger question is, does Hedge know?”</p><p>A: You think Hajime would’ve let Kuroo live today if he knew?</p><p>“I guess you're right.” </p><p>A: (P/N), I love you so much. You’re my best friend, but what you’re doing is toxic. Keeping that all in to protect some guy who- </p><p>“Aiko….don’t.”</p><p>*sigh* A: I see that you're trying, and I am so proud of you, but why protect him? He doesn’t deserve it.</p><p>“It’s not about him anymore. I don’t think it ever was. At first I was ashamed. I thought I was the girl that couldn’t hold onto her boyfriend. But I think now I’m realizing what it really was.  I don’t want to protect him. I want to hurt him as bad as he hurt me, but I can’t. I can’t live my life with the purpose of destroying someone else's. I can’t give my power away, because then, it isn’t my life anymore, it’s his. What I want to  protect is the relationship that we had and all the memories we made. It was my first one, and Testu, he was my first love. Yes it ended badly, but should that mean I have to throw out six months of happiness. He’s not a bad person, he just did a bad thing, and I forgive him for it. I let him go, because I deserve to move on. I deserve to be happy. That’s why I wanted Bokuto to be friends with him again, and that’s why I don’t want this getting out of hand. I just want it all to end.” Build the wall. Build it higher. Build it so she can’t see the truth. I’m protecting Kuroo, because it was all my fault. He cheated on me because I wasn’t enough, because I chose someone else time and time again. It was me. It’s always me. </p><p>A: Wow. That was really insightful. </p><p>“Don’t worry Aiko, someday you’ll be as wise as your good pal (F/N).” I’m okay. I’ll be okay. I just have to keep saying it, and eventually it’ll be true.</p><p>H: Let’s pray that day never comes? </p><p>“Awwwwww, did we wake the baby?” Aiko turned around and gave Hedge a good morning kiss. “Ew.”</p><p>A: Good Morning Handsome. How’d you sleep?</p><p>H: Amazing, because you were here. </p><p>“Double Ew.” </p><p>H: You’re just bitter, you're single. </p><p>“I’m actually quite pleased, because if I was in a relationship, I wouldn’t be able to fall asleep in this guy’s arms. Let me tell you, sleeping on this chest, better than any memory foam mattress.”</p><p>A: Alright sleeping beauty. Are you going to wake your prince up with true love's kiss?</p><p>*Blushes* “What NO. WE’RE JUST - WE’RE JUST FRIENDS.” I looked back at Bokuto and smiled taking in every detail of his angelic face. “Besides, we shouldn’t wake him. Don’t you know owls are nocturnal creatures.” I rubbed my hand through his black and white hair that had deflated during his extended visit to the couch. He smiled in his sleep when I did that, which only caused me to smile too. </p><p>It was noon and Bokuto still hadn’t woken up. At about 10:30 AM, Aiko and Hedge got up to make the four of us some breakfast. They were done, but Bokuto wasn’t. He still had an iron hold on me, which was nice, buttttttt not when I needed to pee. </p><p>A: You think he died?</p><p>“He’s still breathing stupid, that’s not possible.”</p><p>H: Just wake him up. He’ll probably want some breakfast. </p><p>“I’ll try my best.” I turned on my slide slightly moving my hips enough so that my body would be facing him. He tightened his grip on me just like every other time I moved. There was no space left between our bodies or our faces. The heat rose to my face making it entirely red. Too close. TOO CLOSE. I poked his cheek. “Bokuto. Bokuto.” I whispered. His nose twitched. “Bokuto, honey, it’s (P/N). It’s time to get up.” </p><p>B: Five more minutes.</p><p>I sighed. Desperate times, desperate measures. “HEY AIKO, IS THAT AKAASHI? IS HE SETTING FOR SOMEONE ELSE?” Bokuto’s face began to contort. That’s it one more push. “AND, WOOOOOOW, IS HE SHARING BARBECUE WITH -” Bokuto jumped up causing me to crash on the floor. This is definitely NOT what I meant by one more push.</p><p>B:AKAASHI NO, NOT MY MEAT. Akaashi? </p><p>Hedge and Aiko were on the floor laughing at the scene that had just unfolded. “A little help here?”</p><p>A: BAHAHAHAH. DID YOU SEE HER FLY?</p><p>H: IT WAS LIKE SPLAT.</p><p>B: Huh?? (P/N)? What are you doing on the floor? </p><p>“Oh you know, just looking for my phone. There it is, right next to my dignity. Aiko, Hedge, either breath OR DIE.” The two continued laughing as I got up to go use the bathroom. When I finally made my way out. The two had calmed down. </p><p>B: (P/N), I didn't mean to throw you on the floor. </p><p>“I know honey. But the next you do, I’ll suffocate you in your sleep to ensure that there won’t be a third time.”</p><p>Bokuto gulped. The morning passed with a delicious breakfast. Following its completion Bokuto left to get ready for our “date”. He had only been gone for about two hours, but I missed him. I missed his presence and the bubbly, chaotic energy he brought along with him. I missed his booming voice and joyful smile. I missed everything about him. I sighed. Snap out of it (P/N). You can’t do this. You can’t be this attached. He’s just a friend. He’s just a friend. He’s just a friend.</p><p>A: Penny for your thoughts? </p><p>“I’m sorry. Have you been here long?”</p><p>A: Nope. Are you okay? *wiggles eyebrows* Nervous for your date?</p><p>“It’s not a date. It’s a “date”.”</p><p>A: Mhmmm. Is that why you look so nice? </p><p>“Just because it’s fake, doesn’t mean a girl can’t pop out. He’s just using me so he can hang out with Akaashi. It’s no big deal.”</p><p>A: It’s fake, but you want it to be real? Got it.</p><p>“I don’t think so. Feelings….they complicate things.  I complicate things. And Bokuto, he’s uncomplicated. He’s so pure and full of life. He says whatever is on his mind so I never have to wonder. He’s light, and I don’t want to be the one to extinguish that. He’s not just some guy I can rebound onto, he’s my friend, and I don’t want to lose him.”</p><p>A: Who says he has to be a rebound? I say we sail this ship up the harbor and park it in relationship island. I know Hajime has his heart set on Tooru, but I like Bokuto better. </p><p>“Or I could stay single and adopt three cats??”</p><p>A: I’m not going to tell you how to feel or how to trust, but Bokuto is all those things that you just said. He wouldn’t hurt you, he’s not Kuroo. Here, look at this.</p><p>It was a picture she had taken of me and Bokuto sleeping. I was wrapped in my little Bokuto cocoon, and I looked just as peaceful as Bokuto did. I knew he calmed me, but not to this extent. Not to the extent where even a picture of him could make me smile. I looked happy??? being near him, even if I was just asleep. I felt happy. </p><p>A: There it is. You have that same goofy smile that you wear when you see him. I like it. I like what he does to you. I like seeing you happy. Do you see it? If you can't, please tell me you can feel it. Even when all you're doing is looking at a picture of you two, it makes you happy. And even when all you’re doing is sleeping, Bokuto is trying to protect you. He’s got an arm behind to catch you if you fall, but he’s got you so secure I don’t think that would be the case. I never told you this, but that day Bokuto came looking for you. He wouldn’t stop worrying until he knew you were safe. *laughs* He was pacing so much I was scared he would make a hole in the floor. I didn’t know what was going on, but I could see how much he cared.</p><p>“That entire week he called me every single day to make sure I was okay.”</p><p>A: I know you’re probably scared to trust again, but Bokuto wouldn’t lie to you. He wouldn’t cheat on you. He wouldn’t hurt you.  So think about it, think about letting yourself be happy again.</p><p>“Even if I did think about it, this still wouldn’t be a real date. He doesn’t like me like that.”</p><p>A: Your kidding right? He brought you flowers and showed up an hour early to pick you up. He ditched a party to sit on an uncomfortable couch and be around you. Also can we rewind to this morning when you were feeding him pancakes. You two already act like a couple. And when he’s around you, he makes the same faces that he does on the court. </p><p>“No he doesn’t. Which ones?”</p><p>A: He totally does! So when you talk he makes that really focused one like he’s trying to absorb everything you're saying. And the rest of the time, it’s that really happy one he makes when he spikes a ball really well. </p><p>“Bokuto just likes to listen. And he always makes those faces. That’s his face. He’s friendly and affectionate. He’s Bokuto. There’s nothing else to it.” </p><p>A: Okay. Whatever. I give up. It’s going to happen on its own eventually. I can hold out on that label a little longer.</p><p>The knock on the door brought us out of conversation and caused our jaws to drop. </p><p>A: WOAHHHH BOKUTO. YOU LOOK HOT. Trying something new with your hair for my little princess? </p><p>“Leave him alone.” I stood up and straightened out my dress.</p><p>Bokuto’s eyes went wide when he saw me. His blush caused me to blush. </p><p>A: Awwwwwwwww HAJIME. COME QUICK. LOOK HOW CUTE THE KIDS ARE. </p><p>“Do I…do I look okay? I can go change.” </p><p>*smiles* B: No. You look perfect just like you always do.</p><p>My face went an even darker shade of red. “You look really nice too. Handsome.” </p><p>*whispers* A: Now you call her pretty. </p><p>“I CAN HEAR YOU.”</p><p>B: But she’s not pretty.</p><p>Oh. Okay. That hurt. </p><p>B: She’s beautiful.</p><p>“AWWWWWWWW”/ A: AWWWWWWWW</p><p>A: Go have fun you two crazy kids </p><p>H: But not too much fun. We’ve got a train to catch. </p><p>“Same goes for you two. It’s too early for me to be an aunt.” </p><p>H: I make no promises</p><p>Aiko slapped Hajime’s shoulder. </p><p>A: HE’S KIDDING</p><p>H: I’m not. *slams door* </p><p>“O...kay?” Bokuto and me just burst out laughing. “Talk about excited.”</p><p>B: Yeah, but we have an exciting afternoon too. *Holds out hand* Ready?</p><p>I smiled and interlaced our fingers together. “Let’s go.”</p><p>Dinner went well, and the movie went even better. Sato, Akaashi’s girlfriend, was just as sweet as her name said she would be. Bokuto had dragged Akaashi to win us a prize from the claw machine.</p><p>A: Bokuto, you need to calm down.</p><p>B: I AM CALM.</p><p>Sato and I had walked to a bench to take a break while the two continued on their quest for a stuffed animal. </p><p>*giggles* S: He certainly does keep Keiji on his toes.</p><p>*chuckles* “I’m sorry we crashed your date. You must have had a nice evening planned before we came along and hijacked it.”</p><p>S: No stop it. Meeting you was the best part of my evening. It’s about time Bokuto settled down, and found a good girlfriend. I didn’t know how many more randos I could take. They were all so….diverse, and it was getting hard to keep their names straight. </p><p>“Oh I’m not Bokuto’s girlfriend. We’re just really good friends.”</p><p>S: But you were cuddling at movies?</p><p>“He’s a cuddler.”</p><p>S: And you shared food at dinner. Bokuto doesn’t share his food.</p><p>“I guess he’s learning.”</p><p>S: And you’re wearing his sweater?</p><p>“I got cold.”</p><p>S: Okay? *thinks to herself* She’s just as weird as the rest of them *smiles*</p><p>“I know you're probably thinking that I’m weird, but me and Bokuto, we just wouldn’t work out. And not being together, it’s for the best. He’s just too important to me to lose.”</p><p>S: So because you think it’ll end bad, you think there’s no point in trying. </p><p>“I don’t think, I know. Trouble just seems to follow me wherever I go, and I don’t want to bring Bokuto into that.” I liked who I was with Bokuto. I wasn’t insecure or alone. I was confident and protected. Being around him, it made me smile, it made me... happy, but if we ever got together that would all change. He would leave just like everyone else. </p><p>S: Oh thank god you're emotionally unavailable. I thought you were just a weirdo.</p><p>“Gee thanks.”</p><p>*giggles* S: I’m sorry haha. I didn’t mean any offense by it. But it makes sense where you're coming from now. Have you ever considered changing your mindset?</p><p>“My what?”</p><p>S: Your mindset. Instead of thinking what if it doesn’t work out, ask yourself what if it does?I don’t know what or who hurt you in the past, but the best advice I can give you is to let it go. You gotta put your past behind you.</p><p>“It’s not that easy. It still hurts. The wounds are too deep.”</p><p>S: That’s even better! </p><p>*deadpan smile* *thinks in head* And she calls me the weirdo?</p><p>S: The past can hurt, but the way I see it, you can either run from it, or learn from it. It’s your story and you’re the only one that has the power to change it. Yesterday is history and tomorrow is a mystery so why continue to live in a past where you were hurt. The damage has already been done. There’s nothing you can do to change that, but by reliving it, you're making sure those wounds stay open. Forget the past, forget whatever or whoever hurt you, because right now, or at least for the past three hours, you were happy with that crazy kook. And for what it’s worth, I know he was happy with you too. I’ve seen him on hundreds of double dates, but none of them have ever made him smile like this. I’m not trying to tell you how to live your life. It’s just something to think about. Oop here they come! I wonder what they got us. </p><p>B: (P/N), LOOK WHAT I GOT YOU. *Holds out a Dory plush* You said Finding Nemo was your favorite, and that whenever you were sad Hajime would remind you to just keep swimming. I might not always be around to remind you, but I want to be. So whenever you're sad, or nervous, or scared, just look at this and remember that I’m cheering you on. I’m reminding you to just keep swimming.</p><p>I rushed in and hugged Bokuto. I couldn’t believe it. That one small detail I had mentioned in passing, he remembered. “Bokuto… Thank you. Thanks for changing the story.” I pulled away and wiped my face. It was like being reborn, and it was all thanks to Bokuto. </p><p>B: Don’t cry. I don’t like it when you cry. </p><p>Bokuto whispered as he gently wiped a falling tear from my cheek. I smiled, and for the first time in a long time I meant it. “I”m sorry*laughs* but these are happy tears.” I interlocked my fingers with Bokuto’s as the four of us began walking down the river front. The sun had set and we had both said goodbyes to Akaashi and Sato.</p><p>B: I don’t want you to go. </p><p>“I don’t want to go home either, but I’ll have you with me remember?” I held up my Dory plush to show him. </p><p>B: And I’ll have you. I would show you Niku, but he’s at home. </p><p>“Niku?” </p><p>B: Mhmm. The owl you gave me. </p><p>“Niku? You named the owl I gave you Niku? As in meat?” Bokuto nodded with a smile.</p><p>B: I named him after my favorite thing. I would’ve named it (P/N), but he’s a boy so I named him the next best thing. </p><p>“Kotaro Bokuto, you really are an angel. I’ve got to go, but thank you for tonight. It was the best fake date of my life.” I gave Bokuto a kiss on the cheek. I was going to walk away, but he wouldn’t let go of my hand. He wouldn’t let go and neither would I. “Did you maybe want to come to the train station with me?” He nodded happily. As I went inside to change I noticed Aiko’s smug face. I grabbed my things and we all headed to the station. Once there we all said goodbye again. </p><p>H: Someone looks like they had fun on their “date”.</p><p>I smiled. “I did. I had a lot of fun.” </p><p>A/N: Sato, literally means Sugar, so it was a play on words that she was sweet lmaoooo okay sorry I’ll stop talking now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. MY TOBI’S IN LOVE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seven days, that’s how long I’ve been riding this “change of mindset” wave. It’s been seven days and I’ve loved every second of it. Was I still sad sometimes if I caught myself thinking about Kuroo? Yes. But did I cry myself to sleep at night anymore? ABSOLUTELY THE FRICK I THINK NOT! In these seven days I have laughed more, smiled harder, and built more bonds than I ever could have and it was all thanks to Sato’s advice and Bokuto’s constant support. Between practicing recieves with Hinata, tutoring Noya and Tanaka, and running our classroom’s culture fair with Yachi, I can honestly say I was all put back together. “Oh come on, it doesn’t hurt that bad. Stop being such a baby.” </p><p>K: Never again. I will never hang out with you EVER again.</p><p>*Flashback to this morning*</p><p>“Tobi pleaseeeeeee.”</p><p>K: No.</p><p>“COME ON.”</p><p>K: No </p><p>“Oh Hinataaaaaaa.”</p><p>K: Wait don’t ask someone else I’ll do it. </p><p>“Perfect LET’S GO!”</p><p>K: I’ll go, but I’m going to complain the whole time.</p><p>Tobi and I had taken the afternoon off to work at an animal shelter.  The animal shelter was in need of volunteers and I had to finish up some hours as a graduation requirement. I knew it would be fun, but I also didn’t want to go alone, so I asked the first person that came to mind. “Tobi, you need the volunteer hours too. This is a good thing. Stop pouting” </p><p>K: I still have two more years to worry about that. </p><p>“But they’re puppies. Look at his little face.” Tobi looked at the puppy trying to figure out what was so great about it. Unfortunately he got too close and scared the puppy, which caused it to bite down on his nose. </p><p>*End of Flashback*</p><p>“So you got an itty, bitty, little, peck on the nose. What’s the big deal?”</p><p>K: IT USED IT’S TEETH</p><p>“Some people find that kinky.” Tobi punched me on the head. “OWWW *under breath* You didn’t have to hit me, we’re going to get your stupid ice cream.”</p><p>K: WHAT WAS THAT?</p><p>“Nothing Dr. Doolittle. “ I pushed Tobi into the ice cream shop before he could respond. Dairy and Volleyball, the keys to his heart, and to his mouth. The girl at the register eyed me with a bored look, but that all changed when she saw Tobi. You could see her drooling from a mile away as the hearts in her eyes replaced her pupils. </p><p>Ice Cream Girl: HI! And welcome to Milky Madness! How may I help you?!</p><p>“Hi, can I have a (flavor) milkshake?”</p><p>Ice Cream Girl: Sure… And what about you Handsome, is there anything I can get you?</p><p>K: A vanilla soft serve on a cone please. </p><p>Ice Cream Girl: Coming Right Up! So, do you go to school around here? </p><p>“We go to -”</p><p>Ice Cream Girl: Not you. </p><p>K: We go to Karasuno.</p><p>Ice Cream Girl: Oh that’s amazing! Wait I think I recognize you! You’re on the volleyball team! I’m a first year at Aoba Johsai, I saw you at the Spring High Tournament and thought you were amazing! You were even cooler than Oikawa-sama.</p><p>K: Thank You</p><p>“Gee I sure am getting thirsty. I wish my drink would hurry up.”</p><p>Ice Cream Girl: You’re number 9 right?! I’m Himari Ichiyama! What’s your name?</p><p>K: Tobio Kageyama</p><p>“So that drink?”</p><p>*giggles* H: I think your girlfriend really wants her drink Tobio-kun. </p><p>K: She’s not my girlfriend. We’re just friends.</p><p>H: Oh. That’s great news! In that case, we should go out some time! It’ll be lots of fun!</p><p>“OH LOOK OUR ORDER IS READY. WOULD YOU MIND?” </p><p>H: That’ll be $9.75.</p><p>I pulled out a $10 bill from my wallet, but Tobi paid the girl first. “It was supposed to be my treat.”</p><p>K: Next time. Later Ichiyama. </p><p>H: BYE TOBIO-KUN. CALL ME.</p><p>We exited the ice cream shop as we began our trip back home. </p><p>K: What’s got you so upset?</p><p>“Nothing. I didn’t know you were such a ladies man. I didn’t even move, when did she give you her number?”</p><p>K: She wrote it down on this napkin. </p><p>“Well are you gonna call her?” Tobi shrugged and licked his ice cream. </p><p>K: Probably not. </p><p>I let out a sigh of relief. “Good, because she was annoying.” Tobi smirked.</p><p>K: Don’t tell me you're jealous. </p><p>“What could I possibly be jealous of?”</p><p>K: So you wouldn’t care if I call her? </p><p>“No.”</p><p>K: Got close to her?</p><p>“Nope”</p><p>K: Maybe even took her out on a date? </p><p>“STOP, THAT’S NOT FUNNY.”</p><p>K: HA. YOU ARE JEALOUS.</p><p>Am I? “No, that’s not it.” Is it? Tobi and I sat on a hill looking out into the city. Even with all the traffic,  the sunset made our busy little town look peaceful. “You’re a good guy Tobi, and you’re my best friend. I just want you to be happy.You deserve a nice girl, ONE THAT YOUR BEST FRIEND WILL LOVE, not an annoying squeaky fan girl. If you actually liked her I guess I’d try my best to support it, but she’s not the one. *smiles*I’ve been waiting for you to have eyes for someone other than volleyball; it just hasn’t happened yet. *punches shoulder* UNLESS YOU DIDN'T TELL ME. That’s a whole different ball game.”</p><p>*blushes*K: I uh…... I think I like someone…. I’m just not sure.</p><p>*punches shoulder* “AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME?”</p><p>*punches my shoulder* K: I SAID I WASN’T SURE</p><p>I rubbed my arm where Tobi had hit me a little harder than expected. So he likes someone. That’s…. good, right? I smirked. “Who’s the lucky girl? Guy? Person? Being?”</p><p>K:  I DON’T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT.</p><p>“It’s Hinata isn’t it? I always knew this day would come. THE DAY- OWWWW.”</p><p>K: BOKE (P/N) BOKE. YOU KNOW I LIKE GIRLS.</p><p>“Actually, until recently you’ve only expressed interest in BALLS.” BAHAHAHAHA. I started rolling around because I was laughing so hard. </p><p>K: HEY STOP YOU’RE GONNA-</p><p>I didn't realize it but I started quickly rolling down the hill. It was just like in the summers of my childhood. The only difference is Tooru… he should be here right now. I half expected a crash but what surprised me most was that the crash was into Tobi’s body. He had run down the hill to catch me. TOO CLOSE. TOO CLOSE. When I opened my eyes, our faces were near each other, our gazes were locked, and our cheeks were red because I was positioned on top of him. He didn’t say anything. A quick flashback appeared in my mind. The roof, how close we were, our lips… my face got even redder at the thought as I quickly got off him. He looked away. Okay.. this was awkward. I started to giggle again. Do I… do I like him as something other than a friend?</p><p>K: What’s so funny?</p><p>I kept laughing thinking about what just happened. I seriously thought I had feelings for Tobi. A crush on my best friend? BAHAHAHAHA. Tobi started laughing too. “Tobi, why are you laughing?” </p><p>K: I don’t know. Your laugh, it was contagious. I missed it. I… I missed you. I know the break up was rough and I couldn’t do anything to help-</p><p>Tobi froze when I wrapped my arms around him and put my head on his chest. “Tobio Kageyama, when did you get so humble? You went out and grew up on me while I was having my little crisis.”</p><p>K: Little?</p><p>*sigh* “Fine, relatively large crisis.*giggles* But, that’s not the point. Tobio, I never did get the opportunity to say this, but, thank you. You did absolutely everything you could and more. You were my shoulder to cry on, my worried guardian angel, but most of all, you were my friend. You didn’t judge anything I did, you gave me time to heal, and you let me do it my way. You gave me space when I needed it and provided a distraction when I needed it too. I will never be able to thank you enough, but I’m going to try. So thank you for everything. Thank you for being my best friend. Thank you for always looking out for me. And thank you for being Tobio Kageyama. I love you Dorkyama and I appreciate you so much. I hope you never forget that.” Tobi wrapped his arms around me and put his head on top of mine. Wrapped in his warmth, being in his arms, this was my favorite place to be. As we sat there Tobi whispered</p><p>K: I’m glad you’re back.</p><p>*smiles* “I’m glad to be back,but enough mushy sappy talk *lets him go* tell me about this girl you like. Tobi looked away as a blush spread throughout his cheeks.” We both laid down on our backs  and looked up at the sky. </p><p>K: She’s… she’s pretty.</p><p>“And?”</p><p>K: Smart.</p><p>“And?”</p><p>K: Funny</p><p>“Dude this is like pulling teeth. Are you sure you like this girl?”</p><p>K: No… not yet.</p><p>“IDEA. *shoots up*I’ll turn around so you won’t be so embarrassed. NOW, GO. WHAT’S SO SPECIAL ABOUT THE GIRL THAT HAS MY TOBI’S HEART?!”</p><p>*sighs and smiles* K: Everything…. Besides being funny and smart and pretty she’s got an amazing personality. She always knows just what to say and she’s always smiling, even when she doesn’t want to. She’s strong. She makes me smile and everybody loves her.</p><p>“Who’s everyone?”</p><p>K: Her class, our friends, the team.</p><p>“SO I KNOW HER?!”</p><p>K: NO.</p><p>“BUT I’M ON THE TEAM.”</p><p>K: DO YOU WANT ME TO KEEP TALKING? </p><p>I zipped my mouth interested to hear more. </p><p>K: She’s kind to everyone, even to people who don’t deserve it, but that doesn’t stop her because she’s a total badass too. She helps me practice and at our games she’s always the loudest one there. It’s like my body knows to play better because it knows she’s watching.</p><p>“SO I DO KNOW HER.”</p><p>K: NO</p><p>“BUT YOU SAID-“</p><p>K: (P/N)</p><p>I turned around and did the zipped my lips motion. Tobi sat up and sighed. He looked down, pulling out the grass, a smile still playing on his lips and a slight blush still on his cheeks.  </p><p>K: She’s… a little weird, but overall…..I think she’s perfect. </p><p>“AWWWWWWWW TOBI.” I jumped on Tobi and gave him a hug</p><p>K: HEY, GET OFF</p><p>“MY TOBI’S IN LOVE.”</p><p>K: I AM NOT</p><p>“IF HE’S NOT IN LOVE THEN HE’S MOST DEFINITELY IN LIKE.”</p><p>K: I TOLD YOU I WASN’T SURE.</p><p>“TOBI’S IN LIKEEEEEEE. HE LIKEEEEEEES THIS GIRL.”</p><p>K: SHUT UP</p><p>“If this girl is so perfect what’s the problem?”</p><p>K: She’s… she’s a friend. And I still haven’t figured out if all the things I like about her is because she’s my friend or if I actually like her. All I know is I like being with her, and making her smile. I like hearing her laugh and I hate seeing her cry. I.. I want to protect her, but at the same time I know she’ll be fine, because she’s always fine. One day, I realized I was thinking about her and I began to wonder how long she’s been on my mind. Then I realized, ever since I’ve met her, she’s never left.</p><p>“OH MY GOSH! I TOTALLY KNOW WHO SHE IS!”</p><p>*red and stone faced* K: YOU DO?</p><p>“She’s a first year? In class 1-5?”</p><p>K… yeah</p><p>“And she’s a little quirky, but adorable nonetheless?” </p><p>K: Yeah</p><p>“AHHHH TOBI! I DON’T THINK YOU NEED TO WORRY. I THINK SHE FEELS THE EXACT SAME WAY ABOUT YOU.”</p><p>K: REALLY? </p><p>“YES! YACHI WILL BE SO EXCITED WHEN SHE FINDS OUT YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HER! AHHHHHHH. WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO DO IT? WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO TELL HER?”</p><p>K: THAT’S NOT -</p><p>O: OI (P/N), what are you going on the floor?</p><p>“Oh hey Tooru.” I gave him a smile. Tooru engulfed me in his arms.</p><p>O: Awww. My little (P/N) is happy to see me. It’s good to see you in such high spirits.</p><p>K: Oikawa.</p><p>O: Well if it isn’t little Tobio-Chan. What are you doing with my (P/N)?</p><p>*punches Oikawa in the head* “I’m not yours so stop calling me that.”  Oikawa pouted and started rubbing his head </p><p>O: So mean Iwa 2.0 </p><p>“I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT.”I went to punch his head again, but he caught my hand and smiled.</p><p>O: I usually like your abuse, but let’s save that for when it’s just the two of us. Can’t have little Tobio thinking I let you push me around.</p><p>*blushes* Why is his face so close?</p><p>O: That’s a good girl.</p><p>Tooru turned me around and put his arm over my shoulders. Why am I sitting here blushing like an idiot? Say something. Say something. </p><p>O: Hope you don’t mind, but I’ll be taking my (P/N). Later Tobio.</p><p>Tooru grabbed my hand and interlaced our fingers. He gave Tobi a little wave and started leading me away.*blushes* “Bye Tobi” NOT THAT YOU IDIOT. ANYTHING, BUT THAT. “I uh I’ll text you!” SMOOTH REAL SMOOTH.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. MY SHINY TEETH AND ME</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So Tobi likes Yachi. That’s… good. Yeah. That’s good. Yachi’s great, and she’s sweet and she’s pretty. I guess I just.. in the back of my mind, I thought that we would….who am I kidding? Tobi’s my best friend, and he’s out of my league. Even if he did magically have a thing for me, we could never. Our friendship is too important. “OWWWW. WHAT THE HELL TOORU?” Tooru smiled his stupid perfect smile. </p><p>O: So she does know I’m alive?</p><p>Even against the setting sun that stupid smile still somehow managed to maintain its shine. How… annoying? I scowled.</p><p>O: What’s wrong with your face? Aren’t you happy to be spending time with your good pal Tooru?</p><p>“Your teeth.. Why are they so shiny? It’s annoying.”</p><p>O: Well (P/N), I have been told I have the smile of an angel. </p><p>“Mhm.” </p><p>O: Girls come from miles away just to see me smile and here you are getting it for free. All up close and personal. You’re squandering an opportunity. </p><p>“How unfortunate.”</p><p>*smirking* O: My shiny teeth that twinkle, just like the stars in space. My shiny teeth that sparkle, add beauty to my face.</p><p>*smiles* “Your shiny teeth that glisten, just like a christmas tree?”</p><p>O: You know they walk a mile just to see smile</p><p>“WOO”</p><p>*together* MY SHINY TEETH AND ME</p><p>O: YES THEY’RE ALL SO PERFECT, SO WHITE AND PEARLY</p><p>“Brush, gargle rinse, YOU NEED A BREATH MINT *waves hand in front of nose O:HEY*, my shiny teeth and me.”</p><p>O: MY SHINY TEETH SO AWESOME JUST LIKE MY FAVORITE SONG</p><p>“MY SHINY TEETH I FLOSS THEM SO THEY GROW TO BE REAL STRONG “ *lifts two arms up and does strong man pose* </p><p>O: MY SHINY TEETH I LOVE THEM AND THEY ALL LOVE ME *taps my nose* </p><p>“WHY SHOULD I TALK TO YOU *points to Tooru* WHEN I GOT 32?”</p><p>*together* MY SHINY TEETH AND ME</p><p>Tooru and me were both laughing like maniacs not caring about all the strange stares we were receiving. It didn’t matter, we just kept dancing down the street. “You’re insane.”</p><p>O: Only for you kid. You make me crazy. </p><p>I looked down at our intertwined fingers and blushed. This was the first time we were holding hands, and he was already saying things like that. That’s right. He…. said he loved me. </p><p>O: Back to thinking too much huh? What am I going to do with you? </p><p>“Tooru…”</p><p>O: (P/N)? </p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?” Tooru forced a smile on his face. It was one of those fake ones that you could see right through if you knew him well enough. </p><p>O: You might not remember, but we already did. I love you (F/N). And you might not be ready to accept it yet, but I’m willing to wait until you are. </p><p>“Tooru, you can drop the smile. I know it’s fake.” Instead he replaced it with a sad one. </p><p>O: (P/N), do you have any idea how painful it is to tell someone you love them, and have them not say it back?</p><p>“Tooru… I… I don’t.”</p><p>O: I know and that’s okay. It’s okay because being with and making you blush, it’s enough. Seeing you smile, it makes it all worth it. I love you, I really do, but when we talk about it… I can’t not feel hurt in the same way that I can’t blame you. I can’t force you to feel something you’re not ready for and I can’t make you feel bad about the fact that you aren’t ready.</p><p>“So for now you fake a smile and power through?” </p><p>O: It's the best way I know how. </p><p>“Tooru, I… I want to try.” I looked down at our hands. They look so perfect together, almost like they belonged. Almost like they were meant for each other. Not exactly puzzle pieces, but maybe like Brownies and Ice Cream, a pair that worked. They didn’t feel like Kuroo, and they most definitely didn’t feel like Bokuto’s, but this was just as nice as the two. I looked up at Tooru and placed my hand on his cheek. “I want to try to be ready. So Tooru, please go out with me.” Tooru looked a little shocked, hell I was shocked. Tooru pulled me against his chest.</p><p>*smirks* O: My little (P/N), all grown up and asking me out. Don’t you know that’s my job? </p><p>*smirks* “Well, you were taking too long. I just bit the bullet.”</p><p>O: I promise not to bore you</p><p>*smiles* “ Does that mean it’s a yes?”</p><p>O: How could I turn down a date with my cute little (P/N)? Of course it’s a yes. You should see your face. It looked SOOOO ADORABLE.</p><p>*blushes* “YOU'RE SO ANNOYING. AND STOP CALLING ME YOURS. I DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE.” I will admit it is growing on me though. But I’d never let Tooru know that. </p><p>*smiles* O: Yet</p><p>*mumbles* “Shut up Stupidkawa”</p><p>O: AWWWW, IS MY LITTLE (P/N) EMBARRASSED? *grabs cheeks* I think she is. There’s no need to be embarrassed. You’ve already got me wrapped around your little finger.</p><p>Tooru let go of my face and pulled me up ahead. “Where are we going?” Tooru smiled again, this time a real one. </p><p>O: On our date silly. I have to cash it in before you change your mind. </p><p>I stopped. “No way. I’m not dressed. *blushes* I smell like a mix of dog and grass. I look like a mess.”</p><p>O: You look perfect</p><p>*blushes*</p><p>O: Not as perfect as me, but-</p><p>I slapped Tooru on the chest as we both chuckled. “Seriously though, take me home. I’ll take a quick shower and change.” As we walked home hand in hand I looked down at them. They looked good together, but there’s only one person who’s hand fit perfectly in and that was Tobi’s. Tobi. He likes Yachi. *sighs* It doesn’t matter how our hands fit, because soon it’ll be their hands. Oh Tobi. Wait a moment, Tobi? “OH CRAP TOBI.”. My face changed to one of horror.</p><p>O: What's wrong?</p><p>“I TOTALLY ABANDONED HIM.” I punched Tooru’s arm as hard as I could.. “THAT’S FOR PULLING ME AWAY WHEN WE WERE HAVING BEST FRIEND TIME.”</p><p>*smiles* O: But now you’re having Tooru time.</p><p>“You know better than that.” </p><p>O: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Tobio over everyone.</p><p>“Exactly!” I let go of Tooru’s hand to grab my phone out of my purse. Tooru pouted,but I couldn’t let that adorable face distract me. I quickly dialed Tobi’s number and….. voicemail. I sighed. “Hey Tobi, if you get this please call me. I’m sorry for abandoning you, but Tooru, you know what he’s like. I just got wrapped up in all his chaos. And he’s just, I don’t know. It’s not an excuse and I’m super sorry. Just.. call me back? Or let me know you’re okay? I’m sorry again, and remember, I love you Tobi.” I sighed again. Tooru hugged me. </p><p>O: I’m sure he’ll forgive you. It’s not the big of a deal. He’s run off without saying bye to you plenty of times before.</p><p>I mustered up the best smile I could. “Yeah. He’ll be fine.” Tobi… He'll have Yachi now. Tooru took my hand and smiled. That smile somehow made me feel better and assured me that everything would be alright. Tooru and I walked to my house where I quickly showered and changed into a cute top and jeans. “Can you stop whining?” I had just finished drying my hair and was about to put on a really light base of makeup.</p><p>O: But I’m hungryyy </p><p>“And I need to put on makeup.”</p><p>O: No you don't. I told you already, you’re beautiful. </p><p>I blushed as Tooru walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me from behind.</p><p>O: I’ve seen you with wide varieties of different food on your face, I’ve seen you with dirt on your face, and to top it off I’ve seen you drool and those little eye boogers on your face. </p><p>I hit Tooru’s arm, but he just laughed. </p><p>O: The point is, I know what you look like, and I know you’re beautiful eye boogers and all. Look how cute we are together. The perfect couple. </p><p>Tooru grab the brush out of my hand and whispered</p><p>O: There, now that she’s perfect we can go eat.</p><p>When he kissed my cheek I swore the deepened color had become a part of me. As we got up and walked out of my house, the blush still hadn’t left my face as his words played over and over in my head. I finally calmed down when we had finally made it to the restaurant. Luck was finally on our side. The food was amazing, the conservation was flowing and best of all, our server was a male! Tooru held my hand the entire night and it wasn’t until we were walking home that I noticed the nonsense. He’s cute, you think I could steal him? She’s so lucky, I bet he treats her really well too. Why so does she get to get to be with someone like that, no fair. Tooru stopped in his tracks. “What’s wrong?” He grabbed my chin and looked me in the eyes</p><p>O: Ignore them all. You’re the only person I want, the only one that I need, so focus on me and focus on us. </p><p>“How did you-</p><p>*smirks* O: That cute little pout you have on was all I needed, I filled in the blanks myself. I will admit the jealous look on you is absolutely adorable. *Pulls you to his chest* MY LITTLE (P/N), SO TERRITORIAL, SO PROTECTIVE OF HER TOORU.</p><p>I blushed again and then scoffed. “Please as if I’d ever be jealous. You’re not even my boyfriend.” </p><p>*whispers in ear* O: Yet</p><p>“Oh confident are we?”</p><p>*smirks* O: I already told you, I’m in it for the long haul. It’s only a matter of time before you agree to be mine.</p><p>It was my turn to smirk. If this is the game he wanted to play, I was all in. I pulled Tooru down by shirt and whispered in his ear “ good luck Trashykawa,  game on.” His wide eyes reflected the shock written on his face as I sauntered away. We were back in my house in bed snuggled up watching Ratatouille in bed.“You see what happens when you let all that talent go to your head.Take notes.” </p><p>O: Linguine doesn’t have talent, it’s all Remy. </p><p>“RIP Linguine’s love life with Colette. Get you a man who can cook Sis. One that will feed you well and won’t lie to you.” </p><p>O: I can’t cook.</p><p>“Damn, pass me my phone. Wakatoshi told me he makes a mean Udon, maybe he’ll date me.” Tooru raised his eyebrow and looked down at me as I was laying on his chest.</p><p>O: Is that so?  </p><p>M: (P/N), YOU HAVE A VISITOR.</p><p>“JUST SENT THEM UP MOM. Yeah, sorry Tooru, my stomach comes first and he’s a total hottie. Honestly win win.” </p><p>O: Take it back</p><p>“Or what?” Tooru flipped us over so that he was on top of me. He raised his fingers in warning and wiggled them. </p><p>O: You have three seconds to take it back. </p><p>“Never.”</p><p>O: 3</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>O: 2 </p><p>“I wonder if he’ll accept me?”</p><p>O: 1</p><p>“ I mean I hear we did kiss.”</p><p>O: THAT’S IT.</p><p>Tooru went in full force with the tickling. He moved his fingers along my sides and all over my body. “TOORU *laughs* STOP *laughs* I CAN’T” </p><p>O: TAKE IT BACK</p><p>“NEVER *laughs*” Tooru shrugged.</p><p>O: Your funeral </p><p>Tooru’s laugh was like a melody. It was mellow, calming almost. It brought me joy. It wasn’t booming like Bokuto’s or light-hearted like Tobi’s, but it was in and of itself just all around nice. As our laughs merged together in perfect harmony, “AHHHHH HAHAHAHAH”. We both turned our heads to see the door slam open. It was so quick that I’m not sure if it was real. One second Kuroo was at my door the next he was gone. He didn’t say a word and neither did the two of us. But like a flash he was here one second and gone the next. Tooru got off me and sat down on the bed. </p><p>O: Talk to me. Are you okay?</p><p>I pushed Tooru’s chest back down and laid my head on top of it. “Of course I’m okay, why wouldn’t I be?” </p><p>O: That was Kuroo </p><p>“Yeah? And your Tooru and I’m (P/N). I don’t need a reintroduction.”</p><p>O: As long as you’re okay… </p><p>I got up off of Tooru’s chest and looked him in the eye so he could make sure I was telling the truth. “Tooru, I’m fine. Seriously.” I chuckled a little and smiled. “I’m so glad you care, I really am, but me and Kuroo broke up. I made my peace with it. It’s not my business how seeing you on top of me made him feel. I also don’t really care. He didn’t care how sleeping with Haruka made me feel, why should I care? What I do is none of his business just like what he does is none of mine.” I put my hand on his cheek and caressed his flawless face. I whispered, “I’m fine, I promise.” Tooru nodded, still locking eyes with me. It gave me an idea. “You trust me right?” I started leaning down. “You believe that I’m alright?” Tooru nodded again, a blush spreading through his cheeks as he began licking his dry lips. “Are you sure?” My lips were floating on top of his as I whispered the question.</p><p>*whispers* O: Yes</p><p> “Good!” I  got up and pick up a bottle of water then took a sip. When iI got back into bed I turned to the side of his face and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then laid back down beside him and giggled. Tooru froze for a couple seconds but then recovered by flipping over on top of me. With his famous smirk Tooru tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and whispered </p><p>O: I think you missed. </p><p>Tooru leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on my lips. It felt familiar somehow, but I don’t from where. It was the type of kiss where if  we were standing my foot would’ve done the little pop thing they do in the movies. The butterflies in tummy never seem to stop flapping their wings and the smile I wore on my face after we pulled apart was evident of that. This boy… this feeling… was Mom right? Was he my soulmate after all?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. JUST ONE MORE TIME</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tooru stayed the night that day just like he’s been doing every night following. Did I mind?  Not really. He was sweet and he always asked if he could come over. So every night, wrapped in his arms, I fell asleep on his chest and then every morning, we’d walk to school. He walked me all the way to Karasuno then went all the way back to Aoba Johsai. “You’re going to be late again.” Tooru tapped my nose.</p><p>O: Don’t you know a Queen is never late, everyone else is simply early.</p><p>*smirks* “In what world are you a Queen?”</p><p>O: You’re right. I’m the King, that makes you my Queen.</p><p>*chuckles* “I’ve got to stop watching Disney movies with you. What kind of guy quotes the Princess Diaries?”</p><p>O: The kind of guy with a girlfriend who loves Princess Diaries. duh.</p><p>There it was again, that word….. girlfriend. He said it every day in hopes that one day I’d react and call him my boyfriend and every day he was let down. “Um yeah…. go to school I have a practice match with the boys today so I’m going to be late.”</p><p>O: Then I’ll come pick you up a little later. </p><p>“You know you don’t have to.”</p><p>O: Yeah, but I want to. See you later Gorgeous, I love you.</p><p>Tooru gave me a peck on the lips, said goodbye and walked away. I love you….girlfriend……Such simple words, but, am I ready for them? Can I trust him? Do I let someone in one more time? It’s Tooru. He’d never hurt me… right? The day flew by with no catastrophic events. I was warming up the boys when Coach Ukai came in. The team we were going up against was “a surprise.” I was pushing down on Tanka’s back, when the double doors opened. </p><p>T: (P/N), IF YOU PUSH ANY HARDER, I’LL BREAK MY MANHOOD</p><p>“YOUR MANHOOD AND YOUR TOES ARE NOWHERE NEAR EACH OTHER SO REACH.”</p><p>N: YOU GOT TO BE ALL FLEXIBLE LIKE ME, LOOK TANAKA. </p><p>We all burst out laughing at Noya’s whacked out demonstration.</p><p>U: DO YOU THREE CARE THAT WE HAVE GUESTS. GET OVER HERE AND SAY HELLO.</p><p>I froze. I turned around to see Nekoma. If this was our surprise, I wanted a refund. This practice match was supposed to “get our blood flowing” (;)) and get rid of some of our pre national anxiety. Tsuki and Tobi were going away for camp soon, so this would be some good practice for them. I bowed hello then went back to stretching the boys out. “TANAKA ARE YOU A BRANCH. I PROMISE YOU WON’T SNAP. BEND” The boys seemed okay, but the air was a little tense. </p><p>D: (P/N), are you okay with him here?</p><p>S: You don’t have to stay, it's fine. </p><p>“Why? Are you embarrassed to have me here Suga?”</p><p>S: NO, NO NOTHING LIKE THAT.</p><p>D: Yeah, it’s not like you’re Tanaka or anything.</p><p>T: HEY </p><p>“Good than new idea. To get those heart rates up, we’re going dance.”</p><p>K: No</p><p>Tsukishima: I normally don’t agree with the King on much, but I second. </p><p>“Too bad! I’m in charge of your warm ups. Now follow my lead.” As How You Like That by Black Pink played, the boys followed every silly move I did. Most of the boys were laughing. Noya, Tanaka and Hinata even started free styling. “YESSSS TOBI, DANCE LIKE YOU’RE GETTING FREE BBQ.” I managed to get a smile out of Tsukishima, but my smile dropped the second my eyes met with Kuroo. He looked terrible. He had a scowl on his face, bags under his eyes, and to top it off he looked like he lost a little weight. We both looked away. “Okay, good job boys, good luck out there.” As the boys walked off to get ready I walked over to greet Coach Nekomata and the rest of the team. “Coach Nekomata, look at you. How have you been?”</p><p>N: (P/N), it’s been awhile. We’ve missed you over at Nekoma. It’s a shame you decided not to transfer, managing these boys by myself is not an easy job. </p><p>“That’s true, but you do it so well. I didn’t want to take away from any of your fun.”</p><p>N: I think you just wanted to save yourself a headache. You break an old man’s heart.</p><p>“Have you seen what I deal with?” We both turned to see Noya jumping on Asahi’s back lecturing him to calm down.  </p><p>N: I think you’re right on that one. </p><p>“I’m going to go say hi to your boys, and warn them to stay in line.” I said my goodbyes, but before I could say a word Lev had his hand on my head.</p><p>L: (P/N)! IT’S BEEN FOREVER. DID YOU SHRINK OR SOMETHING WHILE YOU WERE GONE? </p><p>“Lev, remove your hand if you still want to keep it.” </p><p>L: I missed those threats.</p><p>Y: LEV, ARE YOU CAUSING (P/N) TROUBLE?</p><p>I chuckled. “No, he’s fine Yaku. Thank you for the protection though. I appreciate it.”  </p><p>Y: Nice to see you walking around all upright and sober again. </p><p>“Yeah, GOOD TIMES. I have missed you though! Spill the tea. Did you get lucky?” </p><p>U: (P/N), GET OVER HERE. WE’RE ABOUT TO START.</p><p>“COMING. Sorry, Yaku looks like we have to cut this conversation short.”</p><p>Y: Let’s talk after. And don’t be a stranger. Just because you and Kuroo broke up doesn’t mean your blacklisted at Nekoma. We all still love you.</p><p>I gave him a quick hug. “Thanks so much Yaku.” I began to walk over, but I stopped when I felt a tug on my sleeve. I smiled seeing my favorite pudding haired setter.  “Kenma, it’s been awhile.” </p><p>K: Yeah…. How.. how are you? </p><p>I smiled. “I’m doing just fine. I’m in a really good place.I don’t remember much from the party or if you were even there, but that was a big low for me. I’m alright now so need to worry.” </p><p>K: Then can I ask you for a favor? </p><p> “Of course, anything.” </p><p>K: Talk to Kuroo.</p><p>“I….”</p><p>K: I know it’s a big ask, but if I didn’t think it was necessary I wouldn’t have gotten involved.  </p><p>“I know, but.. I don’t know. I don’t think it’s healthy for either of us.” </p><p>K: He came to see you a couple of days ago. I told him not to, but he did. I don’t know what he saw, but when he came back he trashed his room. He punched a hole into the wall. He skipped class all week, and he refuses to eat. The only way I was able to get him out of bed was by having Coach set up a practice match with you guys. Look at him, he looks terrible.</p><p>“I know, and I feel horrible, but I really can’t. I can’t sacrifice my mental health for his. I’m sorry Kenma. Me and Kuroo, we… we just aren’t good for each other. We bring darkness. I’m finally in a good place, and I’d like to stay there.”</p><p>U: (P/N), I’m sorry. Is my having a practice match distracting you from having a social life?</p><p>“I’m sorry Kenma, I’ve really got to go.” </p><p>U: OH? SO YOU DO UNDERSTAND JAPANESE? GOOD! GET A MOVE ON SQUIRT. Kenma, you should get going too, we’re about to start. </p><p>The practice match started, and just like when we first met, my eyes were glued on Kuroo. They analyzed his every move. This definitely wasn’t the same Kuroo I knew. His receives were sloppy, he was unorganized, overall he was a mess on the court. At the 10 point mark Kuroo collided with Lev and got knocked to the floor. Before I knew it, my feet were moving on their own. “Everyone move, give him some space.” </p><p>U: She’s got this. Don’t worry. </p><p>“Kuroo, I’m going to ask you a couple questions alright. Follow my finger with your eyes, can you do that for me?” He nodded. “What’s your name?”</p><p>K: Tetsuro Kuroo</p><p>“How old are you?”</p><p>K: 18</p><p>“Good. Can you tell me where you go to school and what class you're in?”</p><p>K: I go to Nekoma High. I’m a third year in class five.</p><p>“Squeeze my finger as hard as you can. Where are we right now?”</p><p>K: Karasuno High’s Gymnasium</p><p>“And what team are you playing against?”</p><p>K: Karasuno</p><p>“Good. Now take my hand.” I helped Kuroo up and sat him on the bleachers. “He’s fine, no concussion. I’m going to help him ice and take a look at his shoulder.”</p><p>Nekomata: Thank you (P/N), we really appreciate it. </p><p>I walked over to Kuroo with two bags of ice in hand. It was awkward. The silence between us was almost deafening. “Um.. I saw you hit your shoulder pretty hard. Does it hurt?” </p><p>K: No… not really. It’s a little sore, but I can manage. </p><p>“That’s good. Here hold onto these for me.” I got up and rotated and massaged the shoulder for him.”Okay, give me a bag. Perfect. Just hold it here for a little, alright?” He didn’t say anything, but it seemed like he was having difficulty balancing both bags. “Here let me help.” I grabbed the bag of ice from his hand, sat down in front of him and placed it on his cheek. This was so awkward. We hadn’t been this close in… almost a month? Two? As long as I keep looking down I’ll be fine.“You don’t have to worry. I’m sure you’ll recover in time for nationals. Daichi had a pretty similar accident with Tanaka at semi’s and he’s fine. That was actually worse than this, because he spit out a tooth.” More silence. I sighed. </p><p>K: How… How have you been?</p><p>“Um… fine. The boys are a little nervous now that nationals are getting closer, but that’s why I’m glad we’re having this game.” I made the mistake of looking up at Kuroo and having our eyes meet. Kuroo placed his hand over mine on his cheek. </p><p>K: (P/N)....We can work this out. </p><p>“Kuroo, I.. I don’t think now is the right time to talk about this.”</p><p>K: Then when is? If not now, then when? You won’t answer my calls or my texts. When I showed up at your house after a TWO HOUR TRAIN RIDE, OIKAWA, THE GUY WHO STARTED ALL OF THIS AND THE PERSON YOU LEFT THE PARTY WITH, ANSWERS THE DOOR. SO WHEN (P/N)? WHEN IS A GOOD TIME?</p><p>“Kuroo you need to calm down because we both know Oikawa didn’t start anything, you did.”</p><p>K: Oh reallll nice, *scoffs* still defending the guy. What are you two? Are you a couple now *narrows his eyes* or are you just sleeping with the guy?</p><p>SMACK! Kuroos eyes went wide at the realization of the situation.What he said, the fact that I just smacked him, it all just became real.“You have NO RIGHT to say that to me. YOU out of all the people in this room DO NOT get to call me a whore. You don’t get to do this. You don’t get to come in here and cause a scene. You don’t get to blame ME or Oikawa for ruining us, because you did that ALL ON YOUR OWN. When I met you, I thought I had found the person I was going to spend the rest of my life with. I was done. So all the walls, and all the insecurities, and all the obvious trust issues, who cared because I was done. I found my soulmate, but then... you left. YOU left. YOU left ME. YOU wanted the break and YOU had SEX WITH HARUKA OF ALL PEOPLE. Nobody forced you to do that. YOU COULD’VE TALKED TO ME. YOU COULD’VE WORKED THINGS OUT WITH ME, BUT YOU DIDN’T.  YOU QUIT. YOU WALKED AWAY. SO NOW, YOU DON’T GET TO CRY ABOUT THIS. YOU DON’T GET TO SIT HERE AND SLUT SHAME ME FOR SLEEPING, NOT HAVING SEX WITH, BUT JUST F*CKING SLEEPING IN THE SAME BED AS A GUY WHO TOOK CARE OF ME WHILE I WAS DRUNK. A GUY WHO I’VE KNOWN LITERALLY SINCE MY BIRTH. A GUY WHO HAS BEEN COMING OVER FOR FAMILY DINNERS WITH FOR YEARS.  You broke me and you broke my heart and I hate you for that. I hate you because you ruined me. I hate you because I forgive you, but I still can’t move on. </p><p>K: THEN WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING WITH OIKAWA? If you can’t move on then what was that?</p><p>“I was trying, because that’s all that I can do now. I was trying because I can’t keep stopping my own happiness for your sake. I hate you so much now Kuroo because I still love you. Do you understand that? I still love you so much that I can’t even let a guy hold my hand without comparing it to yours. I hate you most of all for that. I hate you for making me love you, but I hate myself even more for staying in love with you. I hate myself for loving the monster that chose to drive a hammer through our perfectly imperfect relationship. I hate myself for loving someone who could hurt me this bad. I hate myself for giving someone this much power to hurt me. I hate myself and I hate you, so I guess we’re in the same boat.</p><p>K: (F/N), I..</p><p>“You don’t have to explain anymore, because I really don’t want to hear it. I’m almost glued back together now Kuroo and I make no apologies for how I choose to repair what you broke. You don’t get to come back and say that we can work this out, because we can’t. Aiko was right. This is toxic. You screwed up Kuroo, you hurt me, and yet, here I am still defending you to everyone who knows the truth because I STILL LOVE YOU. God, I’m an idiot.. I LOVE YOU AND I AM ALWAYS GOING TO LOVE YOU, BUT I DON’T WANT TO. I DON’T WANT TO LOVE YOU. I WANT TO BE HAPPY."</p><p>K: THEN STOP!*Looks down and whispers* Just stop loving me already. It’s clearly not doing either of us any good.</p><p>“I CAN’T . And that’s the problem.” *chuckles* I just.. I just can’t. If I love you... I lose, and if I hate I lose. I just need to nothing you. I need to feel nothing for you.” At this point my face was soaked in tears, but I was still chuckling. I must have officially lost it. “Tetsuro, I can’t be with you, or be around, or even look at you, because you...you consume me. Everyday, you take a little part of me, and I’m scared. I’m scared that underneath of all of this *dramatic hand motions around yourself* there’s nothing left except for “Kuroo’s Ex-Girlfriend”. I just got done being “Iwazumi Jr,”. It’s time for me to be (P/N). I just, I need.. I need to find myself. I need to find a way to exist without you. I need to look at the rain and not remember when we danced in it. I need to look at the stars and not remember our first kiss. But most of all, I need to be able look at MY TEAM and not think about you. I look at them and it hurts me. I remember how we met, and all the good times we had together. They force me to remember all the parts of you that I’m still in love with. I see it everyday when I look at them and I just need it to stop. I need to turn it off. I need to not care about you. </p><p>K: (F/N), PICK A SIDE. You want to be together, but you don’t want to be together? DON’T YOU GET IT? .I WANT you to not care about me. I WANT you to feel nothing for me. I WANT you to quit on me, because… there’s no way I can quit on you. Not when I know that you still love me too. So pick a side, because I can’t keep up and it’s killing me. I hurt you. I know I did, and no apology in the world will ever make it right, but if you give me one more chance I promise I’ll do my best to make it up to you everyday for the rest of our lives. I love you, and being apart from each other is only hurting us, so why don’t we try one more time? Just one more time (P/N). What do you say?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. YOU REALLY ARE MY SOULMATE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I am very uncomfortable with the energy we have created in the studio today.” </p><p>K: You’re making jokes? Really? Is that laughable to think we could get back together?</p><p>“YES. Kuroo, I can’t. You know I can’t.”</p><p>K: Yes you can baby. I know you can. </p><p>“Kuroo, I need you to be okay with this. I need you to let me go. You have to let me go.” I placed my hand on his cheek one last time. I stared into those gorgeous hazel eyes that once were filled with so much love, but now held so much sadness, guilt, betrayal, and most of all tears. “ Kuroo, loving you was one of the best things that could’ve ever happened to me. You made me so happy. I woke up everyday excited to see where the day would bring us. I woke up knowing that no matter what happened, I would be okay, because I had you. But you left, and you took that security away from me. The way things ended, it might have sucked, but I think it happened for a reason. You taught me a lesson. You taught that no one should have the power to take my day and control it. I shouldn’t be relying on someone else to make me feel safe. I should do that on my own. Kuroo, I forgive you. I forgive you and I think that you’re allowed to forgive yourself too. You’re allowed to forget it happened, because that girl you slept with, she wasn’t the end of me, just us. You gave it your best shot. You tried to fix this, but it didn’t work. So it’s okay. I promise. You can let go. Just let me go.'' I handed him the half melted ice. “I think you’re more than capable of doing this yourself.” As I turned around to walk away I saw that everyone in the gym, including the coaches were watching me. They were listening to our whole fight. They all knew what a joke I was now. What a joke my relationship with Kuroo was. I mustered up the courage to force a smile the way I had done so many times before. I bowed. “I’m very sorry for the disturbance. I’ll be taking my leave.” Tobi started walking up to who I thought was me. “Tobi?” But he didn’t say a word as he walked straight past me and punched Kuroo in the jaw. I stood there shocked, we all did. </p><p>K: THAT’S FOR CHEATING ON (F/N).</p><p>He threw another punch</p><p>K: THAT’S FOR MAKING HER CRY. </p><p>And another</p><p>K: AND THAT’S FOR HAVING THE AUDACITY TO ASK FOR HER FORGIVENESS</p><p>He was losing control. He had gotten on top of Kuroo and started beating the daylight out of him. “KAGEYAMA STOP. GET OFF OF HIM.” The sound of my voice must have triggered Kuroo who had finally registered what was happening. </p><p>K: WE WARNED YOU THAT THERE WOULD BE A PROBLEM IF YOU HURT AGAIN.</p><p>The two were rolling around, and all I could do was stand there and cry. Cry and watch in awe of just how useless I actually was. I had never seen him this angry. Coach Ukai pulled Tobi off of Kuroo. Daichi and Ashai were holding Noya and Tanaka back. I looked at the boys, there was so much rage on all their faces, so much hate. I’ve ruined everything. An alliance Mr. Takeda worked so hard to mend, I shattered. Amazing job as always (P/N). I looked at Tobi, but I couldn’t help. All I could do was run, run as fast and as far as I could. </p><p>U: KAGEYAMA. We’ll talk later. Go. </p><p>I had to keep going. Keep running until all the pain and all the shame was far enough away for me to pretend to be okay again. Keep running, just keep -. I was tackled to the ground. We were on a hill causing whoever had tackled me to roll down with me. I thought the land would hurt, but it didn’t, because when I opened my eyes I was in Tobi’s arms protected from the fall. My tear stained eyes, which still held water looked at his scratched up face. I reached up my hand, but quickly pulled back when he winced. “I’m sorry” I whispered, but he didn’t care. He held onto me tighter and laid his head on mine. The tears began to fall at an even faster rate. “You… you found me.” </p><p>K: You’re my best friend dumbass. No matter how fast you run or how far you go I’ll always find you.</p><p>With those words I broke down. I sobbed loudly into Tobi’s chest letting it all out. Letting in all the pain. Tobi sat there and listened, petting my head to try and sooth me. </p><p>K: That’s it. Let it all out. It’ll all be okay.</p><p>I’m not sure how long I spent crying in Tobi's arms, but through it all he sat there quietly not saying a word. “It’s not true what he said.” I wiped at the remaining tears aggressively. “I’m not a whore. The night of the party Tooru walked me home with Hedge and Aiko. I might not remember any of it, but Aiko promised that's what happened. He slept over cause he was worried and I threw up on him. That’s all. I don’t even remember Kuroo coming over, but apparently he did. After that Tooru’s been staying over more frequently and the other night he came in and saw Tooru on top of me, but it was just a misunderstanding. Tooru was tickling me because I was teasing him. I’m not a whore.”</p><p>K: Okay. I believe you.</p><p>I buried myself deeper into his chest. “Why? Why do you believe me without a doubt in your mind.” </p><p>K: You’re (P/N), you could never be anything like that.</p><p>“Why can’t all guys be like you Tobi? My life would be so much easier if we just….” Right, he likes Yachi. You make his life so difficult already, don’t make it any worse.</p><p>K: Finish what you were saying. If we just what?</p><p>“If we just could copy and paste your award winning personality into everyone.” I looked up to see Tobi’s face. He frowned a little. “Can you imagine if we could do that? Take someone’s personality and transfer it. Imagine Hinata’s personality on Tsukishima.” Tobi shuttered </p><p>K: One dumbass is enough. Four eyes is an asshole, but he’s an asshole with a brain.</p><p>I giggled. “Tobi, why is that whenever we’re on this hill we always seem to tumble down? I mean appreciate that you’re always there to catch me, but can’t we just watch down instead?” </p><p>K: It’s cause you’re an idiot who doesn’t watch where she’s going. You’d properly end up broken if I wasn’t here. If I don’t catch you who will?</p><p>O: That would be my job?</p><p>K: That’s two times you failed. I wouldn't be surprised if there was going to be a third.</p><p>O: Watch it, Tobio. If I didn’t know any better I’d think we were trying to make a play for my girlfriend. </p><p>“I’m not your girlfriend.”</p><p>O: Yet.</p><p>K: Take a hint. She’s not in the mood. I’ll walk her home myself when she’s ready.</p><p>O: Why would you do that when I’m right here? I’ll take it.</p><p>“Stop it guys. Tooru, how did you find me?”</p><p>O: I went to the gym and saw Rooster head walking out all beat up. I assume that was you. </p><p>Tobi looked away and puffed.</p><p>O: Don’t act so cool Mr. Hero, those little badges of honor on your face give me the answer I’m looking for. Nice job Tobio. Looks like my little protege is taking after me in more ways than one. </p><p>“Tobi, our stuff is still at the school. We should head back.”</p><p>K: Are you sure? You don’t have to go back if you’re not ready yet. </p><p>O: I WASN'T DONE WITH MY STORYYYYY</p><p>“WELL, I LOST INTREEEEEEEEST.”</p><p>K: (P/N), would you mind walking ahead. We’ll catch up. I need to talk to Oikawa really quick.</p><p>O: That’s Oikawa- SAN or SENPAI to you, you brat. Put some respect on my name. </p><p>I glared at Tooru. “Tooru, you be nice to my Tobi.”</p><p>O: For my (P/N), anything. Go up ahead. But don’t walk too fast. </p><p>I nodded and did as I was told. I walked ahead for a little trying to get my head on straight. What am I going to tell the boys? “UGHHH THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING.”</p><p>O: Yeah, talking to yourself is pretty weird. Tobio, why are you friends with this one again?</p><p>K: She forced me to be. She followed me around and called me Tobi, then she threatened my milk. I kind of just got used to her as time passed on.</p><p>“Tobiiiiiii” I gave him a little pout. </p><p>O: Figures.</p><p>“SHUT IT SHITTYKAWA. DON’T ACT LIKE YOU DIDN’T DO THE EXACT SAME THING WITH HEDGE.</p><p>O: (P/NNNNNNNNN)</p><p>Tooru gave me the same pout as I giggled. </p><p>O: Honey now that I’ve got Tobi’s blessing to date you, you can officially be my girlfriend.</p><p>I punched Tooru’s shoulder.</p><p>K: I told you she wouldn’t like that joke. </p><p>“I - oh, we’re here. That was quick.”</p><p>O: You walked most it on your own *knocks on head* or were you too wrapped up in that stupid head of yours again to notice.</p><p>“SHUT UP.”</p><p>O: Just go, hurry up. I’ll be waiting.</p><p>I nodded and went to the gym with Tobi behind me. I froze when I placed my hand on the door. I can’t do this. They’ll all laugh at me. They’ll all- I looked up when I felt Tobi’s warm hand on top of mine.</p><p>K: It’s okay. Take all the time you need, but just know I’m here if you need a push.</p><p>I took Tobi’s free hand in mine and intertwined our fingers. There it was. That feeling again. Sparks. I looked down at our hands and smiled. Just like puzzle pieces. “I can do this. I’ve got my best friend with me as backup.” With Tobi’s hand in mine I went in to face the reality ahead of me, my boys. When I entered the gym they were all there, Mr. Takeda, Coach Ukai and every member of the Karasuno Boys Volleyball team. I squeezed Tobi’s hand for reassurance, but then let go when I saw Yachi. Think of Tobi’s happiness. You can’t ruin something else. Nobody said anything so I was the first to break the ice. I bowed. “I’m very sorry for all the trouble I caused and for making you worry. I’m sorry for you ruining your game and an advantageous alliance. I’ll do everything in power to fix it. Please forgive me.” </p><p>N: NO</p><p>“I understand if you all hate me. I can collect my things. I’ll try to find you a better medic, one who won’t cause you any problems.”</p><p>Y: (P/N), that’s not what we want.</p><p>“But Noya….”</p><p>A: He’s just upset. I think we all are.</p><p>D: We all love you and we’re here for you. We just want to know why you didn’t tell us.</p><p>E: You didn’t have to lie to protect him. We wouldn’t have ended an alliance with them, we just wouldn’t have practiced with them as much.</p><p>“NO, THAT’S NOT WHAT I WANT. I want you guys to keep practicing with Nekoma. They’re skills are valuable. It’s just easier to get a new medic.</p><p>S: NEGATIVITY BEGONE. </p><p>Suga had chopped the negativity from my head. I lightly rubbed the spot. “Sugawara-senpai, that hurt.”</p><p>S: Good, maybe it’ll help you see that you’re not disposable. We don’t want a new medic, not now, not ever. </p><p>Kiyoko: Did you feel like you couldn’t come to us for some reason? </p><p>“No, that’s not it.” </p><p>Yachi: Is it because you don’t trust us?</p><p>“No, that’s not true.”</p><p>N: THEN WHY? I’M HAVING A REAL HARD TIME BELIEVING THAT IT WASN’T US. </p><p>H: WE SHOULD’VE SEEN IT. WE SHOULD’VE BEEN ABLE TO TELL. WE’RE, we’re supposed to be your friends….</p><p>“Noya-senpai, Hinata, guys....I’m so sorry for not telling you. I didn’t want to bother you with my drama and I didn’t want to be a burden. I love you guys and I want you to have every single advantage even if it puts me in an uncomfortable position. Nekoma didn’t know, a very small handful of people knew and that was mostly because they found out on accident. Don’t blame Nekoma for what Kuroo did, and don’t blame Kuroo either. It’s okay to forgive him, I already did. It’s time to let go and move on.” I looked up after I felt a hand on my head. Noya was smirking his little smirk. </p><p>N: I’m only being tough on you because I care about you so much. I’m your upperclassman after all. I warned Kuroo last time that if he hurt you again we’d have a problem. So now we have a problem, this isn’t your fault. No one is allowed to make you upset and if they do it’s my job to beat them up.</p><p>Tanaka: Although Kagymama over here took care of that for us. </p><p>H: THAT WAS WILD. WHO KNEW KAGEYAMA HAD SUCH A STRONG RIGHT HOOK. IT WAS LIKE POW. BOOM. TOTALLY BADASS. </p><p>Tsukishima: Now we know what happens when you mess with his Queen. </p><p>“Don’t act so high and mighty Tsukki-poo. I saw your face too. It’s too late, I know you care. Come here. Give (P/N) a cuddle.” I stuck out my arms and moved my fingers egging Tsukki to a hug. </p><p>Tsukishima: No </p><p>S: GROUP HUG. </p><p>As we all piled on top of each other for a group hug, Noya and Hinata jumped on causing us to fall on the floor. I laughed realizing just how lucky I was. “I love you guys.”</p><p>N: WE LOVE YOU TOO</p><p>D: And stop trying to quit every time something happens. </p><p>T: We like a good scandal, YOU KEEP THE ENERGY ALIVEEE.</p><p>E: You help bring the attention off these two idiots.</p><p>Tanaka and Noya nodded their heads.</p><p>T: I will agree it is nice, not be yelled at. </p><p>N: Yes, yes the lectures were starting to feel like overkill.</p><p>U: NOW, THAT WE KNOW SHE’S OKAY, YOU CAN ALL GO HOME. </p><p>Mr. Takeda: Kageyama, you were fighting on school grounds with a visiting student. While it was for a good reason it can’t go unpunished. Usually the punishment would be suspension, but a disciplinary measure like that would make it so you can’t play volleyball or go to camp. </p><p>“MR. TAKEDA, NO. Please punish me instead. Tobi didn’t mean it. It was all my fault.” </p><p>U: Let him finish squirt </p><p>Mr. Takeda: Usually, but that being said, males play rough and if this was a joke I could let it go.</p><p>“IT WAS A COMPLETE JOKE, RIGHT TOBI?” </p><p>K: No.</p><p>U/Mr. Takeda: NO???</p><p>“EXCUSE US FOR ONE SECOND. TOBIO KAGEYAMA GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER, AND GET IT TOGETHER NOW. YOU ARE NOT THROWING AWAY AN AMAZING OPPORTUNITY FOR ME. SAY IT WAS A JOKE AND SAY IT NOW.”</p><p>K: It was a joke. </p><p>Mr. Takeda: The enthusiasm might not be there, but the delivery was so I’ll take it. Oh and (P/N), I know you didn’t plan this and it wasn’t your fault, but no more scandals please. </p><p>U: And clean him up. </p><p>“Was already planning on it.” </p><p>U: Good night you two. Oh and (P/N), we’re glad you’re okay.</p><p>I grabbed Tobi’s hand and led him towards the bench. I pulled out my first aid kit and sat down in front of him. We were alone again. We were always alone, but why did it make me nervous now? “This is going to sting a little okay?” I lightly dabbed the alcohol swab on the open cuts and applied some ointment. I then grabbed a ready ice pack and placed it on his knuckles.  “Tobi... thank you.” </p><p>K: It’s not a big deal. I’m pretty sure the hill did more damage than that bastard Kuroo. </p><p>“But you wouldn’t have been hurt by either if it wasn’t for me.”  He was always getting hurt because of me. It was all my fault. “OWWW. DON’T YOU KNOW YOUR’RE NOT SUPPOSED TO HIT A GIRL.” </p><p>K: You are when she’s an idiot. I told you it wasn’t a big deal so stop worrying about it. I’m your best friend. It’s my job to be there for you. </p><p>“Tobi…” I looked up and smiled at those beautiful midnight blue eyes as they met mine. With my hand on his cheek and the other on the ice pack, I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He stiffened as the familiar pink dusted his cheeks again. “You really are my soulmate Tobi. Thank you for being my hero today and everyday. I love you.” </p><p>K: I...I</p><p>“Yachi is super lucky to be getting a guy like you.” I let go of his face after I finished applying the last of bandaids. Grabbed Tobi’s stuff as we headed towards the gate together.</p><p>O: Took you two long enough. </p><p>“Will you be okay walking home alone? Tooru, maybe we should take him just to make sure. He’s hurt, and it’s all my fault.”</p><p>K: I’ll be fine, stop worrying. </p><p>“Are you sure?” </p><p>K: Yes, now go.</p><p>“Alright…… if you say so.” I gave Tobi one last hug, before I walked away with Tooru. “Bye Tobi.” Maybe he’s getting sick of me and all my drama. </p><p>K: (P/N)</p><p>I turned around to see Tobi running after us. What I saw brought tears to my eyes and a smile to my face. He had his pinky held up. </p><p>K: Best friends?</p><p>I rapidly nodded my head and wrapped my finger around his then sealed our promise with our thumbs. “Forever.” I gave Tobi one last hug before continuing my walk home with Tooru. </p><p>O: You made him better. </p><p>“No,” I shook my head. “That wasn’t me. That was the team.” </p><p>O: They might have fixed his teamwork, but you made him care. You awakened something in him. It’s dangerous. Our little Tobio has feelings. </p><p>“What do you mean by that?” </p><p>*Flashback* </p><p>K: I want you to stop saying things like that around (P/N), unless you’re serious about being with her.</p><p>O: And what right do you have to make any demands?</p><p>K: Do you know? What really happened with Kuroo?</p><p>O: I do.</p><p>K: And you did nothing about it?!</p><p>O: She asked me not to. It might not have been what I wanted, but I respected her decision. Do you realize what your noble little act is going to cost you? How do you think she’s going to feel when you get in trouble? Maybe suspended? You could lose that little invitation of yours, and when that happens, she’s going to blame herself. She puts on a tough act, but she takes everything personal. She blames herself. </p><p>K: I didn’t think-</p><p>O: And that’s the problem. A brat like you never thinks, so don’t come lecturing me on what is best for (P/N) because I already know. </p><p>K: But you don’t. You left for three years. You hurt her just as badly as Kuroo did. He might’ve deepened the cracks, but you started breaking the foundation. I’m afraid for her. She was spiraling out of control and she just came back. If this doesn’t work out she’ll be broken. Unless you're fully ready to commit to her, you need to stop getting her hopes up by calling her your girlfriend.</p><p>O: My, my Tobio. I guess I was right. My little Protege is growing up. *scoffs* Don’t tell me you're in love with her too. *silence* *sigh* I don't know how she does it. Between me, you and the Rooster, she’s built quite the harem. From what Iwa tells me she’s got an Owl in Tokyo pinning for her too. </p><p>K: Bokuto? From Fukorodani? </p><p>O: That's the one. Listen up Tobio, I’m not going to explain this again. I love (P/N), and nothing is going to change that, so stay out of my way. She’s been getting better, you see that and in time she’ll finally accept the affection I’m showing her. I’m not leaving her, not now not ever. I made a promise to protect her a long time ago, and it’s a promise I don’t intend on breaking.</p><p>K: Fine… I’m choosing to trust you.</p><p>O: From the looks of it, you’re too much of a coward to make a play for her love so you don’t have much of a choice.</p><p>K:Let’s just go.</p><p>*End of Flashback* </p><p>O: Oh nothing. Let’s just get you home Princess. </p><p>Tooru gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, grabbed my hand and walked me home under the night sky.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. THANK  GOD FOR (P/N)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been two weeks since the incident occurred and I was packing my bags. Tobi was in Tokyo for the week. My baby boy got into THE NATIONAL YOUTH CAMP. It was an amazing opportunity and I knew it was coming, but the week without him was a little lonely. Hinata had snuck into Tsukishima’s camp so practice was more than a little quiet without the three. But it was the weekend and I was going to visit so we could come back together. </p><p>O: But it’s not fair, why can’t I come? </p><p>“Cause you hate him? Cause you ridicule him every chance you get?” I walked closer to Tooru and wrapped my arms around his neck. He followed suit and wrapped his arms around my waist. Trying. I was still trying. I was trying to be more affectionate with Tooru. I was trying to let my walls down, and I was trying to focus on the positives. “How about the fact that you haven’t left my side in about a month?” Tooru pulled me in close and laid his head on my stomach. </p><p>O: That’s not true. I let you go to the bathroom, and school Oh and practice all by yourself. </p><p>“All those miserable hours alone. I don’t know how I survived.”</p><p>O: I didn’t see you complaining before you got the idea to go to Tokyo. </p><p>“Tooru you know I love-“ Tooru’s head shot up </p><p>O: YOU LOVE- </p><p>“Having you around” his head dropped again “but I worry about you.” I placed my hand on his cheek and forced him to look into my eyes. “This is hurting you. I know it is. We just need some time apart.”</p><p>O: No amount of time apart is going to change my mind. I love you. </p><p>“I know and I .. I have feelings for you too that we’re exploring.”</p><p>O: Can we explore it with a title? Because if that Date Tech wannabe Captain asks you out on a date again he better hope that there’s a iron wall in front of him. </p><p>“Tooru honey, what did I say about threatening people. You’re more of an emotional bully than a physical one. Beating people down with words is more your style.”</p><p>O: (P/Nnnnnnnnn)</p><p>“Futakauchi is pretty cuteeeee.”</p><p>O: That’s it I’m leaving. </p><p>Tooru got up to stand up, but the light smile on his face I could see he just wanted to be chased. “We can have codenames, happy? Let's be Lewis and Clark. Or Dora and Boots.”</p><p>O: I was thinking more Boyfriend and Girlfriend? </p><p>“Are you sure? Dora and Boots was a good one?”</p><p>O: I’m sure, but the question is are you? Talk to me. Tell me what you want.</p><p>I rested my hand on his cheek and stared into those warm orbs of coffee. “I want you to be happy” I whispered.</p><p>O: Then say yes.</p><p>“I … I.. I can’t. I’m just not ready. Tooru-” Tooru sighed and let me go. He got up to walk out the door. </p><p>O: (P/N), I don’t want to pressure you into this. We can just leave it alone. </p><p>“Two days. That’s all I need. It’s Friday. Sunday night we can use the title.”</p><p>O: Really?</p><p>His hopeful eyes stared into mine. I nodded. “It’s.. going to take a little getting used to, which is why I need the two days to practice, but I’ll be ready. On Sunday I’ll be able to say it, Tooru Oikawa is my boy…friend?” Tooru picked me up and spun me around. When he placed me down he gave me a kiss on the cheek. </p><p>H: CONTROL YOURSELF PERVYKAWA</p><p>Tooru ignored Hedge and instead focused his face solely on me.</p><p>O: Thank you.</p><p>“I’m sorry it took so long and it’s a little rough, but I’m trying.”</p><p>O: I know and I love you for that.</p><p>“I… I have feelings for you too.” Tooru kissed my nose and chuckled.</p><p>O: Don’t worry, we can work up to that.</p><p>I nodded.</p><p>H: Time to go Kid. Ready?</p><p>Tooru grabbed my bag in one hand and outstretched his other one. </p><p>O: Let’s go. </p><p>We had all walked to the train station together. Hedge couldn’t come with me this week but it was okay because I still had Aiko. “Thank you guys for walking me over.”</p><p>H: Call me when you get to Aiko’s. </p><p>I nodded and gave Hedge a hug before digging myself back into Tooru’s embrace. “I’ll miss you” I whispered into his chest. Tooru kissed the top of my head and laughed. I loved when he did that. I could feel his entire body vibrate. </p><p>O: I’ll miss you too, but it’ll only be two days. Make sure you practice on everyone you see, ESPECIALLY BOYS. This way you can come back as a professional. </p><p>H: OÍ, SHITTYKAWA. YOU BETTER NOT BE TELLING MY SISTER TO DO SOMETHING INAPPROPRIATE.</p><p>*smirk* O: Go on, you can show him. </p><p>“Hedge, Me and Tooru… I mean Tooru and I .. I mean Tooru, he’s my Boy…. friend, BUT WITHOUT THE SPACE. *blushes* We’ve… we’ve been dating?? Seeing each other.”</p><p>H: I know. That was kind of obvious. This piece of garbage hasn’t stopped calling you his girlfriend since the day of the party. </p><p>O: IWA-CHAN, NOT IN FRONT MY GIRLFRIEND.</p><p>H: SHE’S MY SISTER YOU MORAN.</p><p>*giggles* “I’ve got to go, but you two have fun. Bye Hedge!” I turned to look at Tooru who was already staring down at me. “I’ll see you later.” Tooru leaned done and placed a soft kiss on my lips. As if on cue the butterflies started flapping their lips again. They never seem to miss a beat. </p><p>H: Ew </p><p>I pulled away with a blush on my face. “Bye Tooru.”</p><p>O: Bye beautiful.</p><p>H: Ew again </p><p>O: It’s okay to be jealous Iwa, but don’t you worry, you’ll always hold a very special place in my heart. A close second to My (P/N).</p><p>I got on the train hearing Tooru whine IWA- CHANNNNNNNN. I didn‘t have to turn around to know that Hedge had punched my lovely man friend on the head. The two hours on the bullet train were spent catching up on some homework and studying for upcoming finals. October had come and gone, and soon it’d be time for the holidays. After the holidays came nationals. Nationals...they seemed so close, yet so far away. I’ll probably see Kuroo there, and Haruka, and OH MY GOSH BOKUTO! I pulled out my phone and dialed the dual toned hair Ace. </p><p>B: (P/NNNNNNNN). Why’d you leave me on read?!</p><p>“Bokuto, I’m sorry, I had a little situation last week so I’ve been a little out of it,BUTTTTT You’ll never guess where I am.”</p><p>B: OUTSIDE?!?!</p><p>“Bokuto, please stop looking at the window.”</p><p>B: HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW THAT IF YOU’RE NOT OUTSIDE? WHERE ARE YOU? I CAN’T SEE IT’S DARK.</p><p>“Honey, I’m on the train coming TO Tokyo. Well actually I just got off.”</p><p>B: STAY RIGHT THERE I’LL COME PICK YOU UP. </p><p>*chuckles* “It’s okay, don’t worry about it. Finish practice, I’ll be over at Aiko’s.”</p><p>B: How did you know I was at practice? (P/N), are you sure you’re not outside?</p><p>I changed the call to FaceTime. “You see, I just left the train station. Look at all these people.” I flipped the camera back to face me. Bokuto pouted and then smiled. </p><p>B: I guess you just know me pretty well. </p><p>*smiles* “I guess so.”</p><p>B: Are you almost at Aiko’s house?</p><p>I shrugged. “Kind of. I’ve just got to get to the subway and from there it’s smooth sailing. I don’t want to bother you though, go back to practicing, I’ll be okay.”</p><p>B: I know, but I like it when you’re on FaceTime with me. It’s like you’re really here. Seeing you makes me happy.</p><p>Bokuto smiled and like every time the smile spread through his face I felt my insides go warm. “Seeing you smile makes me happy too, Bokuto. Go play, I’ll watch you from the sidelines.” </p><p>B: REALLY?!</p><p>I nodded. Bokuto set his phone up against his water bottle and continued to practice. Every so often he would make a really good shot and come to me for approval. This boy…he’s just so…pure. By the time I made it to Aiko's house, I hadn’t even realized it. “Bokuto, I made it.” He frowned a little. </p><p>A: Who are you talking to?  </p><p>B: AIKOOOOOOOOO</p><p>A: BOKUTOOOOOOOO</p><p>“(P/NNNNNNN)” The two stared at me confused. “What? I felt out of the loop.”</p><p>A: Wait hold still. I need to take a picture of you. Tooru has been texting me every five minutes to make sure you got here safely. </p><p>B: I WANT TO BE IN THE PICTURE TOO. </p><p>I looked down at my phone and laughed. “If my phone is in the picture, you’re in the picture.”</p><p>B: NO, BUT I WANT TO BE IN IT.</p><p>Akaashi: Yeah, he needs a new background picture. His lock screen is getting lonely. </p><p>B: AKAASHI I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL HER.</p><p>Akaashi: She doesn’t know what I’m talking about, so either end practice or get off the phone. </p><p>Konoha: Does someone want to go see his little girlfriend?</p><p>B: SHE’S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND. SHE’S JUST A FRIEND</p><p>Kaori: Then why is that picture of you two on your lock screen?</p><p>B: BECAUSE I LOOK GREAT IN IT. </p><p>Akaashi: You’re asleep</p><p>B: I CAN LOOK GREAT WHILE I SLEEP</p><p>Yukie: Are you sure it’s not because (P/N) looks great in it? </p><p>B: SCREW THIS. PRACTICE IS OVER. </p><p>A collective yay, alright, and a thank god for (P/N),was heard in the background. Bokuto looked at me embarrassed. “I assume you're coming over?”  He smiled</p><p>B: Be there in a heartbeat.</p><p>I hung up with Bokuto only to be called by Tooru.</p><p>O: Who were you talking on the phone with?</p><p>“Well hello to you too. Yes, I had a fabulous ride on the train, a little chilly, but still nice.”</p><p>O: (P/NNNNNNN)</p><p>“Tooruuuuuuu”</p><p>O: You’re only allowed to look at me all lovingly now. Did you even practice?</p><p>“I told every stranger I saw on the way here.” </p><p>O: That’s my girl. But in all seriousness, I’m glad you're safe. Have fun with Aiko, cutie. I love you. </p><p>“I have feelings for you too. Bye Tooru?”</p><p>O: Bye Tooru, who?????</p><p>“Are you really going to make me say it?” </p><p>H: SAY IT SO HE CAN GET OFF THE PHONE. </p><p>“Bye Tooru, my one and only boyfriend.”</p><p>O: IWA, SHE SAID IT. SHE’S BEEN PRACTICING. THERE WAS NO PAUSING, NO SPACE. IWA-CHANNNNNNN</p><p>H: HANG UP THE PHONE. SHE’S ALREADY KNOWS YOUR A LOSER, BUT NOW SHE KNOWS YOUR PATHETIC TOO. </p><p>O: (P/N)</p><p>“You’ve got to go?”</p><p>O: Yeah</p><p>“He hit you didn’t he?” </p><p>O: He’s so mean, but he gave me you, so I’ll put up with him for a little while longer. I’ll see you later. I love you. </p><p>Tooru hung up the phone. He gave me you. I love you. Tooru...even when you’re not around, the little butterflies in my tummy just won’t stop. </p><p>A: My, my aren’t we popular all of a sudden.</p><p>“AIKOOOOOOOOO” I jumped on Aiko and gave her a hug. </p><p>A: Let’s skip the formalities and talk about your BOYFRIENDDDDDDDD. </p><p>“You know him, you love him, we apparently can’t live without him, Tooru Oikawa.” </p><p>A: RIP OFF THE BANDAID. ARE YOU GUYS REALLY A COUPLE OR IS THIS JUST A JOKE? </p><p>“I … don’t know. I’m trying. It’s only been three hours that I’ve been calling him “my boyfriend” and it’s cause it makes him happy. But I just don’t know. I feel like the title adds a lot of unnecessary pressure you know?” </p><p>A: Well do you actually like him?</p><p>“I have feelings for him, but I’m scared. When I’m with him or I think about him for too long, I get these butterflies in my stomach. It’s almost like I’m nervous, and scared because all of a sudden I care about what he thinks?”</p><p>A: Because he loves you.</p><p>“Because that, and because he’s done so much for me. I just don’t want to let him down or disappoint him. Calling him my boyfriend, exploring these feelings, it’s the least I can do.” </p><p>A: You shouldn’t be “exploring feelings” just because you feel like you owe someone something. You should be doing it because you want to. You also shouldn’t be nervous around someone who you're in a relationship with. You should be comfortable with them. </p><p>“It’s not a bad nervous. It’s a good one. You know. Kind of like excitement? I like him, I know I like him. I’ve liked him for years, but things got complicated with Hedge and now with Kuroo, and I just don’t know if I’m in the love stage like he is.” Aiko sighed. </p><p>A: Just be careful, alright? </p><p>I nodded. “Wait how’d you know that he “loves” me.” Aiko shrugged.</p><p>A: You’d have to be pretty dense not to notice. Plus Hajime told me, and from the look of these texts it’s pretty clear that he’s more than a little protective.</p><p>* TEXT MESSAGE CHAIN*</p><p>O: Is she there yet?</p><p>A: No </p><p>O: She knows the way to your house?</p><p>A: Yes</p><p>O: She wouldn’t get lost?</p><p>A: TOORU, TEXT ME AGAIN AND I’LL BLOCK YOUR NUMBER. </p><p>O: Rude</p><p>O: I want my girlfriend in safe hands, not in the arms of a wildebeest. </p><p>O: I think I should take the train over. </p><p>O: I CAN SEE YOU LEAVING ME ON READ</p><p>*45 minutes later* </p><p>A: Your package has arrived. (There was the  picture she took of me looking down at my phone smiling. I guess this is what he meant. Looking loving at a phone. This is why he asked. Do I really look at Bokuto like that? He’s my friend.) </p><p>O: Who is she talking to?</p><p>A: HER BOYFRIEND. BYE. </p><p>O: AIKO</p><p>O: AIKO</p><p>O: THAT’S NOT FUNNY AIKO</p><p>O: I’M HER BOYFRIEND AIKO AND SHE’S NOT ON THE PHONE WITH ME </p><p>O: AIKO</p><p>*END OF TEXT MESSAGE CHAIN*</p><p>A:LOOK AT HOW HAPPY YOU LOOK TALKING TO BOKUTO.  I love Tooru, but I’m still team Bokuto. </p><p>We suddenly heard a knock at the door. The two of us went to open it and in walked our favorite owl. </p><p>B: HEY. HEY, HEY </p><p>Bokuto picked me up in a hug and twirled me around like he normally did. </p><p>“What timing.”</p><p>A: Speak the devil's name and he shall appear.</p><p>B: AIKOOOOOOOOOOO</p><p>A: BOKUTOOOOOOOOO</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. YOU, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bokuto rushed past me and hugged Aiko. “O…kay???” </p><p>A: HOW’S MY FAVORITE OWL HEADED HUNK? </p><p>B: HOW’S MY FAVORITE BRAINIAC WIZARD?</p><p>“HOW’S MY FAVORITE LEFT OUT (P/N). GOOD, GOOD. JUST A LITTLE CONFUSED.” </p><p>A: Stop talking to yourself (P/N), that’s weird. </p><p>“Not as weird as this introduction.” I laughed.</p><p>*smiles* B: Me and Aiko are pals. </p><p>“Since when?” </p><p>A: Since the day we dropped you and Hajime off??</p><p>B: That’s the day! We came back and watched the Wizard of Oz. We started talking about life and </p><p>A: Love</p><p>B: And the guy reminded me of Aiko. Mostly because he was really smart, but also cause he gave some really good advice.  </p><p>A: Then we saw that Tootsie Pop commercial and it reminded me of Bokuto. After the nicknames we were basically inseparable. </p><p>B/A: HOW MANY LICKS DOES IT TAKE TO GET TO THE CENTER OF A TOOTSIE POP. 1, 2, CHOMP. THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW.</p><p> A: We hung out last week with Hajime.</p><p>*pouts* B: You would’ve known if you didn’t leave me on read and picked up my FaceTime call.</p><p>“I missed ONE of your FIFTEEN calls that week, and answered most of your millions of texts. All that and I miss the birth of an epic friendship. Well damn, good thing I’m here now. ” My phone pinged with a text from Tobi saying he was ready to go. I picked up my bag. </p><p>B: Where are you going?</p><p>“To get my Bokuto. Wanna come?”</p><p>A: You two go ahead, I’ll get the games ready. </p><p>So off we went to the National Youth Camp. “I wonder if he’s allowed to sneak out.” </p><p>B: Probably not. This camp is a pretty big deal. You have a pretty slim chance of being invited. I’m super jealous Akaashi wasn’t. </p><p>“Wait why aren’t you there?”</p><p>B: As great as I am, camp is only for first and second years. I went last year.</p><p>“Wow, talented and humble. How do you do it?” </p><p>B: (P/N), can I ask you a question?</p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p>B: Why didn’t you tell me what happened with Kuroo this past week? </p><p>“Oh, uh, I’m not quite sure.”</p><p>B: Was it something I did?</p><p>“No, well actually yeah.”</p><p>B: I can fix whatever I did. I promise.</p><p>“No it’s not like that.” I looked up at the sky and smiled at the starry night. Slowly, but surely I had begun to heal. I could finally look at stars again. I’m not quite sure when it happened, but the stars were now just beautiful balls of light illuminating the dark sky. They were no longer a constant reminder of the failure that was my relationship. “You just made things alright. I was sad the day that it happened. It was a really heavy discussion, but it needed to happen. Now that it has, I feel like there’s nothing holding me back; it’s officially over so I moved on. I’m not thinking about it or about anything really. I just didn’t see a point in talking about it. I’m okay, and that’s all because of you. I’m not sure if I thanked you properly the last time, but if you never brought me on that double date I wouldn’t have met Sato and I’d probably still be a mess.” I looked at Bokuto and gave him my best smile, “so thank you.” I swear when Bokuto smiled and blushed it was almost like angels were singing. Could he ever do anything wrong? </p><p>B: What else are friends for? </p><p>“Oh look we’re here.” Tobi was on his way to us tiptoeing his way out the door when a blonde with an undercut yelled his name. </p><p>??: Tobio-kun, sneaking out? That’s very unlike you.</p><p>K: I’m not. I’m just going out for a little Atsumu. </p><p>A: You know lights out is in 5 minutes. You’re not allowed out after lights out.</p><p>“Good thing he’s going out before then.”</p><p>A: Who are you, his lawyer? </p><p> “Who are you, his gatekeeper?”</p><p>A: Ooooooooh. Tobio I didn’t know a stick in the mud like you could get a girlfriend. She might be a bad influence, but she’s feisty. I like that. </p><p>“Ew.”</p><p>A: I’m an acquired taste, a squealing pig like you wouldn’t understand. </p><p>“Call me a pig ONE. MORE. TIME.”</p><p>B: Dude, I wouldn’t.</p><p>K: If you want to play tomorrow, I’d stop. </p><p>A: Oink oink piglet. Oh I’m sooooo scared. Hey, what are you- ahhhh</p><p>I walked up to Atsumu and pressed on the pressure point between his shoulder and his collarbone. I then took his arm and twisted it behind his back. “Now say sorry.” </p><p>A: I’M SORRY OKAY.</p><p>“LIKE YOU MEAN”</p><p>A: I’M SORRY.</p><p>“SAY I'M NOT A PIG.”</p><p>A: YOU'RE NOT A PIG *I let go of his arm* More like an ape.</p><p>“WHAT WAS THAT?” I swept forward. Atsumu moved back quickly and put his hands up in surrender. </p><p>A: NOTHING. </p><p>I smiled. “Good.” </p><p>A: IS THAT NORMAL?</p><p>Bokuto and Tobi shrugged. </p><p>B: We warned you. </p><p>K: She’s been this way since middle school. </p><p>“Oh yeah, that reminds me. TOBI!!!” I wrapped my arms around Tobi as he rubbed my back. “I missed you.” </p><p>A: Tobio, if you know what’s good for you, back away from that thing. </p><p>I cracked my knuckles. “Say that again. I. DARE. YOU.” Tobi started patting my head. Suddenly, I felt all the anger wash away. I leaned back into his chest and his hug. </p><p>K: Just block him out. Atsumu, I’m leaving. </p><p>Tobi wrapped our hands together and smiled. </p><p>K: I missed you too. Let’s go. </p><p>I looked down at our lands. There they were, our puzzle pieces. How could something made to fit so perfectly together be so wrong?</p><p>A: Tobio, I can't in good conscience let you walk away with that monster. Even if you learned to control it, I’m coming with you. </p><p>For some reason I started growling at him. “YOU WEREN'T INVITED.” Atsumu hid behind Bokuto who was howling with his booming laugh.</p><p>A: TOBIO ITS GROWLING.</p><p>“I’M A GIRL, NOT AN IT, A SHE.” Tobi squeezed my hand and just like before, all the anger washed away. With Tobi in one hand,  I extended my other to Bokuto. I’m choosing to ignore this asshat and enjoy my time with my two best guy friends. “Ready?” Bokuto smiled and nodded as just like Tobi he intertwined our fingers together. I skipped towards Aiko with my boys in hand. I tried to shake Atsumu, but he just wouldn’t leave. Not only was he annoying, but he complained the entire time.</p><p>A: You she beast that hurt. If you’ve ruined my chances of playing professionally I’m suing you.</p><p>K: She is a medic. Odds are she can fix you.</p><p>A: How can something so evil fix people?</p><p>B: She’s an angel. </p><p>A: Yeah so was Lucifer before he fell to the ground. She’s an angel alright, an angel of death.</p><p>“Does he remind you of someone?”</p><p>B/K: Tsukki-poo/Oikawa.</p><p>I nodded. “It’s like if those two had a love child and  THIS THING came out.”</p><p>A: They must be incredibly talented people with amazing facial features. </p><p>“Definitely their love child. I’m gonna call it Tsukkiawa.” </p><p>A: I guess it’s better than the Bokkun’s stupid nickname for me. </p><p>Nickname??? Oh, that’s it. Say it Bokuto, and when you do it’ll be over for him. I continued skipping ahead with the Tsukkikawa love child behind me. This guy, or Tsmu-Tsmu as Bokuto liked to call him, was getting on my nerves. Every five seconds a new observation would come out  of his mouth; and if it was an observation, it was another annoying question. </p><p>A: Tobio, are you okay with your girlfriend holding another guy's hand?</p><p>K: She’s not my girlfriend.</p><p>A: Then is she your girlfriend Bokkun? You could do so much better.</p><p>B: She’s not my girlfriend either Tsmu-Tsmu. </p><p>A: Then she’s single? No surprise there.</p><p>“Do you have a death wish or something Tsmu-Tsmu?” </p><p>A: Do you Queen Kong?</p><p>“Why does it matter who I’m dating? You interested, Tsmu- Tsmu?”</p><p>A: Sorry, I only date humans. Try Godzilla, I hear monkeys are his thing. And stop calling me Tsmu-Tsmu. Only Bokkun can call me that, respect your elders. We aren’t friends Queen Kong. </p><p>“Tsmu- Tsmu”</p><p>A: QUEEN KONG.”</p><p>“TSMU- TSMU.”</p><p>B: OH LOOK WE’RE HERE.</p><p>Aiko popped her head out.“Tsum-Tsum try not to be an asshole to Aiko, you are a guest after all.” We all filed in and sat on the couch. </p><p>Aiko: Ummmmm.</p><p>B: Don’t ask.</p><p>K: It’s a long story. </p><p>“Not that long. Tobi’s stalker followed him out after threatening to tattle. Oh and apparently him and Bokuto are friends from a past camp??”</p><p>A: I’m not a stalker. I decided to tag along after I decided not to press charges on Queen Kong who ATTACKED me. I couldn’t let my precious new friend get hurt. Atsumu Miya, second year at Inarizaki High, nice to meet you. </p><p>Aiko: I’m not quite sure what’s going on, but you guys managed to annoy Bokuto. Tobio I expected, but Bokuto? That’s something else.</p><p>“It was all Tsum-Tsum.”</p><p>A: Queen Kong kept beating her chest. </p><p>K: Enough. Both of you. (P/N), I need to be at my morning workout at 5am, which means I need to be asleep by 10. You’ve got an hour and half do you want to keep fighting or do you want to play your game? </p><p>A: DAMMMMMM, camp made you a badass Tobio. I’m proud. </p><p>B: Let’s just play. </p><p>*Ten minutes into Monopoly later* </p><p>“HAHA, TAKE THAT ASS TO JAIL TSMU-TSMU.”</p><p>A: NO WAY, YOU CHEATED.</p><p>“HOW COULD I POSSIBLY CHEAT? I PULLED A CARD.” Tobi was smirking as he put his arm over my shoulder. </p><p>K: (P/N), doesn’t cheat. </p><p>“HA.” </p><p>Aiko: OH THATS THE BELL. I’LL GET IT. </p><p>A: SOAK IT UP QUEEN KONG BECAUSE I’M USING MY NEXT TURN TO WIN THE WHOLE GAME.</p><p>“TSMU- TSMU DON’T BE SUCH A- Tooru???”</p><p>A: What’s a Tooru? </p><p>O: Baby girl, I missed you. Aren’t you happy to see me?</p><p>I was a little shocked. Not a little a lot. I stood there quietly in my own head for a few seconds. What the heck is he doing here? </p><p>A: Ouch, I’m gonna go with a hard no there buddy.</p><p>“Shut up Tsmu- Tsmu.” I got up and gave Tooru a weird little side hug. “Hey. What are you doing here? I thought I was going to see you Sunday? In Miyagi?” </p><p>O: I just thought, why wait. I missed my favorite girl so I hopped on a train. </p><p>Tooru peeped over my shoulder and glared at Tobi. </p><p>O: Tobio. How’s my little Protege doing at National Camp? Did you make any friends yet? </p><p>A: NO. Tobio’s anti-social, but he seems to be enjoying himself.  </p><p>“If he’s so terrible to be around, why did you grace us with your presence?”</p><p>A: I figure someone’s got to look out for the kid. </p><p>I scoffed. “How noble.” </p><p>O: I will admit, he has gotten more bold. Putting an arm around my (P/N) shoulder, you really have changed. </p><p>A: They held hands on the way here too?</p><p>Tooru raised his eyebrow.</p><p>O: Oh? Finally decided to toss your hat in the ring? I’m afraid you’re a little too late.</p><p>“Tooru, leave Tobi alone. I held Bokuto’s hand on the way over too. I was just trying to bully Tsmu-Tsmu into leaving us alone.”</p><p>O: Bokuto I presume. Tooru Oikawa. Nice to meet you. </p><p>Bokuto smiled his dazzling smile and extended his hand. Awwwww, so friendly, so warm, so adorable, so Bokuto. </p><p>B: Nice to you!</p><p>A: Atsumu Miya.</p><p>I went back to sit down, but was followed by Tooru. He took my spot on the floor, sat me down in his lap, wrapped his arms around me and placed his head on my shoulder. </p><p>O: Nice to meet you too. So, what are we playing?</p><p>*One game of Monopoly later* </p><p>Having Tooru around was…. interesting? He’d take things too serious, and give things his all. I did like that about him, but this was literally just a game. My motions were so restricted I think everyone started to notice and it made things uncomfortable. Every time I tried to get up, he’d sit me back down like I was a child. </p><p>O: HAHA. THAT’S THE SWEET SMELL OF AGONIZING DEFEAT. IN YOUR FACE TOBIO.</p><p>“TOORU.” </p><p>O: VICTORY. </p><p>Aiko: Well, that was… fun? </p><p>“I don’t think that’s the word you were looking for.”</p><p>K: I better start heading out. We have an early morning. </p><p>“But it’s only 9:30. And I thought you were going to stay over?”</p><p>K: It’s alright. I just realized it’s probably better if I sleep in my own bed tonight. The floor could mess up my back. Atsumu, let’s go.</p><p>“At least let me walk you.”  I tried to stand up, but Tooru’s iron grip held me down. “Tooru let go.” </p><p>O: Oops, my bad. </p><p>I got to put my shoes on, but Tobi shut me down again. </p><p>K: Don’t worry about it. We’ll be okay. I’ll see you when I get back okay? </p><p>“Not Sunday?” </p><p>K: It’s okay I ride home alone. You’ll have Oikawa.</p><p>“No Tobi, I have you. I don’t care if he comes, but you, you have to come. I’m coming to pick you up Sunday. I’ll be there, 5 o'clock, just like we planned.” Tobi nodded.</p><p>K: Just like we planned.</p><p>I gave Tobi a hug, before he walked out the door. When the door shut, so did my mood. Tobi….you almost…when we were so supposed to… “TOORUUUUU.” </p><p>Aiko: Uh-oh</p><p>O: Yes Princess. </p><p>“YOU, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. WE’RE DONE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A: Do you want to go on a walk Bokuto? I want to go on a walk?. </p><p>B: I think we should go on a walk.</p><p>A: Great! Let’s go for a walk.</p><p>Bokuto and Aiko quickly ran out the door leaving me and Tooru alone in this apartment together. Once the door shut, Tooru was the first to speak, just like he always was. </p><p>O: You're upset.</p><p>“YOU THINK? I ASKED FOR SPACE. TWO DAYS. WAS THAT SO HARD TO COME BY?”</p><p>O: You’re upset because I’m here? I just wanted to spend some time with you?</p><p>“SPEND SOME TIME WITH ME? ALL YOU EVER DO IS ‘SPEND SOME TIME WITH ME’ AREN’T YOU SICK OF LOOKING AT MY FACE?”</p><p>O: (P/N), you need to calm down. </p><p>“Calm down? HA. YOU think I NEED TO “CALM DOWN”. HOW ABOUT YOU CALM DOWN.” </p><p>O: You’re the only one yelling. </p><p>“No Tooru. You need to calm down on this reliance of me. It’s like you NEED me.”</p><p>O: Excuse me?</p><p>“I get that you're worried that I’m gonna to fall apart or something and I get that you love me, but do you know how EXHAUSTING it is to be around you. I wake up and you're there, I go to bed and you're there, I walked out of school AND YOU’RE THERE.” </p><p>O: IF I'M SO EXHAUSTING TO THEN WHY DID YOU DECIDE TO DATE ME?</p><p>“I DIDN’T “DECIDE”, YOU DID. YOU DECIDED FOR US. YOU DECIDED THAT I WAS YOUR GIRLFRIEND, JUST LIKE YOU DECIDE EVERYTHING FOR US. WHAT MOVIES WE WATCH, WHAT FOOD WE EAT AND EVEN WHAT TIME WE GO TO FUCKING BED. I asked you for space. Two days, 48 HOURS, and then I was all yours. I told you I would accept your stupid little condition and-</p><p>O: SO NOW CALLING ME YOUR BOYFRIEND AND BEING IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH ME IS STUPID.</p><p>“Tooru, that's not what I meant.”</p><p>O: IT IS AND YOU KNOW IT.</p><p>“IT'S NOT TOORU. YOU'RE JUST, YOU'RE JUST SUFFOCATING ME. I just wanted space to find myself after being trapped in a constant relationship. I wanted to be my own person and not live in someone’s shadow, but you couldn’t respect that.”</p><p>O: SO NOW BEING THERE FOR MY GIRLFRIEND IS A CRIME. </p><p>“STOP TAKING MY WORDS AND TWISTING THEM.” </p><p>O: OH SORRY. LITTLE MISS (F/N), IS ALWAYS THE VICTIM. I ALMOST FORGOT.</p><p>“EXCUSE ME? WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING ME? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WANTED A RELATIONSHIP. I’M JUST TRYING TO FIX IT SO WE HAVE ONE.”</p><p>O: OH NOW WE HAVE ONE? REAL NICE. HOW COME WE ONLY HAVE ONE WHEN IT’S CONVENIENT TO YOU?</p><p>“BECAUSE I’M BARELY IN ONE. I DON’T THINK YOU UNDERSTAND, YOU’RE NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP BY YOURSELF. WE’RE SUPPOSED TO BE A TEAM,PARTNERS! BUT YOU ACT LIKE YOU’RE A ONE MAN SHOW. YOU LISTEN TO EVERYONE ON YOUR TEAM, SO HOW COME YOU CAN’T LISTEN TO WHAT I WANT.”</p><p>O: I DO LISTEN.</p><p>“NO YOU DON’T. Tooru, I get that you got screwed in the past for not spending enough time with your girlfriends, but I’m not like that. You know me better than that.”</p><p>O: I guess I don’t, because the (F/N) I know, wouldn’t have kept all this in and waited to blow up. She would’ve talked to me because she would’ve known that we were always friends before anything else. </p><p>“Tooru, we are and I am. We’re talking now.”</p><p>O: So I’m suffocating you? Fine. I’ll leave, but I’m not going to be around to pick the pieces anymore. </p><p>“Tooru, stop it. Where are you going?”</p><p>O: You said I’ve been making all the decisions in our relationship right? Well if that’s the case, I guess you wouldn’t mind if I made one more. We’re done. </p><p>We’re done. We’re done. We’re done. The words kept echoing as Tooru walked out the door. “What just happened? Did I just get dumped?” OH HELL NO. I swung the door open only to be pulled back to the couch by Aiko. “Aiko, let go, I’m in the middle of something.” </p><p>A: I know, I think the whole neighborhood heard what you're in the middle of.</p><p>"Then you understand why I’ve got to go. Let go. Go bug Bokuto.” </p><p>A: He’s with Tooru trying to calm him down. You just got dumped, you need to slow. </p><p>“Oh nononoNO. Tooru Oikawa DOES NOT get to dump me. I’M DUMPING HIM. Shittygoodfornothingkawa.”</p><p>A: You’re taking this a lot better than expected. </p><p>“I DID NOTHING WRONG.HE WAS THE ONE SMOTHERING ME. DID YOU NOT HEAR THE PART ABOUT HIM WANTING TO COME TO THE BATHROOM WITH ME?” Aiko started laughing. LAUGHING. CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT? My mind was going a million miles a second. “That piece of shit. You know, I knew dating him wouldn’t end well, but noooooooo *mocking voice* ‘I love you (P/N), and nothing will ever change that.’ WHERE’S ALL THAT LOVE AT NOW BUDDY?” </p><p>A: I’m pretty sure he still loves you. He’s just a little upset.</p><p>“You know what I’M UPSET. WHAT DOES HE HAVE A RIGHT TO BE UPSET ABOUT? HE showed up invited. HE didn’t respect my need for space. And HE doesn’t know when he’s going too far. THERE’S SUCH A THING AS A SORE WINNER AND THAT’S HIM. I mean did you see how he was treating Tobi?” *plops down on the couch*</p><p>A:  Ooooooooh so that’s what this is about. </p><p>“No Aiko. It’s about Tooru Oikawa, just like everything is because this is Tooru’s world and we’re all just living in it.” I picked up a bottle of water. All this ranting was making me thirsty. </p><p>A: So it’s not about the fact that you’re in love with Tobio?</p><p>PFTTTTTT. I spit out all the water in my mouth onto her face. I gave her a nervous laugh. “Sorry?” </p><p>A: I’m gonna kill you. I’m actually going to kill you. </p><p>Aiko started chasing me around the apartment as I yelled for a savour. “AIKO, NO. HEDGE WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU IF YOU KILL HIS SISTER.”</p><p>A: YES HE WILL</p><p>“YOU CAN’T KILL YOUR SISTER IN LAW AIKO. IT'S JUST NOT RIGHT.”</p><p>After about fifteen minutes Aiko got tired and stop chasing me around. A phone pinged, I picked it hoping it was Tooru, but it was no one.</p><p>A: Bokuto says Tooru is staying with him for the night. </p><p>“Good, there was no room for him here anyway.” Time stood still. I was still angry, but I missed Tooru. “Aiko, are you asleep.”</p><p>A: Yes</p><p>“Okay.” Aiko sighed then turned to face me.</p><p>A: I assume I’m not going to be for long. What’s up?</p><p>“Was I wrong to blow up on him?”</p><p>A: Wrong and right are subjective. Did you feel like it was wrong?</p><p>“Yes, No, I don't know. He’s just always around and I wanted space. Should I have done it like that? Probably not. But it was too much too soon. I know he said he didn’t want to pressure me,but it’s like he was trying to force his feelings down my throat and get me to love him. Did he assume if he was always around that I’d just fall in love with him?”</p><p>A: Well did it work or this just the sad boi hours talking? </p><p>“I don't know. I just...miss him. This the first time I haven’t slept with him by my side in almost a month and a half. We were dating, not married. He didn’t always have to be around.” </p><p>A: Did you ever stop and think that maybe he’s around a normal amount? You’re used to dating someone 200 miles away and only seeing them once a week. Being around your significant other that much is normal when they live right by you. Granted he shouldn’t have wanted to follow you into the bathroom or slept over so much, buttttt I feel like that’s besides the point right now.</p><p>“Aiko, what did you mean by saying that I was in love with Tobi?” </p><p>A: Let’s just change the subject. You have enough on your plate as it is.</p><p>“And Bokuto, you said you guys talked about love? Does he have a girlfriend?”</p><p>A: Would it matter if he did?</p><p>“I … don’t know.” </p><p>A: (P/N), I’m going to tell you this, but don’t think too much into it. This isn’t twister; you can’t have one foot on Tooru and one on Bokuto then bend over and have a hand on Tobio. I think you’re just getting a little stir crazy and you jumped in with Tooru too soon. You need the time to get to know you. You need to find out what (P/N) wants. The rest will fall into place.</p><p>“Yeah…. maybe you're right. Thanks Aiko. Goodnight.” Take the time I need to find out what I want. What I want is simple. I want to be happy, why does it have to be any more complicated than that? UGHHHHH. </p><p>A: Get out of your head. </p><p>“How’d you-“</p><p>A: Cause you’re you. Goodnight (P/N).</p><p>“Goodnight Aiko.” In a surprising chain of events I woke up earlier than Aiko. Amazing? I know. Phenomenal? I think so. A fluke? Maybe. I was in the middle of making breakfast for us when I heard a knock on the door. “Pancakes, Pancakes, ready to eat. I put em in my tummy so soft and sweet. Fluffy fluffy-” Okay? Without even so much as a proper hello or good morning Tooru barged in through the house when I opened my door. “Good morning to you too Mr. Grumpy Pants.” Nothing. “Do you want some pancakes? I just made them?” Still nothing. He’s really upset. “Tooru, the silent treatment really? Are we five years old again?” Tooru forced a smile on his face. </p><p>O: Fine. You want me to talk? Good morning (P/N). How are you? Good? Good.</p><p>“Tooru Oikawa’s favorite food is milk bread. His personal motto is, if you’re gonna hit it, hit it until it breaks. While he speaks Japanese, he’s also fluent in sarcasm and backhanded answers so don’t worry folks if volleyball doesn’t work out, he’s got a promising young career in acting.” The more I talked the more upset he got. I took his arm and pulled him outside. “You want to yell at me fine. Yell. But you’re not waking Aiko’s up for it.” </p><p>O: Why is it that you care so much about everyone’s feelings except for mine?</p><p>“That’s not true Tooru. You know I care about your feelings, but there’s just sooooo many.” Tooru started walking away. I grabbed his arm to stop him. “Geez, tough crowd. You should lighten up. It was just a joke.”</p><p>O: You’re right (P/N). I SHOULD “lighten up”. I should be just like you and pretend nothing happened. </p><p>“Okay seriously Tooru. Let’s talk about it. I blew up and I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that, I hurt you, which I feel terrible about, but you’ve got to talk to me so we could fix this.” </p><p>*sighs* O: Let’s just forget we ever happened and go back to being friends. You wanted time to find yourself, and I took that away. I pressured you into something you don’t want. It’s my own fault. </p><p>“Tooru that’s not true. I wanted this. I STILL want this. Just because I wanted some alone time doesn’t mean I don’t want you.” I grabbed Tooru’s hands in mine and stared deep into his troubled eyes. “ I don’t want to forget, not about you, or anything that we did. Because I lo-like you. I like you alot, and I think, I think we could be really good together. We just have to work on it. ” </p><p>O: I don’t know. I need some time to think about it. </p><p>“Alright. I respect that. Take your time.” I was going to make a joke about how he should take notes, buuuuuut probably not the best time. I leaned up and gave Tooru a kiss on the cheek before I led him back inside. Aiko was sitting in the kitchen eating my food. “HEYYYYY. Those are my pancakes.”</p><p>A: You were occupied and I was hungry. </p><p>O: Aiko’s house, technically it’s all Aiko’s food.</p><p>“You're supposed to be on my side.” </p><p>A: No, it’s okay. I like him better this way. Moodykawa you staying for breakfast?</p><p>O: No, I’ve got a train to catch. Iwa’s waiting for me on the other side </p><p>“Why are you talking like you're dying?” </p><p>A: Are you dying Tooru?</p><p>O: No</p><p>A: You see dying is funny. People leave for a long period of time and they never get to say GOODBYE. That leaves some people in shambles. THEY NEVER GET OVER IT. </p><p>“I wouldn’t call that funny. It’s more ironic.” </p><p>*mutters* A: You’re telling me. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>*nervous smile* A: Nothing! Tooru, before you leave are you sure there's nothing you want to say? I don’t know like Goodbye?</p><p>“Aiko stop, you’re acting funny. Tooru, you can go. I'll take care of this. I’ll see you when I get back.” Tooru said bye and went on his way. “What the heck was that about?” Aiko hugged me. </p><p>*whispered* A: Don’t worry about it. I guess you’ll find out soon. </p><p>“O-kay???” After that little display Aiko was determined to use my remaining time to help me “find myself”, and by the time we picked up Tobi on Sunday night I figured out just how badass I was. I ran into Tsmu-Tsmu again, and as always the encounter was anything but pleasant. Don’t go climbing skyscrapers while I’m away. Just because I’m gone doesn’t mean you can keep Tobio hostage. See you at nationals Queen Kong. Tsmu-tsmu was annoying, BUT he was growing on me. Plus anyone who loves and cares for Tobi in my book is AOKay with me. We were sitting on our train home. “And guess what Tobi, I’m double jointed. I can paint kind of good too. Can you believe that?  I’m a jack of many different trades.” As I talked Tobi sat and listened. He smiled just in taking my consenting ranting. God I’m annoying,but for some reason I wasn’t to him. </p><p>K: It looks like you had a fulfilling time. I’m glad. I like seeing you smile.</p><p>I blushed. Tobi, what are you saying? Why are you saying it? “Tobi, you really seemed to grown up at camp. Did something happen?” Tobi smiled again, but this time even bigger. There was only one thing that made him smile like that, and that was volleyball.</p><p>K: I got to play with some really amazing people. People who love the sport just as much as I do. People who constantly challenge me and push me to be better. (P/N), these people rise to my standards, not the other way around. I don’t have to accommodate anyone. I loved it there. </p><p>“I’m really happy for you Tobi.” Tobi still held his smile, but his eyes held a look of determination. He was ready to come back, and he was ready to kill the game. That was my guy, the volleyball fanatic, the King of the Court. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. I DON’T GET A GOODBYE?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mommm, Daddd. I’m home!!!” No answer. Hmmmm, Strange. </p><p>H: Hey Kid. How was Tokyo?</p><p>“Tokyo? Oh it was good.” Tooru was sitting next to Hedge playing some game on PlayStation. Could this get anymore awkward? It’s been two days and we still haven’t talked. “Where’s mom and dad?”</p><p>H: Mom is in Kanazawa, and Dad is in San Francisco remember?</p><p>“Oh yeah. They’re coming, back Wednesday right?”</p><p>H: Mom Wednesday and Dad Friday, which means mandatory family Sunday. Don’t forget.</p><p>“I wouldn't dream of it.”</p><p>H: How was the ride back? You came back with Kageyama right? </p><p>I walked into the kitchen to grab a snack. “Yeah, I did. It was really nice spending time with him again. It’s been like a week since I saw him. He had a great time at camp too. He made some good friends and he came back even better.”</p><p>H: That’s amazing. Aiko said you guys spent some alone time together? </p><p>O: Who??</p><p>H: Relax Clingykawa. Aiko and (P/N) spent alone time together, but it was more like they were alone together?</p><p>O: Huh? </p><p>H: I don’t speak girl dude. I don't know. </p><p>*giggles* “That’s perfectly right Hedge. I’m very proud. We spent some time together, but doing things by ourselves. I learned a lot, emotionally,  when I was journaling, and objectively too.”</p><p>H: Uh- huh. That’s great. BOOM IN YOUR FACE SHITTYKAWA.</p><p>Tooru groaned. Boys will be boys I guess. “I’m going to bed. Don’t stay up too late, you have school tomorrow Hedge. Goodnight. Goodnight Tooru.” I went to bed kinda early because I was so exhausted from my trip. It wasn’t bad, but now it was 3am and I was wide awake. “Okay, I’ve convinced myself I’m going to get a snack.” Cookies and milk sound good? Maybe chips, but I don’t know if I’m in the mood for chips? Hmmmmm. I jumped when I saw a dark figure in my kitchen, but settled back down when I realized it was just Tooru. “Don’t you have your own house?”</p><p>O: I guess I just got used to sleeping here…</p><p>Tooru stood there awkwardly in the kitchen holding a bottle of water in his hands. Should I talk to him? Now might be a good time. </p><p>“Tooru, I -/“ O: (P/N), I  </p><p>“You can go first.” </p><p>O: Okay, um I wanted to say I’m sorry that things are all weird between us… I…I missed you, but I know you needed space. </p><p>“Tooru, I’m sorry I snapped and that I didn’t talk it out with you. I really like you and I want this to work out between us.”</p><p>O: I would really like that too.</p><p>Okay. This is good. I grabbed Tooru’s hand and led him out of the kitchen. </p><p>O: Where are we going?</p><p>“Where else? To bed. You said it yourself. You got used to sleeping here.”</p><p>O: I don’t know if this is the best idea.</p><p>“It’ll be fine.” There was something off about Tooru, but I couldn't put my finger on it. He was sad, a little distant, maybe even confused. “Lay down and get out of your head. We can talk about it later, but for right now it’s 3am, let’s just go to bed.” </p><p>O: (P/N),</p><p>By the time I turned around to face Tooru a second had passed and then time was frozen. After he pressed his lips on mine nothing else mattered. The butterflies erupted all over again as I melted in the kiss. It held so much passion, so much longing. I could feel it, how much he loved me. He was leaving it all in this kiss. When we pulled away he looked into my eyes, and said </p><p>O: I love you (F/N). I will always love you. Please never forget that.</p><p>“Tooru…” This was it. I could finally tell him. “I love you too.” He looked shocked and a little sad? That’s certainly not the reaction I was hoping for. Tooru pulled me in his arms and smiled. </p><p>O: You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to hear that.</p><p>“Then why do you look so sad?” </p><p>O: It’s nothing. Let’s go to bed. </p><p>I nodded. Not wanting to push the subject any further. He would tell me when he was ready. That night I fell asleep in his arms,and while I dreamt of our future together, I didn't realize that this would be our last time. I woke up in the morning when he placed a soft kiss on my forehead. He told me he had forgotten his uniform and was on his way to get it. “Okay have fun. Good night Tooru, I love you” I mumbled into the pillow. I couldn't see Tooru’s face, but hearing him say I love you today was different. Why didn’t I react? Why did I stay in bed? After that night Tooru avoided me like I was the plague. It’s been a week since I’ve seen him. And I missed him and the radio silence wasn’t helping. I’ve called, I’ve texted, and I’ve even gone to his house, but no one answered. It was dinner time, but I wasn’t really hungry. I sent Tooru one last text.</p><p>To: Tooru</p><p>From: (P/N)</p><p>Tooru, can you please just talk to me…. I know things are weird, but, I miss you…</p><p> </p><p>M: (F/N), stop playing with your food. If you’re not hungry you can just excuse yourself.</p><p>D: Leave her alone honey. She’s probably just upset about Tooru leaving her.</p><p>My head shot up. “Excuse me?” I didn’t tell them we were together let alone that we broke up? I looked at Hedge. “I wouldn’t say he left me.”</p><p>H: Yeah, but his flight is leaving for Brazil later tonight. </p><p>M: Three AM I think? </p><p>“FLIGHT? AS IN A PLANE?”</p><p>H: He should be heading to the airport soon. That reminds me, why are we having dinner so late? We should all be asleep?</p><p>M: I’m sorry Gordan Ramsey. I didn’t know you spent all day work then came home to slave over a hot stove. </p><p>H: But it’s Sunday. You didn’t have to go to work. </p><p>D: Son, do yourself a favor. Shut up and eat your dinner. </p><p>“HELLO, FOCUS. TOORU, PLANE, BRAZIL” </p><p>H: You didn’t know? </p><p>“NO, I DIDN’T KNOW.”</p><p>H: He was supposed to tell you when he went to visit you in Tokyo. </p><p>D: We assumed you knew. Tooru came over to say goodbye to us this morning while you were at practice. I wasn’t surprised especially since he’s known about this for months.</p><p>“FOR MONTHS?”</p><p>H: Yeah, he got an offer to train with their volleyball team. The coach scouted him around nationals. The only catch is, it’s beach volleyball, which is why he’s spending a couple months there now before he comes back for the last term and graduation.”</p><p>“The semester isn’t over yet that makes no sense.” </p><p>H: He might be an idiot in person, but he took his exams this week. He passed them all so he’s good to go. It’ll only be a couple of months, but after graduation he’s moving there permanently. Why do think he was spending so much time with you? </p><p>M: Are you guys going to make the long distance thing work? (P/N), (P/N), WHERE ARE YOU GOING?</p><p>Wasn’t it obvious mom? I’m going to get answers. I ran to Tooru’s house as fast as my feet could carry me. This can’t be true. This has got to be a joke. There’s no way. I burst through his door only to see the hard truth staring me back in the face. Tooru was packing, he was leaving, and he wasn’t even going to say bye. </p><p>O: (P/N).... what are you doing here?</p><p>“ARE.YOU.SERIOUS?” I said trying to catch my breath. “ I DON’T GET A GOODBYE. EVERYONE IN JAPAN GETS A GOODBYE EXCEPT FOR ME?”</p><p>O: Oh…. you know.</p><p>“YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I KNOW. *Laughs* I can’t believe after all this time and everything we’ve been through THIS is how you want to leave things between us.  *Scoffs* You kissed me. YOU KISSED ME AND THEN I SAID I LOVED YOU. I THOUGHT THIS WAS GOING TO IT. TOORU FINALLY LOVES ME BACK. HE LOVES ME AND IT’S PERFECTLY FINE BECAUSE I LOVE HIM TOO. BUT JOKES ON ME RIGHT? BECAUSE NOW I FIND OUT YOU’RE LEAVING AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF YOU WEREN'T EVEN GOING TO SAY GOODBYE. What a joke.”</p><p>O: (P/N)</p><p>“IT DIDN’T HAVE BE A GOOD BYE IT COULD’VE JUST BEEN A F*CKING BYE, BUT THAT WOULD I GOT ONE.”</p><p>O:  I’m sorry I- </p><p>“Did you ever really love me Tooru? Did you even care?” </p><p>O: You really think I didn’t say goodbye to you because I don’t care? After all these years you think I don’t care? ALL I’VE EVER DONE IS CARE ABOUT YOU. DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME? DO YOU LISTEN TO ME?  I LOVE YOU (F/N). I LOVE YOU SO MUCH THAT IT HURTS.</p><p>“You sure have a funny way of showing it.”</p><p>O: I was going to say goodbye. I was just trying to find the right way to tell you, but I couldn’t. </p><p>“Were you hoping that you’d I wouldn’t find out? That you’d just hop on a plane and be back before I could notice you were gone?”</p><p>O: No, it wasn’t like that. </p><p>“That was the name of the game. Spend all this time with me, make me fall in love with you, and then leave. Oh my gosh. That’s why you didn’t care that we broke. That’s why you didn’t want to fix it. You kissed me, had some extra fun, and IGNORED ME FOR A WEEK, ALL FOR YOUR SICK GAME.”</p><p>O: THAT’S NOT TRUE.</p><p>“THEN WHY?  TELL ME WHY YOU WERE GOING TO LEAVE WITHOUT SO MUCH AS A GOODBYE.”</p><p>O: BECAUSE IT’S TOO DAMN HARD. I CAN’T EVEN BEGIN TO EXPLAIN HOW MUCH I’M GOING TO MISS YOU. WHEN I THINK ABOUT NOT SEEING YOU EVERYDAY, IT MAKES ME NOT WANT TO GO. OKAY.  SO IF YOU THINK THAT I DIDN’T SAY GOODBYE TO YOU BECAUSE YOU DON’T MEAN AS MUCH TO ME AS EVERYONE OR BECAUSE I  DON’T CARE ABOUT YOU YOU’RE WRONG. IT’S BECAUSE YOU MEAN MORE TO ME. SO THERE, THERE’S YOU’RE GOODBYE.</p><p>He was leaving. He was leaving just like everyone else. The second I love someone, they leave.</p><p>O: I wanted to tell, I really did, but I just couldn’t. The day I found out, was the same day I found out you and Kuroo broke up. You were so hurt I couldn’t add to it, especially knowing I complicated things. So I spent every minute with you, soaking up every single bit of you that I could. I spent the time memorizing everything about you because I knew that I wouldn’t be able to see you anymore. And then we kissed. We were finally together, we were happy. We were in a good spot, I didn’t want to ruin that. </p><p>“So you dumped me?”</p><p>O: I thought it was what you wanted, and I figured if we were “just friends” you wouldn’t come looking for me. But then I saw you when you came back, and then you led me into your bedroom and I knew I needed to kiss you one last time. I needed to feel your lips against mine, one last time. I shouldn’t have stayed, it was selfish, but I couldn’t resist it. I need to be around you one last time. </p><p>“I told you I loved you. You could’ve told me.”</p><p>O: I know, and I’m an idiot, but after hearing you say it for a quick second I wished you didn’t, because I knew I couldn’t leave. There was no way I could leave the love of my life behind in 3,000 miles away. I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you, but if I did I couldn’t have gone through with it. </p><p>“So you avoided me because you didn’t want a reason to stay?’</p><p>O: (P/N), I’ve been around you every day for 15 years. In those three years where you refused to talk to me, I was miserable, but I was still there. I’d come over and hear your laugh coming out of your room. I’d see you smile in the hall and spread joy wherever you went. And even though I couldn’t physically interact with you, I was there.  But Brazil is different. We’ll be in different time zones. You won’t be around, and I don’t know if I can handle a life without you , because you were right. I need you. I need you to remind me to be a better person. I need you to remind me that I can do the impossible, because you’re the one person who knows every ugly bit of me. You know the good and the bad and you still accepted me.You believed in me before anyone else did and you never stopped. So please believe in me now, because I need my soulmate. I need you to know I love you and that no matter what happens I will always love them. I need you to tell me that it’s okay to go, and that you love me too. I need you to say that this won’t change that.”</p><p>*FLASH BACK* </p><p>D: “Princess, do you know what a soulmate is?”</p><p>“YES! MOMMY SAID IT’S THE OTHER PERSON ATTACHED TO MY BELLY BUTTON. MY BELLY BUTTON BUDDY”</p><p>*Mom deadpans*</p><p>D: *Dad chuckles* “Sweetie. A soulmate is..it’s a….well it’s like a best friend but more. It’s the one person in the world who knows you better than anyone else. It’s someone who makes you a better person. Actually they don't make you a better person. You do that yourself, because they inspire you. A soulmate is someone who you carry with you forever. It’s the one person who knew you, accepted you, and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would. No matter what happens you will always love them and nothing can ever change that.” </p><p>“Ohhhhh like you and mommy?” </p><p>D: “Exactly! Don’t worry though, someday, when you’re thirty, forty, ehhhhh let’s settle on fifty..”</p><p>M: “HONEY”</p><p>D: “FINE, FINE, FINE. Someday, at one point in time, WHENEVER THAT IS *cough* when you’re sixty *cough*  you’ll meet and you’ll be complete. </p><p>*END OF FLASHBACK* </p><p>“Sixteen.” </p><p>O: What? </p><p>“You said you’ve been around me everyday for 15 years, but it’s midnight and today is my birthday so that makes it 16.” </p><p>O: (P/N)</p><p>*laughs* “You know, when I was a kid my parents told me a story about soulmates. My mom told me about the Greeks and it’s origins, but my dad, he told me about him and my mom. He told me what a soulmate was and how when I found mine I would be complete. But he never told me what would happen when they leave. It’s a good thing I’ll never know, because you most definitely aren't my soulmate and I’m most definitely not yours.”</p><p>O: I-</p><p>“If I taught you anything it  would’ve been about respect and honesty. I don’t make you better, I make you a liar, and I can’t be with another one of those. It’s fine Tooru. Just leave, GO. HAVE FUN IN RIO AND BE HAPPY. LIVE THE LIFE YOU'VE ALWAYS WANTED.PLAY ALL THE VOLLEYBALL IN THE WORLD BECAUSE I NO LONGER GIVE A SHIT IF YOU’RE AROUND.  YOU CAN SIT HERE AND SPOUT THIS NONSENSE OF HOW IMPORTANT I AM TO YOU, BUT IT’S ALL A LIE. VOLLEYBALL IS THE ONLY THING THAT’S EVER MATTERED. IT'S THE ONLY THING THAT HAS EVER BEEN IMPORTANT TO YOU. BUT SOME DAY, YOU’RE GOING TO WAKE UP ALONE AND REALIZE THIS DREAM YOU’RE CHASING, IT’S NOT WORTH IT WHEN YOU DON’T HAVE ANYONE BY YOUR SIDE TO CELEBRATE IT WITH. You are right about one thing tough. You are selfish Tooru; YOU’RE SO SELFISH. TOORU OIKAWA I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU SO MUCH THAT MY BODY IS SHAKING. So don’t worry about me anymore. Don’t call, don’t write, and don’t bother trying to protect me anymore because I’ll be okay. All the shitty people in my life are being removed, so I’ll be okay. Go, have the time of your life. It’s okay in my book. Goodbye Tooru. </p><p>O: (P/N) WAIT </p><p>But it was too late. I already ran away. Happy freakin birthday to me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. HAPPY BIRTHDAY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not again. Absolutely not. It’s not fair. Why do I always end up hurt? Every single time the wall comes down, I end up on the chopping block. Why does it have to be me? Why can’t someone choose me? What’s wrong with me? Right. Everyone is asleep, but what am I supposed to do. I kept pacing around my room when I heard a knock. Hedge. I quickly pulled out Hoodie and shorts before saying come in. I pretended to fold laundry.</p><p>H: Hey track star, done with the pacing? </p><p>“I wasn't pacing. I was exercising, and now I’m folding clothes.” Hajime sat down and watched me. </p><p>H: Happy Birthday.</p><p>“Thanks…”</p><p>*sigh* H: Come here.</p><p>Hedge opened up his arms for me to climb into. I happily obliged. </p><p>H: Before you were born I asked mom for a brother. A couple months later she told me I was getting a sister instead, so I asked her to return you. </p><p>“Pretty sure she lost the receipt.” </p><p>H: The day you were born was one of the worst days in my life.</p><p>“You know, this speech just keeps getting better and better.”</p><p>H: Shut up and listen. It was one of the worst days of my life, because that’s the day I became who I am. Even though I was two maybe?? I think. I knew that you were the most important thing in my world and I had to protect you at all cost. Mom likes to say you’re the one who made me aggressive.</p><p>“She’d tell me that when Tooru tried to hold me you’d be following him around ready to catch me.”</p><p>H: I don’t recall much from back then, but I do know I promised I’d never let anyone hurt. You’re 16 now and that’s gotten a little more difficult, but I want you to know that I love you kid and if you ever need to talk I’m here.</p><p>“Thanks Hedge, but I think I’m alright.”</p><p>H: Are you sure? I talked to Shittykawa. He was pretty heartbroken. </p><p>“You have to have a heart for it to be broken.”</p><p>H: (P/N), what you said really hurt him. This wasn’t an easy decision for him to make. Whatever you said made him want to stay. I had to force him on that plane. I spent two hours on the phone with him making sure he got to the airport and on that flight. </p><p>“Why does it sound like you’re on his side.”</p><p>H: (P/N), this was a difficult enough decision for him to make. You didn’t need to make him feel worse about it. This is his dream.</p><p>“Hajime, I love you, I really do, but we’re at two very different places. We split. Game over. I was stupid to think that it would work out. Tooru left me and he didn’t have the guts to tell me he was going to. I’m not upset because he chose to go to Brazil. I’m upset because he chose to not tell me he was leaving. I refuse to waste tears over him. End of story.”</p><p>H: Are you sure? It’s okay if you do.</p><p>“I’m fine.”</p><p>H: Okay, then I’m going to bed. We have school tomorrow, so get some sleep. Oh and (P/N), Happy Birthday baby sister. </p><p>“Thanks Hajime.” Hajime hugged me good night and went off to bed. As I laid down and stared up at the dark ceiling I wondered, am I really fine? When I woke up in the morning I felt fine. I was fine. I really was. I walked downstairs, got some breakfast, went to school, but then at lunch I checked my phone, and it all fell apart. I was walking to the lunch room with Tobi explaining how Tooru had left. </p><p>K: Are you okay? </p><p>“Yes, I’m fine. I wish people would stop asking me that. He made his choice. I’m not mad at him for going to Brazil. It’s his dream, and I would never stand in the way of that. I’m mad at him for lying to my face and trying to hide it from me.”</p><p>K: That is a really cool opportunity. </p><p>*punches Tobi in the shoulder* “Don’t you get any ideas. If you’re going to Brazil I better be the first one to know. I’ll need some time to pack.” Tobi blushed at the sentiment, and just as I was going to reply to it I got a text. </p><p> </p><p>From: KO KO BOKU &lt;0o0&gt; :}&lt;^O^&gt;</p><p>To: (P/N)</p><p>HEY HEY HEY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE BEST BACKUP GIRLFRIEND EVER! KEEP BEING AMAZING! I know I haven’t known you for long, but I’m really lucky that I got to meet you. I couldn’t imagine life without you. Thank you for being you. HAVE ANY AWSOME DAY. </p><p> </p><p>“Awwwww Tobi. Look at this. How adorable is he?” I sent Bokuto a quick little thank you test before directing my attention back to Tobi. </p><p>K: (P/N), </p><p>PING. “Sorry.” </p><p>From:AI AI AI KO  :P &lt;3 &lt;^-^&gt;</p><p>To: (P/N)</p><p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY (P/N). I LOVE YOU BIIIIITCH AND I AIN’T NEVER GONNA STOP LOVING YOU BIIIIITCH.  Seriously shout to your dad for you the weak pull out game and the condom company for the faulty manufacturing, because without those two things I wouldn’t have my best friend around.  You were the best accident they ever made. I’m glad that your parents decided to try again after Hajime. One Iwa-chan was fine, but TWO IWA-CHAN’S? Now that’s a party. Have an amazing day (P/N). I love you. </p><p> </p><p>I burst out laughing and showed Tobi the text after sending her a Thank you text. </p><p>K: That’s Aiko for you. </p><p>“Tobi 1-” PING. “WOW, LOOK AT ME. I’M LOVED. Let’s see who my adoring caller is. IT’S FROM Kuroo???” </p><p>K: You guys talk? </p><p>“No, but we’re civil now. We follow each other on insta and stuff, but it’s nothing big. He’s working on his “redemption route” to try to be friends again.”</p><p>K: Are you sure that’s a good idea?</p><p>“I am nothing if not forgiving.” Tobi rolled his eyes. </p><p>From:KUROO</p><p>To: (P/N)</p><p>Happy Birthday Gorgeous ;)  Have a good day, hope 16 treats you well.</p><p>“If I say it’ll probably treat me better than you did is that too passive aggressive?” Tobi smirked.</p><p>K: What happened to being civil? </p><p>*sigh* “Fine.” I scribbled down a Thank you! and moved on into the hallway. “I’m sorry Tobi you were saying?” PING. </p><p>K: No</p><p>Tobi grabbed my phone and put it in his pocket.“But the fans?”</p><p>K: Have to wait. </p><p>He grabbed my hand and started leading me out of the building. “Tobi, where are we going? What about lunch and the gang?” </p><p>K: You’ll see them at practice. We should be back in time anyway.</p><p>I started giggling as we continued walking down a familiar path. “You know we only have an hour?” </p><p>K: We'll be fine. </p><p>After about a 10 minute walk we reached our destination. We were at Kitagawa First, the place where it all began. Tobi positioned me in a spot right in front of the gate. “What are we-” </p><p>K: We were standing right here the night my life changed. Up until that day the gym was always my favorite place, but recently I’ve noticed that it’s not anymore. I like it, I like it alot, but my favorite place is …… anywhere I’m with you. *Both blush* You’re my best friend,and if it wasn’t for this spot, at this gate, at this school I wouldn’t have you. So thank you for coming to check if I was okay that day, and thank you for giving me that stupid nickname. But most of all thank you for actually coming to lunch that day, and making sure I was never alone again. *pulls out necklace * Happy Birthday (P/N).</p><p>I didn’t know what to say. My heart melted. I was crying because this was too much for words to explain. </p><p>K: You don’t like it. It’s fine. I can return it. BOKE HINATA BOKE. He thought it was a good -</p><p>“Tobi” I jumped on him and attacked him in a hug. “I love it. Thank you so much. This was the best birthday present I could’ve ever gotten. I love you.” </p><p>*Blushes* K: Yeah, I love you too.</p><p>I turned around and lifted my hair. “Help me put it on.” After the necklace was secured to my neck I turned around and flashed a smile. “How do I look?” </p><p>*Blushes and looks to the side* K: The same way you always do. *mumbles* Beautiful</p><p>“What was that?” </p><p>K: GET YOUR EARS CHECKED BECAUSE I’M NOT SAYING IT AGAIN. </p><p>“Come onnnnnn. *cutesy voice* It’s my birthday.”</p><p>K: Let’s just go. </p><p>Tobi walked away as I followed behind him. “At least tell me the reasons behind the necklace.” </p><p>K: They’re not important. </p><p>“One.”</p><p>K: No.</p><p>“Pleaseeeeeeee.” We had already made it back to school. The more I whined the more Tobi tried to get away. </p><p>T: Ah, if it isn’t the royal couple. Here to grace us with your presence?</p><p>“Tsukki-poo be nice it’s my birthday.”</p><p>T: I know.</p><p>“So say happy birthday day.”</p><p>T: Why you didn’t do any work. Shouldn’t I be telling your mom congrats on the 9 months and 16 years of hard labor?</p><p>Y: Happy birthday (P/N). Don’t mind Tsukki! He means well. </p><p>Yachi: Happy birthday! I hope you’re having a good day so far! </p><p>“Thanks guys! Do you like my new necklace? Tobi got it for me.”  Hinta came running in with his tray of food, followed by Tobi with two milks and two buns. </p><p>H: HAPPY BIRTHDAY (P/N). DID YOU LIKE THE PRESENT? ME AND YACHI HELP BAKEYAMA PICK IT OUT. </p><p>“I loved it. Thank you guys.”</p><p>Y: We really didn’t do anything. Kageyama had already bought the neck while he was at camp, we just reassured him you would like it. </p><p>“I really do love it. I just wish he told me the reasons behind it .”</p><p>H: HE SAID IT WAS BECAUSE IT WAS PRETTY LIKE YOU. </p><p>K: BOKE HINATA BOKE </p><p>Tobi punched Hinata in the head, I blushed and Tsukishima was having a ball watching it all unravel.</p><p>H: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?</p><p>K: YOU DON'T KNOW WHEN  TO SHUT UP.</p><p>T: Now now children, settle down. Hinata keep talking, we’re all dying to know more. </p><p>H: I THINK YOU SHOULD TELL HER. IT’LL MEAN MORE.</p><p>“I think we should stop bullying him.” </p><p>T: So you don’t want to know all of a sudden?</p><p>“That’s not it. The reasons he has are private and if he’s embarrassed then leave him alone.”</p><p>K: I GOT FOR YOU BECAUSE IT WAS NICE. </p><p>Tobi stood up with a blush on his face, but he wasn’t going to back down now that Tsukishima was taunting him. </p><p>K: And I thought it reminded me of us. The moon and the stars… they’re always going to be together, and.. so are we. </p><p>T: CAN YOU BELIEVE- </p><p>“Shhhh."</p><p>K: The moon and the stars, they pull you out of the dark. Just like you did for me and I try to do for you. The night we met, the moon was a crescent like this one was. It thought it was a sign, and your birthday was coming up. That’s it. Those were the reasons.</p><p>“You know why I like the night sky so much? Because they remind me of my best friend and his eyes.”  I held up my pinkie, our silent connection saying the words I couldn’t. He did the same as we both repeated the one word we both needed to hear. “Forever.” We sealed our promise and walked off to class together. “Are you sure okay to say all that stuff in front of Yachi? I don’t want to complicate things with her.” </p><p>K: It’s okay. Don’t worry about it. </p><p>“ Um Tobio *blushes* Thank you for everything. The field trip, the necklace, and the speech, they were all perfect.” Tobi walked up to me with a blush on his face and flicked my head. He tried to look away, but it was still evident. </p><p>K: It’s not a big deal. Not big enough for you to call me Tobio at least. </p><p>“Right *smiles* Tobi for everything, Tobio for when you’re in trouble.” Tobi nodded and began to walk away. “Wait Tobi! My phone!” </p><p>K: Oh yeah. Here.</p><p>“Have fun in class!” Tobi walked away as I saw all the alerts on my phone. I got Happy Birthday messages from most of Nekoma, the girls over at Fukurodani, and even Akaashi. There was one number I didn’t recognize. </p><p>From: ??</p><p>To: (P/N)</p><p>I’m probably the last person you want to hear from, but how could I not celebrate my favorite day of the year. I made it to Brazil, and I’m going to try my best to make you proud. I’m going to fix this for us. So Happy Birthday (P/N), I love you. </p><p>Yachi: (P/N), you coming in? </p><p>“Yeah.” Tooru. Freakin. Oikawa. Tooru. FREAKIN. Oikawa. TOORU. FREAKIN. OIKAWA. That’s all that was going through my head the rest of my day. He’s not even here and he’s ruining everything.  I  got to practice and I  was still pissed. Who the hell did this guy think he is? His "favorite day of the year"? Shut the hell up. You kiss me, then you leave the country and you still want to "fix us"? BYE.</p><p>N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY (P- WOAHH WHO PISSED YOU OFF</p><p>“I’m fine. Lace up, we’re going for a run.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. YOU CALLED HIM?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our run started at a sprint and it stayed like that for a mile until we slowed down.</p><p>D: Don’t you think it’s time for us to head back? We don’t usually go this fast when we’re going far.</p><p>“If you don’t like it then turn back. If you want to stay then stop complaining.”</p><p>A: Did she just say that to Daichi?</p><p>D: I’m not complaining. Some of the guys don’t have the same energy reserves as you and Hinata and Kageyama. You need to slow down and think about the team. </p><p>“Why doesn’t the team just speed up and think about getting better. It’s you babying them that keeps them complacent. You’re going to nationals not Inter highs and if you don’t want a repeat I’d suggest you buckle down, because practice is going to pick up.”</p><p>S: Let’s just all take a breath and calm down.</p><p>“We are calm, Mom.”</p><p>A: (P/N), you’re out of line.</p><p>K: I’m sorry about her. Oikawa left and she’s upset.</p><p>H: But, she was fine at lunch.</p><p>“This isn’t about Shittykawa, this is about making you all champions.”</p><p>D: What do you mean he left?  </p><p>“We’re turning back happy? Now we can stop talking about him.”</p><p>K: He went to play volleyball in Brazil.</p><p>H: WOOOAH SO COOL. I WANT TO GO OKAY VOLLEYBALL IN BRAZIL. I expect nothing less from the Great King.</p><p>“Can we stop talking about it already? It’s not important and I could care less about what that idiot does. This is about you guys. So buckle down and let me make you champions this way, what happened during the Shiratorizawa match doesn’t happen again.”</p><p>N: Oh you mean how you kissed Tsukkkkkkkkkki</p><p>“Let’s just go.” As the run picked up we made our way back to the gym in record time. I let them get some water and as we finished our normal warm up regime, but as they continued on to the rest of their practice thoughts of Tooru kept filling my head.  </p><p>U: (P/N), where are you going? </p><p>“To the track. Let me know if you need anything.” So for the rest of the day I ran and I ran and I just kept running until Tobi came out to get me. </p><p>K: Practice is over. We can go home.</p><p>“Oh, okay.” I went to take a couple steps, but my ankle hurt. </p><p>K: Stop</p><p>“Huh?” Tobi turned around motioned for me to get on his back. He carried me back to the gym to get my stuff. “ I can take it from here. Thank you Tobi.” He nodded as we walked to our departual spot together.. “I’ll see you tomorrow Tobi.”</p><p>K: (P/N), wait. I .. I know you don’t want to talk about it, but promise me you won’t push yourself too hard.</p><p>“Promise.”</p><p>K: No more two hour runs.</p><p>“I’ll bring it down a notch.” And so I did. Kind of. Practice functioned the same all week. I know I was going hard on them, but they didn’t say a word. It’s like they knew I needed the distraction. I wouldn't run the whole two hours anymore , I’d lift and do some abs in between too! Today was Friday. It got changed into a t-shirt and shorts then went to the gym. I was about to go in when I heard some chatter. I stopped near the window to listen.</p><p>Tsukishima: It’s not fair that she’s taking all her frustration out on us. She says she wants to make us “champions”, but she’s just mad she got dumped. </p><p>Tanaka: I’m not sure if I feel the same. We used to do this much running when the old Coach Ukai was around. Her mind might not be in the right place, but the science is there.</p><p>E: Yeah and what do you know about science Tanaka?</p><p>Tsukishima: I for one don’t think it’s right to have a 16 year old pushing me around. She’s not my coach. What right does she have to tell me what to do? </p><p>N: Lighten up Tsukishima. (P/N), is trying her best. She’s not crying about Oikawa which means it’s not something to worry about. FIGHT THROUGH THE PAIN. That’s what I always say.</p><p>Tsukishima: So using us as a distraction is okay in your book?</p><p>N: Yup. As far as I’m concerned she can use and abuse me all she likes. As long as it helps her feel better. </p><p>H: I think she’s hurting, and I don’t know how to help. I’m worried about her, but if going on these runs and doing the drills she tells me to makes her feel better, I’ll do it. </p><p>Y: They are making us better. I feel my stamina increasing. I just wish my legs didn’t hurt so bad after practice. </p><p>Tsukishima: Hey King, what do you think?</p><p>K: She needs this. She needs the distraction because if she stops focusing on the team and the workouts; she’s going to start thinking about the hole Oikawa left and that will destroy her. Keep doing what she tells you to and stop complaining. She’ll get over it eventually.</p><p>Tanaka: WHAT TSUKISHIMA? CAN'T TAKE A LITTLE RUNNING MY MAN? </p><p>D: Tsukishima, the guys are right. (P/N), is on our team and if she needs this just follow suit until she’s better. It’s not like she’s expecting us to do these workouts alone, she’s doing them with us. </p><p>N: Be careful Tsukishima, that 16 year old girl you were talking so much shit about might just take your spot on the starting line up. </p><p>Okay. This isn’t terrible. Only Tsukishima hates me now. I… can handle this. As long as I keep doing the workouts, the rest of them won’t hate me. I walked into the gym with a smile on my face. “Ready boys?” They all nodded. I started off with a nice slow mile on the way out. I tried to keep some upbeat music on to keep you everyone's spirits high. Primadonna was on. </p><p>Tsukishima: Why do we only ever listen to girl songs?</p><p>“Because I’m a girl and you’re too slow to catch me in order to change the song?”</p><p>T: Stop complaining so much Tsukishima. It’s lowkey a bop.</p><p>N: ALL I EVER WANTED WAS THE WORLD </p><p>H: CAN'T HELP IF I NEEEEEEEED IT ALL</p><p>N/H: THE PRIMADONNA LIFE, THE RISE AND FALL. </p><p>“See Tsukishima? THAT'S the spirit I’m looking for. If you want to change the song so much come catch me. I’m going to speed up a little, but no pressure you guys, you’ll need the energy for the speed workout we have when we get back.” I started speeding up as did most of the boys, some kept my pace like Hinata and Tobi, but others pared off like the third and second years. There was only one pair missing. “Keep going guys, I’m going to check on Tsukki and Yams. DON’T GET US LOST.” </p><p>H: YEAH KAGEYAMA</p><p>K: IT WAS YOUR FAULT LAST TIME.</p><p>As I passed by each group of boys I gave them a little wave. “Tanaka, leave Kinoshita alone.”</p><p>T: I DIDN’T EVEN DO ANYTHING. </p><p>I rolled my eyes and kept running until I met the two. Tsukishima was WALKING. “Yams, go ahead I got him.” Tsukki gave Yamaguchi a look, but I pushed on. “Seriously, go.” After he was gone I got behind Tsukki and started pushing. </p><p>T: What are you doing? Stop touching me. </p><p>“If you’re not going to run then I’ll help you. I know I said you can go at your own pace, but this is just ridiculous.”</p><p>T: These workouts are ridiculous. </p><p>“I thought we got past the whole not wanting to work harder thing.”</p><p>T: We did, but this is excessive. The team is just trying to be nice about it and spare your feelings, but they feel the same. It’s not our problem that you got dumped, you shouldn’t be taking it out on us.</p><p>“I know, and … I’m sorry. I don’t do it on purpose. I just tend to bottle things up. When me and Kuroo broke up, my mom told me ‘You can’t control everything, Sometimes you just need to relax and have faith that things will work out. Let go a little and let life happen. You spent so much time making everyone else happy, you forgot to ask if there was anyone making you happy.’ I guess that was her way of telling me to stop internalizing everything. So this time I tried doing the opposite. Oikawa made me happy, but there’s no point in being sad about it because that won’t change anything. We’re not getting back together so instead of crying, I got angry. But now I’m always so angry, that all I’m afraid that’s all I have left. So, I run. I don’t want to keep hurting you guys, this’ll be our last intensive running practice. You’re right, this is my problem. I’ll deal with it on my own. Owwwww.” I rubbed my forehead trying to sooth the spot Tsukki had just flicked.</p><p>T: That’s not healthy. You’re supposed to lean on your team.</p><p>“Pick a side dude. First you don’t want to be involved, now you do?”</p><p>T: I’m not saying I want to be involved, in fact I prefer not being involved, but like I told you before if you keep bottling stuff up you’re bound to explode. I don’t want a repeat of last time so talk to anyone , even if it’s me, but don’t push us so hard. </p><p>“Right, thank you Tsukishima.”</p><p>T: As repayment for my kindness, give me your phone?</p><p>“Okay???” </p><p>T: We’re changing this crap. </p><p>Tsukki took his time looking through my music selection. “It’s all the sad songs you’re making faces to. Right? I’m fine really. I haven’t shed a single tear and I’m not going to. I’m fine.”</p><p>T: That’s worry-some. </p><p>“Just pick your song and let’s go.” Tsukki had finally settled on Internet by Post Malone and went from there. </p><p>S: What Magic did you pull to get Tsukki to run?</p><p>Tanaka: DID YOU GIVE HIM ANOTHER SMOOCH?</p><p>“Maybe *winks* I guess you’ll never know. Get some water Tsukki-poo, we’ll start after we finish stretching.” This is the last time I can do this. So get it all out. Leave it all on the floor. Get it all out now and you’ll be okay. And remember, not a single tear. He doesn’t deserve it. The boys were grinding out some of their best times and I was right along there with them. When we stopped for a short break Tobi came up to me. </p><p>K: You’re limping again. You’re done for today. </p><p>“Um, no thank you?”</p><p>K: It’s not good to put this much pressure on your ankle. It’s not used to this much strain at such an intense level, do you want to end up on crutches again? </p><p>“Tobi, I’m fine. You’re sweet to care, but I’ll be okay. I just have to push past the pain.”</p><p>K: There’s pain? </p><p>“Not a lot. A little ice, and I’ll be good as new. No need to worry. It’s about time to start again, get ready.” I saw him walk toward Yachi so I gave him a little more time than usual, but once we started up again we picked up more speed. My ankle was feeling worse and worse by the lap, but I had to keep going. The more I ran the less I thought about him. Focus on the run, not the pain, keep moving, just keep moving. </p><p>U: (P/N), YOU HAVE A VISITOR. </p><p>Huh? I looked over to the sidelines to see Hajime. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>H: Your friend called. I’m here to take you home.</p><p>“Excuse me? No, I’m fine.”</p><p>H: I saw how you walked over here, if you can even call that a walk. It was more like a hobble. Now let’s go before you do some permanent damage. </p><p>“No. You’re not a student here, you’re not a member of the volleyball, and you’re not an authorized authority figure so you can leave, because I’m not going anywhere, and you can’t make me.”</p><p>H: I will pick you up and carry you out if I have to. </p><p>“Hajime No.”</p><p>H: You and Shittykawa, cut from the same cloth.</p><p>K: Just go with him.</p><p>“Tobi? No, who asked you? You’re supposed to be my friend.”</p><p>K: I called him because I am your friend. </p><p>“You called him?”</p><p>H: I didn’t tell her, I knew she’d be mad. </p><p>Mr. Takeda: (P/N), is something wrong? </p><p>“Not at all. I’ll be returning back to my workout sir. Please make sure Kageyama does the same.” One more lap, that’s all I need. One more time for my feet to hit the pavement.</p><p>K: (P/N), come one. You know you know it’s the right thing to do. </p><p>“STOP TALKING TO ME, RIGHT NOW. You went behind my back and called Hajme? How could you?”</p><p>K: BECAUSE I’M WORRIED ABOUT YOU. You’re not listening to me, or logic, or your ankle. You’re going to hurt yourself, but you don’t seem to care. </p><p>U: ONE MORE TIME GUYS, ALMOST DONE. AND GO. </p><p>Keep going. Just keep going. You’ll be okay. </p><p>U: AND TIME. GREAT JOB GUYS. Make sure to cool down and then you can go in for some individual practice.</p><p>Hajime grabbed my arm and started pulling me out. “WHAT? I’ve only got a cool down left. I can do this. I’ll be fine. I AM FINE.”</p><p>O: But are you? </p><p>I froze. That voice. Hajime had called Tooru, there he was—staring at me through Facetime —3,000 miles away.</p><p>H: If you won’t listen to me, there is one person you will listen to. </p><p>“You called Tooru?” </p><p>H: You left me no choice.</p><p>O: Hi (P/N). I…. I miss you. How was your birthday? </p><p>“Stop. Stop talking. I’ll go.”</p><p>O: (P/N), they just want you to be safe. Don’t be mad. </p><p>“Don’t be mad? First you abandon me without a trace and now you’re telling me how to feel. Sure, yes. Of course Tooru, whatever you say. Actually whatever you ALL say. Because that’s all that matters, let me make you all happy. You want me to cry, I’ll cry. You want to not be angry, I won’t be. YOU WANT ME TO QUIT? FINE, THEN I QUIT! I QUIT THIS STUPID TEAM, AND THIS STUPID SPORT. I QUIT TRYING TO FIT INTO THIS WORLD THAT I DON’T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT. AND YOU KNOW WHAT I QUIT BEING YOUR FRIEND KAGEYAMA, BECAUSE CLEARLY YOU’RE ON HAJIME AND TOORU’S SIDE. Take back your stupid necklace. I’m going to get my stuff. Hajime, I’ll see you at home. Everyone stood there in silence as I limped away. This stupid useless ankle. I grabbed my stuff and limped past them all not bothering to say goodbye.</p><p>K: (P/N), wait you’re overreacting? </p><p>“I’m overreacting? No. You wanted me to quit so bad, well you got your wish. Don’t talk to me again.”</p><p>Tanaka: Woah, I think she broke Kageyama. </p><p>Y: Kageyama’s not breathing.</p><p>I hobbled past the gate and onto the sidewalk making my way home.</p><p>M: Welcome home, Sweetie. </p><p>“Thanks. I’m going to shower and go to bed. I'm a little tired.” </p><p>D: Princess, your ankle’s a little swollen is it okay? </p><p>M: But what about dinner?</p><p>“Goodnight.” That was all I could say. I didn’t want to socialize. I wanted to crawl into a hole and soak in all the negative energy. I wanted to let it fester and be free of the emotion. Just let it run its course. I’ll be fine. I took my shower and changed into a pair of sweatpants and my favorite sweatshirt. Tooru… this was yours. Even when you’re not around I still need you to make me feel better. I still need you, because…… I love you. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. TIME WILL TELL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 1: Friday</p><p>I missed him, but I still couldn’t cry. I wasn’t going to school today and mom didn’t ask me to. When she came in to check on me she saw how sad I looked. It was 5 o'clock and she just came home from work.</p><p>M: Hey honey, how’s my favorite girl?</p><p>“I’m fine.” </p><p>M: That’s good. Are you hungry? I could bring you something to eat? </p><p>“No, it’s okay.” </p><p>M: Well then how about we open the curtains and get some light in? </p><p>“No, it’s okay. I like it dark.”  I turned up the movie I was watching again as my mom kissed me on the head and walked away. She was the only one allowed in.</p><p> </p><p>Day 4: Monday </p><p>M: Morning Sunshine. Ready for school? </p><p>I put the blanket over my head as she opened the curtains to let the light through. “Can you close it please?” She sighed and begrudgingly obliged. </p><p>M: Your phone has been ringing off the hook all weekend. You’re quite popular. Lots of friends. Do you want to call any of them back?</p><p>“They all hate me. They’re not my friends.” </p><p>M: That’s not true (P/N). Aiko loves you, and Kageyama, I think he likes you a little more than a friend. He’s stopped by every day since Frida to check on you. Do you want me to let him up? </p><p>“No.” </p><p>M: Okay, sweetie get some rest. It’ll all be okay.</p><p>I snuggled deeper into Tooru’s sweatshirt as I closed my eyes to go to sleep again. Tooru, come home. </p><p> </p><p>Day 5: Tuesday </p><p>I woke up to mom petting my hair. </p><p>M: Sweetie, can Hajime come in to see you? He misses his baby sister. </p><p>“No.” </p><p>M: But (F/N), you know he’s sorry. </p><p>“Me too. Sorry I wasn’t born an only child.”</p><p>M: You don’t mean that. Hajime is your best friend.</p><p>“ No, he’s Tooru’s best friend.” </p><p>M: Sweetie</p><p>“Mom, just go.” </p><p>Mom sighed picking up my plate. I had taken a few bites as not to worry her, but she still wasn’t happy. “Mom, you said he was my soulmate. What happened?” She signed again.</p><p>M: I don’t know Baby. I still think he is, but only time will tell. Life has a funny way of bringing people back into your life when you least expect it.</p><p> </p><p>Day 6: Wednesday </p><p>M: (F/N), this is getting ridiculous. Get up. It’s time for school. You haven’t seen daylight in six days, you’re losing weight and you stink. Go take a bath.  You can’t sit in that sweatshirt and those sweatpants forever, it's not healthy. </p><p>“Mommy…. What’s wrong with me?”</p><p>Mom sighed as she’d done everyday she visited.</p><p>M: Nothing sweetie. You’re my perfect angel. What could possibly be wrong with you?</p><p>“How come every time I tell someone I love them they leave me?” </p><p>M: That’s not true. Look at me. I’m still here and so are your dad and Hajime. Not to mention Kageyama. He comes everyday without fail before school and after practice. You also have a nice boy named Bokuto who has been calling every day. Apparently he’s from Tokyo and is thinking of coming for a visit. He says he misses you very much. </p><p>“Bokuto……”</p><p>M: Yeah, let’s give him a call. What do you think?</p><p>“He’ll probably just leave too.” I snuggled in deeper and hugged my pillow.</p><p>M: Baby, it’s okay to be sad about losing someone you love. You’re going to get your heart broken hundreds of times before you find the right one. But one day, you’re gonna meet someone and they’re gonna make you realize that there was never anything wrong with you in the first place. So just hold on a little longer okay. It’s time to pick yourself up and try to accomplish some small goals. How about today we get out of bed and shower? Then tomorrow we can try dinner together.</p><p>“Okay….” </p><p>M: Promise me.</p><p>“I promise.”</p><p>M: That’s my girl. </p><p>“Mommy, I love you, please don’t go.” </p><p>M: I wouldn’t ever dream of it. </p><p>My mom stayed with me that morning until I went back to bed. I woke up around five, and did what I promised I’d do. I got up and I went to take my shower then I crawled back into bed.</p><p> </p><p>Day 7: Thursday  </p><p>It had officially been a week since I had been shut in my room. I hadn’t talked or ate very much. I mostly sat around and remembered everything. I couldn’t cry. The tears never left my eyes. It was like every emotion had left my body and all I had left was nothing. He left. He left and didn't bother saying goodbye. He left and I was here on my own still in love with him. Did I really mean that little to him? He said he loved me. Love isn’t supposed to hurt this much. Today was the day. I was going to go downstairs and socialize. Mom hadn’t come up with breakfast or lunch because I promised I’d come down for dinner. I was so upset I’d only eaten about once a day. The bright light of the hallway was a strange adjustment from the darkness of my bedroom, but I tiptoed my way down the stairs. “Um…. good afternoon?” </p><p>D: Hey there Princess. Long time no see.</p><p>Mom smacked Dad. </p><p>*whispers* D: OW. I didn’t know that was off limits. </p><p>“It’s fine I promise.” I gave him a little smile. “You could almost say I was locked up in the tower.” Everyone giggled a little. I gave Hajime a wave, and took a little bite of my food .</p><p>D: Yeah, too bad Prince Tooru never came to rescue you. </p><p>Welp. That lasted all of five seconds. I dropped my fork and ran up the stairs, but not before I heard a </p><p>H: NICE GOING DAD</p><p>D: OWWWWW</p><p>M: I TOLD YOU TO BE SENSITIVE. </p><p> </p><p>Day 8: Friday </p><p>Okay I could do this. I could function without Tooru. Tooru who?  He’s just a friend. I need to stop calling him that. His name is Oikawa. Yeah. Oikawa. Nothing more. Except he wasn’t. He was Tooru, the boy who made me laugh when I wanted to cry, the boy who saved me from my bullies, the boy who’s always protected me. He was the boy I loved, and now he was gone. Say it out loud. Maybe it’ll help. “Tooru is gone. He is in Brazil.”</p><p>H: Yeah. He is. </p><p>“Hajime.”</p><p>H: Hey Squirt. How are you feeling?</p><p>“I’m fine.” </p><p>H: That’s good...Um, everyone misses you. They’re really worried that you haven’t been in school for so long. Would it be okay if they came to visit?</p><p>“I… don’t know”</p><p>H: That’s okay. Remember what mom said, small goals. </p><p>“Right….Can you…” </p><p>H: Yeah?</p><p>Hajime leaned in waiting for my order. “Hand me my phone. I… I want to talk to people. And tell them I’m alright.” Hajime quickly got up and ran down the stairs to retrieve my phone. The second he was back he handed me the thing. “WAIT. Did he…. Did he text me?”</p><p>H: Yeah he did. </p><p>“Delete them. I don’t want to see, but…. Let me block the number. I…I need to move on.” </p><p>H: He’ll be back, this isn’t goodbye forever.</p><p>“But, it has to be, for now at least and until I can be in a place where hearing  someone says his name doesn’t make me shut down. I need him to just be Tooru again.”</p><p>H: Alright. If that’s what you want. But is this all because he didn’t say goodbye?</p><p>“Hajime no. It’s because I told Tooru I loved him, and he left. He kissed me, he stayed the night, told me he was going to get his school uniform and never came back again. He ignored me for a week and made me sit there wondering if this was all my fault and then he left. He wasn’t going to the store or to the park he was leaving the country, the least he could’ve done was say goodbye.”</p><p>H: I … I didn't know how bad it was.</p><p>I curled back into my ball. “It’s fine. I’m fine. Tomorrow, I’m going to try and answer some people, tomorrow I’m going to be fine.”</p><p>Day 9 : Saturday Morning</p><p>There was the sound of the birds. As the light tried to shine to my curtains I thought of all the times me and Tooru used to lay like this. That sunshine would hit his sleeping face just right. He’d look like something out of a movie. There was a knock on my door, but like the entire week, I didn’t move to get it. Bokuto, Hajime and Tobi all shuffled in awkwardly. Hajime sat on my bed and held me. Bokuto sat next to him and Tobi sat on the floor. Bokuto was the first to speak.</p><p>B: Hey (P/N). I missed you. </p><p>“Thanks.” Okay awkward silence.</p><p>H: I know you said you wanted to try and talk to people, but I thought why not bring your two best friends to you. It’d be easier, right?</p><p>I nodded my head into Hajime’s chest. Bokuto said hi, but I just gave him a simple wave. Tobi did the same, but things still hadn’t resolved themselves with us. I blew up on him for nothing and I hadn’t apologized. I broke our promise of forever. It was all my fault. Who would even want to be my friend forever? </p><p>Bokuto: (P/N), Why are you sad? </p><p>I put on a smile the best way I knew how. This was Bokuto, he was sunshine and I didn’t want him to see me like this, I didn’t want to taint him. “I’m not.” That just seemed to anger Hajime and Tobi. </p><p>K: REALLY, YOU’RE NOT SAD? THEN LET’S GO. LET’S GET BACK TO NORMAL. COME BACK TO SCHOOL. COME BACK TO PRACTICE. </p><p>H: I’m going to kill that bastard the next time he sets foot in Tokyo. Actually, I’m going to fly to Rio and kick his ass. </p><p>B: Uh Kageyama.. Iwaizumi, I think you both need to relax. </p><p>“Stop it Hajime. This is exactly what I didn’t want to happen, you and Tooru are best friends. I ruined that. Just leave him alone.” </p><p>K: WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING THAT BASTARD?</p><p>Bokuto got up and grabbed Tobi’s shoulders forcing him to sit down. Hajime rubbed my back trying to comfort me. The tears were starting to well up in my eyes. I could feel them. </p><p>H: No, you didn’t do anything. This isn’t your fault. I knew that good for nothing asshole would hurt you. I knew I should’ve kept him far away from you. </p><p>K: SHE DOESN’T NEED AN I TOLD YOU SO LECTURE RIGHT NOW. WHAT SHE NEEDS TO DO IS COME BACK TO US, THE PEOPLE THAT CARE ABOUT HER.</p><p>“I didn’t go anywhere.” I saw how hurt he was when he looked at me. Tobi, Hajime, I’m so sorry. All I do is hurt people. </p><p>K: But you did. You’re not my best friend anymore, this isn’t you. My (P/N), wouldn’t sit here dying. She wouldn’t let two idiots get her down. She’d get up and fight, she’d react instead of being frozen in place. You aren’t her. </p><p>B: YOU’RE GOING TOO HARD ON HER. </p><p>K: I CAN’T JUST SIT HERE AND DO NOTHING. SO WHAT (P/N)? SO WHAT IF THAT ASSHOLE CHEATED ON YOU WITH THAT UGLY HARUKA?</p><p>H: WHO DID WHAT ? </p><p>K: SO WHAT, IF SHITTYKAWA LEFT WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE. IT HAPPENED AND YOU CAN’T CHANGE THAT. BUT THEY TURNED THEIR BACKS ON YOU, SO NOW, IT’S YOUR TURN. YOU HAVE TO TURN YOUR BACK ON THEM. IT’S TIME TO MOVE ON.  </p><p>With every word he said, I cried a little more until I had begun sobbing. Tobi’s face had finally started to soften. I buried my face into Hajime’s chest, he looked down at me. </p><p>K: I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry. </p><p>“WELL IF YOU YELL AT ME I’M GOING TO CRY YOU DUMBASS.” The three boys sat in silence listening to me sob.</p><p>H: That’s it. Let it all out. That’s two weeks of crying in there you bottled up in there.</p><p>B: She’s almost like a fountain.</p><p>I chuckled a little at Bokuto's joke as I wiped my face. “ The saddest looking fountain ever.”</p><p>B: Well I could throw coins at you. That would make it better. </p><p>I laughed again. Bokuto, you always were sunshine. I looked up at Hajime and saw him smirking. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>H: When life gets you down you know what you gotta do? </p><p>I smiled a real genuine smile. “Tell me what you have to do.”  Hajime picked up the Dory that Bokuto had given me and together we both continued our little chant.</p><p>*Hajime and me in unison* : Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming.</p><p>I looked at Hajime. “And if I lose my way?”</p><p>H: I’ll find you, and bring you home.  </p><p>I chuckled, which caused Tobi and Bokuto to smile and Hajime to laugh along with me. </p><p>H: There’s that smile. I think we all missed it. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” </p><p>K: You should be. You had us all worried. We had to call Bokuto down from Tokyo. </p><p>B: I really didn’t mind, I got to see my favorite girl. </p><p>I released Hajime from my embrace and sat on Bokuto’s lap. He had picked up Hajime’s job, and wrapped his arms around me. As his strong biceps held me and his scent entered my nose, I settled into his embrace calming down as he rubbed my back. </p><p>B: You just gotta put your past behind you? </p><p>“But it still hurts.”</p><p>B: Yeah the past can hurt, but the way I see it you can either run from it, or learn from it. This isn’t impossible, it’s just really hard, but if anyone can do it, it’s you.</p><p>“Sato told me the same thing.”</p><p>B: I kind of ask her for some help with my speech.  </p><p>“It’s okay. It helped anyway. Right now, I’m sad. I’m sad and angry and confused, but most of all, I’m grateful. I’m grateful to have three of my favorite people around me. I’m grateful to have people that never gave up on me. So thank you. I may not be okay right now *smiles* but I will be. And that’s all because of you three. I lo- I really appreciate you guys.” I got up and hugged Hajime and then Tobi. My stomach growled. </p><p>H: I think it’s time to feed the monster.</p><p>We all laughed and for the first time in a week, I walked out of my room and ate a proper meal. “Mom, you can stop glaring at dad. I’m okay.”</p><p>M: I don't know. Something stupid might come out the second I stop.</p><p>D: Trust me it won't *mumbles* I don’t think the back of my head can take it.</p><p>M: WHAT WAS THAT?</p><p>D: OHHHH NOTHING. </p><p>M: Good, then Bokuto. Let me show you up to the guest room.</p><p>“You’re staying here??”</p><p>B: I figured I could come early to cheer you up! I didn’t expect to get it down so quickly, but in the meantime I can practice with Karasuno. They’ll need all the help they can get.</p><p>K: (P/N), are you coming back to practice tomorrow or are you going to catch up on homework first? </p><p>“I’m not coming back, I quit, remember?”</p><p>B: WHAAAAAAAAAAT?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. YOU’LL ALWAYS FIND YOUR WAY BACK HOME</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I .. uh, quit volleyball?”</p><p>B: YEAH, I HEARD YOU. I JUST DON’T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU WOULD DO SUCH A THING.</p><p>K: She doesn’t mean that. She also quit being my friend, but she doesn’t get to that either. </p><p>“Okay so you’re just making all of my decisions for me now?”</p><p>K: Oh so you don’t want to be friends with me again?</p><p>“That’s not what I said.”</p><p>K: Perfect, then I’ll see you at practice tomorrow. You could come today if you really wanted to.</p><p>“I fail to see how me being your friend correlates to me being on the team and going to practice.”</p><p>H: Pretty sure he doesn’t know what correlate means.</p><p>“Tobio, I quit the team. I don’t want to be involved with volleyball, not the practice, not the games, and most definitely not the players. </p><p>K: You realize that everyone in this room is on a volleyball team and that without volleyball we never would’ve met. </p><p>B: He’s right, we also wouldn’t have met. </p><p>“Listen, I care very deeply about you both, but our relationship isn’t bound by volleyball. We can be friends despite me not being on the team. I wasn’t even supposed to join the team, let’s just go back to that plan.”</p><p>K: No</p><p>H: I’m with Kageyama on this. Why do you want to quit? The sport did nothing wrong and some if not all of your friends are directly tied to volleyball.</p><p>B: Let’s just hear her out. Maybe she has a good reason? </p><p>“THANK YOU! I just feel like Volleyball, yes, an amazing sport and everything, but I’m not about it. I don’t like it, I don’t play it, but I’ve always been around it because of Hajime and you Tobio. I just feel maybe I should explore other sports. I want to be a sports medic not a volleyball medic. Maybe I’ll check out the track team, or basketball or HEY,  WHAT ABOUT  SOCCER?</p><p>B: Soccer?</p><p>H: You want to leave Volleyball? For Soccer? </p><p>K: You want to leave volleyball for a sport where you can’t touch the ball with your hands?  </p><p>“WELL, WHEN YOU SAY IT LIKE THAT”</p><p>K: I thought we fixed her. </p><p>“Guys seriously? Listen just because I don’t want anything to do with Volleyball doesn’t mean there’s something wrong.”</p><p>H: Yeah, it does. Nobody makes the switch that quickly. </p><p>B: Volleyball is the greatest sport ever. If you were never really into it’d be different, but this is something else.</p><p>K: If there’s nothing wrong, why have you been calling me Tobio this whole time?</p><p>Wait, have I??? Was I more damaged then I realized? “Uhhhhhhhh”</p><p>K: Exactly, you’re coming back, it's for the best.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>K: No? </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>B: Yes?!</p><p>“NO. GUYS, this is my decision and it’s final.” </p><p>H: Why don’t you just go back and I don't know, not date a volleyball player or any boy for that matter?</p><p>“Interesting thought.” </p><p>B/K: NO </p><p>The two looked at each other and then stared back at me and Hedge. </p><p>B: I think you should give love a chance wherever you find it, with whoever you find it, no matter what sport he plays. </p><p>K: I… uh… I… I like…</p><p>“You like???”</p><p>K: when you’re dating a volleyball player. You end up more in tune with the game and end up a bigger help to the team.</p><p>H: Nice one. </p><p>“Um, okay? I still think I’m going to pass.”</p><p>B: ONE PRACTICE THAT’S ALL I ASK. </p><p>“And then I get to be done?”</p><p>B: One practice and you won’t want to be done. </p><p>*sigh* “Fine”</p><p>B: ALLLLLLRIGHT.</p><p>Bokuto pulled me by the arm out the door. “Bokuto…. BOkuto… BOKUTOOOOO.” We came to a screeching stop. </p><p>B: Yeah? </p><p>“Our shoes??” We both looked down to see we were both still in our socks. My little owl blushed out of embarrassment. I chuckled. “Hey it’s okay. We all make mistakes. Let’s -“</p><p>B: Get on.</p><p>“Huh.”</p><p>B: It's my fault you don’t have shoes, I’m not going to make you walk all the way back without them.</p><p>“It’s okay, I’ll be fine.” </p><p>Bokuto frowned a little, but ultimately accepted my decision. “Fine I’ll get on.” Bokuto smiled triumphantly as I hooped onto his back. We were on our way back home, but this was completely unnecessary. “It’s only two blocks, I could’ve walked.” </p><p>B: It’s okay. I like it better this way. </p><p>“I - oh Tobio, you brought our shoes. Thank you.”  </p><p>K: Yeah… What are you doing on Bokuto’s back?</p><p>Bokuto put me down so I could put my shoes back on then picked me right back up and continued our walk. “Guys I can just go tomorrow I stink.” </p><p>B: You smell amazing.</p><p>“But I look gross.” </p><p>B: Beautiful. That’s the word you’re looking for. You look beautiful,  just like you do every day. </p><p>I wrapped my arms around Bokuto. “Thanks for always saying the right thing.”</p><p>K: Why don’t you put her down? She can walk. Her legs aren’t broken. </p><p>B: Cause she likes it up here. Right? </p><p>I nodded. “And I’m tired.”</p><p>K: You've been asleep for nine days.</p><p>“No, I’ve been depressed, it’s different.”</p><p>B: She was emotionally drained, but now she’s slowly rebuilding that. She probably didn’t get much rest these past couple of days.</p><p>“Wow Bokuto. That was really wise.”</p><p>B: I’ve been working on my emotional intelligence. Akaashi and Aiko told me it was important in understanding not only females, but friendship as well. </p><p>“That’s good, then you’ll understand why I don’t want to go in there.” We had made it outside the gym. I could hear everyone inside and the sounds of the shoes squeaking against the floor. I was nervous, but Bokuto just put me down and smiled.</p><p>B: You can go in, Kageyama, we’ll be there in a sec.</p><p>K: Just make sure she gets in the gym. </p><p>Tobio went in. For a while it was quiet. We sat there and listened to the sound of the ball and shoes and the “one touch!” But most of all I listened to the hardwork and dedication and smiled. Bokuto smiled as well.</p><p>B: You hear it. Good. </p><p>“What am I supposed to be hearing?”</p><p>B: Exactly what you’re already listening to. </p><p>“Sneakers and a ball hitting the floor?” </p><p>B: No, the joy of volleyball. I think volleyball is a lot like life. You fall down, but then you get back up. There are times you win and times you lose, but overall it’s all about how much fun you have with your team. I know you’re scared to go in there because you think you quit, but I don't think they thought the same. You had a fight. You were frustrated and you walked away to clear your head. It happens, but that’s your team in there, so whenever you're ready you can walk back in and join them. You don’t have to stay on the bench the rest of the game, only until ready. But until then, we’ll stand right here and breath. This way you can remember everything that you loved about the game so much. </p><p>“Bokuto” I grabbed his hands in mine and stared into the sunflower gardens that were his eyes, “thank you, for everything.” He smiled in return and interlaced our fingers together. </p><p>B: Let’s go</p><p>Together, we entered the gym hand in hand. </p><p>B: HEY, HEY, HEY PARTY PEOPLE. LOOK WHO I BROUGHT IN TO JOIN THE FUN. </p><p>The sounds of the sneakers stopped when I walked in. Everyone looked at me, I was going to turn back but when I looked at Bokuto, he smiled. He gave my hand a squeeze of reassurance almost as to say: go ahead, it’ll all be okay. “Hi guys *gives the boys a little wave* it’s been a while, huh?” </p><p>N: Are you…. back? </p><p>I nodded. “For now”</p><p>Nishinoya, Tanaka and Hinata all ran at me screaming “(P/NNNNNNNN)” knocking me down onto the floor with a hug.</p><p>N: (P/N), WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH.</p><p>T: DAICHI KEPT YELLING AT US</p><p>D: IF YOU’RE GOING TO TELL HER THE PUNISHMENT, THEN TELL HER THE REASON.</p><p>N: It’s because he missed you too.</p><p>D: YOU WERE MAKING PLANS TO BREAK INTO HER HOUSE AND KIDNAP HER. </p><p>H: BAKEYAMA WAS JUST AS ANGRY AS DAICHI</p><p>D: GET OFF OF HER YOU IDIOTS. YOU’RE GOING TO HURT HER.</p><p>Hinata looked at me with those big eyes. </p><p>H: (P/N), what did you mean by “for now”? Do not want to be our medic anymore? </p><p>I hugged Hinata back. “No, you just didn’t let me finish. I meant for now until you’ll have me.”</p><p>N: WELL WE’RE NEVER LETTING YOU GO. </p><p>T: YUP, YOU’RE STUCK WITH US. </p><p>“I’m really sorry I left everyone.”</p><p>A: It’s okay. What’s important is that you came back?</p><p>S: Just promise you’re not going to quit again. I don't think any of us could handle Kageyama as well as you.</p><p>K: I WASN’T THAT BAD.</p><p>“AWWWWWWW, DID MY LITTLE TOBI MISS ME?” </p><p>K: Tobi???</p><p>“Unless you liked Tobio?” I smiled as Tobi shook his head and hugged me. He’s not Oikawa. He’s not going to leave if I hold him close. All I have to do is avoid those three words and I’ll be okay.  </p><p>K: I’m glad to have you back</p><p>“I’m glad to be back. I hope you don’t mind if I stay.” I separated from our hug and held up my pinky. Tobi smiled and wrapped his finger around mine. After we sealed our promise, he whispered </p><p>K: Yeah, I’d like that.</p><p>B: ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT. NOW THAT THE FORMALITIES ARE OVER. LET'S PLAY SOME VOLLEYBALL.</p><p>I walked up to Coach Ukai who had a smirk on his face and Mr. Takeda who was smiling warmly.</p><p>U: I thought you quit this stupid team and this stupid sport? </p><p>“You know what they say. You’ll always find your way back home.”</p><p>Mr. Takeda: Welcome Home (P/N). We’re glad to have you back.  </p><p>I smiled. Home. This gym, this game it was home, and not even Tooru could take that away from me. Bokuto, you were right yet again. Let’s play some volleyball. I wasn’t gone for long, but the boys had transformed into a completely different team. Tobi was offering more constructive criticism than before, and Hinata, he was analyzing, thinking before he moved. They were syncing up, and evolving. </p><p>Kiyoko: It’s amazing right?</p><p>“Yeah” I breathed out. “They’re not the same team they were back at Spring Prelims let alone Interhighs. And the first years, wow.” </p><p>U: I think you ladies had a lot to do with that. </p><p>Mr. Takeda: He’s right. You all helped mold them into a real team. We couldn’t have done it without you, so thank you. </p><p>“But, I left. What could I possibly have done?” </p><p>Mr. Takeda: There’s a saying. You don’t prepare for a rainshower, unless you’ve experienced a hurricane. I think you were the hurricane they needed. </p><p>U: Don’t quit again, and don’t push yourself that hard, but definitely come up with more of those workout regimes. A lot of their staminas’ have improved. The competition is going to be fierce, they’ll need the tough love. </p><p>“Tooru…. He used to say ‘Talent is something you make bloom, instinct is something you polish.’ I think that I finally get it now that I’m watching the boys play. They’ve grown into something beautiful to watch, something inspirational, and I’m thankful that I got a front row seat.”</p><p>Mr. Takeda: You're right. Our crows, they can fly high again. </p><p>Practice ended officially, but then Bokuto’s spiking practice began. He kept Tsukki, Tobi and Hinata around for another THREE HOURS. By the time we got home night had almost fallen. Mom separated dinner for me and Bokuto. We were currently eating, or more like I was currently eating, because Bokuto had scarfed down all his food and now he was whinnying. </p><p>B: But it’s only 7:30</p><p>“But Bokuto I’m tired. I don’t want to go out.”</p><p>B: Then can we watch a movie?</p><p>“You always fall asleep during them.”</p><p>B: No I don’t</p><p>“White chicks? Wreck it Ralph? Who Framed Roger Rabbit?”</p><p>B; They all started with a W, that’s why. </p><p>“That doesn’t mean anything. The answer is no.”</p><p>B: I don’t want to sit in my room all night. I’m gonna be all alone.</p><p>I sighed. I guess he did come here to cheer me up and he has never seen Miyagi. “One hour and then we’re back home.” Bokuto picked his frown back up and smiled. </p><p>B: LET’S GO. </p><p>Bokuto and I walked around Miyagi for what felt like a lifetime. Between all the twist and turns he wandered down, he somehow managed to get us lost.</p><p>B: But this is your hometown, why were you following me? </p><p>“I just assumed you knew where you were going. You were leading the way.” I looked up at the night sky and smiled. “At least we have some light.” Bokuto smiled up at the sky.</p><p>B: The stars are really beautiful tonight. We got lucky with a full moon.</p><p>I giggled. </p><p>B: What’s so funny?</p><p>“I was just remembering my first date with Kuroo. I said the same thing about the stars and he was like yes you are. In the moment I thought it was so sweet, but looking back it was sooooo cheesy.'' I continued laughing.</p><p>B: Everyone thinks he’s so smooth and that he has soooooo much game. That guy is just annoying.</p><p>“Oh? Is someone jealous?” </p><p>B: HELL YEAH. He called dibs on you before I could even attempt to shoot my shot. </p><p>“You sure it has nothing to do with the other girls?” Bokuto shook his head. </p><p>B: I think we attract similar girls. We both also have similar taste, which is why we have the dibs rule. So that way no girl can come between our friendship. I didn’t know, but Akaashi says a lot of girls like me because of my hair. They think it’s cute. </p><p>“And Kuroo?”</p><p>B: His hair is stupid.</p><p>“But he’s your best friend and you love him?”</p><p>B: Unfortunately.</p><p>I get that. Loving someone, despite how stupid they are.</p><p>B: Don’t stop. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>B: Smiling, laughing, being happy. I like it. It’s a good look on you. </p><p>“Bokuto…um… you don’t like me right?” </p><p>B: Of course I like you! We’re friends!</p><p>“No, um, not like that.”</p><p>B: OHHHHHHHH. Well, you see…..</p><p>Bokuto started to rub the back of his neck, as a nervous smile spread to his face and blush creeped through his cheeks. “It’s okay. You don’t have to say anything! I’m probably just overthinking things again.”</p><p>B: What if I said you weren’t? </p><p>“Dating would just mess up our friendship, and I’m not dating volleyball players anymore.”</p><p>B: I do happen to play volleyball. </p><p>“You see the stars. That big one right there it’s you. You shine so bright and everyone loves you, but that little on right there that me. It’s still shiny, but a little faded. It needs the big stars' help to be seen. You need a big star. Someone who’s going to make you better. Someone who’s going to help you. I want to be a big star, but right now I’m the tiny one. I’m going to try to get better and maybe someday we can stand side by and I can stop hiding behind you. I’ll be helpful.”</p><p>B: I think you got it wrong. The big star isn’t shining bright on its own, it’s shining bright because of the little star behind it. It's a lot like us in that sense. You say I’m a big star, but that means you’re my little star. Without you, and Akaashi, and the rest of the team, I’d just be a little star. You constantly support me whenever I feel down, and you make me feel better. Sometimes when I get upset and you’re not around, I have to remember that you like it when I smile. And if I smile then you’ll smile and that’ll make me happy. Two big stars, that’ll be too much light. No one would appreciate the stars, it’d just be a competition and a boring one. You’re a little star though, you’re the moon.</p><p>“Constantly changing and flakey?”</p><p>B: Nope. Bringing light even even when people don’t know you’re there. Whether we end up dating or not isn’t important. All that is important, is that I have you in my life, even if I can’t always see you.</p><p>“Bokuto, I feel the exact same way.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. WINTER WONDERLAND</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After my epic breakdown in October, the rest of it was a breeze. I caught up on my school work relatively quickly, and watched the boys practice harder than ever. November and Thanksgiving passed by just as quickly. It might have been an “American holiday”, but my parents jumped at any excuse to have dinners with their friends. Talking about Tooru was of course on the table, but I’ve gotten used to it. My therapist said “Normalize the trigger this way it won’t be one.” It was good to hear that he was doing well, and that he was making friends, but it’s Tooru so where’s the surprise in that. The boy could prosper wherever he went. There was only one little awkward moment at dinner that night. </p><p>FLASHBACK</p><p>Miko: Tooru makes sure to call every so often, but last time he called there was a girllll in his room. If I’m lucky Tooru might bring me a daughter in law for Christmas. </p><p>I choked on the water I was drinking. So… he’s moved on. That’s good. </p><p>Mom: Miko, the boy hasn’t even graduated high school yet. Don’t you think it’s a little too early to be thinking about this. </p><p>Miko: I know (F/N), it’s surprising. I almost choked when I saw her too. I’ll tell him to dump her and come home if you agree to marry my poor sweet boy. </p><p>“No, thank you.”</p><p>Miko: Come on, it’ll be fun. Me and your mom can finally be sisters, and Hajime and Tooru can be brothers. You also always wanted to be sisters with Sakura.</p><p>Sakura: Mom, leave her alone. </p><p>“I’m sorry Mrs. Oikawa, but I’ll pass.” </p><p>Mr. Kageyama: That’s right (F/N), because you’ll be marrying our Tobio.</p><p>Dad: Fuji, let’s not pressure the kids. They’re only in their first year of high school.</p><p>Mom: I think everyone should focus on their studies. </p><p>Miko: You two are usually battling the subject out. (F/N), are you still dating that boy from Tokyo? </p><p>“No ma’am. We broke up quite a while ago, but the thing is, I’ve been doing a lot of self reflecting. I’d like to continue working on myself before I jump into another relationship. Love is complicated, and I haven’t quite figured it out yet.”</p><p>Miko: Well sweetie, it’s cause you’re looking in the wrong place.  A relationship is never easy, but love that should be. </p><p>“We all can’t have the perfect relationship like Sakura.” </p><p>Sakura: Perfect? Me and Ichiro are far from perfect, but we make it work because we love each other. </p><p>“You sure do make it look easy.”</p><p>Sakura: Well, that’s because I married my best friend silly. Love built on friendship is always easy. </p><p>“Best…. Friend.” Tobi…. I looked over across the table where he sat next to his sister. The blush evident on his face as he looked down at his plate. </p><p>Sakura: A best friend is someone who understands your past, believes in your future and accepts you for the way you are today. But you already know that. You have Kageyama.</p><p>Mr. Kageyama: That’s right she does. So when are you two kids going to start dating. </p><p>K: DAD</p><p>I chuckled. “I’m sorry Mr. Kageyama, Tobi’s friendship is far too important to me to risk on something as fickle as a relationship.”</p><p>Mr. Kageyama: But he’s your setter. You’re a team. It’ll work out perfectly. No heartbreak, just love. </p><p>“That’s neither here nor there. I’ve actually just made a rule about not dating volleyball players.”</p><p>Mr. Kageyama: I’M SURE THERE’S A LOOPHOLE SOMEWHERE</p><p>K: DAD</p><p>Mr. Kageyama: WELL SON. IF YOU’RE NOT GOING TO MAKE A MOVE, SOMEONE HAS TO ON YOUR BEHALF. IT’S GETTING SAD WATCHING YOU PINE AFTER HER. CLAIM WHAT’S YOURS. </p><p>“It’s perfectly fine *giggles* You’re not the first person to suggest that Tobi has feelings for me or that we should be a couple. There’s actually a rumor going around school that we’re dating. Isn’t that funny?” </p><p>Mr. Kageyama: PERFECT! LET’S TURN THOSE RUMORS INTO A REALITY. </p><p>Miko: If you went to the same school as Tooru, I’m sure the same rumors would fly around. </p><p>Mom: OKAYYYYYYY, THAT’S ENOUGH. No more talking about my little girl’s love life anymore. TOBIO, How’s volleyball going?” </p><p>END OF FLASHBACK </p><p>What I said was true. I’ve been working on my self care, journaling, doing some yoga, really focusing on me. I got myself some counseling sessions with the school and honestly I’ve been talking to Wakatoshi a lot. He’s been my therapist. I ran into him about a week after my breakdown at the market.</p><p>FLASHBACK </p><p>I walked into the market to grab some ingredients for dinner tonight. It was Mom’s birthday so I was preparing a banquet with all her favorite food. I was reading the ingredients list on my phone when I ran into what I thought was a wall.</p><p>U: Didn’t I tell you to pay attention to where you were walking before?</p><p>“Wakatoshi-kun, we have got to stop meeting like this:” </p><p>U: If you paid attention to where you walked we would. </p><p>“So you kiss a girl, you don’t call her back and then you sass her in the middle of the noodle aisle. Wakatoshi Ushijima, has the stardom already gone to your head?”</p><p>U: That kiss was a favor.</p><p>“So you remember it?”</p><p>U: Ofcourse. Tendou says I have “a gift”. No matter how much I drink I’ll be fine the next morning.</p><p>“It’s that strong constitution of yours.” </p><p>U: Did you end up solving that problem with your ex-boyfriend?</p><p>“Kind of, but you know me. Solve one problem, find some more trouble.” We walked through the market together where I filled him in on the whole shabang. Without realizing we had gotten everything on my list and he had walked me home. “Oh, thank you for walking me home Wakatoshi, and thank you for listening.”</p><p>U: I was right about you. You’re a fighter. So continue to fight. If you’re ever concerned with doing the right thing I want you remember that it is okay to help yourself. You deserve to be happy as well. That happiness shouldn’t come after anyone else's. Do you understand?</p><p>“Be careful Wakatoshi. If I didn’t know any better I’d say you cared about me.” </p><p>U: You’re an attractive female, and strong, not to mention loyal. It’d be hard not to care about someone like you.</p><p>“Well, I’m very sorry to say that I am currently off the market to all volleyball players, however I can offer you friendship.”</p><p>U: For now. One day I’ll change your mind. Until then I’ll settle on being your moral compass. </p><p>“Confident aren’t we?”</p><p>U: There’s very little in life that doesn’t go my way. I’m lucky. </p><p>I hugged Wakatoshi. “Thank you very much, Mr. Therapist.” As he began to walk away I stopped him and asked if he wanted to stay for dinner. Mom of course made things awkward with her comments, but Ushiwaka handled them like a pro. </p><p>“Mom, This is Wakatoshi Ushijima. He’s a third year at Shiratorizawa.”</p><p>M: (P/N), he’s very handsome, but you shouldn’t have. I’m a married woman.</p><p>“MOMMMMM.” Wakatoshi smiled. </p><p>U: It’s very nice to meet you ma’am, but I’m sorry, I only have eyes for your daughter. </p><p>M: (P/N), YOU HAVE AN EXCELLENT CHOICE IN REBOUNDS. </p><p>“MOMMMMMMMM STOP”</p><p>U: Thank you ma’am, but for now we’ll only be friends. Your daughter has to heal first.</p><p>M: You know Wakatoshi, I like you. </p><p>U: Hopefully, your daughter will soon as well. She’s one of a kind. You did an excellent job nurturing her. </p><p>“You’re coming on too strong. I just told you no more volleyball players.”</p><p>U: Can you blame me? I know what I want, and I won’t stop until I get it.”</p><p>M: AH-MAZ-ING.</p><p>“Mom, you are so lucky it’s your birthday, but please stop simping over my friend. Wakatoshi, you can go ahead and make yourself comfortable. I’m going to start on dinner.”</p><p>U: I will help. </p><p>END OF FLASHBACK</p><p>And he did. The boy was talented in more ways than one. His udon was just as amazing as he told me it was. After that day I made sure to stay in contact with him every so often. We caught up once every two weeks in between his busy volleyball schedule. He sure was something. Bokuto freaked when he found out we were friends, as did most of the other boys. I had posted a picture of me and Wakatoshi on my snapchat story, and instantly got messages. Tooru had seen it, but he didn’t comment. Part of me was a little relieved, maybe we could go back to being friends. Speaking of friends, with all my free time, I put a lot more effort into my friendship with Tobi. We've been hanging out alot more and trying new things together. Every now and then though, I looked at Tobi and thought about what Sakura said. Love built on friendship is always easy. I shook the thought out of my head as I tripped on a box. AGAIN. Hajime had been getting packages non stop. They’d come every Friday without fail. “HEDGE, IS THIS YOUR BOX?” Hajime ran down the stairs and snatched the box out of my hand. </p><p>H: Yeah, it’s mine. Don’t touch it.</p><p>“Ooooookay? Hedge, seriously. What’s going on? Do you have a shopping addiction, a secret admirer or is Ako just loaded? I won’t judge. I promise.”</p><p>H: Let’s keep the jokes to a minimum. Christmas is next week. Shittykawa’s supposed to be coming to dinner. Are you going to be okay?</p><p>“Yes, I told you I’m fine. The school counselor said I was doing great and that I’ve made amazing progress. I already told you, Tooru is fine and you don’t have to hate him or be mean to him on my account. You were just as sad when he left. It’s okay to be excited that he’s coming back. I have to finish up studying. We have one last final tomorrow. Wish me luck.” After killing it in my finals, the boys and I ate, slept and breathed volleyball. It was literally all we did. Tobi was currently walking me home because practice had run especially long today. “ I told you I would be fine. It’s not even that dark, it’s only 5:30.”</p><p>K: Doesn’t matter. You’d probably fall and hurt yourself. Maybe even get kidnapped.</p><p>“Are you excited for Christmas? You and your family are coming over for dinner right?”</p><p>K: Yeah, we’re coming on the 24th. </p><p>“I’m sure the Oikawas’ are too. Tooru should be back in town soon.</p><p>K: Are you okay with that? </p><p>I shrugged. “Yeah, I guess. I mean it’s a free country. I don’t own Japan. He can come and go as he pleases.”</p><p>K: That -</p><p>“Shhh, wait I hear arguing.” </p><p>K: Haven’t you learned eavesdropping never pays off. </p><p>“Shhhh. Is that… Tooru?” </p><p>H: Listen to me. You’re being crazy. </p><p>O: I’m being crazy? </p><p>H: YES. How long have you been hung up on her? Sixteen years? You threw that all away the day you left. She told you she loved you and then you left. You moved on. You’re mom told us all about the girl in your room.</p><p>O: That was my roommate's girlfriend. I waited for (P/N), because I love her. </p><p>H: You think sending those packages every Friday made things any better. You didn’t see her when you left. You didn’t have to pick up the pieces. You broke her and now she’s fine, so stop trying to blow everything up again. You need to give up on her. Those dumb little toys aren’t going to change anything and if you think they are that’s crazy. No, that’s more than crazy. It’s insane. I don’t think there’s a word for what all this is. </p><p>O: Actually there is a word for it. It’s called love. I’m in love with her, okay? If you’re looking for the word that means caring about someone beyond all rationality and wanting them to have everything they want, no matter how much it destroys you, it’s “love”. And when you love someone you don’t just stop, ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy. Even then, especially then. You don’t give up. Because if you could give up, if you could just take the whole world’s advice and move on and find someone else, that wouldn’t be love. That would be some other disposable thing that is not worth fighting for. That is not what this is. She, and this relationship, it’s not disposable and I am not giving it up. I thought about her every single day while I was gone, and I couldn’t wait to hear her voice and see her smile again. I know she hates me, and rightfully so. I know I hurt her, but I’m not letting go, not again.</p><p>I moved my foot to turn around. The movement of the rubble sounded the two off. I scoffed. </p><p>O: (P/N),</p><p>“It’s just like 2 years ago.” </p><p>O: WAIT </p><p>And just like two years ago I ran. I turned around and ran as fast as I could. I didn’t know where I was going, but I knew it wasn’t there. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. WHITE CHRISTMAS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I finally ran far enough I stopped to take a break. I looked around and realized I was at the park. This park, I had to stop coming here. It was the same park Kuroo told me he loved me at. It was the same park Tooru and I spent time making memories all those years ago. I grew up here and now I’m crying here. I smiled sadly as I sat on the swing and looked up at the sky. “We go back a long way don’t we? Sorry I’ve put you through so much, but thank you for coming along the way.”</p><p>O: I think the park realizes that you're growing up with it. </p><p>“Tooru.” </p><p>O: I knew you’d be here. Stop, please, don’t run. At least give a guy a break. I just caught my breath. </p><p>Tooru came over and sat down next on the swing next to me. “Our moms used to sit here and watch us play.”</p><p>O: Yeah. This park sure does bring back memories. It’s been a while since I’ve been back. </p><p>“Yeah, that’s what happens when you leave the country to become a volleyball superstar.”</p><p>O: I’m not a superstar. Not yet anyway.</p><p>“Tooru. Why are you here? I know it’s not for a walk down memory lane.” </p><p>O: I know I’ve been gone for a little while, but is it not a free country anymore? Can’t a man take a walk into the park and reminisce about memories with an old friend?</p><p>“Okay, I’ll leave you to ‘reminisce’ on your own.” I got off the swing and began to walk away, but Tooru grabbed my wrist. </p><p>O: (P/N). I think you know why I’m here, but you just want to hear me say it. So I will. (P/N)...... I came here, because I love you. </p><p>Go, go, GO. THE SCENE IS NOT SAFE. REPEAT. THE SCENE IS NOT SAFE. I moved my arm to start running again, but Tooru held on tighter. He pulled me up against his chest. </p><p>O: No. No more running, this conversation is happening now. (P/N), I get that you're scared, but there's no... but that's not a reason to keep running away from me.</p><p>“I am not scared. It’s just…. a force of habit at this point. I have nothing to run away from, I'm fine. I made my peace with you leaving.”</p><p>O: You can drop your guard. It’s okay that you’re scared. You don’t always have to be fine. I know deep down, you're terrified. </p><p>“There is nothing I have to be terrified about. What could happen that hasn’t already? You left. We split. If anything we should try and focus on rebuilding our friendship. We should focus on trying to save your friendship with Hajime.</p><p>O: I think you're scared to be happy. </p><p>“I’ve been perfectly happy without you in my life.”</p><p>O: Then to be loved?</p><p>I couldn’t argue with that logic. “I told you I was fine.” </p><p>O: Then why can’t you look at me?</p><p>Why? I ...I … I don't know.</p><p>O: I tried to call you.</p><p>“I blocked you.”</p><p>O: I tried to write.</p><p>“I needed space.”</p><p>O: (F/N), will you ever forgive me? Will you ever let me love you again? Don’t run away from this, from what we have. We were really good together. We can make this work. </p><p>“Run away? From what we have?” Oh now I was pissed. I pushed Tooru away and looked him straight in the eye. “Maybe you’re a little confused between me and that other girl you have in Brazil, but let me give you a reality check on 'what we have' . WEEEEE HAVE NOTHING. Zip, zero. Ziltch. NADA. I WAS going to forgive you for being a glorified ass. I WAS going to forgive you for leaving me high and dry. I WAS going to forgive you for destroying YEARS of friendship with your selfish actions. But NOW I’m not. And that’s because just like with everything else that you do, it has to be some big spectacle where I end up the brunt of the joke.</p><p>O: That’s not true. </p><p>“Have you ever ONCE STOPPED TO ASK HOW YOUR ACTIONS WOULD MAKE ME FEEL? Or maybe even CONSIDER the possibility that I moved on?” Tooru’s face dropped and there was silence. “Exactly. I didn’t think so.”</p><p>O: Have you? Moved on. </p><p>“Yes! I’ve moved on with myself, with my life. I moved on from being your little puppy. I don’t need to follow you around anymore or wait on you or any guy to love me. I don’t give a shit if you love me because I love myself and that’s enough.”</p><p>O: Oh sure, a guy cheats on you and you decide to give him another chance to be in your life but when you have love, real love, staring you in the face, you run!</p><p>“NO, I DON’T.”</p><p>O: It's what you do. It's what you've always done. It's the reason you can't make a real relationship work. You'd rather burn it all to the ground than risk being hurt again. But I’m not Kuroo, I'm not going to hurt you. So why do you think I’m going to? </p><p>“I DON’T KNOW TOORU. MAYBE IT’S BECAUSE ALL YOU EVER DO IS HURT ME. You picked Hajime the first time, then you pick Haruka, and when it was finally my turn to be loved by you, you picked volleyball. I lost to a freakin sport. No, I lost to a ball and a game, because that’s all I am to you. I’m a game. So why? Why should I choose now to believe that you’re going to put me first? Why should I believe that you’re not just going to get on the next plane and forget about me? </p><p>O: Because I promise I won’t.</p><p>“You lied to me. You lied to me and you left, and you want me to trust you again because you “promise” you won’t lie or leave again?”</p><p>O: Yes (P/N), because my promise is all I have. You were right. Every night I would come home after practice, and I would look at the volleyball in my room. The volleyball was there, but you weren’t. And every night I picked up the phone to call, but the number was disconnected. So instead I would write you a letter telling you about my day. If it was bad, I would sit there and think, how would (P/N) tell me to handle this? Even when you weren’t there, the bad days, they turned good, and when all that was done I would sit there and wonder, how did your day go? Did you smile today? Did someone upset you? Did someone make you laugh? I sat there every night and while the questions changed, my thoughts never did. They were always about you. I realized that while volleyball is my dream, it’s not a dream I want if you’re not in it.</p><p>“Tooru, stop. You don’t mean that.” </p><p>O: Yes I do. (F/N), I love you and if you want me to quit volleyball I will.</p><p>“STOP. DO YOU HEAR YOURSELF? DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME? Tooru, I would never want you to quit volleyball. All I wanted was for you to say goodbye. I wanted you to treat me like I was a person, like I was your partner, like I was Hajime, but you didn’t. You love volleyball so much, I could never take that away from you. It’s not a sport to you, it’s a lifestyle, and one I would’ve supported if you actively involved me in it. I would’ve been your number one supporter. It doesn’t have to be me or volleyball. It could be me and volleyball.”</p><p>O: So you’ll take me back?</p><p>“Tooru, you went away and it hurt. It kept hurting, and hurting, and I thought I was going to die. But I didn’t. I never knew a life without you, but now I do. Tooru, you’re like the Sun. You shine so bright, but when I’m with you it’s blinding. You like to be in the center of everything, and I can’t have that. Sometimes, it needs to be about me too. Just because you’re back, it doesn’t change anything. I still want it to be about me. I can’t have you eclipse me again. If you stay, you’ll only grow to resent me and eventually you’ll go away again, and then it’ll hurt all over. So I want you to go, go back to Brazil. I want you to go and be happy living your dream.”</p><p>O: Don’t you realize, I can’t do that (P/N). I love you. You told me I picked Iwa, you told me I picked volleyball, and now, when I want to choose you, you won't let me. </p><p>“But that’s the thing Tooru, you don’t want to pick me. You want to pick volleyball, you just feel bad because you hurt me. You think you owe me, but you don’t. I’m angry about it anymore. I’m telling you to pick, I just can’t be your backup plan anymore.  Because you may love me, but not the way you love volleyball. And I need to love myself the way you love volleyball. You don’t have to pick me Tooru, I pick myself.”</p><p>O: (F/N), you’re not listening. I don’t have to pick you, I want to pick you. All those years ago, I thought the love I had for you was platonic. You were just that best friend’s kid sister. And then that day in the hallway, you looked up at me with those beautiful (E/C) eyes, and told me you loved me. That’s the day I knew that I loved you too, but I made that stupid promise to Iwa and I couldn’t hurt him so I said you were like a sister to me. When you left it hurt me just as much as it hurt you and I knew why. It hurt so much that you walked away because I loved you. I loved you and you were gone. You walked away and it was all my fault. I knew that for three years I was missing a part of myself so I just watched you from the sidelines instead. I saw Kageyama and Aiko put you back together. I saw you doing what you do best and making the world a better place. I saw you graduate and reject the best school in prefecture for  your best friend. And then I saw you at the practice match. You were singing that stupid song while filling up that water bottle and I thought it’s a miracle, she’s right there in front of me, she’s finally back. How could I not try and talk to you? How could I not fix things? And for the short time you were back in my life, my world was complete. But then you started dating that bastard Kuroo and that killed me. I saw you less and less every week. I knew it made you happy, so I followed along. (P/N), sitting at that dinner table with your dad and hearing what he had to say about love, it was everything I needed to hear. And I am so sorry it blew up your life, but I am not sorry that it allowed you to love me again. All I’m asking is for you to give this another chance. Let me show you I can put you above volleyball. Let me show you that I can have you both in my world. Let me show you that I can love you. </p><p>“Tooru, no. I think that everything happens for a reason, and that us being together didn’t work out was for a specific one. I think that maybe it showed us that we were better as friends. I love you, and I know you love me too, but that’s not important. What is important is that you realize, this *points the two of us*, the type of love we have, isn’t romantic love. It can’t be.  The way you love me, it has to be the same way you love Sakura, and I’ll keep loving you the same way I love Hajime.”</p><p>O: That’s not what I want.</p><p>“I’m really sorry. I don’t care, because it’s what I need. The choice is yours, lose me forever, or keep me around as a friend.</p><p>O: (P/N), I know I’ve done some stupid things in the past, but I’m not an idiot. If this is what you need then fine, we’ll be friends, but only until you’re ready to give your heart another try. </p><p>“Sorry, even when it is time, I have a policy in place where I don’t waste time on volleyball players.”</p><p>O: Then I’ll retire.</p><p>“Stop it.” </p><p>O: I’m serious. Say the word and I’ll put down the ball forever.” </p><p>“Tooru”</p><p>O: Fine</p><p>“Let’s just go home. I have to deal with you all day tomorrow.” </p><p>O: Yeah, let’s. THIS WAY YOU CAN TELL ME ALL ABOUT YOUR NEW FRIENDSHIP WITH USHIWAKA. </p><p>“TOORUUUUUU.” </p><p>O: Come on, tell me. I won’t judge you too harshly. How deep does this “friendship'' go?</p><p>“It’s none of your business.”</p><p>O: That no good, farmer looking, you should’ve gone to Shiratorizwa spitting ass,</p><p>“Tooru.”</p><p>O: (P/N), I knew you had some terrible taste in friends, present company excluded, but Ushiwaka? Really? </p><p>“I’ll have you know Wakatoshi-kun is an amazing guy. He’s really sweet when he’s not on the court and an amazing listener, not to mention my mom  loved him and he cooks deliciously.”</p><p>O: WAKATOSHI??? KUN??? YOUR MOM??? Ugh (P/N)-chan, you’re breaking my heart all over again. This is just too much to handle. I don’t even think I want you back anymore. You’ve been tainted. You’re an Ushiwaka fan.</p><p>“First of all, I’m not his fan, I'm his friend. Second of all *punches his arm*</p><p>O: OW</p><p>“I haven’t been tainted by anything so stop being so dramatic. Third of all, if you don’t want me back then I can just keep you blocked on everything. And finally, if you don’t want me, that’s your loss, I’m pretty amazing.” Tooru chuckled and ruffled my hair. </p><p>O: You sure are Princess. </p><p>“Don’t call me that.”</p><p>O: Let’s get you home. It’s starting to snow. </p><p>I looked up at the sky to see the white flakes falling. “Wow, I guess it’ll be a white Christmas.” Tooru started to walk ahead, he turned around a little, held out his hand and said </p><p>O: You coming? </p><p>I nodded and smiled as I took his hand. Together, we walked home under winter’s night sky.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. Chapter 68</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmas came and went just as quickly as New Years.The nationals were only two weeks away and the boys were getting anxious. Coach Ukai gave them a mandatory day off to celebrate the holiday. Even if we had the day off that didn’t mean we couldn’t spend it together. I was in Tobi’s bed watching him lift weights. We were supposed to go on a run together, but he insisted that lifting had to come first. “Your phone’s ringing.”</p><p>K: So pick it up.</p><p>“Ooooooo. Somebody trusts me.”</p><p>K: You’re my best friend. I’ve got nothing to hide from you.</p><p>“Good, let’s keep it like that.” I smiled at Tobi then checked his phone. “It’s just a text. Hinata says he’s going to the shrine with some of the guys and wants to know if you want to go?”</p><p>K: No</p><p>“Why not? It seems like fun.” </p><p>K: I’m already having fun. Give me. </p><p>I tossed him the phone where he scribbled down a quick response and tossed it back down on the bed. “Don’t you think you should be a little nicer to him and bond with your team?”</p><p>K: We bond enough. It’s our day off, we don’t have to spend every day with each other. </p><p>“Oh really? If that’s the way you feel, I can leave.”</p><p>K: Shut up moron. You know you don’t count.</p><p>“I know, but I just like to hear you say it.” </p><p>K: So, how’s Oikawa? He’s back now right. </p><p>“Yeah, but only until graduation. No sense in getting attached to him, Tobi.”</p><p>K: I’m not, but are you? </p><p>“Things with him, they’re okay? I mean as okay as they can be. It’s honestly a little weird, maybe even a little awkward which is sad. I don’t really know. I know we said we were ‘friends’, but that was more for Hajime’s sake. They’ve been friends forever, and I wasn’t going to ruin that. I could see how much they missed each other at Christmas dinner and I know if we were fighting I’d want someone to do the same for us. I just felt like if I was friends with Tooru, Hajime would be more willing to take him back.”</p><p>K: Did it work?</p><p>“For the most part. Things aren’t perfect, but they’re slowly getting back to normal for all of us. The only thing is now, Tooru wants to ‘hang out’ because we’re ‘friends’, but I don’t think I’m ready for all of that yet. I wouldn’t say we’re friends, but I’d definitely say we’re FRIENDLY. It’s like hey, I know we made out a couple times and I was so in love with that it brought me spiraling into a depressive state when you left, but no big deal let's go get some ice cream and watch a movie? Like what. How do you come back from or how do you even start to come back from that? That look on your face is exactly how I feel. So, to solve my problems, I’ve kind of been dodging him and saying that I had no time to hang out with nationals coming up.”</p><p>K: So you're lying? Didn’t you yell at him for lying?</p><p>“No, no, no. This isn’t necessarily a lie. It’s just going to take a little time to get used to him being back in my life. You have to trust friends and I haven’t exactly built up that trust yet.”</p><p>K: Does he know that you have the day off today? </p><p>“No, because I don’t have the day off. I’m training my number one disciple of a best friend.” </p><p>K: Shut up. </p><p>“Bokuto says when I call him my number one disciple it makes him work harder. It should make you work harder too.”</p><p>K: HEY, DON’T GO CALLING OTHER GUYS NUMBER ONE IF YOU WANT ME TO BELIEVE YOU. </p><p>“I thought you didn’t care.”</p><p>K: I.. I DON’T. </p><p>“Sure doesn’t seem like it. Is my little Tobi jealous?” </p><p>K: NO.</p><p>“Sureeeeeee”</p><p>K: How is Bokuto? Do you guys… talk often?</p><p>“I don’t know about often. We text everyday, but we only facetime once a week now. The last time I physically saw him was when he came to visit. He’s been pretty focused on practicing for nationals. He’s so excited, he really believes he’s going to be the number one team in the nation.”</p><p>K: You don’t think Fukordani can win?</p><p>“Absolutely not, because Karasuno’s going to. After all, nobody has our freak duo.” Tobi punched my shoulder and gave me a smirk. </p><p>K: Let’s go. </p><p>I always loved running with Tobi. We didn’t talk, but I could always look over at him and smile. Tobi was strange and he didn’t really like to smile, but when he did, it was peaceful. He smiled so softly that part of me wondered how anyone could think he was scary or mean. Our run somehow took us to the gym where we found Noya, Hinata, and Tanaka all playing paddleball. “It was great playing with you guys, but Tobi I have to get home.” </p><p>K: Are you still going to the temple with your family? </p><p>“Yup.” </p><p>H: MAKE SURE YOU PRAY FOR SOME GOOD LUCK DURING NATIONALS. </p><p>N: AND THAT KIYOKO FINALLY WANTS TO GO OUT WITH ME. </p><p>“Hinata, of course. Noya- senapi, I’ll ask Kiyoko before I go making those kinds of requests. See you later guys.” When I got home I changed and went off to the temple to pray. I prayed for good fortune on my exams, as well as for our team. And it was finally time to see if that good fortune was on our side. Today was the day, Karasuno was going to nationals.</p><p>K: Why is your leg shaking so much? </p><p>“I guess you could say I’m a little nervous.” </p><p>K: Why? You’re not playing. </p><p>I punched Tobi’s shoulder. “Just because I’m not playing doesn’t mean I can't be nervous for you. I want you to do well. And I want you to stay on the court longer than anyone else.”</p><p>H: EXCEPT FOR ME. ISN’T THAT RIGHT (P/N)!</p><p>“Look it’s the Tokyo Tower!” Tobi, Hinata, Noya and Tanaka all stared out the window in awe. “It’s not the impressive you country bumpkins.” </p><p>D: Well excuse us. We all can’t have fancy boyfriends who take us on dates to tourist attractions with nice cafes under them. </p><p>“I found out Kuroo cheated on me at that ‘nice cafe’.”</p><p>D: Uhhhhhh</p><p>“Tell me again about my fancy cheating boyfriend.” </p><p>D: (P/N), I’m so sorry. I completely forgot about that. </p><p>I bursted out laughing. “No worries Daichi, I was only joking. It’s completely fine.” </p><p>D: But, Kuroo</p><p>“Is kind of a friend. Well, we’re civil. Daichi, I’ve moved on to another trauma, and I’ve gotten passed that one too so don’t worry about me. Getting cheated on was part of my story. Did it hurt? Yeah, but it taught me alot and I own it. I figure the past can either define you or destroy you or strengthen you. I chose to not be ashamed of it. There’s no reason you should tiptoe around it. It’s not a fight worth having. AND I KNOW YOU’RE ALL LISTENING. SO LISTEN WELL. THERE IS NO REASON TO BE MEAN TO KUROO OR NEKOMA WHEN YOU SEE THEM. UNDERSTOOD? THE EVENT IS OVER AND DONE WITH. WE HAVE ALL MOVED ON.”</p><p>N: FINE, BUT IF HE SAYS SOME CRAP LIKE HE  LOVES YOU AGAIN I’M NOT GOING TO HOLD KAGEYAMA BACK LIKE LAST TIME.</p><p>S: You didn’t hold him back the first time. </p><p>“That being said THERE WILL BE NO SCANDALS, NO PICKING FIGHTS WITH OTHER TEAMS OR EACH, AND NO TAUNTING OF ANY TEAMS IN TOKYO. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?”</p><p>D: Tanaka, Noya, she asked you both a question.</p><p>“No captain, I asked EVERYONE the question.” Daichi and I both glared at everyone as they all gulped and whispered out a YES MA’AM. </p><p>T: Geez, between the two of them, I don’t know who’s scarier. </p><p>N: When they get like that it’s kind of like they’re twins.</p><p>“WE’RE NOT TWINS.” I heard Tanaka gulp. </p><p>T: (P/N), definitely (P/N).</p><p>D: OH, IS THAT RIGHT? </p><p>N: DUDE, JUST STOP TALKING. </p><p>E: Look, the single brain cell they share is finally working.</p><p>S: We are on a bus after all.</p><p>A: And sound does travel. </p><p>U: Alright, now that (P/N) and Daichi took care of the disciplinary matters, here’s the game plan boys.</p><p>As Coach Ukai went on to explain details of our schedule and loding, I snuggled deeper into Tobi’s chest. Ever since Thanksgiving he’s gotten into the habit of being more affectionate whenever we were alone or when no one was watching. At first it was little things like opening the door for me and asking if I got home okay, but then it transitioned to holding my hand while we were walking around and putting his arm over my shoulder. We were at the point where when I got on the bus he could confidently sit me down next to him and hold me against his chest in an embrace. I didn’t mind it, especially on long drives like these when he functioned as my pillow, but I couldn’t help wondering if something was wrong. Why was he being so affectionate all of a sudden? Was this a cry for help? I’m pretty sure he would have told if Yachi had rejected him or something. So why? I looked up at him to see that his midnight blue eyes and his soft smile were already pointed down at me. I couldn’t help but smile back. </p><p>K: What?</p><p>He whispered, so only the two of us could hear. “Oh nothing?” I smiled. </p><p>K: Tell me. </p><p>“Tobi, you know I lo- care about you right? And that you could tell me if something was wrong.” Love, that word was still a little taboo around me. The school counselor said I needed to start using it the same way I started using the word Tooru again. My therapist, the one and only Ushiwaka, said I need to rip off the bandaid. With that in mind I started saying it about objects and actions. I loved dogs. I loved food. I loved running. But people, can I love people without them leaving? The fear was ingrained too deep for me to start using it on people again. I didn’t want any else to leave and if I didn't say that word they wouldn’t. </p><p>K: Why do you think there’s something wrong?</p><p>“Well, you’ve been more affectionate lately and I like it, I like it alot actually, but you’ve never been like this before. I mean when I’m all sad and moppy yes, but not all the time. I’m just a little worried that something may be wrong.” Tobi moved a strand of hair out my face, tucked it behind my ear, and smiled down at me. </p><p>K: You have nothing to worry about, I’m fine. I’ve never been better.</p><p>“So then why the change of pace?”</p><p>K: It’s because, well, I-</p><p>U: OKAY GUYS. WE’RE HERE. EVERYBODY OFF THE BUS.</p><p>I looked back at Tobi, but he was back to his normally grouchy face. “Wait Tobi, you didn’t finish what you were saying. You what?” Tobi smiled. </p><p>K: It’s okay. I’ll tell you later. </p><p>H: KAGAEYAMA! DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT OFF THE BUS MEANT?  Wait (P/N), DID YOU MAKE BAKEYAMA SMILE? I KNEW YOU WERE GOOD, BUT I DIDN’T KNOW YOU WERE THIS GOOD. </p><p>K: SHUT UP HINATA YOU DUMBASS. </p><p>I glared at both of them and through clenched teeth I said “BOYS. You know the rules.” The two of them looked down at the ground and sighed.</p><p>*In Unison* K/H: No fighting.</p><p>“Good, now you heard Coach Ukai, it’s time for us to get off the bus.” </p><p>KAGEYAMA’S POV</p><p>I’ll tell her. I’ll tell her once we win Nationals. We’ll win and she’ll finally be mine. </p><p>END KAGEYAMA’S POV</p><p>After we got off the bus we saw the cute little inn we were staying at. The boys would be staying in one room and Yachi, Kiyoko, and I would be staying on another. We didn’t get to stay long after we dropped off our stuff because it was right to practice at a local gym. It went well considering the big day tomorrow, but they were all starting to show signs that they were nervous. </p><p>U: After dinner we’ll all be watching a tape for the team we’ll be playing tomorrow. When we finish, I need you all to report to (P/N) for a quick check up. If you’re clear, the rest of the night is yours. </p><p>Mr Takeda: I’m sorry, we put you on the late shift (P/N).</p><p>“It’s not a problem at all. I’m happy I get to play my part.” </p><p>Kiyoko, Yachi, and I headed to the baths after we finished watching the tape. Unfortunately I had to get out quicker than them, but it was still very relaxing. I was almost done checking the guys out. My last two patients for today were my favorite freak duo. </p><p>H: I WANT TO GO FIRST! BACK OF THE LINE. </p><p>K: AND LOSE TO YOU? NO. </p><p>“HINAYAMA!! YOU STOP THIS INSTANT!”</p><p>K: Hina-</p><p>H: yama?</p><p>“It sounded better Kinata.”</p><p>K: Don’t lump me in with this stupid ass.</p><p>“No, you two want to fight like a married couple, you can share names like a married couple.”</p><p>K: BUT</p><p>“BZPT”</p><p>H: Come-</p><p>“SHHH. *silence* Good. Now, foreheads. Look, even your temperatures match.”</p><p>H: (P/N)</p><p>“I didn’t say you could talk.” I checked both of their resistances on their arms and legs. After passing my test, the two were ready to go. “Be free my children.” </p><p>H: We’re sorry (P/N). No more fighting.</p><p>“I highly doubt that, but I forgive you.”</p><p>K: I’ll try to get along with this dumbass- I MEAN TEAMMATE??</p><p>Hinata glared at Tobi, but I had to giggle. “Alright you two, go ahead, the rest of the night is yours.” The two left as I gathered up all my supplies. Tomorrow was the big day, and… Tobi was going running??? “HOLD ON, HOLD ON. WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?” </p><p>K: On a run. You want to come? </p><p>“No, you can’t go running this late. You have to rest up. You have a big day tomorrow.”</p><p>H: Don’t worry (P/N), I’ll take care of him.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>H: But</p><p>“Absolutely not.”</p><p>H: Please</p><p>K: Dude, stop begging we don’t need her permission. </p><p>I saw Ennoshita going up the stairs with Kinoshita and Narita. Before he could reach the top I dragged  him down and gave him my best puppy dog eyes. “Ennoshita- senpai, please help.” A blush spread through his face as he started to sweat.</p><p>E: What a.. What.. What seems to be the problem?</p><p>“Tobi and Hinata want to go for a run, but it’s too late. You think they should go to bed too right?” </p><p>E: Yup, yes, absolutely. You heard her. Go to bed.</p><p>I smiled at him and then looked at the two with a triumph smile.  “You see.” Tobi walked over to me, covered my eyes and turned me around. </p><p>K: Ask your question again. </p><p>“This is cheating.”</p><p>K: No, what you were doing is cheating. Ask your question again.</p><p>“Ennoshitaaaaaa- senpai.” Tobi took his hand and slapped it over my mouth. </p><p>K: Too cute. Still cheating. </p><p>T: Did you know the King had the word cute in his vocabulary?</p><p>Y: You can never tell when he’s around (P/N). He always seems to surprise you.</p><p>T: What are you two simpletons doing?</p><p>H: We want to go on a run, but Ennoshita won’t let us. </p><p>K: Can we go on a run? We’ll be careful not to wear ourselves out. </p><p>E: Is (P/N) going? You two have a history of getting lost. I know you're nervous and I know the run will help calm those nerves so you can get some sleep, but I’m concerned.</p><p>“ehADHDHIAO” </p><p>E: What was that?</p><p>Tobi released his hand from my mouth. “I agree. I think they need a chaperon. I can’t see, but I’m guessing Tsukki and Yams were the ones around.”</p><p>E: Yamaguchi just headed up. </p><p>“And Tsukki is still here because he’s nosey and likes hearing Hinayama get lectured.” </p><p>K: Can you please not call us that in public?</p><p>H: It’s a little embarrassing. </p><p>“When the two of you last 24 hours without fighting I’ll think about it. But, Ennoshita- senpai is he still around?” </p><p>E: Yeah, I caught him trying to make a break for it. </p><p>“Perfect.”</p><p>T: There’s no way I can keep us with those two. I’m not going. </p><p>Somehow, Ennoshita was able to convince the owner of the inn to let us borrow her bike and Tsukishima begrudgingly agreed to go along. “Don’t push yourself too hard. And bundle up, it’s chilly out.” I zipped up the rest of Tobi’s jacket for him. My hand stayed on the zipper as our eyes met and a blush spread to my cheeks when he smiled down at me. I hadn’t realized it until now, but Tobi had placed his hands on my hips.</p><p>K: You worry too much. I'll be just fine. </p><p>“Promise, you’ll wake me up if you feel any sort of pain.” Tobi tapped my nose and smiled which made me smile. </p><p>K: Promise</p><p>“Oh, moving on to public display of affections now are we.”</p><p>T: Hey, lovebirds I hate to interrupt-</p><p>“No, you don’t.”</p><p>T: You’re right, I don’t, but if we don’t go now. I’m not going at all. You can talk to your girlfriend some other time. Now let’s go.</p><p>K: She’s not my girlfriend.</p><p>“We’re just friends.”</p><p>T: Yeah, that’s not how you hold your friend, but I don’t care either way. </p><p>“Have a good run boys. Be safe.” The two waved at me as they started running. Tsukki took off with them. I ran out the door and called out “HAPPY CYCLING TSUKKI- POO.” He didn’t look back, but I knew he heard me when his slouched position adjusted straighter. I tiptoed back into the room to see Yachi and Kiyoko already sleeping. I got in bed and stared up at the dark ceiling. That’s not how you hold your friend. UGGGGH DAMN IT TSUKKI. Why did he have to put things in my head? We were best friends. This is what best friends do. Hell Aiko had slapped my butt couple of times if the timing was right. And I’ve definitely heard Kuroo call Bokuto a baddie before. That was just their friendship’s dynamic, just like this was ours. Shake the thoughts out of your head. Tomorrow was a big day. The National High School Volleyball Tournament otherwise known as the Spring Tournament. That’s what I needed to focus on. But it was no use. I tossed and I turned for who knows how. No. Nope. Absolutely not. This can’t be. There’s no way. It can’t be. Does… does Tobi like me?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: HI! So full disclosure I only watched the anime, and I’m really sorry, but I have zero time to actually figure out what happens at nationals (like game by game.) I mean I somewhat know, but not like HEAVY details. So after about episode 13 I’m flying solo, but also there will be potential manga spoilers cause like I said, I know some things. So this your heads up! I’ll do my best to rock with it, but yall know what that means…. THE STORY WILL BE ENDING SOON. YAYYYYYY. When? I don’t know, whichever way the wind takes me. I’m super glad to have had each and everyone of you along with me for the ride. Anywho that being said YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. THE NATIONAL HIGH SCHOOL VOLLEYBALL TOURNAMENT IS OFFICIALLY UNDERWAY!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not possible, no way. But like if he did… NO, STOP. I mean it wouldn’t be the end of the world if he did like me. He is handsome, and soooo sweet, I mean to me at least, and WAIT. DO I LIKE TOBI? HUHHHHHHH? WHEN THE? WHO THE? WHAT THE? UGHHHHHHHH. I looked at the time, 3AM. I have four hours and thirty minutes before I have to be up to get ready to be on the bus. I need to sleep. Okay I’m going to sleep now. Still going to sleep now. AAAAND SLEEP. AAAAAAAAND SLEEP. GO. TO. SLEEP. (P/N). ugghhhh. It was no use. Thoughts of me and Tobi kept wandering around in my head. He’d definitely be an amazing boyfriend. And I’d be a great girlfriend. We could be so good together. Everyone already thinks we’re dating so it wouldn’t be a surprise. I’d be very supportive, go to all of his games, we’d graduate high school together and then…. it would blow up in my face just like it did with Tooru. I sighed. That’s right. I’m (P/N), and when I love someone they leave. And Tobi, he can’t leave. Got it. This…this is hopeless. He’ll never be your boyfriend. But you know what, that’s okay. Because as long as he’s never your boyfriend, he’ll always be your best friend. Boyfriend *sighs* It was the night of our best friend date that it happened. (Chapter 23 ;) )   That was the day I saw him as something more, as a boy, instead of as just Tobi my best friend. I don’t know when it happened, but I slowly began to get these feelings for him. No more volleyball players. No more volleyball players. My own words echoed in my head this time. I was right in the right headspace back then. No more volleyball players. It was a solid rule, a simple one too. I couldn’t. This was one boundary I just couldn’t cross. But I.. I want to so bad. I went to bed that night at some uncertain time. All I know was when my alarm went it off, it definitely wasn’t a nice time. UGHHHHHHHH. I got dressed and walked downstairs on the bus. </p><p>K: You miss breakfast, are you alright? </p><p>Tanaka: Geez (P/N), what happened.  You look like you got hit by a bus.</p><p>UGHHHHHHHH. “Less talking. More walking.” </p><p>K: Did you get any sleep last night? </p><p>“Barely.” </p><p>K: Why?<br/>What am I supposed to say? I stayed up half the night fantasizing about us being together, and then spent the other half telling myself all the reasons it wouldn’t work. “Oh you know, those pre-national nerves.”</p><p>H: Don’t worry (P/N). There’s nothing to be nervous about. We got this. We’re going to win! </p><p>Hinata gave me a thumbs up and a big smile. The bags under my eyes may have looked horrible, but today they were my newest accessory. I smiled at my favorite oranged hair ball of sunshine. “Thank you Hinata.We better get going. The bus is loaded.” And get going we did because a short 20 minute drive later we were at the Tokyo Metropolitan City Gym.</p><p>K: Hey, we’ll be okay. No need to worry.</p><p>Tobi was going to grab my hand to comfort me the way he always did, but I pulled it away. I gave him a nervous laugh and smiled. “Sorry. I guess I really am on edge.” </p><p>K: Okay? </p><p>Even though we kept waking Tobi never stopped looking at my hang. With every step he looked at it and made a face at it. He was staring so hard I could feel how much he wanted to hold on to it. First it started off almost like a glare, then it transitioned to a confused look, almost like when he was looking at his English homework. After that it was just a pout. Awwwwww. So precious. </p><p>“Tobi.”</p><p>K: Yeah?</p><p>I reached out the hand he was making faces at. “Do you want to hold my hand?” He didn’t make any moves, he just blushed a little. I giggled.“It’s okay. I won’t pull away again. Promise.” Tobi grabbed my hand and interlaced our fingers. I knew he was nervous from how tight he was holding on, but whenever I rubbed my thumb against his hand he seemed to calm down. This was our dynamic. We were just supporting each other. We didn’t like each other, only as friends. We took our steps inside and found our spot. The boys changed into their uniforms for the opening ceremony. Seeing as we still had time, the boys went off to explore. “Don’t wander off too far boys, oh and try not to get into too much trouble.” </p><p>K: Where are you going?</p><p>“To check out the competition. I like seeing all the different color uniforms. Want to come?”</p><p>Tobi shook his head. “Don’t you want to go see if you can find some of your friends from camp?” He shrugged. </p><p>K: I’ll see them eventually.</p><p>“Alright, suit yourself.” With that I walked away exploring the big venue. There were so many teams, and within them so much talent.</p><p>A: OI, Queen Kong.</p><p>“TSUM-TSUM!!! Hold on, wait a minute.” I looked between Tsum- Tsum and Tsum-Tsum with grey hair. “Oh crap, there’s two of you.” </p><p>??: Good going ‘Tsumu. This one has eyes. </p><p>“I would be mad, but looking like that thing over there is punishment enough.” The grey hair Tsum-Tsum laughed. </p><p>A: ‘Samu, don’t get too close. One sec you’re making her laugh, the next she’ll take out your arms. </p><p>“First of all, I would only do that to you. Second of all, I only did that because you called me a squealing pig. And finally *punches Atsumu’s shoulder* stop being rude.” Grey haired Tsum-Tsum laughed again. </p><p>??: Hey ‘Tsumu. I kind of like this one. Where’d you find her?</p><p>A: She’s the one I told you attacked me at camp !! ‘Suna do you not listen when I talk? *pouts* </p><p>O: Osamu Miya. Feel free to continue to both verbally and physically assault my brother. </p><p>“(F/N) Iwaizumi, but everyone calls me (P/N). A pleasure to meet you.”</p><p>A: What are you even doing here? Tobio-kun said you quit. </p><p>“I reconsidered.” </p><p>A: That’s a shame.</p><p>“What was that?” I cracked my knuckles.</p><p>A: Oh nothing.</p><p>O: He said that it was a shame you reconsidered quitting.</p><p>A: ‘SAMU! YOU’RE SUPPOSED BE ON MY SIDE. </p><p>“Oh did he? Tsum-Tsum, I thought we were friends.” I inched closer as Tsum-Tsum tried to hide behind Osamu. </p><p>A: Friends don’t hurt other friends.</p><p>O: I suggest going for the ankles, they're pretty weak because he keeps skipping leg day.</p><p>“Good to knoooow. Come here Tsum-Tsum, I just want a nice, firm, close hug.” </p><p>A: (P/N), I have a game to play today, and if you hurt me you’ll have all of Inarizaki to deal with. You don’t want to face the wrath of hundreds of screaming girls and an angry student body. </p><p>O: I’ll handle it, please continue.</p><p>A: Just not the faaaaace. </p><p>I was about to playfully tap Tsum-Tsum on the shoulder, but someone picked me up and spun me around. I breathed in the familiar scent and relaxed into the hug. “I’d know those biceps anywhere.” </p><p>B: (P/N)!!!!! I missed you. You’ve been gone for so long. </p><p>*giggles* “It’s good to see you too Bokuto. Hi Akaashi.” </p><p>A: Bokuto, put her down. You need to save your energy for the match. </p><p>B: I have enough! Plus, she likes it up here. </p><p>In between the spinning Bokuto had gotten me to my usual spot, on his back. </p><p>Atsumu: When she’s on your back laughing and giggling like that she almost looks like a girl. </p><p>B: TSUM- TSUM</p><p>A: BOKKUN</p><p>B: Still at odds with (P/N)? </p><p>A: Look at the way she climbed you. Are you really going to tell me she doesn’t act like a monkey? She should just be happy I named her Queen of them. </p><p>“Osamu?”</p><p>O: Yes?</p><p>“How would you feel about being an only child?”</p><p>O: You’d make all my dreams come true.</p><p>A: ‘SAMU, YOU’RE SO MEAN.</p><p>“TSUM-TSUM. Remember that fear you felt before? I can turn that on again. Keep pushing your luck. See what happens.”</p><p>A: Queen Kong, you didn’t answer the question. Why’d you quit? </p><p>B: It’s because she was sad.</p><p>“Bokutooooo”</p><p>A: Why were you sad? Is it cause that boyfriend of yours dumped you?</p><p>O: She’s got a boyfriend?</p><p>A: I know!  Hard to believe! Underneath all that rage lies a girl that someone found loveable.</p><p>“One, I dumped him, he did not dump me. Two, why I quit was none of your business. And three, I’m very loveable, rage and all.”</p><p>A: So you’re single? </p><p>O: Why does it matter ‘Tsumu? Are you interested?!?!</p><p>“OH MY GOSH I SAID THE SAME THING!” </p><p>A: NO. </p><p>O: You talk about her an awful lot for someone you hate, but I get it now. She’s pretty cool. Decent looking too. I approve. </p><p>B: I don’t know. I don't think it’d work?</p><p>A: And why not?</p><p>B: Tsum-Tsum, we’re friends, but I can’t trust just anyone with my (P/N)’s happiness.</p><p>A/O: Your??</p><p>*Bokuto and me in unison* “WOAAAHHHH SO COOL. Look NOW WE’RE DOING IT. WOWWWWWWW.”</p><p>O: Are you going to tell us why you were sad? </p><p>“Probably not.”</p><p>A: Why?</p><p>B: Because it doesn’t matter why. All that matters is now she’s back to smiley, happy, perfect self.</p><p>“And that’s all thanks to you sunshine.” I reached around and bopped Bokuto’s nose.</p><p>A: It’s so cute, I think I want to hurl.</p><p>“Don’t be jealous Tsum-Tsum. I can give you some love too.”</p><p>A: No </p><p>“I’d totally date you if you were as hot and as smart as your brother.”</p><p>A: WE HAVE THE EXACT SAME FACE.</p><p>“But he's got a better personality.”</p><p>A: YOU’VE ONLY KNOW HIM FOR TEN MINUTES </p><p>“And there’s the fact that you live a million miles away.”</p><p>A: It's not that many and there are trains.</p><p>O: Does anyone else see how he’s coming up solutions to everything?</p><p>“Oh, and there’s this one itty bitty tiny thing where I promised myself I wouldn’t date another volleyball player.”</p><p>A: Why? </p><p>“I struck out, 2 and 0. I’m cutting my losses and skipping a third. ”</p><p>A: They say “third time’s the charm.”</p><p>B: Why does all this matter Tsum-Tsum? You don’t like (P/N), do you? You guys are barely friends.</p><p>A: I’VE ONLY SEEN HER TWICE AND SHE’S ATTACKED ME BOTH TIMES. </p><p>“You didn’t answer the question.”</p><p>A: You didn’t answer mine, why should I answer yours? </p><p>O: And the plot thickens.</p><p>A: I just like fighting with her. That’s all.</p><p>“That’s toxic.”</p><p>O: And anticlimactic. </p><p>A: Listen up Queen Kong, I don’t have time for this. You’re taking me out of the zone. I need to concentrate. The youth training camp was only the first step, I’m riding this wave all the way to pros.</p><p>“That’s fine. I’ll see you there.”</p><p>A: HUH?</p><p>“Tobi’s going pro and wherever he goes, I go, so if you’re really making it to the top, then I’ll see you there.” Tsum-Tsum smirked.</p><p>A: Then it's a promise. I’ll see you later Queen Kong. Bye Bokkun. Bye Akaashi.</p><p>Osumu waved goodbye as he followed his brother off. “They’re weird ones those two.”</p><p>A: Tell me about it.</p><p>“Speaking of weird ones. I need to find mine. Bokuto, are you gonna take me or should I walk?” </p><p>B: Let’s save your legs the trouble. You have a long day ahead of you. </p><p>“But so do you. You actually have to play. I’m just standing some of the time.” </p><p>B: But I don’t want them to get tired. If you get tired you won’t be able to cheer you me. </p><p>“Alright Bokuto. I’ll keep them rested for you. ONWARD:” Bokuto shook his head then smiled.</p><p>B: Let’s go find the rest of your team.</p><p>A: I guess we didn’t have to look very far.</p><p>B:Hey, Hey, Hey! Hinata Hey! </p><p>H: Bokuto-San! And you found (P/N)! </p><p>B: So you’ve finally made it my number one pupil.</p><p>A: Hinata, you can tell him when he’s wrong.</p><p>Bokuto was a little busy giving Hinata a pep about how it’s normal to be nervous. Instead of listening I zoned out and started objectivity partaking in the chatter around us. One could call it “eavesdropping”, HOWEVER, if they didn’t want me to hear them, they would’ve spoken quieter. I could overhear the entire conversation of the guys talking next to us. </p><p>??: That’s Bokuto from Fukurodani.</p><p>??: He’s definitely got a presence to him.</p><p>??: His pupil?? Does he mean that wide eyed shrimp? Who is that? </p><p>??: And that girl he’s carrying, she’s really pretty. She must be his girlfriend.</p><p>??: Lucky bastard</p><p>??: What do you expect from one of the top ranked Aces? Top players get top girls.</p><p>*blushes* “Um, Bokuto. Could you please put me down? People are starting to stare.”</p><p>B: So let them! That’s what happens when you’re the prettiest girl in the room! </p><p>I smiled. “I appreciate it Bokuto, but this time, it was all you.” </p><p>A: Bokuto, put her down.</p><p>Bokuto set me down with a pout then switched to a serious face.</p><p>B: HEY Hinata, I’m not going easy on you when there’s a net between us. Sorry (P/N)!</p><p>H: RIGHT</p><p>“I wouldn’t want it any other way.” Bokuto began to laugh, but his attention got cut off when he saw his favorite middle blocker.</p><p>B: TSUKKI. TSUKKI! TSUKKIIII! </p><p>Tsukki was trying to ignore Bokuto and hide his head. This was too funny. “I think he likes it when you call him Tsukki-poo.” Tsukki glared at me with a stare that said I’ll kill you for this, but I was enjoying watching him flounder. </p><p>B: HEY, TSUKKI-POO. ARE YOU PRETENDING NOT TO KNOW ME? DID YOU GET TALLER? YOU DID, HUH?</p><p>I was giggling along when I heard his voice. Kuroo. We hadn’t seen each other since that day back at the gym. He was going to walk over when the announcement went off signaling the beginning of the opening ceremony. Saved by the bell. “This has been fun boys, but I’ll catch you on the flip side. Good luck out there boys, make Karasuno proud, I’ll catch you after the openings! Good luck Akaashi, and -“ I stopped remembering how I restored Bokuto’s energy last time. I gave Bokuto a light kiss on the cheek as the blush spread through his face, but also did his smile. A blush creeped on my cheeks too as I gave the Bokuto the only comfort I could. </p><p>B: ENERGY RESTOOOOOOOORED. Did you see that Akaashi? Did ya? </p><p>A: I’m pretty sure everyone did. </p><p>“Remember if you ever get nervous, I’ll be watching you shine from the stands.”</p><p>B: No, this time you can get as close as the sidelines.</p><p>“Then I’ll be watching from the sidelines. Good luck out there.”</p><p>B: (P/N), how many times do I need to tell you? I don't need luck, because I have you. </p><p>“I've got cutie, but do your best.”</p><p>B: Anything for you. </p><p>Bokuto gave me one last hug before I went my separate way. “BYE GUYS.” </p><p>H: SOOO COOL BOKUTO-SAN. </p><p>T: It was just a hug and a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>H: BUT A GOOD LUCK KISS ON THE CHEEK.</p><p>B: HO HO HO. Don’t worry Hinata, my child, you’ll get someone as amazing as (P/N) too when you become the best. </p><p>A: You haven’t “gotten” (P/N). You’re just friends.</p><p>B: AKAASHI, YOU’RE NOT SUPPOSED TO REUNION MY SPECIAL MOMENT.</p><p> I ran off to go find Tobi. I passed by Kuroo giving him a weird little smile and wave, but then got pulled away before I could continue on. “Coach Ukai, but Tobi-”</p><p>U: It’s just opening ceremony; he won’t need any luck. He’ll be fine. Let’s go.</p><p>I stood on the side of the court awaiting their entrance and as each time filled the court so did the reality of the situation. The National High School Volleyball Tournament was officially underway!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. 40 DOWN, HOW MANY MORE TO GO?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>U: Listen up, these floors are harder to slide on compared to the ones we usually play on. If you play like you normally do you’ll get hurt. Work up a good sweat to get rid of the friction. </p><p>“Yeah, cause I don’t actually want to do any real work.” The boys laughed then started to warm up for their match. They needed the laugh, I could see how nervous they were. </p><p>U: Make your rounds, brighten their spirits and make them believe they can do this. </p><p>“Sir, yes sir.”</p><p>U: (P/N), and watch the ceiling. The lights are bright.</p><p>I looked up confused at what he meant, but understood once I saw Hinata get hit in the face with a ball. Great. </p><p>Kinoshita: Be more careful alright.</p><p>I walked to Hinata and grabbed his face for a quick exam. Left, right, up, down. Apart from the blush on his face he was fine. I then moved on to Suga next who was rubbing his hand together. </p><p>S: Man, my hands take forever to warm up when I'm nervous.</p><p>K: Do you need some gloves? </p><p>S: No, I’m okay. </p><p>“You sure?” I put my hands over Suga’s to warm him up, but I got the same reaction I did back during the Seijoh and Shiratorizwa match. There was the blush, the scream and then the proposal. I smiled and laughed at my adorable chaotic senpai. “You remember what I told you right?”</p><p>S: What are you talking about?</p><p>“I told you to ask me that question again after we win nationals.” Suga’s face brightened up even more. “You see, you have nothing to be nervous about.”</p><p>S: Don’t you ever get nervous Kageyama?</p><p>K: I do, but I'm not nervous right now.</p><p>S: THE HELL?!</p><p>K: This is just another step towards our goal.</p><p>Suga jokingly kicked Tobi in the butt. </p><p>S: Damn you, you big shot.</p><p>I walked up to Tobi, wrapped my arms around him, and put my cheek on his chest. “This is just a stop on our way to the big leagues,right Tobi? Tobi smiled down at my and petted my hair.</p><p>K: Right.</p><p>I looked up at him and our eyes locked. Sometimes in life, there are these moments when two people connect. Their connection is so deep that communication moves from words to nonverbal signals or phrases. And in this moment, I knew, it was the moment Tobi and I connected. I saw it in his eyes. It was one word. Right. Five tiny letters, but they held a meaning far surpassing it. </p><p> </p><p>FLASHBACK</p><p>“ I mean yeah, I love Tetsu, but how will I know if he’s THE ONE.” </p><p>Sakura: Well did you feel it? </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>S: Did you feel it? You know the connection. </p><p>“Of course I felt it, that’s the only reason I’m considering this with him. I love him and I want my first time *blushes* to be with someone I love.”</p><p>S: You’re completely missing the point. You can scream at the tops of your lungs about how much you love someone, but at the end of the day if there’s no zing, there’s no love. </p><p>“That’s not true. We zinged. I think?” </p><p>S: Don’t let the butterflies, or the sparks, or whatever else you got going on in the hormonal head fool you, when you zing, you’ll feel it and you’ll know. That’ll be the moment you’ll know he’s the one. </p><p>“But what if he’s not?”</p><p>S: Then keep looking around. You’re only 15, the odds of you finding your soulmate or your one right now are pretty slim. Go with the flow kid, but don’t do anything you’ll regret later on. </p><p>           END OF FLASHBACK </p><p>When those midnight blue eyes looked back at mine and that soft smile adorned his face I saw everything that I needed to. Tobi, he… he loves me. I think, no, I know that he really loves me and I loved him. Every bone in my body knew and I wanted to jump for joy. The sparks, they were a signal, it was our bodies, no our souls, telling us that we belonged together. I realized all of this, but I couldn’t tell him now. He needed to focus. I’ll tell him. I’ll tell him when we win nationals. “I know you don’t need it, but good luck out there. I’m counting on you.”</p><p>K: I won't let you down. </p><p>I gave Tobi one last hug and finished my rounds. “You don’t need a negativity chop, right Ashai?”</p><p>A: No thank you.</p><p>I got back to the sidelines when Kiyoko had gotten back with Hinata’s shoes. Just in time to start too. Today we’re going up against Tsubakihara Academy. Tsuba Academy was a considerably strong school. They had solid receives and serves, not to mention they were able to pull off high level plays from just about anywhere. I was nervous, but I believed in our boys. Tobi started us out with a strong serve, buuuuuuut it was out. The boys’ nerves were beginning to show. We were at 0-2, Hinata went in for the kill but the set was off. Tobi, my poor boy. He just needed some time, just a little time to warm up to the court. Tanaka finally got us a point with a save. Slowly but surely it was coming along. Keep going guys, just keep going until Tobi’s accuracy is back on. Until then, the team had to get creative. Hinata took to that creativity the most by getting the ball with his head. It ended up scoring a point regardless, so to each their own. The score was 7-11 when Yams got put in. The serve went up and ONE POINT. HELL YEAH. And then ANOTHER ONE! NOW WE’RE COOKING, 9-11. “YESSSS! THAT’S IT TADASHI! GIVE US ONE MORE!” Unfortunately, he didn’t but it was still okay. </p><p>Y: Sorry I only got two points in (P/N).</p><p>“Stop it. You gave us the momentum we needed to get back in the game and look, the boys are all fired up.” Tadashi smiled seeing the impact he had on his team. He had changed so much it was amazing seeing him in his element like this. The score was 12-15, and Tsukishima was up to serve. Maybe it was the formation of the ball, or the way the air circled through the gym, but that’s when everything clicked for Tobi. </p><p>U: Oh yeah. We’re back in business.</p><p>“He’s not very book smart, but on the court and that boy becomes a genius.” We were officially back in the game with a Hinayama quick. It definitely wasn’t easy, but we were able to win our first game at nationals in straight sets, 25-23 and 25-23! “TOBI, TOBI, TOBIIIIIIII! You did it! How do you feel?!”</p><p>K: Normal I guess?</p><p>“Okay? HINATA, MY LITTLE FIRECRACKER, HOW DO YOU FEEL?!”</p><p>H: AMAZING. WE WON, WE WON. WE WON A GAME AT NATIONALS. NOT ONLY DID WE WIN, BUT I SCORED A POINT,</p><p>“MULTIPLE ACTUALLY”</p><p>H: I SCORED MULTIPLE POINTS AGAINST ONE OF THE BEST TEAMS IN THE NATION.</p><p>“WOWWWWWW. YOURE SO COOL HINATA.”</p><p>H: Who, me? *blushes* NO, NO. NOT AT ALL. You really think so? </p><p>I smiled and nodded then turned to look at Tobi. “You see that, that’s how you should’ve responded.” Tobi shrugged moving on to help clean up. After we got off the court I helped Kiyoko and Yachi hand out bentos. </p><p>N: THANKS (P/N)!</p><p>“No problem! Make sure you eat well. You need to gain back all that energy you lost.”</p><p>N: Don’t worry about me, I always clean my plate! It’s that Tsukishima you have to worry about.</p><p>“Hmmm, speaking of Tsukishima, where is he? In fact, *looks around* Where are all my first years? OH NO.” I ran towards where I saw Daichi, Suga and Ashai standing. “DAICHI, DAICHI, I LOST THE KIDS. I LOST THEM AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THEY WENT.”</p><p>D: Calm down they’re right here.</p><p>H: Can you stop calling us your kids, we’re the same age.</p><p>Y: I think we might technically be older.</p><p>“Not a chance! Hinata, Yams, your lunch is ready if you’re hungry.”</p><p>Y/H: YESSSSS</p><p>“And that’s why you’re my children. Go find Kiyoko. Um, Daichi, where’s -</p><p>D: Kageyama? He walked off.</p><p>*poking your cheek* S: Oh, what’s this? Does someone miss her boyfriend?”</p><p>“Actually no. Me and Tobi are just friends. I was looking for Tsukki. I want to make sure he eats everything, he needs the nutrition for his muscles to repair completely.”</p><p>S: Awww, our little medic is so cute. Look how she takes care of our players.</p><p>“Well it is my job.” Suga was still poking my cheek. “Um, Sugawara-senpai, would you please stop that?”</p><p>S: Oh haha sorry. I didn’t realize I was still doing it. </p><p>??: Sugawara, when did you get so comfortable with girls? </p><p>D: He didn’t. </p><p>A: You should’ve seen him when she held his hands earlier.</p><p>S: Ashai is just jealous (P/N) doesn’t hold his. </p><p>A: That’s not true. </p><p>“I could you hand if you wanted Ashai-senpai.”<br/>??: Her eyes are so big.</p><p>??: I think she’s going to give him a heart attack </p><p>A: OH - UH- NO, THAT’S NOT- I MEAN. NOT THAT.</p><p>D: I think he’s okay (P/N), thanks for the offer. </p><p>“My name is (F/N) Iwaizumi, but everyone calls me (P/N). It’s very nice to meet you.” I bowed. </p><p>D: (P/N), this is Hidemi Tashiro and Hiroki Kurokawa. They were my captains throughout my first and second year. </p><p>“Thank you very much senpais.” I bowed. “You’ve given the team a wonderful captain. I truly don't know where we would be or what we would do without Daichi. He’s kind, compassionate and very intelligent. You’ve modeled him into a strong leader and I would like to offer my sincerest thanks.”</p><p>D: Come on, (P/N), don’t say all those nice things. They’re going to think I told you to say it.</p><p>“He didn’t pay me or anything! Promise!” Ashai and Suga chuckled behind us. “Oh, I think I made it worse. I’m sorry. I’m just going to go make sure the boys are eating.”</p><p>D: We’ll be over in a bit. </p><p>Good job (P/N), always making a fool of yourself. “TSUUUUUUUKI.” </p><p>T: What?</p><p>“I missed you.”</p><p>T: You’re lying.</p><p>“I know, but you’ve got your food!”</p><p>T: And you’ve got your eyes. *silence* Can you stop staring at me like that? Your eyes are going to come out of your head.</p><p>“No, I need to make sure you eat every single grain of food in that Bento.”</p><p>T: Go bother someone else.</p><p>“I will. After I finish bothering you.” </p><p>D: Let’s go.</p><p>“Where are we going?”</p><p>D: To watch Nekoma. Play. </p><p>“Alright, have fun!”</p><p>H: You’re not coming (P/N)? Is it because of Kuroo?</p><p>“Not until Tsukki finishes eating.” I turned around to look at Tsukki, but died instead. He had taken the opportunity to stick some seaweed in my mouth with his chops. </p><p>T: Swallow it. We don’t want to waste a single grain of food from this bento. You need your energy.</p><p>I did as I was told as the bile rose in my throat and the feeling of disgust slightly past. I has almost past out, but no. Absolutely not, we were not giving him the satisfaction. *sigh*  So gross. I put a smile on my face. “ You see Tsukki…...yummy”</p><p>T: I have some more.</p><p>“NO.*clears throat* I mean, no, you need the substance, go ahead enjoy.”</p><p>T: Open wide</p><p>Tsukishima was coming at with chopsticks full of seaweed. I ran away from him as fast as I could and followed the boys to Nekoma’s game. They were up against Kiyokawa and let me tell you, they were in good form. “NICE RECEIVE KENMA.” I guess I was a little loud because that cocky jerk Kuroo looked up at me and smirked. His next recieve was perfect not to mention the time lag attack he pulled off after. Before we knew it, the score was 25-21, and Nekoma had successfully made it past Round 1. He waved up at me and smiled. That smile, it’s still the same. Even though he hurt me, when he smiled it caused something in my heart to twitch. I ignored it and gave him a small smirk back and a wave. </p><p>K: Don’t smile at him like that. </p><p>“Why?”</p><p>K: He’ll think he can worm his way back into your life.</p><p>“Tobi this may be hard to believe, but not every guy in the world wants to date me. Kuroo only wants to be friends, and I want him to feel like he has a fair chance at it.”</p><p>K: Does he?</p><p>“Oh hell no, but it’s nice to let him believe that he does.”</p><p>D: Listen up everyone, we have some free time so you can go shopping. </p><p>H: SHOPPING! I NEED TO GO CHECK OUT THE WAY OF THE ACE T-SHIRT.</p><p>T-shirts, I wonder. “What’s the face?”</p><p>K: Nothing, this is just my face.</p><p>“If you want to go look at the T-shirts with your friends, go look at the T-shirts with your friends Tobi.”</p><p>K: Later, Inrazaki is about to play. </p><p>“Fine, have fun watching Tsum-Tsum. I’m leaving.”</p><p>K: Where?</p><p>“It’s about 2 o clock. Bokuto’s game started a little while ago. I’m going to go see him.”</p><p>K: Bokuto?</p><p>“Yeah. I promised I’d go cheer him on.” Tobi nodded. I saw Hinata and Yams heading out to the t-shirt stand so I went along with them. I saw a navy blue shirt that said Set Your Eyes On The Prize with a little guy setting the ball. “It’s so cute.”</p><p>H: Bakayama would never wear it. </p><p>“Watch him.” I picked up a shirt for Hajime and Tooru. I got Hajime, The Way Of The Ace shirt Bokuto had, and Tooru, a shirt that said Set the Standard. </p><p>Y: Wow, you sure are getting a lot of shirts.</p><p>“It’s just three.” </p><p>Shop owner: If you get one more I’ll give you 10% off.</p><p>“HECK YEAH. Don’t look at me like that, Tadashi. I’m getting a steal. That’s a whole 10% off. How can I turn that down? I picked up another shirt. When I saw it, I knew exactly who it was for. “EHHHHHHH. HE’S GOING TO LOVE IT.” I paid the lady, and skipped down the hall. Hinata, Yams, and me tried to figure out what court Fukorodani was, but apparently they were off playing in the side arena.  “OOOOOO look we’re here. Look at my guy.” </p><p>Y: I guess they’re in the middle of a time out. </p><p>“But why is Akkashi pointing at us?” </p><p>H: Hey he saw us! BOKUTO!!</p><p>“I guess we’re following Hinata’s lead.” Bokuto’s eyes found me. I gave him a small smile and wave. He nodded as if understanding my message. I’m here now. Make me proud Ace. His gaze hardened. It was always like this when he was in the middle of a game. He was in the zone. I guess Akaashi just cleaned up one of Bokuto’s moods because that level of intensity and raw power that put me in awe could only be accessed after a bunch of pent up depression. Bokuto, why were you sad? Please don’t be. All those thoughts were knocked out of my head when he slammed that ball down. </p><p>H: WOOOOOOOOAH. SO COOL BOKUTO-SAN.</p><p>“YESSSSSSS! THAT’S IT BOKUTO! KEEP IT UP.” Fukurodani was going up against Elwa High. They had apparently been getting complacent counting Bokuto out, but I couldn’t possibly see how. Something awoke in him when he played. He was a dragon.  The game ended with one final cross from Bokuto at 25-21. Apparently they had won the last set too at 25-22. It looked like all of us were moving on to the next round. Both teams had thanked each other for the game. “Well boys, I think we should get going.”</p><p>H: But don’t you want to say hi to Bokuto?</p><p>“He’s probably busy cleaning up, I’ll catch him later.”</p><p>Y: But (P/N)</p><p>“No, it’s f-WOAHHHH” </p><p>B: I DID IT. DID YOU SEE ME? I WAS TOTALLY AWESOME.</p><p>A: Bokuto, put her down. You’re going to hurt yourself. </p><p>Bokuto had picked me up from behind the guard rail and lifted me over so he could hold me. He was spinning me around shouting about how happy he was to see me. </p><p>*sigh*A: Do you ever run out of energy?</p><p>B: NOT WHEN (P/N)’S AROUND. </p><p>I giggled. “Bokuto, can you please put me down so I can see your face and give you a proper hug?” He instantly followed my instructions and wrapped me in his arms. Even though he was sweaty being pressed up against his chest wasn’t the worst thing in the world. “You’re sweaty” I whispered. </p><p>B: Oh sorry I can let you go. </p><p>“No, it’s okay. I kind of like it.” Bokuto’s smile spread through his face as Hinata and Yams came over to say hello.</p><p>H: THAT WAS SO AMAZING. YOU WERE BAM, THEN BOOM AND THE BALL WAS LIKE WHOOSH. </p><p>“I think what he means to say is Congratulations on advancing to the next round. You as well Akaashi.” Bokuto did his power stance and let out a laugh. </p><p>B: I’M THE GREATEST VOLLEYBALL PLAYER IN THE WORLD. THERE’S NO WAY I WAS GOING TO LOSE. </p><p>A: Are you forgetting your melt down?</p><p>B: Akaashiiiii, you promised not to mention it in front of (P/N).</p><p>A: I’m not in front of her. I’m beside her. </p><p>I grabbed Bokuto’s face in my two hands and examined it. “You look okay. I did notice something was off when I showed up. But, are you better now?”</p><p>A: He was upset that we weren’t playing in the main arena. </p><p>B: But then Akaashi told me how much better it was to be playing here.</p><p>H: Why’s that?</p><p>B: Because the main arena is divided into six courts and that means you’re sharing the stage with eleven other teams.  There are less people watching. Here, it’s 1 v 1 baby, and all eyes are me. I get to be the star of the show. </p><p>H: I WANT TO PLAY IN THE SUB ARENA TOMORROW. YOU’RE SO COOL BOKUTO.</p><p>*laughs* B: YEAH. I AM PRETTY COOL, AREN’T I?</p><p>A: I guess you guys made it past day one as well.</p><p>“You know it!” </p><p>Y: I’m confused doesn’t the number people watching stay - </p><p>“TADASHI, I THINK YOU NEED TO STOP TALKING.”</p><p>A: I agree</p><p>B: Hinata, my star pupil, I like your shirt. Taking after your inspiration I see. I’m so proud. </p><p>“Oh Bokuto, speaking of shirts. I got you a present.” I pulled out the T-shirt that I had gotten for Bokuto. The shirt said Why bash through walls when you can fly over them? On the back was a little owl flying over a wall holding up a peace sign and winking with a little thought bubble that said Aced It. The shirt was perfect. It was made just for my special boy. “Do you like it?”</p><p>A: You could give him a rock and he’d love it.</p><p>Saru: He’d be like (P/N) gave me this rock. It’s the most perfect rock in existence.</p><p>Konoha: Then he’d go around screaming “Nobody touch my rock! It was a gift only for me.”</p><p>“Hi guys! Congratulations on the win!”</p><p>Konoha: We’re just here to get our Ace back.</p><p>Saru: And our setter. Coach wants to have a meeting. </p><p>Kaori: I think she broke him. I’ve never seen him that quiet. </p><p>“Let me see something. Bokuto honey?” He was staring at the shirt, but when I called his name, he looked up at me with the biggest smile on his face. </p><p>B: I love you. </p><p>My heart stopped, my eyes went wide and I froze. </p><p>S: I’m sorry, WHAT </p><p>K: Come again? </p><p>A: About time. </p><p>B: IT! I LOVE IT. I MEAN THE T-SHIRT GUYS.</p><p>A: I guess I spoke too soon. </p><p>Karoi: Our Ace is so in love he’s losing the words. </p><p>B: STOP IT. WE’RE JUST FRIENDS. </p><p>I let out a breath I was holding in. Bokuto, don’t scare me like that, but…. the look on his face, the emotion in his eyes, was he…. serious? “Yeah, we’re just friends.”</p><p>Karoi: I don't know. You looked pretty upset when Bokuto changed his sentence.</p><p>“Did I?”</p><p>K: No she didn’t. That was the face of relief. She’s glad they’re only friends. </p><p>S: It’s like if it was Christmas morning and you found out you got socks. She totally wanted it to be real.</p><p>A: I think we shouldn’t press them any longer. </p><p>B: I’m socks?</p><p>A: That's enough everyone we have to get back.</p><p>Do something, do something. Bokuto was upset. You had to do something, the way he always did something for you. I ran up to Bokuto and hugged him. I buried my face in his chest because he loved when I did it and whispered. “Bokuto, I love socks. They’re cute, and funny and super reliable. No matter what season or day you’ll always need socks. They’re super unique too.” I stopped whispering and looked up at Bokuto to make sure he heard this last part. A blush spread through my face as I locked eyes with those focused golden rays. “I guess what I’m trying to say is that I’d be lucky to get socks for Christmas.”</p><p>K: She really is good with him. </p><p>S: Someone who can turn socks into a complaint, she’s got Bokuto written all over her. </p><p>A: Bokuto, we have to go say Bye to (P/N), and your friends. I’ll see you later (P/N), Hinata, Yamaguchi. </p><p>S: Later!</p><p>K: Good luck surviving tomorrow. </p><p>H: WE DON'T NEED LUCK. We’re going to win! </p><p>Bokuto’s gaze still hadn’t left mine. We were just staring at each other, surrounded by the background noise of our friends. I looked at the floor and smiled. “Sorry, I guess that was a little cheesy.” I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, a little embarrassed about my speech. I’m not sure what Bokuto was thinking. I’m not even sure that I cared, but when I felt Bokuto’s hand on my chin and his lips on my forehead I knew that nothing else mattered. Bokuto was happy, and if he was as happy, then so was I. It was rare for Bokuto to whisper, but for me, he lowered his voice so only I could hear.</p><p>B: I respect what you want. And sorry for doing that. But you looked so cute blushing like that. Embarrassed is a good look on you. </p><p>I blushed again, but this time I had turned a different shade of red. Bokuto was flirting?? Quick, flirt back. Wait, how do I flirt again? But wait aren’t I in love with Tobi? WAIT Um- I- Uh. “I -“ Bokuto smirked, not smiled the way he normally did, but smirked. What was going on with him today? </p><p>B: It’s okay, you don’t have to say anything.</p><p>“Who says I wanted to say anything?”</p><p>B: Whatever you say. We’re friends after all so I’ll believe you.</p><p>*blushes* “Bokuto” Bokuto chuckled again and gave me a hug.</p><p>B: I’ll see you later (P/N). BYE HINATA, BYE YAMAGUCHI. GOOD LUCK TOMORROW. </p><p>Y: (P/N), I think we should go too.</p><p>I nodded still a little out of it. WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED? Since when can Bokuto go from Baby… to Daddy? </p><p>K: You okay? Did everything go okay with Bokuto? </p><p>I shook the thoughts out of my head. “Yeah, he was just a little different, but it’s okay. How was Tsum-Tsum?” The team was grabbing their things as we made our way out the door.</p><p>K: They won. I’m not surprised.</p><p>“Is Osamu as good as Tsum- Tsum.”</p><p>K: You know Osamu? </p><p>“Yeah, I ran into him earlier with Tsum-Tsum. He was really cool. We got along really well.”</p><p>Kuroo: Well, well, well,  looks like we’ve got some country bumpkin crows that wander a little too far East . Good for you. You came all this way and you don’t have to go back immediately.</p><p>D: Looks like the alley cats managed to avoid the pound. </p><p>K: Nationals made you confident. </p><p>L: HINATAAAAA.. DID YOU GET SMALLER SINCE I LAST SAW YOU?</p><p>H: NO, I’VE ACTUALLY GROWN TWO INCHES. </p><p>L: I grew too. I grew a half an inch. </p><p>“KENMAAAAAAAAA.” I jumped on Kenma and gave him a big hug. He just stood there and took it, but for the first couple of seconds he patted my back.  “Did you miss me?  I missed you. You don’t call, you don’t text.”<br/>K: I sent you a gift on animal crossing. Your village is on fire.</p><p>“Oh yeah, I forgot about that game.” Kuroo came over and put his arm on my shoulder.</p><p>Kuroo: Don’t hurt his feelings (P/N). Animal crossing is his life. </p><p>“Better than having Volleyball be life.” </p><p>K: Is someone still upset? Not over me yet? I’ll consider taking you back if that’ll make you happy.</p><p>“Not even if you were the last guy on in Japan.” </p><p>K: Oh, so you’d experiment?</p><p>“If it meant getting away from you.”</p><p>K: Hot.</p><p>Kenma: It’s probably best we leave them to their reunion </p><p>L: It’s not a reunion. It’s a lover's spatial.  </p><p>I looked up at Kuroo wearing his stupid little smirk with one of my own. “Do you have to drive everyone away?” </p><p>K: Don’t tell me you were planning to leave without so much as a hello or goodbye? No alone time with your old pal?</p><p>“Don’t tell me you believe that anyone wants alone time with you.”</p><p>K: Ouch. You wound me. </p><p>“I see that black eye of yours healed nicely. I can call Tobi, and get you another one. ” I smiled and laughed then poked his little cheek. Kuroo grabbed my wrist as our eyes met. His eyes, that smirk, Kuroo.</p><p>*laughs* K: You’re still the same. </p><p>“Nobody likes change.”  Kuroo let go of my wrist, but my eyes never lost their hold on mine.</p><p>K: How have you been? </p><p>“Good. *smiles* I’m.. I’m happy. I’m really happy.”</p><p>K: Bokuto said that you and Oikawa broke up. Are you okay?</p><p>“So you’ve been keeping tabs on me.”</p><p>K: I like to know what my friends are up to. </p><p>“Tread lightly, I never said that we were friends.” </p><p>K: Civil, friends, same difference. Let’s take the leap.</p><p>“Regardless I don’t see how my relationship status is any of your business. You’re still as pushy and nosey as ever. I see I’m not the only who hasn’t changed.” </p><p>K: Nobody likes change.</p><p>“How are you though?”</p><p>K: I’m good, really good. </p><p>“Yeah and why’s that?”</p><p>K: I’m standing here after winning my game at nationals with my new friend. What more could I ask for?</p><p>“Can I ask how you achieved this level of zen oh wise one?” </p><p>K: I realized, you can’t control everything, you know? Sometimes, you just have to relax and have faith that things will work out. I just needed to let life happen and let the pieces fall where they may. </p><p>“That’s actually very insightful.” </p><p>D: (P/N), let’s go, it's time to head back. </p><p>“You alway have such wonderful timing, Daichi.”</p><p>K: More like annoying.</p><p>“Watch yourself, Kuroo, if you’re not careful a murder of crows might come from behind."</p><p>Kuroo turned back to see everyone glaring at him. “Boys, be nice. Kuroo and I are friends.” </p><p>K: Try to survive tomorrow and I’ll do the same. </p><p>Daichi and Kuroo shook hands before we started to walk off.</p><p>K: Oh and (P/N), I’m glad… That you’re happy now. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m glad that you’re happy too. Good luck tomorrow.” As we all walked away, I saw Daichi’s smile drop. Forty teams had disappeared today, just how hard would tomorrow be and how many more would go?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. NATIONALS DAY 2: YOU’RE DISTRACTING</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I’m sorry y’all if you’re here for the volleyball this aint it chief. I’ve got the spark notes version for you if you can even call it that. Like I said I only watched the anime. I am so sorry and I totally understand if you’re not about it anymore. </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Day 2, Day 2, Day 2!”</p><p>N: Wow (P/N), you sure got a lot of energy this morning.</p><p>“That’s because TODAY is day twoooo and we’re gonna winnnnnnnn.”</p><p>T: We could very well lose.</p><p>“Tsukki darling, I had enough salt in my eggs this morning thank you. If you keep going, I’ll get kidney stones and I’ll have to give you a negativity begone chop.”</p><p>A: You don’t want one of those, they're a little more unpredictable than Suga’s. You never know how hard she’s going to hit. </p><p>As I skipped around the gymnasium and we found our spot I watched the boys change. I AM A PERV. I WILL ADMIT IT. I tried to not look, I really did, BUT TOBI, THOSE MUSCLES. Even Hianata had got some definition in him. Ugh I feel dirty. You can’t drool over Baby like that (P/N), snap out of it! The boys were in orange today and let me just tell you wow. Hinata said orange wasn’t Tobi’s color, but Hinata needed eyes. </p><p>K: Shut up you human tangerine.</p><p>H: Noya’s the only one in black and he looks so good!</p><p>“It’s because he’s the star of the show.” Noya started fake crying.</p><p>N: SHE’S SO SUPPORTIVE.</p><p>D: Don’t egg him on. </p><p>I laughed at how ridiculous he was then went to check on Tobi. “All set for today?”</p><p>K: Yeah </p><p>“Don’t listen to Hinata, I think you look really nice in orange.”</p><p>K: Thanks </p><p>“Is something wrong?”</p><p>K: No.</p><p>“Then why aren’t you talking to me?”</p><p>K: I’m trying to focus.</p><p>Tobi hadn’t talked to me since we got back to the inn last night. When I checked him out after dinner he was fine then this morning, Boom. One word responses. I was planning on giving him his shirt after we got home today, so maybe I can use that as a way to find out the bigger issue? RIGHT. Until then I shouldn’t press the issue. Tobi was right. He had a match to win, he had to focus. The crowd grew louder as Inarizaki entered the stage. I guess Tsum- Tsum had a right to be as confident as he was. The girls were screaming his and Osamu's names. I watched those two as they did their spiking drills. That time lag attack was no joke and Atsumu was very deserving of the Tsukikawa name. He was amazing. Jump floats, serves, spikes and genius sets; this guy could do it all. The game started and I wondered just how talented one guy could be. He was up to serve first, and what a serve it was. He lifted his hand and silenced the band. How dramatic. More and more like Tooru. You could hear a pin drop. The whole crowd waited for his go, the ball was up in the air and the only noise heard were from the screams of the two excited fan girls. The ball may have made it over but they’re love for him might’ve died right there. If looks could kill, his glare would’ve commited a double homicide. That jerk. I’ll have to teach him another lesson. The next serve was off and he screamed in frustration as it went out of bounds. HA! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET. KARMA. Ashai was up next with the serve and their fan section had the audacity to BOO ASHAI. CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT! BOO MY ACE? THE ONLY BOO HE SHOULD BE GETTING IS BOOED UP SO STOP BEING MEAN TO HIM. “IT’S OKAY ASHAI, YOU CAN DO THIS.” He was still nervous and messed up the serve. Stinking fan section. Their number five hit a net ball too tying up the score. HA! KARAMA REALLY IS IN THE BUILDING TONIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. Tsukki was next up with the serve, the ball went over and Hinata jumped the highest I’ve ever seen him jump before, BUT IT DIDN’T HELP BECAUSE THE DUMBASS FORGOT TO HIT THE BALL!</p><p>U: Did he just say-</p><p>T: He forgot to hit the ball?</p><p>K: IF CAN’T JUMP AND HIT THE BALL AT THE SAME TIME, DON'T EVEN TRY DUMBASS!</p><p>It was bad enough that our team was stone face, but Inarizaki was also confused. I facepalmed, but when I looked up at the crowd I saw Bokuto. He waved down at me, smiled his little smile, which like it always did caused me to smile and calm down. I began to think about my life and just how happy he made me. How was it possible to look at someone and then boom instant serotonin boost?</p><p> </p><p>Flashback</p><p>O: Hang out with me today.</p><p>“I can’t.”</p><p>O: Then tomorrow.</p><p>“I’m busy.”</p><p>O: You’ve been avoiding me. </p><p>“No I haven’t.” </p><p>O: When’s the last time we hung out together? </p><p>“Last week. You, me and Hedge watched a movie together. HA”</p><p>O: ALONE.</p><p>I sat there and looked back. The last time we were alone??? It was when we agreed to be friends on Christmas. </p><p>O: Exactly. If it takes you that long to remember it’s a problem. </p><p>“What can I say I’m busy and technically, we’re alone right now.”</p><p>*sighs* O: We’re waiting for Iwa to come out of the bathroom. </p><p>“I think what you mean to say is we’re waiting for Iwa to come out of the bathroom ALONE (P/N).”</p><p>O: (P/N), I know I hurt you, but I can’t make up for the past if you don’t let me.</p><p>“I told you we were fine.” </p><p>O: But, we’re not. We need to spend some alone time together if we’re ever going to move past this. Even if you don’t want to be with me anymore, don’t you want to fix our friendship? Fix it so we can be like we were?</p><p>“I…. I do.” </p><p>O: Tomorrow. One night, just you and me, that’s all I want. </p><p>“I can’t. I..uh.. I have plans with Bokuto.” </p><p>O: We don’t have much time together. Before you know it I’ll have to go back to Brazil.</p><p>“I promised him. We’ve been so busy getting ready for nationals that I haven’t seen him in a month.”</p><p>O: Why is his friendship more important than mine?</p><p>“Let me count the ways.” </p><p>O: (P/NNNNNNN)</p><p>“Tooruuuuuuuuu, you’re being over dramatic.”</p><p>O: Have you thought that maybe you’re not being dramatic enough.</p><p>“Tooruuuuuuu.” The boy was good. I'll give him that much. He was a master at playing with my heart strings, and I was sucker for that smile. He looked at me with those eyes and grabbed a hold of my hands.</p><p>O: I can see that you want to, just take the leap.</p><p>No, no, no. He’s trying to wrap me back in, but his hands...the way they’re holding mine.... I.. I like it, I missed it. “After nationals.You have one week to remind me why I waste my time with you.” </p><p>O:  One week? A whole week?</p><p>“One whole week.”  Tooru pulled me into his embrace and chuckled.</p><p>O: I’ll only need a day. </p><p>I blushed, enjoying the feeling of being back in his arms. I took in his scent, WAIT, NO, HOLD ON. If he wants me back, he has to work for it. Not that I want him back. Right? I pushed Tooru away. “If you only need the day, I rescinded the other six.” </p><p>O: Now, now, (P/N), don’t get all shy on me. If you wanted more quality time with me, all you had to do was ask.</p><p>“MINUS TWO HOURS.”</p><p>O: MEAN</p><p>“Shittynogoodembarrissingkawa.” </p><p>O: But….. it’s worth it to see that cute little blush of yours again. </p><p>“I- uh- I HAVE TO GO.”</p><p>O: Yeah? Go where?</p><p>“Move the smirk from your face. I’ve got a train to catch.”</p><p>O: It’s 10 o'clock at night. </p><p>“Exactly. I have to pack! Some of us have practice tomorrow too.”</p><p>So here I was, on my way to Tokyo surprising Bokuto at practice. Bokuto was busy getting ready for nationals, and I didn’t want to distract him, but I knew he’d appreciate it. </p><p>B: Listen up guys, I know practices are going longer and it’s a little harder, but it’ll all be worth it in the end when we come back as champions. I believe in this team and I know we can beat everyone else. No matter how strong the opponent is, we will succeed.</p><p>“Wow, I’ve always known you were an Ace, but this is my first time seeing you in action as a captain. I’m super impressed.”</p><p>B: (P/N)!!!!</p><p>Bokuto picked me up and spun me around. I laughed as I held on to him. Being around Bokuto always brought me peace, but not just peace, it brought me joy. Being around him had an infectious nature to it. Being around him made me want to do better, it made me want to be better. It made me want to rise to his level if possible and make him proud to call me his friend.</p><p>B: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!</p><p>I’m a jerk. I am the biggest jerk in existence. Seeing him this happy made me feel bad. Oh you know, I can here to avoid spending alone time and catching feelings for my childhood best friend/ex-boyfriend. No big deal. Thanks for being my back up plan. “I came to surprise my favorite boy! I’m only here for the day, but I missed seeing you.”</p><p>B: But we had a FaceTime call set up for tonight? </p><p>“I can leave if you want me to.”</p><p>B: I just didn’t want you going out of your way. Stay!</p><p>Konoha: Hey Prince Charming. Sweep your girlfriend off her feet some other time. We have a practice to finish. </p><p>B: SHE’S NOT MY- </p><p>“Bokuto,”</p><p>B: Hmm?</p><p>I pointed down to show him that he quite literally picked me up and swept me off my feet. “You do always do that.” </p><p>B: I’m sorry!</p><p>“No it’s okay. I like it, remember?”</p><p>B: YEAH SHE LIKE IT.  BLAH! ;P</p><p>“Prince Charming does have a nice ring to it….”</p><p>A: Please don’t feed his ego any more than you already have. We’re the ones who have to deal with it. </p><p>“Bokuto, you might be my Prince Charming, but here you’re their king. You’ve got an army to command so lead them well.”</p><p>B: AS YOUR KING I DEEM. LET’S PLAY SOME VOLLEYBALL.</p><p>“LONG MAY HE REIGN.”</p><p>Team practice had been going on for little over two hours when I arrived. When I sat, I chatted with the Fukurōdani managers. </p><p>Haruka: Heard about the break up with Tooru, OUCH.</p><p>“Heard about the break up with my sloppy seconds, OUCH.”</p><p>H: Can you even call it a sloppy second if you never did anything?</p><p>“Can you even call it break up if you were never together?” </p><p>Yukie: Don’t you two ever get tired of fighting?</p><p>Karoi: Yeah, just make up and be friends. </p><p>H/Me: NOT ON HER LIFE.</p><p>We both turned to glare at each other and then hmphed. </p><p>H: I could never be friends with someone so arrogant and selfish. </p><p>“You want to talk arrogant and selfish? How about missing a game just because you got dumped.”</p><p>H: How about spiraling into a depressive state and making our Ace miss practice because YOU got dumped. </p><p>What? Did Bokuto tell her?</p><p>H: YEAH, so let’s not sit on our high horse and judge. </p><p>“Did Bokuto tell you that?” Haruka flipped her hair. </p><p>H: Of course, we’re friends after all.</p><p>Yukie: Stop it Haruka. </p><p>Karoi: She overheard Bokuto talking to Akaashi about it.</p><p>Y: He was worried about you so he was trying to find a way to get some time off and needed Akaashi’s help to ask Coach. </p><p>K: But he said it in a MUCH nicer way than that. </p><p>Y: Haruka’s just extra pushy when it comes to you. </p><p>K: Especially because she has a thing for Bokuto. </p><p>*blushes* H: I DO NOT. *mumbles* I wouldn’t want anyone who likes an Iwaizumi.</p><p>“But you did. Twice.”</p><p>H: Exactly, I learn my lesson okay. </p><p>“Fool me once shame on me. Fool me twice shame on you, type thing?”</p><p>H: I get it alright. I can’t compete with you, and I’m not going to, but you can’t stop me from being friends with him. </p><p>“Bokuto’s sweet and kind and he has the biggest heart. You’re the opposite, but you’re right, I can’t stop you. I can however give you a gift. Because I am the bigger person. I’m not dating anymore Volleyball players, I’d suggest you employ the same policy being as the same two guys screwed us both over. Like you said I’ve learned my lesson.”</p><p>H: They are a different breed.</p><p>“Go ahead, and try with Bokuto if you want, but he is what he is, a volleyball player and they only break your heart.”</p><p>H: I guess you’re right.</p><p>Haruka and I turned our heads to the two snickering third years.</p><p>K: I’m sorry for laughing, but do you two hear yourselves? You sound ridiculous.</p><p>Y: (P/N), is that what’s stopping you from dating Bokuto? The fact that he plays volleyball?</p><p>*blushes* “No-I mean-Maybe-I don't know....”</p><p>K: Just because you’ve had two bad experiences with volleyball players doesn’t mean they’ll all be bad. </p><p>Y: What sport someone plays has no impact on who they are as a person. </p><p>K/Y: Give our Ace a chance.</p><p>“What are you?  The Bokuto support committee? Shouldn’t you be trying to help Haruka? ”</p><p>K: We would, but there’s no point. </p><p>H: They’re right. </p><p>Y: He likes you. </p><p>He likes you. He likes you. He likes you. The words echoed as again the heat rose to my cheeks. “Nnnnn NO HE DOESN'T. WE’RE JUST FRIENDS.” </p><p>H: Is this what guys like? Stupid girls?</p><p>“I rather be stupid than trashy you homewrecker.”</p><p>B: THAT’S IT FOR TODAY GUYS. YOU CAN GO HOME. BUT STICK AROUND FOR MORE PERSONAL PRACTICE IF YOU WANT. </p><p>Bokuto ran up to me, with a smile. I handed him a towel and a water bottle. </p><p>B: So what did you think?? </p><p>I smiled back at him. “You were amazing as always.” </p><p>B: Did I interrupt something? </p><p>He likes you. *blush* Stupid Yukie. “No just some girl talk.”</p><p>B: Can I join?</p><p>Y: Are you a girl?</p><p>B: No?</p><p>“Then no talk.” I stood up and Bokuto's smile dropped.</p><p>B: Are you going home already? </p><p>I shook my head. “You’re putting in more practice, which means you’re not going home for dinner, and I’m going to bet you didn’t have lunch.” Bokuto’s stomach grumbled. I patted his tummy and looked up at him. “I’m gonna get Junior a snack.” Bokuto’s face lit up. When I came back not much of the team was left. I lifted up the bag and forced the boys to eat.</p><p>A: Thank you very much for the food.</p><p>Konoha: Yeah, practicing with Bokuto almost never pays off like this. </p><p>Saru: You’ve got a good girlfriend Bokuto.</p><p>B: For the last time, she’s not my girlfriend. </p><p>I lifted my head off his shoulder. “We’re just friends.”</p><p>S: Then how about you be my friend. </p><p>Konoha: Mine too. </p><p>B: I’m her Ace. It's different. </p><p>K: Isn’t her Ace the tall dude with the beard?</p><p>S: YEAHHHH, the one that looks thirty. </p><p>Awwwww Asahi.</p><p>S: Did he get left back or something?</p><p>“Leave Ashai alone. He’s my little marshmallow.”</p><p>A: That’s enough rest. Bokuto either let us go home or end practice, your call. </p><p>B: I’ve got a ton of energy now thanks (P/N). Let’s keep going. </p><p>For the entire afternoon I sat and watched Bokuto practice. I didn’t mind. I liked watching him in his element. Halfway through Konoha and Saru left. By the time Bokuto finished, it was time for me to go home. Bokuto was kind enough to walk me to the train station. </p><p>B: I’m sorry I couldn't take you to do anything fun and that you were stuck in a gym all day.</p><p>“But I did do something fun. I got to hang out with my friend. Nationals is important to you. I like seeing you work hard. It inspires me to work hard too. You have a team to lead. I understand. I’m just glad I got to sit in the same room with you and watch you be you.” </p><p>B: I promise I’ll work harder. </p><p>“No, I want you to promise me you’ll relax and take a break. You’ll wear out your muscles. Also do some of your homework.You’re not a superstar yet. You still need to graduate.”</p><p>B: I’ll make you proud, promise. </p><p>“I’m already proud of you Kōtarō.” I smiled and giggled as Bokuto’s face flamed. “What? Isn’t it fair that I start calling you by your first name? You call me by mine.”</p><p>B: No, no, I mean, it just sounds different coming out of your mouth.</p><p>Bokuto scratched his cheek and looked away embarrassed. “Then I’ll stop.”</p><p>B: NO DON'T. It’s… a good different. I like it. </p><p>“Then should I call you Toro so you can fit in the list of my harem?” I laughed.</p><p>B: Your what??</p><p>“Kuroo made this joke that I only had a thing for volleyball players with the letter T, yours didn’t fit, so I made it.”</p><p>B: YOU HAVE A THING FOR ME?</p><p>Now it was my turn for my face to flame.”THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID.”</p><p>B: YES YOU DID.</p><p>“YOU KNOW WHAT? BOKUTO IT IS.”</p><p>B: NO NO LET ME IN THE CLUB.</p><p>I laughed at how ridiculous we were. “Then I’d like to officially welcome you into the Volleyball Ts.” I leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek. “Thank you for an amazing day and welcome to the club.” Bokuto stood there as frozen as I ran onto my train. </p><p>END OF FLASHBACK </p><p>Toro. I only called him that when we were alone. If it was anyone else I’d think that he was ashamed, but he said and I quote</p><p>B: I don’t want anyone else overhearing it and thinking they can use it. It’s just me and you. It’s our secret. </p><p>SOOOOO PRECIOUS. He’ll always be my little Loco Boko. I don't know where my head was at or why I was even remembering something like that. It wasn’t important.  Me and Bokuto were just friends. I hadn’t realized it, but the first set had just ended. We had won. 27-25. “There was a deuce?”</p><p>K: Yeah. You were standing right there the whole time. </p><p>I looked up at the stands to see Bokuto again and smiled unconsciously. “My bad.” Tobi followed my gaze and scoffed. “What?” He didn’t say anything. Tobi rolled his eyes, took a sip of his water bottle and walked away. That bad mood must’ve followed him into the game because we ended up losing the set 16-25. “Tobi, it’s okay. You’re doing great. You just relax. You’ll get them the next round.”</p><p>K: Shut up. </p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>K: Just shut and go back to daydreaming about your boyfriend up there.</p><p>My mouth dropped. How could he say that? “Tobi, stop. You’re being a jerk.”</p><p>K: Do you ever stick to what you say? No volleyball players? What a joke. How about instead of daydreaming you do your job. It’s distracting. No, YOU’RE distracting.</p><p>D: Kageyama, stop.</p><p>“No, Daichi. It’s fine. I’m fine. I’m distracting and the team needs his head in the game. I’ll go.”</p><p>K: (P/N), wait, I didn't -</p><p>“You said what you said. I know that you're stressed and that you didn’t mean it, but you have no right to take it out on me.”</p><p>K: Where are you going? </p><p>“Up to the stands with my “boyfriend”. Coach Ukai, Mr. Takeda, I’ll be down in a flash if you need me.” </p><p>Mr. Takeda: It’s not going to be soon enough. What if we need you .</p><p>U: She’s right, Specs. This little squabble can’t get in the way of the game. This team and the game are bigger than the two of them. We need his head clear. It’s okay (P/N), just go. </p><p>T: (P/N)</p><p>“Stop, if you want to make it up to me, then win.” With that I walked away and up the stairs of the stands towards Bokuto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. THAT’S THE ANGRY VOICE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Hey! So there’s a pretty steamy scene here! Well not steamy, but like i don’t know. INNUENDOS.  Very flirty ones and there’s like talk about it. It’s like PG-13 please let me know if it’s way too much or if you're completely uncomfortable. It’s like sprinkled in through the chapter. But it will never go past PG-13, just let me know if it’s too much! I want you guys to feel comfortable and enjoy the book! Remember she’s 16 now and the boys are like 17/18, so the topic is a little more normal. Just message me! AND NOW TO THE STORY. </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stomped up the bleachers and sat down next to Bokuto.</p><p>B: (P/N)?? What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be down on the court?</p><p>“No.” I crossed my arms and let out a hmph. *mumbles* “That little brat. I gave him the best couple months of my life, now I’m distracting. HA, YOU'RE DISTRACTING BUDDY OL PAL OF MINE. Can’t believe I wasted my stupidzingonyou, youstupidmoodylittle</p><p>B: (P/N)?</p><p>“WHAT. Oh sorry Bokuto. Hey Akaashi.”</p><p>B: (P/N), are you okay?</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine.”</p><p>A: You’ve been muttering to yourself for five minutes and glaring at Kageyama. </p><p>B: You just kept gradually getting lower. </p><p>A: It really was just an incoherent mess of words.</p><p>B: What did you waste on him? WAS IT YOUR-</p><p>“NO! WHATEVER YOUR ABOUT TO SAY THE ANSWER IS NO!”</p><p>B:  All I was going to say was time? </p><p>Akaashi and I let out a breath. </p><p>B: What did you guys think I was going to say? </p><p>Akaashi and I  both looked at each other. “Nothing.”</p><p>B: You didn’t think….. Oh…. Akaashi, I’ll be back. </p><p>The red spread across Bokuto’s face as he took my hand and led me away. </p><p>B: (P/N), you know we’re friends right?</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>B: I want you to know that I would never shame you for what you did or didn’t do with whoever. </p><p>“Kuroo. He told you.”</p><p>B: We’re guys. We talk. But it’s okay. Your first time, it’s a big deal. Kuroo was just complaining because he wanted to be the person to share it with you. </p><p>“In hindsight it’s probably a good idea I didn’t go through with it.” </p><p>B: I’m not going to make fun of you for not… doing something you weren’t comfortable with, especially not in public. I respect your choices and it’s really none of anyone’s business. </p><p>Jesus Christ. This is SO FREAKIN EMBARRASSING. Bokuto was giving me the sex talk, in the middle of the bleachers at nationals. THIS IS WORSE THAN WHEN MY MOM GAVE IT TO ME. KILL ME. HONESTLY JUST KILL ME. And people want me to believe he likes me? HA. If he did that’s over now. What guy THIS HOT gives a dork like me a talk like this and still likes her after. *red faced* “Um, Toro, can we please stop talking about this. I know you’re a good guy and that you’re respectful and everything, but this is kind of embarrassing.” </p><p>*blushes*B: Sorry *clears his throat* Are you going to tell me what happened? Did you guys and Kageyama get into a fight? Why aren’t you on the court? </p><p>*sighes* “It’s not important.” Bokuto grabbed me by the shoulders and looked me in the eye.</p><p>B: You trust me right? </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>B: Then tell me. it made you upset. Whatever it is, it’s important to me. </p><p>“I, Uh” should I tell him? “I -“ the crowd's groans caught my attention.</p><p>??: Karasuno’s setter needs to get his head in the game.</p><p>??: Yeah, he’s making some real rookie mistakes.</p><p>Tobi was getting in a slump? He was making mistakes? OH HELL NO. NOT MY TOBI. HE’S NOT GONNA CHEW ME OUT THEN HAVE THE AUDACITY TO LOSE. I went over to the railing by Akaashi to see if it was true. “How’s he doing? Is it as bad as people are saying?”</p><p>A: It’s a tight match. They’re going point for point.</p><p>That kid was barely holding on. We were near match point. “I’ve got to go. Um Bokuto, thank you.”</p><p>B: For what? I didn't do anything. </p><p>“You made me feel… important. Almost like… my choices, my opinions and my decisions, they matter.” Thank god my back was facing him. I could only imagine what my face looked like. </p><p>B: (P/N), that’s because they do. You're important. Never forget that.</p><p>A: To Bokuto.</p><p>B: SHUT IT AKAASHI</p><p>“You’re important to me too, Bokuto.” I ran up to him, gave him a quick hug then ran away from him. Okay game time. I stomped back down the rest of the stairs and walked over to the sidelines cursing Tobi for making it this complicated. I swear I spent most of this set walking and mumbling. I got back just in time for our last time out. I took my arm and punched Tobi on the head. </p><p>K: OW, WHAT THE HELL (P/N)?</p><p>I grabbed his shirt and got in his face. “LISTEN UP BAKEYAMA, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO CHEW ME OUT AND HAVE ME WATCH MORE THAN HALF THIS SET FROM THE STANDS JUST FOR YOU TO LOSE. STOP GETTING COMPLACENT AND GET THAT ASS IN GEAR. IT’S CALLED PUSHING THROUGH. DO YOU WANT TO LOSE TO THE TSUKIKAWA LOVE CHILD.”</p><p>T: Excuse Me? </p><p>Y: The what?</p><p>K: No.</p><p>“THEN GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS AND STARTED SETTING LIKE OUR FRIENDSHIP DEPENDS ON IT, CAUSE IT DOES.” I pushed Tobi away. “AS FOR THE REST OF YOU. YOU GOT BRAINS AND HEART, BUT YOU'VE ALSO GOT SKILL SO PUT IT INTO GOOD USE, COMBINE THE THREE AND WIN. Did I miss anything? ” </p><p>U: You’ve got it all covered. You heard her boys.</p><p>Team: MA’AM YES MA’AM</p><p>My little pep talk seemed to work because even though we were going deuce for deuce at the end we came out on top  We had won the last set 32-30. WE WERE OFFICIALLY ADVANCING ON TO THE NEXT ROUND. “AHHHHHHH” I held Kiyoko and screamed. No matter how many times they won, the level of excitement was always the same. I was excited, but I was never surprised. I knew they could do it. The boys thanked Inarizaki for playing as we each cleaned up. “Noya, stop throwing things at Tsukki. He’ll just keep dodging them and they’ll only continue to keep hitting me.”</p><p>N: SORRY (P/N).</p><p>I bent down to pick up a ball,but another hand grabbed at it. Tobi looked sad. He had just advanced to round 3 of nationals, what’s there to be sad about? </p><p>K: Can we talk? </p><p>“No.”</p><p>K: (P/N), come on.</p><p>“There’s nothing to talk about. You won, we’re good.”</p><p>K: Really????</p><p>T: It's a trap my dude. It’s never that simple with women.</p><p>“Hey Tanaka?” I picked another ball and threw it at him. “Shut up.”</p><p>T: You see. Saeko does the same thing. </p><p>N: Big Sis and (P/N), do have a lot in common. They’re both firecrackers.</p><p>T: And a little scary.</p><p>N: All hail Tanaka, the woman whisperer! The only man who can speak woman. </p><p>E: Kageyama, do yourself a favor. Don’t listen to these idiots and apologize. </p><p>“Ennoshita, the true liaison between our kind.”</p><p>N: What’s a liaison?</p><p>T: Pretty sure it’s one of those people who are both.</p><p>Noya and Tanaka nodded at their stupidness. Somehow making sense to them. Ennoshita was flaming. “Tanaka, Noya, let me give you some advice, Run, far, and very very fast.” Ennoshita cracked his knuckles. </p><p>E: NOW</p><p>As two ran away, Tobi looked at me. “We’ve got to get off the court, move.” </p><p>K: (P/N), I’m sorry. </p><p>“Well he does have a brain.”</p><p>K: Can we please talk about this? </p><p>“Okay, let’s talk.”</p><p>T: NOT GOOD MY DUDE. Nothing good ever comes from that phrase.</p><p>“ENNOSHITA, TANAKA’S STILL ALIVE.”</p><p>K: Uh-oh</p><p>“Tell me why you were angry that I was looking at Bokuto?” </p><p>K: I.. I wasn’t</p><p>“Okay, we’re lying now, that’s cool. Why were you mad at me this morning?”</p><p>K: I-</p><p>“Let me guess, you weren’t? That’s strike two. So this conversation is over until you’re ready to tell me the truth. I’d suggest you take the pass I’m giving you.” Tobi looked down and clenched his fist. “I told you that if you won, you’d make it up to me, and you did. We’re fine.”</p><p>K: But you're still upset. </p><p>“And I’m going to continue being upset, even more so now than before. Tobi, you’re my best friend, but I know the difference in your tones. You were frustrated out there yes, but that’s not the yell you used. That was your angry yell and something I did or something related to me pissed you off so much that it caused you to ignore me then lash out. You don’t have to tell me everything, but the least you could do is not lie to me. I think I deserve that much.”</p><p>K: (P/N)</p><p>“I knew the anger issues and the cold shoulder was something I signed up for by being your friend, but not the lying. You’ve never lied to be before, so don’t start now. Tell me, don’t me, it doesn’t really matter. But just know I can’t fix a problem I don’t know I have.”</p><p>Kuroo: I think your biggest problem is that we’re your next opponents. </p><p>“I’m not in the mood Kuroo.”</p><p>Kuroo: Ouch. How’d you piss her off this time Kageyama?</p><p>“I’m not pissed off at him. I’m disappointed in him.”</p><p>K: I got angry then I lied.  </p><p>Kuroo: Big yikes bro. Speaking from experience, don’t miss being on the receiving end of that.</p><p>“CAN YOU STOP?”</p><p>B: Kuroo, how’d you piss (P/N) off this time? </p><p>Kuroo: It wasn’t me. It was him. </p><p>H: KAGEYAMAAAA, (P/N), Daichi wants to know- BOKUTOOOOO</p><p>B: HINATAAAAA </p><p>“I’m not pissed off alright.” </p><p>B: She’s right. That’s the annoyed voice. </p><p>Kuroo: That’s because she’s annoyed now. You should’ve heard her before.</p><p>K: She was using the I’m disappointed in you voice. </p><p>B: I’ve never heard that one. </p><p>Kuroo: You will one day. You can’t keep this little mama happy for long. </p><p>“HE CAN CAUSE HE’S NOT AN IDIOT LIKE YOU.” Breathe, breathe, NOPE STILL MAD. I punched Kuroo in the shoulder.  </p><p>A: Do you find abusing volleyball players you just met fun (P/N)? Is it a hobby of yours?</p><p>Great. The idiots THEY’RE MULTIPLYING. “Hey Tsum-Tsum, sorry about the loss.” </p><p>A: No biggie, I’ll get you next time. </p><p>“Wow, that’s very big of you.” </p><p>A: Tobio, don’t think I’ll let you get away with this. But Hey what happened during the match why’d you walk away? </p><p>Kuroo: It’s because Kageyama pissed her off. </p><p>“HE DID NOT PISS ME OFF.” I punched Kuroo again. </p><p>B: THAT’S THE ANGRY VOICE.</p><p>“Bokuto”</p><p>Kuroo: Ohhhh warning voice, not good man. You’re real close to the disappointed one. </p><p>“I’m surrounded by idiots.” I punched Kuroo again. </p><p>K: Why am I the only one getting hit?</p><p>A: Some day Queen Kong, you’re definitely going to catch some battery charges. You’ve got to stop hitting people you just met. </p><p>“We didn’t just meet. We met a while ago.”</p><p>Kuroo: We even dated for a little too. Don’t leave out the good part. </p><p>A: Why?</p><p>“I know, I was an idiot back then. All of this *waves around Kuroo*  and the abs distracted me from his trash personality.” </p><p>*shrugs* Kuroo: If you got it, flaunt it. </p><p>A: No I mean why’d you date her?</p><p>“For the same reasons you want to date me. Cause I’m epic.”</p><p>Kuroo: Actually I've got this one, it’s easy. *puts arm over my shoulder* It’s because she’s beautiful, smart, funny and kind. She constantly sees the good in people and has the biggest heart. She’s loyal to a fault, and she’ll always be your biggest fan, because when she loves you, she’ll protect you to the ends of the Earth. She’s the love of my life.</p><p>*blushes*</p><p>Kuroo: And see at how adorable she looks when she blushes *grabs cheek* It’s totally worth it to see her go from rage mood to baby . </p><p>I slapped Kuroo’s hand and looked away with the blush still on my face. *mumbles* “You can’t say all those things so nonchalantly.” She’s the love of my life. Kuroo…..</p><p>A: You’re definitely right on that one. She’s a total cutie when she’s like this. </p><p>Tsum-Tsum went to grab my cheek with his hand, but I slapped it away. “Tsum-Tsum, try to touch me again, and I’ll dislocate your shoulder.”</p><p>A: Aaaaaaand back to being evil. </p><p>Kuroo: Tsum-Tsum? Lucky for you man. You’ll fit right in.</p><p>A: Into what?</p><p>Kuroo: Her harem. (P/N) only dates guys who play volleyball and whose names start with a T. The Owl with Frosted Tips doesn’t stand a chance. You too Carrot Top.</p><p>B: YOU DON’T KNOW THAT.</p><p>H: HEY</p><p>“Actually, you all don’t stand a chance. None of you do, and it’s not just because you all play volleyball, IT’S BECAUSE YOU’RE ALL ANNOYING.”</p><p>Kuroo: She doesn’t mean that.</p><p>I looked up at Kuroo and glared. He sighed. </p><p>K: I know, I know. </p><p>He bent down a little and I punched his shoulder again. </p><p>A: You two seem like you’re pretty good friends. Why’d you break up? </p><p>“Oooo. I got this one. Kuroo here liked to constantly lie to me and sleep with other girls.”</p><p>Kuroo: It was only one girl and we were on a break. </p><p>“He also had trust issues.” </p><p>Kuroo: Can you blame me look around. You’re literally the only girl here. </p><p>And he was right. It was me compared to Hinata, Tobi, Kuroo, Tsum-Tsum, Bokuto, and Akaashi. “I have no counter.”</p><p>A: You’re still surprisingly comfortable with each other.</p><p>Kuroo: That’s cause she moved on to dating the one guy I hated and then broke up with him either way. Guess I had nothing to worry about.</p><p>“Can you stop being so petty. You guys are more alike than you think. It’s like you’re him, but you’re in a bold script italicized , and he’s just a regular bold script. I need a Times New Roman kind of guy. Kind of like Akaashi.”</p><p>Akaashi: Thanks. I think? I’m not sure whether to take that as a compliment or not.</p><p>“And for what it’s worth when we separated we were both better for it. Isn’t that right?”</p><p>Kuroo: That's up for debate. </p><p>A: Geez, get a room.</p><p>“Maybe in his dreams.”</p><p>Kuroo: We did a couple of times. </p><p>I punched Kuroo hard in the head this time and blushed. </p><p>“IDIOT.”</p><p>Kuroo: So worth it.</p><p>“Keep your pervy fantasies to yourself.” </p><p>Kuroo: Who says they have to be fantasies? We can turn them into a reality.</p><p>A: Why are you two still friends?</p><p>“I’m a kind and forgiving person.”</p><p>Kuroo: She can’t get enough of me.</p><p>“That’s it.” I slapped Kuroo’s arm and hopped on top of him. Kuroo caught me and held me by my thighs and pressed me up against the wall.</p><p>*Whispers* Kuroo: You know, a lot of those fantasies, started off just like this. </p><p>*REDFACED* I pulled his hair and looked away. “D.d.d.d.DON’T SAY THAT.” Kuroo moved his mouth up to my ear and whispered</p><p> Kuroo: I like it when you pull my hair. </p><p>I froze as my face darkened even more. WHAT. THE. ACTUAL. F*CK.</p><p>Kuroo: Your neck is exposed. I still remember your spot. What’s stopping me from kissing you neck right now?</p><p>“K.kk.k..k.kKuroo, don’t” </p><p>Kuroo: Are you sure?</p><p>My eyes locked with his hazel ones. The smirk on his face, the look in eyes, holy HOT. “Yes.”</p><p>Kuroo: It doesn’t seem like it. </p><p>“Kuroo” I whispered as I placed my hand on his cheek. Don’t do it. DON’T DO IT. But maybe just once...</p><p>A: I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE. </p><p>Aaaand the mood was gone. Wait what mood? UGHHHH. HORMONES. “PUT ME DOWN. NOW.” Kuroo did as he was told and chuckled. </p><p>Kuroo: You got on this ride, all on your own. </p><p>“Is it something in the water today? Why is everyone being an asshole? Did you put an extra shot of douchebag in your coffee this morning? You’re more condescending than usual.” </p><p>??: Can we just talk this through. </p><p>A: Look, we had our fun. But it’s over now. I told you the deal, you said got it. No strings, meant no strings. It’s not my fault you got attached. </p><p>“ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?” I pushed the pressure point down on his shoulder and brought his arm behind his back like when we first met. “TSUM- TSUM, STOP MAKING GIRLS CRY YOU PIECE OF SHIT.”</p><p>A: OW, OW, OW, OWWWWWW. (P/N) LET GO. </p><p>“APOLOGIZE.”</p><p>A: I’M SORRY ALRIGHT. </p><p>“NOT TO ME YOU MORAN, TO HER.”</p><p>A: I’M SORRY. </p><p>??: It’s okay, it’s okay. You can let go. </p><p>I let his arm go as the girl continued to wipe her tears. “I’m sorry about him.”</p><p>??: It’s okay. He’s right. It’s not his fault. He didn’t mean to yell. I just made him mad.</p><p>The girl started to cry again.“Come here honey.” I hugged the girl and held her close as Bokuto, Kuroo,  Tsum-Tsum, Hinata, Akaashi, and Tobi all watched. </p><p>B: Do they know each other?</p><p>A: There’s no way.</p><p>Akaashi: I’m pretty sure they just met.</p><p>“Listen up baby girl. Don’t waste your tears over someone like him. Men in general are garbage, but men who play volleyball? They are filthy, distinguishing creatures that you should never hope to be in a relationship with.” </p><p>H: That’s kind of mean.</p><p>K: Damn (P/N).</p><p>Kuroo: Yeah, tell us how you really feel. </p><p>A: And who the hell hurt you.</p><p>Everyone turned to look at him, and gave him a Really? You’re kidding right? face. Even Hinata was confused as to how one person could be so dumb. Tobi punched Tsum- Tsum in the head. </p><p>K: Dumbass.</p><p>Kuroo: Come on Man. Read the room. </p><p>“Like I was saying sweetie, he’s not worth the tears, none of them are. Trust me on that.”</p><p>B: She would know a thing or two.</p><p>K: It did happen to her.</p><p>H: TWICE!</p><p>I glared at Hinata, “Thank. You. Hinata.” I said through gritted teeth. The girl wiped her tears and chuckled.  “What the idiots are saying is true. I have some experience in this department.”</p><p>??: How did you get over them? The guys who broke your heart?</p><p>K: In (P/N)’s experience, the best way over a guy, is to get under a new one. Tetsuro Kuroo, third year captain of the Nekoma Volleyball Team, nice to meet you. </p><p>The girl blushed. I smiled at her. “If you’ll excuse me.” I punched Kuroo again once in the head and Tobi hit him in the shoulder. “PERV.”</p><p>K: DUMBASS.</p><p>Kuroo rubbed the back of his head and his arm.</p><p>Kuroo: You can’t blame a guy trying. </p><p>Bokuto, Hinata, and Tsum-Tsum shook their heads.</p><p>B: You were asking for that one dude? </p><p>H: Mhmmm. Not surprised, Bakeyama hit him too. </p><p>A: When it comes to Queen Kong, Tobio over here isn’t afraid to pounce. Queen Kong was already on edge. I knew she was going to hit him first, but Tobio gave him a nice follow through. </p><p>The girl continued to laugh. “There’s that smile. How are you feeling?”</p><p>??: It still hurts, but I think I’ll be okay.</p><p>“Yeah, it’ll do that *chuckles and smiles at Akaashi* But someone once told me, even if the past can hurt, you can either run from it, or learn from it. So just keep swimming, you’ll be alright.”</p><p>??: But what if I’m not? </p><p>“Well, then you’ll get a couple of idiots like mine to pick you back up. And if you want to stick it out, then you play the long game. Tsum-tsum, puts on a tough act, but he’ll surprise you. He’s got some good underneath him. He didn’t mean to hurt you, Volleyball is just the only thing he can see right now.”</p><p>A: How did you-</p><p>Kuroo: I told you. She sees the good in everyone. And once she likes you, she’ll protect to the end. You’ve got her for now, friend. Don’t mess it up. </p><p>H: SHE PROTECT</p><p>B: SHE ATTACK</p><p>Kuroo: But most importantly, she’s got your back. </p><p>“I personally wouldn’t stick it out though, if you really want someone like him, he’s got a much hotter brother. But, I get it. The heart wants, what it wants.”</p><p>A: WE LOOK THE SAME. WE’RE TWINS. IT’S NOT POSSIBLE FOR HIM TO “BE HOTTER.”</p><p>D: WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING? Hinata, I sent you to bring them back half an hour ago. </p><p>S: I’m glad you didn’t get lost. </p><p>“It looks like I’ve got to go, but it was so nice to meet you. I’m sorry I couldn’t help you out more.”</p><p>??: No, it’s okay. I really appreciate it. Thank you. </p><p>“Then I’ll leave you in their care. Akaashi, watch these people, and make sure they don’t traumatize her for life. As for my crows, let’s go.” </p><p>??: WAIT. I’m sorry! I never got your name!</p><p>“My name is (F/N) Iwaizumi, but everyone calls me (P/N).”</p><p>??: I’m Ichika Watanabe.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you! Bye!” Together me, Daichi, Suga, Tobi, and Hinata walked away. “Hey guys?”</p><p>D: Yeah? </p><p>We had all stopped walking. “I just wanted to say thank you for always being there for me. I really appreciate you.” I gave them each a hug. I held onto Tobi a little bit longer. </p><p>K: (P/N), I’m really sorry. </p><p>“Shhhh, it’s okay. I forgive you.” I whispered. I let go and looked up at Daichi. “Daichi, I promise I’ll meet up with you, but I have to make a call.”</p><p>D: Go ahead, don’t take too long.</p><p>I pulled out my phone and dialed his number. </p><p>H: Hey Kid, what’s up?</p><p>“Hey Hedge.” </p><p>H: Are you alright? How’s nationals?</p><p>“I’m good. I’m really good. I um just wanted to let you know, I’ve been a little busy, but I…. I love you. I haven’t really told you recently or anyone other than mom actually, but I want to let you know that I do. You’re my big brother, and I am so grateful for you.”</p><p>H: Are you sure you’re alright? Did something happen?</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine. I guess I just realized that you’re a big part of my life, and I really appreciate all the love and support you’ve given me.”</p><p>H: I’m your big brother. That’s my job. </p><p>“I know, and I don’t always make it an easy one.”</p><p>H: But you always make it exciting. I love you too, (P/N). </p><p>“I’ve got to go, but I’ll see you when I get home.”</p><p>H: Yeah, I’ll see you later.</p><p>I hung up the phone and smiled. I’m lucky, so very lucky. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. THE GREAT TRASHCAN SHOWDOWN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“D-A -Y T-H-REE, TODAY IS THE - BIG GAME THREE.”</p><p>U: Keep that energy kid. The boys will feed off of it.</p><p>“I don’t think they’re going to need it today. Look at them, they’re all fired up.” The boys were focused, deadly so. It was almost scary seeing them like this, but with the smile they held on their faces, I knew the excitement was starting to take over. The competition was about to start. “What are you doing over on our side of the court?”</p><p>Kuroo: Trying to see if I can get a good luck kiss like back in the day. </p><p>“Seeing as it’s going to be the last game of your high school career I don’t see why not.”</p><p>K: Really?</p><p>“No.”</p><p>K: That’s about how I thought this would go down. </p><p>“You’re smarter than that, come on.”</p><p>K: Smart enough to know this will be your last game not ours.</p><p>“You’re smart, not psychic.”</p><p>K: I did know this game was going to happen. </p><p>“No, I think you manifested it.”</p><p>K: The Great Trashcan Showdown. I can’t believe it’s really happening.</p><p>I playfully punched Kuroo’s shoulder. “Loosen up and take a breath. You’ll be just fine. You made this happen. You deserve it.”</p><p>K: If I didn't know any better, I’d say we were friends. </p><p>“Yeah, I guess we are. I kind of you owe you. You took my team and helped turn them into Champions. Now look at them. You pushed them to be better, not to mention how you and Bokuto completely transformed Tsukki. We wouldn’t be here today if it wasn't for you, so thank you.” I pulled Kuroo’s shoulder down, got on my tippy toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. As flirty as he was, and as suave, a simple kiss on the cheek could make him blush. </p><p>K: It looks like we’ve come full circle.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess we have.”</p><p>K: We’ve come a long way from strangers at the park. </p><p>“It was a little out of order, but we somehow ended up right where we needed to be. “</p><p>K: I better get going. Make sure your team puts up a good fight. I want your captain’s last match to be a fun one. </p><p>“Yeah, same to you. Leave it all on that court.” Kuroo turned to walk away. “Hey!”</p><p>K: Yeah?</p><p>“Good luck out there, and remember to keep those motions fluid.” I smirked. Kuroo returned one of his own. </p><p>K: Don’t you worry. Our brain is working to his fullest potential today. </p><p>The game began and so did my brain as I watched Kuroo take the court. Kuroo…. we really have come a long way since we first met.</p><p>FLASH BACK TO CHAPTER 8</p><p>??: Hey Kenma! You shouldn’t wander off, you don’t know your way around here. Huh? Who are your friends Kenma?”</p><p>The guy smiled. He was tall, well built, but had a wild case of bed head.</p><p>“You know it’s common courtesy to introduce yourself before asking questions about someone else.”</p><p>K: My name is Tetsuro Kuroo. What’s a cute girl like you doing in a place like this?</p><p>*Hmph* “I’m here to get my boyfriend. We were on a run together before he ran off. He’s just so fast. Isn’t that right honey?” I grabbed Hinata's hand, intertwined our fingers and gave him a kiss on the cheek. </p><p>H: WHATTTTTT… I MEAN YES.. WAS THAT THE RIGHT ANSWERED..I DON'T KNOW.. WAIT.... THIS IS ALL JUST SO SUDDEN </p><p>Kuroo: I think that boyfriend of yours just blew a gasket.</p><p>“I think you better just mind your own business. You’re wearing the same outfit as Kenma so I guess I’ll trust you with him for now, but” I stopped, grabbed Kenma’s phone and put my number in it before he could say anything. “Kenma senpai, if this guy gives you any trouble or you get lost again please give me a call and I’ll help you out okay. Hinata darling, the others are waiting for us. BYE KENMA SENPAI” I narrowed my eyes.  “Kuroo” I said as dismissively as possible.</p><p>END OF FLASHBACK </p><p>Kuroo….We met and then we fell in love. How could it go so bad, so quick? Why? Why did you have to go and cheat on me? Why’d you have to leave? Like every other time my eyes watched him play by play, point by point. I was a moth that was engulfed by the flame that is Tetsuro Kuroo. The game was tight. Nekoma had won the first set 27 to 25, but we had got the second set which in and of itself was an accomplishment. We had never beat Nekoma before and here we were taking a whole set. It was 26-24. The final set started and within the first three points Kuroo had gotten knocked to the ground. A volleyball had hit him in the face. It wasn’t a big deal. This happened to Hinata all the time. So why? Why did my feet move before I told them to? I ran onto the court and in a flash I was on top of Kuroo checking his motor skills, tapping his face and making sure his eyes followed my finger. </p><p>K: Baby, I’m fine, I promise. </p><p>He whispered. I let out a realized breath and smiled placing my hand on his cheek and staring deep into his eyes. “That’s good, I’m glad.You had me scared for a second there.” </p><p>Yaku: (P/N), you might want to get off. We have a game to finish. </p><p>“Oh *blush* I’m sorry. I hadn’t realized.”</p><p>K: Yaku, don’t kill our fun. I like it like this. </p><p>I got and walked Kuroo over to the bench as the game began again. I cleaned up some of the blood from his nose, and tilted his head up.</p><p>K: I missed that face, it was my favorite.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>K: The one you make your concentrated. *smirks* You narrow your eyes and you scrunch your nose then you press your lips together. </p><p>“You say that about all my faces.”</p><p>K: I guess your face is just my favorite in general. </p><p>“Just keep quiet until you can get back in the game.”</p><p>K: Maybe you should hold my hand. I’m a little scared I’m not going to make through Doc. </p><p>I smiled. “Now this, this sure does bring back memories.”</p><p>K: If I had known then everything I know now I would’ve got myself ready for the ride. </p><p>“Part of me thinks you did this on purpose again.” </p><p>K: And why would I do that? </p><p>“You’re walking away from a set at Nationals because of a bloody nose. A hundred percent of the players I know would never walk away from a second on this court unless they were ripped away.” </p><p>K: I told you back then it was because I was one in a million.  I stand by that logic. But I like to know you still worry about me. </p><p>I removed the tissue from his nose to see that the bleeding had stopped. I blushed as I made contact with those beautiful hazel eyes again. I remember the first time I saw them and how I felt to see them staring back at mine. Today, it felt the exact same way. In those eyes I saw our past, I saw our present and I saw the possibility of a future.</p><p>K: What’s your diagnosis Doctor? Is it fatal? </p><p>“Did you just memorize our entire dialogue from that day?” He chuckled.</p><p>K: I might have, but how can I forget one of the best days of my life?</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>Coach Nekomata:“KUROO, ARE YOU GETTING YOUR NOSE FIXED OR FINDING PLANS FOR SATURDAY NIGHT, HURRY UP AND GET BACK IN THE GAME.” </p><p>“Now, that really is a trip back to memory lane.” </p><p>Coach Nekomata: Kuroo, I’m sorry. Am I interrupting this little romance? </p><p>K: Respectfully Coach, you are. We’re rekindling our flame.</p><p>“No, we’re not.”</p><p>K: You should’ve seen it Coach, she was falling in love with me all over again. </p><p>Coach Nekomata: That’s great, it really is, but I need you back in this game Son. It might very well be your last. </p><p>“Go, and Good Luck.” Kuroo looked at me and nodded. “It’s okay, I've got to get back to my team. You’re all set. Go conquer the world.” I smiled remembering my own words.</p><p>K: (P/N)</p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p>K: What’s it going to take to get to give me another chance? * Closed Eyed Smile*</p><p>There it was. There’s that smile again, it’s been a while since I’ve seen it, but it was still engraved into my brain. *Blush* “Win. Then I’ll think about it.” </p><p>K: Consider it done. </p><p>When he got back in to play the score was 10-12, but when he walked off that court for the last time Karasuno had won the last set 25-21. “ALL WE DO IS WIN WIN WIN NO MATTER WHAT.”</p><p>N: GOT THE GOLD ON OUR MINDS WE CAN NEVER GET ENOUGH. </p><p>T: AS SOON WE STEP ONTO THE COURT</p><p>“EVERBODIES MOUTHS SAY WHAT?”</p><p>T/N/Me: “KARASUNO, KARASUNO, KARASUNO, GO CROWS, GO CROWS. CAUSE ALL WE WIN, WIN, WIN. AND IF YOU GONNA FLY PUT YOUR WINGS TO SKY AND JUST STAY THERE.”</p><p>Kuroo: You really are the humble bunch.</p><p>I scratched the back of my head a little embarrassed and laughed. “I’m sorry. I didn't realize you were there.”</p><p>K: Let’s go. Take a walk with me.</p><p>T: I DON'T THINK SO CITY BOY</p><p>N: HELL NO. WE MIGHT BE STUPID BUT WE’RE NOT IDIOTS. THERE’S NO WAY WE’RE GOING TO LET (P/N) GO OFF ALONE WITH YOU.</p><p>K: Why? *smirk* Do you think I’m going to make her fall in love with me again?</p><p>T: No, (P/N) has a brain, but we don’t trust you. </p><p>N: You want to go on a walk? Fine. We’re all going on a walk.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>T: But (P/N)-</p><p>“No. Stand down.”</p><p>N: But</p><p>“I said STAND. DOWN.”</p><p>N: FINE. *Pulls Tsukishima* Tsukishima, you’re all friends. Go take a walk. Make sure there’s no funny business. </p><p>“No.”</p><p>Tsukishima: I second</p><p>“Guys, I get that you want to protect me and I love you for that, but I don't need a chaperone.”</p><p>Lev: KUROO let’s go you can flirt later! We need to get off the court. </p><p>K: Looks like duty calls. I’ll see you. </p><p>“Wait, Kuroo.”</p><p>K: Yeah?</p><p>“I’m… I’m sorry.”</p><p>K: About what? </p><p>“You walked away from your last game. I know you said it wasn’t on purpose, but you stayed out a little extra just to talk to me and you didn’t get to analyze like you normally do when you're on the sidelines and…. I’M SORRY I TOOK PRECIOUS MINUTES OF YOUR LAST GAME AWAY.”</p><p>K: Hey, hey, hey</p><p>Why, why am I crying? “I’m sorry you’ll never play another game with your team again. I’m sorry I wasted your time.” I aggressively wiped the tears from my cheeks as Kuroo led me off the sidelines to a quieter area in the hallway. I could hear Noya yelling in the background. Should I say something? I couldn’t, because all I could do was keep crying. I’m such an idiot. I won. We’re advancing. What do I have to cry about?</p><p>K: Shhhh. It’s okay. Just breathe. It’s all okay. </p><p>Kuroo hugged. And after all this time, the forgien feeling of being in his arms still felt strangely familiar. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head into his chest as he rubbed my arm trying to get me to calm down. “This is so stupid. I’m so sorry. I don’t know why I’m crying. Now I’m taking away your time to react.” </p><p>K: Look at me. </p><p>I faced Kuroo and I was a little confused. He was smiling. With his sweet grin placed on his face, he held my cheeks and used his thumbs to wipe my tears.</p><p>K: That’s my girl. She’s starting to come out. Come on, you know I don’t like it when you cry.  Can you give me a smile? </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>K: You know the reverse of what you’re doing. You just *pushed lips up with his two fingers* move this up. </p><p>When he let go the smile fell, but an involuntary one made its way onto my face, accompanied by an involuntary laugh. “You’re such a dork.”</p><p>K: Yeah, but only for you. </p><p>“Kuroo, I don't get it. Aren’t you upset that you lost? Or angry?”</p><p>*puts his hand on his chin thinking* K: I don’t think so. I can be if you want me to. </p><p>Kuroo started making faces like he was angry and upset then he started pretending to cry into his elbow. *laughing* “Can you stop? *still laughing* You’re so obnoxious. I’m trying to be serious.”</p><p>K: So am I. I seriously don’t like seeing you cry. </p><p>“But you..”</p><p>K: Listen, the way I see it, I brought my team to nationals. My season should’ve been over a long time ago, but here I am. Every game was a gift and I’m glad Karasuno was my last one. I had fun, I’m pretty sure everyone did. You’re the only one crying. I left it all on the court just like I told you I would. I’m happy. The only thing I regret is not winning so that you would give me another chance. </p><p>“What about walking away? You really don’t regret it?”</p><p>K: No. Not one bit.</p><p>“But, why? It was nationals.”</p><p>K: Because there’s more to life than volleyball. It’s a game. Remember how I said I was one in a million? Well you, you’re one in a billion. I love you and those five minutes with you were worth more than an entire set at Nationals. </p><p>*blushes* “Kuroo….” How could he say something like that so easily? How could he give up nationals for… me? I love you and those five minutes with you were worth more than an entire set at Nationals. She’s the love of my life. I love you (P/N). All the memories I’d lock up came flooding out. </p><p>K: So, any chance history can repeat itself and you let my loss slide again?</p><p>“One good deed a day, remember? We can’t have people thinking I’m a saint.”</p><p>K: Not a saint, but definitely an angel.</p><p>“You mean an angle?”</p><p>K: Yeah, a cute one.</p><p>“How do you turn anything into a flirty comeback?”</p><p>K: It’s one of the many gifts I got at birth. Along with being incredibly attractive both inside and out, brilliant and athletic inclined. </p><p>“You forgot your unwavering overconfidence and ironbound ego.” </p><p>K: There’s just so much that is great about me it’s hard to keep track sometimes. </p><p>“You really did forget a lot though. You’re a romantic, and very sweet. When you love a girl, you make sure she knows and you are so kind. You’re also wise beyond your years. You’re a natural born leader, and an amazing captain. You have his innate ability to make everybody trust you, and respect you. That’s why everyone looks to you for an answer when things don’t feel right. But I think what my favorite thing about you is, it's the way you’re always willing to help even if it is with the cocky smirk and the condescending sarcasm. I think those three things mixed together might’ve been why I fell in love with you in the first place.”</p><p>K: Careful. That ironbound ego you were talking about is about to burst.</p><p>L: OW, YAKU. IT’S NOT MY FAULT. </p><p>Yaku: I TOLD YOU TO GET KUROO. HOW HARD IS IT TO - oh</p><p>L: YEAH, OH. YOU OWE ME AN APOLOGY. </p><p>Y: I’m really sorry (P/N), but we need our captain. One last time. </p><p>K: Right. I better get going. </p><p>“WAIT, um, ugh. Tetsu.” </p><p>*blushes* K: Did you just-</p><p>I cut off with a quick kiss on the cheek. When I pulled away, both of our faces were red. “Um, ugh, thank you, for uh, making me feel better, and, uh, happy last game. I hope retirement retreats you well.”</p><p>K: You guys may have won the game, but I got the best consolation prizes out there. </p><p>L: I WANT ONE. </p><p>Kuroo glared at Lev. Still as protective as ever. *giggles* “Didn’t you have to go.”</p><p>K: (P/N), I- </p><p>“Go, it’s okay. Your team needs you. We can talk later. ” </p><p>K: Right, I, uh, I’ll see you later. </p><p>L: WOW, IT’S NOT LIKE KUROO, TO BE AT A LOSE OF WORDS. </p><p>Y: Seeing you tongue tied is kind of weird.</p><p>K: Both of you, be quiet. I’m still your captain, and I can have you both run laps around this gym.</p><p>Y: You can’t make me do anything.</p><p>I giggled at the silly trio. </p><p>K: Oh, and (P/N)?</p><p>“Mhm?” Kuroo walked up to my ear and whispered,</p><p>K: That makes twice today that you’ve missed. The next one hits my lips.</p><p>I stood there shocked as he pulled away with a smirk on his face. There’s the condescending asshole I know and love. Love? Don’t I love Tobi? Or maybe it was Tooru? Can I love three people at once? My mind was going 100 miles a minute, but my body just stood there while I watched those three walk away. </p><p>Y: What are we going to tell coach about why you were late?</p><p>K: We’ll just say Lev got us lost. </p><p>L: THIS ISN’T FAIR. I DIDN’T EVEN DO ANYTHING.</p><p>A part of my heart clutched watching their backs fade away. Kuroo… Was that brave face you put on for my sake? </p><p>H: (P/N), there you are! </p><p>“Oh sorry Hinata, was I gone long?” </p><p>H: Not really, Daichi and Suga are having a hard time calming Noya down. He wants to know if you can come back and work your magic. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, yeah. That boy worries too much. It’s the reason he never grows. All those thoughts are weighing him down.”</p><p>H: IS THAT TRUE?</p><p>D: What is?</p><p>N: (P/N). HE DIDN’T HURT YOU AGAIN DID HE? HE DIDN’T TRY ANYTHING?</p><p>“I’m fine. I promise. Hey Noya-senapi? *kisses on the cheek, pulls away and smiles* Thank you for worrying about me, and constantly protecting. I really appreciate it.” </p><p>N: ajoejie fanekfoawe</p><p>S: I think you broke him.</p><p>D: Hey Hinata, what did (P/N) say that you were wondering if it was true?</p><p>H: She said Noya worries too much. That’s the reason he never grows. Because all his thoughts are weighing him down. </p><p>S: That’s impossible. Have you met Noya?</p><p>D: He would need thoughts for them to weigh him down. Just look at him.</p><p>We all turned to see Noya’s eyes still spinning, stumbling around, spewing gibberish. We were only able to make out small phrases like Wow, so soft, and I’ll never wash it again.</p><p>D: Does that look like a guy that worries to you?</p><p>S: If anything he needs some thoughts to weigh him down. He’s always in the air. </p><p>N: HEY, AM NOT.</p><p>S: He lives. </p><p>N: I THINK ALL THE TIME. I just prefer not to focus on the negatives. I like to live free. What’s the point in worrying? </p><p>As I watched the boys banter I couldn’t help but laugh. I was blessed with such an amazing team who I could never live without. But someday soon I would have to. Daichi, Asahi, Suga, and Kiyoko would all be graduating soon. But it’s okay, but because even though I’ll miss them, I won’t be alone. I’ll have my little family, and hopefully we’ll add a couple more members along the way. Before we get that far though we’ll have to win nationals. RIGHT. DAY FOUR, HERE WE COME. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. A CROW FALLS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up in the middle of the night from a dream. I was a princess in the Kingdom of Karasuno, and my father, Daichi was demanding I picked a suitor. This is getting weird. Princes’ came from all over Japan to win my hand. Kuroo, Tooru, Tobi, Bokuto, even Wakatoshi were all in the competition. Each of them took me on an extravagant date, and I knew I couldn’t choose. Wakatoshi took me horseback riding, Kuroo took me to dinner on the lake, Bokuto took me on a moonlight stroll, Tooru took me to see a play, and Tobi, he took me to watch a duel. My date with Tobi was different. Tobi had been my knight. He was assigned to guard me, but after hearing of my upcoming he told me that he loved me. Our love was forbidden though. I was a Princess, I need to marry a Prince, I need to strengthen our alliance with the other nations. So knowing I could never marry him, for one night, we pretended. We pretended like everything was different and he took me out like I was a normal girl who he could love. Each relationship was special to me and I didn’t want to lose a single one of them, so I began to cry. Great, even in my dream I was a cry baby. And as I sat there crying my eyes out, Aiko descended from the sky with wings. You’re kidding….. It was at that moment that I woke up and knew what I had to do. I quickly snuck out of bed and dialed Aiko’s number.</p><p>*groggily* A: Hello?</p><p>“Hey Aiko, were you asleep?”</p><p>A: WHAT DO YOU THINK MORAN.</p><p>I looked at the time on my phone. It was 3:30 in the morning…. ooops. “I am so sorry Aiko. Go back to bed, I’ll call you tomorrow.”</p><p>A: No, it’s fine. I’m already up. You wouldn’t have called, let alone been awake this early if it wasn’t important. What is it? </p><p>“I feel bad.”</p><p>A: Yeah, this whole being your friend thing is a full time job.</p><p>“So I’ve been told.”</p><p>A: It’s fine. I wish I could say I knew what I was getting myself into when I signed up for the job, but at least I can say you keep things exciting.</p><p>“Aiko, I love you.”</p><p>A: I know. Now, tell me what’s wrong so I could solve your problem and go back to bed.</p><p>“I think I’m in love…”</p><p>A: Who with this time?</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>A: My money is on Tooru again, but I really want to be Bokuto. </p><p>“Can you not make this seem like a game?”</p><p>A: But it is.</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>A: (P/N), you know I love you, but your emotional barometer is so out of whack. You’re either at zero or a hundred. You think just because a guy shows the slightest bit of interest and you have some feelings for them too that you love them, but that’s not true.</p><p>“I don’t do that.”</p><p>A: Okay, fine. Prove me wrong. Who is it this time? Tooru?</p><p>“Yeah…. and Kuroo…..and Tobi.”</p><p>A: Woah, plot twist, she actually discovers her feelings for her friend.</p><p>“Aiko. This isn’t a joke. I love them all.” </p><p>A: You understand that’s physically impossible. When you love someone you can’t picture being with anyone other than that person. You don’t love any of those guys. </p><p>“That’s not true.”</p><p>A: (P/N), listen. I’m too sleep deprived to hold your hand and lie to you. It’s no surprise they all simp heavy for you, but it’s not mutual. You just don’t want to hurt their feelings so you tricked yourself into thinking you were in love with them all. I’m actually really surprised that Bokuto isn’t on this little list. You know what, nope, I don’t want to give you any ideas.</p><p>“Um…. okay. That was not what I expected.”</p><p>A: It’s 3:35 and I’m still awake so let me sum this up real nice. Do I think you like them? Yes, it’s very possible you like them all, maybe even more than friends, BUT and this is a big but, like the size of Bokuto’s butts but, do I think you love a single one of them? Absolutely not. They are very attractive boys, and yes, it’s very possible you are psychically drawn to them all, but that’s not love. I think you’re more in love with the idea of love and that you miss being with someone. You can’t do that though. Those guys, they have feelings and even though they all have their own special twist to them, they’re all sensitive and if you tell them you love them, they will believe it and it will hurt them in the end to find out it was fake. So don’t do it.</p><p>“Then what am I supposed to do? Sit on my hands and wait for my head to figure it out with my heart?”</p><p>A: Absolutely not. You’re 16, and in high school. Go have fun. You don’t want to be in a relationship with a Volley Player, FINE then date them all, make out with them all, and figure out your feelings that way.</p><p>“AIKO. *whispers* I .. I can’t make out with Tobi.”</p><p>A: WHY THE HELL NOT? He wants it, you want it, what’s the big deal?</p><p>“We’re friends.”</p><p>A: Then sit on the sidelines and be his friend, because no matter what you’re going to do, seeing you with another boy is going to hurt him, but giving him false hope, flirting back and making him think he has a chance, that’ll destroy him and your friendship. </p><p>“That’s the last thing I want.”</p><p>A: Do what makes you happy, but don’t blow up your friendship just because you think you’re in love. Every time you have one of those wow feelings with Tobio, use one of those other players as a distraction. I don’t want you to think I’m invalidating your feelings at all, but I know you’ll get over this, because it’s not love, it’s a crush. I think you need to take a step back and really figure out your feelings, not just for Tobio, for everyone. </p><p>“Just take a step back…”</p><p>A: Yup that’s right. </p><p>"And back away from Tobi?"</p><p>A: And back away from Tobio.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll try. Thanks Aiko.”</p><p>A: PERFECT, and look at that, 3:45. That time’s a new record . Goodnight, love you.</p><p>“Wait, Aiko, last thing.”</p><p>A: Yes?</p><p>“If you were me who would you choose?”</p><p>A: That’s easy, Bokuto. They’re all great, well, kind of, but Bokuto, he’s a whole angel. Literally the complete package. He’s hot, and sweet, and super respectful, not to mention understanding. But this isn’t my decision to make. Goodnight!</p><p>“Yeah, goodnight.” With that she hung up and I went back to bed. Okay, all I have to do is remove the labels, then I could just explore the feelings and back away from Tobi. UGGGHH. When I woke up it was in low spirits. Back away from Tobio. It’s all I could think of in my head. Back away. How much more could I back away. On the way to the gym I sat next to Suga, and during breakfast when Tobi sat down next to me, I got up so fast I think I scared everyone. </p><p>K: Hey, are you okay?</p><p>“I’m fine. Why do you ask?”</p><p>K: It’s the Quaterfinals, and you usually make up stupid cheers before every match.</p><p>“So?”</p><p>K: You're not doing it.</p><p>“Oh??? Does someone secretly love my cheers?” Back away from Tobio. </p><p>K: There.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>K: What made your face do that?</p><p>“Oh…” THINK. “I guess I just realized you were right, the cheers were stupid.”</p><p>H: DON'T LISTEN TO HIM (P/N). He’s a downer. </p><p>S: Yeah, we all really liked your cheers.</p><p>A: They were really nice. </p><p>D: Really helped keep up the team morale.</p><p>N: PLEASE DO ANOTHER ONE TODAY. </p><p>My boys, my silly, silly boys. I smirked at Tobi. “I guess you’ve been out voted. WHO’S GONNA WIN THIS VBALL GAME?”</p><p>S/N/H/T/D: KARASUNO. KARASUNO.</p><p>“WHO’S GET ALL THE CHEERS AND FAME?”</p><p>S/N/H/T/D: KARASUNO KARASUNO</p><p>“QUARTER FINALS, HERE WE ARE. TAKE TO THE SKIES AND WATCH THEM FALL!”</p><p>Tsukishima: Don’t crows fall too?</p><p>“Shut up Tsukki, because today, like every day, we will defy all logic. They counted us out a long time ago and here we stand at the Quarterfinals. I am so proud of each and everyone of you. I know you’ll do great out there. Keep them guessing. Who cares if they’re expected to win? You crackheads do the opposite of what is expected all the time so surprise everyone again this time and win.”</p><p>U: Did she just call them crackheads?</p><p>Team: RIGHT.</p><p>Mr. Takeda: Did they just accept it?</p><p>“Now get out and ohhhhh wait I’m not your coach. *Nervous laugh* Sorry Coach Ukai; Mr. Takeda.”</p><p>*laughs* Mr. Takeda: I think you’ve said all that needed to be said. </p><p>U: You always did have a way with words (P/N), but despite what she said here’s the game plan.</p><p>As I watched Kamomedai fill the court and Ukai filled in the boys. It was game time. </p><p>U: You know what you have to do. Go out there and do it.</p><p>Team: SIR, YES SIR.</p><p>The game started out really good. We were fighting along keeping up point for point. The problem came after Hinata’s back minus attack. He had gotten us out in the lead at 14-13, but when Tanaka went to help Hinata, he missed Tanaka’s hand and fell to the ground. “HINATA.”</p><p>I rushed over and put his arm over my shoulders. He was struggling to get up, but he was up. </p><p>H: I’m fine. I can keep going.</p><p>Coach Ukai called a time out and brought Hinata in.</p><p>K: He has a fever.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>K: His fingers, they were hot. I hadn’t thought much about it because he was running around so much, but he’s worn out. </p><p>I took out my temperature gun and measured it. He was right. Hinata had a fever. Mr. Takeda was telling him he had to sit out, but everyone had the same guilty look written on their face. Why hadn’t I noticed?</p><p>H: NO, I can still jump. I’m not injured. I’M NOT INJURED.</p><p>Oh Hinata. As tears started to stream down his face, Mr. Takeda reaffirmed his stance. </p><p>H: NO, NO I WON'T GO. I’M NOT INJURED I SWEAR. I CAN STILL JUMP.</p><p>“Shoyo…” Hinata calmed down as his eyes met my tear stained face. “Please go to the med room. Please.”</p><p>H: (P/N)</p><p>“I let you down. I’m your medic. I give you a check up every night and I didn’t notice. You’re always so bright and full of energy, why couldn’t I see you slowing down? Why couldn’t I see you burning out? I let my own problems and mediocrity get in the way of your health. I should’ve caught this. I’m so sorry Shoyo. So please, please let me take you to see a real doctor. Please let me get you the help you need. Let me fix my mistake. This is all my fault.”</p><p>H: No, it’s not. It’s nobody’s fault. I’m sorry everyone. I’m sorry I got sick. I promise I’ll try to recover as fast as possible.</p><p>T: You got so excited, you got yourself sick. Sounds about right.</p><p>D: Don’t worry Hinata. Make sure to save up that energy and leave it to us. </p><p>N: JUST HURRY UP AND GET BETTER SO YOU COME BACK.</p><p>H: Right.</p><p>K: Hinata. Looks like I won. I stayed on the court longer.</p><p>I was going to yell at Tobi for being an ass, but for some reason that made Hinata feel better??? I will never understand the dynamic of this bromance. Tobi walked up to me and placed both of his hands on either side of my face. He wiped my tears with his thumbs and whispered </p><p>K: Stop crying. Trainers don’t cry, they learn from their mistakes and get better.</p><p>N: WOAH-HOO WHEN DID KAGEYAMA GET SOFT?</p><p>T: Yeah last he did that to Hinata, it was BOKE, HINATA, BOKE. IDIOT SANDWICH BOKE.</p><p>K: Don’t listen to them, focus on me.</p><p>My eyes locked on his gaze and the feelings were bubbling up again. Push him away. Push him away. I moved his hands from my face and cleared my throat. I looked down and blushed at his outward affection. “I uh have a patient to take care of. Thanks Tobi.” I started walking towards Hinata, when Tobi called my name. </p><p>K: (P/N)</p><p>“Yeah?” I turned around to face him.</p><p>K: We need to have a conversation when we get back tonight. </p><p>“Alright, but first there’s something I need you to do.”</p><p>K: What’s that?</p><p>“Win.” Tobi’s smirk widened showing off his confident smile. Seeing him on the court, transformed by the sport he loves, it made me realize just how much I loved him. Love… Was I sure of it?  Separate the feeling. Focus on something else, anything else.  </p><p>K: I intend to.</p><p>As Hinata and I walked out the doors to medical Hoshiumi yelled that he would be waiting for Hinata’s return. Hinata bowed and we left, but not before he gave one last longing look towards the court. “You’ll be back before you know it Shoyo.” Hinata nodded sadly. At medical, things were quiet. Hinata was laying on the bed, focused on the tablet in front of it. He was using it to watch the game as I changed out his rags to try and get him to cool down. He sat there analyzing every move as if he were still playing. This passion, this drive, just how much did volleyball mean to him? “Shoyo?” Hinata blushed as his concentration had finally broken from the tablet. “Oh, I’m sorry. I guess you never did give me permission to call you by your first name.”</p><p>H: NO, NO IT’S OKAY. WE’RE FRIENDS AFTER ALL. </p><p>“Okay then Shoyo. Can you do two things for me?”</p><p>H: Anything.</p><p>“I need you to relax. You’re too tense and it’s not good for you. You also need to conserve your energy and I know you don’t do it on purpose, but that burst of energy right there was too much.  So please try to keep calm. Also I know that you want to watch the game, but I need you to eat for me. Please. Just a little.” I held up a pinch of rice for him to eat and he happily obliged. </p><p>H: (P/N), thank you.</p><p>I smiled and continued to feed Hinata. As he watched the game, I watched him. The color was starting to return back to his back face. I just hope so was his spirit. The boys and Narita were fairing pretty well. We had lost the first set at 20-25, but we won the next 25-22. Way to hold your ground boys. We were in the middle of the last set when Kuroo, Kenma and Yachi came in. </p><p>K: Geez (P/N), when did you get so motherly?</p><p>“Shoyo is baby. We must protect at all costs.” </p><p>H: Guys! What are you doing here?</p><p>Kenma: I came to cheer up a friend. I thought you’d be more upset.</p><p>H: I was at first, but (P/N)’s been taking really great care of me and keeping me company. </p><p>K: How come when I’m injured you hit me and accuse me of doing it on purpose? Where’s my gentle care and personal feeding. </p><p>I stuck a little bit of soup in Hinata's mouth, and wiped the sides to clean the excess. I smiled at how adorable he looked. </p><p>H: OH UH I CAN DO THAT.</p><p>“Shoyo, remember what I told:”</p><p>H: CALM DOWN RIGHT.</p><p>“Shoyo.”</p><p>H: Calm down, right. </p><p>*giggles* “That’s my guy.” I looked over at Kuroo who was still smirking awaiting my answer. “Well it’s simply really. Hinata’s not injured, he’s sick. He needs to be taken care of. You’re a player who capitalizes on any opportunity to flirt with a girl.”</p><p>Kenma: She’s got a point.</p><p>K: KENMA, NOT NOW.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>*smirk* K: It’s okay, I’d rather be called daddy than baby. </p><p>My face flared up. I looked down at the bowl of rice in my hand and tried to ignore his stare lingering on me. He’s just trying to rise out of you. Say nothing.</p><p>H: You want to be a Dad?</p><p>Y: Aren't you a little too young?</p><p>“Ignore him, both of you. Stay pure and precious untainted by his nonsense.”</p><p>Kenma: This is another reason she doesn’t like you. You say creepy stuff like that. </p><p>“Thank youuuuu Kenma.”</p><p>H/Y: Creepy?? . . . OOOOOO. WAIT </p><p>“Hinata.”</p><p>H: Relaxed right. </p><p>“Not that we don’t appreciate the company, but Kuroo, Yachi why are you guys here? The Quarter Finals are going on, shouldn’t you be watching?”</p><p>K: I came to cheer up a friend.</p><p>“That’s plagiarism. Kenma, sue him.”</p><p>Kenma: Different friends.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>K: I came to make sure you weren’t doing anything stupid like blaming yourself, because this wasn’t your fault. </p><p>H: Too late.</p><p>“Hinata.”</p><p>H: I SAID THAT ONE RELAXED.</p><p>*sighes* “Yachi, is there something you needed. I’m sure it'll be easier than dealing with these three.”</p><p>Y: Yeah, Coach Ukai wants me to get Hinata back to the inn in his own bed to get some rest. The game’s about to end. You can go. I’ll head back with him and make sure he’s okay. </p><p>“Alright. Hinata, You’re following the same rules as Tobi. I’m saying your last name so you know I’m very serious about the next couple of words coming out of my mouth.  Your butt is glued to that bed when I get back, understand? You are asleep, you are resting, and Yachi will be watching. She will change your towels. I’m going to give her instructions, but you are not to leave for anything other than the bathroom. Do I make myself clear?”</p><p>H: I won't let you down. </p><p>“Good.” I gave Hinata a quick hug and whispered “I’ll check in on you as soon as I’m back. Feel better.” When I pulled away Hinata had a slight blush on his face. I gave Yachi some instructions on his medication, how to switch the towels and what temperature they should be at and sleep tricks if Hinata wouldn't go to bed. </p><p>Y: I’ve got it. You can go on ahead.</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>I got to the door, but I couldn't seem to go. It’s like my body was saying Don’t Abandon Him Again. You ignored him once, he needs you. I snapped out of it after Kuroo pushed me out the door. </p><p>K: I got it guys, don’t worry. </p><p>Kuroo grabbed my hand in his and pulled me towards the gym. “That was assault and battery, and this is kidnapping.”</p><p>K: That was a friendly push towards the right direction. I’m not kidnapping you because I’m returning you. You on the other hand were lottering. </p><p>Kuroo and I had made it back to the court entrance in ample time. I will admit, before Kuroo showed up I was a little upset but he changed that. Being with him took my mind off things. “Hey Kuroo, I really appreciate you. Thank you for making me feel better. You always know just what to say.” </p><p>K: I guess it helps that we have some history.</p><p>Kuroo's eyes stayed on me, but mine were locked on our intertwined hands.</p><p>K: They look good together, don’t they?</p><p>“Yeah,.... I guess they do.”   When I looked up at those hazel eyes again, and that sad smile I knew I needed to go before I did something I regretted. I let go and saw his smile drop a little. DON’T DO IT GIRL. DON’T YOU DARE DO IT. But I did. I leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek, but Kuroo turned his head and connected his lips with mine. Being in that gym with him, it brought me back to the first time we kissed all those months ago. He seemed a bit hesitant at first, but as our lips moved in tandem he grew a little more confident. I missed this. I missed his lips on mine, and the way they moved together. I missed being this close to him. I missed him. The kiss was sweet and like always, gentle. We pulled apart and I was at a loss for words. He rested his forehead on mine and even though we were in the midst of a large gym, we kept our voice at a whisper like we didn’t want anybody to hear. “Wow.” It was all I could say. </p><p>K: I warned you before, the third attempt would go on my lips. </p><p>I giggled a little as his smirk grew. The whistle blew as I looked over at the scoreboard. We had lost 23-25, and I felt bad, but for some reason I was okay with it? Was it the kiss with Kuroo that had me in the clouds or was I just used to the nature of the game? *whisper* “I guess I should go.”</p><p>*whisper* K: Yeah, they’ll probably need you. </p><p>I slowly backed away and walked towards the court, but not before looking back and giving Kuroo a smile and wave goodbye. I got back in time to see Daichi and the boys bow to the other team, then came over and bowed to the Fan sanction. Karasuno’s season had come to an end, but nobody seemed mad about it. Nobody cried as we were cleaning up. “You okay?”</p><p>K: Yeah. I’m fine.</p><p>“Ooooookay??? Somebody is clearly in a mood.”</p><p>K: I said I was fine. </p><p>I’m not going to fight this fight again. I walked away before I started another argument. When we got outside, I gave each of our third years a hug. </p><p>D: Not that we don’t appreciate the love, but what was that for? </p><p>“I just want to say that, I’m super thankful for all of you. I know I wasn’t around for most of the game, but I was watching along with Hinata on a tablet. I’m so proud of each and everyone of you, but especially our third years. I couldn’t have asked for better senpais. The old coach Ukai liked to say that there was no such thing as a guaranteed victory or loss, and I think you guys proved that. Thank you for inspiring us all. Daichi, thank you for showing us how important a storing foundation can be. Suga, thank you for showing us what it means to put the team ahead of your own desires. Asahi, thank you for showing us that it’s okay to be afraid, as long as you use that to bust down any wall. And Kiyoko, thank you for showing us that a little faith and support can go a long way. Thank you Senpais for all that you have done. We love you.” As I bowed, the other members followed suit. </p><p>A: You guys, stop. This is too much.</p><p>D: Yeah, this is a little embarrassing, we’re not dying.</p><p>S: No, let them do it. It’s about time we got some appreciation around here. </p><p>Suga always knew how to lighten the mood. When we got back I did as promised and checked on Hinata. The kid was finally getting some sleep. I helped get dinner ready as each of the boys followed in. “Tobi.”</p><p>K: What.</p><p>“Um, did you still want to talk after?”</p><p>K: No. </p><p>Okay, still in a mood. I sighed and grabbed a tray to pack some food for me and Hinata. I excused myself and went up to his room. I watched him sleep a little, but eventually decided I should wake the cutie up. I was trying to lighten the mood by telling him jokes, and it was working. The door burst open to an angry looking Tobi. </p><p>K: Oi, dumbass, did you forget how to feed yourself?</p><p>“Tobi, don’t rile him up. I need him to stay calm.” </p><p>K: Whatever.</p><p>Tobi stormed out the room with some clothes. “I guess he’s going to go shower.” </p><p>H: We all lost today. What’s his problem? </p><p>“He probably just blames himself. Don’t think too much into it. He’ll be okay. I promise.” </p><p>H: I don’t like when he talks to you like that. You guys are best friends. It’s mean. He doesn’t get to be nice to you whenever it’s convenient. That’s not what friends do. </p><p>“He’s just upset.”</p><p>H: When I get upset, I don’t take it out on other people. </p><p>I smiled and grabbed Hinata's cheek. “That’s because you’re sunshine.” I let go, looked down at my bowl and smiled.  “But Tobi, he’s a little like rain. To the wrong person, he’ll come off as gloomy and depressing, but to me he’s beautiful. When it rains, everybody knows and kind of like when Tobi walks in both on and off the court, it’s all people can talk about. I really like the rain. The look of it, the feel of it, but most of all, the sound. It relaxes me, and although the clouds might cover the sun, I think more people need to appreciate just how nice it can be. Tobi, he’s my best friend, and although he’s got some issues, who doesn’t? I accept him for everything he is, and I know he does the same for me. I love him for it. Do I wish he would be a little nicer and let me be there for him? Yeah, but I can’t change who he is, and I wouldn’t want to, because then he wouldn’t be my Tobi.”</p><p>K: Are you two ladies done gossipping? Takeda wants to know if it’s okay to come in? </p><p>He had a blush on his face. I guess he heard everything I was saying, but then why is he so mad. “Yeah, it’s fine.” Mr. Takeda came in and asked to speak to Hinata in private. “Wait, Tobi, if you’re not going to shower, would you mind helping me bring this down?” His face said it all. NOPE. Okayyyyyy that’s strike three. Now, I need to know. </p><p>Takeda: Ofcourse, he wouldn’t. Isn’t that right Kageyama?</p><p>*sigh* K: Right.</p><p>Tobi dropped his towel and clothes then grabbed some dishes. He helped me bring them down, but not before we stopped by my room. I still hadn't given him the shirt I bought. This would be the perfect time. Maybe it’ll help. After we gave the dishes to the lady, Tobi quickly tried to move away. “Hey Tobi, wait up.”  He headed outside and I followed. “Where are you going, it's the middle of the night?” </p><p>K: None of your business.</p><p>“Okay?”</p><p>K: Why are you following me?</p><p>“I was hoping we could talk. But I wanted to say thank you for helping me with the dishes.”</p><p>K: You didn’t need it. You brought them up just fine on your own. </p><p>“Okay, what the hell is your problem. Tell me and tell me now.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. LET’S CHOOSE TO TAKE THE RISK</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>K:  Nothing </p><p>“No, something is wrong so tell me and tell me now. You’ve been a jerk since you walked off that court. I let it go because I knew you were upset and I’d thought you’d get over it or at least process it normally, but THREE STRIKES, AND YOUR OUT.”</p><p>K: IF I’M SUCH A JERK WHY ARE WE EVEN FRIENDS?</p><p>“BECAUSE YOU IDIOT, WHEN YOU SEE THE GOOD IN SOMEONE YOU DON’T GIVE UP ON THEM. ESPECIALLY WHEN THEY CAN’T SEE IT THEMSELVES”</p><p>K: THERE’S NOTHING GOOD ABOUT ME. </p><p>“STOP THAT. YOU DO THIS EVERY TIME. WHY CAN’T YOU SEE IT. WHY CAN’T YOU SEE THAT YOU HAVE GREATNESS INSIDE OF YOU. YOU ARE KIND, YOU ARE SOOOO DRIVEN AND YOU HAVE THE BIGGEST HEART. THERE SO MUCH PASSION IN YOU, BUT YOU’RE TOO HARD ON YOURSELF. YOU BLAME YOURSELF FOR THE LOSS, AND YOU TAKE THE WEIGHT OF IT ALL AND PUT IT ON YOURSELF. THEN YOU SHUT EVERYBODY OUT. I’M HERE. I’M RIGHT HERE. SO LET ME BE HERE FOR YOU DAMN IT.”</p><p>K: Go be there for Kuroo,</p><p>“WHAT IS YOUR F*CKING PROBLEM.YOU THINK I LIKE GETTING YELLED AT EVERY FREAKIN TIME YOU LOSE A GAME? JUST ONCE I’D LIKE YOU TO LOSE NOT BE A COMPLETE ASSHOLE TO ME. IT’S NEVER MY FAULT WHEN YOU WHEN YOU WIN AND IT’S NOT MY FAULT YOU LOST. I’M NOT ON THAT COURT. SO TELL WHAT’S WRONG.”</p><p>K: NOTHING.</p><p>“STOP SAYING THAT. IT’S SOMETHING, SO JUST TELL ME WHAT’S WRONG. WHY ARE YOU SO UPSET?”</p><p>K: I’M NOT. </p><p>“For someone who hates Kuroo so much you both sure do have a lot in common. You want to keep lying to me, fine. I’m done.”</p><p>K: That’s rich. </p><p>“What is?”</p><p>K: When you say you’re done, do you mean for now, for five minutes because I know how much you hate sticking to what you say.<br/>“Excuse me?”</p><p>K: You’ll be “done” long enough to make a point, but the second I apologize we’ll reset and start all over, because that’s what you do. Try having a little self worth.</p><p>“You don’t know what you're saying.”</p><p>K: But I do. I figured it out. It’s because you like it when people are mean to you. That’s the reason you keep going back no matter how badly someone hurt you. You like it when people are mean, because then you can run away and cry. You make it so people feel bad for you this way it can be all about poor little (P/N). That’s why you went running back to Kuroo. That’s why you’re still friends with Oikawa, and that’s why you keep coming back no matter how bad the things I say are. Sure you’ll pretend to be upset for a little, but then you’ll come crawling right back like you always do. YOU’RE PATHETIC. </p><p>I stood there shocked. What was he even saying? How can he be so hurtful?  “Are you delusional? Did a ball hit you in the brain too hard while I was gone or is it the loss? Did that affect you this much? Because you sure have lost your freaking mind. I am not back together with Kuroo.”</p><p>K: Now who’s lying. Don’t you get it? I saw you when you got back. I saw you kiss that piece of shit.  So don’t tell me you and Kuroo aren’t back together because I know you are. </p><p>“So you think, because I kissed someone, we’re dating or in a relationship, or that I took him back? Do you also think that just because we’re friends and I wear this necklace that I belong to you or that you own me?”</p><p>FLASHBACK</p><p>I was walking home with Tobi from practice at night as I had been doing the entire week. It had been a week since my official return and the boy had not left my side. He said he wanted to “make sure I still knew the way.” This overly cautious look was new for him, it was strange, but adorable. “Look at that, I made it home again, without getting lost or falling down a hill.”</p><p>K: You tripped on that rock back there.</p><p>“I didn’t see it. That’s not fair. I should still get passing marks.”</p><p>K: We'll see about that tomorrow. I’ll pick you up at 8. </p><p>“Tobi, you can stop. I’ll be fine. I’m a big girl. I know how to walk to and from school.” </p><p>K: What, you don’t want me around anymore?</p><p>“Tobio Kageyama, look at you telling jokes. All that’s left is the dramatic flare and the fake tears, and then you’ll be just like Oikawa.”</p><p>K: Are you-</p><p>“I’m fine. I can say his name. I was told to use it often. It’ll help me normalize it. You worry too much.”</p><p>K: You’re a lot to worry about.</p><p>“But, I shouldn’t be. You’re in high school. You should be worried about those whack grades, and getting the courage to confess to Yachi.” </p><p>K: I don’t think that’ll happen. </p><p>“Tobi, I’m serious. You live on the other side of town. You’re going so far out of your way and using up both time and effort. I love walking to school with you, but I feel bad. I don’t need a chaperone. I’d rather meet you half way. I need my friend back.” </p><p>K: Speaking of which here. </p><p>Tobi pulled a box out his pocket and then the necklace that followed. It was the necklace I had thrown at him when I quit being his friend and that he had given to me for my birthday. (Chapter 61). I lifted my hair as he clasped the thing around my neck then came back around. </p><p>K: Don’t take it off again. It’s yours. </p><p>“No, *shakes head* it’s ours.”</p><p>*blushes* K: Loser. </p><p>After that day Tobi made sure I wore it everyday for about a month. Sometimes he walked up to it “touched it for good luck”, smiled, then walked away without saying a word. I laughed once and asked “why do you keep doing that?” He shrugged and blushed. </p><p>K: I don’t know. I just like seeing it on you. It reminds me that we’ll always have each other. I don’t have to worry so much. This way I know a part of me is always with you.” </p><p>After that day I made sure to wear it outside my shirt at all times, so that if he’d ever need some reassurance he’d find it. </p><p>END OF FLASHBACK</p><p>*blushes* K: No, I never said that. </p><p>“Then why? Tell me why you’re so upset that I kissed Kuroo. I know what he did, but I’m choosing to look past it. We’re not together, I’m just exploring the option.You have no right to be mad.”</p><p>K: I have no right to be mad? Really? He went off to break you, causing you to spiral, leave me to clean up the mess, and you think that I don’t have a right to be mad.” </p><p>“Tobio, it wasn’t you who patch me together that time?”</p><p>K: And that’s the problem. There shouldn’t have to be multiple times that you need to be patched together. </p><p>“Everybody makes mistakes Tobi. Kuroo’s a good guy. He’s been working to get better. He made a mistake.”</p><p>K: Do you hear how stupid you sound. You sound like some love sick puppy. You’re worse than that dumbass upstairs. </p><p>“Tobi.”</p><p>K: STOP CALLING ME THAT STUPID NAME. TOBIO KAGEYAMA.  TOBIO. GET IT RIGHT OR DON’T IT AT ALL.</p><p>“Fine. If that’s how you want it. Kageyama.” </p><p>K: (P/N), wait-</p><p>“What? You didn’t mean it? Really? After that outburst, you still want to sit here and tell me you’re no mad? You’re my best friend or least you were. I don’t know what’s going on with you, but you don’t have to like or support my choices, I just need you not to make me feel like shit about them.”</p><p>K: I’m not mad. </p><p>“Okay, we’re done here. I.. I can’t take this anymore. I need a break.”</p><p>K: You’re right. I think we just need to breathe and forget this happened. We’ll just move on. </p><p>“No, Kageyama. I don’t need a break from this fight….”</p><p>K: Then a break from what?</p><p>“I need a break from….. “ I can’t do it. “I need a break from… “ I can’t. The look in eyes. The confusion, the sadness. I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t break his heart. “I NEED A BREAK FROM YOU, FROM US, FROM THIS FRIENDSHIP.  YOU-YOU'RE- I CAN’T TAKE IT. YOU’RE HOT THEN YOU’RE COLD. YOU’RE YES AND YOU’RE NO, YOU’RE IN AND YOU’RE OUT, YOU’RE UP AND YOU’RE DOWN. (A/N: sorry hahaha I had to) YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDS, BUT THEN YOU TREAT ME LIKE CRAP. YOU SHOW THE GENTLEST SIDE OF YOU AND THEN YOU COMPLETELY IGNORE ME. I CAN’T TAKE ANY MORE. YOU’RE DRIVING ME INSANE. JUST TELL ME WHAT’ S WRONG AND-”</p><p>K: YOU WANT TO ME TO TELL YOU WHAT’S WRONG? </p><p>“YES I'VE ASKED YOU TO TELL ME A BILLION TIMES ALREADY. I CAN’T KEEP BLAMING MYSELF FOR MAKING YOU MAD. I KEEP MAKING YOU MAD, AND I DON’T WHY, OR WHAT I’M DOING THAT’S CAUSING IT OR HOW I CAN FIX IT. SO TELL ME ALREADY. WHY ARE YOU MAD?” </p><p>K: I’M MAD BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, YOU DUMBASS. I… I HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU AND YOU CONSTANTLY IGNORE THEM FOR SOME OTHER GUY. YOU IGNORE THEM, AND THEN WHEN IT’S  FINALLY MY TURN TO LOVE YOU, WHEN IT’S MY TURN TO CONFESS, YOU GO BACK TO SAME ASSHOLE LIKE THE DIP SHIT THAT YOU ARE.</p><p>“Stop.”</p><p>K: STOP WHAT. YOU WANTED ME TO TELL YOU WHAT’S WRONG. I’M TELLING YOU. </p><p>“NO. YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO SAY THAT. ALL OF THOSE THINGS. STOP SAYING THEM.”</p><p>K: WHY THE HELL NOT?  I LIKE YOU (P/N).  I REALLY LIKE YOU AND YES IT PISSES ME OFF THAT YOU DON’T REALIZED, BUT I CAN’T DENY IT ANYMORE. I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU AFTER THE GAME. I WAS GOING TO ASK YOU TO CHANGE YOUR MIND. TO LOOK AT ME AS MORE THAN YOUR FRIEND. SO WHY CAN’T YOU?</p><p>“BECAUSE I LOVE YOU TOO, YOU IDIOT.  I LOVE YOU, BUT THERE'S NO WAY I CAN LOSE YOU SO WE ARE NOT TALKING ABOUT THIS ANYMORE. WE ARE NOT MAKING ANY MOVES BECAUSE  RIGHT NOW, I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO VALUES OUR FRIENDSHIP AND IF I HOLD YOUR HAND THE WAY I WANT TO AND KISS YOU THE WAY I WANT YOU TO, WE’LL BREAK UP AND YOU’LL BE GONE JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE.” Here I am. Crying again, over some boy, but plot twist, this time it was my best friend. Real nice. (F/N) Iwaizumi, you really are a visionary. Tobi walked up to me and held me in his arms. He was trying to get me to calm down. As I cried into his chest and he whispered </p><p>K: You don’t know that. It could work out. </p><p>“But it won’t. Because nothing lasts forever. When I love people, they tend to run in the other direction, and it’s selfish, but I don’t want you in the other direction. I want you always standing beside me. I don’t want you to leave.”</p><p>K: I would never do that. </p><p>I pushed Tobi away. “You say that now, but all you guys are the same. It wouldn’t end well.” </p><p>K: Have I ever given you a reason to doubt me? I’ve been by your side this entire time. Why? WHY CAN’T YOU JUST GIVE US A CHANCE? WHAT ABOUT WHAT I WANT? </p><p>“IT DOESN’T MATTER.”</p><p>K: IT NEVER DOES?</p><p>“DO WANT TO DATE FOR A COUPLE MONTHS AND HAVE ME IN YOUR LIFE FOR A LITTLE OR DO YOU WANT TO STAY FRIENDS AND HAVE ME IN YOUR LIFE FOREVER?  THE CHOICE IS PRETTY SIMPLE FOR ME. EVEN IF I CAN’T LOVE YOU IN WAY THAT I WANT, I WOULD STILL BE HAPPY, BECAUSE I’D STILL HAVE YOU. I would rather have you in life as a friend, than risk being without you.”</p><p>K: I want to take the risk.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>K: You gave me the option. I’m choosing A. Let’s choose to take the risk. If it doesn’t work out, we’ll go back to being friends just like you are with Kuroo and Oikawa.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>K: Why?</p><p>“Things with them changed. I don’t want us to change.”</p><p>K: If you believe nothing’s going to change after this conversation then you really are the idiot. </p><p>*scoffs* “You know what Tobio Kageyama, you’re right. I am an idiot, and you know what? I’m also a hypocrite, who never sticks to what she says, so I’m going to keep to that fashion.” I took the shirt I bought and threw it at Tobi, I then took off the necklace, walked up to him and placed it in his hand. “I said that we'd be best friends forever, but we’ll change that. Forever just ran out. Now, we’re strangers. Don’t talk to me ever again.” I turned around to walk away but Tobi ran in front of me. </p><p>K: (P/N), stop. You’re being a brat and running away. Let’s talk about this.</p><p>“This is our final talk. You wanted to take the risk. You made your choice, you wanted to risk it all and you did. I’m not going to stay friends with someone who places so little value in our relationship. You’re throwing it away for a chance at love. *scoffs* Who’s pathetic now? I hope you’re happy with option number three. We’re done now, the season is over and we’re in different classes. I won’t be seeing you around. So don’t come find me. Bye.” And with that I walked away. HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW TOBIO KAGEYAMA? Do you hate me? Are you heart broken? Good. The more you dislike me the easier it’ll be for both of us when you move on. I love you Tobi, but the best thing I can do for you is to let you move on. I need you to move on. I need you to let me go, so I can come back and fix this for us. Hate me. Get all the rage out and eventually, maybe, I can work my way back into your life and get my friend back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0076"><h2>76. FUKURODANI’S ACE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tobi stopped me again at elevator doors. You’re kidding me right? This boy doesn’t know when to quit. He pushed me up against the wall and stared me dead in the eye. He had a crazed look on. </p><p>K: LOOK ME IN THE EYE, AND TELL ME YOU DON’T WANT ME IN YOUR LIFE ANY MORE. </p><p>“Tobio, stop. You’re acting insane.” </p><p>K: COME ON. DO IT. DON’T HOLD BACK.</p><p>The tears running down his face and all the sadness and frustration mixed in his eyes, I couldn’t do it.  I couldn’t. </p><p>K: THAT’S WHAT I THOUGHT.  YOU CAN’T DO IT CAN YOU?</p><p>“TOBIO, STOP. YOU’RE CAUSING A SCENE.” I looked around at an almost empty lobby, but the sweet receptionist held a worried look on her face. </p><p>K: I DON’T CARE. TELL ME WHY YOU’RE DOING THIS? TELL ME WHY YOU’RE RUNNING AWAY?</p><p>U: WHAT’S GOING ON DOWN HERE? </p><p>I looked up at the stairs. Coach Ukai, she must have called him. Mr. Takeda, Daichi, Ashai, and Suga came rushing down too. </p><p>K: TELL ME WHY YOU’RE RUNNING? TELL ME. </p><p>“I’M SCARED ALRIGHT.” </p><p>K: OF WHAT. </p><p>“OF THIS. LOOK AT YOU. LOOK AT US. I BROKE YOU. I broke you. I did it, and it’s all my fault. So let me go, because I’m letting you go. What we have isn’t healthy. We’re too dependent on each other. YOU NEED TO MAKE FRIENDS AND STOP BEING SO OBSESSED WITH ME.”  It’s me. I’m too dependent on you. I want you to stay. I want to stay with me forever, but for that to happen, you’ve got to, if only for a little while. </p><p>K: Oh I’m obsessed with you? </p><p>“Yeah, and it’s creepy. You need to know when I walk home, who I talk to and hang out with. You’re basically a stalker.” He’s just being a friend. A good one. One who cares about you and your safety.</p><p>K: You’re the stalker. All you’ve done from the day we’ve met is follow me around and annoy me. </p><p>Good. Say that. If you say it enough maybe we’ll both believe it. “If I’m so annoying, this is your lucky chance, you can officially get rid of me.”</p><p>K: GLADLY</p><p>A: Guys what is going on? You two are best friends. </p><p>K/Me: “NOT ANYMORE.” </p><p>S: What happened? You guys never fight like this. </p><p>D: It must have been something big with this kind of falling out. </p><p>“Please don’t worry about it Captain. We’re both very content with our decision. We’re sorry for the disturbance.” I bowed and Tobi followed my actions. </p><p>K: Yeah, what she said. </p><p>U: This still doesn’t seem right.</p><p>“It is. So goodnight. Mr. Takeda, I’m going to check in on Hinata. I’ll see you all tomorrow.”  I walked up the stairs to see a sleeping Hinata. I made sure to check his temperature and change his towels. He was basically back to normal. I’m glad. At least one thing is going right tonight. </p><p>MEANWHILE DOWNSTAIRS</p><p>Mr. Takeda: Should we talk about this?</p><p>U: They apologized for the disturbance, what more can we do? </p><p>Mr. Takeda: We could punish them for fighting? </p><p>U: And force ourselves to listen to them bicker all ride long about who got them in trouble?</p><p>Mr. Takeda: We can’t not punish them for our convenience. It’s not ethical. </p><p>U: But you also shouldn’t have to punish us and the rest of the team. Force them to sit and talk it out when they get back. </p><p>D: Kageyama, start talking. </p><p>K: I…. I told her I liked her. </p><p>S: Finally *Glares from Daichi and Asahi* What? You were both thinking it too. Don’t lie.</p><p>D: And</p><p>K: She told me she loved me back</p><p>U: You see Specs. It was a lovers quarrel. No need for punishment. Those two will work out their little argument. Goodnight.</p><p>Mr. Takeda: Goodnight boys. Ukai, you can’t go around saying those things to their faces. </p><p>A: That’s great news, why are you both fighting?</p><p>K: Because she doesn’t want to be with me. She says she doesn’t want to lose me. </p><p>S: I’m not following. </p><p>D: If they break up, their friendship will be over, so she thinks she’s going to lose Kageyama.</p><p>K: I guess? But she’s still friends with Kuroo and Oikawa. Why does it have to be any different with us? </p><p>S: I don’t think she loves you the same way. </p><p>A: I think she’s just not used to having all these different feelings for you. She might need time to process. </p><p>D: Uhhhh, sure. Let’s go with all that. Kageyama, you’ve known her longer and better than anyone else. There has to be a reason. You’ve just gotta sit down and find it out.</p><p>K: What if I can’t?</p><p>D: That’s one risk you don’t want to take. Figure it out, and get her back into your life. </p><p>K: Right.</p><p>S: Don’t worry, Kageyama. Well get down to the bottom of this, just leave it to us. </p><p>D: I don’t know if we should be interfering in-</p><p>A: What Suga said, we’ve got this. </p><p>S: Alright, operation get (P/N) and Kageyama back IS UNDERWAY.</p><p>MEANWHILE UPSTAIRS</p><p>As I laid in bed I sat there thinking about all the events that occurred. Well. I lost my best friend today, my team lost nationals, and I caused a bunch of drama. So we’re living our worst life, great. We LOVE that. Love…. that’s the word that ruined it all. Who am I kidding, I ruined it all. Tobi, he’s gone….  This.. this is for the best. I fell asleep with the thought circling around in my head. The next morning I woke up and was ready with a game plan. Okay (P/N), Tobi hates you and needs some space so here’s what we’re going to do. I got on the phone with my mom and had her call the school who then called Mr. Takeda who then gave me the okay to stay in Tokyo until the end of nationals. How, you may ask. Well like all the greats I have chosen to run away from my problems! You see spending 10+ hours trapped on a bus with my ex best friend and his teammates was a very big problem, one that I was going to run far far far away from. Today was Thursday which meant I would only be missing a day of school. I was already far enough behind, but I was sure that I could catch up. Today was the semi-finals followed by the big bad national championships, and my pal Bokuto was still in the game. I had been avoiding Daichi, Suga and Asahi, but as luck would have it, every time they wanted to talk a perfectly reliable excuse came up. </p><p>D: (P/N), can we talk? </p><p>“Sorry, got to check on Hinata!”</p><p>S: (P/N), about last night -</p><p>Kiyoko: Suga, would mind helping me bring out some of the bags. </p><p>A: (P/N)</p><p>“Sorry, Asahi! Gotta jet! Nature, it’s calling.”</p><p>A: OH, IM SORRY.</p><p>Geez, this was getting harder, but there still one more person I- </p><p>H: (P/N)!! </p><p>“AHHHH, WHAT?”</p><p>H: Are you okay?</p><p>*laughs* “ Yeah, you just gave me a little heart attack, that’s all. Is there something I can help you with? Are you feeling alright?” I put my hand on his forehead to feel his temperature, but it felt normal.</p><p>H: Yeah, I just want to say thank you for taking care of me. I feel a hundred times better. </p><p>“Oh, no problem. I’m super glad. I missed seeing this orange head of hair bouncing along.” I ruffled his hair and laughed. </p><p>H: What’s wrong with you and Kageyama?</p><p>“Did he send you over here to talk to me?”</p><p>H: No, why would you think that?</p><p>“Because he’s glaring at us.”</p><p>H: No, he’s not. Look. HEY BAKEYAMA,</p><p>K: WHAT.</p><p>H: IF YOU WANT TO FIX YOUR PROBLEM COME TALK TO HER.</p><p>K: I WOULD BUT SHE WOULD JUST RUN AWAY.</p><p>“Points have been made.”</p><p>H: I’ve never seen you guys fight like this. </p><p>“Hinata, honey, sunshine, Shoyo, if he didn’t ask you to be involved my best advice to you is stay out of it. You know what he’s like, and I don’t want him picking fights with you.”</p><p>K: Who says I would pick a fight?</p><p>H: But -</p><p>“Shhh, just go and get on the bus. Both of you.”</p><p>H: But aren’t you coming?</p><p>I shook my head. “I’ve got some business to take care of here. I’ll be back before you know it. I’ll see you in school Monday.”</p><p>H: (P/N)?</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>H: Is it because of what I said yesterday? I didn’t mean for it to hurt you guys. I just wanted him to be nicer to you. </p><p>K: What did you say to her? </p><p>“No, Hinata stop. Don’t say that. It’s not about what you said. It’s about what he said. So don’t bother. It’s not worth the fight."</p><p>K: ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS IS YOUR FAULT.</p><p>“Leave him alone. He didn’t do anything, you did.” </p><p>K: Tell me what he said now. </p><p>“Neither of us have to answer to the likes of you. It’s none of your business.”</p><p>K: She won’t always be around to protect you.</p><p>H:  I just told her the truth. She doesn’t always have to take your abuse. She’s on the team. She lost too. You don’t get to be a jerk about it.</p><p>“Hinata, stop.”</p><p>K: As if I gave a shit about some stupid game. This isn’t about that so just mind your own business. </p><p>H: Yeah, then what’s it about?</p><p>T: WOAH, WOAH. WHAT’S ALL THE YELLING ABOUT.</p><p>Tanaka hadn’t realized it, but he slapped my back and pushed me into Tobi. I thought I would feel a crash, but I didn’t. Tobi had protected me again. I fell right on top of him, wrapped in his arms and right on top of his lips. With his lips landing on mine. I froze, his midnight blue orbs stared passed my eyes and into my soul as if asking for more. Can we? Can I? NO. Those little sparks we felt during our periods of slight contact, they transformed into fireworks. I quickly got off as Tanaka helped me up. </p><p>T: SHIT. My bad! </p><p>I -Uh-I. WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY TO THAT. The boy accomplished more than those three third years did. </p><p>K: That. It was about that. </p><p>“Don’t start.” I started to walk away, but Tobi grabbed my wrist. </p><p>K: Tell me you didn’t feel it. Tell me you didn’t feel what I felt.</p><p>“I-I -I can’t.We can’t.”</p><p>K: But that’s the thing. We can. I blew up yesterday and I’m sorry, but (P/N) I love you and I know you love me too, so just take a chance. Pick me this time, choose to put your faith in me, love me because I love you. I won't hurt you (P/N) no matter what and I won't leave you, no how much you push me away. </p><p>“I-”</p><p>K: You used to trust me more than anyone else in this world, has that changed?</p><p>“No….”</p><p>K: Then trust me when I say, it’s you, it’s always been you, it will always be you, and I am not going anywhere without you. </p><p>U: Actually you are.</p><p>K: Huh?</p><p>U: The bus is leaving</p><p>Oh thank god. More like thank you Ukai, but same difference. “Welp, looks like you gotta go, bye.” Rats, caught again by the wrist.</p><p>K: Just…Think about it. </p><p>“Tobi..”</p><p>K: Please. </p><p>The sadness and desperation in his eyes were evident. How could I say no. I couldn’t look away. “Alright.” A soft smile made its way onto his face as he brought me into a hug. I melted into it knowing this would be one of the last times I would get one. He whispered a thank you and then placed a light kiss on my cheek. With that him and Coach Ukai walked away leaving me alone to deal with the sparks Tobi had left on my cheek. Push it away. Push it away. I grabbed my stuff and headed out to Aiko’s apartment. She was still in school so I would just have to use her spare key. I took the subway there and changed into a yellow top and some black jeans since I didn’t have any Fukurodani shirts. Bokuto didn’t know I was coming so this would be the perfect surprise  for him and it was. I texted Akaashi who told Bokuto’s coach to put me down as the team's medic, which ultimately gave me clearance to get on the court. Bokuto was giving his little speech when I hugged him from behind. “I love seeing you act like a captain.” </p><p>B: (P/N)!!!!!!</p><p>“Hey hey hey.”</p><p>Konoha: Oh god, he’s multiplying.</p><p>B: HEY HEY HEY </p><p>Everyone else: Bokuto calm down. </p><p>In typical fashion he picked me up and spun me around.</p><p>B: I MISSED YOU.</p><p>“Hey hey hey baby you gotta put me down and conserve your energy.” Bokuto did as he was told and put me down, but he still hadn’t removed his hold on me. He faced me towards the team, had his arms wrapped around my waist and his head on my shoulder. </p><p>Y: Baby Huh??</p><p>“NOT LIKE THAT.” The blush spread through Bokuto’s checks but then again so did the smile. </p><p>B: I know I was thinking about you, but what are you doing here? </p><p>Y: You were thinking about her?</p><p>B: Ofcourse! She’s my good luck charm.With her here I know we’ll win. </p><p>I turned my head to look at Bokuto and smiled. </p><p>S: Bokuto, let your girlfriend go and let’s win this thing.</p><p>K: Yeah, cause she’ll dump you if you lose. </p><p>A: She’d actually have to be his girlfriend for that to happen.</p><p>I turned back around and grabbed Bokuto’s face. “Don’t listen to them, look at me.” Those golden eyes that shined like the rays of the sun burned their warmth into my soul when they were looking at mine. “It doesn’t matter what we are or what we’re not because at the end of the day we’re in each other’s lives. I want you to go in there and do your best and if you’re ever feeling sad or frustrated just know I’ll be cheering you on. Go win this thing.” Bokuto closed his eyes, smiled, pressed his forehead against mine. </p><p>*Whisper* B: Thank you. You always know just what to say.</p><p>He finished off by giving me one last hug before walking out in his fierce form. That entire game was decided in that one moment. Bokuto and his team would win. And they did, in straight sets. The game started like it ended with me in the air and in Bokuto’s arms. *laughs* “Don’t you ever run out of energy?”</p><p>B: Not when I have you around?</p><p>Kaori: Just kiss already.</p><p>“Maybe after he wins nationals.”</p><p>B: HEY HEY HEYYYYYYYYYY! IM FIRED UP NOW. WE’RE GOING TO WIN FOR SURE. </p><p>A: Now you’ve done it. He’s not going to sleep all night.</p><p>K: And we’re going to have extra long practices because of it.</p><p>“Bokuto, make sure you get some rest, I need you at full capacity for tomorrow. Practice can’t be more than an hour. The same goes for personal practice.”</p><p>B: MA’AM YES MA’AM.</p><p>“If you break your promise the deal is off. The boys are going to make sure to tell me.” Bokuto furiously nodded as I laughed while we walked off the court to pick up their stuff and get on the bus. </p><p>B: (P/N)? Are you not coming with us?</p><p>“Bokuto, honey, I’m not really a part of the team. It’s just pretend remember?”</p><p>B: But you can still come have dinner with us. I’ll pay or we can share?</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay. Go celebrate your victory and make your plan of attack. I’m gonna have dinner with Aiko, don't worry. I’ll be fine."</p><p>B: Okay.</p><p>“Give me a hug, so you can head out. Your team is waiting for you.”</p><p>B: Wait there’s one more thing. </p><p>“Anything.” Bokuto pressed his two fingers together and blushed.</p><p>B: Um, tomorrow, would you mind maybe, if you don’t think it’s weird, wearing my jersey like you did last time. </p><p>I laughed at my cute little spark plug who had all of sudden become so shy. </p><p>B: You don’t have to if you don’t want to.</p><p>“Bokuto, stop. It would be an honor.”</p><p>B: REALLY?</p><p>I smiled and nodded as he picked me up, tightly hugged me, and spun me around. After one spin he hurriedly pulled out his inverted uniform top and held it out for me to take. “I’ll take good care of it, promise.” Bokuto gave me one last hug before hopping on the bus and going off to dinner. I got back to Aiko’s place rather quickly. It was only three o'clock so she’d probably be in last period. I assume she'd be back sooner rather than later so I started dinner. I made her favorite, tonkatsu! By the time I got back from the grocery store, fried and seasoned the pork, made a small salad and rice she had come back home.</p><p>A: HONEYYYYYYY, I’M HOOOOOOOME.</p><p>“Welcome back sunshine. Sit, the rice is almost done.”</p><p>A: This all looks and smells amazing. </p><p>“Well thank you very much. I thought I would treat my gracious host right. I mean how long has it been since you’ve had dinner waiting for you.”</p><p>*mouth full* A: Too long.</p><p>I giggled as Aiko swallowed her mouthful of food and continued to shovel more in. I placed a big bowl of rice down for her and had my meal.</p><p>A: How was the game?</p><p>“You mean how’s your best friend?”</p><p>A: No, I know how he is. He already told me his team won, but more importantly he told me  that the all mighty, all around perfect angel that is (P/N) Iwaizumi came to surprise him with a visit. </p><p>“Bokuto did super well and the game was fun. He actually stayed in the zone most of the game. He only went into dejected mood once, but it didn’t last very long.”</p><p>A: Yeah? Why’s that?</p><p>“Well…”</p><p>FLASHBACK</p><p>Look at my boy go. Out on that court he rivaled even the sun. I couldn't cheer like I normally did when I was on the bench so I sat there clapping and smiling like a proud parent instead. Every time he scored a point or made a block he looked to me for reassurance and every single time I gave it to him. During the last time out he took the time to sit and drink water, but not without requiring me to sit on his lap and hold me. The team teased us, but it didn’t matter because my boy was happy. When the time out ended he went out there and started off strong. Then I started thinking. He’s so happy, and it’s all because of me, but I'm a terrible person because I didn’t mean for this to happen. Was it a happy accident? Yes. Did it work out for the best? Yes. But did I do it because I genuinely thought I should be here to watch Bokuto play? No… I was evil. Bokuto was an angel who was always there for me, always smiling without a question, but I was Evil and so selfish. I constantly used him as a backup plan or a cover to get out of confronting my problems. If things were normal with Tobi, would I have even been here? I know the answer to that. It  was…. no. *sigh* Okay, no more being selfish. I need to put Bokuto first. He’s not a backup plan, he’s my friend, and one of the only guys in my life who hasn’t done anything to hurt me. He respects me and wants me to be happy, and here I am constantly thinking about everyone other than him. No. That stops today. I snapped out of my thoughts after hearing the whistle blow. “What’s going on?”</p><p>Y: We called a time out.</p><p>Karoi: The star of the show has decided to turn this match into a melodrama. </p><p>Y: And he was doing so well.</p><p>“Did he get hit in the face with a ball?” </p><p>Karoi: Wow, you really weren’t paying attention.</p><p>Bokuto’s coach: Please fix him. We need him back on the court as soon as you can. </p><p>“Got it.” I sat Bokuto down and got to work on the damage to both his nose and his mood. “Bokuto, honey, what happened?” </p><p>B: I swung a shot and you weren’t looking. But it wasn’t that you weren’t looking, it was that you looked sad. I thought it was a really good shot, but you didn’t clap like you did the other times, so I thought maybe that it was bad, and then I tried to adjust and you kept looking sad, and by the time I stopped looking at you, I didn’t see the ball coming.</p><p>“Awwwwwww, baby. Bokuto, I want you to get that thought out of your mind. You are doing an amazing job, and I want you to know, when my Taro is hitting a ball there is no such thing as a bad shot. Even the ones that get shut down become my favorite to watch. I was just… thinking ... and it made me a little sad. It had nothing to do with you. I promise.”</p><p>B: Well, can I help? </p><p>“No, this is something only I can make better.”</p><p>B: How?</p><p>“By being a better friend. So don’t worry too much. I want you to know that I promise I’ll be paying better attention to you and no matter what I’ll be proud of every shot you make. Just try not to get hurt again. You’re all cleaned up, so go out there and show them just how amazing Fukurodani’s Ace is.”</p><p>B: Right!</p><p>I gave Bokuto one last hug. “Good Luck out there Ace.” </p><p>B: I don’t need luck (P/N), I have you. </p><p>And just like every time he said that, a blush managed to creep it’s way onto my face. As I watched him get subbed back onto that court, I kept a smile glued onto my face, not because I had to or because Bokuto wanted me to, but because with him I just couldn’t do anything but smile. I promise Bokuto, I’ll be better. I support you harder. I’ll put you first. I promise. </p><p>END OF FLASHBACK</p><p>A: So he got sad, because he thought you were sad?</p><p>“Yup.” </p><p>A: What am I gonna do with him?</p><p>“You’re telling me.” </p><p>A: And why were you sad may I ask?</p><p>“Well remember how you told me back away from Tobi?” </p><p>A: Yeah???</p><p>So I told her the reason. I started with how Kuroo kissed me after Hinata’s fever, then moved on to how things blew up with Tobi, then this morning's events and how I couldn’t possibly spend 10 + hours trapped on a bus with him and people trying to force us to talk, and then the game. “And that’s the jist of it.”</p><p>A: You know that wasn’t a jist. That was dessert and clean up. </p><p>“But you did none of the clean up.”</p><p>A: Not the point. This also isn’t what I meant by back away.</p><p>“I know, and I don’t blame you for it. It’s just what happened.”</p><p>A: What are you going to do now? You can’t hide in Tokyo forever. </p><p>“Well, actually…”</p><p>A: No</p><p>“You didn’t even know what I was going to say.” </p><p>A: When I said you can’t hide in Tokyo forever I meant literally, and metaphorically. </p><p>“There are plenty of schools here. I wouldn’t even have to drop out.” </p><p>A: As much as I would love to have you over at Nekoma, I don’t support you running from your problems. </p><p>“Come on.”</p><p>A: Go home. Work it out. And stop being a baby.</p><p>“Fineeee. How about after I work it?”</p><p>A: After you work it out, you’ll be best friends with Tobio again and wouldn’t ever dream of leaving. </p><p>“And how about if I don’t work it out?”</p><p>A: But still confront Tobio?</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>A: If things are that unbearable, we revisit the idea.</p><p>“YAYYYYYY.”</p><p>A: BUT YOU’RE TALKING THINGS OUT FIRST. </p><p>“Fineeeeeeee”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0077"><h2>77. WE’RE JUST FRIENDS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I got up the next morning with my little dinosaur screech. </p><p>A: Can you not?</p><p>“Why are you still here?”</p><p>A: Because it’s 6AM.</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>A: 6AM</p><p>“Come again?”</p><p>A: 6 in the morning.</p><p>“And in Japanese this time?”</p><p>A: (P/N)!!! </p><p>*laughs* “I’m sorry, I was just a little confused, I’m never up this early.”</p><p>A: Yeah, you’re telling me.</p><p>“Maybe Tokyo, will make me a morning person?”</p><p>A: You're not moving to Tokyo, just to avoid talking to your best friend.</p><p>“Ex best friend.”</p><p>A: Ah and the dramatics have begun.</p><p>“Okay good night.”</p><p>A: Don’t you have to be up for Bokuto’s match?</p><p>“Not yet. It starts at 10, but that means I’ll probably have to be there around 9:30 to wish Bokuto luck.”</p><p>A: You’re really riding this train huh? </p><p>“All the way to Nekoma High, but since you’re being unsupportive, I might just transfer to Fukurōdani instead.”</p><p>A: Bokuto is graduating, he's not going to be there.</p><p>“Then I’ll annoy Akaashi instead.”</p><p>A: For a year?</p><p>“I’ll find some different friends. I’m friendly.”</p><p>A: Uh Huh, so friendly.</p><p>“Very.”</p><p>A: And tell me oh friendly one, what are you going to about your friendliest of friends Haruka? What? Did you forget she goes to school there? </p><p>“It doesn’t matter whether I forgot, all that matters is that I’m moving in and attending Nekoma High.”</p><p>A: AFTER</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, yeah. After I talk to Tobio”</p><p>A: Tobio huh?</p><p>“You’re right. *smiles sadly* Kageyama. I forgot that we weren’t friends anymore.”</p><p>A: I forgot that you care this much about him. </p><p>“I guess I should stop.”</p><p>A: You realize you’re being ridiculous.</p><p>“I don’t want to talk about it.” </p><p>A: Alright….</p><p>My eyes slowly closed again as I drifted off to sleep. By the time my alarm rang it was 9 o clock and Aiko was gone. I got dressed in Bokuto’s jersey and headed to the stadium. Maybe Aiko was right. I can go back and fix this thing and then…. have it all blow up in my face. Word vomit has always been a strong suit, but fixing things? Can someone say damagedddd. What would life be like if I transfered to Nekoma? Would it be less drama? Probably not because either way all third years would be gone. Kuroo would be off at whatever school he chose to go to, Bokuto would probably be going to whichever one gave him the biggest athletic scholarship, Tooru would be off in Brazil and Hedge, he’d be here. Besides the boys, there was nothing tying me back to Miyagi.Boys… yeah boys not boy because who cares about one boy with dark blue eyes that light up the sky and a handsome pout that becomes a little smirk when NO. We are not caring about that, but.. I promised I’d think about it. This is me thinking about it. It’ll only be for a little while. You can hate me for just a little while and then when all this is over and you get over me, we can go back to being friends, best friends, Tobi….. it’ll all be okay. The stadium felt so big when I was here by myself. I had never been one to care if someone was with me. I enjoyed alone time, but for the first time in a gym surrounded by people I felt alone. Maybe it was my body’s way of saying it missed Tobi? Maybe it was the world saying I needed him in my life? Maybe it was the fact that I had become so codependent on him that the look of a gym or the sight of a volleyball would bring me back to him? Tobi…. it’s only been 24 hours, but I miss you already. Two little mes popped up on my shoulders. One wore a T-shirt that said Simp, the other a T-shirt that said Sacrifice.</p><p>Simp: You can still have him in your life. All you have to do is apologize. </p><p>Sacrifice: Absolutely not. Do you see how much trouble she’s caused. She made him cry. When does our Tobio ever cry? </p><p>Simp: But she can make him smile. All she has to do is say yes. Take him back, love him, date him. Choose him. Come onnnnnnn.</p><p>Sacrifice: NO. She broke him. Give him time. He’ll fix himself right up. </p><p>Simp: You know you want to. Do it. Do it. Dooooooo it. </p><p>“I’ve officially gone insane.” The horns from the Fukurodani band began playing meaning that the game was about to start. The boys volleyball team walked and leading the way was my pride and joy Bokuto. “YEAH, BOKUTO!!! THAT’S MY ACE!! WOOOOH.” Bokuto looked up at the crowd and there I was front and center. I gave him a little wave and smiled like I knew he wanted me to. The smile just seemed to be automatic whenever Bokuto was around or his name was mentioned or he was within the same room.</p><p>Simp: Awwwww, look she’s trying to ignore us.</p><p>Sacrifice: Leave her alone. She’s lost enough. Let her be happy.</p><p>Simp: She can be happy. With Tobio.</p><p>Sacrifice: No</p><p>Simp: And why not?</p><p>Sacrifice: Because it won’t last. </p><p>Simp:  You don’t know that. </p><p>Sacrifice: I do </p><p>Simp: How?</p><p>Sacrifice: I just do. </p><p>Simp: Look you want Tobio Happy? And you want her happy right? </p><p>Sacrifice: Right</p><p>Simp: Well let’s get this show on the road and wife that boy up. She’ll be happy, he’ll be happy,  in fact they’ll both be happy TOGETHER. One big happy train. Boom two birds one stone. I swear they don’t pay me enough. </p><p>Sacrifice: Yeah, they’ll be happy but for how long.</p><p>Simp: Why are you so depressing?</p><p>Sacrifice: Why are you obsessing?</p><p>Simp: I'm a simp, it’s my job. Read the shirt.</p><p>Sacrifice: Just look at her, she's smiling. </p><p>Simp: It’s because she’s got a distraction and a yummy one at that. </p><p>“NICE KILL BOKUTO!”</p><p>Sacrifice: She lost her best friend. Let her have this.</p><p>Simp: He didn’t die. She pushed him away, that’s her own fault. You wanted a solution. I gave her one. It’s not my fault she’s an idiot.</p><p>Sacrifice: If she’s an idiot then so are you, you’re a figment of her imagination</p><p>Simp: So if I’m her and I want Tobio, that must mean she wants Tobio, BOOM PROBLEM SOLVED.</p><p>Sacrifice: BOOM, PROBLEM UNSOLVED because I’m also her and I’m not going to let that happen. </p><p>“WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP. SOMETHINGS GOING ON WITH AKKASHI.” My eyes widened at the realization.</p><p>??: We weren’t even talking that loud.</p><p>??: How rude. </p><p>I am an idiot. A big big idiot. The little Simp me laid down on the railing hands on her face and legs swinging back and forth. </p><p>Simp: Nice one. </p><p>“Will both of you go away” I whispered through my teeth as I tried to pay attention to the game. Akkashi had gotten overwhelmed and Bokuto made the decision to sub him out. But Akkashi was his setter? Why would he….? The game continued on as the two little mes took a permanent vacation away. Okay clearly this was stressing me out. I just need to block it out, block it out,  kind of like this shot “BLOCK IT OUT BOKUTO!!” He tried his best but unfortunately it wasn’t good enough. Ichibayashi High had taken the final five set match. The score 18-25, 25-21, 26-24, 23-25,13-15, with Fukurodani at 2 sets and them at 3. My poor baby. He’s going to be crushed or so I thought. After they did their little bow Bokuto stood in the middle of the court with his eyes closed. He wasn’t crying, or sad, no, he was smiling, which I hope meant he would be okay. Maybe he’s like Tooru? Hide the pain till everyone is gone sorta thing. I shrugged then ran down the stairs and onto the court. “BOKUTOOOOOOO.” I screamed his name as I ran towards him. Bokuto saw me and his smile grew and his arms opened wide. I jumped into his arms as he spun around. My face was stuck to his smelly chest, but I didn’t mind. He brought his head down and rested it on top of mine. “I am so proud of you Taro. You did amazing out there.”</p><p>B: Thank you</p><p>I looked up at him and smiled. “What are you thinking about in there?” </p><p>B: Just about how lucky I’ve been. I played my last high school game and it was at nationals against a really strong team. It was really fun. </p><p>I hugged Bokuto tighter. “I’m really glad.”</p><p>B: (P/N)</p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p>B: Someday I’m going to be a normal Ace. Just wait for me okay? That’ll be the day I come for that kiss. I’ll be a normal Ace that everyone can depend on.</p><p>*blushes* “O.o.o.oOkay.” </p><p>B: Thank you for coming to support me.</p><p>“I couldn’t imagine being anywhere else.” </p><p>B: Are you staying for the awards ceremony?</p><p>“Did you want me to miss it?” Bokuto shook his head furiously. “Then, I wouldn’t miss it for anything in the world.” Bokuto leaned down and hugged me tight., he leaned in again and whispered</p><p>B: There aren’t enough thank yous in the world that I could say to explain how much you mean to me. </p><p>*blushes and whispers* “Taro I-” He just hugged me tighter.</p><p>B: Sh, it’s okay. I know. We’re just friends. </p><p>Then why are you still smiling Bokuto, why are you okay with this, but nobody else seems to be? We stood there in silence as he held me. Oh Bokuto. I wish there was something I could do to help you. Komi came over to get Bokuto, but he was reluctant to go. </p><p>B: I have to go</p><p> He whispered. “I know, It’s okay. I understand.” I let go of Bokuto, but he still held me close. “Bokuto, go. And remember-</p><p>B: I know, I know, *Places his forehead against mine, closes his eyes and whispers* I’ll be looking for you in the front row. </p><p>K: This is cute and all, but we’ve got to go. </p><p>And he went. He gave me one final squeeze and walked away, and all of a sudden I was alone. As Bo walked away I smiled at his retreating figure. Bokuto, you mean a lot to me too. Then Aiko’s words echoed in my head. You think just because a guy shows the slightest bit of interest and you have feelings for them too that you love them, but that’s not true. We’re just friends. I’m not in love with him. We’re just friends. I got off the court and went back to my seat. Alone. Why do I feel so alone? I ignored it instead going through my phone catching up on my emails. It was mostly my teacher telling me all the assignments I missed. RIP. STOP, WE GOT IT THIS. I sat down and got to work with the little notebook I brought. By the time the hour passed and the ceremony began I had gotten through a good chunk. I was in no way close to being done, but it was still a good start and I had a train ride home to catch up. I checked the group chat and saw all the boys were drowning in their work as well. Sad faces across the board which made me laugh a little. Naturally when they called Fukurodani’s name and Bo went up to get the trophy I cheered louder than anyone in the crowd. Bo looked up at me and smiled showing me his trophy. The announcer cleared his throat issuing Bokuto back so the ceremony could continue. My baby boy got his medal, but just stared up at me with a proud smile. The ceremony ended quickly. By the time it was over, so were Aiko's classes. </p><p>B: Were you really going to leave without saying goodbye?</p><p>“Bo? What are you doing here?”</p><p>A: Bo?</p><p>“I thought it was cute.”</p><p>B: It is, but that’s not the point. You were going to leave without saying goodbye.</p><p>“Bo, I thought you’d be going to celebrate with your team.”</p><p>B: We are, but you’re coming with us! </p><p>“No, I told you. *laughs* I’m not really on your team. *Bo’s smiled dropped* It’s okay.  Aiko’s home, she’s lonely, and I have to go and catch up on homework. I have to keep my gpa up if I’m serious about transferring.”</p><p>A: You’re transferring?</p><p>“Yeah, if I’m lucky, I’ll be attending Nekoma next year so I’ll be around more often.”</p><p>B: No, come to Fukurodani! Be with me and Akaashi.</p><p>A: You’re graduating.</p><p>“And Akkashi will only be with me for a year, then I’ll be stuck with Haruka.”</p><p>Konoha: LETS GO YOU TWO.</p><p>“Go, go, I don't want to hold you up.”</p><p>B: (P/N)! Wait! You’re coming to the party tonight right?!</p><p>A: That face says no. It’s okay, I probably won’t stay long either. </p><p>“I’m not really in the party mood. I’m sorry. Please don’t make that face.”</p><p>B: Is it cause we got second? </p><p>“No.” Konoha pulled Bokuto’s ear.</p><p>K: Stop making her feel bad. If she doesn’t want to go leave her alone.</p><p>*giggles* “It’s fine, don’t worry about it!”</p><p>K: SAY SORRY.</p><p>B: I'M SORRY, OKAY!</p><p>K: You see (P/N), you just have to put a little pressure on him. You spoil the kid by giving him everything he wants.</p><p>“Seriously it’s fine! Bo, I’m heading home tomorrow so give one last squeeze. I probably won’t get to see you before I go.” Bokuto did as he was told and hugged me. “Stop looking so sad. We’ve had a good couple of days together.” </p><p>B: But I’ll miss you. </p><p>K: DIDN’T I TELL YOU TO STOP MAKING HER FEEL BAD.</p><p>S: GUYS LETS GO!</p><p>“Seriously Bo, you’ve got to go. I’ll see you later.” I gave Bokuto a quick hug, said my goodbyes to Akkashi, Saru, and Konaha then ran because I knew there was no way Bo would make the first move to go. When I got on the subway I let my mind wander, but those thoughts all ended up with thoughts of Bokuto. When I got off the subway and made it back to Aiko's place we chatted for a little before getting down to business. It was Friday, which meant I had three days to get down with 6 days of homework. WE LOVE THAT. By the time 10 o'clock hit. I was officially only 2 days of work away from being caught up. “I’ll get it”. </p><p>A: NO WAIT </p><p>“EW”</p><p>H: Well that’s no way to say hi to your brother. Hey Baby, *kisses Aiko’s cheek* What is (P/N) doing here?</p><p>“NO WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?”</p><p>H: I came to visit my girlfriend.</p><p>“THIS LATE!”</p><p>A: (P/N)-</p><p>“NOPE, SAY LESS, I'LL GO VISIT SOMEONE ELSE, CALL ME WHEN THIS IS OVER.” Well there goes my productivity. I dialed Bokuto’s number and he quickly picked up. “Hey, are you still at your party?”</p><p>B: Yeah, but I’m gonna go soon. Akkashi and Saito already left. </p><p>“Perfect! Hang out with me! Hedge came to visit Aiko and I need a place to stay for a couple of hours.”</p><p>B: Where are you?</p><p>“Near the cafe we were at last time.”</p><p>B: Alright! Stay there, I’ll come get you. </p><p>About ten minutes later Bokuto came and we walked to his house. I wasn’t sure how we ended up like this, but currently I was laying in bed with Bokuto, just crying to Lilo and Stitch. We had decided to watch a movie to get his mind off the loss, which he swore he wasn’t mad about. It was strange, no one had ever reacted like this. I mean well Kuroo, but Tobi always threw a hissy fit and Tooru pretended to be okay but then fell apart. People called Bokuto emotionally unstable, but he was more stable then the rest of them. He hadn’t just lost any match, he had lost the nationals championships, he had lost his last season, when he could have ended as a champion, and nothing. Not a single tear. Maybe that’s what happens when you get all the emotion out? I’d have to try it sometime. I texted Aiko, before I got too comfortable. I told her that I’d be staying with Bokuto for the night. His parents were out of town and he didn’t want me walking him this late. Bokuto had me in his arms, as I moved my hands to try to wipe my tears. I looked up to check on Bokuto, but he was already smiling down at me. “Why are you laughing? This is so sad. Stitch is sad, he’s on his own in the rain. Where’s his Ohana? Go back to your Ohana, Stitch. Lilo loves you. She loves you enough to let you walk away, but go back to her Stitch, don’t walk away. Let her love you. Or come to me! I WILL LOVE YOU!” Bokuto continued to chuckle as he hugged me closer into his chest. </p><p>B: Hitting a little too close to home? </p><p>“I don’t want to talk about it.” </p><p>B: Why’s that? </p><p>“Cause this is supposed to be about you, and it’s supposed to be happy, and most importantly not about me.”</p><p>B: I like it when it’s about you. </p><p>“It’s always about me.”</p><p>B: Exactly, so tell me. </p><p>“Tobi…., we got into a fight, and we’re not friends anymore. He um he said he was in love with me, and I can’t have that. It’s the reason I’m transferring? I haven’t told him or any of the other boys yet. They’d all just yell at me for running away, but it just … I just.. I..”</p><p>B: Need space to think. </p><p>“No, I just want to skip this part. The awkward part, because love, it doesn’t work for me, and I just want him to move on and be happy with another girl. So I’m leaving. He’ll be upset at first, but he’ll heal, and then maybe we can go back to being friends. Tobi, he’s been my Ohana for so long, I don’t know what I’m going to do without him around. It’s going to be a little different, but I'm sure we'll both be fine. *sadly smiles* You know Lilo and Stitch literally means Lost and Found in Hawaiian, and the one time I forced Tobi to watch this movie with me I joked that it was about us. I said we were both a little lost before meeting each other, but after that, after we were ‘found’, nothing anyone did could break us, because we had each other. I told him he was Stitch because he was blue and grouchy, but most of all super fluffy.” I let out a little laugh, but at the same time tears started to prick my eyes. I laughed again as the memory played in my head. Us sitting on the couch, me ruffling his hair, him trying to push me away. Bokuto held me tighter, as he wiped some of the tears. </p><p>B: It’s okay. Just breathe and then start again when you're ready.</p><p>“He always got so embarrassed when I ruffled his hair. He tried to make it better by saying I was Lilo, and I would always agree. ‘Yup, I’m the freak that adopted the blue angry guy. I love it despite its flaws, and I wouldn’t give it up for any of the popular people or things around.’ I was Lilo….,but I guess we were both wrong. It turns out I’m Stitch…I...I get it now, why Stitch left. He saw that he was hurting Lilo, and he loved her enough to walk away. He loved her enough to know that if he didn’t walk away, she’d keep getting hurt. He loved her enough to know that she would never say it, she’d sit there and be sad, but never blame him for anything. He couldn’t do that to her. He couldn’t watch her suffer in silence anymore, especially not because of him so he left. Leaving would hurt her, even if it was only for a little, but eventually she’d heal, and she’d find someone so much better, so much safer, someone who would make her happy without all the added drama. So I get it.”</p><p>B: I think you’re thinking too much into it. Look, Stitch is going back. You can go back too. You and Kageyama can be friends again. </p><p>“Maybe… If an alien ship ever attacks him, I’ll definitely try to save him and use that as a way to get our friendship back.”</p><p>B: Well you know what Ohana means right? </p><p>“It means family.”</p><p>B: And that means?</p><p>“Nobody get left behind….”</p><p>B: Or forgotten. </p><p>“Or forgotten.”</p><p>B: Even if you run away Kageyama will find you. He’ll find a way to get you back, because you’re not someone who is easy to forget. We talk about the stars last time and the more that I think about it, you’re really a star. Stars don’t shine without darkness right?</p><p>“Right?”</p><p>B: Well with more darkness, stars shine brighter, and you’re that star. When it’s dark and everything seems hopeless, you’re there to make it all better. When I’m sad, I think of you, and I smile. You’ve gone through so much and you’re still here so don’t doubt yourself. You’re one of the nicest, prettiest, selfless people I know, and I know Kageyama probably feels the same. So you can transfer to Nekoma, but don’t do it, because you’re trying to run away, do it because you want to. You're his Ohana, he won’t get left behind, and there’s no way you’ll be forgotten. He’ll find you no matter where you go, and if he can’t he’ll keep the memories you have together to warm him up until you can be together again because that’s who you are. You’re not someone worth letting go or forgetting. You’re (P/N). You’re a star to get us through a dark, dark night. </p><p>“Kotaro Bokuto, how did you get to be so wise?"</p><p>B: It’s this movie. It’s one of my favorites. I think what I really like about it is that it shows how even friends can become family and the ones that leave, they’re remembered forever. My parents’, they’re alive, but I don’t get to see very much of them, so naturally I lean on Akaashi and the rest of my team. I know I’m a lot to handle, but they take care of me well. They put up with craziness and they make me feel loved. They’re my family. I’m not scared of graduating and leaving everything I know behind, I’m scared that when I leave it all behind, my family will be gone too. But they’re my Ohana, and that means nobody gets left behind or forgotten, so I choose to believe that they’ll all take me with them, just like I’ll take them all with me. Just like I’ll take you with me.</p><p>“That’s why you look out at the crowd….”</p><p>B: That is why I look out at the crowd. When I was younger, I used to see all of my teammates wave to their parents in the crowd. They were always there to cheer the loudest, but mine were never around. They used volleyball as a way to get rid of me for a little while so that they could work harder, and focus better. I don’t resent them for it, because I know they’re working hard for me, to give me, us, a better life. I just wished they could’ve seen one of my games.</p><p>My poor sweet baby boy. I wrapped my hold on him tighter.</p><p>B: When I did well, and the crowd was cheering my name, and I realized, I couldn’t notice the void anymore. I couldn’t see that they weren’t there anymore. It didn’t matter because everyone was cheering my name, who cared if they weren’t the ones doing it? I could imagine that they were among everyone else in the crowd. I could imagine that they were following along and that they were proud. So I focused on the crowd, but then I met you. And for the first time, someone had showed up only to watch me. The game didn’t matter, whether I won or lost, it didn’t matter, and even if I was shut down, it didn’t matter, because you didn’t care how I played, all that mattered was that I was there. The team… they joked that you were my own personal cheerleader. I couldn’t understand why it was so funny. They said that even if I sat on the bench all game, you’d find a way to cheer me on and tell me how amazing I was and that no one else could ride the bench as well as I could. </p><p>“Where’s the lie though? My Bokuto can do anything, including that.”</p><p>B: I know it was a joke, but that was one of my favorite things about you. You’ve always been so supportive. You’ve always been so kind. You’ve always found a way to make me smile, even when you weren’t around. You’ve listened to me and found a way to make sure I was taken care of so that I never felt alone. But most of all, you’ve never invalidated how I’ve felt before. I appreciate you for that and I think Kageyama feels the same way. So go and talk to him, because I know if this was us, I’d want you to talk to me. I wouldn’t want us both to suffer in silence, when I know we’d be able to talk it out. </p><p>“Bo-”</p><p>B: Taro. It’s just us right now. Call me Taro.</p><p>I closed my eyes and held him as tight as I could, his body reacted the same way. I love you. I love you so much. But we’re just friends. We’re just friends. “Thank you for everything Taro.” He placed a soft kiss on my head as I rested on his chest. Slowly, but surely we both fell asleep to the sound of Mulan playing in the background. Our disney movie marathon might have come to an end, but this memory will never. It’ll keep playing in my head for the rest of my life. Bo, Taro, whatever, whoever you are, I know it. I know it in my soul, you are my soulmate. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0078"><h2>78. WONDERFUL WEEK OF FRIENDSHIP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up the next morning warm, but a little confused by my surroundings. The room didn’t look familiar, but the weight surrounding me did. I looked up to see Bokuto’s peaceful face still asleep. He really was an angel. As not to disturb his slumber I snuggled in closer. He was so warm and I felt so safe. It was Saturday and I unfortunately had a train to catch. I’d promised Tooru I’d be back today to start our seven day extravaganza, but being here, wrapped in Bokuto’s arms, I didn’t want to go. “Ughhhhh.”</p><p>B: That’s not usually the sound girls make after they spend the night.</p><p>*blushes* “What? Oh, No, it wasn’t anything-” Bokuto chuckled.</p><p>B: I was just kidding.</p><p>“Oh okay….”</p><p>B: How did you sleep? </p><p>The blush on my face wouldn’t leave and the words he was saying couldn’t process in my head. I was too mesmerized by his morning voice. </p><p>B: (P/N)?</p><p>“Oh sorry what did you say?” Oh god. I dug myself deeper into Bokuto’s chest as he continued to chuckle.</p><p>B: Are you okay?</p><p>“Yeah I’m fine. I just don’t want to get uppppppp.”</p><p>B: We don’t have to. We can stay in bed all day. It’s Saturday. I don’t have practice anymore and we still have a bunch of movies to get through since you fell asleep halfway into Mulan we Can start with that.</p><p>“Ugh I wish, but I promised Tooru I’d spend a week with him. I’m sorry I’m lame.”</p><p>B: Does that mean I get a week with you too?</p><p>“I will never understand why people would like to spend a whole week with me.” Bokuto tapped my nose and smiled.</p><p>B: Because you are a gift and a hella good time.</p><p>I pushed Bokuto away and groaned as I sat up. Bokuto laughed at my sour attempt and pulled me back down into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, but I didn’t complain. I placed my face on his chest and took him in. I placed my ear on his chest and got more comfortable. I listened to the sound of his heartbeat and his breathing. Listening to the two, it was calming, soothing,  almost like it was trying to rock me back to sleep.</p><p>*whispers* B: Five more minutes. Then we can go be productive members of society. </p><p>“Only five. I have a train to catch.” I mumbled as if I had or wanted any control of either the situation or my body and it’s actions. My eyes started to shut again as he rubbed my back but my phone rang. “UGHHHH.” I got up to get my phone only to see it was Aiko calling. IGNORE. I got back into bed with Bokuto. </p><p>B: Who was it?</p><p>“Your best friend.”</p><p>B: Akkashi?</p><p>“The other one.”</p><p>B: Ohhhh. What did Aiko want?</p><p>As if on que Bokuto’s phone started ringing. </p><p>B: Hello? Uh-huh? Alright. Bye.</p><p>“What did she say?”</p><p>B: Just for you to call Oikawa. </p><p>“What did she really say?”</p><p>B: I don't think I should-</p><p>“It’s okay.”</p><p>B: Tell that good for nothing best friend of mine to get her sorry ass back here to pick up her shit and call that Clingykawa, because if me or Hajime hear one ding this early in the morning from him we’re going to commit a double homicide AND TRUST US, WE’LL GET AWAY WITH IT.</p><p>I started rolling around laughing at Bokuto’s interpretation. Bokuto was snapping his fingers and moving his head as if it was natural. We were both mid laugh when our eyes met. Being with him, it felt so natural. Laughing like this, so free it made me happy. Bokuto tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. </p><p>B: I like hearing you like this.</p><p>“Like what?” </p><p> B: Full of joy. When you're laughing… I like listening to you. It’s one of my favorite sounds. It makes me happy. </p><p>*blushes* “You make me happy.”</p><p>B: (P/N)-</p><p>RING “UGGHHHH” Bokuto grabbed my hand to stop me from picking up.</p><p>B: Ignore it. It’s just you and me.</p><p>RINGGGGGGGG “Bo-</p><p>B: Taro</p><p>“Taro, that’s reality calling, and I have to pick it up.”</p><p>B: Why? </p><p>RINGGGGGGGG  </p><p>*sigh* “ Because life doesn’t work like that.” I picked up the phone before I could see Bokuto’s sad eyes. “Hello??”</p><p>O: Um hey (P/N). How are you? </p><p>“Hey Tooru. What’s up?”</p><p>O: Oh nothing I was just wondering if we were still going to have our week of bonding? I mean if you want to. I called Aiko and Iwa cause I didn't want to bother you so early in the morning but they stop answering me and-</p><p>*giggles* “Tooru, it’s fine. I promised you didn’t I? Don’t sound so nervous.”</p><p>O: Yeah, but maybe cause you felt bad and-</p><p>“Tooru, I promised, and a promise is a promise. My train isn’t til 10 so I’ll see at around noon alright?”</p><p>O: Yeah! Sounds good! I’ll see you soon (P/N)!</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll see you soon.” I hung up with Tooru and turned back to see Bokuto frowning. I walked up to him and sat down in between his legs. I placed a hand on his cheeks and looked into those vibrant golden eyes. “Hey hey hey, what’s wrong sunshine? Are you okay?”</p><p>B: Oikawa, he makes you happy? I -I don't really like that you’re talking to him again. He hurt you, really badly, and I don’t want him to do it again, but if he makes you happy then I trust you. </p><p>“Taro, I’ll be fine. I promise.” </p><p>B: I don't really like the fact that he makes you laugh either. </p><p>“You're kidding right?”</p><p>B: Not really. I- I want to be the only person to make you laugh like that.</p><p>“I-”</p><p>B: It’s okay though! No worries. I- I know we’re just friends. And, you have other friends, like Hinata! He’s so funny. I’m sure he makes you laugh a lot. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah he does. So do Tanaka and Noya, and even that salty boy Tsukki. The entire team makes me laugh and it might be true that I have other friends, but you’re different. You’re one of my closest friends. You’re special to me so just know even if someone else makes me laugh, when I laugh with you, it means more. So please don’t be sad.”</p><p>B: RIGHT!</p><p>I got up and stretched out my hand for him to take, “let’s go. Walk me to Aiko’s house.” Bokuto quickly got up and smiled. There was my guy. He quickly changed out of his pjs and brushed his teeth, then we were off. When we got to Aiko’s house I got a lecture about answering my phone and how if something affects her, it becomes her problem and blah blahblah blahblah. Moral of the story, keep Tooru on a leash. Regardless I had thanked her for her hospitality and told her I’d be back next week to take my entrance exam. “Thank you for walking me home and to the train station I really appreciate it Bo.” Hajime cleared his throat. I rolled my eyes. “And Hedge, and Aiko.”</p><p>H: You’re welcome.</p><p>“You’re my brother, it's your job to take me places and make sure I get there safe.”</p><p>H: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now shut up and give me a hug. </p><p>I did as I was told and released him after. </p><p>H: Take care of yourself and don’t let Shittykawa trick you into falling in love with him again.</p><p>“I wouldn't dream of it. Trust me.”</p><p>A: That’s because she’s got my Bo when she’s good and ready?</p><p>H: Bo?</p><p>A: I heard (P/N) using it, and I like it. It’s cute.</p><p>I gave Aiko a quick hug. “I’ll see you next week you crackhead. Take care of my brother.” </p><p>A: See ya!</p><p>I walked up to Bokuto and gave him another hug. Saying goodbye to him was getting harder and harder every time. “I’ll see you next week. I promise.”</p><p>B: You better. </p><p>“I’m sorry I pulled you away from your party last night for a lame movie we both fell asleep at.” </p><p>B: I already told you, parties aren't as fun anymore, not when I know you’re not around. I’d pick you over a rager anyday. </p><p>“Even for a whack movie night.” </p><p>B: It was nice. I…*blushes and wide smiles* I got to hold you in my arms. Not many people get to say that. It was the best consolation prize I could get. It rivals even winning nationals. </p><p>“I um I better head in. My train.. It’s gonna go.”</p><p>B: Call me when you get back.</p><p>H: Or you know me cause I’m your brother.</p><p>*Hits Hedge’s Shoulder* A: Shut up Hajime, you're ruining the mood.  </p><p>Bokuto and I both looked back and laughed. I gave him one last hugged and walked away, but not before giving them all one last wave goodbye. The two hours I spent on the train went relatively quickly. I spent about an hour and forty five minutes doing homework with random texting breaks. The boys wanted to make sure I was still alive. I sent them a picture of me drowning in homework, which they appreciated. Some of them laughed while others commented mood. Bokuto wanted to make sure I was still safe to which I had to assure him I was. No one was sitting next to me not at 10AM on a Saturday on a train to Miyagi of all places. Hedge and Aiko could care less what I was doing so long as I had texted them when I was back. Then there was my Tooru. My clingy, desperate, annoying, pain in the ass Tooru. He made sure to text me to “hurry the train up because he was tired of waiting.” My response Of Course was “I’m not driving the freaking thing so chill out or cancel. Your choice.” I got the usual “you’re so mean Iwa Jr. ;P”  I ignored it. When I walked off the train I immediately spotted where the fluffy haired setter was. “Why are you always surrounded by girls when I find you?”</p><p>O: I could ask you the same about the opposite sex Iwa Jr. </p><p>Tooru bent down and gave me a hug then placed a small kiss on my cheek. </p><p>O: I missed you Princess. How was the ride?</p><p> He took my bag from my hand and then intertwined our fingers like he always did. “It was good, but I’m a little hungry. Ladies, if you’ll excuse us.” </p><p>O: It was really nice to meet you all! Bye! </p><p>As we walked away the small mutters came out, she’s so lucky, her boyfriend is so handsome, she’s kind of stuck up but I would be too when my man is that hot. “You can drop the act and let go of my hand now.” </p><p>*sighs* O: They were so nice when we first started talking, but they got so annoying.</p><p>“Woah is you. It must be hard to be the prettiest princess in town.”</p><p>O: It really is Iwaaaaa-Chan.</p><p>“Don’t say my name like that. It makes me think you’re talking to my brother.”</p><p>O: Ah the lesser of two evils. Has he finally calmed down now that he’s gotten laid?</p><p>My mouth dropped open as I shook my head trying to get the words out of my ears as quickly as possible. Tooru chuckled at  the action and ruffled my hair. </p><p>O: You’re still a kid after all. That’s my (P/N).</p><p>“Where are we going?”</p><p>O: Where do you think? To eat. You said you were hungry.</p><p>“But-“</p><p>O: You want to shower because you think you look gross. </p><p>“I don't think, I know.” </p><p>O: Well you’d be wrong.</p><p>“And you’d be blind.”</p><p>O: That’s what I have glasses for (P/N).  I think you look beautiful regardless , but if it’ll make you happy, we can go back to your house and you can change. I’ll just starve to death. Dwindle away into nothingness and blow off into the wind. Poof.</p><p>“Glad we’re on the same page! Let’s go!”</p><p>O: IWAAAAAA- chaaaaan </p><p>“Shittykawaaaaa.”</p><p>O: Do we really have to?</p><p>“You offered.”</p><p>O: Only cause I thought you were going to do what you normally do and give in. It won’t really matter what you look because everyone will be staring at me. </p><p>*giggles* “Tooru Oikawa, you really are a dork.”</p><p>O: Would you say I’m adorkable???</p><p>“Whatever gets you to stop stomping your feet and walk faster so I can get into the shower.”</p><p>O: Is that invitation?</p><p>“Yeah, to an early grave.”</p><p>O: I’ve lived a long enough life. </p><p>I chuckled at the perv that I called my friend and gave him a little push before walking into my house and up to my room. I took a quick shower and got changed. Tooru was laying on top of my bed looking at his phone. “Alright ready!” </p><p>O: Finally. I thought my stomach was going to start eating my kidney.</p><p>“You can stop. We’re leaving now.”</p><p>O: What, no makeup?</p><p>I shrugged. “Who do I have to impress? Wait why? Do you think I need some? Did I break out? Is there something wrong with my face?” I looked at my face in the mirror from all angles. I didn’t see anything wrong. </p><p>*chuckles* O: No *shakes head and smirks* I was about to say I like the new confidence on you but the insecurities are just as cute.</p><p>I shook my and smiled. “Shut up and let’s go.” Tooru and I walked to a nearby restaurant and got some lunch. We were laughing before I slammed my hand down and remembered something. “OH SHIT!” I had forgotten to tell them I got home. </p><p>O: Is something wrong? </p><p>I pulled out my phone and sent a quick I’m safe don’t worry text to Aiko, Hedge and Bokuto. </p><p>O: Who are you texting?</p><p>“My safety patrol. They wanted to make sure I made it back okay, and that I wasn't going to get kidnapped.”</p><p>O: Who’d want to steal you?</p><p>“You.”</p><p>O: It's not stealing if I own you for a week.</p><p>“I am a human being, you can’t own me, it’s physically impossible.”</p><p>O: Don't you own my little Tobio.</p><p>Oh. The smile on my face dropped and as I realized Tooru hadn’t known. I quickly picked up the pieces and forced a smile and a little chuckle to come out. “Not anymore. I set that boy free.”</p><p>O: Oh is that so?</p><p>“Yup. We’re just friends, no best or anything attached.”</p><p>O: And you’re okay with that?</p><p>“It was my idea.”</p><p>O: You’re sure?</p><p>“Yup.” That’s my girl. Flash a smile, make it work. If he believes you maybe you’ll believe yourself. Maybe you’ll forget how much you miss Tobi.</p><p>O: Okay… I’ll choose to believe you. For now...</p><p>Tooru and I wrapped up our meal and started walking back to my house. </p><p>O: The day is young, what do you want to do? </p><p>I gave Tooru my best smile. “My homework?”</p><p>O: That was the lamest thing to ever come out of your mouth.</p><p>“I know I know and I’m sorry, but I’m almost caught up, and if I know Tooru Oikawa, which I think I do, I know he still hasn’t finished his homework either.”</p><p>O: It’s Saturday. I have until tomorrow. </p><p>“Which means you didn’t so pleaseeeeeee.” I gave Tooru my best puppy dog eyes. Tooru covered his eyes with his hands and looked away. I pulled his hands off his face and forced him to look at me. “Come on. I missed a week of school and I have class work and homework to catch up on.”</p><p>O:  This is cheating. You know when you use that voice and those eyes I can’t say no. </p><p>I smiled. “Sooooo. Is that a yes???” Tooru sighed in defeat. </p><p>O: Let’s just go before I change my mind. We have to take a detour to my house to get my books. </p><p>“Yayyyyyy.”</p><p>O: I’ve never seen you so happy to do homework. </p><p>“Well like I said, I’m almost done but the most important thing I have to do is study for my entrance exam.” </p><p>O: Hate to break it to you Princess, but you can’t turn back time. You’re already in high school. </p><p>“I know stupid. I’m transferring.”  Tooru stopped walking? </p><p>O: WHAT??? WHERE?!</p><p>“Nekoma. Aiko’s there and that troll Haruka called dibs on Fukurodani.”</p><p>O: AND JUST WHEN WERE YOU PLANNING ON TELLING ME?</p><p>“Now???*nervous laugh* Welcome to Wonderful Week of Friendship: Tooru and (P/N) Edition! *jazz hands*” </p><p>O: You think being cute will get you out of this conversation? </p><p>“No, but arriving at your house will. Hi Mrs Oikawa! Long time no see!”</p><p>O: Oh we are NOT done here. Not by a long shot.</p><p>M: (P/N)!!! How wonderful to see you around my idiot son again! </p><p>O: Mommmmmm</p><p>“Well, Mrs. Oikawa, he guilted me into it.”</p><p>M: I already told you to call me Miko. </p><p>Tooru walked up to his mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>M: Ahh idiot son, to what do I owe the pleasure? You said you were spending all day with our precious (P/N).</p><p>“You told your mom?”</p><p>M: Oh this son of mine spilled every word since your little break up. That’s why I’m so shocked you took this sad sack back.</p><p>O: WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON.</p><p>M: He cried all the way to the airport. Mom she hates me, (P/N) really hates me and I’m leaving. It’s too much. How do I fix it?  I can't go until I fix it. </p><p>I laughed at Miko’s representation. “I’m very sorry I hurt your son Miko, but we’re trying to be friends now.”</p><p>O: WE ARE FRIENDS NOW.</p><p>M: Shut up, the girls are talking. </p><p>*defeated sighed and slump* O: I’m just gonna go get my bag.</p><p>M: Bag? Is he finally doing homework? On the weekend?</p><p>“Yes ma’am! We’re heading back to my place to get some work done!” Miko started crying tears of joy and hugged me. </p><p>M: (P/N), you miracle worker please marry my son. No one else can control him like you can. Please please marry him. </p><p>O: MOM </p><p>M: You want her to say yes too Tooru, don’t pretend.</p><p>“And now I see why our mothers are friends.”</p><p>M: (P/N), what do you say? Will you take my simpleton back?  I promise he’ll treat you right. He’ll even say goodbye when he goes back to Brazil. </p><p>My smile dropped when she said that. I guess throughout all the fun we had today I forgot that Tooru was leaving. </p><p>O: Okay, I think we’ve had enough parental guidance. Bye mom.</p><p>Tooru grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door, but not before I forced a smile on my face and yelled out a quick “BYE MIKO!!”. She waved goodbye to us both from the door and watched us walk away. My smile dropped when we went far enough away.  </p><p>O: Don't listen to her.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>O: Your face I can tell it’s bothering you. We don’t have to get back together if that’s not what you want, especially not to please our mothers of all people. </p><p>“It’s not that.”</p><p>O: Then what is it?</p><p>“I … um. I sorta forgot that you were going back to Brazil at some point. I guess it just slipped my mind. *forces smile* But it’s okay. I’ll make sure to remember.”</p><p>O: Hey, look at me.</p><p>Tooru stopped me from walking and placed his hands on my face. His hard serious chocolate eyes rivaled the soft expression he wore on his face. </p><p>O: I told you. Say the word and I won't go.</p><p>“Tooru, you know I can't don’t that and you know you don’t want to either.” I shook Tooru’s hands off my face and continued to walk home. As Tooru walked beside me I looked up at the sky and smiled. “This is what you’ve been working for your entire life. I want you to go. I want you to live your dream be happy , but  *punches Tooru* if you don’t say bye again, I will make sure the next place you visit is an emergency room.”</p><p>O: If that’s your way of saying you’re going to miss me, then I’ll take it.</p><p>“When are you leaving?”</p><p>*mumbles* O: The day after graduation….</p><p>Two months. You’re kidding? I forced a smile on my face. </p><p>O: Careful now, don’t hurt yourself. Your face might crack. </p><p>“That’s so exciting! Are you ready?”</p><p>O: I like to think I am, but who knows. It’s a big world out there, there is so much talent….</p><p>“But you know what they say?”</p><p>O: What?</p><p>“Hard work beats talent when talent refuses to work hard. So don’t pay any mind to them. I know you'll do great.” I looked up at the sky unable to keep my concentration on him. My thoughts continuously floating back to his leaving. Two months. That’s barely enough time to.. I- I - I have distance myself. Yup. I’ll distance yourself now and it won’t hurt again when he leaves. Don’t get too attached. You’ll be fine. I let go of Tooru’s hand, that for some reason, I was still holding on to. </p><p>O: What are you thinking in there? </p><p>“Two months… It’s going to fly by.”</p><p>O: I know, but that’s why we’re having our Wonderful Week of Friendship. </p><p>Tooru did the same jazz hand motion I had. This goofball was trying to make me feel better. “You forgot Tooru and (P/N), edition.” </p><p>O: It’s the only edition that matters. </p><p>The butterflies began to flap their wings again in my tummy. Ooooh God. Okay, new Plan! Enjoy the week, then push him away. It’ll be great. I’ll quit, cold turkey. </p><p>Simp: Yeah, I’m sure that’ll work. </p><p>Oh no. They’re back. </p><p>Sacrifice: You know cutting him off is for the best. You saw what happened last time.</p><p>Simp: People make mistakes! It happens! </p><p>I shook my head as Tooru and I walked into my house. I got up some snacks then went into work mode. In between my little lapse of judgment I look up from my book to take a peak at Tooru. He looked so cute. The furrowed brow, the glasses, the pencil he had in between his teeth, he was a work of art, and I was admiring it. </p><p>Simp: Just kiss him already. He wouldn’t fight back. </p><p>Sacrifice: There’s this thing called self control. Get some. </p><p>Simp: There’s this thing called fun, have some. </p><p>Sacrifice: Leave her alone. She has to study.</p><p>Simp: But look at how dreamy he is. That face, that hair, those eyes with those lashes, talk about VA VA VA VOOM.Why are we not jumping on this?</p><p>Sacrifice: Cause he hurt us once. </p><p>Simp: Oh please TV dramas hurt her all the time, but she still rewatches them. He said sorry let’s move on. </p><p>Sacrifice: No</p><p>Simp: This boy is a walking Calvin Klein advertisement. If you add sparkles he’d literally be right out of a magazine. He likes us, no he LOVES US and WE’RE DOING NOTHING ABOUT IT? HOW AM I THE STUPID ONE HERE. WHAT AM I NOT UNDERSTANDING?</p><p>Sacrifice: The concept of self worth. </p><p>Simp: Fine, fine. Let’s go through this again. You want us to be happy?</p><p>Sacrifice: Correct</p><p>Simp: And to get married, have a house and family and live happily ever after?</p><p>Sacrifice: Eventually.</p><p>Simp: But we’re pushing away not only our best friend, but this dream boat too?</p><p>Sacrifice: Precisely. </p><p>O: (P/N), if you take a picture of me it’ll last longer.</p><p>Simp: SPOTTED. HELL YEAH. MAKE YOUR MOVE GIRL. </p><p>“Sorry *blushes* you-you just looked handsome is all.”</p><p>Sacrifice: What? </p><p>Simp: What? </p><p>O: WHAT? </p><p>*RED FACED* “ NOTHING” I buried my face back into my book using it to shield me from Tooru’s stare. It didn’t help at all, because he pulled it right back down.</p><p>O: NO NO NO. YOU CAN’T TAKE THAT BACK. </p><p>Simp: I’M WITH THE DREAM BOAT. FULL SPEED AHEAD BABY. </p><p>“IT NEVER HAPPENED.” </p><p>O: (P/N) THINKS I’M HANDSOME!! I mean who doesn’t BUT STILL.</p><p>“And now the moment is over.” Tooru pouted which caused me to giggle.</p><p>O: So mean Iwa-chan.</p><p>“Do you just Hedge? Is that what’s going on here?”</p><p>O: Well of course I do, he’s my best friend.</p><p>“That’s cute.” </p><p>O: Speaking of best friends, how’s yours?</p><p>“Aiko?”</p><p>O: Tobio.</p><p>“What?” </p><p>O: Kageyama.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>O: Are you going to tell me what really happened between you two and how is he dealing with this whole transferring ordeal?  </p><p>“Oh um, you see. I- I didn’t tell him.”</p><p>O: And why not? </p><p>“Cause we’re not friends anymore. Happy?” </p><p>O: Talk Now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0079"><h2>79. THE DOOR STAYS OPEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don't want to talk about it. Let’s just get back to work.” Tooru’s once hard voice came out soft and concerned. </p><p>O: (P/N), you know I can't help you, if you don’t let me know what’s going on. </p><p>“WELL MAYBE I DON’T WANT YOUR HELP. MAYBE I JUST NEED EVERYONE TO STOP HELPING ME AND LET ME FIGURE THINGS OUT ON MY OWN..” Tooru’s face flashed between both shock and hurt, not understanding what he had done wrong. “Tooru, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to snap. I know you’re being sweet, but I’m okay. I promise.” </p><p>O: You know I worry about you.</p><p>“I know, but I’m a big girl, I can make my own decisions and I can deal with the consequences.” Tooru was uneasy about it, but ultimately he listened to what I had to say. After a couple more hours of studying I called it quits. “Let’s go.”</p><p>O: Okay. </p><p>“You’re not even gonna ask where we’re going?” Tooru smirked.</p><p>O: Anywhere with you, is a good place to be. </p><p>I shoved Tooru and he chuckled. “You’re so annoying.”</p><p>O: I think you got confused with charming.</p><p>“Bye.” I walked out of my rooms and down my stairs. </p><p>O:  Wait! Where are we going?</p><p>“Oh now you want to know? What happened to ‘anywhere with you is a good place to be?’”</p><p>O: Color me Curious</p><p>“Curiosity killed the cat.”</p><p>O: (P/NNNNNN)</p><p>“Well, darling, if you haven’t already figured it out from standing here, we’re going to my kitchen then my living room."</p><p>O: Wow, I hope I’m not underdressed. I heard those places are pretty exclusive.</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll be okay. I can get them to squeeze you in. I know the owner *wink*”. The day ended with a nice little dinner and movie. </p><p>O: I’ll see you tomorrow, bright and early. </p><p>“But not too early.” Tooru gave me a hug and went home that night, but like he said he was back bright and early dressed and ready to go. Our day started off with a lovely breakfast and some homework. It was Sunday so Hedge would be back today, and we were going to pick him up, but we had to go to the grocery store to get some snacks first. “You know if we don’t bring him something for the way back he’s going to get cracky.” </p><p>O: I just don’t understand why we need ALL of this stuff.</p><p>I giggled at Tooru as he struggled to pick up our handcart that was stuffed with a different assortment of goodies. “I shop with my eyes not my wallet.” Tooru smirked as I continued to giggle.</p><p>O: Oh you think this funny huh? I’ll show you funny. </p><p>Tooru put down the basket and started walking towards me. “No. Tooru. Don't.” I warned. “We’re in the middle of a grocery store. Not here.” But it was too late. Tooru hopped on me and started tickling me as I burst out into a fit of giggles. I hadn’t looked and I guess neither had Tooru, because we backed up and bumped into a cart. When we heard the sound we both immediately bowed and apologized. “I’m so sorry *looks* MS. KAGEYAMA??” </p><p>O: Ooooo Tobio, my little protegee. Shopping on a Sunday with your mom. What a good boy you are. </p><p>Tobi gritted his teeth together looking pissed. I hit Tooru’s arm signalling him to be nice. </p><p>Ms. K: (P/N)! How nice to see you. It’s been a long time. </p><p>“It certainly has ma’am.” </p><p>Ms. K: And who is this handsome fellow? A boyfriend maybe? </p><p>“Absolutely not.’</p><p>O: Her future husband actually. As soon as she accepts the ring that is.</p><p>I hit Tooru again as Ms. Kageyama giggled and Tooru flashed his famous smile. He extended his hand and like every other female she swooned. </p><p>O: Tooru Oikawa, a pleasure to meet you ma’am. </p><p>Ms. K: Oh, you’re Miko’s boy! How lovely! I’ve heard alot about you.</p><p>O: Good things I hope.</p><p>Ms. K: Your mother adores you not to worry. And it seems like our little (P/N) does too. You’ve got a good eye (P/N), he’s a charmer. </p><p>“It’s really not like that. Tooru is Hajime’s best friend. We’re going to pick him up today and we just needed to pick up some snacks for the journey ahead. He’s up in Tokyo visiting his girlfriend.” </p><p>Ms. K: Well, I’ll let you get to it then. Do stop by soon, my Tobio is lonely without you.</p><p>K: Mom.</p><p>Ms. K: Oh, that’s right. Men don't get sad. I’m going to the freezer section. I’ll leave you three to chat. Come find me when you're done. </p><p>Ms. Kageyama walked away leaving the three of us in an awkward position. “Soooooo, we better get going too.” </p><p>K: (P/N)</p><p>Tobi grabbed a hold of my arm. There were the sparks again, annoyingly punctual AS ALWAYS. I looked at those beautiful dark blue pools of worry that turned into sadness when I pulled my arm away. “Yeah, what’s up?”</p><p>K: I tried to call you. </p><p>“I’ve been busy. Homework you know. Lots to catch up on.” </p><p>K: You didn’t tell me you were back and *narrows eyes* with him of all people. </p><p>O: Don’t be rude Tobio. Green’s not a good color on you. </p><p>Tobi scoffed. “Let’s all just calm down.” </p><p>O: Oh, I am calm. But lover boy over here has the jealousy seeping out of him. It’s almost palpable. </p><p>Tooru put his arm over my shoulder and smirked, making Tobi madder. </p><p>K: Don’t you dare touch her. Let go, now. </p><p>O: Ooooo, looks like I hit a nerve. Interesting, very interesting.</p><p>I shrugged Tooru’s arm off my shoulder. This was not going to end well. “Tooru, seriously, let’s just go.” </p><p>O: You’re right, wouldn’t want Tobio to snap. The grocery store isn’t the best place to profess your love for someone. </p><p>“What.”</p><p>O: What?</p><p>K: WHAT?</p><p>The hurt spread all over Tobi’s face. His eyes hardened, hate filling where worry once occupied. </p><p>K: You told him? </p><p>“I didn't, I swear.”</p><p>O: Tell me what? </p><p>K: I can’t believe you. </p><p>O: Um? What did I do?</p><p>“You think I would tell him something so personal? That’s not me.  You know me better than that.”</p><p>*Scoffs* K: Yeah, right. Clearly I don’t. What happened to you? I don’t even know who you are anymore.</p><p>O: Um hello???</p><p>“I could say the same about you because this selfish, jealous, territorial person you’re portraying isn’t who I called my best friend.”</p><p>K: Well this desperate, girly, fan girl isn’t who I fell in love with.</p><p>O: Love?</p><p>K: Are you seriously that easy to manipulate? You’re really playing right back into his trap?</p><p>“Are you seriously not listening? Like I told your mom, me and Tooru are just friends. There’s nothing to it.”</p><p>K: I can’t believe you took him back after he destroyed you. </p><p>“What? Are you gonna call me pathetic again?” </p><p>K: Well, if the shoe fits. </p><p>O: Woah, woah, woah. What the hell is going on with you two? Are you really fighting? </p><p>*Scoffs* K: You really have him acting like he doesn’t know.</p><p>“Can you get off you’re high horse for one second to realize how stupid you sound.”</p><p>K: Oh so you think I’m stupid now. </p><p>“Well, if the shoe fits.” </p><p>K: You know what (P/N), you’re not worth it. </p><p>“I'm so glad.” Tooru put me behind him  sensing the growing frustration. </p><p>K: Really? You left her shattered in pieces now you want to come in and act like the hero. That’s rich. </p><p>“Have you lost your mind? You know what Tooru, let's just go.”</p><p>K: Did you even think about it or were you just stringing me along the whole time? Leaving me sitting here thinking I stood a chance. </p><p>“Can you stop? You’re stomping your feet, pouting and refusing to listen to anything I have to say. You’re acting like-you’re acting like- you’re acting like a real KING.” My eyes widen with the realization of what I just said. Oh. My. Gosh. “Oh my gosh Tobi. I am so sorry. I didn’t mean that. It just came out. I am so sorry.”</p><p>K: I’m not surprised. You’re just like everybody else. You never wanted to be my friend did you? You… you hate me. </p><p>“Tobi no-”</p><p>K: That’s why you couldn’t say you loved me and accept my feelings. You can’t love me because you don’t even like me. You just felt sorry for me. </p><p>“Tobi, STOP IT. THAT’S NOT TRUE.”</p><p>K: So then say it. Tell me you made your decision. </p><p>“I-I-I”</p><p>K: You can’t.</p><p>“Are you listening to yourself? Do you hear how toxic this is? You called me pathetic two seconds ago now you want to know if I’m still in love with you? This is too much.”</p><p>K: Still?</p><p>O: In love? </p><p>“I’m out of here.” I stomped my way out of the store and started walking to the subway. Now I have to go to a completely different store and I can never shop there again. You wanted me to talk this out OH I TALKED IT OUT AIKO. NEKOMA, HERE I COME BABY BECAUSE I AM NEVER TALKING TO THAT ARROGANT PROBLEMATIC SETTER AGAIN.</p><p>O: Woah, slow down there speed racer.</p><p>“Say nothing.” Tooru held up his hands in defeat.</p><p>O: Wasn't planning on it. </p><p>“Good.” </p><p>O: But can I -</p><p>“No.” It was silent for a while. But slowly things started going back to normal. Layer, by layer Tooru seemed to be working his way back in. We stopped by a convenience store and got Hedge his favorite snack. By the time we got home after dinner it was about 6pm.</p><p>H: Go home, Shittykawa</p><p>O: Iwa that’s mean! I took the time to come get you and you to kick me out. I know your mom raised you better than that. </p><p>H: She did, but I have to do homework and I’m not leaving you alone with my sister. </p><p>Tooru put his face near mine and smirked after putting an arm over my shoulder.</p><p>O: Why? You think I can get her back?</p><p>Hedge and I both punched Tooru in the head and in unionism said “NOT EVEN IN YOUR DREAMS LOSERKAWA.”</p><p>Mom: Kids stop being mean to Tooru and go do your homework. </p><p>Hajime and I both groaned as we both stalked up the stairs with a smirking Tooru following behind  us. </p><p>H: THE DOOR STAYS OPEN. </p><p>O: Why so you can watch? Iwa-chan you perv. ;P</p><p>Hajime picked up a spare volleyball and threw it at Tooru who ducked and hid in my room. This time it was my turn to smirk as I stood by the doorway. “Do you have to antagonize him like that?”</p><p>O: If I don’t keep that heart rate up, who will?</p><p>I shook my head and got to work. I had officially caught up on my work, and moved on to test prep. “UGHHHHHH.”</p><p>O: What’s wrong?</p><p>“I don’t get this. Who decided trigonometry was a good idea? Like who looked at a triangle and said you’re so wonderful I need to learn everything about you, you three sided beauty.” Tooru came over to my side of the table and looked. In a couple seconds the problem was solved. “Woah, when did you get smart?”<br/>O: (P/N), I’m in class six. This shouldn’t be a surprise. </p><p>“Oh Yeah.. You act like an idiot so much that I forget sometimes.”</p><p>O: I resent that, but jealousy is common among people like me.</p><p>“Simpletons got it.”</p><p> O: NO. Those who have both beauty and brains. The complete package.</p><p>“Brains and beauty just no personality.” I mumbled under my breath. </p><p>O: HEY. I CAN HEAR YOU. </p><p>“Okay, I’m sorry, can you please explain it to me?” And he did. In about ten minutes I was a Sine Cosine and Tangent expert.</p><p>O: That’s correct.<br/>“HELL YEAH. SOH CAH ON THIS TOA HOE. TAKE THAT TRIGONOMETRY.” I did my victory dance and blushed after I noticed Tooru watching me. “Sorry.”</p><p>O: No, keep going. It was cute. </p><p>*blushes harder* “Thanks…,for the help I mean, not the complaint.” Tooru chuckled again then smirked.</p><p>O: Do I get a reward for helping you out? </p><p>“My friendship.” </p><p>O: Noooo. I think I want something else. </p><p>“Yeah? And what’s that? Wait? Huh? What are you doing?” Tooru was leaning in really close. My face started to flush and I started to panic, but that all ended when he placed his head on my lap. I let out a sigh of relief as the bastard made himself comfortable, closed his eyes and smiled. </p><p>O: Did you think something else was going to happen?</p><p>“NO.” Tooru chuckled with his eyes still closed. </p><p>O: Then why are blushing, cuteness?</p><p>“YOUR EYES ARE CLOSED. YOU CAN’T KNOW THAT.”</p><p>O: I can and I do because I know you. </p><p>“You were definitely going to try something.”</p><p>O: Geez (P/N), get your head out of the gutter. I already told you, someday you’ll admit that you want me to kiss you and when that day comes and the time is right I will. </p><p>*blushes and whispers* “You act as if we’ve never done it before.”</p><p>O: It’s different when we do it in the moment than when you ask for it. </p><p>“Whatever. What are you even doing on my lap?”</p><p>O: I just wanted to rest my eyes for a little.</p><p>“Then go home.”</p><p>O: That’s not very nice. It’s only day two and you want to get rid of me. </p><p>“Don’t be dramatic.”</p><p>O: That’s against my very nature.</p><p>“Well at least try, for me.”</p><p>O: You need to stop playing that triumph card. It’s starting to get unfair. </p><p>I ran my hand through Tooru’s hair like I  remembered he liked and whispered “if you’re tired, you should go home. You know I worry about you.” </p><p>O: I’m perfectly comfortable on this stiff floor and soft lap thank you. Keep working I won't get in your way. </p><p>Hours had passed and Tooru was sleeping soundly on my lap. Little snores escaped his mouth as his angelic face remained at peace. I slowly removed his glasses so they wouldn’t break. My mom passed by seeing the scene.</p><p>M: Oh? What’s this?</p><p>I held up a finger signaling for her to be quieter. “He’s resting. Would you mind passing me a blanket and a pillow?”</p><p>M: Ofcourse. </p><p>My mom pulled the items analyzing the situation. </p><p>M: You look, comfortable? I didn’t know you two got back together?</p><p>“We didn’t, we’re just friends.”</p><p>M: So then why is he on your lap?</p><p>“Because.. He’s resting. He needs to store some energy if he’s going to wake up and conquer the world.” I smiled down at the boy on my lap. </p><p>M: And I assume you’re going to be right by his side as he does it?</p><p>I shook my head. “Me and Tooru, we weren’t meant to be anything more than this. Someday he’ll find someone to stand by his side and when that day comes I’ll be watching from the stands.” </p><p>M: So the door to your heart is wide open again? </p><p>I started playing with Tooru’s hair again. “For him? It’ll always be open. He’s sort of my kryptonite, but I’m trying to enjoy the time we have together before he’s gone for good. I’m saying I’m in love with him or that anything can or will happen, but he’s important to me. We were friends before everything and it might be best that we remain friends. The door you’re talking about it’ll stay open, but not for anything more than friendship.” </p><p>M:It’s good to see you’re not getting too attached. </p><p>“Mom, if I’ve learned anything, it’s that our paths are forever intertwined, and the more I stop fighting it, the easier it’ll be. I’ll support him no matter what he does. Whether he stays or he goes, it won’t change the fact that he’s permanently glued into my life.”</p><p>M: And you’re happy with that? What about Tobio?</p><p>“I guess that’s my one regret. I always wanted the two of them to get along. They were more alike than they realized."</p><p>M: Because they’re both setters.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess. Setters, they’re creatures of habit, and these two are no exception. They both admired different things about each other, but their egos got in the way.  You know that song you used to sing me and Hedge when we fought.”</p><p>M: Which one?</p><p>“I always thought I might be bad now I’m sure that it’s true, cause I think your so good and I’m nothing like you. Look at you go I just adore you I wish that I knew what makes you think I’m so special.”</p><p>M: Yes yes yes. Love like you. </p><p>“That’s them. Tooru resents how natural gifted Tobi is and Tobi well he resents how easily people trust Tooru and how he can get along with anyone. If they could both just get passed the blinds they put on, I think they could be such good friends. But I guess that also doesn’t matter now.”</p><p>M: Have you told Tobio your leaving?</p><p>“Let’s just take it one step at a time mom. Please don’t tell people until I have my offer letter in my hand.” </p><p>M: You’ll do great next week sweetie don’t you worry about a thing.</p><p>“Well I should get back to it.” Mom gave me a kiss on the forehead and shut my door. About an hour later, I started to get tired too. Tooru was still asleep, but I didn’t want to wake him. I gently lifted his head and placed it on the pillow. I got changed, brushed my teeth, and sighed. I couldn’t wake him up. He looked too peaceful. “Tooru, I know you’re asleep, but I want you to know that I meant it. I support your decision. So go out there and do your best, the way I know you always do. I’ll try to do my best back here too, I’ll make you proud. You don’t need to worry about me or about leaving me. I’ll be okay, I’ll be strong and as for you, nothing you can do will drive me away, so go to Brazil guns blazing. We’re stuck together Tooru for better or for worse and I wouldn’t want it any other way.” I leaned down and gave Tooru a kiss on the forehead and whispered “Goodnight Tooru. Sweets dreams.” Shut off the light and went to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0080"><h2>80. I CAN DO THIS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That morning I woke up and Tooru was gone, but by the time I was walking out the door he had popped back up in time to walk me to school. He had made it a habit to pick me up so that we could walk to school together then walk all the way back to my house to walk to school with Hedge, then when school ended walked Hedge home, then came back to Karasuno to rewalk to my house. Looking back although it had been a lot of walking on his part, the week had gone over pretty smooth.</p><p>Day Three:</p><p>Tooru and I had gone on a run after school and you’ll never guess who we ran into. “WAKA WAKA! I MISSED YOU.”</p><p>U: (P/N), it’s nice to see you as well. Tooru Oikawa, very interesting.</p><p>O: What’s so interesting about it HUH?</p><p>U: Last I heard you were off playing for a team in Brazil. Congratulations.</p><p>O: Thanks I think.</p><p>U: If you went to Shiratorizwa it could have possibly been a team here in Japan, but you can not change that past.</p><p>I giggled at Tooru’s rage bubbling up. “Tooru, release. The air goes in and the carbon dioxide comes out.”</p><p>O: AND RISK BEING ON THE SAME TEAM AS YOU NO WAY.  (P/N), let’s go! </p><p>“Well, what else did I expect? Tooru, you’re the one who wanted to stop so that I could rest my ankle. This is me resting.”</p><p>O: It’s looks plenty rested to me. Let’s go. </p><p>“Noooo. I think it still needs some time.”</p><p>*pouting* O: Can’t we rest somewhere elseeeeee?</p><p>I giggled again. “Wakatoshi-kun, are you busy? Did you want to join us on our run?”</p><p>O: NO</p><p>U: Unfortunately, I can not. I have a prior obligation to attend to. </p><p>O: YES </p><p>“Well you look very nice. Is it something important?”</p><p>U: I’ve been recruited to play at The University of Tokyo. I’m going to sign the paperwork now. </p><p>“That’s amazing! Congratulations!”</p><p>O: What's so amazing about huh??</p><p>“That’s one of the top universities in the country! What campus are you attending?”</p><p>U: Their coach is very persistent on my attendance of the Hongo Campus. It’s closest to the gymnasium where the national team practices. </p><p>“Way to go! That’s the campus Hedge will be going to! Maybe I can see you around when I come to visit!”</p><p>U: I’d like that very much. </p><p>“I don’t want you to be late for your meeting. Good luck.”</p><p>U: Thank you, and (P/N),</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>U: It’s good to see you have a smile on your face. This one, it seems different from the other ones. </p><p>O: Don’t look at her face. You’re not allowed to look at her face.</p><p>U: Then where should I look at? Her eyes? </p><p>Wakatoshi’s olive green eyes found mine. The intensity of the stare somehow still had a softness to it. Almost like a cookie, hard on the outside, gooey in the middle.</p><p>U: Your eyes are quite beautiful. </p><p>*blushes* “Oh, um, thanks. I guess you could say I’m a little happier now. More free.”</p><p>O: NO DUMMY, DON’T LOOK THERE EITHER. LOOK AT THE GROUND. AND YOU, DON’T BLUSH. THERE WILL BE NO BLUSHING HERE. </p><p>U: Why would I look at the ground when I’m talking to (P/N)? </p><p>“Tooru, stop stomping your feet like a kid. It’s not going to help. Pouting also isn’t going to work.”</p><p>U: It is good that you’re happy. It’s a very distinguished look on you. </p><p>“Let’s have another therapy session soon. I’ll fill you in on the dramedy that is my life.” </p><p>O: Or here’s an idea, how about you don’t?</p><p>U: I will contact you with a time and a location. </p><p>O: I don't like being ignored like this!</p><p>“That sounds wonderful. I’ll see you later! Bye Waka Waka.”</p><p>U: So long (P/N), Oikawa. </p><p>O: Yeah, yeah, good riddance.</p><p>I looked back at Tooru still pouting and laughed. </p><p>O: You're not actually gonna go right?</p><p>“Ofcourse I am. We’re friends.”</p><p>O: You have enough.</p><p>I laughed again. “Maybe, but there’s always room for more.” I grabbed Tooru’s hand “but you don’t have to think about that. Because this is the Wonderful Week of Friendship: Tooru and (P/N) edition.” Tooru smiled.</p><p>O: The only edition that matters.</p><p>I let go of his hand and then together we began our jog again.</p><p>Night Six</p><p>It was the last night of the Wonderful Week of Friendship but most importantly it was the night before my big exam. Everything I’ve worked for all comes true tomorrow. Was I nervous, hell yes, but was Tooru being around me helping, yes. Every time I got a little too overwhelmed, Tooru held me and my focus shifted. He didn’t take away the anxiety, he replaced it so when he left and I was alone it came back, but  It was my job to figure out how to calm myself down. I had a slight anxiety attack so Tooru thought it’d be best if we turned in early and watched a movie. We were lying in bed, he was watching Men in Blacj but I was trying to figure out what was going on. The people.. they’re aliens? I’m so confused. The aliens, they got me thinking about the stars, and when I thought about stars a couple of different things filled my head, the color of the night sky that reminded me of Tobi’s eyes, the conversation I had with Bokuto and our recollection of the stars, my first kiss with Kuroo, and then there was Tooru. The night reminded me of the day he left. Maybe it was better that I was unattaching myself. Tooru rubbed my back sensing the change in dynamic. </p><p>O: What’s going on in that big beautiful brain of yours?</p><p>“Oh nothing.”</p><p>O: You’re not still worried about that test are you? I told you that you were going to kill it, just take a breath, you’ll be okay. And remember </p><p>“Tooru Oikawa is never wrong.”</p><p>O: Right. So what gives?</p><p>“It’s stupid.”</p><p>O: Then humor me?</p><p>“Have you ever loved someone so much your only choice was to let them go? </p><p>O: Who? Me? Noooooo. I’m Tooru Oikawa. Everybody loves me and if they don’t,  Tooru Oikawa sticks with them until they do. What is rejection? Never heard of it.</p><p>*giggles*  Can you stop! *giggles* I told you it was stupid.</p><p>O: It’s not, it’s just never happened to me so-</p><p>I laughed again and taped him lightly on the chest. “Tooruuuuu, I’m trying to be serious.” </p><p>O: Okay, okay, fine. What’s going on? Whose heart did you break this time?</p><p>My smile sank and I sighed. “Tobi’s.” </p><p>O: Oooo, plot twist. So the little brat finally grew a pair and confessed?</p><p>“Can you stop? Why does everyone keep saying that? Did you all know?”</p><p>O: I’m pretty sure you were the only one that didn’t. But don’t feel bad I also know he was one of the last people to figure it out.</p><p>“That’s not fair.” </p><p>O: It all makes sense now.</p><p>“Nothing good ever comes from someone I know using that phrase.”</p><p>O: I mean I figured out the whole lover’s quarrel thing at the grocery store, but it makes sense why you’re not “responding back to his confession” now. You think leaving is for the best and that’s also why you’re transferring to Nekoma. Wow. That’s deep. Who knew you were a martyr.</p><p>“Can we not turn my life into a TV series.”</p><p>O: And here I thought it was about me.</p><p>“Tooru, we’ve been through this, not everything I do can be about you.”</p><p>O: Which I thoroughly remember objecting to.</p><p>“Well overruled counselor, now move on.”</p><p>O: You want to know what I think?</p><p>“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t.”</p><p>O: When I let you go all those years ago, were you happy? </p><p>“Not at first, but eventually I like to think I was. Every time I saw you I had turned the corner to avoid the awkwardness. I’m leaving because I don’t want Tobi to have to deal with that. I want him to be free to enjoy the school he wanted to go to, to be able to be comfortable around his teammates, I want him to be happy like we used to be.”</p><p>O: There's this saying, rivers divided will once again meet in the ocean. You can run away from this all you want but fate has a funny way of bringing you back to the people who it wants in your life. Look at you and me. Three years ago did you think we’d be able to lie in bed together and talk about something like this. </p><p>*blushes* “No.”</p><p>O: Exactly. So deal with it now or ignore it and deal with it later. Either way you’re going to have to deal with it.</p><p>“He hates me so I choose later.” </p><p>O: Tobio Kageyama hates a lot of things in life, but you (F/N) Iwaizumi, are not and will not ever be one of them.</p><p>“You don’t know that.” </p><p>O: But I do. After our little field trip to the grocery,  the day I was late in picking you up, I explained everything. He’s fine now. He should’ve texted you an apology and asked you to reconsider if you didn’t already block him that is.</p><p>FLASHBACK </p><p>It was day three of the Tooru and (P/N)’s wonderful week of friendship (before the run).</p><p>O: Will you just hold still? I’m on my way to pick you up now.</p><p>“But it’s so out of the way. Just go back to my house with Hedge. I’ll meet up with you there.”</p><p>O: And miss out on another second of our week. I already told you beside the time you spend asleep or at school you belong to me.</p><p>“Don’t say it like that.”</p><p>O: Sorry Iwa Jr, but you’re mine for the time being. </p><p>“You’re so annoying.”</p><p>O: Come on, next year I won’t be able to do this, so just enjoy the ride.</p><p>“I know that was a joke, but you didn’t have to remind me. We promised. No more talking about you leaving.”</p><p>O: I know, I’m sorry. I forgot. We’re ignoring the problem until we have no choice, but to face it.</p><p>“We’re not ignoring it, we’re just, ….not talking about the leaving part of it. I told you we can still talk about the packing, the sightseeing, and the training, just not the leaving or the absence.” </p><p>O: Just because I won't be here physically doesn’t mean I’m vanishing from your life. </p><p>“And just because I’m sensitive doesn’t mean you don’t get to be happy about a huge accomplishment. You’re allowed to be excited, I’m excited for you.”</p><p>O: I know. </p><p>“Then hurry up and get here faster so we can spend some more time together. What did God give you those long legs for if not to walk faster. I’m tired of waiting around.”</p><p>O: Listen I’m almost at the-</p><p>“Tooru?? Are you okay?”</p><p>O: Yeah, (P/N), change of plans, I’m going to have to call you back.</p><p>“Why? Is everything okay?”</p><p>O: Yeah, just wait for me at the school library okay. Study hard. I’ll see you soon.</p><p>“Alright? Later.”</p><p>O: Well, well, well glare at me any harder and I might actually get my feelings hurt.</p><p>K: What are you doing here? Don’t you have your own school to run? </p><p>O: If you must know, I’m picking up (P/N) as part as our Wonderful Week of Friendship.</p><p>*scoffs* K: What kind of stupid name for a date is that </p><p>O: Listen up Tobio. You’re going to stop being a brat to (P/N), and you’re going to stop right now.</p><p>K: What right do you have to tell me what to do? </p><p>O: I’ll say this once so listen good. It’s not her fault that she doesn’t love you back, It’s mine.</p><p>K: That doesn’t even make sense.</p><p>O: My little protege, you have much to learn about the female heart. (P/N), she’s your best friend right or at least she used to be. In every instance through the time span of your friendship what has happened when she’s gotten an ultimatum?</p><p>K: Uh</p><p>O: She runs you moran. People react two ways when you push them into a corner. They either shrink down and hide, or claw and break out. You pushed her into a corner and she lashed out. She’s not trying to hurt you, she’s just not ready to let anyone in yet. When I left- you were right, I hurt her. Badly. And I’ll never forgive myself for it. The damage she had from Rooster boy, that was still fresh, she could’ve survived it, but I made the cut deeper. She forgave us, but that wasn’t for either of us. She needed a way to move on and for things to be normal again so she found one. Granted when things were finally getting back to normal there came little Tobio-chan to shake up her life again. Congratulations by the way. Who would’ve thought the day would come when you finally grew some balls and became a man.</p><p>K: Thanks, I guess….</p><p>O: She didn’t expose you.  You know she would never do that.</p><p>K: Do I? How did you find out?</p><p>O: Are you listening to yourself. You act like this and you want her to believe that’s it okay to love you? You’ll never get a girlfriend like that little Tobio-chan. I didn’t mean anything by what I said. I was just poking fun like I always do and you blew it up into something else.</p><p>K: So she didn’t..</p><p>O: No. Tobio, are you sure you love her.</p><p>K: OFCOURSE I AM.</p><p>O: Maybe it’s because you're blinded by the rage, or maybe it’s the inexperience in the department, but it seems like you don’t know her at all. Because all things that I’ve listed are the things that make me love her. Can you even think about one thing she does that makes you love her? It shouldn’t be hard, but whatever your feelings are, you need to cut her a break. You putting pressure on her isn’t going to get you the results you want or need. If you really love her, play the long game, let her realize she wants you. Lead her in and when the time is right you make your move. </p><p>K: Why are you helping me? You said you would never help the competition. </p><p>O: I guess I love her a little more than I hate you. And... I think I owe her this much. She doesn’t give me any crap for it, but I know I’m one of the biggest reasons she finds it hard to fall. And if I'm the reason she’s like this, it’s only fair I help her fix it. I overheard her saying she wanted us both to get along, and although I might despise you, I would rather have you looking out for her. I’m not going to be around to do it, so I’m trusting you Tobio. She’s got a big heart,and she’s strong, but the wrong person will take advantage of that. Besides, I know what it’s like to love her from afar. I get what it’s like to want to hold her, but not be able to and to watch other guys fawn over her, but not be able to say anything about it because you’re not together, but at the end of the day, you can’t be in a relationship by yourself, and if you want her, you’re going to have to play by her rules. </p><p>K: So lead her in slowly</p><p>O: Then lock her down. Kind of like a deer or a cat. </p><p>K: I think I get it. Thanks….</p><p>O: This isn’t for you. It’s for her. She misses you, and she wants her best friend back, but you're going to have to work hard for it. Odds are, your number is probably blocked and when she sees you she runs?</p><p>K: Yeah </p><p>O: I definitely do not miss being on the receiving end of that. But here’s a tip, if you see her, instead of walking towards her, hide in the corner, this way you can still see her smile and laugh every once in a while. </p><p>K: What are you some kind of stalker?</p><p>O: Well you tell me what you’re doing to do if she doesn’t talk to you for three years. </p><p>K: I- I don’t know. What if she doesn’t want to ever speak to me again. What If I become you?</p><p>O: You should only be so lucky.</p><p>K: My life is over. She’s never going to talk to me again.</p><p>O: That’s rough buddy. My best advice is to memorize the faces she makes and the sound of her voice. My favorite thing is hearing that heavenly melody sing Tooruuuu. My name, it always sounded different coming out of her mouth even when it was in a completely distasteful tone.</p><p>K: I mess up. What do I do if she doesn’t want me back. I said some really awful things to her. She hates me. </p><p>O: I swear you two are the same person. She doesn’t hate you, the same way you could never hate her.</p><p>K: Has she told you that?</p><p>O: No, she hasn’t even brought you up yet. But when she’s ready she will.</p><p>K: So then how do you know?</p><p>O: Because I know (P/N), it’s against her nature to hate anyone, even the people who hurt her the most.</p><p>K: What about Haruka?</p><p>O: I’m 99% sure that if she apologized (P/N) would start over and bury the hatchet. That’s just the type of person she is. What kind of best friend are you? You should know that.</p><p>K: OFCOURSE I KNOW THAT. I-I was just testing you. </p><p>O: Now, now, Tobio, it’s alright if you didn’t. Iwaizumis are complicated creatures to read. I’ve had plenty of practice with them, it’s no wonder I dominate you. </p><p>K: There's really nothing going on between you two?</p><p>*smiles sadly and shakes head* O: No. But I’m hoping eventually that’ll change. All I can do is give her the time she needs to decide. Speaking of time, I’ve got to go get her. You know how impatient she can get. Later.</p><p>K: Yeah, Later.</p><p>END OF FLASHBACK </p><p> </p><p>“Did you- </p><p>O: Tell him about Nekoma? No. It wasn’t my place to. That’s all you.  But I did tell him to back off and start being nice or else. </p><p>“Tooru.” </p><p>O: I’m just kidding. But what I’m not kidding about is the fact that you officially have all the time you need to decide, so if you want to be with him or if you don’t, it’ll be fine either way. </p><p>“I just… I don’t want to lose him forever. Hurting him, that’s inevitable, but losing him forever, I can avoid that. I can be the bad guy if it means at the end of the day we’ll go back to where we started. It doesn't matter what I do or what I choose. I’m what’s wrong and he just doesn’t understand that yet. If I’m not hurting myself with my decisions, I’m hurting everyone around me and there’s nothing I can do about it. I’m ...broken, and Tobi. He’s still got a chance. All the pain, he’s pushing past it and evolving. I’m not going to take away that progress.”</p><p>O: And you don’t think by leaving you’ll take away all that progress. </p><p>I shook my head and smiled. “No. It’s different this time. He’s got a team behind him, one that’ll understand him.”</p><p>O: And you?</p><p>“I’ll have Aiko, and Hedge. Maybe I’ll become the Nekoma manager and I’ll have the guys on the volleyball team. They’ll all be in Tokyo. I’ll have a solid support system. I’ll be fine, and maybe just maybe I’ll see the guys at a scrimmage match.”</p><p>O: You can’t stay still can you?</p><p>“Let’s just try to get passed this entrance exam first.”</p><p>O: (P/N)?</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>O: If it was me, would you let go? </p><p>Would I? I am though aren't I? I’m letting go so he could live his dreams abroad. I’m unattaching myself so that he could leave without feeling guilty. I’m letting go. How long had I been silent? Say something. Anything. “If it was three years ago, would you let me go?” It was silent for a little while, Tooru thinking of the right thing to say and somehow he did. </p><p>O: No. I think if I had the chance to have you in my arms faster, I would have taken it. If I knew then that I would love you this much, I’d ask Iwa to reconsider. I’d pick you, which is why I’m not making that mistake again. </p><p>“It’s not a mistake. Picking friendship, or a passion, over something as frivolous as love, it’s not a mistake.”</p><p>O: Someday, you’re going to love again and even though it might scare you, you’re going to choose to trust that person. They’re going to start chipping away at that wall, and then one day without realizing it, you’re both going to watch it all come crumbling down. I hope to God it’s me, I really do, but you’re young. You still have so much life ahead of you and I know the time will come. I was lucky enough to be that person once, and I hope I can be that person again, but if I’m not, I can tell you that you’ll be just fine. You’ll love that person with everything you have, and they’ll love you back the same. You’ll feel so safe, you won’t even question it. I know just how supportive, warm, caring and selfless you can be. It’s okay for you to show everyone else too.</p><p>I brought my finger to Oikawa’s lips as his eyes locked mine. “You need to stop talking before I do something that we both regret.” I whispered out. I removed my finger from his lips and broke our stare. I watched the movie feeling his gaze lingering, wanting, begging to know what I meant. Needing to find out if it was true. Could he possibly make a move? “Just watch the movie Tooru, no more talking.” When I felt his eyes leave me I let out a breath I hadn't known  to be holding in. That night, I fell asleep in Tooru’s arms without thinking of what would come next because come hell or high water I knew that my heart belonged to Tooru Oikawa. The day after, I woke up at the ripe time of 4AM. I had to catch the six o'clock train, so I could make it to the exam at nine. Tooru had stayed the  night so he could walk me to train, but now that I was face to face with it, I didn’t know if I could go through with this. </p><p>O: Hey look at me. </p><p>Tooru put his hands on either side of my face. </p><p>O: You’ll be fine. You’re (P/N), you’re always fine. Remember what I told you. </p><p>“Tooru Oikawa is never wrong.” </p><p>O: Right. I am saying you’ll be fine. </p><p>Tooru gave me one last hug. Before saying</p><p>O: Go, you’re going to miss your train. </p><p>“I don’t want to anymore. What if I fail?” </p><p>O: But what if you pass?</p><p>“I can’t. The kids in Tokyo are on another level. I can’t do this.” </p><p>O:  It’s one test. It won’t define who you are. It won’t change how anyone feels about you. Not your parents, not your friends, and certainly not the freaked out kids next to you. I believe in you. Just remember. Deep breaths. You’ve got this.  </p><p>I hugged Tooru a little harder before finally letting go and boarding onto my train. I can do this. I can do this. I CAN DO THIS.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0081"><h2>81. THAT’S IT, JUST BREATHE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: I’m going to preface this chapter by saying it is officially my favorite one yet, because this is something that I and many others personally deal with, so be nice. If you at all feel triggered please don’t feel like you have to keep reading and if you want to talk about it please, please, please, message me because sometimes you just need someone who gets it. Also these are real techniques that can be used if you have any other helpful hints make sure to mention them! The last thing I have to say is BOKUTO STANS, COME GET YOUR FOOD. </p><p> </p><p>NOPE. I CAN’T DO THIS. I CAN’T DO THIS. I CAN’T DO THIS. WHO LET ME ON THIS STUPID TRAIN. THOSE MORANS I CALLED FRIENDS REALLY DIDN’T TALK ME OUT OF THIS. IDIOTS. Everything was going wrong. I was looking over my notes and none of them made sense. It’s like they were all in a different language. That might have been because they were in a different language. English, stupid freakin english. What kind of country has three different versions of a word that all sounded the same. I’m not just talking about too, to, and two, but there, their, and they’re. OKAY LET’S SWITCH TO MATH. QUESTION MARKS ALL AROUND. MAGNIFICENT. AIKO, I’LL CALL AIKO, SHE’S SUPPOSED TO HAVE MET ME OUTSIDE SO I COULD THROW MY BAG AND KEEP GOING.  NOT PICKING UP. THE WORLD IS OFFICIAL ON FIRE, AND I AM IN A WIDE EMPTY DESERT WITH NO WATER TO PUT IT OUT. </p><p>??: Um ma’am you can exit the cart now.</p><p>“Okay thank you!” I’m actually physically dead. </p><p>B: (P/N)! HEY, HEY, HEY!</p><p>Great! And now I’m hallucinating. Perfect. I just have to calm down and everything will be alright. Just breathe. Take a deep breath and CALM. - WHY THE HELL DOES THIS HALLUCINATION REFUSE TO GO AWAY? When Bokuto grabbed my shoulders I realized the hallucation wasn't a hallucination at all, but instead my guardian angel. </p><p>B: Hey (P/N)! Couldn’t you hear me? I was calling your name really loud. </p><p>“Oh I’m sorry Bo! What are you doing here?”</p><p>B: Today’s the big day! I thought I would surprise you and grab your bag for you! This way you wouldn’t have to waste any time going to Aiko’s house in between.</p><p>“Is Aiko here, she’s so supposed to be here.” </p><p>I hadn't realized but Bokuto had led us to the subway.</p><p>B: (P/N), are you okay? </p><p>“I- I um- I.”  My eyes began to fill with tears. “Where is Aiko, I need Aiko.” My breathing started to get heavy. Not now. Not here. Not in front of everyone. Not in front of Bokuto. I can’t do this. I can’t do this. </p><p>B: (P/N), talk to me. Tell me what’s wrong.</p><p>“We’re getting closer and I don’t know anything and I don't know where Aiko is and I - I can't do this.”</p><p>B: Hey (P/N), what’s your favorite color?</p><p>“I-um- I- I don’t know.”</p><p>B: Okay, okay, that’s fine. You know what mine is?</p><p>“What?”</p><p>B: White. I like it cause it can become any color it wants. I like it because it’s kind of like the stars you know, it makes everything a little lighter, even a dark color like black.</p><p>“Stars?”</p><p>B: Yup, you remember the stars right and how we talked about them that one night? It’s okay if you don’t.</p><p>“I - I do.”</p><p>B: That makes me happy. That was one of my favorite moments with you. </p><p>“Yeah..., mine too.”</p><p>B: Hey (P/N), I know you’re so smart, but can you tell me five things you can see? Any five things?</p><p>“I see um, you and um the floor and um people, lots of people.”</p><p>B: Two more</p><p>“My future disappearing before my eyes.” My heavy breathing continued as the tears continued to soak my face.</p><p>B: Hey, look at me. Focus on me.</p><p>Bokuto held my face in his hands and forced me to stare into those golden eyes.</p><p>B: Now tell me, two more things that you see.</p><p>“Your eyes. And your nose.”</p><p>B: Good, now tell me four things you can touch.</p><p>“My palms, the chair, my bag, and you.”</p><p>B: You’re doing so good. We’re almost done. Can you tell me three things that you can hear? </p><p>“My heartbeat, the subway on the railings, and people talking.”</p><p>B: Perfect, now two things smell. </p><p>I took a deep breath. “Metal and… you.”</p><p>B: Good, now ready for the last one?</p><p>I nodded my head. </p><p>B: What’s one thing you can taste?</p><p>“My gum.” </p><p>B: Perfect, you’re still shaking, which means we still have one more thing we need to do. So can you please breathe for me? We’ll do it together. You can even set the pace.</p><p>For every breath I let out, Bokuto matched my pace. No matter how fast or slow I was going he was right there along with me. Before I knew it, my breathing began to stabilize, and when it did Bokuto wrapped me in his arms and rested his head on top of mine.</p><p>B: That's it, just breathe.</p><p>In his arms, it felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off of me. When Bokuto held me it was like my body recalculated. It knew that with Bokuto, I was okay. It knew I was safe and no matter what happened everything was going to be okay. The ride lasted a little longer, but we didn’t speak. We stayed quiet as he held onto me just petting my hair. When we got off the subway and stepped onto the platform I thanked  Bokuto and he smiled. “I’m sorry. *blushes* That, it, um, it normally doesn't happen in front of people or at least I try not to let it. Aiko, and Hedge they’re the only ones that know.”</p><p>B: It’s really okay. </p><p>“It’s just that sometimes, I- I..I get overwhelmed, so easily,  and it makes it hard to breathe. My anxiety, it creeps inside of me, words come over me, it feels like I’m somebody else.” I looked down at the floor. I don’t know why, but I felt ashamed, embarrassed, that something as small as a test could take me down. It wasn’t even the test. It was my own thoughts. Bokuto placed his hands on my face and forced me to look at him. </p><p>B: Hey, hey, hey, listen. When that happens you know what you have to do?</p><p>“What?” </p><p>B: There’s this little song I know. So I’m going to need you to memorize me singing it okay. It goes so just don’t get overwhelmed. And you’ll make it out and you’ll be just fine, I promise you don’t have to worry about a thing, don’t let it break you down you got me by your side and when you feel the difference it’ll be night and dayyy.  Night and dayyyyyyyyyyy.(A/N: you all have to see this cause this highkey helped me mid anxiety attack. vm.tiktok.com/ZMJP4C6Xh/ )</p><p>“I’ve got you by my side. I’ll be okay.”</p><p>B: That’s right. Now, let’s go. You have some exam butt to kick. </p><p>Bokuto took my bag in one hand and my hand in his other. He interlaced our fingers together as we walked towards Nekoma High. It had been a while since the last time we held hands. I had forgotten just how gentle he was. Bokuto, his large, rough hands juxtaposed perfectly against his soft, fragile hold. He held my hand with such care, almost like he was worried he’d hurt me. </p><p>“Bo, How did you know what to do when I- you know?”</p><p>B: Akkashi. The same thing happens to him during big games, and exams. It’s nothing to be ashamed about, I’m not really sure why you are. Having anxiety doesn't make you broken if that's what you're thinking.</p><p>“It doesn’t?”</p><p>B: No, it just means you care about things a little more. The way I see it, the more you worry, the more you care. You just happen to care so much that it paralyzes you sometimes. The fear, it can get a little scary sometimes, but you have to remember one thing.</p><p>Bokuto smiled. “Bo?”</p><p>B: When life gets  you down you know what you gotta do?</p><p>Bokuto, he.. he remembered. I smiled. “Tell me what you have to do.”</p><p>B: Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming, just keep swimming swimming swimming. </p><p>“And if I lose my way?” He couldn’t know. He’s only seen us do it once. But he did.</p><p>B:I’ll find you and bring you back home. </p><p>He remembered, he really remembered and he remembered it for… me.</p><p>B: You’ve just gotta keep swimming even if you’re scared because if you don’t keep moving you’ll stay there in that hole full of darkness. You’ll be stuck in the scary, but if you move past it, it’ll be gone. The gate looks scary, but you just have to move past it and if you can’t I’ll be right here to give you a push. You have me right by your side. Alright. I won't move an inch from this spot. Go, I’ll be here when you get back. </p><p>“What if I fail?” </p><p>B: You won’t.</p><p>“But what if I do?” Bokuto tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.</p><p>B: Then you just keep swimming and we’ll figure the rest out, together. </p><p>“Okay. Alright. I got this! *I don’t got this* I can do this. * I can possibly do this*” The confidence I had just spit out, fake, the smile on Bokuto’s face and the comfort his hug brought me, organic.  Bokuto leaned down and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I didn't know I needed it, but when his eyes locked with mine after and the blush spread through my face I knew I craved more.</p><p>B: Good luck in there.</p><p>I smiled up at Bokuto and said the words he had always said to me. “Thanks, but I don’t need luck Toro. I’ve got you.” Bokuto blushed and I headed in. I checked my phone one last time as I registered trying to get my nerves to settle down. Kuroo, Hedge, Aiko, and Tooru all sent me a good luck text.  Those texts, they gave me the strength I needed, I was going to make them all proud. Hedge: Someone who can’t see the opponent standing right in front of him, can’t defeat the opponent that lies beyond. Take it question by question. It’s not a test. It’s just a bunch of questions that I promise you already know the answers to. Kuroo: You’re the smartest person I know. I believe in you. Remember you are plasma. Flow without stopping and keep that oxygen going so that your brain can work to its fullest potential. Aiko: I hope you liked my surprise ;) YOU GOT THIS BISH, KILL IT BRING IT BACK TO LIFE AND KILL IT AGAIN! Tooru: You’re properly stressing so stop and focus. Take it a question at time and if you don’t know one it’s okay, you’ll know the next one. Just keep moving. I could do this. I really could. I took a deep breath, the teachers collected my phone and we began. </p><p>Section 1: Literature</p><p>Hey, I know how to read and I can do it pretty well.</p><p>Section 2: Science </p><p>Okay, I know this. Think. </p><p>Flashback </p><p>“I don't get it.”  I had FaceTimed Bokuto while I was studying late at night. Tooru went home, but I needed to keep going. I wanted to quit so I called Bokuto knowing he’d convince me to study. Turns out Bokuto and Kuroo forced Kenma and Akaashi to practice with them even though the season was over. Bokuto got drafted to play volleyball in college, but it was no surprise, the only thing that was left was to decide. I told them about transferring and how I was having trouble studying and here we were.</p><p>K: It’s easy just think. </p><p>Kenma: Kuro, not everyone is good at science.</p><p>B: BUT THE SONG MAKES IT SO FUN.</p><p>A: (P/N), for the love of god, hang up now and don’t ask. </p><p>“Ask what? About the song?”</p><p>vm.tiktok.com/ZMJ58nT41/</p><p>END OF FLASHBACK </p><p>OKAY, Got it! </p><p>Section 3: Math </p><p>Tooru… Soh Coh Toa. There it’s done.</p><p>Section 4: Japanese History </p><p>Inner encyclopedia OPEN. DONE.</p><p>Final Section: English.</p><p>I took a deep breath. I can do this, I can do this and question by question I did.</p><p>When the exam ended and I got my phone back and headed outside the gate. What I saw brought tears to my eyes, it was Bokuto. He had stayed or rather he had left and came back with a bouquet of flowers. The tears slowly slid down my cheeks, but they didn’t stay there long. </p><p>B: Hey, hey, hey. I’m sorry I lied, but I saw these flowers across the street and thought they were pretty. Then I thought (P/N)’s pretty, she needs pretty flowers. </p><p>Bokuto handed me the flowers and used his now free hands to gently wipe the tears as they fell.</p><p>*whispers* B: I’m sorry I left. But I’m right here now and you didn’t need me, like I knew you wouldn’t. </p><p>I hugged Bokuto. “Taro, thank you. I - I really don’t deserve you.” Bokuto pet my head and kept his voice low. </p><p>B: Don’t say that. I’ll feel bad, because you’re right, you don’t deserve me. You deserve so much more. I think you deserve the world, but wait for me, I’ll figure out how to give it to you.</p><p>“I- No, I - I don’t want it. I want you, only you. You’re enough.” </p><p>*blushes* B: Oh- oh okay! I - um - We have to go!</p><p>“Where?” </p><p>B: I have to take you to Aiko’s house. We-um- WE HAVE TO DROP OFF YOUR STUFF!. </p><p>“Bokuto? Is something going on?”</p><p>B: NO! LET’S GO!</p><p>“Um okay, but don’t you want to know how it went or when I’ll find out about the results ?”</p><p>B: NOT YET! Let’s go! </p><p>Bokuto grabbed my hand with his free one and pulled me ahead. “Okay???” This was getting weird. Everytime I tried to talk to Bokuto, he’d always say SHHHH or not now or (P/N), stop, but he still kept his hold on my hand. He wasn’t mad or upset or at least he didn’t look like he was. When we got to Aiko's door he walked in and slammed it shut in my face. ? ? ? I blinked a couple times trying to figure out what happened. Don’t kill him, he’s a good boy, DON'T KILL HIM. I took a deep breath and walked in. </p><p>SURPRISE </p><p>The tears started welling up in my eyes again. When did I become such a cry baby, that’s three times today alone. Tooru, Kuroo, Kenma, Akkashi, Hedge, Aiko and Bokuto all stood there with a cake, some balloons and some streamers. I was shocked. “What’s um what’s going on?”</p><p>O: It’s a surprise party!</p><p>“For who?”</p><p>B: For you ofcourse! </p><p>Kuroo: I’m hoping your analytical skills were better than that this morning.</p><p>Akkashi: Leave her alone she’s probably tired. </p><p>I stood frozen in places trying to blink the tears away. Bokuto walked up to me and hugged me.</p><p>B: I’m sorry I wasn’t talking to you very much, I just didn’t want to ruin it! </p><p>A: We’re super proud of you for taking your entrance exam.</p><p>H: And we know that when your scores come back next week you’ll be able to join us in Tokyo.</p><p>K: We have faith that you did your best and it was enough. </p><p>Kenma: I’m sure you did well.</p><p>“Guys*tear* Thank you *smile*”.  Hedge came over and hugged me, rubbing my back to help me calm down. Everybody smiled watching the scene.</p><p>B: Alright, enough crying, LET’S EAT!</p><p>The party was so much fun, but Bokuto was growing distant and I think I knew why. Every time he was standing near me or holding my hand he moved a little farther away or let go all because Tooru or Kuroo looked at him. Granted every time Kuroo put his arm over me or said one of his flirty lines Hedge would glare at him and the cycle continued. How Tooru got to be the normal one I’ll never know. My last straw was when Bokuto physically threw me off of his lap when he thought he saw Kuroo coming, but it was just Akkashi. </p><p>B: (P/N) I -</p><p>“Stop, you don’t have to say anything. I get it.”</p><p>B: It’s just that-</p><p>K: Hey you two, what’s going on here? I’ve noticed you’ve been offly chummy as of late.</p><p>B: Nothing Bro, just hanging out, watching some toons you know.</p><p>“Toons? Seriously?”</p><p>K: Why don’t we all watch some together? (P/N), you can sit with me, that is unless you prefer the floor. </p><p>“No, I think I’m gonna go hang out with Kenma and Akkashi.”</p><p>B: He went home without me? </p><p>K: Kenma ditched me too brother, but you know who’s still around. (P/N), hang out with us.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>K: Come on.</p><p>B: It’ll be fun.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>O: What’s going on? </p><p>“I’m going to bed.”</p><p>O: Would not suggest. Aiko and Iwa are in there. What I would suggest is we all leave very soon. </p><p>“Absolutely not. These two together are bad enough, but the three of you together, no. The loss of brain cells is astronomical.” The second the last word left my mouth we heard giggling coming from beyond the door. Tooru smirked.</p><p>O: You were saying?</p><p>“THEY’RE PROBABLY JUST.. TICKLING EACH OTHER, or or WATCHING A MOVIE YEAH.”</p><p>B: Watching </p><p>K: A</p><p>O: Movie?</p><p>“OKAY, I’M GOING TO TAKE A WALK, PROBABLY UNTIL I DIE OR I LOSE MY ABILITY TO HEAR NO BIG DEAL. BYE.” I stormed out of the room and Aikos apartment into the Tokyo night. </p><p>MEANWHILE AT THE DOOR</p><p>O: She’s so… what’s the word?</p><p>K: Perplexing?</p><p>B: Gorgeous? *Kuroo and Oikawa give him a what are talking about look*</p><p>O: I was gonna go with Innocent, but I guess yes to you both.</p><p>B: Let’s just go.</p><p>K: How far do you think she got?</p><p>O: I don’t know, but I think this could be interesting.</p><p>K: How so? </p><p>O: First one to find her wins.</p><p>B: Wins what? </p><p>O: Her heart. </p><p>B: I don’t know.</p><p>K: She’s not going to like that. </p><p>O: She doesn’t have to know.</p><p>B: Why don’t we settle for taking her home for the night?</p><p>O: I didn’t know Tokyo made people soft. I guess it’s a good thing I’m not coming here.</p><p>B: WHAT WAS THAT?</p><p>O: Got a problem?</p><p>K: OH IT’S ON. </p><p>O: Then we have a deal. Whoever finds her the fastest gets to spend the with her in their arms and the other two suddenly “find different plans.” </p><p>K: Don’t forget after I win this, you both back off and let me properly win her back. </p><p>*smirks* O: I’d like to see you try. </p><p>B: Yeah, she kind of hates your guts.</p><p>K: You two will understand it one day when you fall in love, but when you had what we had you can never get rid of that.</p><p>Bokuto and Oikawa made vomiting sounds. </p><p>O: When did you become such a girl?</p><p>B: Yeah, real soft bro.</p><p>K: That’s rich coming from Mr. When her smile reaches her eyes and she looks at with so much pride, and Mr. Backup Boyfriend, YEAH, BE EMBARRASSED, BOTH OF YOU.</p><p>Bokuto and Oikawa hadn’t noticed the slight blush on their faces, they both hmphed and looked away. </p><p> </p><p>K: You both know it, she’s different, one of a kind. I just have to get rid of the competition. </p><p>*smirks* O: Big talk coming from Mr. Cheater.</p><p>*laughs* B: Yeah Mr. Leaves without saying goodbye.</p><p>O/K: KEEP TALKING MR. NEVER WAS/ FRIENDZONE. </p><p>B: WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING ME, I WAS DEFENDING YOU ROOSTER BOY! </p><p>K: Oh yeah…</p><p>O: Wow, (P/N), was right. Put you two together and the IQs start dropping. I guess yours didn’t start off very high either way Owl boy.</p><p>B: SAY IT TO MY FACE BRAZIL.</p><p>K: I’ll leave you two to battle it out, I’ve got a girlfriend to find. </p><p>B: NOT BEFORE I DO. </p><p>O: Go ahead and find one as long as it’s not My (P/N).</p><p>K: Yours?</p><p>B: We’ll see who she belongs to by the end of the night.</p><p>Oikawa, Kuroo and Bokuto all walked off into the night thinking the same thought. You can call her whatever you want, but at the end of the night I’m the only one that gets to call her mine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0082"><h2>82. I'M SORRY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wasn't really sure where I was walking but I knew it was far away from those three and Aiko’s deed with my brother. BLAHHHHH. I guess my feet knew where my mind needed to be, because I was back at Nekoma High. Would everything really turn out alright? Are you going to be home? My phone started ringing distracting me from my thoughts. “Hello?”</p><p>K: Hey (P/N), funny thing, you ran so fast I kind of lost you, where are you?</p><p>“I didn’t run, I walked and I’m at Nekoma.”</p><p>K: Great! Stay right there And don’t move a muscle alright, I’m coming to get you. </p><p>“Alright?”</p><p>K: And (P/N), if Oikawa or Bokuto try to call you, don't pick up. </p><p>“Okay, but why would Bokuto try to call me if he’s walking towards me?” </p><p>K: HUH?</p><p>Bokuto gave me a smile and a wave then stopped when he saw I was on the phone. “It’s okay, it’s just Kuroo.” </p><p>B: Can I borrow that?</p><p>I nodded and handed him my phone.</p><p>B: CHEATER!</p><p>K: AM NOT. IT’S CALLED USING YOUR BRAIN, BUT I GUESS YOU CAN’T USE WHAT YOU DON’T HAVE. </p><p>O: WHAT DID YOU TELEPORT HERE OR SOMETHING?</p><p>K: SERIOUSLY? TRASHYKAWA IS  THERE TOO? </p><p>O: WHO SAID YOU CAN CALL ME THAT.</p><p>K: This guy doesn’t know his way around Tokyo.</p><p>Tooru smirked holding up his phone.</p><p>O: It's called Find My Friends, and a little thing I like to call location sharing.</p><p>“Uhhhhhh?”</p><p>B: THAT’S ALSO CHEATING. AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO PLAYED FAIR?</p><p>“Played fair?” Tooru slapped a hand over Bokuto’s mouth and laughed nervously.</p><p>O: It was just a little game we were playing that’s all. </p><p>K: Oikawa, keep his mouth shut. I’ll be there in five. See ya.</p><p>“You know what? I don’t want to know. Say nothing. I knew mixing you three would be trouble.”</p><p>O: I would say it was kind of fun. Wasn’t it, Bird Brain?</p><p>B: WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT! But I can’t say it wasn’t. *shrug*</p><p>O: I can't believe you won. </p><p>K: Yeah, tell me about it.</p><p>O: AHHHHHH. What is with you people? Why do you keep popping out no where?</p><p>K: Dude, you know this my school right? And Aiko’s house is literally two stops over?</p><p>B: It's also the middle of the night so taking the subway is quicker than walking especially if he got on after (P/N) told him where we were.</p><p>O: WELL HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT?!</p><p>K/B: You ask.</p><p>O: I have never been so disrespected in my life. Let’s go (P/N).</p><p>Tooru grabbed my wrist and started to pull me down the street. “Aaaaaaand I guess I’m leaving…….Why does everyone have to grab me?” Kuroo and Bokuto ran ahead of us and blocked our path.</p><p>K: NOPE. Where do you think you’re going? </p><p>O: Home, back to Miyagi where things are normal and people don’t randomly appear out of nowhere with their secret tunnels.</p><p>K: You’re just mad that you cheated and still lost.</p><p>O: You guys never said we couldn’t use our assets, and WAIT A MINUTE IF I CHEATED, THAT MEANS YOU DEFINITELY CHEATED.</p><p>K: Well you see.. BOKUTO, how did you find her without calling her. </p><p>B: Well that’s easy cause I know her. When she’s on a walk she doesn’t really pay attention to where she’s going. She looks up at the sky and lets her legs take her where they want. It’s also natural that she’s worried about the exam so I figured she’d go back to the place where she took it. </p><p>K/O: . . . HUH????</p><p>“BOOOOO. THAT WAS SO SWEET.” I jumped on Bokuto and gave him a hug. </p><p>K: When did you become logical?</p><p>O: I guess when it has to do with (P/N) the owl finally lives up to his potential. </p><p>“I’ve been doing an awful lot of listening and no one has given me the answer I’ve been looking for. Can I ask what the prize was for this little competition?” Tooru, Bokuto, and Kuroo all looked at each other and nodded. </p><p>K: There was none.</p><p>O: It was just the prize of knowing who was superior. Plot twist it was the owl. Friendly competition is all. </p><p>B: It was you.</p><p>“Excuse me?” I raised an eyebrow as Kuroo and Tooru’s eyes went wide. </p><p>K: ARE YOU KIDDING?</p><p>B: I’M SORRY.</p><p>O: I THOUGHT YOU UNDERSTOOD WHAT THE LOOK MEANT.</p><p>B: I THOUGHT IT MEANT WE WERE TELLING THE TRUTH. SHE DOESN'T LIKE IT WHEN PEOPLE LIE TO HER. HAVEN'T YOU TWO LEARNED YOUR LESSON?</p><p>“NO, CLEARLY THEY HAVEN’T. SPILL. NOW.”</p><p>O: I would like to set the record straight and say I never lied, I omitted the truth WHICH IS DIFFERENT.</p><p>“LESS BANTAR. MORE EXPLANATION TOORU.”</p><p>O: You see what had happened was we were chatting and -</p><p>“Stop, you, go.”</p><p>O: I was talking.</p><p>“No, you were stalling, probably to try and get more time to spin the truth. So you, go.”</p><p>K: Oikawa was being a dick and said he knew you better than us.</p><p>“Kinda, but he’s also known me way longer.”</p><p>K: This little agreement was to see who could find you the fastest. The prize was that, the prize of knowing who knew you the best and shoving it in his pompous face. That’s all. </p><p>“Bo, is that really what happened?” *unbeknownst to you* Tooru and Bokuto were nodding trying to get Bokuto to agree. Bokuto glupped knowing he had to choose between his friends and the girl of his dreams. </p><p>B: Um.. yeah. That’s what it was.</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>B: Yeah</p><p>“Then why did you pause.”</p><p>B: I was trying to remember what actually happened.</p><p>“Taro, look at me.” I grabbed Bokuto’s face in my hands and made him stare at me. “Do you promise?” He tried to look away, but I brought him back to me. “Don’t look at them, just focus on me. Do you promise?”</p><p>B: I .. I … I promise.</p><p>Although it came out as a whisper, he said the words. It was off, but Bokuto had never given me a reason to doubt him so I wasn’t going to start now. “Okay.”</p><p>B: Okay?</p><p>“Okay. You’ve never lied to me before. I trust you.” Tooru and Kuroo let out a breath, but when I turned around to glare at the two they stood up straight again. “You two on the other hand are on punishment. Bo? Do you want to finish our marathon?”</p><p>O: What marathon? There will be no marathon. </p><p>K: I concur, unless we’re invited too.</p><p>Bokuto nodded furiously. “Then let’s go.” I extended my out for Bokuto to grab. While he would normally take it happily and intertwine our fingers together, this time he didn’t, he just looked at it.</p><p>O: (P/N)! This isn’t funny! You know I don’t like being out of the loop! </p><p>K: We were supposed to cuddle tonight! </p><p>I grabbed Bokuto’s hand and started running. “Then maybe you shouldn’t have lied. Have fun cuddling with each other! Bye boys!” Bokuto and I ran all the way back to his house. When we got there I turned off my phone. “Give me yours.” </p><p>B: Okay, but can I ask why.</p><p>“I just want to put your phone on, do not disturb. Kuroo probably knows you’ll be coming here and is going to annoy you to try to get you to open the door. But can I say, the fact that you just handed over your phone without a fight is one of the many things I love about you.”</p><p>B: Love?</p><p>*blushes* “I - I MEANT LIKE. IT’S ONE OF THE THINGS I LIKE ABOUT YOU! HOW TRUSTING AND FREE SPIRITED YOU ARE.” Bokuto walked over to me and hugged me then he bent down and kissed my head. </p><p>B: It’s okay, I know.</p><p>We settled into bed after a couple minutes and just like I predicted, Kuroo and Tooru kept knocking on the door. “Just let them be and focus on Aladdin’s trash ass.”</p><p>B: Trash? That man is going to rescue his princess.</p><p>“He still lied to her, and then when she gave him a chance to come clean he didn’t. The circle of trust is broken. It doesn’t matter how much he risks to rescue her, because at the end of the day he put her in the position to need saving.”</p><p>B: (P/N), . . . I think I need to tell you something?</p><p>“What’s up? You know you can tell me anything.”</p><p>O: WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! JUST OPEN THE DOOR.</p><p>K: WE CAN SEE THE LIGHT OF THE TV.</p><p>“Ignore them. Taro, it’s just you and me remember? What’s on your mind?”</p><p>O: (P/NNNNNNNN), this isn’t fair.</p><p>B: Just how long are you going to be mad at them? </p><p>“I’m sure I’ll forgive them eventually. It’s not good to hold to a grudge. It doesn’t surprise me that they still lie to me, but I know someday I have to draw the line”</p><p>B: Um.. what if I lied to you? Would you forgive me?</p><p>Would I? I think so. It would be the first time, but…… “I want to say yes, but I think it honestly depends. You’re special you know. You.. you mean more to me than they do. You’ve seen me at my worst and you’ve constantly been there. I… I trust you and I guess it wouldn’t so much be the lie I’d have to forgive, I think maybe it’s the betrayal of trust. You know how much honesty means to me and have seen what the lies do in my life, I think maybe it’s because you know I’d rather get the truth even if it hurts. I’m sure at some point I would, it just, I think it would take a little while before I could do it you know.”</p><p>B: Yeah….. I .. I get it.</p><p>“Why do you ask?”</p><p>B: Nevermind.</p><p>“Are you sure? Bo, it’s better to tell me now. If you did something. If I find out on my own later, I’ll be more upset.”</p><p>B: I don't want you to leave me. </p><p>“Kotaro, you’re scaring me. What did you do?” I got off of Bokuto’s chest and faced him. He looked so sad. “Bo, look at me. It’ll be okay, just tell me.”</p><p>B: I -</p><p>K: WOAHHHHH, WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?</p><p>O: What the hell are you two doing in bed? </p><p>Separate yourselves. I do not approve of this.</p><p>“Okay dad.”</p><p>O: Princess, I already told you I’m not your dad, I’m your daddy. </p><p>“SHUT IT TRASHYKAWA. HOW THE HELL DID YOU GUYS GET IN HERE.” Kuroo popped a piece of popcorn into his mouth after making himself comfortable on the bed.</p><p>K: I remembered where the owl  kept his spare key.</p><p>“Can you guys leave?”</p><p>O: Oh?? Did we interrupt something?</p><p>“Yeah, you did. Now leave.”</p><p>K: Ooooo. What was it? A love confession?</p><p>“It’s none of your business. Leave. Now.”</p><p>B: No (P/N), it involves them. They should stay.</p><p>“Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?” Kuroo and Tooru’s eyes widened. </p><p>B: I LIED OKAY. WHEN I SAID YOU WERE THE PRIZE I LIED.</p><p>“What?” Kuroo and Tooru slapped a hand over Bokuto’s mouth and smiled.</p><p>K: (P/N), can you give us a second?</p><p>O: We just need to see what he’s confused about this time. </p><p>“You’re kidding right? Again? You both want to lie to my face again. But this time you want to poison Bokuto too? TALK. ALL OF YOU NOW. Tell me what the prize was?” The three gulped and looked down sadly.</p><p>K: Well,</p><p>O: The prize.. </p><p>B: It was you…</p><p>K: But not in the way you think it was. </p><p>O: The winner got to sleep with you. Not like sex, just sleep with you in their arms.</p><p>B: But they also won your heart.</p><p>“My heart???”</p><p>K: We know you’re confused about your feelings so we thought it would be easier if two of us backed off since you know….</p><p>“No I don’t. What could possibly be so important that you had to lie to my face and demean me into nothing more than a trophy.” </p><p>B: We all...</p><p>O: Love you. </p><p>K: Or at least me and Oikawa do. I think Bokuto’s still trying to sort it out.</p><p>B: I.. I have feelings for you, but I don't want to hurt anyone. I know you’re not ready for them, and I know Kuroo loves you. He’s my friend. I don’t want to hurt either of you. </p><p>“I.. I -“</p><p>O: Door</p><p>K: Already on it.</p><p>B: (P/N), I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to lie to you, but please don’t run. </p><p>O: You wanted to know. Now you know. </p><p>Trapped in a room with three boys who have feelings for me. Well I’ll just have to handle this with care and fragility. “Yeah. Now I know that you’re all selfish people who don’t value me.” NO. OKAY, WAIT, THAT IS NOT WHAT I WANTED TO SAY. “You guys think this is some kind of joke? That you three can decide what’s best for me and who I can and can’t date.” </p><p>B: It wasn’t like that.</p><p>O: Certainly weren't going to make the decision.</p><p>K: We thought it would help.</p><p>“Whatever feelings I had for any of you are gone now. I don’t love a single one of you. I’m not even sure I like you at this point. *Points to Kuroo* You’re constantly lying to me, *Points to Oikawa* you’re always playing games and keeping secrets, and you,* Points to Bokuto*  you’re the worst of them all, you lied to me knowing what happened.”</p><p>B: I know and I’m so sor-</p><p>“Save it. I’m not some trophy for you all to win or some game to be played. You want a prize here’s your prize. You three won each other, but you lost me. Now move.”</p><p>K: No. We’re going to deal with this.</p><p>“Okay. I’m going to deal with this and this is how. The problem lies with talking to you people. It’s like you hear what I say, but you don’t listen. I’m sick of it. So from now on, I’m not going to waste my breath. I’m done talking to the three of you for good.” And that’s what I did. Every half an hour one of the boy’s tried to get me to talk, but I wasn’t budging.</p><p>K: Baby girl, please talk to me. I’m trying to change, I really am I just.. I just don’t know how to act around you. I  love you so much, I don't know why I lie. I just don’t want to lose you again. We were making such great progress and then we kissed and…. I thought we really had a chance, this is all my fault. I’m such an ass. I’m sorry (P/N).</p><p>Yeah, that’s right, be sorry. Keep the toxicity because that kiss like our friendship was a big mistake. After another half hour Tooru laid down on the floor next to me. Great what does this doofus want?</p><p>O: Princess, baby, (P/N), Iwa Jrrrrrrrrr. Can you please talk to me? We’re not going to fix anything with you ignoring me. I’m not saying you don’t have a right to be upset, but I’m just saying you need to look at this through our perspectives. *silence* This is all my fault. I pushed too much. They told me you would be mad and I didn’t listen. Princess, please talk to me.</p><p> *silence* No, don’t look at me like that. It won’t work this time. Just close your eyes. When I closed them Tooru leaned forward and kissed my forehead.</p><p>O: You mean everything to me and I just want you to be happy. I thought doing this would help. I’m sorry that I was wrong.</p><p>Tooru, I- No. No more forgiving boys for treating me like a joke. Tobi’s words echoed in my head ‘try having a little self worth.’  He was right. I always backed down, I always got mad and let them walk all over me. Just because they apologize that doesn’t mean we get to reset. The damage doesn’t suddenly go away. I need to stand my ground, and make them respect me and if not me then make them respect the next girl they think about playing with. When it was Bokuto’s turn, he took a slightly different approach. He sat  in front of me for a little while until our eyes met. I knew he was sad, I could see it on his face, but he smiled and whispered out a hi. Oh Bokuto.</p><p>B: I know nothing I could say will make this better and that you need time to process the betrayal, but I just wanted to be by your side for a little. Once the door opens and you leave I’m not really sure when you’ll be back. I don't blame you. I did a bad thing. I know I did and I’m sorry. So if you don’t want to talk right now it’s okay. You’ll talk to all of us when you're ready. I really wish you would talk to us though. Even though it’s only been a couple of hours, I miss your voice already. I miss hearing your cute little laugh, and, I guess what I miss most of all is your smile. </p><p>“Bo-“ STOP. STAND YOUR GROUND. Don’t let him shake you. Bokuto's shocked expression dropped once I put my head down again. This one, it hit differently. Disappointing Bokuto and knowing I was the one making him sad, it hurt. </p><p>B: I guess I better go. You probably want to be alone.</p><p>Alone. Like I always am. Like I always choose to be…. I guess I deserved this. I’m not sure how but I ended up falling asleep on the floor. I woke up early that morning in Bokuto’s bed to see the three spread out across the floor. My heart broke seeing them. This was so sad, I had to go so I grabbed my phone, headed back to Aiko’s house, grabbed my stuff and left. The night was one of the last times I talked to Bokuto, Tooru or Kuroo. I wanted to text them when I got my score back, but I couldn’t. It wasn’t that I was because in all honesty I could care less. I wasn’t mad about the lie. I guess it was more the principle of things, and now it was too awkward to fix and it’s not like those three went out of their way to speak to me either. I got admitted to Nekoma so I’d be starting there in the fall, all that was left was to tell everyone. Tobi…. He was another one. How was I going to tell him? Did he even care anymore? It’s probably better that he didn’t. We hadn’t talked since that day at the grocery store. This was the longest we had gone without talking. Our last fight was bad, but it only lasted like a week. This was a whole different game. The time passed quickly and nothing had changed. I had kept my head down and avoided most of the team at all cost. We still chatted in the group chat here and there, but nothing major. Tomorrow was the last day of school, which means it would be my last chance to tell them all.</p><p>U: You shouldn’t make a habit of crying in this park especially at night, it’s dangerous. </p><p>I quickly wiped my tears and slapped on a smile. “Waka waka, what are you doing out?”</p><p>U: I’m on a run as I assume you were. </p><p>“Yeah, I was. I saw my park and I just got to thinking.”</p><p>U: Was the run not to help you think as well?</p><p>“No, that was to stop me from thinking.”</p><p>U: Talk. It seems that we are overdue for one of your “therapy sessions.” </p><p>*giggle* “I’m not quite sure what else I could call them if  9/10 you listen and solve my problems. </p><p>U: What is the matter?</p><p>“I’m um.. I’m transferring to Nekoma High in Tokyo next year, and I haven’t necessarily told anyone at school yet...”</p><p>U: By anyone you mean Tobio Kageyama.</p><p>“Him… and the rest of the team.”</p><p>U: Follow me.</p><p>I got up a little confused and followed Shiratorizwa’s Ace to the little lake near the park. The moon shone making it look straight out of a movie. The water moved, but it was calm. </p><p>U: Do you see the water and how it is constantly moving? </p><p>“Yeah, it’s tranquil, serene actually.”</p><p>U: No.</p><p>“No?”</p><p>U: You’re mind, it’s like this water. You see how it keeps rippling? It’s bothered, the opposite of tranquil.</p><p>“Yeah, but what does that - </p><p>U:  When it’s agitated it becomes difficult to see, but if you allow it to settle everything becomes clear. </p><p>When Ushiwaka took a stick and settled the water I could see koi fish swimming in the lake. I had never seen past my reflection in the clear water, yet underneath laid a hidden treasure. My mind just like life wasn’t a lake that could be calmed so easily. *sigh* “You don’t get it. I screwed up. He hates me and when I tell him I’m leaving, *whispers* he’ll hate me forever. I can’t tell him. I can’t tell the team. It’s better if I just go without saying a word.” </p><p>U: When Oikawa left, you were upset that he hadn’t told you about it, correct? </p><p>“Yeah, but-“</p><p>U: I seem to recall you saying that “it wasn’t the fact that he was leaving that bugged you, it was the fact that he didn’t consider how not telling you would make you feel.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>U: I didn’t quite understand when you said it either, however I believe this is the same scenario. Place yourself in both Tobio Kageyama’s shoes as well as your teams’. You wanted to know when it was Oikawa, I believe your bond to them is similar and if transferring will be beneficial to you, I don’t believe they would be genuinely mad at you. They may be upset that they will not get to see you, and that you waited so long to tell them, but they will not hate you for bettering yourself.</p><p>“I guess you’re right. I’ll tell him. I’ll tell everyone tomorrow. I’m sorry.”</p><p>U: Sorry is a word used for apologizing. You have nothing to apologize for.</p><p>“It just seems like every time we’re together I’m falling apart. It’s selfish.”</p><p>U: That might be true, but for a wall to get stronger it must first fall apart. With every repair you gain a little bit of strength. As far as being selfish, I believe it is the opposite. Your problems stem from your constant thinking of how others would feel or react to your actions. They have never once been because you did something you wanted to do and not cared for the consequences. Even if that was the case you do not do it enough to be consider selfish. </p><p>I went in to give him a hug, but he stopped me with a finger to my forehead.</p><p>U: Sort out your issues and come back to me as the warrior I know you are. If I keep coddling you, you’ll get soft.</p><p>“Okay?”</p><p>U: I will see you in Tokyo (P/N) Iwaizumi. </p><p>“When are you leaving?”</p><p>U: Tonight. Practice will begin the day after.</p><p>“Wakatoshi Ushijama, then you have to give me a hug. It’s a goodbye and good luck hug.”</p><p>U: Why? This is not the last time we’ll be seeing each. *smirks* I seem to remember you owe a proper “therapy session”.</p><p>“Let’s just call it what it is.”</p><p>U: A date</p><p>“Wakatoshi-kun, how forward. *smirk* I thought you didn’t like that I was soft.”</p><p>U: I never said you were soft. I said I didn’t want you to get soft. Besides, you are an interesting character. I like to keep interesting characters around.</p><p>“Let’s start dinner to catch up as friends, we can see how interesting things become later.”</p><p>U: Until then. This is not goodbye. I will see you in the near future. So long (P/N).</p><p>“See you later, Waka-waka.” After he left, I went home and got ready for bed. Tomorrow would be the day. The day I was set free.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0083"><h2>83. LEAVING THE MURDER HOUSE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone woke up with the same thought. Today is the day. For some it was the day adulthood began, for others it was a day confrontation would be met, regardless, today was the day. A day everyone would remember. </p><p>CROW’S NEST </p><p>S: HAPPY GRADUATION DAY EVERYONE.</p><p>A: Come on Suga, we haven’t graduated yet.</p><p>D: Only a matter of hours. Is everyone still coming?</p><p>H: Yup!</p><p>Y: Ofcourse!</p><p>Yachi: Wouldn't miss it! </p><p>T: HELLS YEAH!!</p><p>N: NO DOUBT!</p><p>N: WAIT A MINUTE! WHO THE HELL CHANGED THE GROUP CHAT NAME. </p><p>N: CAPTAIN</p><p>T: CAPTAIN</p><p>N: A SIN HAS BEEN COMMITTED </p><p>T: WHO DARE DEFY THEIR ALL POWER UPPERCLASSMEN</p><p>E: Will you guys shut up. I’m the one who changed it.</p><p>N: But why :(</p><p>E: BECAUSE CAW CAW MOTHER F*CKERS WAS NOT AN APPROPRIATE NAME!</p><p>T: Can’t we at least be something cooler. Like I don’t know a murder of crows.</p><p>N: I’VE GOT IT. THE MURDER HOUSE</p><p>Tsukki: Love it.</p><p>T: WOAHHHHH. IF MY MAIN MAN TSUKKI IS IN THEN THERE WE GO.</p><p>*Noya changed the groupchat name from Crow’s Nest to Murder House*</p><p>D: Ennoshita, reign in your simpletons.</p><p>N: WE MIGHT BE SIMPLE.</p><p>T: BUT NOBODY LIKES COMPLICATED ANYWAY.</p><p>“That’s on period.”</p><p>H: (P/N)!!!!!!! </p><p>N: SHE’S ALIVE!!</p><p>T: Where you been kid? Dodin’ your favorite upper classmen?</p><p>“Studying.”</p><p>E: Those two wouldn’t know anything about that.</p><p>N: WE STUDY.</p><p>E: When I force you to.</p><p>T: That's besides the point. We looked everywhere for you these past couple of weeks, but we couldn’t find you. </p><p>Kiyoko: Have you checked the library? We’ve seen her in the same spot consistently for the last couple of weeks.</p><p>S: Those two don’t know what the inside of the library looks like.</p><p>D: I don’t think they know where the library is.</p><p>T: KIYOKO PLEASE DON'T GO. </p><p>N: KIYOKOOOOOO</p><p>“Will you two relax? It was just a text.”</p><p>E: Daichi, please don’t leave me alone with these idiots. </p><p>D: Sorry, no refunds.</p><p>S: Or returns.</p><p>A: Treat them well. </p><p>Kinnoshita: R.I.P.</p><p>D: Heavy is the head that wears the crown.</p><p>“Tanaka killed one of our captains… if he’s gonna keep something alive it might as well be his streak.”</p><p>D: (P/N).... not funny. </p><p>S: I think you're outnumbered on that one Daichi. </p><p>Tsukishima: Tanaka, Nice kill.</p><p>T: Sorry again Daichi…..</p><p>“Sorry, Cap!”</p><p>A: (P/N), are you coming to see us off today?</p><p>“Yes! I’m just going to be a little late. I’m on my way to Aoba Johsai’s ceremony now. As soon I grab a picture and congratulate Hedge I’ll be right over.”</p><p>Yachi: That’s so exciting! We all haven’t been together in a little while. </p><p>Y: You're right! We’ve all been a little busy, but that changes today because volleyball season is starting up! </p><p>I put my phone down as I looked up at my ceiling. Volleyball season is coming up, but I wouldn’t be around for it. Today is the day. Today is the day I tell them. The ceremony at Aboa Joshai was nice, and seeing my mom cry walking Hedge across the stage, that was even nice. Having the Oikawa’s and my little baby Takeru made us practically a fan section, but Tooru didn’t need one, because when he when his name was called a crowd full of fam girls cried, screamed and clapped for him. “ I told he wouldn’t miss us.”</p><p>S: I would be so sure. </p><p>My clapping slowly halted as my eyes locked with those chocolate brown ones. He stopped walking a second then slowly continued while never breaking eye contact with me. I gave him a small smile and wave which he gladly returned then proceeded down the stairs.</p><p>S: He misses you, you know.</p><p>“I thought he was mad at me.”</p><p>S: Well think again. The boy is head over heels for you. He might have been busy getting ready to leave, but I promise you, you were on his mind every second that you were apart.</p><p>“What are you his messenger?”</p><p>S: I just don’t get why you guys aren’t together. </p><p>M: You and me both, sister.</p><p>“Mommmm.” </p><p>Miko: Give my idiot son another chance.</p><p>S: Mom, that’s not how you’re going to get her to do it.</p><p>Miko: Well how else would I? She has eyes so she knows he’s pretty, she’s know him since birth so we can’t lie to her and tell him she’ll get use to that personality of his, and that she already know his family is amazing and still hasn’t given in. Guilt is the only sure fire way to do it. </p><p>I looked at Takeru who was sitting on my lap. “What do you think? Do we give Uncle Tooru another chance?”</p><p>T: No way, he’s lame. You deserve someone cool. </p><p>Miko: Takeru.</p><p>“Yeah like who?”</p><p>T: Wakatoshi Ushijima! </p><p>I burst out laughing as a defeated tears rolled down Sakura and Miko’s eyes. </p><p>S: Did you hear that?</p><p>M: It was the sound of Tooru’s entire being breaking. </p><p>The finally name was called and we clapped once more for all the graduates. I grabbed Takeru’ hand as we started walking toward our graduates. “So Wakatoshi Ushijima? You a fan?”</p><p>T: YEAH!!! *starts spiking with his free hand* He’s a super cool power ace, who’s on the U-19. I loved watching his games on TV, but Uncle Tooru would turn them off and start pouting.</p><p>“What I told you I know you I knew him? And not only that, we were friends.”</p><p>T: NO WAYYYYY. YOU’RE SO COOL (P/N).</p><p>“He’s on his way to Tokyo, but don’t worry next time he’s around I’ll have you meet him.”</p><p>T: REALLY?</p><p>I tapped his nose and smiled. “Just don’t tell </p><p>Uncle Tooru.” Takeru jumped and hugged me.</p><p>O: Don’t tell Uncle Tooru what?</p><p>T: That (P/N) is too cool to date someone as lame as you even though mom and gram don’t think so.</p><p>O: IT’S MY BIG DAY. BE NICE TO ME. </p><p>S: Takeru, quiet game. Tooru, be nice to your nephew. </p><p>O: So this what you do while I’m having a life changing moment.</p><p>M: Try to win you back the love of you life? Yes. </p><p>S: More like guilt back…</p><p>O: Hey, whatever works.</p><p>T: It didn’t.</p><p>S: Takeru, *glares* I said Quiet. Game.</p><p>M: Oooo I like that. I want to try.</p><p>“You can’t yell at the kid for spitting facts.”</p><p>M: (P/N), quiet game.</p><p>“Mom, I’m not a -“ I stopped talking as soon as I saw her glare.</p><p>S: Wowwwww, you’re a natural.</p><p>M: Well thank you! </p><p>Hajime walked over with Aiko in hand, after they were done “catching up.”</p><p>O: Ms. Iwaizumi, would you mind unquieting her? We kind of have to talk.</p><p>M: Ofcourse, but after pictures!</p><p>I had never been so thankful for mom’s compulsive need to take pictures at every moment, and by the time we finished I had to make it to our team hangout. While running to Karasuno with heels and a dress wasn’t Isela I was already late and I was sure the ceremony ended but anywhere was better than a place alone with Tooru. </p><p>N:(P/NNNNNNNN), YOU LOOK SO </p><p>“Sweaty? Gross? Out of whack?</p><p>N: WOWWWWWW</p><p>T: Pretty </p><p>S: Gorgeous </p><p>*blushes and giggle* “Oh thanks guys.”</p><p>E : You two just need someone new to sino over now that Kiyoko’s leaving don’t you</p><p>N: NEVER</p><p>T: OUR LOVE IS PURE.</p><p>N/T: WE’LL LOVE YOU FOREVER KIYOKO </p><p>K: Thank you, but that’s a little bit excessive.</p><p> Everyone was laughing and mingling as we took a couple of group pictures. I have to them- I have to - Tobi…. our eyes and we immediately looked down, I guess I had been looking down longer because suddenly Tobi had his arm on my shoulder.</p><p>K: Hey…. um… it’s been a while hasn’t.</p><p>“Yeah…. it’s been a busy couple of weeks.”</p><p>K: Your hair. It’s longer and you’re taller.</p><p>“Yeah, wedges… they’re a real crazy thing.”</p><p>*blushes* K: Oh um. I didn’t realize.</p><p>He was just so adorable I couldn't help, but giggle at the embarrassed little blueberry.</p><p>K: HEY, DON'T LAUGH. Guys don’t wear heels. </p><p>“Tobi, you have a sister and mom, who very much wear them.”</p><p>K: Yeah, but I don't look at their feet.</p><p>“Aww is someone jealous they don’t get to grow a couple inches temporarily” I went to grab his cheek, but stopped. What am I doing?</p><p>K: (P/N)/ “Tobi”</p><p>K: Sorry, you can go. </p><p>“Can- Can I talk to you for a sec? In um private.”</p><p>K: Yeah </p><p>Tobi and I  said our goodbyes, but everyone assured they’d meet at my house for a graduation movie night/ dinner. Together we walked away from the group of our friends and headed towards our favorite hill. Oh god. We settled under a tree where we could be alone. It was silent for a little while, but I knew I had to break the silence “It’s.. um. It’s been awhile.”</p><p>K: Yeah.. </p><p>“Let’s try not to fall down this time.”</p><p>K: Everytime we have it’s been your fault. As long as you don’t fall you won’t bring me I won’t have to save you.</p><p>“You didn’t always have to save me. You could’ve let me fall and learn from my own mistakes.”</p><p>K: Ofcourse I did. You’re my best friend and I love you dumbass. I couldn't let you fall. </p><p>“Oh… yeah….” Way to make it awkward Tobio.</p><p>K: How..um.. how have you been? </p><p>“Good, good.” *silence* Great. COME ON JUST RIP OFF THE BANDAID. </p><p>“TOBI I-”/ K: (P/N) I -</p><p>“It’s okay you can go first.”</p><p>K: I know this is a difficult decision for you to make and it’s okay. We don’t have to date. I’ll deal with it. I just- I guess what I’m trying to say is that-  I miss my best friend.  I miss having you in my life. </p><p>“Don’t say that.” </p><p>K: This the longest we’ve gone without talking and I understand what you meant now when you said you’d rather have me in your life as a friend even if you can’t love me the same way.</p><p>“There’s a but in there. I just know it.”</p><p>K: But, I love you. And if you’re coming here to tell me it’s never going to happen, I want you to know it’s okay. I’ll find a way to deal with it. We’ll find a way to deal with it the way we always do.</p><p>“That’s actually not what I wanted to talk to you about </p><p>K: Then what is?</p><p>“I’m…. I’m leaving.”</p><p>K: What? </p><p>“Yeah, um. I’m transferring schools and moving to Tokyo.” </p><p>K: That’s impossible. </p><p>“It’s actually not. It’s amazing what you can do with a piece of paper.” </p><p>K: You’re not leaving and that’s final. </p><p>“I’m really sorry, but that’s not your choice.” </p><p>K: NO, no, you can’t. I won’t let you. </p><p>“I’ve put in my deposit. By next term I’ll be a second year at Nekoma. I just thought it’d be better to hear it from me.”</p><p>K: Stop. Please stop. This isn’t funny. Tell me this is just a joke. TELL ME YOU’RE STAYING.</p><p>“I’ve uh I’ve gotta head out now. I’m sorry.”</p><p>K: Fine. I give. I’ll stop pushing you. I only love you as friends. I was confused. Is that what you wanted to hear? We can go back to how things were before now, right? Please say right. I’ll do whatever you want. Please, just, please, please stay. You can’t leave me</p><p>“Tobi-”</p><p>K: What would I do if you weren’t here? HM? You’re the only who makes my life bearable. The truth is you're my only friend (P/N). I’m lost without you.</p><p>“You’re fine. You’ll have the boys, you have other friends now. There are so many people you love you and care about you and who will uncomplicate things. It’s for the best.” </p><p>K: I DON’T CARE ABOUT ANYONE ELSE. JUST YOU. SO PLEASE PLEASE DON’T GO.</p><p>“Tobi..” </p><p>K: What happened to your promise. Did you forget? </p><p>FLASHBACK</p><p>It was our last year of middle school and the Shiratorizwa letters had just come in the mail. Tobi and I had promised we would open them together. This was his number one school so he was a little nervous to say the least. His grandpa was an alumni and with his recent death this would be Tobi’s way of being closer to him. </p><p>K: (P/N), if I don’t get in.. I .. I still want you to go.</p><p>“No, thanks.”</p><p>K: (P/N)-</p><p>“Tobio”</p><p>K: Can you be serious? </p><p>“ I am. Tobi, we’re a package deal and I’m not going anywhere without my best friend, I promise.”</p><p>K: You can’t promise that.</p><p>“But I just did? We’re going to be together today, tomorrow and everyday after. I promise. ”</p><p>K: What if someday a tomorrow comes where we’re apart?</p><p>“Well as long as we’re apart from everyone together I guess it doesn’t really matter.”</p><p>K: No, I mean, what if someday you go somewhere else…. that isn’t with me….</p><p>“Like on vacation?”</p><p>K: No</p><p>“Well where would I go.”</p><p>K: Away… from me.</p><p>“Ummmm. I’m not really sure that’d be possible. You’d be kind of lost without me. Who would you call when you’re sad?”</p><p>K: I… I don’t know </p><p>“And who would I call for advice when you get lost, you can’t really read Kanji yet?” </p><p>K: I KNOW MY WAY.</p><p>“Listen Tobi, if there’s a tomorrow when we’re not together, which I highly doubt, I want you to smack some sense into me. And if i refuse to listen and still go anyway and for some reason we break apart I want you to know, that you are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem and so much smarter than you think. Don’t make anyone believe others. And if you forget I’ll be around to remind you. Even when I’m gone, I want you to know I’ll always be with you. “</p><p>K: Can you please not be gone?</p><p>*chuckles* “Sure. You got it kid. Now let’s open these bad boys up. ”</p><p>END OF FLASHBACK</p><p>“I stand by what I said.”</p><p>K: THEN DON’T GO.</p><p>“Not that. I stand by the fact that you are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem and so much smarter than you think. You don’t need me Tobi.”</p><p>K: YES! YES I DO </p><p> “I just make life complicated.” </p><p>K: I DONT CARE</p><p>“It’s for the best.”</p><p>K: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO DECIDE WHAT'S FOR THE BEST.</p><p>I couldn't do this anymore, I couldn't watch him cry, but I also couldn’t offer him any comfort. “I.. I’ve got to go and get everything set up. I’ll be telling the team tonight. I hope you can still make it.” With that I ran away just like I always did. I was a coward. This wasn’t for the best. I wanted to stay, Tobi wanted me to stay. How could I go? Time had passed quickly as I got set up. The boys showed up one by one. Tobi… he made it, but he hasn’t spoken a single word to me, not that I expected him to. We had watched the movie and the boys had pizza in their stomachs so now was as good as time as any to do it. “Guys, I have to tell you something.”</p><p>N: (P/N), you don’t have to announce when your going to the bathroom.</p><p>T: Learned that one the hard way..</p><p>D: Will you two shut up and let her talk. Sorry (P/N), go ahead.</p><p>“Okay, um, I know last time we talked about this you weren’t too happy. Noya-senpai, you particularly didn’t take it well. And hurting you, it’s the last thing I want to do, because you’re all my family and I love you.”</p><p>A: Whatever it is (P/N) you can tell us. </p><p>S: We’ll control the beast.</p><p>“I.. I’m.. I’m transferring… to Nekoma.” Silence. Well that’s new. “I’ve never know you lot to be at a lose for words. *nervous laugh* I…um I just wanted to let you know. I’ll miss you all very much and I’ll be here most of the summer, I just.. I won’t be here for awhile after.” More silence. Great. </p><p>A: I think that’s great. Congratulations (P/N)!</p><p>“Thank you Ashai.”</p><p>S: Yeah it’s amazing. Are you going to join their volleyball team?  </p><p>“Probably not. It’d be a betrayal to you guys.”</p><p>D: Looks like it’s a going away party for us all. </p><p>“Yeah… um Noya-senpai? Are you upset? I’ve never seen you this quiet before.” </p><p>N: Is this something you really want? To leave? </p><p>“I .. I…”</p><p>K: She’s not leaving. She’s running away. We should all let her. We have enough dead weight with the Tangerine. </p><p>H: HEY.  I PLAY AT NATIONALS AND SCORED A BUNCH. I'M NOT DEAD WEIGHT.</p><p>K: THEN MAYBE NEXT TIME DON'T GET A FEVER IN THE MIDDLE OF A GAME.</p><p>H: ARE YOU BLAMING ME FOR LOSING?</p><p>There it was. There was the shift. Just like when his grandpa died and he became “The King”. “Hinata, he doesn’t mean that.”</p><p>K: I do.</p><p>“He’s just hurting, this is his form of grieving. I caused it and I am very sorry. Please take care of him. He’ll try to push you away, but don’t let him. Make sure he knows he’s not alone, and that you all love and care for him very much.” </p><p>N: Why don’t you stay and take care of him yourself?</p><p>K: Who the hell are you to pretend like you know me.</p><p>D: Kageyama. That’s enough.</p><p>“It’s okay Daichi. I .. I deserve it.”</p><p>Tsukishima: Seriously? If you think deserve to be talked down to and belittled you’ve got a bigger case of Stockholm syndrome than I thought.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Tsukishima: The all mighty King. Back on your rampage again are you? Should we bow down now or ?</p><p>K: Shut it foureyes or I’ll shut it for you. I’m not in the mood today.</p><p>Tsukishima: You seriously don’t see a problem with this, then let me spell it out for you. She’s smart. I’ve seen and heard her do a lot of dumb things, but this might be one the smartest things she’s ever done. She wants to be a doctor, med school is hard enough to get into a good school, but a power house school like Nekoma will make it easier. She turned down Shiratorizawa for you, wasn’t that enough. Nekoma is a good school, it’ll offer her better opportunities than a school like Karasuno, and her brother will be around. She doesn’t need anyone’s permission. You’re being selfish. </p><p>Everyone was stunned at Tsukki’s speech. Noya didn’t back down though, he gave me a stern look and said</p><p>N: Answer my question. Is this something you really want?</p><p>“It.. it is. I want to go to Nekoma, not for anyone, but because I worked hard to get there.” I stiffened up after Noya hugged me.</p><p>N: Then you can go. If it makes you happy, I’ll support you.</p><p>“Noya-senpai” </p><p>N: You have to promise me you’ll be careful though. Don’t let any those guys on the team bully you. </p><p>“I .. didn’t think I should join the team.”</p><p>N: Ofcourse you should! Do a little reckon for us! </p><p>Y: He’s surprisingly okay with this?</p><p>H: Yeah, didn’t he get really mad last time?</p><p>N: Listen up underclassmen. It’s your cool upperclassman’s job to look out for each and everyone of you. This is something she wants so we’re not standing  in the  way of it. Understand.</p><p>T: You’re only okay with this cause she called you senpai so many times.</p><p>N: THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT. DON'T BE JEALOUS TANAKA. TONIGHT WE CELEBRATE THE DEPARTURE OF SOME OLD CROWS ALONG WITH OUR BABY BIRD LEAVING THE NEST.  CONGRATULATIONS TO YOU ALL ON YOUR NEW ADVENTURES</p><p>Everyone: YEAH.</p><p>The rest of the night was relatively stress free. We watched movies and laughed. We played games and had fun. It was great. A couple of boys fell asleep in my room when I woke up and rubbed my eyes. “Hedge?? What time is it?”</p><p>H: 3am</p><p>“Where are you going?”</p><p>H: The airport? </p><p>“Okay, have fun.” I laid back down and closed my eyes </p><p>H: You’re not coming?</p><p>I let out a little yawn and snuggled deeper into my couch. “No, why would I go to the airport at 3am?”</p><p>H: Okay…. If you say so. Later. </p><p>I slowly went back to bed and dreamed of what tomorrow would be like. </p><p>youtube.com/watch?v=BgGFRgOW-6M</p><p>(just in case you want it to hurt a little more. You can keep it on reply for the rest of the chapter.) </p><p>MEANWHILE AT THE AIRPORT</p><p>O: She’s not coming is she? </p><p>H: I wouldn’t hold your breath. </p><p>O: Did she forget or did she not want to come and say goodbye. </p><p>H: I.. I couldn’t tell you. I’m sorry. </p><p>O: It’s okay. I just thought.. Maybe.. </p><p>H: I wouldn’t sweat it man. She’s my little sister and I love her, but she’s complicated. You’re going to meet a bunch of other girls. You’ll forget about her soon. </p><p>MEANWHILE AT THE IWAIZUMI HOUSE</p><p>My body shot awake and confused as to what was happening. I looked at my phone to check the time, 4:30, okay? An alert popped up. Tooru’s leaving :( . Tooru’s leaving? Where is he going? My eyes grew wide in realization and tears started to fall. WAIT. LEAVING. HE’S LEAVING FOR BRAZIL TODAY. I quickly got up, put on my sneakers and started running out the door. I NEEDED TO GET TO THE AIRPORT. I NEED TO GET THERE NOW. The airport was an hour away. Would I make it in time? I dialed Hajime’s number as I continued to run. “Come on Hedge, pick up, PICK UP!” </p><p>H: Hello?</p><p>“HAJIME YOU IDIOT, WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME TODAY WAS THE DAY?” </p><p>H: I did. I asked if you were going to the airport and you said why would I go to the airport? I just assumed you still had beef with Shittykawa, but I wasn’t going to let it affect my saying goodbye to him. </p><p>“YOU DUMBASS. TELL ME HE’S STILL THERE. WHAT TIME IS HIS FLIGHT.” </p><p>H: It.. it just left. I’m on my way home.</p><p>“No.. NO. IT CAN’T BE. I’M FIVE STOPS AWAY.”</p><p>H: (P/N), I can’t stop a plane that’s already left….</p><p>The tears clouded my vision. Tooru… he was gone… and I couldn’t say goodbye. </p><p>H: (P/N)?? (F/N)?? Are you okay? </p><p>I wiped my nose and realized Hajime was still on the line. “Uh, yeah. I’ll.. um… I’ll see you at home.” </p><p>H: How about you meet me at the airport? We can go home together. I don’t like it when you walk around all upset. </p><p>“Alright”  I whispered. “I’ll be there soon.” The last five stops seemed to fly by, but why did the other five seem to last a lifetime. Maybe it’s because Tooru was gone now… “Why do I feel empty inside? It’s not like we were talking while he was around.” I made my way towards the departures where Hedge said he would be, but I didn’t find him. I looked around for a little while and gave up. I dialed his number. “Hedge, this isn’t funny. I see a bunch of people, but none of them are you.”</p><p>H: That’s cause you’re not looking in the right direction. Turn your head to the left. Good, now stay right there. I see you. I’m coming. </p><p>“I just don’t see why, it has to be so difficult to find one…..” I froze. It couldn’t be. My phone had fallen from my hand and the tears quickly returned to my eyes spilling over faster than they were coming out. </p><p>O: You don’t look very happy to see me. </p><p>“Tooru….” It came out like a whisper. But I knew he heard me after a chuckle came out. </p><p>O: The one and only. </p><p>The second those words left his mouth I ran towards him and jumped in his arms. He was here. He was still here. I couldn’t believe it. As I cried into Tooru’s chest he chuckled and held me in his arms. In a whisper he said </p><p>O: I missed you too Princess.</p><p>“Wha- What are you still doing here? Hedge told me your flight left.”</p><p>O: It did. I just wasn’t on it. </p><p>I slapped Tooru’s arm. “You idiot! You’re going to get in trouble.” </p><p>O: OWWW. YOU KNOW (P/N), SOME GIRLS WOULD FIND WHAT I DID ROMANTIC. </p><p>“I FIND IT IDIOTIC. YOU’VE BEEN WORKING FOR THIS MOMENT YOUR WHOLE LIFE AND YOU BLEW IT OFF. WHY?” Tooru smiled his award winning smile and said the words I didn’t know I needed to hear. </p><p>O: Well that's simple you dummy. You. I couldn’t leave without saying goodbye. </p><p>“But your coach-” </p><p>O: I already called him, and had him set up a flight for later this afternoon. Hey, don’t start crying on me now, okay? I figured it could give us some time to talk. </p><p>And talk we did. We talk for hours and hours about everything. The world, his new life in Brazil, whether he’s started learning Portugese, if I was excited about Nekoma. But it wasn’t enough.  No time would ever be enough. The hours with him felt like minutes and soon enough, those hours ended as they called his plane to board. </p><p>O: I better get going. </p><p>“Yeah, you should.” Tooru gently placed his hands on both sides of my face. One held it as he used the other one to wipe my tears. I leaned into his touch. </p><p>O: Please, don’t cry. You know I don’t like leaving you while you cry. </p><p>“I’m not crying. I’m.. i’m watering my eyelashes so they’ll grow.” </p><p>O: Either way I need you to stop. I can’t get on that plane knowing you're like this. </p><p>“Tooru, go. You already miss your flight once. You can’t miss it again.” </p><p>O: (P/N), I- I don’t think I can do this. What if I’m not good enough. </p><p>“Tooru Oikawa, you’ve got everything you need to be able to do this. Get rid of doubts, because I know that you’ll be amazing. Tooru, take that worthless pride of yours and go. Go show everyone just who Tooru Oikawa is.” Tooru held me tighter as I tried to wipe the tears from his eyes. </p><p>O: (P/N), I’ll make you proud. I promise. </p><p>“Tooru,um, one last thing. *blushes* Today is the day.” </p><p>O: What? </p><p>“You said that someday I’d want you to kiss me, and when that day comes and the time was right you would. *blushes redder* Well, that day is today. Tooru Oikawa, I want you to kiss me.” At first he was shocked, but when I leaned in and closed my eyes he quickly mirrored my actions. It was him, it had always been him. My first love, my current love and my soulmate, Tooru Oikawa. When our lips touched like every other time, the butterflies erupted. It felt magical, straight out a story book. It felt like home. It felt like Tooru. When pulled apart he laid his forehead on mine.</p><p>O: I love you so much (F/N) Iwaizumi. </p><p>“I know, and I love you too Tooru Oikawa. I always have and I always will.” </p><p>Airport: LAST CALL FOR FLIGHT 7469 TO RIO. </p><p>Tooru gave me one last hug as I whispered out “That’s you, go. Go be great. I believe in you.” Tooru gave me one last kiss as he slowly began to walk away. </p><p>O: I’ll call you when I land, and every day after that. I love you (F/N).</p><p>“I love you too. Now go.” The airline hostess checked his ticket and with that Tooru gave me one last wave. He stepped on that plane and into his future. I stayed and watched as the plane took off with a piece of my heart in it. “Bye Tooru, I’ll see you later.” I would. Right? He loved me and I love him? No matter how far apart we’d be, he was my soulmate and soulmates always find each other. The rest of night I laid in bed and cried. Tooru, I love you. The summer ended as quickly as came. Tooru kept his word and called me everyday at first but slowly those calls changed to a weekly occurrence and then a monthly one then they stopped coming all together. It hurt at first, but I was choosing to look past it and start my own forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0084"><h2>84. IF KENMA SMIRKS, YOU RUN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been six months and let me tell you, my time in Tokyo has been immaculate. Aiko and I had moved in together. The new apartment was still in her building just on a slightly higher floor with another bedroom so I was familiar with the area. I was grateful to her. Nekoma was amazing, and their program was better than I could have imagined. I really did love it all. My teachers were great, my classes were amazing, and my life? UNPROBLEMATIC! Surprised? Me too. And it’s all because I refused to join the volleyball team or at least it was until I got guilted into.</p><p>FLASHBACK</p><p> Every day at lunch the boys, specifically Lev and Yamamoto, would get on my case and whine about how it wasn’t fair that  I was Karasuno's medic and not theirs.</p><p>Y: Karasuno had two hotties as their managers and you as their medic. We’ve never even had a girl mangerrrrrrr. It’s not fairrrrr.</p><p>“Life’s not fair.” I said as I took another bite of my salad unphased by the nonsense.</p><p>L: Come onnnnnn</p><p>“No.”</p><p>L: It’ll be fun</p><p>“No.”</p><p>L: You'll get to be around Kenma.</p><p>“I’m around Kenma right now.”</p><p>Y: (P/N), IF YOU DON'T BECOME OUR MEDIC, I’LL, I’LL, I’LL</p><p>“You’ll what?” I set down my fork, folded my hands and placed my head on top of them. “Go on, say it. I’m dying to find out. What are you going to do?”</p><p>Y: I’LL BAN YOU FROM EATING LUNCH WITH US.</p><p>“Okay, bye.” As I started to get up, Yamamoto pushed me back down. </p><p>Y: (P/N), YOU LISTEN TO YOUR UPPERCLASSMAN. JOIN THE VOLLEYBALL TEAM. </p><p>“No.”</p><p>L: No? </p><p>“Do you want to hear it again in Spanish? Ño.”</p><p>Y: (P/NNNNNNN), one gameeeeee please. </p><p>K: Just do it so he’ll stop whining.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>K: So I can stop hearing him complain.</p><p>“What’s in it for me?”</p><p>K: I won't tell Shoyou you’ve been dodging his calls.</p><p>*narrows eyes* “That’s low. Even for you.”</p><p>Y: You heard the captain. </p><p>*Through gritted teeth* “One.Game.”</p><p>Y/L: HELL YEAH. </p><p>So here I was walking into a practice for a game I had sworn I didn’t want to get involved in again. The court… it reminded me of Tooru….Tooru. I hadn't thought much about him, and when I heard he came home I thought maybe…. it was for me… But it wasn’t. He didn’t bother calling. I tried to take it as a sign that I was doing the right thing. Acknowledge the sadness, but know it’s not my fault. I did what I needed to, and it was time to move on. </p><p>K: You okay? </p><p>Shake it off. He’s gone and you’re a brand new person. “No, what happened to not getting involved.”</p><p>K: You brought me into this yourself. If I get one more ‘can she talk to Kageyama’ text or ‘convince (P/N) to join the team’ lecture I WILL drop out of school. </p><p>*chuckles* “Aren’t we being a little dramatic?”</p><p>K: Aren't we being a little evasive? </p><p>I stopped when I walked into the gym and my eyes landed on Karasuno. “You’re doing this a favor to Hinata.” I turned my vision from the team to Kenma. “You sold me out to a crow.”</p><p>K: Not just any crow, Shoyou. </p><p>“I hope you know this little plan of yours, whatever it is, it isn’t going to work.” Kenma smirked. Uh-oh.</p><p>K: It already did.</p><p>FLASH BACK BREAK</p><p>Now when I tell you nothing uncomplicated could come from Kenma smirking, I want you to understand that before having to walk into the gym that day I had a nice drama free three months. Not one, not two, BUT THREE nice, LONG, DRAMA FREE months. So let me say this again. So a note to self for all those who have the pleasure of knowing our special pudding-haired boy, if Kenma smirks, YOU RUN, or at least you can try, because by the time you notice you’ll already be ten steps deep into his trap. That day my peaceful little world exploded, but I guess the good thing is I got my best friend back. </p><p>RETURN TO FLASHBACK </p><p>H: (P/NNNNNNNN)</p><p>“HINATAAAAAAAAA. GUYS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?”</p><p>Coach Nekomata: I figured it was the only way to lure you back into this gym and get you on our side. </p><p>“Coach, I’m really sorry, but I’ve stopped looking into being a medic for volleyball. I’m expanding into other sports. I spent this last semester with the swim team. They’re quite lovely and their injuries are quite different. It's really wonderful.”</p><p>N: (P/N), we gave you our permission. We said you were allowed to join. We still want to see you.</p><p>H: You haven’t been answering our calls… Are we not friends anymore?</p><p>“No, no, no that’s not it. I-“</p><p>K: Leave her alone. We came to play volleyball not to get some girl back.</p><p>T: This coming from the guy with a new side piece every night.</p><p>*smirks* K: Jealous? </p><p>T: Not in the slightest. You can keep the Daddy-Issues. </p><p>K: Who says I listen when they talk? </p><p>T: Nice. Very classy.</p><p>K: Maybe if you lost the four-eyes and grew some talent, you’d be able to reach a wider audience.</p><p>“Ew.”</p><p>Tsukki, Yamaguchi, and Hinata snickered.</p><p>K: What was that? </p><p>“You heard me. Ew.”</p><p>T: Whatever Nekoma did to you, I like it Queenie. Good job. </p><p>“Awww, thanks Tsukki. Glad to see your as salty as ever.”</p><p>Y: Why don’t we just relax, after all we’re here to play volleyball, not pick a fight. </p><p>K: If she’s staying I'm out of here.</p><p>“Then have fun running back to Miyagi.”</p><p>K: You’re the one with a knack for running, *narrows eyes* Why don’t you go and get an early start?</p><p>“You’re right, but what would be the point? After  my school crushes you guys you can go back to Miyagi and cry.”</p><p>K: You want tears? I can get them right now.</p><p>“JUST TRY IT KING!”</p><p>K: OH YEAH, IWA JR.</p><p>“YEAH.”</p><p>K: HEARD OIKAWA WAS BACK IN TOWN FOR A WEEK. LET ME GUESS. YOU DIDN’T EVEN GET A CALL.</p><p>“That’s not important.”</p><p>K: HA, It’s true. How pathetic.</p><p>E: KAGEYAMA, STAND DOWN.</p><p>K: BUT, </p><p>E: LOOK AT HER. You two used to be best friends. You’re way out of line. </p><p>Tobi’s face softened as he saw what he did. Don’t do it. Don’t cry. Don’t give him the satisfaction. Tears filled my eyes but I refused to let them spill over. No. </p><p>E: Apologize or you're benched for the next two weeks.</p><p>“It’s okay Ennoshita-senpai. That was a long time ago and he was a different Kageyama back then.”</p><p>K: (P/N)-</p><p>“Don’t. Just.. save it. I don't even know who you are anymore.” I turned to walk away, but not before saying “and as far as Oikawa is concerned, I don't really care about him either, I know who I am. I know I deserve better.” With that I moved onto the other side of the court. “Okay team. Let’s win.” The games were tight, but two games later Nekoma had killed it in straight sets. “BOOM. GIVE ME SOME SKIN, YAMAMOTO. *high fives* NICE FREAKIN KILL.”  </p><p>Y: You're pretty pumped for someone who doesn’t like volleyball. </p><p>“I just want to see you kill those crows.”</p><p>N: HEY! WE CAN STILL HEAR YOU.</p><p>“SORRY NOYA-SENPAI! I STILL LOVE YOU.”</p><p>Y: OH IT'S ON. I’LL DEMOLISH THEM ALL.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Y: You never call me senpai.</p><p>Tanaka: Get used to it my dude. This one has no respect.</p><p>“Tanaka. RUN. FAR. NOW.” </p><p>Tanaka: I missed you too kid. </p><p>Tanaka chuckled and pulled me in for a hug instead, and while he was smelly I didn’t realize, I had missed his hugs. “I should punch you.” I mumbled into his shirt. </p><p>Tanaka: That’s no way to talk to your upperclassman.</p><p>“Hate to burst your bubble, I don't go to Karasuno anymore, you’re not my upperclassman.”</p><p>Noya: Just because a baby crow leaves the nest doesn’t mean it stops being a crow. You just got adopted by some cats is all.</p><p>“Noya-senpai, that was very beautifully said.” I got out of Tanaka’s arms and switched to hugging Noya.</p><p>Tanaka: I think you’ve been hanging out with Mr. Takeda for too long. </p><p>Mr. Takeda: He’s opening his mind to new possibilities. </p><p>“Mr. Takedaaaaa.”</p><p>Mr. Takeda: It’s good to see you again (P/N), the red suits you quite nicely.</p><p>U: I think she looked better in orange. It’s not too late to change your mind and transfer back. </p><p>“I missed you too Coach.”</p><p>One by one everyone came in for a hug and a quick catch up, everyone except “Tobi…”</p><p>K: What </p><p>“You're not gonna say goodbye?”</p><p>K: Why would I?</p><p>“Okay.” </p><p>K: Okay?<br/>“Yeah, I can’t force you into doing anything you don’t want to do.”</p><p>K: Really?</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>K: Wow,  Nekoma has really chilled you out.</p><p>T: SIKE</p><p>N: HAVE FUN IN THERE YOU TWO</p><p>K: HEY, HEY. LET ME OUT OF HERE. Why aren’t you freaking out about this?</p><p>“Easy cause it was my idea.”</p><p>K: ARE YOU SERIOUS? WHAT KIND OF IDIOT GETS TWO PEOPLE SHOVED INTO A CLOSET. </p><p>“I gave you the chance to come along willingly, you just didn’t take it.” Tobi shocked his head and TSK<br/>K: You haven’t changed at all.</p><p>“Maybe, but I prefer that to what you’ve become.”</p><p>K: I.. I.. it’s none of your business.</p><p>“You’re right. It’s not. We’re not friends anymore, you hate me, I don’t have a responsibility to fix you.” </p><p>K: Then tell Tanaka and Noya to let me out. </p><p>“ I said I don’t have a responsibility to fix you, that doesn’t mean I’m not going to, so sit down and start talking. </p><p>K: Oh now you give a shit.</p><p>“Tobi..”</p><p>K: STOP CALLING ME THAT STUPID NAME! IT’S BEEN MONTHS SINCE I’VE HEARD IT, AND I’VE BEEN DOING JUST FINE.</p><p>“When you say ‘just fine’ do you mean as a playboy or an insensitive ass that purposely hurts peoples feelings and doesn’t care about it, because I really don’t think you meant as a person.”</p><p>K: And who the hell are you to judge? You fell in love with a playboy so what’s the difference.</p><p>“So this is about me?”</p><p>K: I don’t care what you think. </p><p>“You think that because I fell for the playboy by becoming one you’ll stand a chance?”</p><p>K: No. I already told you, THAT’S NOT TRUE. </p><p>“You realize that when I fell in love with you it wasn’t because you were someone playboy or volleyball superstar, I fell in love with you because you were my Tobi. You were sweet, funny, hardworking, but most of all honest. You were my best friend.” </p><p>K: THEN WHY WASN’T THAT ENOUGH? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO PICK UP AND LEAVE.</p><p>Tears were streaming down his face. I tried to take a step forward but he took a step back. “Tobi… I’m sorry.” </p><p>K: NO, YOU’RE NOT. IF YOU WERE SORRY YOU WOULDN’T HAVE LEFT. AND YOU CAN KEEP SAYING IT WAS FOR THE BEST BUT THAT’S A LOAD OF SHIT. </p><p>I walked closer as he took another step back and the tears fell down his face, but eventually his back hit a wall and he had nowhere to go. It was at this point I hugged him. He tried to shake me off, but I wouldn’t let him, I just held on tighter. “STOP FIGHTING. I’M NOT LETTING GO”</p><p>K: YOU LET GO ONCE. JUST DO IT AGAIN.</p><p>I somehow managed to wrestle Tobi to the floor and pin his hands on top of his head. All those years of messing with Hedge finally came in handy. “I let you go. I left, but just because I felt Miyagi didn’t mean I was leaving you Tobio Kageyama. You are my best friend. I used to get constant updates about how you were doing. Every high and every low. I knew about your good days and your bad days.” </p><p>K: LIAR</p><p>“How do you think Hinata always knew what to say and do to get you to calm down? It hurt me hearing about everything you were doing, it hurt me so much that I thought it was better to quit, especially when I heard you were going after Yachi. But this has to stop. You can’t keep hurting people just because I broke your heart. I left you and I am so SO sorry Tobi, BUT THIS ENDS NOW. I KNOW YOUR IN THEIR TOBI. I SAW IT WHEN YOU MADE ME CRY. I SAW THE YOU YOUR KEEPING HIDDEN. SO STOP HIDING HIM AWAY. LISTEN TO ME LOUD AND CLEAR, YOU ARE CAPABLE OF LOVE AND YOU ARE CAPABLE OF BEING LOVE SO STOP PUSHING PEOPLE AWAY. Stop hurting yourself the way I hurt you.” As I spoke every word he stopped struggling against me so much. I was able to pick up his head and hold him against my chest while he cried. He kept crying and when he finally stopped I saw just how much I had actually hurt him. I hurt him and only I could fix him. </p><p>K: This is.. this is the first time you’ve said it. You’ve been sorry for a lot of things. Hurting me, not returning my feelings, and even about transferring, but the one thing you were never sorry about was …. leaving me behind. It made me feel like.. like I wasn’t important.. like I wasn’t important to you. I guess I just thought if you couldn’t love me, nobody could, and then I found people that would. I..I missed you..</p><p>“I know… I missed you too.” </p><p>K: I feel like an idiot.</p><p>“Yeah, but I’m an even bigger one. I’m sorry Tobi. I’m sorry I broke us up and I’m sorry I started making decisions for us when I can't even make decisions for myself. I really am sorry.”</p><p>K: It's okay. And I’m sorry too.</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>K: All the mean things I’ve ever said to you. I um I realized that day at the sleepover, when Tsukishima said what he said. He was right. You don’t deserve when I say mean things to you.</p><p>“Okay, then let’s make a deal. I’ll stop running away and making decisions for the both of us and you stop saying mean things and go back to being the Tobo who I know and love.”</p><p>K: Can we um not use that word yet? It’s too soon. </p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>K: Can you also let go of me?</p><p>“Now you’re just asking for too much kid.” I got up and dusted myself off. This closet was diiiiirty and my body was sore.</p><p>K: Can I ask you for one more thing before we leave?</p><p>“If you must.” Tobi held up his pinky finger and a smile brought its way onto my face. Before I could locked my finger with his he said </p><p>K: This time when we say forever, I mean forever.</p><p>“I don't know, you know how much I hate sticking to what I say.”  It was one of the awful things Tobi had said to me but it was true. I let people walk all over me. I let them in and then I let them hurt me. This was the last time. No more letting people in. No more getting hurt. I didn’t mean anything by it. It really was meant just to be a joke, but I saw Tobi’s face grow sad. I grabbed both of his cheeks in my hand and locked eyes with him. There were the sparks again as a blush grazed both of our cheeks. “Hey, it was just a joke. This time, it's the last time. When we say forever, we mean it. No more running.” Tobi nodded. I let go of his face and held up my pinky, he did the same and sealed our signature promise with our thumbs. “Let’s get out of here.”</p><p>K: Right.</p><p>END OF FLASHBACK </p><p>It’s been three months since that day, and me and Tobi were on the road to recovery. We had gradually started texting more and more. And now we are back to everyday. We even had weekly FaceTime dates to fill each other in on life.  It's been a hell of a time, but luckily it was the Spring Training Camp so I would get to see him and the boys for an entire week. Nekomata and Takeda  had agreed to share me so I'd be with Nekoma in the morning and I’d have joint training with both teams in the afternoon.  We had just gotten back from our run, which Yamamoto invited Noya and Tanaka too for some reason. The boy’s were just trying to catch their breath. </p><p>Tanaka: Why did you say it would be worth it?</p><p>N: That was the worst run of my life. </p><p>Y: Wait for it. It’s the most beautiful sight you’ll ever get to see.</p><p>We had finished our jog and my shirt was drenched so naturally I just pulled it off leaving me in my sport bra and shorts. If the  boys were allowed to take their shirts off so was I. “Alright boys, let’s get working on those….. abs? Tanaka? Noya? Are you guys okay?”</p><p>N: Boobs</p><p>T: I can’t. Eyes. Only. For. Kiyoko.</p><p>“Okay? Yamamoto, clean this up.”</p><p>Y: Whatever you say hot stuff.</p><p>“Do you want a Yaku kick to the face again?”</p><p>Y: Those are specially reserved for Lev. </p><p>“You’re growing on them.” After the boys finished their abs and I stretched them  out they were almost done for the day. “SINCE YAMAMOTO WANTED TO MOUTH OFF YOU ALL GET 50 EXTRA SQUATS TO DO TODAY.”</p><p>K: I’ll kill you. Every single life you have is mine.</p><p>Y: I’m sorry </p><p>“LESS TALKING MORE SQUATTING BOYS.</p><p>K: Why do we have to suffer for his mistakes? </p><p>“That’s easy. Because you’re a team and a team that suffers together wins together. DOWN, ONE, DOWN, TWO,”</p><p>Y: (P/N), my legs are about to collapse.</p><p>“THAT MEANS IT’S WORKING. DOWN, THIRTY-FIVE”</p><p>Y: I'm really sorry guys. </p><p>K: You’re dead to me.</p><p>Nekomata: Ah here they are! And with our newest medic. </p><p>“DOWN, FORTY-SIX. ALMOST THERE KEEP PUSHING.”</p><p>??: God Kenma looks miserable. </p><p>DOWN, FORTY-EIGHT</p><p>??:  They all do. Wait aren’t those two from Karasuno?</p><p>“AND YOU’RE DONE. CONGRATULATIONS GUYS.” All the boys had collapsed on the floor and were breathing hard which caused me to giggle.</p><p>K: Can you stop yelling now? </p><p>??: I know that laugh. </p><p>??: There's no way.</p><p>“Aren’t you glad you convinced me to come on as a part of the team?”</p><p>K: It was for Shoyou. It was for Shoyou. it was for Shoyou.</p><p>*giglgles* “Yeah, keep saying that. I’m sure it’ll make you feel better.”</p><p>Nekomata: Alright everyone on your feet. I have a very special surprise for you. Some old friends have decided to grace us with their presence.</p><p>Everyone groaned, which caused me to laugh even more. But when I heard that voice, everything stopped being funny and I stopped laughing.</p><p>??: That's no way to greet your old captain.</p><p>I slowly turned around. It couldn’t be. It wasn’t. There was no way. But it was.</p><p>Kuroo: Holy</p><p>B: HOT</p><p>Bokuto’s cheeks lit up realizing he had said that out loud. Mine did too, but mostly because of the complaints. “Wow.” It was the only word that could leave my mouth. It had been about a year since I’ve seen those two and they looked wow. Taller, more defined and all the more handsome. </p><p>K: Wow yourself there beautiful. Our time apart has certainly been good to you. </p><p>“Um… thanks I guess.” I suddenly got self conscious at them watching me and picked up the sweat dripped shirt. It had dried a little, which made it more manageable, but I still felt gross. Instead of going to say hi and continue the conversation I did whatever I could to avoid the two. I had taken to helping everyone who needed up. </p><p>N: You're evil. So beautiful, but so evil. </p><p>*giggle* “Noya-senpai, don’t be mean. I  can’t wait to see how I’ll be able to destroy you this afternoon ?” I gave him a little wink and all the work I had down getting him had just become a waste. He was back on the floor with a nose bleed. *giggle* “What am I going to do with you?”</p><p>Nekomata:  (P/N), come over here and say hello to our old friends.</p><p>“COMING!” Or was I? “Noya-senpai, are you feeling okay?”</p><p>T: I’ve got him. Now that you’ve got a shirt on I’m sure he’ll be fine. Go, your Coach needs you.</p><p>“Thaaaaanks.” Really Tanaka. Thanks.A.Ton.</p><p>Y: It’ll take a couple hours before it wears off. *Clutches fist and looks down* It happens to the best of us. So hot, but so fatal.</p><p>“Can you stop being weird?”</p><p>Y: Can you stop being beautiful? </p><p>“That’s strike two, the next one earns a Yaku kick.” </p><p>Kuroo: A Yaku kick? I’ll have to tell him his legacy lives on. </p><p>B: I guess someone else where’s the demon senpai title now. </p><p>“Oh, um, hey Kuroo. Bokuto. How are you?”</p><p>Kuroo: Good except for the fact that you're dodging us. </p><p>“I’m not— Coach Nekomata I’m so sorry. I was on my over, but Yamamoto-“</p><p>*chuckles* Nekomata: It's fine. You’re fine. Relax. You’ll have plenty of time to say hello and catch up in the coming days.</p><p>“Excuse me?” Kuroo wore his famous smirk while Bokuto gave me a nervous smile.</p><p>Nekomata: That's what I wanted to tell you all. Kuroo and Bokuto have graciously agreed to take time apart from their busy services and render their services to help you all out this week. Bokuto will of Course be spending some time with his team, regardless get used to having your old captain and a capable spiker around.</p><p>… … … *static noise in brain*</p><p>Y: (P/N)? Are you okay? </p><p>L: I think she died. *Waves hand in front of your face* She’s not breathing.</p><p>F: I got it.</p><p>“I’M COOL! I'M COOL! NO WATER IT’S COLD!” Kuroo chuckled with the same old laugh. </p><p>Kuroo: Looks like you really have become a cat.</p><p>Noya: Don’t let her fool ya, this cat can fly.</p><p>T: She's a crow through and through. </p><p>“HELL YEAH.” I high fived Noya and Tanaka, but let out a nervous laugh when I got some annoyed looks from behind me.</p><p>Kuroo: Fukunaga, up to your same old tricks? </p><p>F: I’ve only had to use it once every so often.</p><p>“Throwing a bucket of water at someone is not a trick.”</p><p>I: Especially cause all three times it’s happened it happened to you.</p><p>“Inuoka..”</p><p>I : Yeah?</p><p>“Quiet game.”</p><p>I : Awwww, I hate quiet game.</p><p>L: HA. YOU GOT IN TROUBLE.</p><p>“LEV, QUIET GAME.”</p><p>*mumbles* L: Awww, I hate quiet game. </p><p>B: Looks like you got this lot under control.</p><p>“I’ve been around them for like three months now, I picked up a few tricks.” Kuroo put that smirk on an arm over my shoulder. </p><p>K: I guess I’ll just have to see them for myself.</p><p>Y: I’d be careful Kuroo, one of her biggest tricks involves her fist.</p><p>Kuroo turned his face and got in close.</p><p>K: Is that so? </p><p>Too close, TOO CLOSE. Don’t blush, but break eye contact, don’t let him win, we are not giving him the satisfaction. “If you don’t get off of me, you’re about to find out.” Kuroo leaned in even closer. I could smell the fresh mint coming from his breath. THIS WAS TOO CLOSE.</p><p>K: I’d love to take one of them head on.</p><p>Tanaka pulled me out of Kuroo’s man made trap. Was I thankful? Yes. Did I like being pulled? No. </p><p>Tanaka: SIKEEEEE</p><p>N: YEAH, IF YOU THINK WE’RE LEAVING YOU ALONE WITH OUR MEDIC YOU MUST BE BRAIN DEAD. </p><p>K: You see, here’s the thing you guys, she doesn’t belong to you anymore. </p><p>Kuroo pulled me back and put his arm over my shoulder again. </p><p>K: She’s Nekoma’s medic now. </p><p>B: Maybe you guys should stop pulling her?</p><p>N: SHE’S A CROW.</p><p>K: Cat.</p><p>B: You guys she doesn’t look too happy.</p><p>T: CROW </p><p>Y: CAT</p><p>N/T: CROWWWWWW</p><p>Okay, I’m done with this. “ENOUGH.” I made them both release me from this little Tug Of War. “I am going to say this once AND ONLY ONCE. I am NOT A FREAKING CROW-</p><p>K/Y: HA</p><p>“OR A FREAKING CAT-</p><p>N/T: HA</p><p>“I AM A HUMAN BEING and I deserved to be treated like one. I do not belong to any one of you or your schools or your teams. I am A MEMBER OF THEM. You know MEM-BER; as in TEAM- MATE, as in AN EQUAL PARTICIPANT AND NOT SOMEONE WHO CAN BE MONOPOLIZED OR CLAIMED. You *looks at Kuroo* you’re an adult now, a real college going guy, ACT LIKE IT, and you two *looks at Tanaka and Noya* I love you two very much, but get it together. I’m a grown up, I can take care of myself and if I can’t I have a boyfriend who will. </p><p>Everyone: A WHAT?</p><p>“Exactly. There will be no more arguing. You’re all missing out on breakfast. I have to shower so unfortunately I will see you all later. And with that goodbye.” After a nice shower and wonderful day of training with my boys the day was finally done and free training could begin. I’ve learned my lesson from last year, no hanging out at any of the gyms. This year we are avoiding drama at all costs. It was on my way out that I ran into Bokuto. We hadn’t talked at all besides the encounter at the gym this morning and three straight hours of a new overconfident Kuroo was not it for me. If Kuroo was any indication of what Bokuto would be like now, I did not want to spend the time finding it out. </p><p>B: Hey… it’s a.. it’s been a while.</p><p>“Yeah.. it has.”</p><p>B: Um.. how have you been?! Are you liking Nekoma? </p><p>“Good and yeah I love it. Everyone and everything is really great.”</p><p>B: That’s good! Where are you going?</p><p>“On a walk! I’ve learned not to hang around the gyms for too long after practice ends if I want to avoid drama.”</p><p>B: Yeah… last year was something.</p><p>“You know me, always one for a spectacle. Are you heading in there?”</p><p>B: I was going to, but now I’m thinking it’s a nice day to take a walk… Imeanifyoudon’tmindthatis. (If you don’t mind that is) Orwecanwalkinoppositedirections. (Or we can walk in opposite directions) Wecanalsowalkonoppistesidesofthesidewalksifthatwouldmakeyoumorecomfortableor- (we can also walk on opposite sides of the sidewalks if that would make you more comfortable or-)</p><p>*giggles*</p><p>B: *sadly sighs* Or I can stay right here? </p><p>*giggles* “I’m sorry. I promise I’m not laughing at you, you’re just so, so Bokuto. The same old loveable guy. I’m glad to see your looks are the only thing that have changed.”</p><p>B: Good change? Bad change?</p><p>“Okay maybe change is the wrong word? Evolved? Yeah, you look like a more mature version of yourself from last year. Definitely more toned like you’ve been working out more.”</p><p>K: What’s going on here?</p><p>B: Not now Kuroo.</p><p>“Bokuto’s going to drop me off at my boyfriend’s house.” Kuroo put his arm over my shoulder again.</p><p>K: Great, I’ll tag along, I’d love to meet the guy that could finally lock (P/N) commitment issue Iwaizumi down. </p><p>“You’ve already met him, or if you haven’t at the very least you’ve heard of him.”</p><p>*smirks* K: Is it the munchkin again?</p><p>“Hinata’s great, but my boyfriend is actually better. More developed.”</p><p>K: Oh yeah? Who is this mystery man?</p><p>L: KUROO, HURRY UP.</p><p>“I guess you’ll never get the chance to find out, duty calls.”</p><p>K: I do so love this game of cat and mouse we have going on, let’s keep going when you get back.</p><p>“Silly Kuroo, don’t you know, Tom never catches Jerry. I’m not playing this game.”</p><p>K: Don’t you know you’re already in the game? I caught you once already and I let you go, but I know what I want and I’m not stopping until I get it.</p><p>“It’s been a year, and I’m pretty sure we broke up about two years ago.”</p><p>K: Aww so you’ve been counting the days. I knew you missed me too. </p><p>“ You really don’t know when to quit, do you?”</p><p>K: But I do. It’s when your last name is Kuroo *leans in whispers* and someday it will be. </p><p>I pushed Kuroo away as a blush spread through my cheeks and a chuckle came from his lips. </p><p>K: You see, your body still remembers you love me and I’m willing to bet that heart of yours does too. You’ll love me back some day, I’ve just got to work on that brilliant pesky mind of yours and get it to stop working so hard.</p><p>That stupid stupid smug sexy smirk. I was going to have the time of my life wiping it off. I pulled out my phone.</p><p>K: What are you doing?</p><p>“I’m gonna need to capture the moment I wipe that smirk off your face.”</p><p>K: I’d like to see you try Kitten.</p><p>“So you think you’ll win me back and that you can convince me to love you again?”</p><p>K: Oh yeah.</p><p>“Okay. You might have an easy time getting through my wall, and my defenses, but you’ll have an extraordinarily difficult time getting through my boyfriend, Wakatoshi Ushijima.” And there it was, the face drop. Everything I wanted in life. This time it was my turn to smirk. I turned off the camera, walked up to him and put my arm on his shoulder like he’d done so many times to me today. “Awwww, nothing to say.” I put my finger under Kuroo’s chin so he’d look me in the eye. “You know he’s not one that likes to share or to be kept waiting.”</p><p>L: Kuroo, are you coming?</p><p>K: Shut up Lev. *smirks* I’m in the middle of something.</p><p>“ On that note, tata for now *leans in an whispers in his ear* Kitten” I lightly pushed Kuroo with a smirk on my face. “ Let’s go Bo.” I grabbed Bokuto’s hand who was equally as shocked and began to walk away, but not before hearing: </p><p>K: I’m gonna marry that girl.</p><p>L: What?</p><p>K: I’m gonna marry that girl if it’s the last thing I do.</p><p>L: What the hell just happened.</p><p>K: That my friend is how you interact with the love of your life. </p><p>L: Pretty sure it’s not. </p><p>K: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW. I love that girl and she will be mine.</p><p>L: Whatever you say... weirdo …</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0085"><h2>85. WALK</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When we had gotten out of the gate I let go of Bokuto’s hand and laughed. “Did you see his face hahahahaha He was like and then his face was like hahahahahaha”</p><p>B: Can we rewind for a second. You and Ushiwaka are dating? That’s insane! Get him to practice with me! </p><p>“We are most definitely not dating. We grab dinner every week, but that’s about it.” Thinking back on my Waka Waka brought a smile to my face. “When I got to Tokyo and Aiko brought Hedge over for date night I had to make myself scarce, you and me, well we were.. you know and I wasn’t close enough with anyone else to spend that many hours with them so I called Wakatoshi.”</p><p>FLASHBACK </p><p>U: Hello? </p><p>“Wakatoshi! Hello! How are you?”</p><p>U: Fine and yourself?</p><p>“Amazing, because I’m going to make your life ten times better.”</p><p>U: Oh and how so?<br/>“Because I’m going to let you cash in that hang out you’ve always wanted.” </p><p>U: I’m preoccupied at the moment, how about tomorrow?</p><p>“Oh.. Okay.” </p><p>U: Is something wrong with that?</p><p>“No, nothing’s wrong. I just needed something to do right now?”</p><p>U: I’m sorry. I’m at the gym practicing right now, I wish I could help.</p><p>“What gym did you say you were at again?” </p><p>U: Sendai City</p><p>“Be there in flash!” After a quick twenty minute train ride I was wandering around the big gym.  A sad smile found its way onto my lips, and all the memories came flooding back. “Nationals… you certainly were on hell of a ride.” I walked towards the sound of a ball hitting the court and watched Wakatoshi play. “You know if you don’t rest, you’re going to burn out.” </p><p>U: (P/N), what are you doing here?</p><p>“That’s an easy one, I came to keep you company.”</p><p>U:Is there not something else you should be doing?</p><p>“Nope! It’s Friday night, so homework is on the back burner. It's also date night for my roommate so I had to get out of there.”</p><p>U: I understand. </p><p>“Here, get ready I’ll toss you a few sets.”</p><p>U: Do you know how to set? </p><p>“ I’ve been around Tooru Oikawa my entire life, you better believe I know how to set. Toss me the ball, it’ll be good practice this way regardless.” Practice with Wakatoshi lasted a while. I spent half an hour setting to him and another half an hour throwing him the ball to hit. Eventually I got tired and just watched him. The man was a machine and like all machines he needed some oil. “Sit.”</p><p>U: Why?</p><p>“Your shoulder, you hurt it. I’m gonna do what I can, but you should see your trainer tomorrow.” He didn’t argue as he sat for me to massage his shoulder. He was a little stiff at first, but by the end he did seem to enjoy it. “All done! How do you feel?”</p><p>U: Good, thank you. How did you learn to do that so well?</p><p>A sad smile made its way onto my face. “Tooru and Hajime used to play volleyball together all the time when we were kids, but the more they grew up, the more I realized I was only holding them back when I annoyed them to let me come along. Hajime always said no, but Tooru, he never paid Hajime any mind. He always wanted to make me feel included so he dragged me along even though Hajime said no. Eventually I realized I was getting in the way and I knew I didn’t want to be a burden anymore. They kept getting hurt so I sat down and learned how to help. This, treating their injuries, it was something only I could do. I was finally useful to them. I’m not sure when it happened, but it became something I really love. Healing athletes that is, not volleyball. I just… I love watching players give it their all and I love the fact that as a medic, I get to be a piece of the puzzle that helps bring them back to a hundred percent. I get to be a part of their all. I get to help them achieve even the smallest part of their dream. It’s almost like I’m carrying their dream with me too. Whether it’s volleyball, soccer, swimming, or even something like cheerleading, each athlete is pouring their everything into their craft. The injuries they have, they’re all so different, so personal and that fire they have in them, I think seeing that might be my favorite part. I just-” Wakatoshi was staring at me intently with a small smile tracing his lips. God, I sound like an idiot. A light blush grazed my cheeks as I scratched the back of my neck. “I’m sorry, I was rambling. That’s a little embarrassing.”</p><p>U: No, it wasn’t. It was nice. I understand now. You excel at the craft because you enjoy it. It was nice to see you smile like that again. </p><p>*blushes* “Oh, okay.” Wakatoshi slapped his hands on his knees then stood up. </p><p>U: Let’s go.</p><p>“Where?”</p><p>U: To eat as a form of payment for your hard work. </p><p>Dinner was nice. We had gone to a small Italian restaurant to get some carbs in his system. Classes were treating him well, but keeping up with practice with both the college team and the U-19 was keeping him busy. He had promised me not to overwork himself though. When we finished eating instead of saying goodbye, we went on a walk together. </p><p>U: Can I ask you a question?</p><p>“Ooo, is Wakatoshi Ushijima finally going to entrust me with his personal problems? My my how the tables have turned.” He didn’t laugh often, but when he did it was one of my favorite sounds. </p><p>U: You’re a funny girl (P/N) Iwaizumi.</p><p>“Which is why you keep me around.”</p><p>U: That is correct. However, I don’t have any problems to entrust in you. </p><p>“Boo.” Wakatoshi raised an eyebrow and smirked.</p><p>U: Would you like me to have problems?</p><p>“For my pure entertainment? Yes.” </p><p>*laughs* U: I promise you, the next time I have a problem, you will be the first person I call.</p><p>“Fineeee, give me your question.”</p><p>U: Today, when we were at the gym, and you started talking about Oikawa there was sadness in your voice, why is that?</p><p>“Veto.”</p><p>U: Pardon? </p><p>“Veto, I refuse to spend any more time talking about a guy who doesn’t care about me. I’m tired of being upset with him so I’ve chosen to move on with my life. You can’t change the past, but you can make sure your future is a little brighter if you stop making the same mistakes. Therefore, veto.”</p><p>U: But back in the gym-</p><p>There was my stupid smile again. It happened anytime I said his name or thought about him. He was built into me, almost ingrained into every emotion I had, but that had to stop. Whether it was a sad smile when we’re on bad terms or a happy smile when we’re on good term, my body has this need to react whenever I say his stupid cursed name. “Tooru, he is, actually I think let me rephrase, he was a big part of my life. My mom likes to say he ‘caused my birth’. When my mom was pregnant with me, she was a week late, and Tooru, even at the ripe age of two, had been impatient to see me. So little two year old Tooru, got up and tapped on my mom's stomach and said ‘hey, out now’. Then like magic out I came.” I started to laugh at how comedic it actually was. “Mom swears he’s my soulmate, but I don't think that’s the case. I really used to, but I think I’ve been thrown out one to many times. He left and I thought this time, just maybe, it would be different. But it wasn’t. He stopped calling and…. that’s okay. He came back and he didn’t bother sending me a message. And I think maybe I’m just tired of it. I’m tired of trying to be a priority to someone who so clearly doesn’t want me. I.. I think maybe I deserve something uncomplicated. At least once. I think maybe I deserve to be someone’s everything. It’s okay that he can’t give me that, but I deserve to be happy too. Talking about him is going to be inevitable, but when it’s not necessary, I want to try to keep his name out of  life. He’s not the main character of my story, I am so I think it’s time I start acting like it.”</p><p>U: I’m very happy to hear you say that. I’m glad you’ve found yourself. Because you (P/N) Iwaizumi, you’re a remarkable girl and I’m happy you’ve finally figured it out.</p><p>“Thanks. Me too. All it took was a couple of counseling sessions with my favorite therapist.”</p><p>U: It’s getting late. I should take you back home. </p><p>I pulled out my phone and looked at the time. Ten PM. There’s no way they’re asleep. “Thank you for the offer, but I’m actually going to to stick around the park for a little while, get some thinking done.”</p><p>U: At ten o'clock at night?</p><p>“The best time to think. I can’t really go home so it’ll be a nice little reflection time.”</p><p>U: Why can’t you go home?</p><p>“It’s date night and Aiko, my roommate, is probably spending some quality time with Hajime.” Ew ew and double ew. I covered my mouth to stop myself from throwing up.</p><p>U: So that's why you wanted to spend time together today. You were using me as a distraction.</p><p>“I’m afraid so Bud. Are you upset?”</p><p>U: No, feel free to use me as a distraction anytime you please. </p><p>“Okayyyyy, let’s just take a step back there!” </p><p>*chuckles* U: Just how long are you planning on staying out here?</p><p>“One, two in the morning?”</p><p>U: Let’s go.</p><p>“Where?”</p><p>U: Home.</p><p>“I just told you I couldn’t.”</p><p>U: Not yours, mine. I’m not letting you sit out here by yourself for three hours.</p><p>“No, it’s okay. You go. I know you have be up early for U-19 tomorrow. I’ll be fine.”</p><p>U: Okay, then I’ll wait with you.</p><p>“Wakatoshi, go home.”</p><p>U: Not unless you’re coming with me.</p><p>“Wakatoshi” I warned.</p><p>*smirks* U: (P/N)</p><p>“What you're doing isn’t cute. I mean it is, but it’s not. Go home, you need to rest, you’ve got practice in the morning.”</p><p>U: I’ve already told you I’m not going home alone. The choice is up to you. Are we staying or are we going?</p><p>UGGHHHH. In retrospect I shouldn't have been such a brat, but forcing me go to his house or have him be awake until all hours of the night was not nice. *blushes* “FINE, LETS JUST GO.”</p><p>*smirks* U: Very well. I thought you’d see it my way. </p><p>“Wipe the smirk off your face big boy, nothing is happening, I’m not that type of girl.”</p><p>U: Like I told you in the past, very little doesn’t go my way.</p><p>“I’m serious.”</p><p>U: As am I. And for what it’s worth I wouldn't be investing so much time in you if I thought you were that kind of girl. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just lead the way.”</p><p>The night I spent with Wakatoshi really was an insight to who he was. He was a complete gentleman. He had a hard exterior, but inside he was a normal guy. He was neat, disciplined and an absolute sweetheart. He gave me some of his clothes to change into and slept on the couch while I took the bed. He fell asleep quickly so he didn’t notice when I got out of bed to make him some breakfast and a small practice snack. The man was a deep sleeper, but he looked so adorable while he did it. When I finished cooking I pulled up the blanket to make sure he was  warm. When I woke up in the morning he was gone, but he left me a cute little note and sent me thank you text. The note read: </p><p>Thank you for the meals. I really do appreciate it. I suppose it’s my turn to say thank you again. I’ll see you during our next date night. Same time, same place. Get home safe. - Your Therapist, Wakatoshi </p><p>END OF FLASHBACK</p><p>My smile grew bigger just thinking about that night and Wakatoshi. “ It was only supposed to be a one time thing, but week after week just like Aiko and Hedge had date nights so did me and Wakatoshi. He’s been like my best friend out here. He’s always there and I really appreciate him.”</p><p>B: But you guys aren’t romantically involved?</p><p>“No, he’s on this whole, ‘you know I want you so when you’re ready and you come to me, I’ll be ready, until then, I’ll wait.’ type of vibe. But it’s not going to happen. Like I said back in Miyagi, I don’t want to date a volleyball player, it’s only ever caused me trouble. It’s just easy to call him my boyfriend when guys hit on me for the obvious reasons.”</p><p>B: Which are?</p><p>“He’s muscly and has a mean RBF so he scares plenty of boys away. Whether we’re at a party or just a small little cafe, all he has to do is give them a little stare and poof they are gone. And even when we’re not together the name works wonders.”</p><p>B: What if they don’t believe you?</p><p>“We have enough pictures together to make my work. Plus look at my wallpaper, it works every time.” I was a picture I had forced Wakatoshi to take with me. We had gone to a garden and I thought the flowers were nice. The picture shows him hugging me from behind. He had a slight on his face while I had the biggest grin. And when you hit the wallpaper and made it live you can see the slight tint of pink dust his cheeks when I turned around and kiss him on the cheek. It was one of my favorite pictures together and I  know for fact it was his too, because it’s also his wallpaper.</p><p>B: Doesn’t he mind that you call him your boyfriend? Doesn’t it stop him from getting girls? </p><p>“Nope. He does just fine in that department. Most of them don’t care, but he's not looking to wife any of them so I’ll let him have his fun.”</p><p>B: Is that where we’re going right now? To Ushiwaka’s house? </p><p>“Nope. He’s out of town for a game, so when I told youI  was going to go for a walk I actually meant I was going for a walk.” Bokuto gave one of brilliant smiles that rivaled the sun and said </p><p>B: Then what are you waiting for? Let's walk!</p><p>I feared the walk would be awkward, but it was actually one of the best walks of my life. Bokuto and I had caught up on everything I missed out on in the past year. Apparently he goes to Keio University aka the number 14 school in the nation. He was proud of it especially because their volleyball team was so good, but he told me he gets  a little annoyed when Kuroo makes fun of that fact that he goes to a higher ranked school. Kuroo goes to Tokyo Tech, the number 3 school in the nation. Am I surprised? No. Am I annoyed he ended up going to the school my number one dream school?- BEYOND . By the time we had gotten back to school, dinner had ended so we grabbed a bite to eat.</p><p>B: That was the best food I’ve had in a while! </p><p>“Really?” </p><p>B: Yeah! Coach has us on a strict diet, too many vegetables, not enough meat! </p><p>*giggle* “Is that why you got Carne Asada?” </p><p>B: Ofcourse! </p><p>“How did you even know about this place? It’s Spanish.”</p><p> B: Listen, I love all foods equally. I don't discriminate. </p><p>*giggles* “Whatever you say.”</p><p>B: Last time when we came here with Oikawa-</p><p>“Oikawa as in Tooru Oikawa?”</p><p>B: Yeah! </p><p>“I…I didn’t know you guys were friends.”</p><p>B: Yeah! We’re best buds! After you left that day, we were all kind of sad, but we made a promise to give you time to think! Oikawa did say that it could take up to three years so we had to be patient!</p><p>“THAT WAS ONE TIME.” Bokuto chuckled.</p><p>B:It might have been a year, but I think it was worth the wait. If we had talked before you were ready it might have been awkward. </p><p>“Yeah, I guess you're right..”</p><p>B: It doesn’t matter though, because we got constant updates!</p><p>“HUH?”</p><p>B: Yeah! Oikawa, kept us updated and said that you were happy! Did he come talk to you last month like he said he was going to?</p><p>“No…”</p><p>B: Oh… I’m sure it’s just because he was busy and not because of anything else. When he’s back in town it’s never for very long, so he’s got a lot of ground to cover.</p><p>“In the last six months how many times has he been back?” </p><p>B: Hmmmmmm, twice? Maybe three times? Yeah I think it was three times! Because the first time he stayed for a week in Miyagi then caught us on the last day and then the last two times he only stayed for three days because his coach wanted to see if he was able to keep up with the players in Japan!”</p><p>“Three days…”</p><p>B: Yeah the way his coach described it, a day to rest and prepare, the actual test, and a day to say goodbye. He stayed with us the last two times, but I still miss him when he’s gone. He did send me a picture of him studying yesterday. It was so funny. </p><p>Three different times. He came three different times and didn’t bother to even give me a call. He definitely saw Hajime all three times, I had just assumed Hajime was posting photos from the week he stayed, but I guess not. I guess I’m really not important to him at all. </p><p>B: (P/N), are you okay?</p><p>“Yes, I’m fine! I guess I’m just tired! Thank you for walking me back to my building and for everything today. It was nice catching up with you.”</p><p>B: Yeah, it really was.</p><p>“I’ll um see you tomorrow.”</p><p>B: (P/N), wait. </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>B: We um we talked about a lot of stuff today, but we never did talk about what happened.</p><p>“It’s really okay Bo, it’s in the past.”</p><p>B: That's not true. We-I really hurt you and I know I told you I was sorry, but I need you to know I mean it. We were really good friends and I’d like to get there again.</p><p>“Bo, that’s really sweet, but I don’t think you're listening.”</p><p>B: So we can’t be friends?</p><p>“Bo, No-”</p><p>B: No?</p><p>“No, no.”</p><p>B: No, no?</p><p>“Bo, stop. What I mean that’s not it was a stupid fight and it was blown way out of proportion. You have nothing to apologize for because it’s not your fault. You wanted to tell me from the beginning, you were just being a good friend and I respect that. I was just embarrassed at how I acted and I didn’t know how to reach out again so I never did, so no you don’t need to apologize and yes we can go back to being friends because I really like what we had too.” Bokuto picked me up and spun me around. As I wrapped my arms around his neck to hold on, I laughed remembering every single time he did this last year. Somehow with even realizing Bokuto had found a way to make me smile, and forget all Tooru. When he put me down he gave me another hug crushing me against his chest. I didn’t mind it though, because under the spring moon, in his warm embrace, everything felt the way it always had with Bokuto, safe and perfect, just like him. “I’m really sorry Bokuto.”</p><p>B: Me too, but it’s okay because I’m here right now and so are you. There’s no point in remembering a past where we weren’t together. Let’s head in, you said you were tired. </p><p>“Wait, are you staying here too?”</p><p>B: Ofcourse! It’ll be a good way to meet the new guys and see how Akkashai is handling the team!</p><p>The rest of the week had flown by and it was already the last day, but I didn’t remember very much of it aside from the time I  spent with Bokuto. Every day when the boys had personal practice, Bokuto would skip and come on a walk with me instead. Some days our walls were shorter than others so Bokuto could squeeze in some spiking time, and other times they were longer, that’s when I had to put in spiking time. My sets were okay, but they weren’t as good as Akkashi’s and he made sure to remind me. Everytime I would pretend to get upset, he would get frantic and say that it was okay, and that my sets were perfect, and that he just missed the way Akaashi used to set for him.  When I finally busted out laughing Bokuto would either pick me up and spin me around or chase me around the gym saying </p><p>B: (P/NNNNNNN), stop making me feel bad.</p><p>People were starting to notice because I kept getting the same “are you guys dating?” question. I don’t know why it’s so hard to believe that a guy and a girl could be friends. We were currently at the barbecue and it was Tobi’s turn to pry. </p><p>K: You and Bokuto sure have been close lately. </p><p>“Yeah, he comes on my walks with me.”</p><p>K: Are you sure that’s it?</p><p>“Yeah, we’ve just been catching up is all.”</p><p>K: And helping him train.</p><p>“Because he misses practice time when he comes on my walks.”</p><p>K: You don’t help me train. </p><p>“You don’t come on my walks.”</p><p>K: You didn’t invite me.</p><p>“I didn’t invite him.”</p><p>K: Then who did?</p><p>B: I invited myself ! I thought it would be fun and I was right! </p><p>K: Okay??? </p><p>B: Is Akkashi helping you set like we told him to?</p><p>K: We?</p><p>“Yeah, me and (P/N)! She helped! </p><p>I gave him a little wink and smile. “Anything for my Tobi.” Bokuto held out his hand to help me up..</p><p>B: Ready to go?</p><p>I gladly took it and smiled. “Yeah. Did you get enough meat?” </p><p>B: (P/N), you can never have enough meat. </p><p>“Later Tobi! I’ll be back to say goodbye alright!” His hand was still the same as I remember it he. It was still so strong, but when it held mine it was so gentle. Bokuto was still holding onto my hand as we walked away.</p><p>Nekomata: Where are you two love birds going?</p><p>B: On a quick walk to bring down lunch! </p><p>U: (P/N), you know we’re leaving soon, don’t you want to stick around and say goodbye. </p><p>“The boys are distracted with their other friends and we’ll be back in about an hour.”</p><p>U: We  should still be around.</p><p>Mr. Takada: Correction we WILL still be around. A lot of the boys are still eating.</p><p>“Perfect! Then we’ll see you later. Bye! ” And as I walked away I heard.</p><p>Nekomata: Bokuto leaving while there’s still meat on the grill? They must be serious. </p><p>U: She keeps telling everyone they’re just friends.</p><p>Mr. Takada: Can we focus on the fact that she didn’t correct Mr. Nekomata when he called them love birds. </p><p>U: I guess you're right. And they’re still holding hands.</p><p>Gosh why did they have to talk so loud and gossip like teenage girls. I let go of Bokuto’s hand, that for some reason I was still holding onto. He looked at me confused. “We um we were still holding hands.” Bokuto’s cheeks tinted pink as he profusely apologized and completely let go. “It’s okay, really! I forgot too for a little while! Let’s just head out!”</p><p>MEANWHILE</p><p> </p><p>L: They have to be dating, look , they're holding hands.</p><p>K: Shut up Lev.  She just let go and it looks like he’s apologizing. Clearly that means they aren’t together.</p><p>Y: Yet.</p><p>L: If they aren’t together then where are they going?</p><p>K: On a walk, where else?</p><p>L: But on a walk where? </p><p>Y: And why do they need to walk so much? They do it every day! They’re definitely boning!</p><p>Kenma: Why don’t you just ask?</p><p>L: Because it’s not like she’ll tell us.</p><p>Kenma: Well then who cares. It’s not like you can follow them.</p><p>K: Kenma, you beautiful blonde haired boy, I knew I kept you around for a reason. Let’s go. *starts pulling Kenma*</p><p>Kenma: Kuroo, she’s going to be mad. </p><p>Y: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just keep walking. We can’t let any owl steal our medic.*pushing Kenma* </p><p>Kenma: I don’t care who steals her. Who cares what they talk about?</p><p>L: Hurry up or we’ll lose them! We’ve got to help Kuroo win the love of his life back. </p><p>Kenma: If you bring me along I’ll just blow your cover. </p><p>*Everyone stops* </p><p>K: He’s right. Leave him behind. Later Kenma.</p><p>AFTER THE BOYS CAUGHT UP</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto and I had been walking around for about fifteen minutes when I noticed a bed of grey hair poking out of a bush. “Bo, do you know we’re being trailed?”</p><p>B: Hmmm, really? By who? I don’t see anyone. </p><p>I pointed at the bush where Lev’s head was still sticking out of. I sighed. “I’m very very sure Kuroo is also hiding behind that bush; he was just smart enough to hide his entire head.” I was about to kill them when Bokuto grabbed my hand. It was almost on instinct; but anytime our hands came into contact with each other  both  our fingers had to interlock. Bokuto stopped me, pulled me back and made me face him. “Bo?” </p><p>B: It’s okay. Let them watch. We’re not doing anything. As far as I’m concerned, it’s just you and me. </p><p>*blushes* “O..Okay!” </p><p>B: Let’s keep going. </p><p>Bokuto let go of my hand as we continued our walk and began talking about how the new boys progressed throughout the week. There it was again, the familiar warmth and joy that spread through me wherever I was around Bokuto. He just had a way of making everything okay and I love him for that. AS A FRIEND OF COURSE! Yeah. As a friend.. We finished up our walk with the three stooges following behind. I’m not sure how they did it, but they ended up meeting us at the gate coming from the opposite direction.</p><p>K: Well, well, well funny seeing you guys here. </p><p>“Yeah, funny. It’s such a coincidence.”</p><p>K: How was that walk of yours?</p><p>B: It was good! We had a lot of fun! </p><p>“Are we really going to pretend like you guys weren’t there? I can do that, but I just want to know if that’s the plan.” Lev ruffled my hair and said </p><p>L: Yes (P/N), read the room.</p><p>That one earned him a spinning Yaku kick.</p><p>Y: You're getting better at those. And the spin was a very nice touch.</p><p>“Thank you!” *dusts off hands*</p><p>B/K: Woahhhh, SO COOL!</p><p>“This has been fun, but I’ve got to help my boys pack up. Kuroo, I hope your findings were satisfactory.”</p><p>K: They are, but the overarching question is still very inconclusive. </p><p>“I’m not quite sure which one your trying to solve, but I’m very sure that I don’t care.”</p><p>K: It's an easy question really if you would be honest about your answer.</p><p>“Honesty has never been your strong suit, I guess you can say I finally learned to adapt. Congratulations, you finally rubbed off on me.”</p><p>K: Then humor me. Who owns your heart (P/N) Iwaizumi?</p><p>“Well my dear Kuroo, that’s quite simple, I do. I have quickly learned that I should never let a man control a major bodily function. My thoughts, my heart, the air I breathe, they belong to me and me alone.” Kuroo’s smirk grew. </p><p>K: This new self confidence thing, I gotta say it’s really sexy.</p><p>Kuroo had come closer, putting arm around my waist to make sure I didn’t fall. I gently grabbed a hold onto the zipper of the sweater he had halfway zipped and zip it all the way up in one swoop. Our faces were centimeters apart, our eyes locked and our smirks both plastered on our faces. “I’ll let Wakatoshi know, thanks.” I lightly pushed Kuroo away and said “Later… Kitten.” I began to saunter away as I heard </p><p>K: I’m gonna marry that girl. Just you wait.</p><p>L: You already said that. </p><p>K: Shut up.</p><p>I chuckled to myself as I continued walking and found my team. The boys were still mingling, but we were about to get together and have a little group hang out session. About half an hour later it was time for them to leave. I walked Tobi and everyone else to the bus.</p><p>K: Don’t cry. </p><p>“I’m not.”</p><p>K: You’re about to. </p><p>Tobi pulled me into a hug, which I gladly reciprocated. I stayed on his chest taking in what little time we had left. “Can you be a little more sensitive about it?”</p><p>K: You did the right thing. You look happy. </p><p>“I am. I just… I miss you guys when you're gone.”</p><p>N: Then come home with us!</p><p>T: Yeah, you know you're always welcome back at Karasuno!</p><p>Y: Even if it’s just for a visit.</p><p>E: We missed having you around. </p><p>Yachi: And handling them without you and Kiyoko around is difficult! </p><p>“AWWWW, GUYS.” Together we got in a group hug as Kuroo, Kenma, and Lev walked over with Hinata.</p><p>H: (P/N), aren’t you coming home with us.</p><p>K: She’s already home dumbass.</p><p>“Tobi, stop it. Hinata, give me a squeeze so you guys can go.” Hinata gave me a quick hug as they all loaded up the bus. As I watched the bus drive away I felt a little sad knowing it’d be another couple of months before I’d be able to see them again.</p><p>L: Don't worry (P/N), you’ll see them again at nationals! </p><p>“Yeah, I know, but it’ll never be on the same side of the court again. Kenma, how do you deal without your Tobi around? I mean Hinata lives so far away.” </p><p>K: HUHHH? WHY WOULDN’T YOU SAY ME? WE’VE BEEN FRIENDS FOR YEARS.</p><p>“Cause he likes Hinata better than you.”</p><p>K: THAT’S NOT TRUE! KENMA TELL HER!</p><p>Kenma: Debatable</p><p>“And on that note, it’s time for all of us to go home. Boys get home safe.”</p><p>K: (P/N)</p><p>“Kuroo.”</p><p>K: Next time I see you, be single. </p><p>“Next time I see you, I’ll ask Wakatoshi.”  I walked back to the gym to get my bag and found Bokuto sitting on the bleachers. “Hey, what are you doing here? I thought Fukordani left.”</p><p>B: Yeah, they did, but I need a couple of more minutes. Being here, it brought back some memories.</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>B: Not bad ones. Some really good ones actually. I had some of the best times of my life in this gym. I met some good friends here.</p><p>“Like me obviously.”</p><p>B: Yeah, exactly.</p><p>“Bo, is everything okay?” Bokuto sighed and got up with a smile on his face.</p><p>B: Yeah! Things are just hard right now, but nothing is impossible. I'll be alright.</p><p>“Did you want to talk about it?” </p><p>B: Maybe some other day. I’m sure you're tired of being in school when you don’t have to. Let’s go.</p><p>“Bo?” Bokuto picked up his bag with one hand and grabbed the door for me with the other. His smile seemed so sad. This was not going to work for me. </p><p>B: Yeah?</p><p>“Let’s go somewhere.”</p><p>B: Hmmm? Where!</p><p>I grabbed his hand in mine and intertwined our fingers. “To make some memories.” Bokuto gave me a smile, one of his really bright smiles that made me know he needed this. </p><p>B:  Lead the way. </p><p>“Wait hold on. I’m texting the boys to say that I’m leaving. If they know we’re going together, we’ll get stalked again.”</p><p>B: I forgot Kuroo was waiting for me….</p><p>“It’s okay if you don’t want to go. I completely understand.” Bokuto reached down and grabbed my hand. He gave me a little squeeze and a smile. </p><p>B: I’ll just let him know I had something important to do. Let’s go make some memories. </p><p>And we did. That day opened the door to a year's worth of memories. A year’s worth of happy times. And a year’s worth of craziness, but I don’t regret any of it, because it was a year’s worth of Bokuto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0086"><h2>86. A YEAR’S WORTH OF BOKUTO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I want to say reader adversary, but like some of you may be like this is soft stuff SO I'M JUST GONNA SAY BE AWARE. I also want to say for those of you more thirsty people I  hope you like this. For those or you who are quenched just skip it. This is the furthest in detail it’s gonna go! ALSO: I was thinking of switching the story to mature cause I feel like there’s a lot of mature concepts in here like depression, self loathing, anxiety, and of course sexual innuendos, but it might just be me because you’re all my babies but let me know what you think and then I’ll make the switch on the 5th after seeing your reactions! Anywho BOKUTO SIMPS, COME GET YOUR DRINK.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was shining on this beautiful Saturday morning as my eyes fluttered awake. I went to get out of bed but the grip around my waist tightened and brought me closer to his chest. I turned around and looked up at a peaceful Bokuto whose eyes were still closed.</p><p>B: Don’t go. It’s too early. </p><p>*giggle* “Taro, you’ve got to let go.”</p><p>B: Five more minutes.</p><p>“Everytime you say five more minutes we end up in bed for another couple of hours. You see what happened last night, we almost got caught.” Bokuto smirked with his eyes still closed. </p><p> B: I didn’t hear you complaining last night. I hear a lot of things came of you, but a complaint was not one of them.</p><p>I wrapped my arms around Bokuto’s neck and put on a smirk of my own. “What can I say, you’re good at what you do.” Bokuto let out a little chuckle, but still refused to open his eyes. “You also put your hand over my mouth so there’s not much I could say.”</p><p>B: I very much so beg to differ. </p><p>My own smirk found its way onto my face. My special pure perfect boy, where did all that purity go? I leaned up and pressed my lips against Bokuto’s and within seconds his lips were moving against mine. When I pulled away, Bokuto lids opened to relieve those beautiful golden irises that were being hidden away. Bokuto leaned down and gave me a little kiss on my nose. Then another one on one of my cheeks and then another one on the other. Bokuto.. I -</p><p>B: That's my favorite way to be woken up. </p><p>“Oh yeah?  Not the way I woke you up a few weeks ago?”</p><p>B: Birthday head is great, but waking up with you in arms is a lot better. Plus we do it more often, so...</p><p>“You just can’t turn off.”</p><p>B: Not when I’m around you.</p><p>“It could’ve been birthday sex, but someone is sentimental.”</p><p>B: I already told you, we could have sex, but it’s your first time and it needs to be with someone that you love.</p><p>“Taro, can we please not have this argument again so early in the morning?”</p><p>B: You’re the one who brought it up. </p><p>My relationship with Bokuto was… complicated to say the least. You see we were together, kind of, but not actually together. He has this thing where he wants to be exclusive and we are, we just.. haven’t told anyone about it yet or used any titles. Wakatoshi found out because he saw me kiss Bokuto goodbye after dropping me off at my date, but Aiko and Hajime weren’t in loop yet. We initially hadn’t told people because he and Kuroo are friends and he didn’t want to hurt Kuroo’s feelings, but the thing is they’re also roommates. We have a system that works. We both stay hidden when we’re at each other’s apartments and it’s nice and drama free. But Bokuto, he’s got all these feelings and principles and in the year we’ve been together, he’s been trying to get me to say it for about five months now.</p><p>I love you. </p><p>Three little words that will change our dynamic forever. I know, it’s Bokuto, he won’t hurt me, but I also know every time those words come out of my mouth, my relationships explode in my face. And I do want to tell him, I want to tell him so bad, and I try to show him, but sometimes I know it isn’t enough. He wants to hear it. I’m a third year at Nekoma now so I’m the big 18! I should be able to say three little words, but… I’m scared. I don’t want him to go.</p><p>I just took my entrance exams with Aiko so I’ll be deciding where to go to college soon. Tobi is very spoken for, in the traditional sense and in the collegiate sense. He’ll be attending the University of Tokyo and following in Wakatoshi’s path, U-19 and all. Him and Yachi are currently an item. But you'll never guess! Apparently Tsukki, Hinata, Yams and Tobi all ended up having thing for her! I mean granted she’s adorable and smart and super uncomplicated and most of all SHE PICKED MY TOBI. I mean Can you blame her? He’s Tobi. Anyway, she got into Tohoku University in Miyagi, which just happens to be the number one school in the nation. I have gotten into three schools so far Tokyo Tech aka my dream school, Keio University the school Bokuto is now in his second year at, and the University Tokyo. The University of Tokyo had once been the number one school in the nation and is now tied for third number with Tokyo Tech. I know Aiko and Tobi were going to the University of Tokyo and Wakatoshi was there too, but I made the decision of what high school to go to because of my friend and I didn’t want to make that mistake twice. </p><p>Keio University was just supposed to be a backup plan, but it turned into another fight, kind of. Whenever we talked about it Bokuto would be sweet and say I know Tokyo Tech is your dream school and it’s okay if you want to go there, but it'd be really nice to see you in classes with me. Then I have to remind him that we’d be in two completely different majors. Psychology was great for Bokuto, but Sports Medicine would be a much harder course. This is where our fights start.</p><p>B: Oh so you're saying you're smarter than I am?</p><p>“No, not at all, I’m just saying it’ll be a little more challenging then something as specific as psychology.”</p><p>B: Why doesn’t anyone think I’m smart?</p><p>“Bokuto, I tell you you’re smart everyday.”</p><p>I told you, feelings, a lot of feelings. And you know at the end of the day, I’m always the one apologizing. Don’t get me wrong he apologizes too, but it’s only after I apologize. Because God forbid Bokuto does something wrong. It’s fine. I’m fine. He does make up for it though with little morning snuggles and massages and other ways if you catch my drift. Bokuto does well in his major. He’s got a lot of friends and he’s super loved. But as one of the few guys in that major, girls tend to float towards him, pretty girls…. I'M NOT JEALOUS OR ANYTHING.... I’m just saying…. he’s got so many options around him, I just... I know that when I say it, when I tell him that I love him, when I call him my boyfriend, and it all falls apart, he’ll go to one of those prettier options. Look at what happened with Tooru. I saw Tooru at Christmas for about 0.5 seconds before we both ran to the opposite sides of the house. Way to put the X in XMas mom. Bokuto came to spend Christmas with me and my family so he was a good buffer. Things with Tooru were civil, I guess.</p><p>FLASHBACK </p><p>O: Heyyyy!... How are things?</p><p>“Things are good! How’s Rio?”</p><p>O: It's good! </p><p>“Good!” I had moved on and I didn’t want to complicate life so when he said </p><p>O: (P/N), Can we talk?</p><p>I said: “ Nah, it’s okay. I’m good, you’re good, we’re friends. I harbor no resentment. What’s done is done and it’s in the past, no point in being mad about it. I’ve got to go though, Bokuto told me he was feeling a little sick and wanted some company going home.” But when we went back to Bokuto’s place to spend the night since Kuroo was gone you’ll never guess who showed up. </p><p>Bokuto and I had gone back to his place after he saw how uncomfortable I had been at my house. It was still Christmas, and we had gotten on one of the last trains out to Tokyo. Kuroo had gone home, which meant the apartment was empty. The plan was to watch Christmas movies and snuggle, but one thing led to another and snuggling turned into more. We had just finished having fun and my tummy growled. </p><p>B: Awwww, is my baby girl hungry?</p><p>“Yes, because someone pushed all the snacks off the bed.”</p><p>B: Well someone rocked their hips a little too much and got me excited.</p><p>*blushes* “Just go get the food.” Bokuto leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my lips. </p><p>B: Anything you want baby girl. </p><p>Bokuto had gotten up and slid his boxers and shorts on, but left his shirt off for the three reasons. </p><p>1. I liked him better without it. </p><p>2. I liked wearing his clothes. </p><p>3. He liked seeing me in his shirt. </p><p>When he opened the door he slammed it shut so quickly I got scared. I quickly got out of bed and put my ear to the door.</p><p>B: HEYYY GUYS, What are you doing here?</p><p>O: When you said you were feeling sick, I didn’t know you meant love sick.</p><p>K: Oikawa told me. We didn’t want you to spend Christmas alone. Turns out you weren’t.</p><p>OhcrapOhCrapOhcrapOhCrap.</p><p>B: So you guys sat here and listened?</p><p>O: We walked in on your big finish.</p><p>K: Or should we say her big finish. Good job by the way. </p><p>*blush* B: Can we uh stop talking about this?</p><p>O: I forgot she was still in there. </p><p>K: How could you forget? I feel like it’s ingrained into my memories.</p><p>O: OI, BOKUTO’S GIRLFRIEND, COME OUT SO WE CAN MEET YOU.</p><p>B: OIKAWA STOP.</p><p>*smirks* O: What? Is she ugly?</p><p>Asshole. </p><p>B: No, she’s the most beautiful girl on the entire planet, both inside and out. </p><p>K: You forgot, she’s got the lungs of a howler monkey. </p><p>Why does everyone keep comparing me to a damn monkey? </p><p>B: Well with the way she climbs on me….</p><p>O: OOOOO. GOOD ONE. </p><p>Really Bokuto? Really?</p><p>K: Well what are you waiting for? Tell her to get some clothes on and bring her out here. We’re dying to meet her.</p><p>B: Maybe some other time.</p><p>O: She can’t be that bad.</p><p>B: Guys, seriously, she’s not ready, and I’m not going to force her to do anything she’s not ready for. I.. I love her. And I want her around as long as possible so I’m not pushing her. We’re going at her pace. </p><p>And there it was. Those three words. </p><p>K: EXCEPT FOR IN THE BEDROOM! OH GIVE SOME. </p><p>O: GOOD ONE. </p><p>I mean, not wrong, but still gross. </p><p>O: Does (P/N) know she brought you home for a booty call?</p><p>K: Since when do you and (P/N) talk again?</p><p>O: I’ll have you know we talk all the time, we’re friends. </p><p>B: You’ve talked once and that was four hours ago. You’re also not friends, your civil. </p><p>O: JUST FOR THAT, I’M TELLING HER. </p><p>CRAP, CRAP, CRAP. WHERE THE HELL IS MY PHONE. </p><p>K: She probably still has you blocked. I’ve got this. </p><p>Kuroo called me and my phone started ringing. OH MY GOD. </p><p>O: Bokuto, your phone. </p><p>B: YEAH, MY PHONE, BETTER GO GET THAT. </p><p>K: Dude, why are you yelling?</p><p>GOT IT. I finally found my phone and put it on silent, then I put sent Kuroo a quick text </p><p>With Wakatoshi’s family, what’s up? </p><p>K: She’s still with Ushiwaka? Shit they must really be serious.</p><p>O: WITH WHO???</p><p>K: Yeah dude, they've been dating for what like a year and a half???</p><p>O: I’M GONNA KILL THAT BASTARD</p><p>K: HA, HOW THAT TABLES HAVE TURN. Funny how the guy you hate the most ends up getting your girl?</p><p>B: Speaking from experience there, Kuroo?</p><p>O: Yeah Kuroo. No need to be jealous. Prejudice like that is very unbecoming of you my friend. </p><p>K: Whatever. </p><p>O: I’ll just have a little talk with him. </p><p>B: Why? </p><p>O: BECAUSE THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE. HOW COULD IWA LET THIS HAPPEN? HOW COULD YOU TWO LET THIS HAPPEN.</p><p>B: It’s not like you were around anyway.</p><p>O: WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?</p><p>B: Hers. You left, you didn’t even call, it was a shitty thing to do. </p><p>O: I know, but-</p><p>B: No. No buts. You hurt her enough and if someone else makes her happy, you should let her be.</p><p>O: BUT-</p><p>K: Dude, he’s right. Even if she broke up with him for you, what are you going to do? You’re on the other side of the country?</p><p>O: You’re both right…. I… I just</p><p>B: You just what?</p><p>O: I thought she was just putting on a brave face and pretending to be okay, I.. I didn’t think she actually was. </p><p>B: She loved you. If you had told her to wait, she would have, but you didn’t. You iced her out. You left her in the dark and you made her feel like she was unimportant.</p><p>O: Forget it </p><p>K: We hadn’t talked to her in a year. She was still pissed because of the stunt you made us pull.  We couldn’t have stopped it even if we wanted to. </p><p>O: I didn’t make you guys do anything! </p><p>K: This is getting a little too deep for my liking. We should go back to the topic at hand, BOKUTO’S GIRLFRIEND. </p><p>TEXT CHAIN</p><p>K:  Just wanted to wish you Merry Christmas</p><p>And?</p><p>K: And?</p><p>And what? There’s always an and with you.</p><p>O: HA. I’VE BEEN AWAY FOR HOW LONG AND SHE STILL DOESN’T LIKE YOU </p><p>K: SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND ASSHAT.</p><p>K: And Happy New Year?</p><p>Really? Okay :) Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you too Kuroo!</p><p>K: In other news Bokuto has a girlfriend!</p><p>And there’s the And. You’re such a gossip girl. </p><p>K: Oikawa and I walked in on them. We thought he was sick, but you should hear the lungs on this girl. </p><p>*blushes* Who the hell does Kuroo think he is, that’s so private, why is telling other people. </p><p>K: Honestly </p><p>K: I’m not really sure sure if she’ll be able to walk tomorrow</p><p>Really Kuroo?</p><p>That’s disgusting and embarrassing. You and Oikawa should be ashamed of yourselves.  You sat there and listened to your friend have sex? What kind of pervert are you? <br/>
 Let me guess, you’re also doing this in your living room while that poor girl is still hiding in Bokuto’s room. You’re talking about her like she’s a piece of meat and forcing her to listen to it cause you're gross. <br/>
Why are you telling me Bokuto has a girlfriend? It’s not your business to tell people. He’ll tell me when he’s ready, you don’t have the right to take that away from him. So he faked being sick to see the girl he likes. I think that’s sweet. <br/>
Even if it were only to get some ass, don’t act like you’re above that, because I know you're not.<br/>
 Taking him home gave me the excuse I needed to get to Wakatoshi.  Did you think because you told me, it would make you my only backup plan if me and Wakatoshi broke up? Stop being mean to your friend to get with a girl who doesn’t even want you. <br/>
I’m having Christmas with Wakatoshi’s mom. We’re serious, stop waiting for my relationship to fall apart, it's not going to happen.</p><p> </p><p>K: She really is NOT happy. </p><p>B: Pissed is the word you're looking for. Thanks, now I’m going to have to hear about it.</p><p>O: R.I.P Man. Maybe it’s better she doesn’t know it was me. THANK YOU JESUS.</p><p>K: LOOK AT THE FIRST MESSAGE, SHE CALLED YOU A PERV TOO. </p><p>B: This has been fun and all, but I’ve got company so, later. </p><p>Bokuto walked back in the room and locked the door to see me in bed.  He put the snacks down on the table and held me. </p><p>B: I’m so sorry. I didn’t know they would be here. </p><p>He whispered into my hair. I was so embarrassed. I couldn’t believe it. Bokuto tried to make me feel better, and it slowly worked. Being with him, it just made everything okay. Every other minute Bokuto would switch between hugging me tight to  rubbing my back and kissing the top of my head.  My phone vibrated in my hand and we both took a look. </p><p>K: (P/N), I really am sorry I upset you, but</p><p>We didn’t sit there and listen, we walked in during the end.<br/>
You’re right it was insensitive and I’m sorry, but Bokuto kept her hidden so I’ll ask him to apologize for me<br/>
I told you because he’s our friend and I’m excited for him. He says he loves her and I hope she loves him too. He’s a good guy and I want him to be happy. I like seeing him happy. I know he never officially told me, but I had an inklinking it was going on. I’ve seen some stuff she’s left behind, but I haven’t said anything because like you said I thought he would’ve told me when he was ready. I’ve seen what she's doing to him. He’s working harder at school and at practice all for her, and I guess I was just excited and I wanted you to be excited too. Which brings me to 4.<br/>
You’re not wrong, but I need you to know that since Haruka, I haven’t done anything with anyone because I only want you. I told you I’d wait and I am. I’ve been on dates and I’ve tried, but it’s not happening.  It’s you and only you.<br/>
You can tell me you don't want me until you’re blue in the face, but it’s not going to work. Who do you think you're convincing, yourself? Because it’s most certainly not me and I know it’s not working on you either. Everytime we see each other the connection is still there. You feel it too, I know you do. So don’t tell me there’s nothing there.<br/>
I’m not waiting for it to fall apart. In fact, a part of me hopes it works out. I love you (P/N), and seeing how happy he makes you, makes me happy, but I’m not quitting until it’s game over. Your last name is still Iwaziumi, there’s no ring on your finger, the ball is still in play and when the time comes, I’ve got the receive. You go to Nekoma now, you should know we don’t let the ball touch the floor and we don’t give up until we’ve won. <br/>
He said all the right things. I attacked him because I was embarrassed and he still managed to pull it together…. I hate boys or rather I hate this boy. I tossed my phone to the other side of the room. </p><p>B: You okay? </p><p>“I don’t want to talk about it. Let’s just watch a movie.”</p><p>END OF FLASHBACK</p><p>My unresolved feelings for Kuroo, another popular topic he loved to pester me about. Are you surprised that my unresolved feelings for Tooru and Tobi aren’t thrown into the lot? Yeah, me too! Sometimes he likes to throw in Wakatoshi just to spice things up, however, we digress. Now you may be wondering, how the hell did you two get together? Well, remember the day where me and Bokuto went to go “make some memories”, we sorta made a hell of a memory. </p><p>FLASHBACK</p><p>After dropping my stuff off at my apartment, Bokuto and I went to the gym. I had to help him practice. Playing volleyball always made him happy and I wanted to get him out of his own head. I tried my best to set for him, but the Fukordani guys were right, his practices were endless. I was getting tired and he could see it clearly, but I wouldn’t stop until he was content, after all he was doing all the jumping. What did I have to complain about? After about three hours Bokuto called it quits. I took him back to my apartment for a nice homemade dinner. Aiko was out with Hedge and wouldn’t be back for a while. I noticed he was still down so I suggested his favorite movie, Lilo and Stitch. He smiled, but he still wasn’t there. “Bo.. what’s wrong?” </p><p>B: I’m not too sure. </p><p>“Is everything okay at home?” </p><p>B: Yeah, I moved out so it’s a little different, but it’s nice being around someone all the time.</p><p>“And school?”</p><p>B:  I really like it. It’s hard, but it’s really interesting. </p><p>“And volleyball?”</p><p>B: It’s… okay. </p><p>There it is. “Are you sure it’s okay? Do you not like your new team?” </p><p>B: They’re okay. They’re definitely not Fukurodani, but they're nice. </p><p>“So you miss your team?” </p><p>B: I think I miss being part of a team that cares. The new team, they think I’m difficult. It’s okay, I get it, I know I’m a lot to handle, but they say my emotions get in the way of my skills. I… I’m trying to control it. I’m trying not to care as much, but… it feels unnatural. </p><p>“It doesn’t feel fun anymore.”</p><p>B: I want to be an "ordinary ace", one that people can rely on. I want to be a leader  people can look up to, but I don’t know. They’re just a little different. I just have to get used to them is all. </p><p>“Kotaro Bokuto” when I stared into those eyes even in the dark, I could see how sad they were. “You listen to me. You’ve got the makings of greatness in you. You are smart, and kind, and a natural born leader. Your teammates might be a little difficult to work with, but you’re going to be fine. Don’t change yourself to fit their mold, because you got a full scholarship to one of the top schools in the nation as the emotional rampaging Ace Kotaro Bokuto, not boring ordinary Kotaro Bokuto. If it feels unnatural then don’t do it, because the only person you should change for is you. They’ll learn to work with you and love you just like the boys from Fukorodani did. They’ll become your Ohana soon. You've got this. Stick to it, and when the time comes, you’ll get to show them what Kotaro Bokuto can do with all that passion.”</p><p>B: What if I can’t do it. What if I can't make them like me? </p><p>“You try your best.”</p><p>B: What if my best isn’t good enough?</p><p>“It’ll be good enough for me, I’ll still be proud of you.”  Bokuto smiled, but he still seemed sad. This was really getting to him. “Here, let’s play a game.”</p><p>B: I don’t really want to get out of bed. It’s warm.</p><p>“Then we can play in bed.” </p><p>*blushes* B: Huh?</p><p> “Yeah! Let’s play hide and seek in bed.” Bokuto chuckled the joy slowly coming back into his eyes. </p><p>B: How?</p><p>“Close your eyes and count to three.” I put the blanket over me to cover my face and my hair . Once Bokuto got to three he pulled the blanket off me. He held a smirk on his face, but a hint of a smile danced behind it as his golden eyes shone with the sun. </p><p>B: I found you. </p><p>I placed my hand on his cheek and whispered “you found me”. I stared back into those eyes and I knew I was hooked. Bokuto leaned in slowly and then pulled away laying back down beside me.</p><p>B: We shouldn’t. You don’t want to date volleyball players and I want to respect your wishes.</p><p>I flipped over and got on top of Bokuto. I leaned and whispered, “who says we’re dating? We’re just…. friends.” With that I connected our lips. Kissing Bokuto, it had been everything I expected. The three seconds I was in control was actual the worst part of the kiss because when Bokuto took the lead, that’s when the magic happened. The kiss was everything Bokuto was. It was gentle, but so passionate, it was sweet, but with just enough power, but most of all it made me feel warm and protected just like he did. It made me feel like everything was going to be okay just like he did. The kiss, it was perfect just like he was, because he was Bokuto. When I finally pulled away, and got off of him we didn’t talk for a little while as I laid on his chest. I think it was because we both knew, all the time we had spent, not doing THAT, it was wasteful. </p><p>*whispers* B: (P/N)</p><p>*blushes* “Hm?”</p><p>*whispers* B: Thank you.</p><p>I looked up at the boy who had a matching blush on his cheeks, but the joy back in his eyes. I smiled. “You’re my Ace. It’s my job to help you get up.” </p><p>B: That kiss-</p><p>“Sh, let’s not talk about.” </p><p>B: Then can we.. Can we do it again? </p><p>I looked up at Bokuto and blushed. “Yeah… As.. um as many times as you want.” And with that he leaned done for another one. After that day, we started seeing more and more of each other. Bokuto would ask me to come to his practices, and during his free time he would pick me up from school. His team and coach slowly started to recognize me and like I predicted they fell in love with the enigma that was Kotaro Bokuto. The day we decided to make things exclusive was the day he called me baby.</p><p>B: Hey Baby - I MEAN UM (P/N)!</p><p>. . . My eyes grew wide. “Oh my god, did you call me baby?”</p><p>*blushes* B: Maybe?</p><p>“Uhhhh”</p><p>B: Is that okay?</p><p>*blushes* “ Yeah, it’s cool…*blushes deeper* I liked it.”</p><p>*blushes* B: Cool.</p><p>That day we decided we’d start the whole “dating” process. I mean it’s not like we were seeing other people anyway, but the confirmation was nice. It wasn't long after that this whole love thing came into play. But when it did I tried very hard to avoid it like the plague. We had just gotten back from Bokuto’s game, he had showered and I made dinner while he sat down and did some homework. It was late so I turned in for bed and Bokuto soon followed. He replaced my pillow from my head with his chest, which I didn’t mind and then he started playing with my hair.  I had heard him before, telling me he loved me, but I pretended to be asleep. The day after he started using the word more frequently. He loved the way my hair looked, he loved the way I cooked, he loved the way our hands fit together. I felt it. It was coming. </p><p>B: (P/N).. I have to tell you something.</p><p>Here it comes. I had to stop it before it was too late. “Don’t say it.”</p><p>B: But I- </p><p>“If you say it, everything changes,... and right now, being here in bed with you, staying in our little world, that’s all I want. I don’t know much, but what I do know is that I want to stay here with you as long as I possibly can. I want to stay here in our bubble. I want to stay and be happy with you. Because to me, you’re all that matters. So, please, please don’t say it.” I’m crying. Why the hell am I crying?</p><p>B: Then just say yes. Be mine. </p><p>“I already am. I just… I can’t…. I can’t say it.” </p><p>B: Why?</p><p>“It wouldn’t end well.”</p><p>B: Why do we have to focus on the ending when we’re right here at the beginning. (P/N), I love you, and I would never let anyone or anything hurt you. I love you so much. I really do. I’ve never felt that way about anyone. </p><p>Tears started to fall from my eyes. “You said it.” Bokuto moved his hand and forced me to look at him. With that his free hand he wiped my tears.</p><p>B: (P/N), I promise nothing is going to change. I’m not going anywhere. I’m not leaving, I’m not…. Oikawa or Kuroo. </p><p>“Bo, I can’t do this,..”</p><p>B: Okay.</p><p>“Okay?” </p><p>B: Okay. (P/N), I care about your feelings more than mine, so if you want to keep hiding we will. I just had to say it once. I won’t say it again. I’m sorry I upset you.</p><p>“I’m sorry I’m such a disappointment.” </p><p>B: Shhhh, it’s okay. Let’s just get some rest. </p><p>Okay??? I knew he was upset, but did he have to confirm the fact that I was a disappointment? Part me thinks he didn’t mean it like that, but part of me knew it was him changing just like I said he would. So much for caring about my feelings more than his. Stop it (P/N), you’re being selfish. He just got his heart broken. But wait it’s not like I told him I hated him and I wanted to break. There are worse things in the world. We’re still together. I think? </p><p>That day after was a little awkward, but we slowly started moving past it. Eventually, Bokuto would just wait until he thought I was asleep to say it, but whenever I had the tiniest bit of courage I opened my eyes, leaned up and kissed him. The days I really felt good I would say my own little phrase,</p><p>Yeah, me too.</p><p>It was the best I could do.  The day we started hooking up was one of those days.  It was a day that I wanted to say it, but I just couldn’t bring myself to do it so I found another way. This day came from another one of Bokuto’s emotional spouts, but this time, it wasn’t because of me or his team, it was because of his class, specifically the boys in Bokuto’s group project. </p><p>B: They think I'm an idiot. </p><p>“But you're not.”</p><p>B: They said the only reason I got in was because I was good at volleyball. </p><p>“Listen amygdala is a hard word to spell. Who cares if you spelled it wrong.” </p><p>B: They do, and now I’m a laughing stock. </p><p>“Bokuto, listen to me, they’re just upset that all the girls in the class love you. Don’t let them get to you.” </p><p>B: It’s all because of that stupid word. </p><p>Okay, I’m done listening to this. I’m done letting those little nerds make my Bokuto feel like crap. I put my pencil down and got on top of Bokuto’s lap who was sitting right next to me. “You want to learn how to spell? I’ll teach you.” </p><p>B: What are you-</p><p>“A” I push him down on the floor. “M” I took off my shirt.  “Y” I kissed his one cheek. </p><p>B: (P/N)</p><p>“G”  I kissed his other cheek. “D” at that point I had felt his friend poking at me. I leaned down and kissed Bokuto at the corner of his mouth. But he didn’t like that. When I got up for my next letter he pulled me back down and connected our lips. He picked me up and put me down on the bed. I giggled. “I thought you wanted to learn to spell amygdala.” </p><p>*smirks* B: I just realized I don’t care. </p><p>Bokuto took off his shirt and connected our lips again. Things were getting hot and heavy and the makeout session escalated substantial when he pulled away. </p><p>B: We.. um.. We need to stop. </p><p>“Oh… um.. okay.”  Embarrassed. DEVESTED. WHAT THE HELL DID I DO WRONG? I guess I shouldn’t have touched it. Maybe I squeezed too hard and-  Bokuto stopped my thoughts by connecting our lips. </p><p>B: You didn’t do anything wrong. It’s just. If… if we keep going. I’m.. I’m not gonna want to stop and it’d be your first time. It should be special.. It should be with someone you love. I just- </p><p>I placed a hand on my sweet boy's cheeks. “Taro, that’s so sweet, but I’m ready, and I’m ready to do it with you. You know I feel the same way about you. I do.” </p><p>B: I just-</p><p>“It’s..*blushes* It’s okay if you don’t want to… It’s really -”</p><p>B: GOD NO. (P/N), listen to me. I want to, you have no idea how much I want to and for how long I’ve wanted to, but -</p><p>“It’d be my first time….” </p><p>B: If… if you’re comfortable we can keep going, but I’m not going to you know, until you’re sure. </p><p>“You mean until I say it back to you.” Well that was a mood killer. </p><p>B: I love you (P/N) Iwaizumi and I would never want to take that choice away from you.</p><p>And now we’re. I connected our lips and brought Bokuto back down to my level. “You lead the way, I’ll follow. Go as far as you want, it’s okay, because I trust you and I want you to know that I belong to you and you only Kotaro.” With that Bokuto did what he wanted to do, and I followed, because like I said, I trusted him and I belonged to him. He was my soulmate. </p><p>END OF FLASHBACK </p><p>“I know and I’m sorry.” </p><p>B: Let’s just go get some breakfast. Kuroo should be up soon, and we need to get you out of here. </p><p>“Back to mine for Pancakes?”</p><p>B: It’d be a pleasure. </p><p>Bokuto leaned down and kissed me for one sweet, sweet moment, but it was one of the last we had that day. I should’ve known today would’ve been a crap crap day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0087"><h2>87. FRIENDS WITH PURPOSE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A: Well, well, well. What are you two doing together so early in the morning?</p><p>B: AIKOOOOOOOO</p><p>A: BOKUTOOOOOOOO</p><p>“HEDGEEEEEE”</p><p>H: No.</p><p>Bokuto had given Aiko his bone crushing hug. They’re friendship was still as amazing as it always was. “Hedge, why can’t you love me the way Bokuto loves Aiko?”</p><p>H: Because he still talks to Aiko whereas you sneak around and hide from me. *flicks forhead*</p><p>“Owwwwww. What was that for?”</p><p>H: For not telling me you and Ushiwaka are a thing</p><p>“To be perfectly frank if you and Aiko didn’t want your privacy every single date night, MAYBE WE COULD HANG OUT.”</p><p>A: Please as if we haven’t walked in on you having some privacy with Ushiwaka. I had to stop my poor Hajime from burning his ears off. </p><p>Bokuto spit out the water he was drinking and both of our faces went red.</p><p>“Let’s change the topic.”</p><p>H: PLEASE.</p><p>A: Not quite yet. So (P/N), how long have you guys been having this privacy together.</p><p>B: OKAY, that’s enough. PANCAKES? PANCAKES?</p><p>“I WOULD LOVE SOME PANCAKES!”</p><p>H: PANCAKES SOUND GOOD! Babe, please sit down and have some pancakes.</p><p>*pouting* A: Fine, you guys are no fun.</p><p>I made breakfast with Godspeed that morning. I had to shove food as quickly as possible into Aiko’s mouth to stop her from asking questions. </p><p>H: Why didn’t you tell us? We would’ve been happy for you. </p><p>A: A year is a super long time not to introduce someone to your best friend.</p><p>H: I also see him on campus a lot.</p><p>A: We should invite him over tonight for a double date night! </p><p>“He’s busy! I told you guys he got drafted to play professionally right! He’s training with the Alders! So he can’t.”</p><p>B: But I can! I think it’ll be fun! </p><p>A: Fineeee</p><p>“Don’t look so excited.”</p><p>*pouting* A: I just wanted to meet a superstar.</p><p>B: Hey *sulking*</p><p>“Aiko, dude. You realize Bokuto is also going pro right? The Black Jackals drafted him.”</p><p>*pouting* A: Yeah, but he’s my friend. It's different. I already knew he was amazing.</p><p>B: I don’t know whether to be offended or touched.</p><p>“Be touched, she loves you.”</p><p>*mumbles* B: At least somebody does….</p><p>“What was that?” Bokuto picked up a smile and gave out a nervous laugh. </p><p>B: Oh nothing. </p><p>“Yeah, nothing alright.”</p><p>B: The pancakes were delicious thank you (P/N)!</p><p>*mumbles* “At least you’re thankful for something.”</p><p>B: What was that? </p><p>“Oh nothing.”</p><p>B: Yeah, nothing alright.</p><p>H: Uhhh, are two okay?</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>B: Perfectly fine.</p><p>A: Bo, don’t you have practice? </p><p>B: Yeah. I should get going. </p><p>“I’ll walk you out.”</p><p>A: Are they acting a little weird to you?</p><p>H: Leave it alone Aiko. Meddling will get you nowhere.</p><p>A: But-</p><p>H: No.</p><p>A: I just-</p><p>H: Don’t.</p><p>A: But-</p><p>H: Aiko. </p><p>A: Fine. I’ll leave it alone. </p><p>H: That’s my girl. </p><p>I closed the door and walked on the elevator with Bokuto to bring him down the lobby. “Do you have doubles today?”</p><p>B: Yeah. Keio first, but it’ll be a good warm up for the Black Jackals.</p><p>“That’s good…” </p><p>B: Do you want to talk about it?</p><p>“I don’t know, are you going to get upset and walk away like you always do?”</p><p>B: I’ll see you later.</p><p>“Okay so the answer is yes.”</p><p>B: I don't want to fight with you. I don’t like being angry at you and I don’t like it when we don’t get along. </p><p>“Then don’t be angry. Talk to me. We can have a civilized discussion. Are you going to be able to do that?”</p><p>B: I don’t know (P/N), are you going to be able to stop being a brat and learn to compromise and communicate like an adult? Hm? Are you going to be able to do that? </p><p>And I oop- “Well then.”</p><p>B: (P/N)-</p><p>“No, no, tell me how you really feel.”</p><p>B: I told you I didn’t want to fight. </p><p>“Then I guess we’re going to do what we always do and ignore it.”</p><p>B: Guess so. </p><p>“Fine then. Have fun at practice.”</p><p>B: And where do you think you're going?</p><p>“Home.”</p><p>B: You have to kiss me.</p><p>“You just called me a brat.”</p><p>B: We don’t say goodbye with a kiss. You know the rule. No matter how angry we are at each other we don’t go to bed angry and we don’t leave without a kiss. </p><p>And it was true. Bokuto had made the rule after our first fight. But this was unfair and he knew it was unfair too. Every time he kissed me I knew everything was going to be alright so I stopped being upset. He swore he felt the same, but it’s most definitely not true. I am stress, I am anxiety, but Bokuto, he’s a security blanket who is eventually going to want to retire. Bokuto grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. There he goes again being perfect. Even when he’s mad, he’s perfect. He looked at me with those eyes and I was memorized. Bokuto placed his one hand on my cheek and in the next three seconds his lips were on mine. Soft and firm, passionate yet gentle, so much duality in just one boy. When he pulled away, he said he had to go and all of a sudden I missed him again.</p><p>To: Bo-Bo Bear &lt;3</p><p>From: (P/N)</p><p>You’ve only been gone for three seconds and I miss you already. I’m sorry I’m so horrible. I always do this. I push and I push and I force you to say something mean and then I get mad. I really am sorry Bo, please forgive me.</p><p> </p><p>Wait a minute wasn’t I just mad at him? Did I provoke him? Yes. But did he have to call me a brat and walk away? Absolutely not. What kind of spell does this guy have on me? Hold on. Is this toxic? Should I always be the one apologizing. WAIT A MINUTE, I APOLOGIZED THIS MORNING. I ENDED THIS FIGHT AND HE STARTED IT BACK UP.  HE SHOULD BE THE ONE- *ping* BO BO BEAR!</p><p> </p><p>From: Bo-Bo Bear &lt;3</p><p>To: (P/N)</p><p>I’m not going to say it’s okay, because it’s not. We need to talk about this and see how we can move past this and If we want to do it together.</p><p> </p><p>To: Bo-Bo Bear &lt;3</p><p>From: (P/N)</p><p>So, you want to break up?  </p><p> </p><p>From: Bo-Bo Bear &lt;3</p><p>To: (P/N)</p><p>(P/N), I love you. That’s the last thing I want. I just want to see where our future is going. </p><p> </p><p>To: Bo-Bo Bear &lt;3</p><p>From: (P/N)</p><p>You’re 20, I’m 18, why do we have to focus on the future? We have right now. You’re the one who told me that. </p><p> </p><p>From: Bo-Bo Bear &lt;3</p><p>To: (P/N)</p><p>Funny how it only applies to the things you want it to.</p><p>I think we may just want different things</p><p> </p><p>To: Bo-Bo Bear &lt;3</p><p>From: (P/N)</p><p>I want you. Do you still want me? </p><p> </p><p>From: Bo-Bo Bear &lt;3</p><p>To: (P/N)</p><p>You know I do.</p><p> </p><p>To: Bo-Bo Bear &lt;3</p><p>From: (P/N)</p><p>Then we want the same things. Let’s talk tonight. You’re still coming right?</p><p> </p><p>From: Bo-Bo Bear &lt;3</p><p>To: (P/N)</p><p>Baby, we just had a fight. It’d be best if we take some time to cool off. How about we talk tomorrow?</p><p> </p><p>To: Bo-Bo Bear &lt;3</p><p>From: (P/N)</p><p>It’s 10AM, ten hours isn’t enough time to get you cool off? Are you that mad at me? </p><p> </p><p>From: Bo-Bo Bear &lt;3</p><p>To: (P/N)</p><p>(P/N), don’t do that. Don’t be dismissive.</p><p> </p><p>To: Bo-Bo Bear &lt;3</p><p>From: (P/N)</p><p>You’re right. I’m sorry. Take all the time you need.</p><p>And there it is again. Why am I always the one apologizing? </p><p>From: Bo-Bo Bear &lt;3</p><p>To: (P/N)</p><p>I’ll see you later (P/N). I love you </p><p> </p><p>To: Bo-Bo Bear &lt;3</p><p>From: (P/N)</p><p>Yeah, me too.</p><p> </p><p>That was the best I could do. </p><p>Yeah. Me too</p><p>That was my version of I love you. Why couldn’t those three words be enough to him? The rest of the day passed with me and Hedge studying and doing homework. Aiko of course was having her fun planning her little game night. “You know your girlfriend is psychotic.”</p><p>A: Stop insulting me and do your homework.</p><p>“You don’t even know if Bokuto’s coming. It’s literally just going to be the three of us. You don’t need to decorate.”</p><p>H: Leave her alone.</p><p>A/Me: Thank you. WAIT, HEY. STOP COPYING ME. HAJIME/HEDGE</p><p>H: How about we all stop.</p><p>A/Me: Fineeeee. JINX, DOUBLE JINX, TRIPLE JINX</p><p>H: OH LOOK, THE DOOR. I’LL GO GET IT.</p><p>“Geez, why is he in a mood?”</p><p>A: No clue, but how cool were our best friend powers. </p><p>“TOO COOL.”</p><p>B: What’s cool?</p><p>A: BOKUTOOOOOOO</p><p>B: AIKOOOOOOOO</p><p>“They don’t miss a beat.”</p><p>H: Neither do you two.</p><p>A: LET’S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD. PUT THOSE BOOKS AWAY IWAIZUMIS! BECAUSE IT’S TIME FOR KARAOKE!</p><p>“You’re not gonna say no?”</p><p>A: HE'S NOT! AND TELL THEM WHY!</p><p>H: Because I love you? </p><p>Aiko dropped herself down and wrapped her arms around Hedge. Hedge automatically dropped his pen and wrapped his arms around her waist.</p><p>A: That’s right! </p><p>She let a little giggle then gave him a small kiss on the nose as a small smile spread through his face. “AWWWWWWW. What did you do to my brother and why is he so SOFFFFFT?” </p><p>H: Shut it.</p><p>A: Be nice.</p><p>H: Yes ma’am.</p><p>“AWWWWWWWWWW.”</p><p>A: I’m sure you and Ushiwaka are just as adorable. Oh and you too Bokuto! Are you still with that girl from Christmas that Tooru told us about? </p><p>B: Yeah.</p><p>A: YOU SHOULD OF BROUGHT HER ALONG!</p><p>B: I think we should play your game, and we can talk about meeting her later. You guys start, I’ve got to ask (P/N) a question.</p><p>Bokuto grabbed my hand and pulled me into the kitchen as Aiko started her own little dance party. </p><p>Bokuto’s face didn’t hold his usual smile. There was much expression at all, something was off. “Hey…. I uh thought you weren’t coming today. I’m glad you came though. I missed you.”</p><p>B: I came because I missed you too, but I also came partially because of what Aiko said.</p><p>“You told her? I thought we agreed- ”</p><p>B: I didn't, but I want to. Tonight. I think it’s a step in the right direction for our “special friendship.”</p><p>Special friends. That’s what we called us. Friends with benefits was too demeaning and girlfriend was too demanding so we settled on friends with purpose, special friends.</p><p> B: I.. I want to define it as a relationship and I want to do it tonight. </p><p>“I don’t know, if we tell them Kuroo might find out.” Bokuto grabbed my hand and gave it a little squeeze.</p><p>B: So let him find out. He has to find out eventually.</p><p>“Bo, is there okay? Is there a reason it has to be tonight?”</p><p>B: No, I just.. I want to fix us. </p><p>“I don’t think there’s anything to fix.” Bokuto let go of my hand, the sadness in his eyes taking over his neutral expression. </p><p>B: Of course you don’t.</p><p>*sighes* “Bokuto, we can tell them if it’ll make you happy, but not tonight okay. Look at how happy Aiko is. She’s going to get upset, because we didn’t tell her sooner. Let’s do it tomorrow, promise.”  Bokuto sighed clearly upset with my decision. </p><p>B: Whatever you say.</p><p>I tried to grab Bokuto’s hand again to give him some sort of comfort, but he pulled away. “Bo, I’m -</p><p>B: Let’s just head back. You don’t want them getting any ideas.</p><p>With that he walked back into the living room. Bro, what the heck just happened?</p><p>A: Alright you two, since your both back lets start things up! We’ll be partnering up! </p><p>“Aiko, I don’t know if that’s the best-</p><p>B: HEY HEY HEY! THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN</p><p>Okay?????</p><p>A: ME AND BOKUTO WILL PAIR FIRST </p><p>Hedge and Me looked at each other. “She really tossed you aside for Bokuto.”</p><p>H: I could say the same about you.</p><p>“Oh well, guess we got to show her not to throw an Iwaizumi away.”</p><p>H: This is going to be easy. </p><p>It was time for the first round performances. Round one: pick a song that represents your relationship with your partner. </p><p>Bokuto’s dedication to Aiko: You’ve got a friend in me,</p><p>We all gave Bokuto a ten because that was their relationship, wholesome, supportive and overall adorable. Were Bokuto and Aiko better friends than her And I? No, but they had maintained that friendship even when I was out of the picture so naturally it became a strong one. When it was Hedge’s turn I thought he would pick Just Keep Swimming, but the song he picked surprised everyone.</p><p>Hedge’s dedication to Me: Elena by Sebation Yara</p><p>(youtube.com/watch?v=Zcxur2AjlIA )(if you need the english translation) </p><p>“HEDGE, WHAT! WHEN DID YOU LEARN TO SPEAK SPANISH?”</p><p>H: WHEN DID YOU?</p><p>A: Nekoma forced us to take a language in addition to English. Something about being “well rounded”. Don’t act like you didn’t know, I told you this.</p><p>*smirks* “Hegdeeee, did you only learn Spanish so you could compete with Tooru?”</p><p>H: There’s no way I’m letting a piece of shit like that beat me.</p><p>“Don’t they speak Portegous in Rio?” </p><p>A: Shhh, don’t tell him that. It was just easier to have him learn Spanish with us.</p><p>After translating the song for Bokuto Hajime got tens across the board too. And so the game continued on. We played for about six rounds before Hajime and I won. Categories included songs to sing to your partner when they’re scared, when you want to make the smile, when they need a laugh, when they need to workout and so on. Eventually we had switched teams so Aiko would be my partner. Again, another sweeping victory. The last roataion had Bokuto and I. Bokuto and Hedge had to pick a song that sent a message to their partner. Hedge’s song to Aiko was Hey Stupid, I love you by JP Saxe. </p><p>“Woooooooow Hedge, when did you become so-“</p><p>A: Romantic? 10/10 BABY. You killed it.</p><p>“SOFFFFFFFFT. Six points, just because it was aggressive enough.”</p><p>B: I thought it was nice. 10 points.</p><p>A: Baby, why didn’t you use our song. </p><p>H: Cause it’s only ours.</p><p>A: AWWWWWWWW!! HAJIME!</p><p>Aiko wrapped her arms around Hajime and gave him a kiss. Hajime followed suit and his arms around his waist. “Enough already. We get it, you’re in love..” The two broke apart as Aiko settled into Hajime’s lap. </p><p>A: Jealousy doesn’t look good on you (P/N).</p><p>“1. Everything looks good on me. And 2.Do I even want to know what the song is?” </p><p>A: Dawning  of spring. It’s so-</p><p>“SOFFFFFFT.” Aiko picked up a pillow at threw it at me.</p><p>A: Don’t be bitter. Just tell Ushiwaka you want a song with him. </p><p>“You know I had a song with Kuroo and Tooru and now I don’t listen to them at all. Two perfectly good songs in the garbage.”</p><p>A: Then tell him to say he loves you more often because clearly you're lacking in that department.</p><p>B: Trust me, she’s not. It’s the other way around. </p><p>A: Oh? Have you been around them? WAIT. NO FAIR. IF BOKUTO GETS TO DOUBLE DATE WITH YOU GUYS, ME AND HAJIME WANT ONE TO. </p><p>B: It was only one time! (P/N) looks uncomfortable, besides I think it’s my turn to go!</p><p>A: This isn’t over! But it’s actually, (P/N)’s turn! IWAIZUMI V. IWAIZUMI.</p><p>Now in retrospect I knew it was a terrible idea. But Bokuto made me a little upset with his comment and after I saw Aiko and Hedge give me a ten I knew it was the perfect song. My song to Bokuto was Grow a Pair by Kesha. It was supposed to be a joke. It was supposed to be funny! AND IT WAS TO HAJIME, ME AND AIKO, but Bokuto was stone faced. </p><p>A: Bo, she was just kidding. It was a joke.</p><p>B: I know, it’s no big deal. </p><p>H: Seriously man. I wouldn’t pay attention to anything these two do when they’re together. </p><p>“We’re two halves of a whole idiot!”</p><p>A: And don’t you forget it!</p><p>B: I’m not upset. It’s fine.</p><p>A: Especially because she said she loved you. </p><p>B: Yeah… she did.</p><p>“Aiko, sing your song. It’s probably some crackhead shit anyway. I’ve got this” I grabbed Bokuto’s hand and walked to the kitchen as Aiko started jumping around to BedRock by Young Money for Hedge. “Taro, I’m sorry. It really was just  a joke. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. Look at Aiko, she's practically giving Hajime a lap dance. I didn’t mean anything I said.”</p><p>B: That’s the problem. You made a joke at my expense and it doesn’t even matter how it makes me feel. As if that wasn’t bad enough, you took the three words I’ve been waiting months to hear and stomped on them. </p><p>“But I said them...”</p><p>B: (P/N), Aiko’s done. Let’s just  go back.</p><p>“But Bokuto-“ and with that he walked away. UGHHHHHH. Why is he so SENSITIVVVVVVE.</p><p>When I had sat down, Bokuto had put on a smile and picked Playdate by Melanie Martinez. </p><p>This, it really was the perfect song. This was his way of telling me how he felt. </p><p>We’re just playing hide seek: our first kiss</p><p>I don’t wanna play no games, I’m tired of always chasing, chasing after you.:  Bo, I’m sorry.</p><p>You never share your toys or communicate: I’m pretty sure toys are my emotions and thoughts.</p><p>I guess I’m just a play date to you. He thought I didn’t value our relationship.</p><p>Ring around the rosy, i never know never know what you need: we always have the same argument and he didn’t know how to make comfortable enough to make me say I loved him</p><p>Ring around the rosy, I wanna give you, wanna give you what you need: he wants to be okay with me not saying it, but he’s not. </p><p>A: Was that um.. accurate?</p><p>“You have no idea.”</p><p>B: This has been fun, but I’ve got to head out. Early practice tomorrow. </p><p>“Aiko, I -“</p><p>A: It’s okay. Go fix it.</p><p> </p><p>(A/N: play the youtube for some added atmosphere)<br/>youtube.com/watch?v=xyY4IZ3JDFE</p><p>Fix it . How the hell was I going to fix this? “BOKUTO.” </p><p>B: I don’t want to talk to you right now.</p><p>“Come on, stop being so sensitive. It was just a joke.”</p><p>B: (P/N), I’m asking you politely to go away before I say something I regret. </p><p>“We both know if I leave now you’ll turn this into something bigger than it is.” </p><p>B: Why’s that? Cause “I act like a chick all the time.” </p><p>“Why can’t we focus on the positive of the song?”</p><p>B: Like how I cry about this and whine about that? Or should I focus on the fact that if I change who I am then you’d want to be seen in public with me?</p><p>“What?” </p><p>B: I need to go. </p><p>“Bokuto, stop.” I ran up to Bokuto and placed a hand on his cheek to force him to lock eyes with me. This was actually hurting him. What have I done? “Taro, is that what you think is going on? You think I’m embarrassed to be seen with you?”</p><p>B: (P/N), it’s been a year. We have sex. You practically live with me, but you can’t tell me you love me? That’s why you don’t want Kuroo or Hajime to know. There’s no other reason, and I’m tired of it. </p><p>“Can we rewind back to the past where you said you didn’t want to hurt Kuroo’s feelings? That wasn’t my decision alone. You don’t get to blame me for it.”</p><p>B: (P/N), I love spending time with you alone, but I also want to have you sitting at the front row of my games again. I want to go on dates that don’t start and end at the same place. I want to have you sitting on my lap like Aiko and your brother. I want a girlfriend, not a fling.</p><p>“Is that what you think I am? A fling?” </p><p>B: (P/N), I didn’t mean -</p><p>“No, you were right, maybe we shouldn’t talk for a while or at least until you had a chance to cool down.”</p><p>B: Great, see you in another six months. </p><p>“Excuse me?” </p><p>B: That’s what happened the last time. You got mad and you ran away for six months. </p><p>“That’s not tr-“</p><p>B: You know, how come when you get mad and don’t want to talk it’s okay, but when I do it I’m being sensitive? . </p><p>“I said I was sorry”</p><p>B: Just because you're sorry doesn’t mean you get to have a clean slate. Do you know how terrified I am to have an argument with you? Every day I wake up scared that I’ll say the wrong thing and you’ll just walk away again. You say you’re scared of me leaving, well I’m scared of you  leaving too.</p><p>“IF YOU’RE SO TERRIFIED WHAT ARE YOU DOING AROUND ME? WHY DON’T YOU JUST LEAVE?”</p><p>B: BECAUSE I LOVE YOU. </p><p>“STOP SAYING THAT. Something bad is going to happen. I know it. You said it too many times.”</p><p>B: You don’t get it (P/N). I love you so much that I’m willing to put up with this constant fear. I’m willing to stay no matter how unattached you are because I love you. But I know when this ends I’m going to be the only idiot who’s hurt, because you don’t love me. </p><p>“That’s not true. I do.”</p><p>B: Then say it. Sing It. Yell it. Do whatever you need to do, but vocalize it.</p><p>“Bokuto, I… I.. I”</p><p>B: Just stop. Don’t hurt yourself. </p><p>“What does it matter if I say it or not? Don’t I show you that I do? Can’t you feel it?” </p><p>B: BECAUSE I WANT TO HEAR IT. I want to be constantly reminded, like I remind you.</p><p>“Bokuto-”</p><p>B: Do you remember the first time I told you I loved you? </p><p>“I..I said thanks….”</p><p>B: No, that wasn’t the first time and you know it. The first time I told you was after my game with Tokyo Tech. We had just finished talking about not saying it, but when I saw you laying on my chest I said it anyway, and you said nothing. </p><p>“I was asleep.”</p><p>B: No, you were pretending to be asleep. I know the difference, you’ve done it enough times. </p><p>“That’s not fair.” </p><p>B: You’re right. It’s not. I shouldn’t have to force you to say that you love me and I’m not going to. I think it’s best if we stop seeing each other for a little while. Our heads are at two very different places.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right. We can talk about this when we both calm down.” </p><p>B: No, that’s not what I meant. </p><p>“Then, what did you - wait, are you dumping me?” </p><p>B: That's the thing, we’d have to be in a relationship to be able to break up. We’re just…. Friends. Two friends who were hooking up.</p><p>“You’re kidding….”</p><p>B: I’m not.</p><p>“You’ve GOT to be kidding. Bokuto, I have eyes. I can see the tears on your face, so why are you sitting here forcing a smile.” Now it was my own tears coming down. </p><p>B: I wouldn’t want to come off too sensitive.</p><p>“Bokuto stop it.”  </p><p>B:  I’ve got to go. I’ll… I'll see you later (P/N). </p><p>And with that he walked away, leaving me alone to deal with the night sky and my thoughts. Bokuto, come back. Don’t go. But why couldn’t I say anything? Why couldn’t I let it out? Why couldn’t I chase after him!?! WHY?! Bokuto, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I hurt you. Bokuto. I walked up the stairs and closed the door.</p><p>A: (P/N), are you okay? You’re crying.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m… I’m fine. Just a little argument with my… friend.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0088"><h2>88. BROKEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A: Well? Are you going to tell us what happened?</p><p>“I already told you, just a little argument.”</p><p>A: So he’s mad?</p><p>“Not at you guys. We had a separate argument.”</p><p>A: About what?</p><p>“I don’t know Aiko, about whether or not the sky was blue and whether it matters that I said the sky was blue even though he knew that I knew the sky was blue.”</p><p>H: I mean depending on the time of day it could be a different color.</p><p>A: Why does it matter? It’s the middle of the night so you’re both wrong the sky is black. </p><p>*muffled into a pillow* “It matters because I can't say it and he wants to hear it.”</p><p>A: Well, - Wait a minute. Are you saying what I think you're saying?</p><p>H: Just tell him the sky is blue, what's the big deal? </p><p>A: She can’t.</p><p>*sighes* “Forget it, I’m going to Wakatoshi’s place.”</p><p>A: (P/N), we’re not done talking about this.</p><p>“You’re not, but I am.”</p><p>H: I thought you said he wasn’t home. </p><p>“He’s not.”</p><p>H: So, how are you going to get in? </p><p>“With my key.” </p><p>A: Pause, he gave you a key???</p><p>“Is that a big deal?”</p><p>A: (P/N)!!</p><p>“AIKO!!”</p><p>A: Let me come.</p><p>“I’m leaving.”</p><p>A: (P/N)! </p><p>“Hedge, get your girl.”</p><p>A: (P/N), GET BACK HERE YOUNG LADY!</p><p>H: I’ve got her. </p><p>A: THIS ISN’T OVER! WE HAVE A LOT TO TALK ABOUT! </p><p>“LATER!” With that I let the door shut behind me. I just wanted to be alone and wallow in my self pity. He broke up with me. He really broke up with me. I.. This is all my fault. </p><p>Simp: Awwwww, I really liked him.</p><p>Sacrifice: So did I, but it's for the best.</p><p>Ughhhh there back again. </p><p>Simp: Why do you always say that? </p><p>Sacrifice: Because he wanted something we couldn’t give him. It wasn’t right of us to keep holding on. </p><p>Simp: If he didn’t like it why did he keep holding on. He should’ve let go earlier. </p><p>Sacrifice: Because he love-</p><p>“Hold on, keep talking little me. You’ve got a point.” </p><p>Simp: Is she actually acknowledging us? </p><p>“Yes, now speak.” </p><p>Sacrifice: As I was saying -</p><p>“No, not you. You.”</p><p>Simp: Oh, I was just saying, wasn’t it a little rude of him to keep trying to force us to say something we didn’t want to say? Like what the heck? I get that you’re hot and all, but you could’ve walked away. No one forced you to stay so long. </p><p>“EXACTLY.” I stopped and took a look around after I realized I had yelled that a little too loud. Simp was right. Why the hell am I blaming myself, in fact WHY THE HELL AM I ALWAYS BLAMING MYSELF? LIKE WHAT THE HECK. How come every time little Bokuto gets his feelings hurt I end up the bad guy? Like where is the logic? Bokuto can’t take a joke and I get dumped for it?? OH HO HO. YOU LISTEN HERE BUDDY, YOU’RE NOT DUMPING ME! I’VE DECIDED!  I’M DUMPING YOU. I pulled out my key and walked into Wakatoshi’s apartment heading for his closet to put on a pair of his sweatpants and sweatshirt. I liked how over sized they were and I liked that they smelled like him. “Ha, like I’m going to cry over some boy who has more feelings than I do. I’VE BEEN CHEATED ON AND ABANDONED BUDDY, AT LEAST YOU HAD THE GUTS TO SAY IT TO MY FACE. THIS IS ISN’T THAT BAD.” I stomped into bed and put the covers over me while muttering “stupid, idiot, sensitive owl boy. Just because you’re attractive and nice and sweet and have a smile that can brighten up any room you think you can treat someone like dirt. Moran, -” I stopped muttering when I heard the door twist open and a bunch of fumbling. “Weird, I thought Wakatoshi wasn’t supposed to be back until tomorrow morning?” I was about to get out of bed, but the door slammed open. It was Wakatoshi and he was MAKING OUT WITH SOME GIRL???? HUHHHHHH? I mean it’s not some surprise, this is his house, and his bed, and he’s single, and this girl is annoying. Why is she screaming?</p><p>??: WAKA- KUN, THERE’S A GIRL IN YOUR BED!</p><p>“Wakatoshi, there’s a girl in your arms.”</p><p>??: What the heck are you saying?</p><p>“I’m sorry I thought we were just stating the obvious.” </p><p>U: (P/N), what are you here? And in my clothes? </p><p>“No, what are YOU doing here?”</p><p>??: THIS IS HIS HOUSE!</p><p>“Yeah, don’t remember asking you Princess. Waka waka, I thought you were out of town until tomorrow morning.”</p><p>U: No, I told you I’d be leaving tomorrow morning. </p><p>“Not possible, you had a game last night.”</p><p>U: Yes and I came back this morning.</p><p>“Ohhhhh, my bad.”<br/>??: Um, hello? I’m still HERE. </p><p>“Toshi, you look busy. I can go.”  </p><p>??: Yes </p><p>U: No, it’s okay, she can leave.</p><p>??: What are you his girlfriend? </p><p>U: No</p><p>“It took you this long to ask? Wowwww, impeccable taste there my friend.” </p><p>U: You want to talk about taste? Should we talk about Kuroo, Oikawa or Bokuto? </p><p>“Point taken.” </p><p>??: So, she’s not your girlfriend?</p><p>U: Not yet, however maybe someday.</p><p>“You’re literally fine Toshi, you can finish I’ll leave.” </p><p>??: You’ve called him three different names in the span of five minutes, if you’re not his girlfriend who are you? </p><p>U: No, it’s okay she’s going to leave.</p><p>??: Can you both not ignore me while I’m talking to you. </p><p>“Uhhhh, I'm not taking care of that thing, so she stays, and I’ll go.” </p><p>??: Perfect. I’ll take care of it like I was planning to, bye (P/N)!</p><p>“Did I say we were friends and that you could call me that?”</p><p>??: Oh now she hears me.</p><p>U: It’s fine, I’ll shower. Yumiko, you can go. Let me walk you out. </p><p>Y: Really?</p><p>U: Yes, really. I’ll call you a cab. I apologize, it appears I have company. (P/N), give me ten minutes. </p><p>Y: You know what, stay with your little live in house wife.</p><p>“That’s not going to help you get in his pants.”</p><p>Y: FORGET IT! I’M LEAVING. Call me when she’s gone.</p><p>“I’ll be here all night sweetie! But good luck!” I gave her a little wave as Wakatoshi cracked a smile.</p><p>U: Do you have to pester every female I bring home?</p><p>“Well technically no, but if I don’t who will. Now go take care of your friend so we can talk.”</p><p>U: Don’t change.</p><p>“I wasn't planning on it.”</p><p>U: You can go back into bed. </p><p>“Already there my friend.” I said as I jumped back into bed and under the covers to put on Naruto. “I would so be a badass OC.” </p><p>U: Is that so?</p><p>Wakatoshi got in bed with me and wrapped his arms around me. As I got comfortable and put my head on his chest, Wakatoshi began to pet my hair as little droplets from his wet hair fell on me causing me to giggle.  “Hells Yeah.” He let out a little chuckle so I could feel the vibration. I looked up and watched him chuckle as a smile spread through my face. </p><p>U: What did I do to cause you to look at me with such a beautiful smile?</p><p>I put my hand on his cheek and stared into those beautiful olive green eyes. “Nothing. I just like seeing you happy. I don't get to see it when we’re around other people, but I like the fact that I’m the only one that gets to see this side of you.” I pulled my hand off his cheek and snuggled into his chest again.</p><p>U: If you enjoy it, then I shall reserve this joy for you alone.</p><p>“I appreciate you.”</p><p>U: As much as I enjoy the visit, to what do I owe the pleasure?</p><p>“Well, me and Bokuto broke up and I felt like being alone so I left Aiko and Hedge at home and came here.”</p><p>U: I can leave if you want. </p><p>*giggles* “No, it’s alright. You know me better than that by now -</p><p>U/Me: We can be alone together. </p><p>I giggled again as I remembered the first time I had said that to Wakatoshi back at the park. “Did you finally figure out what that meant?”</p><p>U: From my understanding it means you need me and another “therapy session”.</p><p>“Smart boy.”</p><p>U: It also means that you’re in trouble, so tell me what’s wrong. Why did you break up?</p><p>“Oh you know me. Trouble, it just seems to follow me everywhere.”</p><p>U: So it was your fault?</p><p>“Why do we have to assign fault to anyone? Can’t we just say it didn’t work out and that it’s for the best?”</p><p>U: So it was your fault. </p><p>“No. Well, yes. But I don’t know. It’s just, I’d like to think it was both of our faults. Bokuto was holding out hope that he would change me. I pushed him away and he let me. I want to say that it wasn’t intentional, but subconsciously I think I did it on purpose. I knew he would react badly to the song and I knew he wasn’t happy with me because we had two fights a couple of hours prior. I think I was looking for a way out and I took the opportunity.”</p><p>U: So you’re not upset?</p><p>“I mean yeah, I… I loved… no, I still love him…,but it doesn’t matter now. UGHHHH. The more I think about it, the more it pisses me off. WHAT KIND OF GUY DOESN’T WANT A NO STRINGS ATTACHED RELATIONSHIP, ESPECIALLY IN COLLEGE.” *put pillow over face* *muffled* “Why am I always stuck with the complicated guys? That boy is one of a kind.” </p><p>U: I will gladly fill in if that’s what you’re asking. </p><p>I pulled the pillow off my face and hit Wakatoshi with it. Throughout our time together, Wakatoshi has been slowly letting his guard down. He’s begun telling jokes, and on a rare occasion, like this one, his smirk will become a smile and I can hear him laugh. The smile spread on my face. “Will you be serious?” </p><p>U: I am. </p><p>“We’ve covered this Waka Waka, you’ve got enough playmates.” </p><p>U: I could drop them if that’s what you want. I don’t fear commitment, that is you.</p><p>I picked the other pillow off his bed and hit him with it again. “Will you shut up.” This time though he caught the pillow and smiled. Wakatoshi set the pillow down and pulled me back into his chest.</p><p>U: (P/N), when are going to agree to be mine?</p><p>“When you agree to be mine.”</p><p>U: That can be arranged.</p><p>“Perfect, so we’re married.”</p><p>U: Someday you’ll take me up on my offer and you won’t be able to remember why you took so long to act.</p><p>“Why are boys so complicated? Why do you have to claim things and make them yours all the time? We’re not dogs. You don’t have to pee on me to claim me.”</p><p>U: Men are much simpler than you think. Have you ever thought the complicated one was you?</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>U: Think about it. What’s the common factor in all your relationships and why they went wrong? It’s you. </p><p>“Me? ME? WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH ME?”</p><p>U: You’re complicated and moody and you don’t do well with compromise. You’re either completely absorbed in what you want or you get stepped on by focusing on what makes your partner happy. And when you finally get tired of being stepped on you break. Not to mention you never know what you want. You’ve called four people your soulmate so far. Is the legend your mother described not only one. How can it be four separate people?</p><p>“Kuroo cheated on me, Oikawa abandoned me and Bokuto is far too sensitive. As far as Tobi, that’s taboo.”</p><p>U: Kuroo cheated on you, yes. And while that is a despicable act, was the fight which caused your “break” not in some part because you showed up in another man's clothes, a man you knew your boyfriend was not fond of?</p><p>“Well yes, but-</p><p>U: Oikawa, wasn’t he simply trying to find a way to say goodbye without hurting you the first time? And didn’t he ask you to try and work it out?</p><p>“You see the way it went the second time, so-”</p><p>U: Did you really give it your best try? Or were you waiting for him to call and just let the disappointment settle in without doing anything to correct the matter?</p><p>“But-”</p><p>U: Kageyama, you unilaterally decided what was best without questioning how that would affect him. And as far as Bokuto, you decided that he was not worthy of dropping your walls for even though he gave you no reason to doubt him. </p><p>Okay, this was getting harsh. I knew he was blunt, but never this much. I got out of his arms and pulled the covers off. </p><p>U: Where are you going?</p><p>“To get ice cream or commit a felony, I’ll decide on the way.”</p><p>U: Did I say something to upset you?</p><p>“Nothing that wasn’t true.” I walked out the bedroom and made my way to the living room to grab some shoes.</p><p>U: Come back to bed.</p><p>“No thanks.” I was about to walk out the door when Wakatoshi grabbed my arm. </p><p>U: Wrong way, there is ice cream in the fridge.</p><p>“Since when? You don’t like sweets.” </p><p>U: But you do, so stop being dramatic, get your ice cream and get back into bed. </p><p>“Since when do you let me eat in bed?” </p><p>U: This is a one time offer. You’ve been broken up with and you’re in pain.</p><p>“Who the hell says I’m in pain?”</p><p>U: You'd classify your crawling into my bed with my clothes on while I’m not home as normal behavior?</p><p>*mutters* “Maybe you should have been the psychology major.”</p><p>U: What was that?</p><p>“Nothing.” Wakatoshi sighed and took a pint of (favorite ice cream flavor) out of the fridge. He picked up a spoon and handed it to me. “What are you-“ I stopped my sentence mid way after he picked me up and dropped me back in his bed. I was so shocked I just stared at him.</p><p>U: It’s okay to feel sad. What is not okay is to pretend like it never happened and shoulder all the blame when the blame should be shared. It is also not okay to ignore your mistakes instead of learning from them. From your previous fights I can only guess what this about and my only advice to you is to let it out. You could tell me you love Bokuto, but you couldn’t tell him and only you can solve that by properly healing. I know you and I know your pattern so we’re going to put on a movie and you’re going to eat that ice cream and cry so you can properly heal and learn how to grow. </p><p>“Wakatoshi-“</p><p>U: No arguments.</p><p>“But, I’m-”</p><p>U: You're not. And I want you to know that it’s okay that you’re not. It’s okay not to be okay. Now be quiet the movie is about to begin. </p><p>Wakatoshi… how did I get so lucky? Wakatoshi had put on A Dog's Purpose. With every death and rebirth I cried while Wakatoshi held me knowing that yes, I was crying because a dog had died, but I was also crying because the person I love had too. I cried because my relationship had ended and the year of my life I spent being happy with him was gone too. “Wakatoshi, why wasn’t I enough for him? Why did I hurt him?” </p><p>U: Because he’s an idiot. But so are you. Any relationship that requires you to be a quiet or more watered down version of yourself for it to work out is not a relationship you should be in. Someone as energetic and dynamic as you should not want to be in one like that anyway. You deserve better, don’t settle for less. You should know that by now. I’ve told you multiple times. </p><p>“But I tried my best.” </p><p>U: I know, but sometimes it’s not good enough, so we must try to improve every day.</p><p>“It’s all my fault. Why am I such a screw up. It was the perfect relationship and I reuined it all because I couldn’t say those three stupid words.”</p><p>U: Bailey.</p><p>“What? No she’s Ellie right now.”</p><p>U: Either way, the dog says every dog has its purpose and I firmly believe the same is true of relationships. Bokuto, he may have made you happy, but he also made you sad, so just think that there was a purpose to being with him. We pick up something from everyone we cross paths with and although it wasn’t meant to be, you had the opportunity to love and be loved by him. They say everything happens for a reason and perhaps the reason for this break up is to allow you both some time apart to mature and for you to properly heal. When the time is right and it is meant to be, it will happen. You’ll find your soulmate.</p><p>“Wakatoshi…”</p><p>U: Yes?</p><p>“Thank you.” I hugged Wakatoshi and snuggled back into his chest to watch the movie. That was when I realized something. “Wait a minute, Bailey hasn’t said that yet.”</p><p>U: I know</p><p>“Just how many times how you watched this movie alone.”</p><p>U: Zero. </p><p>“So all those times you pretended to be uninterested when I put the movie on during date night you were really paying attention.”</p><p>U: No, not particularly. However, there was a day where you fell asleep on my chest during the first five minutes and my phone was too far away to reach so I was forced to watch the movie.”</p><p>“And then you watched me sleep….” Wakatoshi….. he’s always watching over me. “You could’ve woken me up.”</p><p>U: It’s okay. I quite enjoy watching over you. You look… cute.</p><p>*blushes* “Thanks, I uh, I didn't even know the word cute was in your vocabulary.” He didn’t say anything and I didn't bother prying. Instead I grabbed my ice cream and got back into my spot against his chest and in his arms.  During the happy portions of the movie I would stifle a laugh and on the rare instance that Wakatoshu did the same, I was able to turn around and feed Wakatoshi some ice cream. Sometimes he humored me, other times it seemed like it was something more. Regardless I turned back towards the movie and watched. When the movie ended and I cried again Wakatoshi let out a little chuckle. *through my tears* “How are you human? Do you have any emotions? That was so sad. I cried so many times.” </p><p>U: I know, I think I have to change my shirt, you’ve completely soaked it. </p><p>I turned my head and was about to hit his chest, but he caught my hand. There they were; those olive green eyes again. So stoic, yet somehow at the center this Ace was gentle. A blush rose to my cheeks. He was just staring at me. Why aren’t you doing anything? Do something! “Are you..um..going to kiss me?” IDIOT. DON'T MAKE IT WEIRD! YOU'RE FRIENDS! Wakatoshi smirked.</p><p>U: No, I’m just going to look at you.</p><p>“Um, okay.”<br/>U: Why? Do you want me to?</p><p>“Um, I…I don’t know.” YES, BUT ALSO NO. His smoke grew wider at my response.</p><p>U: Good.</p><p>He let go at my hand and got up. HUH????? JERK. “And what is that supposed to mean? HEY, WHAT ARE DOING?” I pulled the pillow over my face blocking my vision from Wakatoshi who had just taken off his shirt in front of me. I finally took the pillow off my face when I heard his chuckle near my ear, the bed shift and felt his arms around me again. The pillow came off, but the blush still stayed. </p><p>U: There’s a shift happening.</p><p>“Excuse me?” </p><p>U: You’re starting to see me as more than a friend. </p><p>“Wakatoshi, that’s -</p><p>U: Ridiculous. *silence* What, did I guess the word? </p><p>*mutter* “No.” Wakatoshi chuckled again. </p><p>U: You’re voice just went down an octave, you’re lying. </p><p>“That doesn’t mean anything.” </p><p>U: But it does, because I know you. I know how you think, I know how you talk, and I know that your view of me is shifting. I’ve changed in front of you countless times and you’ve never had that reaction. </p><p>“Can you not know me so well, it’s annoying.” </p><p>U: I think it’s interesting. I like watching you (P/N). I’m not surprised often, but you certainly have managed to do it several times, that's why I like you. </p><p>I buried my face deeper into his chest, not bearing to be able to look at him when the next question I was about to ask came out of my mouth. “Then why didn’t you kiss me just now?”</p><p>U: Simple really, when I kiss you I want it to be because you want me too, not because you’re upset over a movie and a break up. When you're ready and we have a proper opportunity it’ll happen. You’ll come to choose me in your own time. Like I’ve told you before I’m a patient man and a lucky one too, not much doesn’t go my way. </p><p>“So annoying.” Wakatoshi chuckled again and held me tighter. </p><p>U: Let’s just go to bed. </p><p>“Wakatoshi, wait...why um… why do you like me so much?”</p><p>U: Another simple question. I dislike baseless self confidence, but you (P/N) are quite the opposite. It’s almost like you have no confidence.</p><p>“Hey I-”</p><p>U: You didn’t let me finish. You have no confidence on your own, but around others you transform. It’s almost as if you place a facade, but I know it’s not. It’s too genuine to be. You actually become this person. You exude a type of confidence that inspires others to pick themselves up and believe that they can be better. You protect your friends and your loved ones until your last breath. *chuckles* So much so that you would stand up to someone you barely knew in the parking lot of their school and called them a “farmer boy”. You’re strong and loyal, but you’re also fragile and selfless. You constantly hide your feelings at your own expense for the sake of others. You say you don’t care, but not a bone in your body lets that statement be true. You’re far too kind for your own good and you enjoy playing the martyr. There’s a duality to you that I just can’t fathom and yet, I still can not get you out of my mind.</p><p>“There’s no duality. I’m just *whispers*  broken.”</p><p>U: Is broken a bad thing?</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>U: It is not. For it takes broken soil to produce crops and broken clouds to produce rain, broken wheat to give bread, and broken bread to give substance and strength.</p><p>“You wouldn’t understand. You’re perfect.” </p><p>U: Maybe in your eyes, but that is not true. I am damaged or at least that’s what I was taught. My mother’s family believed because I was left handed that I would never amount to anything if I didn’t correct it. Part of me believed it for a long time, especially after my parents separated, but another part of me knew that I had been given a gift. I have rough features, I am blunt, and I have a reserved nature that often doesn’t bode well with many people. If you are broken (P/N) and it’s a bad thing, then does that make me completely worthless because I am shattered?</p><p>I quickly looked up at and grabbed a hold of his face. “Don’t you dare say that ever again, not in front of me Wakatoshi Ushijima. You are worth your weight in gold, so don’t you ever think that you are worthless. Wakatoshi, what you think is rough, I and so many people think is rugged and handsome. What you think is blunt, I think is your way of expressing honesty. I never have to guess what you're thinking, I never have to play any games. I for one love how blunt you are. And that reserved nature of yours is just you being polite. That hand of yours makes you special, you hear me. It’s special because it’s different not because it’s ordinary and that’s why your dad saved it for you.  So please don’t let anything your family may have said to you make you think you're worthless because you’re not. You’re the unstoppable force, Wonderboy Wakatoshi Ushijima, Ace to Shirtorizwa, the U-19, the Schweiden Adlers, and the University of Tokyo. You are not worthless, you are priceless and don’t you ever forget it. ” Wakatoshi smiled again.</p><p>U: There’s the duality. A sheep when she speaks of herself, but a dragon for the people she cares about. You’ve also reminded me to call Tendou.</p><p>“I’m serious Wakatoshi. I don’t care how broken you think you are, you are perfect to me, do you understand me?” </p><p>U: Kintsukoroi. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>U: It is the art of filling broken objects with gold. Do you know why the art exists and why the pottery is heavily sought? </p><p>“Because it’s beautiful.”</p><p>U: And why is that? </p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>U: It’s because the object now has a unique history, one that makes it a treasurer like no other. It’s flaw has allowed it to be remade into something even more beautiful than when it began.</p><p>It now has character. You’re a lot like one of those bowls. You’ve been hurt multiple times by friends and lovers; however you manage to repair yourself and plaster a smile on your face. You’ve filled the cracks so many times at this point it’s just second nature, so you’ve lost the value in it. You fail to realize that in life we don’t go backwards and for every scar worn as a decoration that true beauty is released. Those scars become art and the damage is what we must be thankful for, because without it, we would have never evolved. You’re not broken (P/N), and if you think you are then reframe your story, heal from your hurt and become whole again like you’ve done so many times before. Own all your parts.</p><p>“There are a bunch of talented, strong, beautiful girls out there. Ones who are whole. Ones who don’t need therapy sessions with you every couple of months. So why...why are you willing to wait so long?”</p><p>U: Because (P/N) Iwaizumi, you are my soulmate, and it’s just about time you come to realize it. Now close your eyes and rest. You’ll feel stronger in the morning. </p><p>“Goodnight Wakatoshi.” </p><p>U: Goodnight (P/N), sleep well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0089"><h2>89. GOODNIGHT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello! My name is (Y/N) Iwaizumi, but you can call me (P/N)! I’m nineteen years old and a freshman at Tokyo Tech! Now you may be wondering what the heck happened in these last couple months? Well, simple, I graduated! Me and Bokuto, we um haven’t talked at all, but it’s okay! Sometimes I watch him play, but that’s only when I can. Sometimes I see him smile after he hits a cross shot and it hurts a little. Do I still love him? Well, on days that I’m not busy, he sneaks into my mind, and sometimes when I look at a happy couple my heart still clenches. I’m not quite sure it’s love, I think maybe it’s more that I’m lonely? But I can’t live my life making decisions that revolve around other people anymore, so it’s time I focus on making myself happy. I decided to go to my dream school, Tokyo Tech. I’ve been there for about a semester and no sign of Kuroo, not that I’ve been looking very hard. What I have been doing is learning. I’ve learned alot and the athletic training program is very intense, but I got to meet some friends along the way. </p><p>Makoto Tachibana, he actually goes to Meijou Chuo University and has taught me a lot about swimming and their types of injuries by letting me meet his friends. His friend Haruka Nanase is actually on the swim team at Hidaka University and he’s really good. He’s also really attractive, but when I say him and Tobi could have been separated at birth, it’s the understatement of the century. Talk about same boy different font. But that means we get along just as much! They’re both amazing and the entire team is so sweet. I even got to meet one of their friends who studies abroad in Australia, Rin? Yeah! Rin Matsuoka, he’s flirty and confident and so so HOT, but he also lives in Australia and only comes back for tournaments. I’ve tried to help Makoto out the same way so I brought him to Wakatoshi’s Adlers practice. *giggle* It makes me laugh thinking back to it. </p><p>FLASHBACK </p><p>“Makoto come onnnnnnnn.” I said pulling him by the arm. “I promise Wakatoshi isn’t as scary as he seems on the big screen. If anything I should’ve been more scared to meet your friends.”</p><p>M: It’s just that my friends are University athletes, yours is a professional. </p><p>“Makotoooooo, he’ll love you and so will the rest of the team! They’re all great! Wakatoshi is one of the youngest on the team, but he’s still really good! You’ll learn a lot!” </p><p>M: I know, but-</p><p>“Listen here Makoto, it’s your choice. You either come to Wakatoshi's practice with me or you come to Tobi's U-19 practice with me.”</p><p>M: Okay, Okay, let’s just go in. </p><p>“That’s what I thought.” I wrapped my arm around Makoto’s and pulled him in to see the boys practicing spiking drills.</p><p>M: Wow. That’s amazing. </p><p>“Coach Banjo”</p><p>B: (P/N), what a lovely surprise, here to see Wakatoshi practice again?</p><p>“YUP! This is my friend Makoto Tachibana, he also wants to be a trainer.”</p><p>B: How nice. Do you have as much experience as (P/N). </p><p>M: No sir, unfortunately I don’t.</p><p>“He’s just being modest sir, he has more!”</p><p>M: (P/N)-</p><p>“Makoto was an athlete, now he’s switched sides and is a third year university student.” </p><p>B: Volleyball?</p><p>M: No sir, swimming. My speciality was the backstroke.</p><p>B: Very well. Feel free to watch and learn. Maybe you’ll be able to pick up a thing or two. </p><p>M: Thank you sir. </p><p>B: And (P/N), you’ve talked to your little friend?</p><p>“Every chance I get.”</p><p>B: What are the odds he’s going to sign?</p><p>“About 83%. He’s still in negotiations with other teams. You’ve given him the opportunity to continue with his education, correct?”</p><p>B: Yes</p><p>“And the tutors, which I’m sure he’s going to need.”</p><p>B: Yes again. </p><p>“Then I’m sure it’s a matter of time before he signs the dotted line.” </p><p>??: (P/N), Back and as beautiful as ever. </p><p>“Fukuro!!” Fukuro picked me up and spun me around. When he placed me on the ground I lightly hit his arm. “I told you not to pick me up! I’m too heavy and you’re going to hurt yourself.” </p><p>F: It’s just like weight training, but you’re a little too light for me. Oh? And whose you’re little friend?</p><p>“Ooo, I’m glad you asked! This is Makoto Tachibana! Makoto, this Fukuro Hirugami, he’s the captain of this fine team and a wonderful middle blocker.” </p><p>F: And </p><p>“Oh yeah! And he has a smart, sweet, adorable younger brother who is a year older than me and sooooo much closer to my age and is a veterinary student. </p><p>F: Age is just a number. </p><p>“Uh-huh. How’s Sachiro?”</p><p>*laughs* F: He’s doing just fine. I’ll tell him you said hi. </p><p>“He’s not going pro?”</p><p>F: You know him, more for the books.</p><p>B: BOYS SINCE YOUR CAPTAIN WANTED TO TAKE  A BREAK WHILE YOU ALL PRACTICED HARD, HE CAN PRACTICE WHILE YOU ALL TAKE A BREAK.</p><p>F: CRAP </p><p>*giggles* “Looks like Makoto will have a good show after all.”</p><p>*smirks* F: Guess so, watch and learn kid. You too Makoto. </p><p>As Fukuro walked away, Wakatoshi came over. </p><p>U: (P/N), you didn’t tell me you were coming today </p><p>FLASHBACK BREAK</p><p> Now you may be asking (P/N), are you and  Wakatoshi finally together? Are you finally in a healthy relationship? The answer to that is yes and no, but the reverse order. Me and Wonder boy Wakatoshi are still friends, but with me in school things got a little more busy. College is super different from actual school,but I’m moving one step closer to my dream leaving me relatively little time for boys. I needed the break to really get to know myself and I’ve been in a really committed relationship with myself. I’m learning not force things to happen, I’m learning to just let them be, to just let them align with my life when the time is right, to let the universe bring them to me without having to run after them because the thing is, if you have to run after something it means it doesn’t want to be caught. Less doom and gloom more accepting my parts and becoming whole. I think it’s probably better that nothing happened with me and Wakatoshi, I really do value our talks. </p><p>BACK TO FLASHBACK </p><p>“Well I just decided you’d miss me if I stayed away for too long so here I am.”</p><p>U: Who’s your friend?</p><p>M: My name is-</p><p>*smirk* I put my hand up to stop him from finishing. “Why, are you jealous?” Wakatoshi was never the jealous type and for him to be made me feel special. It was cute. Or at least I thought it was until Wakatoshi placed a smirk of his own on.</p><p>U: I have no reason to be. If he was a romantic interest you would have mentioned him previously. I can only assume he’s the friend you talk about. Makoto Tachibana, am I correct?</p><p>M: Yes sir! </p><p>“Don’t call him sir. You two are the same age.” I pursed my lips in a pout, but that changed to a smile after I heard Wakatoshi’s chuckle and felt his hand on my head. </p><p>U: She’s a little unpredictable, but she’s loyal to a fault; you’ll have your hands full with her so treat her well. Any friend of (P/N)’s is a friend of mine. Feel free to come and observe any time. </p><p>“Can I at least introduce you before you go spouting my deep dark secrets?”</p><p>U: Wakatoshi Ushijimia, a pleasure.</p><p>END OF FLASHBACK</p><p>After that day Makoto started coming to practices with me more often and he and Wakatoshi actually became good friends. When he didn’t come, Wakatoshi’s practices felt a little longer and then I’d complain, but Wakatoshi would always put a smile on my face. </p><p>FLASHBACK</p><p>“Hey Toshi, is Bajo married?”</p><p>U: I do not believe so. Why?</p><p>“How old is he?”</p><p>U: What?</p><p>“No, not like that. Actually it is, it is like that. How old is he? I walked into practice and he was like do you want practice? And I said practice what?”</p><p>U: First of all put that ball away and stop flirting with my coach.</p><p>“Don’t get mad at me, I don't even want to be here. You’re the one that wanted to be here. I wanted to go to dinner and you’d said practice was almost over. You said five minutes.”</p><p>U: It will be.</p><p>“You said five minutes THREE HOURS AGO. Wrap this up. I’ve got a cute outfit on and somebody’s gonna take me out. COACH BAJO, Are you hungry?” I started to walk away, but Wakatoshi picked me up. “Wakatoshi, *laughs* Wakatoshi *laughs*  WAKATOSHI I’M WEARING A SKIRT, PUT ME DOWN”*laughs*  When he put me down on the bleachers I was still able to see a trace of a smile on his face. He leaned in close and whispered in my ear.</p><p>U: Behave. I’ll be done in five minutes.  </p><p>*Blush* “Sir, yes sir.”</p><p>END OF FLASHBACK</p><p>It’s been a wild ride, but with Tobi officially done with the U-19 and today being the first day of the new semester the stars were finally aligning. Me and Tobi weren’t able to spend as much time together as we were before, but every second that I wasn’t spending with Wakatoshi or Makoto, I was spending with Tobi. If the game was in Japan I tried my best to go. Practices that I was allowed in, I was constantly there. After practice ended I would go home with him and make sure he had a nutritious dinner before saying goodnight. When it was too late I’d sleep over just like when we were in middle school. Tobi and Yachi had broken up. He had told me it was because he was too busy for a girlfriend, which granted was true, and if I was a normal friend (emphasis on if), he probably would’ve been too busy for me too. But when I talked to Yachi she had told me it was because she thought he had developed feelings for somebody else. </p><p>FLASHBACK</p><p>“I’m just saying you guys just have to learn how to communicate. I’m sure there’s no one else. Tobi’s not like that, I promise Yachi, I raised him better than that.”</p><p>Y: I know, it’s for the best. I don’t think he realizes he likes her either yet. They’ve been close for so long that it’s probably second nature.</p><p>“Yachi, stop.”</p><p>Y: You know, just this once I was happy that I could compete. I was happy that somebody wanted me and only me. It’s okay though, I’m not upset and I don't think he should be either. We both gradually started growing apart. It happens.</p><p>“You're amazing don’t let any guy or girl make you doubt that.”</p><p>Y: I don’t think you get it (P/N). This girl is the moon and I’m just the night sky. She eclipses me, I’m nothing special.</p><p>“Well what’s so special about the moon? The way I see it, the moon isn’t special at all, it's flaky. Some days it’s bright others it’s not, it’s a little annoying, but at the end of the day it’s just a rock. The night sky, it’s dependable. It’s always there and it’s always beautiful. The sky holds the stars and the moon and everything in between so even if you think you're something as plain as the night sky, I think you’ve got to remember that there is so much more to you than meets the eye.”</p><p>Y: Thank you (P/N).</p><p>“Do you want me to talk to Tobi for you?”</p><p>Y: No it’s okay. Are you guys together now?</p><p>“Yes and no. I’m in the kitchen making him some dinner. He just got done with practice so he’s in the shower.”</p><p>Y: I’ve got to go.</p><p>“Oh alright. Take care Yachi.”</p><p>Y: Yeah, take care.</p><p>I put down my phone and sighed as I stirred the pot. Oh Yachi, I know you said it was mutual, but you still seem sad. I guess I must of zoned out because I didn’t notice Tobi until be hugged me from behind and put his head on top of my shoulder. I let out a little laugh as little droplets fell into the pot and on my neck. “Hi Tobi.”</p><p>K: Yo.</p><p>“Can I help you?”</p><p>K: What are you making?</p><p>“Meat buns, steamed vegetables, and miso soup.”</p><p>K: So why are you thinking so hard?</p><p>“My mind is just wondering.”</p><p>K: To where? </p><p>“It’s not important.” </p><p>Tobi turned me around to face him, he placed a hand under my chin and forced me to look up at him. </p><p>K: Anything that bugs you is important to me. Tell me what’s wrong we’ll figure out how to fix it. </p><p>It’s not fair. He was beautiful, he was so amazing and somehow he was my best friend. He didn’t do anything wrong and neither did Yachi, I couldn’t pick a side. But my brain for some reason couldn’t process that. All I could see where those eyes, those gorgeous midnight blue eyes paired with his beautiful porcelain skin and his soaked raven black hair, which even when wet framed his face perfectly. SNAP OUT OF IT (P/N)! I let out a giggle and grabbed the towel from around his neck. “That’s not doing you much good there.” I picked up the towel and started tossing his hair to help dry it.</p><p>K: Who were you on the phone with?</p><p>“Yachi. She seems upset.”</p><p>K: Why?</p><p>“Because she thinks you like another girl. I told her it wasn’t true, but she said she was sure.” Tobi shrugged.</p><p>K: I don’t know what she’s talking about, but it was her idea to break up.</p><p>“Would you tell me if there was someone else?”</p><p>K: I told you it was just because I’m too busy for a girlfriend. </p><p>“That’s not what I asked.”</p><p>K: I know.</p><p>I let out a giggle to hide the hint of hurt in my voice. “What, you don’t trust me?” I stopped tossing his hair when he placed his hand on mine. I don’t know why and I don’t know how, but at that very moment something happened. Our eyes made contact again, but this time it was like the world stopped.</p><p>K: I trust you with everything in me. </p><p>I didn’t move, but neither did he. How long had it been? A few seconds? Minutes? Hours? It didn’t matter because it was with him. I followed his gaze to see his eyes flashing between my own and my lips. He wants to, I want to, but Yachi… (P/N), do something, say something. “I.. I trust you too.” It came out as a whisper, but at least it was out.</p><p>*whisper* K: Good.</p><p>“Good.” Tobi closed his eyes and started to lean in. I followed suit and I put a hand on his chest to stop him. “We.. we shouldn’t.”</p><p>K: Why?</p><p>“You and Yachi just broke up. It wouldn’t be right.”</p><p>K: She broke up with me. </p><p>“I know Tobi, but-”</p><p>K: (P/N)-</p><p>“No, Tobi, listen I really have to say this.”</p><p>K: But (P/N)-</p><p>“No, buts Tobi-”</p><p>K: (P/N), THE POT!</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>K: The pot it’s boiling over!</p><p>“Oh crap!” I turned to see the miso soup boiling over. Amazing, simply amazing. I picked up the pot at it. Shit I ran the pot and my hand under water. Tobi grabbed my hand and wrapped it in a towel. </p><p>K: Are you alright? </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine.”</p><p>K: You see what happens when you don’t pay attention. </p><p>Stop looking at me like that.“You know what they say. When you let something simmer for too long, eventually it’ll boil over.” Tobi smiled not realizing that I was actually talking about us. </p><p>K: I’m guessing Miso is off tonight’s menu. </p><p>“Yeah… I guess so.” Tobi and I both burst out laughing as I put the towel in the sink. I placed the meat buns, white rice and steam vegetables on the table as we both sat down and ate. After I finished washing the dishes, I took a quick shower to get the smell of food off of me. I grabbed one of Tobi’s shirts and a pair of shorts from my drawer. I walked out to the living room and went to grab my book. Tobi looked at me for a second and then went back to his book before his head shot back up. </p><p>*blush* K: Is that my shirt?</p><p>“Well technically yes, but you never wear it so it’s mine now.” Setter soul. It was a shirt Tobi wore back during his first year. He hasn’t worn it since, but when I come over I occasionally slept in it .</p><p>K: So you’re staying the night. </p><p>“Only if you don’t mind.”</p><p>K: I don’t.</p><p>“Good. I was just being nice, I was going to stay regardless.”</p><p>I pulled out my book from my bag and sat next to Tobi. I worked for about an hour then decided to call it quits. “Did you need help?”</p><p>K: I’m just about finished. Are you going to bed?</p><p>“Yeah, but can I wait til your done.”</p><p>K: Five minutes. </p><p>“Okay.” I pulled out my phone for those “five minutes” and texted everyone back. Hinata was out in Rio and he had apparently found Tooru. Noya was out in the world being as free as could be. I texted Aiko that I’d be staying over with Tobi tonight. I texted Hedge that Hinata and Tooru had met up. I texted Wakatoshi a good luck on his game and that I’d see him for a celebration dinner and movie night after. Texted Kuroo that I was doing well and that I hoped everything was good and I texted Tooru to stop corrupting Hinata. After all that, he still wasn’t done. So I started thinking. I guess I was thinking so hard that I fell asleep because I woke up to Tobi carrying me. “Oh, I’m sorry. Was I out long?”</p><p>K: No, only a couple of minutes. Sorry I took so long. </p><p>“Sorry I couldn't wait.” Tobi placed me down on the bed and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.</p><p>K: You’ve had a long day. It’s okay. Go back to bed. </p><p>A blush spread across my face and with that he got up and went to the bathroom, I could only assume to go brush his teeth. The lights were off, but my mind was still racing when I felt the bed sink.</p><p>K: Goodnight.</p><p>“Goodnight.” But it didn’t mean anything because I wasn’t going to sleep. Tobi was on his side of the bed and I was on mine. We were back to back so after fifteen minutes had passed I had officially concocted a scheme to get Tobi and Yachi back together and married with three kids. </p><p>K: Are you up?</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>K: What are you thinking about?</p><p>“Who says I’m thinking?”</p><p>K: You’re right, you’d need a brain to think.</p><p>I quickly flipped around and hit him with a pillow. “HEY! Not nice!” Tobi chuckled and although his back was still facing me I knew he wore a smirk on his face. That brought a smile to my own. “Do you remember back during our first year of high school what your favorite phrase was?”</p><p>K: (P/N), you’re annoying?</p><p>“Close, but it was BOKE HINATA BOKE.” I let out a little chuckle as I sat up and hugged my knees. “Throughout the course of the year you said it 152 times.”</p><p>K: You counted?</p><p>“What else was I supposed to do on the sidelines.” Tobi chucked too. “Those were crazy times. Me, you, Hinata, Yams , Tsukki and….”</p><p>K: It’s okay, you can say her name.</p><p>“Yachi… We were all so happy back then minus all the drama. Now we’re all split up.”</p><p>K: Yeah, I guess you're right.</p><p>“Tobi, are you really not upset that you broke up?”</p><p>K: I’m fine. We just… we went in completely different directions. It was for the best.</p><p>I looked at Tobi who I hadn’t realized had flipped to see me. </p><p>K: Come here.</p><p>Tobi opened his arms and made room for me to climb into his chest. </p><p>K: You know when the guys first found out I had a girlfriend they weren’t shocked at all. But when they found out it wasn’t you, their jaws dropped. </p><p>*giggles* “When are people going to figure out I’m just way out of your league?”</p><p>K: And what league is that? The miso soup one?</p><p>“Yup, because I’m just that hot.”</p><p>K: Whatever.</p><p>“Why did they think we were together?”</p><p>K: Yachi had never come to a game and you were always around cheering the loudest. You also came to all my practices and the fact that you were my “live in girlfriend” didn’t help. </p><p>“If I didn’t cook and clean you’d probably just gorge yourself on take out and this place would be filthy. Also, my draw is completely necessary, where else would I keep clothes when I stayed over.”</p><p>*chuckles* K: It’s okay. You don’t have to get so defensive. I like it when you stay. It makes it feel more like home. More alive you know? </p><p>“Yeah, I know what you mean…. Hey Tobi, do you ever think back to that day when-“</p><p>K: Yeah. I try not to do it a lot, but I do sometimes.</p><p>“What do you think life would be like if I had said yes that day? Do you think we would still be together?” Tobi tightened his grip around my waist almost as if he was scared that I’d leave given his answer. </p><p>K: Honestly, I do. I like to think we would be happy and that things would’ve worked themselves out. What about you? </p><p>“I’m doing this new thing where I’m being optimistic, but I don’t know. If we were together, I’d probably never have gone to Nekoma. I’d probably never have worked this hard and I probably wouldn’t have ended up at my dream school. Back then I was a little lost? Kind of like a puppy. I was definitely hurt and I found it hard to trust basically anyone. I think we made the right choice not doing it. We weren’t ready. But sometimes when you look at me the way you did earlier tonight and it’s just you and me, I wonder, if maybe we made a mistake and that maybe we could’ve been really good together.”</p><p>K: (P/N)</p><p>I looked up to see Tobi staring down at me. “That’s it. That’s the look.” I looked back down and placed my head on his chests again. “That’s the one that makes me question my entire existence. You have this power over me Tobio Kageyama and it’s not fair. Somehow you make everything better, you make me question myself and you make me want to throw caution to the wind.” Tobi placed a hand on my cheek making me look up.</p><p>K: So do it. Give in.</p><p>“I can’t. One of us has to keep our heads on straight.”</p><p>K: Tell me you don’t feel it. Everytime we touch, the way our hands fit together, the way we could talk for hours and never run out of things to say. Tell me I’m imagining it all.</p><p>“You’re not. It’s all there. Even now, on your chest, it’s like our bodies were made to fit together too.”</p><p>K: (P/N).... let’s not wonder. For the rest of tonight, be mine. And in the morning we can pretend it never happened.</p><p>“But Yachi-</p><p>K: Broke up with me.</p><p>“She still loves you.”</p><p>K: I just… don’t feel the same. There’s someone else. There’s always going to be someone else. She just has to learn to let go first. </p><p>With every word he said his voice got lower and lower turning into an inaudible whisper. I hadn’t realized it, but I had started leaning in too, until within seconds our lips had met and begun moving in tandem. Fireworks, fireworks had gone off the second our lips touched and fireworks kept going off the longer the kiss lasted. With every movement he held me tighter and I could taste the wintermint toothpaste even deeper. Tobi… it wasn’t fair. Tobi, no, don’t go. The kiss was sweet and while I’m not sure how long it lasted, I am sure that I never wanted it to end. Tobi pulled away to breathe, but this was the moment I knew I would lay it all on the line, because tomorrow it didn’t exist. “Tobio.”</p><p>K: Yeah?</p><p>“Promise me something.”</p><p>K: Anything.</p><p>“Nothing changes tomorrow. It’s you and me, just like it’s always been.”</p><p>K: Nothing changes. What are you - </p><p>I got off Tobi’s chest and instead sat on top of him. “Do you… love me?”</p><p>K: More than anyone in this world.</p><p>There was no hesitation in his answer and there would be no hesitation in mine. “I love you too.” I leaned down and connected our lips again. Today was all we had because tomorrow it never happened. Tobi picked me up and flipped us around. He started kissing at my neck as I started moaning his name. This was it. He was it. I pulled Tobi’s shirt off him and for a split second he froze. </p><p>K: Are you -</p><p>I put my finger to his lips. “We’re throwing caution to the wind. Nothing changes.”</p><p>K: Nothing changes.</p><p>That night was my first time and it was Tobi's first too. Turns out he and Yachi had never, but it didn’t matter. It was still the best night of my life. In the beginning he was gentle and held my hand the entire way, but as we got more comfortable he got faster and rougher. That night we went to bed in each other’s arms. He had kissed me goodnight and said that he loved me. “I love you too Tobio Kageyama.” When we woke up in the morning to his alarm Tobi leaned down and kissed me good morning. “I guess we’re extending our deadline to when we leave the apartment?”</p><p>K: Yeah.. that’d be nice. </p><p>I let out a giggle then leaned up and placed a light peck on his lips. “Then good morning to you too Tobio Kageyama.” Tobi scoffed as a smirk rose to his face.</p><p>K: This the first time you’ve ever been happy in the morning. </p><p>I snuggled into Tobi’s bare chest as I sunk deeper into the blankets.“What can I say, I had a good night.” Tobi wrapped his arms around me tighter  and let out another chuckle.</p><p>K: Yeah, me too. </p><p>My eyes were about to drift back to sleep again but Tobi’s second alarm went off. “We’ve got to get up.”</p><p>K: For the first time I can say, I really don’t want to go to practice. </p><p>“I think you’ve found something you love more than volleyball.”</p><p>K: I think you’re right. It’s you.</p><p>Tobi leaned down and planted another sweet kiss on my lips. “I love you Tobi.”</p><p>K: I love you too (P/N).</p><p>“On three we get up.”</p><p>K: If you say so. </p><p>“One… two.. three.” I rolled off Tobi and sat up with him making sure to keep the blanket close and covering my body. I looked over at Tobi to find him already looking over at me. We both blushed remembering last night's events, the fact that we were both naked not helping the cause. And then as if on cue we both burst out laughing. </p><p>K: Nice hair. </p><p>“Ditto.” I grabbed the blanket and headed to the bathroom. There were hickeys all over my body, but for the first time I didn’t mind. They were mine and mine alone. My neck, my chest, my stomach and even parts of my legs were claimed by him. Tobi came in with a pair of boxers and wrapped his arms around me. </p><p>K: What are you looking at?</p><p>*chuckles* “Nothing pretty. I look like I got hit by a truck.” </p><p>K: Yeah, well it looks like I got attacked by a cat. Look at what you did to my back. </p><p>“It’ll heal, stop being a baby.”</p><p>K: You’re right though. </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>*blush* K: You're not looking at something pretty, you’re looking at something beautiful. </p><p>*blush* “I am now that you’re here.”</p><p>K: Moran.</p><p>Tobi kissed my cheek then let me go again. “Are you going to get out? I need to shower.”</p><p>K: That’s funny because I do too.</p><p>“Tobio Kageyama, are you insinuating what I think you’re insinuating?” Tobi dropped the blanket I had wrapped around me then leaned down and kissed me again. When he broke our kiss and rested his forehead on mine he said.</p><p>K: I think I need to get another fight with that cat. It looks like I missed a couple spots when I was marking my territory last night.</p><p>“Tobio, *kiss*  you’re going *kiss* to *kiss* be late *kiss*.” </p><p>K: So?</p><p>Tobi moved to kissing my neck again, finding just the right spot. “Tobi..”</p><p>K: Tell me you want me to stop and I will.</p><p>Damn this boy. </p><p>K: Going once.</p><p>“Tobi.”</p><p>K: Going twice.</p><p>“This all ends when we leave the apartment.”</p><p>K: All the more reason to stay. </p><p>He kept trailing kisses all along my lips and cheek and neck. This was mean. “Nothing changes.”</p><p>K: Not a single thing. </p><p>“Sold.” I pushed Tobi away and started the shower then extended my hand out. “Well, you coming?” </p><p>K: I wouldn't miss it for the world.</p><p>END OF FLASHBACK</p><p>When I went home that night Aiko had squealed thinking that I had lied to her and went to Wakatoshi’s house instead. I had told her we “broke up”, but we managed to stay friends. Tobi had texted me that day and said that when he changed in front of his teammates they all started freaking out and that the trainer had put on an antibacterial ointment. That happened about a week ago. It was the last time we talked about, because we kept true to our word. Nothing changed, not a single thing. We went back to playing the long game where we played dumb about our feelings for each other. This was actually the subject of conversation on our way to school today! “I’m not saying it’s a bad thing, people fall in and out of love all the time. Just tell me who she is and I won’t be mad.”</p><p>K: How come you believe Yachi over me?</p><p>“Because her story is juicer.” Tobi rolled his eyes and let out a chuckle.</p><p>K: This is the type of quality I missed last semester. </p><p>“Obviously! But it’s a good thing you have a whole semester of traveling with me to make it up.”</p><p>K: Can’t wait. </p><p>“Your stop is coming up, but this conversation isn’t over.”</p><p>*chuckles* K: Nothing ever is with you.</p><p>“Good luck with your first day of class.”</p><p>K: And my last</p><p>“We negotiated three days of class time into the Alders contract and practice with them doesn’t officially start until the University’s season ends..”</p><p>K: You’re forgetting the University’s Team games and practice. </p><p>“Stop being dramatic, you won’t be missing all your classes again.”</p><p>K: Whatever you say (P/N).</p><p>The subway cart shifted a little and knocked me into Tobi. Tobi was hanging onto one of the overhead railing and was stable enough to keep both our balances for us. “You better not-“ I stopped mid sentence because I couldn't breathe. Everytime I looked into those midnight blue eyes my world stopped a little and when he smiled down at me like that, it just made everything better. The train stopped at the station as Tobi grabbed my hand and wrapped it around the nearby pole. </p><p>K: I told you to hold on. You’re not as strong as you look. I’m not always going to be around to catch you when you fall. </p><p>I looked away with a blush in my face. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, just get off this is your stop.”</p><p>K: Have a good day (P/N). See you tonight?</p><p>“I’ll keep you posted. Later.” Tobio Kageyama, what are you doing to me? </p><p>Simp: Do we like him again?</p><p>Smile: I think we do.</p><p>Smile, that was Sacrifice's new replacement. Remember how I said happier healthier me? You see, equally annoying regardless, but still nicer to have around than sacrifice.</p><p>Simp: Why aren’t we going for him again? </p><p>Smile: He’s single, we’re single. </p><p>Simp: Hmmmm. I think we should act! </p><p>Smile: I think you’re right. I like them together. </p><p>Simp: My favorite part is when she sleeps on his chest and he just sits there looking down at her and smiling like an idiot. </p><p>Smile: YES! BUT YOU ALMOST FORGOT THAT WHEN HE DOES IT, HE HAS HIS ARMS WRAPPED AROUND HER! IT’S SO PRECIOUS.</p><p>Simp: AND THE WAY HE LOOKS AT HER WHEN SHE’S COOKING OR EXPLAINING A PROBLEM TO HIM.</p><p>Simp/Smile: AHHHHHHH</p><p>I got off the subway and started walking towards campus. “You’re both not even going to question if he likes me?” </p><p>Simp/Smile: Nope!</p><p>“Morans.”</p><p>Simp: Listen, you don’t question whether the sun will come up everyday.</p><p>Smile:  And you don’t question whether gravity works in the morning either.</p><p>Simp: So you shouldn’t question if he likes you either, because it’s the same thing. </p><p>Smile: So why would we? </p><p>“I don’t know, maybe because him and his girlfriend just broke up?”</p><p>Smile: Ooo, that’s right. </p><p>Simp: Let’s face it, they were barely together in the first place.</p><p>“Not nice.” As both little mes continued to try and convince me to take a chance with Tobi, I waved them off right in time for my teacher to come in. </p><p>Teacher: Hello Class. Welcome to Athletic Training 101. I’d love to sit here and lecture about it, but this is the type of class that you’d learn better by doing so your TA and I have secured you all promising internships. Your TA isn’t a sports medicine major, but he received the top score in my chemistry class. As we finish finalizing your placements, I want you to think about transportation and how you can use your class time wisely. On that note please welcome your new TA, Tetsuro Kuroo.</p><p>One semester, one short blissful semester. That’s how long I stayed free of him and his smirks and the drama he carries with him. One semester and just like that it’s about to end. When he walked in with his stupid shirt and his even stupider satchel and his stupid STUPID smirk I sunk into my chair. No way, there was no way I was going anywhere near him. He probably didn’t know I was in class. Yeah, definitely! There’s no way he read the roster, but who was I kidding. Naturally the girls around me were whispering about how hot the new TA was and how smart he needed to be to Ace a class with our Professor. I don’t care. It didn’t matter what they were saying as long as he didn’t notice me. DON’T NOTICE ME. JUST PLEASE DON’T LOOK AT ME. But let’s be honest, that was never gonna happen. I noticed from the second he came in his eyes had locked on me. Even after all this time, he was still the same Kuroo. As he introduced himself, our glances had met. I had no choice, but to instantly shut that down by looking at the floor. When my professor dismissed class I was the first one out the door. I was running. I wasn’t really paying attention and had slammed into someone. “I am so so-” YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FREAKIN KIDDING ME.</p><p>O: Oww (P/N), this is not how you say hello. Hey (P/N), (P/N)? Where are you going?</p><p>“Nope, no, absolutely not. This is not happening. You’re not real. This has to be a dream.” Tooru stopped in front of me and gave me one of his famous condescending smiles.</p><p>O: It’s nice to hear that you still dream about me, but lucky for you this is reality.</p><p>“But you and volleyball and plane and Rio and HUH”</p><p>O: Do it with me now, breathe in, good and now out. In and now out. Last time breathe in and last time out. Are you feeling better?</p><p>Better? Better? This guy can’t be serious.</p><p>H: Tooru, Tetsuro wants to know- ew. Do you go to school here too?</p><p>“Hhhh HARUKA.” That was it. I couldn’t take it. This was my own personal hell. Be still my heart, because the rest of me wasn’t and suddenly everything went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0090"><h2>90. WE ARE NOT FINE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>B: Why’d you bring her back here?</p><p>O: SHE FAINTED! WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO LEAVE HER?</p><p>K: She seemed okay in class.</p><p>H: SHITTYKAWA, I TOLD YOU NOT TO SNEAK UP ON HER!</p><p>O: IT’S NOT MY FAULT!</p><p>B: Just get her out of here before I get back from practice. </p><p>H: You guys still have some bad blood? </p><p>B: You can’t have bad blood if you don’t speak. I’m sorry Hajime, but I’d prefer to keep it like that. </p><p>K: Look, her eyes are opening. Hajime, you might be our best option.</p><p>My eyes started to flutter open. The lights were slightly blinding but when they fully focused I saw Hedge. </p><p>H: Hey Kid. Are you feeling alright?</p><p>*Rubs eyes* “Yeah, I just had the weirdest dream.”</p><p>O: Was it about me?</p><p>“AHHHHHHHH.”</p><p>O: AHHHHHHH</p><p>“AHHHHHHH”</p><p>O: AHHHHHHHH</p><p>“AHHHHH”</p><p>*punches (P/N) and Oikawa and the head* H: WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP ALREADY?!</p><p>O/(P/N): OWWWWWW. </p><p>O: NOT NICE IWA-CHAN</p><p>H: If you don’t like it, GO BACK TO RIO. </p><p>“So this is real. You’re here. Wait a minute, where exactly is here?…. Wait…..” I looked at the couch and the table in the middle that sat in the middle of the living room. This.. this was Bokuto’s apartment. I got up and quickly grabbed my bag. “I need to go and I need to go NOW.”</p><p>K: Why’s that? Because you figured it out?</p><p>“AHHHH-” Hajime slapped a hand over my mouth to shut me up.</p><p>H: Not again. No more yelling.</p><p>I nodded as he slowly removed his hand from my mouth.</p><p>H: Talk. </p><p>“What am I doing in your apartment Kuroo?” </p><p>K: You fainted. </p><p>“And how did I get here?” </p><p>O: Weeellllllllllll. </p><p>FLASHBACK </p><p>O: (P/N)! (P/N)!</p><p>H: Ew, I’m leaving. </p><p>O: Haruka, just get Kuroo and tell him to meet me at home.</p><p>H: And why should I? Give me one reason why I would help you or that she-demon? </p><p>*smirk* O: Because it’ll give you a reason to suck up to Kuroo. You’re still pining over him right? You helping out the girl he loves, that would make you look so good.</p><p>*blush* H: THAT’S NONE - THAT’S NOT- SHUT UP!</p><p>*picks up (P/N) bridal style* O: I’ll leave this to you. </p><p>??: Mommy, is that girl asleep? </p><p>??: Just ignore him honey. </p><p>*nervous laugh*O: Lalala. Don’t pay attention to the handsome guy holding the beautiful girl.</p><p>END OF FLASHBACK</p><p>O: And that’s it. </p><p>“So that stranger just let you kidnap me?”</p><p>*nervous laugh* O: It’s not important.</p><p>Hedge put his hand on my forehead and looked around.</p><p>H: He’s right. What is important is that you’re feeling better and that we figure out what’s wrong. Let’s go. I'm taking you to the doctor. </p><p>“Hedge, I’m fine. Promise. I just skipped breakfast and seeing everyone freaked me out.” </p><p>H: Are those bruises on your neck from the fall or are they a possible reason you fainted? </p><p>My hand instantly flew up  to my neck and a blush spread through my face. Tobi…last week.. </p><p>*smirk* O: Oh? It seems like our little Iwa Jr. was getting down and dirty.  </p><p>*blush* H: HUH????? *punches Oikawa* DON’T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT ABOUT MY SISTER!</p><p>*smirks* K: She’s not denying it though. So the only question left to ask is who did it?</p><p>*red faced* H: (P/N), it’s not.. It’s not true is it? </p><p>My entire face heated up. ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME? I punched the three on the head. “DON’T ASK STUPID QUESTIONS YOU DON’T WANT TO THE ANSWER TO!” The three boys rubbed their heads and said Ow in unison. “I’m a lady damn it.” Tooru grabbed my cheeks and started pulling. </p><p>O: Awwww, is our little (P/N) embarrassed? I thought she was all grown upppp.</p><p>I punched Tooru again. ”CAN YOU NOT? *blush* It’s not important what I did or who I did it with. Like I said I’m fine, I just skipped breakfast and my three blasts from the past caught me off guard, nothing more, nothing less. Let's move on.” </p><p>H: I thought you and Ushiwaka broke up. </p><p>O: YOU WEREN’T KIDDING? YOU WERE ACTUALLY TOGETHER?</p><p>“HAJIME. I THINK I FORGOT MY PHONE AT HOME. WOULD YOU COME GET IT WITH ME?” </p><p>O: IWA- CHAN, IWA- CHAN JR. YOU’RE NOT LEAVING. THIS ISN’T FUNNY. </p><p>Hajime and I both tried to run, but Tooru grabbed the back of my shirt. “TOORU, LET GO.” </p><p>O: ANSWERS, NOW. </p><p>“HAJIME.” </p><p>H: I trust that you can deal with this. You said you’re fine. I’ll let Aiko know, see ya.</p><p>“TOORU, YOU SHOULD GO WITH HIM.” </p><p>O: I’LL GO WITH HIM, AFTER YOU ANSWER THE QUESTION. </p><p>K: Listen, it’s called a negotiation. Just tell him what he wants to know so he can leave AND STOP YELLING. </p><p>“WHAT WAS THE STUPID QUESTION?” </p><p>O: ARE YOU AND USHIWAKA TOGETHER? </p><p>“NO!” </p><p>O: IS HE THE ONE THAT DID THAT TO YOU? </p><p>“WHAT?” </p><p>O: WHO DID IT?  WAS IT USHIWAKA?</p><p>“VETO. IT’S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS.” </p><p>O: IT’S MY HOUSE AND YOU’RE MY-</p><p>“I’M YOU’RE NOTHING”</p><p>O: (P/N), it’s complicated, I know it is, but -</p><p>“But, nothing Tooru. You left, not once, but twice. We’re friendly, but we’re not friends. What I do and who I do it with is none of your business. Stay out of it.” </p><p>O: THIS IS MY HOUSE AND WHATEVER YOU DO IN MY HOUSE IS MY BUSINESS. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>*smirk* O: I live here (P/N), at least for the rest of the semester. </p><p>K: He’s not lying. </p><p>“Hedge, can you just take him and go.” Hedge grabbed Tooru’s ear and started pulling him out the door. </p><p>H: Well, you heard her Shittykawa, let’s get a move on. </p><p>O: OW OW OW IWA-CHAN. LET GO. </p><p>K: I’ll keep her company while you're gone. Don’t worry about a thing. </p><p>H: As if I’d leave her with you.</p><p>K: Still hate me huh?</p><p>O: Down boy. </p><p>“And just who are you talking to?” </p><p>O: Both of them. </p><p>“Hedge, I’ve dealt with Kuroo alone, I’ll be fine I promise. Just take Tooru and go.”</p><p>O: You answer one question and I’ll go.</p><p>“One question and then you’re cut off.” </p><p>B: HEY, HEY, H-</p><p>O: Tell me the truth, was it Ushiwaka? Did he do that to you? </p><p>B: No </p><p>“Huh?” </p><p>B: He wouldn’t hurt her so they’re not bruises, which means they’re hickeys and there’s no way she would risk her friendship with him.</p><p>H: I uh don’t need to hear about  my little sister's love life anymore. Let’s go Creepykawa. </p><p>O: IWA, IWA I WASN'T DONE IWAAAAA.</p><p>K: Welcome home.</p><p>B: I’ll be in my room. </p><p>“So what, you’re just going to ignore my existence for the rest of my life? *silence* I’ll take that as a yes.”</p><p>K: Bokuto, are you really that hurt over whatever she said. It’s been a year. </p><p>B: I’m not upset, I’m just not interested in getting dragged into all the drama again. It’s best I just keep my distance from her. </p><p>“So our time together really meant nothing to you? You’re really done.”</p><p>K: What do you mean by that? </p><p>“We were dating for a little while, didn't he tell you?"</p><p>K: No</p><p>B: I told you said something stupid and that I was upset so you wouldn't be around. I also told him I broke up with my girlfriend, so this way he wouldn't ask any questions. Nice Job (P/N), as selfish as always. </p><p>"HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW? IT'S NOT LIKE YOU, I DONT KNOW, TALKED TO ME." </p><p>K: So, you two, you were together. </p><p>"We didn’t want to hurt you so we agreed not to tell you, but he’s forgetting that before we were whatever we were friends. I guess it’s really not a big deal though.” </p><p>B: Ofcourse it’s not a big deal to you, nothing regarding me ever is. </p><p>“You’re kidding right?” *silence* “Oh so now you’re not talking to me again?  *silence* Ridiculous.”</p><p>B: Yeah, I’m just a big joke.</p><p>“You must be because you certainly can’t take one.”</p><p>K: I think maybe we should go somewhere else (P/N). </p><p>“No, no why should we have to leave. This is your house after all.”</p><p>B: Yeah, give the little Princess whatever she wants because after a year SHE STILL DOESN’T KNOW HOW TO COMPROMISE.</p><p>“YOU WANNA TALK COMPROMISE- HEY KUROO, WAIT, PUT ME DOWN, I WASN’T DONE.” </p><p>K: Yes you are, shhh. </p><p>Kuroo picked me up and brought me to his room. “WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?”</p><p>K: You need to calm down before you say something you don’t mean. </p><p>I hugged my knees to my chest and mumbled “it’s a little too late for that.”</p><p>K: How long….</p><p>He didn't need to say anything more. I already knew what he was referring to. “For about two years.”</p><p>K: So all that time you said you were dating Ushiwaka</p><p>“Bokuto…..”</p><p>K: Two years huh..</p><p>“I’m really sorry Kuroo. I didn’t mean for it to get this bad. I also didn’t mean to see him again, but that’s neither here nor there. I didn’t want to ruin your friendship so please don’t be mad at him. If you are mad, be mad at me.”</p><p>K: My best friend and the girl of my dreams, I’ve got to admit, it hurts.</p><p>“I’m so sorry.”</p><p>K: So this fight you two had about telling me, that’s why you guys broke up?</p><p>“Well yes, but no. You see, the thing is. We...just wanted different things. I cared about him more than anyone else in the world. But, I wasn’t enough. I couldn’t tell him that I loved him, I did though,I really did. Showing him was one thing, but telling him? I couldn’t…”</p><p>K: Why?</p><p>*chuckles* “It’s kind of funny. Every time I tell someone I love them or they say that they love me I get my hopes up. At the end of the day though they walk away. I always end up getting hurt. I thought this time would be different. I thought as long as I didn’t say it I could keep him around. I guess I was so scared of losing him, I didn't realize he never really belonged to me in the first place. Bokuto, he’s Sun, everyone loves him and he doesn’t even have to try, but I’m a little more… difficult. It’s only natural that he walked away.  The thing that sucked though is that he walked away like it was the easiest thing in the world to do. Like I meant nothing to him. What a joke.” The door slammed open.</p><p>B: Are you insane? </p><p>K: Bokuto</p><p>B: If you think walking away from you that day was easy then you’ve lost your mind. Do know how much I loved you? I loved you so much that I let you have your way. I put your feelings in front of mine, so much so that it was driving me insane. The day I walked away from you I did it because I knew you wouldn’t. I tried so hard to make things okay. I tried for two years to be okay with the fact that you would never fully trust me. I knew you were hurt, but thought eventually you could see past it and see me. I tried so hard to make you trust me, to make you see I wasn't leaving, that it was okay for you let your guard down, that it was okay for you to love me, but you didn't. Two years, you fought me for two and I just couldn't keep up, so I didn't. The day I left, I loved you so don’t you dare say it was easy. We weren’t good together and every conversation we had revolving around our relationship turned into a fight. It was toxic and neither of us was happy. I did the right thing.</p><p>“So why are you standing here tell me all of this? Is my validation going to make you feel better?" </p><p>B: Here you go again. Putting up a wall to protect yourself. The only difference is, now I don't climb it and I don't care if it ever comes down.</p><p>"If you weren’t happy why’d you stick around for so long?”</p><p>K: I think maybe we should all take a breath. </p><p>B: You still don’t get it.</p><p>“If you loved me you would’ve stayed. You would’ve tried to stick around and work through it. You ran away.” </p><p>B: As if you were ever going to hear anything I had to say.</p><p>“I’m listening now, so talk.”</p><p>B: It doesn’t matter anymore </p><p>“And why is that?”</p><p>B: BECAUSE I DON’T LOVE YOU!</p><p>K: (P/N)</p><p>What did I expect, for him to carry a torch all this time? He didn’t love me. “It’s okay Kurooo, I knew that a long time ago. I’ve made my peace with it. But just because you don’t love me doesn’t mean you hate me. So talk to me, why can’t you forgive me?”</p><p>B: There’s nothing to forgive, we broke up. </p><p>“It’s been a year and you refuse to speak to me. Do you really believe that?”</p><p>B: You just..I just.. I need time. </p><p>“Save it.”</p><p>K: (P/N), give him a chance.</p><p>“It’s been a year already, he doesn’t need any more time. You said it yourself Bokuto, we didn’t break up, you’d have to be in a relationship to be able to do that. We’re just two friends who were hooking up. I’m over this.”</p><p>B: You and Kuroo are friends now right? </p><p>“I wouldn't say friends, but I can stand being in the same room as him. I can carry a conversation with him, in fact” now in retrospect this was probably a bad idea, but I’m the moment it was exactly what I needed to do. When I leaned up and grabbed his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss Kuroo didn’t fight it. He moved his lips with mine like it was the first time. Kissing Kuroo always felt like the first time. He always felt like home. I was so lost in the kiss that I had almost forgotten that I had done this to make a point. After Bokuto cleared his throat I pulled away with a slight blush on my cheeks. “You see, I can even kiss Kuroo and have it not be a problem. We’re fine, but me and you we’re not fine.”</p><p>B: Have you considered how he feels? The kiss, finding out like this, has you even thought passed yourself? Have you considered what he thinks?</p><p>K: I’m not particularly happy with the situation, but it happened. I’m disappointed in both of you for not telling me, but I can’t say seeing you both happy together would’ve been easy. So as far as my part in this little breakup I’m fine. And as for that little demonstration *smirk* I’d definitely be up for a round two. </p><p>“Oh shut up.”</p><p>B: So you prefer that you didn't know? </p><p>K: What I prefer doesn’t matter, it’s over now so there’s no point in rehashing the past. </p><p>“Bokuto, we don’t have to talk, we don’t even have to be friends because I don’t plan on coming back here, but what I want is for you to be okay and to know that you’re happy.</p><p>B: I’m fine. </p><p>"That's not happy." </p><p>K: What are you scared or something Bo? Letting her back into your life isn’t that hard.</p><p>B: WHAT DO I HAVE TO BE SCARED ABOUT?</p><p>K: Emotions, feelings, they are a scary thing.  </p><p>B: HA HA HA. I AM THE GREATEST VOLLEYBALL PLAYER OF ALL TIME, I HAVE NOTHING TO BE SCARED OF. </p><p>K: Great then you’re both friends again. </p><p>“Ummm.. I’m not sure that’s how-“</p><p>B: YOU’RE RIGHT! WE ARE!</p><p>“I guess it is. This has been exciting and all, but Kuroo, I’m gonna head out. Thank you for everything.”</p><p>K: Still a runner I see.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>K: How about I walk you back?</p><p>The walk back with Kuroo was quiet. It was a comfortable silence, but when I looked over it seemed like he had something to say. “Kuroo”</p><p>K: Yes Princess</p><p>“What are you thinking about?”</p><p>K: Nothing.</p><p>“Tetsuro.”</p><p>K: (Y/N)</p><p>*giggle* “As annoying as ever. It’s nice to see you haven’t changed much.”</p><p>*smirks* K: I guess you’ll have to stick around to find out.</p><p>*giggle* “I guess so.” *more silence* “Hey um Tetsuto, thanks *blushes* for today.” </p><p>K: No problem, I didn’t know Bokuto was keeping all that in for so long. </p><p>“Yeah, but I just wanted to say thanks for the help. Bokuto was right, I… I never considered your feelings and how my actions may have affected you. I’m sorry.” </p><p>*chuckles* K: It’s really okay. </p><p>“You know, you’ve gone and grown up on me. What happened to all those trust issues?” Kuroo looked up at the sky and sighed. He put his hand in pockets and said</p><p>K: There are four things you can’t get back in life. An opportunity after it’s missed, the word after it's said, time after it's gone and trust after it's lost. This was my way of trying to get them all back. I hurt you and I never really made up for it, think of this as the down payment. Your relationship to Bokuto was always important to you and I think a part of me knew it developed into more, but I didn’t want to see it. I do know one thing though, you were thinking me. You were protecting me by not giving me the validation I needed to give up and it cost you your relationship. I know you said it would never happen, but I’m still holding out hope that you’ll finally give me another chance and when that day comes, I’m never letting go. </p><p>“What if it never does?”</p><p>K: I’ve got an amazing consolation prize to remember you by.</p><p>O: And just what is that?</p><p>Tooru came over and put an arm over my shoulder. “Tooru, this may be difficult to understand, but there's this thing called a business, maybe you should mind your own.” </p><p>O: Iwa Jr, your old age has made you cranky.</p><p>H: OFF.</p><p>“Got my phone?”</p><p>H: Next time a thank you would be nice.</p><p>O: Yeah, me and Iwa travel long and far to get this thing. You could’ve at least told us that you were on your way here. </p><p>“You’re right for your long journey, you both get a reward, a trade. Hedge you get me and Kuroo you get Tooru. Ta-da!”</p><p>K: I’d like to request a refund. </p><p>“Declined.” Kuroo was staring me down with a smirk, but those hazel eyes told a different tale. Somehow those eyes reflected something soft and I saw the boy I met all those years ago making my heart flutter. </p><p>O: And just what are you two doing?</p><p>K: It’s simply really. We’re falling in love again.</p><p>I pushed Kuroo a little and let out a chuckle. “I’ll see you in class Kuroo.”</p><p>K: No more fainting. </p><p>“No more fainting.” </p><p>K: No more pretending not to know me? </p><p>“To be decided, later.” </p><p>O: And me? </p><p>“That’s what the later was for.” With that I walked away with a smile on my face and towards my door. </p><p>H: Don't get any ideas. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>H: Kuroo, it’s not happening again.</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>H: I saw that.</p><p>“It was a smile.”</p><p>H: It was flirting, don’t cross that line again. </p><p>“I’m not, don’t worry. You know,  I think I’ve figured this whole life thing out. When you really think about life, people come and go and at the end of the day you’re all that’s left, but it’s okay because sometimes, alone is the best place to be.”</p><p>H: What’s that supposed to mean? </p><p>*giggle* “ Never mind. Let’s just get inside. You guys really did take your sweet time and I’m hungry. Let’s Eat!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0091"><h2>91. HEADS WILL ROLL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I woke up the next morning and got on the subway Tobi couldn’t help but comment.</p><p>K: Someone’s happy today. </p><p> There was only one seat on the subway so I let Tobi take it and sat on his lap. He snaked his arms around my waist and put his head on my shoulder. We fit together perfectly, just like we always did. I tilted my head and laid it on top of his. He nuzzled his face in my neck, which caused me to giggle. This wasn’t normal. Yeah, we used to hug back in high school sometimes, but he was never this affectionate. He was never this into PDA. But if this was so forgein, why the hell did sitting on his lap feel so natural? Why did being in this position with him feel so right?</p><p>“Yeah *giggle* I’m just excited for class today.” </p><p>K: Isn’t this the class where Kuroo’s your TA?</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>K: Are you excited to see him?</p><p>“Yes and no. I’m excited we’re getting our placements today. Kuroo’s the one giving them out and he told me he gave me a really good one, but he refused to tell me which one.”</p><p>K: Why?</p><p>“Information for information.”</p><p>K: What does he want to know?</p><p>“Well you remember how I told you he found out about Bokuto and was surprisingly cool about it?”</p><p>K: Yeah?</p><p>“Well he's back to being all friendly and flirty and he wants to know who marked up my neck and how much farther it goes.” At that Tobi seemed to smile.</p><p>K: It doesn’t even look that bad. They're basically gone.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s because I was smart enough to wear makeup today. I never should’ve stopped in the first place."</p><p>K: I don’t know. I liked seeing them. That straightener did a number on you.</p><p>“Yeah? DoI even want to see your back?”</p><p>K: It’s healing up pretty good. </p><p>*smirk* “Did they ever catch the cat that attacked you?”</p><p>K: No, it’s a shame too. Maybe she’ll strike again if I’m lucky. </p><p>“I highly doubt that.” Like I said me and Tobi were being really good about this whole nothing changes thing. Except everyone once in a while he leaned down and kissed my nose if he was standing or kissed my cheek when we were sitting. Then he’d say</p><p>K: Sorry, it slipped.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyways, I want too know really badly, because you know…”</p><p>K: You’re nosey</p><p>“Well no-”</p><p>K: Impatient</p><p>“I mean yeah, but-”</p><p>K: Hard to please</p><p>“Okay that’s enough. What I was going to say is that it doesn’t matter because there’s no way I’m telling him. It’s my business. ”</p><p>K: You’ll find out today anyway. Can’t you wait one and half more hours. </p><p>“I can, buttttt I don't want to.”</p><p>*chuckles* K: And how many times a week do you have this class?</p><p>“Three. Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday all for an hour.”</p><p>K: Is that who you’re texting right now? </p><p>“Nope! I’m texting the group chat.” Tobi pulled out his phone.</p><p>K: Which one, they’re all pretty quiet.</p><p>“Oh not one your in. Remember my friend Makato? I'm in a group chat with him and his friends from high school. Get this, one of them is in Australia and one of them is called Haruka!</p><p>K: Really? Is she as bad as Haruka Nakamura?</p><p>“No way! Haruka’s great and so are Rin, Nagisa and Reí. They're all so funny and Haruka actually looks a lot like you."</p><p>K: Really?</p><p>“Yeah! I’m going to their swim tournament on Saturday if you wanna come.” </p><p>*sighs* K: I can’t. I have practice, remember?</p><p>“Oh yeah. Alders right?”</p><p>K: Yeah.</p><p>“What about after?”</p><p>K: Team dinner with the university team. I can meet them after that.</p><p>“It's alright. I have date night with Wakatoshi, so I’ll probably bring him. I like seeing Nagisa trying to make Wakatoshi smile.”</p><p>K: I’m sorry.</p><p>“Hey don’t apologize. I’m your best friend, remember?  Your dreams are my dreams and they come before my feelings, so don’t worry too much. I understand.”</p><p>K: Do you want to sleep over after?</p><p>Tobi tapped my side to let me know to get up since we were almost at his stop. “To be determined. But make sure you have fun, okay and take care of yourself.” Tobi rolled his eyes and smiled.</p><p>K: I’ve still got a couple days before I have to do any of that. It’s only Tuesday. </p><p>“Then for today and every other day that follows make sure you tell your trainer if anything hurts and don’t forget to ice after practice.”</p><p>K: I know. You tell me everyday.</p><p>“Have a good day and learn lots!” Tobi leaned down and placed his lips on mine. I was a little shocked, but kissed back regardless. The kiss was short, but as always there were fireworks. When he pulled away he did so with a smirk. This boy.. He makes my heart so brrrr. *giggle* “Let me guess, you missed?”</p><p>K: No, *chuckle* this time I hit my target. I was just making sure I’d have a good day. See ya.</p><p>“Hey! Nothing changes!”</p><p>K: Not a thing! Later! </p><p>“Yeah later…” I brought my hand to my lips still feeling the sensation of his against mine. Tobi. Something is changing. I shook my head to get thought away. We’re just friends, no biggie. Once I got to campus I went to a small cafe to do some homework and get some breakfast before class. </p><p>K: What’s this? A pretty girl sitting alone in a cafe. That’s not good.</p><p>O: Don’t say it like that you sound like a creep.</p><p>I moved my bag and my books to make room for Oikawa and Kuroo to sit. “Shouldn’t you two be off bothering someone else.” </p><p>O: Now now Iwa Jr, don’t pretend like you’re not happy to see us.</p><p>“I’m not that good of an actor.”</p><p>O: If you’re not overjoyed why did you move your bag, HUHHHH?</p><p>“Because I am a kind and considerate person you whiny little brat.”</p><p>O: Aren't you supposed to be nicer once when you get laid?</p><p>“Aren’t you supposed to get smarter once you get older?”</p><p>O/Me: Tetsuro</p><p>K: Can’t you both get along until I’ve had my first sip of coffee?</p><p>“I was here first. If you’re gonna be a jerk you can go.”</p><p>O: My, my, our time apart sure has made you sensitive to my humor. We need to fix that immediately!</p><p>“Don't take this wrong way, but what are you doing back in Japan?”</p><p>O: It's a free country. Last time I checked I’m allowed to be here.</p><p>“No, I mean isn’t it volleyball season? Shouldn’t you be busy practicing?”</p><p>K: The seasons flip in South America. So, while it’s summer here, it’s winter over there.</p><p>O: You can’t play beach volleyball in the winter, which means I can do whatever I want. </p><p>“So you came back home?”</p><p>O: Yup! </p><p>Oikawa grabbed my cheeks and started pulling. “Can you stop pulling my face?” </p><p>O: Didn’t you miss me? </p><p>“Not really. I’ve got used to you being gone.” He stopped and suddenly let go of my face. He got so serious. What’s going on?</p><p>O: Now that just won’t do. </p><p>K: Are you gonna answer her question?</p><p>O: There’s some things I have to take care of and someone special I have to see.</p><p>H: Oikawa, let’s go. Class is about to start. Oh *smiles and fixes hair* Hi Tetsuro. How are you today?</p><p>“Is it her?”</p><p>H: Ew</p><p>“Ew yourself Witchuka.”</p><p>H: All conscious now are we?</p><p>“Seeing your face really did a number on me.”</p><p>H: Still bitter I slept with your boyfriend?</p><p>“He was my ex-boyfriend and last time I checked I won our little war. If you forgot we can definitely play the tapes, I’m sure they're around somewhere.”</p><p>H: Tooru</p><p>“Tetsuro.”</p><p>Together: Let’s go.</p><p>H: And where the hell do you think you're going with Tetsuro, Queen Kong.</p><p>“Not that it’s any of your business, but the same place you’re going with Oikawa, She-Demon.”</p><p>H: There’s no way Tetsuro would be in the same class as a moron like you.</p><p>“He’s not, he’s teaching it. WHO’S THE MORON NOW?!”</p><p>H: STILL YOU!</p><p>K: Okayyyy. I think it’s time to go. </p><p>O: I kind of like it. </p><p>K: Think very carefully about the next thing that comes out of your mouth. They’re both pretty pissed. </p><p>O: What? I was just going to say let’s let them keep fighting over me. </p><p>Haruka and I both punched Tooru on the head and said “AS IF ANYONE’S FIGHTING OVER YOU.” We both looked at each and hmphed. “Can you believe this idiot? Like we’d stoop so low.”</p><p>H: Exactly. Hellooooo, been there, done that. </p><p>“Does he think he’s God’s gift to women?” </p><p>H: More like God’s curse on Japan.</p><p>O: NOW YOU’RE BOTH JUST BEING MEAN. </p><p>Haruka, me and Kuroo all laughed. “Whatever you say Shittykawa.” </p><p>O: Iwa Jr., you’re on punishment. </p><p>“Obviously if you're still here.” </p><p>K:OOOOO. Nice one. </p><p>Kuroo high fived me as Oikawa rolled his eyes and Haruka scoffed. “Thank you, it just popped into my mind.” </p><p>H: You didn’t tell me you two were friends again. I thought you two were just ‘send a friendly text here and there’ friends. </p><p>K: It just happened yesterday. </p><p>“We even sealed it with a kiss.” *wink* </p><p>H/O: A WHAT?</p><p>K: Hey don’t look at me. She's the one that attacked me.</p><p>“He doesn’t have to tell either of you anything.”</p><p>H: Can you mind your own business?</p><p>“I don’t know, can you mind yours?” </p><p>K: So class? </p><p>O: Definitely. </p><p>Oikawa packed up his stuff and pulled Haruka while Kuroo packed both mine and his stuff then pulled me. “WHY IS SHE SO UGHHHHHHH.” </p><p>K: Come on, she’s not so bad when you get to know her. </p><p>“Oh and let me guess you know her very well.” </p><p>K: I know you're being sarcastic, but honestly yeah. She’s been a pretty good friend these last couple of years."</p><p>“So it’s my fault that you couldn’t be friends with her before.” </p><p>K: Well yeah. I cut things off because you weren’t comfortable with it. </p><p>“How am I supposed to be comfortable with a girl who sleeps with my boyfriend?”</p><p>K: (P/N).... </p><p>“I know… I’m sorry.” </p><p>K: We’re not going to move past the situation if every time you get upset you throw it in my face. It was a long time ago, we’ve all changed. </p><p>“I know you have, but her-”</p><p>K: She’s also changed. You can’t keep blaming her for a mistake I made. </p><p>“You didn’t make it alone.” </p><p>K: And I shouldn’t be forgiven alone. </p><p>“You cheated on me and you just want me to get over it?” </p><p>K: Can you see it? How I’ve changed? </p><p>“Yeah. I think so.”</p><p>K: And do you know why I changed? </p><p>“Cause you felt bad?”</p><p>K: Yes, but for a more specific reason, it was for you. </p><p>I looked over at Kuroo who was looking up at the sky. “You can’t go around saying stuff like that when you haven’t seen me in a while.” </p><p>K: I promised myself I’d become a better man for you and I’m keeping true to my word. I want to be a man worthy of the ability to call you mine. I’m not there yet, but I will be someday. Just hold a little longer.</p><p>FLASHBACK  </p><p>D: *Dad chuckles* Sweetie. A soulmate is..it's a....well it's like a best friend but more. It's the one person in the world who knows you better than anyone else. It's someone who makes you a better person. Actually they don't make you a better person. You do that yourself, because they inspire you. …...</p><p>END OF FLASHBACK</p><p>Am I… his soulmate? *blush* “ I guess you could say I inspired you.” </p><p>*smirk* K: You’d be muse. </p><p>“I think… I think we’re here. Can I have my backpack?”  Kuroo handed me the backpack, but held on. </p><p>K: Give her a chance. Get to know the new Haruka. </p><p>“And you?” </p><p>K: I think you’ll come to give me a chance regardless. </p><p>“This new you… it’s still got a trace of the old you too right.” </p><p>K: All the parts you still love.</p><p>“Whatever.” </p><p>K: You’re not denying it. </p><p>“Because I can’t. You know what they say, you never forget your first love.”</p><p>K: You’re right, I guess that’s why I’m still stuck on volleyball.</p><p>“Ha Ha, very funny.” </p><p>Teacher: Kuroo, I don’t pay you to flirt.</p><p>K: You don’t pay me at all Sir; *smirk* The school does. </p><p>*chuckles* Teacher: (P/N), would you do us all a favor and sit down so we could get class started? </p><p>“Yes sir.” On the way to my desk I heard whispers. Great, here we go again. Do you think they’re dating? No fair, I wanted to make a move first. How did she even get him, didn’t she leave class first? Just ignore them. Class started and our professor started lecturing about how these internships were a privilege and that we were representing our school and yada yada yada yada, JUST TELL ME WHERE I GOT PLACED! WHAT SPORT, WHAT TEAM, WHO AM I GOING TO LEARN FROM? </p><p>Teacher: (Y/N) Iwaizumi. </p><p>“Yes Sir!” </p><p>Teacher: You got really lucky. You’re TA pulled some strings and got you a really prestigious placement, so don’t take it likely. </p><p>“Sir, yes sir.” </p><p>Teacher: You’ll be placed with the MSBY Black Jackals Volleyball Team. (Y/N), is something wrong? </p><p>“N..No sir, thank you!” </p><p>Teacher: What is your eye doing?</p><p>It was twitching. It was twitching and I didn’t even notice. I slapped a hand over my eye and smiled. “It does that when I get excited sir.” OR ANNOYED.</p><p>Teacher: Uh, okay? Just go ahead and take your seat then. </p><p>“Yes sir.” MSBY, this means… Bokuto. My TA pulled some strings huh? I looked over at Kuroo who gave me a smile. I glared at and mouthed “you’re dead to me.” Does Bokuto know? I know he said we were friends, but I also know that’s because Kuroo was pulling the strings back then. Does he know? Would he really be okay with it?  </p><p>Teacher: Good luck tomorrow everyone.</p><p>Did I zone out for the entire class? So tomorrow would be the day. Oh no no, heads will roll and Kuroo’s head will be the first on the chopping block.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0092"><h2>92. LONG TIME NO SEE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walked out of class and waited outside the classroom for my faithful TA. “You’re kidding right? MSBY?”</p><p>K: You have three years of experience treating volleyball players, a good relationship with another professional team so you won’t make them feel uncomfortable, and a familiarity with some of the team. You were the best choice for the job. </p><p>“Do you enjoy ruining your friends’ lives? Did you forget that one of the players on that team is EXTREMELY uncomfortable with me? Did you even check in with him?”</p><p>K: Listen you both worked out your beef yesterday remember? It’ll be fine. Bokuto loves surprises. </p><p>“I don’t think he’ll like this kind of surprise.”</p><p>K: Everything will be fine. </p><p>“Just promise me you’ll tell him before I get there. I don’t want a scene.”  </p><p>Teacher: Ms. Iwaizumi, is there a problem?</p><p>“No sir. Just saying thank you to my wonderful TA for giving me this opportunity.” </p><p>K: I have full faith that you’ll be up for the task. </p><p>Teacher: Myself as well. Don’t waste it. Kuroo, let’s go.</p><p>K: (P/N), you’ll be fine. Have a little faith in him. </p><p>Have a little faith? In Bokuto? Alright Kuroo, I’ll trust you just this one time. I made my way to Meijou Chuo University needing to clear my head. “Oh Makotoooooooo.” </p><p>M: (P/N). How nice to see you. </p><p>“Did you miss me?” </p><p>M: Ofcourse, it's been a week. I just assumed you were busy. </p><p>“Do you wanna get a cup of coffee with me?”</p><p>M: Sure, is something wrong?</p><p>“Let me tell you all about it. But first! Let’s go!” I hooked my arm with Makato’s and started dragging him.</p><p>M: HEY WAIT</p><p>I stopped short and looked up at his jade green eyes. “Yeah? Are we forgetting something?”</p><p>*blushes* M: No, uh, I just</p><p>“Hey Makato, has anyone told you have really pretty eyes.” </p><p>*blushes* M: OH UM NO I-</p><p>*giggles* “Let’s go.” As we walked arm and arm with Makato, he filled me in on his day of classes blushing and looking away every so often. “You’re gonna kick butt on your test next week! Don’t worry! You can do it!” He gave me a smile, a nice sweet smile and said thank you. I had never realized just how handsome Makato was. The shaggy brown hair, the beautiful green eyes, but most of all his kind spirit. He’s never judged and whenever anyone needed him he was there. Not to mention how good he was with kids.</p><p>M: So what’s on your mind? Is there some way I can help? </p><p>I told him about Bokuto and about the kind of relationship we had. I told him about how it ended badly and how I wasn't sure if I should just get a different internship or have a little faith in him like Kuroo said. </p><p>M: Hmmm, it seems like you're in a tough spot. </p><p>“Well duh, that’s why I’ve come to the all knowing and all powerful Makoto Tachibana for help. What do you think I should do?”</p><p>M: I’m really sorry (P/N), but I can’t make this decision for you. You’ve got some serious history with  Bokuto and Kuroo, but you seem to know them both pretty well. How do you think Bokuto would react? And do you distrust Kuroo’s judgement so much that you would throw away a great opportunity? At the end of the day, Kuroo’s right: you are qualified for this job and it does seem like he accepted your apology from how you described it, no matter how unconventional it might have been. Trust yourself, if you think it can work out then it can. You just have to make the final call. </p><p>“Makotooooooooo” I put my head on the table. </p><p>M: I’m really sorry. I tried.</p><p>*sighed* “I know. I just… don’t want it to be awkward.”</p><p>M: You’re (P/N) Iwaizumi, I didn’t think awkward was in your dictionary.</p><p>“So much blind faith in my ability to trick people into loving me.”</p><p>M: I don’t know if tricked is the right word. You’re pretty great on your own. You don’t need tricks.</p><p>*blushes* “You’re pretty great yourself there Tachibana.” I pulled a strand of my hair back and tucked it behind my ear. What the heck was that? Why am I all hot and giddy? That was such an innocent complaint. Have I lost my mind? “We should get going, you probably have lots to do.”</p><p>M: Actually today is my day off. I was gonna go visit Haruka at practice if you wanted to come.</p><p>“Is his crazy coach going to be there?”</p><p>M: On second thought maybe you should stay back. You tend to stress Mr. Azuma out sometimes. </p><p>“Come on pleaseeeeee.”</p><p>M: The twins give me those eyes all the time. I know how to say no to them. </p><p>“But Makotoooooooooooo.”</p><p>M: The twins whine too. It’s not going to work.</p><p>LAST RESORT. Look down, quiver the lip, turn around. “Okay… I know I’m a lot to handle. It’s probably better you told me now.”  </p><p>M: No that’s not-</p><p>Good, now lets rub my eyeeeeee. “It’s okay…. I’m sorry I’m so annoying.”</p><p>M: (P/N)</p><p>In 3, 2, 1</p><p>M: (P/N), wait!  You can come. Just please promise not to cause too much trouble for Mr. Azuma. </p><p>I turned around and jumped on Makoto. “YAYYYYYY. Now let’s go!” </p><p>M: Why do I fall for that everytime?</p><p>“Because I’m adorable, now walllllk, you’re a little heavy to keep pulling around.” Arm and arm we walked our way to the subway and made it to Hidaka University in no time. “HELLOOOOOO EVERYONE!”</p><p>??: (P/N)! TACHIBANA! How the hell are you two doing?</p><p>“SEIJURO!! HELLO!!”</p><p>M: Hi Mikoshiba. It’s good to see you again.</p><p>S: Tachibana, where have you been hiding this fire cracker. </p><p>??: And when did you two start dating?</p><p>*blushes*M: HUH????? WE’RE NOT- I MEAN- </p><p>S: WHAT??? THERE’S NO WAY! YOU PROMISED IF YOU EVER WENT FOR A SWIMMER I’D HAVE FIRST PICKINGS (P/N).</p><p>M: THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! WE AREN’T DATING! WE’RE JUST FRIENDS!</p><p>S: YOU’RE LYING! YOU AND ME TACHIBANA, GET IN THE POOL! IT'S TIME FOR A SHOWDOWN FOR (P/N)’s HEART! </p><p>“Momotaro, you see what you did. Talk your brother off his cliff or I’ll tell Gou to block your number.”</p><p>Momotaro: WAIT SEIJURO! I WAS WRONG! I’M SORRY! </p><p>S: YOU MEAN IT (P/N)?! YOU’RE STILL SINGLE?! </p><p>*smiles* “Yup! As a dollar bill!”</p><p>S: Phew! That was a close one! </p><p>*giggle* “Still as lively as ever. Good to see that not all Seniors get the itis.”</p><p>S: Yeah, seeing you gets my heart -</p><p>“HARUKAAAAAAAAA! MR. AZUMA!”</p><p>*emo mode* S: I can't believe she cut me off for some punk.</p><p>M: She just missed Haruka! I’m sure she’ll be back! She didn’t mean it!</p><p>H: Hey. What are you doing here?</p><p>“I came to solve all my problems. Word on the street is you think best when you're swimming free, I thought it might help me too.”</p><p>A: That’s crap and you know it.</p><p>*gasp*  “Mr. Azuma, have you no trust in me?”</p><p>A: Not an ounce. </p><p>H: Where’s your swimsuit?</p><p>“At the store.”</p><p>A: CALLED IT!</p><p>*shrug* “You don’t need a swimsuit when you don’t know how to swim.”</p><p>H: Just jump in and swim free. Your body will figure out the rest. </p><p>“Can you get in there and show me? Here, I’ll warm up with you.” </p><p>M: Mr. Azuma, I’m sorry, I got caught up talking to the Mikoshibas. I came over because I heard the yelling.</p><p>A: It’s alright. Look, that little girlfriend of yours might be a little unorthodox and kind of annoying, but at the very least she’s being helpful. </p><p>“That’s it. Big breath in, now release. Good. Now let’s bend down to the ground.” </p><p>M: She really is something.</p><p>“Makotooo *waves* Hey Makoto! Haruka said he’s going to teach me to swim!”</p><p>M: Just be careful. You’ll do just fine. Haruka’s a great teacher. </p><p>“You see, I don’t know if I can handle all this blind faith. How did you do it?”</p><p>H: It never goes away. He’s like a proud dad.</p><p>“Crap. Well big bro, it looks like we’re in the same boat. I’ve got to go before Daddy Tachibana yells at me for bothering you and Mr. Azuma. I’ll be watching from the sidelines. Good luck out there.”</p><p>H: It’s just practice, I don’t need luck.</p><p>“I guess you're right, so then my next piece of advice is to have fun. Later.”</p><p>A: All done harassing my student?</p><p>“My apologies for taking up your time sir. I’ll make sure to do better next time.”</p><p>A: What the- Are you okay?</p><p>“Yes sir. Makoto, I’ll be watching you do your thing from the sidelines.” As I sat down to watch I saw Haruka’s dive into the pool. Swimming really is magical. It’s different from volleyball, but it’s still just as beautiful. </p><p>M: You really like watching him, huh?</p><p>“Yeah… there’s something about swimming that I can’t put my finger on. It’s pretty, really pretty and when Haruka does it, it’s almost like I get to see two sides of the water.”</p><p>M: What do you mean?</p><p>“When I go in there, it’s almost like I’m fighting the water, which is probably why it brings me down. It’s just chaos. But when Haruka is floating there he seems so calm, the water looks peaceful. And even when he’s going fast, it’s like he’s cutting through the water. I really don’t get it, but I want to.”</p><p>M: I think the beauty in swimming lies in the duality of the water. No matter how old you are or how tall you are there’s no limit to how far or how fast you can swim. It’s a sport that doesn’t discriminate, that lets you be fully in control. Volleyball is a sport where power and height shine. If you don’t have that you're limited even with the best technique. As long as you work hard and do what you love, you can become the greatest swimmer alive.</p><p>“Hey Makoto….are you still shadowing Azuma?”</p><p>M: When I can. I spent a whole year learning from him when he first started coaching Haruka, but I try to expand my sights to see everything. Why? Are you thinking about shadowing him?</p><p>“I don’t know…. I guess I’ll find out.”  I stayed with Makoto watching Haruka move in the water. Practice had apparently ended earlier, but Haruka had to partake on his own.  Watching him swim, it was almost like watching Tobi set or Tooru play. It was carefully thought out, but at the same time, it was done so effortlessly you would think he was born in the water. Then I thought back to Bokuto’s rant to Tsukki all those years ago. I thought back to Tsukki’s moment at the Shiratorizawa game. And then I thought about this. “I think, I think I just had my moment.”</p><p>M: What do you mean by that?</p><p>“Hmmm? Oh nothing, at all.” This was it. It was the moment I fell in love with swimming. The water, the movement, everything, I was enchanted. EHHHHHHH? WAIT A DAMN SECOND. I COULDN’T FALL IN LOVE WITH SWIMMING, I DIDN’T EVEN KNOW HOW TO SWIM. NOT TO MENTION I HATED THE SMELL… but still, it somehow drew me in. “Makoto. Teach me to swim after you finish your shifts at work okay?” </p><p>M: Sure, but what brought this on? </p><p>*smiles* “I just want to make sure that I had my moment.” </p><p>M: Alright!</p><p>When Haruka finally finished practice and got out of the pool we went out to dinner before saying our goodbyes. When I got home I did some homework before I went to bed trying to block out the nerves. Tomorrow would be the day I saw him. How would he react? You seem to know Bokuto and Kuroo pretty well. How do you think Bokuto would react? And do you distrust Kuroo’s judgement so much that you would throw away a great opportunity? Makoto. Do I know them? They’re not in highschool anymore. I don’t get to suddenly know what they’re thinking again. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a ding. </p><p>FROM: TOBI &lt;3 <br/>TO: (P/N)<br/>You up? </p><p>TO: TOBI &lt;3 <br/>FROM: (P/N)<br/>Yup! What’s up? </p><p>FROM: TOBI &lt;3 <br/>TO: (P/N)<br/>I just got home if you want to come over. </p><p>I looked over at the clock. Ten PM, huh? He was another one. I used to always know what he was thinking, but now he was a mystery. Ever since that night… I know he said nothing’s changed, but the thing is… he has, the way he handles me has, and the thing is so have I. The affection, I liked it, alot. I craved it and I missed it when it wasn’t around. He still treats me the same way he did when we were friends, but the holding of my hand, the kisses on my cheek, I was getting attached. I wanted to go, every part of me wanted to go, but I couldn’t.</p><p>TO: TOBI &lt;3 <br/>FROM: (P/N)<br/>Why do you miss me?</p><p>FROM: TOBI &lt;3 <br/>TO: (P/N)<br/>No, I saw you this morning. </p><p>TO: TOBI &lt;3 <br/>FROM: (P/N)<br/>:’( :’(<br/>IF YOU’RE GOING TO LIE AT LEAST LIE TO MAKE ME FEEL GOOD.</p><p>FROM: TOBI &lt;3 <br/>TO: (P/N)<br/>But I didn’t lie. </p><p>TO: TOBI &lt;3 <br/>FROM: (P/N)<br/>FINE. Guess you made the choice for me.</p><p>FROM: TOBI &lt;3 <br/>TO: (P/N)<br/>Okay. </p><p>ASSHAT. </p><p>FROM: TOBI &lt;3 <br/>TO: (P/N)<br/>It’s been ten minutes and your location hasn’t moved. Are you really not coming over? </p><p>TO: TOBI &lt;3 <br/>FROM: (P/N)<br/>What happened to “I sAw YoU tHiS mOrNiNg.” ;P<br/> Why would I come? </p><p>FROM: TOBI &lt;3 <br/>TO: (P/N)<br/>Because you love me.</p><p>TO: TOBI &lt;3 <br/>FROM: (P/N)<br/>So?</p><p>FROM: TOBI &lt;3 <br/>TO: (P/N)<br/>Come over. </p><p>TO: TOBI &lt;3 <br/>FROM: (P/N)<br/>Nope! :P Absence makes the heart grow fonder. </p><p>FROM: TOBI &lt;3 <br/>TO: (P/N)<br/>Fine, I’ll come over.</p><p>TO: TOBI &lt;3 <br/>FROM: (P/N)<br/>I’d love that Tobi, but you can’t. <br/>In all seriousness, I have to be up early tomorrow. <br/>It’s my first day at my internship and I want to be early to make a good impression. </p><p>FROM: TOBI &lt;3 <br/>TO: (P/N)<br/>Who did you end up getting placed with? </p><p>TO: TOBI &lt;3 <br/>FROM: (P/N)<br/>MSBY Black Jackals. It should be lots of fun!</p><p>TO: TOBI &lt;3 <br/>FROM: (P/N)<br/>That’s Bokuto and Atsumu’s team. </p><p>TO: TOBI &lt;3 <br/>FROM: (P/N)<br/>Wait Atsumu as in TSUM TSUM?</p><p>FROM: TOBI &lt;3 <br/>TO: (P/N)<br/>Yeah. You didn’t know? </p><p>TO: TOBI &lt;3 <br/>FROM: (P/N)<br/>No, but now that I do, this is going to be fun!</p><p>FROM: TOBI &lt;3 <br/>TO: (P/N)<br/>Don’t do anything reckless. </p><p>TO: TOBI &lt;3 <br/>FROM: (P/N)<br/>You’re starting to sound like Makoto.</p><p>FROM: TOBI &lt;3 <br/>TO: (P/N)<br/>Whatever you say loser. Does this mean I’m not seeing you tomorrow?</p><p>TO: TOBI &lt;3 <br/>FROM: (P/N)<br/>Correct! <br/>It’s just until I figure out the timing. We can go to school together again soon.<br/>You already miss a lot of sleep. I don’t want you missing any when you don’t have to. </p><p>FROM: TOBI &lt;3 <br/>TO: (P/N)<br/>Alright, goodnight. </p><p>A man of few words….. I put my phone down and sighed. This time away will be good for us. I picked my phone up again when I heard a ding. </p><p>FROM: TOBI &lt;3 <br/>TO: (P/N)<br/>I’ll miss you </p><p>Involuntarily a smile bubbled it’s way up to my face. Really? One text and three words and my entire mood has changed? Whack ass. </p><p>TO: TOBI &lt;3 <br/>FROM: (P/N)<br/>I’ll miss you too. Goodnight Tobi &lt;3</p><p>I went to bed that night with a smile on my face. He’s such a dork. The next morning I got up with both excitement and nerves. I managed to get to the gym with about half an hour to spare. I guess I needed all the extra time because it was taking forever to walk through those doors. Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium, it was big, but it was just a gym. Okay I can do this. I can do this. Just put one foot in front of the other. I can do this. Everything will be fine. EVERYTHING will be fine. EVERYTHING WILL BE-</p><p>??: Excuse me. Who are you? </p><p>EEEEEP! A PERSON. PLAY IT COOL. PLAY IT COOL. *bows* “Hello, My name is (Y/N) Iwaizumi, I’m a first year student from Tokyo Tech’s Sport Medicine Program and I’m here for my internship with the MSBY Black Jackals.”</p><p>F: Well why didn’t you say so? I’m Samson Foster. I’m the team’s head coach. </p><p>“It’s very nice to meet you sir.”</p><p>*chuckles* F: Please, you can call me Coach. All the boys do. </p><p>“Yes sir, Mr. Foster, Sir.” </p><p>*chuckles* F: And you can stop bowing.</p><p>“Yes sir, Mr. Foster, Sir.” </p><p>F: (Y/N). </p><p>“Eeeeeep. I’m sorry sir.” </p><p>*chuckles* F: You’re fine. You are a little early. Our trainers aren’t around yet, but I can show you around until the boys and the trainers get here. </p><p>“Yes please Mr. Foster, sir. COACH, I MEAN COACH FOSTER, SIR. I’d love that.” </p><p>*chuckles* F: Alright let’s go.</p><p>The building was insane and the gym was so pretty. I was kind of like the one the Alders practiced in. </p><p>F: So your TA tells me you have all sorts of experience in volleyball. </p><p>“Yes sir. Kuroo and I actually met back in high school when I was my team's medic. Since then I’ve been shadowing the Alder’s trainers.” </p><p>F: Well that’s amazing. It does look like it’s time for practice and your class to start so let me introduce you to everyone before I let my trainers take you away. </p><p>I was in awe of everything around me and a little nervous. I can’t believe I was going to be training with real professional trainers! And I earned it all on my own! Kinda… This is so exciting! Wakatoshi had offered me an internship with his dad, but that was Hedge’s spotlight and there is no way I was going back under his shadow, plus I wasn’t leaving Japan for California when I have opportunities everywhere I look. After we finished our tour I was able to meet the team of trainers I’d be working under. Hide, as he told me to call him, would be supervising my training.</p><p>H: A big part of our job is our connection with the boys. Ready to meet them?</p><p>“Honestly, I’m a little nervous.”</p><p>H: Don’t worry, they won’t bite *smirks* much. Coach, she’s ready. </p><p>F: Boys, say hello to the newest part of our team. Line up and introduce yourself. </p><p>??: Everyone isn’t here yet Coach. </p><p>H O L Y HOT. THAT SMILE, THOSE MUSCLES, THOSE WOWWWWW. </p><p>F: Doesn’t matter. (Y/N), why don’t you introduce yourself.</p><p>*blush* “Oh, um Yes si- I MEAN COACH.” Jesus, why was I so bad at this. I was never this nervous before.  </p><p>*mutters to himself* Atsumu: That can be her. There’s no way.  </p><p>*bows* “Hello everyone, My name is (Y/N) Iwaizumi, but you can call me (P/N).”</p><p>*mutters to himself* Atsumu: I guess it is. But she was never this nervous before.</p><p>“I’m a first year student from Tokyo Tech’s Sport Medicine Program and I’m here for my internship.” I got up, tucked a strand of hair behind my hair and gave them a smile. </p><p>*mutters to himself* Atsumu: And when did she get so</p><p>“I look forward to a wonderful semester with you.” </p><p>*mutters to himself* Atsumu: Adorable</p><p>Sakusa: Stop whispering to yourself, it’s weird.</p><p>A: Be nice Omi-Omi or else I’ll have to cough on you.</p><p>Sakusa: Filthy insect. </p><p>A: HEY </p><p>I looked over at the yell seeing a familiar face. “Tsum Tsum?” Tobi wasn’t kidding when he said Atsumu had been on the team. Atsumu gave me his famous smile and a wave, but I was too distracted by the six foot five piece of man in front of me to process what Atsumu had said after. </p><p>M: Hello. My name is Shugo Meian. I’m the captain of these knuckleheads. It’s nice to meet you.</p><p>He extended his hand and I gladly shook it. He was “Sooo nice.” He reached back and scratched the back of his neck. BROOOO that bicep could crack open a walnut. </p><p>M: I’m really sorry about them. I wish I could say they weren’t always like this, but unfortunately that would be a lie.</p><p>He was “soooo hot.” A smirk rose to his face. Wait did I say that out loud. “Oh my… Oh no.. I MEAN…”  JESUS. My face became beet red and this damn IDIOT WASN’T HELPING BY PUTTING HIS ARM OVER MY SHOULDER. </p><p>A: Nice going Queen Kong. Real smooth.</p><p>“Shut it Tsum Tsum. As if you’ve never embarrassed yourself in front of a hot person before.” WAIT. HE’S STILL STANDING THERE! OH GOSHHHHHH! Meian started to chuckle. EVEN HIS LAUGH WAS HOT.</p><p>M: You’re not so bad yourself there Kid, but I think you might be a little young for me. </p><p>HE'S FLIRTING! THIS IS GOOD, WE CAN WORK WITH FLIRTING!  “Oh numbers, they don’t really mean anything. What’s a couple years mean anyway?”</p><p>A: He’s like 30.</p><p>M: I’m 27.</p><p>“Ugh; perfect. I just turned 20. We’re not even a decade apart.”</p><p>A: What’s that smell? *sniff* I think it’s desperation. </p><p>“Then you should go shower. Anyway where were we? Dating? Marriage? House hunting?”</p><p>A: Try dreaming. </p><p>“Don’t tell me you’re still into me Tsum Tsum.”</p><p>A: Now you’re definitely dreaming Queen Kong. </p><p>“Awww you missed me.”</p><p> I: We were waiting for our fearless leader to introduce us, but it looks like that’s not going to happen. I’m Shion Inunaki and I’m this team's libero. </p><p>“It’s very nice to meet you! All of you in fact. I look forward to working with you!”</p><p>M: Sorry guys, I got a little distracted. Line up! We’ll get this over with so we can start practice. (P/N), this everyone. They are very excited to meet you. </p><p>As he started going through the line up he introduced me to everyone one on the team. </p><p>M: You already Atsumu here.</p><p>A: Long time no see Queen Kong.</p><p>“Would’ve loved to keep it that way, but oh well.”</p><p>S: Even strangers know you’re annoying.</p><p>M: Sakusa… behave.</p><p>“Wait Kiyoomi Sakusa?”</p><p>M: You've met as well? </p><p>“No, but I’ve heard great things from Wakatoshi.”</p><p>S: Same goes for you. I’m sorry this dimwit is bothering you.</p><p>A: Omi omi, don’t be mean in front of Queen Kong. She likes to exploit weakness.</p><p>M: She’s not some villain.</p><p>S: Talk like that is why she exploits it.</p><p>M: I’m sorry about him.</p><p>“It’s okay really! He’s been doing it for years!” *smiles*</p><p>*chuckles* M: Atsumu, don't tell me you're scared of a girl. She’s a year younger and a lot smaller.</p><p>A: Careful Cap, there’s an Ape hidden behind the cute little first year act and this Ape has muscle. </p><p>*chuckles*M: I’ll have to see that to believe it.</p><p>H: Meian, did she make her rounds?</p><p>M: Yeah, we’re just about ready to start we’re just missing one more-</p><p>B: HEY HEY HEY! Sorry I’m late! Practice went a little…… </p><p>So the star of the show comes in at the last minute. I guess I was so nervous that I hadn't noticed Bokuto was missing.</p><p>B: long.</p><p>M: Great! Now the whole team is here! (P/N), this is Kotaro Bokuto. He’s a wing spiker and an outside hitter. Bokuto, this (P/N), she’s a student at Tokyo Tech and will be shadowing Hide until her semester ends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0093"><h2>93. IT’S OUR ANNIVERSARY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HI!!!! I HOPE YOU ALL HAD A GOOD CHRISTMAS IF YOU CELEBRATE/ A WONDERFUL AND AN EVEN BETTER NEW YEAR! I KNOW IT'S BEEN A LITTLE WHILE SO HERE'S AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER! I hope it's not too long! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>B: Hey</p><p>“Hey..”</p><p>M: Hey Man! You okay?</p><p>B: I’m fine.</p><p>M: He’s not usually like this, probably just had a bad day.</p><p>B: She knows. We’ve met.</p><p>“Kuroo remember?”</p><p>M: Good! That means introductions are out of the way and we can start practice.</p><p>“Bokuto, wait can I talk to you really quick before you go?”</p><p>B: I have to go warm-up. I’m already late.</p><p>M: I’ll cover, but don’t stay too long. ALRIGHT, EVERYONE! SHOWTIME!</p><p>Meian walked away while we stood around as tension filled the air. “Hey! Um… how are you?”</p><p>B: Good! How’s your first day going so far?</p><p>“Good..”</p><p>B: I should get going!</p><p>“Wait Bokuto- I just.. I just wanted to make sure you were okay with this.”</p><p>B: Why wouldn’t it be okay? We made up yesterday, remember.</p><p>“Yeah, but that was just Kuroo being Kuroo and-“</p><p>B: I’m too stupid to differentiate a challenge from one of his mind games?</p><p>“No that’s not-“</p><p>B: Or did you think I would just blow up on you because I’m an emotional mess.</p><p>“Bokuto, no. This your team. You have to be here, I don’t. I wanted to make sure you're comfortable.”</p><p>B: Oh I’m perfectly comfortable, but since you’re not, you can leave.</p><p>“I never-“</p><p>B: Let’s just cut the crap, alright. I’m not an idiot. Kuroo said he needed a favor, I should’ve expected it would’ve been you. I don’t care either way. If this is where you want to be, don't hide behind our past just because you're scared, if it’s not, then leave. You didn’t care how I felt before, so let’s not pretend you do now. Just stay out of my way, I need a clear mind at practice. I’m leaving.</p><p>“Oh .. okay.” That was… different? He was cold? Angry? Did I insult him in some way?</p><p>H: Ready to go?</p><p>“Yeah; sorry to keep you waiting.” Okay, let’s just power through this. Power through? Is that what I wanted to do for the rest of the semester? I shook the thought out of my head focusing my attention on Hide. As trainers, Hide's first task was to make me read up on each player's file. Strengths, weaknesses, reliance’s as well as stamina. The second portion of practice Hide made me watch the boys play. Seeing how they land and how they played would help us locate some target areas that were prone to injury. When practice ended Hide explained each boy was required to get a quick checkup to make sure they were in top physical condition and that there were no signs being missed.</p><p>H: Some players come more than others. The younger ones normally pass since they're technically running on a tighter schedule, but that’s what makes it more important for them to come. They’re the ones putting in double the hours. BOKUTOOOO!</p><p>B: HIDEEEEE! Hm?</p><p>H: Bokuto here never misses an appointment. He’s our number one student.</p><p>“That’s great! I know doubles take a toll, especially when you have a class after.”</p><p>B: How do you know? You don’t have double practices.</p><p>“Wakatoshi and Tobi still do doubles. I see how tired they get and-”</p><p>B: And what? You think you can relate just because you're their cheerleader?</p><p>A: Woah woah woah relax there Bokkun. </p><p>S: What's got you so worked up today?</p><p>H: Speaking of my best student, (P/N), this is my worst. Atsumu doesn’t come to a check-up unless he’s injured or on the brink. </p><p>A: I’ll have you know I’m perfectly fine today!</p><p>H: Sakusa is a little better, only missing the occasional check-up every once in a while.</p><p>S: Either I come first or I don’t come at all.</p><p>“Germaphobe right?”</p><p>S: You did your homework.<br/>“Yes! And I promise you, no matter when you come in, I’ll sanitize both my hands and the table where you sit with a disposable towel so I can make sure you're comfortable. You’re still in school and since the three of you are putting in twice the work, that means we need to be extra careful with you. No more skipping checkups, got it Tsum Tsum.”</p><p>A: Awww, are you worried about me Queen Kong?</p><p>“Ofcourse I am! You’re my friend and I”m a part of your team now. It’s my job to be worried about you.”</p><p>A: OH, well if you put it that way.</p><p>H: Are you guys ready for your check-up? Sakusa, why don’t you start us off.</p><p>I took every detail of how Hide was administering his check-up. I observed his movements, where and how he placed his hands, the questions he was asking, and I was amazed just how much you could learn in ten minutes. “Wow.” By the time Sakusa was done and putting on his jacket Hide had looked over at my shoulder to check my notes.</p><p>H: Think you got it all down?</p><p>*blush* “Oh... Well... Um”</p><p>H: This isn’t the type of class where you learn by taking notes; it’s why your professor wanted you to have field experience; you learn by doing. Give it a shot. Bokuto, be a good sport and hop on. </p><p>Hide patted the table and Bokuto sat up removing his jacket. “Um... I don’t know, maybe I could watch it once more.” </p><p>H: Nonsense, I’ll be right here if you need me.</p><p>Bokuto hasn’t talked to me since this morning and I didn’t think this would constitute staying out of his way. This was my job, I had to do this. He would have objected if he didn’t want to. “Hey… How are you doing today?”</p><p>B: Good.</p><p>“And how was practice?”</p><p>B: Fine.</p><p>“Did you feel any pain or discomfort anywhere?”</p><p>B: No.</p><p>“Okay, well that’s good. I’m just going to check some things out.”</p><p>H: He knows (P/N), you can just jump on in.</p><p>“Okay…” The check-up was going okay. He squeezed my fingers, he reacted okay to the tap on his knee, he pushed when he needed to and pulled, but when I placed my hands on his neck and our eyes connected he suddenly pushed my hands away and said</p><p>B: Don’t touch me.</p><p>“Did I do something wrong? Does something hurt?”</p><p>B: Hide, I don’t want her touching me, I’m done here.</p><p>K: And why is that?</p><p>“Kuroo, what are you doing here?”</p><p>K: I dropped in to see how the placement was going and if things were working out. Hide, good to see you again.</p><p>H: Likewise.</p><p>K: I hope my student’s not causing too much trouble.</p><p>H: No, she’s doing a great job, I’m actually a little confused on what happened as well. Bokuto did she hurt you?</p><p>B: No I-</p><p>K: Then tell us what’s wrong. You are aware that she’s here under the care of our university and that she is getting evaluated on her performance, correct?</p><p>B: I know I just-</p><p>K: Outside. We need to have a little chat.</p><p>“Kuroo stop, I can fight my own battles.”</p><p>K: You’re here to learn, not fight. There shouldn’t be any battles at all.</p><p>“Tetsuro, please.”</p><p>K: (P/N), I’m not doing this as your friend, I’m doing this as your TA. If there’s a problem I need to know.</p><p>As Kuroo and Bokuto walked out, the three other boys started whispering. “I can hear you three. If you’ve got something to say, out with it already.”</p><p>A: What the hell happened? You two used to be so close. </p><p>“We grew apart, next question.”</p><p>S: I’ve never seen him react like that. Are you sure there’s no history there?</p><p>“Ask Bokuto, next.”</p><p>H: I think he may just be having a bad day.</p><p>A: But he had a good practice, that doesn’t make sense.</p><p>H: True… (P/N), did you feel any stiffness in his neck? Bokuto’s the type to overwork himself and try to hide when he gets hurt so he can keep playing. It’s a common trend around here, expect SOME PEOPLE come to us when it’s too late.</p><p>A: THAT WAS ONE TIME AND I TURNED OUT JUST FINE.</p><p>“It honestly felt fine, I’m a little confused.” Bokuto and Kuroo walked in. Bokuto apologized and Hide took over. After Hide was done, he left. Kuroo then took Hide outside to talk about my performance today, while I chatted with Atsumu and Sakusa. “Why don’t you come over for dinner sometime, I’m sure Wakatoshi would love to see you.”</p><p>A: I’m sure we could drop by.</p><p>“Not you.”</p><p>S: I wouldn’t dare bring him.</p><p>A: HEY.</p><p>“HE DOESN’T KNOW YOU.”</p><p>A: SO, HE COULD GET TO KNOW ME. I’M A JOY.</p><p>“TO WHO?”’</p><p>A: EVERYONE</p><p>H: WHAT’S WITH ALL THE YELLING?</p><p>“Tsum Tsum is lying and saying that everyone finds him a joy.”</p><p>H: Atsumu, we’ve talked about this. Every time you lie, you lose six months of your life. If you keep at it you won’t make it to 22.</p><p>A: HEY.</p><p>H: Just get on the table.</p><p>K: (P/N), ready to go?</p><p>“Huh?” Kuroo had grabbed my bag and had his hand stretched out.</p><p>A: HEY QUEEN KONG, WHERE ARE YOU GOING, IT’S MY TURN.</p><p>K: I’m leaving you in capable hands. It’s (P/N)’s first day and class is over, she’s going home.</p><p>A: Are you coming back tomorrow?</p><p>“Why do you wanna know? Are you gonna miss me?”</p><p>A: NO, I WAS JUST CURIOUS.</p><p>H: Why are you yelling so much? She’s more than welcome to come, but she doesn’t have to. Her class only requires her to be here Monday through Wednesday. (P/N), I sent you the practice schedule, like I said, if you’re not too busy with classes, feel free to come. Other than that good work today.</p><p>“Thank you Sir.”</p><p>K: You can call him Hide, you don’t have to be all formal just because I’m here. Teacher/ Student relationship is one of the categories I’ve already evaluated.</p><p>“Oh so now you’re regular Kuroo again?”</p><p>K: Yup, so let’s go.</p><p>Kuroo interlaced his fingers with mine and started pulling me out, but not before shouting a quick ‘Later’ to everyone. “BYE GUYS! THANK YOU AGAIN HIDE!”</p><p>K: You see what did I tell you? That wasn’t so bad.</p><p>I stopped walking when we got outside the gym. “Are you insane?”</p><p>K: What?</p><p>“Have you lost your mind? Defending me like that, pulling Bokuto outside and making him apologize like he was some kid, embarrassing him in front of everyone? Not only is he going to hate me more now, but he’s going to hate you too.”</p><p>K: It’s going to be fine.</p><p>“You said that last time and today turned out -”</p><p>K: Fine.</p><p>“Yeah, but-”</p><p>K: But nothing. You had a really good day today. Hide said you did great. He said you learned a lot and when I talked to Coach he said you got along well with the team too. Today went fine just like I said it would.</p><p>“Still, can you not do that? I don’t want to upset Bokuto. This is his team, his happy place, I shouldn’t be messing it up.” Kuroo put his hand on my cheek and looked me in the eyes.</p><p>K: You need to stop worrying so much about him and start worrying about yourself. *smirk* Because if you fail this class, your gpa will take a real hit and let’s face it, I’m not the easiest grader around.</p><p>“What did you say to him? You know, to calm him down and make him apologize?”</p><p>K: Nothing that wasn’t true.</p><p>“Tetsuro”</p><p>K: (Y/N)</p><p>“This right here, what you're doing, it’s not cute.”</p><p>K: I don’t know, I think it’s pretty adorable.</p><p>“Kuroo I’m serious. I don’t want you to mess up your friendship with Bokuto over some girl.”</p><p>K: One, it’s not some girl, it’s (Y/N) Iwaizumi who sits in a category all on her own. And two, I’m not ruining anything. Bokuto realized he was overreacting all on his own. Have a little faith in the guy, he might surprise you.</p><p>“I guess we’ll find out. Can you toss me my purse?”</p><p>K: No, I think I’ll keep it. It matches my shoes.</p><p>“Don’t forget it makes your eyes pop.”</p><p>K: How could I forget about my eyes?</p><p>I let out a laugh, but then realized “Don’t you have to get going to your next destination.”</p><p>K: No. I may have planned it so you were my last stop for today?</p><p>“Oh? And why’s that?”</p><p>K: So I could take you out for a celebration dinner.</p><p>“OH helllllls yeah! Then what are we waiting for?”</p><p>K: For you to move your feet.</p><p>Kuroo and I made our way to the subway. After a short fifteen minute commute and a ten-minute walk, we arrived at a familiar-looking ramen shop.</p><p>K: Do you remember this place?</p><p>“It looks familiar, but I can’t quite put my finger on it.”</p><p>??: My, My you’re back! After all these years, it’s nice to see that you two are still together.</p><p>I smiled at the old woman, “Um I’m really sorry, but I don’t quite seem to remember you.”</p><p>Old Woman: Ofcourse you wouldn’t! It’s been three years. Here.</p><p>The old woman handed me a polaroid picture of me and Kuroo. It looked like…. It couldn’t be.. I looked at the date at the bottom, “It’s our first date as a couple.”</p><p>K: That’s right.</p><p>Old Woman: After you left that night, I meant to send it off with one of your little friends, but it didn’t feel right. I tried throwing it away, but that also didn’t feel right. I remember you saying that night was your first date as a couple and it almost felt as if I was throwing away a beginning. I felt like if I had thrown it away then I’d never see you again or that I’d be cursing your relationship. By the looks of it, your relationship is alive and well.</p><p>I looked down at our hands then back up at Kuroo. I guess I hadn’t realized that I was still holding on. “I…” She had so much hope there was no way I could tell her we broke up. “I appreciate the thought. Thank you so much, ma’am.”</p><p>Old Woman: Beginnings are precious. So often young people want to fast forward or skip to the end. It’s strange really, that only at the end, do we notice how precious our beginnings were. But sometimes if we’re lucky, we gain the strength to start again. This picture is a reminder of yours. Cherish it and your relationship, cherish the beginning that led you to each other just as much as you cherish your tomorrow together. I’m glad I didn’t throw the picture away because it’s finally made its way home now. Oh dear... Why are you crying?</p><p>“Because… I just realized what day today is…”</p><p>K: April 3rd</p><p>Old Women: Let’s see... It looks like the picture was taken on the 10th.</p><p>“Today’s our anniversary….” Kuroo gave the hand he was still holding a squeeze as I used the other one to wipe the tears. “I’m sorry, it’s silly of me to cry.”</p><p>Old Woman: Nonsense! It’s a joyous occasion! Sit, sit. I’ll bring you out some delicious food.</p><p>When we sat down, Kuroo stayed quiet, not wanting to break the silence. “You told me you liked this place. You never came back?”</p><p>K: It felt wrong coming here without you.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>K: Why didn’t you tell her?</p><p>“I wasn’t going to break an old woman's heart.”</p><p>K: I can’t believe you remembered.</p><p>“It was my first relationship, ofcourse, I remember. I remember the outfit I wore, the diary entry after, the squealing I did with Aiko. It seems like so long ago.”</p><p>K: That’s because it was.</p><p>“Do you remember the day you asked me out?”</p><p>*chuckles* K: Yeah, I was pretty nervous and when you said no to Saturday I thought you were blowing me off.</p><p>“Ugh and stupid Hedge just haaaaaad to pick up the phone that day.”</p><p>K: If he didn’t I wouldn’t have known you actually liked me.</p><p>“It’s called playing hard to get.”</p><p>K: You most certainly were.</p><p>“But do you remember how you did it. What kind of monster would say no.” I smiled at the picture thinking back to all those years ago.</p><p>FLASHBACK</p><p>K: Hold on, before you go, I kind of have something for you.</p><p>*Hands you a piece of paper* The top of the page read</p><p>(P/N)’s Boyfriend Application.</p><p>Name: Tetsuro Kuroo,</p><p>Height: 6’ 1.9’’,</p><p>Eye Color: Hazel,</p><p>Occupation: Third Year Student at Nekoma High, Class 5.</p><p>Hobbies: Studying, Brain Teasers, Volleyball,</p><p>Special skills: Can make you smile whenever you're sad, Understands complex formulas both mathematical and scientific, Good with parents and all other authority figures.</p><p>I looked up at Kuroo to see him scratching the back of his head and nervously laughing.</p><p>K: I know that the position’s been filled and that we haven’t known each other long, but I just wanted to drop off my application in person. Would you mind giving it to the committee for me?</p><p>I was shocked. “Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?”</p><p>*smiles* K: I am. I just feel like, what we have is really special, you know? And I know this is just our first date, but I had a great time. Things with you, they’re easy. I don’t have to scheme or over-analyze. I know this is moving kinda fast, well really fast, but I just don’t want anyone else to get the chance. You’re smart, witty, and beautiful. There’s no one like you. It’s been about ten days since I’ve met you and you’ve occupied my mind ever since. What is she doing? Who is she with? Is she smiling? Is she having a good day? I know this a lot and you don’t have to respond right now. I’ll understand if-</p><p>END FLASHBACK</p><p>K: I hope you know I put a lot of work into the Boyfriend Application. I’ve never had to do that before.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure I still have it lying around somewhere and the jacket you gave me too.”</p><p>K: Really? I thought after everything happened you would’ve thrown it away.</p><p>I shook my head. “No, I could never bring myself to do it. Instead, I put it in a box and hid it away. I guess the logic was to hide the stuff and so I could hide the rest of my feelings for you.” I picked up the picture and smiled at it. “ But three years…. wow… Look at us. We look so young.”</p><p>K: Hey, speak for yourself. I still look young.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, yeah gramps. I looked good though.”</p><p>K: You still do babe. You always do.</p><p>*blush* “Hey, who said-“</p><p>Old Woman: Oh don’t let me stop you. Just keep flirting away.</p><p>The old woman placed our food down and went back into the kitchen. I never did get to celebrate an anniversary and the old lady was watching. I look from the kitchen to the picture back to Kuroo. I took my seat and plate then moved it closer to him.</p><p>K: What are you doing?</p><p>“I’m celebrating my anniversary. I figure I owe it to myself, that old woman and the two kids in this picture to give them a happy ending they deserve.” I sipped on my ramen, but I could feel Kuroo still watching me. “What? Am I wrong?”</p><p>K: No, I think you’re right. We owe it to everyone.</p><p>“Then stop looking at me and eat your ramen…*blushes* Baby.”</p><p>*smirk* K: So that’s how we’re playing it.</p><p>“Huh?” Kuroo leaned in and closed the gap between us. Today and every day, his kisses took my breath away. Kuroo pulled away with that same smirk.” *red faced* WwwWHAT WAS THAT?”</p><p>K: Just taking advantage of a situation. Happy Anniversary Princess.</p><p>*mutters* “Just eat your food.” Kuroo laced his hand and started to eat. I thought dinner would be awkward especially after his little display of affection, but it went surprisingly well. He told me about all that I had missed these past couple of years. He also told me that he was apparently double majoring in Sports Marketing and Chemistry while minoring in Finance. He finished up by telling me just how he and Haruka had become close *YACK*.</p><p>K: Come on, she’s not that bad. I promise, she’s better now.</p><p>“You’re not the only one with new friends.” I told him about how well Tobi and Wakatoshi were doing. Then I filled him in on Makoto and his friends. I told him about how I loved watching them swim and that I’m thinking about learning how to swim. I wasn't going to tell him about my moment yet because I was still trying to figure out how it was possible. As we finished up dinner, he paid, intertwined our hands and then led the way to wherever we were going. That’s when I ended my life update by talking about my newest old friend.</p><p>K: Your what?</p><p>“My newest old friend! Do you remember nationals all those years ago! Ichika Watanabe! She was the one Atsumu dumped that day! I ran into her at Makoto’s school and get this. Apparently, she’s in a happy and healthy relationship with one of my friends! But she wouldn’t tell me which one so that was a bummer. She said she didn’t want to give me any hints since I’ll see him at the party on Saturday!”</p><p>K: Ichika Watanabe</p><p>“Yeah! Do you know her?”</p><p>K: Well yeah, her boyfriend is-</p><p>“SH SH SH! It’s really important that she’s the one to tell me! I really want to know, but it won’t be fair! IT’LL BREAK THE BOND I’M TRYING TO MAKE IF YOU TELL ME!”</p><p>K: But (P/N)-</p><p>“No, you know how important it is to me to get friends that are girls. And I made this one all on my own. So please don’t tell me, Tetsu! I’m going to be patient this time!” Tetsu bent down and kissed my forehead.</p><p>K: You look so happy and I want to keep you that way, so if you don’t want to know, then I won’t tell you.</p><p>“Thank you, Tetsu.”</p><p>K: Anything for my Princess.</p><p>“Now, let’s go!”</p><p>*chuckles* K: Do you know where we’re going?</p><p>“Uh…. No.” Kuroo chuckled and took my hand. “Where are we going?”</p><p>K: You’ll find out soon. We’re almost there.</p><p>And he was right. We were almost there because five short minutes later we ended up at his apartment. “I can't go in there.”</p><p>K: They’re both gone for a while. Bokuto’s out with some friends, and Oikawa’s in class all day.</p><p>“I don’t know if this is such-" Kuroo placed his hands on either side of my face.</p><p>K: Do you trust me?</p><p>“Well, that’s a loaded question.” Kuroo looked a little hurt by my answer, but he quickly covered it up.</p><p>K: I know. I may not have the best track record, but right now at this very moment, do you trust me?</p><p>And for some reason, the old woman’s words rang in my head. Sometimes if we’re lucky, we gain the strength to start again. “ Yeah, I do.” He’s trying, I know he is. So I’m going to try to. I’m going to try and actually forgive him. I’ve changed these past couple of years, is it so hard to believe he had too? When we went in I saw that Tetsu was right. The apartment was empty. Kuroo sat me down on the couch and brought out a blanket.</p><p>K: I saw thinking since it is our anniversary and on our actual first date we visited a lake, we could watch-</p><p>“PONYOOOOOO!”</p><p>K: I thought you would like it.</p><p>“Should I be questioning why a grown man has a copy of Ponyo?”</p><p>K: Because it’s a classic, why else?</p><p>*giggle* “Then let’s get this show on the road.” As the movie started playing and I got comfortable on his lap Kuroo started to play with my hair. I should’ve been watching the movie, but instead, I thought about all the time we’d spent apart and the moments we spent together today. Wakatoshi's words took their time to enter my head. Every dog has its purpose and I firmly believe the same is true for relationships. So then Kuroo, what was our purpose?</p><p>K: What?</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>K: You’ve been staring at me for five minutes. I know I’m fun to look at, but there’s a movie on.</p><p>“I think Oikawa is starting to rub off on you.”</p><p>K: If you insult me like that again we’ll definitely be breaking up.</p><p>“Yeah? That’s how you’re going to talk about your friend and roommate.”</p><p>K: I like the guy and we’re buds, but I’d rather be Tetsuro Kuroo any day, especially today?</p><p>“Yeah? And why’s that?”</p><p>K: Because it’s my anniversary.</p><p>*giggle* “Whatever you say, dork.” I turned my head to see Ponyo burning her mouth on ramen. Ramen huh? *blushes* Taking advantage of a situation? “Hey, Tetsu?” His face tilted down towards me as he wore a playful smile on his face. There he was; that was the boy I fell in love with all those years ago. I reached up and brought his lips to mine. I don’t get it. How come every time we did this, he kissed me back? How come a kiss with every boy felt so different? How come he was so okay with this charade? And how come I don’t feel guilty that I’m kissing him instead of Tobi? When we broke apart, he gave me another small peck on the lips and rested his head against mine. “Happy Three Years.” Kuroo gave me another peck on the lips and whispered</p><p>K: Happy Anniversary Love.</p><p>I’m really sure when I fell asleep, but I’m 100% sure I woke up when I heard Kuroo say</p><p>K: Could you keep it down? She’s asleep.</p><p>B: Why is she here and on your lap of all places?</p><p>K: I thought you were out with friends.</p><p>B: I was in class, I just came home to shower. I’m leaving after. What happened to the little speech you gave me professionalism? It’s not very professional of you to be sleeping with one of your students.</p><p>K: I’m off the clock and she’s tired. She had a long, tough day because some guy gave her a rough time at her internship.</p><p>B: Funny how even when she causes the problem she’s still the victim.</p><p>K: What’s the problem? That she fell asleep?</p><p>B: Yeah and the fact that she did it on a guy's lap who she knows is in love with her. Talk about manipulative. For someone so smart you sure are an idiot. Take a hint, if those hickeys were a clue of anything, she’s moved on and so should you.</p><p>K: I’m done talking about this, go shower.</p><p>B: She’s not gonna love you back, man. Time to let go.</p><p>K: Maybe, but maybe if I’m lucky, she’ll gain the strength to start again.</p><p>B: For your sake, I hope you’re right. It’s not like she ever sticks to what she says anyway.</p><p>K: What’s that supposed to mean?</p><p>B: She’s back here again after she said she never would be. She’s back with you after she said she’d hate you forever. And she came crawling back to volleyball after saying she hated it. I hate people like her, so weak-minded and shifty. Always complaining and never doing anything to fix it. You’ve wasted about two years of your life pining over her. I just hope those two years weren’t a waste.</p><p>*chuckles* K: If you really knew her, you’d know they weren’t. But you never really loved her in the first place, did you?</p><p>B: You’re real lucky she’s sleeping on your lap right now?</p><p>K: Oh? Was it something I said? Looks like our little owl boy is annoyed.</p><p>B: Watch it Kuroo.</p><p>K: Or what? You’re gonna fight for a girl you claim to be over?</p><p>B: Whatever.</p><p>K: Wait, can you pass me my bag. I want to get some work done.</p><p>B: REALLY?</p><p>K: Shhh, sleeping girl, remember?</p><p>B: Yeah whatever.</p><p>Bokuto walked into his room and slowly shut the door. I felt a small shift which meant he was probably adjusting for his laptop. I was still pretending to be asleep on Kuroo’s lap, but every so often he ran his fingers through my hair. It was nice and even though I could have easily gotten up, I was comfortable right here on his lap.</p><p>K: What am I going to do with you two? I can’t have one of my best friends hating the love of my life. *chuckles* That’ll sure make our wedding awkward. *sigh* Why’d you have to date him? I’m not blaming you, I’m just curious. Was there really a connection? *sigh* Yeah, I know there was, I tried to ignore it, but it was obvious. You can see ours two right? What am I doing, I’m such a loser. (P/N), I promised I’d become a better man for you so you gotta promise me something to Princess. Promise me you’ll remember what that ramen owner said. Promise me you’ll try to start again. Try to believe in me, the way you once did.</p><p>Kuroo leaned down and placed a kiss on my forehead. I wanted to get up and try to tell him I’d try again, but I was scared. Scared of being in a relationship, scared of falling in love, scared of being hurt again. I guess part of me was also scared of facing Bokuto after seeing me with Kuroo. I didn’t want to deal with him so instead, I moved my arms around his waist and snuggled into his lap. Before he got the chance to question it, the door opened.</p><p>K: That was quick.</p><p>B: Yeah, I’ll be back later. Don’t wait up.</p><p>K: Have fun, but not too much fun. You have practice tomorrow.</p><p>B: I know</p><p>K: And bring a jacket! It gets chilly at night!</p><p>B: I know, I know.</p><p>K: Later</p><p>B: Kuroo, I didn’t mean anything by it. I want what's best for you and she’s not it. She’s kind of like Angel’s Trumpet, really pretty, but toxic to be near.</p><p>K: Looks like all the cramming for Botany paid off.</p><p>B: I still would have preferred to use my one lab to learn about Robots instead of plants.</p><p>K: You know I’m the one who made her like this. It’s my job to fix her.</p><p>B: She’s not going to like that you’re staying with her out of obligation.</p><p>K: I know, but that’s one of the reasons I love her so much. She takes all the hurt on by herself and loves to help, but never accepts any. She’s always been perfect in my and now that she’s growing up and getting this new confidence she’s even better. Thanks for the advice, but I decided long ago that she was the one and nothing is changing my mind. I’m not giving up. We have our whole lives ahead of us, so there’s no need to rush. She’ll be ready someday, but until then I’ll settle for moments like these.</p><p>B: Whatever makes you happy.</p><p>K: Can I give you some advice too before you go?</p><p>B: You’ll do it no matter what I say.</p><p>K: Let go of all that pent up rage. The sooner you do the sooner you’ll be able to actually move on.</p><p>B: I’ll keep that in mind. Later.</p><p>When the door closed I waited a couple of minutes before rubbing my eyes and stretching out on Kuroo’s lap. When I looked up he was there smiling down hiding all the pain and insecurity. “Hey.”</p><p>K: Morning Kitten. Did you have a good nap?</p><p>“Yeah, I think I’ll have to hire you as my personal pillow sometime soon.”</p><p>K: Anytime Princess.</p><p>I reached to grab my off the table, but Kuroo got to it first. “Hey!”</p><p>K: No, no, no. You ate, you watched a movie and you took a nap. It’s homework time now. Tomorrow’s Thursday and you have three classes.</p><p>“Yeah, but not until 8AM!”</p><p>K: No excuses.</p><p>“Tetsuuuu.”</p><p>K: No whining, no girlfriend of mine is flunking any class.</p><p>“At least let me check the time!”</p><p>K: It’s 6pm.</p><p>“Which means I have plenty of time to waste.”</p><p>K: No</p><p>“What about my messages?”</p><p>K: Ooo, someone's popular.</p><p>I sprung up to grab my phone, but Kuroo was playing keep away. “Kuroooooo, give it.”</p><p>K: Hmmmm, Kageyama-2 messages Wakatoshi-1 message Aiko- 1 message, Makoto- 4 messages. There’s also 7 unread messages from the Cat’s Crawl and</p><p>8 unread messages from the Crow’s Kill. Not to mention the 32 unread messages from Shark Bait? What kind of chat names are these?</p><p>“Yamamoto and Tanaka, you know that!”</p><p>K: What about Shark Bait?</p><p>“Nagisa! Now hand it over!”</p><p>K: Homework for five minutes first.</p><p>“Fineee.” I got up and grabbed my bag. I sat down begrudgingly and started my homework. *pouts* “Worst Anniversary Ever.” Kuroo brought over his books and sat down next to me, but not before chuckling and giving me a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>K: It wasn’t that bad.</p><p>“Well I have nothing else to compare it to. Me and Tooru never made it to the six month or year mark and me and Bo-Sorry”</p><p>K: No, it’s perfectly fine. Your life didn’t stop after we broke up, it’s not fair of me to stop you from talking about it like it did. Go ahead. You were with Bokuto for two years, no big anniversary celebration?</p><p>“No, but to be fair we were never really together. We just kissed one day and then we started casually hooking up eventually we fell in love.”</p><p>K: And then it blew up.</p><p>“Yup, just like every great love story.”</p><p>K: What a dream.</p><p>“It’s okay because Bokuto never dumped me that day. I would’ve never gone to Wakatoshi’s house and he never would’ve helped me. I probably would’ve felt bad and ended up going to school with him, so it’s all for the best. Tobi told me something the day after we broke up. He told me that if I love something it was okay to set it free, because if it came back it belonged to me forever, but if it didn’t then it was never meant to be. I think that loving Bokuto was a different experience, but I don’t know. If he really is this the one, he’ll come back, but if he’s not then so be it. I’ll find my perfect guy when the time is right.” Kuroo gave me a smile and ruffled my hair.</p><p>K: Looks like you did some growing up while I was gone. </p><p>“Yeah, being around Wakatoshi tends to have that effect on me. He’s good for me. That reminds me, can I have my phone? I need to text my lover boy back.”</p><p>K: Here, but make sure you get some work done. I’m going to take a nap.</p><p>“Where- HEY!”</p><p>K: You took a nap on mine, it’s only fair. Night!</p><p>*mumbles and blushes* “Idiot.” Why the hell am I even blushing? As if we haven’t done so much more together. I was annoyed, yeah, annoyed. As the internal battle in my mind settled on that emotion I noticed Kuroo had already fallen asleep on my lap. I smiled down at him and moved some hair out of his face. “You piss me off…, but you're really cute when you’re asleep. There, now your hair is in place. *sigh* You must’ve been tired. You’ve had a long day too, but you’re so busy taking care of everyone you don’t let your body realize it. Get some rest Tetsu. I’ll be right here when you wake up.” I got back to work knowing that Kuroo would want me to get my homework done. After about an hour I took some time to text everyone back and got back to work. After about another thirty minutes the door opened and I froze.</p><p>O: I'm back!</p><p>“Oh it’s just you.”</p><p>O: (P/N)</p><p>“Shhh, Kuroo’s napping.”</p><p>O: And you?</p><p>“Homework.”</p><p>O: Why are you doing it?</p><p>“Oh? Did you not want me here?”</p><p>O: You’re thinking of the wrong roommate.</p><p>“He’s out.”</p><p>O: If that’s the case, mind if I join you?</p><p>“I do. You just got out of class. You need to keep your strength and muscle definition up. Go eat.”</p><p>O: Awwww I knew you cared.</p><p>“Shut up. Go to the kitchen, I’ll send you a recipe I make Tobi when he’s had doubles. I’ve also made it for Wakatoshi a couple times, no complaints there either.”</p><p>O: Can’t you make itttttt.</p><p>“I’m a little preoccupied.”</p><p>O: Tobio and Wakatoshi get home cooked meals, Kuroo gets cuddles and what do I get?</p><p>“A recipe.”</p><p>O: No fair!</p><p>“You’re right, it’s better! I’ll have to settle the score with the other guys.”</p><p>O: How is a recipe better?!</p><p>“Well, if you give a man a home cooked meal he’ll eat good for a night, but if you give him a recipe and he’ll eat good forever.”</p><p>O: Will you at least help me?</p><p>“I’ll be right here if you need me.” Tooru got up and started steaming some vegetables.</p><p>O: Am I even doing this right? How do I know if the sauce is cooked right?</p><p>*sigh* “Toss me that pillow.” Tooru did as he was told. I gently lifted Kuroo’s head and placed it on the pillow. I got up and tasted the sauce. “Jesus do you want a kidney stone, why’s this so salty?”</p><p>O: You said a tablespoon of salt in your text.</p><p>I turned Tooru’s phone to look. “Tsp means teaspoon moron.”</p><p>O: HOW WAS -</p><p>I slapped a hand over Tooru’s mouth and raised a finger up to mine. “Kuroo’s sleeping, stop yelling. Take this, I'll fix it.” After some water, sugar, onion powder, garlic powder and refined ginger, the sauce was all fixed. “Here try this.”</p><p>O: It's good.</p><p>“And full of nutrients! When I make it for Tobi and Wakatoshi they seem to like it, so I thought that you would too.”</p><p>O: How is he?</p><p>“Which one?”</p><p>O: They’re both on the same team and go to the same school, is there really a point in differentiating them?</p><p>“They’re both really good. Happy I think, like I wish you were.”</p><p>O: I’m happy.</p><p>“Are you? Then why are you clutching that knife so hard?”</p><p>O: They piss me off. I’m going to take them both down just you wait.</p><p>“Doesn’t it ever get tiring?”</p><p>O: What?</p><p>“Being so hard on yourself. Feeling like you’ll never be good enough because of some grudge. Holding the weight on the entire world on your shoulders. It must be alot.”</p><p>O: I could ask you the same.</p><p>“It does. That’s why I stopped. You need to stop too and be happy. You don’t have to deal with all these problems alone. I love Tobi and Wakatoshi, and I know they’re talented, but I won’t let their success cast a shadow on my own. You’ve got your own accomplishments. You got recruited to play your favorite sport halfway across the world, you've got amazing friends and an amazing family who loves you. I think it’s time to stop. Stop holding your breath, drop shoulders,*pushes down shoulders* unclench that jaw of yours *taps jaw* and relax. You’re worth it. You are enough. And I am so proud of you and how far you’ve come. You did the right thing chasing after your dream so don't be so hard on yourself.” Tooru had placed his hand on top of mine keeping his chocolate brown eyes on mine.</p><p>O: I’ll try, for you.</p><p>“Don’t. Instead, do it for you. That’s the only way you’ll be happy.”</p><p>K: She’s right.</p><p>“Morning Sunshine.”</p><p>O: Huh?</p><p>K: Morning Princess</p><p>O: Eh?</p><p>Kuroo leaned down and gave me a quick kiss on top of my head. “How’d you sleep?”</p><p>O: WHAT WAS?</p><p>K: Pretty good, but after you got up the floor wasn’t as comfortable as I thought it was.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I was just saving Oikawa from losing a kidney. He made enough for the both of you if you’re hungry.”</p><p>O: NO! NO FOOD UNTIL I GET AN EXPLANATION.</p><p>“Geez alright.”</p><p>K: Yeah man, relax. Why are you yelling?</p><p>O: BECAUSE! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? PRINCESS? SUNSHINE? THE KISS?</p><p>“Oh, it’s our anniversary.”</p><p>O: You're dating?</p><p>“No, but we were.”</p><p>K: If we stayed together it would’ve been our third year together.</p><p>“Speaking of together, I promised Aiko we could spend some time together. I’ve kind of been neglecting her.”</p><p>O: You've been neglecting me too.</p><p>“Then schedule an appointment.”</p><p>O: What are guys doing? I'll come.</p><p>“We’re going to sit in our pjs and watch sad movies like we did for the first two years. You’re not invited. I’ve got to run.”</p><p>K: Let me walk you.</p><p>“No, it’s okay. Eat dinner with Oikawa and get some rest, you’ve had a long day. Plus this party is kind of in your honor, it’d look bad if I showed with you.”</p><p>K: Ahh, the we hate Kuroo party?</p><p>O: Close. It’s the all men are garbage party. It’s celebrating that all men are no good cheating losers.</p><p>“Correct! And you my dear *taps Kuroo’s nose* are the founding member, so I’ll see you later.”</p><p>K: But isn’t Aiko dating Hajime?</p><p>“For this one day, she’s single, which means I’ve got to go. Make sure to behave while I’m gone.”</p><p>K: Just be careful alright?</p><p>O: Make sure to text us when we get back.</p><p>“Sirs, yes sirs.”</p><p>O: And (P/N), no more anniversaries with anyone.</p><p>*smirk* “Whatever you say, later.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0094"><h2>94. TSUM TSUM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was finally Friday and classes were done. The way my class schedule worked, I had one class Monday through Wednesday (my field training) because it weighed the most, and then I had THREE CLASSES THURSDAY AND FRIDAY. From 8 AM to 2:30 PM Tokyo Tech owned me. Yesterday I was able to pop by practice and help Hide out for about an hour and a half. Today I was able to make it to practice just a little late. Practice didn’t start until 3 PM and lucky for me, the stadium was closer to school than my apartment. While I didn’t have to be there, I loved going and learning from Hide. It’s only been three days, but it feels like a lifetime. I’ve learned so much and I know there’s just so much more to know.  I walked into Hide’s office where I went over files and researched classic treatments. Whenever players came in I got to help decide a course of treatment, if I was wrong Hide, of course, corrected me and showed me the right thing to do. Atsumu would come over anytime they had a break and let me try some of the techniques I had been researching. </p><p>H: Don’t overdo it. I don’t think there’s such a thing as overstretching, but just be careful. </p><p>“I will. Atsumu, do you feel it?” </p><p>A: Not in my hip, but in my quad. </p><p>“Hmmm, what about now?” </p><p>A: Still in my quad. Are you sure you know what you're doing? </p><p>“Are you sure you’re doing it right?”</p><p>A: This is what you showed me isn’t it?</p><p>“Yeah, but just…there! Now do you feel it?”</p><p>A: Yeah.</p><p>“Perfect, I think it’s time to get back, tell me how it feels throughout practice.”</p><p>A: Why don’t you come watch? </p><p>H: Want a chance to show off in front of the girl you likeeeee.</p><p>A: CAN IT</p><p>H: YOU’RE NOT DENYING ITTTTTT.</p><p>*giggle* “Hide, stop teasing him. He needs to focus before he gets on the court.”</p><p>A: EXACTLY. Anyway, you don’t have to come if you don’t want to, I just thought you’d like to see the difference since you've watched me before.</p><p>“I’d love to go watch, but I  want to do a little more research. Meian puts a lot of pressure on his knee when he lands after serving, I want to see what stretch I can find to help. But let me know how the exercise makes your hip feel, if it went well hopefully I can start Bokuto on it soon before his hip becomes a problem.”</p><p>A: You’re always thinking.</p><p>“Well of course, you would too if you had a brain.” Atsumu patted my head.</p><p>A: Oh Queen Kong, when you're as smart as I am, you get to turn off your brain when you don’t need to use it.</p><p>H: I don’t know if-<br/>

“Shhhhh, he said what he said.”</p><p>A: Say when are going to come up with a stretch for me?</p><p>“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong with you?”</p><p>A: Nothing, I'm perfectly healthy. </p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>H: Except for his brain, but you can’t stretch the stupid out Atsumu, I’m very sorry.</p><p>A: HEY.</p><p>“Tsum Tsum, you should get going.”</p><p>A: But-</p><p>“But nothing, I’ll see you after practice for your check-up.”</p><p>A: Fine</p><p>“And Tsum Tsum”</p><p>A: Yeah?</p><p>“Stay healthy for me okay? When I don’t want to come up with a stretch for you. I’d prefer to watch you as you are. In perfect condition.” *closed eye smile* </p><p>*blush* A: Right</p><p>H: Is that a blushhh Tsumu Tsumuuuuuuuu?</p><p>A: ARE YOU A TRAINER OR A FIVE-YEAR-OLD GIRL? I’M LEAVING. *mutter* Stupid gossiping ol man, can’t mind his damn business. </p><p>H: You certainly do have an effect on him.</p><p>*chuckle* “That’s just the way he is. I’ll get back to it now.” I guess I had spent a lot of time researching because practice was over.<br/>

A: Hey Queen Kong. You ready?</p><p>S: Good Afternoon (P/N)</p><p>“Sakusa, first as usual. Good afternoon.”</p><p>A: I’m here to you now. </p><p>“I’m actually glad you're here. I got you a gift.”</p><p>A: Me?</p><p>“No, Sakusa. Here you go! It’s your favorite right? Umeboshi!”</p><p>S: Who told you?</p><p>“That’s a secret I'll never tell.”</p><p>S: Well, thank you regardless.</p><p>H: That was sweet of you.</p><p>“Happy player, happy body. It’s my job to keep them both balanced.”</p><p>A: What’d you get me, Queen Kong?</p><p>“That’s easy, nothing!”</p><p>A: AND WHY THE HELL NOT?</p><p>H: So much for keeping them both balanced.</p><p>“Because when you get out of practice you have time to eat before class, Sakusa doesn’t.”</p><p>A: WE HAVE THE SAME AMOUNT OF TIME!</p><p>S: My showers run longer. </p><p>*chuckles* H: You two sure do fight a lot for friends. You sound like a married couple.</p><p>*hmph* A: It’s because she’s a rude and tyrannical ape.<br/>

“It’s because he’s an asshole.”</p><p>A: YOU SEE</p><p>*chuckles* H: Ah, young love.</p><p>Together: WE ARE NOT IN LOVE, STOP THAT, ATSUMU/(P/N) *blushes, looks away, crosses arms, hmphs*</p><p>H: Are you guys sure?</p><p>“Hide, please, it’s only my third day.”</p><p>A: We haven’t seen each other in years. I don’t even know her that well.</p><p>H: Ah but you want to change that, I understand. Absence makes the hearts grow fonder.</p><p>S: They’ve been like this since high school.</p><p>H: Oh? Did you guys date or something? Is that why you fight so much?</p><p>S: There's no way.</p><p>A: Watch it Omi! </p><p>S: Did you date this bacteria (P/N)?</p><p>“Tsum Tsum wishes I was that desperate. *poking his cheek* Isn’t that right Tsum Tsummmmmm?”</p><p>A: If I get a pimple, you’re going to be fixing it.</p><p>“Plus, I’d much rather have his brother. Osamu is just *kiss* chef’s kiss and sooooo much hotter. Not to mention he can cook.”</p><p>A: WE’RE IDENTICAL TWINS! THAT DOESN’T MAKE SENSE! WE LOOK THE SAME!</p><p>*chuckles* H: You must really like her huh Atsumu. You only get this worked up about something when you care. </p><p>A: WHY WOULD I LIKE A MONKEY GIRL LIKE HER?!</p><p>“Cause I’m adorable.”</p><p>A: SAKUSA, I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL HER ABOUT THAT.</p><p>S: I’ve been standing next to you the entire time you idiot. When could I have possibly told her? </p><p>H: That you like her?</p><p>S: That he called her adorable. </p><p>“HA HA! I knew you thought I was cute.” </p><p>A: Shut it, Queen Kong.</p><p>“Come on Tsum Tsum, it’s not some big secret. Look at me.”</p><p>A: I WOULD NEVER LIKE AN APE! </p><p>“You already didddddd. Remember Nationals? You said you wanted to daaaate me.”</p><p>A: DID NOT</p><p>“DID TOO!”</p><p>S: And then you got jealous when she brought Kageyama chocolate on Valentine’s day.</p><p>A: I WAS NOT JEALOUS.<br/>

FLASHBACK<br/>

Today was Valentine’s Day and with the U-19 selection getting closer, Tobi had come to his final training camp up in Japan. It was about to be the end of our second year, so we’d be finding out if he was going to be recruited, he’d find out today. The training camp was normally closed to players only, but because today was Valentine’s Day, players’ loved ones were allowed to attend practice. “Bo, I promise I’ll be back in time for dinner.” Bokuto had come over and wrapped his arms around my waist while resting his head on my shoulder. </p><p>B: You know, most guys wouldn’t be too happy knowing their girlfriends are making chocolates for other guys, </p><p>I turned around, put my arms around his neck and leaned in for a sweet kiss. “Lucky for me you’re not most guys.”</p><p>B: I guess you're right.</p><p>“I always am. Now get out of my kitchen.” </p><p>B: Do I get some out of this batch?</p><p>“Bo, I already made you some. I gave them to you this morning remember after we *blushes* remember?” Bokuto chuckled and went back to his position after giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.</p><p>B: How could I forget?</p><p>“Then go do your homework and stop distracting me. These are for Tobi and Wakatoshi.”</p><p>B: Fine. I’ll head home. You sure you don’t want me to walk you over? </p><p>“No, I’m okay, I’m going to drop Wakatoshi’s off first. I’ll stop by after I’m done, alright?”</p><p>B: Alright, be safe. *kisses cheek* Later. </p><p>After Bokuto left and my chocolates were packaged and sealed to perfection I dropped Wakatoshi’s off at his door before making my way to Tobi’s practice. At practice, I had seen my Tobi in his peak condition. “He’s gotten so much better since I last saw him.” </p><p>A: Queen Kong, have you finally lost your mind? Is that why you're talking to yourself? </p><p>“Tsum Tsum? What are you doing here?”</p><p>A: Check the jersey, Princess. I’m on the team. I’m here to help pick the new setter. </p><p>??: FAMILIES, YOU CAN COME DOWN NOW, AND SAY HELLO TO YOUR PLAYERS, WHILE I DISCUSS WITH THE COACH. </p><p>A: HEY WHERE ARE- </p><p>I ran down and without letting Atsumu finish and found my boy drinking some water. I attacked him with a hug and said “AMAZING JOB OUT THERE. I AM SO PROUD OF YOU.” Tobi gave me a soft smile. </p><p>K: Thank you </p><p>“You’ll impress them for sure.” </p><p>A: Tobio-kun, great job as usual. </p><p>K: Atsumu, it’s nice to see you again. </p><p>A: Are you going to get off of him? </p><p>“Is that any of your business?” </p><p>A: Nice to see you're still the same. Let me guess still alone too?</p><p>“Oh, that reminds me!” I pulled the heart-shaped bag out of my bag and handed it to Tobi. “Happy Valentine’s Day Tobi.”</p><p>K: For me?</p><p>“Mhm, I made them myself, with all my love! Try one!” Tobi opened the box and popped one into his mouth. As he started chewing his eyes popped out. “Are they okay? Since Yachi wasn’t around I didn’t want you to spend your first Valentine’s Day with a girlfriend chocolateless.” </p><p>A: Don’t tell me you two are finally an item?</p><p>“Nope. He’s a taken man.” </p><p>K: They’re really good. Thank you. </p><p>A: Let me try one. </p><p>K: No</p><p>A: Come on give it!</p><p>K: Not a chance.</p><p>A: They can’t be that good.</p><p>“Tsum Tsum, don’t you have a side piece to make you chocolate?”</p><p>A: Of course I do, but I want to try yourssss. </p><p>“Nope! I’m the forbidden fruit.” </p><p>A: Which makes you perfect for picking. Tobio, as your superior I demand you give me one.</p><p>*whispers* “Told you. Tsukikawa love child.” </p><p>K: It’s scary how similar they are. </p><p>A: WHAT WAS THAT?</p><p>“Wait Tsum Tsum what are you doing here again?’</p><p>A: I’M ON THE TEAM!! We’re here to give our next in lines a welcome pep talk.</p><p>“Oh, okay?”</p><p>A: Now where’s my chocolate?</p><p>“I didn’t make you any.”</p><p>A: There’s one in your purse. I see it poking out. </p><p>“It’s for a friend, not you.”</p><p>A: (P/NNNNNNNNN)</p><p>“No.”</p><p>A: PLEASEEEEEEE</p><p>“Atsumu, no.”</p><p>A: So mean Queen Kong</p><p>END OF FLASHBACK</p><p>H: Oooooo who’s Kageyama, your boyfriend?</p><p>A: Basically</p><p>“Tsum- Tsum stop being jealous. Green’s an ugly color on you.”</p><p>A: I’M NOT. YOU’RE NOT EVEN DATING.</p><p>H: So you’re saying if they were then you’d be jealous. </p><p>A: THAT’S NOT-</p><p>S: That’s definitely what he means.</p><p>A: WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?</p><p>H: Look Atsumu, if you want to date her, just ask her out? This whole embarrassed thing you got going on isn’t very cool. </p><p>A: WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING THAT HIDE?</p><p>H: Maybe it’s because since you’ve started on this team you skipped every single check-up claiming to be healthy, but in the three days (P/N)’s been here you’ve visited this office more times than the entire team combined. </p><p>“Not wrong.”</p><p>H: You pop your head in every chance you get. </p><p>S: Every break, without fail. </p><p>H: You even get here early to check if (P/N)’s around and when you see she’s not, you leave. </p><p>A: I’m just more serious about keeping my body injury-free now. I’m about to graduate. I can't afford to get injured before I officially go pro.</p><p>“I think it’s that fact that he agrees to be my guinea pig without either Hide or me having to ask.”</p><p>A: THAT’S ONLY BECAUSE OMI TAKES THE PROFESSIONAL! YOUR ALL THAT'S LEFT. </p><p>“Sakusa doesn’t come with you during breaks.”</p><p>S: True and you could always wait.</p><p>A: I’m a busy person with things to do! Besides *blushes and looks away* you said the best way for her to learn is to practice.</p><p>S: There’s also the fact that you don’t care that she’s still touching your face.</p><p>A: If I do anything this wildebeest will attack me like before! </p><p>S: So you’re scared of her?</p><p>A: NO WAY! I COULD DEFINITELY TAKE HER! </p><p>H: Big talk coming from the blushing imbecile. </p><p>“Awww is that toxic masculinity you have built up all fragile TSUM TSUM?” *pulls at his cheeks*</p><p>A: I TOLD YOU TO STOP THAT.</p><p>For a second I was shocked that Atsumu had grabbed my hands. And in that second Atsumu transcended that cocky jock with a superiority complex and became a cute little dork with caramel eyes causing me to blush under his stare.</p><p>H: Will you two stop goofing off. Atsumu, let my student do her job properly, please.</p><p>“Huh?! Oh, right!” Then that smirk came back and so did the annoying persona. </p><p>A: You both saw that right? She totally wants me.</p><p>“The only thing I want from any MSBY Jackal is an A.”</p><p>H: A for Atsumu</p><p>“Hide, please don’t egg him on.”</p><p>A: He’s right! We totally had a moment.</p><p>“JUST SHUT UP AND STAY STILL SO I COULD MASSAGE YOUR SHOULDER.”</p><p>A: It’s okay that you want me. Every girl does eventually.</p><p>“Believe whatever you want. But there is a reason I won’t go out with you. You’ve just never bothered to ask.”</p><p>A: Is it because you don’t want to be the ugly one in the relationship? </p><p>H: Or that he’s annoying?</p><p>S: Or because he’s a cocky prick?</p><p>A: HEY! </p><p>“No *blush* it’s because he doesn’t really like me.”</p><p>H: That doesn’t make sense.</p><p>I kept my focus on Atsumu’s shoulder, but I could still feel the other three watching me. “Things come easy for him and that’s great, but the only reason he thinks he likes me is because I’m the only girl that’s ever said no to him. I get it, you like a challenge. But I’m a human being and when I go out with someone it’s going to be with someone who likes me for me, not because I’m some conquest. When it comes down to it, that’s just the way it is. I love the relationship we have. It’s fun and it’s easy. There’s no point in crossing the line and messing things up. Besides, he’s one of Tobi’s closest friends. I dated a pair of friends before, people get hurt and things get messy. I’m not doing it again, not without the other friend’s blessing. If we were to break up things would be awkward between them too. I’ve made Tobi’s life difficult enough, I’m not going to be making any more choices that may hurt him. No more being selfish, not when it hurts Tobi or other parties involved.” I patted Atsumu’s shoulder and gave him a smile. “There we go, all done. How does that feel?”</p><p>A: Good.</p><p>“Can you all stop looking at me like that! It’s embarrassing!”</p><p>H: It’s just-</p><p>“Hey, hey, hey. Like I said *smiles sadly* I get it. Atsumu, you have a twin brother who you’ve been competing with your entire life. Both of you work hard to make sure you’re not living in either one's shadow all the while not realizing you're both casting your own. I admire it. *chuckles* I actually transferred schools to a different prefecture trying to get away from being Iwa Jr. But that’s neither here nor there. The point is, you’ve been doing it so long you don’t realize everything isn’t a competition. Do whatever you want with your trauma, but don’t rope me into it because I’m not some game you can play with.”</p><p>A: Is that what you think? That you’re some sort of game? No guy would do that.</p><p>“You'd be surprised.”</p><p>A: What?</p><p>“It was a bet. There were three of them, but I forgave them because it’s what I do and then I fell in love with one of them. Long story short he left for a little while and didn’t even bother calling me back. *chuckles* It’s kind of sad really, we technically didn’t even break up. We just gradually stopped talking. I realized after the break up that he never really did like me. You have to know someone to like them or at least have an interest in getting to know them. To him, it was more like he wanted to prove he was better than the other guys in my life. I should’ve realized that he only ever liked me when I had my heart set on someone else. It’s almost like he wanted to see if he could pull me back….. and he did….. every single time.*Shakes head* Sorry, anyway, it’s not important. Just trust me when I say I know that you don’t like me. And that I know when I’m game. You and me, we would be in the same situation. You’d lose interest and we’d cause a bunch of trouble for no good reason.”</p><p>H: Who is it ?! Atsumu will kill him!</p><p>A: YOU’RE DAMN RIGHT I WILL. </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>A: I NEED NAMES. </p><p>*giggles* “Atsumu, stop it. It’s over and done with.”</p><p>A: WHERE THE HELL WERE BOKKUN AND TOBIO WHEN THIS WAS GOING ON?</p><p>“I actually wasn’t talking to either one of them at that point.”</p><p>A: IT DOESN'T MATTER.</p><p>“Will you please calm down, this is bad for your heart rate.”</p><p>A: THIS JUST PISSES ME OFF. HOW COULD ANYONE TO DO THAT TO SOMEONE?</p><p>“Why does it matter so much?” </p><p>A: BECAUSE ONLY I CAN BE MEAN TO YOU!  I PROMISED TOBI I’D LOOK OUT FOR YOU.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>A: I promised him I’d be an extra set of eyes for him while you’re around and you’re around now so tell me who broke you so I can fight them.</p><p>*giggle* “Atsumu, I’m fine. I’m not broken.”</p><p>A: If you think you’re a game you must be. </p><p>“I used to think I was for a little while, but someone helped me realize that I'm just a little damaged instead. Damage isn’t a bad thing, especially when you fill it with gold.” </p><p>S: Kintsukuroi</p><p>“Precisely. I changed the story and I found some value.”</p><p>H: But you’re still scared. </p><p>“Well I tried dating after the whole thing, but it just kind of blew up in my face. He pretended to be okay with the damage, but couldn’t push past it and I couldn't give him what he wanted, so in the long run that was just a game too. To be fair, I may not have been ready so it’s my own fault for jumping in too soon. And I think that’s the sad part. I think if we tried again; it might really work out this time. I love- loved him, but the whole changing the story thing didn’t come until after our breakup. I’m sure he’s moved on or at least I hope he has. He deserves to be happy. </p><p>H: Oh Bokuto, you entered so quietly I almost didn’t notice you.</p><p>B: Hey</p><p>H: You’re two Heys short there buddy, is everything alright?</p><p>B: Just fine. What are you guys talking about?</p><p>“Nothing special.”</p><p>A: Some assholes that screwed over (P/N).</p><p>“NO I MEAN- they didn’t ‘screw me over’ I think they just taught me a lesson I needed to learn!”</p><p>H: No screw them!</p><p>B: WHY?! Did you ever think maybe it’s her fault? That she was to blame and not the other two guys? Maybe they both tried their hardest, but instead of making things simple, she made them difficult.</p><p>S: Why are you defending them? </p><p>B: Why are you three so invested in her love life?</p><p>“I’d also like to know the answer to this question.” </p><p>S: Why does it matter?</p><p>“And how did you know we were talking about two guys?</p><p>A: Were you listening to our conversation?</p><p>B: ASSHOLES MEANS PLURAL, PLURAL MEANS MORE THAN ONE, MORE THAN ONE IS TWO.</p><p>H: Wow, looks like Kuroo’s deductive lessons are starting to take effect.</p><p>S: I still don’t get why you’re defending them or why you’re saying it’s okay?</p><p>A: That’s enough. You’re right. I don’t like you (P/N), because the girl I liked isn’t here. She was never this pitiful. She was loud and strong enough to be friends with a cheater. She stood up for herself. She didn’t take things lying down. </p><p>“Awwwww TSUM TSUM! THAT WAS SO CUTE!”</p><p>A: HEY LET GO-</p><p>“Atsumu, I promise you I'm okay, so please let Tobi know to take you off his payroll. Also please realize that you’re important to Tobi and I couldn’t date you, so I suggest taking that little crush and moving on. You’ll find a sweet girl, someone just as good if not better than me.”</p><p>A: WHATEVER, SAKUSA, LET'S GO!</p><p>S: I don’t take orders from you. </p><p>A: THEN I’M LEAVING.</p><p>S: So am I, we have class.</p><p>A: IF YOU WERE GOING TO COME WITH ME ANYWAY WHY COULDN’T YOU JUST FOLLOW ALONG WITHOUT SAYING ANYTHING.</p><p>S: That’s not my job.</p><p>A: FINE! </p><p>H: Are you really okay though? That seems rough.</p><p>“Yeah, I think that everything happens for a reason. Because of my breakup, I had a great conversation with someone who’s really important to me and that conversation helped me pick my dream school, which at the end of the day led me here. Along the way, I made some great friends. My perfect guy is out there somewhere. I’m in no rush to find him.”</p><p>H: You never knoooooow, he may be closer than you thiiiiiink.</p><p>“Why is Meian-San around?”</p><p>A: I TOLD YOU HE’S TOO OLD FOR YOU! </p><p>“AGE IS JUST A NUMBER!”</p><p>A: YEAH AND JAIL IS JUST A ROOM.</p><p>“WEREN'T YOU LEAVING?”</p><p>S: Can you both stop yelling?</p><p>H: You both fight like a married couple.</p><p>A: Don’t insult me like that.</p><p>*hmph* “ Ditto! Hide, you’re so lucky you’re married. The dating scene just isn’t what it used to be. Trash volleyball players everywhere I look!”</p><p>A: AND THAT’S WHY YOUR SINGLE YOU DON’T KNOW QUALITY.</p><p>“For your information I do!” </p><p>A: So you have a boyfriend?</p><p>“I most definitely wouldn’t call him that.”</p><p>B: Of Course you wouldn't.</p><p>“Got something to say?”</p><p>B: No no please continue.</p><p>“I didn’t think so.”</p><p>H: So this new boy isn’t an athlete then?</p><p>“He is. He’s someone really special who cares about me. He constantly pushes me, but at the same time, he takes a step back to think about what I want. He’s just *blushes* someone I have feelings for. It’s no biggie. He’s cocky and arrogant, not to mention annoying.”</p><p>H: Are you sure it’s not Atsumu.</p><p>“He’s also really handsome and at times super sweet.”</p><p>S: Looks like it’s not.</p><p>A: HEY! </p><p>“It’s not important who is, but what is important is that I’m perfectly fine. I’m pretty sure nothing will happen either way. I’m not going to go forward with anything. I’m not sure if I’m ready to get hurt again. But he’s working to make sure I’m comfortable so maybe just maybe I’ll trust him enough to make the jump. I know that if I do, we’ll make it through.”</p><p>H: I’m sure you will! I’m cheering for you!</p><p>B: Unless you mess it up.</p><p>A: Bokuto’s right, better not go attacking him, Queen Kong. </p><p>“I’ll save all my rage for you Tsum Tsum.”</p><p>A: Whatever. We have to go. </p><p>B: Done talking about boys like a bunch of Chicks?</p><p>A: What the hell Bokkun.</p><p>B: I’m just saying It’s not very like you both to sit around talking about your feelings, especially you Tsum Tsum. You were the one who told me I was too emotional.</p><p>S: He’s right. Further evidence that you like her.</p><p>A: SHUT UP! WE’RE LEAVING </p><p>S: Did you sanitize your hands?</p><p>A: WHEN WOULD I HAVE THE TIME?</p><p>S: Then don’t touch me. You being embarrassed isn’t an excuse to rush me. </p><p>A: WHATEVER, LET’S JUST GO. </p><p>*chuckles* “Bye Tsum Tsum, Bye Sakusa.”</p><p>A: (P/N) *pause* I'm not saying I do, but if I did have any sort of feelings toward you, I want you to know it wouldn’t be a game and any guy that would treat you like one is an idiot.</p><p>S: He would know. He’s an expert on finding one of his own.<br/>
“Atsumu,” I walked up to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you.”</p><p>A: Let’s go Omi. </p><p>S: Right. </p><p>H: I ship it. I ship it so hard. </p><p>“Hideeee, will you stop.”</p><p>B: I’m sorry, I have to go. </p><p>H: Bokuto, we aren’t done yet. </p><p>B: I’m really sorry.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So school starts tomorrow... I wish me luck RIP</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0095"><h2>95. PAAAAARTY, DANCE PAAAAARTY.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Paaaaarty, Dance Paaarty. Paaaaarty, Dance Paaarty.”</p><p>U: You certainly are excited. </p><p>“Of course I’m excited, why wouldn’t I be? I get to dance, I get to see my friends, and I get to have a date night with my favorite guy.”</p><p>U: Oh? Is Makoto around?</p><p>“Wakatoshi Ushijima, don’t tell me you've suddenly become the jealous type.”</p><p>U: Of Course not. I wouldn’t dream of it.</p><p>*giggle* “Good. Because I want you in peak condition when you meet my friends.”</p><p>U: As your fake boyfriend or as your friend?</p><p>“Both, but that's if you think need be. I’ll set the record straight later.”</p><p>U: Will we be here long?</p><p>“Not too long; I know you have a game tomorrow. That being said, no beer and lots of fluids.”</p><p>U: I am aware.</p><p>“Then let’s have lots of fun!” I grabbed Wakatoshi’s hand and brought him into Seijuro’s house. </p><p>“SEIJURO!! Hi!”  Five minutes from Hidaka University was the Hidaka University Swim team’s house. Four of the third years got together to rent the place out. Apparently, it was cheaper than the dorms and waaaaay nicer. </p><p>S: (P/N)! Nice to see you! Who is this fella?</p><p>“Seijuro, this Wakatoshi Ushijima, Wakatoshi this is -“</p><p>S: Seijuro Mikoshiba, maybe you've heard of me? I’m kind of a big deal in the swimming world.</p><p>U: I have not.</p><p>“Wakatoshi is a volleyball kind of guy. He probably knows as much about swimming, as you know about Volleyball.”</p><p>S: Well, that’s a shame. Swimming is the greatest sport around. </p><p>U: On the contrary-</p><p>“I’ll leave you, boys, to it. Waka Waka, I’ll get us a drink.” After grabbing a tumbler to fill with water, I ran into my favorite boys. “Makoto! Haruka! How are you guys?”</p><p> </p><p>M: (P/N), I’m glad you made it!</p><p>“Me too. Haruka funny seeing you here?”</p><p>H: At a party?</p><p>“On dry land socializing with human beings.”</p><p>N: She got you good there, Haruka!</p><p>“Nagisa!!!” I handed the cup to Makoto and jumped on Nagisa. “I missed you!” </p><p>N: (P/N)!</p><p>“How’s my favorite blondie doing?” </p><p>N: Good! I missed you too! I’m so glad you came! Rei’s excited to see you too, but he’s running a little late. Something about working on a group project.</p><p>R: That’s unfortunate, but I’m not surprised. </p><p>“Rin, you’re a sight for sore eyes. Is that really you?”</p><p>R: In the flesh.</p><p>S: Packaged fresh from Australia. </p><p>“Sosuke, good to see you again.”</p><p>S: You as well. What are you doing this far from the ivory tower of Tokyo Tech?</p><p>“Oh, you know, visiting the commoners. It’s a Princess’ duty, after all.”</p><p>R: Well, Princess, you might rule on dry land, but you're in the Shark Tank now. </p><p>*giggle* “Good thing Makoto and Haruka have been teaching me how to swim.” </p><p>H: That was really lame.</p><p>S: Yeah, Rin; didn’t think you were the type to make cheesy jokes. </p><p>R: HEY, THAT WAS A PLAY ON WORDS.</p><p>“Even I’m surprised. I thought you were supposed to be the cool one.” </p><p>R: I’m plenty cool.</p><p>S: Yeah, as cool as room temperature water, maybe.</p><p>“I’m not very sure Nagisa is the one who named the group chat now.”</p><p>R: Guys, come on.</p><p>N: (P/N), how do you like swimming lessons? </p><p>“I like them a lot. *puts arms over their shoulders* These two are pretty good teachers. I have officially mastered the doggie paddle.” </p><p>*deadpans* S/R/N: The what?</p><p>*Smile* “The doggie paddle.”</p><p>H: She’s got a long way to go. </p><p>M: But she’s making excellent progress.</p><p>“It’s only been like three or four days. By next week I’ll be just as good as Haruka.” </p><p>H: What do we swim? </p><p>“Free Baby!” The boys all burst out laughing. “What?” </p><p>R: He’s corrupted you. </p><p>U: Who’s corrupting you. </p><p>Wakatoshi came around and put a protective arm around my waist. “Hey, it’s okay, these guys are my friends.” </p><p>U: I apologize </p><p>N: Geez (P/N), where’d you get this guy. </p><p>“He’s my boyfriend!” </p><p>M: Oh, did you guys make it official? </p><p>U: I officially do not have a choice. </p><p>“That’s my guy.” As I introduced the boys to each other and explained that Wakatoshi was my boyfriend at parties so guys wouldn’t hit on me, the party raged on. </p><p>H: What happens if they don’t get scared of him?</p><p>“It’s never happened before, so I don’t really know. Wakatoshi might just have to fight for my honor if that’s the case.” I grabbed his face, but he seemed unbothered as he continued talking to Sosuke and Rin. He seemed to be making friends.</p><p>M: Wakatoshi and Sosuke seem to be getting along.</p><p>“I expected they would. Same person, different font. The only difference is I think Sosuke smiles a lot more.” </p><p>M: From what you’ve told me, you might just be his Rin. When you show me pictures, he’s always smiling in them. </p><p>“Yeah, I guess he is.” </p><p>M: That reminds me. Thank you so much for getting me an internship with the Alders. It’s been interesting getting to see a different perspective. </p><p>“I’m glad you liked it.” </p><p>M: How are things over with you?</p><p>“They’re... interesting.”</p><p>M: Awkward? </p><p>“Yeah, it’s like when he comes in, the atmosphere changes. It gets a little hard doing my job because I know someone hates me so much. I try to stay out of his way as much as possible and leave him alone, but he’s a player, and I’m an intern. We kind of have to interact.”</p><p>M: It’s only been three days. Maybe he’s just getting used to the idea of having you around all the time again. You did say it’s been about a year since you’ve seen each other.</p><p>“But that’s the thing; I don’t want him to. He shouldn’t have to adjust how he feels. He’s always happiest training and playing volleyball. I feel like I’m taking it away from him. I thought about transferring to the Alders, but I don’t want to mess with Tobi’s or Wakatoshi’s flow either.” </p><p>M: Well, since you seemed like you need this. I’ll tell you. I was going to hold off until you were sure, but I talked to Mr. Azuma, and he’s agreed to take you on as an apprentice if you wanted. He’d teach you how to coach and how to train athletes. You’ll learn a lot just like I did. </p><p>“Makoto… I… How did you?” </p><p>M: You said you had your moment. I was a little unsure if it meant the same thing, given how different we talk, but I noticed it when you first jumped into the pool. In every swimmer's career, there’s this one moment where they fall in love with the water, not just the sport. I think you had fallen in love with the sport watching Haruka swim just like Rei did. *chuckles* You tried to copy how he jumped into the pool and almost drowned. You may not know how to swim well yet, but I think if you work as hard as you have been that you’ll have your moment with the water soon.</p><p>“Fall in love with the water…” </p><p>M: Sounds a little silly, doesn’t it? </p><p>“Not at all. Volleyball is kind of simple. If you fall in love with it, then that’s that, but I guess I never realized that there are two entities to swimming. The sport and the water.” </p><p>H: It’s kind of hard to swim without it. </p><p>*giggle* “I guess you're right.” It’s complex yet so obvious. Why didn’t I see it? Just how amazing is this sport?</p><p>H: So what do you say, are you going to take it?</p><p>“I want to; I really do; I just have to talk to my teacher about to see if it’ll qualify.” I pulled both Haruka and Makoto in for a hug. “Thank you both. But no more talking about work, let’s dance.” The music was blasting, and the party was in full swing. “Look, Haruka, you just move your hips like this. No, left *bumps him with your hip*  Okay, maybe let’s start with your feet.” </p><p>R: It’s hopeless. You can’t teach him. </p><p>Rei: You can say he’s a regular fish out of water. </p><p>“Rei, not you too.”</p><p>H: Why do I have to dance when Sosuke and Ushijama aren’t. </p><p>“Because I know Wakatoshi can dance.” </p><p>S: That I’d like to see. </p><p>U: I only dance when she forces me to. </p><p>S: What? Does Princess hold your leash? </p><p>U: She’s a lot to handle when she’s upset. It’s easier just to give her what she wants.</p><p>“This is true! But he has a game tomorrow, so I don’t want him too tired.”</p><p>H: So do I.</p><p>“Doesn’t matter. Because this will help.”</p><p>H: That’s a double standard. </p><p>“Haruka, you just need to loosen up and feel the rhythm.” </p><p>*sighs* U: Looks like duty calls. Ready?</p><p>I nodded. “Just follow his lead, Haruka.” Wakatoshi and I started dancing to Everybody Talks and for a moment, everything was perfect. I was having fun and my friends were having fun. Haruka was slowly finding his rhyme with Makoto and Nagisa, normalizing the dancing behavior when Unravel came on. Wakatoshi spun me around. I was laughing in his arms, but when he spun me again I saw Ichika walk in with her boyfriend. I gave them both a smile and a small wave before continuing again. </p><p>U: Is everything alright?</p><p>“Yeah, it’s just Ichika’s here with her boyfriend and that’s...”</p><p>U: Bokuto. </p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>U: Are you still on bad terms?</p><p>“If by bad terms you mean he hates me then yes. I kind of miss the days he used to ignore my existence, but at the same time he’s actually talking to me and expressing his feelings so that’s progress.” </p><p>U: Well then get ready, they’re walking over. </p><p>I: (P/N)! Hey! It’s so good to see you! </p><p>“Hey! It’s amazing to see you too! Wakatoshi, this is my friend Ichika Watanabe. We met way back during my first year of high school at nationals, but I ran into her at Meijou Chuo University with Makoto. Ichika, this is-”</p><p>I: Wakatoshi Ushijima! Of course, I know who he is. I’m a big fan! Plus I’ve seen you play a couple of games against Kotaro. OH! OH MY GOSH! (P/N), Wakatoshi, this is - </p><p>B: She knows. They both do. </p><p>I: That’s right! You guys all know each other from high school! </p><p>B: She also interns with the Black Jackals</p><p>I: Oh My Gosh! Why didn’t you tell me? Wait Ko did you spoil the surprise?!</p><p>B: Wakatoshi, want to get a drink?</p><p>U: (P/N), do you have our cup? </p><p>B: Our cup?</p><p>“Yeah, we still have a little left though. You stay and chat. I’ll get us a refill. Ichika want to come with me?”</p><p>I: Sure. </p><p>U: (P/N)</p><p>“Yeah?” Wakatoshi leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. I froze as Ichika squealed. </p><p>U: Why don’t you say we have some fun like back at that party in high school. </p><p>A blush spread through my face as my eyes widened. The words couldn’t come out. I just nodded. Ichika was gabbing on, but nothing registered until we got to the drinks table.  </p><p>*squeals* I: Why didn’t you tell me you were dating THE WAKATOSHI USHIJIMA.</p><p>*blushes* “We aren’t dating, we’re just… friends.” </p><p>I: Whatever you call it, you two are adorable together. I’m super jealous!</p><p>“Thank you. But why are you jealous? You and Bokuto look super cute together too.”</p><p>I: You know, we never really lost touch after that day at nationals. We’d meet up every so often and we sent each other holiday and birthday texts here and there. Eventually, we met up more frequently. When I met Bokuto one day, he looked really hurt. It was like he had been crying. I found out he had been dating this girl for two years and had just broken up. At first, it was hard to get him to trust me let alone date me. Whenever we were together we’d spent a lot of the time talking about his ex. At the time he seemed upset with her, then at himself for being a jerk, then at the whole situation. Can you believe they spent two years together and she didn’t tell him that she loved him once? He knew she had issues, but he had hoped they could work on them together. He gave me her history so I got to see the whole picture.</p><p>“And what did you think?” </p><p>I: Honestly, the whole situation sucked. I’m sorry either one of them had to go through it. In reality, I think that she loved him in her own right, but I also think if she knew she couldn’t give him what he wanted she should’ve walked away sooner. It wasn’t healthy for either of them and see Ko, I could hope she had someone on her side. I felt awful. Looking at him, I knew this girl probably felt just as bad if not worse. Two years is a really long time to love someone. Eventually, I got him back to normal; back to the guy I remember that day in high school. Along the way, I fell in love with him. When I told him, I was kind of surprised that he kissed me. I half expected him to tell me he wasn’t ready, but he didn’t. That was six months ago. I guess our honeymoon period is over because I can’t read him anymore. He’s been distant for about a week now and I don’t know how to fix it or what to say. Every time I ask him what’s wrong he brushes it off or gets upset so now it’s just one fight after another. I just… I don’t know. This is actually the first time we’ve been in the same room together without fighting. I’m hoping that things get better, but who knows, maybe it’s just time for a clean break. Enjoy the honeymoon phase because it most certainly does not last forever. </p><p>“Ichika, I’m so sorry.” </p><p>I: Don’t be. It’s not your fault or his ex-girlfriends'. He’s a grown man, he’s responsible for his own actions. I want the old him back, the him I fell in love with, not the passive-aggressive douche posted up with Ushijima right now. What do you think they’re talking about? </p><p>“Volleyball. Most definitely volleyball.”</p><p>MEANWHILE</p><p>B: That was… sweet. Very unlike you. </p><p>U: I suppose it was. </p><p>B: What are you doing here? </p><p>U: It’s our date night and she didn’t want to come without me. </p><p>B: That’s not what I meant. Do you know anyone here? </p><p>U: I just met her friends. </p><p>B: Friends, huh? Are those the guys she’s talking to now?</p><p>U: Does it matter? </p><p>B: I don’t know, does it matter to you that she gets around. </p><p>U: What she does when we’re not together does not concern me. She is her own person, I have no right to control her. And I have no right to give my opinion when it’s not asked for. You’d be wise to adopt the same attitude. </p><p>B: I don’t understand why everyone is so obsessed with her.</p><p>U: Becareful Bokuto, you’re beginning to sound like a jealous ex-boyfriend. </p><p>B: You know. </p><p>U: Of course I do. She wasted a lot of time crying over you during those two years, good thing we were able to limit the breakup to approximately an hour. </p><p>B: What’s your problem?</p><p>U: I do not have one.</p><p>B: Then why are you trying to piss me off. </p><p>U: I am not. I’m only speaking facts. It’s quite troublesome getting her to calm down. After all of your fights who do you think rationalized with her? Why do you think your relationship lasted so long? I cleaned up your mess and when you left I made her whole again.</p><p>*mumbles* B: You filled it with gold…..It was you.</p><p>U: (P/N) is much too trusting. It gets her into trouble. My job is to make sure she stays out of it and has fun. It’s a party, you should probably do the same. </p><p>“Hello, you two. What are you guys talking about?” Wakatoshi smiled at me as I handed him the tumbler with water in it. He put his arm around me and brought me close, earning him a giggle from me.</p><p>U: Having fun. </p><p>“Sounds like a plan.” I smiled up at him thinking this may not be as bad as I was making it out to be.</p><p>I: Lucky for you two, your drinks have arrived.</p><p>B: What are you drinking there, Ushibuddy? </p><p>U: Water. </p><p>“He has a game tomorrow, so he can’t afford to be tired or hungover.”</p><p>B: Then what about you? Where’s your cup?</p><p> “We’re sharing. I’m too lazy to carry my own plus I’m only drinking water too so Waktoshi doesn’t feel left out.”</p><p>B: How noble of you?</p><p>“Okay well I love this song, Wakatoshi let’s go!” Wakatoshi smirked and took my hands </p><p>U: Gladly.</p><p>As we danced Copines Wakatoshi held me closer. “It’s been a while since we danced like this.”</p><p>U: It’s been a while since I've had to make one of your ex-boyfriends jealous</p><p>THIRD PERSON POV</p><p>As Bokuto watched you both from the corner he glared and Ichika watched him, not fully able to process what could be getting him so upset.</p><p>I: Did you want to dance too, Ko? </p><p>B: No</p><p>I: Are you sure? It looks like a lot of fun. That’s why you’re staring at them right.</p><p>B: Oh um yeah.</p><p>I: Did either of them do something to you? </p><p>B: No, not at all.</p><p>He’s hiding something she thought. I: Then why are you even madder now that she’s dancing with her group of friends. </p><p>B: I’m not. Hold on ….just…. give me a second.</p><p>As Bokuto walked out of the house and out the door, he picked up his cell phone and sent a text to the three people who could help. Unfortunately for him, Akaashi was out with his study group, but Kuroo and Oikawa were on their way. He didn’t understand what was going on with him, so maybe they would. Maybe seeing the two interact with her would help him see how he could interact with her. Maybe it could help him see just how he could stop being so mad. Why the hell was even mad? He moved on, so why, why was he so angry that she was okay. She was better than ever, but …. he didn’t matter.  Back then, he swore she was the one and he swore that as long as she was happy it didn’t matter if they weren’t together. She was happy. He loved her and he was happy that she was happy, wasn’t he? But did she have to leave him behind for it to happen? She left him as if he were nothing. It was fine, he was okay with it, wasn’t he? As long as she was happy it didn’t matter, right? That’s what it means to love someone. Putting their happiness above your own? He made peace with it, but then he heard you talking to Atsumu and it ruined everything. After all this time, now, NOW you finally decide to say the words he’s longed to hear? Just when he thought he finally moved on, you choose to say that you love him. Loved, you said loved not love. Maybe you stopped after all this time? You had Ushiwaka after all.  How long had it been? Bokuto hadn’t been keeping track. It didn’t matter. He didn’t want to go back inside to see that beautiful smile again. He only realized when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It couldn’t be… and it wasn’t. The small hope he had that you’d notice he was gone and had come looking for him disappeared.</p><p>I: Everything okay?</p><p>B: Yeah, I’m just waiting for Kuroo and Oikawa.</p><p>I: Oh I didn't know they had friends here.</p><p>B: We’re their friends. I invited them. </p><p>I: I uh don’t know-</p><p>B: Look around, it’s a house party. They don’t need an invite.</p><p>I: Ko… did I do something wrong?</p><p>B: No, why would you think that?</p><p>I: You've been distant and kind of mean. I’m trying to be respectful of your feelings, but I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s wrong. </p><p>Bokuto wanted to hug her. He wanted to reach out and apologize, but the truth was he didn’t understand it either. So instead he said</p><p>B: I have to make a call. When Kuroo and Oikawa show up can you bring them inside? They should be here soon. </p><p>I: Ko-</p><p>B: Later.</p><p>With that, he stalked off and found his way to campus square. Ring, ring, ring. Finally.</p><p>B: A-dog! </p><p>A: Is that supposed to be me?</p><p>B: Well who else would it be?</p><p>A: Bokuto, what do you want? </p><p>B: I know you’re busy, but do you have a sec? I think there's a problem.</p><p>As Akaashi sat and listened, Bokuto felt himself growing more and more confused. Often lacking the words to explain how he truly felt. Unbeknownst to him, (P/N) had gone looking for Bokuto on Ichika’s request. She was having her own mental battle. Bokuto didn’t want to see her, she knew that, so why would Ichika think she could help and where the hell was she supposed to find him?</p><p>B: There’s just so much I don't understand. It’s hard to explain. </p><p>A: You've never been one to think about your actions, why are you starting now? If you’re not sure how you’re feeling then stop thinking about it. Act the way you would normally before it all happened. Follow your heart the way you always have. </p><p>B: Akaashi…I…I don’t remember how. </p><p>A: You shouldn’t need to. Any relationship that you have to force isn’t one that should be invested into. If you feel uncomfortable, walk away, don’t force a friendship just because you think it’d be easier for those around you. Don’t put yourself in a position that makes you deliberately upset. </p><p>B: The thing is… I want this Akaashi. I miss her. I want to be friends with her again. I want to get over this. </p><p>A: Okay then. If this is something you really want to explore and if this is something you really want to get over, you need closure. If you want to be her friend, then you need to talk to her first.</p><p>B: How?</p><p>A: Well, ideally when you open your mouth this word comes out. I think it’s Hello, but Hey also works as well.  You normally say that word three times or did you forget?</p><p>B: Akaashiiiiii.</p><p>A: Bokuto, it’s not as hard as you think.</p><p>B: What do I even say? </p><p>A: Start with the weather. I’m sure she can take it from there.</p><p>B: What if she hates me?</p><p>A: In my experience, she’s never been one to hold grudges, but she’s also never been one to take the first step forward either. Just give her a smile, you’ll be fine. </p><p>END OF THIRD PERSON</p><p>Why me? Why why WHY ME? All this for a friend. She better be the best friend I ever have. How far could one guy get? I had looked around the block and he was nowhere to be seen so I made my way to campus. “I’m sorry I’m not much help.” </p><p>I: I’m just grateful you came with me. I’m sorry we left Wakatoshi at the party. </p><p>“It’s okay. He said he was fine. Plus he, Makoto, and everyone else are really getting along. I love it when my friends have the chance to bond.” </p><p>I: Speaking of bonding, him and Oikawa?</p><p>“Don’t even get me started. Good thing Kuroo’s there to keep them both alive. Tooru would either kill himself or Wakatoshi, not quite sure which one would go first.” </p><p>I: And that Haruka girl?</p><p>“She’s-FINALLY!”</p><p>I: Hm??</p><p>Sitting on the campus square bench was the black and white-haired boy I was looking for. I placed my hand on his shoulder causing him to jump a little. “There you are. *smile* I’ve been looking for you for quite some time.” He stared at me for about a second until a smile popped up on his face too. I hadn't been able to see it in a while. It’s almost like I forgot just how breathless it made me feel. </p><p>B: You'll never guess who just showed up. </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t know you were on the phone.”</p><p>I: Geez (P/N), you run pretty fast. Ko, I-</p><p>B: It’s just Akaashi. Do you want to say hi?</p><p>I nodded my head and quickly grabbed the phone. “Akaashi! Hi! It’s been so long!” I walked around in the fountain located in the center of the campus square finding out a tiny portion about Akaashi’s life. Apparently, he was out with his study group now, but he said we should all make plans for dinner. “Of Course! Text me when you're free alright.”</p><p>A: Alright, then I’ll see you later.</p><p>“La-”</p><p>A: (P/N), before you go. I know things are difficult with Bokuto right, but be patient with him. I think things will start to get a little better.</p><p>“I think they already have. He.. he smiled at me or maybe it was just at me because of something you said, but it doesn’t matter. He hasn’t done that in a long time. At least not in my directions I didn’t know I missed it so much.”</p><p>A: He’s got a lot going on. So please, give him some time.</p><p>“Thank you Akaashi. Have fun with your friends. Miss you lots!” I handed Bokuto his phone and gave him a smile. What happened, happened. Things don’t have to be weird between us. </p><p>I: We should get going.</p><p>“Yeah, we definitely should.” But my feet had a different idea. Before I fell flat on my face. </p><p>I: Oh my gosh (P/N), are you okay? </p><p>*smile* “Yeah I’m perfectly fine. I guess all the walking in circles just made me a little dizzy.” I was about to get up but Bokuto stuck his hand out. “Huh?”  </p><p>B: You should be more careful.</p><p>“Oh, um thanks!” I grabbed Bokuto’s hand as he pulled me up. This is it. We’re becoming friends again! THIS IS GREAT! Wait  Slow down. All he’s doing is helping you up. It doesn't mean anything. He may not have helped up someone he doesn’t like. Actually, it was Bokuto he might have helped them regardles.</p><p>I: Are having trouble standing?</p><p>“Huh? Oh no, sorry! I was just zoning out.”</p><p>B: Wait. </p><p>Bokuto turned around and bent down in front of me. </p><p>B: Get on. </p><p>I: What?</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>B: Get on. Your ankle probably hurts from the fall, so get on. </p><p>“It’s okay, really! I can walk.” Bokuto didn’t say anything as he stood there with his knees bent and his back toward me.</p><p>I: You better get on. He’s not easy to negotiate with when he’s like this.</p><p>“Right! Um, uh thanks Bokuto.” As I wrapped my arms around his neck I could feel what a year of workouts could do. He was more defined and feeling him like this, it was different than with the physical. It was more personal, so why was this okay? Why did he freak out during the physical?</p><p>B: The weather is really good today.</p><p>“Yeah! It’s perfect walking weather or piggyback weather.” *giggle* “Thanks for carrying me Bokuto.”</p><p>B: No problem.</p><p>“Did you have a good day today? How was class?”</p><p>B: Yeah….class was good too. </p><p>“Really? That’s amazing! And how’s Akaashi? He sounded different on the phone, but good different.”</p><p>B: Akaashi is amazing. He’s doing well at school, but that’s not surprising. He’s got a lot of friends. We go to the same school, so it’s nice seeing him branch out outside the friends I forced him to make. He’s also got this great internship at a manga studio and I think they’re going to give him a job after graduation. He worked in a different department last semester and they asked him to stay on! Akaashi is just trying to see his favorite genre and where he fits best. </p><p>“I’m so proud of him and I’m sure you are too.” </p><p>B: Of course I am, he's my best friend. </p><p>“I think the concept of best friends is funny, don't you? You walk around being nice to people in hopes of finding someone you can trust and then all of sudden you meet them and it’s like you want to be around them all the time. Without even realizing it, you develop this need to talk to them and tell them everything that’s happened to you because you know they want what’s best for you. Suddenly a stranger becomes your greatest strength and weakness. You develop your own little crutch and you do it without so much as blinking your eye. The most uncommon pair can become such great friends.” </p><p>B: When you look at Akaashi and me, I don’t think most people could tell that we’re best friends. I have other friends, but the thing is Akaashi is different. He means a little more to me. He accepts me completely. It’s almost like when he showed up everything was okay. I could tell him anything and know that he’d be right by my side. I always felt so alone, even in a crowd of people. There was never a sense of comfort, I thought everyone would leave me, but then I met Akaashi. He stuck around, he cared, he put up with me as if it wasn’t a job or some chore he was assigned to. He made me feel like he actually wanted to be there instead of just annoying him like most people. Slowly but surely I knew I could count on him. It was only a matter of time before we made it official. We were meant to be best friends.</p><p>“I feel the same about Tobi and Aiko. They’ve put up with me for such a long time. They believe in far more than I believe in myself. They accept me and they love me for who I am. I guess we’re both lucky, aren’t we? To have found such amazing people to love us.” *smile* </p><p>I: (P/N), Ko </p><p>“Oh Ichika, you’ve been so quiet, I kind of forgot you were here. Everything okay? You sound kind of down.” </p><p>I: Yeah, we’re nearby, I'm just going to run ahead and get you some ice for your ankle.</p><p>“Oh, no need. Bokuto, you can actually put me down if you want to. I’m fine, promise!” </p><p>I: Nonsense. Later!</p><p>“Okay?”</p><p>B: Are you sure you want me to put you down? The house is right there, I don’t mind.</p><p>“Yeah, everyone will have a conniption if you walk in with me on your back.” *slaps Bokuto’s arm* “Thanks for that by the way. You invited Kuroo and he brought Haruka.”</p><p>B: Please. You know that they're friends. Still not over the fact that he cheated on you? </p><p>“No, I’m super over it. Haruka is just...complicated. I know you guys are friends too, but our ship has sailed. She sees me as nothing more than an obstacle in her way. Don’t get me wrong I don’t like her and it’s not because of what she did. I just don’t really have any feelings towards her, but it’s fun to mess with her. The way I see it I don’t dislike her or hate her. I nothing her.” </p><p>B: Why can’t you be friends then? </p><p>“It's because I don’t like people who are stuck in the past. It’s time to move on, but if hating me will help her do that, then I’ll bear the weight of her hatred. Everyone isn’t going to like me and I’ve made peace with the fact that in her story I’m the villain. I hope that she can find peace someday, but I’m not going to lose to her just to do it. She’ll see through it and give me even more grief for it. But that’s not the only issue, you knew Wakatoshi was here and you still invited Oikawa. Were you looking for a blood match?”</p><p>*chuckles* B: I thought it would be fun. </p><p>K: (P/N), what happened? </p><p>“Just a little fumble, but Bokuto helped me out.”</p><p>O: Is that so? Are we friends again?</p><p>B: Shut -</p><p>“Well yeah, we’ve always been friends?”</p><p>O: Are you forgetting that part where he ignored your existence?</p><p>“Well no, but it’s in the past. I had faith in him. I knew he’d be okay soon. He just needed some time. After all, if you only had faith in your friends when things were good we’d have stopped being friends when you spiked me in the face with a volleyball your first year of middle school.”</p><p>O: I TOLD YOU IT WAS AN ACCIDENT. </p><p>“And I believed you.”</p><p>O: AFTER A WEEK.</p><p>“THE POINT IS- Me and Bokuto had a fight. Friends fight, but it’s not so much the fight that’s important, it’s what you’ve learned from the fight and what you’ve learned about each other in the process. Boundaries, coping mechanisms and not to mention belief. Overall, I think that the fight solidified our bond. And the fact that we’ve made your way back to each other proves that we belong in each other's lives.”  Rin walked over and put his arm over my shoulder. </p><p>R: How insightful. Who knew you were such a poet? </p><p>“You’d know if you stuck around long enough to pay attention.” </p><p>R: That could be arranged? </p><p>“Until when? The next competition?” </p><p>O: Hold on, just who the hell are you? </p><p>K: And why is your arm over her? </p><p>R: What do you say I “study abroad” here and we give us a shot? </p><p>“Please, in your dreams.” </p><p>*bursts out laughing* K: Talk about having been there, done that.</p><p>O: HEY DON’T IGNORE ME.</p><p>B: Are we going to have a problem buddy? Step away from the girl and walk away?</p><p>S: I don’t know, are we? </p><p>M: Is everything alright?</p><p>N: YEAH! TIME FOR A RUMBLE!</p><p>“NO, NO RUMBLE NAGISA!” Good god, he reminds me of Nishinoya.</p><p>H: Are these guys bothering you Rin?</p><p>O: Rin? Nagisa? Aren’t those girls names?</p><p>R: Woah, Woah, Woah, Sosuke, guys let’s all come down.</p><p>“Rin’s right. He’s my friend.”</p><p>R: For now anyway. </p><p>“Shut up Rin. Not the time. As for the rest of you guys, you all need to calm down. Swim boys, this is Kuroo, Boukto, Ushijima Bokuto’s girlfriend Ichika, and Oikawa, the volleyball boys. They’re also my friends. So let's all relax.” </p><p>H: Swim boys?</p><p>O: Volleyball boys?</p><p>M: I guess technically she's not wrong?</p><p>K: Not in our department either.</p><p>S: You run with quite a crowd Wakatoshi.</p><p>U: They are not my friends, simply her friends.</p><p>B: Wakatoshi?</p><p>K: So you two know each other? </p><p>U: (P/N) introduce us earlier. </p><p>O: What are you waiting for (P/N)? If Ushiwaka got introductions I want them too. </p><p>“Okay? Well, boys, this is my husband Makoto.”</p><p>O/K/B: HUH??????</p><p>M: (P/N)!</p><p>“Shhh hun, I’m talking. You all heard me correctly. Makoto is my husband.”</p><p>I: But I thought you were with Wakatoshi?</p><p>“Oh, I am, but that’s in a whole different aspect of reality.”</p><p>I: Okay?</p><p>U: It’s best not to question her when she gets like this. Please continue.</p><p>“This is the love of my life Nagisa.”</p><p>N: YAY! </p><p>I: Wait, isn’t that the same as the first one. </p><p>“No, but I wish it was.”</p><p>I: Why can’t it be?</p><p>“HA! PLEASE. The two don’t work together.”</p><p>I: That’s not an answer.</p><p>“MOVING ON! This is the homeworker Rin.”</p><p>B: Why would you want that? </p><p>“Why not? I’d risk it all for him.”</p><p>R: That was oddly sweet. </p><p>N: They’ve got a will they, won’t they situation going on. </p><p>“Spoiler alert, they won’t. Rin goes to school in Australia, and as attractive as he is long distance doesn’t work.” </p><p>*smirk* R: I’m back all the time. </p><p>“Yeah, for like two days and it’s never to visit me. It’s always to swim.”</p><p>R: Business before pleasure. </p><p>Wakatoshi wrapped his arms protectively around my waist. *giggle* “Boyfriend, remember?” </p><p>R: So I’ve heard. You better hold on tight to her Wakatoshi. </p><p>U: I intend to. <br/>S: I’ve never known you to take a loss lying down. </p><p>R: I’m a changed man.</p><p>I: Wait, so who is he?</p><p>“Oh him, he’s Sosuke. He just kind of lives in my head rent free.”</p><p>I: Why?</p><p>“I don’t really know, but I’m not mad about it because look at him.”</p><p>S: Um thanks I think?</p><p>“Rent free.”</p><p>R: Ignore her, you’ll get used to her. </p><p>B: Used to? That means you haven’t known her long. </p><p>S: Correct, this is only our second or third time together.</p><p>“Yeah, Sosuke only comes around when Rin’s here.”</p><p>I: I think you’re forgetting someone. </p><p>“Oh, this Haruka. Not to be confused with Satan worshipper Haruka Nakarmura. You know how some people make a pact that if they reach a certain age and they aren’t married they decide to marry each?”</p><p>I: Yeah?</p><p>“That’s him. He’s super quiet, but I haven’t broken him yet.”</p><p>H: Should I be concerned?</p><p>“Not at all. Anyway those are my boys. Does that make sense?”</p><p>O: No</p><p>K: Oikawa</p><p>*shrug* O: What? Somebody had to say it.</p><p>Rei: I’m sorry, I’m a little tardy. I was just on a call. My name is Rei Ryugazaki, it’s a pleasure to meet (P/N)’s friends. </p><p>B: Finally a normal introduction.</p><p>Rei: Whatever do you mean?</p><p>*chuckles* R: You don’t want to know man. There’s a party going on, we should head back to it. </p><p>“You guys have fun. Me and Wakatoshi are actually going to head out to grab a bite to eat.” I gave each of my boys a hug. “See you guys at your meet tomorrow. Rin, Haruka, I’m sure you two will be amazing.”</p><p>O: HEY! DON’T WE GET HUGS GOODBYE?</p><p>“Are you really going to act like we weren’t going to coincidentally ‘run into you’ at wherever we chose to grab food?”</p><p>O: Well</p><p>“You might as well just come along now.” </p><p>K: Let me grab Haruka.</p><p>“Greeeeeat. Makoto, you’re picking me up tomorrow right?”   </p><p>M: Yeah, I’ll see you then. </p><p>“Rin, Haruka don’t stay up too late. As for the rest of you volleyball boys, let’s go.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0096"><h2>96. LEARN TO LOSE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O: And when did you two get so chummy?</p><p>Tooru, Ichika, Bokuto, Haruka, and Kuroo had all made their way to the restaurant with us. It’s fine, he said. All we’re doing is eating, he said. What could go wrong, he said. Oh, Wakatoshi, NEVER SAY ANYTHING EVER AGAIN. The first part of dinner, well, it was a little awkward, to say the least. Haruka was glaring at me, Tooru was glaring at Wakatoshi, Wakatoshi was glaring at Bokuto, who was glaring back, and no one was talking. The walk over wasn’t much better, except for the few compliments I got about how nice my swim boys were. We made it to a dumpling shop nearby and got a table. “Ummmm, I’m pretty sure it was the first time I overheard you and Hedge fighting about me. During your celebration dinner. Wakatoshi was great that day. It was amazing having someone to listen to me. He sort of  became my unofficial therapist.”</p><p>U: But we met long before that. </p><p>I: So was it love at first sight? </p><p>U: Hardly. </p><p>*smirks* “He gave me a lecture the first time we met.”</p><p>*smirk* U: And she called me a farmer boy the time after.</p><p>H: Are you guys really an item? </p><p>O: No, because I forbid it and (P/N)-chan listens to her oldest and dearest friend.</p><p>“TRY AGAIN, SHITTYKAWA.”</p><p>O: OW (P/N)-CHAN! SO MEAN!</p><p>K: You really enjoy those beatings, don’t you, Tooru?</p><p>B: He must if he says things like that on purpose.</p><p>I: Oikawa, maybe just stay quiet the rest of the night. </p><p>O: Not you too, Ichika. You were the nice oneeeee.</p><p>Haruka and I both punched Tooru on his head.*together* “I’M PLENTY NICE! YOU’RE JUST AN IDIOT!”</p><p>I: Wow, twins!</p><p>Together:  AS IF! STOP THAT. WITCHRUKA/QUEEN KONG</p><p>“ALRIGHT WHO TOLD HER? I’LL KILL ATSUMU!”</p><p>??: Excuse me, could you please stop yelling? It’s disturbing the other customers.</p><p>U: We humbly apologize. </p><p>K: Yes, we’ll make sure to keep it down.</p><p>B: We’re very sorry. </p><p>As the waiter left, we all let out a breath. “Well, that was close.”</p><p>I: Yeah, no more yelling.</p><p>H: Why did all three of them have to apologize for you (P/N)? Can’t the Stuck up little Princess do it herself?</p><p>“Haruka, when people like you, they tend to help you, not that I would expect you to know. Friends are probably a foreign concept to you.”</p><p>H: I HAVE-</p><p>Everyone: Shhhh</p><p>“Inside voice Haruka. Remember?”</p><p>*through gritted teeth* H: I. Hate. You.</p><p>“That’s cute. You should tell it to someone who cares.”</p><p>I: Geez, you guys have a lot of bad blood.</p><p>*shrug* “Not really.”</p><p>O: They’re rivals.</p><p>“That’s not true. You’d have to be in the same league to consider rivals.”</p><p>H: And (P/N) is so below me. I’d never waste my time having a war with her.</p><p>“Haruka, sweetie, you can’t call it a war if you’ve never won anything. At this point, it’s more like a slaughter.”</p><p>H: I seem to recall one thing I beat you to.</p><p>I: What’s that?</p><p>O: Don't ask—sore subject.</p><p>H: The only thing sore about the subject is the loser.</p><p>“Would you really call it a win if you didn’t end together?”</p><p>H: It is if you didn’t get back together either. </p><p>K: Haruka, can you try to be nice to her, for me?</p><p>H: But she-</p><p>K: Haruka, please. </p><p>H: Fine.</p><p>K: (P/N)?</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>I: Wow Kuroo. I’m really impressed with how you handled them. </p><p>O: They’re basically children.</p><p>K: I have a lot of practice with Oikawa and Bokuto.</p><p>B: We don’t fight that much.</p><p>O: We used to back when you had that HUGE crush on - OW, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?</p><p>“LEARN WHEN TO OPEN YOUR MOUTH, YOU IDIOT.”</p><p>O: It's not some big secret. You should be happy that everyone at this table had some sort of crush on you. Next to me that makes you the prettiest person here. OW-</p><p>K: You never learn. </p><p>O: Either way, Ichika has nothing to worry about. Bokuto blew past you and was all hung up on that girlfriend he spent two years with. Sucks we never got to meet her. </p><p>“Yeah..sucks.”</p><p>O: Speaking of which, I heard you two broke up. What are you doing back together? </p><p>“Is that your business?”</p><p>O: (P/N), you don’t have to fake a relationship to make me jealous. I’ll take you back willingly.</p><p>H: HA! How desperate do you have to be to fake a relationship?</p><p>“Last time I checked both of you didn’t have anyone.”</p><p>B: There’s no way. </p><p>K: Our Tooru probably left a trail of broken hearts behind in Brazil.</p><p>“Well, then he can focus on them instead of me. Like I’ve already told everyone, what me and Wakatoshi do and how we define our relationship is none of your business.”</p><p>I: What are you talking about (P/N)? Aren’t Haruka and Kuroo together?</p><p>K: We’re just really good friends. Haruka’s been a great help. She’s been there for me through a lot. I really appreciate her. </p><p>I: Aww, you two are so cute together.</p><p>O: Yeah, real adorable.</p><p>*whispers* U: Are you okay?</p><p>I nodded my head and smiled at him. “It doesn’t bug me at all.”</p><p>I: Why would it bug you? </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>I: Sorry you guys also looked so cute together. I couldn't help but overhear. I thought he was saying something romantic.</p><p>“Wakatoshi likes to save the romantic stuff for bed.”</p><p>I: Let me guess, big spoon? </p><p>“Yup! But sometimes when he’s tired, little spoon.”</p><p>I: I wish Bokuto was like that, he never lets me be the little spoon. </p><p>B: Ichikaaaa</p><p>“Don’t worry, if you fall asleep first or you look tired, he’ll be big spoon for sure. He’s got this habit for taking care of people.”</p><p>I: Oh that’s such a good idea! I’ll have to try it out.</p><p>B: Can you not give her any ideas?</p><p>U: If I suffer, you must as well.</p><p>“Oh? So cuddling with me is suffering? I’ll remember that.”</p><p>K: Careful Ushiwaka, she’ll keep you in the dog house for sure. </p><p>H: Even if it’s his apartment?</p><p>“I like to think of it as our apartment even if I am only there once a week. ”</p><p>O: If you two are so in loveeee, why don’t show us?</p><p>“How?”</p><p>K: Tooru, stop. We’re all having a good time. </p><p>*smirk* H: Kiss him. </p><p>O/B: NO!</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>O: Absolutely not! It’s not happening!</p><p>H: Come on, they’ve done it before. Remember the party?</p><p>“The one where I beat you down to size? How could I forget?”</p><p>B: Don’t pressure her like that Haruka. It’s mean. </p><p>I: Kuroo, control your girl. </p><p>H: If they’re cuddling together in bed, I’m sure they’ve done much worse. It’s one little kiss, what are you so scared of? </p><p>I looked up at Wakatoshi, a blush rising to my cheeks as I saw him already looking down at me. When he brought his head down, just as our lips were about to meet I turned my head. </p><p>FLASHBACK </p><p>I buried my face deeper into his chest, not bearing to be able to look at him when the next question I was about to ask came out of my mouth. “Then why didn’t you kiss me just now?”</p><p>U: Simple really, when I kiss you I want it to be because you want me to, not because you’re upset over a movie and a breakup. When you're ready and we have a proper opportunity it’ll happen. You’ll come to choose me in your own time. Like I’ve told you before I’m a patient man and a lucky one too, not much doesn’t go my way. </p><p>END OF FLASHBACK </p><p>“We don’t negotiate with terrorists like you.” What me and Wakatoshi had, it was good, it was healthy and I wasn’t going to let Haruka or anyone ruin it. Not to prove some point. When me and Wakatoshi kissed it would be perfect, it would on our own time. “I have nothing to prove, I’m not doing it.”</p><p>O: Thank God.</p><p>B: I don’t know if Tooru’s heart could take it.</p><p>I: I don't know if my hand could either with how hard you were squeezing it Ko.</p><p>H: Ha, I knew this was fake! Pathetic.</p><p>K: Haruka, stop this isn’t cool.</p><p>H: Maybe, but it’s cooler than her.</p><p>“Wakatoshi, do you remember what you told me that night? The night it almost happened?”</p><p>O: The night WHAT almost happened?</p><p>U: Of course</p><p>“Well, the same is true for you too, okay? When I kiss you I want it to be because you want me too, not because someone is forcing you to or for some bet. When we’re both ready and we have a proper opportunity, it’ll happen.”</p><p>I: AWWWWWWWW</p><p>H: BARF.</p><p>“Don’t be bitter that nobody loves you. Every troll finds their bridge. I’m sure you can trick someone into loving you too.” </p><p>I: There’s just no stopping them, is there?</p><p>O: I’m leaving.</p><p>K: Don’t forget to pay for your food.</p><p>B: We know where you live. </p><p>O: Yeah, whatever.</p><p>Tooru grumpily got up and paid.  “We should head out too Wakatoshi. Thanks for coming along guys.”</p><p>B: Wait, we’re all heading in the same direction. Why don’t we all walk together? </p><p>“Sure, is that okay with you Wakatoshi?”</p><p>U: I do not mind. </p><p>K: Then let’s all pay and head out. </p><p>When we got up to pay for our food the girl at the register basically drooled over Wakatoshi, Kuroo, and Bokuto. “Um? How much is mine?” </p><p>??: Zero, your cute boyfriend took care of it. </p><p>“Huh?” </p><p>??: I know. A hottie and a gentleman. You’re so lucky. UH RESPECTFULLY MA’AM.</p><p>“Ma’am?”</p><p>U: Let’s go wait for them to finish outside. </p><p>Wakatoshi interlaced his fingers with mine and smiled at me. “You didn’t have to do that?” </p><p>U: It’s date night. I normally pay on date night. </p><p>“You certainly are one of a kind Wakatoshi Ushijima.”</p><p>O: Yeah, you certainly are. </p><p>“Tooru? I thought you went home?” </p><p>O: I wanted to get some air. </p><p>“Well, you got some! We’re all walking home together if you want to join.”</p><p>O: I would love to, but I have a question for Ushiwaka first.</p><p>“Oh god.”</p><p>O: Riddle me this Ushiwaka. If reality is cruel and kindness is a lie, what business does the miracle boy have being kind to my little (P/N)?</p><p>“He doesn’t have to have a reason to be nice to me.” </p><p>U: Business? Who are you to question my intentions with (P/N)? My business with her is none of yours. </p><p>O: (P/N), don’t tell me you’re actually falling for this crap. The perfect athlete, the perfect gentleman, it’s an act if you ask me. You don’t even know what he’s really like. </p><p>“I know him plenty.”</p><p>U: Perfect you say? You know what I hate most about people like you. </p><p>“Oh no.” </p><p>O: OH and Who exactly are people like me? </p><p>“A nice person who listens to (P/N) and walks away when he’s told?” </p><p>U: People who have failed to live up to their full potential. You failed to live up to yours and now here you are chasing this concept of perfection. Do you know where this started?</p><p>“Or someone who completely ignores me.”</p><p>O: Don’t you dare say it.</p><p>“Can I ?”</p><p>U: You should’ve gone to Shiratorizwa. Only then would you have let this delusion of perfection vanish. At Shiratorizawa, we did not chase perfection, we only strived to improve and had you not wasted your potential at a school as weak as Aoba Johsai, you would have learned the same lesson. </p><p>“Hey, watch it. You know Hedge went there too.” </p><p>U: I thought we were the same you and I, but for a fool still grasping at perfection I now know you’ve already lost. </p><p>“Well, I guess I’m just talking to myself at this point.” </p><p>U: You’ve embraced an impossible concept and accepted defeat. All you have left is your worthless pride.</p><p>O: YOU JUST KEEP WATCHING. THIS WORTHLESS PRIDE IS GOING TO BE THE THING THAT SHUTS YOU DOWN ONCE AND FOR ALL. </p><p>U: There is no such thing as perfection. It is only infatuation. When something is truly perfect, there is no room for improvement. It is a dead-end, just like Aoba Johsai was to you. Do you understand? Choosing Aoba Johsai, was your biggest mistake. It made you weak.</p><p>*scoffs* O: My biggest mistake huh? Shiratorizwa might have taught you something, but you kept that antique way of thinking. The strong vs the weak. You still focus on one player. You don’t understand that the strongest team of six wins. You don’t understand that my dream wasn’t to go to nationals, my dream was to go to nationals with my team. Do you even dream Ushiwaka?</p><p>U: I do not understand.</p><p>O: Of course you don’t. You don’t understand because you’ve never had one. You’ve never had to struggle and fight to make something a reality. My team and I fought together. We used our dream of nationals, we used that to keep going forward, and for you to call it worthless, that just pushed us to be better. I may not have gone to nationals, but at the very least I got to stay home with my team and my best friend. I wouldn’t want to go without a single one of them. I’m doing just fine, now. I’ve taken another path and while it may be different than yours when our paths do cross again, I WILL CRUSH YOU.  So mind your own business. (P/N) turned down Shiratorizwa too and for Karasuno of all places. </p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>O: At least I had a reason for rejecting them. What was your reason? Because Tobio wasn’t going? You followed your friend to a lesser school all because you didn’t want to be alone and yet you get no grief. </p><p>U: She is different. </p><p>“And why is that? Because I had no potential or because I’m a girl ?’</p><p>U: (P/N)</p><p>“Are you kidding? I’ve sat here listening to you two fight for the last ten minutes and for what? To be ignored and now slandered?”</p><p>O: Let me guess, this is the part when you run.</p><p>“No, this the part where you both apologize.”</p><p>O: To difficult for you is it? Can’t handle how mean I'm being to your little boy toy?</p><p>“It is difficult for me, but not for that reason. It breaks my heart to see you this way. You still think that you’re not enough. I can’t stand it. I can’t stand watching you self-destruct and be this jealous over who I choose to be close to just because you think you don’t measure up. Are you that insecure?”</p><p>O: You care so much, don’t you? You care so much that you’ll sleep with any guy who’s willing just to teach me-</p><p>SMACK. “That’s enough. You can wallow all you want, but don’t bring me into it. This may surprise you to know Tooru, but not everything I do is about you. It sucks that you're hurt, but trying to bring me down with you, that’s low even for you. I’m done with this little spat. And for your information, I seem to remember someone following their friend to a lesser school because they wanted to win together too. In fact, I seem to remember him just saying he didn’t regret it.”</p><p>O: What?</p><p>“You’re such a hypocrite. It’s only different for me because you hate Tobi and the only reason we’re having this conversation is because you can’t stand Wakatoshi. Karasuno was home to me just like Aoba Johsai was to you. You don’t have a right to disrespect it.”</p><p>O: Then why did you leave the second you stopped being friends with him. </p><p>“You’re unbelievable.”</p><p>O: (P/N)-</p><p>“Are you really going to sit here and tell me that if Hedge had gone to Shiratorizwa you wouldn’t have followed along? Go ahead and tell me I’m wrong. *silence* Exactly, you can’t. You don’t get to come here and question my life choices as if it had anything to do with either one of you. You also don’t get to come here just to argue with Wakatoshi and get into a pissing match about the past. It’s over and done with. Move on the both of you. You didn’t go to nationals, oh well. I went five times, twice during one season and three times the other, it wasn’t that special. And you, he didn’t go to Shiratoizwa, he’s made his peace with it and so should you. You guys aren’t friends, stop worrying about his wasted potential and focus on your own. Also, who the hell are you to say that I don’t have potential.</p><p>U: I did not say-</p><p>“No, you didn’t. Not in so many words, but that’s what you meant. You both had no right to bring me into this fight.”</p><p>U: Are you upset?</p><p>“What do you think?” </p><p>U: I believe this is a rhetorical question.</p><p>“Give the boy a prize. I’m out of here.” </p><p>O: (P/N), wait-</p><p>I stormed away but didn’t make it too far because I saw two bodies on the road near the restaurant. </p><p>O: (P/N), I’m-</p><p>“Shh.”</p><p>O: I just wanted to say - </p><p>“Shut up, it’s Kuroo and Haruka.” </p><p>O: Haven’t you learned your lesson about eavesdropping yet?</p><p>“You’re right, I have. I’ve learned that we have to get closer if we want to hear better.  Shut up and stay low, both of you.” </p><p>K: I’m really sorry Haruka. I didn’t mean to lead you on in any way. </p><p>*whispering* “Ooooo, she has a thing for him.”</p><p>*whispering* U: (P/N), it’s not right that we-</p><p>*whispering*  “Shhh, I can’t hear.”</p><p>H: Is it me? </p><p>K: No, no. Not at all. Unfortunately, I’ve already given my heart to someone else, although it's a little one sided on my part.</p><p>H: One-sided? </p><p>K: She’s lost a lot of people, one after the other so now she rejects love. I’ve sworn to watch over her and bear the weight of her future on my shoulders.</p><p>H: Where’s the reward in that? How do you win?</p><p>K: The thing is, with her, I don’t care about such a little thing like that. Winning? A Reward? They aren’t important. What is important is her smile. I guess you could call that my reward. Recently I’ve been seeing it a lot more than usual and it made me realize that I want to keep seeing it. I want to be the reason behind it and if I can’t be, then I’ll have to be okay with someone who is. I want her to be happy and let love back into her heart, but until she’s willing to, I'm going to surround her with love myself and pray for her happiness. <br/> <br/>He’s… he’s talking about me. Tetsuro… just how much do you love me? I didn’t realize it, but I grabbed onto the bush and made it russell. </p><p>K: Alright, come out already. Who’s there? </p><p>I slowly got up and gave them both a smile. “Haruka, Tetsuro, fancy seeing you guys here.”</p><p>*smirk* K: What are you doing in a bush? Eavesdropping? </p><p>“What? Me? Nooo. I would never.” </p><p>K: Oh, I’m sure.</p><p>“Well, funny story. You two can come out now.”</p><p>K: Oikawa and Ushiwaka?</p><p>“These two meatheads were fighting the way they normally do and they both said equally stupid things, but this time they got the idea to put me in the middle.”</p><p>*chuckles* K: Not the smartest plan. </p><p>*giggle* “I know! That’s what I’m saying. Anyway, I stormed off because I was upset and then  I saw you two but didn’t want to interrupt so instead I hid in this bush.”</p><p>K: You mean you wanted to eavesdrop and listen the way you always do. </p><p>“That’s not fair.” </p><p>H: You. It’s always you.  THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT.</p><p>“Come again?”</p><p>H: It’s all your fault. He likes you and you won’t give him the time of day. JUST SET HIM FREE. IT’S BEEN 4 YEARS AND HE’S STILL HUNG UP ON YOU. WHAT’S SO SPECIAL ABOUT HER? WHAT HAS ALL THREE OF YOU WRAPPED AROUND HER LITTLE FINGER. </p><p>“Um, what?”</p><p>K: Haruka, listen to me. I need you to calm down. </p><p>H: I just want to know. Kuroo, why do you constantly pick her? Why can’t you pick me? It’s not fair. </p><p>O: It really isn’t, but sometimes life isn’t fair. </p><p>H: WHO THE HELL ASKED YOU?</p><p>K: Haruka, I’m sorry, but he’s right. Sometimes you don’t get what you hope for, but you shouldn’t look for someone to blame. You should say that’s life and muddle your way through frustration. </p><p>H: Muddle my way through the frustration?</p><p>B: Hey, what did we miss? </p><p>“Haruka confessed to Kuroo. This is the aftermath.”</p><p>I: And you're watching because?</p><p>“She blames me, but Kuroo and Oikawa are doing really well trying to calm her down. Hang out, this is kind of entertaining.” <br/> <br/>O: Sometimes, the people we like don’t like us back, and it’s painful, but there’s nothing we can do about it. </p><p>H: You don’t understand. You’ll never understand.</p><p>O: I do, I do understand.</p><p>H: When has Tooru Oikawa ever had a girl not like him back?</p><p>*smiles sadly* O: There’s this one girl, I think the world of her, but I keep letting her down. She’s too good for me and I think she’s finally realized it. I just.. I always say the wrong thing. She makes me so tongue-tied I feel like an idiot. Trust me when I say I know what it’s like when someone doesn’t feel the same way about you. It’s someone you can’t stop thinking about. It hurts, it really does. But you can’t make people like you. </p><p>I: You think it’s someone girl in Brazil? </p><p>“Must be.” </p><p>H: I don’t like him. I love him. </p><p>O: I know. But love isn’t about grand gestures or the moon and the stars. It’s just dumb luck. Sometimes, you meet someone who feels the same way. And then sometimes you're unlucky, but one day, you're going to meet someone who appreciates you for who you are. </p><p>K: Haruka, I’m really sorry. But there are seven billion people on this planet. Someday, you’re going to meet someone and one of them is going to climb up on the moon for you, it’s just not me. </p><p>H: Really? </p><p>K: Of course, you’re brilliant and dedicated and gorgeous. Not to mention a very nice person.  </p><p>“Alright, let’s not go lying to the girl.” </p><p>I: (P/N), can’t you be a little nicer to her. </p><p>“No, I can’t. You know what, this is getting ridiculous. Hey Haruka, what are you doing sitting here crying over some boy? You’re setting women back by ages.”</p><p>H: Who cares.</p><p>“Poor little Haruka, always rejected. Always the second choice. I wonder what’s like always losing to the person you hate most in life. Then again, I wouldn’t know considering you’ve never beat me.” </p><p>H: WATCH IT IWAIZUMI.</p><p>“Or what? You’ll drown me in your tears? *scoff* Look at you, you’re pathetic.”</p><p>I: (P/N), THAT’S ENOUGH.</p><p>“What is this, the third, the fourth time Kuroo’s chosen me over you? I didn’t even have to lure him into bed to get him to love me this much. Isn’t that sad?”</p><p>H: YOU’RE A LIAR. </p><p>“Kuroo?” </p><p>K: We’ve never...um...</p><p>“Had sex. It’s okay. You can say it, it’s not some big secret. I’ve never even seen his junk Haruka, but somehow he still wants me more. Isn’t it something that you refuse to believe me just because your mind can’t accept that you’re a loser? You’ve always lost to me and you always will.”</p><p> I: (P/N), you're going too far!</p><p>“You know it’s true. That voice in the back of your head, screaming at you to give up, telling you that you’ll never be a match for me, accept it, because as soon as you do  time will help you move on.” </p><p>I: She’s hurt enough. This is mean.</p><p>“Good, if she’s that hurt then she’ll finally learn her lesson.” </p><p>H: I don’t need a lecture from you of all people. You can’t even keep a man. Kuroo cheated on you and Oikawa left. You have no room to talk. </p><p>“I feel sorry for you Haruka, you’re living in this little world where you think as long as you hate me enough that you can win, but the hard fact is that you can’t. Do you think those facts hurt me? Because they don’t. There’s no use in only accepting the version of the truth that’s comfortable for you. Have a little respect for yourself. If you see he doesn’t like you, move on and find someone who does. I’m moving on ahead, so the only question left to ask is how far in the dust will I leave you?” </p><p>H: I WILL END YOU.</p><p>“Not when you’re sitting on the floor crying over my ex-boyfriend like some baby.” </p><p>H: YOU’RE DEAD. </p><p>“Oop look at that. She’s found the strength to stand.”  </p><p>H: I WILL GO TO MED SCHOOL AND BECOME A DOCTOR WAY BEFORE YOU EVER STEP FOOT ON A COURT AS A SPORTS THERAPIST. I’M GOING TO BEAT YOU. </p><p>“Maybe, but I guess we’ll just have to wait to find out. Wakatoshi, your house is nearby and you have an early morning. Ready to go?”<br/> <br/>U: Yes. Goodbye, everyone. </p><p>“It is a goodbye indeed. Have a good night everyone. Oh and Haruka, better buckle down, don’t spend too much licking those wounds, finals are coming up. Wouldn’t want you to lose to me a 7th time in a row. Not that anyone's keeping track. I’ll meet you guys back here in a bit, later.”</p><p>H: AHHHHHH, I WILL CRUSH HER. SHE WON’T EVEN KNOW WHAT HIT HER. *mutters while walking away* Stupid, idiot, moranic, overconfident (P/N). I WON’T LOSE AGAIN.</p><p>*Oikawa and Kuroo burst out laughing* I: What the hell just happened?</p><p>O: Looks like someone's forgotten all about their little crush on you Kuroo. </p><p>B: That was short-lived. </p><p>O: Her hatred for (P/N) really transcends her love for you. </p><p>*chuckles* K: That (P/N) certainly does have a way with words. </p><p> I: I don’t get it. Don’t she think she was being a little harsh?</p><p>O: Harsh? Yes, but it’s what she needed to hear from (P/N). </p><p>K: There’s a time to take someone’s hand and lead them along, but there is also a time you have to be stern and let them fend for themselves. (P/N) must have realized that Haruka wouldn’t take her hand so she gave her something better to focus on. </p><p>O: Either way, I’m sure it’s nothing (P/N), hasn’t already told herself a thousand times after all her breakups.</p><p>I: Are you sure she wasn’t just trying to be mean? Those two do hate each other.</p><p>K: Ichika, you and (P/N) have a very different dynamic than Haruka and (P/N) do. There’s a lot of history and a lot of hurt. The same things she said to you wouldn’t have helped Haruka, they would’ve just made her feel worse. (P/N) understood that. She wasn’t trying to be a jerk,  she was trying to help the best way she knew how. </p><p>I: I think I get it, I just feel bad. </p><p>O: What’s worse, hearing the truth, having it crush you then rebuilding or living under the weight of a lie? Ignorance is bliss, but someday the curtain has to drop, it’s better it does now than later.</p><p>B: (P/N), did her a favor. She gave Haruka a goal to put her energy towards and something to focus on so she wouldn’t have to spend all her time thinking about this. <br/> <br/>K: Haruka will find her one, just like I found mine. And I firmly believe they’ll look at her the same way I look at (P/N).  </p><p>I: (P/N), you must really love her Kuroo.</p><p>K: Yeah, I really do. But that’s not important. We should catch up with them before they get too far.</p><p>I: You guys go ahead. Ko, can I talk to you for a second?</p><p>O: Ooo sounds serious. Trouble in paradise. *Kuroo and Bokuto hit him on the head* OW! WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP DOING THAT?</p><p>B: BECAUSE YOU KEEP SAYING STUPID THINGS!</p><p>K: Take all the time you need Ichika, it’ll give me time to talk some sense into this idiot.</p><p>O: Great, a lecture. I love Oikuroo time. </p><p>I: Oi what?</p><p>K: Don’t ask, let’s just go. Later you two.</p><p>MEANWHILE</p><p>“Well that certainly was ….eventful?”</p><p>U: Just like the last one was. It’s always interesting when the three of them get together.</p><p>“Can you believe those three moved in together?”</p><p>U: All your ex-boyfriends under one roof. </p><p>“They aren't so bad. Even together they’re pretty great. It’s just-“</p><p>U: They all love you.</p><p>“I don’t know if love is the right word. I think unresolved feelings might be the better phrase for it. It’s difficult and messy, but Oikawa’s leaving soon. Hopefully, I can get Kuroo to let me switch out of my internship with Bokuto and then my class will be over and I can go back to being friendly at a distance with them.”<br/>U: And that Haruka girl. </p><p>“What about her?” </p><p>U: Were you not being harsh? </p><p>“This coming from the man who told me all three breakups were my fault?” </p><p>U: You were not crying and are far more resilient than what she made herself out to be. </p><p> “Haruka is… complicated to say the least. We go all the way back to middle school. She’s an old friend. I know things are rough right now, but I think we're the same behind all the hate and the inferiority complex. We’ve got the same issues, but I’ve just had more practice and help to deal with them than she has. I cut her down today and I hit her hard. If she acts like she normally does, I know she’ll start plotting her revenge and spring back up. You shouldn’t underestimate her. She’s stronger than she looks. And more importantly, she’s paid for her mistakes the way I paid for mine. She has nothing to prove, it’s only a matter of time before she figures it out and stops punishing herself.” </p><p>U: So you’ve forgiven her for what happened in the past?</p><p>“Yeah, I did a long time ago, because forgiving her was the only way I could forgive myself.  It wouldn’t be right to forgive myself and Kuroo all the while continuing to hate her. We were kids. There’s nothing we can do to change it. It’s in the past and we can either choose to run from it or learn from it.”</p><p>U: Have you told her that? </p><p>“And ruin our rivalry? I don’t think so. She’ll come to learn a lot from me, just like I’ve learned a lot from her.” </p><p>U: You certainly have grown. </p><p>“So I’ve heard. But dull is the blade of the lazy assassin and that is why I keep polishing mine.” </p><p>U: Really now? Quoting from an anime? </p><p>“Koro-sensei didn’t say anything that wasn’t true. Karma and Haruka are a lot alike.  Cocky, smart, not to mention gifted. Everything that girl puts her mind to seems to work out in her favor. But when I come into the picture she forgets just how amazing she really is, and gets blinded by rage or jealousy then fumbles. There’s nothing she wants more than to defeat me, but hatred only gets you so far. That’s the only reason everything comes out lopsided. She outclasses me in every aspect. She’s smarter, she’s prettier, and hell sometimes I even think she’s a better person than I am. Someday she’ll realize I’m not her competition, in fact, we aren’t even in the same league. But until then, if she needs me to play the villain, I will. </p><p>U: How noble. </p><p>“She’s figuring it out little by little. All this rage, it’s just about her trying to hang onto the fact that I’m not as evil as she makes me out to be. But if I wasn’t and she accepted that, it would break her. She’s not ready for that, so I’ll let her focus on her hatred for me for now. I’ll let it drive her, eventually, her heart will heal and she’ll find the strength to love again. And when she does, she’ll finally realize that she’s immaculate.”</p><p>U: Do you think she’ll finally get what she wants?</p><p>“Not if I have anything to say about it. For a young person for whom everything comes easy the pain of defeat can be a much-needed wake-up call. But to learn to win she must first learn to lose.”</p><p>*chuckles* U: Hasn’t she lost to you enough, (P/N)-sensei? </p><p>“No, because she still hasn’t realized the purpose of defeat. She hasn’t grown yet and she hasn’t realized that I’ve just been living my life the best way I know how. Let’s not tell her that though; it’ll be more fun when she figures it out on her own.”</p><p>U: The difference between the novice and the master, is that the master has lost more than the novice has tried.</p><p>“She’ll be fine. I know she will. She just has to learn to take a step back and start learning from her mistakes. It’s time she recognizes that I’m her weakness and make a plan to correct it.” </p><p>U: Was it all your losses that made you this wise (P/N) Iwaizumi?</p><p>“Nope, that was a certain therapist man that I have around. He’s been a great deal of help even if he doesn’t realize it. He’s very precious to me.” </p><p>U: I think he’d like you to know that you're very precious to him as well. </p><p>“Good. Because we just got to his house and he has a game tomorrow. Wish him luck for me will you?”</p><p>U: It’s late. Will you be safe walking back? I can wait until they’ve all caught up.</p><p>“I’m a big girl Wakatoshi, I’ll be fine. I have my phone on me at all times and - Tooru and Kuroo are right there. So much for some quiet time to think.”</p><p>U: Don’t pout. It’s better this way. </p><p>“If it’ll spark joy then I’ll run to those two stooges as fast as you want me to.” He looked at me so softly I wondered if maybe, maybe it was time to give us a chance. </p><p>U: When I said you were precious to me, it was not a joke.</p><p>“I know. I wasn’t joking either Wakatoshi.”<br/> <br/>U: (P/N), tonight, should I be taking that as a loss or win? </p><p>“I don’t know. You’ll have to tell me that after your win tomorrow.” I reached up and pulled Wakatishi’s face down to kiss him on the cheek. When I pulled away, I smiled at him. The softness in his eyes finally reached the rest of his face. “Goodnight Wakatoshi.”</p><p>U: Goodnight (P/N) Iwaizumi. Goodnight</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0097"><h2>97. I WANT TO SWIM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ushijima Wakatoshi, you’ve given me quite a lot to think about. So I’m precious to you am I? It’s about time. </p><p>MEANWHILE</p><p>B: What did you want to talk about? </p><p>I: Ko, are you… are you happy? With me I mean.</p><p>B: Of course I am. We had a pretty good night tonight, right? We haven’t fought at all.</p><p>I: I know and that’s what I wanted to talk about. Tonight, was it me that made you happy, or was it (P/N)?</p><p>B: Why would you say that?</p><p>I: I don’t know. It’s just a feeling I got.</p><p>B: A feeling?</p><p>I: Yeah, it’s just-</p><p>B: Hey, hey, hey. You’re my girlfriend, not (P/N), you remember that right, beautiful?</p><p>I: Yeah</p><p>B: We’ve had six great months together and I know I’ve been a little off this last week, but I’m going to try to get better. I’m really sorry. Everything will go back to normal soon. I promise.</p><p>I: I just... I don't want to lose you. The you that I love. </p><p>B: You won’t, I promise. That call with Akaashi helped a lot. </p><p>Bokuto gave Ichika a sweet kiss on the cheek and a big hug. B: We should get back then.</p><p>A FEW FEET AWAY ON THEIR WALK </p><p>O: And how can I help you, dear roommate of mine.</p><p>K: (P/N), I need you to let her go.</p><p>O: Now, now Tetsu-Chan, you must be joking. Because you’re the last person who should give me advice on her.</p><p>K: I know we’ve had a rocky past, but I care about her. You’re leaving soon and I want our relationship to go to the next level. </p><p>O: And what is this? You’re asking for my approval? </p><p>K: I’m asking to step out of the way. If you’re constantly chasing her she’s never going to commit to- </p><p>O: You? Have you forgotten the long line of suitors she has or should we step back into that party? </p><p>K: To anyone. She’s never going to be happy if you keep getting in her way. You’ve got to let go.</p><p>O: Listen, this is pointless. I would step back, I really would, but she’s with Ushiwaka and I’m never going to let that happen. He doesn’t get to have her. </p><p>K: Do you remember what you told me all those years ago when we first met?</p><p>*smirk* O: That I’d stomp you, but I’m scared the gel in your hair would break through the sole of my shoe.</p><p>*punches Oikawa* K: IDIOT </p><p>FLASHBACK</p><p>O: I’m not saying I like it, or that I support this relationship but I’ll stop fighting it.</p><p>K: Oh how will I ever repay your kind favor…</p><p>O: I’m serious Roster Head... The way she looks at you. I remember when those eyes looked at me like that.. and... I mess it up…and when she smiles, one of those goofy smiles, when you can see it reach her eyes and you know that she thinks the world of you and you know that she’s happy, really truly happy. Stepping out of her way, uncomplicating things… if this is the only thing I can do to keep seeing that smile, even if it isn’t aimed at me, I’ll do it because I love her. </p><p>END OF FLASHBACK<br/>O: Right</p><p>K: You know you’re hurting her right? Look at her, look at them both. The only reason those two aren’t together is because she doesn't want to hurt your feelings.</p><p>O: Those are the eyes *smirk* and there goes the goofy smile.</p><p>K: I know you still love her, but I think you also know you have to let her go. The semester will end eventually and she deserves to be with someone who makes her smile like that. If that bird brain bastard is what makes her happy, who are you to stand in the way? </p><p>O: It’s kind of crazy isn’t it. Making her happy shouldn’t hurt this much.</p><p>K: Actually, the word you're looking for. It's love. If you're looking for the word that means caring for someone beyond all rationality; wanting them to have everything they want, no matter how much it destroys you, that’s called love.</p><p>O: And who taught you that Tetsu-chan?</p><p>K: Some idiot with a bad hairstyle. </p><p>“You want to talk hair Kuroo? Really?” </p><p>K: Don’t disrespect the do, Babe. I thought you would at least remember that.</p><p>“How could I forget the one thing you loved more than me.” </p><p>O: Tetsu-chan, is that true?</p><p>“If it was me or the hair gel? The hair gel would win by a landslide.” </p><p>K: I’ll have you know this is O’ Natural. </p><p>O: It’s 1 AM. There’s no way it stays up that long on its own.</p><p>“Boys, boys, Oikawa is right. It’s 1 AM and I have to be up by 7 if I’m going to support my boys at the Adlers game and the swim tournament tomorrow. You both know how I get when I don’t get enough sleep.”</p><p>O: (P/N), you and Ushiwaka, are you end game?</p><p>“Um, I don’t know, maybe? It’s a little early to tell, but I’m in no rush to figure it out. We haven’t even really kissed.” </p><p>O: He makes you happy.</p><p>“Yeah? So? A lot of people make me happy, that doesn’t mean I have to date them.” </p><p>O: What I meant to say was, that if you wanted to date him, it’s okay. You can date him, I support it if it makes you happy. </p><p>“Um, okay?”</p><p>O: Are you going to? </p><p>“I don’t really know, but what I do know is that I don’t need your blessing to date Wakatoshi. I’m a grown woman. ”</p><p>O: Yeah, you’ve grown, right before my eyes. You’re not the same girl who hid behind me all those years ago. You don’t need saving. </p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>O: Yeah, I’m just fine. I’m only reminiscing. </p><p>“Okay? Tooru, as much as I appreciate the change of pace, the Big Brother act is kinda freaking me out.” </p><p>O: CAN’T A GUY BE SENTIMENTAL WITH THE GIRL THAT IS PRACTICAL HIS BABY SISTER. IS THAT SO WEIRD, HUH?</p><p>“Whatever you want ‘Big Bro’. But, speaking of change of pace, Kuroo there’s something I have to ask you as my TA.” </p><p>K: Can’t it wait until office hours on Monday.</p><p>“Um, not really. I kind of want to have an answer for when I see Mr. Azuma at the swim meet tomorrow. Do you think it'd be okay if I maybe transferred my internship?” </p><p>B: What?</p><p>“Oh hey, Bokuto.” </p><p>K: Say that again. </p><p>“I want to transfer my internship from the MSBY Black Jackals to the Hidaka University Swim Team under Mr. Azuma’s guidance.” </p><p>B: No</p><p>“I’m really sorry Bokuto, but I wasn’t really asking you.” </p><p>B: (P/N), you can’t leave.</p><p>“And why’s that?” </p><p>B: Because we just became friends again. I know I’ve been kind of a jerk and I made things a little difficult, but things will be different now. We can have fun at practice, I promise. </p><p>“This isn’t about you.”</p><p>K: Either way the answer is no.</p><p>“What?’’ </p><p>K: I said no </p><p>“Why not?” </p><p>B: The Black Jackals are a nationally ranked professional Division 1 team in the V league. The only thing better than that is the Olympics and you want to trade that for some college team?</p><p>“I didn’t ask you.” </p><p>K: Do you know how many people would kill for your spot?</p><p>I: Kuroo, maybe you should hear her out. </p><p>B: Ichika, stay out of it. </p><p>I: Excuse me?</p><p>O: He’s a little heated. I think it’s best we both just stay quiet for now.</p><p>“Mr. Azuma is a professional swim coach! He’s coached professional swimmers overseas and everything!” </p><p>K: No, absolutely not.</p><p>“I don’t understand why you're being so difficult. Mr. Azuma is a great teacher. He has valuable lessons to teach me, an international perspective on things because of his training in America, and the best part is that it’s a new connection for the school.” </p><p>K: If it’s not Bokuto, why do you want to leave? </p><p>“Because *blushes* I had my moment.” Kuroo and Bokuto both burst out laughing in my face. </p><p>B: You can’t be serious. </p><p>K: (P/N), you don’t even know how to swim. Do you really expect us to believe you had your defining moment with a sport that you can’t even do?</p><p>I was so embarrassed. I knew this would happen if I told them. “This is exactly why I didn’t want to tell you. You both had moments when you fell in love with volleyball, why is it so hard to believe that I fell in love with swimming.” </p><p>B: Because you don’t know how. </p><p>“I’m learning.” </p><p>K: And you hate the smell of the ocean and the pool. You would need at least one of those to swim.</p><p>“The chlorine isn’t that bad once you get used to it.” </p><p>O: Guys she said she was learning, why don’t you give her a chance to explore it. </p><p>K: So you’re learning to swim?</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>K: And who’s teaching you? </p><p>“Makoto and Haruka.” </p><p>K: I get it now. </p><p>B: Did one of those swim boys say something to you? </p><p>“Excuse me?” </p><p>B: Did they get into your head, this isn’t like you?</p><p>“Seriously?”</p><p>O: Dude, choose your next words very carefully.</p><p>I: I think you should both listen to Oikawa.</p><p>“No, no. Go ahead Bokuto, tell me what exactly I’m like.” </p><p>O: Bokuto, don’t. Trust me on this one. If the next words out of your mouth aren’t I’m sorry then you're going to be. </p><p>K: Why should he apologize? (P/N), Bokuto’s right, what’s really going on? Is it the Redhead or the one that looks like Kageyama?</p><p>*scoffs* “Wow.” </p><p>O: Kuroo, seriously, shut up. </p><p>B: What he means is that it can’t be the one with the green eyes. He’s too nice, definitely not your type, so he definitely wouldn’t be worth leaving volleyball for.</p><p>“No, I heard him the first time. I was just giving him a chance to correct himself.”</p><p>K: I just mean that when guys are involved you tend to get a little… stir crazy and go to extremes.</p><p>“That’s not true.”</p><p>O: They’re dead. The Owl and The Rooster are dead. It might be cheaper to buy a casket and stick them both in together. She's actually going to kill them. </p><p>K: You followed Oikawa to his middle school, Kageyama to Karasuno, your brother to Tokyo, and you probably would’ve followed me to Nekoma if we hadn’t broken up. Do you really want me to believe this isn’t about some guy? </p><p>“Oh my gosh, SERIOUSLY?”</p><p>O: This is your chance Kuroo. Take it all back now.</p><p>“NO! Kuroo I can not believe the crap that just came out of your mouth.”</p><p>B: But he’s not wrong (P/N). When it comes to guys you’re kind of an idiot.</p><p>“EXCUSE ME?”</p><p>B: I think it’s the one that looks like Kageyama. Haruka. He is the one teaching her how to swim and that’s his coach. It has to be him.</p><p>“OKAY, THAT IS ENOUGH! ARE YOU TWO LISTENING TO YOURSELVES? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? I TELL YOU THAT I HAVE MY MOMENT AND THIS WHAT YOU THINK. I CAN BE FRIENDS WITH A GUY WITHOUT DEVELOPING FEELING FOR THEM.”</p><p>B: Are your usual tricks not working? This whole “learning to swim” thing is a new way to get him to sleep with you, right?</p><p>“We’re just friends.” </p><p>I: BOKUTO</p><p>O: Uncalled for. (P/N), are you alright?</p><p>B: I’m not wrong though, am I? Are you forgetting that we were “just friends” once too (P/N)?</p><p>I: What?</p><p>O: You can’t be serious. </p><p>B: For about two years in fact. </p><p>“Is that what you think of me Bokuto? That I just sleep with any guy who’s remotely nice to me?” </p><p>B: You’re full of shit. You prance around at practice smiling at everyone. You even managed to fool a couple of guys into thinking you were cute, but that wasn’t enough. I guess not being able to hook up with any of them sucks. Points for professionalism though. </p><p>I : Kuroo, grab Oikawa now. </p><p>Tooru lunged forward, but Kuroo was able to stop Tooru’s fist from connecting with Bokuto’s face. </p><p>B: Why are you so mad Oikawa? You know it’s true. </p><p>O:  IF (P/N) ISN’T GOING TO KILL YOU, I WILL. YOU’RE DEAD OWL, YOU HEAR ME. </p><p>K: YOU BOTH NEED TO CALM DOWN! BOKUTO YOUR OUT OF LINE MAN! APOLOGIZE! </p><p>B: I’m out of line? You were basically agreeing with me! And you know what the funny thing is?   Even though you sit there flirting away and spouting your nonsense about how you love some guy from your past, you spent all night playing girlfriend with Ushiwaka, so really (P/N), who are trying to kid, tell us what this is really about. Who are you “in love with” now? Who’s your little soulmate?</p><p>“Is that it?” </p><p>I: Bokuto, please stop. You’re going too far.</p><p>B: Why the hell are you crying? She didn’t deny it so it’s clearly true. </p><p>“And you? Is that what you think of me too?”</p><p>K: (P/N), I’m really sorry, but at least try to see from our perspective.  </p><p>O: WRONG ANSWER. LET GO! </p><p>“Tooru; it’s okay. You can stop. I’m fine.”</p><p>B: Yeah so fine. Look around. Is there anyone here who’s pants you haven’t tried to get into?</p><p>I couldn’t take it anymore. I slapped Bokuto square across the face. I will not cry. I WILL NOT CRY. I WILL NOT CRY, NOT IN FRONT OF ANY OF THEM. “That was rude and inappropriate Bokuto, I’m sorry I slapped you. I got upset and I reacted. You clearly have a lot of feelings and I’m sorry if I’m the cause of them. I honestly think they're coming from a place of insecurity, but to be perfectly frank with you, you had no right to listen to that conversation and you have even less of a right to lecture me on my personal life or our past, especially not in front of your girlfriend. You weren’t just a friend, you know that or at least I hope you did. I’m sorry you had to listen through the door and I’m sorry that I found a way to move on, but I hope that getting this out of your system gave you all the closure that you needed.”</p><p>B: (P/N)-</p><p>“Bokuto, I gave you your chance to talk, now it’s my turn. You want to talk about my sex life, fine, I’ve had sex one time, with one person. I’ve had oral a bunch, primarily with you, but some was involved during the real thing. The guys from Hidaka University, they’re my friends, not my “friends” like you're trying to suggest, but my actual friends, unlike the two of you. Those guys are nice to me and sure I flirt with them, but it’s only because I thought it was funny and some of them did too. Like you, I have a lot of feelings and the ones I have for Wakatoshi are difficult to comprehend, so I’m trying to digest them. I don’t want to jump before I’m ready because I’ve made that mistake before. I also have feelings for someone else, so I have to consider them because Wakatoshi is my friend and I don’t want to hurt him. He understands that; because, unlike when we were together, he listens to me. He listens when I talk and when we get into a disagreement, or he doesn’t like something I said, we come up with a solution together. He understands that a relationship has two people in it and we both matter equally. We’re a team. I’m in a really good spot and I’m sorry if my walking into your life messed it up for you. Part of me thought leaving would help you too. You always seemed so miserable when I was around and I wanted to change that. I wanted to solve one of your problems so I could help make your life just a little easier. Volleyball and practice always made you smile so bright, it wasn’t fair that I was taking that away.  But in all honesty, I really did just want to swim. Swimmers, they’re a different type of athlete than volleyball players and runners. They’re free, something I’m slowly learning to be. I’ve tried to love volleyball for so long, but I can’t because unlike you, volleyball isn’t my life. I pick it up as easily as I can walk away from it. I don’t want that. You are right about one thing though, I don’t know how to swim, not yet at least, not the way I want. But I like it and even though I might not be the best at it yet, I’ll get better. I might be irrational and I might have a tendency to run, but I know I had my moment and neither you nor Kuroo can take that away from me. You may not believe it, but the thing is I know for sure even if I don’t explore it any further.”</p><p>K: I thought… I thought you were just being hard-headed and that this was a way to get away from Bokuto. I just wanted you two to bond and to be friends again. I’m sorry. </p><p>“Of course you are. Kuroo, I know that you're trying to be better and I know that you’re trying to make me better, but sitting here and slut-shaming me with your friend isn’t how you do it. Saying no to the transfer is one thing, but saying that I would risk my professional future for a good time is another. That’s beneath me, you know that or at least I thought you did. For someone who claims to love me so much you sure have a funny way of showing it.”</p><p>K: I just wanted you to be the you that you were before. </p><p>“Dependent?”</p><p>K: Comfortable. I miss seeing you at home with us. I miss seeing you get along with one of my best friends. I miss the you that used to want to fix things. </p><p>“Tetsuro, don’t do that. Don’t make me out to be the villain. It’s not that I don’t want to fix things, it’s that there’s a time and place for it. Do you see what happens when you try to force a relationship? I can’t force Bokuto to forgive me. I can’t force him to heal any faster because it’s not right. I can’t force things any more than you can force me to love you back. Tetsuro, I’m a person with a lot of layers and personalities. You can’t only love one version of me.” </p><p>B: (P/N), I’m sorry that things got out of hand and that I blew up, but it’s only because I thought you were leaving because of me. </p><p>I: Are you sure it wasn’t because you thought she was trying to leave you. </p><p>B: I promise, I’ll be better. Practice will be better. You’ll have your moment with volleyball soon. I’ll make sure of that when you come to practice Monday. Everything is going to be better now that we’ve talked.</p><p>“You still don’t get it, do you, Bokuto? I don't care if things are going to be better for me at practice. I DON’T CARE if you’re going to be a little nicer to me. I DON’T CARE IF I HAVE MY STUPID MOMENT WITH STUPID VOLLEYBALL ON MONDAY BECAUSE I DONT WANT TO GO TO PRACTICE ON MONDAY. I WANT TO SWIM. DO YOU KNOW HOW SICK AND TIRED I AM TRYING TO BE NICE TO YOU? DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO TAKE PUNCH AFTER PUNCH AFTER PUNCH  AND KEEP A SMILE ON MY FACE BECAUSE GOD FORBID I SAY SOMETHING TO UPSET YOU? DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO LOVE A SPORT SO MUCH AND HAVE TWO PEOPLE WHO USED TO BE YOUR BIGGEST SUPPORTERS LAUGH IN YOUR FACE? I’M SO TIRED AND I’M SO SORRY TO HAVE BOTHERED YOU WITH MY EXISTENCE, BUT I AM A PERSON. I’M ONLY 19, I’M NOT SUPPOSED TO HAVE THE ENTIRE WORLD FIGURE OUT, I BARELY HAVE MYSELF FIGURED OUT.” I knew at this point that I was hysterically crying. I didn’t want to do this in front of them. I needed to pull myself together and save the last shred of dignity I had left. I needed to go. I sucked in the mucus, aggressively wiped the tears, straightened out my back, then gave them all my best smile. “I’m sorry guys. That was a little dramatic. But it’s not good to keep things bottled up like that. I’m sorry things got a little out of hand. I’ll try to be better next time. I hope you can forgive me.”</p><p>I: You’re not the one that should be asking for forgiveness here.</p><p>“Thank you Ichika, but I was wrong. I acted like a child and threw a tantrum because I didn’t get what I wanted. Bokuto and Kuroo were just expressing their feelings.”</p><p>O: And you were expressing yours. </p><p>“There's no reason I had to do it that loudly. It’s late, I’m going to go home. Have a goodnight, you guys.” </p><p>O: (P/N), can you please let me walk you home?</p><p>“I’m sorry Tooru, but I think the walk would be good for me. Thank you for considering my request Kuroo, it’s okay that it was denied. I’ll be at practice bright and early Monday, Bokuto, I’ll see you there. Goodnight everyone. ” I didn’t know where I was going, but I know it wasn’t home. With each step, another tear made its way down my face. When I finally arrived at my destination, the stream seemed to be never-ending. It took a couple of loud knocks on the door, but when a drowsy-looking Tobi opened the door I didn’t wait long before running into his arms. I needed my best friend. I need someone who I knew was on my side. “I’m really sorry I woke you up. It’s late. I should’ve known you were asleep. You have a game tomorrow.” As Tobi sat there and rubbed my back I could hear the worry laced in his voice. </p><p>K: It’s okay, you did me a favor. I had to get up to take a piss anyway. </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry. Don’t let me stop you.”</p><p>K: It’s okay, the feelings gone. Must have been a false alarm.</p><p>“Okay.” </p><p>K: (P/N), do you want to tell me what’s wrong?</p><p>I knew he was mad. I knew he wanted to know just what or rather who the hell made me show up crying at his door at 2 AM. I shook my head not wanting to recount what just happened. “Can we just go to bed?”</p><p>K: If that’s what you want. </p><p>“It is.” After those two words, Tobi picked me up and brought me to his bed. He got me some of his clothes to change into so that I could go to bed comfy, then he wrapped me up in his arms and rubbed my back until ultimately I fell asleep in them.  </p><p>MEANWHILE</p><p>O: You both should be ashamed of yourselves. </p><p>B: Like you have room to talk.</p><p>O: WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? ARE YOU HAPPY NOW THAT YOU KNOW SHE’S MISERABLE? ARE YOU HAPPY NOW THAT YOU HUMILIATED HER?  ARE YOU HAPPY NOW THAT YOU SAW HER CRY? YOU COULDN’T TAKE HER SMILING SO YOU HAD TO MAKE CRY! ARE YOU PROUD OF YOURSELF? HOW ABOUT YOU KUROO? </p><p>I: Oikawa, please calm down. </p><p>O: You were supposed to be the one she could count on. You said you loved her and you couldn’t even listen to her. You both make me sick. </p><p>B: YOU KNOW-</p><p>K: BOKUTO, STOP. He’s right. We messed up. We messed up big time. What we did...it was horrible. </p><p>O: Do you feel bad? Terrible? Good, that’s what you both deserve to feel after what you did. I can’t even stand to look at you. I’m out of here.</p><p>B: WHERE ARE YOU THE APARTMENT IS THE OTHER WAY?</p><p>O: I’m going to find the girl that I love and be there for her the way you two couldn’t. </p><p>B: AND WHO THE HELL APPOINTED YOU THE (P/N) WHISPERER.</p><p>O: You did a lot of talking tonight Bokuto, a lot of yelling too, but I suggest if you want to keep that jaw of yours flapping you start learning how to use your ears and shut your mouth before I shut it for you. I told you, I’m going to find (P/N).</p><p>B: Whatever, let her run away the way she also does. </p><p>K: We really are idiots, Bo. It’s different this time. </p><p>O: Give the genius a medal. He finally figured it out. </p><p>K: She didn’t run a single time today. She had every opportunity to, but she just sat there and took every insult. She tried to talk to us and make us understand, but we weren’t listening. Even when she left, she didn’t run. She just walked away. </p><p>O: She stood her ground, got a bunch of crap for it, and then apologized to you. She put on a smile because she didn’t want to hurt you. Now she’s off crying on her own and you're still talking shit about her. You’re pathetic Boktuo. Whatever’s going on with you, whatever she did to you,  get over it because she just paid you back in full. Have a good night. </p><p>K: I should come with you and apologize. </p><p>O: Don’t bother. You’ve done enough damage. </p><p>K: But-</p><p>O: Did you listen to anything she said tonight? You can’t force someone to heal any faster. Leave her be. Just go home. </p><p>I: Ko, are you okay? </p><p>B: I’m fine. There’s nothing to worry about. Everything will be back to normal by Monday. It’s late, let me walk you home. </p><p>I: No.</p><p>B: No?</p><p>I: Ko, you know I’ve been by your side for a long time and I’ve always supported you, but what you said was mean. You crossed the line. </p><p>B: I don’t want to talk about it. </p><p>I: Alright, that’s enough. Just what the hell are you mad about? You've been like this all week. </p><p>B: I’m not mad.</p><p>I: Really? Because you want to know what I think?</p><p>B: No, but I’m sure you’ll tell me anyway.</p><p>I: You’re being an ass to my friend?  You blowing up this entire night? Added to the fact that you didn’t tell me she was the ex-girlfriend, I think that you’re mad that (P/N) moved on. I think you’re mad that she’s happy and that you’re still stuck on her. I think you’re mad that you’re still in love with her and that you’re stuck in a relationship with me instead.  But the worst of this is that I think you're mad that I’m not her.</p><p>B: What</p><p>I: YOU’RE STILL IN LOVE WITH HER KOTARO.</p><p>B: Ichika</p><p>I: Don’t even try to deny it because it’s true. I saw it. I’ve been watching you all night, but you’ve been so focused on her you never once noticed.</p><p>B: That doesn’t mean anything.</p><p>I: If you’re not in love with her then what was that?” </p><p>B: I got upset. </p><p>I: Why? </p><p>B: I.. I don’t know. </p><p>I: You know (P/N) said something today that stuck. </p><p>B: Oh and what’s that? </p><p>I: There’s no use in only accepting the version of the truth that’s comfortable for me and that I should have a little respect for myself. If I  see that someone doesn’t like me, I should move on and find someone who does.</p><p>B: She was talking to Haruka, not you. </p><p>I: She might have well have been talking to me too. Kotaro, you can’t even look at me without thinking of her. Even now, I know you’re thinking about her. You’re wondering where she is and who she's with! I can see how much you wish it was with you. </p><p>B: I don’t understand why you're being so insecure today. </p><p>I: Because I have eyes! I saw the way you looked at her when no one was watching and I saw the way you looked when she was looking at Ushijima tonight. I know you don’t look at me like that and I know that I can’t compare. Kotaro, I’m really sorry that I’m not her. But I’m not some consolation prize. I deserve someone who wants me.  </p><p>B: I want you Ichika, why are you being like this?</p><p>I: Because I miss you. I miss my boyfriend, the sensitive one who used to talk to me, the one who used to care. I miss my guy, all that I see in front of me is some ass pretending to be hard. </p><p>B: You know something she said stuck with me too. You can’t just pick the parts of me like.  This is me, all of me, I’m insecure and a complete mess, so take it or leave it. </p><p>I: I know, so Kotaro, I’m choosing to leave it. I can’t do this anymore. </p><p>B: Are you breaking up with me? </p><p>I: Yeah, yeah I am. </p><p>B: You can’t do that.</p><p>I: But I can. Bokuto, if you can’t admit to yourself then you’re never going to be able to admit it to her. It’s funny though, with the way things went tonight I don’t think you stand a chance. </p><p>B: What’s it going to take to make you believe that I want you?!</p><p>I: Nothing. I know her and I know she’s amazing. It’s okay Bokuto, I get it. I get it, but I can’t be her placeholder anymore. I’m not her and I never will be. But I deserve someone who’s 100% dedicated to me, who wants to love me. I’m not some replacement. I deserve someone who looks at me, the way you look at her because even when you’re pissed off I can still see how much you love her. I saw how with every tear she cried, you grew a little more hurt. Kotaro, I love you, but you don’t love me. </p><p>B: Ichika, that’s not true. </p><p>I: You could be right. It was wrong of me to say that you don’t love me. I think a small part of you did. I think a small part of you may love me, but I think you love her more. </p><p>B: We’re just friends.</p><p>I: Okay, let’s take her out of the equation. Don’t you think we fight a lot?  I don’t think-</p><p>B: But all couples fight a lot.</p><p>I: Let me talk. </p><p>B: I will, but-</p><p>I: No! You never listen to me talk!</p><p>B: What is your point here anyway? That I need to listen more? Fine; I will.</p><p>I: No! I’d like to have a boyfriend I can talk to without it turning into a screaming match.</p><p>B: I’m sorry okay. I know I’ve been a little distant lately, but I promise that's going to change now. Just give me a chance.</p><p>I: Bokuto, I don't want to be your girlfriend if all we’re going to do is yell at each other. </p><p>B: Well I don’t want to be your boyfriend if you’re going to be some insecure little bitch. I -</p><p>*scoff* I: Well, that lasted about five seconds.</p><p>B: Ichika, I’m sorry. </p><p>I: You know, I’m sorry too. I’m sorry you hate yourself so much that you won’t let yourself love anyone. I’m sorry you can’t forgive her enough to let her back in. I’m sorry you choose to fight her off and lash out rather than being vulnerable. But most of all I’m sorry that you see being emotional and open as such a weakness when it was your biggest strength. It must get tiring to fight yourself constantly, but I’m tired too, Bokuto.</p><p>B: Baby, don’t do this.</p><p>I: Bokuto, I’m done and so are we.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0098"><h2>98. IF HE PLAYS SPORTS HE’S TRASH</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'M SUPER SORRY THAT'S BEEN SO LONG! SCHOOL IS TAKING OVER MY LIFE! I WILL SAY THAT I HAVE BEEN WRITING SO THIS CHAPTER IS SUPER LONG LMAOOO LIKE 8K WORDS LONG LOL! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was warm and I was safe, but I was still so sad. I woke up this morning to the angry noise of Tobi’s alarm. My eyes fluttered open as Tobi reached over to get his phone.</p><p>K: I didn’t mean to wake you up.</p><p>I rubbed my eyes, getting off his chest, and stretched. Don’t let him know you're sad; it’ll make him more upset. I let out a giggle and continued to stretch. “It’s okay. I needed to get up anyway. Is it six already?”</p><p>K: Yeah, but you should stay in bed; you got in late last night. Four hours isn’t enough for you.</p><p>“It’s plenty. Look at me all shiny and upright.”</p><p>K: Just because I have to leave soon doesn’t mean you do too. You know you're always welcome here.</p><p>“I know. I’ll probably nap after you go, but I want to make you breakfast. You’ll need to eat if you’re going to have enough energy to win today. Go get ready; I’ll cook.”</p><p>K: (P/N), don’t do that.</p><p>“Do what?”</p><p>K: Pretend like everything is okay when it’s clearly not. That smile… I thought we moved past this.</p><p>“Should I be sad and let it ruin my day instead then?”</p><p>K: You should let it in.</p><p>“You should hurry if you don’t want to be late.”</p><p>K: Okay.</p><p>Tobi got up but stayed at the bathroom door, waiting for me to say something, anything. I knew he wasn’t going to move, so I did. I got out of bed and walked into the kitchen to start breakfast for him. As I was cooking, I heard the water running and let out a sigh of relief. I know what he’s going to ask, so maybe, if I just distract-</p><p>K: Are you okay?</p><p>“Huh? Oh, that was fast.”</p><p>K: Yeah.</p><p>“Okay, well, sit and eat. I just finished cutting your oranges for your snack, but I’m also packing you a protein bar, so make sure to eat them -”</p><p>K: Are you going to tell me what happened yesterday?</p><p>“Between breaks....”</p><p>K: You came in crying at 2 AM. Did you expect me to forget that? Or maybe you just wanted me to ignore it as if I was okay with it?</p><p>“Well, no. I was just hoping we could push the subject until maybe after your game. It’s a long story, and I didn’t want you distracted.”</p><p>K: You were supposed to be out with Wakatoshi and your friends. What happened?</p><p>“I was, and everything was going okay. But after the party I dropped Wakatoshi off, Kuroo, Bokuto, his girlfriend and Tooru were walking me home and-.”</p><p>K: Kuroo? Bokuto?</p><p>“His girlfriend and Tooru, yes.”</p><p>K: What were they doing there?</p><p>“I told you it was a long story.”</p><p>K: Skip to the part where I come in.</p><p>“No part?”</p><p>K: (Y/N) Iwaizumi</p><p>“You know, it’s cute when you copy me. I’m the one who says your whole name when I’m serious.”</p><p>K: Stop deflecting and tell me.</p><p>“Oooo. Deflecting, that’s a big word.”</p><p>K: (Y/N)</p><p>“Why do you need to know so bad?’</p><p>K: So I can cheer you up.</p><p>“It’s not your job to cheer me up.”</p><p>K: Yes it is. I’m your best friend. Cheering you up is my job.</p><p>“Then you're fired.”</p><p>K: You can’t fire me, I’m union bitch.</p><p>“You need to stop talking to Aiko.”</p><p>K: Then you need to answer me when I ask you the first time.</p><p>*sigh* “You’re not gonna let this go are you?”</p><p>K: If you don’t tell me, I’ll ask Bokuto or Kuroo myself.</p><p>“If I tell you, promise not to do anything stupid.”</p><p>K: You were crying.</p><p>“And you were there. You’ve done enough.”</p><p>K: (Y/N)</p><p>“Tobio, promise me.”</p><p>K: I… I won’t do anything stupid.</p><p>“After I asked Kuroo to transfer my internship Bokuto got a little upset saying that the only reason I want a transfer is so that I can sleep with Haruka or one of the other boys on the swim team. He laughed at me, and I got hurt by it. That’s all that happened.”</p><p>K: Haruka? Boys?</p><p>“Yeah, Rin, Rei, Nagisa, Haruka, and Makoto, but it’s not true. All I wanted to do was learn more about swimming. I like it.”</p><p>K: So they’re guys?</p><p>“Is that the only thing you’ve heard this entire time?”</p><p>K: Since when have they been guys?</p><p>“Since their second trimester Tobi, what kind of question is that?”</p><p>K: But your friends?</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>K: And your friends with Bokuto and those other guys too?</p><p>“Kind of? It’s complicated. What does this have to do with anything?”</p><p>K: Because I’m confused on why they care what you do?</p><p>“You’re asking the wrong person. All I know is that I got slut-shamed and that they were triggered because I said I wanted a transfer.”</p><p>K: I’m confused.</p><p>“Exactly why I told you that you shouldn’t get involved. I don't understand it myself. Tobi, please, just let me handle this.”</p><p>K: There’s nothing to handle. You’re never talking to them again.</p><p>“Tobi, that’s not how this works. I know you care about me, but I have to do what I have to do.”</p><p>K: So you have to put yourself in a position where you’re getting insulted?</p><p>“Kuroo’s my TA and Bokuto’s a player on the team I’m interning with. There is no avoiding them.”</p><p>K: So only talk to them when you're there.</p><p>“Separate business and pleasure.”</p><p>K: Yeah?</p><p>“Nevermind that, you’re going to be late.”</p><p>K: You're changing the subject again.</p><p>“And you’re ignoring the time. We can talk about the tragedy that is my life later. You have a game to win, and I have a shower to take.”</p><p>K: Are you wearing my jersey today?</p><p>“Is that your way of saying you want me to?”</p><p>*blushes* K: NO, *blushes deeper, looks away and mumbles* I mean only if you want to….</p><p>“Okay, *smiles* then I won’t.”</p><p>K: WAIT WHAT</p><p>*giggle* “It wouldn’t be fair to Wakatoshi, plus, I can’t show up at a swim meet in a volleyball jersey; that wouldn’t be fair to Haruka and Rin either.</p><p>*mumbles* K: They’re guys, they’d get it.</p><p>“Ohhhh, I understand, this is your way of trying to claim me. Veeeery sneaky Tobi, Veeeery sneaky.”</p><p>K: WHATEVER, I’M LEAVING.</p><p>Awww, he was so embarrassed I had to let out a giggle. My best friend was so adorable. He stomped over and sat down to put on his shoes.“Have a good warm-up. I’ll see you soon.”</p><p>K: (P/N), … you told me that if I ignore an injury and push through, I’m only making it worse, right?</p><p>“Yeah? Are you hurt? Do you want me to tape something up before you go?”</p><p>K: That goes for bones and muscles, right?</p><p>“Yeah. Tobi, are you playing through the pain again?”</p><p>K: No, it’s just- in anatomy the other day, we learned the heart was a muscle….Yours… it’s hurt right now; pushing through and pretending to be okay is only going to make it worse.</p><p>“Tobi, I love that you care, I really do, but you don’t need to worry. I’m fine, see? Look at my smile.”</p><p>K: I see it; that’s why I’m worried.</p><p>“I’m fine.”</p><p>K: You don’t always have to be. You know that it’s okay to be sad sometimes, right? It’s okay to yell.</p><p>“Would it make you feel better to know I was planning on crying after you left?”</p><p>K: No, because you'd be all alone. You came here yesterday because that’s not what you wanted.</p><p>“But-“</p><p>K: It’s also not what I want. I want to be here when you do it.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>K: I may not understand what happened, but I do understand that you’re upset, and I want to be here to show you that no matter what you’re feeling, I’ll always be around.</p><p>“Tobi-”</p><p>K: I’m going to be late, I know.</p><p>“No, I just wanted to say thank you for being my best friend.”</p><p>K: You’ve put up with my “Anger Issues,” so I don’t mind the drama much.</p><p>“Does that mean it’s a fair trade?”</p><p>K: I guess so. It’s not my favorite thing, but if I have to put up with it to be with you, then I will.</p><p>*blush* “Okay..”</p><p>K: Dinner tonight?</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll stop by at 8.”</p><p>K: Are you….visiting Ushiwaka before? Are you guys….together?</p><p>“Nope, to both of those questions. The center of my world today will be Aiko. My other best friend misses me.”</p><p>K: You live with her.</p><p>“I’m barely home.”</p><p>K: Then you should spend the rest of the day with her. Let’s have dinner tomorrow.</p><p>“You can come if you want. I’m sure she’d love to see you; it’s been a while since the three of us were together.”</p><p>K: It’s okay. Atsumu said he wanted to catch up regardless.</p><p>“Okay, then let’s make it a day? The three of us can get together after your practice and study, then you and me can grab dinner on our own.” Tobi gave me a soft smile, which caused me to smile back.</p><p>K: Alright. Then I better get going. I’ll see you later, I l-</p><p>“Hm? You what?”</p><p>K: I… *blushes* like it when you smile like that. It’ll help me focus knowing that you’re okay.</p><p>*blush* “Then I’ll do it more often. Now go kick some butt.”</p><p>KAGEYAMA’S POV</p><p>“Right.” Right. That’s all I could say. I like it when you smile like that. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? I MEAN, COME ON. UGHHHH THAT’S NOT….. that’s not what I wanted to say. Talking to her, it’s never been this hard. I’ve never had to think so much. I… I love you. I love you (P/N), that’s what I want to say, but I couldn’t. I stopped myself this time, but I don’t know how much longer I’ll be able to hold it in. *sigh* As long as it takes, that’s how long I’ll be able to hold it in. I have to. I lost her once already; I can’t be selfish again, I can't lose my best friend.</p><p>FLASHBACK</p><p>“DO WANT TO DATE FOR A COUPLE MONTHS AND HAVE ME IN YOUR LIFE FOR A LITTLE OR DO YOU WANT TO STAY FRIENDS AND HAVE ME IN YOUR LIFE FOREVER? THE CHOICE IS PRETTY SIMPLE FOR ME. EVEN IF I CAN’T LOVE YOU IN WAY THAT I WANT, I WOULD STILL BE HAPPY, BECAUSE I’D STILL HAVE YOU. I would rather have you in life as a friend than risk being without you.”</p><p>END OF FLASHBACK</p><p>That fight, it broke us up for a long time. She was right though. Even if I couldn’t love her the way I wanted, even if it was only that one night, I can still be because she’ll still be in my life. She’ll always be around. She’d show me that smile, so if I have to decide, I would rather have her in life as a friend than risk being without her again. I promised that nothing would change, I promised, but UGHHHHH! WHY IS THIS SO DIFFICULT? I LOVE HER AND SHE LOVES ME SO WHY CAN’T WE BE TOGETHER? Everything changed that night. Burying the feelings was easier before we had sex, but now I want her near me all the time, I want her to be happy, I want to know how she feels, and I want to be the one to fix it. I want her and she wants me….She’ll tell me when she’s ready. I can’t put any more pressure on this or her, but if I don’t….will she just fall for Ushiwaka? Has she already fallen for him? I know he has feelings for her. I can see it with the way they interact at practice. What do I do?</p><p>END OF KAGEYAMA’S POV/ MEANWHILE</p><p>After I finished my shower and cleaned up, I walked to Adlers’s game. Because it was an Adler’s game, I would be to Makoto in action too. He looked so adorable in his little polo, and he seemed to be enjoying it. After the first set ended, Tobi walked over. “Hey, what are you doing here? You need to rest before the next set. You only have like two minutes.”</p><p>K: You’re wearing my jersey.</p><p>“You’re my best friend and you wanted me to, why wouldn’t I?”</p><p>K: Ushiwaka?</p><p>“I’ve got him covered too, see?” I turned my cheek showing him the 11 on my cheek. “You asked me to wear your jersey and I love you so-“ The smile on Tobi’s face spread wide.</p><p>K: You love me?</p><p>Banjo: KAGEYAMA, LET’S GO!</p><p>“Duty calls.”</p><p>K: Let’s talk later, okay? Tonight!</p><p>“Aiko and the swim meet, remember? You’re also hanging out with Tsum Tsum.”</p><p>K: Forget them</p><p>“Tobi, we gave them our word, don’t be cute.”</p><p>K: Then tomorrow. I’ve waited long enough, I don’t want to wait another day, but I will.</p><p>“Huh?” Tobi leaned over and placed a kiss on my cheek. My face heated up as the announcers, the camera crew, and the crowd all began commenting on the spectacle. “Tobi-“</p><p>K: Tomorrow, okay. I love you (P/N).</p><p>He leaned in once and kissed me on the lips. My eyes went wide with shock. When he pulled he gave me a smile, said later and, he ran off. I blinked a couple of times, trying to register what just happened. He did that. He just did that. He SERIOUSLY JUST DID THAT. IS HE KIDDING? WAIT A MINUTE, DID HE THINK I MEANT- NOOOO CRAP! TOBI!!! I HAD TO GO; I HAD TO GO RIGHT NOW! The second set just started, but I promised I’d stay through at least halfway. I could see how happy he was, and because he was so happy, he was playing well. He was dominating, and every time he made a play, he’d look over at me with that smile. Tobi….. When the team called a time out, I took that as my sign to go. I made the swimming movement, pointed at the door then waved goodbye. As I walked out the door, the announcers said</p><p>IT LOOKS LIKE SETTER KAGEYAMA’S GOOD LUCK CHARM IS WALKING OUT THE DOOR! WILL HIS HOT STREAK CONTINUE? LET’S FIND OUT!</p><p>THIS WAS SO EMBARRASSING! They were watching me; they were all watching me. I could do this. I could do this! Stay calm and show no fear. Everything will be fine. Even if you want to run and are screaming on the inside, as long as we stay cool on the outside, no one will know. When I walked out of the gym, I let out a sigh of relief. Tobi, why did you have to do this? Forget it; this is a later me problem. I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into someone. “Oh, I’m - Tsum Tsum? Sakusa? What are you doing here?”</p><p>A: We’re here to watch our Tobio play.</p><p>S: I'm here to watch this germ *points to Atsumu* crash and burn.</p><p>“What do you mean by that?”</p><p>A: NOTHING! FORGET HIM! Where are you going anyway, Queenie? The stadium is in the other direction.</p><p>“ I just got out of there. I told Tobi and Wakatoshi I could only stay for a little while. My other friends have a swim meet.”</p><p>A: Oí, Queen Kong, will you have enough room on your face for our entire team's roster?</p><p>“What?”</p><p>A: You’re friends with all of us, so you’ll have to write our jersey numbers on your face during our games, too like you did with Ushijima’s number. Wait a minute *smirk* that’s Tobio’s jersey, isn’t it?</p><p>“Yeah, so? He’s my best friend?”</p><p>A: Then I assume you’ll be wearing your other best friend’s shirt at our games.</p><p>“Sakusa? I mean, did you want me to?”</p><p>A: NOT HIM! ME, YOU IDIOT!</p><p>*chuckles* “I know, I just wanted to see you yell. Either way, the answer is no.”</p><p>A: But whyyyyyy?</p><p>“Because I have to be in uniform during the games I come to this semester.”</p><p>A: What about after the semester ends?</p><p>“Bold of you to assume I would come back after spending three months with you guys.”</p><p>A: (P/NNNNNNN)</p><p>“Atsumuuuuuuu.”</p><p>S: This is disgusting.</p><p>A: Don’t be jealous just because nobody loves you, Omi Omi.</p><p>“Leave him alone, Tsum Tsum. You better be on your best behavior on your date with Tobi tonight. I can’t stay and lecture you because we all have to go. Sakusa, if you're going with them tonight, then enjoy your dinner. Make sure Tobi eats well!</p><p>A: DON’T YOU CARE HOW I EAT?</p><p>“Later!”</p><p>A: Yeah, whatever.</p><p>S: Are you sure Tobio isn’t the one she wants to date?</p><p>A: Oh shut yer trap. You heard (P/N) before. She won’t even entertain the offer without Tobio’s permission. We may just be friends, but that’s only for now. You saw the moment we had in the office, there is something there, and I intend to find out what it is.</p><p>S: Whatever you say, Casanova.</p><p>After running into those two, I had no more distractions along the way. I made it to the stadium in record time and called Haruka, but no answer. “Weird? He must be getting ready.” I walked into the stadium and made my way around. The swimming portion of the aranea was different from the court portion. Luckily enough, I was able to find Mr. Aziwa and tell him the bad news. He did compromise and tell me that I could drop by whenever Haruka was training. “I knew you had a soft spot for me.”</p><p>A: Keep telling yourself that. You're just lucky that my student likes you.</p><p>“Or maybe he’s lucky that I like him? Speaking of your student, where is he?”</p><p>A: He should be around if you want to hang out here.</p><p>“It’s okay; I’ll go take a look. Thank you anyway!” But my goodbye was short-lived because, after about thirty seconds of walking, I ran into my favorite redhead and merman.</p><p>R: I knew there was only one girl who’d show up to a swim meet in a volleyball jersey.</p><p>“How about instead of insulting my fashion choices, you say hello and give me a hug first.” Rin chuckled and did as he was told. “Haruka you too.”</p><p>H: But I didn’t insult you.</p><p>“Just hug me.”</p><p>H: We were waiting for you outside. Did you not see us?</p><p>“I called, but I guess I was in my head. Sorry, Haru.”</p><p>H: How was the volleyball game?</p><p>“It was good, they won the first set and were leading the second.”</p><p>H: How was Makoto doing?</p><p>“Really good! It looked like he was really in his element. I think he’ll be sticking to dry land from now on.”</p><p>H: As long as he’s happy.</p><p>“You don’t care that he’ll probably leave swimming?”</p><p>H: Why would I? It’s his life, and if it makes him happy why would I want to stand in his way?</p><p>R: That’s kind of what friends do (P/N).</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>H: Your friends didn’t react the same?</p><p>“Not at all, but it’s not important. I’m excited to see my first official tournament.”</p><p>R: So what I’m hearing is that you’re excited to cheer me on and watch me whoop Haruka’s butt.</p><p>“You wish. I’m excited for Haruka to win and to watch you come in second.”</p><p>R: Still fighting off your undeniable feelings for me?</p><p>“Oh, you know it. It’s so hard, but I think I’ll survive it.”</p><p>H: She also came to give Mr. Aziwa an answer.</p><p>R: Did you decide to commit to swimming?</p><p>“I wish, but maybe after my internship. I’d love to work with Mr. Aziwa, but I committed to the Black Jackals first. Plus, Kuroo won’t let me.”</p><p>R: Why does he get a say?</p><p>“TA.”</p><p>R: Oh well. As much we’d love you in the water, it’s probably better to stay with your one true love.</p><p>“Volleyball is most definitely not my one true love.”</p><p>R: Can I ask you a question?</p><p>“No, because I know it’s going to be some deep philosophical question that has something to do with my relationship with someone or something that isn’t any of your business.”</p><p>R: Do you like your friends?</p><p>“Why did you even bother asking for my permission if you were going to do it anyway.”</p><p>R: I was trying to be polite, but that’s over now, so answer the question.</p><p>“Which friends?”</p><p>R: You know the ones we met at the party—the Volleyball boys.</p><p>“They’re…. complicated. I wouldn't say we were friends per se, but we have too much history for them to be strangers.”</p><p>R: What about Volleyball?</p><p>“It’s also complicated.”</p><p>H: How can a sport be complicated?</p><p>R: It’s a simple answer, yes or no? Remove the people, the relationships, and everything in between. The sport, do you like the sport?</p><p>“I can’t. My first interaction with volleyball and 97% of the friends I’ve made have been because of one of my relationships or volleyball itself. I’ve been around it forever.”</p><p>H: That’s not a yes.</p><p>R: But it’s also not a No. How about swimming? Do you like it?</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>R: Why?</p><p>“Is there a point to this?”</p><p>R: Does that mean you can’t answer the question?</p><p>“No, it means that you’re annoying. I like swimming because I like it.”</p><p>R: How do you know?</p><p>Can I tell them or will they laugh at me the others did? “I… I um... I had my moment.”</p><p>R: Really? That’s amazing.</p><p>H: Congratulations.</p><p>“You… you didn’t….laugh.”</p><p>R: Why would we? Having your moment is a big deal.</p><p>“It’s… not important. What is important is that I made a commitment and that Hide is a great teacher so I’ll keep learning from him. I’ll give swimming a shot when I’m done.”</p><p>R: Why so glum then?</p><p>“Because I really wanted this.”</p><p>R: It’s even if you couldn’t take the internship you don’t get to blow us off. You’re stuck with us now and that means you're also stuck with swimming. You don’t have to quit just because some people laughed at you. You can love two things.</p><p>“I don't ‘love’ volleyball. I quit so many times and I never had my moment. If I loved it, I would’ve had my moment by now.”</p><p>H: That’s not true. Quitting doesn’t mean you don’t love something and you don’t need a moment to know that you love it either.</p><p>R: Haruka and I both quit swimming a bunch of times. That doesn’t mean we stopped loving it.</p><p>H: You’ve never played volleyball so your moment probably looked different.</p><p>“I didn't swim either, but I had the same moment that Rei had! Makoto told me.”</p><p>H: No one could possibly have the same moment as that guy.</p><p>R: All I know is that a moment is about falling in love with a sport. Think about your connection to volleyball. You didn’t fall in love with volleyball, you fell in love with sports.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>R: You’ll figure it out. I believe in you.</p><p>“Can’t you just tell me?” Rin tapped my nose and chuckled.</p><p>R: Where’s the fun in that?</p><p>“Glad you're producing joy off my pain.”</p><p>A: Haruka, there you are.</p><p>“Looks like duty calls for the both of you. I’ll be in the stands cheering you on.”</p><p>R: Wait. Take these.</p><p>Rin gave me his jacket and pulled Haru’s hat off the top of his head.</p><p>R: There, now you can represent us out there too.</p><p>*chuckles* “You’re an idiot.”</p><p>H: I’ll find you when he’s competing.</p><p>“Alright, see you later.” As I waved goodbye and walked to the bleachers I put on Rin’s jacket and chuckled. It was so big it probably looked ridiculous on me. I was swimming in it, but it was okay because at the very least I was supporting my boys. As I walked, Rin’s smell left his jacket and surrounded my nose.</p><p>??: Excuse me?</p><p>“Yes?... Tooru? What are you doing here?”</p><p>O: Well hello to you too - What are you wearing?</p><p>“Clothes?”</p><p>O: Why are they all so.. you know what, never mind. Aiko told me where’d you’d be so I figured I'd hang out with my favorite Iwaizumi.</p><p>“Hedge is with Aiko and you didn’t want to be a third wheel?”</p><p>O: Can’t I want to spend time with you without an ulterior motive?</p><p>“The Tooru Oikawa wants to spend time with me? However will I keep myself composed?”</p><p>O: I don’t know, but you're lucky, this special deal goes quick.</p><p>“That’s just plain wonderful. As much as I’d love to cash it in, if your plans don’t involve boys splashing around in water we may need to adjust.”</p><p>O: Sounds like a blast.</p><p>“Then let’s go.”</p><p>O: By the looks of your face and shirt you went to Alders game today.</p><p>“I did, but I also didn’t want to miss Rin and Haruka race. So I had to leave early.” Tooru and I made our way to the bleachers where we could see the breaststroke taking place. Haruka had done as he promised and found us. Soon Rin took his place at the start line and took off. He had come in first in the butterfly with a time quick enough to secure his spot for regionals. When he got out of the pool he was able to spot us. He gave us a smile and a wave, which I gladly reciprocated. “Rin’s amazing.”</p><p>H: Yeah… He’s always been.</p><p>O: You and shark boy are really good friends huh?</p><p>“They’ve known each other since they were little.”</p><p>O: I meant you and Rin.</p><p>“Oh! Yeah, he’s great. He’s so free and funny. Things are easy with him.”</p><p>H: Don’t forget annoying and overconfident.</p><p>“Have you ever considered that maybe you’re just under-confident? You and Rin are both talented, it’s not a bad thing that he knows it. It’ll only be bad if he starts to rely on it and refuses to train.”</p><p>O: Spoken like a trainer.</p><p>H: I should walk over.</p><p>“Here, give him this too.”</p><p>H: He’s not going to take it back.</p><p>“I’ll go then, Tooru, come with us. You can say hi to Rin again.” Tooru didn’t say anything he just nodded. Strange? He’s not normally this quiet. The three of us left our spot and stood outside the athlete’s entrance. Rin was either cooling down or talking to his coach. “Are you having fun Tooru?”</p><p>O: Yeah. I didn't realize swimming was this intense.</p><p>“Do you see why I like it so much? It sucks that Kuroo won’t let me on permanently. I’d get to be around it all the time.”</p><p>H: Hey (P/N)? Kuroo, what does he look like again?</p><p>“Tall, Black Hair, always gelled up, and he has this face that makes it look like he’s up to no good.”</p><p>H: Is that him?</p><p>“Yeah. Kuroo? You too?”</p><p>K: Oikawa? (P/N)? Fancy seeing you both here.</p><p>H: You’re the one Aizawa was meeting with.</p><p>“Meeting?”</p><p>K: Oh, it’s not important. It was going to be a lame attempt at apologizing for last night, but it wouldn’t work regardless. Despite Mr. Aizwa’s credentials and reputation, he lacks an association. The school will never approve it, there’s not enough structure to support our curriculum. So, I’ll have to keep looking.</p><p>Kuroo gave me a nervous smile and scratched the back of his head. He was trying to get me the internship…. He believed me… “This was enough. It’s okay.”</p><p>K: I’m really sorry (P/N), for everything.</p><p>R: Sorry to interrupt. Did I walk into something serious?</p><p>“Not at all.”</p><p>R: Kageyama’s shirt, Ushiwaka’s number on your face, my jacket, Haru’s hat, and two fellows on your side. Looks like you got a foot in every direction, Doggie Paddle.</p><p>H: Actually it kind of looks like she’s in witness protection? She just needs some sunglasses.</p><p>“We all know I’m only here for you. Witness protection and all”</p><p>R: Obviously.</p><p>“I was talking to Haruka, but you get to take your jacket back. Here, you're going to get cold.”</p><p>R: Eager to stop repping us?</p><p>“I’ll take it back when you get back in the water.”</p><p>R: Isn’t it cute how she worries about me.</p><p>“Soon enough you’ll be on a flight to Australia and out of my realm of worry. Free subconscious here I come.”</p><p>R: So what I’m hearing is that you think about me.</p><p>H: Leave her alone Rin.</p><p>“Actually, hold on, shouldn’t you both be leaving me alone? You’re both on soon right Haruka?”</p><p>H: Not for another fourth five minutes. I’ll get ready in about fifteen.</p><p>R: Sounds like she doesn’t want you around Haru.</p><p>“I just want him ready to kick your butt.”</p><p>R: He could have years and never be ready for that.</p><p>H: Tell that to our last invitational scores.</p><p>R: Point one seconds won’t save you this time.</p><p>“Ladies, ladies, save the trash talk for the water.”</p><p>K: I’ve actually got to get going. (P/N), let’s talk later. Oikawa, will you show me out?</p><p>O: Of course, I wouldn't want you to get lost, Testu-Chan. I’ll see you back in there.</p><p>R: Later you two. It was nice seeing you again.</p><p>H: What was up with them?</p><p>“Drama after the party last night.”</p><p>H: Because of the internship?</p><p>“Yeah, but I wouldn’t worry about it. They got what they wanted in the end.”</p><p>R: Did you?</p><p>“Not yet, but maybe someday.”</p><p>R: You know you’re never going to be happy if you’re too busy trying to make sure everyone else is.</p><p>“I’m perfectly happy. I might not get to do what I want where I want, but I still get to do it. I get to learn from some of the best in the field. I make some people smile, and I have enough time to hang out with you guys too. I’ve got a lot to be thankful for, what’s the point of wasting time and crying about the things I don’t have?”</p><p>R: You know I think you're almost there.</p><p>“Whatever. Let’s go watch some of the other races.” The compilation of all the other races was insane. There were so many talented people and I didn’t even know how to float yet. I loved seeing everyone. Tooru had come meet up with us and even got to hear some of Rin’s explanation of the race. Then it was finally time for the freestyle and I was nervous.</p><p>O: Geez relax, you’re not the one competing there Champ.</p><p>“I know, but - LOOK RIN, HARU! KICK SOME BUTT OUT THERE! GIVE IT YOUR BEST SHOT!” Haru looked in my direction as an acknowledgment, but Rin gave me the same smile and wave before he started to get serious. “Both of them can’t win and even if they tied they wouldn’t be satisfied. I would feel bad watching one of them lose. They’re both my friends. This is tough.”</p><p>O: Speaking of tough...(P/N), about yesterday-</p><p>“It’s about time. I was wondering when you were going to bring it up.”</p><p>O: You knew?</p><p>“What else would you be doing at my friends’ swim meet?”</p><p>O: I looked for you last night. You weren’t home.</p><p>“I slept over Tobi’s apartment. I just need somewhere I could let out a good cry without being asked a million questions. I needed one of my best friends. Aiko would’ve heard me, but pushed. Tobi respects my feelings in the moment and holds me without question.”</p><p>O: So you picked him.</p><p>“I guess subconsciously I did? It’s not like I made my mind up to go there my feet just took me there. We talked it out and I’m over it.”</p><p>O: (P/N)</p><p>*giggle* “ Tooru, seriously, don’t worry about it. It happened and it’s in the past. Kuroo was right. I made a commitment to the Black Jackals, leaving would be wrong, especially when Hide has taught me so much.”</p><p>O: How can you be laughing?</p><p>“Should I be crying?”</p><p>O: Bokuto, he-</p><p>“Was talking from a place of hurt. I get it. He needed me to listen.”</p><p>O: Are you serious?</p><p>“I think that there's a difference between hearing and listening. Hearing is what most people do, but listening is understanding. I know he did the first one, but I’m hoping that he did the latter also.”</p><p>O: Why?</p><p>“Because without understanding why I’m upset we won’t be able to fix anything?”</p><p>O: Why would you want to fix anything?</p><p>“Because…. I don’t know. We all have a story together, and, I guess, when it ends I want it to be with mutual respect for each other instead of hate and regret. Bokuto, he’s been holding all that in. It’s been eating away at him for a long time, so I’m glad he let it out. He wasn’t like that before, he was free to express himself, but somewhere along the line, someone twisted it to make him think it was a bad thing. Kuroo too. He’s been stuck on me all these years. Maybe it’s better he realizes now that the version of me that he thinks he loves isn’t around anymore so he can finally move on and let this idea of marrying me go.”</p><p>O: I’m sorry you have to go through this all the time.</p><p>“Look at the pool. You see how even though there’s no one in there yet it’s constantly moving. It’s tranquil right?”</p><p>O: Yeah</p><p>“I think people are a lot like that. Even when you don’t talk for a while your mind is constantly moving. But you know, the thing about the water and your thoughts is that it’s only as scary as you make it out to be.”</p><p>O: This coming from the Queen of Overthinking.</p><p>“When you have a good relationship with the water it stays like that, nice and tranquil. But when you dive in, as long as you do it properly it doesn’t fight back. I used to be so scared of it, scared of drowning too, but I’ve come to learn that I’m never going to stop being scared if I don’t just dive in. Swimming, it was really hard at first, and even though I almost drowned a couple of times, I’ve finally mastered the doggie paddle. I think, this thing, what happened yesterday, it’s a lot like swimming. The problem they both had with me, what they thought, it was always there just waiting to explode. They’ve been too polite to mention so we’ve danced around it. Things changed when they realized I’m wasn’t ‘one of the boys’ anymore. It’s better this way. It sucks right now, because I’m still learning how to swim in these waters, but I took the first step and I dove in properly. I have full faith the issue will resolve itself. Eventually, I’m going to learn and when I do, I think we can finally go back to how things used to be, before all the dating and the drama and the nonsense because at the end of the day we were all friends and I want them to remember that.”</p><p>O: With friends like them who needs enemies.</p><p>“You know you have a knack for putting your foot in your mouth too Tooru? Did you forget that you accused me of sleeping with Wakatoshi just earlier that night?”</p><p>O: Hey, I got smacked for that.</p><p>“That’s because I’m basically your sister. It’s almost like you talking about Sakura’s sex life or Hajime asking about mine.”</p><p>O: Ew. That’s not what I meant to do.</p><p>“But it’s what you did.”</p><p>O: (P/N), I never apologized for my part in yesterday.’s events. I’m really sorry.</p><p>“Tooru, it’s okay really.”</p><p>O: No it’s not. I promised to be there to protect you. I told you that you didn’t have to worry as long as I was around. But I let you down.</p><p>“Tooru, can you please-“</p><p>O: It’s just that, you're older now and it’s getting hard to talk to you.</p><p>“You need to stop saying that. I already had this talk with Hajime, it’s really not necessary.”</p><p>O: But it is. It seems like every time I talk to you, or every time I try, the wrong thing comes out. Sometimes I forget and I get lost in the moment, and before I know it, I’m the one hurting you instead of protecting you. I know we’ve grown apart a little but my promise doesn’t have an expiration date. I want to be someone you can lean on.</p><p>I thought back to all those years ago when Tooru saved me from those bullies. His promise….</p><p>FLACKBACK</p><p>O: (P/N)- chan, you’re a pretty girl and there are some idiots out there who think that they can mess with you. You have to learn to defend yourself. I can’t promise that I'll always be there, but I promise as long as I’m here, I’ll protect you.</p><p>END OF FLASHBACK</p><p>“Tooru, I’ve cashed in your promise enough times. It’s okay.”</p><p>O: But is it?</p><p>“Yes. Tooru, you told me that you couldn’t always be there. I understood. You told me I had to learn to defend myself because idiots were going to come around and mess with me. I want to say I have learned, so I don’t need you to protect me anymore. Like you said I’ve grown up and I can fight my own battles. You promised me that you’d defend me as long as you were around and you have. So please stop being so hard on yourself.”</p><p>O: But yesterday-</p><p>“You were on my side. You defended me. But I didn’t want you involved, because they’re your friends now too. I can’t solve a problem if I never dive in. And although I may have been scared to drown and it might not have been easy, I would’ve never known if I didn’t get in the water. I had to deal with this eventually. It’s not your fault it happened now. It’s not your fault that you were there when it happened. You did enough. You did your job. You protected me and I’m sorry if you weren’t the one ran to anymore, but like you said we’ve grown apart and I wasn’t going to let those two see deep it hurt. I deserve to happy, but I can’t do that if I have to tiptoe around people and their feelings. I know where I stand now, that’s a good thing..”</p><p>O: You’ve changed.</p><p>“Have I?”</p><p>O: Yeah. It’s like your whole outlook has changed. No more running</p><p>“Maybe that’s a good thing. Running never solved any of my problems.”</p><p>O: Maybe.</p><p>“You know it’s partially because of you.”</p><p>O: How?</p><p>“They say when you truly love someone, they’ll always love you back. And if I’ve learned anything it’s that the phrase is a load of shit. When Kuroo cheated on me things sucked, but I got through it because of you. You were the one person I could trust because no matter how many mistakes I made with you, no matter how much I pushed you away, you would never get mad and you would never blame me. I thought I was safe with you. So, when I fell in love with you the first time it was okay that I was someone you barely noticed. Then I did it again and I was so excited because I thought that we would be together forever. You’d finally picked me and even though I was scared to love again I had you and you won’t leave me like Kuroo did. So I told you I loved you and then the next day you left for Rio. Then we did it again and you forgot about me. So much for always loving me back. ”</p><p>O: I’ve been a pretty crappy guy, huh?</p><p>“You never did hear about how I reacted when we broke up did you?”</p><p>O: Hajime doesn’t like to talk about it.</p><p>Hajime huh….I guess it affected both of them. That’s exactly what I didn’t want to happen….“It’s because it was bad. When we broke up it felt like someone reached into my heart, pulled it out, and ripped it into pieces. I spent hours staring at the wall. I refused to shower or eat or brush my teeth until my mom forced me to. I spent hours crying. I was devastated.”</p><p>O: (P/N)</p><p>“But as painful as that was, you should be happy to hear it because I realized that was my way of knowing that I loved you. You may not have been all in, but I was and it makes me happy to know that I have the potential to love someone that much. When I was upset, it was my way of mourning my loss and my way of being forced to grow. When I was heartbroken, I was forced to pick up all the pieces and stitch them back together. Don’t get me wrong, I had a lot of help, but even with all the motivational words in the world, nothing was going to change unless I did something. So I grew up a little bit, then I did it again after you faded away, but this time it didn’t hurt as bad. Then the breakup with Bokuto happened and that wasn’t so bad either. I got through it because I knew I had gotten through worse. You were special because even though Kuroo cheated on me, you sheltered me enough where I didn’t have to grow. Tobi reminded me today that the heart is a muscle and I guess like every muscle; for it to become strong it had to be broken down first. The swimming echos it. The water, the diving in, it all makes me feel like I’m becoming a better version of myself. It makes me feel like, I deserve to be happy because I’m doing everything I can to be me. It taught how to be free just like them.” Haruka and Rin had just jumped from the platform and into the pool racing by swimming their hearts out. “I can’t live my life trying to make other people happy.”</p><p>O: I think I get why you love it so much now. It’s a little more complex than jumping and hitting a ball.</p><p>“Volleyball taught me a lot about hard work and talent. It also taught me a lot about teamwork too. After all the best team of six wins right?” Tooru chuckled and shuffled my head.</p><p>O: Iwa would be proud.</p><p>“I think I’ve learned all that I can learn from volleyball, it’s time to move on.”</p><p>O: Move on from the sports or the boys who play the sports?</p><p>“Both? You’re leaving soon, so I figure we’re going to grow apart again. We’ll go back to being friendly during your visits, but it won’t be like before. I’ll pass my class with Kuroo and go back to avoiding him. And as far as Bokuto after my internship ends, I never have to see him again.”</p><p>O: What was all that stuff about your story together and -</p><p>“I said when it ends. Meaning it will because I’m putting an end to it. I understand why he did what he did and said what he said, but I never said I deserved it or that I was okay with it. Do you think I like being verbally abused like that? Because it wasn’t the first time and I’m pretty sure it won’t be the last. I deserve to be around people who trust me. Marie Kondo told me if it doesn’t spark joy, throw it away and Bokuto does not spark joy.”</p><p>O: What happened to “friends fight”?</p><p>“Like you said friends who would disrespect and degrade me like that, I don’t need. Why should I want to make the effort to keep that around?”</p><p>O: So when you said finally go back to how things used to be, you meant</p><p>“Minimal contact with Kuroo, friendly greetings with you in Brazil and Bokuto ignoring my existence. ”</p><p>O: But…</p><p>“But what? I always forgive the three of you and you’ve never taken me seriously. Should I let you all continue to treat me like crap with a smile on my face? This isn’t a one-time thing. It’s a regular occurrence.”</p><p>O: Okay.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>O: If it makes you happy then I support your plan. I may not like it, but okay. I know you don’t need my support, but you have it.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>*sighs and sadly smiles* O: You may not have liked volleyball very much, but who would’ve thought a simple game in your backyard would bring all this trouble. You know that’s when I had my moment.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>O: Well it’s true. I don’t remember it myself, but Mom tells me all the time.</p><p>“Then how is that your moment.”</p><p>O: Because it’s the moment I fell in love with the game. Mom, Iwa, and I were playing with a volleyball that was laying around and after I got tired I found my way to your Mom’s belly. I said: Volleyball? And your mom laughed and said no (Y/N), remember? So then I said Hey, Out Now, and out you came. If I never played I never would’ve been attached to you the way I am. I didn’t realize it until later, but volleyball is the reason everything amazing happens to me. It’s such a big part of my life and I’m grateful for it. I love it.</p><p>“HOLY SHIT. TOORU! YOU’RE A GENIUS!”</p><p>O: What did I do? And not that I’m complaining, but why you hugging me?</p><p>I understood. My moment, I had a long time ago, but it wasn’t with volleyball and it would never be. My moment was with what it gave me because what it gave me was sports medicine. Every time I would play with Tooru and Hedge I wanted my own thing, and then I found sports medicine. It was my thing and no one could take it away. I love it so much. Rin that little bastard knew all along. My moment with swimming was the same. I fell in love with a new type of sports injury. I fell in love with a new type of athlete. I’m not a volleyball player and god knows I’m not a swimmer, but I tried to get involved with it because I wanted to understand them. “Just take the hug and let’s go.” Tooru hugged me back and when I let go, I practically spirited to Rin and Haru. “RIN! HARU! Congratulations you two! Your race was great!”</p><p>R: I can’t believe Haru beat me by half a second!</p><p>H: You need to try harder.</p><p>“Well, I have a consolation prize for you.” I pulled Rin down, leaned in, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He tried to play it cool, but the blush on his face gave it away. “Thank you.”</p><p>R: So, you figured it out.</p><p>“I’ve been associating the sport with the people, I forgot why I started in the first place. The body is an amazing thing. I don’t love or hate any sport. I love athletes. I had my moment a long time ago. I fell in love with sports medicine slowly then all at once.”</p><p>R: I think you’ve got it, Kid.</p><p>“I realized it watching you both doing what you love, with who you love.”</p><p>R: I think loving something isn’t always about sticking through the hard all the time. I think sometimes you just need to walk away for a little while to realize why you love it so much. Sure, walking away when things get hard isn’t right and you definitely don’t make any progress if you do, but I also think if you never really loved it, why make your way back? Maybe you just weren’t ready for the hard, but someday you’ll be. I’m glad you’re looking at other things besides volleyball and I’m glad you had your moment with swimming, but don’t minimize your love for volleyball just because swimming is shiny and new. It’s exciting to love something new, but my only advice to you is if you’re going to quit do it because you want to, not because other people poisoned the sport for you. You have your own connection to the sport, who are they to take it away?</p><p>“Rin Matsuoka” *pulls him down and kisses him again* “Thank you for leading to water..” I giggled as his face began to redden again.</p><p>R: Well thank you for drinking from it.</p><p>“I thought you were supposed to be a lady’s man. One little kiss on the cheek is throwing you off.”</p><p>*mutters* O: I don’t get why you’re thanking him when I figure it out for you.</p><p>R: Did he?</p><p>“Hmmmm kind of. But I put it together.”</p><p>R: I think that’s cheating.</p><p>“I think we should get going.” I tossed Rin’s jacket at him, grabbed Tooru’s hand, and started pulling him away “PUT YOUR JACKET ON RIN AND GOOD LUCK HARU!” Tooru and I had made it back to the bleachers, soon Rin found us. The three of us watched Haru’s race and cheered him on. After the race ended we Mr. Aizawa let me watch him stretch Haru out and see how to properly care for a swimmer. After that Rin and Haru decided to walk us out.</p><p>H: Are you sure you don’t want Mackeral.</p><p>“Next time, promise. I made plans with one of my best friends that I can’t get out of. I assume you’re coming with me?”</p><p>O: Wherever there’s Aiko, there’s Iwa and wherever there’s Iwa, I’m there.</p><p>H: Then have fun you two. Later.</p><p>“Congratulations!”</p><p>R: Ignore he’s not very good at goodbyes.</p><p>“I’ll see him later, it’s fine.”</p><p>R: I guess you will.</p><p>“Am I going to see you later?”</p><p>R: Probably not. My flight leaves tomorrow. Don’t make that face Kid. I’m going to start to think that you’ll actually miss me.</p><p>“I will stupid. We’re friends now, like good friends.”</p><p>R: How about how next time I’m in town I take you out? Assuming you don’t fall in love with one of the soldiers in your harem first.</p><p>“Is that your way of saying you want me to wait for you?”</p><p>R: Are you trying to tell me you weren’t going to?</p><p>“Ugh, you're my one true love, I wouldn’t dream of moving on. How will my heart take the distance?”</p><p>R: I don’t know how you’ll survive.</p><p>“I’ll think of you whenever I look out at the sea.”</p><p>R: And I’ll think of you whenever I look at a volleyball or a dog.</p><p>“Hey!!”</p><p>R: Are you sure you don’t want to date me?</p><p>“And ruin what we have going on? No way. I don't think so.”</p><p>R: It could be fun.</p><p>“Maybe, but I guess we’ll never know.”</p><p>R: So it’s a date?</p><p>“Don’t be gross. I don’t do sappy.”</p><p>R: Okay then, next time I’m back, you and me, woman, lunch and a movie.</p><p>“I’ll think about it. I guess you’ll just have to wait and find out on your own.”</p><p>R: Can’t you just tell me now?</p><p>*smirks* “Where’s the fun in that?”</p><p>*chuckles* R: Touche. Keep your phone close; I’ll see you around Doggie Paddle.</p><p>“Whatever you say Sharkbait.” As I was watching him walk away I realized something: I still had his jacket. “RIN, WAIT, YOUR JACKET.” Rin turned around but kept walking as a smirk appeared on his face.</p><p>R: Keep it. I’ll get another one from the school.</p><p>“That’s not funny, you’ll get in trouble!”</p><p>R: That’s fine. It’ll give me an excuse to see you when I get back.</p><p>*blushes* “O..OKAY! Later!” *mumbles* “As if that idiot needed an excuse to see me.”</p><p>O: All done?</p><p>“Yeah, let’s go.”</p><p>O: So you and Shark boy?</p><p>“Unlikely.”</p><p>O: He seems to like you.</p><p>“Everyone does, but I have a new rule.”</p><p>O: No swimmers?</p><p>“No athletes. If he plays sports he’s trash.”</p><p>O: Okay. We’ll see how long that lasts.</p><p>“Probably not very long, but it’ll be fun.”</p><p>O: Okay, then, well are you ready for a fun, drama-free night?</p><p>“You have no idea.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>LIKE I SAID I'M SUPER SORRY, BUT I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF TYPING THIS THEN I REMEMBERED HOW MUCH I SIMP FOR RIN AND I WAS THINKING OF MAKING A RIN ENDING, BUT IT'S ALMOST DONE SO I MIGHT POST IT SEPARATE AS A ONE-SHOT. BUT YEAH, UNCLEAR! ANYWAY, MUCH LOVE! ONLY THREE CHAPTERS LEFT!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0099"><h2>99. A FUN DRAMA-FREE NIGHT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The walk over to my house was nice. Tobio had texted me that he had ended up winning the game and that he was on his way to dinner with Atsumu and Sakusa. I told him about the meet and then texted Makoto too. Every time my phone buzzed, I got nervous. I got scared that it was going to be Tobio and that I would have to tell him that he misunderstood. But was it so bad? Me and Tobi, we were good together. And that night *blush* along with the sprinkle of moments that followed *blush* Maybe it wasn’t a misunderstanding? Maybe this was a gift, that I’d been too scared to explore?  Maybe I was too scared to make a move, so it worked out for the best.</p><p>O: What are you thinking about? *smirks* Sharkboyyyyy?</p><p>I looked down at the jacket I was wearing and blushed again. If Tobio saw me in this he’d be so mad and probably rip off and that would probably lead to- WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? My face blushed an even deeper shade of red. </p><p>O: I’ll take that as a yes. Rin’s nice, he’ll be good for you. </p><p>“He’s in Australia, is he good for me because he’s far away?”</p><p>O: Preciously. If you’re going to have a boyfriend might as well keep him at a respectable distance. </p><p>“Not like Wakatoshi who happens to live right down the road.”</p><p>O: Or that Kageyama brat! No more sleepovers with him.</p><p>*blushes* Sleepovers with Tobio…. *getting redder* CONTROL YOURSELF WOMAN! “I uh will probably not be doing that for a while.”</p><p>O: It was him.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>O: Yesterday… you said you… you know, with one person. It was him. </p><p>“Tooru-“</p><p>O: It's okay. Really... I guess I just always thought it was going to be with me. </p><p>“That’s not funny.”</p><p>O: I’m not trying to be. We...I...you were special. The only person I really loved. </p><p>“We literally just got done talking about how we saw each other as siblings.”</p><p>O: (P/N), I was just saying that… Kuroo told me it'd be better for me to back off and then you told me you thought we’d grow apart anyway, but this hurts. *chuckles* I didn’t think it would, but it does. *smiles sadly* I know, I know I’m not great for you and I know we never worked out, but I thought….<br/>“Tooru…. I don’t know what to say.”</p><p>O: You said it was once is that true?</p><p>“Tooru, it’s only going to hurt you.”</p><p>O: I need to know you're not mine anymore. I need to hear it.</p><p>“I ...I was technically telling the truth. It was just once... in bed… and then once in the shower… and in the kitchen … and-”</p><p>O: Okay I can’t listen to this anymore.</p><p>“I was about to say that was it. We had to go to school after and we were going to be late.”</p><p>O: So are you guys… together?</p><p>“No, it was a one night leading into a one-morning thing. After we left the apartment, we didn’t talk about it much. We promised nothing would change.”</p><p>O: So the day I ran into you.</p><p>“Yeah….Tooru, are you sure this is the closure you need?”</p><p>O: I’m sure. </p><p>“If it makes you feel better, I was happy. It was with someone I love. I was safe and he made me feel special….It was perfect. I wouldn't have wanted it to be with anyone else.”</p><p>O: If it wasn’t me… then I’m glad it was him. </p><p>He was sad, but I didn't know how to help. If I grabbed his hand he’d pull away, if I hugged him it made him sadder, what could I do? Why did I feel terrible? “I think things would’ve been weird if it was with you. You’re so much more… experienced. I would’ve been embarrassed. Don’t get me wrong I’m glad it was with him, but I want you to know that if it wasn’t with him…..it…. *blush* it would’ve been you. And…. if it hurts your feelings… I … I won’t be with him.”</p><p>O: What?</p><p>“Tobio, he makes you feel inadequate like you can’t compare. I know that you probably think not only did he take volleyball from you, but now he took me and my *blush* special moment. You’re both special to me and if it means helping you the way you’ve helped me, then I won’t be with him. I’ll find someone else.”</p><p>O: No.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>O: I'm not losing by default. If you love him then you should be with him, but if that was really a one night stand and you’re not attached to anyone, you should give me a chance to steal you away.</p><p>“I gave you two.”</p><p>O: (P/N)-</p><p>“We don’t work as anything more than friends. You know that Tooru. Lesson learned.”</p><p>O: Well then it’s a good thing I’m not very smart. </p><p>Tooru grabbed my hand, but I pulled it away. “I told you because you said you needed to hear it to move on, this is not you moving on. We’re having a nice drama-free night, remember?” He’s doing this again. He’s treating me like I’m some game. I’m happy and he wants to pull me away because he thinks I belong to someone he hates. He thinks I belong to Tobio. “I’m not with Tobio, so you don’t have to pretend to want me again.” </p><p>O: (P/N), is that really what you think is happening here?</p><p>“Forget it Tooru.” I walked forward leaving him behind. I wasn’t going to waste my time on his excuses. When I got to the door he caught up. “Besides Tobio, you’re the only one that knows.”</p><p>O: Then we’ll keep it that way. </p><p>I didn’t bother answering him as I unlocked the door to my apartment. I need to know that you’re not mine anymore. Those words echoed in my head as I took my shoes off and made my way towards the living room. I’m just a possession to him, not a person. That’s all I ever am to people. They love me when it’s convenient and then they take their love and go. What’s wrong with me? Why won’t anyone pick me? Tobio must have been joking too. Ushijima is just being nice and Rin’s a natural flirt. They’re all waiting to laugh at me. The thoughts kept circling, but the second I found Aiko and Hedge sitting at the table doing homework a smile spread through my face. The only two people who could ever love me. “You know Mom and Dad gave you a perfectly nice apartment, Hedge. If you were going to stay at mine the entire time, you shouldn’t have bothered leasing one.”</p><p>I: And if you were going to bother leasing one then maybe you should come home every once in a while. </p><p>I ran over to Hedge and gave him a big hug. “I miss you too dude.” Hedge hugged me back and chuckled.</p><p>I: I’m glad your home, Kid.</p><p>O: Awwww, do I get one too Iwa Chan?</p><p>I:  ARE YOU LOOKING TO DIE SHITTKAWA?</p><p>O: IWA CHAN SO MEAN! </p><p>When Hedge released me from his embrace only for Aiko to pull me in for a hug too.</p><p>A: I missed you, you idiot.</p><p>“I literally sleep next door.”</p><p>A: Just shut up and tell me you missed me too.</p><p>“I miss you too.” I hugged the girl until something popped into my head.</p><p>A: What’s wrong?</p><p>“You can’t fire me, I'm union bitch?” Aiko laughed nervously and pulled away.</p><p>A: He called when he was in the bathroom. He said he was worried.</p><p>“Please stop corrupting my precious boy.” Precious boy, who only wanted me as a joke. Who kissed on national TV but told me he loved me all the same. I… I’m confused. Did he love me? I pulled out my phone and checked my texts. There was only one and it was from him.</p><p>Have fun with Aiko, I love you (P/N).</p><p>That was all the confirmation I needed. He was like Tooru, he loved me for me, right? He did. </p><p>A: Hey what’s wrong?</p><p>“It’s-“</p><p>O: So food?</p><p>A: WE’RE IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING CRAPPYKAWA!</p><p>“No, it’s okay. It’s not important.” Hajime came behind Aiko, wrapped his arms around her waist, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and placed his head on her shoulder.</p><p>I: Then can we please have wings. The ones you always make? And (P/N), can you make some of your spicy sauce too. </p><p>“Sure Hedge.” </p><p>O: Don't you two look adorable together.</p><p>A: Could be you and (P/N) if you hadn’t blown it twice.</p><p>I can’t tell her. “We’d probably look more adorable than you guys.”</p><p>I: Good thing it’s never happening again.</p><p>“Yeah…good thing.”</p><p>O: (P/N)-</p><p>I was starting to spiral. I was starting to think it was all my fault. I shook my head then plastered on a smile. “Sorry guys, I was just thinking about something. Go play you two, Aiko, kitchen.” </p><p>A: Okay they’re gone. Spill. </p><p>“About what?”</p><p>A: Tobio told me you were crying yesterday. Are you going to tell me why? </p><p>“Does that boy know how to keep his mouth shut?”<br/>A: He was worried about you.</p><p>“Aiko it’s fine.”</p><p>A: (P/N), I’m your best friend and I know the face I saw right now, so tell me everything that I’ve missed these last couple of days.</p><p>So I told her, I told about yesterday with the three stooges and I told her about what happened with Tobio and I told her about the swim meet and I told her about what just happened with Tooru. By the time I had finished talking, Aiko and I had finished cooking and eating dinner.  The conversation lasted so long Tooru and Hedge ate dinner on their own. “And that’s the whole story. OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?”</p><p>A: FOR NOT TELLING ME SUCH JUICY GOSSIP.</p><p>“SORR,  I WAS A LITTLE BUSY, oh I don’t know, TRYING TO LIVE THROUGH IT!”</p><p>A: I know.. that being said I am very proud of you handled yourself and how strong you’ve become. </p><p>“No comments or input on how I should handle any of this?” </p><p>A: Nope! It looks like you’ve got it all under control. You’re all grown up.</p><p>“I wish people would stop saying that. I’m the same old me”</p><p>A: Maybe, but that’s not important. What is important is when are you and Ushijima going to be officially official again.</p><p>“But Tobio?” </p><p>A: Was a misunderstanding, that you’re going to clear up. Ushijima however, that is a plan we’ve got to jump-start.”</p><p>“I don’t know. I know like him, but I want to take things slow. I want to make sure it’s not some trap.” </p><p>A: Not all men are going to treat you like some kind of game. <br/>“You don’t know that Aiko. That's what they do, okay? They act like they love you like they'll be there forever, and then one day they pack up all their stuff and move to Rio. They’ll promise to love you, but then they leave, they leave and they take their love with them and you end up all alone. You get left behind.”</p><p>A: Oh, Sweetie. Come here. </p><p>Aiko pulled me in for a hug. Was I still this upset about Tooru? I was still hurt and I didn’t even know until now. “I’m sorry… you just got done telling me how I’ve grown up. Now I’m crying over the same stupid boy. I thought… I thought I was over it. I forgave him…” </p><p>A: I’ve watched you cry for the last time. He’s not worth your sore eyes, think you should say goodbye, one day he will realize who he leaves behind. Why don’t you listen to me, when I tell you that you’re so pretty. You’ll find some better and won’t even remember that moronic setter. </p><p>I wiped my tears and giggled at Aiko’s song. “I like your song. I’m sorry I’m an idiot.”</p><p>A: You’re not an idiot. You got hurt (P/N). I understand. You know they say what doesn’t kill you makes you stronger, but don’t listen to that shit. Sometimes, the things that don’t kill you can actually make you weaker. Some hurts are so big you rather hide in a hole forever and never get hurt like that again. You start to second guess yourself, you don’t go outside because nobody gets you, you binge watch Netflix and you carry it around forever. Now, I’m not saying you have to forgive Tooru, no fuck him. </p><p>“Aiko, he’s your friend.”</p><p>A: There’s a hierarchy sweetie, and he hurt my best friend so I don’t care. </p><p>“Aiko…” </p><p>A: Fine fuck him respectfully.</p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>A: (P/N), he doesn’t deserve your forgiveness, but you know who does? The person who once loved them, the person who let them past the guardrails in the first place, you. Because here’s the thing, you have a choice. You let those betrayals cling to you and weigh you down or you can peel them off. Because you are not his failures and you are not your heartbreak. You are not defined by your pain. Even though your pain makes you weak, it's your choices that make you strong. And you’ve chosen to move on. You don’t need to be the bigger person anymore. </p><p>“Aiko, he’s practically family, the feelings I have for him, I’m pretty sure they’re gone. But I still care about him. He hates Wakatoshi, it’ll hurt him to see us together. And part of me thinks… *mutters* I’m just a way to piss Tooru off. ”</p><p>A: You have to remember that Wakatoshi isn’t Tooru. Although they may be similar, Wakatoshi does love you. Hajime and I can see it as plain as day during our double date nights. Hajime likes seeing you happy and so do I. We like seeing you with Wakatoshi. He’s not like that. He wouldn’t use you to upset Tooru. You’re not a game to him, he’s all in and he’s waiting for you. He’s good for you, he's uncomplicated and mentally and emotionally stable, which says a lot. He’s healthy. That’s what you need and it’s okay that it’s what you want, no matter how much it hurts Tooru. Tooru and you, you were good together, but you and Wakatoshi are even better. I will say though, he could stand to show more PDA because seeing you two hold hands isn’t enough anymore. I want kisses on the cheeks and cuddles. </p><p>“I like PDA, but I don’t want to make him uncomfortable. It’ll be weird switching to someone so reserved.”</p><p>A: Hajime used to hate to show PDA, but that’s why trained him. </p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p>A: Just watch.</p><p>“Where are we -” Aiko got up and stood in front of the TV where the boys were playing their game.</p><p>A: Hey (P/N), imagine having a whole boyfriend, but he won’t cuddle you. </p><p>H: Babe-</p><p>A: A whole boyfriend, not half of one, but a whole one.</p><p>Hajime sighed, set his controller down, and walked towards Aiko. He pulled her towards the couch, sat her down on his lap, kissed her cheek then unpaused his game. “What the?” Aiko looked back at me from her possession and smirked in triumph.</p><p>A: Told you.</p><p>O: AWWW, HOW SWEET, IWA-CHANNN</p><p>H: SHUT IT SHITTYKAWA</p><p>*pouting* A: Baby, my ear. </p><p>*blushes* H: I’m sorry</p><p>“DUDE, WHAT? Aiko, how did you get him so whipped?” </p><p>A: Lots and lots of training. </p><p>H: Are you just going to stand there all day? Get out of the way Brat.</p><p>O: I got it. </p><p>“Huh?” </p><p>Tooru got up with a smile on his face, set his controller down, and walked towards me. He pulled me to the couch, sat me down on his lap, kissed my nose then unpaused his game. The blush on my cheeks spread to my face. “Uh???” Tooru leaned in and whispered in my ear.</p><p>O: Made you blush.</p><p>He kissed my cheek as he pulled back. With the blush still evident on my face, I looked away unable to face him or the other two. “I blush all the time, stupid.” </p><p>O: But I caused this one. It’s so pretty.</p><p>*blush* “Whatever.”</p><p>A: Geez, I’d say get a room, but with all the pheromones coming off of you, I’m afraid you actually might. </p><p>I: (P/N), Off. </p><p>O: Iwa, down </p><p>I: Excuse me? </p><p>“Uh-oh.”</p><p>I: You want to try that again, Loserkawa? </p><p>“OKAY! I’M OFF. No need to fight.” </p><p>O: IWA, THAT’S NOT FAIR</p><p>I: THEN GET A GIRLFRIEND</p><p>O: I’M TRYING TO, BUT YOU JUST BOOTED HER OFF MY LAP. WE WERE HAVING A MOMENT.</p><p>“Okay, let’s all just relax. Look Hajime, just because you're whipped-”</p><p>I: I AM NOT WHIPPED.</p><p>A: Trained</p><p>I: You know maybe you’d have a girlfriend if you weren’t so clingy. </p><p>“Clingy? Do you really have room to talk?” </p><p>I: (P/N), say nothing or I’ll kill you.</p><p>“One time, I was in my room doing homework and I heard all this yelling so I came running out of my room and it was Hedge screaming at Aiko.” </p><p>FLASHBACK </p><p>A: I hope you have a damn good reason for slamming my table.</p><p>H: You’ve been home for AN HOUR AND A HALF.</p><p>A: So?</p><p>H: AN HOUR AND HALF</p><p>A: I understand both Japanese and the concept of time, get to it. </p><p>H: Not even once, not a SINGLE TIME have you tried to give me cuddles and IT’S PISSING ME THE FUCK OFF.  I WANT MY FUCKIN CUDDLES AIKO. <br/>“AWWWWWW HAJIME. AIKO, GIVE THE MAN HIS CUDDLES!”</p><p>H: OUT!<br/>END OF FLASHBACK</p><p>O: IWAAAAAAA LOVES AIKOOOOOO</p><p>H: SHUT UP </p><p>A: Oh, so you don’t? </p><p>“DUN, DUN, DUN.”</p><p>H: NO, I DO. HE’S JUST-</p><p>A: Oh, so you’re embarrassed?</p><p>H: Aiko, baby, no. I’m sorry, okay?</p><p>A: Mmmmm, Okay! I forgive you. </p><p>*whispers to Oikawa* “Whipped.” </p><p>*whispers back* O: Oh most definitely. </p><p>Tooru and I started giggling, but I changed it to a cough after we both got glared at. “Must be something in my throat.” Tooru on the other continued laughing.</p><p>H: MUST BE. </p><p>A: WHAT’S SO FUNNY LONELYKAWA</p><p>O: I never thought the day would come where I’d see Iwa so whipped. </p><p>“WHAT HE MEANS IS DEDICATED. LIKE HE’D NEVER LEAVE YOU.” </p><p>O: Oooo, is that true? Iwa-Chan, would you never leave Aiko?</p><p>“Not a chance. They’re getting married.”</p><p>O: How about cheat? Would you ever cheat on Aiko?</p><p>“Not if he wants to live.”</p><p>O: Let’s see. Pretend I’m a girl. Oh Hajime, I love you so much-</p><p>Aiko and I both burst out laughing at Tooru’s craziness. Hajime on the other hand was not as assumed. His eye was twitching from how pissed he was. </p><p>H: GET THE HELL OFF ME SHITTYKAWA.</p><p>A: No, no, keep going. I’m dying to see what comes next. What would you say Hajime?</p><p>O: Tell that mean girl you have to get lost. Leave her for me! What is she going to do? Nothing! </p><p>H: First of all you’ve lost your damn mind if you think I’m going to do that. What is she going to do? First, she going to grab my sister and they’re going to kick my ass for being stupid enough to even think about leaving. Then, they’re going to beat your ass for talking to me. And if you think I’m willing to risk my life for you, you really are insane. </p><p>A: That’s my guy. You see (P/N) take notes. Rule with an iron fist, this way it strikes fear into their heart. </p><p>“I’ll make sure to try with Wakatoshi. Those fangirls can be vicious.”</p><p>O: That money real long</p><p>“He’s watching his tone”</p><p>O: He ain’t talking back, no no</p><p>“Cause he's gonna get thrown.”</p><p>H: You two think you're soooo funny.</p><p>“Us? Nooo.” </p><p>A: You’ve been cracking jokes at our expenses allllllll night long. I think it’s time we CRACK something of our own. </p><p>Aiko and Hedge both started to crack their knuckles. “Now Aiko, Hajime, I would just like to let the record show that I am a person, not a joke.” </p><p>H: Debatable. </p><p>“I would also like to remind you that you both love me very much and that I also live here.”</p><p>A: That’s true. Which is why we’re going to make this niiiice and painless.</p><p>H: Just one little hit and it’ll put you both to bed.</p><p>O: Let’s talk this over. How about some tea?</p><p>“I would also like to say this WAS ALL TOORU’S FAULT. HE STARTED IT!”</p><p>O: DON'T PIN THIS ALL ON ME! YOU JOINED IN!</p><p>“ITS A CATCHY TIK TOK! TAKE ONE FOR THE TEAM! BE A MAN!”</p><p>O: OH, IF I GO DOWN, I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME SWEETHEART!</p><p>A: It’s cute to see them gravel.</p><p>H: Any last words?</p><p>“Just one. RUN!”</p><p>H: HEY, WHERE ARE-</p><p>“SORRY HEDGE!”</p><p>A: (P/N)! JUST COME BACK AND TAKE THE BEATING LIKE A CHAMP!</p><p>“NO CHANCE!”</p><p>O: LESS TALKING MORE RUNNING!</p><p>Tooru and I grabbed our shoes then ran as fast as we could. I was starting to slow down so Tooru grabbed my hand and pulled me along. After we realized we weren’t being followed we were able to catch our breath. “We have GOT to learn when to stop while we’re ahead..”</p><p>O: No, they have got to learn to take a joke. </p><p>“You couldn’t just take the beating for the both of us?”</p><p>O: I'm too pretty to be bruised and beaten. Iwa would aim right for the face.</p><p>“Well, Aiko would’ve aimed for your arms!! She knows I’m weak there! You would’ve been the perfect substitute.” Tooru burst out laughing. “What’s so funny?”</p><p>O: What happened to your stamina? Weren’t you a runner?</p><p>“IT’S AWHILE OKAY! BACK OFF!” Tooru continued to laugh, which caused my smile to grow. I was about to walk away but I noticed I was still attached. “You can let go now.”</p><p>O: I don’t think so. You might get lost on the way to my place. We can give those two an hour to cool off then we’ll go back. </p><p>“That’s all well and good, but how do you suppose we put our shoes on with one hand?” Tooru and I looked down at our sock covered feet and burst out laughing again. </p><p>O: Fine, I guess you could have your hand back but don’t stray too far.</p><p>“I would never dream of it.” After a second Tooru released my hand. I walked over to a nearby bench and put my shoes on. After Tooru put his on we walked over to his apartment and I was able to take off my shoes and rub my feet.“They owe me a foot massage.” </p><p>O: Do they really hurt that bad? </p><p>“Uh, yeah? Don’t yours.”</p><p>O: Not really. Running barefoot on hot sand was much worse. Here, give me your feet. </p><p>“Absolutely not. I’m doing a perfectly fine job.”</p><p>O: Maybe. But you’ve never had my five-star service. Ladies come from all around the world just to make an appointment.</p><p>Ladies from all around the world…. “I’ll pass.” I’m not gonna let some cheap trip he uses on every girl work on me. Tooru didn’t listen to me and grabbed my foot regardless. I was pissed but when that boy started working his magic the pain melted away.</p><p>O: What did I tell you? </p><p>“You’ve got to teach me how to do that. The boys at practice…. will love that.”</p><p>O: Bokuto…</p><p>“Forget it. I should probably go before he gets back.”</p><p>O: It’s Saturday? I think he and Kuroo are still studying together with Akaashi and Kenma?</p><p>“Why didn’t you go? No invite?” </p><p>O: I had more important places to be. </p><p>*blush* “Oh…”</p><p>O: Three times in one night. I’m on a roll. </p><p>“Can’t you go embarrass some other girl?”</p><p>O: Wouldn’t be as fun. </p><p>“What about Haruka? She’s evil and you dated her, go chase her.”</p><p>O: I don’t want to. She wants someone very specific and so do I. She’s a pal and I hope she gets what she wants. </p><p>“I hope so too. She’s not asking for a lot.”</p><p>O: Is that so? </p><p>“Girls, in general, don’t ask for a lot. Take Aiko and Hedge for example. All she wanted was for him to make a move and they've been together for four long happy years. Haruka was just asking Kuroo for a chance.”</p><p>O: Okay little miss harem. If it's so simple, what do you want? <br/>“That’s easy. When I was little I wanted a soulmate so bad that I let boys like you, Bokuto, and Kuroo walk all over me. When you guys felt like it, you treated me like a Princess, and other times you would treat me as I’m nothing more than a toy to throw away. But recently someones help me understand that I’m so much than someone’s girlfriend. I’m (P/N) Iwaizumi. I’m the same person that I’ve always been. I’m loved with or without a boyfriend. And just because my relationships haven’t worked out doesn’t mean I’m not worthy of being loved.  No one but me is allowed to dictate what I’m worth and I guess I got tired of letting people do it. So what I want is simple. The next time I fall in love, I want it to be a guy who supports my dreams and sees me as a partner. I want a guy to look at me and tell me I’m worth it. I want to say that I’m worth the headaches, the constant arguments, the drama, everything. I want him to say that I matter and that even though I’m a lot to handle, I’m worth every single bit of it.”</p><p>O: You’ve seemed to think a lot about this. </p><p>“No, not, in particular, I haven’t. I guess I just realized that if I don’t demand some respect and force things to change then they never will. I’ll be no better than Haruka crying over some guy who chose not to love her. I really do feel better for her, but until she realizes that she’s not some second choice, I don’t think she’ll find someone who looks at her the way she deserves.” </p><p>O: The way you deserve.</p><p>“The way every girl deserves. Too bad it’s probably not going to happen for a lot of them. ” </p><p>O: Why?</p><p>“A lot of people just want to settle and play house, so they don’t wait for what they deserve.”</p><p>O: Do you remember when we were kids and you forced me to play house with you? </p><p>I giggled at the memory. “Not exactly what I meant, but yes. You were a wonderful husband.”</p><p>O: We had a daughter, what was her name again? </p><p>*giggles* “Mizuki. Mizuki Oikawa”</p><p>O: Mizuki, right. Because she’d be as pretty as the moon. </p><p>“We were idiots back then.”</p><p>O: I don't know, I thought it was kind of cute having you follow me around. Having you pretend to be my wife was kind of fun.</p><p>“I guess, but we’re adults now, there’s no point in pretending anymore.”</p><p>O: Do you think we could play now? </p><p>“There’s no way Hajime would agree to be the dog anymore and there’s even less of a chance that he’d want to be our baby.”</p><p>O: So maybe we pretend, just the two of us. Let’s pretend that you love me and that we’ve been together all this time. Let’s pretend that I didn’t blow it every time you gave me a chance.</p><p>“Tooru…”</p><p>O: (P/N)</p><p>“I… I can’t pretend that.”</p><p>O: Because you love Wakatoshi now.</p><p>“Love... it’s a strong word. A lot of the time I struggle to apply it, but I know some things for sure. The first thing I know is that I love you Tooru Oikawa. There’s not a doubt in my mind that I do. I always have and a part of me thinks that I always will. You told me once that rivers divided will once again meet in the ocean. You were right, and so was that witch Haruka when she told me that we somehow always manage to find our way back to each other. No matter how many times you pull a stunt and no matter how long we’re apart, you don’t stay Oikawa for long. You’re Shittykawa, CrappyKawa, PervyKawa.</p><p>O: GET TO THE POINT</p><p>*giggle* I’m sorry. The point is, you may be all those things, but at the end of the day, you’re always Tooru, my Tooru. Haruka was right, but she was also right when she said that it wasn’t fair to let Kuroo think he had a chance when we’d always come back to each other. </p><p>O: When has Haruka ever said something that was meant to help you. Don’t believe anything that girl says. </p><p>“You didn’t let me finish. Just like you never let me finish. Tooru, I love you, but it’s not fair to me that I keep going back to you. I want a chance at love, one that will actually work out, one where I have a chance at someone actually loving me back.”</p><p>O: I can give that to you.</p><p>“No, you can’t. Tooru, I want something healthy and what we have is super toxic.” </p><p>O: We can work on it. Because that’s what you do when you have something you love (P/N), you work on it. You don’t give up.</p><p>“I don’t expect you to understand, mostly because I just did. No matter how much I love you, we can’t be together.” </p><p>O: Not if we give up now. </p><p>“We only managed to become friends again by chance. If I hadn't run into you that day, would you have come to find me? Because I don't think you would have and I probably wouldn’t either. I'm tired. I’m tired of going back and forth and getting my hopes up thinking each time that this will be it, this will be the time when me and Tooru finally work out. Tooru, I think you love me in your own way, I really do, but I also think that you’re still in that hallway from all those years ago. You don’t love me romantically, you only love me like a little sister. My point is Tooru, I’m done making a fool of myself by constantly chasing you and letting you back in. This isn't a game, it’s my life. </p><p>O: You haven’t been making a fool of yourself.</p><p>“It’s okay, really, I want it to be so it will be. I can love you Tooru, but I can still let you go because I have to love me more.” </p><p>O: That's not true. Can’t you see? Everything I do, I do for you because you’re it for me. You’re my one and only.</p><p>“We both know that’s not true. Tooru, have you realized that you only ever show interest in me when I’m with someone else? I think you’ve got it mixed up. I think you love me so much, that you want me to be with you so you can protect me from everyone else. You think that if I’m with you then no boy can break my heart right? This way you can protect me and this way I’ll always be okay. That’s an amazing plan Tooru, it really is, but the thing is, the plan only works if you actually love me back and you don’t, not like you need to when you’re in a relationship with someone. At the end of the day, no matter how hard you’re trying to protect me, it’s you breaking my heart.”</p><p>O: Then give let’s try again. </p><p>“I can’t. I can’t do it again. I  don’t want to be just another number on your list of girlfriends. I don’t want us to keep pushing each other away. I want us to be close again.”</p><p>O: It’s going to be different this time, I promise. Let me show you how much I love you. Marry me. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>O: No more running. Anywhere we go, we go together. Marry me.</p><p>“Tooru, you can’t be serious, we can’t even make a relationship work. Are you looking for an early divorce too?”</p><p>O: (Y/N) Iwaizumi, I love you. I know I keep messing it up, but I do love and I promise I will spend my whole life trying to convince you if that’s what it takes. Say yes now and we’ll get the ring tomorrow. (P/N)-</p><p>Before I knew what I was doing I had attacked Tooru with my lips. While he was shocked at first, he matched my pace. Once he started to kiss back me back and he gained control he picked me up and position me on his lap so that I was facing him. Once his hands were around my waist I registered what had happened and quickly pulled away. My hand flew to my mouth and my eyes grew wide, but I didn't move from position on his lap for some wild reason. “I’m so sorry. You were saying all the right things and -”, but this time it was Tooru who cut me off with his lips. The boy was good, let me tell you that much and once he flipped us over things got even better. Ooo I knew that was a Top.</p><p>O: We can stop if you- </p><p>I pulled him back down and brought his lips to mine. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? AM I GOING INSANE? THIS HAS ESCALATED VERY QUICKLY! When the hell did I take his shirt off? Better question, why the hell did I care when his abs looked like that? Bless you, Brazil, and Bless you Volleyball. This was going to happen and apparently, it was going to happen on this couch. It didn’t matter that he had just taken off my shirt or that I didn’t know what the hell was going on in either of our heads. All that mattered right now was that I was pinned underneath the boy I loved and that I had those soft chocolate eyes looking at me with the same amount. I could see it, I could see what he was trying to tell me, all the love he was telling me about, I could see it in his eyes. This was going to happen. It was really going to happen or so we both thought.</p><p>K: WOAH, OIKAWA-</p><p>B: Is that? WAIT (P/N)? </p><p>“Oh, crap.”</p><p>B: GET THE HELL OFF HER NOW! </p><p>Tooru blocked my body with his own. “BOKUTO, KUROO, EYES CLOSED.” Kuroo and Bokuto both blushed realizing that my shirt was on one side of the room and my bra was on the other. Tooru picked up his shirt and pulled it over me. He bent down kissed my forehead.</p><p>O: Wear that for now. Just in case those two get any ideas. </p><p>B: OH LIKE HELL</p><p>“EYES! CLOSED.”</p><p>B: Sorry…</p><p>Tooru walked around the living room and collected the small number of clothes he scattered. Once we were  both fully dress I cleared my throat and said “Okay, you can open now.” Both boys opened their eyes and calmly walked towards us. I didn’t think anything of it, until Bokuto swung at Tooru. “BOKUTO!” I ran over to Tooru to make sure he was okay. “Kuroo, ICE.” </p><p>K: No...</p><p>“No?”</p><p>K: He deserved that. </p><p>“Are you two serious right now.” I looked over at Tooru and placed a hand on his cheek. The idiot was still smiling. “I’m sorry. We were supposed to avoid getting you bunched in the face tonight.”</p><p>O: It’s okay, Iwa punches harder. </p><p>B: You can’t be serious. </p><p>“ BOKUTO, WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?”</p><p>B: YOU, YOU'RE MY PROBLEM </p><p>“HOW THE HELL AM I YOUR PROBLEM? THIS QUITE LITERALLY HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU. ALL IM DOING IS LIVING MY LIFE!”</p><p>B: ALL YOUR DOING IS LIVING YOUR LIFE? WELL, YOUR RUINING MINE! DO YOU THINK IT’S EASY SEEING YOU WITH SOMEONE ELSE?</p><p>“YOU HAVE SOMEONE ELSE?”</p><p>B: WE BROKE SO THANK YOU FOR THAT.</p><p>“HOW THE HELL IS THAT MY FAULT TOO? I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING. IT SHOULDN’T MATTER. IT SHOULD EASY SEEING ME WITH SOMEONE ELSE BECAUSE IN CASE YOU FORGOT YOU’RE THE ONE WHO ENDED IT! YOU BROKE UP WITH ME REMEMBER?”</p><p>B: YEAH, BECAUSE I WAS MAD AT YOU NOT BECAUSE I STOP LOVING YOU!</p><p>“What?”</p><p>O: DUDE.</p><p>K: Definitely not the time. </p><p>“You love me?”</p><p>O: (P/N),</p><p>“TOORU STOP! Bokuto, I asked you a question. Do you still love me?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0100"><h2>100. WHO’S IT GOING TO BE?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O: BOKUTO, YOU BETTER NOT ANSWER THAT. YOU LOST YOUR RIGHT TO TELL HER HOW YOU FEEL AFTER YOU HUMILIATED LAST NIGHT. </p><p>K: Now that’s not really your decision, is it? You want to talk about losing rights?  We had an agreement that you’d back off and now you're literally on top of her.</p><p>O: So you’d rather have her be with the guy who treats her like garbage and makes her cry be than me?</p><p>K: I rather have her with someone who can actually work on a relationship with her.</p><p>B: You've gotten, what, three, four chances already? Why do I only get one?</p><p>K: Bokuto has made some mistakes, yes, but when he agreed to back off yesterday, he meant it, unlike you. </p><p>O: She belongs with me. She'll be safe with me.</p><p>Safe? Oh my gosh. “I … I knew it.”</p><p>O: (P/N), wait, that’s not what I meant. </p><p>K: Did you tell her that you were leaving yet?</p><p>“He’s leaving at the end of the semester.”</p><p>K: He’s leaving on Monday.</p><p>“You’re what?”</p><p>O: (P/N)-</p><p>“YOU KNOW WHAT? I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! THAT IS IT! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF THE THREE OF YOU FIGHTING OVER ME AND TRYING TO DECIDE THE COURSE OF MY LIFE! HAVE ANY ONE OF YOU STOPPED TO CONSIDER HOW ANY OF THIS MAKES ME FEEL? HAVE YOU TO STOP TO THINK HMMM WHAT DOES (P/N) WANT? NO, REALLY, I’M GENUINELY CURIOUS BECAUSE IT DOESN’T SEEM LIKE IT. Tooru, you’re leaving AGAIN, and you weren’t going to tell me? Have you lost your mind? Did you want a walk down memory lane, or were you just mulling it over in that teeny tiny brain of yours? Were going to mention it AFTER I had sex with you, or were you just going to run away again without telling me?”</p><p>O: (P/N) </p><p>“NO, stop talking! Everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie anyway. You know what? I’m glad they walked in and stopped me from making the biggest mistake of my life because every time I put the slightest ounce of faith in you, I end up regretting it. </p><p>O: (P/N), please let me explain. </p><p>“So, I can have it blow up in my face again? No thank you. Those two were right yesterday. I can’t believe I was going to sleep. I can’t believe I was going to have goodbye sex with you so we could both move on; I’m pathetic. No, you’re pathetic. No, you know what, we’re both pathetic. At least I knew you weren’t serious about being with me this time. *scoffs in utter disbelief* You were really going to have sex with me and then disappear. What kind of a scumbag does that? You deserve that punch to the face.”</p><p>K: (P/N)-</p><p>“No, you don’t get to talk either, Kuroo, because you’re just as bad as him. You didn’t tell he was leaving to make me feel better; you did it to spite him and make sure I didn’t finish what I started. We had one good day that doesn’t mean you get to come in here and blow Tooru’s spot. You also don’t get to shame him or anyone for not keeping his word? He was supposed to be the one to tell me, not you, and not out of some desire to see me with Bokuto. And Bokuto, you don’t get to come in and punch your friend, then declare your love for me. You don’t get to tell me who I can sleep with. If I want to sleep with this good-for-nothing pompous asshole, I will.*turns to Oikawa* I’M NOT GOING TO, *Turns back* BUT I COULD.” </p><p>B: But- </p><p>“NO TALKING! GOD! CAN’T YOU PEOPLE LISTEN! You just broke up with your girlfriend. Did you think just because you figured out that you were never over me, that meant I was going to take you back?  Am I supposed to forget everything you said yesterday? Everything you did? How crappy you treated me since the day we separated?”</p><p>B: But I apologized.</p><p>“So? You needed to! You were being an ass! YOU were in the wrong Bokuto, not me! I got hurt yesterday, just like I always do when I’m with you. Before we got together, I got hurt THREE TIMES; BACK TO BACK TO BACK. I was so tired of getting hurt that I shut people out and focused on myself. I worked on being better, and I closed myself off to the idea of love. I thought I was okay, but I still couldn’t trust people, not the way I used to. When Tooru left, my heart didn’t break, it shattered, so I thought the only way to keep it going was to harden it because, in my experience, the only thing more dangerous than being hard-headed was being soft. You knew that. You knew that, and I thought you accepted that. You said you accepted that. And f you had been patient or even TALKED TO ME, things would be SO different. Bokuto, I loved you. I couldn’t let you in because I was scared and I wasn’t ready, so yes, that was unfair to you, but you can’t keep punishing me for a mistake I made almost TWO YEARS AGO. I’m sorry, okay. Bokuto, I am so sorry I broke your heart. I am so sorry that I’m the villain you always make me out to be. I am so sorry that you can’t comprehend that your wrong, so I always have to be the one apologizing. And I am so sorry that I hurt you the way those two idiots hurt me. I’m sorry for all of it. I was wrong, but that does not give you an excuse to be a GIGANTIC ASS or SLUT SHAME ME. I didn’t know I was your one, but that’s because I didn’t think I could be anyone’s one!”</p><p>B: You were mine, and you still are.</p><p>“Can you blame me?! Look around! Every time I’ve loved someone, they’ve left me. They turn around, and they run. All three of you left me! Kuroo, you left me for another girl; Tooru, you left me for a country you’ve never been to once, AND THEN YOU TURNED AROUND AND DID IT AGAIN! But the worst one was you. Bokuto, you left because I wasn’t enough for you. I’ve never been enough for any of you. And now you want to tell me you to tell me that I was supposed to know that I was your one from ‘We’d have to be in a relationship to break up! We’re just two friends who were hooking up?!’ABSOLUTELY NOT!”</p><p>O: You said that? </p><p>“NO COMMENTS FROM THE PEANUT GALLERY.” Bokuto looked down, unable to say anything. “Why do you look so shocked? Did you forget that’s how you dumped me? Did you forget that’s how you invalidated my ENTIRE EXISTENCE? Did you forget that that’s how you left me for Wakatoshi to come and pick up all the pieces?”</p><p>B: I … I did.</p><p>“And given all of that, you want me to believe that you loved me. YOU CAN GO FUCK YOURSELF! All three of you can!”</p><p>B: (P/N), I’m sorry.</p><p>“No, you’re not. You’re sorry I’m living my life and moving on! You’re sorry that I somehow managed to put myself back together! You’re sorry that I don’t give a shit what you think or how you feel anymore. That’s what you're sorry about. I am so sick all three of you I’m out of here.” I went to grab my shoes, but Bokuto went to block the door. </p><p>B: You said things would be different if we talked, so we’re talking. No more running away anymore.</p><p>“All three of you got to run; why the hell is it wrong for me to do? I’m happy, I’m finally free, and you just want to drag me down again. I’m not running. I’m leaving this toxic, inappropriate, destructive mess that you people call a friendship. I don’t know why I’ve been working so hard to save something so horrible. I’m done being a punching bag for three emotionally unavailable guys. I’m not a doormat you can stay with whenever it’s convenient, and I’m not a janitor. I’m not cleaning up your mess of a life, and I’m not fixing you up anymore. FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO TORMENT!”</p><p>O: (P/N)</p><p>“STOP SAYING MY NAME DAMMIT. I never want to hear it come out of your mouths again. If you’re going to address me, it’s Iwaizumi because we are NOT friends! And will someone PLEASE pick up their phone? It's annoying!”</p><p>K: It’s yours.</p><p>“UGHHHHH!” I walked over to the kitchen and answered my phone without looking at it. “WHAT?”</p><p>Kageyama: Hey...Is this a bad time? </p><p>*sigh* Tobi. “Oh, hey. Kind of, what’s up?”</p><p>K: I’m at dinner with Atsumu and Sakusa. Atsumu just asked me for permission to date you.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>K: He said you wouldn’t entertain the offer without my permission.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>K: Is that true?</p><p>“Well technically, yes, but-“</p><p>K: Okay.</p><p>“Tobio.”</p><p>K: You don’t have to say anything.… I think I misunderstood you today, so don’t worry about it. Just don’t hate me again...</p><p>“Tobio-“</p><p>K: I...uh... I want you to be happy and if you want to date Atsumu, then go for it. </p><p>“Tobio, can you please-“</p><p>K: (P/N), listen, I’ve got to go. Atsumu and Sakusa are waiting for me back at the table; I just wanted to run the idea by you before I said yes. Later.</p><p>“UGHHHHHHH!” WHY IS EVERYTHING BLOWING UP IN MY FACE TODAY! “Bokuto, move. I have things to take care of.”</p><p>B: You have things to take care of here. We need to talk. </p><p>“No, you need to listen. I’ve talked enough, and I’m done talking to all of you. I’m done talking to all men in general. You’re all idiots. If you don’t want to move, that's perfectly fine.” I was so pissed I didn’t realize I had walked into someone's room. I guess my feet knew it best, so I walked in, slammed the door shut, and locked it. It wasn’t until I was tired of pacing that I realized where I was. All the nights I spent here, I guess it’s natural that I’d come back in a time of need. The room was a reminder of a happier time, one of comfort, Bokuto’s room. Things were so simple back then. Hiding us, our relationship, they go so out of hand. Bokuto… you used to be my one too. You used to just a stranger. </p><p>FLASHBACK <br/>??: HEY, HEY, HEY. IT'S NICE TO OFFICIALLY MEET YOU.</p><p>??: Bokuto-san, please calm down. We haven’t introduced ourselves yet. </p><p>*laughs* K: ... And speaking of friends. Babe, Aiko, this is Kotaro Bokuto, a third-year at Fukurodani, and this is Keiji Akaashi, a second-year at Fukurodani. Boys, as you’ve probably already guessed,  this amazing, beautiful woman is my girlfriend (P/N). She’s a first-year at Karasuno High in Miyagi.</p><p>B: HEY, HEY, HEY. </p><p>A: It’s nice to meet you. We’ve heard a lot about you. </p><p>*blushes* “Hopefully, only good things.”</p><p>B: HECK YEAH, IT’S LITERALLY ALL HE TALKS ABOUT. I FEEL LIKE WE KNOW KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU. </p><p>END OF FLASHBACK</p><p>And then you became one of my best friends. </p><p>FLASHBACK</p><p>B: Perfect, you’re still shaking, which means we still have one more thing we need to do. So can you please breathe for me? We’ll do it together. You can even set the pace.</p><p>For every breath I let out, Bokuto matched my pace. No matter how fast or slow I was going he was right there along with me. Before I knew it, my breathing began to stabilize, and when it did Bokuto wrapped me in his arms and rested his head on top of mine.</p><p>B: That's it, just breathe.</p><p>In his arms, it felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off of me. When Bokuto held me it was like my body recalculated. It knew that with Bokuto, I was okay. It knew I was safe and no matter what happened everything was going to be okay. The ride lasted a little longer, but we didn’t speak. We stayed quiet as he held onto me just petting my hair. When we got off the subway and stepped onto the platform I thanked  Bokuto and he smiled. “I’m sorry. *blushes* That, it, um, it normally doesn't happen in front of people or at least I try not to let it. Aiko, and Hedge they’re the only ones that know.”</p><p>B: It’s really okay. </p><p>END OF FLASHBACK</p><p>That’s right… I used to feel so safe around you? What happened. When did things change? Why did that have to change? I guess I had gotten lost in the memories because I didn't hear the knock on my door. My door? Who am I kidding? Bokuto’s door. “What?”</p><p>B: (P/N), can you please open the door?</p><p>“No.”</p><p>B: It’s my room; where am I supposed to sleep? </p><p>“On the couch, on the floor, anywhere you want. The options are limitless.”</p><p>B: I want to sleep in my bed.</p><p>“I guess you found a limit.”</p><p>B: (P/N), I miss you.</p><p>“You were better at this three years ago.”</p><p>B: Clearly not if you still left for a year.</p><p>“Just send the next two idiots in at the same time. This way, they can get whatever they want to say off their chests, and I can skip to the part where I leave and ignore you all.”</p><p>B: Seriously? Another year?</p><p>“No, I’ll be smart this time and make it an entire lifetime.” I slid down the door, leaned my back against it, and sighed. It’s what I had to do. I could feel Bokuto do the same on the other side of the door. </p><p>*whisper* B: (P/N) -</p><p>“I don’t want to hear it, Bokuto. We’ve been here before. Next.” Just treat this like a checklist. Let them say what they want, believe nothing, and move on. It’s for the best; we can’t keep doing this. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.</p><p>O: Baby-</p><p>“I’m not your baby.”</p><p>O: Princess</p><p>“Tooru, I’m not opening the door.”</p><p>O: I just want to talk.</p><p>“Talk to the girls in Brazil. I’m sure they’d be real interested in the things you have to say.”</p><p>O: (Y/N) Iwaizumi, you open this door.</p><p>“Or what? You’ll leave? HA. See you later.”</p><p>O: (Y/N) Iwaizumi, I brought you into this world and I can take you right out. </p><p>“Try it, I dare you.”</p><p>O: UGH! You’re so frustrating! Why can’t you just let me love you!</p><p>“Because you keep lying to me!”</p><p>O: (P/N) I have never blamed you for a single that went wrong in my life or our relationship, but if you don’t open this door I -</p><p>“You’ll blame me for ruining us? You can’t ruin something that’s already destroyed. You’re the one who keeps lying to me; you’re the one who never leaves me alone; you’re the one who can’t let me be happy. You’re like a bad habit, and every time I put you down, you find your way back in. You don’t get that there’s nothing you could say to fix this because I can’t believe anything that comes out of your mouth. Just leave me alone.”</p><p>O: I didn’t mean for things to go that far. I was going to tell you, but then you kissed. (P/N), I wanted you to come with me. What I said on the couch, I was serious. I want you to marry me.</p><p>K: Listen, your times up, move. I got this.</p><p>O: Yeah, and how would you know what to do?</p><p>K: Because I’m the only one here with a brain. </p><p>B: She’s also the least mad at him.</p><p>K: (P/N)</p><p>“What.”</p><p>K: Open the door. </p><p>“No.”</p><p>K: Please.</p><p>“Well since you asked nicely.”</p><p>B: Really?</p><p>“NO!”</p><p>K: Listen, you want to sit here and be dramatic all night; we can do that, but I’m tired. I’m emotionally drained, and I can’t keep up with you anymore. I give up, so I’m going to let you keep the little dignity you have left and have you choose to walk out of that room because we both know I know exactly where the key to Bokuto’s door is. Here are your choices: I can open the door, pick you up, and make you talk to me or you can come out with your own two feet.<br/>“I can just use the window smartass.”</p><p>K: Think a little Moron. We both know the window is too high to jump from. You get irrational when you’re upset, so come out and let’s talk. This isn’t four years ago; I have a solution.</p><p>What the hell could that be? Do I trust him? And why the hell is he being so mean? I heard Kuroo sigh sadly from the opposite side of the door. </p><p>K: I’ll fix everything, I promise.</p><p>“Why should I believe you?”</p><p>K: Because I want you to be happy, and the only way for that to happen is for this to be over. </p><p>I opened the door and saw all three of them standing there. I made my way out and sat on the couch with the three in front of me. “Talk.”</p><p>K: We’ve all agreed the easiest way to do this is for you to pick. </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>K: We want to pick. Whoever you pick will be with you and the loser will take the loss gracefully. No more interference, no more confusing you, no more getting in your way. After you pick, it’s over. So who’s it going to be, Bokuto or Oikawa?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: OKAY, SO HAPPY SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER!  THE LAST CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE YOUR ENDING! AND YOU GET TO PICK IT! SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO:</p><p>NO ONE’S ENDING<br/>BOKUTO’S ENDING <br/>KUROO’S ENDING <br/>OIKAWA’S ENDING <br/>USHIWAKA’S ENDING<br/>KAGEYAMA’S ENDING <br/>ATSUMU’S ENDING <br/>RIN/MAKOTO’S ENDING (oh, I put them together and it is so angsty and precious it’s chef’s kiss).</p><p>This isn't necessarily the schedule, but I've got basically half/ 75% written of all of them LOL.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0101"><h2>101. KAGEYAMA'S ENDING</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SORRY! I HAVE A BIG PAPER DUE SUNDAY! THIS SHOULD HOLD YOU OVER UNTIL THE NEXT ONE</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>K: We’re going to do this mechanically. Oikawa or Bokuto? They’re both clearly in love with you; you clearly have feelings for both of them and they’re offering different things; it’s up to you.</p><p>“Okay, ‘mechanically speaking’ have you considered what would happen if I don’t want either of them?”</p><p>K: We found you on top of Oikawa and if you didn’t have any feelings for Bokuto then you wouldn’t have kept yelling at him to try and make him understand you.</p><p>“I don’t have to like Tooru to be on top of him. He’s hot, he knows it, I know it, we all know it. I don’t need any more reason. As far as Bokuto, he spent a lot of time making me miserable, if he understood where I was coming from MAYBE HE’D STOP BEING SUCH AN ASS!”</p><p>O: I'm not sure if I should feel complimented or objectified. </p><p>B: I’m pretty sure I just feel insulted.</p><p>“GOOD!”</p><p>K: (P/N),  I’m tired of the drama and the circles and I know so are you.</p><p>“How about you stop trying to tell me how I feel?”</p><p>K: Now you’re just arguing for argument's sake.</p><p>“You two are completely okay with him talking for you?”</p><p>O: I keep saying the wrong things and he’s the only one you’re listening to. I don’t have a choice.</p><p>B: Oikawa’s right. We mess things up and Kuroo’s the only one who knows how to talk to you. </p><p>“And don’t you two think that’s important in a relationship?”</p><p>O: We can learn how to talk to each other after, but what’s important right now is getting you to understand how we feel.</p><p>*scoff* “That’s rich. As if you’ve ever tried to understand how I felt.”</p><p>K: Listen take some time to think about it and go consult the council. Talk to Kageyama or Aiko-</p><p>“Why? Because I'm incapable of making decisions on my own?”</p><p>K: Because you’re incapable of doing what you want if that means hurting someone you care about.</p><p>“I - ” </p><p>K: Go ahead and tell me wrong. Waste some more of our time. </p><p>O: We told you.</p><p>B: The man always knows just what to say.</p><p>O: Shame he cheated on you and isn’t vying for your attention anymore.</p><p>“Seriously? You had to bring it up again.”</p><p>K: It’s not important. </p><p>O: Especially because it makes it easier to choose! </p><p>“Yeah? Since you know so much, go on and tell me who I should choose?”</p><p>O: No. I sense I’ve made a mistake of some kind.</p><p>B: Look at you having a brain. </p><p>“Well this has been fun, but like Kuroo said I’m going to take some time to ‘think about this’ and then I’ll get back to you.” Annoying, arrogant, condescending *mutter, mutter, mutter* Where the hell was stomping to you ask? Well, I think we all know the answer to that. “TOBIO!” Kuroo knew me like the back of his hand, what can I say? </p><p>K: Yeah? </p><p>“Oh good, you’re home! Because BOY DO I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU!” After I slammed the door I sat Tobi down and told him the entire story, well entire minus the whole Bokuto finding me and Tooru half naked on the couch together part. “CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT? The audacity of those idiots! Asking ME to choose? Who did they think are? How dare they assume I still want to be with any one of them! And Kuroo, where does he get off assuming I don’t know how to decide what I want on my own.”</p><p>K: Wasn’t he right though?</p><p>“Well, yes, but STILL! I know what I want!”</p><p>K: What do you want? </p><p>“I want….to be happy.”</p><p>K: And who’s going to make you happy?</p><p>“I… I don’t know, no one’s ever really asked me that before.” You… but you said it was a misunderstanding. Shake it off (P/N), we’re ignoring that, he doesn’t want to talk about it. </p><p>K: When they asked you to pick, I think that’s what they were trying to say. There’s been a lot of drama and the way Kuroo sees it, you pick and it’s over. Somebody wins. </p><p>“Kuroo took himself out of the running. The only options he gave me were Bokuto and Tooru.”</p><p>K: I think he’s figured he already lost, but if you told him you wanted him, he wouldn’t fight it. </p><p>“Bokuto, Kuroo and Oikawa.”</p><p>K: Don’t forget Atsumu, he hasn’t asked you out yet, but I’m sure he will soon. Ushiwaka is also in that mix. </p><p>“Might have to mess around and pretend to date Makoto instead so they all leave me alone.”</p><p>K: It’s been a long time coming. </p><p>“Ughhhhh. Why can’t this be easy?”</p><p>K: Because you’re (P/N). You’re an idiot who’s way too nice to strangers for her own good.</p><p>“I attacked Atsumu on our first meeting.”</p><p>K: He’s an idiot. He doesn’t count. </p><p>“I guess you have a point, but if I wasn't nice to a certain stranger we wouldn’t be best friends.”</p><p>FLASHBACK </p><p>While we usually met at the front of the gym I saw that Tooru and Hedge were both running late. I waited for about five minutes at the gate and then headed inside to the court to where the team normally practiced. I walked in and saw a boy I've never seen before. Tall, built nice for his age, raven black hair and sweet smile. With a volleyball in hand he asked</p><p>K: Oikawa, could you maybe teach me to serve?</p><p>*starting out as a whisper by the end he was yelling* O: Get away from me.. Go away.. Just GO AWAY... DON'T COME ANY CLOSER</p><p>I gasped. Tooru had swung his arm at the boy, but before he could land the blow Hajime grabbed Tooru's wrist.</p><p>H: GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF YOU DUMBASS</p><p>O: Sorry </p><p>H: Kageyama, we're all done for today.</p><p>And with that the boy was gone. They still hadn't noticed me so I left to go check on "Kageyama". In the front of the gate, with bags in hand I saw him standing there waiting to get picked up.</p><p>"HEY, KAGEYAMA"</p><p>*turns around* K: Um, I'm sorry do I know you? </p><p>"Nope!" *smiles*</p><p>K: Then how do you know my name? What are you a stalker or something?</p><p>*laughs* "Can't you see I'm wearing the same uniform as you? We go to the same school silly. I'm (P/N) a first year in class five."</p><p>K: I'm Tobio Kageyama, a first year in class three. </p><p>"Well it's nice to officially meet you."</p><p>K: You never answered my question; how did you know my name?</p><p>"I have some friends on the volleyball team that I was waiting on, and I kinda saw what went down back in the gym. I heard  Haj- I  mean Iwaizumi- senpai say your name and I  just wanted to make sure you were okay."</p><p>K: Oh yeah, I'm fine, but don't worry about it. Everything's okay. Oikawa-sama ... , he's been in a funk lately, but he's one of the best players I know. When he plays it's like the whole team is following his lead. It's like he's bringing out the best in each one of them. They trust him completely. He is the team captain and the setter, so it's his job to control the direction of the game. I hope that someday I can be as great as he is. </p><p>"What are you? A fanboy?"</p><p>K: NO *blushes* I JUST .. I JUST REALLY ADMIRE HIS STYLE OF PLAYING. </p><p>"So a fanboy."</p><p>K: HEY!</p><p>*laughs* "It's okay Tobi-kun, I get it, no need to be embarrassed. *sarcasm* I mean who could possibly resist the draw of Tooru Oikawa?"</p><p>K: IT'S NOT LIKE THAT. AND I DIDNT SAY YOU COULD CALL ME TOBIO LET ALONE A DUMB NAME LIKE TOBI.</p><p>"Listen, I've got to go, but I'll see you at lunch tomorrow K Tobi- Kun? Bye, Get home safe!" *runs off and waves*</p><p>END OF FLASHBACK </p><p>K: Yeah.. best friends…</p><p>“If being an idiot is wrong then I don't want to be right. I may be an idiot but at least I’m your idiot.”</p><p>K: (P/N),</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>K: I haven't been the greatest friend to you. I’ve been selfish for a long time. I’m almost never around. I get busy and forget about you.</p><p>“No, you don’t.”</p><p>K: (P/N), if you hadn’t made the effort to come find me everytime, I’d never come find you. </p><p>“That’s not true.”</p><p>K: At the gate when we met, the fight we had during high school, here in Tokyo.</p><p>“It’s okay. Really!”</p><p>K: No it’s not. I.. I don't deserve you. </p><p>“Tobio Kageyama, you stop it right now. Nobody gets to talk bad about my best friend, not even himself. I don’t know what’s going through your head, but I want you to know that I love you. Tobio. You may get busy, but it’s okay, I understand that. I support it. You're working towards your dreams. Yeah, sometimes it sucks and I miss my best friend, but that’s why I pop over whenever I can. As the less busy and more emotionally available friend, it’s my job to keep us together, so please stop being so hard on yourself.”</p><p>K: I just want to see you happy. </p><p>“And I am! With you!” I am happy with you Tobio. I’m always happy with you. In fact the only time I’m not happy is when we’re fighting, when we’re apart. Even when we’re fighting face to face, I’m still happy. I’m still happy because I’m with you…. Tobio. </p><p>K: (P/N), if you're ready to make it, I think it’s time you make your choice. I think you should pick someone who’s going to be there for you when I can’t be. </p><p>“Why does this sound like a break up speech?”</p><p>K: I’m not kidding. </p><p>“And neither am I. Tobio, nobody can replace you, you know that right?” Why can’t he look me in the eye, why can’t he look at me in general?</p><p>K: I think it should be with someone who makes you smile. </p><p>You Tobio, you make me smile. I held Tobi’s cheek in my hand and forced him to look at me. Why was he so sad? What happened to you Tobio? “Please talk to me.”</p><p>K: I think you should pick Oikawa.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>K: It’s always been him. He’s been your soulmate since the day that you were born. He’s hurt you alot, but no matter what you can’t seem to let him go and you always seem to find your way back. I know what it's like to love someone who always seems to be going in a different direction, so now that you’re both heading in the same direction, I think it’s time you lock it down. I see how happy you are when you’re both together. He’s important to you.</p><p>“But so are you.”</p><p>K: Leave me out of it.</p><p>“Then stop talking like you’re leaving or giving me up.”</p><p>K: I’m not going anywhere. He’s not going to replace me, I just want him to be there because I know I can’t always be.</p><p>“And you think he can be or that he will be?”</p><p>K: I know you’ve held out hope that he’d try to make it work again. Now’s your chance. You get in your head all the time and your heart is too trusting, so this time ignore both. Trust your gut. He’s the one.</p><p>“He’s the one?”</p><p>K: Picking him won’t mean losing me. I know you want us to get along so I’ll try harder to make it work. I want you to pick him. I want you to be happy. It’s okay to trust him again. He’s your soulmate.</p><p>“Happy? With him?”</p><p>K: Yeah, Now it’s time to go.</p><p>“Oh okay.”</p><p>K: Go out there and be with your soulmate.</p><p>“Tobi, you’re the best friend a girl could have.”</p><p>K: Yeah…. Now go, he’s waiting.</p><p>“Okay… I will.” I turned to walk away, but couldn’t and I knew why. “Hey Tobi?”</p><p>K: It’s okay, really, go. I’ll be fine.</p><p>“Can I ask you a question?”</p><p>K: You're wasting time.</p><p>“What if I told you it's none of them?”</p><p>K: What?</p><p> “What if I told you the person I really wanted …. what if I said…..that was you?”</p><p>K: (P/N)</p><p>*smiles* “You told me to trust my gut over my heart and my head, but for the first time all three of them agree. Tobio, it’s you. You said to pick someone who made me happy and I don’t think anyone’s ever made me happier than you. When you kissed me this morning, I was in a daze. I was so happy I could cry. And when I was with Aiko, and I felt myself spiraling, I looked at your text, and I don’t know, I felt like it was all going to be okay. I know you said it was a misunderstanding, and it’s okay if you don’t feel the same way, but it’s true. It’s you Tobio, and only you.”</p><p>K: But you said-</p><p> “I know. But I think it was because I was scared to let you in completely before. You were already such a big part of my life and I thought being with you came with the possibility of losing you. But the thing is, I don’t think I could ever lose you. You said I always seemed to find my way back to Tooru and that’s true, but it’s also true for you. The difference is I always come back to you because I love you and I can’t picture my life without you; not because I have some weird family obligation to get along with you. Tooru always comes crashing in like a tornado leaving a mess behind.”</p><p>K: Oikawa loves you. </p><p>“I know, but not the way that I want to be loved. Not the way I think you may love me. And I know he wants our relationship to grow, but I don’t want that. You say you’re not around, but I somehow you always seem to be there. Whether it’s in the form or a text, or a call or a silly little memory, you’re always on my mind protecting me and making me smile. We’ve only ever had one really bad fight. Other than that you never really left, you’ve always been standing right beside me. And even when you're not in person, you’re always with me. *pulls out necklace* The moon and stars remember? They're always together, just like us. </p><p>FLASHBACK<br/>Yachi: Happy birthday! I hope you’re having a good day so far! <br/>“Thanks, guys! Do you like my new necklace? Tobi got it for me.”  Hinta came running in with his tray of food, followed by Tobi with two milks and two buns. <br/>H: HAPPY BIRTHDAY (P/N). DID YOU LIKE THE PRESENT? ME AND YACHI HELP BAKEYAMA PICK IT OUT. <br/>“I loved it. Thank you, guys.”<br/>Y: We really didn’t do anything. Kageyama had already bought the necklace while he was at camp, we just reassured him you would like it. <br/>“I really do love it. I just wish he told me the reasons behind it.”<br/>H: HE SAID IT WAS BECAUSE IT WAS PRETTY LIKE YOU. <br/>K: BOKE HINATA BOKE <br/>Tobi punched Hinata on the head, I blushed while Tsukishima had a ball watching the scene unravel.<br/>H: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?<br/>K: TO TEACH YOU WHEN TO SHUT UP.<br/>T: Now now children, settle down. Hinata, keep talking, we’re all dying to know more. <br/>H: I THINK YOU SHOULD TELL HER. IT’LL MEAN MORE.<br/>“I think we should stop bullying him.” <br/>T: So you don’t want to know all of a sudden?<br/>“That’s not it. The reasons he has are private and if he’s embarrassed and doesn’t want to tell me then who cares. Leave him alone.”<br/>K: I GOT IT FOR YOU BECAUSE IT WAS NICE. <br/>Tobi stood up with a blush on his face, but he wasn’t going to back down now that Tsukishima was taunting him. <br/>K: And I thought it reminded me of us. The moon and the stars… they’re always going to be together, and.. so are we. <br/>T: CAN YOU BELIEVE- <br/>“Shhhh."<br/>K: The moon and the stars, they pull you out of the dark. Just like you did for me and I try to do for you. The night we met, the moon was a crescent like this one was. It thought it was a sign, and your birthday was coming up. That’s it. Those were the reasons.<br/>END OF FLASHBACK </p><p>Tobio walked up to me and started playing with the necklace like he did every time he saw me wearing it. </p><p>K: You’re still wearing it… </p><p>“I wear it everyday. Why are you surprised?”</p><p>K: I thought you would’ve taken it off after we *blush*. </p><p>“I promised that nothing would change, but I was wrong Tobio. I was so wrong. You were right when you gave me this necklace, but I think the one thing you forgot was that even when you’re not around and I can’t see you, I know you’re always there, just like the stars.”</p><p>K: You don’t have to say that. </p><p>“I’m not saying this to make you feel better. I’m saying this because it’s true. You’re my best friend Tobio Kageyama and I love you, all of you. I love watching you grow, I love being with you and spending time together, I love goofing off with you, I love cooking and studying with you. I love all of it. I love you. Tobio, the mood swings, the busy schedule, the volleyball, I know what I’m signing up for, and I want it all. You said picking Oikawa didn’t mean losing you and that it was okay to trust him, but does the same go for you? Can I pick you without losing you as my friend? Can I trust you as both my friend and my boyfriend?”</p><p> </p><p>K: (P/N), I-</p><p>“I love you and I want to give us a chance. But it’s okay if you don’t. You can say no and we can forget all about this. Nothing has to ch-” And apparently that was all I needed to say, because Tobi had cut me off with a kiss. The kiss lasted what seemed like a lifetime, but the fireworks never seemed to end. Tobi pulled away and placed his forehead on mine as I giggled. He scoffed and gave me a little smile as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. “I’ll take that as a yes.”</p><p>K: You really are an idiot.</p><p>“You didn’t even let me finish.”</p><p>K: Stop talking, don’t ruin this.</p><p>And with that he leaned in for another kiss. When we parted again I gave him another peck before saying “Tobio Kageyama, you really are my soulmate.”</p><p>K: It’s about damn time. </p><p>I spent the rest of the night with Tobi, but not before sending those three of them a text to meet me at a café near Tobi’s house the next day. The night was filled with lots of cuddles and kisses leading up to an eventful ending. When he was in the middle of undressing me, he stopped and I knew why. There were hickeys on my chest from when me and Tooru were… oh god.</p><p>K: What are those?</p><p>*blushes* “You know what they are.”</p><p>K: Who made them?</p><p>“Tooru…”</p><p>K: Did you guys… go all the way?</p><p>“No, *blushes* you’re the only one. *blushes* But Tobi-” Tobi cut me off with a sweet kiss.</p><p>K: You're here with me now, it doesn’t matter. It’s none of my business. Either way *smirks* I’ll just have to claim them as my own. </p><p>And he did. Everywhere. Back to looking like I got hit by a bus. The next morning he woke me up with a kiss. And we walked to meet the boy’s hand in hand. I love him, I loved him and he was mine. When I sat down the three of them weren’t there so we got some cake. In the middle of me feeding Tobio the three of them walked in together. Tobio gave my hand a squeeze before I walked to an outdoor table with the three. It was awkward at first. There was no small talk, but Bokuto asked the question, he’d been dying to know.</p><p>B: Who did you choose?</p><p>“Well, here’s the thing..”</p><p>O: You don’t have to say it.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>O: When we walked in, it’s Tobio, isn’t it?</p><p>*blushes and smiles* “Yeah, it is.”</p><p>K: Well, that’s nice. It’s a good thing this is finally over.</p><p>B: Wait, how did you know Oikawa? </p><p>K: I’m also curious as to how you figure it out?</p><p>B: Yeah, it’s obvious she would bring Aiko or Kageyama for moral support.</p><p>K: And he always glares at us because he’s protective of her. </p><p>O: He was different this time. More domineering and look at her neck. He’s claimed her for the world to see. So Princess *smirks* the only question left is why him?</p><p>“I know you're just putting on this asshole act because you’re hurt, but if you must know, it’s  because I fell in love with him. I mean how could I not? Plus if it wasn’t him, it would’ve been none of you. I MEAN COME ON <br/>*Points To Bokuto* TOO MANY EMOTIONS *Points To  Kuroo* NOT ENOUGH EMOTIONS *Points To  Oikawa* EMOTIONS BUT THEY'RE ALL ABOUT YOU AND YOUR NEEDS. </p><p>B: That’s Not-</p><p>K: Completely-</p><p>O: True</p><p>“Do you all share a singular brain cell? Yes it is. *Points To Bokuto* I'M YOUR MOM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND *Points To Kuroo* HELLO TRUST ISSUES AND *Points To  Oikawa* SELF ABSORBED </p><p>O: I AM NOT</p><p> “WHAT’S MY FAVORITE COLOR?”</p><p>O: EASY ORANGE! WHY ELSE GO TO KARASUNO? </p><p>“SERIOUSLY?” *punches Oikawa* “IT’S BLUE, IT'S BEEN BLUE SINCE I WAS 5!”</p><p>K: Nice one man.</p><p>B: Yeah, even I knew that one</p><p>“Tobi has been there for me through it all, silently loving me. He’s been with me for eight years, waiting for me to open my eyes and see that he’s more than just my best friend. He’s my soulmate. Aiko told me we’re perfect for each other and that I would see it someday, well, it’s officially someday. He’s sat there through everything, supporting my decisions, even if it hurt him. Through my first Oikawa phase all the way down to my last interaction with you three. He’s my best friend and loving him, it’s easy. Love wasn’t made to be as hard as you all make it. You shouldn’t have to force something to work. It’s not meant to be full of drama. He makes me happy and we’re a team. He listens and more importantly he respects me. I love him and we’re happy and it’s all thanks to you guys forcing me to choose that we’re together.”</p><p>B: So that’s it. It’s him. </p><p>“Yup! In conclusion, I choose none of you. You’re all equally unstable, overly sensitive, CLINGY, hysterical, bird brain CRACKHEADS.”</p><p>B: Heyyyyy</p><p>O: That was rude. </p><p>“Half the time, I honestly can’t even tell the three of you apart anymore. All your personalities have just morphed together into one big blob of IDIOT functioning under a single working brain cell. I don’t even label you by height or age anymore, I just go by pain in my ass, which makes you all identical. Now, is everyone nice and certain about my decision to choose Tobio? Good, because God help the girl that marries any of you.”</p><p>B: NOT NICE! </p><p>K: That’s kind of mean.</p><p>O: YOU WOULD ONLY BE SO LUCKY</p><p>“I guess knowing you guys wasn’t all that bad though. I cried a lot because of the three of you, but I also laughed a lot, and I learned love in a lot of different ways. You caused a lot of heartbreak, but you all have a special place in my heart, which is why I want you to know that it’s time to let me go. I want you all to find love, the kind of untoxic, uncomplicated love that makes you get up in the morning and smile. The kind that I have. No more waiting for my relationships to fall apart, or waiting for me to change my last name , or waiting for me to get over my trauma. I want you all to go and be happy.” </p><p>I saw Tobio peeked out the windows, which made me giggle a little. That’s my protective little boy. I gave him a signal to come up and when he did, he gave me a small smile and held out his hand.</p><p>K: Ready to go?</p><p>The smile found its way to my face as I gladly accepted his hand and got up. “Gladly.” He bent down and gave me a small kiss on the cheek before pulling me along. “Bye boys! See you later!”</p><p>K: Later. </p><p>As we walked away Tobi asked me if it was true that I’d see them later. “Well yeah, I have my internship tomorrow, duh. Wait.. internship tomorrow.. ATSUMU!” </p><p>K: Don’t worry, I got it </p><p>Tobi took out his phone, pulled me in, kissed my cheek and took a picture. “Aw, we look so cute, but what are you does that-”</p><p>K: Sent.</p><p>I pulled out my phone to check my messages. “Hmm? I didn't get anything?” </p><p>K: Oh did you want it too? </p><p>“If not to me then to who?” Tobi turned his phone over and showed me the screen. He had sent Atsumu the picture with the following message: </p><p>Change of plans, she’s mine sorry. </p><p>I couldn't help but laugh at my protective guy. My Tobi also joined along as we walked into our future together. That Monday and throughout the course of the semester Bokuto and Kuroo were on their best behavior. We kept things at a friendly distance, but at least it wasn’t uncomfortable. Atsumu wasn’t mad at all just genuinely surprised when I saw him. I hadn’t seen Tooru for a couple of months, but the one time he came to it wasn’t as unbearable as I thought it would be. He and Tobi were even cordial to each other. But he did cause a little trouble.</p><p>FLASHBACK <br/>O: So how’s the happy couple? Celebrating your anniversary yet?</p><p>“Anniversary?”</p><p>O: Yeah the things couples have when the guy official asks the girl to be his girlfriend. My little protege did ask you to be his girlfriend, didn’t he?</p><p>“I’m sure he meant to…”</p><p>O: Are you really together if he never asked you to be his girlfriend? </p><p>“Of course we are.”</p><p>O: How do you know? This might just be a casual thing for him. For all you know he’s been going out with other girls. I mean he asked that blonde to be exclusive with a title didn’t he?</p><p>“Yeah, but-“</p><p>O: He was serious about her, right?</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>O: Guess he must not be serious about you. </p><p>“I've got to go.” Has four months with Tobi really been a lie? “Tobio, can I talk to you a minute?”</p><p>K: Is everything alright? </p><p>“Yeah it’ll only take a second.” Tobi grabbed my hand and walked with me to the kitchen so we could be alone. Oh gosh. This is so embarrassing. He’s seen my naked, crying and with eye boogers in the morning; it shouldn’t be this embarrassing. Tobi placed hand on my cheek and gave me a small smile. </p><p>K: What’s wrong?</p><p>*blushes* “Um… well...are we.. do you like me?”</p><p>K: Um yeah?</p><p>“No… not like, I mean do you like like me. Romantically.</p><p>K: I love you? I showed you last night, but if you want I can show you again. Your room is right down the hall.</p><p>*blushes* “That’s not what I meant! I meant, are you serious about me and our relationship?”</p><p>K: We practically live together. Is that a trick question?</p><p>“Are we together, like are we a couple?”</p><p>K: Of course we are? Where is this coming from?</p><p>“Then why haven’t you asked me to be your girlfriend?”</p><p>K: I just assumed you already were?</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>K: Did I need to ask you out? I can if you want me to.</p><p>“No it’s okay, but quick question! When's our anniversary?”</p><p>K: Um September 10th for our friendship one and March 15th for our other one? </p><p>“How do you know about March 15th?”</p><p>K: Because that’s the day you told me you loved me and we did what we did a second time. </p><p>I leaned in and kissed Tobi on the cheek. “I love you Tobio Kageyama.”</p><p>K: I love you too? Is everything alright?</p><p>“Perfectly fine, now that I’m with you.”</p><p>END OF FLASHBACK </p><p>After that instant communication with Tooru was cut off completely. The rare times I saw him at family events I did my best not to talk to him. From what I heard he was doing well. He moved to Argentina and started a life there. He plays professionally and was apparently drafted to play in the Olympics as a representative. But so was my superstar or should I say, my superstars. Tobi, Hinata, Bokuto, Wakatoshi, Yaku, and Sakusa all got drafted to play on the Japanese Olympic team. Me and Hedge you ask, we were also drafted as the Japanese Athletic trainers. After Hinata came back he joined the MSBY Black Jackals and after my internship with them, I spent some time with other sports to become well-rounded. I always made time to go to Tobio’s games with the Alders and after graduation, they offered me a job. After about a year Tobio signed a contract to go to Rome. I thought we were going to break up, but he did this insane thing where he asked me to marry him, so I said yes.</p><p>FLASHBACK </p><p>Tobi had just gotten his offer to go play aboard in Rome. We hadn’t talked about what that meant for us, but I could tell he really wanted it. I knew he did. Tobio had taken the day off and had forced me to so as well. He wanted to go on a date but refused to tell me anything about it. “Since when did you like surprises?” </p><p> K: Since you told me you liked them.</p><p>“And this surprise involved a blindfold and train because?” </p><p>K: You ask a lot of questions. </p><p>“And you don’t answer any. I’m just saying it’s a little weird that you put a blindfold on me: when we got on the train when we got off the train, and now that we’re waking to our supposed destination. To the wrong person, this may look like your kidnapping me.”</p><p>K: You trust me don’t you?</p><p>“Drop the smirk MilkBoy. You already know the answer to that.” </p><p>K: If you’re going to complain then you can take it off. </p><p>“Nooooo. I don’t want to ruin the surpriseeeee.”</p><p>K: Well lucky for you, we’re here, so you can stop whining. <br/>I excitedly ripped off my blind and let my eyes readjust. I looked around and was a little confused. “Kitagawa First?”</p><p>K: Yeah.</p><p>“I love it?” </p><p>*chuckles* K: I thought you would, but do you want to know why we’re here? </p><p>“Yes!” </p><p>K: Don’t laugh okay.</p><p>*chuckles* “Why? You cause you memorized your speech from the last time we were here?” Tobio blushed and took a deep breath.</p><p>*blush* K: Yeah, but this time I made it better. </p><p>“Tobi-”</p><p>K: We were standing right here the night my life changed. Up until that day, the gym was always my favorite place, but after our first year of high school, I’ve noticed that the gym wasn’t my favorite place anymore. I liked it, I liked it a lot and I still do, but my favorite place was and still is …… anywhere I’m with you. *Both blush* You’re my best friend, and if it wasn’t for this spot, at this gate, at this school I wouldn’t have you. So thank you for coming to check if I was okay that day and every day after, thank you for giving me a special name that only belongs to you. But most of all thank you for actually coming to lunch that day and making sure I was never alone again. The last time I was here you turned sixteen and I gave you that necklace, but this time I want to give you something else? </p><p>Tobi got down on one knee and pulled out a black velvet box. “You’re not doing what I think you're doing.” The tears started to fall from my eyes as he pulled open the box to show off a ring.</p><p>K: I am. The thing I want you to have… *blushes* well, it’s my last name. (Y/N) Iwaizumi, I love you. You’ve been by my side for ten years, but that’s not enough, I want you by my side forever. Come to Rome with me, but not as my trainer. Come as my wife.</p><p>“How could I do that if you don’t hurry up and ask the question?”</p><p>*chuckles* K: (Y/N) Iwaizumi, will you marry me? </p><p>END OF FLASHBACK </p><p> On the day of the wedding, I was oddly calm. I never questioned if I was doing the right thing and I never questioned if he was the one for me. When my dad walked me down the aisle, I could see Tobi’s face flush. He looked nervous so when I got to him and gave his hand a squeeze. He gave me a smile. “Hey, can you guys give us two minutes?” Everyone started mumbling, but I didn’t care as I grabbed Tobi’s hand and brought him off to the side. “It’s not too late to back out. This is your last chance of escaping me.”</p><p>K: Are you insane? Hajime would kill me. </p><p>“I’ll protect you, promise. Rome isn’t that far, we can make the long-distance thing work if you aren’t ready. ”</p><p>K: (P/N), you’ve been with me long enough to know that’s the last thing I want. I want to marry you, I want forever with you. We’ve lived together for three years and I can not wait to live with you for another 70 more. </p><p>“Okay. Then let’s go make those dreams of yours a reality.” I grabbed Tobi’s hand and gave it a squeeze before we stepped back on our platform, but not before he pulled me in for a quick kiss and said </p><p>K: You look beautiful Ms. Kageyama. </p><p>Then he leaned in with a smirk and whispered </p><p>K: Can’t wait to rip that dress off. </p><p>Now it was my turn to blush. Even after three years he still had that effect on me. Now it was him pulling me. He gave me a smile, squeezed my hand, and said</p><p>K: Ready to get married?</p><p>“I’m surprised you have to ask.” After we got back everyone looked a little confused as we told the pastor to start, but it didn’t really matter what they thought because I was up here with my best friend. The ceremony started and while he stood there holding my hand, I thought of how far we’ve come and how far we still had to go. As his midnight blue eyes stared back at me and the small smile on his face grew, I knew he was thinking the same things. I wasn’t really listening to what our pastor had to say because in my world it was just me and Tobi. It was nice knowing he was equally distracted because every couple of seconds he’d mouth an I love you and I mouth back and I love you too.</p><p>Pastor: It appears I’m not only boring you, but the young couple as well. I guess it’s a good thing they’ve chosen to write their own vows. </p><p>“We loved every second of your speech sir.”</p><p>Pastor: No time for flattery child. Mr. Kageyama, you’re going first.</p><p>K: Right. Here goes. </p><p>Tobio took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes.<br/>( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6vFUZEI6s84 )</p><p>K: (P/N), I've never been one to care about feelings, my own or anybody else’s, so when you came along I didn’t know how to deal with you. When we first met I thought you were weird and annoying.</p><p>“And.”</p><p>K: And you are.</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind as we start our lives together..”</p><p>*chuckles*K: You’re weird and annoying, but those are only two of the things I love about you. You're also smart and strong and supportive. You're honest and caring and you’re everything I could’ve wanted, not only in my best friend but in my wife. I told you how I felt about you once and you thought it was about someone else, so I’ll tell you again. (P/N), loving you was strange for me. You were the first girl I’ve ever had feelings for. One day you were a friend and the next I slowly realized that you were more. I needed you around, I cared about your feelings, I wanted to protect them and you. I don’t know how, but one day I realized I was thinking of you and I began to wonder how long you’ve been on my mind. And then it occurred to me. Since I’ve met you, you’ve never left. You’ve been on my mind since the day we met in front of the gate. School was just a place and Japan was just a country, but eventually, you made it home, you became my home. My grandpa always said if you love something to set it free, and if it came back it belonged to you forever, but if it didn’t it was never meant to be. The day on the roof. I understood it. I knew what he meant and when you left I had to experience it myself. I couldn’t leave knowing you weren’t coming with me. I couldn’t separate us again. I’m sorry it took so long, but I don’t intend to let you go. You’re my best friend and you’ve been my side for about ten years now. You’ve been by my side for so long, I don’t what I would if you weren’t, but now that you'll be my wife I won’t have to know. Your touch, your presence, or even just your smile is enough to brighten my day and I won’t have to miss a second of it. I can’t wait to make a new home with you in Rome. (P/N), I love you. Thank you for supporting me and my dreams, thank you for never leaving my side, thank you for choosing to love me back when you could’ve had anyone else, but most of all thank you for choosing to stay by my side. I love you and to spend the rest of my life with you.</p><p>Tobi took one of his hands out of mine to wipe tears. “No fair. You made me cry.”</p><p>K: I’ll try to make this the last time. It’s your turn now, don’t mess this up. </p><p>“Okay, well, I’ll try. Some people say you’re supposed to marry your best friend. Others say it’s supposed to be your soulmate.  I guess I’m just lucky, lucky, and blessed that my best friend also turned out to be my soulmate. When I was younger, my Dad said I’d meet my soulmate and feel complete, but the thing was I always felt complete. It happened so naturally, I was stumbling along one day, and then I met you. I was scared that we had a bond so strong, but no matter what you stayed with me. You held my hand and you protected me. You everything okay. You made me complete. Tobio Kageyama, no one’s ever stuck with me for so long before. They’ve gotten bored, turn up in the drama, or said that I’m too much to handle. But you never did. You made me feel safe, you made me feel like I mattered, and for the first time, secure and wanted. You have stood by my side ever since that first day at the Kitagawa First, and I am so grateful to have found you. Because when I look at you, I can feel it too Tobi. I feel all the love and all the memories we hold together. I can feel the laughs and the tears we’ve shared together. I can feel the fights and obstacles we’ve gone through together. When I look at you and I see home. I don’t want that to go away, not ever again. I don’t want to forget a single detail, good or bad, because all those things have led us to where we are today. So one last time Tobi, I’m going to ask you? Best Friends?” I held my pinky up in front of me, awaiting his answer. Tobi smiled one of those rare smiles, showing off his brilliant white teeth, and wrapped his pinky around mine. We sealed our promise the way we always did, with our thumbs.</p><p>K: Forever.</p><p>I hugged Tobi, one last time, and when I pulled away I finished my speech. “Tobio Kageyama, you’re my best friend, my soulmate, and the love of my life. I love you, and I can’t wait to be your wife.” As his hand held mine, all I could see were my favorite pair of eyes staring back at me. I was so lost in those eyes I hadn’t realized the pastor had told Tobi to kiss the bride until our lips had finally connected sealing our fate. The reception was amazing with all our closest friends back together. During our first dance as a couple, I overheard my parents talking with my new in-laws. </p><p>D: We told you two, they were soulmates, didn't we?</p><p>M: I already told you you were right when they got engaged.</p><p>D: But we’re at the wedding now, I need to hear it again.</p><p>M: You won the bet, you were right! Happy! </p><p>I giggled overhearing those two bickering and I wondered if Tobi and I would be like that someday? Would we be shipping our daughter with Hinata and Yachi’s children? Tobi kissed my cheek and broke me from my thoughts. </p><p>K: What are you laughing at Ms. Kageyama?</p><p>“Apparently our parents had a bet and our dad’s won.”</p><p>K: Really? What did they bet on?</p><p>I leaned up and kissed my husband for the hundredth time that night. I pulled away, gave him a smile, and replied: “us.”</p><p>Halfway into the wedding Tobi and all the Boys from Karasuno High went outside and started playing volleyball. Yachi, Kiyoko, and I all stood around watching.</p><p>K: BOKE HINATA BOKE! IF I SET THE BALL UP HIGHER IT MEANS YOU HAVE TO JUMP HIGHER!</p><p>H: IT’S NOT MY FAULT! IT’S THE PANTS! WHO TOLD YOU TO MAKE YOUR BEST MAN WEAR PANTS HE COULDN’T JUMP IN IF YOU KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO PLAY VOLLEYBALL.</p><p>K: I DIDN’T KNOW! YOU’RE THE ONE WHO BROUGHT THE BALL.</p><p>D: KAGEYAMA <br/>Tobi and I both answered together. “Yes?” He flashed me as did everyone around. </p><p>D: I forgot there were two of you now. </p><p>S: Better start keeping your husband in line. </p><p>“Oh you know I intend to.”</p><p>T: Of course there would be a show between the King and his Joker; we’re playing Volleyball at The Royal Wedding.</p><p>“Okay, Mr. Professional Volleyball Player, or should I have called you Mr. Volleyball is just a club.”</p><p>T: I concede Queenie, just for tonight. Consider it a wedding gift. </p><p>“If you want to give me a gift finish this game. And baby, don’t forget to crush him.” Tobi gave me his cocky smirk and said </p><p>K: With Pleasure</p><p>The move to Rome was definitely a welcomed change. It was quiet, but that didn’t last long. About a year into our marriage we welcomed a baby boy into the world. Tobio became a father to his clone. Daiki walked like Tobio, he talked like Tobio and he looked exactly like Tobio. The little brat even loved Volleyball like Tobio. Whether he was crawling, walking, or running it was always after that ball. And when he was teething it was always on that ball. The number of times I had to wash and sanitize a volleyball you ask, astronomical. I guess that’s what I get for marrying a Kageyama. When Daiki turned four we moved back to Japan permanently, he’d be starting school soon and Tobio wanted him to grow up with a team. When he turned twelve, Tobio and I dropped him at the very place where this all began, Kitagawa First. “You think he’ll be okay?”</p><p>K: You say this every first day of school. </p><p>“That’s because he’s your son.”</p><p>K: I didn't make him on my own.</p><p>H: HEYYYYY! HEYYY GUYS! <br/>“Hey, Hinata! Oh and hello there Ms. Hisoka Hinata! Dropping off the kid?”</p><p>H: You know it! </p><p>Y: (P/N), Shoyo and I have been married for years. Can you stop being so surprised?</p><p>“I’ll stop being surprised when you two stop popping kids out. The Yachi I knew and loved wouldn’t be freaky deeky.”</p><p>H: She’s an animal, what can I say?</p><p>Y: (P/N)! SHOYO!</p><p>“NO BAD. THAT’S NOT BABY! Tell Atsumu to stop corrupting you.”</p><p>K: What are you two doing here? I thought you were set on Boke’s old middle school?</p><p>H: Yeah well -</p><p>“SHHHH EVERYBODY SHUT UP! SOMETHING IS HAPPENING!”</p><p>H: It’s just Akira and-</p><p>“ I SAID SHHHH!”</p><p>A: DAI- DAI!!</p><p>D: I told you not to call me that! </p><p>A: And I told you I didn’t care. Why are you standing at the gate?</p><p>D: My parents are watching. It’s embarrassing.</p><p>A: Well so are mine.</p><p>Akira turned around and gave us a smile.</p><p>A: HI MR AND MRS. KAGEYAMA! BYE, MOM AND DAD!</p><p>D: WILL YOU KEEP IT DOWN?! PEOPLE WILL START TO LOOK AT US!</p><p>A: YOU'RE YELLING TOO!</p><p>“It’s happeningggggg.”</p><p>K: Oh absolutely not!</p><p>Y: What’s happening?</p><p>A: Let’s just go, our parents are being weird.</p><p>D: I refuse to walk while they’re watching. My mom will cry like she always does. </p><p>A: Okay! If you won’t go alone *grabs hand*</p><p>“IT'S HAPPENINGGGGG” *squeals*</p><p>A: THEN WE’LL GO TOGETHER!</p><p>K: NOOOO!</p><p>H: Can you please explain what’s happening?</p><p>I stopped squealing and tried to calm myself down. “The beginning of a new era. Hinata, Hisoka, welcome to the family.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0102"><h2>102. RIN/MAKOTO ENDING</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Who’s it going to be? Well, that’s easy. Neither. Haven’t you heard anything? I’m done for good this time.” </p><p>K: Are you sure? </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>K: Okay. </p><p>“Okay, what?” </p><p>K: Okay. We all agreed, we’d respect your wishes and if this is what you want then okay. We’ve caused you enough pain. We just want you to be happy. </p><p>“Okay.” And with that, I got up and left. After that night, I stopped talking to Bokuto, Kuroo, and Tooru altogether. I cleared things up with Atsumu, saying that I wasn’t looking for a relationship and kept things the way they were with Tobio and Wakatoshi. We were all still friends, but we never talked about anything romantic. I separated all talks about my dating life and kept to myself. After the semester ended, I spent more and more time with Makoto, Haru, and the guys until one day, I got a call from Rin. </p><p>R: Hey, DoggiePaddle. </p><p>Hearing his voice brought a smile to my face. He’s been gone for about two months, but while his physical presence was gone, he still lingered in my air. We texted all the time, talked on the phone every night, and sometimes even fell asleep on FaceTime together. Melbourne was only two hours ahead of Tokyo, so I never missed him for long. But on the days I did, I’d wear his jacket and feel a little better. “Hey there, Sharkbait. What are you doing on the phone? Shouldn’t, shouldn’t you be in class?” </p><p>R: No, I told you I had a competition, remember? </p><p>“Yeah, but that’s not until tomorrow.”</p><p>R: Oh? So she does listen when I talk. </p><p>“Occasionally. But only when you say something interesting.” </p><p>R: And my competition was interesting? </p><p>“Yes, because it’s on the same day as Haru’s, but your school is making you compete in Sydney instead.” </p><p>R: Don’t pout. You’re going to make me think you miss me. </p><p>“I’m not pouting. I know you’re going to be great either way; I just thought you were kidding when you said you weren’t coming.”</p><p>*chuckles* R: You know you could just say you miss me? I won’t tease you too badly for it. </p><p>*blushes* “Please, as if I’d ever miss you.” </p><p>*chuckles* R: Really? Is that why you’re wearing my jacket? </p><p>“What?” </p><p>R: Turn around. </p><p>I turned around, and there stood Rin with a smug smile on his face. He waved his hand, but I was so shocked I didn’t know what to say. My feet wouldn’t move, but it didn’t matter because he came towards me and hung up the phone. </p><p>R: Hey there, DoggiePaddle.</p><p>“But you…and Sydney...and huh?”</p><p>R: I had a change of plans. It turns out I forgot my jacket in Japan. I really needed to get it back. </p><p>*Blushes* “Well, it’s a good thing you’re here to look for it.”</p><p>R: Yeah. I think I need a week to track it down. That should do the trick.</p><p>“Only a week?” </p><p>R: Don’t tell me you’ll want me around for longer than that?</p><p>“Of course not.” </p><p>R: Ready to finally admit you’re in love with me?</p><p>“Maybe in your dreams.”</p><p>R: Well, then let’s turn those dreams into a reality. How about we go on that date I was talking about? </p><p>*blush* “I’d like that.” </p><p>The date was nice, simple. It was fun and overall it was so free. I could be myself without having to worry about how he would react. He was interested in getting to know me for me, and I was interested in getting to know the man behind the mask. But the thing was, with Rin there was no mask. He never held back, he was always unapologetically himself, and he always so free. I was happy with him and every day I grew a little happier. That one date became another and then another and then another. And when it was time for him to leave, he finally kissed me. “It only took you seven days.” </p><p>R: I wanted to keep you wanting more, *grabs chin* but if I knew how good it would be I would’ve done it on our first date.</p><p>*Blushes* “So then do it again.” </p><p>R: I don’t think so. I have a plane to catch. </p><p>*Blushes* “Oh..um...Okay. Well, have a safe flight.” Embarrassed didn’t even begin to cover how I felt, but after I heard his chuckle I looked up and he connected his lips with mine. With his soft lips on mine and the promise of a new beginning, my heart began having the oh-so-familiar feeling of warmth surrounding it again. When Rin pulled away, he rested his forehead on mine. </p><p>R: I like seeing you blush. It makes you look super cute. </p><p>I hit his shoulder and let out a laugh of my own. “No more for you. You were right, you have a flight to catch.” With one more kiss, Rin said goodbye and caught his flight. Things didn’t change with him though. He still made sure to call and text every day, even on days he was busy. With nationals coming up and graduation around the corner, he was more focused and tired than ever. A lot of our dates became homework/study/sleep dates. When he’d come back for three days every once in a while, he always made sure to see me even if just for an hour or a ride to the airport. We had been together for two months before he asked me to be his girlfriend. Of course, I had agreed. The next time he came home, he took me to meet his mom and visit his dad’s grave. We’d officially had been together for three months then. “I think we would have gotten along.” </p><p>R: I know you would have, after all, I love my girl, how could he not?</p><p>“What did you just say?”</p><p>*smirk* R: That I knew you would have gotten along?</p><p>“Not that, the other thing.”</p><p>R: How could my dad not?</p><p>“Riiiiiin.” Rin chuckled then pulled me into his arms. I was pouting because I thought I heard him say that he loved me, but after Rin gave me a small peck on the lips and pulled away, he said the words I wanted to hear. </p><p>R: I love you (P/N). </p><p>And for the first time I was secure in knowing, someone really meant it. “I love you too Rin.” My girl, he always called me that. Yes, he used baby and princess, and let’s not forget about the good ol’ DoggiePaddle, but “My Girl,” that was his personal favorite, and it was mine too. The night we said I love you was also the first time we made love. It was everything I wanted it to be and more. Two days after he left. When he came back the following month for an invitational I had a surprise for him that I didn’t think he was going to like. </p><p>R: Did you see me out there Princess? </p><p>“Yeah...I did.”</p><p>R: I’ve been waiting to tell you in person, and now that we’re together I can. I got the call (P/N). The Olympics wants me. Japan wants me. </p><p>I cried so much that I wasn’t sure it was possible. “I’m so happy for you Rin, but I have to tell you something. I have to tell you something and I don’t know how you’ll react. I..” Rin pulled me into his arms and rubbed my back.</p><p>R: Shhhh. Don’t cry, baby girl. Whatever it is we’ll be alright. I love you, you know that.</p><p>“I know. But that’s why I don’t want to tell you. I don’t want you to hate me.” </p><p>R: I could never do that. You’re my girl, how could I hate my girl? I love you so much, it’s not possible for me to hate you, so talk to me. Take your time and tell me when you’re ready, okay? Whatever it is, we’ll work through it together. We’ll be alright, just the two of us. </p><p>“Three.” </p><p>R: I know your struggling with Calc, but last time I checked you could count to two Princess.</p><p>“Yeah, but now we’ve got to count to three.” </p><p>R: What</p><p>I pushed myself up and out from Rin’s embrace to make sure he understood. “One” *Points to self* “Two” *points to Rin* “And three.” I placed both hands on the part of my stomach growing a human inside of it.</p><p>R: You’re… </p><p>I nodded my head as more tears began to fall. “I’m pregnant.” Rin didn’t move. He didn’t show any emotions. Everything was frozen as he struggled to comprehend. </p><p>R: I’m… I’m going to be a dad. </p><p>“I… I’m so sorry Rin. This is all my fault. The Olympics just called, and we live in two different countries and I’m just a second year in school and you haven’t graduated yet. And-”</p><p>R: I’m going to be a dad. </p><p>Tears started to stream down Rin’s face as his smile grew bigger and he pulled me into his arms again. “Rin-”</p><p>R: (P/N)...we’re going to be parents. </p><p>Rin placed his hands on top of mine. “I”m so sorry.” Rin held me as I felt the tears coming down. Were they happy tears? Probably not. His dreams had just come true and I had crushed them.</p><p>R: Why are you apologizing? You have nothing to be sorry about. </p><p>“This is all my fault.” </p><p>R: Hey now, don’t take all the credit, it takes two people to make a baby.</p><p>“Rin, we live in two different countries and I’m just a second year in school and you haven’t graduated yet.”</p><p>R: We’ll figure it out, together. I helped you make that baby,  there’s no way I’m letting you handle this on your own. </p><p>“But-”</p><p>R: No buts. All the best parts of you and all the best parts of me are growing in there. </p><p>“I just turned 20, you’re only 22, we don’t know how to be parents.” </p><p>R: Then we’ll learn. Shhh, that’s my girl. It’s okay now. We’re going to be just fine. I know you’re caught in a panic and I know it’s not easy, but just drown your fears in me. We’re a team after all and you’re my girl, so I need you to trust me. Can you do that baby girl? *nods head* Good. Don’t you worry, I’ll make all the scary things go away, Okay?  I love you so much. </p><p>“ So you’re not...you’re not...mad?” Rin released me from his embrace, but only so he could see my face and wipe my tears.</p><p>R: How could I be mad at you when you just gave me the best news in the world?</p><p>“The Olympics-”</p><p>R: Aren’t important. </p><p>“But your dad… This was your dream.” Rin smiled softly before caressing my face with one hand and placing the other on my stomach.</p><p>R: I have a new one. One that my dad would be equally as proud of me about. I’ll quit swimming. I’ll move back home and get a job. </p><p>“Rin, no-”</p><p>R: (P/N), we’ve got nine months to figure this out. I’m not letting you do this alone, I promise. </p><p>“The Olympics won’t wait.”</p><p>R: Yeah, that may be true, but neither will our baby. </p><p>“I… can ask my mom for help. I can raise our baby so that you don’t have to give up on your dreams yet.”</p><p>R: You know, back when I was a kid, I ask my Dad why he stopped aiming for the Olympics. At first, he told me it because he loved finishing more, but after I wouldn’t let up, so he told me the real reason. He said someday I’d find something I love so much that even swimming wouldn’t compare to. That swimming and the Olympics were fun, but it was more fun for him to work because he’d be able to have the resources to make us smile. He said that making me, my mom, and Gou happy was his new dream and that living it was better than any chance at the Olympics. I didn’t understand it back then. I mean, how could I? I didn’t understand what could be so important that it’d be worth throwing away his dreams, but now I do. (P/N), I have that same dream now. I want to live that dream.</p><p>“To make us happy…”</p><p>R: Exactly. We’re going to be a family (P/N). Just the three of us. The Matsuokas.</p><p>“Rin? You’re not asking me what I think you’re asking me. That’d be crazy.” </p><p>R: Yeah, but I guess I’ll spell it out for you. (Y/N) Iwaizumi, will change your last name to Matsuoka?</p><p>“How?”</p><p>R: Well the name bureau of course. </p><p>“Riiiiin.” </p><p>R: By marrying me. *blushes* ONLY IF YOU WANT TO. </p><p>“Hmmmmm. Maybe. But only if you do it properly.” Rin chuckled a little but released me from his embrace. He got down on one knee, held both my hands in his, and stared me straight in the eyes. </p><p>R: (Y/N) Iwaizumi, I love you more than anything in this world. We might be a little young and it might be a little fast, but I know you’re the one, so (Y/N) Iwaizumi, will make me the happiest man alive and become a Matsuoka? Will you marry me? </p><p>I nodded my head because I couldn’t find the words. When I did, Rin picked me up, spun me around, and kissed me. </p><p>R: We need a ring. </p><p>Rin look around and grabbed an empty water bottle. He took the ring from underneath the cap and placed it on my finger.</p><p>R: That’ll do for now. Just until I can get you a real one. </p><p>“I love it.” I leaned in and gave my fiance a kiss. </p><p>R: You see, we’re a good team. We’ll figure this out, I know we will. </p><p>Rin leaned in and gave me another kiss. Then he intertwined our fingers and grabbed his bag. “Where are we going?” </p><p>R: To celebrate of course. I was thinking we could have an early dinner and *smirk* you know. WAIT. ARE WE ALLOWED TO YOU KNOW? WAIT WE YOU KNOW’D LAST NIGHT. ARE YOU SURE YOUR YOU KNOW. *To my stomach* Hey Bud. You okay in there? Daddy is sorry. He didn’t mean to hurt you. (P/N), WE HAVE TO GO TAKE ANOTHER- Your laughing. Why are you laughing?</p><p>“Because you didn’t you do anything wrong. I’m pretty sure I’m not too far along, but I’m going to the doctor’s office tomorrow to confirm it. If my research and anatomy class have taught me anything Bud is just a cluster of cells. And having sex is actually good for them, it helps induce labor.”</p><p>R: So that means I’ll get to meet my guy-</p><p>“Or girl”</p><p>R: Yes, or girl, sooner. </p><p>“I’m going to go on ahead. This is going to be a long couple of weeks.”</p><p>R: No, Ms. Matsuoka it’s going to be a long couple of years. Welcome to Forever Kid.</p><p>“Ecstatic to be here.”</p><p>The months passed and little by little our little bean grew. Rin had told the Olympic Coach that he couldn’t swim for Japan, but the Coach wouldn’t let it go. Rin was young and talented, and professionally speaking, it would be stupid to let him go, but Rin couldn’t swim part-time so ultimately it was a wash. I kept trying to convince Rin to take it. I kept telling him that we could work it out. But he’d always smile and tell me that our family was his new dream. Because he wasn’t swimming, he couldn’t afford to come home as much, but when he could he was 100% in.<br/>
He missed most of the second trimester but he was here to hold my hair back and satisfy my midnight chocolate peanut butter ice cream pickle boat cravings during most of the first trimester. It was during our first trimester that we told everyone the good news and got married. Mom and Dad weren’t thrilled, but they promised to help out as much as they could so long as I stayed at school part-time. Hajime wasn't thrilled.</p><p>FLASHBACK<br/>
“Hajime you’ve supported me my entire life, why can’t you do it now.”</p><p>I: Because this is your life (P/N). You’re only 19.</p><p>“I turned 20 two weeks ago.” </p><p>I: SO? (P/N), you’re my kid sister and you’re asking me to be okay with you marrying a complete stranger? </p><p>“You know Rin! You met him and you like him.”</p><p>I: YEAH AS A PERSON NOT AS A MY KID SISTERS HUSBAND AND THE FATHER OF HER CHILD. YOU CAN’T HAVE A KID WHEN YOU’RE STILL A KID YOURSELF.</p><p>“Aiko, please talk to him.” </p><p>I; Listen Rin, you have a younger sister. How would you feel if some guy you’ve met one time wanted to marry your sister in two weeks? ON TOP OF THAT, he’s asking for permission to do it on a phone over FaceTime? Half of your relationship has been on a phone, you barely know each other, I can't support this. </p><p>“Hajime-”</p><p>R: No (P/N), he’s right. If some guy did this with Gou I would kill him.</p><p>I: (P/N), has a history of jumping into a relationship with boys abroad. They tend to disappear when she gets difficult. How can I trust a guy I just met with to stick around?<br/>
“Hajime, he’s not Tooru, he’s different.”</p><p>I: You loved Shittykawa and now you love him. They both live abroad while you’re stuck in Japan. How is this different? </p><p>“Because I’m pregnant.” Aiko and Hajime didn’t say anything. They just stared at me trying to process what I had said. “Hajime..”</p><p>I: Say you’re joking. Say you’re joking right now.</p><p>A: Hajime, I want you to think about your next words very carefully. The next words that come out of your mouth are going to define the relationship you have with your sister now.</p><p>I: Think? THINK? Why do I have to think when these two idiots CLEARLY DIDN’T.</p><p>“Hajime-”</p><p>I: You’re not getting married and you're getting rid of the kid.</p><p>A: HAJIME</p><p>I: AND IF I EVER SEE YOU IN JAPAN AGAIN, I’M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!</p><p>“HAJIME STOP!”</p><p>I: YOU RUINED HER LIFE, YOU BASTARD. WHAT THE HELL (P/N)? YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE SMART ONE! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?</p><p>R: Respectfully Iwaizumi, she wasn’t. This was my fault. You shouldn’t blame her for it. </p><p>I: I’m blaming both of you. You're an athlete with no work experience who lives 4,000 miles away. Can you seriously tell me you want this baby? </p><p>R: There’s not a doubt in my mind that I do. I love your sister and we’re going to figure this out. I’m not sure how yet, but I know we will. It’s going to be okay. </p><p>“Hajime, I understand that you're upset and I know that this isn’t how you pictured my life, but I love Rin and we’re getting married. We’re also having this child. It's your choice whether you want to be involved. I love you, but like you said, it’s my life. Mom and Dad gave me their blessing. I don’t need yours.”<br/>
I: WELL GOOD BECAUSE YOU’RE NOT GETTING IT.</p><p>“Okay. Thank you for your time.” I walked to my room and shut the door. “Rin, can you stay on for five more minutes.” </p><p>R: Of course. </p><p>“He hates me Rin. He hates me so much.”</p><p>R: Hey, Hey, Hey, That’s not it. Don’t cry. </p><p>“He hates me.” </p><p>R: No Princess that’s not true. </p><p>“He’s been mad at me before but never that mad. He thinks I’m a whore.”</p><p>R: (Y/N) Iwaizumi, that is the furthest thing from the truth. I’m a big brother. I know these things. He’s mad, but he doesn’t hate you. Baby, no one could ever hate you.</p><p>“He’s been my best friend since I was born, he’s always been on my side.”</p><p>R: This is scary for him too. Just breathe; everything will be alright. I’ll be back in two weeks for my last meet and then we can get married and then we can go see our munchkin. </p><p>“Rin…. do you want this baby? Hajime said you ruined my life, but I... I think I’m ruining yours.”</p><p>R: (P/N), like I told your brother there’s not a doubt in my mind that I want our little guy. I love you so much and we’re going to figure this out. I’m not sure how, but I know we will. It’s going to be okay. We’re going to be okay,  just the three of us. It hurts me to know that you're alone right now, but I need you to hold on for me. I need you to be strong for our family because as soon as I can I’ll be back and I’ll have the two of you in my arms again. I love you (P/N).</p><p>“I wish you were here.”</p><p>R: I know Baby, but I’ll be there soon, okay? Just.. just keep swimming alright?</p><p>I smiled at his choice of words, not because they were funny, but because of the dual irony. Even if he didn’t know what he was saying, he was still saying the right thing. “I love you too, Rin. Come home soon, okay?”</p><p>R: I’ll be there in a flash.<br/>
END OF FLASHBACK</p><p>Eventually, Hajime got used to the idea of Rin and I together. He came to the wedding and apologized on that very day. He said he wanted to be a part of my life and the baby’s too. He also threatened Rin like there was no tomorrow, but I like to think that came from a place of love. Tobio, Wakatoshi, and most of the boys came to the wedding, as well as most of Rin’s friends from back home. Rin’s mom and Gou promised to come to help out as much as they could, but with Iwatobi being about four hours away, Rin and I would have to make do on our own.</p><p>After graduation, he came home permanently and got a job at a small office doing accounting. He wanted to be prepared money-wise. I couldn't keep him away from the water so he took up a part-time job coaching little kids at his Coach Mikhail Nitoriz’s pool. He said it was good practice, but I knew it was just an excuse to get back in the water. He missed it, it was a part of him. “Rin you need to slow down.”</p><p>R: How can I when my baby girl is coming into this world any day now?</p><p>Rin bent down and kissed my stomach which caused the baby to kickback. My belly had grown into quite the bump and Rin’s baby girl was growing stronger every day. I say Rin’s baby girl because even now I could tell that she was Daddy’s Little Princess. Whenever Rin kissed her or placed his hand on my stomach she would kick back as a way of answering, almost as if saying I love you too. Whenever he talked she moved to face him. She loved him and he loved her. “She’s going to be fine and so are we, but that’s only if you relax and take care of yourself.” Rin placed his head down on my lap finally settling in. “It’s been two months since we’ve moved in together. You work forty-hour days and twenty-hour nights. You’re going to burn out.”</p><p>R: We’re going to need the money after our girl comes. You’re my wife. I promised I would take care of you, so please let me. </p><p>“Pass me the towel.” Rin tossed me the towel sitting in our emergency to-go bag. I picked it and dried his hair like he always seemed to forget. “You’re going to get sick. All these years and you still haven’t learned to dry your hair.”</p><p>R: I know how to do it but you do it so much better than I do.</p><p>“Don’t flirt with me, I’m still mad.”</p><p>R: But you're so beautiful when you're mad, how could I not? </p><p>“Then I must look gorgeous right now.” </p><p>R: I mean you’re always gorgeous, so the answer to that is yes. *silence* *sigh* I’ll be okay Princess, you don’t need to worry about me, okay?</p><p>“I love you Rin, so if you want to keep going then I’ll keep going too.”</p><p>R: No, you need to slow down. </p><p>“I barely move, I go to class, you barely let me cook, you only let Aiko clean, I couldn’t possibly go any slower.” </p><p>R: You could stay in bed more often.</p><p>“Now who’s worrying too much.”</p><p>R: You're carrying precious cargo. I’ll stop worrying after you give me my kid.</p><p>“Oh is that so?”</p><p>R: Oh yeah, definitely. I mean it’s all a part of the plan. I gave you the jacket and I got a family in return.</p><p>“I’m such a sucker, but at least I tricked you into loving me along the way.”</p><p>R: Oh no, no, no. I tricked you.</p><p>“Maybe, but ….uh oh.”</p><p>R: Uh Oh?</p><p>“Oh no.”</p><p>R: (P/N)</p><p>“Rin…my water just broke?”</p><p>R: On the couch?</p><p>“No in the bathroom OF COURSE ON THE COACH!”</p><p>R: I really liked this couch. </p><p>“RIN!!!”</p><p>R: Okay um okay. What do we do? Let’s think, the baby is coming. We need um, uh towels?</p><p>“Well I don’t know about you, but I think a good step would be to hmmmm GET OFF MY LAP AND TAKE ME THE HOSPITAL!”</p><p>R: Hospital, right! </p><p>Rin burst up and grabbed everything. </p><p>R: Alright, bag, keys, phone, is there something I’m missing.</p><p>“Your wife and child??”</p><p>R: Right! Sorry! Let me help you up.</p><p>“Rin, I know you're scared. I’m scared too and so is our girl, but we can do this. Whatever happens, we’ll work through it together. We’ll be alright, just the three of us.” Rin took a couple of deep breaths then placed a hand on my stomach.</p><p>R: Right, just the three of us. Now let’s go bring the newest member of the team out into the world. </p><p>And we did. That day we welcomed our beautiful baby girl, Rina into the world. Holding her in my arms felt unreal, but seeing her with Rin was even more jaw-dropping. She looked exactly like him. It's hard to see that she was my daughter, but like I knew would happen she was a Daddy’s girl through and through. That day was the first time I saw Rin cry, it was the first time I saw my parents and Hedge cry too. Rina was here and two years later we welcomed a little boy, Toraichi. Torá while being named after Rin’s dad took after me. He had my eyes and my nose, but that maroon color hair gave him away just like his sister. Together, the four of us were a family. For seven happy years, we were blessed with lots of love, laughs, and smiles. I graduated from school and instead of going into sports medicine, I became a nurse. It was practical, it was quick and it offered me a job right away. Things with Rin were difficult. With him working most of the day and me working the nights, at least we had to make sure someone was with Rina and Torá at all times. While things were hard, our small house was still so full of love and so full of smiles even after the Rin got sick. </p><p>“You need to stop pushing it off. Go to a doctor.”</p><p>R: It’s just a cold. </p><p>“No, a cold doesn’t make you shiver this bad.”</p><p>R: I’ll be okay,  just me, my little guy, and my two girls. This will just give us an excuse to cuddle more. GROUP HUG! </p><p>“You can use our warmth, for now.”</p><p>R: I’ll be fine, I promise.</p><p>But he wasn’t fine. Rin was dying from a slowly developed case of hypothermia and pneumonia. It was supposed to be a cold, it was supposed to go away, but the constant exposure to the cold and the never-ending lack of care added up. It was supposed to be a cold.  Rin kept a brave face through it all, never faltering, always saying we’d figure it out, just the four of us, but there was nothing to figure out. So here we were, at the hospital, saying goodbye. Rina and Torá were outside with Haru, Makoto, Rei, Nagisa, and Sosuke. After those guys found out Rin was sick, we couldn’t get them away. It was good though, Rina loved having her uncles and Godfather around and Torá did too.</p><p>R: Come here.</p><p>Rin was weak, but he never lost that toothy smile. I did what he said and got into his arms. The doctor said he only had a few hours so everyone was saying their goodbyes. Rina and Torá didn’t know. All they knew was that Daddy was sick, but how could I tell them that their dad wouldn’t be around. I couldn’t cry in front of them not when Rin was being so strong. </p><p>R: Hey Babe, can I ask you a question?</p><p>“You always do. What’s stopping you now? Fire away.”</p><p>R: I’m not doing so good. </p><p>“Yeah, but don’t worry about that now, you’ll get better soon. I know it. All the pain will stop.” </p><p>R: I wish I could swim with you, Rina, Torá and all the guys one more time.</p><p>“Okay, then let’s go. We can leave right now.” Rin let out a weak laugh then started coughing. With each cough more and more blood came out. I quickly got up and brought him some water. </p><p>R: Guess you could say your jokes are kind of deadly, huh DoggiePaddle.</p><p>“We've been through this Sharkbait, you can swim, yes, but I’m the funny one in this marriage.”</p><p>R: That’s okay because I got to trap you into eight amazing years with me, so who’s the real winner? </p><p>“That’d be me. I got a wonderful, supportive, hot husband; two equally amazing kids; a beautiful home; and so much more.”</p><p>R: I love you Kid</p><p>“I love you too Rin.”</p><p>R: Promise to bury me by the Iwatobi pool. Make sure you have a swim for me okay.</p><p>The tears started trickling down my eyes. He was dying. We couldn’t live in this fantasy anymore. We were leaving. “Okay, we’ll do that, just for you, okay. I’ll get you back into the water just for you. I love you Rin. Rina and Tora, they love you too.”</p><p>R: Promise me something else. Promise me, you’ll love again. </p><p>*laughs* “Don’t be an idiot. I told you all those years ago that you’re my one true love, I wouldn’t dream of moving on.” </p><p>R: Damn, you're right, I’m perfect. </p><p>“I know. How am I supposed to replace someone as great as you?”</p><p>R: You really can’t, I’m kind of irreplaceable. *chuckles* </p><p>“Please, don’t push yourself Rin.” </p><p>R: (Y/N), I want you to, okay. Push yourself. Push yourself all the way out there okay? It’ll be hard, but you have to try. I want you to have a new dream, a future, one that’s without me. </p><p>“Stop talking like that.”</p><p>R: Maybe Makoto, he’s looked out for you. He’ll be a good dad to Rina and Torá.</p><p>“They’ve both got your bright red hair, there’s no way anyone will believe they belong to Makoto.”</p><p>R: Well it can’t be Haru, he’s her Godfather and he’s terrible with kids. </p><p>“He has her in the pool all the time, but she is your daughter after all. She loves it.” </p><p>R: Sosuke is Torá’s Godfather so it can’t be him either. Makoto’s the only acceptable one left.</p><p>“I’m sure all the boys will be fighting over a 27 years old single mom with two kids. “</p><p>R: Tell them it’s a bonus. This way they won’t have to make their own. </p><p>“Did you forget that was half the fun?” I leaned down and connected my lips with Rin for what was the last time. I could feel all of his sadness, all of his love, his hopes for me, his dreams for the kids, I felt it all in that kiss. </p><p>R: (Y/N), meeting you at the pool that day was the greatest day of my life. I loved you then and I love you even more now.  I didn’t think it was possible, but I do. I love you more every day. </p><p>“Rin, you’re tired, it’s okay, I promise, I’ll be fine and so will the kids.” Rin started to close his eyes, but his smile seemed to never leave his face. He held my hand and even as he struggled to get the words out he kept smiling. </p><p>R: I know you will be because you’re always okay. You’re my girl after all. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m your girl Rin, just like you're my guy.”</p><p>R: I love you (Y/N).</p><p>“I know. I love you too Rin.”</p><p>R: I really am lucky. (Y/N), Rina, Torá, I love you.<br/>
With those last words, the grip on his hand loosened and he died. After he died, I did what he told me and took the kids for a swim in the place that started it all. After the funeral, I couldn’t find the strength to leave, so I ended up moving the kids to be Iwatobi. It was where their Father and Grandfather were. It was home. Some days were harder than others. In fact, some days were unbearable, but I had to keep it together for the kids. </p><p>FLASHBACK<br/>
R: Mommy, I miss Daddy. </p><p>“I know sweetie. I miss him too.” </p><p>R: So why don’t you cry like me and Tora? Did you hate Daddy? Are you happy that he’s gone?</p><p>“No, sweetie. That’s not true at all. It’s just… Daddy never liked to see Mommy cry so I know he wouldn’t like it very much to know I was crying now. I also know, he wouldn’t like to see you cry either. Remember what he used to tell you when you wanted to cry?”</p><p>R: Cry for a little, then find a reason to smile, because there are no rainbows without any rain and there’s no happy without any sad. </p><p>“Exactly. Come with me.” I picked up my seven-year-old Rina trying not to wake Tora and tip-toed over to my room. It’d only been three days since the funeral and we were staying with Rin’s mom while I figured things out. I pulled out a letter I kept in my purse and set Rina down on my lap. “Look, Daddy wrote me a letter for when I’m sad.” When I handed Rina the letter her eyes went wide.</p><p>R: Daddy’s handwriting.</p><p> </p><p>Hey there beautiful. How’s my special girl doing? Probably not too good if your reading this letter, but that’s okay. Let’s see what I can do about it.</p><p> (P/N), (P/N), (P/N),<br/>
My sun, My moon, My stars.<br/>
I think the day has come<br/>
for us to be apart. </p><p>But stop those tears from falling<br/>
because all will be well,<br/>
When tomorrow starts without me<br/>
the Sun will still be there. </p><p>If I'm not there to see it<br/>
and the sun should find your eyes<br/>
all filled with tears for me<br/>
I wish you wouldn’t cry </p><p>Don't think of things we didn’t say,<br/>
Instead, think of time<br/>
Time we spent together<br/>
and time for you to rise</p><p>I know that things are hard<br/>
Just know I miss you too, but<br/>
I know how much you loved me,<br/>
It was as much as I loved you, </p><p>Each time you think of me<br/>
I know you’ll miss me more,<br/>
but when tomorrow starts without me<br/>
please don’t stand at my door.</p><p>Try to understand<br/>
an angel came and took me by the hand.<br/>
They said my place was ready,<br/>
but leaving you I couldn’t stand. </p><p>I didn’t have choice<br/>
And I’m sorry I’ll have to go<br/>
But I love you dearly My Girl<br/>
I hope you’ll always know.</p><p>There’s that smile. And if you didn’t have one before I know you have one now. My poem may have sucked, but at least it worked its magic. So please don’t cry anymore Princess, not when I’m not around to clean up the mess I made. I miss you so much Princess and I’m sorry I had to go, but I know you, and I know you’ll be strong, so just hold on a little longer. I know it may not seem okay right now, but in a few minutes, a few hours, and then in a few days, the world will be okay. No more flames. It’ll only hurt for a little while okay. You’ve got this. You’re my girl after all. You can do anything. I love you (P/N). Rina and Tora love you, so don’t drop that smile. I’ll be watching you shine on.</p><p>R: Watching? DADDY’S A GHOST?</p><p>*chuckles* “No sweetie. Daddy is heaven. He’s watching us and making sure we’re alright. Daddy is always around so talk to him whenever you need to. Tell him you miss him because he's the best listener. And then you’ll think hmm maybe I don’t have to cry.”</p><p>R: But isn’t heaven far? </p><p>“Yeah, but Daddy made sure to leave a lot of messages behind. He wrote you and your brother a letter for every occasion and he made you some tapes too. But if you can’t wait for one of those I want you to know you have something better. You’re carrying Daddy right here *tape head* with all your memories, and right here *taps heart* with all your love. Daddy loves you and so do I and if you really miss him all you have to do is look at the mirror or at your brother because both of you got his good looks and his gorgeous smile. *giggles* This is where he grew up, so he’s never far sweetie.”</p><p>R: Then can we stay?</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>R: Can we stay? If this is Daddy's home I want to stay. I want to grow up where Daddy did. I want to go to school where he did and swim where he did. </p><p>T: Me too. </p><p>“Tora? What are you doing up baby?” Tora climbed up the couch and into my lap.</p><p>T: Rina dropped her shoe on me on the way out. </p><p>“Rina…”</p><p>R: It was an accident.</p><p>T: I want to stay too Mama. I want to stay with you and Daddy.</p><p>“Tokyo is home too. It’s where we raised you both. It’s where all your friends and family are.”</p><p>R: All of our family except Daddy.</p><p>T: Don’t forget Grandma.</p><p>R: Let’s stay. </p><p>T: Let’s make this home. </p><p>“If that’s what you two want, then I’ll think about it.”</p><p>END OF FLASHBACK</p><p>I didn’t have to think that hard. In that week we found an apartment and I registered the kids at a school. Makoto had helped us move in, but never really left. Every day he’d stop to make sure we ate or see if we needed anything and every night I’d go to bed and cry, he’d come in and hold me telling me that it was going to be alright. Makoto accomplished what I couldn’t and became a trainer.  He and Haruka were a team and they continued to be a team even after Rin’s death. When Makoto moved in, Haru bought a place down the road. He said as long as he had a pool to train in, he could take his work with himself. </p><p>It’s been three years since Rin passed and Rina’s grown up so beautiful, she looked more and more like Gou every day. But Tora, he looked Rin. Whenever I brought them by their Grandma’s house, Rin’s mom always made sure to tell me that Tora turned out to be a spitting him of an eight-year-old Rin. The kid still had my eyes but apparently, when he smiled it was like looking back in a mirror. I missed Rin, but with those two munchkins around, I get to see him every day, and just like he said, I stopped feeling his absence so much. Every day it hurt a little less, but whenever I went to a swim meet or an award ceremony, I miss him more. I felt his absence grow and miss having him by my side. I miss looking overseeing him smile at me almost as if saying look at what a great job we did with the kid. I missed him and on this day every year, I missed him more. </p><p> “Three years without you hasn’t been easy, but those kids of ours keep it interesting. It turns out the kids might have gotten your looks, but they have the Iwaizumi brain. Tora is only eight and he and Rina are in the same grade. He’s a shy boy, but he’s so sweet and handsome. He used to stick to me so much, but he’s got some good friends now and Sosuke as godfather so he’s starting to peel off that shell. Rina on the other hand is his complete opposite. She is so full of life and she has so much energy. You’d be happy to know she’s taken on your will, they both have, but I’m sure you’ve been watching. The boys are chasing after Rina, but she’s ignoring them. She said she doesn’t have time to waste if she’s going to follow in her Dad’s footsteps. She’s decided that she’s going to be an Olympic swimmer for you and her grandpa. And Tora well he keeps close to his sister so he’s swimming for the top as well. You left Haru in charge of Rina so now she’s swimming free.”<br/>
H: That’s the only way to swim.</p><p>“Hey Haru, I was just filling Rin in. Rin, I don’t want you to worry. They are your kids after all so they’re also practicing their butterfly to make the Matsuoka name proud”</p><p>H: Like Father, like daughter. (P/N)’s done a good job with them Rin. </p><p>“Thanks, Haru.”</p><p>H: I thought you’d be here. </p><p>“I couldn’t leave him all by himself today. Rina and Tora are at school, so I’ll have to swing by with them later. I just wanted some alone time with my guy before then.” </p><p>H: Your guy… </p><p>“Yeah…. After all this time he’s still my guy.”</p><p>H: It’s been three years.</p><p>“Yeah. You know I feel kind of bad  I could never keep my promise to him.”</p><p>H: What promise?</p><p>“Finding a new dream and a future without him. it’s not as easy as he made it seem Haru.  A new dream, a future without him, is that really something I can find just by looking for it?”</p><p>H: (P/N)</p><p>“Forget it.” </p><p>H: He’d hate to see you like this, waiting for him, putting your life on hold. </p><p>“My life isn’t on hold. It’s speeding by. I have a great job and an amazing daughter. I have great friends, and I’m not alone. I’m happy, that’s all he wanted. Rina and Tora don't need a father, they already had one and he’s gone. I already had a husband and he’s gone. He’s not just gone, he’s dead. He’s dead and I’m supposed to move on like he never existed, like all the time we spent together never existed like all the memories we made didn’t exist. I can’t find a new dream just by looking for one. He would be happy because I’m happy.”</p><p>H: Are you trying to convince me or yourself? </p><p>“I’m fine with the way things are, so why, why do I need a dream without him. It's nobody's business, I’m happy Haru.”</p><p>H: If you’re so happy then why are you crying?</p><p>“Go to hell.”</p><p>H: You know I said the same thing back when I was trying to decide where to swim. You sound exactly like me. </p><p>“Then you should understand that I’m fine.” </p><p>H: That’s how I know you’re not. You’re not fine and that’s why I’m telling you this. Nagisa, Rei, Makoto, Rina, Tora, me, and Rin, we all love you, we all care about you. We want you to look forward and stop holding back. We want you to be free.</p><p>“I am free Haru. I am so free I’m sitting here crying with my husband’s best friend.”</p><p>H: Letting go doesn’t mean forgetting him. He’ll understand. </p><p>“I can’t.” </p><p>H: He’s dead. </p><p>“HARU”</p><p>H: He’s gone, you know he is.</p><p>“STOP!”</p><p>H: But you know who’s still here? Rina, Tora, Makoto and you.</p><p>“Why do you care so much?”</p><p>H: Because I made a promise of my own. </p><p>FLASHBACK </p><p>R: (P/N) is stubborn, but you know that much. Don’t let her be sad. She’s got a whole life to live. She’s spent most of her twenties raising our kids and wiping their tears, don’t let her spend the rest wiping her own. I want her to be happy and I need you to promise me that you’ll help her do that. As my friend can you do that? </p><p>END OF FLASHBACK</p><p>H: Rin wants you to be happy. </p><p>“I don't need to have someone else to be happy.”</p><p>H: He wanted you to get married again, he wanted Rina and Tora to have a Dad, one that’s alive. He knew what it was like growing up without one and he didn’t want that for his own kids. It’s time to move on. Makoto is in love with you. He’d never tell you, but he is.</p><p>“Makoto’s a friend, a good friend.” </p><p>H: One that’s in love with you. He’s stood by your side all this time because he knew you weren’t ready. He moved in with you and raised Rin’s kids as his own, doesn’t that tell you anything? He loves you and somehow along the way you found a way to love him back. </p><p>“I can’t do that.”</p><p>R: Yes you can Mama.</p><p>I quickly wiped my tears and flashed a smile on my face. “Rina, Tora, what are you two doing here?”</p><p>T: Uncle Haru picked us up from school because he knew what today was. </p><p>“Oh did he?”</p><p>T: Uncle Haru, that’s Mom’s mad face. It’s not safe here anymore.</p><p>H: I’ll be okay Tora. </p><p>“There are no guarantees.” </p><p>R: Mama, every year we spend this day together and you tell us all about how much Dad loves us. We share our favorite memories and you tell us stories. So why was this year any different?</p><p>“I’m sorry I sent you two to school today, but school is important and your Dad would want you to go.”  Rina walked over to me and held me. </p><p>R: Mama, it’s okay now. You can cry.</p><p>“Rina, I’m not crying these are happy tears.” Tora came over and hugged me too.</p><p>T: You always pretend to be happy on this day. Mama, I don’t remember Dad very well, and for a while I hated him-</p><p>“Toraichi-”</p><p>T: He hurt you mom. He died and he left you behind to mourn him. I couldn't forgive him for making you cry so much. </p><p>“You're eight you don’t need to worry about me.”</p><p>T: I have a right to protect the parent I know.</p><p>R: And I have a right to defend the parent I loved. Mom, I’m sorry I ever thought about hating you.</p><p>“Woah, Woah, Woah, where is all of this coming from? You’re both children, why are you getting so deep.” </p><p>R: Because you and Dad always told us to think before we act, and consider how we’d be affecting others. </p><p>T: I know Dad loved us. I’ve watched the videos, I’ve read the letters and I’ve heard the voicemails. But it’s not the same. Rina, tell Mom it’s okay for her to love Uncle Makoto. Tell her she’s not replacing Dad and that it’s okay. </p><p>R: It’s okay mom. You don’t have to pretend to be happy anymore. You can love Uncle Makoto.<br/>
When Dad died, you were so busy taking care of us you forgot to take care of yourself. I remembered how much you loved Dad and how happy we were together so I was angry that you never cried for him. Anytime I asked you if you cried you always told me a new memory about Dad and how good he was whenever you would cry. I thought you hated Dad and that you were a liar, but then when I went to tell you the next night and I saw Uncle Makoto hold you. It was only a week after Dad’s funeral, I hated you for trying to replace him. It wasn’t until Tora made me go back and we saw crying that I knew how much you loved him. We heard you, Mama. We heard how much you miss him, so Mama please don’t miss him alone anymore. We’re all grown up. </p><p>“You’re ten.”</p><p>T: It'll be okay with Mom, I promise. </p><p>“And your eight.”</p><p>R: Please give Uncle Makoto a chance. </p><p>T: Please don’t cry Mom, you’re our girl, we don’t like it when you cry. </p><p>R: Hey at least this time she’s doing it in front of us.</p><p>T: Rinaaaa, don’t say that. You’ll make her feel bad.</p><p>R: No, Mom won’t mind.</p><p>I let out a giggle as the tears continued to fall. “Rin, we’ve raised some great kids.”</p><p>R: Mama?</p><p>“Haru, can you watch the kids? I have somewhere I need to be.”</p><p>H: Rina, Tora, let’s tell your dad about how much you love to swim free.</p><p>R: THAT'S NOT TRUE DAD! I LOVE THE BUTTERFLY!</p><p>T: He never said you hated the butterfly Rina, he just said you loved swimming free.</p><p>R: Oh yeah, well that’s true Dad, but don’t worry I remember our deal! I’m going to the Olympics and I’m gonna do it with the Butterfly. </p><p>We really do have some great kids Rin. On the walk home I thought about all the memories I made with Rin, and then all memories I made with Makoto. I thought about our first meeting back at a local cafe, I thought about meeting his friends, I thought about how he introduced me to Rin and then I thought about the great life we built together after years of friendship. He helped me during my lowest point in life. He moved in and helped me raised my kids for three years and he buried his feelings all while I tried to figure out my own. Before I knew it I made it home. </p><p>M: Hey you’re back early. How did it go over at the grave? </p><p>“Good. Haru and the kids are still back there.” Makoto wiped his hand on his apron and looked at the time.</p><p>M: Really? School’s not out yet. I was going to pick them up after I finished dinner. </p><p>“Thank you for making dinner today; you didn’t have to.”</p><p>M: Of course I did. I know how hard today is for you.</p><p>“You didn’t have to make dinner, in fact, you didn’t have to do any of this. Moving in with me, raising my kids, holding me while I cried. You’re a good friend. Kageyama and Aiko are supposed to be my best friends and they didn’t even bother to call after the week mark. Now, whenever they do we don’t even mention Rin.”</p><p>M: (P/N), are you okay? </p><p>“The kids and Haru said something funny today. They said the reason you did all that was because you loved me.” A blush spread through Makoto’s face and he started averting his gaze. </p><p>M: Yeah, that’s so funny. I better hurry and finish dinner if Haru and the kids will be home soon. </p><p>I walked over to him and reached for his chin to force him to look at me. “Is it really that funny? Because I don’t think it is. I think that you love me. I think that you love me so much that you’d be willing to sacrifice your own feelings to let shield mine. I think you love me so much you’d give me up if it meant making my life uncomplicated and helping me smile. And I think that you love me so much that you’d deny it right now because you think it’d be awkward, that I may not feel the same.” Makoto placed a soft smile on his face. It was sad, but even those smiles held so much warmth that I couldn't comprehend it. </p><p>M: Maybe that’s all true, but maybe isn’t really concrete. Do you know what is? The fact that you love Rin and that I can’t be selfish by asking to forget him. </p><p>“So don’t. Makoto, you’re right. I love Rin and I always will. He was my husband and the father of my children. I see him every day in Tora’s toothy smile and Rina’s ruby eyes, but I love you too. I love everything about you. The way your eyes shine when you talk about something you're passionate about, I love your kind heart and your sweet laugh. I love how warm you are. I love how deep you care and how good you are with the kids. I love that you’ve decided to treat my kids like your own. I love how bad you are at dancing and how embarrassed you get when I compliment you. But most of all I love how much you love everyone around you because this way it gives me a chance to love you. Makoto, you’re not asking me to forget Rin by loving you, but you are asking me to hurt you and that I don’t want to do anymore. That is of course only if you love me.”</p><p>M: I …. I </p><p>“You’re under no obligation to. You can say no.” Makoto blushed, but he bent down regardless and kissed me. The kiss gave me butterflies the second it happened and when he pulled away Makoto said</p><p>M: Wow</p><p>“Everything you’ve been waiting for?”</p><p>M: Better.</p><p>After that day Makoto and I became more exclusive. After about six months he proposed. It didn’t come out of left field, if it really came down to it we’d technically been dating for three years. Of course, I said yes, but the day before the wedding I somehow found my way back to Rin’s grave. </p><p>“I’m sorry I haven’t been by to visit often, but I wanted to tell you the good news. I’m getting married, tomorrow and you’ll never guess who’s it to.”</p><p>H: He knows. I already told him and so did Makoto. </p><p>“You have a knack for interrupting my private conversations with Rin.”</p><p>H: I thought you’d be here. You always come by when you have a lot on your mind.</p><p>“Come to make sure I’m not chickening out?”</p><p>H: No, I actually came to give you something. Here. </p><p>“What is it?” </p><p>H: Read it and find out. Later Rin, Later (P/N).</p><p>“Okay?” A letter? Really? “Rin did you rest at all while you were at the hospital! No wonder you never got any better! If I could hit you right now I definitely would!”</p><p>H: JUST OPEN THE LETTER! I WANT TO GO HOME! </p><p>“SO GO!”</p><p>H: MAKOTO, RINA, TORA, AND RIN WOULD ALL KILL ME IF I LET YOU WALK HOME IN THE MIDDLE OF NIGHT. I’LL BE IN THE CAR!</p><p>I let out a breath and shook my head. I really left one big brother behind and got stuck with Haruka Nanase at the end of it all. I looked at the letter in my hand, took a deep breath, and opened the letter. “Rin, what did you do?”</p><p>Hey there beautiful. If you're reading this it means you finally took my advice and chose to move on. Who is it, spill? Is Makoto or Sosuke or maybe it’s one of those volleyball boys that used to fawn all over you. God, I sure hope not, but if it is, make sure our kids focus on swimming instead of hitting that ball around alright Doggie Paddle. They can do both, but make sure they love swimming more. </p><p>“Seriously Sharkbait?”</p><p>I know you just called me Sharkbait and the answer to your question is yes seriously.</p><p>“You know me so well.”</p><p>I’d much rather have my kids swimming and be associated with Sharks even if it’s as bait than a doggie paddle. The name Sharkbait served me well. I got a hottie as a wife out of it.</p><p>“Idiot.”</p><p>Got you to smile. Your smile. I really miss seeing that. All jokes aside, if you got this, it means it’s the night before your wedding. You know I wrote Rina and Tora one of these for their wedding day, how could I forget about my girl? Either way, I figured I’d have Haru give this to you the night before so you wouldn’t complain that I ruined your makeup again. If memory serves, it was “all my fault for being so sweet.” Talent and handsome, you sure got lucky (P/N). But this isn’t about me, this is about you and your special day. (P/N), I want you to know that I am proud of you and I am so happy that you’ve chosen to find love again. I’m so happy that you’ve found the strength to let somebody in again and I’m so happy that you’ve let the world see that smile again. </p><p>I don’t know who you're marrying, but I know one thing, he’s the luckiest guy alive.  I know that because I was him not too long ago. I also know that he loves you and I know that he’s good with the kids too because you wouldn’t keep anyone around who wasn’t good with Rina and Tora. I know that because you’re an amazing mother and now you’re going to be an amazing wife.</p><p>That’s actually the reason I’m contacting you now. (P/N), I want you to be free of me. It’s okay. You did your time as the mourning widow; it’s time for you to be happy. Now I’m not saying you can forget me completely, but what I am saying is that you can stop celebrating my birthday the way I know you probably do. You can stop visiting my grave every holiday, and you stop coming back every anniversary of death. </p><p>Instead, do me a favor, keep that head up and keep shining Princess. You don’t have to include me anymore, but if you really feel the urge to and you miss me the way I miss you, then send me a mental message and I’m sure it’ll see us both through. You’ll always be my girl, but it’s officially you and this guy against the world. Even if it is one of those volleyball players I wish you nothing peace and happiness (Y/N). I love you so much and I know from experience that you’re going to make the most beautiful bride tomorrow. Good Luck out there Kid and have an amazing life. </p><p>As tears fell down my cheeks I knew tomorrow would be perfect because not only would I have my friends and family beside me, I’d also have my guy cheering me on from the stands. That next morning I got married to the sweetest, kindest, gentlest guy. Not long after we said, “I do” that “gentle guy” became the father of my children. He wanted to honor Rin’s last name, but he wanted to make sure we could all be a family, so, with their approval, Makoto adopted Rina and Tora. They became Rina and Tora Matsuoka-Tachibana. After the adoption, Makoto became a father to his own biological kids, two twins boys, Kai and Kenji. Rina and Tora loved their little brother and Kai ad Kenji loved to bug their older siblings the way Rin and Ran did Makoto. We had a full house, but I loved every second of it. </p><p>M: What do you say we another. </p><p>R: Absolutely not! </p><p>T: Not unless you’re going to start paying us. Babysitters don’t come cheap.</p><p>“Your right that’s why we don’t charge you rent.”</p><p>R: Mama, you don’t charge Junior Olympians rent. </p><p>T: You also don’t stare them done like that.</p><p>“You two teenagers and two toddlers, I think adding a baby into the mix would be fun.”</p><p>Kenji: YEAH! THIS WAY I GET TO BE A BIG BROTHER TOO!</p><p>Kai: It’s not that special. </p><p>T: Tell me about it. </p><p>“Yeah, being five and thirteen must be really difficult during these rough times.” </p><p>M: I think maybe we should just get a dog. </p><p>R: A wise decision indeed.</p><p>“I don’t know, I think it’s a good idea.”</p><p>M: Really?</p><p>“Yeah? I’ve even got a name picked out.” </p><p>M: Hmmmm DoggiePaddle?</p><p>“Close, but I think we should call him Sharkbait.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0103"><h2>103. KUROO'S ENDING</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>K: You want this to end, right? So pick one of these two idiots and it can all end.</p><p>*scoffs* “Oh really? It’s that simple?” </p><p>K: I think it’s time for this game to end. We’re going around in circles. This is checkmate; you pick someone, you walk out with a boyfriend, and the other guy takes it gracefully. Everybody wins. </p><p>“What about you? You’re not a part of this?”</p><p>K: No.</p><p>“Okay?” </p><p>*smirk* K: Now Kitten, don't look so disappointed. I might start to think you actually like me. </p><p>“I’m just surprised, is all. You tell everyone on the planet that you love me and that you want to marry me; now, all of a sudden, you don't even want to throw your hat in the ring? There’s something wrong here.”</p><p>K: There’s not. You should be happy I’m making this easier. </p><p>O: Why does it matter? If he’s not fighting it, then who cares?</p><p>B: Yeah, don’t fight him so hard on this.</p><p>“First of all, it's bold of any of you to assume I want a relationship with either of you after the crap you two pull. Second of all, who the hell do you think you are trying to make me decide? I’ll do that when I’m good and ready. You three aren’t my keeper. You don’t get to pick who I end up with. What if I had feelings for Wakaoshi, or Tobio, or even Makoto, for God’s sake? What the hell is wrong with you three? I'm a human being; at least respect me enough to let me make my own decisions.” </p><p>K: We’re just trying to make things easier for you.<br/>“You two are completely okay with him talking for you?”<br/>O: I keep saying the wrong things and he’s the only one you’re listening to. I don’t have a choice.<br/>B: Oikawa’s right. We mess things up and Kuroo’s the only one who knows how to talk to you.<br/>“And don’t you two think that’s important in a relationship?”<br/>O: We can learn how to talk to each other after, but what’s important right now is getting you to understand how we feel.<br/>*scoff* “Okay you know what. Let’s go.” I grabbed Kuroo’s hand, led him to his room and locked the door. <br/>*smirk* K: If you wanted some alone time with me all you had to do was ask? <br/>“Can you be serious for like three seconds?” <br/>K: I can’t say I’m complaining, but maybe don’t rile those two up.<br/>“NO, you don’t get to smirk and act all flirty right now.”<br/>O: (P/N), YOU COME OUT HERE (P/N)!</p><p>“NO. Like you said he’s the one doing all the talking, it’s only fair I talk to the brain of the operation. This is  an A and B conversation now. I don’t need the middlemen.” </p><p>B: Maybe we leave her alone?</p><p>O: To make the wrong decision again? I don't think so.</p><p>“OIKAWA!”</p><p>B: That’s the angry voice, my guy, I’d be careful.</p><p>O: FIVE MINUTES </p><p>“TWELVE.”</p><p>O: SEVEN</p><p>“TEN!”</p><p>K: Why are you negotiating with him?</p><p>O: KUROO, SHUT UP.</p><p>“Points have been made. Tooru, I’m going to do what I want. You can shut up and listen through the door or you can leave, up to you, but this is the last time I’m responding.”</p><p>B: Bro, let’s just go and give them some privacy. </p><p>I listened for the door. After it shut I brought my attention back to mastermind. “And you wanted me to consider picking him? He’s a brat.”</p><p>K: But he’s your brat.</p><p>“I think you’re mistaking me for Hajime. Tooru belongs to him.”</p><p>K: Be that as it may, I think his heart belongs to you. And there’s this thing called Bro Code.</p><p>“Bro code really?”</p><p>K: That’s the name of the game.</p><p>“Tetsuro.”</p><p>K: Yes Dollface? </p><p>“Don’t try to be cute.”</p><p>K: I don’t need to try, I just am. </p><p>“Tetsuro.”</p><p>K: Alright Kitten. Just tell me. What did you want to talk about? </p><p>“Don’t do that. Don’t put the mask back on.”</p><p>K: There’s no mask. I’m genuinely happy you’ve chosen a guy who makes you happy.</p><p>“I haven’t chosen anything.”</p><p>K: Good because I think Bokuto would be a much better choice. After all, he’ll be around to nurture the relationship.</p><p>“Is that really it? Do I mean nothing to you?”</p><p>K: (P/N), no.</p><p>“I mean so little that you’ve matched me off and shipped me to my next suitor.” Tetsuro got off the bed and stood in front of me, careful of his movements. </p><p>K: Hey, that’s not it.</p><p>“Then why do you keep pushing me away? Are you hiding something?”</p><p>K: No</p><p>I looked up at Tetsuro who was now standing in front of me and asked him the question I was scared to know the answer to. “Then….you don't love me anymore?” His hazel orbs stayed locked on mine unable to answer. </p><p>K: I … it’s not important how I feel.</p><p>“That’s not a no.” Tetsuro sighed then sat back on the bed putting another space between us.</p><p>K: (P/N), please just pick one. They’re both great guys. You can’t go wrong.</p><p>Now he was starting to piss me off. “Okay. So you don’t care who I pick?”</p><p>K: Not one bit.</p><p>“You don’t care if I go out with someone else?”</p><p>K: That’s what I’m saying. </p><p>“You’re totally cool with me loving some else, marrying them, starting a family with them?”</p><p>K: If that’s what makes you happy </p><p>“Oh, so you’re happy for me?”</p><p>K: Ecstatic </p><p>“You know, I’d be kissing my new boyfriend.”</p><p>K: I know that.</p><p>“And I couldn’t kiss you if I was with him.”</p><p>K: That’s to be expected. </p><p>“So you’d be okay if I married them and had kids with them?”</p><p>K: May their seed be splendid.</p><p>“That involves sex. You’re okay with me being naked with one of these two idiots? Having our hot, sweaty, writhing bodies-”</p><p>K: OKAY, I GET IT! THAT’S ENOUGH!</p><p>“WHY THE HELL DID IT TAKE YOU THIS LONG TO SAY SOMETHING?”</p><p>K: BECAUSE I DON'T DESERVE TO! </p><p>“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT KUROO? START MAKING SENSE.” </p><p>K: I DON'T DESERVE TO LOVE YOU AND I'M TIRED OF HURTING YOU! </p><p>“What?”</p><p>K: DO YOU THINK I WANT THIS? TO LOVE SOMEONE WHO IS SO GUARDED WITH ME? BECAUSE I DON’T.  I CHEATED ON YOU (P/N); I SCREWED UP AND I DID IT AGAIN TWO  NIGHTS AGO! I accused you of something I know you would never do and I laughed at your dreams. I’m supposed to be getting better, but I keep screwing it up. Oikawa saw it from the beginning and defended you. I couldn’t see past my jealousy again. I don't deserve you and I don't deserve to be a choice. I’m doing the responsible thing, I’m letting you go.</p><p>This sounded like all those years ago at the gym. No… it sounded like the opposite. </p><p>FLASHBACK </p><p>K: (Y/N), PICK A SIDE. You want to be together, but you don’t want to be together? DON’T YOU GET IT? I WANT you not to care about me. I WANT you to feel nothing for me. I WANT you to quit on me because… there’s no way I can quit on you. Not when I know that you still love me too. So pick because I can’t keep up and it’s killing me. I hurt you. I know I did, and no apology in the world will ever make it right, but if you give me one more chance, I promise I’ll do my best to make it up to you every day for the rest of our lives. I love you, and being apart from each other is only hurting us, so why don’t we try one more time? Just one more time (P/N). What do you say?</p><p>END OF FLASHBACK </p><p>He used to want to try to fix us… He wouldn’t let go and now, now that I want him to hold on, now that I want him to keep going, he’s choosing to quit. “Letting me go? *scoff* How noble. If only the high school you could see you now.”</p><p>K: (Y/N), you know this is for the best; we don’t work together.</p><p>“We don’t work, or you don’t want us to work?” He loves someone else. That’s why he’s giving up on me. </p><p>K: (P/N), that’s not what I meant.</p><p>“Then explain.” </p><p>K: (P/N), I… I can’t</p><p>“Give me your wallet.”</p><p>K: Why? </p><p>“Because I know you have our picture in there. The one, the woman from the ramen shop, gave us last week. Our first date as a couple.” </p><p>K: Why do you want that?</p><p>“No, the real question is why you want it, if I mean nothing to you.”</p><p>K: If you answer correctly, I’ll give it to you. </p><p>“Because you’re right. We don’t work together, so what’s the point of having reminders around. When things break and they don’t work, you throw them away, right?” </p><p>K: That’s not true. </p><p>“That’s what you're doing right now. Throwing our chance of being together away.” He doesn’t want me, and it’s because he doesn’t love me anymore.</p><p>K: That’s different; I’m protecting you. </p><p>“From what? You?”</p><p>K: Yes. </p><p>“Kuroo… do you...love me?” I had to know. I couldn’t let it go. I walked up to Kuroo and placed a hand on his cheek. </p><p>K: What?</p><p>“Don’t think, yes or no. Tetsuro Kuroo, do you still love me?”  Tetsuro tried to turn his head away from me in an effort to break eye contact, but I wouldn't let that happen. I sat on his lap, grabbed his face in my hands, and asked again. “Don’t look away. Yes or no. Do you still love me?”</p><p>K: Yes</p><p>“Then tell me.” </p><p>K: I can’t do that to you. I can’t bring you back in. </p><p>“What if I'm already in? What if I said I wanted you?” </p><p>K: Then I’d tell you to get back out. The chase was fun while it lasted, but you’ll find someone else to love, someone who doesn’t bring you pain and sadness, a guy who brings you joy and hope instead.</p><p>“That used to be you.”</p><p>K: Why can’t you pick someone who doesn’t hurt you?</p><p>“Because I love-” </p><p>K: Don’t say that. I can’t hear that. </p><p>“Tetsuro-”</p><p>K: No, I wanted you to pick Bokuto, but if it’s going to be this difficult to let you go then I’d rather you be with Oikawa. He’ll be around less and I won’t have to see how happy you are together. </p><p>“I don’t want to be happy with Tooru.” </p><p>K: You were on top of him.</p><p>“I don't have to have feelings for someone to be on top of them.” He turned his face again. It really hurt him to walk in on me like that. </p><p>K: Then why’d you do it?</p><p>“I …. don’t know. It was a mistake. One second it was just a kiss and the next it was something more.”</p><p>K: Bullshit </p><p>“Was it bullshit when the same thing happened with Haruka?”</p><p>K: That was different….</p><p>“Because you didn’t get lost in the moment, you wanted to have sex with her, because you wanted to hurt me…..”</p><p>K: (P/N)....</p><p>“How come everytime I try to fix us you want to run away? First it was the break, now it’s this.” As the seconds ticked on for what seemed like hours, the silence grew stronger. I had my answer. “It’s because you think I’m a joke.”</p><p>K: What? (Y/N), no, you’re being ridiculous. </p><p>“You’re just like Tooru. You only want me when it's convenient for you, to prove some point. You don’t love me, you barely even like me.” Kuroo grabbed me and tried to hold me, but I pushed him away. “Don’t touch me. You never get to touch me again.”</p><p>K: Please, just listen-</p><p>“No, you’re right, trying to talk to you was a mistake. We don’t work together and you don’t love me enough to try.”</p><p>K: I know that you think I don’t want you, but I love you. I love you enough to let you move on. I will never be good enough for you, but one day I’d like to be. </p><p>“That’s bullshit. You don’t love me because I’m not worth it anymore. I’m not good enough.”</p><p>K: Don’t say that.</p><p>“You’re running away, you’re quitting the same way you always do, so I’m quitting too. In fact I’m done wasting my breath.” I was about to exit the room, but he grabbed my hand. I don’t know why he did it, not that I think he did either because he just looked at me. He didn’t say anything, it was like his body just knew that it didn’t want me to go, so why didn’t his mouth do the same? “If you’re done staring at me I’ll take my leave.”</p><p>K: You told me our relationship was toxic and you were right. We can’t keep this up. </p><p>“Then why are you stopping me? We’re quitting remember? Let go.</p><p>K: You can’t keep forgiving me for everything I did. You can’t keep loving me.</p><p>“Fine. You want me to blame you? I will.  You screwed up Kuroo, again. You put me in a position where I have to defend you AGAIN. Where I have to bend my self worth and let you step all over me AGAIN, where I have to go against every single thing I believe in AGAIN BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!”</p><p>K: THEN STOP LOVING ME. </p><p>“I CAN’T! YOU WERE FIRST LOVE YOU IDIOT! IT’S IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME TO STOP. I’VE TRIED COUNTLESS OF TIMES AND YOU MANAGED TO WORM YOUR WAY SO FAR INTO MY HEART, MY MIND, ALL OF MY MEMORIES, THAT I PHYSICALLY CAN’T STOP. IT WORKED, THE COUNTESS ADVANCES, THE TRIPS DOWN MEMORY LANE, ALL THE “GOOD TIMES” IT WORKED, I LOVE YOU AND I SO IN LOVE WITH THAT I CAN’T STOP BEING IN LOVE WITH YOU. I know we aren’t good together, because everytime that something starts I end up getting hurt, so trust me when I say, I wish I never met you. I wish I had never laid eyes on you because if I  had never done that, I would’ve never fallen in love with you. You’ve let me done time and time again and like an idiot, I let it be okay. All you had to do was say you loved me, all you had to do was say you believed in us. But you stayed quiet? QUIET? You’ve never not had an answer to a question in your life and NOW you decide it’s best to stay quiet?</p><p> *scoffs* “You don’t even care enough to talk to me. Kuroo, we’ve had this fight before and I don’t want to have it again, so I’m done. You want to quit, that’s perfectly fine, because so do I. I quit loving you, I quit trying to be your friend, I quit hoping that we’ll find a way back to each other and I quit trying to convince you to love me, because I shouldn’t have to. I’m fucking amazing. Any guy would be lucky to have me and I shouldn’t have to beg you to love me. I’m not some charity case.” </p><p> I didn’t know whether to be pissed or sad. He was right. We weren’t good for each other. Even if it was three years ago, when it comes to me he gets jealous and mean and he starts to doubt everything around him. </p><p>FLASHBACK </p><p>D: *Dad chuckles* “Sweetie. A soulmate is..it’s a….well it’s like a best friend but more. It’s the one person in the world who knows you better than anyone else. It’s someone who makes you a better person. Actually they don't make you a better person. You do that yourself, because they inspire you. A soulmate is someone who you carry with you forever. It’s the one person who knew you, accepted you, and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would. No matter what happens you will always love them and nothing can ever change that.”</p><p>END OF FLASHBACK </p><p>I don’t do that. I only manage to make him worse. Maybe he was right. Maybe… it’s better we separate. On my walk home I noticed the ramen shop we spent our first date at was open. “I could use a bite.” I went inside and took a seat only to get a warm welcome from the old women. </p><p>Old Woman: Well hello there darling. Lovely to have you back so soon, but it seems you came alone this time. Where’s that handsome boyfriend of yours? Surely he couldn’t have left you to wander around on your own.</p><p>“It’s nice you see again as well ma’am, but I’m sorry to break your heart, me and Kuroo are no longer an item. I’m not even sure we’re friends anymore.”</p><p>Old Woman: And why is that? </p><p>“Kuroo, doesn’t think he deserves me. He… did a couple things, messed up a couple times, so he thinks that we’re broken and that there’s no fixing us.”</p><p>Old Woman: And how do you feel about that?</p><p>“At first, I thought that he was just being narrow minded. Then I thought it was because he didn’t love me but now… I just think he’s right. All do we do is hurt each other, we’ve had good times, but do the good times really outweigh the bad? Because when the good times well they’re great, but when they’re bad… Kuroo… I make him bad. I ruin him.” </p><p>Old Woman: There, there, dearly. There’s nothing to cry about. Let me get you your usual. There’s nothing a good bowl of ramen can’t fix. </p><p>Ramen...even the stupid food made me think of him. It’s always something. The trees,</p><p>FLASHBACK </p><p>K: You can just call me Kenma. I don't really follow all that sport hierarchy stuff. </p><p>“Well, are you lost? Maybe I can help you get back to where you were going?” </p><p>??: Hey Kenma! You shouldn’t wander off, you don’t know your way around here. Huh? Who are your friends Kenma?”</p><p>The guy smiled. He was tall, well built, but a wild case of bed head.</p><p>“You know it’s common courtesy to introduce yourself before asking questions about someone else.”</p><p>K: My name is Tetsuro Kuroo. What’s a cute girl like you, doing in a place like this?</p><p>*Hmph* “I’m here to get my boyfriend. We were on a run together before he ran off. He’s just so fast. Isn’t that right honey?” I grabbed Hinata's hand, intertwined our fingers and gave him a kiss on the cheek. </p><p>H: WHATTTTTT… I MEAN YES.. WAS THAT THE RIGHT ANSWERED..I DON'T KNOW.. WAIT.... THIS IS ALL JUST SO SUDDEN </p><p>Kuroo: I think that boyfriend of yours just blew a gasket.</p><p>“I think you better just mind your own business. You’re wearing the same outfit as Kenma so I guess I’ll trust you with him for now, but” I stopped, grabbed Kenma’s phone and put my number in it before he could say anything. “Kenma senpai, if this guy gives you any trouble or you get lost again please give me a call and I’ll help you out okay. Hinata darling, the others are waiting for us. BYE KENMA SENPAI” I narrowed my eyes.  “Kuroo” I said as dismissively as possible.</p><p>Kenma: Later Shōyō, (P/N).</p><p>We waved goodbye and began our run back home. “CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT GUY. THE AUDACITY. HE JUST MEETS A GIRL, IN THE WOODS, AND HE THINKS THE BEST THING TO DO IS HIT ON HER. Guys like him really piss me off. Freakin creepy, prev, idiot, moron.”  </p><p>END OF FLASHBACK </p><p>A starry night and the park </p><p>FLASHBACK <br/>Kuroo paid for our food and we walked out. We walked into town to grab some tea before walking to a nearby park. It was a little chilly, but before I could protest he placed his jacket over me. At the park we found a nice little bench to sit on near a lake. As I sat there sipping on my drink I looked up at the sky. It was a full moon tonight, the stars were shining so bright and it all reflected off the lake's face. “It’s beautiful isn’t it.”</p><p>K: Yeah. You really are. </p><p>I looked back at him to see those hazel orbs gazing into my soul. He raised his hand and softly placed it on my cheek. </p><p>K: Can I…</p><p>I raised my hand and mirrored his motion. Slowly he closed the gap and our lips met. The kiss was gentle and his lips were soft. It was everything I could’ve wanted in my first kiss. We pulled away and I blushed. Looking down I brought the tips of my fingers to my lips and said “that was my first one, ever”. </p><p>END OF FLASHBACK </p><p>The playground and the rain </p><p>FLASHBACK </p><p>K: I get that this is your first relationship. And it can feel like a lot, but if we’re moving too fast you need to tell me. </p><p>“No I-”</p><p>K: I’m not some second choice. </p><p>“I know, but if-” </p><p>K: When I looked you in the eye that night at the lake, I knew you had me hooked. I was in so deep and so fast. I got this, this, feeling, like I needed to protect you, like I needed to keep you away from every other guy, and constantly keep you by my side. And then I kissed you and then I knew, the fact was, this feeling I had, it was going to destroy me. I love you, but if -</p><p>*smiles* “What did you just say?* </p><p>*blushes and looks away * K: I didn’t say anything. </p><p>“No, no, you definitely said something. You said you-” </p><p>*kiss* K:You’re talking too much. *kiss, pulls away laughing* </p><p>“ If you're done rambling, can you please listen to me? *nods* Tetsuro Kuroo, the feelings I have for Oikawa, they're confusing and complicated and I refuse to think about them. But it isn’t because he’s important to me, it’s because there’s only one person on my mind at all times.”</p><p>*smirks* K: Tobio Kageyama?  </p><p>“Well yes, buuuut sometimes, when he annoys me, a free space opens up and I think about one other person, and that’s you. Tetsuro Kuroo, I love you, and you are NOT some second choice.”  </p><p>*smiles* K: (Y/N) Iwaizumi, I love you too, I really do. </p><p>It soon began to rain and I started to run. *giggling* “Tetsuro, let’s go.”</p><p>K: No Way.*smirking* My girlfriend just told me that she loved me. There’s no way I’m letting a little rain spoil this moment.</p><p>Tetsuro ran at me and picked me up. He started spinning me in the air like we were in one of those cheesy romance movies. </p><p>K: I LOVE (Y/N) IWAIZUMI. </p><p>*laughing* “ I LOVE TETSURO KUROO.</p><p>We began dancing in the rain until two adults told us to go home before we caught a cold. Let me tell you, a kiss in the rain, not as magical as the movies make it out to be. Dancing in the rain however, 10/10, highly recommended. We were soaked, but it didn’t matter.</p><p>END OF FLASHBACK </p><p>And now it’s all over. “I don’t even know when it happened.”</p><p>Old Woman: True love is tricky that way. It creeps in slowly while you’re not looking like some thief in the night. Thoughts of that person infiltrate your mind, you slowly start to care about little things like if they’ve eaten and how they’re day went, you fall in love so easily it makes you think even if you’ve stopped you’re sure your love for that person has never left. </p><p>“What if it has? Does that mean it wasn’t true love after all?”</p><p>Old Woman: Not all. That’s what makes true love so special. One day you decide to hand over the most precious parts of yourself to someone who may have treated that gift like garbage. You’ll wake up maybe years later and you’ll realize the person sleeping next to you doesn't deserve to do so anymore, maybe never did. Does that mean you never loved that person? That act of giving yourself to them was a lie? </p><p>“I… don’t know. All I know is that he quit on us and that it’s over.”</p><p>Old women: I wouldn’t be too sure about that, Deary. Tetsuro, it’s nice to see you again. </p><p>K: Likewise ma’am.</p><p>Old Woman: Remember this child, our love is not defined by how someone chooses to receive it, but how we choose to give it. If one of you decides it’s time to say goodbye, it doesn’t mean that you never loved each other. It means that you’ve separated yourself from the problem in order to see the bigger picture. It means that you chose to love myself and there’s nothing wrong with that, because of all the loves in the world, yours is the only one that must last forever. Quit, don’t quit, it’s up to you, but the best thing I can tell you, is to do what will make you happiest in the long run. Pain is temporary, fights are temporary, but love and memories it brings, those can last you a lifetime. Now, I’ll go and give you two some privacy. </p><p>“Didn’t you stare me down enough at your apartment?” </p><p>K: Tokyo’s a big place. I looked alot of different places before finding you here. </p><p>“Guess you don’t know me as well as you thought.” </p><p>K: You know that’s not true.</p><p>“Actually, I don’t. There were a lot of things I thought I knew, but I’m an idiot for thinking I knew you any more than you knew me.”</p><p>K: Let’s go on a walk.</p><p>“No thanks.” </p><p>Old Woman: She’d be delighted. </p><p>“But-”</p><p>Old Woman: No buts. Go, the both of you and remember the ramblings of this old woman. Remember today and remember the other day as well. It will serve you well.</p><p>FLASHBACK </p><p>Old Woman: Beginnings are precious. So often young people want to fast forward or skip to the end. It’s strange really, that only at the end, do we notice how precious our beginnings were. But sometimes if we’re lucky, we gain the strength to start again. This picture is a reminder of yours. Cherish it and your relationship, cherish the beginning that led you to each other just as much as you cherish your tomorrow together.</p><p>END OF FLASHBACK </p><p>If we’re lucky…. we gain the strength to start again. Wish me luck Ma’am, wish me luck. As Kuroo paid for my food I got up and waited for him outside. When he came out he didn’t say anything so I guess it was only natural that we didn’t say anything for the first couple minutes of the walk either. </p><p>K: It's a nice out isn't it? </p><p>He was right. It was almost nine o'clock and the full moon had set entirely in the sky. It was surrounded by twinkling stars and there wasn’t very much wind which kept the temperature nice and cool. Winter would be coming soon, but for now, the autumn night was everything it needed to be. </p><p>K: It kind of reminds me of the night we went on our first date.</p><p>Right again there bozo, but it’s not like I’d ever vocalize that again. I don't want to think about our first date anymore. It’s over and I want to move on. </p><p>K: Are you going to say anything?</p><p>“You said you wanted to walk, we’re walking. I made no promises about talking.”</p><p>K: Okay then, let’s walk. I guess being in your company is enough. </p><p>“Don’t do that.”</p><p>K: Do what? </p><p>“Play the victim again. Don’t pretend this is hurting you because we both know it’s not. I-” </p><p>Remember this child, our love is not defined by how someone chooses to receive it, but how we choose to give it. If one of you decides it’s time to say goodbye, it doesn’t mean that you never loved each other. It means that you’ve separated yourself from the problem in order to see the bigger picture. It means that you chose to love myself and there’s nothing wrong with that, because of all the loves in the world, yours is the only one that must last forever.</p><p>Our love isn’t defined by how someone chooses to receive it, but how we choose to give it…Okay lady. I think I've got it. </p><p>K: You’re what?</p><p>“I’m sorry…..” Kuroo looked a little shocked, but quickly replaced the shock with a smirk. </p><p>K: What did you just say?</p><p>“I’m sorry. I’m being a brat and I apologize. I’m acting out because I was mad and I’m making this harder for you. You don’t deserve that. You told me how you felt, I should've respected that instead of trying to guilt you into staying.”</p><p>K: You didn’t hit your head or anything, did you? </p><p>“No, I just realized something. I spent these last couple of hours being selfish and only thinking about what I wanted, but I guess I never thought about you and that was wrong of me. There are two people in a relationship and I’m not acting like that. So you win. I quit. I’m giving us up.” Kuroo and me walked over to a nearby bench and sat down. As I sat there looking up at the sky a little giggle escaped. </p><p>K: Everything okay?</p><p>“Yeah, I just think it’s a little funny. I’ve never seen you this quiet before.”</p><p>K: I’m just trying to understand why it’s so easy now. </p><p>“The lady at the ramen shop, she said our love isn’t defined by how they choose to receive it, but how we choose to give it. You don’t have to be my boyfriend for me to love you, because what you're doing right now, I get it, splitting up and letting go is probably the biggest act of love we can give each other. It doesn’t mean we stopped loving each other or that we never did, I don’t even think we’re walking away for ourselves anymore. This isn’t self love. We’re walking away because we’re tired of hurting each other. You’re not letting me go for you, you’re letting me go for me and I thought that was really stupid until I realized I was doing the same thing. It’s hypocritical, but either way it’s not okay.”</p><p>K: I want you to be happy. </p><p>“And I want you to be happy too so if that means letting you go so you can watch me move on then I will. I'll learn to be happy without you.”</p><p> K: If you’re going to pick one of those morons at least pick one that makes you smile. </p><p>“I’m not picking either of them. I just realized I’m in love with you, do you really think it’d be the best idea to jump into a new relationship?”</p><p>K: Someone would end up getting hurt. </p><p>“Yeah, it’d probably be me, but it’d be my own fault so that’s okay. I just don’t want anyone getting caught in the crossfire.”</p><p>K: Yeah… it’s probably for the best. </p><p>“I never did ask, why are you here?”</p><p>K: Can’t a guy take a stroll on a beautiful night with a beautiful girl.</p><p>“Okay, let me rephrase. Why did you come find me?” *silence* “It’s okay if you don’t know. Sometimes our bodies move on our own and we don’t get to know the reason.”</p><p>K: I know the reason, I just don’t know how to say with it coming off like I’m trying to win you back. </p><p>“You’re Tetsuro Kuroo. Anything you say will come off like that.”</p><p>K: All this charm really is a curse.</p><p>“Yeah and having that smirk tattooed on your face doesn’t help.”</p><p>K: Have you seen me? It definitely doesn’t hurt.</p><p>“Okay, someone’s been spending a little too much time with Tooru.”</p><p>K: It’s called confidence sweetheart. Something apparently you have now. </p><p>“Ohhh, let's not talk about that.”</p><p>K: I don’t know it was kind of hot, you taking charge. I like a girl with a little bit of power. What did you say again?</p><p>“Can you not? Let’s go back to fighting instead.”</p><p>K: I’m fucking amazing. Any guy would be lucky to love me and I shouldn’t have to beg you to.</p><p>*blushes* “Tetsuroooooo.”</p><p>K: I like when you say my name like that. </p><p>*blushes* “You just can’t turn it off.” I don’t know when, but somewhere along the way we locked eyes and refused to let go. Before we knew it we were both leaning in. </p><p>*whisper* K: I guess I can’t. </p><p>And just before our lips touched, my body jerked as if remembering the entire night, I pulled away. *nervous laugh* “Sorry, I guess I just got caught up in the moment.”</p><p>K: No… it’s fine. I did too.</p><p>There was a silence as we both looked up at the stars. We had to say goodbye, it was for the best, but I don’t think either of us wanted to. I knew what I had to do. Refusing to look his way, I said the words I knew I never wanted to say again. “Kuroo… I think it’s better if we stay away from each other, just until we learn how to be friendly again without being flirty.”</p><p>K: If that’s what you need.</p><p>“This is hard…”</p><p>K: Yeah….</p><p>“But it’s for the best.”</p><p>K: Yeah…</p><p>Don’t make it any harder on him. Give him a smile, show him it’ll all be okay. “And the sky is red.”</p><p>K: No, it’s not.</p><p>*giggle and then smile* “Just making sure you were still paying attention.”</p><p>K: (P/N), everytime I hurt you…..</p><p>“It’s okay. I forgive you.”</p><p>K: That’s not it...You know I would never hurt you on purpose, right? You believe that much?</p><p>“Yeah. Which is why I’m on board with this whole letting go thing. Speaking of which, you should be going. Time to put the plan in motion.”</p><p>K: I …..</p><p>“You?”</p><p>K: Nevermind.</p><p>“Tetsuro Kuroo, looks like the cat has finally got your tongue. That’s three times in one night.”</p><p>K: Well, you do take my breath away.</p><p>“Okay, it's time for you to go Romeo.”</p><p>K: What if I said I don't want to? What if I said that I wanted to stay and enjoy this moment with the girl I love. </p><p>WHAT? OH HELL NO! NOT AGAIN! “Then I'd say you lost the chance to make that choice. You made yours so it’s time we start respecting it.” Kuroo sighed and got up, but he didn’t move again. </p><p>K: I wanted to make sure you were safe and that you’d be okay, that’s why I came looking for you.</p><p>“Thank you for worrying, but you don’t have to do that anymore. I’m fine. I’ll continue to be fine, you can go on ahead.”</p><p>K: But what about me? </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>K: I get it, you’ll be okay, you’ll be alright, but what about me?</p><p>“Tetsuro, don’t do this.”</p><p>K: I meant what I said on the day I told you I loved you. I knew from the first time we kissed. I knew I had to protect you from everyone and that includes me. </p><p>“Tetsuro, stop. This is what you wanted. You don’t get to double back now.”</p><p>K: I don’t want to. I made you a promise at the gym that day. I hurt you and you gave me another chance. I promised to do my best to make it up to you everyday for the rest of our lives and since then I’ve hurt you countless times.</p><p>“It’s okay. You kept your promise. You tried your best. You're still-”</p><p>K: I keep hurting you, but the thing is I also meant what I said before then too. (Y/N), there’s no way I can quit on you. Not when I know that you still love me too. </p><p>“Okay, that’s enough. We’ve had our fun, but this ends now. I did the nice thing and now I’m just pissed off. You can’t quit on me? Really? Where was that energy, I don’t know, an hour ago?!  You need to pick a side, because something you said that day stuck with me too. I can’t keep going with the back forth because it’s killing me too. I am trying to be supportive of your feelings. I am trying to validate them and I am trying to keep us apart even though part of me knows we still belong together. You were right back then, just like you are now. Being together might hurt us, but being apart from each other is only hurting us more. So we’re deciding right now. No more back and forth Kuroo. Do you want to try one more time? Do you want to be together?”</p><p>K: I do, but I don’t want to hurt you again.</p><p>“And you won’t. Testuro, I’m choosing to trust you. I’m choosing to start again. So, why can’t you choose to trust you too?”</p><p>K: I’m not worth it.</p><p>If I was him and he were me what would he say to make me feel better. Crack a joke? No. “You know, every twenty seven days your skin regenerates itself.”</p><p>K: Yeah?</p><p>“That means technically every twenty seven days we have an opportunity to become an entirely different person.” </p><p>K: Where are you going with this?</p><p>“And don’t you think people should keep their promise?”</p><p>K: (P/N)</p><p>“You promised me that you’d try to make it up to be for the rest of our lives. Last time I checked we were still living. So you still owe me.”</p><p>K: But-</p><p>“You screwed up, like all people do. But here’s the thing, every day you grow and every twenty seven days you become a new person, so if  you don’t like this version of you, then work harder and do better tomorrow. Start again because you’ll be a brand new person again. So forgive yourself Tetsuro because I’ve already forgiven you. They say that love is patient and that love is kind, but the one thing it's not,  is easy. We both fucked up, but I think we both deserve another shot. And I think the only way to love someone is to let them hurt you. Patience is a choice, kindness is a choice, forgiveness is a choice, but most of all love is a choice, and I choose to love you. If you’re willing to take this scarred, imperfect, tested, messed up heart then I’m willing to take yours too. I love every bit of you Tetsuro and I’m tired of comparing everyone to you. I’m tired of trying to move on from you because of what everyone will think. Our love is powerful and not anyone in the universe can take that from us. So stop listening to your head and stop listening to the assholes outside, because at this point it doesn’t matter who thinks you're not good enough for me, because I know you are. You don’t have to try and get better alone anymore; we’ll try to be better together, day by day, because that’s what soulmates do.” Tetsuro pulled me in and held me close to his chest. </p><p>K: Why are you so perfect, Kitten? Why are you so strong, when I’m this weak? I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’m so selfish. I’m sorry you're stuck with me. </p><p>I pulled away and placed a hand on Tetsu's cheek then wiped his tears. “I’m not. The way I see it I lucked out. I get you.” Our eyes connected and for one sweet moment Tetsuro and I just were. There were no issues, no drama, just us and when he leaned in and our lips connected the Earth signaled to us that we were doing the right thing. As the rain came down on us, we pulled apart and began to laugh. Then Tetsuro picked me up and spun me around. </p><p>K: I LOVE (Y/N) IWAIZUMI. </p><p>*laughing* “ I LOVE TETSURO KUROO.” And in that singular moment when our lips connected and the rain fell, the world reconfirmed everything I knew “Tetsuro Kuroo, you really are my soulmate.”</p><p>K: And you’re mine. </p><p>Tetsuro and I spent the night together after that and every day following. We spent mornings laughing and afternoons studying. We spent nights talking and being happy in each other's company. We lived our moments together and grew into who we each wanted to be until one day we realized that all of a sudden we’ve achieved our dreams and we did together. After graduating college Tetsu got a job with the Japanese Volleyball Association’s Sport Promotion Division.   Manipulating people minds off the court turned out to be something he excelled at. I did what I was meant to do and became an athletic trainer for the MSBY Black Jackals. After Kuroo and I got together, Bokuto did what he did best and radiated sunshine. He warned Tetsu that if he hurt me that he’d kick his ass, but overall he was happy that I chose some who made me happy. He said I deserved it and he was right. I deserved it. I deserved to be happy. Tooru took it a little less gracefully and practically laughed in my face, but after he realized I was serious, he gave himself a break from us. Once he was back he found a way piece together. He found a way to pretend to be happy for us.  On the day of the MSBY Jackals and Schweiden Adler’s with all our friends gathered together, Tetsuro proposed. </p><p>K: We’re sorry to interrupt this your regularly scheduled program, however, both team and I would like to ask one very special trainer a question. </p><p>Kageyama: Hey (P/N), get on center court. </p><p>Hinata: And make sure to keep your eyes closed. </p><p>Ushiwaka: You and Kuroo have known each other for a long time. </p><p>Kenma: He’s been your boyfriend.</p><p>Atsumu: Your ex boyfriend. </p><p>Iwaizumi: Your roommate.</p><p>Aiko: UNOFFICIALLY!</p><p>Bokuto: But most importantly, he’s been your first love!</p><p>Hoshiumi: There’s really only one thing you haven’t been </p><p>Sakusa: But he’s hoping that you will be.</p><p>All: So now, Open your eyes. </p><p>When I opened my eyes it was Testu and I started to laugh. “What is the scheming captain up to now?”  </p><p>K: Guess you’ll have to wait to find out. Hey there, Baby Girl. </p><p>“Hey there.” </p><p>K: I’ve got something to ask you, but I needed a little help to ask.</p><p>“Can we skip to the end where you ask?” </p><p>K: I don’t think you’re going to want to. (Y/N), when I was seventeen I met you on a hill, when I was eighteen I knew you were the love of my life, but I messed it up and I lost you. When I turned nineteen we became friends again and when I turned twenty one you gave me the chance to earn your love back all over again. You believed in me and turned me into the man I am today. You’ve been my best friend, my girlfriend, my ex, my roommate and the love of my life, but there’s only one thing you haven’t been and that’s my wife. I love you (Y/N), I’ve known since the night I first kissed you on that lake. I’ve spent every day since we’ve been together trying to find the perfect moment to do this, so now in front of all of our friends, in the middle of thousands of people I want to ask you a question I’ve been dying to ask since the day you said you loved me back- </p><p>Tetsuro bent down and pulled out a beautiful ring. As he did, the entire stadium pull out posters cards forming the words that came out of his </p><p>K: (Y/N) Iwaizumi, will you marry me? </p><p>A year later we got married on the very same day, on the very same hill, at the very same spot  that changed our lives forever. </p><p>K: (P/N), the first time that I saw, you were talking to Kenma. I had never seen anything so perfect. I asked you for your name and you refused to tell me, instead you told me you were dating that orange haired shortie. I remembered being upset, but I guess it was all thanks to him that I got to meet the love of my life. You called me a creep the day after, but it was okay because I finally got my chance to talk to you. I remember thinking that I had to have you or I’d die.That conversation turned into one, then it turned into another, until one day I got lucky enough to hear you say you loved me in the rain. Even though that day was a flaming disaster, hearing you say those words, I felt so peaceful and safe. Nothing mattered because I knew that from that day on, nothing could ever be that bad, because I had you. There are seven billion people in the world and somehow I was lucky enough to find you. I found a home, a family, love and joy in your smile. Because somehow that smile makes it seem like the world is smiling with you. Your laugh makes the coldest days warm and the darkest days bright and I can’t help but adore you. (P/N), you are the kindest, smartest, funniest, most beautiful girl in the world, and you’re finally all mine. I love you (P/N) and I can not wait for you to be my wife. </p><p>“There are seven billion people in the world and somehow I was lucky enough to find you. I don’t think it’s fair that you stole the first line of speech, but you also stole my heart so I guess I can let it slip just this once. Tetsuro Kuroo, where do I begin? You’re right, when we first met I thought you were creep. I thought you were a creep that I was never going to see again, but I soon came to find out that, in life,  you don’t meet someone by accident. And meeting you has been the greatest roller coaster of my life. I see your face everywhere I go, I hear your voice even in my dreams and when I start to miss you even a little the thoughts of you fill my head the second you go.  People come into your life for a reason and some leave for a reason. But sometimes *looks at the old ramen lady* if we’re lucky, we gain the strength to start again. So thank you, thank you for loving me, thank you for not quitting, thank you for gaining the strength to start again and believing in me, in us, and in our love. Thank you for loving me despite my many flaws and thank you for pushing me to be better. Thank you for coming back to me Tetsu, thank you for being here and for giving me a forever. I love you Tetsuro Kuroo, until the end of my days and beyond, you’re my soulmate and I can not wait to spend the rest of our lives together.” </p><p>And with a sweet kiss, the boy I gave my heart to all those years ago on this very hill became my husband. Two years later, Tetsuro and I welcomed two twin boys, Shoyo after the boy that got us together and Minato after the woman's husband who kept us together. The day we brought them in to meet her she cried and a few short years later we did as she departed from our lives. With no children behind, Riko left the shop to me and Tetsuro. With Tetsuro’s brilliant marketing, Kenma’s major influence and Riko’s amazing recipes, our small little ramen shop soon started to expand. Eventually one shop became two and two shops became four until we virtually had a shop in every major city. “Do you think she would’ve been proud of us?” </p><p>K: I know she would have been.</p><p>Shoyo: Dadddddd, when is Uncle Kozume coming?</p><p>*chuckles* “Why, do you miss your Uncle?” </p><p>Minato: No, he just wants the latest update. </p><p>K: Don’t you think he may miss his Godfather a little?</p><p>Minato: Don’t you think it’s a little suspicious that he only “misses” Uncle Kozume when a release is announced?</p><p>Shoyo: MINAO, STOP BEING SUCH A TATTLE TALE?</p><p>Minato: WHY DON’T YOU STOP BEING SUCH A BOKE!</p><p>Shoyo: MOMMMM, MINATO CALLED ME A BOKE! </p><p>Minato: MOM, UNCLE TOBIO CALLS UNCLE HINATA A BOKE ALL THE TIME!</p><p>“I think you may be spending a little too much time with your Godfather. Minato, just apologize you both have practice regardless.” </p><p>Minato: I’m sorry. </p><p>Shoyo: If you’re going to fake it at least do it well and pretend to mean it. </p><p>Minato: Mommy said it’s not good to lie.</p><p>Shoyo: You’re right,  you’re just following directions. Apology accepted. </p><p>Minato: Wanna go level up? </p><p>Shoyo: Only if I get to spike it. I want to do that cool time attack that Uncle Shoyo did with Uncle Tobio. </p><p>Minato: Let’s go try so next time they’re here we can show them. </p><p>Shoyo: YEAH! NINJA SHOYO HEAR I COME!</p><p>Minato: AND YOU CAN CALL ME THE NEW KING OF THE COURT!</p><p>Tetsu wrapped his arms around as we watched the whole scene unfold. “I’m starting to think those aren’t really our kids.” </p><p>K: I don’t know, smart, observant, amazing at everything they do? I think it checks out. </p><p>Testu gave me a kiss on the cheek as we watched the boys from the window. “They’re going to be entering middle school in two years, any ideas on where you want them to go?” </p><p>K: Kenma’s sending his kids to Nekoma.</p><p>“Well Tobio is sending his to Kitagawa First.” </p><p> K: Simple solution, let’s make another pair send them so we can send one pair to each school. </p><p>“Funny, were you going to give birth to this pair or?” </p><p>K: I seem to lack the equipment. </p><p>“Damn. Can they at least be girls this time?” </p><p>K: Anything you want love, anything you want.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ending three!! I think I might to Ushiwaka's next or Maybe Bokuto's TBD!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0104"><h2>104. USHIWAKA'S ENDING</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the silence, I'm in the middle of prepping for finals! But I hope you liked it! We still have Bokuto, Oikawa, No one and Atsumu! Then this story is done done! </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Who’s it going to be? Seriously? You’re right. We’ve been through this enough times for me to know that no matter who I choose right now it’s going to blow up in my face. If I pick Bokuto, Tooru will throw a tantrum, if I pick Tooru, Bokuto will be sad and I’ll feel bad. I’m not picking anyone.”</p><p>B: (P/N), you’re right. I haven't always had the best track record, but I’m trying to be okay. All I  want is for you to be happy so pick who makes you happy. If it’s not me that’s okay, yeah I’ll be a little sad, but that’s because I love you.</p><p>O: I’m in the same boat. I’m going to be upset, but if being with this Owl with Frosted Tips makes you happy then I’m not going to be the one to stand in your way.</p><p>K: Take some time and think about it. Give them an answer tomorrow.</p><p>“And what about you?”</p><p>K: Oh? Is this your way of saying I’m officially in the game? Will there be an upset?</p><p>“It was a question.”</p><p>K: I think life has taught us that we work better loving each other from afar, so no matter who you choose, I’ll be content knowing that he’s the one that makes you happiest. </p><p>“I’m taking my leave.” I got up and took my stuff. On the walk home I thought about the three doofuses and how they wanted the best for me. Then my thoughts drifted to Tobio and how disappointed he sounded. I got home and slide down the door. “UGGHHHH. Life would be so much easier if they were assholes the entire time.”</p><p>A: Hey there grumpy.</p><p>I: More like Depressy. </p><p>“Don’t you have your own apartment?”</p><p>I: Don’t you have a life?</p><p>A: Don’t be mean. What’s up Depressy? Why the long face. </p><p>“Boys.”</p><p>I: Which means I should be getting a call in three.. two... *ring* *sigh* She’s here Shittykawa. What did you do now? </p><p>A: Please hold…Hajime, give me the phone. Hello? Listen I’m gonna save Hajime the minutes, he’s coming over.</p><p>I: WAIT, I DONT-</p><p>A: He’s leaving now. </p><p>I: Aiko, I-</p><p>A: Sorry Babe, I need an open forum for the tea. See you later. </p><p>Aiko gave Hajime a kiss on the cheek and push Hajime out the door. After looking content with herself she sat down on the floor and gave me a smile.</p><p>A: Now spill it Sis.</p><p>So I told Aiko everything. I told her about what happened with Tooru, and how each boy was being sweet and how Tobi kissed me at the game, and then how he realized it was a mistake. When I was done she had officially had her fill. “And that’s the hot gossip of the train wreck that is my life.”</p><p>A: Okay, first things first, HOW WAS HE? </p><p>*blush* “WHAT?”</p><p>A: COME ONNNN! As annoying as Tooru is, we both know he has moves. Soooo how was he? And who was better, him or Wakatoshi? </p><p>“CAN WE STOP!”</p><p>A: Lame, but I’ll get it out of you as payment. Either way, forget them. Listen I love Tobio and Tooru and Bokuto-</p><p>“So, basically everyone, but Tetsu.”</p><p>A: He cheated on you, he doesn’t count. </p><p>“I mean, he’s different now, he’s better.“</p><p>A: It doesn’t matter, because he’s still making you question yourself. He did it once, he’ll probably do it again. Men are trash. They’ll all hurt you, so in my opinion, they all suck. I’d choose none of them.</p><p>“But-“</p><p>A: No buts! Aren't you tired of getting hurt and being disrespected?</p><p>“Yeah, but I don’t want them hurt either.”</p><p>A: Fine, then deal with it. Deal with the hot and the cold, the mind games, and the constant tiptoeing. Deal with it all, because if you’re not going to do anything to change the outcome you have no right to complain about the result or the situation you're in. </p><p>“Aiko.”</p><p>A: Honestly, if you liked getting emotionally abused you should’ve told me, I would’ve done it for you. </p><p>“So what do I do?”</p><p>A: Talk to Tobio, give him some time again, he’ll understand. Let Atsumu down easy and honestly just ignore the other three. From what you told me, it’s probably for the best, Bokuto’s been a real ass to you, Tooru is leaving soon, so you can fix that when he’s come back, and Kuroo, maybe be nice to him so he’ll give you a good grade. </p><p>“Alright... If this is what it takes to end the drama.”</p><p>A: Listen, it’s all going to be okay, Kid. </p><p>“Kid?”</p><p>A: Listen, one day (P/N), you’re going to meet someone and they’re going to make you realize that there was never anything wrong with you. </p><p>“Nothing wrong with me…” </p><p>A: Yup! To him, you won’t be broken or dramatic and he definitely will trust you. </p><p>FLASHBACK<br/>
Wakatoshi and I were about to begin our date night. He had just finished a game and was in the shower while I was flipping through the tv channels. I landed on an Extra gum commercial. It was supposed to be about gum so can someone please tell me why the hell they turned it into a beautiful love story with Can’t Help Falling In Love playing in the background? Before I knew it I was thinking about my own relationships. I’ve given extra all the time, but I’ve never gotten extra. What was so wrong with me? Why couldn’t anyone love me? I hadn’t noticed Wakatoshi walk out of the shower until I felt him pull me onto his lap and wrap me in a hug. “I’m sorry. I’m being dramatic. I’m fine, really.”</p><p>U: You’re not being dramatic, you are reacting.</p><p>“You mean overreacting?”</p><p>U: No. Simply reacting. You are a person with many different experiences and while I or another person would not have reacted a different way we are not the same. Right now, you’re having a reaction based on your experiences and that’s normal. I am in no place to judge.</p><p>“How are you so perfect?”</p><p>U: My father once told me about a man whose entire family died and a man who lived a privileged life and broke a vase. In both scenarios, each man was experiencing the worst day of their life. They both experienced the same emotions, so who are we to judge how they were  feeling.  You have a right to react how you see fit. Your experiences determine how you react, not society, so do not concern yourself with dramatics because you are simply reacting.</p><p>“Wakatoshi, thank you. Thank you for always being there for me.” </p><p>END OF FLASHBACK </p><p>“I’ve never been broken to him…” </p><p>A: Exactly! You’ll meet your soulmate and he’ll be right under your nose the whole time.</p><p>“Right under my nose…”</p><p>A: What’s that face? You’re making a face.</p><p>“It’s just... I think I already met them.”</p><p>A: Then what are you doing here? Go.</p><p>As I ran out, I heard Aiko in the background.</p><p>A: TELL WAKATOSHI I SAID HI!  TEAM WAKATOSHI FOREVER.</p><p>Okay, this can go one of two ways. He’ll love it and we’ll start dating and fall in love and it’ll be great or he’ll laugh in my face and say he was being nice as a joke. Was there an in-between? Probably. I think I’m going insane maybe I should take some time to think about it? I’m being rash, yeah, let’s just *knock knock* My eyes widen as I looked at my hand on the door. WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU TO KNOCK? STUPID HAND! I OWN YOU NOT THE OTHER WAY-</p><p>U: Hello?</p><p>I looked at the same hand that knocked and saw that it had pulled out my phone AND DIALED HIS NUMBER. HAVE I LOST MY MIND! </p><p>U: (P/N), are you there?</p><p>“Oh yeah *nervous laugh* I was just uh in the neighborhood! Yeah! In the neighborhood and I thought why not visit my good pal Wakatoshi!” Wakatoshi opened the door with a smirk on his face as he hung up. </p><p>U: In the neighborhood? </p><p>“YUP!” He chuckled as he shut the door and we walked to his living. </p><p>U: Tell me the real reason your here. I assumed you’d be out celebrating.</p><p>“Celebrating?”</p><p>U: Is a relationship with Kaegayama, not something to celebrate?</p><p>“Who said we were in a relationship?” </p><p>U: The display of affection in front of hundreds of people. </p><p>“Oh? That. We just had a little misunderstanding. It’s all cleared up now.”</p><p>U: So then why are you here?</p><p>“I told you, neighborhood.”</p><p>U: Then why are you so nervous? Is something wrong? </p><p>“No, why would something be wrong? Does something always have to be wrong?”</p><p>U: (P/N), you’re not lying to me,  are you? </p><p>I pushed my arms out to keep him at a distance and turned my head as the blush started to spread. “NO, OF COURSE NOT. AND WHY ARE YOU GETTING SO CLOSE. PERSONAL SPACE IS WELCOMED.” </p><p>*chuckles* U: If you don’t want to talk about it, then we won’t. But just know, I will find out sooner than later. It’s better to tell me the truth now. </p><p>“I’ll tell you! JUST CLOSE YOUR EYES AND TURN AROUND! ABSOLUTELY NO PEAKING OKAY. This is embarrassing enough as it is.” </p><p>U: You know you can tell me anything.</p><p>“I do, but, this time… it’s about you… Wakatoshi...I- WHY DID YOU TURN AROUND?”</p><p>U: Because I want to see the blushing cheeks and innocent eyes when you tell me you love me.</p><p>“What?” Wakatoshi grabbed my hands in his. </p><p>U: I don’t want you to look away or play with your hands. You have nothing to be nervous about. My feelings for you are certain, nothing you say now will change them, so say what you need to say. </p><p>Why is he being so supportive? Does this mean it’s possible? Okay, deep breath. “Wakatoshi Ushijima…” I can’t do this, not when he’s staring at me. I looked down at our hands. For someone so rough, he was being so gentle.  Wakatoshi moved his hands and grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him. </p><p>U: Say it.<br/>
“I.. love you.” </p><p>U: Now this time without any hesitation.</p><p>“I love you Wakatoshi.” Wakatoshi pulled me into his chest and held me. </p><p>U: Good, now tell me who scared you into my arms. </p><p>“Nobody?”</p><p>U: (P/N), what brought you on this discovery. </p><p>So I went through the night all over again. Tooru, Tobio, the three bafoons, Aiko.</p><p>U: I understand. As much as I enjoyed your company, I think you need to go. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>U: Right now, what your feeling, while it may be love, it may also be fear. I represent safety and stability while everyone else brings forth the unknown. I think you need time to process the emotions and if you still feel the same about me in 48 hours when everything has died down, then we can proceed. </p><p>“Wakatoshi, really?”</p><p>U: Yes.</p><p>“Oh.. um...Okay.” Wakatoshi pulled me back into his chest and wrapped his arms around me. </p><p>U: I’m not saying that I do not reciprocate your feelings because I do. But you need time to clear your head. </p><p>“It’s just… you say that, but it’s a little hard to believe. Remember what you said that night, I’m complicated and moody, not to mention indecisive, and I don’t do well with compromise. I’m either completely absorbed in what I want or I get stepped on by focusing on what makes my partner happy. I’m a lot to handle and you’re… perfect. I didn’t know if you would want to be with me because honestly, it doesn’t make any sense. You’re a superstar and I’m just me. You of all people know I’m just a detour before you find someone you actually want to be with.”</p><p>U: Stop it. I’m tired of you being the only person who doesn’t realize how amazing you are. I’m tired of you not recognizing how much you’ve grown and how you continue to grow every day. I’m tired of you not recognizing all the wonderful qualities you contain. But most of all I’m tired of you being cruel to the person that I love. </p><p>Wakatoshi took my chin in his hand and forced me to look at him. While his words may have been gentle he said them with such conviction that I knew I had to believe him. “I’m sorry.” </p><p>U: You better be. Because who cares if you’re not perfect. Perfection is unattainable.</p><p>With every word he said I grew a little more mesmerized by olive eyes. With his hand resting on my cheek, we slowly started to close the gap.</p><p>U: However, if there was one person that came close to perfection… it would be you. </p><p>“Wait! I’m sorry!” </p><p>U: What is it now? </p><p>“You told me we should wait and I want to respect your wishes and-” Wakatoshi had cut me off by pressing his lips onto mine. The kiss was sudden, but it was sincere. It wasn’t hungry or forceful, but strong yet gentle. I don’t know how or why, but when he kissed me I could feel him and his feelings. I could feel how long he waited, and how long he’s wanted this, and despite all the pressure, it somehow brought me a sense of comfort. I wrapped my arms around his neck and melted into the kiss. When he pulled away and he kissed my cheek and chuckled. </p><p>U: My apologies, it appears my patience has dissipated.</p><p>“No, it’s okay, I’m just a little confused. Didn’t you want to wait?”</p><p>U: I did, but when you looked at me with those eyes, I knew it was the moment we’ve been talking about.<br/>
FLASHBACK<br/>
I buried my face deeper into his chest, not bearing to be able to look at him when the next question I was about to ask came out of my mouth. “Then why didn’t you kiss me just now?”</p><p>U: Simple really, when I kiss you, I want it to be because you want me to, not because you’re upset over a movie and a breakup. When you're ready and we have a proper opportunity it’ll happen. You’ll come to choose me in your own time. Like I’ve told you before I’m a patient man and a lucky one too, not much doesn’t go my way. </p><p>END OF FLASHBACK </p><p>U: You’ve come to choose me on your own, you were ready and the opportunity presented was proper. </p><p>“But didn’t you say I need time to think?”</p><p>U: I know you. I saw your face when I said that and I don’t think you would look that upset if you didn’t believe your feelings weren’t true. </p><p>*blushes* “So does this mean, we’re officially a couple.” Wakatoshi laced his arms around my waist. </p><p>U: You tell me.</p><p>“Aren’t you tired of waiting?”</p><p>U: You’re worth the wait.</p><p>“I liked the pace that we were going at. So maybe we pick up where we left off? But exclusively? ”</p><p>U: If that’s what you wish. </p><p>“No more playmates.”</p><p>U: Consider it done.</p><p>I placed a hand on his cheek and looked deep into those stoic eyes. “Then congratulations Waka Waka, you officially have a girlfriend.” Wakatoshi tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and kissed me again.</p><p>U: I’m a lucky man. </p><p>“Better not mess this up.”</p><p>*chuckles* U: I do not intend to.</p><p>My sweet, sweet, sweet boyfriend. Cuddling that night was a little different, not just because Wakatoshi was the little spoon, but because that was the first night I got to cuddle with my boyfriend. As I ran my fingers through his hair and the little snores escaped his mouth I smiled knowing that this sense of peace and comfort, it was what being complete felt like, it’s what being with my soulmate felt like.  I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. “Uuuuhhhh”</p><p>*chuckle* U: Do you want me to get it?</p><p>“Please.” </p><p>U: Hello?</p><p>“Wait a minute.”</p><p>U: Hold on. </p><p>“How did you get to be big spoon?” </p><p>*chuckles* U: We switched in the middle of the night.  </p><p>“No fair. Buuuut I guess I can forgive you since you're so comfortable.”</p><p>*chuckles* U: I’m glad I can serve my purpose.</p><p>“Who was on the phone?”</p><p>U: Oikawa. He’s on hold. He called me your secretary. </p><p>*giggle* “Well Secretary Ushijima, what does he want?”</p><p>U: Let me find out. Hello? Yes, she’s here, however, she would like to know what you want. </p><p>I leaned up and kissed his cheek as a laugh of my own got escaped. “You’re the worst secretary ever.”</p><p>U: He wants to talk. </p><p>“Really? About what?”</p><p>U:  She’s uncertain. Me? She’s my girlfriend. Hello?</p><p>*giggle* “Wakatoshi, give me the phone.”</p><p>U: I’m not sure if he’s still there.</p><p>Wakatoshi gave me a kiss on the cheek and handed me the phone. *giggle* “Hello? Tooru? Are you still there?”</p><p>O: Yeah.</p><p>“Everything okay?”</p><p>O: Yeah….. so you and Ushiwaka? </p><p>“Did you want to meet up?”</p><p>O: If you want. </p><p>“Tooru, are you mad?”</p><p>O: No.</p><p>“You sound pretty mad.”</p><p>O: I’ll see you in fifteen at your apartment.</p><p>“Okay, later.”  Well, that was weird? I laid back in bed not wanting to leave my bubble yet.</p><p>U: Was there something you were supposed to do today? </p><p>“Yeah, I supposed to decide who I was going to date” . . . “WAIT I WAS SUPPOSED TO DECIDE WHO WAS I GOING TO DATE AND YOU ANSWERED THE PHONE! THIS IS A DISASTER! I’VE GOT TO GO!”</p><p>U: Would you like me to come with you? </p><p>“No, it’s okay. Tooru’s probably pissed as it is, bringing you with me will just rub salt in the wound.” I quickly gave Wakatoshi a kiss, said goodbye, put on my shoes and ran towards my apartment. When I got there, the three boys were already in front of my apartment. “Hey! Sorry I’m late!”<br/>
K: Hey there Speed Racer. It’s okay, take a breath.</p><p>B: Yeah no biggie! We actually just got here! </p><p>“Thanks guys! Let’s go for a walk! Today’s such a beautiful day.”</p><p>O: Geez, someone is in a good mood. </p><p>“Yeah, why wouldn’t I? The sun is shining, the weather's a good temperature-“</p><p>O: You have a boyfriend.</p><p>B: What??</p><p>*nervous laugh* “I guess that’s true.”</p><p>B: Who? Kageyama?</p><p>O: Worse, Ushiwaka.</p><p>B: WHAT?!</p><p>K: I would say I’m surprised, but they did date for a while.</p><p>O: That was fake like I’m pretty sure it is now. She’s just trying to get out of making a decision.</p><p>“Tooru, seriously?”</p><p>K: (P/N), care to explain?</p><p>“Well yeah, we did fake date for a while, but this time we’re really dating! I.. *blush* I love him. He makes me happy.”</p><p>B: Uhhhh</p><p>“SERIOUSLY? Okay idiots, even if I wasn’t dating Wakatoshi you do realize every time that you think I am I happened to be with someone else.”</p><p>B: Like who?</p><p>“YOU! DO YOU NOT REMEMBER THE TWO YEARS TOGETHER!”</p><p>B: Oh yeah!</p><p>K: And the second time?</p><p>“Not important. You know what, forget it, I don’t need to explain myself to you. Believe me if you want, but if you don’t then that’s fine too. Either way, I made my choice and it’s none of you.”</p><p>O: If it's him then me why. </p><p>“It's simple. He didn’t judge me for my choices like you did Kuroo, he didn’t try to change me like you did  Bokuto, and he’s never left me or lied to me like you Tooru. He’s loved me, all of me, no matter what point of my life I was at and I love him for that.”</p><p>O: You love the perfect Ushiwaka because he’s never hurt you. </p><p>“Listen, maybe you guys loved me or maybe it was the idea of me or the idea of fixing this weak broken girl, but Wakatoshi loves me drama, darkness, and all. He knows that I’m more than just some placeholder.”</p><p>O: I have never treated you like some placeholder. </p><p>“Seriously? Should we look at the first, second, or third time you tried to leave without telling me?”</p><p>O: I have never tried to replace you because you’re it for me. </p><p>“Tooru, I can’t be with you because no matter how much I love you, you’ll never love me back.”</p><p>O: I asked you to marry me.</p><p>B/K: YOU WHAT?</p><p>“That still doesn’t change the fact that you continue to hide the truth from me. You lie to me like I’m some big dumb idiot and I believe you without a doubt. It’s not healthy. We have no trust.”</p><p>O: I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to see you get hurt. </p><p>“Tooru, you’re a liar and I deserve better than being lied to. And here’s the thing Wakatoshi is  the only one who has never done it. You two are the same. Lying is drilled into all three of your natures.”</p><p>O: You’re right, I’m a liar, I’m a liar and I’m insecure, but I hope you can still see the good in me. Baby *grabs your hand* please see the good in me. I love you.</p><p>Tooru looked so hurt, but this had to be done. No more games, it’s time we end it. “Don’t say that because it’s not true. You just don’t want to be alone because when your off in Brazil living your life, you can’t even remember to text me back. You want me because I make you feel better. You want me because I’m good for your ego. You get the girl that everyone around you is fighting about. You want me because I’m always around, but wanting me and loving me is not the same. You don’t love me. I know because you don’t destroy the person that you love. You don’t lie to the person that you love. This also goes for you two.”</p><p>B: We didn’t do anything.</p><p>“Yeah? Are you forgetting a few days ago? I tore my heart out in front of you three. I opened up to you and the two of you judged me, you laughed at me, and I can’t just forget that. At least Tooru bothered to listen, but you both pushed me aside. You’re both entirely different people to me; I can’t look at you the same anymore. You want me to date you? I’m not even sure I want to be friends with you! Every time the four of us are together I’m left feeling like crap and I’m tired of it.”  I’m doing the right thing for me. “I deserve to be happy. You told me to pick someone that makes me happy and I did, I picked Wakatoshi. I’m sorry if that hurts you, but who I date is none of your concern. Tooru, have a safe flight, I hope the next time I see any of you it’ll be SEPARATELY and more civilized. GOODBYE!”</p><p>That day was one of the maddest I’ve been. Kuroo and Bokuto eventually apologized. Wakatoshi convinced me to forgive them, but we only hung out as a group. All those years of friendship with Tooru, I guess it meant nothing to him because he disappeared again. The next time I saw him was after the Olympic games when he crashed my engagement party, told me he loved me, and then tried to break me Wakatoshi up.</p><p>FLASHBACK </p><p>Tokyo Metropolitan Gym, will I ever be able to break up with you? Wooden floors or not, I was getting tired of constantly smelling sweat. I was walking to my court when I bumped into a tall man. “Oh, I’m very sorry! I wasn’t watching where I was going.” The man gave me a closed-eyed smile, but when he opened them and looked down at me, those chocolate brown eyes looked familiar.<br/>
??: Don’t worry about it. I wasn’t paying attention much either. This arena is so confusing. </p><p>“Did you need help finding a place? I’m here an awful lot I can help!”</p><p>??: Yeah, that’d be amazing thank you. I’m going to arena 3.</p><p>“Oh that’s perfect! I’m actually headed over there myself, let’s go.”</p><p>??: Really? That’s exciting. Are you a big volleyball fan? </p><p>*giggle* “Kind of. I grew up around it so hating it was never really an option.”</p><p>??: You know I had a- friend like you back when I was younger. </p><p>“Ooooo, why the pause? Was this a special friend?”</p><p>??: It’s…complicated.</p><p>“What’s so complicated about it?”</p><p>??: We grew up together so I saw her like a sister for a while, but by the time I realized I loved her it was too late. I lied to her a couple of times, so when I told her I loved her she didn’t believe me.</p><p>“That’s not complicated my guy, that seems pretty clear to me.”</p><p>*chuckles* ??: You don’t say. </p><p>“Yup! This is a simple situation. You see things are over. Whoever she is, she doesn’t trust you and trust is the foundation of any good relationship. </p><p>??: So what do I do?</p><p>*giggle* “Nothing. Sorry, my guy. It’s over, move on.”</p><p>*chuckles* ??: Very helpful. Thanks a lot.</p><p>“Fineeee. Are you still in love with her?”</p><p>??: She’s my only dream.<br/>
“So tell her.”</p><p>??: When?</p><p>“Whenever you get the chance? Nothing is really over until it’s over.  Unless she’s happy then don’t be a homewrecker.”</p><p>*laughs* ??: You’re still the same. </p><p>*smiles* “I guess I am; but I’m sorry I can’t say the same for you. Do we know each other?”</p><p>??: You could definitely say that. This is the entrance right?  </p><p>“The entrance to the court. Unfortunately, it’s only for players and people with floor seats. I didn’t realize you were that big of a fan.”</p><p>??: I’m not. </p><p>“Then why spring for floor seats?”</p><p>??: I could ask you the same.</p><p>“I’ve got a couple of friends on the team. Now your turn.”</p><p>??: I’m actually on the team.</p><p>“No, you’re not.”</p><p>??: There are two teams.</p><p>“But… your Japanese?”</p><p>??: Life has a funny way of working out.</p><p>I held my hand out and gave him a smile. “Well then, you’re playing in the Olympics today! Win and then give that girl of yours a call! Don’t waste a good opportunity.”</p><p>??: Oh don’t you worry, I’m going for the gold. </p><p>*giggle* “Then may the strongest team of six win.”<br/>
??: You can count on that Iwa Jr.</p><p>What? There was only one person who called me that. “Tooru?” Tooru chuckled and ruffled my hair.</p><p>O: Took you long enough. </p><p>“Wait-” </p><p>O: I’ll see you out there. Later.</p><p>Yeah… later. Talk about a blast from the past. I walked in and took my seat before the game started. The boys were warming up when Hedge walked over to talk to me.</p><p>I: Why do you look like you’ve seen a ghost. </p><p>“I… think I have. Hey Hedge, have you heard from Tooru lately?”</p><p>I: Of course I have. Have you?</p><p>“Yeah…he’s waving at us now actually.”</p><p>I: That idiot. We’re going to talk to you together to see if we could fix things.</p><p>“It’s okay! I kind of bumped into him and we chatted.”</p><p>I: Buried the hatchet? </p><p>“Yeah...”</p><p>I: Then what’s with the face?</p><p>“What face?”</p><p>I: The worried face you made that made Wakatoshi send me over here.</p><p>“Aw Babyyyy.”</p><p>I: Ew. </p><p>“Tell him that I’m fine and that I was just thinking about something. Wish him luck for me and tell him I love him.”</p><p>I: Anything else your highness?</p><p>“I’d ask you to give him a kiss on the cheek for me, but I’m guessing that’s where you draw the line.” Hedge chuckled and shuffled my hair.</p><p>I: You guessed right. You’re lucky it's your special day today.</p><p>“It’s one of my special days today, which means you have to be nice to me more than once.”</p><p>I: Not for long. You’ll be Ushiwaka’s problem soon enough.</p><p>“You can call him Wakatoshi. High school is over, you’re his trainer and in a couple of months you’ll be his brother-in-law.”</p><p>I: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. I’ve got to go rub Tooru’s face in the mud. </p><p>*giggle* “Have fun.” Hedge gave me a hug then walked off. A couple of minutes later Wakatoshi walked over. “Hey, what are you doing, you're supposed to be getting focused.”</p><p>U: I am. Iwaizumi said you were thinking, but I grew concerned.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>U: Is the engagement party too much pressure? </p><p>*giggle* “It was my idea.”</p><p>U: I understand, but it’s not making you want to run is it? Do you want to cancel the party or push back the wedding? </p><p>I wrapped my arms around my gorgeous fiancé’s neck then kissed him. As he wrapped his arms around my waist and smiled into our kiss I knew he was settled. When I pulled away I saw his famous smirk and giggled. “I already told you, you’re stuck with me now, through thick and thin. The only way I’m running is if you’re coming with me.”</p><p>U: I love you (P/N).</p><p>“I love you too Wakatoshi. Now go out there and make Japan proud.”</p><p>U: I do not care about Japan. I only wish to make you proud. </p><p>“Perfect, then let’s go home because I’m tired.” Wakatoshi chuckled at my need to skip another boring game. He knew the only reason I came to his games was to cheer him on, but when volleyball was on the tv, my phone was in my hand or my eyes were soon to be shut. “You know I’m always proud of you, right?”</p><p>U: Always is a long time.</p><p>“Almost is as long as forever and I will forever be proud of Wakatoshi Ushijima. Whether he’s Japan’s National Ace or just my soon-to-be husband. I don’t love you for what you do, I love you because you’re you, so we can leave and save me the trouble of sitting through another game, or you can go out there and destroy Argentina. Up to you. Either way, I’ll support your decision.”</p><p>U: I think I will stay.</p><p>“Damn. You sure?”</p><p>*Kisses your cheek and chuckles* U: Yeah, I’m sure. Sorry to disappoint.</p><p>*giggle* “You could never do that. Good luck out there Baby. I love you.”</p><p>U: I love you too.</p><p>I: Hey lover boy, it’s time. </p><p>U: I apologize. </p><p>“Go. I love you.”</p><p>U: I love you too. </p><p>I: And I love Volleyball, so let’s go play some and destroy Oikawa. </p><p>“Wait before you go. Hedge what’s my Fiancé’s name?”</p><p>I: Ushiwaka, we know this lets goooo.</p><p>“Say it.”</p><p>I: He’s okay with it, what’s the problem? </p><p>U: Iwaizumi, is right. </p><p>“Say it.”</p><p>I: Waka..*clears throat* Wakatoshi </p><p>“Baby.”</p><p>U: Iwai-</p><p>“No, try again.”</p><p>U: Hajime?</p><p>I gave Wakatoshi a kiss on the cheek.“Good boys. Now, go win.”</p><p>The boys walked off and the game began. After a couple of long tedious sets, Argentina took the w. I thought the boys would be bummed, but they were more rev up than usual. When the game ended Wakatoshi and I went to our apartment to get ready. </p><p>U: We’re going to be late.</p><p>“It’s our party, we’re allowed to be late.”</p><p>U: Your brother will be upset.</p><p>“You mean Aiko will be upset because Aikto doesn’t get to nap until I hold him for five minutes.”</p><p>U: Iwa- Hajime told me once we wed, if my gosh wife is upset then I will be upset soon.</p><p>I kissed Wakatoshi, laughed then grabbed his hand. “That's the smartest advice he’s very given you. Now let’s go.” The drive to Aiko and Hedge’s house was too long since there was minimal traffic. The neighborhood they had decided to buy their house in was nice; the streets were clean; the driveways were wide and most importantly the busy part of the city with the nose and traffic was far enough away to make this feel like suburbs. With all the years we spent here and all our jobs being in the city, Tokyo had become home. This part of Tokyo was quiet enough to remind us of Miyagi though so it was a happy in between. The only problem was that because it was so perfect, finding a house in the area was super difficult. Wakatoshi had promised that the second a house in the neighborhood was placed on sale that we’d make an offer, but here we are, eight months later, WITH NO SALE! Granted, we hadn’t started looking until eight months ago because it was just the two of us. We had our apartment and that was enough. But the thing was every time I looked at my little munchkin I couldn’t help, but get excited to start a family of my own. “Nervous?” Wakatoshi grabbed my hand and smirked.</p><p>U: Not with you by my side.</p><p>At first, I thought aww what a cutie, but when we got in and an angry Aiko stomped my way, I knew why he said that. All of Aiko’s rage was being directed at me. The man literally said hi and ran away, but who could blame him? Regular Aiko was scary, but pregnant Aiko, YIKES! </p><p>A: Finally! You’re late!</p><p>“A Queen is never late; everyone else is simply early.”</p><p>A: You're lucky it’s your special day. </p><p>“Like husband like wife. You Iwaizumis, always so mean to precious cargo.”</p><p>A: Speaking of precious cargo. Take him. </p><p>“Give him! Give him! Aiktoooo! Come to Auntie. How’s my perfect nephew doing?”</p><p>A: Living up to his father's legacy and bugging his baby sister. </p><p>“Eeeee! Have you told Hedge yet?”</p><p>A: Tomorrow, it’s your day today. You only get engaged once if you're lucky. </p><p>“You guys really wasted no time. Toshi, baby, come here real quick.”</p><p>U: Yes Angel. </p><p>“Did you make the rounds?”</p><p>U: I was working on it.</p><p>“Well, you're missing someone.” I held out Aikto who let a baby giggle. “AWWWWWW!” Wakatoshi smiled a little while he poked Aikto. “Isn’t my baby boy perfect?”</p><p>U: It must run in the family. </p><p>“How many do you think we should have? I was thinking two, so they don’t get lonely.”</p><p>U: None.</p><p>“Babe, that’s not funny, we’ve gotta have at least one.”</p><p>U: I’m being serious.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>U: (P/N), I don’t want children. </p><p>“And you waited until now to tell me.”</p><p>U: Are you pregnant? </p><p>“No, but I’d like to be someday.” </p><p>U: Kids don’t like me. I’m not good with them.</p><p>“That’s not true. Aikto loves you.”</p><p>U: This is the first time he’s not crying after seeing my face. </p><p>“Wakatoshi, he’s a baby. They cry. He’s cried while I was holding him plenty of times.”</p><p>U: That’s because he’s needed food or a diaper change. (Y/N), I cannot be a father. I’d be a terrible father.</p><p>“Wakatoshi. This isn’t up for discussion. If we get married I need you to put a baby in me. I want to be a mother.”</p><p>U: Angel, you’d be an amazing mother, but I can't be a father. We’re happy together. Life will be perfectly fine with just the two of us.<br/>
“I don’t think there can be a two of us if you don’t want kids.”</p><p>U: If that’s your decision.</p><p>“Wakatoshi -”</p><p>O: Woah, I came over to congratulate the happy couple, but it looks like there’s a little trouble in paradise. </p><p>“Get lost.”</p><p>O: Is that how you talk to your long-lost friend?</p><p>“Here’s an idea, why don’t you stay lost next time? Wakatoshi, we’re not done talking about this.”</p><p>U: I think we are. The decision is yours. </p><p>“You’d give up on me that easily?” </p><p>U: (P/N)-</p><p>“We’re engaged and your response to me saying we may break up is ‘the decision is yours;’ are you kidding?”</p><p>U: What would you have me say?</p><p>“You know what, I’m going to put Aikto down for his nap, I’ll.. I’ll find you later.”</p><p>As I watched Aikto’s peaceful face sleep, my mind began to wander to all the things I’d never be able to experience. Was this the only way I’d be able to have a child? Taking care of someone else’s? I loved Aikto, but at the end of the day, Aikto would only be calling Aiko mom. I’m happy for her, I’m happy for Hedge, but I wanted that same happiness for me. Wakatoshi was the love of my life, but was it worth it? Would his love be enough? As if responding to my question I felt arms wrap around my hips. “He looks so peaceful napping like that, so fragile. It’s hard to believe he’s only six months old.” Wakatoshi didn’t say anything, so I turned my head but jumped when I saw who it was. Tooru laughed when I jumped and hit his chest.  </p><p>*whisper shouts* “Ow, when the hell did you get so strong?”</p><p>O: Hmmm about the same time you stomped all over my heart and chose Wakatoshi. Heartbreak tends to do that to a guy. </p><p>“Ahh, I do love a trip down memory lane, but I think I’ll pass.”</p><p>O: Do you remember the last time you avoided me for three years?</p><p>“My, my, my, how the tables have turned.”</p><p>O: You were only 15 and now look at you. *dramatically wiped away a fake tear* My little Iwa Jr is all grown and on her way down the aisle. </p><p>“Oh god, please don’t start.”</p><p>O: I REMEMBER WHEN SHE WAS JUST A LITTLE GIRL IN HER MOTHERS UTERUS</p><p>I slapped over Tooru’s mouth and put a finger in front of my lips. “You see that precious bundle of joy I call my nephew, if you wake him up, I’ll kill you then Aiko will kill me.”</p><p>O: Let’s be honest, Iwa would never let Aiko kill us. </p><p>“You’re completely right. I saved him a fortune in child care.”</p><p>O: And I'm the foster parent if the kid gets annoying. </p><p>“He’s Hajime’s son.”</p><p>O: It’s bound to happen.</p><p>Tooru and I laughed then high-fived. “On a real note, the kid is lucky. He has two amazing parents who love him.”</p><p>O: Don’t forget two amazing backup parents. Did you forget? The kid is officially ours if those two kick the bucket.</p><p>“It’s not official yet. We’ve got to wait until the other one turns six months so this way we can steal both. Could you imagine, if the other one was stuck with Hajime’s other friends?”</p><p>O: He has other friends?</p><p>We both chuckled and looked down at our soon-to-be godson.“I forgot how easy it was to talk to you.”</p><p>O: Then marry me and we can talk forever. </p><p>*giggles* “Yeah sure, I mean I already have a ring and a venue and everything.”</p><p>O: Perfect, I’ll see you down the aisle.</p><p>“You know the joke wasn’t funny all those years ago and it’s not funny now.”</p><p>O: It wasn’t meant to be. </p><p>“Then why are you smiling like that?”</p><p>O: Because being around you makes me happy. You make me happy. </p><p>“Tooru, don’t.”</p><p>O: (P/N), I'm serious, I still love you. I can give you everything he can and more. </p><p>“Tooru, this isn’t about who can give me anything. I love Wakatoshi, he makes me happy. This conversation is over.” I turned to walk away, but just before I left he said the words that stopped me in my tracks. </p><p>O: I can give you kids.</p><p>“You heard.”</p><p>O: Yeah...</p><p>“Tooru-”</p><p>O: (P/N), I want kids and I want them with you. We can have as many as you want, just.. consider it. </p><p>“Tooru, you need to stop.” </p><p>O: We can be a family. </p><p>“In Argentina?!”</p><p>O: I’ll move back. Whatever it takes. Don’t marry him. </p><p>“After all these years you still haven’t changed.” I opened the door and stomped out. </p><p>O: (P/N), you deserve to be a mother. </p><p>“What I deserve is NONE of your concern. You’re still the same lying sneaky manipulative guy you’ve always been. You think I don't know what you're doing? You're telling me what I want to hear just so I’ll leave Wakatoshi. You’re disgusting. You’ve been an important part of my life since the day I was born and I’d like you to keep being a part of it. But we’re at my engagement party and you’re trying to ruin my relationship again?”</p><p>O: That’s not what I’m doing.</p><p>“I wanted you to like him. I wanted you to be happy for me, but since that’s too difficult the least you can do is pretend.” </p><p>O: YOU WANT ME TO PRETEND? </p><p>“THAT’S ALL I'VE EVER WANTED!”</p><p>O: FINE THEN! I’LL PRETEND! What do you say I go over there and tell Ushiwaka how much I like him? No, no, it'll be good. I can tell him how happy I am for both of you. I can tell that since the moment I saw THAT STUPID RING ON YOUR FINGER I haven't stopped thinking about seeing you walk down the aisle. I’ll tell him that I'm so fantastically over-the-top want-to-slit-my-own-throat IN LOVE WITH YOU, that for every minute of every hour of every day I can't believe my own damn bad luck that you CHOSE HIM AND THAT I ACCEPTED IT! I SHOULD'VE FOUGHT FOR YOU.  </p><p>U: I think you should go.</p><p>O: Ushiwaka, my guy, we were just talking about you. *smiles* Congratulations on upcoming nuptials. </p><p>U: Thank you. If you don’t mind I’ll be taking my fiancé, she needs to say her hellos. </p><p>O: You better watch out Ushiwaka, I don’t know if you’ll be calling her that for long.</p><p>U: You are correct. I won't be. </p><p>I looked at Wakatoshi slightly shocked. Does this mean he wants to break up? But all the anxiety left my body and was soon replaced by comfort as Wakatoshi smiled and said the words I didn’t know I needed to hear. </p><p>U: Soon I’ll be calling her my wife. </p><p>O: We’ll see about that. Enjoy your little party *turns around to walks away* Oh and (P/N), my offer still stands. </p><p>“Thanks, but *smiles up at Wakatoshi* I don’t think I’ll be needing it.” After Tooru walked out, Wakatoshi gave me a smile.</p><p>“Nothing happened.”</p><p>U: I know. I trust you. </p><p>The rest of the party was pretty uneventful. Being around all our friends and loved ones was something I didn’t know I missed. After the party ended and we said goodbye to everyone, Wakatoshi and I drove home. We made small talk about how much fun everything was and how nice it was to see everyone. When we made it back home Wakatoshi went to go shower while I changed and finished taking off my makeup. I was in the middle of taking off my earrings when the man latched onto me the way he always did when he had something on his mind. I guess he took my whole “rest your heavy head on my shoulder” thing seriously because it was virtually an everyday occurrence, not that I minded. When I watched him wrapped his arms around my waist and rest his head on my shoulder I smiled knowing that I brought him some comfort just like he did for me. “Hey there Handsome.”</p><p>U: Hi Angel. </p><p>“What’s on your mind?”</p><p>U: Are you okay?</p><p>“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”</p><p>U: Oikawa said he still loved you. </p><p>“Okay?”</p><p>U: That’s a lot. You had a great deal of history with him, there were also a lot of feelings; it must have brought something up.</p><p>“I’m fine Baby. I promise. I…I think this was the closure I needed. Sometimes you just can’t fix things and that’s okay.”</p><p>U: Baby……</p><p>Wakatoshi stayed quiet as he let go and walked to our bed. *sighs* I walked over to the bed and watched the man I loved think. When I pulled his head into my chest and started running my fingers through his hair he seemed to relax a little. “I guess it's my turn to ask, are you okay?” </p><p>U: I don’t know. </p><p>“Baby, I know it brought up a lot of memories, but I don't have feelings for him. I know he told me that he loves me, but I don’t plan on marrying him.” Wakatoshi shot up. </p><p>U: He asked you to marry him?</p><p>“He… he asked me to marry him. Isn’t that what you were talking about?”</p><p>U: No.</p><p>“Oh…well I told him I wouldn’t. I told him I loved you.”</p><p>U: What else did he say? </p><p>“Wakatoshi, it’s really not important.”</p><p>U: (Y/N), I need to know. </p><p>“He... Um.. he told me he wanted to get married and have a family.” </p><p>U: KIDS? </p><p>“Yeah… as many as I want.” </p><p>U: How many do you want? </p><p>*chuckles* “Wakatoshi, stop it.” </p><p>U: Do you think this is a joke? </p><p>“You're worrying about nothing.” </p><p>U: It’s not nothing. It’s kids. </p><p>“No it’s nothing because if I can’t have kids with you then I don’t want them. I want your kids, no, I want our kids.” </p><p>U: Kids are important to you. You told me that there couldn’t be an a two of us if there were no kids.</p><p>“Wakatoshi…”</p><p>U: Having kids, being a mother, that’s something you want and something I can’t give you. </p><p>“Can’t or won’t?” </p><p>U: (P/N)..</p><p>“If it’s something biological then we can adopt. Being a mother isn’t about giving birth to a baby, it’s about being a family and being there for each other. Biology doesn’t make someone family.” </p><p>U: Angel… I can’t be a father because I don’t want to be one. I wouldn’t be a good one. </p><p>“You don’t know that…baby… you’re amazing at everything you do. I know it’s scary and I know you didn’t have the best family life, but we won’t be your mom and dad. It’s us Wakatoshi, you and me, we’re a team.”</p><p>U: (P/N), I love you, but a baby?</p><p>“Yeah...someday.” </p><p>U: Someday… </p><p>“Wakatoshi, I don’t want to force you into this. I shouldn’t have to force you to have a kid. They’ll know, they’ll feel the resentment.” </p><p>U: I would never resent my own child.</p><p>“Because you’d be an amazing father. Wakatoshi… I love you and… when the time comes and we’re both ready, I think we could have a beautiful baby together. They’d be the best parts of both of us.” </p><p>U: When the time is right…</p><p>“And we’re both ready.” </p><p>U: We’re a team. </p><p>“Exactly.” There was a silence that took over as Wakatoshi came back into my arms. “Tell me what you're thinking.”</p><p>U: I’m thinking that I love you and that I want to do whatever I can to make you be happy. </p><p>“Wakatoshi, I love you too and I hope you know you make me happy. I just… I just want you to be open to the idea of a baby.”</p><p>U: Okay… I’ll think about it.</p><p>“Baby, I don’t care how many kids Tooru is offering me because the only person who I want to have kids with is you.”</p><p>U: Angel, do you still want to marry me? </p><p>“Ofcourse.” </p><p>U: Do you love me?</p><p>“So much.” </p><p>U: Even if I can’t give you kids….</p><p>“Wakatoshi, I love you enough to take that risk, but I need you to love me enough to think about it. We’re going to get married and we need to compromise.”</p><p>U: We’ll work on it together. As a team. </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>U: Okay. I love you (P/N).</p><p>“I love you too Wakatoshi.”<br/>
END OF FLASHBACK</p><p>Oh yeah! I guess I did forget to tell you guys, after I graduated, Wakatoshi and I moved in together. After some hard work Wakatoshi got the call from the Olympic Volleyball team. He was amazing, but guess what SO WAS I! CAN SOMEONE SAY OLYMPIC TRAINER IN THE HOUSE!! Yup little ol me, but not for volleyball. I was seriously done with that sport so I expanded and ended up back with my first love, track. I missed being back on the track and starting fresh gave me everything I needed to thrive. One night while we were in bed Wakatoshi proposed. It wasn’t some big thing, but it was the perfect representation of our relationship.</p><p>FLASHBACK<br/>
“Chicken for dinner?” </p><p>U: I actually ordered some dinner already. </p><p>“Oooo, what’d you get me?” Wakatoshi came over and wrapped his arms around me. </p><p>U: Your favorite.</p><p>I leaned up and gave Wakatoshi a kiss on the cheek.  “You’re too good to me.” </p><p>*chuckles* U: I guess I’ll need some compensation. </p><p>“Mmmmm. Is my love and affection not enough?” </p><p>U: It’s everything to me. You’re everything to me. </p><p>*sigh* “Fineeeeee, you’ve twisted my arm, I’ll do it, I’ll sleep with you.” </p><p>*laughs* U: That was not my intention, but who am I to turn down an amazing opportunity.</p><p>Wakatoshi pulled me in for a long passionate kiss. I pulled away giggling trying to get a word in between every kiss. “Waka. Waka. we. need. The. dinner. The. door. *laughs* TOSHI!”</p><p>*chuckles* U: Ignore it.</p><p>“It’ll get cold.” </p><p>U: Who cares. *calls out* JUST LEAVE IT OUT THERE!</p><p>“Be nice. Go get it.” I pulled his neck down and started nibbling his ear. The doorbell rang again causing Wakatoshi to groan. I pulled away and whispered “get the door and we can continue after.” As he started kissing my neck and his name started to leave my lips the loud bang on the door got louder. “Wa-” BANG BANG BANG. The groan from early turned into a growl. </p><p>??: DELIVERY. </p><p>Wakatoshi grabbed his wallet from the counter, opened the door, shoved money at delivery and grabbed the food from the guy. Five seconds, that interaction lasted a total of five seconds because after I heard that door slam, my guy really threw our food to the side, picked me up and ran me into the bedroom.  *giggle* “Baby, our food.” </p><p>U: You started this, I’m finishing it. </p><p>“Oh? Then what are you waiting for? Finish the job.” </p><p>U: You're going to wish you never said that. </p><p>After a three hour extravaganza, my stomach growled making Waka Waka chuckle.  </p><p>U: Is somebody hungry? </p><p>“Yeah *giggle* But it’s okay. We don’t have dinner anyway. Someone got a little excited before or did you forget.” </p><p>*chuckles* U: I’ll reorder dinner right away </p><p>“It’s okay, I’m a little tired and I’m sure I’ll be a little sore, I’d rather just stay in bed and watch a movie.”</p><p>U: I already told you, you can’t have sleep for dinner. It’s not a real meal. </p><p>I buried my face into Wakatoshi’s bare chest and listened to the vibrations of his laugh as I said “Food later, movie now.” Laying on his chest, listening to his heart, they were some of my favorite things to do. </p><p>U: A Dog’s Purpose?</p><p>“You know me too well. I love this movie.”</p><p>U: Well… I love you.</p><p>*giggle* “I know. I love you too.”</p><p>U: Then marry me.</p><p>I lifted my head from his chest to make sure I heard him right. “Excuse me?”</p><p>U: We love each other, we live together, If you're comfortable with it then I’d like it very much if you would agree to marry me.</p><p>As the smile spread through my face, Wakatoshi waited patiently for my answer. “Are you sure you’re ready to be my full-time therapist?”</p><p>U: I’d be delighted.</p><p>“Then okay. Let’s get married.” Wakatoshi seemed to like that answer because he pulled me in for a kiss. When he pulled away he rested his head on my forehead and said:</p><p>U: You’re mine forever (F/N) Ushijima.</p><p>*giggle* “Until the end of time Wakatoshi Ushijima.”</p><p>END OF FLASHBACK</p><p>After that night my new fiancé took me to pick out a ring. It was as beautiful and extravagant like everything he did. After our engagement party debacle I made sure to call Tooru one last time and tell him that I was marrying Wakatoshi. I told that if he was going to be supportive, he was more than welcome to come to our wedding, but if he wasn’t then that he needed to stay away and let me be happy. A few weeks later I married the love of my life. I’ve always been a nervous person. Anxiety is basically my middle name, but walking down that aisle I’ve never been sure and secure in my entire life. Seeing him at the end of that aisle smiling down at me it reminded me of  how we’ve come.  Bumping into him as a stranger, becoming friends with him, falling in love with him, it all came back. Before I knew it, it was time for us to say our vows. </p><p>U: There is an old Japanese proverb, “Koi no yokan.” I suppose it comes close to meaning love at second sight, it’s the feeling you get when you meet someone and fall in love with them. Maybe you don't love them right away, but it’s occurrence was inevitable. The night we watched A Dog’s Purpose you were crying over another man, and yet, that’s the day I knew I loved you. This first time I met you I didn’t think you were very special. Then I had met you several times after, we talked, we spent time together, we became friends, but it was only that night that I knew you belonged to me and I belonged to you. I learned some things from your favorite movie. I learned that like Bailey my job was ultimately to be with you, remaining by your side no matter what course our lives might take. When you're upset I wish to offer you comfort, I want to assure you that you will never be alone and that I love you more than anything in the whole world. My purpose, my whole life, has been to love you and be with you, to make you happy. And standing here in front of all of our friends and family I would have never thought I’d be able to utter these words. Like I told you before I have rough features, I am blunt, and I have a reserved nature that often doesn’t bode well with many people, however despite my pitfalls I am a lucky man. Having you here with me is proof of that. I love you (F/N). Thank you for staying by my side. </p><p>“If you had told me when I was fifteen that I’d be marrying the stranger I bumped into at the gym  I would have laughed in your face. If you told me that the first meeting at the park would’ve turned a stranger into my therapist I would’ve denied it. But if you had told me that Wakatoshi Ushijima was my soulmate, I would have believed you because you are the only one who’s ever been there. Being with you, laughing with you, talking with you, it was always so easy. I could always be myself and I never had to worry about a thing because there was never a problem we couldn’t solve when we were together. We were and still are a team. You call yourself blunt and rough, but look out into the crowd. Wakatoshi Ushijima, you just filled this entire venue with tears. The only thing you're wrong about is the fact that you’re lucky because the truth is you’re not, but I am. There are so many people in the world that love you and somehow I got lucky enough for you to pick me. I love you Wakatoshi and I can never thank you enough for staying by my side, I can never thank you enough for making me strong and for believing in me. There were days I felt like I was all alone. Sometimes it felt like I was trapped, but no one really noticed because I kept a smile on my face. It used to be easy to listen to all the voices that told me I wasn't good enough, that I wasn't smart enough, and that I wasn't strong enough. But then you came along. You made sure that anytime I felt like giving in to those voices I had your voice to remember instead. Your voice echoed in my thoughts and said to me: you are a fighter, you are fierce, you are strong, so don’t you dare give up. Get up and try again, so I did. I might not have been your first love, your first kiss or your first relationship, but I don't care as long as I’m your last. I can’t wait for forever with you. I love you.”</p><p>Life after marrying Wakatoshi was never the same. Being married to one of the most famous volleyball players had its perks, but it also had its drawbacks. Cameras were in my face at all times, his trainers and coaches were constantly hounding me to make sure he was following his training regime and eating right, not to mention all the crazy fan girls asking me what he was like in bed. That was where I drew the line, pictures and autographs at dinner fine, but questions about my sex life with my husband ABSOLUTELY NOT! I really did think I was being a raging bitch, but when I found out why it all made sense to me. I was pregnant…. Pregnant? Me? I placed a hand on my belly looking at the home that would soon be growing a child. It’s only been about six months since we’ve gotten married, but I guess you could say we keep busy. I hadn't told Wakatoshi yet, but then again we hadn’t talked about kids since our engagement party. I just don’t know how he would take it. I sighed as I put the test in a ziplock bag contemplating how I would tell him. As I heard the door shut, I clutched the little pink stick that held my future and walked towards the living room. “Hey Baby… how was practice?” Wakatoshi came in for a kiss but I took a step back. He made a face but answered me regardless.</p><p>U: Not too bad, but I think I hurt my shoulder.</p><p>“Okay, just remember to ice it….” As long as I keep this behind my back I can figure out how to tell him later. I’m only a month late. No biggie. I’ll go to the doctor, I’ll figure out how far along I am and -</p><p>U: Is everything okay?</p><p>*nervous laugh* “Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?”</p><p>U: (P/N), you know you can tell me anything. </p><p>“I know, that’s why I love you.”</p><p>U: If you love me tell me what secret you're hiding behind your back.  </p><p>“That’s a dirty trick. You can’t play that card.”</p><p>*smirk* U: Then why were you allowed to play it last night when you made us stay in and watch Frozen two instead of going out to dinner?</p><p>“Because I’m your wife and I’m carrying your child?”</p><p>U: You’re what?</p><p>“Because I’m your wife?”</p><p>U: (P/N)</p><p>A nervous laugh exited my lips as I pulled the bag from behind my back.  “I’m sort of kind of carrying your baby….. Surprise.” Wakatoshi didn’t say anything. He stood there frozen trying to find an appropriate response. When he couldn’t find one he walked to coach, crossed his hands, placed them under his chin and continued to think. Okay, this isn’t terrible, I know he said he didn’t want kids, but still. “Wakatoshi… baby?” I walked over and rubbed his back trying to comfort him. “What’s got you looking pensive?”</p><p>U: You’re….. </p><p>“I’m?”</p><p>U: Pregnant </p><p>“Yeah, I’m pregnant…”</p><p>U: Then that means I’m….</p><p>“Going to be a father.”</p><p>U: I… need to go for walk..</p><p>“Okay… do you want me to come with you?”</p><p>U: No… I just need some space.</p><p>“Okay well-” Wakatoshi ran out and closed the door so fast I wasn't sure he was really here to begin with. “Be safe I guess....”  You know most people call children a joy, husbands normally get excited, but then there’s my husband who runs away and goes on a three hour walk after finding out. It was eight at night when I heard the door open. Wakatoshi was different than I was, when he was upset I needed to give him space and wait for him to come to me, so I continued to lay in bed and scrolled through my phone while some anime that I thought would make me feel better played in the background. He didn’t say much when he came in, he just got in bed and held me for a bit. “You smell.”</p><p>U: I went on a run.</p><p>“Go shower.” </p><p>U: I don't want to. I want to stay here, with you and our child. </p><p>I turned around to face him and see that he had finally come to grips with it. I placed my head on his chest as I had grown so accustomed to doing and listened to his heartbeat.</p><p>U: I’m sorry for leaving.</p><p>*giggle* “You mean running?”</p><p>*blushes* U: I did no such thing.</p><p>“Wakatoshi, hun, you turned as pale as a ghost and bolted so fast, now your back home dripping in sweat. As the Queen of the Track I think I know when someone runs.”</p><p>U: I … got scared.</p><p>“I know…. And that’s okay. Last time we talked about this it wasn’t real, but right now there’s a little bean growing in me and it’s a scary thing. We’re going to be responsible for our little person.”</p><p>U: And that does not scare you?</p><p>“It does, but I have you by my side. I’m not alone, so there’s nothing to be scared of. We’re a team after all and our baby, they’re going to be all the best parts of you and me, so if we can handle each other, we can handle this kid.”</p><p>U: I don't know if I’m ready.</p><p>“I don’t think anyone ever is. Toshi…. I know you didn’t have the best childhood, but we’re going to do better for our baby. We’re going to surround them with so much love that they won’t ever know you were scared. He or she or they or whatever our baby decides to be will look up to you and be proud that you're their father.”</p><p>U: What if we mess up?</p><p>“They’ll never know and we have an amazing support system that can help us fix whatever mistake we make. Aiko had two kids already, I’m sure she has some tips, and Hajime can Coach you on how to be a dad. We can baby sit Aikto and Hinata more. Hinata’s only three months old so I’m sure Aiko will appreciate it. My mom and dad will probably be around to help too. Everything is going to be just fine. There’s no need to worry.”</p><p>U: Okay. </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>U: In nine months… we’ll be parents</p><p>“Try eight.”</p><p>U: What?? </p><p>*giggle* “I’m just kidding.” Wakatoshi let out a sigh of relief. “It’s more like five.” After I burst out laughing Wakatoshi flipped on top of me and smirked. </p><p>U: You think that was funny? </p><p>“No, I think it was hilarious.” Wakatoshi smiled then leaned down and kissed me. “We can go to the doctor tomorrow and find out how far along I am. I shouldn’t be more than two months along.”</p><p>U: It doesn’t matter how far along you are because we’ll be ready. We’re a team.</p><p>“Exactly, we’re a team.”</p><p>U: I love you (P/N).</p><p>“I love you too Wakatoshi.” He had to remember that because when the day came with every push  a louder and longer I hate you came out.</p><p>U: I know baby. I know. </p><p>As Wakatoshi kissed the side of my head and squeezed my hand,  more tears came out. “I hate you, I hate you, I hate you sooooooooooo much.”</p><p>U: Just a little longer baby. Just a little more. </p><p>“I can't Wakatoshi. It hurts. It hurts and I’m tired.”</p><p>U: Just five more minutes Angel. Five minutes of pain for a lifetime of happiness. Just keep pushing. You’re a fighter, you can do this. </p><p>After a couple more pushes I heard the cries from my baby boy. Wakatoshi leaned down and gave me a kiss.</p><p>U: We did it. </p><p>“We? WE? That was all me.”</p><p>U: I know.</p><p>“You lied to me. You said five more minutes. That was at least ten.”</p><p>U: I’m sorry Angel.</p><p>“Where’s my son?”</p><p>Dr.: He’s right here.</p><p>As I stared down at my baby boy I was captivated by how beautiful he was. I didn’t know how perfect something could be. I didn’t know I could love something so much.</p><p>U: That’s our child?</p><p>“Yeah, yeah he is.”</p><p>U: He’s….perfect. </p><p>Dr.: Do you know what you're going to name him? </p><p>FLASHBACK<br/>
U: We need something strong. </p><p>“Like Ryuu.”</p><p>U: Maybe, but I think I like… Hiroto.</p><p>“Hiroto” the name felt right in my mouth.</p><p>U: It means soar or big flight because no matter where he goes or what he does I know he’ll go far. </p><p>“I love it.”<br/>
END OF FLASHBACK</p><p>“Yeah, we do.”</p><p>U: Hiroto.</p><p>“Hiroto Ushijima.”</p><p>Dr.: That’s a wonderful name. </p><p>The doctor walked away, but for some reason, our eyes stayed glued on the little bundle of joy in my arms. “Not scared anymore?”</p><p>U: I’m terrified, but...we’re a team and… we can do this. He’s the best parts of both of us.</p><p>“Yeah… he is. Hiroto, baby, you’re one lucky kid.”</p><p>U: He is because he has you as a mother. </p><p>“And he’s got you as a dad.”</p><p>About a year later we welcomed a baby girl named Itsuki into our lives and the year after our Emiko. Even though Hiroto was a year old than Itsuki, Itsuki, like her namesake, was independent and was far bolder than Hiroto, which gave Emiko the perfect siblings to look up to. Itsuki was loud and full of life. She ran everywhere and had never seemed to meet a person that she couldn’t make a friend. The girl was talented, but manipulative as heck. I saw the devil in her eyes every time she bargained with her brother and sister. She was always the first one to step up and not to mention to take a giant leap. She had no fear of falling because there was no doubt in her mind she could possibly fail. And in the rare instance, something didn’t go her way, she got back up, dusted herself up and tried again until she could figure it out. </p><p>Hiroto on the other hand was a quiet, gentle boy; calculating and precise, unlike his sister. Every step was planned, every move he made was flawless, there was never any need to have a backup plan because the numbers never lied. Hiroto excelled at everything he did, from school to athletics he was unstoppable, that is until someone tried to talk to him. People scared him, so he naturally just stayed quiet. He reminded me of Kenma in a way, but every time he walked on that court, I saw the Ushijima blood flowing through him. When the kids were growing up I stressed how important it was not to push them into volleyball. I told Wakatoshi to let the kids decide on their own. Hiroto somehow just gravitated towards it. He liked how precise everything was. Depending on the angle and the force of the ball, the success rate drastically increased or decreased. Wakatoshi didn’t really question it, he was just happy one of the kids was a volleyball freak like him, especially since Itsuki ran track and cross country, while Emiko played soccer and swam. </p><p>Emiko, meaning a prosperous and beautiful child. Well we got that one right too. The girl was gorgeous. With my (hair color) and my (eye color) eyes, the girl was practically a model. Hiroto might have taken after Wakatoshi and Itsuki might have been a mix of us both with my hair and Wakatoshi’s eyes, but Emiko that was all me. Emiko was sunshine, not a mean bone in her body, that is until she started playing soccer. After seeing her slam into people I finally understood where all the bottled-up aggression went. It was different when she was swimming though, she wasn’t angry just focused. Makoto had introduced her to Haru and the rest was history.  Time had flown with them, with all three in them in high school they barely needed me anymore. </p><p>“Kids, Breakfast!!” Itsuki was the first down the way she always was. Dressed in her Nekoma uniform, the girl looked like a hurricane hit her with her tie undone, her bag pack hanging off her shoulder and her shirt untucked. “Itsuki, don’t you want to sit and eat.” Itsuki quickly grabbed her bag and shoved a piece of toast in her mouth while running off. </p><p>I: I’M RUNNING LATE FOR SCHOOL! SORRY MOM, MAYBE SOME OTHER TIME! BYE DAD! </p><p>U: Fix your bag so you can properly pump your arms when you run.</p><p>I: OFCOURSE! LATER! </p><p>Next came Hiroto in his Itchiyama uniform. Pressed, clean and perfect as always. “Baby, do you want eggs or toast.”</p><p>H: Neither. I’m going to grab food at school with my friends.</p><p>U: Your mother packed you two lunches, make sure to eat them properly.</p><p>H: Yes sir. Goodbye Mother. I love you. I’ll see you when I return. So long father.</p><p>U: Safe travels.</p><p>Last, but certainly not least “Emiko, are you staying?” Emiko came over and kissed both mine and Wakatoshi’s checks then smiled. </p><p>E: I’m really sorry mom. I’ve got a plan with Fuji.</p><p>“Fuji? As in Fuji Bokuto?”</p><p>E: That’s the one.</p><p>“Tell that boy if he wants to ask you out to stop being a baby and just do it.”</p><p>E: Mom it’s not like that. </p><p>“Good because me and Tobi have your wedding planned out with Kento.”</p><p>E: Mom, Kento drools over Itsuki. Pair them up, I’m sure she’d love to be a Kageyama.</p><p>Emiko grabbed an apple and then kissed our checks again before saying goodbye and walking off to Fukurodani Academy. Apparently, they were all tired of associating with each other so different high schools was a must. Either way it didn’t matter, I guess each school matched their own personalities. When the door closed I walked over to the couch, plopped myself down on Wakatoshi’s lap and wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he wrapped his around my waist. “Three kids and not a single one of them needs me.”</p><p>U: They’ll always need you, you’re their mother. </p><p>“You’re still too good to me.”</p><p>U: Like I tell you every day. You’re a Queen, it’s only right I treat you as such. </p><p>“Too bad, that little Prince and those Princesses don’t think so. Where did we go wrong?”</p><p>U: We let them grow up. </p><p>“That’s unfortunate.”</p><p>U: We could make another one and force it to say a child forever.</p><p>*giggle* “And to think you were afraid to have kids back in the day.”</p><p>U: The three we made ended up okay. </p><p>*giggle* “Yeah… they really did.” </p><p>U: We did a good job. </p><p>“Yeah, we did.” </p><p>U: I love you.</p><p>“Yeah.. you do.” </p><p>*chuckles* U: Okay, let’s go. </p><p>Laughs left my lips as Wakatoshi picked me up and put me over his shoulder. “Wakatoshi *laughs* where are we going?”</p><p>U: To make another boy. </p><p>I placed my hand on his cheek and leaned in for a kiss. “I love you Wakatoshi Ushijima.”  </p><p>“I love you more (F/N) Ushijima. Always and forever.”  </p><p>“Always and forever.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>